Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: El poder de Voldemort aumenta y Harry está pasando el verano en casa de sus tíos, esperando reencontrarse con sus amigos. Este curso conocerá a una nueva alumna de la que se enamorará pero ella esconderá un secreto que podrá cambiar la vida de todos.
1. El correo

**Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores.**

**CAPITULO 1: El correo.**

Era un aburrido verano más en casa de los Dursley, Harry Potter un chico apunto de cumplir sus 16 años estaba en su cuarto en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama con la luz apagada pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en el curso anterior, había roto con su novia Cho Chang pero lo peor de todo y lo que a él más le dolía es que había sido engañado por su enemigo y por culpa de ese engaño una de las personas que más quería había sido asesinado, su padrino Sirius Black.

La verdad es que esto no es normal que le ocurra a un chico cuando solo tiene 15 años pero es que Harry Potter no es un chico normal, con 11 años había descubierto que era mago y desde entonces había estudiado en una escuela de magia de Inglaterra, la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Este año iba a comenzar 6º curso.

Harry tenía una característica que lo diferenciaban de todos los otros magos y era una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, que le habían hecho cuando apenas tenía un año, lo especial de la cicatriz es que se lo había hecho Lord Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de los tiempos, que había intentado matarlo pero gracias a la protección de su madre Harry pudo salvarse y destruir a Voldemort, pero este no murió, quedo como una sombra sin cuerpo esperando recuperar su poder y vengarse matando a Harry y ese momento ya había llegado hace dos años recupero su poder y intento matar a Harry pero este logró escapar. En su 5º año en Hogwarts, se volvió a enfrentar a él pero en esta batalla perdió a alguien que quería mucho, a su padrino Sirius Black que murió defendiendo a Harry y este es el motivo por el que Harry estaba pasando el peor verano de su vida.

Harry vivía con su tía Petunia una mujer delgada, rubia y con el cuello muy largo la cual era hermana de la madre de Harry esta estaba casada con Vernon era un hombre gordo, con poco cuello y un bigote frondoso, ambos tenían un hijo llamado Dudley era un chico de la misma edad que Harry, era maleducado y malcriado bastante grande ya que practicaba boxeo, todos ellos eran muggles personas no magas.

Los Dursley nunca habían querido a Harry, él siempre había vivido en esa casa bajo humillaciones hasta que se marchó a Hogwarts.

Hedwig la lechuza de Harry entraba y salía por a la ventana, tenia mucho cariño a Hedwig por que se la había regalado Hagrid, su amigo y guardabosque de Hogwarts que también le daba clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hedwig le era muy útil ya que el modo tradicional de los magos para enviarse cartas era atárselas a las patas de estos animales.

Lo único que le alegraba un poco el verano era una tienda de magia en la cual Harry se divertía mucho porque la dependienta era una mujer muy divertida y estrambótica, ella decía que era bruja pero Harry sabía que solo era una farsante como todas las cosas que había allí pero a Harry le divertía coger los libros y los objetos que había por allí y reírse un poco de todas las tonterías que ponía pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era un medallón era diferente a todas las demás cosas, él sabía que eso era lo único mágico que tenía esa tienda, sabía que tenía algún poder pero no sabía cual y eso le intrigaba, todos las tardes iba y lo observaba el medallón el cual era redondo y con una piedra roja en el centro, lo observaba durante horas pero cuando la dependienta le decía que era la hora de cerrar Harry se tenía que marchar.

Esta noche Harry estaba pensando en el medallón cuando algo le golpeo en la cabeza, cogió la varita que estaba en su mesilla, ya no se fiaba de nada, encendió la luz y para su sorpresa y su alivio era Pig la lechuza de su amigo Ron Wesley, Pig era una lechuza muy pequeña y nerviosa, cuando Harry la vio se puso muy contento hacia una semana que no recibía carta de Ron y estaba preocupado. Harry cogió a Pig le quito la carta y esta se fue a la jaula de Hedwig ahora vacía y se puso a comer.

Harry abrió el sobre muy deprisa tenía ganas de tener noticias del mundo mágico, en la carta ponía lo siguiente.

_Hola Harry:_

_Siento no haberte escrito antes pero es que Ginny me cogió a Pig para enviarle una carta a una amiga suya y no quería utilizar a Errol. Tengo que decirte que Hermione va venir la semana que viene a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano en mi casa y me preguntaba si tu podrías pedir permiso a tus tíos para venir. No te podríamos ir a buscar pero podrías ir en el autobús noctámbulo. Si vas a venir envíame a Pig y te espero el viernes de la semana que viene en la Madriguera. _

_Ron._

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el salón allí estaban la familia Dursley al completo, tío Vernon y Dudley viendo la tele y tía Petunia cotilleando a los nuevos vecinos. Cuando Harry entró ninguno le miro pero eso a Harry no le preocupaba sabía que la única forma de que le hicieran caso era apagar la tele así que lo hizo.

- Chico ¿qué haces?- dijo Vernon bruscamente.

Hasta tía Petunia que no estaba viendo la tele le miró.

- Tengo que deciros algo

- Suéltalo- dijo Vernon de mala gana.

- He recibido una carta de mi amigo Ron diciendo que si quería podía pasar el resto del verano en su casa y me preguntaba si me dejaríais pasar el resto de verano con él

- ¿Si te decimos que si nos dejaras ver la tele?- dijo Vernon.

- Si y no me volveréis a ver hasta el verano que viene.

- Esta bien pero no quiero que vengan a buscarte.

- No te preocupes me voy en autobús el viernes de la semana que viene

Harry salió del salón y cuando cerro la puerta volvió a oír la tele, subió las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió lo siguiente:

_Hola Ron:_

_No te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes. Buenas noticias mis tíos me dejan ir el viernes a tu casa y quedarme todo el verano. Hasta pronto._

_Harry_.

Cogió a Pig, ató la carta a su pata, la llevo a la ventana y la soltó, Harry estuvo observando a la lechuza hasta que desapareció entonces vio algo a lo lejos, algo que iba hacia él volando ¿pero que era? Miro más detenidamente y vio que era una lechuza muy grande. Harry se aparto para dejarla entrar, le dejó la carta y se fue.

Harry la cogió no sabia de quien era, cuando la cogió y vio el sello que cerraba la carta se dio cuenta de lo que era. El sello era de la escuela de Hogwarts, el año anterior había hecho unos exámenes llamados TIMOS (Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Estos exámenes se componían de una parte práctica y otra teórica y estos debían de ser los resultados.

Harry estaba muy nervioso ya que para el trabajo que quería hacer necesitaba muy buenas notas.

Abrió la carta muy rápido quería saber cuanto antes lo que ponía.

Se llevo una agradable sorpresa había conseguido tres extraordinarios en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y para su sorpresa en Pociones, esta es la asignatura que más odia Harry pero necesitaba una buena nota para ser auror (cazador de magos tenebrosos)

También consiguió tres supera las expectativas en Herbologia, Transformaciones y Encantamientos y consiguió tres aceptables en Historia de la Magia, Astronomía y Adivinación.

Harry había aprobado con buenas notas no había suspendido nada y gracias a eso podría estudiar para ser auror.

A las nueve bajó a cenar y luego subió y se acostó. Ese había sido su mejor día de todo el verano por ahora.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola espero que os guste. La verdad es que este fic ya lo he públicado en otra página y a gustado mucho e incluso estoy escribiendo en la segunda parte. Aun no comienza la acción pero este fic es bastante completo y me gusta mucho. Lso primeros capitulso no son muy buenos porqeu es el primer fic que escribí pero poco a poco van mejorando, lo prometo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos


	2. Una feliz sorpresa

**CAPITULO 2: Una feliz sorpresa.**

Harry despertó el viernes muy temprano ya había llegado la hora de marcharse y poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo día es que era su cumpleaños ya tenia 16 años.

Se levanto a las 5:30 quería marcharse cuanto antes, preparó el equipaje, guardó en su baúl todo lo necesario para Hogwarts como libros, las túnicas, el caldero, pergaminos, plumas... también guardó su Saeta de Fuego que era la escoba que le había regalado Sirius cuando tenia 13 años. Metió a Hedwig en su jaula y bajó las escaleras, dejó las cosas cerca de la puerta, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 6 y fue derecho a la cocina para desayunar. Para su sorpresa allí ya estaba toda la familia Dursley al completo. Al entrar Harry se preparó el desayuno y se sentó junto a su tía Petunia.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- dijo Vernon en tono mordaz.

- Después de desayunar.

Harry terminó de comerse sus huevos revueltos y se levantó de la mesa.

- Adiós hasta el verano que viene- dijo Harry.

Ninguno le dijo nada pero a Harry no le importo, se fue hacia la puerta y cogió el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, salió a la calle era un día soleado y Harry no podía dejar de sonreír.

Esperó el autobús noctámbulo sabía que en cualquier momento iría a buscarlo. Llevaba 5 minutos fuera cuando vio aparecer un autobús de dos pisos morado, de él bajó un chico llamado Stan con muchos granos y unas orejas muy grandes.

- Hola Harry mira Ernie es Harry.

- Hola Stan hola Ernie.

Ernie era un brujo anciano con gafas muy gruesas que conducía el autobús.

- Hola Harry- dijo Ernie.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A la Madriguera ¿sabéis donde esta?

- Por supuesto- dijo Stan- serán 11 sickles.

Harry sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y no se las había dado todavía a Stan cuando Ernie había arrancado haciendo que Harry se cayera. Iban a toda velocidad y Harry logró pagar a Stan, se sentó en uno de los asientos.

- Hoy no hay mucha gente- dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor donde solo vio a una persona.

- Bueno es que ahora ya estamos terminando eres él ultimo pasajero seguiremos cuando se haga de noche- dijo Stan.

Pasaban entre los coches a toda velocidad pero los muggles no se enteraban. Llevaría 15 minutos en el autobús cuando Ernie paró. Harry miro el reloj y vio que eran las 6:30.

- Ya hemos llegado Harry- dijo Stan con una sonrisa- La Madriguera.

Con la ayuda de Stan, Harry bajó el baúl y a Hedwig se despidió de Ernie y Stan y se fueron.

Estaba enfrente de la Madriguera en el jardín, estaba observando cuando se dio cuenta de que era muy raro que nadie le hubiese salido a recibir pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez era demasiado pronto y decidió ir directo a la casa haber si la puerta estaba abierta.

Con dificultad por el peso del baúl y la jaula de Hedwig se encaminó a la entrada, cuando llego a la puerta estaba abierta, entro y dejó el baúl y la jaula en la cocina y fue directo al salón a ver si estaban allí todos, las luces estaban apagadas, abrió la puerta del salón y encendió la luz.

- SORPRESA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY.

Harry casi se cae del susto, allí estaban todos sus amigos. Estaban el señor y la señora Weasley que eran los padres de Ron, también estaban Fred y George Weasley los hermanos gemelos de Ron, Ron Weasley su mejor amigo, Ginny Weasley la hermana pequeña de Ron siempre había estado enamorado de Harry pero ya no lo estaba, también estaba Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de Harry, estaba Hagrid, luego estaba Remus Lupin su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y amigo de la infancia del padre de Harry y Sirius, luego estaba Ojoloco Moody también antiguo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, también estaba Arabella Figg una Squib que es vecina de Harry y le cuida a veces, luego estaba Tonks una bruja bastante patosa, también estaba Snape para su sorpresa, él era el profesor de Pociones y los dos se odiaban y por último estaba Dumblendore, que es el director de Hogwarts y el mejor mago de los tiempos.

Harry sonrió al verlos y ellos sonrieron excepto Snape, habían decorado el salón con globos y con una pancarta donde ponía felicidades Harry en letras mayúsculas, también había una tarta en forma de escoba y mucha comida.

La señora Weasley se acerco y le abrazó, Harry le devolvió el abrazo.

- Hola cariño ¿cómo estas?- dijo la señora Weasley mientras le soltaba.

- Bien y gracias por la fiesta.

- De nada cariño.

Todos saludaron a Harry y le dieron sus regalos.

Ron le regaló un libro de Quiddich llamado _El arte de volar sobre una escoba, _Hermione una pluma muy elegante y un libro para que apunte sus deberes, Lupin unas fotos de cuando Sirius, James y él eran jóvenes eso le emocionó mucho a Harry, Hagrid un libro sobre criaturas fantásticas llamado _La magia de los animales, _Ojoloco una petaca como la suya para que así ningún mortífago le pudiese envenenar, Snape por supuesto no lo había regalado nada, los señores Weasley un kit de mantenimiento de escobas, Tonks un libro llamado _Como ser un buen auror, _Ginny una caja con caramelos de los que a Harry más le gustan, Fred y George artículos de broma que ellos mismo habían inventado y unos guantes de piel de dragón, Arabella comida para lechuzas (la verdad es que esa mujer estaba un poco loca) y Dumblendore un libro llamado _Los extraños objetos del mundo mágico._

Todos estaban hablando contentos cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que faltaba la señora Weasley no le dio importancia pensó que podría estar en la cocina y siguió con la conversación pero pasó media hora y seguía sin aparecer. Harry notó que nadie notaba su ausencia y decidió ir a buscarla con la excusa de que iba al baño.

Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de la habitación de los señores Weasley y se quedó quieto, de esa habitación salía el llanto de alguien y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se asomo. Dentro estaba la señora Weasley llorando y mirando una foto. Harry decidió entrar y en cuanto la señora Weasley le vio escondió la foto, se limpió las lagrimas y le sonrió.

- ¿Buscabas algo Harry?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo pero con la voz afectada.

- Si a usted, estaba preocupado por que hace media hora que se fue y pensaba que la había pasado algo ¿por qué lloraba?

- Oh por nada no te preocupes pero por favor prométeme que no se le dirás a nadie lo que has visto.

- Lo prometo- dijo Harry sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajaron juntos.

Eran las 9 y todos se fueron y los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se fueron a la cama. Cuando Harry se acostó no podía olvidar la imagen de la señora Weasley mirando la foto y llorando ¿Quién saldría en la foto? Pero Harry pronto empezó a oír los ronquidos de Ron y poco después él también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó a las 10 de la mañana, le despertó los gritos de la señora Weasley que regañaba a Fred y a George por que habían probado uno de sus artículos de broma que ellos mismos habían inventado consiguiendo que Ginny se convirtiera en un pollo gigante con su propia cabeza.

Harry se vistió y bajó las escaleras, cuando llego a la cocina vio a todos riéndose menos a la señora Weasley.

La señora Weasley le vio bajar a Harry y dijo:

- Oh Harry te hemos despertado lo siento ha sido por culpa de estos dos gamberros ¿qué quieres desayunar?

- Me da igual.

Mientras la señora Weasley le servia el desayuno a Harry, este vio en sus ojos algo extraño aunque ella se comportaba como siempre, en su mirada Harry no veía a la señora Weasley severa pero buena, vio a una señora Weasley triste, a Harry le volvió a la mente aquella foto.

Harry sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien salía en la foto y por que lloraba la señora Weasley pero no quería recordárselo por que no la quería ver triste por que para Harry aquella mujer era como su madre y los Weasley, Hermione y la orden del Fénix su verdadera familia, ellos eran los que lo querían.

Esa mañana después de desayunar, Harry, Ron, Fred y George se pusieron a limpiar el jardín de gnomos, a Harry eso le encantaba le parecía muy divertido ir detrás de los gnomos. Mientras la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny limpiaban la casa y el señor Weasley se iba al ministerio.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las cosas y después de que vino el señor Weasley se pusieron a comer, el señor Weasley contaba a Harry y a Hermione los diferentes departamentos que había en el ministerio de magia y Harry nunca hubiera pensado que había tantos.

Esa tarde los chicos fueron a la colina cerca de la Madriguera y se pusieron a jugar al Quiddich, mientras los chicos jugaban, Ginny y Hermione hablaban de chicos.

Los chicos después de dos horas jugando, bajaron y se sentaron con las chicas menos Fred y George dijeron que se tenían que ir y desaparecieron. Así que se quedaron Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

- ¿De que hablabais? –dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione.

- De chicos- dijo Hermione mirándole.

- Para variar- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.

- Y estábamos diciendo que a mí siempre me hubiera hecho ilusión tener una hermana y Hermione me a dicho que a ella también- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Imaginaos a una chica con la cara de Ron seria horrible- dijo Harry pensativo y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓMO QUE HORRIBLE!!!!!!!- dijo Ron gritando y con cara de loco.

- Es broma, es broma- dijo Harry un poco asustado.

- Pues si como tu fuese muy guapo- dijo Ron sin interés.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Eh!!!! Te he dicho que es broma.

- Vale lo mío también- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Valla dos- dijo Hermione mirándolos perpleja- a de más Harry la hermana de Ron se parecería más a Ginny.

- Tienes razón- dijo Harry.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y cuando vieron que era tarde regresaron a la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron la cena les estaba esperando, cenaron y se fueron a la cama.

Harry se durmió muy pronto y estuvo soñando con Ron vestido de chica y con el pelo largo, así se imaginaba como seria la hermana de Ron.


	3. Visita al Callejón Diagón

**CAPITULO 3: Visita al callejón Diagón.**

Solo quedaban tres semanas para empezar Hogwarts y Harry se despertó pensando que ese era el verano más corto que había pasado en Privet Drive y eso le alegraba.

Cuando bajó vio a todos desayunando, era sábado y el señor Weasley no tenía que ir a trabajar. La señora Weasley le puso el desayuno y mientras desayunaban vinieron unas cuantas lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts para Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

En ellas ponía los libros que tenían que comprar y los utensilios de magia pero a de más ponía que se tenían que llevar una túnica de gala.

- Va a haber un baile- dijo Hermione ilusionada.

- Si un baile- dijo Ginny con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión.

- ¡¡Oh que ilusión!!- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué os pasa?¿No os gusta bailar?- dijo Ginny.

- No, es ese el problema- dijo Harry desganado.

- Entonces ¿Cuál?- dijo Hermione.

- Pues buscar pareja- dijo Harry.

- Chicos no os preocupéis cualquier chica quedaría ir con uno de vosotros- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

- Gracias mama pero por suerte no voy a tener que llevar esa túnica que lleve en 4º sino la que me han comprado Fred y George.

- Podríamos ir hoy al callejón Diagón- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Vale os acompañamos hoy no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Fred.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se prepararon para ir al callejón en polvos flu. Los polvos flu sirven para viajar de una chimenea a otra.

Fred cogió unos polvos, los hecho al fuego y las llamas se volvieron verdes. Se metió dentro de la chimenea y dijo el caldero chorreante y despareció, así lo fueron haciendo todos hasta que el señor Weasley llegó al caldero chorreante.

Tom el dueño del bar estaba sirviendo a unos brujos cuando ya habían llegado todos. Cuando Tom los vio los sonrió.

Fueron a la parte trasera del bar donde estaba la entrada al callejón Diagón.

Después de entrar al callejón Diagón se separaron, Fred y George sé fueron por su lado mientras los señores Weasley y los chicos se fueron a Gringotts el banco de los magos, sacaron dinero y se fueron a comprar las cosas, pero los señores Weasley no los acompañaron a comprar por que tenían que arreglar unos asuntos.

A sí que los 4 chicos se fueron a Flourish y Blotts para comprar todos sus libros, luego decidieron ir a Madame Malkine pero los chicos antes se fueron a ver las escobas lo cual alegro a las chicas por que así no verían las túnicas hasta el día del baile.

Harry y Ron iban caminando hasta la tienda de escobas cuando Harry dijo:

- Ron este año le pedirás a Hermione que valla al baile contigo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunto Ron sin darle importancia.

- Venga Ron no te hagas el tonto, lo se todo- dijo Harry exasperado por que su amigo fuese tan orgulloso y cabezota.

- ¿Qué sabes qué?

- Que quieres a Hermione, que estas loco por ella- dijo Harry levantando la voz y todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo mirasen.

- Yo no quiero a Hermione- dijo Ron intentando ser convincente pero no lo consiguió- es una sabelotodo insufrible...

- Si la quieres- le cortó Harry- aunque digas que es una sabelotodo y todo eso, Ron no me mientas soy tu amigo.

- Lo se- dijo Ron- vale me gusta- el chico se puso muy rojo- la quiero- su cara se había puesto del mismo color que su pelo.

- Lo sabia- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿se lo vas a pedir?

Ron asintió muy rojo .

- Ya veras como te dice que si- dijo Harry- tu le gustas.

Pasada ya una hora desde que se separaron, los chicos fueron a la tienda de túnicas, cuando llegaron las chicas ya habían elegido sus túnicas y los esperaban fuera de la tienda. Ron y Harry entraron y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban fuera con sus túnicas.

A la salida vieron a Cho Chang, ella también los vio pero no los saludo.

- ¿Sigues pensando en Cho Chang?¿Te sigue gustando?- dijo Hermione mientras veía como se alejaba Cho.

- No, ya no me gusta- dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- Mejor no me gustaba- dijo Ron.

- Y por ahora no pienso fijarme en nadie- dijo Harry muy serio.

En ese momento choco contra alguien y los dos se cayeron al suelo. Harry recogió sus cosas y mientras lo hacia dijo:

- Lo siento, no te he… - pero no terminó la frase por que cuando levantó la vista vio a una chica que a sus ojos le pareció preciosa.

Ella era delgada, más o menos de la misma estatura que Hermione, con el pelo largo, castaño y ondulado pero a Harry lo que más le gustó de esa chica fueron sus ojos, eran unos ojos extraños, los tenia verdes y alrededor de el color verde tenia otro color eran un gris azulado, esos ojos hipnotizaron a Harry pero sus ojos no se veían alegres al contrario eran tristes pero aun así a Harry le pareció los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Le pareció la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, ella superaba a Cho Chang con creces.

- No, a sido por mi culpa no miraba por donde iba- dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba la cabeza, a Harry la voz de esa chica le sonó como el canto de una sirena.

La chica cuando levanto la cabeza y vio la cicatriz se quedó unos segundos paralizada pero después reaccionó y se levantó, Harry también se levanto, estaba con la boca abierta y miraba a la chica embobado.

- ¿Se te ha roto algo?- dijo la chica mirando sus cosas.

- No, nada ¿y a ti?- dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- No, bueno encantada de haber chocado contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo la muchacha.

- Yo también lo espero- dijo Harry sonriendo con cara de tonto, la chica le sonrió pero en esa sonrisa no le acompañaba sus ojos los cuales seguían con la misma mirada triste.

Ella se marchó y Harry se dio la vuelta para verla, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.

Cuando miro a Ginny, a Hermione y a Ron los vio sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco incomodo por haber mirado a una chica y haberse quedado con cara de idiota.

- Té a gustado- dijo Ron sonriendo con cara de pillo.

- ¿Qué dices?- dijo Harry sonriendo como si lo que hubiese dicho Ron fuese una estupidez pero en el fondo sabía que Ron tenia razón.

- Harry se te ha quedado cara de tonto- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿A mí?-dijo Harry sonriendo, estaba muy incomodo cuando le hablaban de la chica que le gusta.

- Si y la verdad la chica era guapa-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Verdad- dijo Harry ilusionado, luego se dio cuenta que se había delatado y que sus tres amigos le miraban sonriendo así que ya no le importo decir lo que pensaba-Es la chica más guapa que he visto nunca es mucho más guapa que Cho Chang ¿Creéis que ira a Hogwarts?

- Nunca la he visto por allí- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

- Será mejor que vallamos al caldero Chorreante mama nos dijo que fuésemos cuando terminásemos de comprar las cosas- dijo Ginny mirando el reloj.

- Vamos-dijo Ron, luego dirigió la vista a Harry y con una mirada muy picara y una sonrisita le dijo-Harry ¿no te abras enamorado a primera vista?

- No digas tonterías – dijo mientras iban al caldero Chorreante.

Pero Harry no estaba seguro si lo que decía Ron era una tontería por que cuando Harry vio a esa chica sintió algo por ella que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra chica y ya tenia ganas de volver a verla y rezaba por que fuese a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante vieron que ya estaban allí Fred, George y los señores Weasley esperándolos, se sentaron y pidieron a Tom la comida.

Haría solo un cuarto de hora que habían pedido la comida cuando del callejón Diagón llegó alguien.

- Mira Harry tu amiga- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Cuando Harry miro hacia la parte trasera del caldero chorreante, le dio un vuelco al corazón por que acababa de entrar la chica con la que se había chocado.

Ella subió hacia los cuartos en los que alguna vez Harry se había hospedado.

A los 5 minutos volvió a bajar y fue directa a Tom pareció pedirle algo y se sentó en una mesa.

Tom les llevó la comida a Hermione, Harry y los Weasley y se pusieron a comer pero Harry no apartaba la mirada de la chica.

- ¿De qué conocéis a esa chica?- dijo Fred.

- Harry se ha chocado con ella y le a perecido la chica más guapa del mundo- dijo Ron mirando a la chica a la cual Tom le llevaba en ese momento la comida, Harry al oír lo que contaba su amigo miro al plato y se puso colorado.

- La verdad es que es muy guapa- dijo la señora Weasley mirándola.

- Si pero ¿no creéis que esta un poco sola?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Si, un poco- dijo George.

- Acercaos y decirla que se siente con nosotros- sugirió la señora Weasley.

A Harry en parte eso le gustó por que por un lado quería verla y tenerla más cerca pero por otro lado no quería por que si ahora estaba nervioso y no estaba cerca de él cuando estuviese a su lado se pondría como un flan.

- Si vamos a preguntarle- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba- voy a ir yo a ver si se acuerda de mí.

- Nosotros también vamos- dijeron Fred y George a la vez mientras se levantaban.

Se dirigieron a ella, cuando llegaron se pusieron ha hablar con ella y Fred y George señalaban mucho la mesa.

A los 5 minutos volvían a la mesa pero esta vez con ellos iba esa chica. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Harry ya estaba como un flan, temblaba y estaba pálido.

- Bueno os presentamos a Alicia Samers-dijo Fred señalando a la muchacha- Alicia estos son Arthur y Molly Weasley nuestros padres, él es Ron nuestro hermano y ellos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter nuestros amigos.

- Encantada- dijo Alicia mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y lo único que logró es que este se pusiese más nervioso– gracias por haberme invitado a sentarme con ustedes, me estaba aburriendo sola.

- De nada- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

Alicia miró a Harry y le sonrió y este la miro con cara de tonto.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Hermione mirando a la chica.

- 15 bueno el 9 de septiembre cumplo los 16- dijo Alicia devolviéndola mirada- ¿Y vosotros?

- Nosotros tres- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione y Harry- tenemos 16 y Ginny 15.

- ¿A qué colegio vas?- preguntó Ginny muy interesada.

- A Beauxbatons- respondió Alicia y al oír eso Harry se desilusionó pero… - mejor dicho iba ahora me he mudado aquí y voy a ir a Hogwarts- al oír eso Harry casi se cae de la silla- estoy un poco nerviosa ¿Vosotros vais a Hogwarts?- pregunto la chica con esperanza.

- Si- dijo Ginny lo cual alivió a Alicia- pero nunca hemos visto entrar a una persona que no empieza desde primero ¿Sabes como te escogerán para una casa?

- Me han dicho que tendré que ponerme el sombrero seleccionador con los de primero pero que iré al castillo con los de mi edad, es decir, que no iré en las barcas.

- ¿Sabes a que casa te gustaría ir?-dijo Fred.

- No la verdad, me han dicho que Slytherin es la peor no me gustaría ir a esa ¿Vosotros a cual vais?- dijo Alicia muy interesada.

- A Gryffindor-dijo Ginny.

- Espero ir a esa ya que os conozco-dijo Alicia.

- Pero que haces aquí sola ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto el señor Weasley.

- Bueno… mis padres están muertos- respondió Alicia con la voz afectada, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba apunto de llorar.

- Lo siento- dijo el señor Weasley al ver que a Alicia le caían algunas lagrimas.

- No pasa nada usted no lo sabia- dijo Alicia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- mi madre murió cuando tenía 1 año y mi padre a los dos meses de haber empezado 5º año en el colegio, desde que terminó el curso y empezó el verano me vine a Inglaterra a vivir con mi tío, él es hermano de mi madre me tratan fatal me odian por que mi madre era bruja y él la tenia envidia por que siempre quiso serlo y como no esta ella la toma conmigo pero solo llevaba dos semanas en casa de mis tíos cuando decidí venir a pasar el resto del verano aquí a mi tío no le importó- todos miraban serios a la chica les daba mucha pena la historia que les había contado

Harry había escuchado la historia de Alicia y se sorprendió al ver todo lo que tenían en común, sus padres muertos, vivir con unos tíos que te odian y en esos momentos Harry se sintió muy unido a ella como si la conociese de toda la vida y sentía como si a ella le pudiese contar todo lo que sentía y preocupaba.

- Me estoy aburriendo bastante no conozco a nadie y siempre hago lo mismo por que tampoco puedo salir donde están los muggles por que nunca he vivido aquí- dijo Alicia con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Alicia impresionada por la invitación, y dijo rápidamente- no quiero molestar.

- No es molestia- dijo la señora Weasley despreocupada- cuantos más seamos mejor.

- No se acaban de conocerme- dijo Alicia.

- Da igual anda ven a nuestra casa- dijo la señora Weasley, todos sonreían excepto Harry que cada segundo se ponía más pálido por el miedo de tener a esa chica que tanto le gustaba cerca.

- Bueno esta bien voy a hablar con Tom y luego voy hacer el equipaje- dijo Alicia mientras se levantaba, fue hacia el mostrador, le dio dinero a Tom y volvió a la mesa.

- Gracias por la invitación y por cierto ya he pagado la cena- dijo Alicia guardándose el dinero que le había devuelto Tom.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo el señor Weasley sacando el dinero de los bolsillos muy alarmado- no, no ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

- No importa usted me invita a pasar 3 semanas en su casa y yo les pago la cena ¿Vale?- dijo Alicia como cerrando un trato.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo el señor Weasley guardándose el dinero, Alicia le sonrió y el señor Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry siempre que había visto sonreír a Alicia sus ojos no acompañaban a su sonrisa, siempre tenia una mirada triste y de eso todos se habían dado cuenta.

- Vosotros 4-dijo la señora Weasley señalando a Ginny, Hermione, Ron y a Harry- acompañarla ha hacer el equipaje.

Los 5 subieron a una habitación, entraron y vieron una habitación con una cama, un armario y una mesa, a los pies de la cama había un baúl, y encima de la mesa había una jaula con una lechuza parda dentro.

- Valla que lechuza tan bonita- dijo Ginny acercándose a la jaula- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Wendy, es mi única compañía la tengo mucho cariño y es muy útil- dijo Alicia mirando la lechuza con cariño.

- Harry y yo tenemos una- explico Ron mientras Alicia abría el armario.

Todo el armario estaba lleno de ropa muggle y túnicas, había túnicas de todas clases unas más elegantes que otras y de muchos colores y la ropa muggle había de todo desde ropa informal hasta ropa muy elegante, había vestidos, faldas, pantalones, camisetas, camisas y montones de zapatos de todas clases y unas deportivas.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca hubieran pensado que una persona podría tener tanta ropa.

- Cuanta ropa y que bonita- dijo Hermione mirando el armario con la boca abierta.

- Si queréis un día os presto ropa, seguro que tenéis mi misma talla- dijo Alicia mirándose el cuerpo como si se estuviese comparando con ellas.

- ¡¡¡¿De verdad?!!!- exclamaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, y Alicia asintió sonriendo.

Alicia se acercó a Harry le veía muy pálido y estaba preocupado por él.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? Estas muy pálido y no has dicho nada en toda la comida- dijo Alicia muy dulcemente.

- No, no te preocupes- dijo Harry tartamudeando, ella le sonrió y a Harry le dieron ganas de besarla cada vez le gustaba más y pensaba que Ron tenia razón al haber dicho que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista.

Alicia iba a coger el baúl cuando Harry en un arranque de caballerosidad dijo:

- No tu no lo cojas, ya lo hacemos Ron y yo- dijo Harry mientras le daba un pisotón a Ron que se había hecho el sordo para no coger el baúl.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia mientras Ron y Harry cogían el baúl y lo ponían en la cama.

Cuando Alicia abrió el baúl, Harry se llevo una sorpresa al ver una escoba, y para su mayor sorpresa era ni más ni menos que una saeta de fuego.

- Valla una saeta de fuego ¿La puedo coger?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Claro- dijo Alicia mientras se la daba- también la tengo mucho cariño, me gustaría formar parte del equipo de la casa a la que entre ¿Vosotros jugáis?- pregunto muy interesada mientras metía la ropa en el baúl.

- Harry y yo si- dijo Ron mientras miraba la escoba con Harry- yo soy guardián Harry buscador.

- Y yo estoy pensando en presentarme a las pruebas- dijo Ginny mientras ella y Hermione ayudaban a Alicia a guardar la ropa en el baúl.

- ¡Ójala! Valla a Griffindor con vosotros- dijo Alicia, en ese momento Wendy se puso a ulular como loca.

- ¿Qué la pasa?- dijo Hermione.

- Nada es que lleva mucho tiempo sin salir y se pone nerviosa ¿os importa qué la suelte?- dijo Alicia, como a ninguno le importo Alicia se acerco a la jaula y la abrió, Wendy voló un poco por la habitación y luego se poso en el hombro de Alicia, esta la acarició y la sonrió- Como no tengo a nadie con quien hablar se lo cuento todo a ella y es muy inteligente por que yo creo que me entiende- dijo Alicia con un tono de tristeza.

- Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros para contarnos lo que te preocupe o lo que tu quieras- dijo Harry, Alicia lo miro y le sonrió.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia emocionada.

- Si somos tus amigos- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa, terminaron de guardar las cosas en el baúl y entre Harry y Ron lo bajaron y Alicia llevaba la jaula de Wendy mientras iba hablando con Hermione y Ginny.

Volvieron a la Madriguera en polvos flu. Cuando llegaron los señores Weasley y los gemelos se pusieron a hablar en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no le enseñáis a Alicia donde va a dormir?- dijo la señora Weasley mientras se sentaba.

- En mi cuarto con Hermione y conmigo ¿no?- dijo Ginny y la señora Weasley asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny y Hermione iban primero, seguidas por Alicia que llevaba a Wendy y por ultimo iba Harry y Ron que llevaban el baúl.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny en la cual había dos camas que eran las de Ginny y Hermione. Harry y Ron dejaron el baúl en el suelo y Alicia a Wendy en una mesa.

- Luego mis padres pondrán otra cama aquí- dijo Ginny señalando un hueco vacío.

- Vale muchas gracias- dijo Alicia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Es un placer-dijo Ron con la voz entre cortada por el peso del baúl.

- ¿Que os parece si vamos al jardín?-dijo Ginny muy alegre.

- Vale y hablamos- dijo Hermione acercándose a Alicia- así nos contaras cosas sobre ti.


	4. El sueño

**CAPITULO 4: El sueño.**

Bajaron a la cocina y vieron a Fred, George y a los señores Weasley hablando con dos chicos.

Cuando Ginny los vio salió corriendo y los abrazó eran ni más ni menos que Bill y Charlie los hermanos mayores de Ron, Ginny, Fred y George. Los dos trabajaban en el extranjero, Charlie en Rumania con dragones y Bill en Egipto en el banco para magos.

Todos los saludaron, Alicia se quedó apartado no quería interrumpir el reencuentro.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Ron muy alegre.

- Charlie y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para venir a visitaros- dijo Bill mientras abrazaba a Hermione- ¿Qué tal estáis? Por lo que veo muy mayores.

- Muy bien ¿y vosotros? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Bien como siempre- dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Bill señalando a Alicia, se acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia.

- Ella es Alicia Samers la hemos conocido hoy en el caldero chorreante y como estaba sola le hemos dicho que se viniese a pasar lo que queda de verano en casa hasta que vallan a Hogwarts- le explico la señora Weasley mientras Alicia les estrechaba las manos.

- Encantada-dijo Alicia.

- Igualmente- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Bill sonriendo.

- Bueno, nosotros íbamos al jardín- dijo Ron.

- Vale- dijo la señora Weasley.

Los cinco chicos se marcharon al jardín mientras los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie se quedaban en la cocina hablando.

Se marcharon paseando, sé alejaron de la casa y se sentaron en el jardín formando un circulo, Alicia estaba apoyada en un árbol, los de más no hacían otra cosa que preguntarle cosas sobre ella.

- Y ¿Has dejado algún chico en Francia?- dijo Ginny muy interesada y con una sonrisita en los labios.

- ¿Te refieren a que si tengo novio?- dijo Alicia y Ginny asintió con la cabeza, Harry cruzaba los dedos para que dijese que no.

- No en realidad nunca he besado a un chico- dijo Alicia colorada y los demás sonrieron- Y ¿vosotros tenéis novio o novia?

- Bueno yo el año pasado tuve uno pero lo dejamos por que se fue a consolar a la novia de Harry Cho Chang la cual lo había dejado con Harry- explico Ginny.

- Valla ¿y a ti ya no te gusta, Harry?- preguntó Alicia con esperanza parecía que a la chica le había gustado Harry.

- ¿Quién Cho Chang?- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió con la cabeza- no ahora creo que me gusta otra chica- todos sonrieron, sabían que esa chica era Alicia.

- Ah- dijo decepcionada Alicia- pues espero que esa chica te corresponda.

- Gracias- dijo Harry.

-¿Y vosotros Ron y Hermione?¿Qué tal tenéis novia o novio?- preguntó Alicia mirándolos.

- Bueno un chico de otro colegio estaba enamorado de mí pero yo de él no- dijo Hermione y Ron suspiró irónicamente-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione bruscamente.

- Un chico estaba enamorado de mí- dijo Ron burlándose de Hermione.

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo Hermione- ¿Té molesta?

- ¿A mí? ¿Molestarme? Que la sabihonda también sea una creída.

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! Y tu eres un cabeza de chorlito.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo y Alicia los miraba sorprendida y Harry y Ginny los miraban aburridos.

- ¿Siempre están así?- preguntó Alicia extrañada mientras los señalaba.

- Si es algo normal en ellos- dijo Harry mientras se tumbaba en el césped.

- Pues yo he oído que lo que se pelean se desean- dijo Alicia mirándolos.

Ron y Hermione la miraron enfadados, Ginny y Harry al ver las caras se echaron a reír a carcajadas y Alicia rápidamente al verlos tan enfadados dijo:

- Eso es lo que he oído no es que lo piense.

- Yo desear a este- dijo Hermione mirándole.

- Pues anda que yo a ti- dijo Ron mirándola, ambos sé cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde, así que Ginny, Harry y Alicia siguieron hablando sobre Hogwarts, el amor y muchas más cosas en las cuales no participaron ni Hermione ni Ron.

Llego la hora de la cena y la señora Weasley desde la puerta de la casa los llamo para que fuesen, cuando llegaron la mesa ya estaba puesta, la mesa estaba llena con toda clase de comida, todos disfrutaron mucho, reían, hablaban y se divertían pero Harry se fijo en Alicia, bueno en realidad no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se dio cuenta que por mucho que riese sus ojos seguían tristes y Harry sentía curiosidad por saber por que tenia los ojos tan tristes.

Después de cenar se pusieron ha hablar todos, Bill y Charlie explicaban a Alicia lo que hacían en sus trabajos.

Hermione intentaba sonsacar a Ron y a Harry lo que habían sacado en los TIMOS pero ellos no soltaban prenda, no querían que los regañase si en su opinión habían sacado poca nota y Hermione no quiso insistir por si se enfadaban.

Cuando se hizo tarde se fueron a la cama. Harry y Ron se fueron al cuarto de este ultimo, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama y durante todo el rato Harry no paraba de hablar de Alicia.

- Harry en serio té as enamorado nada más verla- dijo Ron harto de oír Alicia esto Alicia lo otro.

- Creo que si, siento algo muy fuerte que me une a ella, me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con ella y es preciosa- dijo Harry con una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

- Si no esta mal- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, ya estaban metidas en la cama y hablaban cuando salió el tema de los chicos.

- ¿Hay chicos guapos en Hogwarts?- preguntó Alicia muy interesada.

- Bueno los hay guapos, normales y feos- dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Hay uno que si que es guapo- dijo Alicia con una sonrisita tonta en los labios.

- Sí ¿Quién?- pregunto Ginny expectante.

- Harry- dijo Alicia muy colorada.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez y Alicia afirmo con la cabeza.

Hermione y Ginny la tiraron los cojines y se echaron a reír, siguieron hablando hasta que la señora Weasley las hecho la bronca y se durmieron.

MIENTRAS EN ALGÚN LUGAR REMOTO.

En la sala oscura de un castillo solo se veía a un hombre pequeño calvo y con una mano de metal era Colangusano, estaba de rodillas delante de un sillón en el cual estaba sentado un hombre alto y delgado con cara de serpiente. Ese hombre era Voldemort.

-El plan ya esta en marcha- dijo la voz fría y cruel de Voldemort.

- Si todo esta en marcha- dijo Colangusano.

- Me alegro- dijo Voldemort mientras se reía con una risa aguda y cruel.

De repente Harry se levantó de sopetón, acababa de soñar con Voldemort y le dolía la cicatriz. Harry no hacia otra cosa que darle vuelta al sueño ¿Qué plan seria del que hablaba Voldemort?

A Harry no le había gustado nada es risa pero intento dormirse no quería recordar el sueño.

Estuvo intentando dormirse pero pasada una hora seguía despierto y decidió bajar a beber agua para ver si luego de beber agua podía dormir.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a nadie cuando llego a la cocina vio a Alicia sentada bebiendo agua.

- Hola ¿tampoco podías dormir?- dijo Harry al verla.

- Hola no ¿y tú?- dijo Alicia mientras se llenaba un vaso de agua.

- Tampoco he tenido una pesadilla- dijo Harry.

- Yo también pero ya no me acuerdo de lo que pasaba- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros.

- Valla- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Alicia.

Estuvieron un rato callados no se miraban, los dos tenían mucha vergüenza, se gustaban mutuamente y no querían meter la pata diciendo alguna estupidez. Fue Alicia la que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

- Es grandísimo tiene muchos pasadizos espera aquí que voy a por una cosa para enseñártela-dijo Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y a los dos minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina con un pergamino entre las manos.

- Mira- dijo Harry abriendo el pergamino.

- Si un pergamino no tiene nada de especial- dijo Alicia mirando el pergamino.

- Esto es el mapa del merodeador es un mapa de Hogwarts donde salen todos los pasadizos que hay y en el mapa se ve lo que esta haciendo cada persona importante en ese momento en el colegio- explico Harry.

- Me estas tomando el pelo- dijo Alicia mirando el mapa.

- No yo nunca te tomaría el pelo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Anda demuéstralo- dijo Alicia de forma desafiante.

- Vale- dijo Harry poniendo la varita encima del pergamino- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Empieza a aparecer un mapa y Alicia no cabía en su asombro no se lo podía creer.

- Valla es impresionante- dijo Alicia.

- Estos son los pasadizos secretos- dijo Harry señalándolos con el dedo.

- Valla ¿tienes algo tan interesante como esto?- dijo Alicia con interés.

- Si una capa de invisibilidad- dijo Harry apuntando con la varita al mapa- travesura realizada.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no la acompañaba su mirada que era triste como siempre. Harry se la quedo mirando y la dijo:

- ¿Por qué tienes la mirada tan triste aunque sonrías?- dijo Harry, entonces la sonrisa de Alicia despareció y Harry se dio cuenta- lo siento no tendría que haberlo preguntado.

- No, no pasa nada te ha comido la curiosidad- dijo Alicia y ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron horas- Supongo que es por que no soy feliz.

Harry vio como por su bello rostro resbalaba una lagrima, se sentía tan mal por haber dicho eso, no le gustaba verla así, cada vez le caían más lagrimas pero ella se limpió y volvió a sonreír pero esa sonrisa no la acompañaba sus ojos los cuales habían dejado de llorar.

Como Harry se sentía tan mal quiso consolarla y hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza que fue darle un abrazo.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho y ella se quedó sorprendida por la reacción del chico. Ese gesto hizo que la chica llorase más, Harry estaba desconcertado él la había abrazado para que no llorase y ella se puso a llorar más, lloraba desconsoladamente, Harry la apartó, la miro y dijo:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque a mi nadie me había abrazado, ni acariciado, y no me han besado y no me han dicho que me quieren porque nunca nadie me ha querido y tu me as abrazado y me ha emocionado porque me ha encantado ¿creerás que soy una estúpida?- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lagrimas.

- No, creo que eres muy dulce- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos.

- Te aseguro que de esta familia, de Hermione y de mí vas a recibir mucho cariño- dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos y la acariciaba.

- Me voy a la cama- dijo Alicia levantándose.

- Yo también-dijo Harry y también se levanto.

Subieron y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Harry le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla y dijo:

- Buenas noches.

Alicia se tocó la cara y dijo:

- Buenas noches- Harry la sonrió.

Harry cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por esa chica y ahora estaba seguro de que Ron había tenido razón cuando dijo que se había enamorado a primera vista.


	5. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place

**CAPITULO 5: El número 12 de Grimmauld Place.**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Harry besó a Alicia en la mejilla.

Alicia estaba muy nerviosa porque solo quedaba una semana para ir a Hogwarts y estaba preocupada, todos intentaban tranquilizarla a veces lo conseguían pero Ron siempre terminaba metiendo la pata y al final lo único que conseguía era asustarla más.

La mañana del lunes, todos se despertaron temprano, también estaban Bill y Charlie que habían decidido quedarse una temporada con los señores Weasley y se habían tomado vacaciones en el trabajo.

Desayunaron y Harry se fue a pasear por el jardín solo, era una de las pocas veces que Harry estaba solo porque solía estar con Alicia. Cada día le gustaba más, en esas dos semanas le había contado todo lo que lo que le había pasado, que Voldemort mató a sus padres y le intento matar a él y Harry no se sorprendió al ver que ya sabía la historia y se acordó que era famoso, también le contó sus aventuras en cada curso, luego le contó cosas sobre sus padres y los amigos de sus padres y que había una profecía esto también se lo contó a los de más por que no lo sabían y la señora Weasley se puso muy nerviosa.

- Una profecía y solo podrá sobrevivir uno, pero no puede ser- dijo la señora Weasley muy nerviosa llorando- no es justo.

Harry paseaba por el jardín pensando en Alicia cuando oyó una voz muy dulce que lo llamaba se dio la vuelta y vio a Alicia que le hacía señas para que se acercase a ella.

Harry fue corriendo hacía ella y justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y calló encima de Alicia haciendo que esta cállese al suelo.

Harry estaba inmóvil no podía levantarse estaba tan cerca de la chica que amaba y ella parecía que tampoco podía moverse, se estaban mirando a los ojos, Harry tenía ganas de besarla y decirle que la quería pero no se atrevía.

Harry apartó cuidadosamente el pelo de la cara de la chica y la acarició, se miraron y se acercaron poco a poco, estaban apunto de besarse cuando oyeron que alguien los llamaba, era la señora Weasley así que se levantaron no querían que los encontrasen en esa situación.

- ¿Qué querías?- dijo Harry algo cortado por la vergüenza.

- No me acuerdo- dijo Alicia colorada mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Harry miro a Alicia y vio que se le había quedado césped en el pelo y le dijo:

- Alicia tienes césped en el pelo.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo Alicia mientras buscaba nerviosamente el lugar donde tenía césped- maldito pelo.

Harry vio como le temblaba la mano y sonrío, se acerco a ella y dijo:

- Deja, yo te lo quito- se acercó a ella y le quito el césped de la cabeza.

Cada uno notaba la respiración nerviosa y entrecortada del otro, estaban tan cerca, se miraban a los ojos.

- Harry no sé lo que me pasa contigo- dijo Alicia mientras se acercaban más el uno al otro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Harry cuando estaban pegados y él le acariciaba el pelo con mucho cuidado.

- Siento unas cosas muy raras cuando estoy cerca de ti y siento unos impulsos muy extraños- dijo Alicia acariciando el pelo al chico- nunca había sentido esto con ningún otro chico ¿me entiendes?

- Si te entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo- dijo el chico tragando saliva- es una cosa muy extraña porque me pasa desde que te conocí.

- A mí también- dijo Alicia- ¿Te había pasado alguna vez con alguna otra chica?

- No de esta forma, esta vez es mucho más intenso y no puedo controlarme a algunos instintos que tengo- dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo cual?- dijo Alicia tragando saliva.

- Como el que tengo ahora de besarte- Harry dijo esto y se quedó sorprendido de haber sido capaz de decirlo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco el uno al otro pero entonces Alicia pensó "que estoy haciendo no puedo besarle pero es que no sé lo que me pasa con él es tan guapo pero no puedo o lo echare todo a perder" y dijo sin abrir los ojos:

- Ya me acuerdo a que venia- Harry abrió los ojos y la miro, vio que ella tenia los ojos cerrados- ha venido una carta desde Grimmauld Place y la señora Weasley me dijo que viniese a buscarte- abrió los ojos.

- Ah Vale vamos – dijo Harry decepcionado no entendía por que le decía todo eso y luego cuando se iban a besar le a dicho lo otro.

Ambos caminaron juntos en silencio hasta la Madriguera cuando llegaron los esperaba allí todos.

- Cuanto habéis tardado- dijo la señora Weasley, los chicos se miraron y se pusieron colorados- bueno Harry hemos recibido carta de la orden tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place van a leer el testamento de Sirius.

- Vale ¿cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Harry.

- Hoy mismo- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Yo creo que debería volver al Callejón Diagón yo no pinto nada allí- dijo Alicia.

- Claro que si tú eres mi amiga- dijo Harry mirándola.

- No sé…- dijo Alicia no muy convencida.

- No, vas a venir- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Vale- dijo Alicia.

- Pues vamos preparad el equipaje nos quedaremos hasta que empiece el curso- dijo el señor Weasley mientras daba una palmada al aire.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones y prepararon el equipaje. En la habitación de los chicos mientras preparaban el equipaje no había mucha conversación, Harry no hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo que había pasado o más bien lo que hubiera podido pasar y Ron notó a su amigo muy raro y le pregunto:

-¿Té pasa algo Harry?

- No bueno sí- dijo Harry y le contó lo que había pasado con Alicia.

- ¿Pero os besasteis?- preguntó Ron emocionado.

- No pero yo quería y parecía que ella también pero de repente me dice eso no lo entiendo-dijo Harry desconcertado- la he tenido tan cerca.

- Así es la vida nosotros no entendemos a las mujeres y ellas si nos entiende a nosotros- dijo Ron mientras terminaba de preparar el equipaje.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, Ginny y Hermione hablaban mientras que Alicia no decía nada como la veían muy rara y nerviosa Ginny le pregunto:

- ¿Qué té pasa Alicia? Estas muy callada.

- Nada- dijo Alicia- bueno si me pasa algo.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Hermione y Alicia le contó lo que había pasado con Harry.

- ¿Pero por que le dijiste eso y no dejaste que te besara?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

- No lo sé- mintió Alicia pero ella si sabía por que no había besado a Harry pero ellas no lo podían saber y nunca lo sabrían era muy peligroso.

Terminaron de preparar el equipaje y la primera que salió del cuarto fue Alicia que al salir se encontró con Harry de frente. Ambos se quedaron mirando, callados sin saber que decir, Ginny, Ron y Hermione los miraban expectantes esperando a que soltasen el equipaje y se besasen pero ese momento no llegaban y se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Iban a decir algo cuando la señora Weasley apareció y dijo:

- Vamos ¿qué hacéis ahí parados? A que esperáis moveos- Alicia le miro seria y giro la cabeza y mirando al suelo se marcho a la cocina, Harry vio como se marchaba y miro al suelo.

- Harry nos lo ha contado y no te preocupes seguro que tiene una buena razón para no haberse besado contigo- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

- Si la razón es que no le gustó- dijo Harry muy triste- pero a mí ella si me gusta, la quiero estoy enamorado de ella y lo peor es que no creo que nunca me pueda querer.

- Harry…- dijeron Ginny y Ron preocupados no sabían que decir y Harry no les dejo decir nada por que bajó a la cocina y ellos tres lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina ya estaban todos allí esperando, se iban a ir en polvos flu, Harry miro Alicia y ella le miró a él pero pronto apartó la mirada y se puso ha hablar con Fred y George y Harry miro a la señora Weasley.

El primero que se marchó fue el señor Weasley el cual explicó a la orden que iba a venir una chica amiga suya, fueron llegando todos hasta que llegó la señora Weasley.

En el salón estaba Ojoloco Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumblendore y una mujer más o menos de la edad de Lupin.

- Bienvenidos parece que hoy hay que hacer presentaciones- dijo Dumblendore sonriendo.

- Si es cierto- dijo Harry que se acerco a Alicia que aunque ahora no estaban en su mejor momento la cogió la mano y la llevo delante de Dumblendore.

- Esta es Alicia Samers una amiga nuestra que va…- estaba explicando Harry pero Dumblendore le cortó.

- Ya lo se hice una excepción con ella para que entrase en Hogwarts- explicó Dumblendore estrechándole la mano ha Alicia pero este soltó la mano de ella muy deprisa, había sentido como un calambre y de eso se dieron cuenta todos.

- Bueno estos son Lupin, Ojoloco, Tonks y… ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Harry señalando a la mujer.

La mujer era alta, delgada, pelo moreno y corto y los ojos de color violeta, esos ojos le daban un toque extraño pero a la vez atractivo.

- ¡¡¡Oh!!! Es verdad ella es la señorita Ania Harris vuestra profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y antigua compañera de Remus, Sirius, James y Lily- explicó Dumblendore.

- ¿Usted conoció a mis padres?- preguntó Harry ilusionado.

- Si era amiga de tu madre pero tutéame cuando me hablan de usted me hacen sentir más vieja- dijo Ania sonriendo.

- Bueno pues llevad las cosas a vuestras habitaciones y Alicia tu dormirás con Hermione y con Ginny ¿vale?- dijo Dumblendore, las tres chicas asintieron.

Salen todos del salón cuando Dumblendore llamó a Harry y le dijo que se acercase y Harry se acercó.

- Si director- dijo Harry.

- Cuando he tocado ha esa chica he notado algo extraño más bien he notado una gran fuerza interior y he sentido mucha bondad pero tiene una mirada triste- dijo Dumblendore.

- Si pero yo creo bueno estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de ella- dijo Harry.

- Me alegro vamos lleva las cosas a tu cuarto- dijo Dumblendore sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue al cuarto que compartía con Ron. Ron ya estaba colocando las cosas cuando Harry entro, este también se puso a colocar las cosas y a los 10 minutos entraron las chicas.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la cama pero Alicia se quedó en la puerta y Harry la miraba, Ron, Ginny y Hermione hablaban cuando Alicia dijo:

- Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Alicia en un tono muy serio, todos la miraron.

- Si claro- dijo Harry levantándose y hiendo hacía ella, los dos salieron y fueron a la habitación de las chicas, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Harry.

- Hablar de lo que pasó antes- dijo Alicia.

- No paso nada- dijo Harry.

- Lo sé por eso- dijo Alicia- y no sé si estas enfadado conmigo.

- Yo no estoy enfadado contigo-dijo Harry.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia ilusionada y Harry asintió- ¿entonces somos amigos?

- Si claro nunca lo hemos dejado de ser- dijo Harry sonriendo- anda venga vamos con los otros.

Harry se acerco a ella y Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry se toco la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella, ambos se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación hablando, fueron a la habitación de los chicos, se sentaron en la cama y explicaron a Alicia quien era cada uno de las personas que le habían presentados antes.

Siguieron hablando hasta que la señora Weasley los llamo para que fuesen a comer, cuando bajaron y se pusieron a comer, todos hacían preguntas a Alicia. Estaban todos menos Dumblendore que se había ido a resolver unos asuntos.

- Nos hemos enterado de que no tienes padres- dijo Lupin con mucha delicadeza.

- Si- dijo Alicia seria y con la voz afectada.

- Los echaras de menos- dijo Tonks seria y Alicia asintió mientras le resbalaban unas lágrimas por la mejilla.

- Lo siento no tenia que haber sacado este tema- dijo Lupin al ver a la chica llorando.

- No, no se preocupe- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- a de más no sé por que lloro si mi padre y mi madre no me quisieron, mi padre me dijo antes de que empezase 5º año en la escuela que yo solo había sido un accidente y que ellos no me querían tener pero al fin y al cabo eran mis padres y aún a sí los quería.

- Eso no es posible- dijo la señora Weasley, no podía creer que unos padres dijesen eso a sus hijos.

- Me temo que sí- dijo Alicia- valla yo nunca había contado esto a nadie bueno en realidad nunca tuve a quien contárselo por que no tenia amigos pero saben ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Por qué no tenias amigos?- dijo la señora Weasley mirándola como una madre mira a una hija con ternura y cariño la verdad es que todos coincidieron en una cosa y esa cosa era que esa chica sé hacia querer con facilidad y no entendían como decía que no la querían y no tenía amigos.

- Bueno a parte de por que soy tímida por que ahora mismo les estoy contando esto y no entiendo muy bien por que yo no expreso mis sentimientos con mucha facilidad pero con ustedes es diferente y no entiendo por que- dijo Alicia mirándolos extrañada- pero bueno como iba diciendo por que soy tímida y a de más al colegio que iba también se divide en casas, una de esas casas tenía dominadas a las otras y se iban metiendo con la gente de otras casas pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos por miedo, yo tenía una amiga llamada Sindy bueno más bien pensaba que era mi amiga por que un día cuando yo estaba en primero un grupo de esa casa se metieron con mi amiga y se quedó callada por que sí se defendía no la iban dejar vivir y yo lo sabía también pero llamaron a mi amiga sangre sucia y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, yo los plante cara no podía aguantar que se metiesen con mi amiga y los insulte eran tres y tenían 14 años y yo solo 11 pero no me deje intimidar no me hicieron nada y me pareció muy extraño pero al día siguiente había un cartel con una foto mía y ponía todo el mundo que se acerque o hable con esta chica sufrirá una dura consecuencia y también ponía prepárate para los peores años de tu vida niñata entrometida, yo no le di importancia no creía que nadie fuese ha hacerlo caso pero cuando me acercaba alguien se iban y yo pensé voy con Sindy, la busque y la vi sola, me acerque a ella y me puse a hablarla pero ella se fue y me dejo sola, ella me había abandonado y yo estaba en ese problema por defenderla, yo pensé que ese día no podía ser peor pero lo fue estaba paseando por los terrenos del colegio caminando cerca del lago cuando unos chicos me quitaron los libros y me empujaron al lago cuando salí tenía mucho frío y vi todos mis libros rotos pero lo que más me dolió es que una de las chicas que me había tirado al lago y había roto mis libros había sido Sindy llegó navidad y me quede en el colegio por que mi padre no quería que fuese a casa también se quedó Sindy y cuando baje vi como Sindy abría sus regalos y me di cuenta de que yo no tenía regalos- explico Alicia todos la miraban tristes- a mí me gustaba un chico pero como no me podía hablar no se acercaba a mí pero antes de que pasase todo lo del cartel me dijo que le gustaba pero luego era uno de los que más cosas me hacían- Alicia paró y cogió un poco de aire y continuo hablando- hubo un baile en 4º y el chico que me gustaba me invitó.

- ¿Cuál el de antes?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, él me había hecho muchas cosas pero a mí me gustaba mucho y le dije que sí iría con él, me había comprado una túnica de gala nueva y estaba feliz yo pensaba que ese día todo iba a salir bien pero me equivoque quedamos en el baile por que éramos de casas diferentes y cuando llegue lo busque, lo vi y me acerque y cuando estaba casi al lado suyo vi como se acercaba Sindy a él y se besaban, me miraron y se echaron a reír, no había llorado en esos 4 años aun que me habían echo la vida imposible no quería darles el gusto pero eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso y no pude aguantar más y me puse a llorar, todos se rieron de mí y yo me fui corriendo pero me choque con 3 chicas de la casa jefa y me dijeron por haberte chocado con nosotras vas a sufrir una dura consecuencia, me rompieron la túnica y me echaron comida y bebida por la cabeza y yo ya no sabía lo que hacer y salí corriendo todos gritaban cosas horribles como fea estúpida y cosas aún peor y cuando llegué a mi cuarto me mire al espejo y me vi sucia y con la túnica rota, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y me di cuenta de que todo lo que gritaban era cierto que era fea y una estúpida por haber creído en él- todos los presentes le había conmovido las palabras de la chica y la miraban con profunda tristeza no entendía como nadie quería hablar con ella.

- Tu no eres fea, eres preciosa- dijo la señora Weasley mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de la chica.

- Usted lo dice por cumplir- dijo Alicia mirando a la señora Weasley.

- No, es cierto ¿verdad?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

- Si- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo con amargura y entonces se puso a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el señor Weasley desconcertado.

- Porque nunca nadie había sido tan amable conmigo como lo son ustedes, ni nadie me ha dicho cosas tan bonitas como ustedes, y nunca nadie me ha demostrado su cariño hacía mí con besos, abrazos, caricias y me he emocionado- dijo Alicia y la señora Weasley se levanto y la abrazo.

- No te preocupes por parte mía recibirás mucho cariño y de los de más igual- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- a de más pareceré estúpida llorando.

- No- dijeron todos a la vez mientras Alicia se limpiaba los ojos.

- A de más nosotras somos tus amigos y no te vamos a dejar de lado pase lo que pase- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿verdad chicos?

- Claro- dijo Hermione sonriendo y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

- Bueno vamos a cambiar de tema- dijo Lupin- mañana se leerá el testamento de Sirius a las 5 de la tarde en el salón y todos tendréis que estar allí.

- Yo no debería asistir- dijo Alicia mirándolos a todos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Lupin sonriendo.

- No le conocía y seguro que a él le gustaría que estuviese la gente que quiere- dijo Alicia.

Harry que estaba sentado al lado de Alicia la cogió la mano, la miro y le dijo:

- Tú si vas a estar ¿Por qué no me vas a dejar solo?- Harry cogió a Alicia de la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza para que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura- ¿o sí?

- No claro que no te voy a dejar solo- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos.

- Así me gusta- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Harry le dio un beso a la chica en la mejilla y esta se puso colorada, todos se echaron a reír y Harry sonrió y le acaricio la cara.

Cuando terminaron de comer los chicos subieron a la habitación de Harry y Ron para hablar.

No volvieron a hablar sobre lo que Alicia les había contado, no querían recordárselo, en poco tiempo habían cogido mucho cariño y para ellos es como si la conociesen desde primer día de Hogwarts en el que se conocieron Ron, Hermione y Harry, y a ninguno les gustaba verla triste.

Se pusieron a hablar cuando Harry se empezó a sentirse un poco mal, estar en esa casa le recordaba mucho a Sirius decidió bajar a beber agua y les dijo a los de más que ahora volvía y los dejo hablando sobre Hogwarts.

Harry bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina cuando de una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta oyó las voces de los señores Weasley.

Harry se paró y miro la abertura de la puerta y escucho la conversación sabia que estaba mal pero se moría de curiosidad de saber que hablaban y así ver si podía adivinar por que el día de su cumpleaños la señora Weasley lloraba.

- Me recuerda tanto a ella- dijo la señora Weasley con nostalgia.

- ¿Quién?¿Alicia?-dijo el señor Weasley con tristeza.

- Si- dijo la señora Weasley mirando al señor Weasley.

- Molly ella ya no esta y Alicia no es ella, será mejor que lo olvides y no te hagas ilusiones- dijo el señor Weasley con voz de consuelo.

- Ya lo sé Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley y ambos se abrazaron y Harry decidió irse.

Harry iba pensando en la conversación de los señores Weasley ¿de quién hablaría?¿Por qué estarían los dos tan tristes?¿A quién le recordaba Alicia?, Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando chocó con algo pequeño.

Miro al suelo y vio ni más ni menos que a Kreacher cuando Harry lo vio se le nublo la vista y la razón apretó los puños y los dientes y miro al elfo con verdadero odio y rabia y pensó "que hace aquí después de lo que ha hecho a Sirius", el elfo le miro con miedo.

- ¡¿TÚ?!¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÏ?!-dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz- TE HE DICHO QUE ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- dijo Harry gritando, el elfo se quedo callado miraba a Harry con miedo- MALDITO ELFO.

Entonces Harry no dejo que dijese nada y se lanzó encima del elfo y le empezó a pegar, los gritos de Harry y del elfo hicieron despertar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y este gritaba a Harry, los gritos alertaron a todos que bajaron corriendo.

Bajaron los Weasley, los chicos y Remus. Se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron la escena, los cuadros abiertos y gritando y Harry pegando al elfo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba.

- POR TU CULPA SIRIUS ESTA MUERTO, MALDITO ELFO, TODO ES POR TU CULPA, TE ODIO- Harry gritaba esto con todo el dolor de su corazón por culpa de ese elfo había perdido a una de las personas que más quería.

Lupin y el señor Weasley cogieron a Harry y intentaron separarlo del elfo y mientras Bill y Charlie cerraban la cortina para tapar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Cuando ya todo estaba calmado por que los cuadros habían dejado de gritar, lograron apartar a Harry del elfo pero Harry sé resistía a dejar de pegar al elfo quería matarlo y Lupin lo puso contra la pared y lo miro pero Harry no lo miraba a él, miraba al elfo que en esos momentos se intentaba levantar del suelo pero estaba muy mal, Harry lo había pegado con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos miraban a Harry con miedo nunca le habían visto así sobretodo Alicia que no entendía por que pegaba al elfo.

- Harry mírame no vale la pena pegarle- dijo Lupin pero Harry no le miraba no apartaba la vista del elfo que se había puesto en pie.

- Suéltame, déjame, quiero matarlo-dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de rabia mirando al elfo.

- Mírame Harry-dijo Lupin mientras le cogía de la barbilla a Harry, le giraba la cara y se miraban a los ojos- Harry él esta aquí por que si le liberamos ira con Voldemort y le contara todo lo que sabe así que tenemos que aguantarlo.

- Y queréis que le vea aquí todos los días tenerle cerca y aguantar su presencia- dijo Harry mirándolo con incredulidad- pues yo no voy a aguantar- Harry miró al elfo- y si te tienes que quedar cuidado conmigo procura que no te vea por que le próxima vez te mato me as oído te mato.

Harry se soltó y subió las escaleras corriendo.

- Alguien me podría decir que acaba de pasar aquí- dijo Alicia extrañada por la reacción de Harry.

Todos la miraron y Ron dijo:

- Vamos a vuestro cuarto, yo te lo contare.

Harry cerro con un portazo, pego una patada a la mesilla y se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo, "como lo pueden aguantar" pensó Harry "como pueden aguantar tenerlo cerca".

Pasada una hora Harry seguía en la misma posición pensando en Sirius y en el maldito elfo, lo odiaba tanto, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta Harry no contesto, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo, volvieron a llamar pero Harry no contesto pasaron 5 minutos y como no llamaron Harry pensó que se había ido pero abrieron la puerta y Harry cerro los ojos haciéndose el dormido para ver si así lo dejaban en paz, que pasaba no entendían que quería estar solo.

Harry oyó los pasos de la persona que se acercaba a él y sintió como se sentaba en la cama.

- Harry no hace falta que te hagas el dormido- dijo Alicia.

Harry abrió los ojos y la vio mirándole con tristeza, a Harry le molestaba que le mirase así.

- Sabes al principio me he sorprendido mucho cuando te he visto pegar a ese elfo nunca pensé que podías mirar a una persona bueno a un elfo con tanto odio y que fueses tan agresivo me distes miedo- Harry la miraba, si pensaba consolarlo no lo estaba consiguiendo- no me gustó verte así y no quiero que te vuelas a poner así pero luego Ron y Hermione me contaron por que le odiabas tanto y te comprendí yo abría hecho lo mismo te entiendo Harry.

Harry se sentó a su lado pero no la miro y dijo:

- Tu no sabes como me siento- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Si lo sé- dijo Alicia mirándole- sino recuerdo mal yo perdí a mi padre.

- Pero tu padre no te quería- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso pero ahora le daba igual que se enfadara con él solo quería estar solo que lo dejaran en paz.

- Tienes razón mi padre no me quería pero yo a él si y al fin y al cabo era mi única familia- dijo Alicia muy tranquila.

- Déjame Alicia quiero estar solo- dijo Harry dándole la espalda no quería mirarla.

- Sabes Harry eso es lo peor que puedes hacer y sabes cuando murió mi padre quería tener a mi lado a gente que me quisiera que me consolara que me intentara distraer para olvidar el dolor que sentía en el corazón y en mi alma pero yo no tuve a nadie ni fuera ni dentro del colegio y cuando os lo conté a vosotros me sentí liberada- dijo Alicia con tristeza mientras se levantaba y daba un paso hacia Harry- pero tu Harry tienes mucha suerte por que tienes a mucha gente que te quiere con cualquiera de ellos te puedes desahogar por que tienes a los Weasley, a Hermione, a Lupin, a Ojoloco, a Dumblendore, a Tonks, a tus amigos de Hogwarts, a los profesores- por cada persona que había dicho había dado un paso hacía Harry hasta que se puso delante de él y se miraron a los ojos- y me tienes a mí.

Harry no sabía lo que quería decir con que también la tenía a ella quería decir ¿Qué lo quería? Pero ¿Cómo?¿Solo cómo un amigo?¿O cómo algo más? Pero Harry no tuvo que decir nada por que Alicia se acerco a él hasta sentir la respiración del otro y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, le abrazó muy fuerte entonces Harry le abrazó a ella y ambos cerraron los ojos, estuvieron así un rato luego sin soltarse se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, estaban apunto de besarse cuando abrieron la puerta eran Ron y Hermione que iban a ver como estaba Harry pero por lo que vieron muy bien.

Harry y Alicia los miraban sin soltarse los habían pillado pero no parecían que se diesen cuenta de que todavía estaban agarrado por que no se soltaban.

- Nosotros veníamos a ver como estabas- explico Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero por lo que veo muy bien ¿no te parece Ron?

- Si claro muy bien- dijo Ron con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Por que lo decís?- preguntó Harry, miro a Alicia que a su vez miro a Harry, los dos se soltaron muy rápido y se pusieron rojos.

- Yo solo estaba hablando con Harry y ya esta ¿verdad?-dijo Alicia mirándolo colorada.

- Si, si claro Alicia intentare seguir tu consejo- dijo Harry mirándola colorado.

- Me parece muy bien creo que me están llamando mejor me voy a ver que quieren-dijo Alicia.

- Si ves- dijo Harry.

En realidad nadie la llamaba pero estaba muy cortada, cuando Alicia se marchó Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry con una sonrisa y Harry dijo:

- ¿Qué?

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola, espero que os este gustando y agradecería algún review. De verdad que me suben mucho el animo y me animan para seguir actualizando. Besos


	6. El testamento del que ya no esta

**CAPITULO 6: El testamento del que ya no esta.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano pero se quedo tumbado en la cama, no se encontraba muy bien, la razón era que esa tarde sé leería el testamento de Sirius y cada vez que se acordaba se sentía mal.

Como era muy temprano intento dormirse pero no tuvo mucho éxito, oía los ronquidos de Ron y Phineas, este último era un cuadro el cual estaba en la habitación y parecía que no había nada pintado pero se comunicaba con uno de los cuadros del despacho de Dumblendore.

Harry se levanto y fue al baño pero cuando salió vio justo enfrente de su habitación, el cuarto de las chicas y no pudo aguantar la tentación y fue hacia ella, quería saber si al mirar a Alicia dejaba de pensar en Sirius.

Con mucho cuidado Harry abrió la puerta y vio que las tres chicas estaban dormidas, entro y cerro la puerta, se acerco poco a poco a la cama de Alicia y cuando la vio sonrió, la verdad es que parecía un ángel.

Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y la acaricio la cara, ella sonrió, Harry oía que murmuraba algo y parecía feliz en el sueño por que no dejaba de sonreír y Harry pensó "¿Por qué no será tan feliz cuando esta despierta?", Harry se levantó para irse cuando la oyó murmurar algo, se dio la vuelta y le vio que estaba medio llorando y muy agitada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Harry intentaba entender lo que decía y decidió acercarse un poco para oír mejor.

Estaba junto a Alicia y oyó que decía:

- Por favor papá no me hagas daño, no me portare mal seré buena pero no me pegues por favor.

Harry estaba asustado, la veía muy alterada y se acercó, se sentó en la cama y la cogió de los brazos para despertarla, la zarandeo un poco y dijo:

- Alicia despierta, vamos.

Pero ella no despertaba y seguía diciendo:

- No me hagas daño.

Harry veía como unas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla, Harry la soltó estaba asustado ¿qué podía hacer para despertarla? Pero no izo falta que hiciese nada por que Alicia se despertó de sopetón asustando a Harry.

Alicia estaba pálida, con los ojos desorbitados, tenía cara de terror, estaba sudando y lloraba.

- Alicia ¿estas bien?- dijo Harry pero la chica no le contesto lo que izo fue abrazarlo muy fuerte y ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, Harry le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- tranquila Alicia tranquila.

La chica se apartó, se limpio la cara y miro a Harry extrañada.

- Harry ¿qué haces en nuestra habitación?- dijo mirando a Harry.

- Bueno yo… - Harry no sabia lo que decir lo había pillado y no podía decir que la estaba observando pero no izo falta que se explicase por que la chica miro muy asustada a Harry.

- Harry ¿Qué has oído?

- Nada- pero la chica lo miró fijamente y Harry se acobardó- bueno un poco pero nada muy poquito.

- No le des importancia a lo que oistes por que solo era un sueño- dijo Alicia sonriendo pero Harry se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba llena de miedo.

- Si solo un sueño- los dos se quedaron callados sin saber lo que decir, no se miraban y Harry sabía que eso no había sido solo un sueño sino también un recuerdo.

- Alicia ¿tu padre te pegaba?- dijo Harry, Alicia lo miro asustada pero después cambio su cara por una sonrisa en la cual no la acompañaban sus ojos que ahora aparte de tristes tenían una expresión de miedo.

Alicia se levanto y dijo:

- No claro que no, mi padre no me quería pero no me pego nunca- dijo Alicia, pero esta vez fue Harry quien la miró muy fijamente y fue Alicia la que se acobardo.

Harry se levanto y se puso enfrente, entonces la chica se puso a llorar, se abrazó a él y dijo:

- Si Harry me pegaba pero era por que yo me portaba mal, me lo tenía merecido- dijo Alicia abrazando más fuerte a Harry apoyándose en su pecho.

Harry la abrazó muy fuerte para protegerla de todo el dolor que sufría y lo consiguió por que Alicia siguió abrazando a Harry aunque ahora no lo hacía tan fuerte pero siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

- Nadie se merece ser maltratado y yo no creo que tu te portases mal y a de más tú eres la persona más buena del mundo y es imposible que te lo merecieras- dijo Harry, Alicia se separo y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Gracias Harry.

- De nada.

- Por favor me gustaría que esto no se lo dijeses a nadie.

- Claro, bueno me voy a vestir y sería mejor que tu también lo hicieras, nos vemos en el desayuno.

Harry se fue, sentía tanta lastima por Alicia, había sufrido tanto y Harry no entendía como una persona tan buena como ella pudiese ser tan desgraciada.

Esa mañana a parte de lo de Alicia todo fue muy bien, no hubo ningún altercado, después de comer se subieron a la habitación de los chicos y estuvieron hablando, Harry tenía un malestar que no se le quitaba y era por que no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Sirius y en el día de su muerte.

A las cinco menos cuarto, Lupin los fue a buscar para que bajasen, ya era hora de leer el testamento de Sirius, Lupin se fue y Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Alicia se levantaron pero Harry siguió sentado, no quería ir al salón y oír que Sirius estaba muerto y nunca volvería.

No se dieron cuenta de que Harry no se había levantado y se fueron hablando, Harry escucho como se cerraba la puerta y levanto la mirada, y vio a Alicia mirándolo.

- Vamos Harry es la hora- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- No quiero ir- dijo Harry casi sin voz.

Alicia se acerco y se sentó mientras le decía:

- Lo entiendo pero Sirius hubiese querido que estuviese en la lectura de su testamento.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, entonces Harry noto como algo le rozaba la mano, bajo la mirada y para su sorpresa lo que le rozaba la mano era la mano de Alicia, Harry levanto la mirada y la vio sonriendo.

Alicia se levanto sin soltarle la mano e izo que se levantara.

- Vamos Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Vale, vamos- dijo Harry sonriendo y agarro más fuerte la mano a Alicia, ella se intento soltar pero Harry no la dejo y la acerco a él- gracias Alicia por ser tan buena conmigo y ayudarme.

- De nada Harry, tú eres mi amigo y tu abrías echo lo mismo por mí si te hubiese conocido cuando mi padre murió.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y entraron en el salón, allí ya estaban todo el mundo sentado y había dos sillas para ellos.

Había mucha gente de la orden entre ellos Ojoloco, Lupin, Tonks, Ania, los señores Weasley, la profesora Mcgonagall, Bill, Charlie, Mundungus, Snape y Dumblendore.

También estaba Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Arabella y mucha más gente.

Ambos se sentaron y Dumblendore se puso de pie y dijo:

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar con la ceremonia. Hoy estamos aquí para honrar la memoria de un gran mago y hombre que murió luchando y defendiendo a la gente que quería como se esperaba de él como todos sabréis hablo de Sirius Black miembro de la Orden del fénix y amigo de muchos de nosotros- Dumblendore izo una pausa y miro a la gente que había en la sal y continuo- para ver el testamento vamos a necesitar los polvos ¿los has traído Minerva?

Si toma- Dumblendore cogió los polvos, Harry no entendía nada ¿para que quería esos polvo?

Dumblendore encendió un fuego en el centro de la sala y echo los polvos y de repente apareció la cabeza de Sirius.

- Hola a todos los presentes, todos estáis aquí para honrar mi memoria y conocer a quien dejo mis pertenencias. Así pues a mi ahijado Harry le voy a dejar la cámara de Gringotts es la que esta al lado de la de tus padres, también Grimmauld Place y te dejo unas pertenecías de tus padres que encontraras en una cámara secreta que hay en la casa, la cámara la encontrareis detrás del tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Es una sala en la que encontrareis la llave de la cámara del banco y como he dicho antes unas pertenencias de James y Lily y también hay algo para que te revele lo que paso el día de la muerte de tus padres, no solo la muerte de tus padres sino también lo que paso conmigo y veras como Voldemort cayó para abrirla necesitáis algo mío y la persona que lleve algo mío que le pida a la puerta que hay detrás del tapiz que se abra y se abrirá. Hay algo para Remus son unos simples recuerdos que creo que le gustara tener. Ya es el momento de márchame, os doy las gracias a todos por haber asistido, y espero que seáis felices. Adiós.

La cabeza de Sirius desapareció, dejando a todos en silencio pensando en lo que podía haber detrás de ese tapiz.

Harry estaba perplejo ahora vería como sus padres habían muerto defendiéndole y como cogieron a Sirius y como Voldemort le quiso matar y perdió los poderes, pero él no era el único perplejo la mayoría lo estaba pero había una persona que no estaba perpleja sino asustada y también parecía estar furiosa y esa persona era Alicia y Harry se preguntaba lo que la ocurría.

Harry se había sentido feliz durante los minutos que había vuelto a ver a Sirius pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando a imagen de Sirius desapareció.

La gente se fue marchando hasta que solo quedaron en él salón Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alicia, Dumblendore y Lupin.

Hermione y Ron hablaban en una esquina, Lupin y Dumblendore hablaban en otra parte de la sala, Alicia estaba mirando el tapiz y en sus ojos había miedo pero de esto no se dieron cuenta ninguno y Harry estaba sentado en la silla mirando al suelo y pensando en lo que había dicho Sirius.

En ese momento entro la señora Weasley y le dio algo a Dumblendore y la señora Weasley se marchó.

- Bueno pues Molly ya nos ha traído algo de Sirius y ya podemos ver lo que hay detrás del tapiz- dijo Dumblendore.

En sus ojos no se veía la misma vitalidad que era normal ver ahora parecía más anciano que nunca y es que Dumblendore tenía mucho cariño a Sirius y a Remus, a James y Lily y la perspectiva de ver el día de la muerte de ellos no le gustaba y menos que lo viese Harry por que a Dumblendore tan poco le gustaba ver triste a ese chico pero lo tenían que ver.

Harry se levanto y se acerco a Alicia que todavía miraba el tapiz, se acercaron los de más y Dumblendore dijo:

- Toma Harry haz tú los honores.

Harry cogió una túnica que pertenecía a Sirius y Lupin retiro el tapiz dando paso a una puerta. Harry miro la puerta con decisión pero un poco asustado, para calmar un poco el miedo busco la mano de Alicia y se la cogió, Harry le apretó muy fuerte la mano y Alicia lo miro, Harry esperaba ver una sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se mantuviese la misma mirada triste pero esa vez en la cara de Alicia no había una sonrisa sino una mirada de miedo y también vio algo de enfado y Harry no entendía por que. Pero Harry miro la puerta y dijo con decisión:

- Ábrete por favor.

Después de decir estas palabras la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, dando paso a una sala que estaba a oscuras, Harry encendió la luz y vio una sala grande con muchas cosas como álbumes de fotos, cuadros, una especie de pantalla pero parecía formada de agua era muy extraña, también había objetos y encima de una mesa había una carta que ponía el nombre de Harry y al lado un baúl pequeño y encima del baúl un papel donde ponía "Remus Lupin".

Harry entro a la sala dado de la mano de Alicia y todos los de más los siguieron. Harry se acercó a los retratos, sin soltar la mano de Alicia, y con mucho cuidado y soltando la mano de la chica cogió el retrato y lo limpio y vio a su padre y a su madre sonriendo y su madre estaba embarazada, Harry al verlo sonrió le gustaba ver cosas de sus padres y miro a Alicia, esta miraba el cuadro con furia y Harry no entendía por que entonces la chica miro a Harry y al verlo sonriendo de sus ojos desapreció toda furia y apareció de nuevo su mirada triste pero aún así le sonrió y para sorpresa del chico le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry hay una carta para ti encima de la mesa- dijo Lupin que miraba el baúl que era para él.

Harry se acerco y abrió el sobre, de dentro saco la llave del banco. Luego miro a Lupin que abrió el baúl y de dentro saco una fotografía de James, Sirius y él convertidos en animales, Lupin sonreía con nostalgia y a Harry le gusto mucho esa fotografía.

- Pero ¿Quién saco esa foto?- preguntó Harry.

- Peter, estaba muy asustado tenia mucho miedo de que me lanzase encima de él cuando estuviese sacando la foto pero Sirius y James le convencieron diciendo que ellos me detendrían por eso salgo así como queriendo ir hacía la cámara de fotos- dijo Lupin sonriendo sacando del baúl otra cosa y era ni más ni menos que un colgante.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto Hermione.

- Siempre me pregunte dónde lo había guardado- dijo Lupin.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Ron.

- Bueno este colgante se le cayó a una chica de Griffindor de mi edad, yo sabía de quién era perfectamente pero siempre me dio corte dárselo por que esa chica me gustaba mucho y sé por taba muy bien conmigo, Sirius, James y Peter siempre intentaron que hablara con ella y se lo diera pero no era capaz y Sirius me dijo que él lo guardaría y que cuando me atreviese a dárselo se lo pidiese por que el quería estar presente cuando se lo diese pero nunca se lo pedí, pero sabéis nunca he podido olvidar a esa chica- explicó Lupin.

- ¿Y qué fue de esa chica?- pregunto Alicia.

- Cuando terminó Hogwarts se marchó al extranjero pero ahora ha vuelto- dijo Lupin.

- ¿Y la has visto?- pregunto Hermione con mucho interés.

- Si, y sigue tan bonita como siempre- dijo Lupin sonriendo mientras miraba el colgante.

- Que romántico- dijeron Hermione y Alicia a la vez.

- ¿Y a Sirius nunca le gusto ninguna chica?- pregunto Harry.

- Si claro hubo una chica que le gustaba mucho y nunca la pudo olvidar, estaban muy enamorados pero si en una cosa nos parecíamos Sirius y yo era que los dos éramos muy cortados a la hora de hablar con una chica luego ella se hizo auror y fue asesinado por un mortífago eso a Sirius le dolió mucho- explicó Lupin con tristeza.

- ¿Y sabes si esas chicas estaban enamoradas de vosotros?- pregunto Hermione.

- Raichel la que le gustaba a Sirius si lo estaba y siempre sé lo decíamos pero él decía que eso era imposible lo mismo me decían a mí pero la chica que a mí me gustaba no estaba enamorado de mí- explicó Lupin.

- Quien sabe a lo mejor ella también te quería, muchas veces nos damos cuentan lo que sienten otras personas hacía una persona diferente pero cuando alguien se enamora de ti y tú de ella piensas que como es la persona más maravillosa del mundo no seria capaz de estar enamorada de ti por que el amor es ciego- dijo Alicia mirando a Lupin a los ojos, Lupin le acaricio la cara y la sonrió.

- Tienes mucha razón Alicia eres muy observadora e intuitiva- dijo Lupin.

Todos miraron a Dumblendore que no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla que parecía hecha de agua.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Esto es lo que te revelara todo lo que té a dicho Sirius- dijo Dumblendore y Harry lo miro más detenidamente- es una pantalla de la vida, esto graba la vida de todos los magos del mundo tu le dices lo que quieres ver y la pantalla te lo mostrara.

- ¿Y se puede ver lo de cualquier persona?- preguntó Harry.

- Si lo de cualquier persona mientras sea mago- dijo Dumblendore- aunque hay veces que falla pero es una posibilidad entre un millón y es por que no has dicho bien lo que quieres ver o por que no has dicho bien el nombre de la persona o el lugar- Dumblendore miro a Harry- ¿quieres probarlo ahora?

Harry tenía ganas de verlo pero le daba miedo no poder aguantarlo y ponerse a llorar delante de todos.

- Sí ahora-dijo Harry con decisión.

- Yo creo que lo deberíamos dejar solo por lo menos irme yo- dijo Alicia.

- No quédate por favor- dijo Harry.

- Vale – dijo Alicia, Lupin hizo aparecer 6 sillas y las pusieron delante de la pantalla.

Alicia se sentó en al lado de Harry y este dijo:

- Él día de la muerte de James y Lily Potter.

En la pantalla empezaron ha aparecer unas ondas, las ondas desaparecieron y apareció un hombre encapuchado, era Voldemort y un hombre bajito y gordo era Colangusano.

- Mi señor tengo a los Potter- dijo Colangusano con una sonrisa macabra.

- Muy bien Colangusano esta noche terminare con ese estúpido niño y con esa maldita profecía- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hará con ya sabe?- dijo Colangusano, todos miraron expectantes ¿de qué hablaban?

- ¿Con qué?- dijo Voldemort pensativo y luego pareció darse cuenta a lo que sé refería- a sí ya bueno luego la diré algo cualquier cosa pero claro dejándome a mí como el bueno de la película pero todo lo que diga será mentira por que yo nunca podría hacer algo bueno- Voldemort se rió macabramente.

Lo siguiente que apareció fue a Voldemort entrando al jardín de una casa, y como Harry imagino era su casa.

Harry vio a un hombre con gafas y el pelo negro azabache alborotado, ese hombre era su padre, James Potter, estaba en la puerta y cuando vio llegar a Voldemort entro en la casa y cerro la puerta

Cuando Harry vio a su padre casi se pone a llorar le quería tener a su lado por que tenia que haberle pasado a él, Harry cogió la mano a Alicia que estaba a su lado y la miro y se sorprendió verla llorar y ella le apretó más fuerte la mano, Harry miro a su alrededor y vio a Ron y Hermione con cara de terror y Hermione aparte estaba llorando, Dumblendore miraba con tristeza, la verdad es que es que los tenía mucho cariño a James y Lily y Harry por ultimo miro a Lupin y vio como unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y es que era unos de sus mejores amigos y le dolía mucho verlo, Harry también tenia ganas de llorar pero no quería exteriorizarlo, no quería que lo viesen llorando prefería llorar a solas, cuando estuviese solo no quería que nadie lo mirara con lastima.

James miro al piso de arriba y grito:

- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

En ese mismo momento sé abrió la puerta y ante James apareció Voldemort, con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

- Hola me esperabais- dijo Voldemort.

- Maldito seas Voldemort, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi familia¿cómo me as podido hacer esto Peter? Pensaba que era mi amigo- dijo James con amargura- Demaius- pero Voldemort lo esquivo.

- Impedimenta- dijo Voldemort y James lo esquivo.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Voldemort dijo:

- Avada kedavra.

El cuerpo de James calló al suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro. A Harry le costaba mucho aguantar las ganas de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte y lo que hacia era coger más fuerte la mano de Alicia que aunque la cogía con fuerza no se quejaba.

Voldemort subió las escaleras y Lily con los ojos llenos de lagrimas cerro la puerta y cogió a Harry se puso de espaldas a la puerta. Con un movimiento de varita Voldemort lanzo la puerta por los aires y entro en la habitación. Lily dejo a Harry en la cama y se dio la vuelta y miro a Voldemort con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Voldemort no lograba ver a Harry por que Lily lo tapaba.

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor- decía Lily en tono de suplica.

- Apártate, estúpida… apártate…

- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar…

- Apártate…

- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…

- A ti también te tendré que matar- dijo Voldemort- Avada Kedavra.

Lily cayo muerta en el suelo con la misma expresión de terror que su marido, entonces Voldemort se acerco a Harry que lo miraba desde el suelo y Voldemort le a punto y dijo:

- Avada Kedavra.

Una luz verde cegadora y sé oyó un grito de dolor y rabia, él hechizo había rebotado haciendo que ha Harry le saliese una cicatriz en la frente y Voldemort quedase como una simple sombra.

Harry veía lo que había ocurrido y se echaba las culpas de que sus padres hubiesen muerto al igual que Sirius todos habían muerto por su culpa.

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad todas las imágenes desaparecieron y todos estaban en silencio no sabían lo que decir y Harry no había soltado la mano de Alicia. Harry miro a la pantalla y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada Harry dijo:

- El día que atraparon a Sirius Black.

La pantalla volvió hacer lo de antes y entonces apareció un joven corriendo por la calle, era Sirius que huía de la gente del ministerio, llego a un callejón sin salida y se dio la vuelta y ante él apareció un joven bajito y gordo era Peter.

- ¡A Lily y a James, Sirius¿Cómo pudiste?- grito Colangusano.

- Maldito rata… -dijo Sirius entre dientes.

Entonces Peter se corto el dedo, saco la varita y hubo una explosión, Peter se convirtió en rata y se metió en las alcantarillas.

Entonces llegaron los miembros del ministerio y vieron un cráter en el suelo, alrededor gente muerta, muggles gritando las alcantarillas reventadas y en el centro a Sirius riendo, pero esa risa sólo era signo de impotencia, miedo, pena, rabia y ante el una túnica rota y llena de Sangre y el dedo que Peter se había cortado.

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad y todos estaban en silencio, Lupin se limpio las lagrimas, se levanto y dijo:

- Bueno Harry yo creo que todo esto lo deberías dejar aquí por que a casa de tus tíos no te lo puedes llevar.

Harry asintió no le apetecía hablar, y Lupin se marcho sin decir una palabra más, estaba muy afectado por lo que había visto.

Harry se levantó y dijo:

- Me voy a mi cuarto.

- Vale descansa Harry- dijo Dumblendore.

Harry le soltó la mano a Alicia y sé subió a su cuarto dejando a los de más allí.

Harry subió todo lo rápido que pudo y entro en su habitación, se tumbo en la cama y cerro los ojos, dejo la mete en blanco, no oía nada y eso le gustaba.

No quería llorar, tenia que ser fuerte no tenía que demostrar ninguna debilidad no quería demostrar ninguna debilidad.

Harry estuvo así una hora con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, se puso de lado, sé sentía tan bien.

Entonces noto como algo se tumbaba a su lado y abrió los ojos aunque no quería.

Cuando los abrió vio a Alicia tumbada a su lado con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Harry le sonrió aunque no le apetecía pero quería hacerla creer que estaba bien para que lo dejase solo pero al ver que la chica no sonrió y le siguió mirando dejo de sonreír.

- Harry es horrible- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada y se puso a llorar más.

- No llores.

- Pero es horrible como as podido aguantar verlo sin llorar yo veo eso siendo los que mueren mis padres y me pongo a llorar y a gritar- la chica lo miró fijamente- Harry creo que sé lo que te pasa, se por que no has llorado.

- Por que no me apetecía- mintió Harry.

- No Harry no has llorado por que piensas que no tienes que tener ninguna debilidad, por que piensas que si lloras vas a ser menos fuerte y eso no es cierto, no lo es y lo que tienes que hacer es desahogarte.

- No voy a llorar no puedo ser débil- dijo Harry mirando a la chica que no paraba de llorar.

- No vas a ser débil por que llores- dijo Alicia, se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hazme caso Harry desahógate.

- No puedo- dijo Harry con amargura- no debo demostrar ninguna debilidad.

- No té de vergüenza llorar Harry- dijo Alicia- no vas a ser menos fuerte, y te aseguro que con cualquiera de las personas que hay aquí te podrías desahogar.

- Si voy a ser un debilucho, a de más no quiero- mintió Harry.

- No me mientas pero bueno haz lo que quieras pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor- dijo Alicia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Alicia abrazó a Harry y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y Harry muy nervioso la abrazó, ambos cerraron los ojos. A Harry le latía el corazón muy deprisa, tenía la boca seca, le temblaban las manos pero sé sentía tan bien por estar cerca de Alicia que no le importaba en esos momentos lo que ocurriese fuera. El chico estaba atontado, no escuchaba nada, solo sentía el cuerpo de Alicia cerca del suyo y eso le encantaba.

- Harry ¿por qué te late el corazón tan rápido?- pregunto Alicia abriendo los ojos.

Harry no contesto de inmediato, estuvo pensando decirle la verdad o mentirla, y decidió decir la verdad.

- Porque estas tu cerca- dijo mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?- pregunto Alicia.

- No, no claro que no me gusta que estés así de cerca- dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

Alicia levantó la cabeza, se puso a la misma altura que Harry, ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego se pusieron boca arriba y miraron el techo, estaban los dos en silencio no sabían lo que decir y Harry tanteo buscando la mano de Alicia y cuando la encontró se la cogió.

- Harry tengo miedo- dijo Alicia.

Harry no entendía porque decía eso, así que apoyo el codo en la cama y la cabeza en la mano y miro a la chica a los ojos y le pregunto:

- ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- Tengo miedo de mi misma- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿De ti? No te entiendo- dijo Harry desconcertado.

- Tengo miedo a lo que estoy sintiendo-dijo Alicia muy seria.

- ¿Y qué estas sintiendo?- dijo Harry, todavía no se enteraba de lo que quería decir la chica.

- Nada no, me hagas caso cosas mías- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

La chica se iba a incorporar cuando Harry apoyo su brazo en el otro lado de la cama dejando a Alicia sin salida, la chica trago saliva y se quedo tumbada sin moverse.

- ¡Oh no señorita!, Usted me va a decir ahora mismo lo que la pasa- dijo Harry que estaba muy nervioso.

- Es que no lo se- dijo la chica desconcertada- por favor Harry deja que me valla.

- No puedo- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la chica para besarla- y no quiero.

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando llamaron a la puerta, Harry se quito muy deprisa de encima de Alicia y esta se levanto de la cama, se fue a la puerta y abrió y entonces vieron que había sido Crookshanks el que había dado en la puerta, Alicia lo cogió y miro a Harry.

- Me voy, adiós- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se fue y cerro la puerta dejando a Harry allí con muchas ganas de besarla.

Harry se tumbo en la cama y se quedó dormido un rato, llego la hora de la cena y Harry ya estaba despierto pero no bajo a cenar no le apetecía, estuvo pensando en todo lo que había visto en esa pantalla y le vino a la cabeza la conversación entre Voldemort y Colangusano cuando este ultimo le había dicho que podía entregarle a sus padres y en ese conversación había dicho algo que había dejado intrigado a Harry, a que se referían cuando Colangusano le ha dicho a Voldemort "¿Qué hará con ya sabe?" Harry pensaba lo que podría ser pero en su mente sólo aparecía la expresión de terror de sus padres cuando estaban muertos. Harry se repetía una y otra vez no llores no llores pero le costa mucho contenerse pero lo conseguía.

Cuando ya era tarde, Ron subió y se puso el pijama, Harry no lo miro se hizo el dormido para que no lo hablase no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Al rato Harry escucho los ronquidos de su amigo pero el no conseguía dormirse ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su madre protegiendo y a su padre luchando contra Voldemort se levanto y se fue al baño cuando entro cerro la puerta y se miro al espejo para su sorpresa vio que unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían su cara y entonces no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, lloraba con todo el dolor de su corazón y se preguntaba una y otra vez por que todo eso le tenía que haber pasado a él, la muerte de sus padres, vivir con unos tíos que lo odian, tener que cargar con una profecía, la muerte de su padrino Sirius, se preguntaba por qué le había tocado a él esa vida y no podía ser un chico normal sin muertes, sin luchas, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento y no podía tener padres, una familia que lo quisieran.

Se sentó en un rincón del baño, se cogió de las piernas y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas, una vez que había empezado a llorar ya no podía parar.

Sería las dos de la mañana cuando Harry noto que alguien entraba al baño pero no levanto la cabeza ni siquiera se movió.

- ¡Ah! Que susto Harry- dijo Alicia, la chica iba medio dormida y se había asustada al ver a Harry allí-¿Qué té pasa Harry?

Alicia se acercó al chico y se puso de rodillas delante de él y mientras le acariciaba el pelo le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

El chico se soltó las piernas, cogió a Alicia de la cintura y la acercó a él, la abrazó muy fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en la tripa de Alicia, la chica se sorprendió por la reacción del chico pero luego ella le abrazó y le toco el pelo con dulzura mientras Harry le hablaba.

- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí?¿Por qué?

- No lo sé Harry pero tu desahógate es lo mejor- dijo la chica aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- Ojalá nunca me hubiese pasado esto a mí- dijo Harry mientras lloraba- quiero que vuelvan mis padres y Sirius.

- Ojalá yo pudiese hacer algo para que volviesen pero no se pueden resucitar a los muertos de momento a lo mejor algún día- dijo Alicia.

- Yo los necesito- dijo Harry- necesito que estén conmigo, nunca volveré a verlos, ni a mis padres, ni a Sirius.

- Si, los volverás a ver- dijo Alicia- a lo mejor en otra vida, quien sabe que hay después de la muerte.

- Tu me comprendes, perdiste a tus padres como yo- dijo Harry- por eso me gusta desahogarme contigo.

- Yo soy tu amiga y siempre me vas a tener para lo que quieras, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en la de Harry- siempre- en su voz se notaba un poco de tristeza.

- Gracias- dijo Harry y levanto la cabeza y Alicia se agacho para poner su cabeza a la altura de la de Harry y mirarse a los ojos.

Harry continuaba llorando y la chica le sonrió con sus ojos tristes, le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo:

- ¿Ya esta?¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, mucho mejor- dijo Harry sonriéndole- pero me falta algo para sentirme mejor.

- Pide lo que quieras- dijo Alicia sonriéndole con sus ojos tristes- yo te lo concederé, sea lo que…

Pero Alicia no terminó la frase por que Harry se había acercado a ella y la había besado en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, entonces Alicia se separo y ambos abrieron los ojos.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a Alicia con la mano en la boca y con expresión de sorpresa, Alicia se levanto y se fue caminando hacia atrás con la mano en la boca y la misma expresión de sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia que haber echo y intento disculparse.

- Alicia lo siento- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia ella- lo siento ha sido un impulso, sé que no lo tenía que haber hecho pero no pude resistirme, lo siento- en ese momento como Alicia iba caminando hacia atrás se dio un golpe en la pierna con la bañera y puso cara de dolor y se toco la pierna con la mano- te encuentras bien- el chico se acercó más deprisa a ella para ver si se había echo algo.

- No te acerques- dijo Alicia y Harry se paro en seco.

La chica sin apartar la mirada de Harry buscó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a Harry en el baño sin saber que hacer pero al minuto reacciono, salió todo lo deprisa que pudo del baño, y cuando salió vio como la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se cerraba y se acerco a ella todo lo deprisa que pudo sin hacer ruido.

- Alicia- dijo en bajito- puedes oírme- como nadie le contesto intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo por que Alicia estaba apoyado en la puerta- perdóname por favor.

- Harry vete por favor- ambos se apoyaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo mientras se tocaban los labios.

Harry estaba pensando "pero como he sido capaz de besarla, he metido la pata, esto no me lo va a perdonar pero es que no me he podido resistir, estaba tan bonita y me había ayudado tanto, que bien besa" mientras Alicia pensaba "Alicia ¿no té estarás enamorando? No que tontería ¿o sí? Por dios Alicia no te puedes enamorar de Harry, pero es que es tan guapo no, no borra eso y a de más de guapo besa de maravilla".

Ambos al rato se fueron a la cama pero ninguno se pudo dormir.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a Lia Du Black por su reviews, ha sido la primera y espero que vallan en aumento. La historia por ahora no esta muy interesante pero os aseguro que lo estará. Besos


	7. Regreso a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 7: Regreso a Hogwarts.**

Desde que Harry beso a Alicia no habían vuelto a hablar, ni a estar en una habitación a solas, todos se preguntaban lo que les pasaba pero ninguno contó nada de lo que les había ocurrido.

Así llegó él último día de estancia en Grimmauld Place, esa noche prepararon los equipajes, bajaron a cenar y la señora Weasley los mando temprano a sus habitaciones pero no se fueron a dormir.

Hermione y Alicia se fueron a la habitación de los chicos para hablar un rato, cuando llegaron vieron a los dos chicos guardando sus ultimas cosas en los baúles.

- Hola ¿preparados para un año más en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione muy sonriente.

- Por supuesto que si- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ron y Harry se sentaron cada uno en su cama y Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron así que Alicia no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de Harry.

Harry la miro es lo más cerca que la había tenido en los últimos días, ambos se sentían muy incómodos y de esto se dieron cuenta Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- preguntó Ron- habéis estado muy distantes estos últimos días.

- Es verdad ¿Qué os pasa?- dijo Hermione.

- Nada ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Alicia.

- Si, claro no nos pasa nada.

- Me voy que se me ha olvidado meter una cosa en el baúl y a de más estoy muy cansada- dijo Alicia levantándose, la chica se marchó y dejo a los tres amigos sentados.

- Harry no nos engañáis ¿qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.

Harry los miro y le contó lo del beso.

- Bueno es normal que este así- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que normal?- dijo Ron mirándola con incredulidad- primero le dice en la madriguera que siente algo por él y ahora Harry le da un beso y le evita.

- Bueno la chica esta confundida a de más tiene miedo- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Miedo?¿De qué? No lo entiendo- dijo Harry desesperado.

- Recordad lo que nos contó- dijo Hermione.

- ¿El qué?- dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Lo de que en su colegio había un chico que le gustaba pero la izo mucho daño- dijo Hermione desesperada.

- Pero yo no la voy hacer daño, yo la quiero mucho y solo quiero estar con ella para cuidarla, protegerla, amarla.

- Pero eso ella no lo sabe- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry- a lo mejor ella piensa que solo estas jugando con sus sentimientos- Hermione se quedo pensativa- a de más nos dijo que nunca había besado a un chico, así que este ha sido su primer beso, a lo mejor ella pensó que su primer beso seria más romántico, por que la verdad todas las chicas nos imaginamos como será nuestro primer beso.

- ¿Tu también haces eso?- preguntó Ron con interés.

- A ti no te importa- dijo Hermione de forma cortante.

- Claro que no me importa- dijo Ron- además ¿qué entendéis vosotras por romántico? Yo creo que ese beso fue muy romántico.

- Si claro- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- es muy romántico que un chico te bese en el baño y que encima unos segundos antes estuviese llorando.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber lo que decir hasta que Ron exasperado dijo:

- Que difíciles sois las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo que difíciles? Lo que pasa es que vosotros sois demasiado sencillos.

- ¿Cómo que sencillos?- dijo Ron.

Ambos empezaron a discutir y Harry dijo:

- Por favor podéis dejarlo, me quiero ir a dormir.

Ron y Hermione se callaron esta última se fue a su cuarto y los dos chicos se pusieron los pijamas y se fueron a dormir, Harry estuvo pensando en que mañana hablaría con Alicia aunque ella no quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó temprano, había mucho barullo en la casa y los cuadros estaban todos despiertos y gritando.

Harry y Ron se vistieron y metieron a Hedwig y a Pig en sus respectivas jaulas, fuera se oían de todos lo cuadros.

Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación con sus baúles y con las jaulas de las dos lechuzas y vieron mucho movimiento, la señora Weasley salía y entraba de las habitaciones parecía que buscaba algo y Ginny la estaba ayudando.

- Pero Ginny ¿dónde as metido tu insignia de prefecta?- decía la señora Weasley, a Ginny como empezaba ese año quinto curso la habían elegido de prefecta, como a Ron y Hermione el año pasado, al igual que Ron a Ginny también la habían regalado una escoba, pensaba presentarse a las pruebas ya que el equipo de Quiddich de Griffindor tiene cinco bacantes, tres cazadores y dos golpeadores a de más deberán elegir un nuevo capitán.

- No lo sé mamá yo juraría que lo había metido en el baúl- decía Ginny.

Harry oyó unas risas y miro a las escaleras y vio a Fred y George riéndose y estos le enseñaron la insignia de Ginny.

Lupin y Ojoloco se acercaron a ellos dos y les cogieron los baúles y las jaulas y las bajaron a la planta de abajo.

Harry buscaba con la mirada a Hermione y Alicia pero no las veía, hasta que las vio salir de la habitación hablando y se acerco a ellas.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Alicia- dijo Harry.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar – dijo Alicia nerviosa.

- Por favor- dijo Harry en tono de suplica.

- Yo me voy abajo- dijo Hermione cogió su baúl y bajo las escaleras.

La señora Weasley y Ginny pasaron por su lado y la señora Weasley les dijo:

- Vamos vosotros dos daos prisa que ya están todos abajo desayunando.

- Si ahora vamos señora Weasley- dijo Harry.

- Vale pero no tardéis- dijo la señora Weasley- Ginny deja la insignia y baja a desayunar- Ginny asintió y la señora Weasley bajo las escaleras.

A los cinco minutos Ginny salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina dejando a Alicia y a Harry a solas, ambos oyeron como Tonks y el señor Weasley cerraban las cortinas del cuadro de la madre de Sirius, todo estaba en silencio, Alicia se apoyo en la pared y Harry se puso enfrente de ella.

- Alicia yo… - Harry no sabia lo que decir.

- No pasa nada Harry me besaste por que fue un momento de debilidad- dijo Alicia sin darle importancia- ahora vamos a desayunar.

- No- dijo Harry de forma cortante dejando a la chica un poco cortada- por que no fue ningún momento de debilidad como tu lo llamas, fue por que quería besarte desde…

Pero Harry no termino la frase por que la chica se tapo los oídos, cerro los ojos y dijo:

- Harry cállate no me digas nada más fue una tontería lo que hiciste y ya esta.

- Alicia no te comportes como una niña y quítate las manos de los oídos y abre los ojos.

- No- Harry le cogió de los brazos y se los quito de las orejas y la chica abrió los ojos y le miro- suéltame Harry- pero Harry no la soltó y se acercó a ella.

- Yo te bese por que…

- ¡NO DEBISTE BESARME!- grito Alicia, haciendo que todos los que estaban abajo escuchasen de lo que estaban hablando y todos los cuadros se pusieron a gritar otra vez.

Harry oyó como dos personas intentaban cerrar las cortinas pero no lo conseguían, a Harry no le importaba que le escuchasen y menos que los cuadros se pusiesen a gritar pero el también empezó a gritar:

- ¿QUÉ PASA?¿NO TE GUSTO EL BESO?

- NO ES ESO- grito Alicia.

- ENTONCES ¿TE GUSTO?

- TAMPOCO HE DICHO ESO.

- ENTONCES ¿TE GUSTO O NO TE GUSTO?- grito Harry confundido.

- NO LO SÉ- mintió Alicia-ESTOY CONFUNDIDA- todos los cuadros seguían gritando y todas las personas que estaban en la cocina salieron al rellano.

- NO HAY QUIEN TE ENTIENDA, RON TIENE RAZÓN CUANDO DICE QUE LAS MUJERES SOIS DIFÍCILES.

- HARRY LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO ME IMAGINABA DE OTRA FORMA MI PRIMER BESO Y NO EN EL SERVICIO MIENTRAS TE CONSOLABA.

- FUE UN IMPULSO.

- TU ME ROBASTE ESE BESO -grito Alicia- ME LO…

Pero la chica no terminó la frase por que Harry se había lanzado y la había vuelto a besar, Alicia lo apartó y dijo:

- VES LO AS VUELTO HACER

- LO SIENTO HA SIDO UN IMPULSO, ALICIA YO SIENTO ALGO POR TI Y ME GUSTARÍA DECÍRTELO.

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir- dijo ya sin gritar, entonces los gritos de la madre de Sirius dejaron de oírse pero Harry no oyó que los otros entrasen a la cocina así que supuso que los estaban escuchando- que me quieres y estas enamorado de mí- Harry le iba a decir que si pero Alicia no le dejo- pero yo se que nadie me puede querer, yo no voy a ser amada nunca por nadie y menos un amor a primera vista- dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza- hubo un tiempo que creía en el amor pero eso fue hace muchos años cuando era pequeña y soñadora pero he ido creciendo y me he dado cuenta de que el amor no existe, que no existe el amor de madre, ni el amor de amiga, ni el amor que siente una persona por otra persona del sexo diferente, el amor solo es un cuento que se ha inventado la gente- Harry oía sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que Alicia nunca seria para él- ¿y sabes por que me di cuenta de eso?- pregunto Alicia a Harry y este negó con la cabeza- la verdad es que fueron por muchos motivos, primero mi padre no me quiere y mi madre tampoco, luego creo tener una amiga y esta me traiciona, y a continuación un chico que me gusta me izo sufrir ¿cómo crees que puedo creer en el amor? Yo nunca he sido amada y nunca lo ser pero bueno así es la vida, vivimos en un mundo egoísta y yo creo que solo existe el amor que sientes hacia ti mismo.

Harry se acercó, la abrazó y dijo:

- No sé quien te abra hecho creer eso, no se como te han podido hacer tanto daño hasta el punto de no creer en el amor pero te aseguro que yo te voy a hacer creer en el amor de nuevo.

- Por favor no te enfades conmigo.

- Yo no estoy enfadado perdóname por haberte besado.

- No pasa nada pero es que yo me imaginaba mi primer beso de otra forma pero no importa, ¿ahora somos amigos?

- Claro, vamos a desayunar que tenemos que ir a la estación y coger el expreso a Hogwarts.

La cara de Alicia cuando oyó Hogwarts cambió por completo, ahora estaba nerviosa y Harry la miro y vio que estaba muy pálida, sudorosa y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué té pasa?- pregunto Harry.

- Hogwarts ¿y si me ponen en Slytherin?

- No te van a poner en Slytherin- dijo Harry sonriendo- anda vamos a la cocina.

Mientras iban hacia la escalera Harry con el baúl de Alicia y ella con la jaula oyó como todos los que los habían estado escuchando entraron en la cocina corriendo, Harry y Alicia dejaron las cosas al lado de la de los de más y entraron en la cocina.

Cuando entraron vieron a todos hablando como si no se hubiesen enterado de la conversación pero Harry estaba seguro de que lo habían oído.

- ¿Qué queréis desayunar?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Seguramente que nada ya han desayunado bien en la planta de arriba- dijo Fred con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Si han desayunado besito- dijo George sonriendo como Fred.

Harry y Alicia se pusieron rojos y todos se echaron a reír.

- Bueno ¿Qué queréis desayunar?- repitió la señora Weasley.

- Tostadas- dijeron los dos a la vez, se miraron y se volvieron a poner rojos haciendo que los otros se pusiesen a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Quién vendrá a King Cross con nosotros?- preguntó Ron.

- Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Ojoloco, Lupin, Tonks y yo- dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Y Ania?- preguntó Alicia.

- Se fue anoche- dijo Lupin.

Después de desayunar se prepararon para ir a la estación de King Cross, Alicia estaba muy nerviosa y por el camino todos la intentaban tranquilizar.

Cuando llegaron vieron a unos conocidos entre ellos Neville Longbotton, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Laverne Browen y su amiga Parvati Patil con su hermana gemela Padma Patil, a todos le presentaron a Alicia y les pareció raro que una chica que no empieza desde primero entre en Hogwarts.

Subieron sus cosas al tren y bajaron para despedirse de todos, la señora Weasley abrazó los cinco chicos y Ginny dio un abrazó a su padre y a sus hermanos, y estrecharon la mano a los de más.

- Adiós y gracias por invitarme a su casa- dijo Alicia a todos- han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

- De nada y me alegro que te hallan gustado- dijo la señora Weasley- si queréis también podéis venir en navidad.

- Gracias no lo pensaremos- dijo Harry.

El tren pito y la señora Weasley los apremio para que subiesen al tren, todos se subieron y se asomaron a la ventana el tren se puso en marcha y los Weasley, Lupin, Ojoloco y Tonks se convirtieron en pequeños puntos hasta que desaparecieron.

Ginny, Hermione y Ron se fueron al vagón de los prefectos y más tarde se reunirían con Alicia y Harry, estos dos últimos se fueron a buscar un vagón y encontraron uno vació al final del tren.

Colocaron sus cosas y se sentaron en silencio, no sabían que hablar a de más Alicia estaba pensativa y Harry supuso que estaba pensando en que casa la pondrían. Harry intento distraerla pero no lo conseguía, habría pasado diez minutos desde que habían subida al tren cuando llegaron Hermione y Ron.

- Hola- dijo Ron.

- ¿Ya habréis visto a Malfoy?- dijo Harry.

- Si, por desgracia- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Alicia.

- Se ha quedado hablando con Luna- dijo Ron.

Alicia volvió a quedarse pensativa y Harry dijo:

- Vamos Alicia olvídalo cuanto más vueltas le des va a ser peor.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Alicia- pero ¿y si me ponen en Slytherin?

- Pues sería lo mejor que te podría pasar- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Ante ellos estaba Draco Malfoy con sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, los tres de Slytherin, Malfoy era el mayor enemigo de Harry quitando por su puesto a Voldemort.

- Hola panda de ineptos- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita de suficiencia- no me vais a presentar a esta hermosura.

Alicia se levanto sonriendo, le tendió la mano y dijo:

- Encantada me llamo Alicia Samers.

- Alicia no pierdas el tiempo- dijo Harry- será mejor que no te acerques a este chico.

- Cállate Potter- dijo Malfoy, luego miro a Alicia le cogió la mano y se la beso- encantado me llamo Draco Malfoy- el chico se acercó a Alicia y le dijo al oído para que nadie le pudiera oír- se quien eres y si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada tendrás que darme algo a cambio- la chica tenía cara de terror por suerte nadie le había escuchado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Alicia en voz baja muy seria.

- Ya te lo diré cuando estemos a solas- dijo Malfoy en bajo, después de decir eso se marchó.

- ¿Qué té a dicho?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo- es un prepotente idiota entiendo por que os lleváis mal con él.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando y tranquilizando a Alicia que cuanto más se acercaba a Hogwarts más nerviosa se ponía.

Se empezó ha hacer de noche y encendieron las luces del tren, los cuatro estaban comiendo por que había pasado la señora del carrito, se pusieron las túnicas y el tren fue frenando hasta que se paro.

Cuando bajaron, sintieron el frió de la noche y a lo lejos vieron una silueta de un hombre gigantesco, era su amigo Hagrid guardabosque y profesor de Hogwarts, ese hombre los saludó con la mano y ellos le devolvieron el saludo excepto Alicia que no lo conocía.

Los cuatro se montaron en un carruaje que para Ron y Hermione tiraban de ellos unos animales invisibles pero para Harry no, él podía ver esos extraños animales por que había visto morir a una persona y parecía que Alicia también los veía por que dijo:

- Como mola esos bichos.

Los carruajes se detuvieron en la entrada de Hogwarts y entraron todos los alumnos en el colegio.

Cuando Harry entro sintió como el cuerpo se le calentaba, allí dentro hacía un calorcito muy agradable después de haber estado fuera en la calle.

Harry miro a Alicia y la sonrió pero de su cara se borro toda sonrisa cuando vio la cara de Alicia, estaba pálida, temblaba de pies a cabeza y respiraba con dificultad.

- Alicia ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la chica.

- No, no me encuentro bien- dijo la chica- tengo los nervios destrozados.

- No te preocupes todo va a salir bien- dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazándola.

Entonces a ellos se acerco una mujer mayor de aspecto severo, ella era la profesora Mcgonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones.

- Usted debe de ser la señorita Samers- dijo Mcgonagall acercándose a ellos- venga conmigo y ustedes- dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione- entren en el gran comedor yo me quedo con la señorita Samers.

Los tres dieron un beso en la mejilla a Alicia y la dijeron:

- Buena Suerte.

Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron al Gran comedor, ese año como todos los de más había muchas velas volando y en vez de techo sé veía el cielo de afuera que era estrellado y oscuro.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron a que entrasen los alumnos de primero y Alicia junto a la profesora Mcgonagall.

En la mesa de los profesores vieron a Hagrid que los saludo con la mano y a Ania que también los saludo, junto a Ania estaba el profesor Snape este era el profesor de Pociones y se llevaban verdaderamente mal, también sentado en el centros estaba Dumblendore y aparte estaba la profesora Sprout de Herbólogia, la señora Hooch de vuelo el profesor Flitwich de encantamientos, a parte había más profesores.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a la profesora Mcgonagall, a los alumnos de primero y por último a Alicia.

A Alicia se le veía que era mucho más grande que los otros chicos y hubo un murmullo general cuando la vieron, nadie había visto nunca entrar a una persona que no empezase desde primero.

La profesora Mcgonagall cogió un taburete y encima del taburete había un sobrero, puso el taburete con el sombreo encima, enfrente de la mesa de profesores.

Entonces el sombrero empezó a cantar, y dijo así:

Hace mil años los que eran amigos

crearon una escuela, donde enseñar lo que ellos sabían.

Pero cada uno tenía una cualidad.

Que mejor que separar a cada persona según sus cualidades,

me dieron vida,

Y me dijeron: Tu serás quien los elija.

Pero uno de ellos no estaba de acuerdo con los otros

y se marchó, y en verdadero peligro se convirtió.

Que sean todos iguales me pidieron,

Pero en cada casa los tienes que poner,

Y por eso yo tengo que elegir, ¿Dónde está la igualdad?.

Ravenclaw me dijo, tú eres inteligente como yo y esos elegirás para mi casa,

Gryffindor me contó, Con mi valor veras las cosas justas, y todos los valientes irán a mi casa.

Huffelpaff me pidió que fuera leal y trabajador, y los que tengan esas cualidades los mandaras a mi casa.

¿Fueron error o acierto estas palabras?

Ya han pasado mil años

Y de nuevo el peligro ha regresado.

Tal vez vuelvan para arreglar,

Y unir en una sola casa

Lo que en un tiempo pusieron en cuatro.

Terminada la canción la profesora Mcgonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

- Abut, Andy- el chico se puso el sombrero y en menos de un segundo este gritó Slytherin, la mesa de esta casa estalló en aplausos.

- Boot, Alison.- el sombrero gritó Hufflepuff.

Harry observaba a Alicia y vio como miraba al sombrero con miedo, Harry sonrió y pensó "todavía esta asustada".

Mcgonagall siguió llamando a los alumnos hasta que llegó a Alicia que era la última de la lista, todos miraban expectantes.

- Samers, Alicia- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

Al oír su nombre Alicia se sobresalto un poco pero subió y se sentó en la banqueta con decisión, Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero, y dentro su cabeza, Alicia oyó que el sombrero le decía:

- Pero si tú eres… no, no puedes ser ella… ¿o sí? Bueno veo en ti cualidades de las cuatro casas por que eres astuta como los de Slytherin y la verdad es que eso no es malo, pero también eres justa y leal como los de Hufflepuff, también eres valiente como los de Gryffindor pero sobretodo eres inteligente muy inteligente tu sitió estaría en Ravenclaw, pero tu valor y tu destino te llevarán a... ¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!- grito el sombrero seleccionador.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y sus compañeros de Gryffindor se pusieron a gritar como locos, cuando Mcgonagall le quito el sombrero a Alicia, Harry pudo verle la cara y vio que estaba muy sorprendida pero a la vez contenta y eso le alegro. Alicia corrió a la mesa, se sentó al lado de Harry muy contenta.

Dumblendore se puso en pie y comenzó su discurso.

- Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo, me alegro poder volver a estar con ustedes de nuevo.- La sala estalló en un gran aplauso, incluso los Slytherin aplaudían.- Ya saben que el curso anterior hubo unas circunstancias especiales que provocaron mi ausencia, espero que este año las cosas sean diferentes. Antes de nada debo de presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la señorita Ania Harris- la mujer se levanto y saludo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras todos aplaudían- Ya saben la mala suerte que hemos tenido estos últimos años con los profesores de esta asignatura, y espero que no se repita la situación y la profesora Harris nos acompañe durante mucho tiempo. Pasemos a otras cosas... como todos sabéis oscuras circunstancias amenazan al mundo, Voldemort ha vuelto.- Al decir este nombre un estremecimiento general causó pánico en muchos de los presentes.- Y este colegio debe ser ejemplo de unión y fraternidad, solo luchando juntos podremos derrotarle, y dicha estas palabras debo de advertidles ciertas cosas, la primera es que se ha actualizado la lista de prohibiciones y para quien quiera informarse deben saber que la lista se encuentra en el despacho del conserje el señor Filch. Segundo los terrenos fuera del recinto del colegio está prohibido sobretodo el bosque, se organizaran excursiones para los alumnos de tercero en adelante a Hogsmeade y tercero y último, la cena está servida.- Terminadas estas palabras la mesa se llenó de todos los majares posibles, estofado de buey, carne en salsa de arándanos, zumo de calabaza, etc, comida que disfrutaron todos, y que los dejó saciados.

Acabada la cena los prefectos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dispusieron a ordenar a la gente para llevarla a la sala común, mientras se dirigían hacia allí, Harry y Alicia hablaban sobre las palabras del sombrero.

- Bueno estarás contenta- dijo Harry mirando a Alicia- y tu pensando que te iban a poner en Slytherin aunque sabes yo creo que hubieses estado mejor en esa casa.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Alicia con miedo.

- Tonta que es broma- dijo Harry sonriendo- te lo tomas todo en serio pero yo también estaba muy nervios por que cuando tardo tanto en colocarte pensé que no te pondría en Gryffindor.

- La verdad es que el sombrero se pensó lo de mandarme a Gryffindor, me dijo que tenía cualidades de todas las casas pero sobretodo de una Ravenclaw, pero que mi destino estaba en Gryffindor, y también yo creo que me lo ha mandado por que se lo pedí.

Harry estaba extrañado con eso de que su destino estaba en Gryffindor y pensó que se parecía mucho a la decisión que tomó con él, cuando le pidió que le pusiera en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin.

Al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda, los prefectos indicaron que la contraseña era Luces de colores, mientras entraban a la sala común, que pronto estuve repleta de gente gritando, hablando y dando vueltas, era el reencuentro con los viejos amigos, y una nueva situación para algunos, como Alicia que observaba la sala, Harry se acomodó con los de más en los sillones de la sala, allí estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que decidieron irse a las habitaciones para que pudieran deshacer el equipaje.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!! Espero que os esté gustando y que comiencen a subir el número de reviews. Gracias a Francisco Morilla por el que me dejó.


	8. La chica triste se hace famosa

**CAPITULO 8: La chica triste se hace famosa.**

La primera clase del lunes era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Ania, darían dos horas seguidas con ella.

Esa mañana se les había hecho tarde y apenas pudieron tomar unos bollos, para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase, Hermione como siempre les riñó por la tardanza. La profesora entró con una sonrisa y se fue hacia su mesa.

- Buenos días a todos, como todos sabéis mi nombre es Ania Harris y voy a ser vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya he sido informada de lo dado en años anteriores, y veo que tenéis un nivel decente, bueno como veis yo os estoy hablando de tu y os voy a llamar por el nombre por que siendo tan jóvenes no les gustara mucho que os llamen por el apellido- toda la clase negó con la cabeza y Ania sonrió- eso pensaba, por eso también yo quiero que me llaméis Ania por que cuando me hablan de usted me siento más vieja ¿os parece bien?- todos asintieron con una sonrisa y Ania también sonrió- Por otro lado el curso se va a plantear en dos partes diferentes, así tenemos 5 horas de clase a la semana de las cuales 2 se dedicarán a teoría y 3 a la practica, bueno empecemos, ya sé que estáis dormidos pero os tengo que enseñar, vamos a empezar por algo sencillo, la verdad es que a mí me gusta más la parte practica, así que hoy vamos ha empezar por la practica quiero ver como están vuestros reflejos por eso vamos hacer unos duelos entre vosotros, chico contra chico y chica contra chica y al mejor de los chicos y a la mejor de las chicas les haré unas preguntas sobre hechizos y me tendrán que demostrar que saben hacerlo, es una especie de concurso, os iré llamando para lo duelos quiero que tengáis cuidado no quiero accidentes ¿me habéis oído?- todos asintieron- y como no quiero accidente los hechizos que vais a utilizar son demaius, impedimenta, expelliarmus, rictusempra, tarrantallegra y protego, solo podéis utilizar esos hechizos ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- vamos hablad.

- Si- dijo toda la clase.

Harry tenía muchas ganas de hacer un duelo, se preguntaba quien seria el mejor de los chicos y de las chicas, el se fijo en todo el mundo y se dio cuenta de que de los chicos el que más preparado estaba era él, había conseguido sobrevivir a varios enfrentamientos con Voldemort, pero de las chicas no estaba seguro sabía que la mejor era Hermione pero todavía no había visto en ningún duelo a Alicia pero Harry sonrió y pensó "con esa cara de ángel no creo que sea muy buena".

- Muy bien- dijo Ania sonriendo- los primeros serán Dean y Seamus.

Los dos chicos subieron a una tarima que había en el centro de la clase que la profesora había puesto para los duelos, empezó el combate y los dos chicos eran muy buenos y luego Harry recordó que el año pasado les había dado clase, la pelea se mantuvo durante unos minutos hasta que Seamus ganó pero solo lo gano por que Dean tuvo un despiste.

- Neville sube a la tarima.

Neville subió a la tarima como Seamus había ganado lucho contra él, Harry se llevo una sorpresa al ver luchar a Neville lo hacía muy bien también Harry le había dado clases el año pasado pero luego se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de varita por que el año pasado se le había roto la varita de su padre y eso debía de ser lo que había hecho que mejorase en clase por que la varita que tenía antes no estaba hecha para él.

Al final fue Neville el que ganó y este se alegró mucho era el primer duelo que ganaba, así fue llamando a más alumnos y Neville los ganaba hasta que llamo a Ron y este venció a Neville, al siguiente al que llamo fue a Harry cuando Harry subió, sonrió a su amigo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Preparados?- preguntó Ania y los dos chicos asintieron- ¡¡¡YA!!!

- Expelliarmus- dijo Harry.

- Rictusempra- dijo Ron.

Los dos hechizos salieron a la vez, a Ron le dio haciendo que la varita saliese volando de sus manos y Harry lo pudo esquivar, Ron fue a coger su varita momento que aprovechó Harry para terminar.

- Rictusempra- el hechizo le dio a Ron y este se puso a reír hasta que la profesora paró el hechizo.

Harry siguió luchando hasta que ganó a todos los chicos que quedaban y se bajó de la tarima ahora empezarían los combates de chicas. Harry estaba deseoso de ver quien era la mejor de ellas.

- Laverne y Parvati- dijo Ania y las dos chicas subieron cuando el combate termino fue Parvati la que ganó.

Ania llamó a otras dos alumnas y ninguna consiguió vencer a Parvati, hasta que llamo a Hermione y venció a Parvati.

- Alicia- dijo Ania, toda la clase presto mucha atención a este combate nunca habían visto luchar Alicia y tenían interés sobre todo Harry sabía que Hermione la ganaría pero quería ver cuanto duraban.

La chica subió a la tarima sonriendo y Hermione la devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Preparadas?- dijo Ania y las dos chicas asintieron- ¡¡¡YA!!!

- Expelliarmus- dijo Hermione.

- Tarrantallegra- dijo Alicia.

Los dos hechizos habían salido a la vez, a Hermione le dio y empezó a dar saltos pero la chica se apuntó rápidamente y dijo el contra hechizo y miro a Alicia, toda la clase vio como el hechizo que Hermione le había enviado lo había esquivado con mucha facilidad.

Harry miro a Alicia a la cara y se llevo una sorpresa, de su rostro había desaparecido su apariencia de ángel, había desaparecido la sonrisa con la que había subido a la tarima, ya no se la veía ninguna debilidad, había desaparecido toda mirada dulce, bondadosa, angelical dando paso a una mirada dura, fuerte, amarga y en su mirada fue donde Harry se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido, en su mirada vio todo el daño que la habían hecho, también había dejado de sonreír y Harry se dio cuenta de que era ágil, fuerte y muy rápida.

- Impedimenta- dijo Alicia.

- Protego- dijo Hermione, entonces apareció un escudo que la protegió del hechizo de Alicia.

- Expelliarmus- dijo Hermione, Alicia al querer esquivar el hechizo resbalo y cayó al suelo de espaldas momento que aprovecho Hermione para terminar el combate- Rictusempra.

Pero Hermione y toda la clase incluso Ania se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Alicia se metió la varita en la boca y apoyando las manos y los pies en el suelo levantó el cuerpo, haciendo una especie de puente, el hechizo de Hermione pasó por debajo de su cuerpo y dio en la pared, luego Alicia sin dejar de hacer el puente, se dio un impulso y levantó las piernas haciendo el pino y luego se puso de pie, miro a Hermione se sacó y la varita de la boca, esta estaba paralizada, no sabía lo que hacer, entonces Alicia dijo:

- Demaius.

Hermione reaccionó pero ya era demasiado tarde el hechizo la había impactado, haciendo que Hermione se cayese al suelo de espaldas.

Todos miraban a Alicia con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y Harry pensó que esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Del rostro de Alicia desapareció esa mirada dura y volvió aparece su mirada de siempre, se acercó a Hermione y la tendió la mano mientras la sonreía, Hermione la sonrió y se levantó.

- Bueno- dijo Ania- buen combate chicas.

Ania siguió llamando a las de más chicas, todas subían pero ninguna ganaba a Alicia, en todos los combates a Alicia le cambiaba la cara, a esa expresión dura.

Ania subió a la tarima y se puso al lado de Alicia.

- Bueno ahora que todos los combates han terminado serias tan amable de subir a la tarima Harry- dijo Ania.

Harry subió y se puso al otro lado de Ania.

- Bueno estos son los que han ganado, ahora los haré unas preguntas sobre hechizos y deberán demostrar lo saben hacer-explicó Ania- vamos a ver… si ya, Harry ¿con que se vence a un borggat?

- Con el hechizo Riddíkulo pero lo que realmente vence a un borggat es la risa debes convertirlo en algo cómico.

- Vale, pero como ahora no tenemos un borggat no nos lo puedes demostrar.

Ania les siguió haciendo preguntas a ambos, y los dos la contestaban muy bien hasta que dijo:

- Esta es la última pregunta¿Cuál es el hechizo para vencer a un dementor? yo sé que uno de vosotros los sabe realizar - dijo Ania mirando a Harry- pero no sé si el otro va a ser capaz- dijo mirando a Alicia- pero bueno contéstame tu Alicia

- Para vencer un dementor se utiliza el hechizo es Expecto Patronum- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Vale, Harry sé que tú lo sabes hacer te importaría hacernos una demostración- dijo Ania mirando a Harry.

El chico asintió y dijo:

- Expecto Patronum.

De la punta de la varita de Harry salió un chorro plateado y en el centro de la clase apareció un ciervo que empezó a galopar por la clase, toda los alumnos miraban el ciervo con expectación.

- Bueno muy bien Harry- dijo Ania, Harry movió la varita y el ciervo desapareció- ahora Alicia ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? Si no lo as hecho nunca no creo que lo puedas hacer a la primera.

Alicia no contestó a Ania miro a la clase y dijo:

- Expecto Patronum.

De la punta de la varita de Alicia salió otro chorro de plata idéntico al de Harry, y de ese chorro apareció una especie de unicornio pero tenía alas, toda la clase exclamó un "ohhhhh", el animal empezó a galopar por la clase tal y como había hecho el ciervo de Harry y se acerco a ella.

- Muy bien Alicia- dijo Ania muy sorprendida, y Alicia hizo desaparecer el extraño animal- es sorprendente nunca pensé que fueses capaz, muy bien tu también Harry y muy bien toda la clase, ahora se me había olvidado decíroslo antes y es que el chico y la chica que gane se enfrentaran en un duelo.

- ¡¿Qué¿Contra Alicia?- dijo Harry.

- ¡¿Qué¿Contra Harry?- dijo Alicia..

- Si- dijo Ania sonriendo mientras bajaba de la tarima- colocaos.

Harry y Alicia se pusieron en posición de ataque, toda la clase miraba con expectación iba a ser un combate espectacular eran los mejores de la clase en duelos y no se sabía muy bien quien iba a vencer.

- ¿Preparados?- dijo Ania y los dos asintieron sin dejar de mirarse- ¡¡¡YA!!!

- Expelliarmus- dijeron los dos a la vez, ambos esquivaron el hechizo con facilidad.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- Tarrantallegra – dijo Harry.

- Rictusempra- dijo Alicia.

Harry y Alicia tuvieron que dar un salto hacía un lado para esquivar el hechizo.

- Demaius- dijo Alicia.

- Impedimenta- dijo Harry.

Harry esquivó el hechizo con facilidad, pero Alicia tuvo que apartarse muy rápidamente pero a un así le rozó un poco, rasgándole la túnica y haciéndole una pequeña raja.

Ania como vio que no era profunda dejo que siguieran pero Harry bajo la guardia un momento que Alicia aprovechó y dijo:

- Impedimenta.

A Harry ese rayo le paso rozando y miro a Alicia que a su vez miraba a Harry.

- No bajes nunca la guardia Harry- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- Gracias por tu consejo- dijo Harry también sonriéndole maliciosamente.

El duelo continuo, hasta que sonó la campana que daba fin a las dos hora seguidas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los dos chicos durante el duelo habían hecho cosas espectaculares, tanto era así que ninguno de los dos había logrado vencer al otro.

- Bueno- dijo Ania sonriendo- una buena clase y vosotros Harry y Alicia por haber sido los ganadores de nuestro concurso vamos a premiar a vuestra casa con 30 puntos por cada uno, mañana nos vemos chicos.

Todos salieron de la clase hablando de los duelos pero sobre todo del que hubo entre Harry y Alicia. Los chicos y las chicas que habían presenciado el duelo se acercaban a Harry y Alicia para felicitarlos, a Alicia sé la veía muy feliz, estaba todo el rato sonriendo y aunque esa sonrisa no acompañase sus ojos Harry sabía que estaba feliz por que por primera vez la gente la hablaba y la hacían sentir bien y ella sentía que la apreciaban.

Harry quería hablar con ella pero siempre había alguien que se acercaba a él o a Alicia y se lo impedía, hasta que vio que nadie más sé acercaba y se acercó él, Ron y Hermione se quedaron un poco más atrás para dejarlos un poco hablar a solas.

- Luchas muy bien- dijo Harry, cuando caminaba junto a ella hacia las mazmorras por que les tocaba pociones.

- Gracias tu también- dijo Alicia sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué tal tu primera clase en tu nuevo colegio?- pregunto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- De maravilla, las clases son estupendas, la gente es maravillosa, me tratan muy bien, los profesores por ahora también son buenos…

- Ahhhhhhh, espérate por que no has visto el que tenemos ahora es horrible- dijo Harry acordándose de Snape.

Alicia lo miro, le sonrió con su misma mirada triste y Harry la dijo:

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Pues que por una vez en mi vida soy feliz.

- Me alegro y así seguirá siendo- dijo Harry entonces se fijo en la herida del brazo de Alicia que se había hecho durante el combate- ¿te duele?

- Esto- dijo señalándose el brazo- no es nada pero gracias por preocuparte.

Alicia se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en ese momento Harry se giro y se lo dieron en los labios, todos lo que iban a las mazmorras lo vieron y se les quedaron mirando, Alicia se aparto y se tapó los labios, ambos estaban rojos.

- Pero Harry otra vez- le dijo Alicia en voz baja.

- Ha sido un accidente- dijo Harry.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- también ha sido mi culpa- levantó la voz para que todo el mundo la oyese- solo somos amigos ¿lo sabes?- miro a Harry.

- Si claro que lo sé, solo ha sido un accidente- dijo Harry levantando la voz como había hecho Alicia.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos y los cuatro fueron hablando hasta las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron, los de Slytherin ya estaban allí, cuando los vieron el grupo de 4 chicas que era presidido por Pansy Parkinson se pusieron a cuchichear y a señalar a Alicia, esta se dio cuenta pero las ignoro, Harry vio como Malfoy miraba a Alicia de arriba a bajo y eso le molestaba, las chicas seguían cuchicheando y no se cortaban cuando señalaban a Alicia con el dedo, Harry se fijo en Alicia y se dio cuenta de que la actitud de las chicas la estaba molestando.

- No te preocupes- dijo Hermione que se había dado cuenta también de que se estaba enfadando.

- Si Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ron- son unas estúpidas.

- Pero es que no aguanto que hablen de mí y encima que me señalen- dijo Alicia enfadada.

- Pero ¿Qué vas hacer? Nada así que déjalo, no las hagas caso.

Alicia apartó la mirada del grupo de chicas de Slytherin pero seguía oyendo los cuchicheos.

- No lo aguanto- dijo Alicia- Harry sujétame esto.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo Hermione.

- Arreglar un asuntillo.

Alicia se acerco un poco al corrillo de chicas, Harry se fijo en Malfoy y miraba a Alicia con mucho interés estaba esperando ver lo que hacía, Harry miro a Alicia y vio que se había parado en el centro de la mazmorra.

- Chicas ¿tenéis algún problema?- pregunto Alicia muy amable.

El corro de chicas se rompió y todas miraron a Alicia de arriba abajo, todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban mirando para ver lo que pasaba.

- Si- dijo Pansy mirándola- uno.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿y me podrías decir cual? Me encantaría ayudaros.

- Si- dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente- tú.

- ¿Yo?- dijo Alicia señalándose así misma- pues sí que tenéis un problema grande ¿y me podrías decir cual es vuestro problema conmigo? Por que si no recuerdo mal yo no os he hecho nada ni siquiera os conozco.

- Si nos has hecho algo - dijo una de las chicas- existir.

- ¿Por qué me odiáis tanto? No me conocéis- dijo Alicia extrañada- a lo mejor si me conocierais podríamos ser amigas.

Todos los de Slytherin sobre todo las chicas se echaron a reír, pero Harry se fijo y vio que Malfoy no se estaba riendo si no que estaba apoyado en la pared sonriendo mientras miraba a Alicia.

- ¿Amiga tuya?- dijo Pansy mientras se reía- por favor no me hagas de reír.

- ¿Por qué no podríamos ser amigas?- pregunto Alicia extrañada.

- Yo nunca sería amiga de una Gryffindor y menos amiga de una chica que es amiga de la sangre sucia Granger.

- ¿Qué as dicho?- dijo Alicia que se estaba enfadando- ¿Cómo la as llamado?

- Déjalo Alicia- dijo Hermione que se había acercado a ella- no vale la pena.

Pero Alicia no la había hecho caso y se había acercado más a las chicas de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo la as llamado?- volvió a preguntar Alicia.

- Sangre sucia- dijo Pansy con malicia.

- Eso me pareció oír- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- dijo Pansy- ¿eres estúpida?

- No más que tú- dijo Alicia sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué as dicho?- preguntó Pansy enfadándose.

- Qué eres idiota como tus amigas- dijo Alicia sonriendo- bueno aparte de feas, gordas, guarras por que ¡uff!- Alicia hacía un gesto con la cara de asco mientras se pasaba la mano por delante de la cara- Chicas existen unas cosas que se llaman ducha pero claro sois tan estúpidas que aunque supieseis eso no podríais ducharos por que no sabéis como funciona y por que no os he hablado del aliento que sino estaría aquí hasta mañana.

Todos los de Griffindor estallaron en una carcajada, Harry miraba a Alicia alucinado no tenía miedo a nada pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se tenía que haber callado por que las de Slytherin estaban que echaban humo.

- Niña vas a saber lo que es bueno- dijo una de las chicas de Slytherin.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia mirándola perpleja mientras las cuatro chicas de Slytherin se remangaban.

Harry iba a ir a ayudarla esas chicas eran cuatro y era más altas y fuertes que ella menos Pansy que era más o menos de su estatura y era más o menos igual de delgada y otra que era más bajita pero mucho más robusta y musculosa.

- Alicia…- empezó a decir Harry.

- No chicos dejadlas haber que saben hacer.

- Pero son cuatro- dijo Hermione asustada.

- Me da igual son tan valientes que me tienen que atacar todas juntas- dijo Alicia mientras se remangaba ella también- bueno venga a que esperáis, sabéis que por que no luchamos sin varitas sólo con los puños y las piernas vosotras salís ganando por que aparte de que no sabéis luchar en un duelo sois más y muchos más grandes.

- Vale- dijo la más grande de las cuatro.

Alicia se acercó a Harry y le dio la varita mientras que las de Slytherin hacían lo mismo.

- Alicia ¿estas segura de lo que vas hacer?- preguntó Harry preocupado- son más grandes que tú.

- Si, no te preocupes- dijo Alicia sonriendo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué¿Despidiéndote del novio?- dijo Pansy burlándose.

- No- dijo Alicia tranquila poniéndose en el centro de la mazmorra, con las manos en la espalda esperando algo- bueno ¿a qué esperáis? Atacadme.

La más grande de las cuatro se acercó corriendo a ella con el puño levantado pero Alicia la esquivó.

- Eres demasiado lenta- dijo Alicia mientras la daba la espalda y miraba a las otras tres- venga otra.

Una chica delgada pero alta se acercó a ella corriendo para darle también un puñetazo pero Alicia levantó la mano y paro el puñetazo.

- No tienes fuerza- dijo Alicia mientras le daba la espalda como a la otra- venga la siguiente.

La siguiente era una chica con cara de idiota que era bajita pero fuerte, esta también se dirigió a Alicia corriendo y el puño levantado y Alicia simplemente se aparto de su camino y dijo:

- Sois muy fáciles de detener- tenía cara de aburrimiento Harry cada vez le sorprendía más la actitud de la chica, primero el duelo, ahora esto ¿qué era lo siguiente? Pero le gustaba que fuese así fuerte, segura le parecía que estaba muy bonita- ahora tú.

Pansy se acercó a Alicia corriendo con el puño levantado y como había hecho con la delgada le paro el puño con la mano y como a las de más le dio la espalda.

- Chicas, chicas, chicas- dijo Alicia caminando, pero sin mirarlas a la cara- es muy aburrido se ve de lejos lo que vais hacer.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y las vio en un corrillo hablando.

- Así me gusta preparando una estrategia- dijo sonriendo- pero ahora que lo pienso con lo estúpidas que sois no será una estrategia muy inteligente.

El corro se disipo y rodearon a Alicia, la más grande se puso detrás de Alicia que la miro de reojo y sonrió, la más delgada se puso en un lado y la bajita en el otro y Pansy se puso enfrente de Alicia y la dijo:

- Te vamos a borrar esa cara de niña bonita- estaba muy enfadada y se frotaba los nudillos, en sus ojos había odio y rabia por como se había burlado de ella- niñata te crees mucho por que todos los chicos hablan de ti por que dicen que eres bonita y por que en clase de defensa as hecho un buen duelo y te crees mucho por que a muchas chicas les gustaría ser como tú y todo eso lo as conseguido en un solo día pero tu fama va a caer en picado ahora cuando te dejemos para el arrastre.

Pansy esperaba ver a Alicia aterrorizada pero lo que hizo Alicia fue empezar a aplaudir y todos la miraron, a Alicia no se la notaba ni pizca de miedo al revés estaba muy tranquila, miraba a Pansy sonriendo y a su expresión había vuelto la cara que había puesto durante los duelos.

- Bonito discurso- dijo Alicia dejando de aplaudir y tocándose la barbilla- muy bonito pero os tengo que decir que la envidia es muy mala chicas, aparte yo no sabía que lo del duelo ya se hablaba por todo el colegio, a de más ¿de verdad todos piensan que soy bonita, que lucho bien y a algunas chicas le gustaría ser como yo? Pues sabes que es lo único que puedo decirlas a esas chicas que quieren ser como yo que si supieran todo lo que yo he sufrido en estos 16 años no les gustaría ser como yo.

- ¡Oh! Que bonito- dijo Pansy mientras hacia como que se limpiaba una lagrima- es tan bonito lo que as dicho que me dan ganas de vomitar.

- Que envidiosa es la gente por aquí- dijo Alicia riéndose.

No izo falta que las de Slytherin escucharan más, las cuatro fueron corriendo hacía Alicia para pegarla, la más grande le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Alicia levantó el brazo, le dio un codazo, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, la chica se echo para atrás tapándose la nariz con las manos, la de los lados cogieron a Alicia de los brazos para que Pansy la pegara, esta iba hacía ella para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pero Alicia levanto la piernas mientras las otras dos la sujetaban y le dio una patada en el estomago a Pansy que se llevo las manos a la tripa y se alejo un poco, las que sujetaban a Alicia la soltaron asustada pero al ver que todo el mundo las miraba atacaron, la más bajita se acercó a ella corriendo pero Alicia sé agacho y la dio una patada en los tobillos haciendo que se cállese al suelo, la más alta se acercó y la pego un puñetazo en la espalda pero Alicia no izo ninguna mueca de dolor se dio la vuelta la miro y le dio un rodillazo en la tripa y la chica alta se alejo.

Todos miraban alucinados la escena, Alicia en el centro con la chica bajita en un lado tirada en el suelo, la alta en la pared apoyada tapándose la tripa, la más grande apoyada en la pared con las manos tapándose la nariz y Pansy con las manos en la tripa tirada en el suelo, Alicia se acercó a Pansy y esta la miro desde el suelo con odio, entonces sin que nadie se diese cuenta Pansy sacó la varita que no se la había dado a nadie y dijo:

- Impedi… -pero no terminó por que Alicia la había cogido el brazo y se lo había retorcido haciendo que la chica gritase de dolor.

- Eso es trampa- dijo Alicia muy tranquila- eso no se hace como tampoco se insulta a la gente así que- Alicia había hecho que se levantase y la empujaba hacía Hermione con el brazo retorcido- pídela perdón por haberla llamado sangre sucia.

- Lo siento Granger- dijo Pansy con una mueca de dolor.

- Pero con eso no basta- dijo Alicia- han sido muchos años de humillaciones y alguien os tenía que frenar y mira por donde ese alguien e sido yo, dila que es muy guapa e inteligente y que tú eres fea y estúpida.

La más grande se había quitado las manos de la nariz y todos vieron como le sangraba la nariz miraba a Alicia con odio, se acercó por su espalda para pegarla, Harry se lo iba a decir pero no hizo falta por que Alicia sin soltar a Pansy y sin mirar atrás levantó la pierna y le dejo el pie a un centímetro de la cara, todos miraban alucinados a Alicia estaba apoyada con un solo pie, sujetando a Pansy y con la pierna levantada recta sin mover un centímetro del cuerpo en equilibrio.

- Quieta grandullona- dijo Alicia muy seria- sino quieres tener la marca de mi zapatilla en tu cara, y tú- dijo a Pansy- dile lo que te he dicho.

- Granger eres muy guapa e inteligente y yo soy fea y estúpida- dijo Pansy con odio pero asustada.

- Muy bien- dijo Alicia muy seria soltó a Pansy, bajo la pierna y miro a las cuatro- espero que no os volváis a meter con ella, ni con nadie más ¿me habéis entendido?- las cuatro asintieron con miedo- muy bien- dijo sonriendo- por que sino os la tendríais que ver conmigo otra vez.

Todos los de Gryffindor se pusieron a aplaudir y Alicia se puso roja y sonrió, se acercó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y los de más alumnos de Gryffindor.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, un abrazó y dijo:

- Gracias Alicia.

- De nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Ha sido espectacular ¿dónde as aprendido hacer eso?- dijo Ron.

- Bueno tenía que hacer algo para defenderme en el otro colegio- explicó Alicia- así que aprendí a defenderme.-

- Ha sido genial- dijo Harry sonriendo y dándole sus cosas- eres genial como las has pegado y tú solo has recibido un puñetazo pero no té a dolido por que no has puesto cara de dolor.

- Si te digo la verdad si me a dolido pero no quería demostrar ninguna debilidad cerca de ellas- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de dolor.

Harry le sonrió, la dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras la abrazaba Harry pudo ver como Malfoy no apartaba la mirada de Alicia, este todavía estaba sonriendo.

Cuando se separaron Alicia dijo mirando para los lados:

- ¿Dónde esta el profesor? Tarda mucho.

- Tienes razón- dijo Hermione.

- Que no este, que no este- dijo Ron con esperanza mientras cruzaba los dedos.

En ese momento vino la profesora Mcgonagall sofocada y dijo:

- Lo siento chicos no he podido venir antes, hoy no tenéis clase con el profesor Snape esta indispuesto así que lo que queda de clase os podéis ir a los jardines y luego ir a la siguiente clase.

- Bien- dijo Ron en bajito y Harry, Alicia y Hermione se echaron a reír.

Los cuatro salieron a los jardines era un día soleado aunque frío y estuvieron hablando mientras paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts, bueno paseando, en realidad los que paseaban eran Ron y Hermione por que más adelante Alicia y Harry iban haciendo el tonto y andaban como cabras.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer el pino?- preguntó Harry.

- Yo sola como no tenía amigos me pasaba el día entrenando y así aprendí a hacer el pino, el puente y más volteretas- explicó Alicia.

- Enséñame otra voltereta- dijo Harry.

- Vale apártate- dijo Alicia.

Harry sé hecho a un lado y vio como Alicia daba una vuelta en el aire sin apoyar las manos en el suelo.

- Valla es alucinante- dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

- Alucinante ¿yo?- dijo Alicia- pues anda que tú.

- ¿Yo?- dijo Harry extrañado.

- Si tú- dijo Alicia- eres rápido, ágil y fuerte, me gustaron muchos tus duelos.

- No es para tanto- dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- fue increíble.

- ¿De verdad te gusto?- preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si mucho- dijo Alicia sin percatase que Harry se estaba acercando.

Cuando estaban uno enfrente del otro, Harry la acaricio la cara mientras se miraban a los ojos, él agarró a Alicia por la cintura mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba la cara, Alicia estaba inmóvil y Harry notaba como temblaba entre sus brazos, ambos cerraron los ojos y Harry se acercó poco a poco a sus labios hasta que la beso.

Se estaban besando y Harry notó como los brazos de Alicia rodeaban su cuello entonces poco a poco se fueron separando, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a Alicia que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y este sonrió, muy despacio Alicia abrió los ojos y miro a Harry.

- ¿Y esto te gustó?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Esto… si… digo no, no… bueno si… digo no… es que no sé- terminó diciendo Alicia.

-¿Quieres qué té de otro?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vale- dijo Alicia con cara de idiota y con una sonrisita en los labios pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y dijo rápidamente- digo no, no otro no esto solo ha sido un desliz, nosotros solo somos amigos- dijo Alicia mientras se separaba de Harry y este se dio cuenta de que con esas palabras intentaba convencerse a si misma.

En ese momento llegaban Ron y Hermione.

- Vais como cabras- dijo Hermione jadeando- nos habéis dejado atrás.

- Os estábamos esperando- dijo Alicia rápidamente.

- Sabes Harry- dijo Ron- he visto el campo de Quiddich y he pensado que mañana después de la clase de Transformaciones deberíamos hablar con Mcgonagall sobre que tenemos que hacer las pruebas de selección para las bacantes.

- Tienes razón- coincidió Harry.

- Es verdad las pruebas de Quiddich- dijo Alicia ilusionada- Ójala me escojáis me voy a presentar con Ginny para los puestos de cazadoras, me tienes que decir cuando son las pruebas.

- Vale- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo Hermione- para presentárselo a Alicia y a de más luego toca Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Buena idea Hermione- dijo Harry- vamos Alicia te vamos a presentar al profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y amigo nuestro.

- Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los cuatro se fueron hacia la cabaña pero esta vez hablando sin hacer el tonto y caminando normal. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña y llamaron a la puerta oyeron los ladridos de Fang el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, entonces un hombre que debía medir dos metros de alto y tres de ancho les abrió la puerta muy feliz sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Hola chicos- dijo Hagrid.

- Hola- dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- Pero a que esperáis entrad hasta que empiece la clase- dijo Hagrid haciéndose a un lado.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña vieron a Fang tumbado en el suelo y Hagrid preparó té para todos. Mientras Hagrid servia el té Harry dijo:

- Hagrid te tenemos que presentar a una persona- el semigigante levantó la cabeza y miro a Harry que señalaba a Alicia que esta a su vez sonreía a Hagrid y como este se dio cuenta sus ojos se veían triste- ella es Alicia Samers.

- Es verdad es la chica con la que Dumblendore izo una excepción y dejo entrar aunque no empezaba desde primero- dijo Hagrid mientras Alicia y él se estrechaban la mano- ya me han dicho que tu y ella tenéis una buena amistad- Harry se había dado cuenta de que el Hagrid le había enviado una indirecta- pero no me había dicho que era tan bonita- Alicia lo miro y se puso colorada.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Hagrid se sentó, miro a Harry y dijo:

- ¿Cómo estas Harry?- esto el hombre lo había dicho muy serio.

- Bien- dijo Harry sabía que le preguntaba por lo que había visto en la pantalla de la vida y por la muerte de Sirius.

- Claro que no estas bien, debió de ser muy duro ver como tus padres murieron y como atraparon a Sirius- dijo Hagrid- pero tu me tienes a mí ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Claro- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando hasta que salieron era hora de que Hagrid no diese clase, a Alicia le había caído muy bien ese hombre.

Cuando toda la clase llegó como en años anteriores esa clase la compartían con los de Slytherin y las chicas no se acercaron mucho a Alicia por miedo a que las pegase.

Hagrid los llevó al limite del bosque donde había una cerca con los animales más hermosos que habían visto nunca, era unos unicornios pero con alas como el patronus de Alicia, había dos crías y dos adultos se suponía que era una familia.

Los adultos eran grandes y de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecería gris, sus cascos eran dorados y su cuerno era azul cielo el pelo de la crin y la cola era blanca, tenían las alas muy grandes con plumas blancas, la más pequeña de las crías era dorada completamente y su cuerno era más pequeño que el de los adultos pero también era azul y el pelo de la cola y la crin era blanco y eso hacía mucho contraste con su piel dorada tenia una alas pequeñas y con plumas doradas, pero a Harry el que más le gustó fue uno que era mediano y tenia la piel de dos colores, la mitad donde tenía el cuerno era dorada y la otra mitad blanca, el cuerno lo tenía azul y el pelo de la cola y de la crin era blanco y las alas medianas y con las plumas blancas.

- Cómo veis son parecidos a los unicornios ¿pero que son?- preguntó Hagrid.

Nadie levantó la mano incluso Hermione estaba con la mano bajada lo cual extraño mucho a todos, entonces Alicia subió la mano despacio y Hagrid la miro.

- Dime Alicia- dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

- Pues son unipegasos tienen los cuernos azules y los normales lo tienen plateados y luego tienen alas como Pegaso.

- Muy bien 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid sonriendo- ¿y me podrías decir por que tiene el cuerno azul?¿Por qué sé caracterizan estos unipegasos?

- Estos tiene poderes curativos para eso sirve su cuerno para curar y aparte tienen alas como Pegaso lo malo es que quedan pocos se están extinguiendo.

- Muy bien otro 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

- Esto es para todos ¿Por qué ese tiene dos colores?- preguntó Hagrid

Alicia volvió a levantar la mano y con ella Hermione.

- Sí Hermione.

- Por que esta pasando de la infancia a la etapa de adulto, por que esta en la adolescencia- explicó Hermione.

- Muy bien otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid- bueno pues como muy bien han explicado vuestras compañeras estos unipegasos tienen poderes curativos y por eso su cuerno es azul y luego tienen alas por que son mezcla entre los unicornios y Pegaso y el problema es que ya quedan muy pocos y ese como ha dicho Hermione esta en la adolescencia, la verdad es que hay que tener cuidado con ellos por que no les gusta que se les acerquen las personas son muy fieros y estos están muy asustados.

El más grande de los unicornios estaba delante de los otros tres par protegerlos.

- Bueno ¿alguien quiere acercarse a ellos? Pero si lo hacéis id con cuidado son peligrosos a de más tenemos que ir de dos en dos, haber un par de voluntarias.

Nadie se ofrecía de voluntario estaban todos mirando al más grande que los miraba a todos lo chicos de forma desafiante Hagrid estaba serio, nadie se ofrecía voluntario pero entonces Harry notó como Alicia le cogía la mano y se la levantaba y ella levantaba la otra.

- Muy bien ya tenemos dos voluntarios- dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry a Alicia en voz baja- ¿has visto la cara de ese unipegaso? Nos va a matar.

- Vamos Harry mira que contento se ha puesto Hagrid- dijo Alicia sonriendo- a de más me vas a decir que Harry Potter tiene miedo.

- No claro que no.

- Harry, Alicia vamos- dijo Hagrid.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la cerca y la saltaron poniéndose al otro lado con Hagrid.

- A ver chicos cuidado no valláis nunca por detrás sino queréis llevaron una coz, id de frente y que no vean que tenéis miedo- explicó Hagrid- acercaos despacio y tal vez os dejen montar.

Los chicos se acercaron a la cerca para ver mejor a Harry y Alicia, miraban a los animales con expectación. Harry y Alicia se acercaron con paso lento pero decidido cuando estaban a un metro de distancia se pararon y Harry dijo en voz baja:

- Será mejor que no nos acerquemos más, no tiene cara de muchos amigos.

- Pero yo quiero tocarlos- dijo Alicia hablando también bajito.

- No Alicia podría ser peligroso- dijo Harry pero la chica no hizo caso y se acercó poco a poco al unipegaso.

Lo miro de cerca y extendió la mano con cuidado entonces el unipegaso se puso a dos patas y extendió sus alas para asustar a Alicia pero la chica no se movió, toda la clase aguantó la respiración, algunos estaban asustados por si les pasaba algo pero otros como las chicas de Slytherin miraban expectante para ver si el animal la hacía algo.

El animal se mantenía a dos patas y con las alas extendidas, Harry se acercó a Alicia y le dio la mano, esta sonrió sin apartar la mirada del unipegaso y dijo en un susurro:

- Gracias Harry.

- De nada- susurro Harry.

Ambos se acercaron al unipegaso y extendieron la mano, hasta tocarle la tripa, el animal todavía estaba inquieto pero bajo las patas y plegó las alas, Alicia se acercó al unipegaso, sin soltar la mano a Harry, le dijo al oído al animal sin que nadie incluso Harry lo escuchara y eso que estaba a su lado.

- Tranquilo bonito, eres el ser más hermoso que he visto no tienes que tener miedo no te vamos hacer daño ni tampoco a tu familia solo queremos verte todos de cerca ¿vas ha dejar que Harry y yo nos montemos en ti y tu mujer? y luego ¿Vas a dejar que todos nos acerquemos a la vez a ti y a tu familia?- la chica se aparto y vio como el animal estaba tranquilo y asentía con la cabeza.

El unipegaso se acercó a su familia y luego se volvió a acercar pero esta vez con su familia, los cuatro animales se pusieron a su alrededor y Harry y ella los acariciaron, Harry cada vez se sorprendía más por la chica, entonces la hembra y el macho plantaron una rodilla en el suelo para que se montasen.

- ¿Nos dejan montarnos?- preguntó Harry.

- Si se lo he pedido yo.

- ¿Tú?- dijo Harry extrañado- déjalo no me lo expliques.

Harry se subió en el macho y Alicia en la hembra y los unipegasos despegaron y las crías volaron a su lado, estuvieron unos 5 minutos y después bajaron.

- Muy bien chicos- dijo Hagrid mientras aplaudía, todos los de Gryffindor aplaudían pero los de Slytherin no- 10 puntos para cada uno.

Cinco minutos más tardes todos estaban alrededor de los unipegasos tocándolos con mucho cuidado, Alicia y Harry estaban con Hermione y Ron en el mediano acariciándolo.

- Es precioso- dijo Hermione.

- Si lo es- dijo Alicia.

Nadie se dio cuenta pero Pansy desde lejos sacó la varita y apunto al unipegaso que Harry y los otros tres acariciaban y le lanzó un hechizo que dio al unipegaso y se volvió loco se levantó en las dos patas traseras y extendió las alas todos se apartaron pero Alicia no podía el animal la estaba acorralando, Harry temía por la chica y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando vio que el animal bajaba las patas para golpear a Alicia salió corriendo hacia ella y la empujo justo cuando el animal bajó las patas. Mientras Hagrid tranquilizaba al animal, Harry que había caído encima de Alicia levanto la cabeza y la miro, el chico se sorprendió al verla llorar y con expresión de susto. Harry se levantó y ayudo a Alicia a que se levantase que temblaba de pies a cabeza, Hermione y Ron se acercaron muy rápido.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry.

La chica se abrazó a Harry y le dijo:

- Sí gracias a ti- no dejaba de llorar.

- Tranquila- dijo Harry mientras la devolvía el abrazo- no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

Cuando Hagrid tranquilizó al animal se acercó a Alicia y dijo:

- ¿Cómo estas?- estaba muy alarmado.

- Bien- dijo Harry- solo un poco asustada.

- Menos mal.

Los días pasaron y Alicia se había convertido en una celebridad, todo el mundo la conocía, como conocían que era buena en duelos, que había pegado a las de Slytherin y lo que había ocurrido con los unipegasos. Todo el mundo la había cogido mucho cariño decían que era muy guapa y las chicas admiraban todas sus cosas como su pelo, sus ojos, etc, les gustaba todo y los chicos siempre estaban muy cerca de ella y eso a Harry le molestaba mucho por que se moría de los celos, Malfoy alguna vez se había acercado a ella pero Alicia lo ignoraba, Harry tenía ganas de saber lo que este le había dicho en el tren pero Harry no se lo había preguntado a Alicia por que estaba muy contento de verla tan feliz aunque sus ojos estuviesen todavía llenos de tristeza el sabía que era un poco más feliz.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!!!!! Me alegro que os este gustando. Espero que los reviews vallan en aumento y gracias a JULIETA por el review que me dejó en el último capitulo. Besos y hasta la próxima actualización


	9. El diario de Helga Huffelpaff

**CAPITULO 9: El diario de Helga Huffelpaff.**

Había llegado el sábado, Harry solo llevaba una semana de clase y ya se le había acumulado los deberes y Ron que seguía los pasos de su amigo le había pasado lo mismo, Hermione por supuesto llevaba todos los deberes al día y Alicia al igual que Hermione también, Hermione los regañaba por que iban muy atrasados.

Estaban haciendo los deberes bajo la supervisión de Hermione mientras Alicia estaba sentada en los sillones de la sala común rodeada de gente que hablaba con ella, Harry miro a Alicia mientras Hermione discutía con Ron sobre sus deberes, y la vio hablando con un chico de 7º curso y Harry se puso muy celoso, no apartaba la vista de las manos del chico que acariciaban la cara de la chica y la cogía de la mano pero para alivio de Harry vio como Alicia del modo más amable posible le soltaba la mano como el que no quiere la cosa.

Pero no era el único chico que le cogía la mano o la acariciaba o la tocaba el pelo o la daba un beso en la mejilla y a Harry no le gustaba que hiciesen eso, durante la semana había oído a muchos chicos cuando no había ninguna chica, es decir, en los baños mientras se duchaban cosas como que era muy guapa, que les gustaba y muchas más cosas y a Harry le daba ganas de pegarle. Harry también había oído hablar a las chicas sobre Alicia, decían cosas buenas sobre ella.

Harry y Ron ya habían hablado con Mcgonagall sobre las puebras de Quiddich y la profesora Mcgonagall le había dicho que las organizase cuando quisiera pero que las hiciese antes de octubre por que la temporada de Quiddich empezaba por esas fechas, Harry había decidido poner un papel en la sala común pero como estaba muy liado haciendo los deberes no lo había puesto y no se lo había dicho a Alicia todavía.

Harry como vio a Hermione muy entretenida discutiendo con Ron, así que se levantó para decirle a Alicia lo de las puebras de Quiddich.

Harry se acercó al corro que había alrededor de Alicia, mirando al chico de 7º con rabia ahora se había acercado a Alicia y la había dado un beso cerca de los labios, Harry caminaba con lo puños apretados, cuando llegó al corro, se paro y miro a Alicia que a su vez lo miro a él

- Hola Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes- ¿Querías algo?

- Sí que el sábado que viene son las pruebas de Quiddich- explicó Harry observando con rabia al chico de 7º que ahora acariciaba el pelo a Alicia- como me dijiste que te quería presentar por eso te lo he dicho.

- Es verdad- dijo Alicia- entonces esta tarde me iré a entrenar.

- ¿Te vas a presentar?- preguntó ilusionada una chica en la que Harry nunca se había fijado.

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Seguro que eres muy buena- dijo otro chico moreno y muy alto.

- Bueno.. No soy nada del otro mundo- dijo Alicia modestamente.

- No seas modesta- dijo el chico de 7º que ahora había puesto su mano en la pierna de Alicia- ¿Si quieres esta tarde voy contigo y te ayudo a entrenar?

- Vale Tom- dijo Alicia sonriendo- eres muy amable gracias.

- Lo hago con mucho gusto- dijo el chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry sería mejor que volvieses- dijo Alicia señalando hacía donde estaba Hermione- Hermione no tiene cara de muchos amigos.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido y se acercó esperando una reprimenda que recibió cuando se volvió a sentar en su sitio pero Harry no la escuchaba solo pensaba en que esa tarde iría a vigilar a Alicia y a ese chico no se fiaba de él ni un pelo.

- Harry ¿me estas escuchando?- preguntó Hermione enfadada.

- Si, si- dijo Harry y vio que Hermione lo miraba con las cejas alzadas- no es que solo puedo pensar en Alicia, esta tarde ira a entrenar al campo de Quiddich con ese guaperas que no deja de meterla mano.

- Estas celoso- dijo Ron detrás de Hermione y se asomo- muy celoso.

En ese momento Ron se quedó callado y miro algo que estaba detrás de Harry y ese te dio la vuelta y vio a Alicia que se acercaba y siguieron haciendo los deberes como sino hubiesen estado hablando unos minutos antes de ella.

- Hola chicos- dijo Alicia- ¿necesitáis ayuda?

- Si- dijo Hermione- ayuda a Harry.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió ayudando a Ron mientras Alicia miraba a Harry y se sentaba a su lado, Harry estaba un poco molesto con ella ¿por qué no había apartado la mano del chico cuando la había tocado la pierna?¿Por qué dejaba que la besase tan cerca de los labios?¿por qué dejaba que la acompañase a entrenar? Y no le dejaba a él que la besara, que la tocase o que la acompañase a entrenar.

- No tienes que volver con tu club de fans- dijo Harry, estaba celoso la quería para él solo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?- preguntó Alicia extrañada.

- ¿A mí? Nada- dijo Harry irónicamente.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- ¿Te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Harry mirando a Alicia a los ojos.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Alicia que también lo miraba a los ojos.

- Él que te va ha acompañar a entrenar esta tarde- dijo Harry muy serio.

- Ahhh Tom- dijo Alicia- no ¿por qué?

- Entonces si no te gusta ¿por que dejas que se pegue tanto a ti?

- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia.

- Si tu, deja de hacerte la tonta- dijo Harry muy molesto.

- Bueno yo he venido aquí a ayudarte con lo deberes no ha hablarte de mi vida privado- dijo Alicia empezando a enfadarse- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- La redacción de historia de la magia- dijo Harry molesto por que cambiase de opinión.

- ¿Cuál? ¿La de la revolución de los duendes?- preguntó Alicia acercando su silla a la de Harry y mirando por encima del hombro de este.

- Si- dijo Harry nervioso por que Alicia cada vez se acercaba más.

- Ahora vengo- dijo Alicia mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

A los dos minutos ya estaba a bajo con unos pergaminos y se acercaba a Harry sonriendo

- No te acostumbres a esto- dijo Alicia y se acercó al oído de Harry haciendo que este te pusiera más nervioso y le susurro- te voy a dejar mi redacción para que te fijes un poco pero no se lo digas a Hermione este es nuestro secreto.

La chica se apartó y miro a Harry sonriendo, este la miraba embobado, la había tenido tan cerca que había notado su olor, había notado como sus labios habían estado apunto de rozar su piel, su aliento, su voz y le había encantado.

- Harry- dijo Alicia- ¿te lo dejo si o no?

- Si, si déjamelo- dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Estuvieron haciendo los deberes y luego fueron los cuatro al gran comedor. Harry y Ron comieron con muchas ganas poniendo la excusa de que estaban hambrientos por haber trabajado tanto. Pero a Harry se le quitaron las ganas de comer cuando vio que el chico de 7º se acercaba a Alicia y quedaban a las 6 en la sala común para ir a entrenar.

Cuando eran casi las 6 de la tarde Harry subió a por la capa invisible, se la escondió y cuando dieron las 6 se la uso y siguió a Alicia y al chico a una distancia precavida pero donde pudiese ver bien al chico por si intentaba algo.

Los dos chicos iban hablando y riendo y Tom se pegaba mucho a Alicia y a Harry le daban ganas de pegarle pero se contenía pero cada vez le daban más ganas de pegarle y no solo era por que la cogiese la mano por que Alicia se soltaba, ni por que se acercase mucho a ella sino por que le había oído antes a Tom hablando con unos chicos y haciéndose el chulo por que iba a salir con ella y a Harry cuando lo oía le hervía la sangre.

Llegaron a campo de Quiddich y se pusieron a practicar, Harry pensó que lo hacía muy bien. Estuvieron practicando hasta que se izo de noche y tuvieron que volver al castillo. Harry los siguió otra vez de cerca, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la sala común, Harry vio como se metían a una clase y se extraño, Harry entro después de Alicia antes de que cerrase la puerta para ver por que no habían ido a la sala común.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó Alicia a Tom mientras se sentaba encima de una mesa.

Tom se acercó a ella y se miraron a los ojos, Harry los observaba con los puños apretados, Tom se acercó poco a poco a Alicia para besarla pero esta apartó la cara, se levantó y se alejo de Tom un poco.

- Tom ya te he dicho que no me gustas, lo siento pero yo no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos- dijo Alicia mirando al chico que a su vez la miraba a ella- será mejor que me valla.

- Alicia- dijo Tom cuando la chica había llegado a la puerta- ¿somos todavía amigos?

-Claro- dijo la chica mirándolo- y pronto te darás cuenta de que yo no soy la chica indicada para ti, tu te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, una chica que te corresponda y no tenga tantos obstáculos como tengo yo para poder ser feliz - dijo Alicia.

Harry que estaba más feliz que nunca por que no se había besado con el chico se acercó a Alicia para salir con ella de la clase cuando la oyó murmurar algo.

- Por que yo nunca podré ser feliz con la persona que quiero, nunca.

Tom pareció no oír eso y la chica salió de clase y Harry la siguió, la veía muy triste y estaba preocupado por ella, cuando salieron de la clase Alicia no fue hacía la sala común sino que se fue en sentido contrario y Harry la siguió no quería dejarla sola la veía muy triste.

Bajaron las escaleras de piedra y salieron a los jardines que estaban a oscuras, Alicia se sentó en un banco y subió los pies y se los agarro fuertemente, Harry se acercó y se sentó en un banco que estaba al lado. La chica se puso a llorar y a murmurar:

- ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar él? ¿por qué me tengo que estar enamorando de él? ojala mi vida fuese diferente, ojala fuese una chica normal, yo nunca podré estar con él, aunque nos queramos por que nuestro destino es estar separados, mi papel en esta vida es hacer daño a la persona que más quiero ¿por qué me habrá tocado vivir esta vida? Mi vida no vale la pena.

Harry había escuchado las palabras y se le había encogido el alma, ¿quién será el chico del que esta enamorado?¿por qué dice que su papel es hacer daño a la persona que más quiere?, Harry estuvo dándole vueltas a miles de preguntas que le iban a la cabeza mientras escuchaba el llanto de la chica que amaba que no paraba de llorar.

Debían de llevar dos horas allí sentados cuando Alicia se levantó y Harry la siguió, entraron al castillo que en esos momentos estaba desierto y Harry vio como Alicia se limpiaba los ojos, la chica dobló una esquina y Harry estaba apuntó de doblarla cuando detrás de él oyó un ruido y vio a Flinch con la señora Norris, Harry miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde y ya deberían estar en la sala común.

Harry dobló la esquina y corrió hacía Alicia cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, la cubrió con la capa invisible y la tapó la boca para que no gritara y la empujo contra la pared.

Alicia tenía expresión de susto hasta que vio que era Harry y se relajo, subió las manos y apartó las manos del chico de su boca y dijo muy molesta:

- ¿Qué haces Harry?¿me as estado siguiendo toda la tarde?

- Shh- dijo el chico llevándose un dedo a la boca- cállate o nos oirá Flinch.

- ¿Flinch?- dijo Alicia asustada.

- Shh- dijo Harry tapándole la boca.

- ¿Pero me as estado siguiendo? Harry no me esperaba esto de...

Pero no terminó la frase por que Harry la había besado para que se callara, ambos olvidaron que Flinch rondaba por allí, a Harry ya no le importaba que los pillara, habían cerrados lo ojos y había cogido la cintura de Alicia y esta le había rodeado el cuello, Harry la puso con más fuerza contra la pared y Flinch paso por su lado y la señora Norris rozo un poco la capa invisible pero paso de largo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de eso y se siguieron besando hasta que Flinch y la señora Norris desaparecieron.

Harry y Alicia se separaron mientras abrían los ojos y Alicia terminó de decir:

- ...ti- se miraron a los ojos- no creas que por que me beses no te voy a ...

Harry le volvió a besar y volvieron a cerrar los ojos, cuando se separaron Alicia dijo:

- ...regañar- miro a Harry- ya no me acuerdo por que te iba a regañar.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó para volver a besarla pero Alicia apartó la cara y dijo:

- Lo siento, no tenía que haber pasado, tu te as aprovechado

- Ya lo se- dijo Harry muy tranquilo mirando a la chica que no esperaba esa contestación- se perfectamente que me he aprovechado pero es que sino Flinch nos iba a pillar y así he conseguido que no me regañes aunque también lo he hecho por que...

El chico se había pegado a Alicia y había apoyado su frente en la de ella y se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo as hecho?- preguntó Alicia pero luego dijo- no quiero saberlo será mejor que volvamos a la sala común.

- Vale, volvamos- dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de la chica y tirando de ella.

Fueron hacia la sala común, estaban subiendo unas escaleras de madera cuando Alicia piso un escalón que estaba roto y se le quedó enganchado.

- Harry- susurro Alicia tirándole de la mano.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico mirando a Alicia.

- Se me ha enganchado el pie en el escalón- dijo Alicia señalándose el pie.

Harry cogió a la chica de los brazos y tiró de ella lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que consiguió que sacara el pie.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry a la chica.

- Sí- dijo Alicia que no apartaba la mirada del agujero donde unos segundos antes había estado su pie- ¿qué es eso?

- ¿Él qué?- preguntó Harry.

Alicia no le contesto y se agacho metió la mano en el agujero y sacó un libro muy viejo, lleno de polvo, Alicia se levantó y se lo enseñó a Harry.

Ella limpió un poco el polvo y vio unas letras doradas donde ponía Helga Huffelpaff , ambos se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

- Es el diario de Helga Huffelpaff.


	10. La heredera de Helga Huffelpaff

**CAPITULO 10: La heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.**

- Ábrelo- sugirió Harry emocionado.

Alicia intentó abrirlo pero no pudo.

- ¿Qué pasa? No puedo abrirlo parece como sí una mano lo cerrase.

- Trae- dijo Harry y Alicia le dio el diario- haber si yo puedo abrirlo.

Harry intentó abrirlo pero tampoco pudo, el también se había dado cuenta de que una fuerza se lo impedía, lo iba a volver a intentar pero vio como unas letras doradas aparecían en la pasta del libro y Harry leyó:

- "Sólo la elegida podrá leer mi interior y descubrir los secretos que guardo"- Harry se quedó pensativo, se fijo en Alicia y se dio cuenta de que ella también esta pensando en las palabras del diario.

- ¿Sólo la elegida podrá abrir mi interior?- repitió Alicia- pero ¿a que se refiere¿la elegida de que?

- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común y se lo enseñemos a Hermione, a Ginny y a Ron.

- Si tienes razón- dijo Alicia.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje a la sala común sin decir nada cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron, se quitaron la capa y vieron que la sal común estaba vacía excepto por que estaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron en pijama, que cuando vieron que se quitaban la capa, se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- dijo Hermione- pensé que Flinch os había pillado por el castillo.

- Hemos encontrado algo- dijo Alicia muy emocionada, su humor había cambiado mucho con el descubrimiento del diario.

- ¿Él qué?- dijo Ron y Harry les enseño el diario, Ron puso cara de incredulidad- ¡Buah! Un libro pensé que era otra cosa.

- No es un libro cualquiera- explicó Harry- es el diario de Helga Huffelpaff.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione emocionada arrebatándole el libro a Harry de las manos.

La chica se dispuso a abrir el libro cuando Harry dijo:

- Ni lo intentes, nosotros no hemos podido abri...

Pero el chico no termino de decirlo por que Hermione había podido abrir el libro, los otros cuatro se acercaron al libro para ver lo que ponía, pero cuando estaban detrás de Hermione para leerlo una fuerza los impulso hacía atrás haciendo que los cuatro volaran unos metros y chocasen con la pared.

- ¡Auh!- dijeron los cuatro a la vez- ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué pone Hermione?- dijo Alicia mientras se levantaba frotándose las partes del cuerpo doloridas por el golpe.

Pero la chica no contesto, miraba el contenido del libro con mucho interés, Ron se iba a acercar cuando Ginny dijo:

- Ron no te acerques por detrás o el libro pensará que queremos leerlo, rodéala y vete de frente.

Ron obedeció a su hermana y los cuatro la rodearon y fueron de frente, a Hermione no se la veía la cara tenía los pelos y la tapaban aparte de que estaba leyendo el libro de cerca, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella no contestaban a sus llamadas no se movía, no hablaba pero sobre todo había una persona que estaba muy preocupada y ese era Ron, miraba a la chica con mucha preocupación temía por ella y todos se dieron cuenta y sabían por que estaba tan preocupado, Ron siempre había estado muy enamorado de ella aunque estuviesen todo el rato peleándose, él la quería mucho, era lo que más quería y ella, Hermione sentía lo mismo por él aunque ninguno lo quería reconocer.

- Hermione me oyes- dijo Alicia mientras se acercaban a la chica muy despacio.

Ron no aguanto más y acelero el paso hasta que llego a la chica. Ron estiro los brazos para agarrar a Hermione de los suyos.

Todos miraban mientras se acercaban, entonces Ron estiro los brazos y cuando la toco, una luz blanca salió del diario, cegándolos a todos y Hermione desapareció.

La luz desapareció y todos vieron como el diario caía al suelo enfrente de Ron y se cerraba, este no tenía expresión en el rostro, estaba inmóvil con las manos en alto.

- Ron...- dijo Harry y se acercó a su amigo.

Ron apretó los puños, bajo los brazos y miro al diario con rabia, se agacho, los cogió y dijo con rabia:

- ¿Dónde esta? Maldito libro- apretaba el libro, lo intentaba abrir pero salían las misma palabras que Alicia y Harry habían visto- DEVUELVEMELA- se tiró al suelo de rodillas y sus tres amigos se agacharon delante de él y se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron como una lagrima recorría el rostro de Ron.

Ginny abrazó a su hermano y se puso a llorar, Alicia al verlos así sintió como si fuese su familia como si tuviese que protegerlos y quererlos como una hermana y se abrazó a ellos mientras lloraba silenciosamente por la desaparición de Hermione. Harry se acercó a ellos y también los abrazó era amiga suya y sentía mucho dolor pero también sentía mucho dolor por ver a su mejor amigo así, pero no solo un amigo sino también un hermano.

- ¿Dónde esta?- volvió a decir Ron- yo la necesito, necesito volver a pelearme con ella porque no hago los deberes o que me llame idiota e inmaduro, oír su voz, ver su pelo alborotado, sus ojos, su sonrisa.

- Tranquilo Ron todo se solucionara- dijo Harry intentando consolarlo- Hermione volverá ella es lista y encontrara la manera de salir.

Todos dejaron de abrazar a Ron y las chicas se limpiaron las lagrimas, Ron sonrió y dijo limpiándose los ojos:

- Si ella volverá.

- Si y os podréis seguir peleando- dijo Alicia.

- Ahora lo que deberíamos hacer- dijo Ginny- es pensar como sacar a Hermione de ahí dentro.

- Si tienes razón- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba, se sentaba en un sillón y se quedaba pensativo.

Las dos chicas hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron pensativas en un sillón, Ron era el único que no se había movido se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo mientras miraba el diario pensativo, buscando una solución para sacar del diario a la chica que quería.

Pasaron las horas y no encontraban ninguna solución y Hermione no daba señales de vida, todos seguían en la misma posición.

Serían las 4 de la mañana cuando el diario empezó a vibrar en las manos de Ron, salió volando de las manos del chico, se abrió y volvió a salir una luz blanca cegadora como la que había salido anteriormente.

Cuando la luz despareció, vieron el diario a unos metros de Ron y encima de él a unos 3 metros el cuerpo de Hermione inerte y con unas ropas muy extrañas ya no llevaba el camisón y la bata sino llevaba un vestido blanco largo hasta los pies de manga larga y levaba un moño con una corona plateada.

Todos la observaron sin moverse del sitió, entonces el libro se cerró y el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a caer pero Ron reacciono y la cogió antes de que diese contra el suelo.

- Hermione- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Qué te ha pasado preciosa?- pero la chica estaba inconsciente y no podía contestar.

Todos se acercaron a ellos para ver como estaba Hermione.

- Esta preciosa- dijo Ron cuando Harry, Ginny y Alicia estaban a su lado.

El chico le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y los otros tres sonrieron.

- Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería y contarle a Dumblendore lo que a pasado- propuso Ginny.

- El problemas es que no sabemos lo que ha pasado- dijo Alicia.

- Tendremos que esperar a que despierte Hermione y nos lo cuento- dijo Harry muy serio- nos llevaremos esto- cogió el diario- vamos Ron.

Ron se levantó y cogió a Hermione en brazos, se la acercó al pecho y la chica se acurrucó en los brazos del chico y todos sonrieron, oyeron como la chica decía algo pero lo único que se la entendía era el nombre de alguien y ese alguien era Ron.

- ¿Puedes?- preguntó Harry a su amigo- ¿o te ayudo?

- No puedo tranquilo- dijo Ron mirando a la chica con mucho cariño.

Los cinco salieron por el hueco del retrato y caminaron todo lo deprisa que pudieron en dirección a la enfermería, todo el colegio estaba desierto, iban con cuidado para que Flinch o la señora Norris los viesen por los pasillos a esas horas, llegaron a la enfermería sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería vieron que estaba a oscuras y Ginny fue a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio, a los 5 minutos Ginny regresó con la enfermera y se acercó muy deprisa a ellos.

- Ponla en la cama- ordenó la señora Pomfrey a Ron y este hizo lo que le ordenó- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ninguno sabía lo que decir por que ninguno sabía lo que exactamente había sucedido y decidieron mentirla.

- Bueno... Pues ella...- empezó Ginny.

- Ella se ha desmallado en la sala común estábamos haciendo unos deberes de última hora y se ha desmallado- dijo Alicia muy rápido- se la veía muy mala cara y es que estaba un poco estresada con los estudios con eso de que ya le queda poco para terminar Hogwarts y no sabe lo que va ha hacer después de que termine.

- Pero si la queda este año que lo acaba de empezar y otro más- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- Si para ya sabe como es Hermione- dijo Harry siguiendo la mentira de Alicia- se preocupa mucho por lo de los estudios.

- Si ya lo se- dijo la señora Pomfrey- pero eso no explica que lleve esa ropa.

- Es que como la veía muy estresada para entretenerla un poco la he prestado ese vestido- explicó Alicia- a ella le gusta mucho mi ropa y se lo he dejado y es cuando se ha desmallado.

- Vale ¿Dónde vais?- dijo la señora Pomfrey al ver que Alicia y Harry se iban hacía la puerta.

- Necesitamos hablar con el director- dijo Harry- es muy urgente.

- Eso puede esperar a mañana- dijo la señor Pomfrey- el director estará ocupado o durmiendo.

- Es muy urgente- dijo Alicia muy seria- si nos pudiese decir la contraseña le estaríamos muy agradecidos.

- Esta bien la contraseña es zumo de calabaza- dijo la señora Pomfrey- pero tener cuidado con Argus.

- No se preocupe- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Ron, Ginny quedaros por si Hermione despierta- dijo Harry y los dos hermanos asintieron.

Harry y Alicia salieron de la enfermería y cuando cerraron la puerta salieron corriendo en dirección al despacho de Dumblendore, cuando llegaron al despacho, Harry dijo la contraseña y la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando unas escaleras para que subiesen, los dos se pusieron en un escalón y las escaleras empezaron a subir solas hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho. Alicia llamó a la puerta y una voz dijo:

- Pasad.

Los dos entraron y vieron a Dumblendore sentado en su silla detrás de la mesa, cuando Harry lo vio se dio cuenta que el despacho estaba igual que siempre tal y como él lo recordaba, los cuadros de los antiguos directores dormitaban en sus respectivos lugares al igual que Fawkes, el fénix de Dumblendore, seguían estando los mismos objetos extraños que Harry había visto alguna vez y como siempre en una estantería estaba el sombrero seleccionador. El director estaba sentado detrás de su mesa y miraba a los chicos detenidamente.

- ¿Tenéis algún problema chicos? Por que no es muy normal que vengáis a estas hora de la noche- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

- Sentaros y contádmelo- dijo Dumblendore señalándole dos sillas, ambos se sentaron y Harry le empezó a contar desde que habían encontrado el diario de Helga Huffelpaff hasta cuando llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería.

- Muy interesante- dijo Dumblendore pensativo- será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería y esperemos a que Hermione despierte.

Los tres se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron a la salida, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

El director fue el primero en entrar y los chicos le siguieron se acercaron a Ginny y Ron .

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- No nos ha dicho nada- dijo Ron en ese momento la señora Pomfrey apartó el biombo y se acercó a los chicos y a Dumblendore.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Ron.

- Esta bien solo un poco débil pero bien- explicó la señora Pomfrey- no creó que tarde mucho en despertar.

- ¿Podemos estar con ella hasta que despierte?- preguntó Harry.

- Si claro- dijo la señora Pomfrey y los 4 chicos y Dumblendore se acercaron.

Habría pasado una hora desde que llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería cuando la chica despertó, poco a poco y acostumbrándose a la luz abrió los ojos, todos sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla, todos menos el director y Ron que se quedaron apartados. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo a todos pero no apartaba ojos del los del pelirrojo que a su vez la miraba a ella. Cuando se apartaron de la chica, esta dijo:

- ¿Tu no me das un abrazo Ron?- estaba cada segundo más rojo después de decir eso.

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los otros los miraban sonriendo. Cuando se aparto ambos se sonrieron y Dumblendore dijo:

- Señorita Granger ¿nos podría decir lo que ha pasado?

Hermione se acomodo en la cama y dijo:

- Todo se resume en que yo soy la heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola gracias por los reviews y siento la tardanza espero poder actualizar más seguidos. Besos


	11. Marcas en la piel

**CAPITULO 11: Marcas en la piel.**

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- dijeron todos a la vez incluso el director.

- La verdad a ti te pegaría más ser la heredera de Ravenclaw por que persona más inteligente que tu que no he visto nunca- dijo Ron- pero bueno ahora que lo pienso en algunas asignaturas Alicia es más rápida en levantar la mano.

Hermione miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido pero no le contesto.

- Por favor ¿nos podrías explicar eso?- preguntó Harry muy interesado, Alicia estaba a su lado con cara de interés.

- Bueno como sabéis cuando Harry me dio el diario de Helga Huffelpaff y lo abrió, oí una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que era la heredera de Huffelpaff y yo la pregunte que quien era- explicó Hermione.

- Pero si no te oímos hablar- dijo Ginny.

- Si hablaba pero solo lo oía el diario- dijo Hermione-bueno pues me dijo que era Helga Huffelpaff y que yo era su heredera.

- Pero ¿por qué te eligió a ti?- preguntó Alicia.

- Por que dijo que yo tenía las cualidades de una Huffelpaff era trabajadora, leal y no importaba trabajar duro.

- Entonces ¿por qué no te pusieron en Huffelpaff cuando entramos a Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron.

- Por que en Gryffindor encontraría mi camino y mi destino.

- ¿A qué se refiere con su destino y su camino?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- Por que en Gryffindor encontraría a la heredera de Ravenclaw y al heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Hermione.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que la heredera de Ravenclaw y el heredero de Gryffindor están en nuestra casa- dijo Alicia- ¿pero quienes son?

- No lo se- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué más te dijo el diario?- preguntó Harry.

- Me dijo que era un recuerdo guardado en el diario- dijo Hermione- como cuando Voldemort lo hizo en segundo, entonces me dijo que quería conocerme en persona y el diario me absorbió.

- ¿Qué vistes?- preguntó Ginny.

- Me encontré en un paraíso precioso y vi a Helga Huffelpaff, estuvimos hablando de los herederos y la pregunte que como sabía que era su heredera y me dijo que yo tenía una marca.

- ¿Una marca?- preguntó Alicia extrañada- ¿y donde?

Hermione levantó la mano, les enseño la palma y vieron un símbolo, era el escudo de la casa Huffelpaff, es como si se lo hubiesen quemado.

- ¿Te dolió?- preguntó Ginny.

- Mucho- dijo Hermione- lo bueno es que la puedo ocultar- después de eso la marca desapareció de su mano.

- Entonces los herederos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tienen que tener unas marcas como esas pero con sus respectivos escudos ¿pero donde? ¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó Alicia.

- No pero si me dijo que tenían unas marcas- dijo Hermione- yo la tengo en la mano por que no me importa trabajar duro.

- ¿Qué más le dijo señorita Granger?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- Me dijo que cuando a los herederos le saliese las marcas Godric y Rowena les hablaría y les diría como pueden hablar en persona, como yo lo he hecho por el diario ellos lo harán por otro lado.

- ¿Y es ropa?- preguntó Ron.

- Es un traje de Helga, los otros herederos también tendrán un traje- explicó Hermione y luego miró a Alicia que estaba mirando por la ventana pensativa.

- Hermione ¿cuándo les aparecerán las marcas a los otros herederos?- preguntó Alicia.

- Me dijo que una vez que le han salido a un heredero y como era de noche pues cuando amaneciese- repuso Hermione- también dijo que cuando pudiésemos hablar los tres herederos con sus respectivos fundadores nos darían unas instrucciones.

Alicia se acercó a la cama de Hermione y Ron se asomo por la ventana pensativo mirando a un punto determinado y Hermione le miró.

- Esta amaneciendo- informó Ron- en cualquier momento les saldrán las marcas a los otros herederos.

En ese momento Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho y se puso la mano en el corazón donde había sentido el dolor, miró a la gente que estaba a su alrededor y vio como Alicia se llevaba una mano a la frente.

El dolor cada vez se hacía más insoportable y vio como Alicia caía al suelo con las manos aun en la frente y empezaba a gritar, Ginny que estaba a su lado le apartó las manos de la frente y vieron como la sangre le resbalaba por toda la cara, Harry se abrió la camisa y vieron como le sangraba le resbalaba por el pecho, ya no podía aguantar el dolor y cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose hasta que se desmayó.

Cuando despertó no estaba en la enfermería sino en un paraíso como Hermione había dicho había un lago, se oían los pájaros cantando y había muchos animales algunos muy extraños.  
Harry se puso en pie y se miro el pecho donde había sentido el dolor ahora tenía una marca y era ni más ni menos que el símbolo de la casa Gryffindor.

"Eso quiere decir que soy el heredero de Gryffindor" pensó Harry muy alterado "pero Alicia también sintió un dolor como yo eso quiere decir que ella es… "

- Si, ella es la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo una voz detrás de él.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre fornido, un poco más alto que él y con el pelo negro azabache y alborotado. Se parecía tanto a él pensó Harry mirando al desconocido. El chico tenía razón se parecían mucho excepto en los ojos el hombre los tenía como su padre, James Potter.

Entonces Harry pensó "un momento me ha leído el pensamiento o me parece a mí".  
- No, te he leído el pensamiento- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa- es uno de mis poderes, él cual tendrás que aprender para ser mi digno heredero.

Harry se acercó rápidamente al hombre y dijo:

- ¿Usted es Godric Gryffindor?

- Si- dijo el hombre sonriendo- en carne y hueso, aunque no estoy en carne y hueso solo soy… bueno es un poco complicado y tenemos poco tiempo para hablar, así que me temo que no vamos a poder hablar tanto como ha hecho tu amiga con Helga, ella estaba guardada en el diario pero yo solo he podido hablar contigo por la cicatriz que te estaba saliendo, igual que la heredera de Rowena. Yo solo tengo que decirte que como ya sabes por una profecía, tú eres el elegido para acabar con el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, creo que lo llamáis Voldemort.

- Si- dijo Harry escuchando a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Al ser mi heredero, debes acabar con él, lo único que te puedo decir es que tú y tus amigas vais a tener que entrenar mucho para estar a su altura, Voldemort sé esta haciendo muy fuerte y es inevitable, él además tiene a sus motífagos y a los dementores intentará que más criaturas mágicas se le unan para una gran batalla, pero tu no estas solo mucha gente desea ayudarte, sabes yo puedo leer los sentimientos de la gente y aunque no este en este mundo, este muy lejos del mundo de los vivos, leo los sentimientos de la gente y por ejemplo se de una familia de pelirrojos que te ama como a un hijo, un hermano- Harry sonrió sabía que esa familia eran los Weasley- pero en esa familia también hay un miembro que te ama como algo más que un hijo, y un hermano- Harry se quedó pensativo como algo más no lo entendía- también tienes a las herederas de Helga y Rowena, a mucho de los miembros del ministerio y mucho estudiantes de Hogwarts, a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y a la orden del fénix, todos ellos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ti, ahora tienes que irte.

- Pero ¿cómo hablare contigo? Mi amiga tiene el diario pero yo- dijo el chico.

- Tu solo necesitas mi espada- dijo Godric- eso es lo único que necesitas.

- ¿Y como ocultare mi cicatriz del pecho?- dijo Harry.

- No me digas que ahora vas enseñando el pecho a las chicas- dijo Godric riéndose y haciendo que Harry se ponga rojo- solo tienes que concentrarte y la marca desaparecerá, adiós Harry Potter.

- Una última pregunta ¿por qué tengo el símbolo de la casa Gryffindor en el pecho?  
- Por que la valentía esta en tu corazón, al igual que el trabajar duro esta en las manos de tu amiga.

Todo empezó a desaparecer alrededor de Harry y de repente despertó en la enfermería, a su alrededor, estaba el profesor Dumbledore y Ron, estaba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería.  
- ¿Estas bien Harry?- preguntó Ron a su amigo.

- Si- dijo el chico incorporándose- ¿dónde esta Alicia?

- Todavía esta inconsciente- dijo el director- ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

Harry les enseño el pecho y dijo:

- Soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

- Y yo la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo una voz.

Dumbledore y Ron se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Alicia caminado hacia ellos, Hermione y Ginny iban a su lado, la chica llevaba el símbolo de la casa de Ravenclaw en su frente, ya estaban los tres herederos juntos y tendrían que estar muy unidos para vencer.

**Nota de la autora: **

Me alegro de que os guste mi fan fic espero que me dejéis más reviuws, adiós.


	12. Las pruebas de Quiddich

**Capitulo 12: Las pruebas de Quiddich. **

- Ya lo sabía me lo dijo Gryffindor- dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica pero esta no le devolvió la sonrisa tenía cara de preocupación.

- ¿Habéis hablado con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- Si- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué os han dicho?- preguntó el director muy interesado.

Harry contó todo lo que le había dicho Godric.

- Muy interesante- dijo Dumblendore sonriendo- pues luego Harry te daré la espada, la tienes que tener tu.

El chico asintió y todos miraron a Alicia.

- ¿Y a ti que té a dicho Ravenclaw?-preguntó Harry a Alicia.

- Más o menos que a ti, lo único que yo tengo el símbolo en la frente por que mi cualidad es la inteligencia y que para comunicarme con ella necesito su espada y me ha dado este libro, dentro ahí un dibujo de un medallón que lo necesito para cumplir mi misión.

La chica abrió el libro y les enseño el medallón que necesitaba.

- El problema es que no sabe donde esta- dijo Alicia, Harry se quedó pensativo donde había visto ese medallón.

- A mí me suena ese medallón pero ahora mismo no sé dónde lo he visto- dijo Harry pensativo.

- Bueno- dijo Dumbledore- si te acuerdas nos lo dices y ahora descansad los tres.

Los chicos asintieron y Dumbledore se marchó.

- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti mi hermano- dijo Ginny a Hermione, haciendo que a este se le pusiese la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

- Tampoco estaba tan preocupado- dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué no?- dijo Harry sonriendo- creía que te habías muerto ¿verdad Alicia?

- ¿Qué?- dijo la chica que no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación- si, si- respondió y Harry se la quedó mirando y la vio muy preocupada y nerviosa.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry.

- Si solo un poco cansada- respondió Alicia.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si tranquilo- dijo Alicia se tumbo de lado dando la espalda a Harry y a los demás y cerró los ojos y recordó algo que le había dicho Rowena.

Flash Back

- Alicia tú eres mi heredera y tienes muy bajo concepto de ti misma, no tienes fe ni al amor, ni a ti misma y lo peor de todo no tienes fe a que pueda haber paz en el mundo mágico pero escucha la esperanza es lo último que se pierda, intenta recuperar la fe en todo, esa es nuestra arma más fuerte, tu eres buena y sabes que tal vez vas a tener que arriesgar tu vida para salvar a tus amigos.

- Si- dijo Alicia sin dilaciones- lo sé y estoy dispuesta- Rowena sonrió.

- Eres una buena heredera.

Fin Flash Back

- Sé lo que lo voy a tener que hacer- dijo Alicia para sí misma. Mientras que Alicia seguía pensando, Harry hablaba con Ginny que cabeceaba.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione no hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Hermione fue la que rompió el hielo.

- Ron- el chico la miró- ¿de verdad estabas preocupado por mí?

- Si- dijo Ron sin dudar.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione- siempre nos estamos peleando.

- Bueno pero aunque nos peleemos yo te… aprecio- dijo Ron había dudado en decirle te quiero por eso no lo había dicho.

- Yo también te aprecio- dijo Hermione sonriendo luego se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se puso tan rojo como su pelo. En ese momento llegó la señora Pomfrey y todos los chicos la miraron.

- Ya os podéis ir- dijo la mujer- id a descansar a vuestras habitaciones.

La mujer se marchó, y todos se pusieron en pie.

- Que bien hoy es domingo y podemos descansar- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Pensaba entrenar hoy para las pruebas de Quiddich pero no me apetece- dijo Alicia.

- Yo me voy a ir a dormir- dijo Harry.

Los cinco salieron de la enfermería, aunque le costo un poco sacar a Hermione por que decía que ella no quería andar con esa ropa por el colegio así que no salió hasta que Ron le puso su túnica por encima.

Caminaron hasta la sala común y cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar había sido una noche muy larga.

La semana pasó sin ningún acontecimiento importante, las clases eran muy duras incluso para Hermione aunque la que no parecía agobiada era Alicia llevaba todos lo deberes al día y siempre intervenía en todas las clases superaba incluso a Hermione y que se iba a esperar siendo la heredera de Ravenclaw todas las tardes se iba a entrenar a Quiddich, Ron como siempre cuando se trataba de estudios estaba agobiado, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa por que ese año tendría que hacer los TIMOS y Harry al igual que sus amigos estaba muy agobiado y todavía no sabía donde había visto el medallón.

Dumbledore les había dicho que no contasen nada a nadie sobre que eran los herederos y ya se lo había comunicado a la Orden del Fénix.

Llegó el sábado y esa tarde serian las pruebas de Quiddich, Alicia y Ginny estaban muy nerviosas, miraban a cada segundo el reloj para ver si ya eran las 7 de la tarde, lo que ponía nerviosos a sus amigos. Cuando llegó las siete de la tarde Ron, Harry, Ginny y Alicia se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron al campo de Quiddich.

- ¿Qué puestos queréis ocupar?- preguntó Harry.

- Cazadoras- dijeron Ginny y Alicia que iban como locas.

- ¿Vosotros decidís quienes entra en el equipo?- preguntó Ginny.

- Si- dijo Ron- somos los únicos componentes del equipo por ahora.

Los cuatro siguieron hablando camino al campo de Quiddich.

Cuando llegaron allí ya había varios alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, esperaron unos minutos para ver si llegaban más alumnos pero como no venía nadie más empezaron con la reunión. En total había 7 personas entre ellas estaban Alicia y Ginny, también estaba Colin y Dennis Creevey lo cual sorprendió a Harry, y un chico y una chica de 5º curso.

- Bueno como no viene nadie más vamos a empezar con la reunión- dijo Harry.

- Esperad un momento- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- yo también me presento a las pruebas. Harry y Ron vieron las caras de sorpresas de los hermanos Creevey y de las del chico y la chica de 5º curso, en cambio Alicia y Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estos que estaban de espaldas a la persona se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron con la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás.

- Hermione- dijo Ron casi sin voz- ¿te vas a presentar a las pruebas?

La chica los sonreía con una escoba en la mano, era ni más ni menos que la nimbus 2001.

- ¿Os parece mal?- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Alicia y a Ginny y se chocaban la mano.

- Nosotras sabíamos que se iba a presentar- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Bueno- dijo Harry- será mejor que empecemos con las pruebas, Ron y yo al ser los únicos componentes del equipo seremos los que decidiremos quienes entra en el equipo, hay cinco puestos vacantes, los de cazadores y los golpeadores podréis optar por cualquiera de esos puestos. La primera prueba será la siguiente Ron se pondrá de guardián y vosotros le lanzareis la quaffle.

Todos se subieron a sus escobas estuvieron lanzando a los aros y Harry vio que su amigo había mejorado mucho.

Al final Alicia es la que mejor lo hizo metió todas, Hermione y Ginny fallaron una, los hermanos Creevey fallaron dos y los otros dos chicos fallaron cinco.

Pasaron las horas y Harry y Ron les hacían hacer diferentes pruebas para elegir los mejores para cazadores y los mejores para golpeadores. Después de hacer un recuento de todas las pruebas Ron y Harry hablaron aparte durante unos minutos y luego se acercaron a los chicos que esperaban impacientes.

- Bueno ya hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Harry- para los puestos de golpeadores hemos elegido a Colin y Dennis Creevey- los dos hermanos se chocaron la mano de la alegría- y para cazadoras hemos elegido a Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Alicia Samers.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a saltar de la alegría, se abrazaban, mientras decían "lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos".

Los otros dos chicos los felicitaron y se marcharon un poco apenados.

Las chicas no paraban de abrazarse y Alicia de la euforia se acercó a Ron y a Harry y al primero le dio un beso en la mejilla y a Harry le dio un gran beso en los labios, todos se quedaron mirándolos, entonces Alicia se separo muy colorada y Harry miró a la chica muy sonrojado.

- Bueno- dijo Ron sonriendo- ahora deberíamos decidir quien es nuestro capitán y sino os parece mal yo creo que debería ser Harry ya que es el que más tiempo lleva en el equipo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Ron y Harry aceptó encantado el puesto de capitán.

- La temporada de Quiddich empieza a principios de Octubre- dijo Ron- así que tenemos que entrenar muy duro.

Todos asintieron y terminada la reunión, volvieron al castillo, todos estaban muy contentos y hablaban animadamente.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola este es un capitulo un poco corto comparado con los demás perolos siguientes serán márs largo. Como recompensa por ser tan corto he decidido subir dos capitulos. Espero que me dejéis revieuws y gracias a los que me los dejan. besos y adiós.


	13. Vuelve el ED

**Capitulo 13: Vuelve el ED.**

El mes de octubre comenzó con tormentas así que los alumnos no salían a los jardines, los únicos eran los equipos de quiddich para entrenar.

Todos estaban en las salas comunes calentándose, todos menos una chica.

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos pensativa cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, vio a la persona que menos le apetecía ver.

- Malfoy- dijo la chica, Malfoy la había estado persiguiendo durante las dos últimas semanas para hablar con ella o más bien para chantajearla como había hecho en el tren aunque nunca lo podía hacer por que Harry o alguien estaba con ella aunque ahora no tenía escapatoria, nadie pasaba por allí, estaban solos, ni siquiera estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

- Al fin solos- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- yo quería hablarte de negocios.

- Negocios- repitió Alicia- ¿qué es lo que quieres para que cierres la boca y no hables?

- Valla no te andas con rodeos- dijo el chico y esta sonrió- para que yo mantenga la boca cerrada me tendrás que dar un beso por ahora más adelante te pediré otra cosa.

La chica puso cara de asco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya- dijo Alicia.

- Oh no esa clase de beso no- dijo Malfoy y cogió a la chica fuertemente de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, la chica se resistía pero el chico tenía mucha fuerza.

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando Pansy salió de una clase y lo vio.

- DRACO- gritó Pansy- ¿qué haces?

El chico soltó a Alicia y miró a Pansy cansado.

- ¿qué te parece?- dijo Draco- la iba a besar.

- Pero como vas a besar a esa- dijo Pansy enfadada- es una Gryffindor.

- Mira Pansy déjame- Draco se dio la vuelta pero Alicia ya no estaba- maldita sea se me ha vuelto a escapar.

Alicia corría por los pasillos, por una vez se había alegrado de ver a Pansy, sin darse cuenta ya estaba delante de la sala común de Gryffindor, dijo la contraseña y la señora gorda se hizo a un lado y la chica entró.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos sentados en los sillones cerca del fuego, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Harry.

- Hola- dijo Harry- ¿de donde vienes?

- De dar un paseo- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Bueno ahora que esta Alicia os voy a decir una cosa- dijo Hermione.

- ¿él que?- dijo Ginny.

- He estado pensando y yo creo que podríamos fundar el ED- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ya no esta Umbrige y no tendríamos peligro.

- ¿El ED?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

- Ejercito de Dumblendore- dijo Ron, entre todos la explicaron a que se dedicaba el ED.

- ¿Tu de profesor?- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry mientras sonreía.

- Si ¿tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Harry.

- No claro que no me parece genial- respondió Alicia.

- Solo habría una diferencia Harry nos seguiría dando clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero Alicia nos podría dar clase de defensa personal- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Yo? Estas loca- dijo Alicia.

- Me parece genial- dijo Ginny.

- Y a mi- dijo Ron- me parece una buena idea.

La chica miró a Harry en busca de apoyo pero este sonrió y dijo:

- Estoy de acuerdo, me parece estupendo.

- Pero yo...- dijo Alicia - es una locura.

- Nada de eso- dijo Harry- es una idea perfecta.

Alicia se quedó pensativa mirando al fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba y luego dijo sin apartar los ojos de las llamas.

- Esta bien acepto pero si no se lo decís a mucha gente.

- Vale- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Bien- dijo Ginny, esta se levantó y se abrazó a Alicia- gracias.

- Denada- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras la devolvía el abrazo.

- Se lo diremos a Seamus, Dean, Laverne, Neville, Parvati y Padma- dijo Hermione contando con los dedos.

- Luna- dijo Ginny- Colin y Dennis y a Laura la amiga de Dennis.

- Justin y Cho- dijo Harry, Alicia miró con enfado a Harry ¿por qué se lo tenía que decir a Chang?

- Pues también a Tom- dijo Alicia y Harry miró con la misma cara que unos segundos antes le había mirado Alicia a él.

- No te traigas a tu club de admiradores- dijo Harry muy celoso.

- Tu te traes a Cho pues yo a Tom.

- Chicos no os enfadéis ahora vais a tener que estar más tiempo juntos para preparar las clases- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picarona.

- También podemos decírselo a Susan Bones- dijo Ginny y todos asintieron.

- Ya no más- dijo Alicia- esos y ya no más.

- Vale- dijo Ron.

- ¿Nos seguiremos comunicando por las monedas?- dijo Ginny.

- Si- dijo Hermione- y las reuniones en la sala de los menesteres.

- Mira ahí están Seamus, Dean y Neville vallamos a decírselos- dijo Ginny.

Los chicos se levantaron y se lo contaron al final de la tarde ya se lo habían dicho a todo el mundo y todos les habían dicho que irían, habían quedado con todos ellos para hacer la primera reunión en las tres escobas al día siguiente ya que iban hacer la primera reunión a Hogsmeade.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron esperaban a las tres chicas que no bajaban.

- Son unas tardonas- dijo Ron desesperado, solo quedaban ellos en la sala común- VAMOS CHICAS DAROS VIDA.

- YA VAMOS- dijo Hermione- ESPERAOS.

Esperaron otros 5 minutos y al final bajaron, los chicos se quedaron petrificado, estaban... Preciosas pero a Harry la que más le gustó fue Alicia.

Las tres llevaban una minifalda y unos jerséis muy coto y ajustado, en la mano llevaban la capa.

Hermione dio una vuelta sobre si misma y miró a Ron que no apartaba los ojos de ella.

- ¿Os gusta?- dijo Hermione aunque quería decir ¿te gusta Ron?

- Si- dijo Ron aclarándose la garganta mientras sudaba muy nervioso- estáis muy bonitas ¿verdad Harry?

Ron dio un codazo a su amigo y este dejo de mirar a Alicia.

- Si, si- dijo Harry- ¿nos vamos?

- Si- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Las chicas pasaron delante de ellos, los chicos la miraron y la siguieron, las tres chicas se miraron y se sonrieron.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y fueron a las tres escobas, se sentaron en una mesa apartada de todo el mundo, y Harry y Ron fueron a por unas cervezas de mantequillas.

Esperaron a los demás mientras reían, hablaban y se divertían.

Llevarían 15 minutos esperando cuando empezaron a llegar todos, se pedían una cerveza y se sentaban con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron todos empezó la reunión.

- Hola me alegro de que hayáis venido- dijo Hermione- bueno alguno de vosotros ya sabréis lo que es el ED- mucho de los que estaban allí asintieron- para los que no lo sepan es un grupo que hicimos el año pasado para aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que Umbrige no nos enseñaba, nos enseñaba Harry y hemos decidido volver a fundarlo pero con una pequeña diferencia Harry no será el único que nos enseñe Defensa, también lo hará Alicia- todos miraron a la chica, esta sonrió y todos la devolvieron la sonrisa- ella nos enseñará junto a Harry Defensa y además defensa personal.

- Quieres decir que nos va a enseñar...- empezó Cho.

- A dar tortas- terminó Alicia sonriendo- como yo.

Todos se echaron a reír por las palabras de la chica y esta sonrió.

- Os daré la moneda y las reuniones son en la sala de los menesteres como el año pasado.

- ¿Dónde esta esa sala?- preguntó Tom.

Hermione explicó donde estaba la sala y como funcionaba las monedas.

En ese momento entró Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle, el chico vio al grupo y se acercó, así que Hermione se quedó callada y los miró.

- Sigue Hermione- dijo Alicia que estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no había visto a los chicos.

Malfoy apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y dijo:

- Eso sangre sucia continua con lo que estabas diciendo.

- Quítame las manos de encima- dijo Alicia levantándose.

- No te enfades- dijo Malfoy- ven tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo Alicia, Malfoy la cogió del brazo.

- Ven.

- Suéltala Malfoy- dijo Harry levantándose.

- Métete en tus asuntos Potter- dijo Malfoy- vamos- se acercó al oído de la chica- o sino cuento lo que se.

- Me voy con él haber lo que quiere- dijo Alicia- ahora vengo.

- Pero Alicia...- dijo Harry.

- No pasa nada- dijo la chica y se soltó de Malfoy- se caminar lo me tienes que tocar, sigue Hermione con lo que estabas diciendo.

La chica se alejó con Malfoy mientras Hermione continuaba contando cosas del ED aunque Harry no ponían atención por que no apartaba los ojos de Alicia y Malfoy.

Harry estaba intrigado quería saber por que Malfoy quería hablar tan insistentemente con Alicia. Mientras la observaba vio como Alicia se mantenía lejos de él aunque Malfoy intentaba acercarse, Harry sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba Alicia y le alegraba que esta no se acercase a él.

- Malfoy ¿qué quieres?- dijo Alicia- aquí no te voy a besar, bueno ni aquí ni en ninguna parte.

- Solo quiero estar a solas contigo- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Pero yo me tengo que ir- dijo Alicia- tengo cosas que hacer.

- Vale- dijo Malfoy- pero recuerda que yo se tu secreto y no me va importar decírselo a todo el mundo.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia y se acercó a sus amigos que seguían hablando del ED.

- ¿Qué quería?- dijo Harry mientras Alicia se sentaba.

- Nada- dijo Alicia- oyes las reuniones del ED no pueden coincidir con los entrenamientos de Quiddich.

- Ya esta todo arreglado- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- La primera reunión será después del partido, es decir, si el sábado que viene se juega el primer partido, el lunes es la primera reunión ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hermione y todos asintieron.

Llegó el sábado, empezaba la temporada de Quiddich, les tocaba jugar Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

El equipo de Gryffindor había estado entrenando mucho y a todas horas y sin duda era un buen equipo, Ron y Harry se sorprendían de lo bien que jugaban las chicas, se compenetraban a la perfección.

Era un día soleado y Harry y Ron esperaban a las chicas en la sala común, bajaron y vieron a las tres muy nerviosas y al verlas sonrieron.

- Que nervios- dijo Alicia- lo voy hacer fatal.

- Tranquila- dijo Harry sonriendo- todo va a salir bien.

- Lo tenemos difícil, el equipo de Slytherin a mejorado, ahora Malfoy es el capitán- dijo Hermione- los otros que componen el equipo son Crabbe y Goyle de golpeadores, Parkinson, Jenny Stoquer y Emily Bulstrode cómo cazadoras y Raichel Parker como guardián, de ninguno de ellos te puedes fiar.

- Tienes razón Hermione- dijo Ron- pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos ¿no crees Herms?

Hermione se sorprendió, Ron nunca la llamaba así aunque le gustaba como sonaba ese diminutivo saliendo de los labios de Ron.

Salieron de la sala común junto con Colin y Dennis, llegaron al gran comedor, allí ya estaban todos los alumnos desayunando, cuando entraron, los de Slytherin empezaron a abuchearlos pero los abucheos quedaron apagados cuando las otras tres mesas empezaron a animar al equipo de Gryffindor haciendo que a las chicas les subiese el animo.

Desayunaron y se fueron al campo de Quiddich, mientras que se vestían, poniéndose los uniformes del equipo y Harry daba las últimas instrucciones, se empezaron a oír a la multitud que bajaban al campo.

Salieron al campo mientras el nuevo comentarista, una chica de 3º curso, era de la edad de Dennis Creevey, era de la casa Gryffindor llamada Laura Diggen, que había ocupado el puesto después de que Lee, el amigo de los hermanos gemelos de Ron y Ginny terminase Hogwarts, decía los nombres de los componentes de cada equipo.

Como todos los años la señora Hooch era el arbitro del partido.

- Quiero juego limpio por parte de todos, estrechaos la mano capitanes- dijo la señora Hooch a Malfoy y Harry, estos obedecieron pero muy rápidamente se soltaron, luego se elevaron todos en el aire y la señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle al aire.

- Y comienza el partido...- dijo Laura- Samers coge la quaffle, que velocidad, esquiva Parkinson, a Crabbe y TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR- todas las gradas excepto la de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos- solo llevamos 1 minuto de partido y Samers a marcado un tanto, no ha dado tiempo para reaccionar a la guardiana Parker es Increíble.

Harry sonreía, era realmente impresionante, Harry miró las gradas y vio a Hagrid sonriendo, volvió la mirada al campo, buscaba con insistencia la snich, se movía por el campo seguido muy de cerca por Malfoy.

Solo llevaban tres minutos de partido y ya iban 30 a 0, cada uno de los tatos los había metido cada una de las chicas del equipo de Gryffindor.

- Estas chicas son unas fieras- dijo Laura emocionada- no dejan respirar a los de Slytherin, están en todas partes.

Era cierto las chicas se movían a gran velocidad, parecían estar en todas partes pero la que más problemas daba era Alicia, volvía locos con su velocidad a todos los Slytherin.

Harry seguía sin ver las snich y Malfoy estaba igual que él, no había señal de la pequeña pelotita dorada.

- Weasley para Samers... Ahora la tiene Granger, Samers de nuevo, Weasley y 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR, MARCADOR 40 A 0 AFAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR- todas las gradas menos la de Slytherin gritaban de alegría- Parkinson, Bulstrode, Parkinson de nuevo, Stoquer tira yyyyyyyyyy paradón de nuestro guardián Ron Weasley.

Pansy estaba muy molesta por la humillación de Slytherin y más humillada se sentía por que era Hermione, Ginny y Alicia las que los estaban humillando, las odiaba pero sobre todo a Alicia así que se acercó a Crabbe y Goyle y les susurró algo y estos sonrieron maliciosamente.

- Weasley se la pasa a Granger, se la devuelve a Weasley, Granger, Weasley, Granger- Hermione y Ginny se pasaban la quaffle mientras Alicia estaba en el otro campo cerca de Ron, Harry estaba más alto buscando la snich que no aparecía por ningún lado, entonces comenzó el plan de Pansy.

Crabbe y Goyle se colocaron donde Pansy les había dicho, Goyle se puso delante de Alicia mirándola a los ojos mientras Crabbe se ponía detrás de ella, los dos estaban a unos tres metros de ella, la chica no los había puesto atención miraba el partido pero Harry los miraba extrañado.

En un descuido de la señora Hooch y cuando la bludgers estaban cerca, se la lanzaron con gran fuerza a Alicia.

- CUIDADO ALICIA- gritó Harry, la chica vio como las bludgers iban hacía ella y dirigió su escoba hacía arriba, apartándose del camino de las bludgers, estas chocaron en el aire y volvieron a Crabbe y Goyle dándoles a los dos en la cabeza.

Todas las gradas estallaron en carcajadas, y Alicia miró a Harry y le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eso os paso por brutos- decía Laura entre risas- muy bien Harry, menos mal que avisaste a nuestra querida Alicia aunque ella es de hierro, bueno continuemos con el partido, Parkinson tiene la quaffle, va hacía nuestro guardián, cuidado Ron, pero es increíble que velocidad, Samers va hacía Parkinson a gran velocidad y...

Alicia se dirigía hacía ella, sabía perfectamente que Pansy había sido la de la gran idea, cuando estuvo al lado de ella, dio un puñetazo a la quaffle la cual iba debajo del brazo de Pansy, esta salió despedida con gran fuerza y empezó a caer al suelo, Alicia bajó en picado a gran velocidad y la cogió antes de que cállese al suelo, Pansy iba detrás de ella muy enfadada, la odiaba con todas su fuerzas, la alcanzó, Alicia le sonrió y eso enfado más a Pansy iban a la misma altura, no iba a permitir que ella ganase, y menos que la humillase se decía Pansy para sus adentros, así que sin que Hooch se diese cuenta le dio un codazo en la nariz y Alicia soltó la pelota y Pansy la cogió.

- Falta- gritó Laura mirando a Alicia que se tapaba la nariz con las manos- tramposa, cerda asquerosa.

Todas las gradas decían a gritos que era una falta clarísima pero Hooch no había visto nada, así que no pitó.

Alicia se destapo la cara y todos pudieron ver como le salía sangre de la nariz, esta miró a Pansy que había metido en tanto en un descuido de Ron y mientras ella se tapaba la cara, la miró con enfado, Pansy volvía a dirigirse a los postes de gol del equipo de Gryffindor, y nadie podía quitarle la quaffle.

Alicia se limpió un poco la nariz aunque no le paraba de salir sangre, voló a gran velocidad hasta alcanzarla.

- Vamos Alicia machaca a esa asquerosa- dijo Laura muy emocionada.

- Laura- dijo Macgonagall.

- Perdón profesora- machácala, Samers alcanza a Parkinson mientras le continua sangrando la nariz, es toda una guerrera- Harry creyó que tenía razón, aún con la nariz sangrando no paraba de jugar como al principio- vamos Alicia dale duro.

Alicia miró a Pansy con enfado, Pansy la dio un golpe con todo el cuerpo, desviándola un poco de la trayectoria pero Alicia hizo algo que dejó alucinados a todos, mientras se alejaba medio metro de su trayectoria dio una patada a quaffle la cual llevaba Pansy bajó el brazo y esta salió volando hacía delante, ya que la patada se la dio por detrás de la quaffle.

Alicia salió volando hacía la pelota y la cogió, pasó a gran velocidad y hizo que Pansy empezase a dar vueltas sobre si misma y que todas las gradas empezasen a reír a carcajadas, otros vitoreasen y aplaudiesen como locos.

Alicia miró hacía detrás sonriendo complacida y se dirigió al campo de los de Slytherin mientras Harry vio cerca de su campo la pequeña pelota dorada, volando cerca de los aros de gol de su campo.

Voló a gran velocidad, seguido de cerca de Malfoy, las miradas iban de Alicia a Harry y Malfoy. Laura se volvía loca para comentar el partido.

- Potter y Malfoy han visto la snitch, van hacía ella... Mientras Alicia esta muy cerca de los postes de gol muy seguida por las cazadoras de Slytherin... Potter esquiva una bludgers lanzada por Crabbe VAMOS HARRY- gritó Laura subida en la silla de la emoción, Harry sonrió- VAMOS ALICIA.

Alicia lanzó la quaffle en el mimos momento que Harry estiraba el brazo para coger la snitch y que Goyle le lanzaba la bludger, pero Colin se puso en medio y se la devolvió dando a Goyle en la mano, Alicia metió el tanto y Harry cogió la snitch.

- GRYFFINDOR GANAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Laura muy emocionada- QUE PARTIDO ES EL MÁS IMPRESIONANTE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA QUE JUGADORES LOS DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR TOTAL DE LOS PUNTOS SLYTHERIN 10 GRYFFINDOR 200.

La multitud empezó a saltar y a gritar de la alegría, Harry podía ver a Hagrid sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras aplaudía con sus grandes manos.

Los dos equipos aterrizaron mientras el equipo de Slytherin miraba con odio al de Gryffindor, estos se abrazaban y saltaban de la alegría.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, estaba feliz, cogió a Alicia a la cual ya no la sangraba la nariz y le dio un gran beso en los labios, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

Cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados y sonreían tontamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo el chico tocándole con cuidado la nariz.

- Si- dijo Alicia- no es nada.

Toda la multitud había bajado y los felicitaba por el partido.

Todos lo Gryffindor fueron a la sala común, allí tenían una fiesta preparada para celebrar el triunfo, y ya lo sustitutos de Fred y George, unos hermanos que ahora hacían de bromistas eran los encargados de ir a por comida.

En la sala común, todos estaban muy animados, Harry, Ron, Colin, Dennis, Dean, Seamus y Neville hablaban en un lado de la sala común.

- Miradlas. Dijo Dean- ¿de que estarán hablando?

Los chico observaban a las chicas que estaban sentadas en los sillones hablando y riendo.

- No lo se- dijo Seamus- pero de nada bueno.

Harry miraba a Alicia que aunque reía tenía todavía la mirada triste, la había tenido tan cerca, la había vuelto a besar.

- La más bonita es Laura- dijo Dennis.

- Que dices- dijo Seamus- Laverne es la mejor.

- ¿qué?- dijo Dean- la mas bonita es Parvati.

- No- dijo Colin- Ginny.

- Hermione- dijo Ron y todos le miraron- ¿qué?

- Nada- dijo Neville- la más bonita es Luna.

- Pero que dices- dijo Ron- ¿te gusta Luna Lovegood?- Neville asintió y todos se echaron a reír.

- Y la más bonita es Alicia- dijo Harry.

- No se te nota que te gusta- dijo Seamus irónicamente.

Todos se echaron a reír cuando Harry lo miró un poco molesto por el comentario.

Las chicas miraban a los chicos que se estaban riendo.

- Miradlos- dijo Parvati- que guapos son todos y que cuerpos, aunque hay que reconocer que los que mejor están de cuerpo son Harry y Ron, eso de jugar a quiddich les ha hecho mucho bien, menudos cuerpos- Parvati tenía razón Ron y Harry se habían vuelto unos jóvenes altos, fuertes y musculosos, eran los más altos y los que parecían más hombres- aunque yo me quedó con Dean.

- Pues yo con Seamus- dijo Parvati.

- Pues yo con Dennis- dijo Laura.

- Ha que no sabéis a Luna Lovegood le gusta Neville- dijo Ginny.

- Se notaba- dijo Parvati- ¿y a ti?

- A mi- dijo Ginny sonrojada- a mi ya no me gusta Harry, si lo decís por eso, no me gusta desde el año pasado, ahora me gusta Colin- todas la miraron sorprendida- ¿qué? A cambiado mucho, ya no es tan pesado, además es muy amable y cariñoso conmigo y me gusta mucho, además físicamente esta cambiando mucho.

- Pues a mi Ron- dijo Hermione y todas la miraron sonriendo- no se porque me miráis así, si ya lo sabíais.

Todas las chicas miraron a Alicia y esta se dio cuenta pero se hizo la tonta, no quería hablar de eso.

- ¿Y a ti Alicia?- dijo Parvati- Harry esta loco por ti, es tan atento y el beso que te ha dado hoy ha sido...

- No ha sido nada- dijo Alicia- estábamos contentos por que hemos ganado el partido de quiddich y ya esta, ha sido para felicitarnos.

- Claro ¿por qué no reconoces que te gusta Harry¿qué lo amas?- dijo Hermione- a Ginny ya no le gusta, ya no vas hacer daño a nadie si sales con él.

- No puedo salir con él- dijo Alicia- no puedo estar con él, y nunca podremos estar juntos.

- Tonterías- dijo Ginny pero se quedó callada ya que los chicos se acercaban a ellas.

- ¿Qué hacéis chicas?- dijo Neville sonriendo.

- Nada- dijo Parvati- hablar.

- Yo me voy a la cama- dijo Alicia levantándose.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido?- dijo Harry- mañana no hay que madrugar, quédate un rato más.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia mientras Harry se sentaba donde ella esta sentada solo hace unos minutos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo Harry cuando vio que no había otro sitio donde sentarse.

- No da igual- dijo la chica.

- Harry quítate- dijo Hermione enfadada- deja que se siente Alicia, los chicos os podéis quedar de pie.

- No te enfades Hermione- dijo Harry, que cogió a Alicia de la cintura y la sentó encima de sus piernas- ves ya esta los dos estamos sentado y bien a gusto.

Alicia estaba como un tomate y todos sonrieron.

- Yo mejor me quedo de pie, seguro que molesto y peso- dijo Alicia, intento levantarse pero Harry la acercó a él y no la soltaba.

- No molestas y no pesas- dijo Harry sonriendo- estas muy delgada, no pesas nada y ¿por qué vas estar de pie? Puedes estar aquí.

- Pero es que yo...- dijo Alicia pero no sabía lo que decir, Harry notaba lo nerviosa que estaba y notó como temblaba entre sus brazos, Harry la abrazó contra su cuerpo y sintió el aliento y la respiración acelerada por los nervios de Alicia.

Y Alicia respiraba a gran velocidad mientras notaba la mirada de sus amigos, nunca se había dado cuenta de los fuerte que era Harry, Parvati en verdad tenía razón al decir que tenía un buen cuerpo por que así le pareció a Alicia, era musculoso y fuerte y le encantaba ese cuerpo y estar así con él.

- Relájate- dijo Harry sonriendo- yo no como a las chicas aunque no te niego que a ti si te comería a besos.

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendido¿desde cuando Harry era así?, pero Harry estaba cambiando con las chicas, sabía que sino cambiaba iba a perder a Alicia.

- ¿Qué dices Harry?- dijo Alicia colorada.

- Estas preciosa cuando te pones colorada- dijo Harry, se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos sus amigos, la chica le correspondió en el beso pero pronto le apartó y se fue corriendo mientras Harry y todos sus amigos la miraban para luego mirar a Harry.

- No se que hacer para que Alicia quiera estar conmigo- dijo Harry.

- No se- dijo Ron.

Al rato cuando vino Macgonagall, se fueron a la cama y Harry se durmió pensando en Alicia.


	14. Invitaciones para el baile

**Capitulo 14: Invitaciones para el baile.**

El domingo por la mañana Harry se despertó muy tarde, ya pasaba la hora de comer, miró a su alrededor y solo estaba él, se vistió y bajó.

En la sala común había bastante gente y sentados en los sillones vio a Ginny, Hermione y Ron pero no había señales de Alicia.

Se acercó y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde esta Alicia?- preguntó Harry.

- En su cuarto- dijo Hermione- no se encuentra bien.

- Querrás decir que no baja por que no quiere verme- dijo Harry- no quiere verme por lo que pasó anoche, por él beso y por lo que la dije.

- No lo se Harry- dijo Hermione- mañana se lo preguntas.

- Para que esperar hasta mañana, si la puedo hacer ahora- dijo Harry y se levantó, se encaminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

- Pero Harry no dejan pasar a los chicos- dijo Hermione.

- Me saltare algunas reglas- dijo Harry- ya lo he hecho más veces.

Después de saltarse algunas reglas y de más de una caída, logró subir al cuarto de las chicas.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y vio que no había nadie en la habitación, miró y vio las cortinas de una de las camas corridas, ahí debía de estar Alicia.

Se acercó a la cama y descorrió las cortinas dejando al descubierto un bulto debajo de las sabanas, era Alicia que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza.

- Alicia- dijo Harry- ¿qué te pasa¿por qué no bajas a la sala común?

- No me encuentro bien- dijo Alicia- vete Harry, creo que me estoy constipando y no quiero contagiarte.

- No me importa- dijo Harry y intentó destaparla pero Alicia no la soltaba, pero después de muchos forcejeos Harry logró destaparla, y se dio cuenta de que no esta enferma.

La chica se levantó enfadada y Harry se quedó petrificada, Alicia estaba medio desnuda, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y las bragas, mejor dicho tanga, Harry tragó saliva y se puso colorado y esta lo miró extrañada, luego se miró y vio como iba vestida y se metió en la cama y se tapo.

- Vete- dijo Alicia colorada- que vergüenza.

- Da igual- dijo Harry nervioso, se acercó a ella- no estas mala, lo que pasa es que no quieres bajar por lo que pasó anoche en la sala común.

- No es eso- mintió Alicia.

- Mira Alicia déjame decirte lo que siento por ti- dijo Harry- no me lo quiero seguir guardando, me esta haciendo daño.

- No me lo digas Harry- dijo Alicia mirándolo- si me lo dices te dolerá más que si no me lo dices.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

- No te lo puedo decir- dijo Alicia, se tumbo en la cama poniéndose de espaldas a Harry.

El chico se acero a la cama y se sentó en un borde, miró a la chica y se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Pero todavía somos amigos?- susurró Harry.

- Claro- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tu eres mi mejor amigo.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero mañana vas a salir a la reunión del ED- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Eso no me lo pierdo ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Llegó el lunes, era un día frío, el más frío hasta esos días, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alicia se dirigían a la clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Alicia se comportaban entre ellos como siempre, ambos habían decidido olvidar lo que había pasado el sábado, aunque les costaba mucho.

La clase fue bien, no hubo ningún percance y se lo pasaron muy bien, la verdad es que Ania aparte de Lupin era la mejor profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido.

Luego fueron Pociones, Snape como siempre estuvo buscando defectos en las pociones de Ron y Harry pero por primera vez en su vida, Snape tuvo que ponerles un diez ya que Hermione y Alicia les habían ayudado sin que Snape se diese cuenta.

- Mi primer 10 en pociones- dijo Ron mientras salían de las mazmorras y se dirigían a Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas.

- Espero que os esforcéis más- dijo Hermione severamente.

- Si Herms- dijo Ron y la dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a todos sus amigos pero sobretodo a Hermione muy sorprendida, desde hacía un tiempo atrás Hermione y Ron no se peleaban tanto, siempre tenían alguna discusión pero ya no eran diarias como antes.

Cuando llegaron a Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas siguieron estudiando a los uní pegazos pero Alicia y Harry no prestaba mucha atención en la clase en lo único que pensaban era en la reunión del ED, era a las 6 de la tarde y habían quedado en la sala de los menesteres.

Después de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas fueron a comer y luego Harry, Ron y Alicia se fueron a Adivinación mientras Hermione se iba a Runas Antiguas.

Allí la profesora Trelowly se dedico a predecir la muerte de Harry hasta 40 veces, en una de las predicciones miró a Alicia.

- Tú- dijo señalando a la chica- tu corazón esta lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, te sientes confundida por las cosas que estas sintiendo, sientes miedo de lo que estas sintiendo en el fondo de tu corazón, la hora de que todo sepan la verdad esta cerca- Harry miró a Alicia a los ojos y la vio asustada- pronto tendrás que decidir de que lado estas.

Cuando salieron de Adivinación, Alicia no hablaba, estaba pensativa y Harry y Ron se acercaron.

- No las hagas caso- dijo Ron- esta loca, tu no nos ocultas nada.

- No- dijo Alicia sonriendo nerviosamente- nada.

- Entonces no hay que preocuparse- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Por último les tocaba Historia de la Magia, a todos se les hizo muy larga, Binns el fantasma que era profesor de esta asignatura hacía las clases muy aburridas, Alicia y Hermione eran las únicas que seguían la clase y cogían apuntes.

Cuando terminaron las clases fueron a la sala común y estuvieron haciendo los deberes hasta las 5:30 que fueron a la sala de los menesteres para preparar la reunión. Fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alicia y Ginny.

Cuando entraron vieron una sala llena de estanterías con libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, objetos de defensa, también había unos cojines y colchonetas en el suelo.

A las 6 empezaron a llegar todos lo chicos, cuando ya estuvieron todos empezaron con la reunión.

- Bueno la primera clase de hoy será de defensa personal- dijo Harry- Alicia nos enseñará como defendernos.

Todos miraron a la chica que estaba en el centrote la sala, encima de las colchonetas sonriendo. Todo se colocaron alrededor de las colchonetas.

- Haber lo primero que necesito es que alguien me ayude en las demostraciones- ninguna se ofreció sabían como era esa chica- bueno pues lo elegiré yo, Harry por ser el otro profesor acércate.

Harry se acercó y la chica le sonrió.

- No te muevas, dime ¿qué harías si de repente de la nada alguien e quiere dar una patada en la cara y no te puedes apartar? Así como voy hacer yo.

Alicia levantó la pierna y le fue a dar una patada en la cara pero paró el pie antes de darle.

- ¿Qué habrías echo?- dijo Alicia, ninguno contesto- lo primero tenéis que estar muy atentos a cualquier señal, a cualquier movimiento, si veis que os van a dar una patada, estar preparados, lo que podrías haber echo levantar el brazo y para la patada así tu oponente te queda desprotegido y puedes pegarle.

La clase continuo, era muy divertido aprender defensa personal, todos se lo tomaban muy en serio, el tiempo pasó muy rápido, estuvieron dando clase hasta que fueron las 9 de la noche y decidieron ir a cenar y luego a sus respectivas salas comunes, quedaron en que la siguiente reunión sería el jueves a la misma hora.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común después de cenar, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios había sido un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente, la primera clase que tenían era Historia de la Magia, Ron y Harry estuvieron apunto de dormirse, en más una ocasión pero Hermione y Alicia los llamaba la atención, después les tocó Encantamientos esta clase se les hizo mucho más amena que la anterior.

A continuación les tocó Transformaciones, Mcgonagall les pidió que transformaran los animales en juegos de té. Hermione y Alicia fueron las únicas que lo consiguieron.

Cuando sonó el timbre, antes de irse Mcgonagall les informó de algo.

- Dentro de una semana se celebrará el baile de Halloween, a este baile van asistir todos los cursos y durara hasta la 1 de la noche, deberéis encontrar pareja- dijo Mcgonagall- y es obligatorio la túnica de gala, ya os podéis ir.

Todos cuando se dirigían a su siguiente clase iban hablando del baile, Hermione y Alicia hablaban animadamente de lo que se iban a poner mientras Ron y Harry iban detrás de ellas muy preocupados, delante de ellos iban las dos chicas con las que querían ir al baile pero no se atrevían a pedírselo.

- Ron tenemos que pedírselo- dijo Harry- no quiero que me pase lo de cuarto, al final no fui con la chica que quería.

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo Ron- ¿pero como lo hacemos?

- ¿Tienes claro lo que sientes por Hermione?- preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo.

- Si ¿y tu lo que sientes por Alicia?- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo Harry- tenemos que hacerlo.

Ya solo quedaban 3 días para el baile y Harry y Ron no se atrevían a pedírselo a Alicia ni a Hermione y estas estaban esperando a que se lo pidiesen. Los cuatro habían rechazo a muchas personas pero sobretodo Alicia que se lo había pedido casi todo el colegio.

Las reuniones del ED iban bastante bien y a todos les gustaba, al igual que los entrenamientos de quiddich, en un partido Ravenclaw había ganado a Huffelpaff por muy poco.

La tarde de cuando quedaba 3 días para el baile, Ginny llegó a la sala común muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- preguntó Alicia.

- Colin me pidió ir al baile- dijo Ginny- y yo no dude en aceptar.

Todos sonrieron y miraron a Ginny, entonces Ron miró a Hermione y dijo muy nervioso:

- Herms ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le sudaban las mano- es importante ¿nos vamos a dar un paseo?

- Vale- dijo Hermione y ambos se fueron por el hueco del retrato.

Ginny dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas aunque quería dejar solos a Harry y a Alicia.

- Alicia ¿nos vamos a dar un paseo?- preguntó Harry.

- Vale- dijo Alicia y salieron por el hueco del retrato.

Iban por los terrenos de Hogwarts paseando sin decir nada cuando vieron más adelante a Ron y Hermione, ellos tampoco hablaban.

Ron y Hermione caminaban, cada uno absortó en sus pensamientos, Ron se puso delante de Hermione y se miraron a los ojos, se sentaron en un banco y se sonrieron.

- Me gustaría saber Herms si tienes pareja para el baile- dijo Ron muy nervioso.

- No- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿por qué?

- Por que me gustaría saber si quieres ir conmigo- dijo Ron muy colorado, tanto como su pelo.

- Claro que quiero - dijo Hermione y lo abrazó- lo he estado esperando todo el tiempo.

El chico le devolvió el abrazó, y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Alicia?- dijo Harry cuando seguían caminado por los jardines.

- ¿Si?- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos, los dos se pararon y se miraron de frente.

- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

- No- Harry se ilusionó, estaba emocionado pero lo intento disimular aunque le costó- la verdad es que no pensaba ir- Harry se decepcionó y miró a la casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno ya sabes que no tengo muy buena experiencia con los bailes.

- Pero esta vez no va a pasar lo mismo- dijo Harry- ¿qué pasa¿no te lo a pedido nadie?

- Si pero no me interesaba ir con él.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y dijo:

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Alicia lo miró muy sorprendida y dijo tartamudeando:

- Yo... Yo... Ha... Harry.

- Si tu.

Los dos estaban muy colorados y se miraban a los ojos.

- Pero nosotros solo somos amigos.

- Ya lo se, solo iríamos como amigos por favor- dijo Harry en tono de suplica.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry como estaba tan feliz de ir con la chica que amaba, la cogió en brazos y se puso a dar vueltas, ambos se reían, entonces Harry paró de dar vueltas y se miraron a los ojos.

- Si te pones así por que vas conmigo- dijo Alicia- no se lo que harías si fueses con la chica que amas.

- ¿Quién dice que no valla con ella?

La chica se sonrojó y apartó los ojos de Harry.

- Suéltame Harry- dijo Alicia, el chico la dejo en el suelo- ¿volvemos a la sala común?

- Si- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya los cuatro tenían un problema menos del que preocuparse y los cuatro estaban deseando de que llegase el baile.


	15. Declaraciones de amor

**Capitulo 15: Declaraciones de amor.**

Llegó el 31 de octubre, Halloween, todos despertaron muy nerviosos pero sobre todo Harry que había decidido declararse a Alicia quisiera o no.

El día transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento importante.

A las 5, las chicas subieron a sus cuartos para preparase.

- Pero si el baile no empieza hasta las 7- dijo Ron.

- Pero necesitamos prepararnos- dijo Hermione- alisarse el pelo se tarda.

Sin dar más explicaciones Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Laura, Laverne y Alicia se fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse, dejando a Colin, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, Harry y a Neville con la palabra en la boca, todos ellos estaban muy contentos habían conseguido ir con quien quería, así pues Colin iba con Ginny, Ron con Hermione, Parvati con Dean, Laura con Dennis, Laverne con Seamus, Harry y Alicia y Neville con Luna.

Como las chicas se habían ido, los chicos continuaron hablando.

El cuarto de las chicas de 6º curso era una locura, Ginny y Laura se habían ido con sus cosas al cuarto de las de 6º y por todos lados había ropa, cosméticos, zapatos, colonias, y otras cosas.

Mientras que algunas se pintaban las uñas, otras se peinaban, otras se vestían y así estuvieron hasta que llegó la hora del baile.

Los chicos subieron cuando quedaban 15 minutos para la hora, se vistieron y Harry estuvo intentando peinarse pero no lo consiguió, su pelo seguía igual de desordenado.

Ron y Harry se pusieron sus túnicas, las dos de color negro muy parecidas a las de diario.

Los chicos bajaron a la sala común y esperaron a las chicas, Neville se fue a buscar a Luna.

A las 7 en punto empezaron a bajar las chicas, las primeras fueron Laura, Parvati y Laverne que se acercaron a sus parejas y se marcharon despidiéndose de los otros.

Poco después bajo Ginny y había que reconocer que estaba muy linda, llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda, no tenía mucho escote, se había ondulado el pelo y se había maquillado muy suavemente, a Colin se le caía la baba, Ginny se acercó a él y se marcharon.

Todo el mundo se empezó a ir de la sala común, hasta que solo quedaron Ron y Harry, que estaban muy nerviosos.

Ron y Harry no hacían otra cosa que mirar el reloj y entonces bajaron las dos juntas y los chicos se quedaron petrificados, estaban bellísimas.

Ron no apartaba los ojos de Hermione, la cual llevaba una túnica lila, con un poco de escote, el pelo lo llevaba liso y suelto e iba un poco maquillada.

Harry miraba a Alicia y esta le devolvió la mirada, ella llevaba una túnica rosa pálido, con mucho escote, se había alisado el pelo y se había echo un recogido y se había maquillado suavemente.

Los dos chicos estaban hipnotizados y se acercaron a ellas tendiéndoles los brazos, ellas sonrieron y se agarraron, los cuatro pusieron rumbo al gran comedor, donde todos sentirían envidia porque iban con las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al hall, vieron a mucha gente de todas las casa, mientras bajaban las escaleras, todos los miraron en silencio, en verdad eran las más bonitas de todo el colegio y muchos pensaron que hacían muy buenas parejas.

Estaban en el hall esperando a que los dejasen entrara cuando algunos alumnos de Slytherin entre ellos Draco Malfoy que iba del brazo de Pansy Parkinson hicieron su aparición.

Malfoy miró con odio a Harry y sonrió a Alicia, esta apartó sus ojos del rubio y miró a Harry sonriendo y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, Pansy estaba enfadada, Draco nunca le dedicaba esas sonrisas a ella y miró con odio a Alicia.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrara en el gran comedor, este estaba decorado con mesas redondas que estaban alrededor de una zona libre del centro del gran comedor que era la pista de baile, las mesas eran para 14 personas así que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alicia, Ginny, Laura, Colin, Dennis, Dean, Laverne, Seamus, Parvati, Neville y Luna compartieron una que estaba alejada de la pista de baile, en la intimidad, el gran comedor estaba iluminado con unas velas que había encima de las mesas y también con unas luces colocadas alrededor de la pista de baile.

Cada uno hablaba con su pareja menos Alicia y Harry que ni siquiera se miraban, ella estaba muy pensativa y Harry la observaba estaba verdaderamente hermosa, Alicia se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando así que lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿qué pasa?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- no me dejas de mirar.

- Nada- dijo Harry- solo te miró porque estas preciosa.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonrojándose- tu también estas muy guapo, te queda muy bien esa túnica.

- Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que apareció la comida, cuando terminaron de cenar, salió un grupo de música al escenario y se pusieron a cantar.

Las parejas salieron a las pista de baile, Harry y Alicia se quedaron sentados mientras sus amigos salían a bailar. A Harry no le gustaba bailar pero tenía que hacerlo, así que miró a Alicia.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano.

- Claro- dijo la chica y le cogió delicadamente la mano.

Cuando estaban en la pista de baile, Harry puso una mano en la cintura de Alicia y esta puso su mano en el hombro de él, y la otra la entrelazaron suavemente.

Empezaron bailando separados, era una música lenta, calmada, bailaban despacio, poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta que Harry agarraba a Alicia de la cintura con ambas manos y ella tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuellos de él, sentían sus cuerpos tan juntos, sus respiraciones, su aliento.

La chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, luego se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Alicia se acercó al oído de Harry y se puso a cantar la canción que el grupo tocaba en susurros, a Harry le encantaba la voz que tenía, cantaba tan bien.

Siguieron bailando hasta que la canción se acabo, bailaron unas cuantas canciones más y luego se sentaron en la mesa donde habían comido y se pusieron a hablar.

Estaban hablando cuando Harry miró el reloj y vio que eran las 12 de la noche, el tiempo pasaba volando y creyó que había llegado la hora de declararse.

- Vamos fuera Alicia tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Si vamos- dijo la chica, se pusieron en pie y salieron en silencio, Harry pensaba lo que iba a decirla y Alicia se preguntaba lo que quería.

Mientras en otro lado del salón, Ron y Hermione hablaban animadamente y se sorprendieron por que en todo lo que llevaba de baile no se habían peleado.

- ¿Te as dado cuenta de que no nos hemos peleado en todo el baile?- dijo Hermione.

- Si- dijo Ron sonriendo- es una pena- la chica lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿por qué es una pena¿te gusta que me enfade?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

- Si por que luego me gustan mucho las reconciliaciones por que hay dos cosas que me gusta mucho que hagas y siempre lo haces cuando nos reconciliamos- dijo Ron.

- ¿El que te gusta que haga?- dijo Hermione.

- Es que siempre que nos reconciliamos tu me abrazas y me das un beso en la mejilla y eso me gusta mucho- dijo Ron sonrojado- y además cuando te enfadas te pones muy bonita aunque para mi siempre estas muy bonita.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy bonita?- preguntó Hermione muy colorada.

- Mucho- dijo Ron acercándose a ella- la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno, era el primer beso de ambos y estaba siendo maravilloso, Ron abrazó con fuerza a Hermione y esta le devolvió el abrazo, se separaron poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos.

- Te quiero- dijo Ron- Herms estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amo con locura.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Hermione abrazándolo- te amo tanto.

- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Hermione feliz y se fundieron en otro beso.

Mientras Harry y Alicia salieron a la fría noche del 31 de octubre, hacía mucho frío y no había nadie en los terrenos del colegio, todos los alumnos y los profesores estaban en el gran comedor o eso creían por que allí alguien los observaba, ese era Malfoy que los había visto salir y los había seguido dejando a Pansy sola en el baile.

Alicia se sentó en un banco y Harry le dio la espalda, repaso lo que la iba ha decir y se dio la vuelta.

Vio a Alicia mirando a una lado, balanceando los pies de atrás a delante, con las manos apoyadas en el banco y muy seria pero aun sería estaba hermosa y cuando la vio se le olvido todos lo que iba a decir y tendría que improvisar.

Harry se puso de cuclillas delante de ella, Alicia lo miró sonriendo, una sonrisa que no acompañaban sus ojos pero que a Harry le encantó.

- Eres tan hermosa- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro suave y liso.

- ¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir? No es que no te lo agradezca...

- No, no es eso- dijo Harry cortándola.

- Pues tu dirás- dijo Alicia.

Harry la cogió las manos y la puso encima de las roillas de la chica.

- Yo Alicia desde que te conocí, desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo muy especial por ti, algo muy bonita y sincero, algo muy profundo que se me a quedado en el corazón y no creo que nunca lo pueda sacar- estas palabras le salieron a Harry de lo más profundo de su corazón y la chica no sabía lo que decir para que no siguiera por que al fin y al cabo le gustaba oírlo- a mi me cuesta mucho decir estas cosas pero sabía que sino te lo decía me arrepentiría toda la vida- Alicia lo miró con ilusión pero a la vez con tristeza- con todo esto quiero decirte que te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré nada más verte- la manos le empezaron a sudar de los nervios- y me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Yo Harry?- dijo Alicia nerviosa.

- Entiendo que te haya pillado por sorpresa pero era ahora o nunca.

Alicia hizo que Harry le soltara las manos y Harry vio como la temblaban, estuvieron un momento callados esa pausa ponía nerviosa a ambos pero ninguno sabía lo que decir mientras Malfoy los observaba muy interesado en saber lo que ocurría.

Al final Alicia fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Harry tu eres un chico muy especial, amable y sincero- dijo Alicia mirándolo a los ojos y jugueteando con las manos.

Esas palabras no sonaron bien a Harry.

- Pero tu no me quieres- dijo con tristeza el muchacho.

- No es eso Harry- dijo Alicia.

- Entonces me quieres- dijo Harry con ilusión y sonriendo.

- Harry no me líes- dijo Alicia levantándose y dándole la espalada a Harry, dio unos pasos alejándose de él.

Harry se levantó y la miró por su cabeza pasaba una pregunta ¿lo quería o no? Harry iba hacerle esa pregunta cuando Alicia habló.

- Harry tengo frío lo mejor es que entremos.

Harry no contesto, se acercó a ella y la rodeo la cintura con los brazos, Alicia estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiese esperado esa reacción, Malfoy los observaba con rabia en los ojos.

- Déjame darte calor Alicia- dijo Harry en un susurro mientras la abrazaba más fuerte de la cintura y la cercaba a él- te quiero Alicia estoy loco por ti.

Ambos temblaban pero no era de frío sino de nervios, notaban que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, a ambos le latía el corazón muy rápido, Alicia notaba la respiración y el olor de Harry y Harry notaba el olor del pelo de la chica, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y se sentían muy a gusto mientras Harry le decía una y otra vez todo lo que la quería pero Alicia se separó.

- No merezco ser amada por un chico como tu, un chico tan bueno- dijo Alicia con los ojos cristalinos y dándole la espalda a Harry.

- ¿por qué?- dijo Harry sin entender.

- Por que yo no tengo el privilegio de amar, ni de ser amada, mi destino es estar sola, es vivir sola, sufrir sola, morir sola, y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que tu me ames y por mucho que yo te ame, nosotros nunca vamos a poder estar juntos- dijo Alicia mientras comenzaba a llorar pero Harry no se dio cuenta de que esta llorando.

- ¿Entonces tu también me amas?- dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

- Harry yo no he dicho eso- dijo Alicia mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Harry.

Cuando Harry la vio llorando se sorprendió y la miró con tristeza.

- Además tu no me quieres.

- Si te quiero- dijo Harry acercándose a la chica y mirándola a los ojos, estaban frente a frente a un metro de distancia.

- Harry tu no me quieres, tu no me conoces, no sabes quien soy, ni todo lo que me a ocurrido- dijo con tristeza, no paraba de llorar.

- Pues dímelo- dijo Harry cogiéndola de los brazos y acercándola a él.

- No puedo lo siento- dijo Alicia con voz muy débil, no le salía de lo triste que se sentía, miró a un lado y al suelo.

- ¿Tan malo es?- dijo Harry con resignación.

- Si- dijo Alicia en un débil susurro mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos que se estaban poniendo rojos.

- ¿cuánto de malo?- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente y Alicia le devolvió la mirada.

- Tanto que cuando te enteres me vas a odiar- dijo Alicia con la voz muy débil y ronca.

- Yo nunca podría odiarte por que te quiero- dijo Harry.

Alicia iba a decir algo pero Harry ya no quería escuchar más y la beso, la soltó los brazos y la abrazó acercándola a él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Alicia le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, se sentían tan bien, era un beso dulce pero a la vez apasionado, un beso que hacía saltar las chispas de Malfoy que los observaba con los puños apretados.

Alicia le apartó y ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron.

- Harry esto no tendría que haber pasado y no va a volver a pasar, tu y yo no nos vamos a volver a besar, solo somos amigos.

- Pero no puedo evitarlo te amo.

- Pues tendrás que intentarlo- dijo Alicia levantando la voz y poniéndose a llorar- solo somos amigos.

- Pero Alicia...- dijo Harry levantando la mano para acariciarla.

- Lo siento.

Alicia se fue corriendo y dejó a Harry allí con la mano levantada.

Cuando Alicia se marchó, Harry se acercó a la pared y dio un grito de rabia e impotencia que le salió del alma y el corazón rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, pegó un puñetazo a la pared y se tiró al suelo de rodillas por su mete pasaban muchas preguntas ¿me ama¿por qué dice que la voy a odiar¿qué me estará ocultando¿por qué es tan dura con ella misma?

Malfoy lo vio tan dolido que decidió irse y no decirle nada por que sabía que no le podía fastidiar más la noche.

Harry se quedó allí media hora más, luego entro al castillo y paso por delante del gran comedor pero no entro, no le apetecía estar entre gente que era tan feliz, así que subió a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones, miró el reloj en cualquier momento empezaría a ir los alumnos a sus salas comunes, miró las llamas que crepitaban, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

A los 15 minutos empezó a venir la gente, Harry vio como Parvati y Dean, al igual que Seamos y Laverne, y también Laura y Dennis iban de la mano y supuso que se habían echo novios, cuando vieron a Harry, se acercaron y le dieron la noticia de que eran novios y Neville le dijo muy contento que se había echo novio de Luna, Harry los sonrió sin ganas y sus amigos se fueron, en ese momento Ginny y Colin entraban dados de la mano al igual que Hermione y Ron estos últimos iban muy acaramelados y Harry sonrió al verlos.

- Hola Harry- dijo Ron muy contento.

- Valla por fin sois novios- dijo Harry sonriendo aunque no le apetecía- y también Colin y Ginny.

- Si- dijo Colin- bueno yo me voy a la cama adiós Gin- se acercó y la dio un beso en los labios.

Los 4 amigos estaban en silencio, Harry estaba pensativo y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo, solo estaban ellos en la sala común.

- Harry ¿dónde esta Alicia?- dijo Ron al darse cuenta de que no estaba la chica.

- No lo se- dijo Harry- creía que había vuelto al baile pero debe de estar en su habitación.

- ¿qué a pasado?- dijo Hermione- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Me ha rechazado- dijo Harry- le he dicho lo que sentía y me a rechazado.

- ¿por qué no ha querido salir contigo?- dijo Ginny.

El chico les contó lo que Alicia le había dicho.

- ¿qué nos ocultará?- dijo Hermione.

- No lo se- dijo Harry- me voy a la cama- el chico se levantó, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero se paró, se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos- por cierto- dijo sonriendo- me alegro que tengáis novio o novia hoy a sido la noche de las declaraciones de amor lastima que no todas hayan salido tan bien como las vuestras.

Sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza y Harry subió las escaleras cuando llegó vio a Seamus, Neville y Dean hablando animadamente.

- Hola Harry- dijo Dean- ¿qué tal con Alicia? Que antes no te he preguntado.

- Mal- dijo Harry- buenas noches.

Harry se quitó la túnica y se metió en la cama, al rato escuchó como subía Ron y poco después sus ronquidos y los de sus compañeros pero él no se pudo dormir en toda la noche.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿cómo estáis? Ya se, ya se es muy cursi este capitulo pero por fin Harry le a dicho lo que sentía aunque no ha salido muy bien. Bueno ahora viene lo interesante de verdad, en los siguientes capítulos muy pronto os enterareis de cual es el secreto de Alicia ¿qué les ocultara? Pronto muy pronto lo sabréis.

Dejadme reviews y gracias a las personas que ya me han dejado unos cuantos, para la persona que me dijo que le enviase por e-mail la primera parte de la historia (no me acuerdo de tu nick lo siento) sólo decirte que esta es ala primera parte, esto esta ocurriendo durante el seto año de Harry, la segunda parte será el septimo año de Harry y ya lo estoy escibiendo en cuanto termine esta parte la publicaré. Besos y adiós.


	16. Amistad rota

**Capitulo 16: Amistad rota.**

Harry estuvo hasta tarde en la cama, no había dormido en toda la noche, cuando se levantó vio a Ron vistiéndose y él también se vistió.

- ¿Qué tal Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- Bien- dijo Harry y los dos bajaron a la sala común.

Abajo ya estaban Hermione y Alicia, Colin y Ginny salían de la sala común en ese momento, Ron se acercó a Hermione y se dieron un gran beso mientras Harry miraba a Alicia pero esta no le miraba, Ron y Hermione miraban a sus amigos, era una situación incomoda.

- ¿Qué tal Alicia?- dijo Ron para romper el hielo- ¿te a dicho Herms lo nuestro?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero sino me lo hubiese dicho ya me habría enterado por que menudo beso.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y Alicia sonrió, miró a Harry y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Hola Harry- dijo Alicia.

- Hola- dijo Harry mirándola- ¿puedo habar contigo por favor?

- Si claro- dijo Alicia levantándose, los dos se alejaron un poco de sus amigos.

- Alicia- dijo Harry mirando a otro lado no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos- siento si te molesto lo de anoche.

- No me molesto Harry- dijo Alicia- me sentí muy alagada pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos.

- Bueno vale- dijo Harry sin mirarla aunque Alicia buscaba su mirada pero no la encontraba- lo que no quiero es que nuestra amistad se rompa.

- Claro que no- dijo Alicia- seguiremos como si todo esto no hubiese pasado.

- Vale- dijo Harry y Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

---------------------------------------------

Las semanas pasaron, ya era noviembre y se acercaba otro partido de Quiddich, Gryffindor versus Huffelpaff.

El equipo de Gryffindor no estaba muy preocupado, el equipo de Huffelpaff no era muy bueno y cada día Hermione, Ginny y Alicia mejoraban.

El partido se jugaba el sábado, esa semana antes de que llegase el sábado, no hubo ningún acontecimiento importante.

Harry y Alicia se trataban como si nada hubiese ocurrido aunque les costaba muchísimo.

Todas las parejas que se habían echo novios durante el baile no se habían peleado nunca excepto Ron y Hermione que tenían una pelea diaria aunque al rato estaban arreglados.

Las clases del ED iban muy bien y todos estaban mejorando en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en Defensa Personal.

---------------------------------------------

Llegó el sábado, hacía mucho frío y estaba lloviendo pero aún así el partido no duró más de 10 minutos, Harry quiso coger cuanto antes la snitch haciendo que Gryffindor ganase 170 a 0.

Todos menos el equipo de Gryffindor que se quedaron en el vestuario cambiándose de ropa, volvieron a la sala común, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Al rato fueron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones, Colin y Dennis se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras los 5 amigos se quedaron sentados en la sala común cerca de la chimenea.

- Chicas voy a dejar mi escoba si queréis dejo la vuestra también- dijo Hermione.

- Vale- dijo Ginny- gracias.

Hermione cogió las escobas mientras Ron cogía la suya y de la Harry y la subían a sus habitaciones. Ron no tardó ni dos minutos en cambio Hermione tardó más.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo para tardar tanto?- dijo Ron sentándose.

Después de 10 minutos Hermione bajó, tenía una expresión extraña el rostro, no se sabía muy bien si estaba enfadada, sorprendida o las dos cosas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Herms?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Apartaos de ella- dijo Hermione señalando a Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo Ginny extrañada.

- Es una farsante- dijo Hermione muy enfadada.

- ¿Qué dices Hermione?- dijo Alicia, todos vieron que Hermione llevaba un libro entre sus manos.

- Tu lo sabes muy bien- dijo Hermione.

- Será mejor que vallamos a otro lado y hablemos allí- dijo Alicia muy nerviosa sin apartar los ojos del libro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry siguiendo a las chicas hasta una clase vacía.

Entraron en una clase y Hermione cerró la puerta.

- ¿Nos vais ha decir lo que pasa?- dijo Ginny muy intrigada.

- He cogido el diario de Alicia- dijo Hermione mostrando el libro que llevaba entre sus manos- y lo he leído.

- Hermione eso no se hace- dijo Ron en forma de regañina (N/A: algo extraño siempre suele ser Hermione la que regaña a Ron)

- Ya lo se- dijo Hermione- pero ahora me alegro de haberlo echo por que sino nos abría seguido engañando.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo Harry.

Hermione abrió el diario, antes de empezar a leer miró a Alicia esperando que la detuviese pero esta solo la miró muy nerviosa, si que Hermione empezó a leer.

_9 de septiembre del 1996 _

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños, papa como siempre no me ha regalado nada, esta demasiado ocupado con sus planes contra Harry._

_Hoy me ha llegado una carta de él, ni siquiera me ha felicitado yo creo que ni se ha acordado de que era mi cumpleaños. En la carta me ponía cosas horribles sobre Harry y sus amigos y me obliga a odiarlos. _

_Me ha dado nuevas instrucciones para el plan, todavía no le he dicho que me he ganado la confianza de Harry y no se cuando lo haré._

_Siempre que pongo en las cartas papa cuando me envía la respuesta me pide que le llame Voldemort o mi señor pero yo no soy capaz, él es mi padre y así es como le quiero llamar papa._

_Adiós otro día hablare más contigo por que ahora viene Hermione._

Alicia observaba las caras de sus amigos, Ginny y Ron estaban atónitos y en Harry no se sabía muy bien, había borrado toda expresión de su rostro.

Alicia agachó la cabeza en el mismo momento en el que todos la miraban.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y cogió el diario, todavía no se lo creía pero era cierto, todo lo que Hermione había leído era cierto, los había engañado pero ¿cómo era posible? Ella era dulce, amable y bondadosa pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que era todo mentira, al igual que lo que les había contado sobre su estancia en Beauxbatons, sólo era una mortífaga y su padre no estaba muerto y encima era Lord Voldemort.

Harry sentía mucha ira, nunca antes había sentido tanta ira, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, por culpa del padre de Alicia, de Voldemort, él... Harry no tenía padres.

Harry miró a Alicia pero esta no lo miraba.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Harry lleno de rabia pero Alicia no contesto, el chico se acercó a ella pero Alicia seguía sin mirarle aunque sabía que estaba enfrente suya, notaba su respiración acelerada como si hubiese corrido mucho y muy rápido, veía sus manos una de ellas sujetaba el diario con fuerza y la otra la tenía cerrada.

- Harry déjame explicarlo- dijo Alicia en bajito levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry a los ojos, cuando lo miró Alicia puso cara de horror a los ojos del muchacho había vuelto la misma mirada que el día en que vio a Kreacher en Grimmauld Place, daba verdadero miedo.

- No necesito ninguna explicación o mejor dicho no necesito otra mentira- dijo Harry enfadado- ¿cuándo a resucitado tu padre?- Harry empleó en esa pregunta todo el sarcasmo posible, estaba lleno de rabia ¿cómo le podía haber echo eso?- ¿me podrías decir como lo as echo? Así yo resucitaría a Sirius, a Cedric y a mis padres¿sabes? Fueron asesinados por tu padre, POR VOLDEMORT.

Harry de la rabia que tenía cogió a Alicia del brazo y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Harry por favor me haces daño- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos.

- Me da igual tu y tu padre me lo habéis echo a mí, que falsa has sido, me das ASCO- dijo Harry.

- Por favor no me digas eso- dijo Alicia estaba apunto de llorar e intentaba soltarse de Harry pero este la agarraba con fuerza- dejadme que os lo explique yo... Yo...

- Será mejor que la llevemos al despacho de Dumblendore y se lo contemos a él - dijo Ron mirando a la chica con tristeza, estaba muy dolido.

- Si, Dumblendore sabrá lo que hacer- dijo Hermione igual de triste y dolida que su novio.

- Pero ¿qué van hacer con ella? Solo tiene 16 años y es una mortífaga ¿creéis que la llevaran a Azkaban?- dijo Ginny asustada con la simple idea de Azkaban.

- No lo se, ni me importa- dijo Harry fríamente, aunque Harry seguía sujetando a Alicia esta se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

- Por favor- dijo Alicia mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro- por favor vosotros sois mis amigos además me dijisteis que nunca me dejaríais de lado, que siempre estaríamos juntos.

- No sabíamos que íbamos a descubrir esto sino no nos hubiéramos acercado a ti y no digas que somos tus amigos- dijo Harry, estaba fuera de si, sus amigos lo miraban asustados nunca lo habían visto así era incluso peor que cuando el verano antes de empezar 5º curso había gritado a Hermione y a Ron por no haberle contado nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo- me arrepiento mil veces de haber sido tu amigo, de haber creído en ti.

- Os lo suplico- dijo Alicia- perdonadme.

- Nunca- dijo Harry- ¿me as oído? Nunca.

Harry tiró de Alicia y la levantó, salieron de la clase y se encaminaron al despacho de Dumblendore, Harry tiraba de ella con fuerza.

- Por favor Hermione, Ginny, Ron ayudadme- dijo Alicia pero ninguno le contesto, ni siquiera la miraron.

Caminaba por los pasillos donde reinaba el silencio, todos los alumnos estaban en sus salas comunes, lo único que se oía era el llanto de Alicia.

- Por favor Harry- dijo Alicia pero Harry no la miró. Se pararon habían llegado al despacho de Dumblendore.

- Magdalenas de chocolate- dijo Hermione, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumblendore, Ginny llamó a la puerta.

- Pasad- dijo Dumblendore.

Los chicos entraron, Harry todavía sujetaba a Alicia. Cuando entraron vieron que el director no estaba sólo, allí con él estaba Ania, Snape, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco y el resto de los Weasley.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Ron al ver a su familia.

- Una reunión de la orden ¿y vosotros- dijo Molly, la mujer vio como Alicia lloraba y se preocupo- ¿qué te pasa Alicia cariño? Harry suéltala la haces daño.

- Encantado- dijo Harry fríamente, soltó a la chica y la empujo haciendo que cayese al suelo de rodillas, todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Harry- me da asco tocarla.

- ¿Porqué dices eso Harry?- dijo Lupin mientras Molly se agachaba enfrente de Alicia y empezaba a acariciarla l pelo, Alicia levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer a los ojos mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- Hemos leído su diario- dijo Ron cuando Alicia oyó eso miró otra vez al suelo.

- Eso no se hace- dijo Arthur en forma de regañina.

- Pues nos alegramos de haberlo echo por que sino nos habría seguido engañando- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- dijo Arthur- decid de una vez lo que pasa.

- Hemos descubierto que es una mortífaga- dijo Harry lleno de rabia, cuando Molly oyó eso dejo de acariciar a Alicia y se puso en pie, todos las miradas se clavaron en la chica que no levantaba la cabeza, todos estaban en silencio solamente se oía el llanto de Alicia- y lo peor es que es hija de Voldemort.

- Pero... Eso no es posible- dijo Molly.

- Lo pone en su diario- dijo Ginny.

- Dámelo Harry- dijo Dumblendore, el chico se acerco y se lo entregó, Dumblendore lo abrió y empezó a leer lo que minutos antes Hermione había leído a sus amigos, no había duda era hija de Voldemort. Harry pudo ver en el rostro de todos menos de Snape decepción, mucha decepción.

Todos estaban en silencio y escucharon que Alicia murmuraba algo pero no la entendían, lo decía una y otra vez.

- Yo... Morti...- dijo Alicia- yo... No... Morti...

- ¿Qué dices Alicia?- dijo Dumblendore mientras Alicia se ponía en pie y seguía murmurando lo mismo- no te entendemos.

Alicia levanto la cabeza y todos la vieron con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su mirada era fría y se notaba que estaba enfadada.

- YO NO SOY UNA MORTÍFAGA- gritó Alicia y todos la miraron alucinados.

- Así os hacéis llamar los aliados de Voldemort, los que estáis a favor de lo que hace- dijo Harry mirándola- los asesinos, es decir tú.

- Yo nunca he matado a nadie- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lágrimas- así que no me llaméis asesina.

- Para nosotros solo eres una mortífaga- dijo Ron.

- Yo no soy una MORTÍFAGA- dijo Alicia arremangándose las mangas y dejando al descubierto sus brazos y acercándose a ellos- ¿veis la marca tenebrosa¿La veis? NO por que yo no soy una mortífaga.

- Alicia por favor siéntate- dijo Dumblendore mientras hacia aparecer sillas para todos, todos se sentaron menos Alicia que se quedó de pie, sin moverse- esta bien quédate de pie pero vamos a hablar...

- ¿De que?- dijo de forma cortante- ¿de mi padre?

- Si quieres- dijo Dumblendore.

- Mire acabemos de una vez con esto- dijo Alicia sacando la varita, cuando lo hizo todos se levantaron y sacaron sus varitas, la chica sonrió con tristeza y le lanzó la varita a Dumblendore- vamos estoy desarmada- todos volvieron a sentarse y Dumblendore cogió la varita- venga matadme, enviadme a Azkaban hacer lo que queráis conmigo pero no lo alarguéis más.

- ¿No tienes miedo a Azkaban ni a la muerte?- preguntó Ginny asustada y agarró la mano de su madre fuertemente.

Alicia la miró y se echo a reír a carcajadas, era una risa fría llena de dolor, de sufrimiento. La chica caminó hacía Ginny y se apoyó en los reposa brazos de la silla donde Ginny estaba sentada y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo no temo a nada ni a nadie- dijo Alicia fríamente.

Harry se acercó a Alicia y la empujó para que se apartase de Ginny.

- No te acerques a ninguno- dijo Harry- nos vas a envenenar con tu aliento.

Alicia le sonrió tristemente y dijo:

- Tranquilo Harry no la voy hacer nada- Alicia se alejó de ellos y los miró, había cambiado ya no era dulce ahora era fría- ¿por qué tendría que temer a la muerte? Ella es mi amiga, mi aliada, si muriese sería mucho más feliz además yo he visto la muerte de cerca por que e visto morir a gente y yo he estado apunto de morir muchas veces ¿por qué tendría que temer Azkaban¿Por qué oiría todo el rato cosas horribles¿Se me iría toda la felicidad¿Qué felicidad? Si yo no he sido feliz en toda mi vida y las cosas horribles ya las oigo aunque no halla un dementor cerca ¿por qué tendría que temer alguna de esas dos cosas?

- Maldita sea estoy arto de oír tonterías- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y cogiéndola del brazo- esta a favor de Voldemort.

Alicia hizo que Harry le soltase el brazo y le apuntó con el dedo.

- Harry James Potter no voy a permitir que me pongas un dedo encima así que no me toques- dijo Alicia enfadada- y yo no estoy a favor de lo que hace mi padre, yo no quiero que muera más gente pero ¿cómo voy a traicionarlo? Es mi padre ¿tu lo harías?

- Alicia tienes que hacerlo sino estas a favor tienes que decirnos lo que sabes de sus planes- dijo Dumblendore.

- Entonces todo lo que nos contaste del otro colegio era mentira- dijo Molly, todos la miraron, en sus ojos se veía mucha decepción.

- Si- dijo Alicia con tristeza- todo yo nunca fui al colegio.

- ¿Y lo de tus padres?- dijo Arthur también muy decepcionado.

- En parte- explicó Alicia muy seria- como sabéis mi padre no esta muerto pero mi madre y mis abuelos si y no tengo unos tíos que me odian ni siquiera tengo tíos pero lo de que mi padre me dijo que yo había sido un accidente es verdad ellos nunca me quisieron tener.

- Por favor siéntate Alicia- dio Dumblendore señalando una silla que estaba enfrente de él, la chica obedeció y se sentó- si no estas a favor de Voldemort dinos todo lo que sepas- Alicia asintió- ¿para que te envió Voldemort aquí?

- Yo tenía que hacerme amiga de Harry y los demás para que me contaseis los planes que tenéis en contra de mi padre- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Le as contado algo?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- No- dijo Alicia- en las cartas y en los sueños le mentía.

- Eso es mentira- dijo Harry.

- Harry por favor tranquilízate- dijo Dumblendore- ¿qué sueños?

- Unos sueños que me hace tener con los que me comunico con él- explicó Alicia.

- ¿Por qué lo mentías?- dijo el director.

- Voldemort me dijo que mi madre y mis abuelos fueron asesinados por los padres de Harry y que cuando fue a vengarse pudo matar a James y a Lily pero a Harry no, y este le arrebató los poderes.

- Eso es mentira, no digas eso sobre mis padres ellos no eran unos asesino- dijo Harry fuera de si, ahora entendía por que miraba con tanto odio los cuadros de sus padres, ya entendía la conversación de Voldemort y Conlagusano el día de la muerte de sus padres hablaban de Alicia y ya entendía a que plan se refería Voldemort y Conlagusano en el sueño que tuvo en verano.

- Ahora se que no lo hicieron, me entere este verano cuando lo vi en la pantalla de la vida, se que me mintió y que los padres de Harry no eran unos asesinos- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Solo por eso lo mentiste?- dijo Dumblendore.

- No, también por que cuando os vi- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar- no os pude odiar cuando estuve con vosotros fueron los únicos momentos de felicidad.

- Por favor ¿no la creeréis?- dijo Harry.

- Me da igual que no me creáis- dijo Alicia- yo estoy muy tranquila con mi conciencia.

- Esta bien- dio Dumblendore- ¿qué planes tiene Voldemort?

- No lo se- dijo Alicia.

- Pero ¿cómo no vas a saberlo?- dijo Lupin- es tu padre.

- Él no me cuenta nada, no confía en mí.

- No la creo ella lo sabe todo- dijo Harry- lo que nos cuenta es mentira.

- Solo se que quiere conseguir a los dementotes y a los gigantes, a los dementotes ya casi los tiene y a con los gigantes esta haciendo tratos- dijo Alicia- ¿qué vais hacer conmigo?

- Nada- dijo Dumblendore y Alicia lo miró sorprendida- vas a seguir yendo a clase, no vas a escribir a Voldemort y en los sueños le vas a mentir- Alicia sintió- y de eso no se debe enterar nadie solo los miembros de la orden y ya se lo diré yo...

- ¿Quiere decir que yo tengo que seguir como si nada hubiese pasado¿Seguir siendo su amigo?- dijo Harry- no lo pienso hacer.

- No- dijo Dumblendore- si algún alumno os pregunta decís que os habéis peleado por otra cosa. Y tu Alicia no le digas a Voldemort que eres la heredera de Ravenclaw- Alicia asintió- para lo único que tenéis que hablar es para asuntos de los herederos ¿vas a hacer todo lo que he dicho Alicia?

- Si se lo prometo- dijo Alicia.

- Esta bien espera fuera- dijo Dumblendore y la chica sintió mientras se ponía en pie, dio unos cuantos pasos pero se paró y miró a Dumblendore.

- Por favor me puedo llevar mi diario- dijo Alicia- ahí tengo escrita toda mi vida.

- Si- dijo Dumblendore, Alicia se acercó y cogió el diario- toma también tu varita.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia, se dio la vuelta pero Dumblendore la cogió del brazo y esta le miró.

- Una cosa más- dijo Dumblendore y los dos se miraron a los ojos- en esos sueños Voldemort ¿te puede hacer daño¿te puede matar?

- Si- dijo Alicia y Molly se tapo la boca con las manos.

- ¿Estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?- dijo Dumblendore.

- Si- dijo Alicia y Dumblendore la soltó, Alicia los sonrió tristemente- ya no tengo nada que perder ahora todos estáis enfadados conmigo, no confiáis en mi y lo entiendo y también se que estas palabras que he dicho hoy aquí no significan nada para vosotros- Alicia estaba apunto de llorar, la voz le salía afectada pero aguantaba- ni siquiera se por que sigo hablando pero os prometo que no os he traicionado os lo juro por lo que más quiero.

- Lo que más quieres eres tú- dijo Harry.

- Te equivocas- dijo Alicia y sonrió- os espero fuera seguro que queréis hablar de mi y decir que no me creéis.

- Espéralos- dijo Dumblendore.

- Me alegro de haberos visto a todos otra vez- dijo Alicia- ojala hubiese sido en otras circunstancias.

Alicia salió del despacho, se sentó en el suelo, se cogió las piernas y se puso a llorar.

- Lo he perdido todo.

Harry y los demás esperaron que Alicia se fuese para poder hablar.

- Yo no la creo- dijo Harry en bajito para que Alicia no los oyera al otro lado de la puerta- nos a mentido una vez ¿por qué no lo va estar haciendo ahora? Esto es parte de su plan darnos pena.

- ¿Qué pensáis los demás?- preguntó Dumblendore.

- Lo mismo que Harry- dijeron todos.

- ¿Y tu Dumblendore?¿qué piensas?- dijo Lupin.

- No lo se- dijo Dumblendore- la verdad es que no nos podemos fiar de ella pero he intentado saber si decía la verdad o mentía mirándola a los ojos pero no lo he conseguido saber- Dumblendore se quedó pensativo- quiero que vosotros chicos aunque no valláis con ella la vigiléis, traedme su lechuza y le diré a Flinch que le prohíba la entrada a la lechucearía, además quiero que me digáis con quien se relaciona.

-Eso es fácil- dijo Ginny- con todo el colegio menos con la casa Slytherin.

- Si hay con un Slytherin con el que se relaciona- dijo Harry- habla mucho con Malfoy.

- Esta bien eso de que hable con Malfoy no me gusta mucho su padre es uno de los mayores aliados de Voldemort- dijo Dumblendore- bueno informarme de todo lo referente a ella- los chicos asintieron- por favor Minerva, Severus, Ania, Hagrid vosotros también vigiladla- estos también asintieron- será mejor que salgáis os esta esperando.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron fuera cuando lo hicieron vieron a Alicia sentada en el suelo llorando.

- Tu vamos- dijo Harry bruscamente.

Alicia se puso en pie y los siguió por los pasillos. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny iban delante hablando y detrás iba Alicia que no paraba de llorar.

- Tenemos que pensar en algo para decírselo a los alumnos si nos preguntan por que ya no hablamos contigo- dijo Harry muy fríamente.

- Podéis decirles lo que queráis- dijo Alicia que no paraba de llorar.

- Mira- dijo Harry que se había parado y se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Alicia- deja de llorar, no nos vas a dar pena, así que para ya.

- No lo hago para daros pena- dijo Alicia intentando dejar de llorar- es que no puedo para.

Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora Gorda, Hermione se disponía decir la contraseña cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras hizo que se callara.

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaa ya se que algunos os esperabáis ya el secreto de Alicia, MAEDRHOS y Sauron13 me pidieron por favor que no fese este pero la historia esta escrita. Sólo os pido que no dejéis de leer aunque os haya decepcionado que Alicia fuese la hija de Voldemort, sólo os puedo decir que a veces las cosas no son lo que parece. Aun hay muchos secretos alrededor de Alicia que ni siquiera ella conoce y que se revelaran a lo largo del fic. Besos y Adiós.


	17. Extraña amistad

**Capitulo 17: Extraña amistad.**

- Samers- dijo Malfoy, todos miraron de donde provenía la voz y vieron al rubio solo sin Crabbe ni Goyle, el muchacho hacía una seña a Alicia para que se acercara.

Alicia se disponía a acercarse cuando Harry la agarró del brazo.

- Ni se te ocurra ir- dijo Harry muy enfadado.

- Hago lo que me da la gana- dijo Alicia soltándose de Harry.

Alicia se acercó a Malfoy, este sonreía pero cuando la vio llorando toda sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Samers?- dijo Malfoy en bajito para que Harry y los demás no los escucharan.

- Se han enterado- dijo Alicia- saben que soy hija de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Malfoy- ¿cómo se han enterado?

- Lo han leído en mi diario- dijo Alicia- no se lo vas ha decir a nadie, ni a tu padre, ni a tus amigos, ni a nadie, prométemelo por favor.

- Te lo prometo- dijo Malfoy- te juro que nadie va a saber nada con respecto a que eres hija del Innombrable y tampoco mi padre se va enterar de que Potter y los demás lo saben.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia, la chica se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Malfoy giro la cara y se lo dieron en los labios.

Harry y los demás los miraban alucinados, a Harry le hervía la sangre de la rabia, estaba furioso, todo ese tiempo había estado con Malfoy por eso hablaban tanto, por que eran novios.

Alicia y Malfoy se estaban besando pero Alicia lo apartó.

- ¿Qué haces Malfoy?- dijo Alicia.

- Alicia tú me gustas- dijo Draco.

- Por favor Malfoy ya tengo suficientes problemas- dijo Alicia- ya hablaremos de esto ¿vale?

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Alicia.

-¿Porqué no quedamos luego y hablamos?- dijo Malfoy.

- ¿De qué?- dijo Alicia alzando una ceja.

- No es de lo que yo siento- dijo Malfoy- es que me gustaría aunque sea ser tu amigo.

- Oh- dijo Alicia- si claro¿después de cenar en la puerta del gran comedor?

- Si- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- adiós.

El rubio se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Alicia volvió con Harry y los demás, ya había dejado de llorar, los miró y dijo:

- Ya se podemos decir que nos hemos peleado por que soy amiga de Malfoy y vosotros como no lo aguantáis pues nos hemos peleado por que yo e preferido ser amiga suya que vuestra ¿qué os parece? A mi genial- los sonrió y dijo bruscamente- adiós.

Alicia entro en la sala común y subió a su cuarto mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala común.

Cuando bajaron a cenar, Alicia se sentó alejados de ellos, todos los alumnos se extrañaron siempre se sentaban juntos e iban a todos lados juntos. Durante la cena Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraban a Alicia que hablaba animadamente con Laverne, Parvati, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

Alicia terminó de cenar y se fue a la puerta del gran comedor cuando Malfoy la vio se levantó y se acercó a ella, todo el gran comedor los observaba.

Malfoy le dio un beso en la mejilla, Alicia le agarró del brazo y salieron a los jardines. Todo el gran comedor estaba muy sorprendido ¿desde cuando un Slytherin y una Gryffindor se llevaban tan bien?

Si les había extrañado que Alicia no se sentase con Harry y los demás ya no les extrañaba, todos pensaron que ellos no se hablaban por que ahora Alicia se iba con Malfoy pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Alicia era la hija de Voldemort.

Después de cenar, Ginny se fue con Colin para estar a solas mientras Ron, Hermione y Harry volvían a la sala común. Cuando llegaron se pusieron ha hablar en realidad los que hablaban eran Ron y Hermione por que Harry lo único que hacía era escucharlos.

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer- dijo Ron bajito para que solo lo escuchasen sus dos amigos- hija del innombrable.

- Nunca lo hubiera pensado- dijo Hermione.

- Por eso no quiso salir conmigo- dijo Harry que era lo primero que decía en toda la conversación.

- Debe de ser muy doloroso para ti- dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?- dijo Harry fríamente.

- Bueno por que la amas- dijo Hermione con delicadeza.

- No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente- yo no la amo lo único que siento por ella es... Es...

No podía hacerlo, no podía decir que la odiaba aunque le había mentido, aunque se había enterado de que era hija de Voldemort ¿por qué no podía? La debería odiar era la hija del asesino de sus padres pero no podía, no era capaz, en su corazón no había odio hacía ella.

A las 12:00 Ron y Hermione se fueron a la cama pero Harry no se fue a la cama esperaba a Alicia quería saber a que hora volvía.

A las 12:30 la sala común ya estaba vacía excepto por Harry que todavía esperaba a Alicia que no había vuelto.

A la 1:00 volvió Alicia, Harry no se levantó del sillón cuando la vio entrar y ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, la miró ¿por qué le seguía pareciendo preciosa después de lo que le había echo?

- ¿Dónde as estado hasta hora?- dijo Harry y Alicia dio un saltó del susto, miró atrás y vio a Harry.

- A ti que te importa- dijo Alicia fríamente- si lo preguntas por saber si me he comunicado con mi padres puedes estar tranquilo no lo he hecho, no e hablado con él.

- ¿Has estado con Malfoy?- fijo Harry levantándose y acercándose a ella.

- Si- dijo Alicia- sino te importa me voy a la cama.

Alicia se iba hacía su cuarto cuando Harry la cogió del brazo y esta se dio la vuelta, el chico tiró de ella y la acercó a él, estaban a escasos centímetros.

- Si me importa- dijo Harry- ¿desde cuando eras novia de Malfoy?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿de que hablas?

- Te ha besado no te hagas la tonta- dijo Harry- ¿os habréis estado riendo de lo lindo a costa mía?

- ¿Pero que hablas? Yo no soy novia de Draco- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Desde cuando le llamas por el nombre?- dijo Harry furioso.

- Desde que hoy me he hecho amiga de él y los amigos se llaman por el nombre ¿y sabes por que me he hecho amiga de él?- dijo Alicia y Harry iba contestar pero la chica no lo dejo- por que es un chico encantador.

- ¿Encantador? Estas loca- dijo Harry.

- Además a ti que te importa que seamos novios- dijo Alicia.

Harry la puso contra la pared de una manera muy brusca y se acercó a ella, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos y sus instintos era besarla, abrazarla ¿por qué¿Por qué tenía esos instintos?

Se miraron a los ojos, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas, solo sentían sus cuerpos cerca.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en el baile y entre nosotros durante todo este tiempo- dijo Harry fríamente.

- Aparta- dijo Alicia empujándolo- tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Alicia subió las escaleras corriendo y dejó a Harry en la sala común.

- Oh no pequeña, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Harry y luego subió las escaleras corriendo hacía su dormitorio.

Paso una semana y Malfoy y Alicia se habían echo inseparables, siempre estaban juntos, todo el mundo hablaba de su extraña amistad y habían empezado a decir que eran novios, que hacían una pareja perfecta y que Malfoy no podía ser tan malo si Alicia estaba con él.

Harry no soportaba esos comentarios. Cada vez que veía a Malfoy y a Alicia juntos sentía unas ganas irremediables de pegar a Malfoy. Desde que Alicia y Malfoy eran amigos este no se metía ni con Harry, ni con Ron, ni con Hermione en realidad no se metía con nadie.

Pansy estaba que echaba humo, no soportaba que Malfoy estuviese tanto tiempo con Alicia y cada día la odiaba más.

Siempre alguien vigilaba a Alicia, ya fuese Mcgonagall, Snape, Ania, Hagrid, o Harry y los demás, aunque la mayoría de la veces no podían vigilarla ya que Alicia se escondía con Malfoy y era imposibles encontrarlos.

Dumbledore ya le había contado a la orden lo de Alicia y su parentesco con Voldemort. La señora Weasley había enviado a Ron y a los chicos una carta diciéndoles que tuviesen cuidado con Alicia, que era peligrosa, el problemas es que esa carta la leyó Alicia.

- Si tened cuidado conmigo- dijo Alicia- os voy a matar.

Alicia ya no iba al ED y todos le preguntaban por que lo había dejado pero ella no hablaba, solo daba excusas muy tontas.

Seguía siendo parte del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor pero las chicas ya no se compenetraban tan bien, Harry la hacía trabajar mucho, era una especie de venganza por haberlo mentido, en esa semana Alicia se había echo más de una fractura pero no se quejaba aunque sabía que Harry la hacía trabajar más aposta.

Los profesores que sabían la verdad como Mcgonagall, Ania, Hagrid y Snape no la prestaban mucha atención en las clases cuando levantaba la mano hacían como si Alicia no existiera y si alguna vez la preguntaban aunque contestase bien no daban puntos a la casa Gryffindor.

Aparte Hagrid siempre le mandaba en sus clases hacer las cosas más asquerosas o peligrosas, una vez la había enviado a recoger los excrementos de unicornio.

Era sábado y los chicos estaban en la sala común, Alicia estaba con Malfoy como siempre, Harry estaba pensando en el día en que se enteraron de quien era Alicia y se acordó de que Dumbledore les había dicho que le llevasen la lechuza de Alicia y se lo contó a sus amigos.

- Es verdad no me acordaba- dijo Hermione.

- Vamos ahora que esta con Malfoy- dijo Ron.

- ¿Vais a poder subir?- dijo Ginny- recordad las reglas.

- Podremos- dijo Harry.

Primero subieron las chicas seguidas por los chicos que esta vez no tropezaron y es que le estaban cogiendo el tranquillo para poder subir al cuarto de las chicas sin tropezar.

Entraron a la habitación de las alumnas de 7º y vieron la jaula de Wendy y a la lechuza encima de la jaula.

- Tenemos que meterla en la jaula- dijo Hermione.

Harry se acercó a Wendy y esta debió de ver sus intenciones por que cuando Harry fue a cogerla, la lechuza le dio un picotazo en la mano.

Todos intentaron cogerla pero les era imposible.

Mientras Alicia y Malfoy hablaban tranquilamente en una clase vacía cuando de pronto el rubio se acercó a la chica y la dio un gran beso en los labios pero Alicia lo apartó.

- Draco ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo Alicia- no me gustas.

- Pero Alicia yo te amo- dijo Draco y Alicia sonrió.

- Tu no me amas, Draco crees amarme por que soy la única que te comprende- dijo Alicia- pronto conocerás a otra chica y te darás cuenta de lo que es el verdadero amor.

- ¿Tu crees?- dijo Draco.

- Si- dijo Alicia- me tengo que ir ¿qué vas hacer tu?

- Yo me voy a quedar un rato- dijo Draco.

- Vale- dijo Alicia, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós.

La chica salió de la clase y se encaminó a la sala común.

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas de 7º de Gryffindor, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny todavía estaban intentando coger a Wendy, después de 10 minutos, Harry consiguió cogerla y meterla en la jaula.

Hermione cogió la jaula y se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Alicia.

Cuando la chica vio que Hermione tenía la jaula de Wendy y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis con Wendy?- dijo Alicia mirándolos.

- Nos la llevamos- dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo que os la lleváis?- dijo Alicia- es mía.

- Dumbledore dijo que se la teníamos que llevar- dijo Ron- para que no te comunicaras con el Innombrable.

- Weasley (N/A: desde que no se hablaban se llamaban por el apellido) llámale Voldemort- dijo Alicia- dámela Granger.

- No te la piensa dar Samers- dijo Harry- veámonos.

Alicia sacó la varita y los apuntó.

- Dádmela- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Nos vas a atacar?- dijo Harry- vamos Samers, no se como no me di cuenta antes de cómo eras, eres capaz de matar por salvar a un animal.

- Un animal que me a ayudado ¿y quién dice mataros? Con dejaros inconsciente me basta- dijo Alicia y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro- dádmela, no quiero haceros daño, por favor no me quitéis algo tan importante para mi además no pienso comunicarme con Voldemort le hice una promesa a Dumbledore y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Los chicos se miraron y Harry asintió, Hermione le entregó la jaula a Alicia.

- Gracias- dijo limpiándose los ojos, luego se marchó corriendo agarrando fuertemente la jaula con la lechuza.

Fue a la clase en la que unos minutos antes había estado con Draco y vio que el rubio todavía estaba allí.

- Alicia ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco al ver a la chica alterada, después de tranquilizarse le contó a Draco lo que había pasado.

- ¿Te puedes quedar con Wendy?- preguntó Alicia.

- Si, si claro- dijo Draco.

- Pero antes tengo que contarte un pequeño secreto sobre Wendy- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Un secreto?- dijo Draco- ¿Cuál?

- Mira a Wendy- dijo Alicia y Draco obedeció cuando la miró se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas por la sorpresa.

- Wendy es... - empezó a decir Draco.

- Si lo es- dijo Alicia sonriendo al ver la cara del chico.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano pero se quedó hasta que oyó a Ron que se levantaba y decidió levantarse también, cuando se vistieron bajaron a la sala común, las chicas ya estaban allí.

Estuvieron un rato hablando y luego bajaron a desayunar, como no tenían nada que hacer salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Paseaban tranquilamente cuando vieron una gran multitud cerca del lago y decidieron acercarse.

Se hicieron paso entre la multitud hasta ponerse en primera fila pero no vieron nada interesante para que hubiese tanta gente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny a Neville y Luna que estaban a su lado.

- Estamos viendo como Malfoy y Alicia corren- dijo Neville.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante?- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Que llevan corriendo desde las 6 de la mañana sin para y a gran velocidad bueno Malfoy si a parado alguna vez pero Alicia no- explicó Neville- están dando vueltas al lago.

Harry miró el reloj y vio que eran las 11 de la mañana.

- ¡Son las 11 llevan 5 horas corriendo!- dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Si, sin para- dijo Luna- mirad.

La chica señaló y todos vieron a Alicia y a Malfoy corriendo, Malfoy iba agotado pero Alicia no parecía cansada, corría sin ningún signo de cansancio, iba a gran velocidad, era rapidísima.

- Alicia- dijo Malfoy con la voz entrecortada y tirándose a suelo de rodillas- para ya llevas corriendo 5 horas.

-¿Sólo?-dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes que últimamente se veían más tristes que nunca- descansa Draco.

- Te vas a enfermar- dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué crees que he desayunado tanto esta mañana? Para no enfermarme- dijo Alicia y se perdió de vista.

- Que chica más terca- dijo Malfoy levantándose, llevaba ropa muggle bastante extraño en el ya que siempre llevaba túnicas pero la verdad es que no son muy cómodas para correr.

Cuando Alicia pasó por delante de la multitud, Draco se puso delante de ella y la chica se paró, el rubio la sujeto de los brazos y la miró a los ojos, ella también llevaba ropa muggle.

- Draco déjame- dijo Alicia- tengo que entrenar para quiddich.

- Ya as entrenado suficiente- dijo Draco.

- Nunca es suficiente- dijo Alicia.

Draco se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro:

- Tus problemas no se van a arreglar aunque corras más o corras menos.

- No lo hago por eso- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

Harry los observaba ¿de qué estarían hablando? El chico los seguía mirando cuando Alicia dijo:

- ¿Te apetece un baño mañanero?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco mirándola.

- Si, un baño- dijo Alicia soltándose de Draco y empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Todos los chicos la miraban, se había quedado en bikini pero un bikini minúsculo, estaba realmente sexy.

Harry la miraba embobado, no lo podía evitar, todavía sentía algo por ella, ni siquiera sabía si el amor que sentía por ella había perdido algo de intensidad.

- Estamos a 5 grados bajo cero- dijo Draco.

- ¿Sólo?- dijo Alicia caminado hacía la multitud.

- Deja de decir esa palabra- dijo Draco enfadado.

Alicia empezó a subir a un árbol y luego caminó con mucho equilibrio por una rama hasta ponerse encima del lago.

- Voy hacer una visita al calamar gigante- dijo Alicia a Draco.

- Estas loca ¿lo sabías?- dijo Draco.

- Lo se- dijo Alicia.

Alicia miró al frente y saltó al lago antes de caer al agua hizo una voltereta en el aire, todos empezaron a murmurar de excitación.

Observaban el agua pero Alicia no salía, después de unos minutos seguía sin salir y Draco empezó a asustarse pero no solo Draco por que Harry en el fondo también estaba preocupado, miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que ellos también estaban preocupados.

- Alicia- dijo Draco acercándose al lago- Alicia sal de una vez, Alicia ¿me oyes?

Pero Alicia no salía, Draco empezó a quitarse la camiseta y los zapatos, ahora eran las chicas las que se habían quedado mirando al chico, y es que Draco también se había vuelto un chico alto, fuerte y musculoso aparte de muy guapo.

El rubio se metió en el agua y se sumergió, el chico salía del agua para coger aire y volver a meterse en el agua, todos los que estaban fuera se estaban empezando a asustar, Draco volvió a salir, Harry no aguantaba más estaba enfadada con ella pero no quería que la pasase nada en el fondo la quería, todavía la seguía queriendo como el primer día.

Harry se acercó a la orilla del lago seguido por Hermione, Ginny y Ron.

- No podemos dejar que la pase nada- dijo Harry- estamos enfadados con ella pero no quiero que la pase nada.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Hermione.

- Al fin y al cabo era nuestra amiga- dijo Ginny.

- Voy a buscarla- dijo Harry.

- Voy contigo- dijo Ron, los dos se quitaron las camisetas y los zapatos, como había pasado con Draco las chicas los miraron con la boca abierta, Harry se quitó las gafas y se las dio a Hermione.

Se metieron en el agua, Harry notó que estaba helada, tenía muchísimo frío pero aún así se sumergieron, bucearon buscándola y vieron como unas plantas parecidas a las algas pero más largas y que tenían vida cogían a Alicia y no la permitían salir a la superficie, Draco tenía la varita en la mano e intentaba cortarlas lanzando hechizos pero de su boca solo salían burbujas. Se acercaron a él, estaban muy cercas de las plantas pero estas no intentaban cogerlos, parecía que ya tenía suficiente con Alicia. Harry la miró estaba muy pálida, entonces empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire y sus pulmones le pedían un poco de aire, y parecía que Draco y Ron también así que salieron a la superficie.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry ya en la superficie.

- Necesita aire- dijo Malfoy parecía muy asustado- pero ¿cómo la damos aire¿y como la soltamos?

- Hermione lleva en su mochila con los libros un abre cartas- dijo Ron- con eso y con unas piedras afiladas podremos cortar las algas.

- Perfecto Ron- dijo Harry.

Ron miró hacía donde estaba su novia y dijo gritando:

- HERMIONE LANZAME EL ABRE CARTAS QUE TIENES EN LA MOCHILA RAPIDO PERO CUIDADO NO VALLAS A CLAVARNOSLO CUANDO LO LANCES.

- RON - dijo Hermione buscando en su mochila- TENGO PUNTERIA ¿SABES? PARA ESO SOY CAZADORA.

Hermione encontró el abre cartas y se lo lanzo a Ron, el chico lo cogió y se volvieron a sumergir, empezaron a cortar las algas, Ron con el abre cartas y Draco y Harry con unas piedras que encontraron en el fondo del agua.

Al fin consiguieron soltarla, Harry la cogió y salieron a la superficie, cuando hacía pie Harry la cogió en brazos y Draco y Ron iban detrás. Harry la tumbo en el suelo, la miró el pulso y vio que no respiraba, estaba muy nervioso, había estado muchos minutos en el agua, todos se pusieron a su alrededor, Draco se puso en el otro lado de la chica y Ron, Hermione y Ginny los observaron de pie.

- Hay que reanimarla- dijo Hermione- ¿alguien sabe hacer el boca a boca?

Pero ninguno contesto, nadie sabía hacerlo bueno en realidad si había una persona que sabía que hacerlo, Harry cuando iba al colegio muggle, antes de enterarse de que era brujo, dio unas clases de primeros auxilios y había aprendido ha hacerlo, pero no se atrevía hacerlo por que si volvía a sentir los labios de la chica sobre sus labios no podría olvidarla nunca, no podría matar el amor que sentía por ella pero tampoco la podía dejar morir.

Draco lo miró y en sus ojos vio preocupación, Harry estaba preocupado y entonces el ojiverde dijo:

- Apartaos, dejadme espacio.

Lo había decidido, no la iba a dejar morir, se acercó a ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, Harry sentía el contacto de su labios, la pasaba el aire pero la chica no respondía, seguía sin respirar, se separó de ella y la miró, volvió a hacerla el boca a boca, pero nada la chica no respondía.

- Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry separándose de ella- respira maldita sea.

Volvió a acercarse a ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, volvió a pasarla aire y entonces la chica se apartó y escupió un chorro de agua y empezó a toser, todos suspiraron aliviados y Alicia se abrazó a Draco, Harry los observó, sino hubiesen estado enfadados la chica se habría abrazado a él en vez de a Malfoy.

- ¡Estas loca! No lo vuelvas a hacer me asustaste, por suerte Potter sabía hacer el boca a boca- dijo Malfoy parecía molesto por que Harry era el que la había echo respirar y él que la había besado, Harry sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba ver a Malfoy enfadado.

Alicia miró a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny y por último a Harry, a este se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y Harry le devolvió la mirada.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

- No lo he hecho por ti- mintió Harry- yo no puedo dejar morir a alguien si yo estoy presente pero si yo no estoy presente y tu mueres no sentiría nada, por que no me importaría que murieses.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Harry incluso los amigos de este, Draco lo observaba con odio, y Alicia se había quedado petrificada por esas palabras.

Harry se puso en pie y se puso los zapatos y la camiseta, Ron hizo lo mismo y se alejaron despacio.

Alicia se acercó a Draco y le susurro al oído.

- Sácame de aquí por favor- el rubio notó como la chica lloraba- no puedo estar entre tanta gente.

Draco la ayudó a levantarse, la puso la capa de Slytherin por encima, el se puso su camiseta y los zapatos y se fueron en sentido contrario al de Harry y los demás.

- ¿Por qué me he enamorado de la persona que más me odia y a la que yo tengo que odiar?- dijo Alicia mirando a Draco.

- No lo se- dijo Draco- realmente no lo se.

Alicia miró atrás mientras lloraba y vio como el chico que amaba se marchaba mientras las palabras de este resonaban en su cabeza y la hacían daño en el corazón.

**Nota de la autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaa. Pobre Harry y también pobre Alicia ¿no¿Cuál será el secreto de Wendy? Ya os enterareis. Dejadme reviews por favor si os gusta o no os gusta pero dejadlos por que me gusta saber lo que pensáis de mi fic. Adiós y besos.


	18. El dolor de la mentira

**Capitulo 18: El dolor de la mentira.**

Harry no entendía muy bien por que había dicho eso, si que le importaba lo que la pasase y lo había demostrado al ayudar a rescatarla pero esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin darse cuenta pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que la había dicho, quería hacerla daño, el mismo daño que le había echo ella a él cuando le mintió, cuando lo tuvo engañado durante semanas, durante meses. Unos meses en los que creía haber podido olvidar la muerte de Sirius pero ese recuerdo volvía ahora para atormentarlo de nuevo y ya no tenía a Alicia para que estuviese a su lado y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien.

¿Porqué le tenía que pasar todo a él? Cuando había conseguido el amor de Sirius, el amor de un hombre que lo quería como a un hijo, lo perdía. Cuando creía haber encontrado a una chica perfecta para él, cuando había conseguido enamorarse de verdad de una chica ya fuese por su exterior como por su interior, se enteraba que lo había estado mintiendo, que su apariencia dulce y tierna era una farsa por que ella en realidad era fría y cruel.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones para hablar pero Harry no hablaba estaba pensativo, recordando cada uno de los días que había pasado con Alicia.

En ese momento el hueco del retrato se abrió dando paso a Alicia que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

La chica los miró con tristeza y ellos le devolvieron la mirada, Alicia los dejo de mirar y subió a su cuarto.

Harry se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Alicia, recordando cuando la había visto en el fondo del agua, como había temido por la vida de la chica y recordando el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo. También recordó cuando salió con ella en brazos del fondo del lago, el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, y lo último que recordó fue cuando la hizo el boca a boca, como sus labios se habían vuelto a unir, había sido tan maravilloso.

¿Por qué¿por qué seguía pensando en ella de esa manera? Quería olvidarla o mejor dicho tenía que olvidarla y se acordó que tenían una conversación pendiente y en esa conversación la quería hacer el mayor daño posible.

Espero a que la chica bajase de su cuarto pensando en lo que la iba a decir, cuando bajó, espero a que saliese de la sala común y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione mirándole.

- Ahora vengo quiero estar solo- dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- Pero cámbiate antes- dijo Ginny- estas empapado.

- Da igual- dijo Harry y salió de l sala común.

Harry buscó con la mirada a Alicia y la vio a lo lejos por uno de los pasillos, salió corriendo hacía ella, quería alcanzarla antes de que se reuniese con Malfoy.

La alcanzó pero esta no se dio cuenta de que iba detrás de suya y la escuchó decir algo.

- No debes llorar- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- no vale la pena.

- ¿Qué pasa Samers?- dijo Harry fríamente- ¿Malfoy te a dejado?

Harry había querido ser lo más cruel posible quería hacerla daño, ella era hija del asesino de sus padres.

- Ni siquiera hemos empezado- dijo Alicia sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿Por qué? Hacéis una estupenda pareja- dijo Harry- hija de Voldemort con hijo de mortífago.

Alicia se paró en seco y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Alicia.

- Si no recuerdas te dije que teníamos que hablar de lo que pasó en el baile y entre nosotros durante el tiempo que fuimos amigos- dijo Harry con desprecio.

- Y yo te dije que no teníamos nada de que hablar- dijo Alicia y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

- Te equivocas- dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo y metiéndola en una clase vacía- tu y yo vamos a hablar.

- Déjame Potter- dijo Alicia y sacó la varita- o sino...

- ¿O sino qué?- dijo Harry acercándose a Alicia y sintiendo como la varita se clavaba en su pecho- ¿me vas matar?

- No solo te voy a dejar inconsciente- dijo Alicia pero Harry le quitó la varita de la manos y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Vamos a hablar- dijo Harry.

- Vale pero rápido- dijo Alicia fríamente- he quedado con Draco.

- Oh si tu querido Malfoy- dijo Harry con asco- ¿como besa?

- A ti que te importa- dijo Alicia- pero si quieres saberlo mejor que otro que me ha besado y sabes quien es por que solo hay dos chicos que me han besado.

Harry se acercó a ella y la cogió de los brazos, estaba muy enfadado ¿cómo se atrevía a compararlo con él¿cómo se atrevía a comparar los besos de él con los de ese estúpido?

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Harry furioso- no compares mis besos con los de él.

- Pues no me preguntes- dijo Alicia mirando al suelo.

- ¿De verdad te gustan más sus besos que los míos?- dijo Harry- ¿de verdad?

- Si- mintió Alicia por que en realidad solo era una sucia mentira pero quería que la dejase en paz.

- Pues no me lo creo- dijo Harry.

- Pues es cierto- dijo Alicia levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry- me gusta más sus...

Pero Alicia no terminó por que Harry se había acercado y la había besado. Harry agarró a Alicia de la cintura fuertemente y ella le rodeo el cuello. Era un beso lleno de pasión, no tenía nada de dulzura pero aun así era maravilloso sentir el roce de sus labios, el contacto de sus lenguas.

Aunque Harry no quería, aunque se sentía tan bien besándola la apartó sin ninguna delicadeza.

- Sabia que era mentir- dijo Harry mirándola con ese beso había comprobado que sus besos la volvían loca- te gustan más mis besos.

- Déjame- dijo Alicia.

- Vale vamos a dejar el tema de los besos- dijo Harry sonriendo de satisfacción.

- ¿Ahora de que más quieres hablar?- dijo Alicia secamente.

- De tus mentiras- dijo Harry quería parecer tranquilo pero le costaba mucho ese beso le había descolocado pero lo había echo para demostrarle que él era mejor que Malfoy besando y por que necesitaba sentirlo- por ejemplo lo que me dijiste en la Madriguera, eso de que sentías algunos impulsos extraños y que nunca los habías sentido eso con ningún chico, solamente era otra mentira.

- No- dijo Alicia mirándolo- eso es verdad, te juro que eso es verdad.

- Si claro- dijo Harry sonriendo fríamente- y también será verdad lo que decías de que era tu mejor amigo.

- Si eso también es verdad- dijo Alicia- tu eras mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido?- dijo Harry enfadado ¿cómo era capaz de seguir mintiendo¿cómo tienes el descaro de continuar con tus mentiras?

Alicia no contesto, solo se miró los pies como si fuesen algo muy interesantes.

- Me arrepiento de haberme acercado de ti, ojala nunca nos hubiésemos chocado en el callejón Diagon pero claro eso seguro que era parte del plan- dijo Harry enfadado, la chica no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba pero Harry no apartaba los ojos de ella- te deje asistir a la ceremonia del testamento de Sirius, te he ofrecido todo y tu lo único que as echo es mentirme, me das asco, me da asco pensar que te e tocado, que te he besado...

- Pues entonces si te da tanto asco- cortó Alicia- ¿por qué me as vuelto a besar¿por qué me tocas¿por qué me as salvado de morir ahogada?

Harry no contesto se quedó callado, no sabía lo que decir, la miró y vio que ella también la miraba mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

- Samers lo que más me duele es que he llorado en tu hombro, te he contado todas mis preocupaciones- dijo Harry sintiendo como cada palabra que decía hacía más daño a la chica, lo veía en sus ojos, en su expresión y esas palabras también le hacía daño a él, sentía un dolor que nunca antes había sentido- te he contado mis sentimientos y tu me as estado engañando, te as estado riendo de mi, no me duele que seas hija de Voldemort por que tu no tienes la culpa de eso, lo que me duele es que me hallas engañado, que no me hallas contado la verdad.

Alicia se acercó a él y se miraron directamente a los ojos, Harry podía ver en los ojos de la chica mucho dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza.

- Yo...- empezó Alicia pero no sabía lo que decir.

- Déjalo no quiero saber nada- dijo Harry secamente- pero que sepas que te odio tanto como odio a tu padre.

¿Por qué se engañaba de esa forma? En realidad no la odiaba, la seguía amando como el primer día. Harry vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro y en los ojos de la chica y quería terminar de una vez con su alma, quería terminar de una vez con toda su ilusión, como ella lo había echo con él.

- Y todo lo que te dije en el baile, toda palabra de amor, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo que te di y dije- dijo Harry- ... Era mentira, nunca te he amado, solo siento asco por ti, a mi solo me gusta Cho y siempre me gustará ella, solo he estado jugando contigo.

Alicia al oír eso notó como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y como su alma se congelaba, estaba sufriendo, sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y la mataba poco a poco por dentro. Harry dejó la varita de la chica en un mesa y la miró.

- Nunca volveremos a estar juntos, nunca nos volveremos a besar- dijo Harry fríamente.

- Entiendo- dijo Alicia sin dejar de llorar- ¿y sabes lo que te digo? Que tu a mi también me das asco- a Harry eso le sentó como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría, le dolió pero no lo hizo visible, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta e iba a salir cuando la chica habló- Harry Potter te odio, tu as terminado de matarme por dentro y tienes razón nunca más volveremos a estar juntos ¡TE ODIO!

Harry estaba paralizado, esas palabras le habían echo mucho daño, el mayor daño que había sentido jamás, lo odiaba, nunca pensó que oiría esas palabras de los labios de la chica. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar y entonces sintió como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, no miró atrás, salió de la clase cerrando la puerta tras él y en ese mismo momento también cerró las puertas de sus corazones, los dos lo habían decidido no volverían a sentir nunca más amor y también se habían propuesto olvidar al otro.

Harry volvió a la sala común y subió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se tumbo en la cama con las palabras de la chica resonando en su cabeza.

Alicia todavía miraba la puerta mientras millones de lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, nunca antes había sentido un dolor como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pero no solo sentía dolor sino también rabia, mucha rabia hacía Voldemort, él era el culpable de todo.

La chica dio un grito desgarrador y dio una patada a una mesa, cogió una silla y la tiró contra la pared mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, cogió la varita y salió corriendo hacía los jardines en busca de Draco para sentirse querida, solo pedía un poco de cariño, cariño de amigo y sabía que Draco se lo daría.

Habría pasado media hora desde que había hablado con Alicia y Harry continuaba tumbado en la cama, no se había movido, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados por su comportamiento y se acercaron a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?- dijo Ron preocupado.

- Nada- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama- solo he hablado con Samers y nos hemos dicho el uno al otro que nos odiábamos aparte de otras cosas pero bueno eso es lo mejor- sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza- no me miréis así- le molestaba tanto que lo mirasen de esa forma- no me gusta que me miren así, además ya no me importa lo que la pase.

Sus amigos lo miraron, sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no dijeron nada sobre el tema.

- Nosotros veníamos para saber si ya recuerdas donde habías visto el medallón de Ravenclaw, el que Alicia necesita- dijo Hermione.

- No- dijo Harry pensativo, ya se había olvidado del medallón- todavía no pero me es familiar, muy familiar.

- Pues lo necesitamos al igual que la espada de Ravenclaw- dijo Ginny- para que os podáis comunicar con los fundadores.

- Lo se- dijo Harry- os prometo que lo pensaré.

- Vale- dijo Ron- vamos a comer ¿te vienes?

- No- dijo el muchacho- no me apetece.

Sus tres amigos se marcharon dejándolo de nuevo solo, pero ahora no solo pensaba en Alicia, también pensaba en el medallón y donde lo había visto.

Alicia vio a lo lejos a Draco y a Wendy volando cerca de él, así que corrió más rápido.

- Llegas tarde- gritó el rubio cuando vio a Alicia corriendo hacía él.

La muchacha se abrazó a Draco y eso pillo por sorpresa a Draco, que cayó al suelo y Alicia encima suya.

- Alicia ¿qué pasa?- dijo Draco abrazando a la chica.

- Me odia- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos y el chico le devolvió la mirada- me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Quién?- dijo Draco acariciándola el pelo.

- Harry- dijo Alicia y el chico puso los ojos en blanco- y yo también le he dicho que le odio.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Draco enfadado- tu no lo odias.

- Lo se- dijo Alicia- pero me salió sin pensar, todo es por culpa de Voldemort.

Draco se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre y la miró a los ojos.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a lo que hace él- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga y viendo como sufría por culpa del Innombrable- lo que hace el Señor Tenebroso no esta bien. Los hijos de muggles o los mismísimos muggles no son inferiores a los magos de sangre pura, ni tampoco los que son diferentes a nosotros como Hagrid y me he dado cuenta de todo eso gracias a ti, a tu amistad y también me as ayudado a conocer lo que es el amor, tu me lo as enseñado- Alicia sonrió y se limpio los ojos, se sentaron y se miraron a los ojos- ¿sabes? Tenias razón he encontrado el amor en otra chica, a ti te quiero mucho pero solo como a una amiga, como a una hermana.

- ¿Y quién es?- dijo Alicia, Draco se acercó a su oído y se lo susurro- ¿de verdad? Me alegro.

Alicia empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Draco la miró.

- Me gusta verte reír- dijo Draco- en cuanto vi a la otra chica me enamoré de ella- Alicia empezó a reír más fuerte- no te rías de esa forma de mi.

- Es que nunca hubiese pensado que eras tan cursi- dijo Alicia entre risas y Draco le miró sonriendo.

Lo que quedaba de día paso sin ningún otro percance y Harry estaba desesperado por que no conseguía recordar donde había visto el medallón y cada dos por tres la imagen de Alicia le nublaba la vista.

Cuando ya era tarde y todos sus compañeros se habían acostado decidió hacer lo mismo para ver si en la cama relajado se acordaba.

Hasta las 5 de la mañana no se durmió y cuando lo izó empezó a soñar con Alicia y lo que habían estado hablando.

_Estaba en clase con Alicia cuando salió y cerró la puerta de la clase miró a su alrededor, esperaba encontrarse en los pasillos de Hogwarts pero no era así estaba en medio de la calle, en una calle muy conocida para él, en un barrio en el que no le gustaba estar, estaba en Privet Drive._

_Empezó a caminar tranquilamente, era de noche y hacía frío así que aceleró el paso, no sabía exactamente donde iba pero sus pies eran los que le dirigían, caminó unos metros más y se encontró enfrente de la tienda de magia en la que había pasado muchas tardes en verano._

_Se acercó esperando encontrar la puerta cerrada pero para su sorpresa cuando la empujó la puerta se abrió, caminó por la tienda y se detuvo en una estante donde vio un medallón, el medallón que le había llamado tanto la atención en verano, y para su sorpresa era el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Estaba mirando el medallón detenidamente cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él._

Harry despertó al oír un ruido como había escuchado en el sueño, corrió las cortinas y vio como Neville se había levantado a por agua y había roto la jarra haciendo que todos se despertaran.

- Neville- dijo Dean medio dormido tirándole la almohada- ten cuidado estaba soñando con Parvati.

- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Seamus mirando al chico a la entrepierna.

Dean se miró y se tapo rápidamente con la sabanas muy rojo, todos menos Harry se rieron.

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás- dijo Ron a Seamus.

- Tío son las hormonas- dijo Seamus tapándose- cada vez que estoy cerca de Laverne o pienso en ella se despierta.

- Jajaja- dijo Ron- no sabéis controlarlo.

- Ni tu- dijo Neville, Ron se miró y se puso tan rojo como su pelo mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

- Estaba soñando con Hermione en bikini- dijo el pelirrojo- además Neville cállate y mírate.

Neville se miró y se tapo con la almohada de Dean.

- Tío no hagas eso- dijo Dean- que hay apoyo la cabeza.

Todos empezaron a reír menos Harry que solo pensaba en el medallón y en que al día siguiente te lo contaría a Dumbledore, a sus amigos y no tendría más remedio que contárselo a Alicia.

Alicia, por unos minutos se había olvidado de ella pero ahora volvía a su mente, vio sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo.

- Harry no tiene ese problema- dijo Seamus- él no tiene novia, aunque bueno eso no tiene nada que ver por que yo antes de estar con Laverne me pasaba igual aunque ahora es con más frecuencia.

Harry escuchaba a sus amigos hablar de chicas, de bikinis, de sexo y recordó cuando el día después del primer partido de Quiddich vio a Alicia medio desnuda y también cuando ese mismo día la había visto con el bikini minúsculo. Entonces empezó a sentir mucho calor y notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, tenía las hormonas muy revueltas.

- Si tiene ese problema- dijo Dean riéndose mientras miraba a Harry, este te miró y se tapo con la almohada más rojo incluso que el pelo de Ron.

- No puedo evitarlo- dijo Harry.

- ¿En quién pensabas?- dijo Neville sonriendo.

- En nadie- dijo Harry y Ron se dio cuenta por la mirada de su amigo que estaba pensando en Alicia.

- Ya se en quien pensabas- dijo Seamus- pensabas en Alicia, sabía que eso que le as dicho de que no te importa que muera es mentira, lo que pasa es que te molesta que salga con Malfoy.

- No entiendo por que sale con Malfoy- dijo Neville- ella novia de Malfoy, todavía no me lo creo.

- Pues claro que no te lo puedes creer- dijo Harry enfadado- por que no son novios, NO SALEN JUNTOS.

Harry corrió las cortinas de golpe dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos por su comportamiento, los hicos decidieron acostarse y dejar el tema.

Harry no durmió en toda la noche pensando en Alicia y Malfoy besándose.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano y bajó a la sala común, donde espero a sus amigos para contarle lo del medallón y después ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

A las 11 se levantaron sus amigos ya que era Domingo y se quedaron un rato más en la cama. Sus amigos se acercaron a Harry y se sentaron en los sillones.

- Chicos ya se donde he visto el medallón- dijo Harry en bajito.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo Harry contento.

- En una tienda de magia de Privet Drive- dijo Harry- anoche tuve un sueño y lo vi.

- Genial- dijo Ginny- vamos a contárselo a Dumbledore.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Samers- dijo Hermione mirando a las escaleras de la habitación del cuarto de las chicas por donde bajaba Alicia.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Ron.

- Por que es la heredera de Ravenclaw- dijo Hermione.

- Tienes razón- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno pues vamos- dijo Ron.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la chica y esta los miró de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Qué queréis?- dijo Alicia, era incluso más fría que antes y Harry supuso que era por la conversación que tuvieron.

- Hemos descubierto donde esta el medallón de Ravenclaw- dijo Harry, el rostro de la chica cambio y apareció una pequeña sonrisa,

- ¿De verdad?- dijo la chica- ¿se lo habéis dicho al director?.

- No- dijo Harry- vamos ahora y tendrías que venir.

- Si- dijo Alicia- vamos.

Los 5 salieron de la sala común y fueron al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron dijeron la contraseña, subieron las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasad- dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando entraron vieron que estaban en el despacho los mismos que el día que se enteraron de que Alicia era hija de Voldemort pero aparte había otro miembros de la orden.

- Chicos- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?- dijo Hermione mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en Alicia y la chica se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¿Queréis una foto?- dijo Alicia enfadada- os la puedo dedicar, puedo poner para un miembro de la orden de parte de Alicia Samers hija de Voldemort aunque bueno tendría que poner Alicia Riddle- todos la miraron con sorpresa- no tengo monos en la cara así que continuad con lo que estabais haciendo ¡Maldita sea! Como si nunca me hubiesen visto no me a salido nada extraño- luego miró a Dumbledore bajó la mirada atónita de todos- ¿qué a pasado?

- Me temo que tengo malas noticias- dijo Dumbledore mientras la señora Weasley daba un abrazo a todos menos a Alicia que los miraba con envidia- anoche hubo un ataque.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

- Si, atacaron el barrio de Fudge- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza parecía más viejo y cansado que otra veces- hay 50 muertos y son gente importante, hay 30 heridos entre ellos esta Fudge que esta entre la vida y la muerte, esta ingresado en San Mungo.

- ¿Quién hará de ministro mientras Fudge esta en el hospital?- dijo Ginny.

- Dolores Umbridge- dijo Dumbledore muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry- esa mujer no.

- Me temo que si, es la secretaría de Fudge- dijo Dumbledore.

- Tu lo sabías- dijo Harry mirando y señalando a Alicia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Que tu sabías lo del ataque, Voldemort te lo dijo en un sueño- dijo Harry mientras todos se estremecían al oír su nombre.

- Yo no sabía nada- dijo Alicia- desde que os enterasteis de que soy hija de Voldemort no he vuelto a tener ningún sueño.

- No lo creo- dijo Harry enfadado.

- Pues es cierto- dijo Alicia mientras todos los miraban.

- Tranquilizaos- dijo Dumbledore- ¿a qué habéis venido?

- Es que anoche tuve un sueño- dijo Harry- y ya se donde esta el medallón.

- Bueno una buena noticia- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿dónde esta?

- En una tienda de magia en Privet Drive- dijo Harry.

- Bien- dijo el director más contento- tendréis que ir en Navidad por que si os vais ahora sería demasiado sospechoso. Molly ¿podrían pasar las navidades en tu casa y alguno de tus hijos podrían acompañarlos?

- Si- dijo la señora Weasley y miró a Alicia- ¿ella también vendría?- la mujer lo dijo con desprecio.

- Si- dijo el director- tendría que ir.

- Si no hay más remedio- dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cuál de tus hijos los acompañará?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Nosotros podemos llevarlos- dijo Bill y Charlie.

- Nosotros también- dijo Fred y George que ahora eran miembros de la orden del Fénix.

- Pues si lo mejor es que valláis los cuatro con ellos- dijo Dumbledore.

- Perdonad- dijo Alicia- si van ellos cuatro yo quiero que valla conmigo Draco Malfoy, mi amigo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron- ¿estas loca?

- Es imposible- dijo el director- no se lo puedes decir.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia- sabe que soy la heredera de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Se lo as contado?- dijo Arthur.

- Si- dijo Alicia- y no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Hermione.

- Por que lo se, yo confío en él- dijo Alicia- y sino va conmigo yo tampoco voy.

- Pero... - dijo Hermione- Samers tienes que ir.

- Sino va él yo tampoco- dijo Alicia.

- Esta bien- dijo el director- puede ir contigo, Molly ¿te importa que pase las navidades con vosotros?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry- yo no voy a pasar las navidades con Draco Malfoy y no quiero que venga a la misión.

- Tiene que ir- dijo Dumbledore- no hay otro remedio ¿a vosotros os importa Arthur, Molly?

- Sino hay más remedio- dijo Arthur encogiéndose de hombros.

- Draco Malfoy en mi casa- dijo Ron enfadado- va a ser horrible.


	19. Misión para los herederos

**Capitulo 19: Misión para los herederos. **

Las semanas pasaron y llegó Diciembre, todo Hogwarts estaba teñido de blanco por la nieve y los alumnos jugaban en los jardines a guerras de bolas y otros juegos.

Alicia ya había informado a Dumbledore sobre que Malfoy había aceptado ir en busca del medallón. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban realmente asqueados con la simple idea de pasar con Malfoy y Alicia las navidades en la Madriguera pero sobre todo los dos primeros que cada vez que miraban a Malfoy y este se daba cuenta y no iba con Alicia les dedicaban una sonrisa burlona que hacía que a los amigos les diesen ganas de lanzarse sobre él y pegarle.

Los días pasaron y llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, ningún alumno se quedaría en Hogwarts, todos volverían a sus casas para pasar la navidad con sus familias.

El día antes de que los alumnos volviesen a sus casas a pasar la navidad en familia Alicia y Draco estaban en una de las clases que en eso momentos estaba vacía. Con ellos estaba Wendy. El rubio acariciaba a la lechuza con cierto cariño mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué le as dicho a tus padres para no pasar la navidad con ellos?- dijo Alicia observando como su amigo acariciaba la lechuza.

- Nada- dijo Draco- si no me han enviado una lechuza para que valla en navidad con ellos es por que no quieren que valla. Mi padre estará muy ocupado siguiendo las ordenes del tuyo- Alicia hizo una mueca de desagrado no le apetecía pensar en su padre- pero es que lo extraño es que hace más de un mes que no recibo carta de mis padres, ellos me suelen mandar cosas cada semana- el chico se encogió de hombros- vuelvo a repetir estará mi padre muy ocupado siguiendo las ordenes del Innombrable- el chico esta vez había utilizado ese nombre al hablar del padre de su amiga ya que se había percatado de la mueca que esta había echo pero también se percató de la mirada que su amiga le echaba ahora, sabía que ella quería que lo llamase por su nombre- esta bien Vol… de… mort…

- Así me gusta amigo- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes.

- ¿Y que hay de Crabbe y Goyle?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- Vamos Draco son tus amigos- dijo Alicia- ¿no me digas que no as intentado convencerlos que lo que hace Voldemort esta mal?

- Claro que lo he hecho pero no me hacen casi y me amenazan con decírselo a mis padres- dijo Draco mirándola- y tu sabes que yo no puedo permitir eso, si mis se enteran de que estoy en contra de Voldemort- Alicia sonrió al ver que su amigo había dicho sin ninguna dificultad el nombre de su padre- serían capaz de matarme. Cuando les dije eso a Crabbe y Goyle y después de que me amenazasen les dije que solamente había sido una broma y ellos con los estúpidos que son se lo creyeron.

- ¿Y que hay de Parkinson?- preguntó Alicia.

- No la aguanto esta todo el rato detrás de mí para me deje de ir contigo para que no hable contigo, para que no me acerque a ti- dijo Draco con cara de asco- es una autentica pesada.

Alicia rió al ver la cara de desagrado de su amigo y dijo:

- No se como la as podido aguantar tanto tiempo. Yo el primer día que llegue ya me cayó mal.

- Yo tampoco lo se- dijo Draco.

- Ya tengo tu regalo de Navidad- dijo Alicia para cambiar de tema.

- Y yo el tuyo- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Es gran cosa por que no tenía dinero y la he hecho yo- dijo Alicia- pero espero que te guste.

- ¿Y eso que no tienes dinero?- dijo Draco- no lo digo para que me compres un regalo eso me da igual pero antes tenías mucho dinero ahorrado y Volde… mort te dio bastante por si necesitabas para tu plan y me extraña que te lo hallas gastado.

- Es que me lo he gastado por que le he comprado regalos de Navidad a los Weasley, Hermione y Harry- dijo Alicia sonrojada y Draco sonrió y la miró como diciendo "no tienes remedio, los quieres demasiado"-aunque no se los voy a dar, no los van a aceptar seguro que me los tiran a la cabeza si se los doy.

Mientras Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común hablando cuando salió el tema de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Van a ser las peores navidades de mi vida- dijo Ron enfadado- pero que voy a esperar si Malfoy va estar en mi casa. Se va a quejar por todo.

- Ni a mama, ni a papa les ha hecho mucha gracia la idea de pasar las navidades con Malfoy y Alicia- dijo Ginny- y a mí tampoco me hace ilusión la verdad.

- ¡A quien le haría ilusión!- dijo Hermione suspirando- pero no hay más remedio.

- No entiendo como Samers puede ser la heredera de Ravenclaw, es hija de Voldemort, una asesina- dijo Harry- no lo entiendo.

- Ella dice que nunca ha matado a nadie- dijo Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny ¿cómo puedes creerla?- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón- esa será la ocupación preferida en los días que esta con su padre.

- ¿Qué tal si damos una paseo por los jardines?- dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema.

- Bueno- dijo Ron levantándose y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano.

Los cuatro salieron por el hueco del retrato. Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos ya que los alumnos o estaban en los jardines jugando o estaban en las salas comunes junto a la chimenea.

Salieron a los jardines, caminaron mientras hablaban hasta que volvió a salir el tema de las vacaciones pero esta vez se centro más en la misión. Se pararon debajo de un árbol y Harry se apoyó en el tronco, un pájaro de plumas azules se posó en la cabeza de Ginny y la chica sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo cumpliremos la misión?- preguntó Ron.

- El día antes de Navidad- dijo Harry que unos días antes había estado hablando con Dumbledore obre esto- el 24 de diciembre iremos por la noche.

- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a Privet Drive?- dijo Hermione.

- Por su puesto que no- dijo Harry mirando al pájaro que Ginny tenía en la cabeza- pero si así conseguimos el medallón, iré a la tienda de magia y lo cogeré aunque eso signifique volver antes de tiempo a Privet Drive… volveré.

El pájaro que Ginny tenía en la cabeza emprendió su vuelo y Harry lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista, siguieron hasta que se hizo de noche y entraron al castillo, cenaron y se fueron a la cama, mañana volverían a la madriguera.

En una sala oscura, fría y sobrecogedora de un castillo que estaba oculto para los ojos muggles y magos que no tuviesen la marca tenebrosa en su brazo se veían las figuras de 4 personas y de una serpiente.

Dos de esas figuras estaban tiradas en el suelo malheridas, eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos rubios. De pie enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre alto y delgado, su rostro era parecido al de una serpiente, su rostro era pálido, tenía los ojos rojos amoratados, con la nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente y con una pequeñas rajas en ellas en vez de orificios, y sus labios fino se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel y macabra. Al lado de ese ser había un hombre muy bajito y gordo, con el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla, con cara de rata ya que tenía la nariz puntiaguda y los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Tenía una mano de plata.

- Lucius, Lucius, Lucius- dijo Voldemort caminando de un lado a otro mientras el hombre rubio lo miraba y la mujer de su lado estaba tumbada boca abajo sin moverse- ¿por qué lo as echo¿Por qué me as traicionado¿POR QUÉ TÉ AS DEDICADO A ESTROPEAR UNO DE MIS MAYORES ATAQUES DONDE MILLONES DE MUGGLES HABRÍAN MUERTO?

- Por que quiero que mi hijo viva en un mundo mejor- dijo Lucius casi sin voz- y mi mujer- dijo mirando a la persona que estaba a su lado inmóvil- me ha convencido de que si sigo siendo mortífago mi hijo nunca vivirá en un mundo mejor y se hará un hombre en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento y no quiero que mi hijo siga mis pasos quiero que sea feliz.

- ¡Oh que bonito!- dijo Voldemort con una voz fría y aguada- pero es que tu hijo no va a convertirse en un hombre por que antes lo voy a matar y se me olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que tu mujer nunca quiso que tu fueras mortífago- apuntó a la mujer con la varita y dijo:- CRUCIO.

El rayo impactó en la mujer que comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse en el suelo llena de dolor.

- POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ- gritó la mujer mientras unas lagrimas recorrían por su rostro- adiós hijo, adiós mi amor- susurro pero nadie de la sala lo oyó.

- PARA- gritó Lucius al ver a su mujer suplicando. Voldemort paró el hechizo, la mujer que ya había dejado de gritar, que había cerrado los ojos para no volver a despertar, quedó tumbada en el suelo. Narcisa Malfoy estaba muerta.

- Narcisa- llamó Malfoy a su mujer pero ella no abrió los ojos, el hombre se arrastró hasta su mujer y le susurró con una dulzura no propia de él- perdóname. Lo siento. Luego miró a Voldemort y este le sonrió cruelmente.

- Ya no me sirve de nada- dijo Voldemort- adiós Lucius- le apuntó con la varita- AVADA KEDAVRA.

El rayo verde impactó en el pecho del hombre que cayó muerto junto a su mujer. En ese momento un pájaro azul, el mismo que se había posado en la cabeza de Ginny, entraba por la ventana y Voldemort vio como amanecía.

- Cuper- dijo el señor tenebroso son su voz siseante como la de una serpiente mientras se sentaba en un sillón que parecía bastante cómodo- espero que me traigas buenas noticias. El Innombrable miró al pájaro este se convirtió en un joven, no más de 21 años, alto fuerte, rubio y con los ojos azules, con una mirada muy fría, era muy guapo.

- Si mi señor- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia- escuche una conversación muy interesante entre Potter y sus amigos.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿Qué escuchaste? Cuper le contó exactamente lo que había escuchado.

- Un medallón- dijo Voldemort pensativo- ¿Qué será ese medallón¿y por que diablos Alicia no me ha informado sobre ese medallón?

- Tal vez no lo sabía- dijo el chico.

- Cuper defiendes a mi hija por que siempre té a gustado- dijo Voldemort mirando fijamente al chico- pero nunca té as atrevido a acercarte a ella y decírselo por respeto y miedo hacia mí. Pero puedes quedártela, me da exactamente igual lo que la ocurra. Además sé que ella sabe sobre ese medallón se ha hecho muy amiga de Potter y sus estúpidos amigos esta siguiendo mi plan, se ha hecho amigos de ellos, hasta a conseguido enamorar a Potter aunque todavía no me a dicho donde esta el cuartel de la orden y quien la compone- el chico apretó los puños al oír que Potter estaba enamorado de Alicia y Voldemort sonrió- tranquilo Cuper, tengo un regalo para ti por haberme servido tan bien estos últimos días.

- ¿Cuál es?- dijo Cuper más tranquilo.

- Te concedo la mano de mi- dijo Voldemort- vamos si quieres ser su prometido.

- Por supuesto que si mi señor- dijo el mortífago sonriendo- Gracias mi señor.

- Por cierto ¿Estaba con ellos cuando escuchaste la conversación?

- No mi señor- dijo Cuper- ¿todavía no ha recibido carta de ella?

- No- dijo Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué no hace que tenga un sueño con usted?- preguntó el chico.

- Por que quiero ver cuanto tiempo tarda en comunicarse conmigo- dijo Voldemort- Para la misión quiero que tú, Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle y Mcnair valláis allí e intentéis averiguar para que quieren el medallón pero no quiero que los ataquéis solo que averigüéis para que sirve el medallón.

- Si mi señor.

- Puedes irte.

Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano, no hacía mucho que había amanecido, ese día volverían a la Madriguera. Después de desayunar, subirían a los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación para coger el tren.

Harry se levantó esa mañana con una sensación extraña, se sentía un poco más feliz de lo normal, pero no entendía por que, esa felicidad no venía de él y supuso que Voldemort estaba feliz por algo pero no les dijo nada a sus amigos para no preocuparlos.

Cuando Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry desayunaron, salieron a los jardines, todos los carruajes estaban llenos, excepto uno en el que había dos personas, dos personas a las que no querían ver.

- Lo que me faltaba- dijo Ron mirando a los dos ocupantes del carruaje- de todos los alumnos que se van en navidad, nos tenía que tocar con vosotros.

- Weasley a mi tampoco me gusta tu presencia- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- pero no me ves quejándome.

- Mira Malfoy...- empezó Harry.

- ¿O subís o os quedáis?- dijo Alicia fríamente- pero cerrar la puerta del maldito carruaje que tengo frío.

Todos se quedaron callados y subieron al carruaje. Ginny se sentó al lado de Alicia y Ron, Hermione y Harry enfrente de Ginny, Alicia y Malfoy. Harry quedó justamente delante del rubio y este le sonrió burlonamente. Harry apartó la mirada del rubio y miró a Alicia que no hacía otra cosa que toser y tenía la nariz roja al parecer estaba resfriada.

- Tengo frío- dijo Alicia a Draco frotándose las manos.

- Ven- dijo el Draco echándole el brazo por encima y acercándola a su pecho. Harry los observó apretando los puños, estaba celoso, muy celoso- todavía tienes un poco de fiebre- el chico colocaba una mano en la frente de la chica mientras se miraban- tienes la nariz roja.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia tocándosela- debo parecer un payaso.

- Si pero un payaso muy mono- dijo Draco sonriendo y la dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Llegaron al tren, se subieron y buscaron un vagón. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny encontraron un vagón al final del tren y justo en el de al lado se pusieron Alicia y Malfoy.

El viaje se les hizo bastante corto, iban hablando, jugando a los snap explosivos y muchas más cosa.

Llegaron a la estación King Cross, salieron al mundo muggle y vieron a todos los Weasley. La señora Weasley les dio un beso a todos menos a Malfoy y a Alicia a los cuales no les prestó ninguna atención.

- ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos, a Hermione y a Harry.

- Bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogió la mano de Ron.

- Un momento- dijo la señora Weasley mirando las manos entrelazadas de los chicos- no me digáis que sois novios.

- Si mama- dijo Ron- ¿te parece mal?

- No claro que no- dijo la mujer dándoles un beso a Hermione y otro a Ron- me parece genial, me alegro que hayas escogido a Hermione es una buena chica no como otras que hay aquí presentes- la señora Weasley miró a Alicia, Draco iba a defenderla pero Alicia lo sujeto y negó con la cabeza- ¿cuándo se hicieron novios¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?

- Nos hicimos novios en Halloween y no os lo dijimos antes por que no nos dimos cuenta- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Siempre supimos que Hermione terminaría siendo nuestra cuñada- dijo Fred.

- Tanta pelea no era por que se llevasen mal sino por que se gustaban- dijo George.

- Ya lo dice el dicho "los que se pelean se desean"- dijo Bill sonriendo.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Salieron a la calle y subieron a unos taxis que los llevaron hasta la Madriguera. Cuando bajaron del taxi todos miraron a Malfoy y a Alicia esperando que el primero se riera de la casa pero el chico la miró serio, no dijo nada y se puso a hablar con Alicia.

- Entremos- dijo la señora Weasley mientras ayudaban a los chicos con el equipaje, menos a Draco y Alicia.

La señora Weasley les indicó donde dormirían cada uno, Alicia con las chicas en el cuarto de Ginny como en el verano y Draco con Ron y Harry en la habitación del pelirrojo.

El día paso sin ningún incidente, Draco no se quejaba de nada. Alicia y él estaban todo el rato en el jardín con Wendy pero nunca con los demás.

Cenaron bien y se fueron pronto a la cama.

----------------------------------------

Los días pasaron. Las cosas seguían igual. Draco y Alicia estaban siempre juntos con Wendy en el jardín mientras los demás estaban dentro.

En todo lo que llevaban de vacaciones no se habían dirigido una palabra, solo se hablaban por necesidad, como por ejemplo pedir el puré de patatas mientras cenaban.

------------------------------------------

Llegó el 24 de Febrero. Como Dumbledore les había dicho irían por la noche a medianoche. Se aparecerían allí y como los chicos no podían aparecerse irían con algunos de los que sabían aparecerse. Entrarían en la tienda y buscarían el medallón. Era bastante fácil.

- No creo que halla problemas- dijo Bill a su padre.

- Supongo que no- dijo el señor Weasley.

Cuando eran casi las 12, se prepararon y salieron al jardín. Fred cogió de la mano a Ginny, George agarró de la mano a Hermione, Charlie colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y Ron y Bill cogió de la mano a Alicia y a otra mano la puso en el hombro de Malfoy. Wendy se poso en el hombro de Alicia.

- El pájaro no viene- dijo Bill.

- Si viene- dijo Alicia- no va a estorbar.

- Esta bien- dijo Bill- pero contrólala.

Todos se aparecieron en un parque de Privet Drive. Harry suspiró, no le gustaba ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos.

Harry los llevó hasta la tienda de magia que estaba bastante cerca del parque donde se habían aparecido.

Cuando llegaron Bill se acercó a la puerta y susurró:

- Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió al instante y todos entraron. Encendieron las puntas de sus varitas y se pusieron a buscar el medallón. Harry fue al sitió donde en verano lo había visto pero allí no estaba así que se puso a buscar.

- ¿Dónde está?- dijo Harry al no encontrar el medallón- siempre que venía estaba aquí.

- ¿Buscáis esto?- dijo una voz de mujer en la oscuridad de la tienda.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo George y la mujer salió de las sombras.

- Es la dueña de la tienda- dijo Harry al ver a la mujer.

- No llame a la policía- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- No pensaba hacerlo- dijo la mujer, luego miró a Harry- ¿buscabas esto Harry Potter?

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo Harry mientras miraba el medallón que tenía la mujer entre las manos.

- Por la cicatriz- dijo la mujer señalándole la frente.

- Pero usted no es bruja- dijo Harry.

- Si lo soy- dijo la mujer- lo que pasa es que si me comportó tan estrambóticamente vendo más.

- Veníamos a por el medallón que tiene en la frente- dijo Ron.

- Y por alguna casualidad usted no tendrá la varita de Rodena ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia.

- Tu eres su heredera ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer.

- ¿Cómo la sabe?- dijo Ginny.

- Tengo un retrato en la trastienda de los fundadores de Hogwarts y ella es igualita a Rodena y tu Harry a Godric y tú- dijo señalando a Hermione- a Helga. Además soy adivina y sabía que vendríais.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- dijo Draco- se lo pagamos pero lo necesitamos.

- Se que lo necesitáis y os lo voy a dar si cobraros- dijo la mujer- al igual que la espada.

- Gracias- dijo Harry acercándose para cogerlo.

- No tu no Harry- dijo la mujer- tiene que cogerlo ella, es su dueña. Ven acércate no temas.

Alicia se acercó y estiró el brazo para cogerlo, cuando su mano tocó el medallón, la piedra del centro se iluminó y de ella salió una luz que lo cegó a todos menos a los 3 herederos. La luz desapareció y todos pestañearon para acostumbrase a la oscuridad.

- Bien- dijo la mujer- ahora vuelvo.

La mujer fue a la trastienda y cuando volvió traía en sus manos la espada, se la entregó a Alicia. La espada era muy parecida a la de Godric pero en la hoja ponía Rowena Ravenclaw en vez de Godric Gryffindor.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

- Denada- dijo la mujer, se iban a ir cuando la mujer cogió a Alicia del brazo y la miró a los ojos- una vez Trelowly, tu profesora te predijo una cosa en clase ¿me equivoco?- Alicia negó con la cabeza, la mujer cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar como prediciéndola el futuro- tu corazón esta lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, ya sabes lo que tu corazón esta sintiendo por ese chico, ya sabes que lo amas pero aun sabiendo lo que estas sintiendo temes ese sentimiento que se ha clavado en el fondo del corazón causándote un dolor muy grande. Veo en tu corazón mucho miedo, temes perder a las personas que quieres pero sobre todo al chico que amas pero también temes volver con él, con Voldemort- todos escuchaban atentos- la próxima vez que veas a ese hombre te enterarás de muchas cosas y serás herida de gravedad. Ya as decidido en que lado estás, ya sabes a quién eres leal, quienes han sido las personas que te han dado lo que tu corazón pedía a gritos y esas son las personas a las que serás leal hasta el día de tu muerte, y a esas personas eres capaz de entregarle lo más valioso para una persona, eres capaz de entregarles tu vida a cambio de que ellos se salven y sean felices. Escondes tu bondad, tu dulzura, tu pureza detrás de un muro que esta hecho de dolor, sufrimiento, ira, odio pero sobre todo miedo.

- Todo eso es mentira- dijo Harry- ella no es dulce, ni pura y no es bondadosa.

Alicia agachó la cabeza mientras la mujer miraba a Harry. Se agachó enfrente de la chica y la cogió de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. La mujer sonrió con ternura al ver a la muchacha llorar pero ninguno sabía por que sonreía así ya que Alicia les daban la espalda y no la veían el rostro y la susurró con ternura para que solo ella lo escuchase.

- Es él... Es Harry ¿verdad? Él es el chico que amas- Alicia asintió con la cabeza- tranquila él recapacitará.

- No lo hará- susurró la muchacha- él me odia.

- ¿Tu crees?- susurró la mujer- y otra cosa nunca agaches la cabeza, siempre mira a los ojos, eso demuestra debilidad y tu no debes tener debilidad, siempre lleva la cabeza alta, no debes sentirte mal, debes sentirte orgullosa de ser Alicia.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- susurró la chica.

- Yo se muchas cosas- dijo la mujer sonriendo- ahora cuídate.

La mujer se puso en pie y Alicia se limpió las lagrimas.

- Debéis marcharos- dijo la mujer.

Salieron de la tienda en silencio, Alicia se había puesto el medallón y la espada la llevaba envainada en la cintura.

- Alicia- dijo Draco acercándose a su amiga que llevaba a Wendy en el hombro- ¿qué te a dicho esa mujer en susurros?

- Nada- dijo Alicia casi sin voz- solo me ha dicho la verdad.

Se metieron en el parque por donde habían llegado para aparecerse desde ahí en la madriguera cuando escucharon unas voces, no muy lejos de ellos había 5 personas que podían ver gracias a que estaban debajo de una farola.

A 4 de ellos los conocieron al instante pero había uno que no conocían, era un chico rubio, con ojos azules, alto y fuerte pero también estaban Crabbe, Goyle, Mcnair y Bellatrix.

Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos aunque Bill tuvo que sujetar a Harry por que cuando había visto a Bellatrix casi va a por ella para vengarse, para matarla.

- ¿Por qué estarán aquí?- dijo Fred.

- Muy sencillo- dijo Ron- seguro que uno de estos dos- señaló a Draco y a Alicia- les han avisado de que vendríamos.

- Eso es mentira- dijo Malfoy- nosotros no hemos dicho nada a nadie ¿verdad Alicia?

El chico miró a su amiga y esta le entregó el medallón y la espada.

- Tomad- dijo Alicia y Malfoy las cogió- voy a ver si puedo sacarlos algo de información.

- ¿Estas loca?- dijo Harry- no te lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿preocupado por mí?

El chico no contesto, claro que estaba preocupado por ella, esa gente estaba loca y no sabían por que estaban allí.

Alicia se puso en pie y salió de los matorrales. Era muy sigilosa, se había acercado a los mortífagos unos metros y estos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Esta chica esta loca- dijo Malfoy con admiración y con preocupación.

Bellatrix pareció escuchar algo y miró por donde había escuchado el ruido mientras sacaba la varita. Todos estaban con el corazón en un puño sabían de lo que era capaz esa mujer y aunque fuese Alicia la que se estaba arriesgando, estaban preocupados.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Bellatrix fríamente mientras los otros mortífagos sacaban sus varitas.

- Valla Bellatrix sigues con tus malos modales- dijo Alicia con la voz más fría que habían escuchado por parte de la chica- baja la varita, no queremos accidentes.

Alicia salió de la oscuridad y los mortífagos menos Mcnair guardaron las varitas mientras sonreían.

- Alicia- dijo Bellatrix- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?- dijo Alicia- dar un paseo.

- Muy graciosa- dijo el chico rubio- en serio ¿qué haces aquí¿As venido con Potter y sus amigos¿Dónde esta Wendy? Nunca te separas de ella.

- Wendy era un estorbo y la he dejado en el colegio- dijo Alicia fríamente- ¿y que piensas que he venido con Potter y sus amigos?

- Sabemos que iban a venir a por un medallón- dijo Bellatrix- y como tú te haces pasar por su amiga pensamos que te iban a traer con ellos.

- Si pero no me han contado nada de ningún medallón- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¡Mientes!!- gritó Mcnair haciéndose paso y acercándose a ella mientras la señalaba con un dedo y Alicia lo miró con una ceja en alto- seguro que Potter y sus amigos están por aquí.

- Tranquilo Mcnair- dijo Alicia muy tranquila. No tienes por que gritarme y para tu información por aquí no están ni Potter, ni sus amigos sino os lo diría. No sabéis lo insoportable que es aguantar al estúpido de Potter, a los pobretones Weasley y a la asquerosa sangre sucia Granger- su voz era cruel y fría.

- ¡¡Mentirosa!! Tú eres amiga de ellos- dijo Mcnair- ¡¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!!

Alicia le miró y le cogió del cuello. Mcnair levantó la varita pero Alicia se la arrebató, los mortífagos sonreían.

- NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME TRAIDORA- gritó Alicia con los ojos desorbitados parecía que se había vuelto loca.

- ¿Entonces... Por que... No... Mandas... Cartas a... Nuestro... Señor?- dijo Mcnair casi sin voz por la presión que hacía Alicia con sus manos.

- Por que Potter y los demás están sospechando de mí- dijo Alicia- no confían en la dulce y tierna Alicia Samers.

- Te creemos- dijo el chico rubio rodeándole la cintura por detrás a Alicia- suéltalo a tu padre no le va a gustar que lo mates.

Alicia lo soltó y Mcnair se puso en pie frotándose el cuello y mirando a Alicia con odio.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Bellatrix- aquí no viene nadie.

- Si- dijo Mcnair mirando receloso a Alicia.

- Iros vosotros- dijo el chico rubio que todavía agarraba a Alicia de la cintura- ahora voy yo.

- Si os dejamos a solas- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

Los cuatro mortífagos desaparecieron. El chico rubio acarició el pelo de Alicia y se acercó al oído para susurrarle unas palabras.

- ¿Me as echado de menos?

Alicia no contesto y se apartó de él.

- Me voy Cuper- dijo fríamente- ya nos veremos.

- Oh no espera- dijo Cuper cogiéndola del brazo- ¿por qué tan rápido¿Me tienes miedo?

- ¿A ti?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- no, no te tengo miedo.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo Cuper- echaba de menos no verte por el castillo. ¡Ójala tu padre no te hubiese enviado a esa misión!

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazo.

- Por que así tú y yo podríamos haber jugado- dijo Cuper acercándose a ella- en tu habitación, sin ropa, completamente desnudos.

- Mi padre no lo hubiera permitido- dijo Alicia.

- Claro que lo hubiese echo- dijo Cuper- para algo soy tu prometido.

Todos se quedaron petrificados incluso Alicia que no sabía nada. Harry no podía procesar esas palabras, su prometido... Ese tal Cuper era su prometido... Y se había estado besando con él (con Harry) durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Mi prometido?- dijo Alicia sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¿desde cuando? Yo no sabía nada.

- Desde antes de que empezasen las navidades. Tu padre sabe que me gustas y me lo dijo. Yo acepte encantado.- dijo Cuper- como no voy a aceptar, voy a se la envidia. Ya sabes que todos los mortífagos te desean y yo voy a ser el primero que te tenga y el único.

El chico se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo, Alicia intentó soltarse pero la agarraba con demasiada fuerza.

- Por eso no quiero enterarme de que estas con otro chico antes que conmigo- dijo Cuper. Bajo su mano por el cuerpo de la chica hasta la parte más intima de está y se la toco- no quiero que esto, ni esto- le tocó los pechos- lo vea nadie, lo toque con cualquier parte de cu cuerpo, por que esto es mío.

Cuper le lamió el rostro y la empujó. La chica lo miró y lo escupió en el rostro. El chico se limpió con la mano y luego se la chupo.

- Nunca me casaré contigo y mucho menos me acostaré contigo- dijo Alicia- yo decidiré con quien casarme y con quien hago el amor. Aunque mi padre lo haya dicho nunca estaré contigo por que me repugna tu presencia, no te aguanto.

El mortífago le dio una bofetada y esta calló al suelo. Harry sintió rabia... Odio... Ira hacía ese mortífago.

- Tu no decides- dijo Cuper señalándola con el dedo- tu padre es el que controla tu vida y luego seré yo- el mortífago se agachó junto a ella, la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirase a lo ojos, este sonrió al verla llorar- ¿lo as entendido?

- Si- dijo casi sin voz la muchacha.

- Así me gusta- dijo el chico- además deberías alegrarte. Tengo 20 años y soy muy guapo- le limpió las lagrimas- deja de llorar y bésame y pobre de ti sino me correspondes al beso.

El chico se acercó y la beso, ella le correspondió al beso mientras Harry se moría de la rabia, de la envidia. Todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba celoso.

- Harry tranquilízate- dijo George.

- Que la deje de besar- dijo Harry apretando los puños.

- Potter ¿celoso?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

Harry lo miró y si las miradas matasen, Malfoy habría caído muerto en ese mismo momento.

- Tu si lo deberías estar- dijo Harry enfadado- es tu novia.

- ¿Mi novia?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- si tú lo dices.

Harry lo miró que quería decir con eso, que no eran novios.

- Ah Malfoy para tu información no estoy celoso- dijo Harry.

- Eh callaos- dijo Charlie mirando a la pareja que se besaba.

Todos miraron y vieron que se habían parado de besar y el mortífago se ponía en pie.

- Así me gusta- dijo Cuper- me voy. Ya nos veremos.

- Si- dijo Alicia que ya había parado de llorar- adiós.

El mortífago desapareció y todos se acercaron a la chica mientras esta se ponía de pie.

- ¿Estas bien Alicia?- preguntó Malfoy.

- De maravilla- dijo con tristeza- ¿nos vamos?

- Potter se ha puesto celoso cuando te ha visto besándose con ese chico- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Yo no estaba celoso- dijo Harry con decisión pero un poco sonrojado.

- Si, tengo suerte. Ese chico es muy guapo y no es crío como algunos de aquí es un hombre- dijo Alicia.

- Yo no creo que sea un hombre- dijo Harry- si fuese un verdadero hombre no se atrevería a pegar a las chicas.

Alicia se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Harry hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- A mi me gusta que los hombres me traten de esa forma- mintió Alicia, en realidad lo odiaba- me excita- pero quería verle sufrir como ella había sufrido cuando le dijo que la odiaba y que lo del baile había sido mentira- me pone cachonda.

Harry no contesto, esa no era la chica de la que se había enamorado, era una persona totalmente diferente y eso le decepcionaba.

- Vamonos- dijo Alicia empujando a Harry con el cuerpo al pasar por su lado.

Todos se adentraron en el parque y se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Entraron en la casa y vieron que en la cocina estaban los señores Weasley esperándolos. Cuando la señora Weasley los vio, se levantó y los abrazo a todos menos a Alicia y a Malfoy.

- Menos mal que estáis bien- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo- ¿habéis tenido algún problema?

- No- dijo Bill- bueno vimos a unos mortífagos pero Samers se deshizo de ellos.

- ¿Tu?- dijo la señora Weasley mirándola- ¿cómo?

- Hablando- dijo Alicia- hablando.

- Si- dijo Harry- parecían muy amigos. Se hablaban por el nombre. Bellatrix parecía muy amiga suya y hemos conocido a su prometido.

- ¿Prometido?- dijo el señor Weasley- pero si solo tiene 16 años ¿amiga de Bellatrix?

- Si su prometido se llama Cuper y tiene 20 años- dijo ron- y si era amiga de Bellatrix.

- Teníais que haber visto como cogía a Mcnair del cuello- dijo Hermione- parecía que estaba fuera de si y que lo iba a matar.

- Ahora ya no nos puedes negar que eres una asesina- dijo Harry mirándola.

- Cállate- dijo Alicia fríamente- yo nunca he matado a nadie lo que ha pasado antes no ha significado nada. ¿Habéis visto como me he puesto? Pues lo he hecho para que no descubrieran que estabais allí.

- si claro- dijo Harry.

- Mira Potter as oído bien claro como Mcnair decía que no había enviado cartas a Voldemort ¿cómo queréis que os demuestre que estoy de vuestro lado?

- Eso nunca podrás hacerlo- dijo Harry- nunca confiaremos en ti y eres una estúpida se crees que lo haremos.

Alicia lo fulminó con la mirada, agarró con fuerza el medallón y la espada y subió corriendo las escaleras al cuarto de Ginny seguida de Draco.

- Chicos iros a la cama- dijo la señora Weasley- es tarde.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny subieron las escaleras hacía sus cuartos mientras Bill, Charlie y los gemelos se quedaban en la cocina con los señores Weasley contándoles lo que había ocurrido.

Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, se estaban dando las buenas noches cuando oyeron como unas voces salían de la habitación de Ginny y vieron la puerta entre abierta y se asomaron.

Cuando se asomaron pudieron ver a Malfoy a Alicia tumbados en la cama de esta última. Alicia lloraba mientras Malfoy la acariciaba el pelo.

- No llores más- dijo Malfoy- no vale la pena.

- ¿Por qué no confían en mi?- dijo Alicia- ¿por qué siguen pensando que estoy en el bando de Voldemort?

- Alicia tu comportamiento de hoy- dijo Malfoy- a dado verdaderamente miedo, cuando as cogido a Mcnair del cuello parecía que te habías vuelto loca y después le dices a Potter lo de que te pone cachonda que te peguen y ahí lo has rematado.

- Pero eso era mentira- dijo Alicia.

- Lo se- dijo Malfoy- pero...

- Shh- dijo Alicia llevándose un dedo a los labios- Potter, Granger, Weasley ¿os parece interesante la conversación?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sobresaltaron al oír sus nombres ¿cómo sabía que estaban allí si no habían echo ruido?

- No mucho- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta del todo y entrando seguida de los otros 3.

- Pues lo siento- dijo Alicia que seguía tumbada junto a Malfoy y ninguno de los dos se dejaba de mirar mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

- Será mejor que me valla- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Vale- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- dijo Malfoy y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio se puso en pie y miró a los demás para luego salir de la habitación.

- ¿Os vais a poner a hablar?- dijo Alicia- ¿o os vais a largar chicos?- los dos chicos la miraron como diciendo "¿nos estas echando?" y la chica continuo- es que me quiero poner el pijama y irme a dormir pero si os quedáis me voy con Draco, me visto allí con él y duermo con él en su cama.

- No, nos vamos- dijo Harry molesto al escuchar eso- buenas noches.

Ron le dio un beso en los labios a su novia y uno en la mejilla a su hermana, y Harry al verlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a las dos chicas lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que él cuando se iba a la cama no daba besos pero quería molestar y dar celos a Alicia. Y lo consiguió por que a la chica le dio un poco de envidia no recibir un beso.

Salieron de la habitación de las chicas y subieron al de Ron. Allí estaba Malfoy poniéndose el pijama. Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo y se acostaron sin decirse una palabra.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!! Espero que os vaya gustando y que el número de reviews suba, si podéis recomendar a alguien mi historia os lo agradecería jajajaja. Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Besos y Adiós.


	20. El día de Navidad

**Capitulo 20: El día de navidad.**

A la mañana siguiente aunque se habían acostado bastante tarde se levantaron temprano para ver sus regalos.

Ron y Harry se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron que Malfoy no había recibido ningún regalo. Mientras que los dos primeros veían sus regalos, Malfoy se duchaba y se vestía.

Harry y Ron también se vistieron y bajaron para felicitarles a los demás las navidades y darles las gracias por sus regalos.

A las primeras que vieron fueron a las chicas. Draco se acercó a Alicia mientras Ron y Harry se acercaban a Hermione y Ginny.

- Feliz Navidad- dijo Draco sonriendo- tengo que darte mi regalo.

- Feliz Navidad- dijo Alicia- yo también tengo que darte mi regalo ¿vamos al jardín?

- Si- dijo Draco- coge a Wendy.

Alicia entró a la habitación a por Wendy y luego bajaron al jardín.

- Feliz Navidad chicas- dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

- Feliz Navidad- dijo Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

- Hermione tengo que darte mi regalo- dijo Ron sonrojado.

- Nosotros nos vamos ¿verdad Harry?- dijo Ginny.

- Si nos vamos- dijo Harry y los dos bajaron para reunirse con los demás Weasley.

Draco y Alicia paseaban por el jardín con Wendy volando a su alrededor.

- Toma- dijo Draco entregándole una caja.

La chica lo abrió y vio una pulsera de oro con piedras de color verde.

- Es preciosa- dijo Alicia- debe de haberte costado muchísimo por eso no puedo aceptarla.

- Claro que puedes aceptarla- dijo Draco poniéndosela- no seas tonta.

- Pero esto deberías regalárselo a la chica que te gusta- dijo Alicia.

- Ya lo he hecho- dijo Draco- le he regalado una más cara que esa.

- ¡Ah! Entonces me la quedo- dijo Alicia sonriendo. Pero ahora mi regalo va a ser muy pobre comparado con el tuyo.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Draco curioso.

La chica le cogió la mano y le puso una pulsera de hilo con unas palabras puestas "siempre seremos amigos".

- No es mucho- dijo Alicia- pero la he hecho yo.

Pero Draco no tenía palabras, era el mejor regalo de su vida, todos el mundo pensaba que era materialista pero no era así por que ese regalo aunque no había costado dinero era el mejor y sobre todo por las palabras que ponía. Esa chica era un sol y toda la gente que sabía su secreto y no la trataba bien eran unos idiotas.

- Gracias es el mejor regalo de mi vida- dijo Draco.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

- Si- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sonreían y la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la cama del chico. Habían decidido subir al cuarto de él ya que estaba arriba del todo y no los molestarían.

- Espero que te guste- dijo Ron sacando una cajita del bolsillo y abriéndola delante de Hermione.

La chica pudo ver un anillo de oro con piedras verdes, era verdaderamente precioso. Hermione al verlo se tapo la boca con las manos.

- Esto te a debido de costar muchísimo- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio.

- Un poco- dijo Ron - pero no te preocupes lo cogí de mis ahorros para comprarme una escoba más cara y mejor. Todavía me queda un poco de dinero, no mucho pero tengo y seguiré ahorrando.

- Pero tu estabas muy contento por que ya te quedaba poco para tener una escoba nueva- dijo Hermione con los ojos humedecidos- no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Ron cogiendo el anillo- si mira esta grabado pone la fecha de cuando nos hicimos novios ¿es que no te gusta?

- Claro que me gusta- dijo Hermione- pero no hacía falta que te gastases tanto dinero en mi.

- Herms- dijo Ron cogiéndola la mano y poniéndola el anillo- te quiero y prefiero que tu tengas este anillo a comprarme una escoba nueva además la que tengo solo tiene un año.

Hermione se abalanzo sobre su novio y lo beso. El chico no se lo esperaba y cayó espaldas y Hermione sobre él.

Los chicos se siguieron besándose, Ron con un movimiento la dejo debajo de él pero no se dejaron de besar.

Poco a poco esos besos empezaron a subir de tono y sus cuerpos ardían. Dejándose llevar por los instintos y por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro entregaron sus cuerpos al ser amado.

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?- dijo la señora Weasley cuando ya hacía más de un cuarto de hora que Ginny y Harry habían bajado.

- No lo se- dijo Fred.

- Se estaban dando su regalo de Navidad- dijo Harry sonriendo- con eso de que son novios se estarán dando algún beso.

- Entonces dejémoslos- dijo señora Weasley poniéndole el desayuno a Draco y a Alicia que ya habían vuelto de dar un paseo.

Pasó media hora y Ron y Hermione no bajaban, la señora Weasley miró a las escaleras y dijo:

- Se les va a enfriar el desayuno. Voy a buscarlos.

- No mama- dijo George- vamos nosotros.

- Vale- dijo la señora Weasley.

Fred y George se pusieron en pie de un salto y se aparecieron en la habitación de las chicas.

- Aquí no hay nadie- dijo Fred.

- Estarán en la habitación de Ron- dijo George.

Se aparecieron en la habitación de Ron y se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena.

Ron y Hermione estaban en la cama, tapados con las sabanas. Los dos se sonreían y el pelirrojo le acariciaba la cabeza pero dejo de acariciarla cuando vio a sus dos hermanos gemelos con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Ron colorado al igual que Hermione que estaba muy avergonzada- ¿no sabéis llamar a la puerta¿por qué os aparecéis?

- Nosotros son esperamos encontraros así- dijo George mientras miraba a su hermano menor que se había puesto de pie completamente desnudo.

- Valla hermanito estas bien dotado- dijo Fred y Ron se tapo con la almohada- pero claro eres un Weasley y todos estamos muy bien dotados.

- Largaos- dijo Ron enfadado.

- Ron si bajamos sin vosotros mama subirá- dijo Fred- y como os pille así os mata.

- Esperad entonces fuera que nos tenemos que vestir- dijo Ron.

- Vale- dijo George.

- Adiós Hermione- dijo Fred.

- Adiós chicos- dijo Hermione muy avergonzada.

Los dos chicos salieron riendo de la habitación.

- Será mejor que nos vistamos- dijo Ron acercándose a su novia y dándole un beso en los labios para luego empezarse a vestirse.

- Que vergüenza Ron- dijo Hermione colorada.

- No te preocupes Fred y George no dirán nada- dijo Ron.

- Lo se- dijo Hermione mientras terminaban de vestirse- a sido genial.

Ron la miró y los dos se sonrieron.

- Si lo ha sido- dijo Ron y le dio otro beso a su novia para luego salir de la habitación.

Bajaron los cuatro y la señora Weasley los miró.

- Valla al fin bajáis- dijo señora Weasley poniéndoles el desayuno en la mesa- ¿qué le as regalado Ron para que hayáis tardado tanto en bajar?

- Me a regalado un anillo- dijo Hermione enseñándoselo a todos y Harry pudo apreciar que Alicia levantaba la cabeza y miraba la pulsera mientras se mordía el labio.

- Que bonita- dijo el señor Weasley - pero ¿de donde as sacado el dinero?

- Bueno lo cogí de los ahorros que tenía para comprarme una escoba nueva- dijo Ron.

- Hermione- dijo Harry- Ron te quiere de verdad sino no habría cogido ese dinero.

- Lo se- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Harry tiene razón- dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y a usted señora Weasley?- dijo Hermione y la mujer la miró- ¿qué le a regalado el señor Weasley si se puede saber?

- ¡Oh claro cariño!- dijo señora Weasley y cogió un ramo de rosas rojas y se lo enseño.

- Que bonitas- dijo Alicia mirando las flores y todos la miraron y la chica bajó la vista.

- Son mis flores preferidas- dijeron la señora Weasley y Alicia a la vez.

La señora Weasley y la muchacha se miraron a los ojos al igual que los demás que las miraron.

- Tengo que ir al baño- dijo Alicia que se sentía muy incomoda y subió las escaleras.

El día de navidad pasó sin ningún incidente incluso Draco y Alicia se lo pasaron bien.

Las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido y la vuelta a Hogwarts llegó muy pronto.

Todos los Weasleys los acompañaron a la estación. Alicia llevaba la espada y el medallón entre sus cosas cuando llegasen a Hogwarts le contarían a Dumbledore la misión y le darían las cosas para que las guardase.

- Adiós chicos cuidaos- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Si y tener cuidado con lo que hacéis- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Ron y Hermione y estos se sonrojaron.

Los chicos se subieron al expreso y se montaron Draco y Alicia en un vagón y los demás en otro vagón.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts fueron a directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entraron vieron al anciano director sentado detrás de su mesa, miraba unos pergaminos y Fawkes los miró desde su percha.

- Sentaos chicos- dijo Dumbledore y todos obedecieron- ¿qué tal la misión?

El director los miró y Alicia se puso en pie y dejo encima de la mesa la espada y el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw. El director al verlo sonrió, sabía que esos chicos no lo defraudarían.

- Por lo que parece bien- dijo Dumbledore.

- Si nos ha ido bastante bien- dijo Harry.

Entre todos le contaron al director lo ocurrido en la misión. Incluso le contaron la predicción de la dueña de la tienda y cuando Alicia habló con los mortífagos.

El director miró a Alicia a los ojos y esta le devolvió la mirada. Dumbledore le sonrió, no sabía por que pero esa chica le inspiraba confianza, aunque sabía que era hija de Voldemort, esa muchacha le inspiraba mucha confianza y sabía que ella no le iba a defraudar en la misión.

- ¿Hablaste con los mortífagos?- dijo el director sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Alicia fríamente.

- ¿Notaste algo extraño en ello?- dijo Dumbledore- ¿sentiste que no confiaban en ti?

- No- dijo Alicia pero luego cambió de idea- bueno Mcnair no confía en mi.

- ¿Eso te preocupa?- dijo el anciano.

- No- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Vas a seguir con lo que te pedí?- dijo Dumbledore- no le enviaras cartas a Voldemort y en los sueños le mentiras.

- Si- dijo Alicia sin una gota de temor en su voz- no temo que se entere de que le he traicionado y me mate.

- ¿Segura?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

- Esta bien- dijo el director y miró a los demás chicos que habían escuchados muy interesados la conversación- ¿qué os parece sin probáis a comunicaros con los fundadores?

- Si- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Alicia.

- A mi me lo dijo Helga- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie- profesor ¿me puede dar la espada de Godric y el diario de Helga por favor?

El director se puso en pie y le entregó lo que le había pedido. Hermione colocó las espadas en forma de equis, la de Godric estaba por encima de la de Rowena y después sobre las hojas de la espada, en la parte donde se cruzaban puso el diario.

- Ahora nos tenemos que dar de la mano- dijo Hermione cogiéndole la mano a Harry- Samers dale la mano a Harry.

Alicia miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada. La chica se acercó y le agarró la mano con delicadeza. Miraron sus manos entrelazadas y luego se miraron a los ojos.

- Ahora diremos nuestros nombres completos y de quien somos herederos- dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las espadas y el diario.

Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore y Draco que llevaba en el hombro a Wendy se pusieron detrás de la mesa para ver a los chicos de frente.

- Soy Hermione Jane Granger heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.

- Soy Harry James Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

- Soy Alicia Samers heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Unas voces resonaron dentro de la cabeza de los herederos.

- No podéis entrar- dijo la voz de Helga.

- Uno de vosotros no ha dicho su nombre verdadero- dijo la voz de Rowena.

- Necesitáis estar unidos- dijo la voz de Godric- necesitáis ser amigos. Que vuestro corazón sienta confianza en los otros herederos.

Las voces desaparecieron y todos los miraron esperando que ocurriese algo.

- Bueno- dijo Ron impaciente- ¿qué es lo que tiene que pasar?

- ¿No lo habéis oído?- dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry.

- No- dijo Ginny- ¿qué teníamos que oír?

Hermione contó lo que habían oído mientras los demás escuchaban con interés.

- Eso va a ser difícil- dijo Harry fríamente sin darse cuenta de que seguía cogido de la mano de Alicia- nunca seremos amigos.

- Pues claro que no lo seremos- dijo Alicia que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

- Potter, Alicia- decía Draco una y otra vez pero los chicos estaban discutiendo y no le hacían caso hasta que se hartaron.

- ¿QUÉ?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Estáis todavía cogidos de la mano- dijo Draco señalando las manos de los chicos.

Los dos se miraron sonrojados y soltaron sus manos rápidamente. Dumbledore al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír. Había un silencio muy incomodo en la sala y Alicia dijo.

- Me largo- y se marcho seguida de Draco y Wendy.

--------------------------------------------

El mes de Enero llegó y con él las clases, los alumnos estaban estresados ya que los profesores les enviaban deberes, Hermione estaba histérica y con cualquier cosa se enfadaba y Ron ella llegaban a pelearse dos veces al día aunque siempre lo terminaban arreglando. La única que no parecía estresada con los deberes era Alicia, siempre estaba muy tranquila y eso ponía más de los nervios a Hermione, la castaña estaba todo el rato diciendo "como puede estar tan tranquila" o "lo único que hace aquí con esa cara de relajación es poner más nerviosos a todo el mundo".

Un día después de las clases Harry caminaba por los pasillos pensando en el día en el que intentaron hablar con los fundadores, cuando chocó con alguien. Miró para ver quien era y vio que era Alicia. Cuando chocaron a ella se le cayó un trozo de pergamino al suelo. Ambos se agacharon a recogerlo pero Harry fue más rápido que ella y lo cogió antes.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Harry.

- Dámelo- dijo Alicia.

Harry miró el trozo de pergamino y vio que era una carta y que iba dirigida a Voldemort.

- Es una carta para él- dijo Harry no quería decir su nombre por si los estaban escuchando.

- Dámela debo enviársela para que deje de sospechar- dijo Alicia. Intento arrebatársela pero Harry levantó el brazo- Dámela.

- No- dijo Harry.

Alicia dio un salto y se la arrebato de las manos para luego salir corriendo hacía la lechucearía seguida por Harry.

- No lo hagas- dijo Harry.

Alicia llegó a la lechucearía y cogió una lechuza del colegio, no quería enviar a Wendy. Le iba a atar la carta cuando Harry llegó y se lanzó sobre ella. La lechuza se fue volando ofendida mientras Harry y Alicia forcejeaban hasta que Harry le quitó la carta, se quitó de encima de ella y la rompió en pedazos.

- No- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- eres idiota.

- Y tu una mentirosa que no cumple sus promesas- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- dijiste que tu cumplías tus promesas y la ibas a romper, eres una mentirosa. Todas tus palabras son una mentira, todos tus actos, cada lagrima que as expulsado por esos ojos fríos han sido una mentira.

- Nada de eso fue una mentira- dijo Alicia enfadada- como no lo es esto.

Alicia se acercó a Harry, le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le beso. El chico al sentir el beso lo correspondió pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la apartó bruscamente.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Harry- no vuelvas a besarme por que me da asco, no quiero que te acerques a mí y mucho menos que me beses. No quiero saber nada de ti ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese conocido!

Alicia le dio una bofetada y Harry se llevó la mano donde le había golpeado, miró a la chica y vio que estaba llorando.

- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que as dicho durante todo este tiempo- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo dejando a Harry en la lechucería sobandose la mejilla.


	21. El diario del sufrimiento

**Capitulo 21: El diario del sufrimiento.**

Llegó Febrero y con él el sol volvía a brillar débilmente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry ya le había contado lo ocurrido en la lechucería con Alicia a Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Con este mes también llegaba el 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados, el mismo día que Harry no quería que llegase para no ver como las parejas felices se daban los regalos. No quería sentir envidia.

Pero ese día llegó. El 14 de febrero todo el mundo se daba felicitaciones de San Valentín. Harry recibió más de una anónima al igual que Ron y eso enfado a Hermione pero ella también recibió felicitaciones y se le paso el enfado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común. Harry estaba escribiendo cosas en un trozo de pergamino y tachándolas y sus dos mejores amigos lo miraban y pudieron ver que volvía a tachar lo que había escrito por décima vez.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?- dijo Hermione.

- Nada- dijo Harry- me voy a mi cuarto así os dejo solos os tendréis que dar los regalos.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto pero antes de que pudiese subir chocó con una persona.

Harry miró para ver con quien se había chocado y se encontró los ojos más tristes de todo Hogwarts pero aun tristes eran hermosos.

- Samers- dijo Harry y vio que llevaba un gran saco entre sus manos- ¿qué llevas ahí?

- A ti no te importa- dijo Alicia- pero voy a ser buena y te lo voy a decir.

La chica abrió el saco y Harry pudo ver que estaba lleno de felicitaciones de San Valentín.

- Has visto todos los admiradores que tengo y tengo más cartas en la mochila- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras señalaba la mochila que llevaba en la espalda- me voy he quedado con Draco. Adiós.

Harry observó como se marchaba arrastrando el saco que debía de pesar. Suspiró y miró los pergaminos en los que había estado escribiendo.

- Eres un estúpido Harry Potter- se dijo pasa sus adentros- ¿por qué la vas a escribir una tarjeta de San Valentín¿no as visto todas las que tiene? Además es la hija de los asesinos de tus padres, aunque ella no se va a enterar de que la he escrito yo. La voy a escribir no pierdo nada por hacerlo.

El chico subió las escaleras corriendo y se puso a escribir un poema después de una hora consiguió escribir uno más o menos decente.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que iban al cuarto de los chicos a buscarle.

- Íbamos a buscarte- dijo Ron.

- Mira lo que Ron me ha regalado- dijo Hermione feliz enseñándole un peluche a Harry- ¿A que es mono?

- Si- dijo Harry sin mirar el peluche- debo ir a la lechucería luego nos vemos. A por cierto ¿no tendréis una rosa?

- Pues no- dijo Ron- pero ¿para que la quieres?

- Para nada- dijo Harry y salió corriendo a la lechucería.

Corría por los pasillos, viendo a las parejas dadas de la mano, hablando y riendo sin parar. Seguía corriendo cuando pasó por delante del despacho de Ania que tenía la puerta abierta y pudo ver un jarrón con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Miró el ramo de rosas y entró al despacho parecía no haber nadie. Estiro la mano para cogerle una rosa ¿qué más daba? Ania no se iba a dar cuenta de que faltaba una flor.

- ¿Quieres algo Harry?- dijo la voz de Ania.

- No- dijo Harry bajando la mano en el mismo momento en el que Ania salía de debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Para que querías una rosa?- dijo Ania sonriendo- ¿quieres enviarle la flor a una chica?

Harry se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Es que en el último momento lo he decidido- dijo Harry- y no tengo una rosa y yo se que son sus flores preferidas.

- Toma- dijo Ania dándole una rosa- regálasela a esa muchacha.

- Gracias- dijo Harry cogiéndola.

- Denada- dijo Ania y Harry se dio la vuelta para salir cuando Ania le detuvo con sus palabras- ¿es para Alicia?

Harry no se dio la vuelta, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry.

- Antes que tu las ha visto Alicia y me ha dicho que es su flor preferida y que yo sepa tus estas interesado en ella.

- No debería hacerlo- dijo Harry - es un insulto a la memoria de mis padres.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Ania- si tu la amas no es un insulto, ella no tiene la culpa de que ser la hija de Voldemort.

- Yo no la amo- dijo Harry y salió corriendo del despacho a la lechucería.

Ania sonrió al recordar como Lily se negaba a admitir que estaba enamorada de James.

Llegó a la lechucería. Cuando Hedwig lo vio se poso sobre su hombro y le estiro la pata para que le atase la carta.

- No a ti te conoce- dijo Harry- tengo que utilizar una lechuza del colegio, lo siento.

La lechuza indignada le dio un picotazo en la cabeza. Harry se toco donde le había dado, le había hecho bastante daño.

Cogió una de las lechuzas del colegio y le ato la carta y la flor a una pata.

- Llévasela a Alicia Samers- dijo Harry acercándola a la ventana y la lechuza se marchó.

Harry se quedó allí observando a los alumnos hablar, reír y pasear.

Mientras Ron y Hermione paseaban por los pasillos del colegio. Ron la llevó detrás de una estatua y comenzaron a besarse.

- Te quiero- dijo Ron al oído de la chica.

- Yo también- dijo Hermione- ¿tus hermanos habrán dicho algo?

- ¿De que?- dijo Ron dejando de besarla.

- Ron nos pillaron en la cama desnudos- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- hicimos el amor y tus hermanos gemelos nos pillaron ¿de que crees que te hablo?

- Vale lo siento- dijo Ron- no creo que hallan dicho nada sino mama a estas hora ya me habría enviado un vociferador.

Los chicos se cogieron de la mano y siguieron su paseo.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Alicia y Draco los habían escuchado.

- ¿Con que Granger y Weasley se han acostado?- dijo Draco sonriendo- que buen chisme, ya veras cuando se entere todo el colegio.

- Draco no vas a decir nada- dijo Alicia regañándolo- esto no va a salir de aquí. Nadie se va a enterar ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo Draco.

- Por cierto ¿quién me habrá enviado esa rosa y el poema? Era muy bonito- dijo Alicia y Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos te ayudare a llevar el saco hasta tu sala común- dijo Draco.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

Los dos tiraron del saco y Alicia no se dio cuenta que de la mochila se le había caído un libro.

Media hora después por allí pasaron Pansy y sus amigas. Iban hablando cuando Pansy tropezó con el libro que se le había caído a Alicia.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo cogiéndolo y leyó que en la portada ponía "Diario de Alicia Samers"- valla, valla esto me va a ser muy útil.

-----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban desayunando vieron como Alicia entraba junto a Malfoy al Gran Comedor.

Pansy al verlos se puso en pie y sacó el diario.

- Draco estoy muy preocupada- dijo Alicia- no encuentro el diario.

- Se te caería en algún lado- dijo Draco.

- Si pero ¿como lo voy a encontrar?- dijo Alicia- Hogwarts es muy grande además alguien lo habrá encontrado.

- Samers- dijo Pansy a lo lejos- ¿se te a perdido algo?

- A ti que te importa- dijo Alicia bruscamente.

- Es que a lo mejor es esto- dijo Pansy enseñándole el diario. Alicia estaba petrificada de todas las personas ella lo tenía que encontrar- lo estuve leyendo anoche es muy interesante esta vez se dirigió a toda la sala- tenéis que saber que esta chica es una farsante. Nos ha engañado a todos.

- ¿De que hablas Parkinson?- dijo una chica de Huffelpaff.

- Cuidado con lo que inventas en contra de Alicia- dijo Tom el chico de Gryffindor que la pidió salir hace varios meses.

- No me lo invento- dijo Pansy- en su diario pone que es hija del Innombrable.

Toda la sala se hecho a reír menos los profesores, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Alicia, Pansy y las amigas de esta.

- Es cierto- dijo Pansy abriendo el diario y comenzando a leer- aquí estoy otra vez mi querido diario, tu eres aparte de Wendy con la única cosa que me puedo desahogar, mi padre o mejor dicho mi señor Voldemort ya que no le gusta que le llame papa me ha hecho presenciar otro asesinato, mis manos han vuelto a estar manchadas de sangre.

Todos estaban en silencio, miraron a Pansy y luego a Alicia.

- Eso se lo ha inventado ¿verdad?- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

Alicia no contesto y agachó la cabeza. Todos empezaron a murmurar.

- Es una asesina- dijo Pansy señalándola- aquí lo pone muy claro, pone mis manos han vuelto a estar manchadas de sangre. Es una asesina, es una mortífaga, hija del señor Tenebroso.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y miró con rabia a Pansy. Alicia corrió hasta la chica que estaba desvelando todo su pasado.

- Dame el diario- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo Pansy- mis compañeros tienen derecho a saber la verdad.

Alicia estiró la mano y la cogió del cuello, todos ahogaron un grito.

- Parkinson dame el libro- dijo Alicia.

- Señorita Samers suéltela- dijo Dumbledore pero Alicia no le hizo caso.

- Pansy Parkinson nunca he matado a nadie y no desees ser la primera- dijo Alicia- por que se muchas maneras de matar y cada una es más cruel y dolorosa que la anterior. No quieras ser la primera en la lista de mis asesinatos. DAME EL MALDITO DIARIO.

Pansy lo aferró con más fuerza y Alicia respiro aceleradamente.

- Suéltela- dijo Dumbledore que se había puesto en pie y se acercaba a Alicia.

- Profesor no necesito varita para hacer magia- dijo Alicia- así que será mejor que no se acerque más y vuelva a sentarse.

- Alicia suéltala- dijo Draco que se acercaba a ella por detrás- no vale la pena mancharse las manos de sangre por esa. Tranquilízate y suéltala.

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro a Draco y soltó a Pansy y esta cayó al suelo. Alicia miró a Pansy y levantó la mano para pegarla pero Draco le sujeto el brazo. El gran comedor miraba con temor a la chica.

- No Alicia, no lo hagas- dijo Draco- tu no eres así.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que si soy así- dijo Alicia llorando- que soy como él, como mi padre.

- No mi pequeña- dijo Draco abrazándola- te conozco y tu no eres así.

- Ese es el problema no me conoces- dijo Alicia- nadie me conoce.

Alicia arrebató el diario a Pansy, apartó a Draco de su camino y salió corriendo a los jardines. Draco miró como se alejaba su amiga.

- Espera Alicia- gritó el rubio pero la chica no le miró.

Pansy se puso en pie y se abrazó a Draco.

- Me salvaste Draco- dijo Pansy.

- Aparta- dijo Draco fríamente mientras la empujaba- no lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho por ella, si te hubiese matado después se habría arrepentido.

- ¿Arrepentirse?- dijo Pansy- es una asesina.

- No es una asesina estúpida- dijo Draco- y recordad esto todos, os vais a arrepentir de estarla tratando tan mal, de haberla estado tratando como a una asesina cuando se sepa todo lo que esta arriesgando por vosotros- Malfoy señaló a Ron, a Hermione, a Harry y a Ginny- Potter, Granger, Weasleys no sabéis todo lo que os vais a arrepentir.

Malfoy salió corriendo en busca de Alicia y Wendy salió volando detrás de él.

Toda la sala comenzó a murmurar. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido pero no había duda Alicia era hija de Voldemort.

Malfoy buscaba con desesperación a Alicia y la vio sentada en el césped. Se acercó a ella y la escuchó llorar.

- Alicia- dijo Draco agachándose a su lado mientras Wendy le daba en la cabeza con el pico cariñosamente- no llores.

- No se lo que me a pasado- dijo Alicia- no la quería hacer daño, no quería matarla pero estaba fuera de control.

- Tranquila- dijo Draco y la chica se abrazó a él- ya pasó todo.

------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron y las cosas cambiaron mucho. La gente que se encontraba a Alicia por el pasillo intentaba no acercase mucho a ella por miedo a ser atacados.

Ya nadie hablaba de lo guapa que era, ahora todos decían que vivía en un castillo con muchos lujos y comodidades donde se entretenía torturando y matando a la gente.

Otra de las cosas de las que hablaban era de cómo había conseguido el amor de Harry y de casi todo los chicos de Hogwarts y la principal teoría era que había hecho un filtro amoroso hecho con artes oscuras. Pero Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían que eso no era cierto sino que la chica había conseguido el amor de Harry y de los demás chicos por como se había comportado al conocerla. Se habían enamorado por que era dulce, tierna y simpática aunque todo era un fachado.

A Dumbledore no le había hecho mucha gracia que todo Hogwarts se enterara de la verdad sobre Alicia y menos cuando dos día después de que se enterara todo el colegio salió publicado un artículo sobre Alicia y su pasado. Llegó a la hora del desayuno y muchos alumnos lo recibieron.

- Dios mío- dio Hermione que había recibido el periódico por que estaba suscrita.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry.

- Mirad- dijo la castaña entregándole el periódico a Harry.

Este lo cogió y comenzó a leer en alto para que Ron y Ginny lo escuchasen.

_MIEDO EN LAS AULAS._

_Ayer una alumna del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería me informó de algo realmente espantoso._

_Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y con la orden de Merlín de primera clase ha permitido asistir a clase ni más ni menos que ha Alicia Samers hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_Según mis fuente, la muchacha en cuestión es una chica verdaderamente horrible, ya sea en su interior como en su exterior y es realmente peligrosa._

"_A mi me a atacado dos veces- dijo Pansy Parkinson una muchacha inteligente y bonita de 6º curso, la misma que me dio la primicia- una vez fue el primer día de clase a mi y a mis amigas nos pegó y la segunda vez fue cuando conté a mis compañeros toda la verdad, me intentó matar delante de todo Hogwarts por suerte no lo consiguió, es realmente peligrosa pero yo no puedo dejar que mis compañeros fuesen engañados por más tiempo."_

_Por lo que cuenta esta muchacha es realmente peligroso pero ¿qué se puede esperar si es hija del Innombrable? Solamente maldad en su interior, su corazón es oscuro como él de su padre._

_Otro alumno Colin Creevey dice que es novia de Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy uno de los que se pasaron a nuestro bando después de la caída del Innombrable._

_Esperemos que Dumbledore solucione este problema por que ¿quién sabe si la próxima vez consigue matar a un alumno?¿o ayuda al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a entrar en el castillo?¿quieren que sus hijos corran peligro? Yo creo que no._

Todo el gran comedor hablaba sobre el artículo.

- Como no tenía que escribirlo Rita Skeeter- dijo Ron- pero esa mujer no podía escribir en el profeta sino tu la delatarías.

- No podía durante un año- dijo Hermione- pero ese año ya a pasado.

- Eso traerá problemas a Dumbledore- dijo Harry.

- No solo a él- dijo Ginny señalando las puertas del gran comedor donde Draco le entregaba a Alicia el periódico y esta se ponía blanca.

Draco parecía que intentaba suavizar las cosas, tranquilizarla pero era imposible Alicia leía el periódico una y otra vez mientras las manos le temblaban.

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE- gritó Alicia y todo el gran comedor la miró.

Alicia tiró el periódico al suelo, miró a la mesa de Slytherin y se quedó mirando a Pansy que la sonreía maliciosamente.

- PANSY PARKINSON VIGILA TUS ESPALDAS- dijo Alicia mientras Draco la sujetaba para que no se lanzase sobre ella- NO SABES CON QUIEN TE AS METIDO, NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ, ASÍ QUE VIGILA TUS ESPALDAS POR QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ACABARÉ CONTIGO. CREES QUE NO SE QUE SIEMPRE ME TUVISTES ENVIDIA POR SER LA HIJA DE VOLDEMORT AUNQUE NO SABIAS QUE ERA YO PERO TENIAS ENVIDIA A LA HIJA DE VOLDEMORT, O SEA, YO. ME TIENES ENVIDIA POR ESTAR CERCA DE VOLDEMORT POR ESO ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO, TODOS LOS MORTÍFAGOS HABLABAN DE PANSY PARKINSON ME TENIA ENVIDIA. ERES UNA MORTIFAGA, NIEGALO SI TE ATREVÉS. TU PADRE TE INTRODUJO EL AÑO PASADO EN LOS MORTÍFAGOS NIEGALO MALDITA ZORRA NIEGALO. SABES UNA COSA PANSY ESTAS MUERTA NADIE SE METE CON ALICIA RIDDLE Y SALE IMPUNE.

Todos estaban en silencio y Pansy se puso en pie.

- CALLATE- dijo Pansy- TODO ESO ES MENTIRA YO NO SOY UNA MORTÍFAGA. YO NUNCA ME UNIRÍA A ELLOS.

- FALSA ERES UNA FALSA- dijo Alicia- PERO YA VERAS. NADIE SE METE CONMIGO, SOLO LO HACE... LO HACE...

- ¿TU PADRE?- gritó Pansy- NO QUIERAS METERME EN TUS PROBLEMAS.

- BASTA- gritó Dumbledore poniéndose en pie y las dos se callaron- cada uno a su clase, vamos.

Draco soltó a Alicia y todos los alumnos se fueron a sus clases, hablando de lo ocurrido pero sobre todo hablando de la amenaza que la había hecho.

- Dios mío- dijo Ginny antes de marcharse con Colin- casi se matan.

- Puede que en lo de Pansy no este mintiendo- dijo Hermione- puede que Pansy si sea una mortífaga.

- Puede pero no lo sabemos- dijo Harry mientras pensaba que las cosas se estaban complicando.

Un hombre alto y delgado con un rostro cruel hablaba con su serpiente en legua parsel cuando un mortífago bajito y gordo con cara de rata entro en la habitación con el profeta en las manos.

- Colangusano ¿cómo te atreves a entrar así?- dijo Voldemort dejando de hablar con Nagini.

- Lo siento mi señor- dijo el hombre casi sin voz haciendo una reverencia- pero este es importante.

Peter le entregó el profeta y Voldemort leyó la portada. Su rostro se puso rojo de rabia, estaba enfadado con la estúpida de Alicia, muy enfadado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan estúpida?- dijo Voldemort casi gritando- esa niña es estúpida. La muy estúpida se lo habrá contado a Harry y sus amigos.

- No creo mi señor por lo que me han contado los animagos que vigilan a Potter y a sus amigos- dijo Colangusano asustado- cuando Alicia vio el periódico se quedó blanca y del enfado casi se lanza sobre Pansy pero Malfoy la ha detenido. Alicia a delatado a Pansy pero nadie se lo ha creído.

- Idiota encima delata a Pansy- dijo Voldemort más enfadado aún- lárgate Colangusano.

- Pero... Señor... - dijo el hombre.

- QUE TE LARGUES.

Harry estaba en Adivinación cuando dio un grito, la cicatriz le ardía, se sentía furioso, enfadado pero sabía que ese enfado no provenía de él sino de Voldemort. Este estaba enfadado por algo y Harry creía saber por que "seguro que había leído el profeta" pensó Harry.

- Harry ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Ron mientras toda la clase lo miraba.

- No... Nada- dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz- solo que me encuentro mal, me duele la cabeza ¿puedo ir a la enfermería profesora?

- Si muchacho ves- dijo Trelowly.

Harry se puso en pie, miró a Alicia que le devolvió la mirada y salió de la clase en dirección a la sala común.

----------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos desayunaban, Harry la tarde anterior le había contado a sus amigos lo del dolor de la cicatriz en la clase de Adivinación y ellos coincidieron en que debía haber leído el profeta y por eso estaba tan enfadado.

Desayunaban cuando un montón de lechuzas que llevaban el correo entraron. Había más lechuzas de lo normal y todas se dirigían a Alicia para dejarlas las cartas y luego irse.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny supieron en seguida lo que eran. Esas cartas las habían enviado la gente para insultarla como habían hecho con Hermione en cuarto.

Vieron como abría unas cuantas hasta que abrió una y le hecho un líquido verde que olía muy mal, le cayó en la cara.

La cara se le empezó a llenar de sarpullidos. Alicia se puso en pie y paso junto a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny con paso rápido pero no se tapaba la cara y Harry pudo ver como por su rostro resbalaba una lagrima.

No fue en todo el día a clase y por la tarde la vieron en la sala común, sin sarpullidos en la cara y escribiendo una cosa en un trozo de pergamino. Harry se acercó por si era otra carta para Voldemort.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Harry- ¿no será otra carta para Voldemort?

- No- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie y se marcho corriendo al cuarto de las chicas.

Llegó la noche y la sala común estaba vacía, una persona bajo del cuarto de las chicas y subió al cuarto de los chicos de sexto. Abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que todos estaban dormidos para luego entrar, dejo un trozo de pergamino en la mesilla de Neville y miró las camas de Harry y Ron.

- Adiós chicos os echaré de menos- dijo la voz triste de Alicia.

Alicia salió a los jardines donde la oscuridad cubría cada parte de este. Cerca del limite del bosque se veía una silueta con una lechuza en el hombro. Alicia se acercó y vio que era Draco y Wendy.

- Ya estoy aquí- dijo Alicia a su amigos- deje la nota a Neville.

- No puedes irte- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga- creerán que te as reunido con él.

- A mi me da igual lo que crean- dijo Alicia con tristeza- a mi solo me importa lo que creas tu y yo se que tu sabes que no me he reunido con él.

- No lo hagas- dijo Draco-¿no te importa lo que piense Potter?

- Claro que me importa- dijo Alicia- es el chico que amo pero nunca cambiará de idea, siempre me odiará. Además sino lo hago las cosas se pondrán peor.

- Es una locura ¿dónde vas a ir?- dijo Draco.

- No lo se- dijo Alicia- solo se que no volveré con mi padre. Cuida de Wendy- la chica miró a la lechuza- estará mejor contigo, no sabes la pena que me da irme pero recuerda siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase. Lo dice la pulsera que te regalé.

Draco la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- Siempre lo seremos- dijo Draco.

Se separaron y Alicia acarició a Wendy para después perderse entre las sombras.

- Adiós amiga- dijo Draco.


	22. ¿Quién soy?

**Capitulo 22¿Quién soy? **

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, todo Hogwarts desayunaba en el gran comedor cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Neville entró corriendo.

- Profesor Dumbledore se ha ido, se ha ido- decía una y otra vez Neville.

- Tranquilícese señor Longbotton- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall poniéndose en pie- ¿cree que es de buena educación entrar así en el Gran comedor?

- Es que profesora… no sabe… no sabe… lo que había en mi mesilla- dijo Neville respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo el director.

- Una nota profesor- dijo Neville mientras todos escuchaban atentos- una nota donde Samers se despide profesor, señor Samers se ha ido de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y todos lo miraron.

Él no quería que se fuese, tal vez nunca la volvería a ver. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, no quería que se marchase, la quería seguir viendo por los pasillos, paseando con Malfoy aunque sintiese celos pero la quería ver, la necesitaba ver.

Neville se acercó al profesor Dumbledore y le entregó la nota. En su rostro se veía preocupación.

- Se ha ido para reunirse con el que no debe ser nombrado- dijo Susan Bones.

Malfoy acariciaba a Wendy mientras escuchaba como la gente hablaba de las cosas que en esos momentos estaría haciendo Alicia.

- Ahora estamos tu y yo solos- dijo Malfoy a Wendy. La lechuza ululó con tristeza- si yo también la echo de menos pero no se merecía ser tratada como la estaban tratando y entiendo que se haya ido. Me dijo que no iría con él pero ¿donde vivirá ahora?

El rubio se puso en pie y Wendy se subió en su hombro, quería dar un paseo, pensar. Todos vieron como se ponía en pie y lo miraron.

- Señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore y el chico lo miró- ¿sabe donde esta la señorita Samers?

- No- dijo Malfoy sonriendo con tristeza- y si lo supiese no se lo diría.

- Entiendo- dijo Dumbledore- pero tiene que comprender que haciendo esto lo único que ha hecho es empeorar las cosas ya que la mayoría de la gente piensa que ha huido para reunirse con Voldemort.

Hubo un estremecimiento general al oír el nombre del innombrable.

- También tiene que comprender usted- dijo Malfoy- que Alicia ha estado viviendo durante estos meses, desde que Potter y los demás se enteraron de la verdad, un verdadero calvario. Todos la despreciaban, había pasado de ser la chica popular con la que todos los chicos deseaban salir y a la que todas las chicas admiraban por su hermoso rostro y físico a ser la chica más odiada y repudiada de todo Hogwarts. Y eso no se lo merece nadie y menos ella. Habéis sido crueles con ella y lo único que ha hecho ella ha sido ayudaros, dedicaros una sonrisas cuando estabais tristes, y a todos los que alguna vez os a dedicado una sonrisa os tendrías que sentir afortunados por que no sabéis lo que la cuesta sonreír, no por que no la guste, sino por que nunca a tenido ningún motivo para sonreír, por que lo único que ha hecho en esta vida a sido sufrir, y por que no sabía sonreír ya que nadie nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa. La vida le a dado un golpe tras otro pero ella se ha mantenido hay recibiéndolos y nunca sé a quejado, nunca. La vida a sido muy cruel con ella. Y si creéis que ha ido a reunirse con Voldemort- todos les miraron no sabía que lo llamaba por su nombre- si eso es lo que creéis seguid creyéndolo por que yo no os voy a dar explicaciones.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso lento a los jardines mientras todo el gran comedor murmuraba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron y la huida de Alicia seguía siendo el tema de conversación preferido de todos los alumnos, que se dedicaban a inventar montones de cosas de donde estaría en ese momento la chica.

Harry se sentía muy mal por que aunque estuviese enfadada con ella, echaba de menos verla por los pasillos, en la sala común, en clase, en la biblioteca, en los jardines y otros lugares y muchas veces se preguntaba donde estaría y si se habría reunido ya con Voldemort.

Las palabras que había dicho Malfoy resonaban en su cabeza una y otra ve ¿sería verdad que había sufrido mucho o solamente se lo había inventado Malfoy para dar pena? No estaba seguro pero Malfoy había dicho esas palabras tan serio, que había parecido sincero.

Ahora siempre se le veía solo con Wendy, ya no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con los Slytherin.

Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había terminado hasta que Ron le dio un codazo para que se levántese.

- Harry- le llamó Ania cuando estaba apunto de salir. El moreno le miró- ¿puedes acercarte por favor?

El chico se acercó hasta la mesa de la profesora y esta con un gesto le pidió que se sentará y él obedeció.

- Has estado distraído toda la clase- dijo la mujer sentándose detrás de su escritorio y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry avergonzado y apartando la mirada de ella.

- ¿La echas de menos?- dijo la mujer y Harry la miró- aunque le as tratado así la echas de menos, aunque la hablases de esa forma, aunque te comportases tan fríamente con ella, la echas de menos.

- No sé de lo que me habla- mintió Harry sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba o mejor dicho de quien la hablaba.

- Si sabes de quien te estoy hablando- dijo Ania sonriendo- sabes perfectamente que te hablo de Alicia. Harry tú la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró y miró a otro lado, no quería hablar de ella.

- Hubiese preferido que se quedará aunque te siguieses sin hablar con ella- dijo Ania- estas desconcertado por que sigues creyendo que es un insulto a la memoria de tus padres el estar enamorado de la hija del asesino de estos.

- Es que es un insulto- estalló Harry al escuchar lo que la profesora le decía- yo no puedo enamorarme de ella y de echo no lo estoy.

La mujer sonrió y miró a su alumno.

- La odio- susurró Harry intentando convencerse más así mismo que a la profesora.

- No la odias- dijo la mujer y Harry fue a contestarla pero Ania lo calló continuando- solo piensa en estas palabras. Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso pero ¿tú lo as dado?

Harry no contesto, se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de la mujer. La miró y vio que le sonreía.

- ¿Puedo irme?- dijo Harry.

- Si claro- dijo Ania.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, antes de que saliese Ania hablo.

- Piensa en las palabras que te he dicho e intenta responder a la pregunta que te he hecho.

Harry salió del aula con las palabras de Ania resonando en su cabeza. ¿Había dado ese paso?¿la seguía amando o la odiaba?

Harry caminaba por los pasillos hacía el Gran comedor era la hora de comer cuando paso por un sitio que le trajo un buen recuerdo.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry dobló la esquina y corrió hacía Alicia cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, la cubrió con la capa invisible y la tapó la boca para que no gritara y la empujo contra la pared.

Alicia tenía expresión de susto hasta que vio que era Harry y se relajo, subió las manos y apartó las manos del chico de su boca y dijo muy molesta:

- ¿Qué haces Harry?¿me as estado siguiendo toda la tarde?

- Shh- dijo el chico llevándose un dedo a la boca- cállate o nos oirá Flinch.

- ¿Flinch?- dijo Alicia asustada.

- Shh- dijo Harry tapándole la boca.

- ¿Pero me as estado siguiendo? Harry no me esperaba esto de...

Pero no terminó la frase por que Harry la había besado para que se callara, ambos olvidaron que Flinch rondaba por allí, a Harry ya no le importaba que los pillara, habían cerrados lo ojos y había cogido la cintura de Alicia y esta le había rodeado el cuello, Harry la puso con más fuerza contra la pared y Flinch paso por su lado y la señora Norris rozo un poco la capa invisible pero paso de largo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de eso y se siguieron besando hasta que Flinch y la señora Norris desaparecieron.

Harry y Alicia se separaron mientras abrían los ojos y Alicia terminó de decir:

- ...ti- se miraron a los ojos- no creas que por que me beses no te voy a ...

Harry le volvió a besar y volvieron a cerrar los ojos, cuando se separaron Alicia dijo:

- ...regañar- miro a Harry- ya no me acuerdo por que te iba a regañar.

Harry le sonrió y se acercó para volver a besarla pero Alicia apartó la cara y dijo:

- Lo siento, no tenía que haber pasado, tu te as aprovechado

- Ya lo se- dijo Harry muy tranquilo mirando a la chica que no esperaba esa contestación- se perfectamente que me he aprovechado pero es que sino Flinch nos iba a pillar y así he conseguido que no me regañes aunque también lo he hecho por que...

El chico se había pegado a Alicia y había apoyado su frente en la de ella y se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo as hecho?- preguntó Alicia pero luego dijo- no quiero saberlo será mejor que volvamos a la sala común.

- Vale, volvamos- dijo Harry cogiendo la mano de la chica y tirando de ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry miró la pared donde había apoyado a Alicia el día que encontraron el diario de Helga Huffelpaff. Y luego siguió caminando hacía el Gran Comedor.

Llegó al gran comedor y miró a su alrededor. Vio a los profesores, las distintas mesas de las casas y en la de Slytherin vio a Malfoy en un rincón comiendo solo. Malfoy levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. El rubio le sonrió pero no era una sonrisa burlona y mucho menos cruel era una sonrisa triste.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron y se puso a comer mientras su amigo, Hermione y Ginny hablaban sobre las clases.

- Harry ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione- estas muy callado.

- Nada- dijo Harry.

Alicia caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade no tenía mucho dinero y caminaba con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer, desde que se había ido de Hogwarts no había comido nada y el hambre la estaba matando. Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en lo que haría Ron para conseguir un poco de comida, era tan glotón pero no solo Ron por que todos los Weasley eran unos glotones.

Los Weasley... los echaba tanto de menos pero no solo a ellos también a Hermione, a Draco, a Wendy y por supuesto a Harry.

Harry... ¿por qué lo seguía amando después de todas las cosas que le había dicho¿por qué no hacía otra cosa que pensar en sus besos, en sus caricias que le daba antes de que se enterara de que era hija de Voldemort?

Chocó con una persona, miró su rostro y vio a Harry. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su sonrisa, sus pelo desordenado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Harry pero con una voz que no era la suya sino con otra voz. Alicia movió la cabeza y vio que el rostro de Harry había desaparecido y en su lugar había un chico moreno, con los ojos marrones que la sonreía.

- Si estoy bien- dijo Alicia.

El chico se marchó y Alicia siguió con su camino cuando le vino a la cabeza lo que la dueña de la tienda de Privet Drive le había dicho.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó unas cuantas monedas, tenía suficiente para el viaje en el autobús noctámbulo que haría para ir a ver a la mujer de la tienda para hablar con ella. Esa noche iría a verla.

Harry vio como Malfoy salía del Gran Comedor. Se levantó y salió detrás de él para hablarle y preguntarle si sabía donde estaba Alicia.

- Malfoy- dijo Harry y el rubio lo miró de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Harry y Malfoy asintió.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía las escaleras.

- Sígueme- dijo el rubio.

Harry y Malfoy subieron las escaleras y entraron en una clase vacía.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Malfoy sentándose encima de una mesa y mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde esta Samers?- dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada.

- ¿Te importa?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- ¿te importa donde esta?

- Puede que me interese- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no lo reconoces Potter?- dijo Malfoy- ¿por qué no reconoces que la sigues amando?

- Por que no es así- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta- nunca la he amado.

- Vamos Potter ¿cómo no vas a estar enamorado de Alicia?- dijo Malfoy- si yo no tuviese novia ya habría intentado salir con ella y la verdad lo intente pero me ha rechazado y yo ahora estoy muy bien con mi novia.

- ¿Tienes novia?- dijo Harry sin mirarle- pero si tu eres novio de Alicia.

- Yo de Alicia- dijo Malfoy y empezó a reírse- que va yo no soy novio de Alicia y nunca lo he sido. Pero bueno en lo que estábamos ¿cómo no te va a gustar Alicia?- Malfoy se puso en pie- ella tiene un rostro hermoso y su cuerpo es precioso...

- Y es fría, cruel y malvada- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

- No lo es- dijo Malfoy- ella es dulce, sensible, tierna, cariñosa y muy infeliz, lo único que ha hecho en esta vida es sufrir y vosotros la hicisteis mucho más infeliz.

- Nos engaño- dijo Harry furioso- nos mintió, se rió de nosotros.

- Lo único que ella hizo por vosotros fue amaros, ayudaros y protegeros- dijo Malfoy igual de furioso que Harry- ¿y vosotros como se lo pagasteis? Tratándola como si no mereciese vivir. Potter olvidaste muy pronto como ella te había ayudado a superar lo de Black- Harry le miró ¿cómo sabía eso? Y Malfoy pareció leerle el pensamiento por que dijo- que piensas Potter que ella no me contó como te consoló en un baño, como tu la robaste su primer beso, también me contó te lanzaste sobre Kreacher y lo pegaste. Me contó que cuando hablo contigo estuviste a punto de besarla y que ella te dijo que comprendía que pegases a ese elfo. No sabes las veces que me dijo que soñaba con estar entre tus brazos aunque solo fuese una última vez, sentir como la besabas y la decías al oído que la querías como el día del baile pero ese sueño no se hizo realidad sino todo lo contrario, recibió desprecios por tu parte ¿y sabes lo más gracioso?- Harry no contesto y agachó la cabeza- que nunca te odio, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de vosotros.

Malfoy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Harry lo miró y el rubio antes de salir y sin mirarle dijo:

- ¿Y sabes Potter? hizo hasta que me empezases a caer bien.

Malfoy salió y cerró la puerta tras de él mientras Harry se quedaba con la boca abierta al haber escuchado las últimas palabras del rubio.

Había llegado la noche y Alicia esperaba el autobús noctámbulo que no tardó en aparecer. Stan, el joven que trabajaba en el autobús, la ayudo a subir y ella le dijo el lugar a donde quería ir. Le entregó el dinero mientras se ponían en marcha.

Alicia se sentó en un asiento al final del autobús y miró por la ventana aunque solo veía borrones y como se estaba mareando dejo de mirar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y notó el baúl donde tenía sus cosas, le había echo un hechizo para encogerlo y poder llevarlo con ella a todos los lados.

Miró en su bolso donde llevaba lo indispensable y entre esas cosas indispensables llevaba el diario, el que tantos problemas le había provocado, él que tantas cosas le había quitado pero ella lo había decidido así. Ella no quería que Pansy lo viera pero si lo dejo sobre la mesa para que Hermione lo viera, sabía que la castaña no se resistiría y echaría un vistazo y descubriría la verdad, descubriría que ella era hija de Voldemort. Tal vez sino hubiese dejado el diario en la mesa ahora mismo en esos instantes no estaría en el autobús noctámbulo sino en la sala común de Gryffindor hablando con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry aunque también significaría que no se habría echo amiga de Draco y este hubiese seguido los pasos de su padre.

Abrió el diario y una lagrima resbaló por su rostro cayendo sobre la hoja del diario. Lo había abierto en una parte donde hablaba de un día en la Madriguera cuando era verano. Ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

**FLASH BACK.**

Era una mañana soleada de verano. Alicia se había despertado temprano y cuando bajó a la cocina la única que estaba despierta era la señora Weasley.

- Buenos días cariño- dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndola- ¿puedes ayudarme?

- Claro- dijo Alicia acercándose- ¿qué esta haciendo?

- El desayuno- dijo la señora Weasley.

Las dos se pusieron a preparar el desayuno juntas. Y en el corazón de Alicia empezó a despertar un sentimiento de cariño hacia esa mujer que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, pero es que esa mujer era diferente a todas las que había conocido ella era dulce y tierna. Era la primera vez que quería a una mujer como quería a la señora Weasley, era la primera vez que quería a una mujer como se quiere a una madre.

La mañana paso y después de comer se pusieron a jugar en el jardín. Jugaban Hermione, Harry y todos los Weasley menos los señores Weasley. Empezaron a jugar al pilla pilla, era un juego bastante infantil pero Alicia se lo estaba pasando en grande ya que nunca había jugado a ese juego, en realidad nunca había jugado.

Esa tarde después de jugar con los chicos, se acercaron a los señores Weasley pero solo estaba la señora Weasley ya que el señor Weasley se había ido a un cobertizo donde guardaban objetos muggles y allí los investigaba.

A Alicia le pareció interesante y fue al cobertizo para ver lo que hacía el señor Weasley. Llamo a la puerta y luego abrió.

- ¿Se puede?- dijo Alicia.

- Si pasa- dijo Arthur sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hace?- dijo Alicia acercándose.

- Mirando este teléfono- dijo el señor Weasley- me parece un aparato muy interesante.

- Si a mi también- dijo Alicia- ¿puedo ayudarlo?

- Si claro- dijo el señor Weasley.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar en el teléfono y como había ocurrido con la señora Weasley, un sentimiento de cariño y ternura empezó a nacer dentro de ella, sentía hacía ese hombre un amor de padre que nunca había sentido hacía Voldemort.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese fue uno de los únicos días en el que se había sentido querida, se sentía una más de la familia Weasley, se había sentido como una hermana, como una hija, se había sentido parte de una familia.

Stan avisó a Alicia de que ya habían llegado a Privet Drive cuando bajó, vio que el autobús, que en ese momento se marchaba, la había dejado enfrente de la tienda.

Las luces estaban apagadas, se acercó a la puerta y cogió el pomo. La puerta se abrió, Alicia entró y miró a su alrededor. Una luz se encendió y la dueña de la tienda la sonrió.

- Hola te estaba esperando- dijo la mujer.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, escuchaba los ronquidos de sus compañeros pero él no podía dormir, solo pensaba n las palabras de Malfoy y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de Alicia.

Tal vez ella no los había traicionado, tal vez no había contado nada de lo que sabía a Voldemort. La verdad es que ella le había ayudado a superar lo de Sirius y siempre le comprendía. Ella lo único que había echo era ayudarlo y él le había tratado muy mal, le había dicho cosas horribles.

Los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su mente y todos esos recuerdos eran de los días que había pasado junto a Alicia.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry cerro con un portazo, pego una patada a la mesilla y se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo, "como lo pueden aguantar" pensó Harry "como pueden aguantar tenerlo cerca".

Pasada una hora Harry seguía en la misma posición pensando en Sirius y en el maldito elfo, lo odiaba tanto, entonces alguien llamó a la puerta Harry no contesto, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo, volvieron a llamar pero Harry no contesto pasaron 5 minutos y como no llamaron Harry pensó que se había ido pero abrieron la puerta y Harry cerro los ojos haciéndose el dormido para ver si así lo dejaban en paz, que pasaba no entendían que quería estar solo.

Harry oyó los pasos de la persona que se acercaba a él y sintió como se sentaba en la cama.

- Harry no hace falta que te hagas el dormido- dijo Alicia.

Harry abrió los ojos y la vio mirándole con tristeza, a Harry le molestaba que le mirase así.

- Sabes al principio me he sorprendido mucho cuando te he visto pegar a ese elfo nunca pensé que podías mirar a una persona bueno a un elfo con tanto odio y que fueses tan agresivo me distes miedo- Harry la miraba, si pensaba consolarlo no lo estaba consiguiendo- no me gustó verte así y no quiero que te vuelas a poner así pero luego Ron y Hermione me contaron por que le odiabas tanto y te comprendí yo abría hecho lo mismo te entiendo Harry.

Harry se sentó a su lado pero no la miro y dijo:

- Tu no sabes como me siento- dijo mirando al suelo.

- Si lo sé- dijo Alicia mirándole- sino recuerdo mal yo perdí a mi padre.

- Pero tu padre no te quería- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba sabía que no tenía que haber dicho eso pero ahora le daba igual que se enfadara con él solo quería estar solo que lo dejaran en paz.

- Tienes razón mi padre no me quería pero yo a él si y al fin y al cabo era mi única familia- dijo Alicia muy tranquila.

- Déjame Alicia quiero estar solo- dijo Harry dándole la espalda no quería mirarla.

- Sabes Harry eso es lo peor que puedes hacer y sabes cuando murió mi padre quería tener a mi lado a gente que me quisiera que me consolara que me intentara distraer para olvidar el dolor que sentía en el corazón y en mi alma pero yo no tuve a nadie ni fuera ni dentro del colegio y cuando os lo conté a vosotros me sentí liberada- dijo Alicia con tristeza mientras se levantaba y daba un paso hacia Harry- pero tu Harry tienes mucha suerte por que tienes a mucha gente que te quiere con cualquiera de ellos te puedes desahogar por que tienes a los Weasley, a Hermione, a Lupin, a Ojoloco, a Dumblendore, a Tonks, a tus amigos de Hogwarts, a los profesores- por cada persona que había dicho había dado un paso hacía Harry hasta que se puso delante de él y se miraron a los ojos- y me tienes a mí.

Harry no sabía lo que quería decir con que también la tenía a ella quería decir ¿Qué lo quería? Pero ¿Cómo?¿Solo cómo un amigo?¿O cómo algo más? Pero Harry no tuvo que decir nada por que Alicia se acerco a él hasta sentir la respiración del otro y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, le abrazó muy fuerte entonces Harry le abrazó a ella y ambos cerraron los ojos, estuvieron así un rato luego sin soltarse se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco, volvieron a cerrar los ojos, estaban apunto de besarse cuando abrieron la puerta eran Ron y Hermione que iban a ver como estaba Harry pero por lo que vieron muy bien.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry se puso en pie, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala común. Se sentó en uno de los sillones. La chimenea estaba apagada y Harry se quedó pensativo, otro recuerdo volvió a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

Sería las dos de la mañana cuando Harry noto que alguien entraba al baño pero no levanto la cabeza ni siquiera se movió.

- ¡Ah! Que susto Harry- dijo Alicia, la chica iba medio dormida y se había asustada al ver a Harry allí-¿Qué té pasa Harry?

Alicia se acercó al chico y se puso de rodillas delante de él y mientras le acariciaba el pelo le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

El chico se soltó las piernas, cogió a Alicia de la cintura y la acercó a él, la abrazó muy fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en la tripa de Alicia, la chica se sorprendió por la reacción del chico pero luego ella le abrazó y le toco el pelo con dulzura mientras Harry le hablaba.

- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí?¿Por qué?

- No lo sé Harry pero tu desahógate es lo mejor- dijo la chica aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- Ojalá nunca me hubiese pasado esto a mí- dijo Harry mientras lloraba- quiero que vuelvan mis padres y Sirius.

- Ojalá yo pudiese hacer algo para que volviesen pero no se pueden resucitar a los muertos de momento a lo mejor algún día- dijo Alicia.

- Yo los necesito- dijo Harry- necesito que estén conmigo, nunca volveré a verlos, ni a mis padres, ni a Sirius.

- Si, los volverás a ver- dijo Alicia- a lo mejor en otra vida, quien sabe que hay después de la muerte.

- Tu me comprendes, perdiste a tus padres como yo- dijo Harry- por eso me gusta desahogarme contigo.

- Yo soy tu amiga y siempre me vas a tener para lo que quieras, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en la de Harry- siempre- en su voz se notaba un poco de tristeza.

- Gracias- dijo Harry y levanto la cabeza y Alicia se agacho para poner su cabeza a la altura de la de Harry y mirarse a los ojos.

Harry continuaba llorando y la chica le sonrió con sus ojos tristes, le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo:

- ¿Ya esta?¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, mucho mejor- dijo Harry sonriéndole- pero me falta algo para sentirme mejor.

- Pide lo que quieras- dijo Alicia sonriéndole con sus ojos tristes- yo te lo concederé, sea lo que…

Pero Alicia no terminó la frase por que Harry se había acercado a ella y la había besado en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, entonces Alicia se separo y ambos abrieron los ojos.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a Alicia con la mano en la boca y con expresión de sorpresa, Alicia se levanto y se fue caminando hacia atrás con la mano en la boca y la misma expresión de sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia que haber echo y intento disculparse.

- Alicia lo siento- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia ella- lo siento ha sido un impulso, sé que no lo tenía que haber hecho pero no pude resistirme, lo siento- en ese momento como Alicia iba caminando hacia atrás se dio un golpe en la pierna con la bañera y puso cara de dolor y se toco la pierna con la mano- te encuentras bien- el chico se acercó más deprisa a ella para ver si se había echo algo.

- No te acerques- dijo Alicia y Harry se paro en seco.

La chica sin apartar la mirada de Harry buscó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a Harry en el baño sin saber que hacer pero al minuto reacciono, salió todo lo deprisa que pudo del baño, y cuando salió vio como la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se cerraba y se acerco a ella todo lo deprisa que pudo sin hacer ruido.

- Alicia- dijo en bajito- puedes oírme- como nadie le contesto intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo por que Alicia estaba apoyado en la puerta- perdóname por favor.

- Harry vete por favor- ambos se apoyaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo mientras se tocaban los labios.

**FIN FLAH BACK**

Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Miró a través de ella y vio los oscuros jardines del colegio y a los lejos la cabaña de Hagrid que no tenían ninguna luz encendida.

Miró el paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza y se peguntó donde estaría Alicia y por primera vez no creyó que se hubiese reunido con Voldemort. Ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta de Ania, ya sabía si había dado aquel paso, si había dejado de amar a Alicia y había pasado a odiarla.

- Vuelve Alicia- dijo Harry- te necesito por que te sigo amando.

Alicia miraba a la mujer que estaba sentado y delante de ella había una mesa redonda, con dos tazas y una tetera.

- ¿Sabía que iba a venir?- dijo Alicia.

- Si pero siéntate no te quedes de pie- dijo amablemente la mujer.

Alicia se sentó justo enfrente de la mujer y esta le sirvió té.

- Es un poco tarde para tomar té- dijo Alicia.

- Me parecía muy descortés que vinieses y no ofrecerte nada- dijo la mujer.

No se había fijado cuando la conoció que era una mujer muy bonita, tendía unos 32 años, era rubia, con el pelo largo y liso, con los ojos anaranjados, alta y delgada, se aprecia mucho a una persona que ella conocía, incluso esa persona era buena en adivinación como es mujer.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Alicia tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¡Oh si! Olvide decírtelo- dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Cristine Kent.

- Yo soy Alicia Samers aunque ya lo sabe pero como también sabrá en realidad soy Alicia Riddle.

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo la mujer.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Crees que Riddle es tu apellido?- dijo Cristine.

- Claro- dijo Alicia- soy hija de Voldemort y ese es el apellido de mi padre.

- Alicia tu apellido no es Riddle- dijo Cristine- tu no eres hija de Voldemort.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿que os parece¿os gusta? Espero que si. Gracias por dejadme reviews. ¿Quienes serán los padres de Alicia? Eso en el próximo capitulo. Besos


	23. Secretos que cambiarán sus vidas

**Capitulo 23: Secretos que cambiarán sus vidas.**

Alicia estaba petrificada. La taza que tenía entre las manos cayó al suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro mientras las palabras de Cristine, que en ese momento la observaban, se repetían en su cabeza.

"_- Yo soy Alicia Samers aunque ya lo sabe pero como también sabrá en realidad soy Alicia Riddle._

_- ¿Eso crees?- dijo la mujer._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Alicia._

_- ¿Crees que Riddle es tu apellido?- dijo Cristine._

_- Claro- dijo Alicia- soy hija de Voldemort y ese es el apellido de mi padre._

_- Alicia tu apellido no es Riddle- dijo Cristine- tu no eres hija de Voldemort."_

No podía ser, ella era hija de Voldemort, todo eso era una broma de Cristine, ella no había podido vivir con un hombre que no era su padre, ella no podía haber sufrido tanto para nada, su sufrimiento no se podía haber evitado, era su destino.

- Es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No es ninguna broma- dijo Cristine muy seria- ¿no te alegra pensar que ese hombre no es tu padre?

- No claro que no me alegro- dijo Alicia y la mujer la miró con sorpresa- por que eso significa que todo lo que he pasado durante estos años se podría haber evitado.

- Pero también significa que podrás estar con Harry ya no os separa ninguna barrera- dijo Cristine.

- Si hay una barrera que nos separa- dijo Alicia- la del rencor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Cristine.

- Lo que quiero decir es que aunque me pida perdón ya no le voy a perdonar- dijo Alicia- y mucho menos si se entera de que no soy hija de Voldemort por que eso significará que no me quiere de verdad.

- Pero si te quiere lo se- dijo la mujer.

- Me temo que en esa predicción se equivoca- dijo Alicia- Harry no me quiere él me lo dijo, me dijo que me odiaba.

- Tú también le dijiste que lo odiabas- dijo Cristine- y no es así.

Alicia se quedó pensando en las palabras de la mujer pero aún así no cambió de idea y estaba decidida a no perdonar a Harry aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas.

- ¿Quiénes son mis padres?- preguntó Alicia- ¿están muertos?

- No puedo contestarte a esa pregunta- respondió Cristine- ya te enterarás queda poco para que te reencuentres con Voldemort.

- ¿Usted no tienes familia?- preguntó Alicia intentando cambiar del tema para olvidarse de lo que acababa de descubrir.

- Por favor llámame Cristine- dijo la mujer- y no, no tengo familia bueno tenía una hija pero nada más nacer su padre la apartó de mi lado, ni siquiera la vi. No se si esta viva. Ahora mismo tendría tu edad.

- ¿Por qué no utiliza su poder de adivina y la busca?- dijo Alicia.

- Por que no puedo utilizarlo en mi benefició o en beneficio de alguien que tenga mi sangre- dijo la mujer.

- Ya entiendo- dijo Alicia- creo que me voy a ir ya.

- Espera voy contigo- dijo Cristine- no se por que pero presiento que tengo que estar contigo allí en Hogsmeade para algo.

- ¿Para que?- dijo Alicia.

- No lo se- dijo Cristine muy seria- pero vamos esta amaneciendo.

La mujer le cogió de la mano y se desaparecieron en dirección a Hogsmeade.

- Mi señor- dijo Colangusano arrodillándose frente a Voldemort que estaba sentando en un sillón alto y acariciaba con sus delgados y fríos dedos a Nagini, su serpiente- ya esta listo el ataque, hay 100 mortífagos preparados. Atacarán Hogsmeade cuando usted de la orden, amo.

- Ya es hora de hacer mi primera aparición en público- dijo Voldemort sonriendo mientras se levantaba - es hora de que Alicia pague su traición.

Harry había vuelto a la cama y no había dormido ni quince minutos cuando Ron le hizo levantarse.

- Vamos Harry- dijo Ron corriendo las cortinas de su cama- es sábado y hemos quedado con las chicas para ir a Hogsmeade.

Harry se puso en pie mientras pensaba que ese día hacía dos semanas que Alicia se había ido de Hogwarts. Se duchó y cuando estaba vestido bajó a la sala común con Ron donde ya estaban Hermione y Ginny esperándolos.

Bajaron al gran comedor y desayunaron cuando salieron del gran comedor para irse a Hogsmeade cuando en las dobles puertas de roble vieron a los demás Weasley, a Remus, a Tonks, a Moody que hablaban con Ania, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Snape y Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Ron mirando a los miembros de la orden.

- Es una reunión- dijo Bill.

- Si- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa- pero nos vamos a las tres escobas ya a terminado la reunión y quiero una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Yo también- dijo Fred feliz.

- Pues vamos- dijo George igual de feliz que su gemelo.

Todos salieron del castillo y fueron al pueblo. Todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante estaban en Hogsmeade, todos habían deseado que llegase esa salida para quitarse el estrés de los estudios que estaban siendo muy duros. Así que el pueblo estaba lleno de estudiantes que reían, comían dulces y paseaban.

Mientras los miembros de la orden se iban a las tres escobas, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a Honeydukes. Estaban comprando unas golosinas cuando Harry vio una golosina que a Alicia le encantó el día que fueron a Hogsmeade con ella, el día que hablaron con los miembros del ED. Era una especie de piruleta de fresa que te dejaban la lengua roja y picaba mucho. Sonrió al recordar que se había comprado treinta golosinas pero que al final se comió solo uno por que se dedicó a repartir por todos los lados, siempre que veía a alguien que conocía le daba una de las golosinas.

- Harry ¿qué haces?- dijo Hermione al ver que Harry tenía las golosinas en la mano.

- ¿Recordáis cuanto le gustaron a Alicia estas golosinas?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Ginny con nostalgia- chicos yo no se vosotros pero yo la hecho de menos.

- Yo también- dijo Hermione- ella aunque nos engaño nos trato muy bien.

- Siempre nos ayudó- dijo Ron mirando las golosinas- ¿dónde estará?

- Yo me pregunte lo mismo anoche- dijo Harry- y por una vez no pensé en que se había reunido con Voldemort.

- Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Hermione suspirando- me voy a comprar una de estas golosinas que tanto le gustaron.

- Y yo- dijo Ginny mientras las dos cogían la golosina.

A final los cuatro se habían comprado una golosina de las que a Alicia le gustaba y salieron de la tienda en dirección de las tres escobas.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la orden hablando y ellos se sentaron en una mesa de un rincón y se pusieron a hablar mientras tomaban cervezas de mantequilla. Pansy y sus amigas que estaban en una mesa cerca de ellos los miraban y murmuraban cosas.

- Esas estúpidas ya están murmurando- dijo Ron- ¿recordáis cuando Alicia las pegó?

- Si- dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras los cuatro veían que Pansy y sus amigas se marchaban.

- Por cierto hoy es uno de Marzo- dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta de que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y no se había acordado por suerte el regalo lo tenía e su cuarto y cuando llegasen se lo daría- feliz cumpleaños Ron se me olvidó decírtelo antes, luego te doy mi regalo.

- No te preocupes- dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia de que era el día de su cumpleaños y ya tenía 17 años.

- Por que siempre el día de tu cumpleaños estas tan... Decaído- dijo Hermione que no sabía que palabra utilizar para describir el estado de animo de su novio en su cumpleaños.

- Por que conocí a una persona que cumplía los años el mismo día que yo pero ahora ella esta muerta- dijo Ron con tristeza mirando a su hermana que tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que querían salir pero ella no se lo permitía.

- Lo siento Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio y a su cuñada- ¿la conocías mucho?

- Si era muy cercana a...- empezó Ron pero no pudo terminar por que se le quebró la voz.

- Ron- dijo Hermione al ver como una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su rostro.

- Ah olvidadlo- dijo Ron sonriendo con tristeza- son cosas del pasado hay que vivir el presente.

Por el rostro de Ginny resbalaron un par de lágrimas pero se limpió rápidamente.

- Ginny- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- No te preocupes Hermione son tonterías- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Siguieron hablando cuando Harry empezó a notar que olía muy mal, sintió que olía a quemado.

- Huele a quemado- dijo Hermione.

- Si ya me he dado cuenta- dijo Harry.

Se oyó una explosión a lo lejos y todos se pusieron en pie. Fueran las risas habían desaparecido y habían sido sustituida por gritos.

- ¡El local esta ardiendo!- gritó un hombre.

Empezó a cundir el pánico y todo el mundo que estaba en el bar gritaba desesperada por salir. El bar se estaba llenando de un humo negro y espeso y la gente comenzaba a toser.

Ron agarró con una mano a Ginny y con la otra a Hermione, esta había agarrado a Harry para no separase. De lo que no se percataron ninguno es que la señora Weasley había sido empujada por un hombre que intentaba huir y la mujer se había golpeado con una mesa quedando inconsciente. Ninguno de sus hijos, ni su marido, ni ningún miembro de la orden se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que no llegaron a fuera.

- ¿Dónde esta mama?- dijo Fred mientras la gente pasaba corriendo entre ellos.

El señor Weasley miró a su alrededor desesperado, buscaba a su mujer con la mirada pero no la veía. A su lado estaba la señora Rosmerta que miraba con dolor mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, como su casa, su hogar ardía.

- Mi hogar- dijo la mujer- toda mi vida.

La mujer se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras los Weasley, la orden, Hermione y Harry buscaban a la señora Weasley con desesperación.

- Se a quedado dentro- dijo una voz tras ellos que algunos conocían pero otros no.

Al darse la vuelta vieron a la dueña de la tienda, llamada Cristine auque eso ellos no lo sabían, y junto a ella Alicia con la mirada fija en el bar que ardía.

- Solo esta ella- dijo Cristine- las demás personas ya han salido.

- Cristine- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a ella y todos los miraron ¿se conocían?

- Dumbledore- dijo Cristine mirándole- cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Esta viva?- dijo Dumbledore en el mismo momento en el que Draco se acercaba a ellos con Wendy en su hombro.

Draco dio un beso en la mejilla a Alicia y Wendy le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la cabeza. Alicia los miró sonriendo y le dio un beso a Draco en la mejilla mientras acariciaba el plumaje de la lechuza.

- ¿Ya son novios?- dijo sonriendo.

- Desde hace una semana- contestó Draco a su mejor amiga.

Mientras los Weasley forcejeaban con los miembros de la orden que los sujetaban para que no entrasen al local, era demasiado peligroso.

- Suéltame Remus- dijo el señor Weasley- debo ir a por Molly.

- Es demasiado peligroso- dijo Lupin sin soltarle.

- Es mi mujer- dijo el señor Weasley- no puedo perderla a ella también.

Harry lo miró ¿a que se refería con eso de que no podía perderla a ella también¿A quien más había perdido?

Alicia miraba como el bar ardía sabiendo que la señora Weasley estaba dentro y el pánico empezó a crecer en su interior. No sabía por que pero sentía un dolor muy grande en el pecho ¿qué era ese sentimiento de angustia en su corazón? Cristine la miró al igual que Wendy que seguía posada en el hombro de Draco y este a su vez miraba a Cristine. Alicia miró a Cristine y luego salió corriendo hacía el bar a gran velocidad, todos la miraron.

- ALICIA- gritó Draco pero su mejor amiga ya se había adentrado en el bar.

Todos miraban el bar. Harry tenía el corazón en un puño, temía por la vida de la señora Weasley pero también por la de Alicia. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había entrado y todavía no salían. Entonces vieron como Alicia sacaba arrastrando a la señora Weasley todos sintieron mucho alivió, todos se iban a acercar para ayudar a Alicia cuando el bar explotó.

Todos se taparon el rostro con las manos y cuando volvieron a mirar vieron que Alicia se había puesto encima de la señora Weasley para protegerla con su cuerpo. Los Weasley se acercaron a la señora Weasley y la alejaron del bar mientras Draco ayudaba a Alicia que también se alejaron.

Harry miró a la señora Weasley, tenía la cara negra del humo y estaba desmayada. Bill la tomó el pulsó y dijo:

- No respira.

Alicia le apartó de un empujón y empezó a hacerle el boca a boca a la mujer y luego le daba unos masajes en el pecho intentando reanimarla. Dumbledore y Harry la observaban, ambos veían la preocupación en sus ojos, el miedo de perder a esa mujer.

- Molly...- dijo el señor Weasley sollozando- por favor... No me dejes.

- Mama- dijo Ginny llorando mientras Bill y Charlie la abrazaban.

Alicia no dejaba de hacerla la reanimación mientras oía los sollozos de los Weasley. Draco se acercó a ella y la agarró del hombro.

- Esta muerta Alicia- dijo el rubio.

- No, ella es fuerte- dijo Alicia haciendo un movimiento brusco con el brazo para que Draco la soltase el hombro- ella tiene que vivir, ella tiene que decirle de nuevo a Bill que se corte el pelo y se quite el pendiente- todos la miraron- tiene que decirle a Charlie que tenga cuidado con los dragones. Ella no se puede ir sin haberse arreglado con Percy y sin haber regañado una vez más a Fred y George por una de sus bromas- no para de intentar reanimarla pero ya solo la hacía el masaje- tiene que ver como Ron madura de una vez por todas y tiene que ver crecer a Ginny, tiene que ver como se hace una mujer preciosa y consigue todo lo que se propone.

- Alicia- dijo Draco cogiéndola y apartándola del cuerpo de la mujer mientras los Weasley la miraban con dolor- esta muerta no se puede hacer nada.

- Suéltame- dijo Alicia zafándose de Draco y acercándose de nuevo a la mujer.

Esta vez la chica empezó a golpear con su puño el pecho de la mujer, justo encima del corazón mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Los Weasley se acercaron para que dejara de golpear a la mujer pero Dumbledore los detuvo.

- Dejadla- dijo el anciano.

Todos la miraron, la chica golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vamos señora Weasley- dijo Alicia llorando sin parar- es fuerte, una Weasley debe ser fuerte y usted lo es, tiene que vivir para ver como sus hijos crecen, como se convierten en hombres y mujeres de provecho y los que ya lo son para ver como se casan, tiene que ver como sus nietos corren por todo el jardín de la Madriguera, tiene que ver como son tan traviesos como sus padres- cada vez lloraba más y más- maldita sea abra los ojos. No puede morir por que usted es lo más parecido que he tenido a una madre en mi vida y no puede morir. ¡¡¡¡VIVA!!!!

La chica había soltado un grito desgarrador en el momento en que la mujer se incorporó bruscamente para asombro de todos. Alicia dejo de golpearla y miró como la mujer comenzaba a toser y cogía grandes bocanadas de aire. Alicia había dejado de llorar de la impresión que se había llevado al ver que la señora Weasley había reaccionado.

- Es un milagro- dijo el señor Weasley acercándose a su mujer y abrazándola.

Alicia se apartó de la mujer para dejar espacio a los Weasley que abrazaban a su madre mientras sonreían. Excepto los Weasley todos miraban a Alicia que se había puesto de pie y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Draco se acercó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó pero ella no le correspondía al abrazo miraba a los Weasley que en esos momentos la miraban.

- Esta es mi chica- dijo Draco feliz- eres toda una heroína.

La señora Weasley se puso en pie con la ayuda de su marido, que le había pedido que se quedará sentada pero ella había insistido en ponerse en pie y cuando lo hizo se tambaleó aunque su marido la sujeto. La mujer miró a Alicia a los ojos y la chica le devolvió la mirada.

- Gracias- dijo la señora Weasley.

Alicia se separó de Draco que la seguía abrazando y apartó la mirada de la señora Weasley.

- No tiene por que darme las gracias- dijo Alicia mirando a Wendy- vete a mirar si están cerca del pueblo y lo que están haciendo- la lechuza ululo- ten cuidado.

La lechuza se marchó volando y todos miraron a Alicia que miraba al cielo. Nadie hablaba solo se oían los gritos de la gente que corrían hacía ellos y en sentido contrarío.

- No van a poder escapar- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Dumbledore- ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

- Voldemort seguramente ha lanzado un hechizo sobre el pueblo- dijo Alicia sin apartar los ojos del cielo que llegaba en ese momento Wendy volando- un hechizo en el que todo el mundo que este dentro del pueblo no podrá salir de él y mucho menos apareciéndose, seguramente que en ese hechizo solo se podrá entrar al pueblo pero nunca salir. Es una perdida de tiempo intentar huir Voldemort nos tiene acorralados, vendrán mortífagos y nos rodearán, harán que la gente salga de sus hogares y todos los locales y las traerán aquí, donde nosotros estamos, en el mismo centro del pueblo, no matará a nadie todavía quiere jugar con nosotros, lo único que harán sus mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort será arrebatar las varitas a la gente para que no tengan nada con lo que defenderse- Wendy se posó en el hombro de Alicia- hazlo Wendy.

En ese momento Wendy que estaba en el hombro de Alicia se posó en el suelo y se transformó en una chica muy bonita. Era un poco más bajita que Alicia, con el pelo rubio y los ojos anaranjados como los de una lechuza y sus ojos rebosaban odio. Todos miraban a la chica con sorpresa excepto Alicia y Draco.

- Un momento ¿quién es esta chica?- dijo Ron que había salido de su sock y veía como Draco y la chica se abrazaban.

- Es Wendy Samers- dijo Alicia- yo cogí su apellido para entrar en Hogwarts, somos amigas desde pequeñas pero ahora no hay tiempo para contar eso.

- ¿Por eso la protegías tanto?- dijo Harry mirando a Alicia.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

Un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Harry.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione cogió la jaula y se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Alicia.

Cuando la chica vio que Hermione tenía la jaula de Wendy y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis con Wendy?- dijo Alicia mirándolos.

- Nos la llevamos- dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo que os la lleváis?- dijo Alicia- es mía.

- Dumbledore dijo que se la teníamos que llevar- dijo Ron- para que no te comunicaras con el Innombrable.

- Weasley llámale Voldemort- dijo Alicia- dámela Granger.

- No te la piensa dar Samers- dijo Harry- veámonos.

Alicia sacó la varita y los apuntó.

- Dádmela- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Nos vas a atacar?- dijo Harry- vamos Samers, no se como no me di cuenta antes de cómo eras, eres capaz de matar por salvar a un animal.

- Un animal que me a ayudado ¿y quién dice mataros? Con dejaros inconsciente me basta- dijo Alicia y unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro- dádmela, no quiero haceros daño, por favor no me quitéis algo tan importante para mi además no pienso comunicarme con Voldemort le hice una promesa a Dumbledore y yo cumplo mis promesas.

Los chicos se miraron y Harry asintió, Hermione le entregó la jaula a Alicia.

- Gracias- dijo limpiándose los ojos, luego se marchó corriendo agarrando fuertemente la jaula con la lechuza.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Voldemort viene con ellos- dijo Wendy tenía una voz profunda y muy sería que sacó de sus pensamientos a Harry- todavía no han entrado al pueblo aunque ya han echado el hechizo del que estabas hablando, nadie puede salir del pueblo, estamos como ratones en una jaula.

- Es hora de volver a vernos la cara- dijo Alicia mirando a la chica- ¿por donde viene?

- Por el norte- dijo Wendy, miró a su amiga a los ojos- viene a por ti.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia si inmutarse- ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Escóndete en algún lugar del pueblo- dijo Wendy.

- No me pienso esconder- dijo Alicia- no soy una cobarde además por mucho que me escondiese él me encontraría.

- Eres buena escondiéndote- dijo Wendy- si no lo haces te matará lo he visto en sus ojos te quiere ver morir, viene sediento de sangre, tu sangre- agarró a su amiga del brazo- es un cazador en busca de su presa y tu eres su presa, sabe que lo as traicionado pero no solo sabe que tu lo as traicionado, también sabe que Draco y yo le hemos traicionado pero sabe que si te mata a ti Draco y yo moriremos, sabe lo importante que eres para nosotros. Alicia sabes que mis poderes de adivina pocas veces fallan, quiere verte morir, ver morir a su hija.

Alicia comenzó a reír a carcajadas, unas carcajadas frías y llenas de dolor y todos la miraron con sorpresa.

- Quiere matar a su hija- dijo Alicia riéndose al saber que ella no era su hija- pues aquí estoy esperándole, le voy a esperar, haber si me mata, no pienso esconderme como una maldita cobarde.

- Pero Alicia...- empezó Wendy.

- No Wendy- cortó Alicia dejando de reír, miró hacía el norte, por donde su amiga le había dicho que venía Voldemort y gritó- ¡me as oído Voldemort¡Aquí te estoy esperando¡No me voy a esconder como una cobarde¡Mátame si te da la gana¡Te espero aquí sentada!

Alicia se sentó en el suelo y se empezó a mirar las uñas como si lo que estuviese pasando no la importase, como si no la importase que a lo mejor moriría. Wendy apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a su amiga, la agarró de la blusa que llevaba puesto y la puso en pie. La miró a los ojos sin soltarla de la blusa.

- No aprecias tu vida ¿o qué?- dijo Wendy furiosa.

- Creo que mi gesto de sentarme a contestado a tu pregunta- dijo Alicia muy tranquila que no hacía nada por que su amiga la soltase- alguna vez tendremos que morir ¿por qué no hoy?

- ¡Odio que seas así!¡odio que no aprecies tu vida!- gritó Wendy soltando a su amiga y dándola un leve empujón- ¡odio no saber lo que piensas cuando haces ese tipo de cosas!¡odio que no me cuentes lo que sientes!¡odio que te muestres tan indiferente ante la muerte!¡odio que hallas cambiado tanto desde que Voldemort te envió a esta misión!¡antes tampoco apreciabas tu vida pero por lo menos me decías lo que sentías, me mostraba tus pensamientos pero ahora no lo haces!

-¡¿Qué quieres Wendy?!- gritó Alicia mientras todos la miraban- ¡¿quieres que me ponga llorar y a lamentarme como toda esta gente?! No Wendy no pienso hacerlo ya no soy la misma de antes.

- Alicia...- dijo Wendy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Alicia cortándola- ¡¿qué quieres que haga?!

- ¡Quiero que me abras tu corazón como lo hacías antes, eso es lo que quiero!- grito Wendy llorando.

- ¡¿Qué corazón Wendy?!- gritó Alicia- ¡el corazón que tengo podrido por las humillaciones de la gente¡Por sus humillaciones!-señaló a Harry y los demás- ¡¿ese corazón?! No Wendy ya es demasiado tarde, mi corazón esta sellado alguien lo cerró- miró a Harry de reojo y este se dio cuenta aunque los demás no se percataron excepto Dumbledore- me rindo Wendy, ya no voy a luchar más, estoy cansada de hacerlo y no pienso hacer nada.

Alicia les dio la espalda y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, mirando hacía el norte mientras la gente seguía corriendo a su alrededor.

- Lo que estas haciendo es tan cobarde cómo esconderse incluso más- dijo Wendy llorando- por que dejar que te maten es una cobardía, tienes razón ya no eres la misma de antes, por que mi amiga nunca haría algo así, nunca sería tan cobarde, ella lucharía hasta la muerte- Alicia no la hacía caso, no la miraba, no hacía nada- te odio ¡TE ODIO!

- Wendy- dijo Draco mirándola- eso no es cierto.

- Claro que lo es- dijo Alicia sin mirarlos- todo el mundo me odia incluso tu Draco, incluso Cristine pero no me importa ya nada me importa.

- Alicia te as entrenado- dijo Draco- ¿no me digas que esas horas de entrenamiento no han servido de nada?

- Solo han servido para que mi cuerpo se haga más fuerte y hoy tarde más en morir- dijo Alicia fríamente.

Draco se acercó a ella y se agachó frente a Alicia. La miró a los ojos pero ella no lo hizo.

- Yo pensaba que eras valiente pero Wendy tiene razón esto es lo más cobarde que he visto en mi vida- dijo Draco muy serio.

- Ya han entrado al pueblo- dijo Cristine al oír una explosión y ver a lo lejos como una casa se derrumbaba.

- Me da igual lo que pienses Draco- dijo Alicia- no me importa morir.

¡PLAF!

Todos tenían los ojos como platos. Draco había dado una bofetada a Alicia. La chica se tocaba el rostro y miraba a su amigo con sorpresa.

- ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!- gritó Draco cogiéndola de los brazos y zarandeándola- ¡estas cegada por el miedo¡Se que todo esto lo estas diciendo por que estas asustada¡Estas muerta de miedo pero no debes dejarte vencer por él¡Lucha contra tus miedos!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!- gritó Alicia- ¡¿qué estoy asustada?!¡¿Qué tengo miedo?!¡¿Qué temo la muerte?!¡¿Qué temo que os ocurra algo?!¡Pues si tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada, tan solo tengo 16 años y tal vez muera sin haber sido feliz en toda mi vida!

Draco abrazó a Alicia y esta le devolvió el abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- Esta es mi chica- dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿vas a luchar por tu vida?

- Si- dijo Alicia.

Draco ayudó a Alicia a ponerse en pie y la chica los miró a todos. Draco cogió de la mano a Wendy y la acercó a ellos. Ninguna de las dos se miraban.

- Pediros perdón- dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron las dos a la vez- ni hablar, ella ha empezado.

- Me da igual quien haya empezado- dijo Draco- vamos.

- Perdona- dijeron las dos a la vez y sin mirarse.

- No ha sonado muy creíble- dijo Draco- otra vez.

Se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y dijeron a la vez:

- ¡Oh que diablos!- las chicas se abrazaron- lo siento, no me gusta enfadarme contigo.

Draco se acercó a ellas y las abrazó y ellas le devolvieron el abrazo mientras todos le miraban.

- Que bonito reencuentro de amigos- dijo una voz fría y cruel que provenía de detrás de los tres amigos.

Draco, Alicia y Wendy se soltaron y se echaron para detrás. Alicia caminaba de espaldas y chocó con Harry. El ojiverde la miró a los ojos cuando esta miró para atrás, se quedaron conectados por sus ojos, los de ella llenos de tristeza y miedo y los de él lleno de arrepentimiento y angustia. Pero los de ambos estaban llenos de amor, un amor a la persona que tenían en frente.

- Lo siento Potter- dijo Alicia fríamente disimulando las ganas que tenía de que ese chico la abrazase y la protegiese- no quise tropezar contigo.

Alicia se alejó de él y se acercó a Draco, Wendy y Cristine. Harry miró a su alrededor, los mortífagos los rodeaban, la gente miraba a su alrededor aterrorizados, los niños lloraban en los brazos de sus madres y de sus padres, algunas de las chicas del colegio lloraban abrazadas a sus amigas, allí había al menos una cien personas inocentes completamente rodeadas por los mortífagos y frente a todos ellos estaba Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel y macabra.

- Bienvenidos- siseó Voldemort como una serpiente- espero que os guste el espectáculo en el que algunos de vosotros participaréis pero primero ¡Accio varitas!- las varitas de la gente salieron de los bolsillos hasta las manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos que al igual que su señor habían dicho ese hechizo- así el juego será más divertido. Pero por favor siéntese todos para ver mejor el espectáculo- nadie se movió. Harry odiaba como ese hombre hablaba, como trataba ese asunto como si fuese un juego- ¡QUE OS SENTÉIS!

Toda la gente obedeció y se sentó en el suelo. La señora Weasley abrazó a Ginny con fuerza mientras el señor Weasley las abrazaba a las dos.

- Pero en todo espectáculo hay una estrella- dijo Voldemort mirando a la gente- y la estrella de este espectáculo es Alicia pero por favor Alicia levántate tienes que actuar tu público te espera- la aludida no se movió, siguió sentada- es un poco tímida así que démosla un aplauso para que se levante ¡APLAUDID!

La gente empezó a aplaudir con temor. Harry odiaba que tratase ese asunto como un simple juego, un juego donde muchas personas podrían morir. Alicia se puso en pie.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEJAS DE ESTUPIDECES?!- dijo Alicia y todos dejaron de aplaudir- ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO.

- Valla pero cuanto as cambiado desde que nos separamos- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- acércate.

Alicia obedeció, se acercó a su supuesto padre con paso decidido. Se puso frente a Voldemort, este la cogió de la barbilla con sus largos y finos dedos y la observó el rostro.

- Estas preciosa- dijo Voldemort sonriendo al sentir la piel de la chica bajo sus manos- entiendo que casi todo los chicos de Hogwarts se enamoraran de ti por que estas muy hermosa y tu cuerpo es espectacular, eres como una diosa. Eres como Afrodita la diosa del amor.

Alicia giró la cabeza haciendo que Voldemort dejase de tocar su rostro y dijo sin mirarle a los ojos:

- No quiero parecer una diosa.

Voldemort la volvió a coger de la barbilla y Alicia se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos de ese hombre. El señor Tenebroso hizo que lo mirase.

- Nunca he besado tus labios- dijo Voldemort- ¿te a besado algún chico?

- Si- dijo Alicia- Draco, Cuper y Potter.

- ¿Cuál de ellos te dio tu primer beso?- dijo Voldemort riendo al ver que llamaba a Harry por el apellido.

- Potter- dijo Alicia con tristeza al recodar su primer beso.

- ¿Te gusto?- dijo Voldemort. Alicia asintió y Voldemort se carcajeo- que monada su primer beso fue con el chico que ama.

Voldemort se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios bajo la mirada de asco y asombro de todos pero ella no le correspondió al beso. El señor Tenebroso se apartó y Alicia le escupió en el rostro con cara de asco.

- Tu boca es un veneno- dijo Alicia mientras Voldemort se limpiaba y al oír eso la dio una bofetada y la chica cayó al suelo.

Alicia miró a la gente, su mirada se centro en Wendy. Harry veía como la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza, controlando la rabia que sentía al haber sido golpeada delate de todo esa gente. La chica se puso en pie frotándose la mejilla y sonriendo.

- ¿Vas a seguir pegándome hasta matarme o vas a hacer otra cosas para divertir la gente?- dijo Alicia.

- No lo se- dijo Voldemort pensativo- yo diría que lo segundo por que tiene que ser un buen espectáculo para todos los que están allí sentados.

El Señor Tenebroso señaló a toda la gente y se quedó mirando a un lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de serpiente.

- Cristine- dijo el señor oscuro- eres tu y estas junto a tu...

Voldemort no terminó la frase. Harry al igual que Alicia miraron a la dueña de la tienda y junto a ella estaba sentada Wendy y al lado de esta estaba Draco.

- Ponte en pie Cristine- dijo Voldemort y la mujer obedeció en sus ojos no se veía nada de miedo- Wendy acércate tu también.

Wendy y Cristine se acercaron a Alicia y el señor Tenebroso, al igual que Alicia iban con paso decidido sin una pizca de miedo.

- ¿Qué tal Cristine?- dijo Voldemort mirando a la mujer- ¿cómo te va la vida? Estas muy bonita

- No me va mal- dijo Cristine fríamente.

- ¿Se conocen?- dijo Alicia sorprendida.

- ¡Oh si claro!- dijo Voldemort- claro que la conozco por cierto ¿cómo esta tu hija?- Voldemort sonrió cruelmente mientras la mujer miraba al suelo con tristeza- ¡ups! Perdón no me acordaba de que no la conociste.

- ¿Tu le arrebataste a su hija?- dijo Alicia- ¿tu eres el padre de su hija?

- No exactamente- dijo el señor Tenebroso mirando a su supuesta hija- todo empezó hace 16 años, uno de mis más fieles mortífagos conoció a una jovencita de 16 años muy bonita, ella era hija de una familia muy rica del mundo mágico que estaba en contra de mi. Bueno el mortífago consiguió que la chica se acostase con él, claro esta ella no sabía que él era mortífago él no la amaba pero la vio muy linda y la engatuso. Después de esa noche la abandonó y seis meses después la volvió a ver y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba embarazada. Él se acercó a ella y la muchacha le reprochó el que la abandonase y le dijo que no le necesitaba que sus padres la apoyaban e iban a cuidar de ella y de sus bebe. Mi mortífago me contó su problema y como era uno de mis mejores mortífagos le dije que fuese a por su hija y que cuando naciese se la llevase con él para convertirla en una mortífaga y así hizo, la estuvo vigilando hasta el día del parto que la rapto y al llevo al bosque donde tuvo a la niña. El mortífago se la llevó y dejo a la joven que se desangrase pero antes la encontraron los aurores que la buscaban y lograron salvarla. Por supuesto esa chica es Cristine ¿pero quien es su hija?

Voldemort miró a Cristine que lloraba al recordar lo que sucedió, Wendy la consolaba. El señor tenebroso dirigió su mirada a Alicia.

- Tu sabes la respuesta ¿verdad?- dijo Voldemort señalando a Alicia- eres muy inteligente y sabrás de quien se trata.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?- dijo Alicia mirándole con repugnancia.

- Es divertido ver sufrir a la gente- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel- pero vamos Alicia dilo. Di quien es la hija de Cristine- Alicia no hablo- vale lo haré yo- miró a la mujer que seguía siendo consolada por Wendy- Cristine tu hija es Wendy.

Wendy dejó de consolar a Cristine y se apartó un para de pasos de ella mientras Cristine la miraba.

- Eso no es posible- dijo Wendy- mí... Mi... Mi madre murió cuando yo nací.

- Tu madre no esta muerta- dijo Voldemort maliciosamente- eso es lo que tu padre y yo te hicimos creer pero en realidad tu madre esta vivita y coleando y es Cristine. ¿No ves tu gran parecido con ella? tenéis la misma boca, la misma nariz, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, todo es igual.

Wendy se acercó a la mujer y la miró. Cristine estiró una mano temblorosa y acarició el rostro de Wendy mientras por el rostro de ambas resbalaban unas lágrimas. Cristine no lo aguantó más y abrazó a su hija con fuerza, Wendy rodeó a su madre con los brazos que no la dejaban de temblar.

- Que lindo- dijo Voldemort con asco- pero por favor sentaros tengo que hablar con más personas entre ellas tu Draco Malfoy.

Alicia miró a Draco ¿qué era lo que quería hablar con él? El rubio se puso en pie mientras Wendy y Cristine se sentaban junto a él. Draco no se movió de su sitio aunque estaba de pie.

- ¿Te preguntaras donde están tus padres?- dijo Voldemort- ¿y por que tardan tanto en enviarte una carta? Yo se la respuesta y es muy sencilla hace tantos meses que no te envían cartas por que están muertos.

Harry miró a Malfoy y vio que estaba más pálido de lo normal, su mirada estaba perdida.

- Están muertos por que yo los mate- dijo Voldemort- tu padre era un traidor que se dedicaba a sabotear mis ataques y cuando le pregunte la razón de su traición dijo "me he dado cuenta de que si seguía siendo un mortífago mi hijo sufriría mucho y mi mujer me ha hecho cambiar de opinión" ¿a que tu madre nunca quiso que tu padre fuese mortífago?- Draco negó con la cabeza- fue tan divertido torturarlos, oírlos gritar, oír sus suplicas sobre todo las de tu madre, ver como morían poco a poco.

- Maldito- dijo Malfoy cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Wendy se acercó a Draco y le abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Alicia miró a su amigo con tristeza y luego se puso frente a Voldemort y este le sonrió. Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos.

- Ahora falta que me cuentes a mí la verdad- dijo Alicia.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo Voldemort.

- Lo deberías saber- dijo Alicia- "mi querido papaíto".

Voldemort le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y Alicia se tapo con los brazos.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- dijo Voldemort furioso- me da asco que de tu boca salga esa palabra.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿por qué te da asco?- Alicia se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego continuo- así ya se por que.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Voldemort- ¿y por que es?

- ¡POR QUE YO NO SOY TU HIJA!- gritó Alicia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Harry estaba atontado ¿cómo que no era su hija? No entendía nada. Se sentía extraño al escuchar esas palabras, sentía mucha ¿culpabilidad?

- ¿Cómo lo as sabido?- dijo Voldemort.

- Entonces ¿es cierto?- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza.

- Si- dijo Voldemort.

- ¿Quiénes son mis padres?- dijo Alicia- ¿están muertos?

Voldemort no contesto, sacó la varita y la apuntó. Murmuro unas palabras. Ante los ojos de todo el pelo antes castaño de Alicia se empezó a volver poco a poco del color de la llamas, de un rojo intenso y en sus rostro empezaron a aparecer unas pecas. Alicia miró el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al imaginar la respuesta del señor tenebroso.

- Tus padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola ¿qué os pareció? Espero que os guste y me gustaría que me digáis si esperabais que Alicia fuese familia de los Weasley y si os gusta. Dejadme reviews por favor. Besos y adiós.


	24. Batalla en Hogsmeade

**Capitulo 24: Batalla en Hogsmeade.**

En el ambiente había un silencio muy pesado, no se oía nada absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros que antes se escuchaba, ahora se había callado como si las aves supiesen que se acababa de revelar un gran secreto que cambiaría las vidas de mucho de los que estaban presentes. Los niños parecían comprender que era algo muy importante lo que ese hombre con cara de serpiente había dicho por que habían dejado de llorar y los que lo hacían era en silencio.

Harry estaba paralizado ¿Ron tenía una hermana¿Alicia era una Weasley? Nunca lo hubiese creído si se lo hubiesen dicho pero ahora que la veía con el pelo rojo y su cara llena de pecas se daba cuenta de que era una verdad que era imposible de negar.

**FLASH BACK.**

- Por que siempre el día de tu cumpleaños estas tan... Decaído- dijo Hermione que no sabía que palabra utilizar para describir el estado de animo de su novio en su cumpleaños.

- Por que conocí a una persona que cumplía los años el mismo día que yo pero ahora ella esta muerta- dijo Ron con tristeza mirando a su hermana que tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas que querían salir pero ella no se lo permitía.

- Lo siento Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio y a su cuñada- ¿la conocías mucho?

- Si era muy cercana a...- empezó Ron pero no pudo terminar por que se le quebró la voz.

- Ron- dijo Hermione al ver como una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su rostro.

- Ah olvidadlo- dijo Ron sonriendo con tristeza- son cosas del pasado hay que vivir el presente.

Por el rostro de Ginny resbalaron un par de lágrimas pero se limpió rápidamente.

- Ginny- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- No te preocupes Hermione son tonterías- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Ahora entendía la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny, Hermione y Ron en las tres escobas. Ya sabía quien era la persona que cumplía los años el mismo día que Ron y que estaba muerta o que ellos pensaron que estaba muerta. Esa persona era Alicia su hermana. Por eso les había afectado tanto ese recuerdo y su amigo no era feliz los días de sus cumpleaños. Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**FLASH BACK.**

Harry se paró y miro la abertura de la puerta y escucho la conversación sabia que estaba mal pero se moría de curiosidad de saber que hablaban y así ver si podía adivinar por que el día de su cumpleaños la señora Weasley lloraba.

- Me recuerda tanto a ella- dijo la señora Weasley con nostalgia.

- ¿Quién¿Alicia?-dijo el señor Weasley con tristeza.

- Si- dijo la señora Weasley mirando al señor Weasley.

- Molly ella ya no esta y Alicia no es ella, será mejor que lo olvides y no te hagas ilusiones- dijo el señor Weasley con voz de consuelo.

- Ya lo sé Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley y ambos se abrazaron y Harry decidió irse.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

También entendía ahora la conversación de los señores Weasley. A la señora Weasley le resultaba parecido el rostro de Alicia con el de su hija desaparecida sin saber que eran las mismas personas. Harry supuso que debió resultarla familiar por los ojos de las chicas ya que tenían un color bastante extraño.

**FLASH BACK.**

Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de la habitación de los señores Weasley y se quedó quieto, de esa habitación salía el llanto de alguien y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se asomo. Dentro estaba la señora Weasley llorando y mirando una foto. Harry decidió entrar y en cuanto la señora Weasley le vio escondió la foto, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

- ¿Buscabas algo Harry?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo pero con la voz afectada.

- Si a usted, estaba preocupado por que hace media hora que se fue y pensaba que la había pasado algo ¿por qué lloraba?

- Oh por nada no te preocupes pero por favor prométeme que no se le dirás a nadie lo que has visto.

- Lo prometo- dijo Harry sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajaron juntos.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Y Harry supuso que la foto que tenía la señora Weasley era de Alicia. La debió de encontrar y al recordarla no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Ahora entendía tantas cosas que en un principio no entendió.

Harry levantó la cabeza y observó a Alicia. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba incluso más bonita que antes. Su rostro había cambiado y parecía más infantil aunque no quitaba un toque de madurez que solo tiene una chica de 16 años cuando ha visto muchas cosas en su vida. Para él ahora era verdaderamente hermosa pero no para el único ya que muchos de los que estaban allí no pudieron evitar pensar en que era una chica preciosa.

- Estas incluso más bonita que antes- dijo Voldemort cogiéndola un mechón de pelo y oliéndoselo- ¿qué sientes al saber la verdad¿Al saber que no eres mi hija¿Qué sientes al sabe que tu familia te ha hecho daño¿Qué te han humillado¿Qué sientes al pensar que se podría haber evitado todo tu sufrimiento?

- No- dijo Alicia tocándose la cabeza desesperadamente- eso no puede ser yo pensé que mis padres eran unos mortífagos que estaban muertos o en Azkaban pero no... No...

- ¿Los Weasley?- terminó Voldemort melosamente y consiguiendo un estremecimiento por parte de la chica al escuchar ese tono de voz- pues si preciosa tus padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley pero deberías alegrarte tienes muchos hermanos y lo que no te debería alegrar es que tienes una cuñada que es una sangre sucia.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué me separaste de ellos?- dijo Alicia con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

- No lo se- dijo Voldemort encogiéndose de hombros- por que me gusta ver sufrir a la gente y sabía que si te raptaba esa familia sufriría.

- Tan solo era un bebe- dijo Alicia- ¿no tuviste un poco de compasión?

- ¿Compasión?- rió Voldemort cruelmente y como si lo que hubiese dicho Alicia fuese una gran estupidez- esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario. Yo no siento compasión por nada ni por nadie. Yo elimino lo que se interpone en mi camino.

- ¡Me quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz!- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar- ¡PODRÍA HABER SIDO FELIZ PERO POR TU CULPA NO LO FUI!- Alicia empezó a golpear a Señor Tenebroso con todas sus fuerzas- ¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO!

Voldemort sujetó a Alicia de las muñecas y la miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los finísimos labios del hombre serpiente.

- Es la primera mirada de odio que veo en tus ojos y me gusta- dijo Voldemort empujándola para que dejase de golpearle- ¿dime lo que sientes?

Alicia que había caído al suelo tras el empujón y no se había levantado, miró a la gente allí sentada y centro su mirada en su familia.

- Siento odio, rabia e ira- dijo apretando los puños con fuerza y todos vieron como sus ojos se tornaban a oscuros y fríos- odio hacía ti por que por tu culpa nunca he sido feliz, por que lo perdido todo, me lo arrebataste cuando era un bebe y lo as hecho de nuevo. Me as hecho sufrir durante 16 años, me as arruinado la vida, me as hecho sufrir con tus mentiras, con tu sed de venganza. Me as hundido en tu mierda por eso ¡te odio! As conseguido que me repudie a mi misma, ni siquiera cuando me convierto en unipegaso soy feliz- Harry miró a Alicia que no apartaba los ojos de su familia, por lo que acababa de decir la chica Harry se pregunto si esa afirmación significaría que la chica era capaz de convertirse en unipegaso- Lo he perdido todo, he pedido la fe en el amor y lo peor de todo e pedido la fe en mi misma. As hecho que no crea en mí, as hecho que cada vez que me mira a un espejo vea un ser repúgnate que no merece vivir y te juro que me voy a vengar. Me las vas a paga todas juntas aunque eso me cueste la vida.

- Uuuuuuh- dijo Voldemort sonriendo burlonamente- mira como tiemblo al escuchar tus amenazas.

Alicia se puso en pie y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo. Esta vez uno de los golpes impacto en el rostro de Voldemort que al recibirlo retrocedió unos pasos.

La gente vio como por el rostro del Señor Tenebroso, por sus finos labios resbalaba sangre, una sangre tan negra como su corazón. Voldemort se tocó el labio y cuando vio su mano manchada de la oscura sustancia pudieron ver un destello de locura en sus ojos. Miró a Alicia con verdadero odio pero la muchacha no se acobardo le mantuvo la mirada con entereza, con decisión. Era digna de admiración por ser capaz de mirar a ese hombre con tanta entereza sin ningún miedo y todos en sus adentros se sintieron orgullosos de ella.

- ¡Estoy sangrando!- gritó Voldemort- ¡me as hecho sangrar¡Te voy a matar¡Te voy a quitar la piel a tiras!

- ¡CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO!- gritó la chica con decisión sin acobardase por la amenaza del hombre que a más de uno hizo estremecerse- ¡AMENAZAME, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA¡NO TE TEMO¡YA NO SOY LA MISMA CHICA QUE SE FUE DE TU LADO PARA CUMPLIR LA MISIÓN¡NO SOY LA NIÑA FRAGIL E INGENUA¡HE CRECIDO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!- Voldemort la miró con odio. Alicia vio como de detrás de Voldemort salía reptando una serpiente de unos cuatro metros de largo. Era de color negro como el carbón y empezó a reptar alrededor de Alicia- Nagini.

- Nagini ¿quieres jugar con Alicia?- dijo Voldemort pero para todos excepto para Harry solo escucharon un silbido que no entendieron- Es toda tuya.

- Cuidado Alicia- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Harry que intento levantarse pero un mortífago le sujeto- le ha dicho que te ataque.

Harry forcejeaba con el mortífago pero este era mucho más fuerte y robusto que él, al igual que más alto. Cuando el mortífago hizo un movimiento Harry pudo ver quien se escondía debajo de esa capa y vio que era Cuper el prometido de Alicia y la rabia se apoderó de Harry. Ese hombre había golpeado a Alicia y el pensar que era su prometido le enfureció. Sacando una fuerza que no conocía golpeo al mortífago dejando a todos sorprendidos y llamando la atención de Voldemort y Alicia. Al golpearle la capucha que llevaba el hombre cayó revelando su rostro a todos los presentes.

- ¡Maldito crío!- dijo Cuper limpiando la sangre que resbalaba por su nariz a causa del golpe. El mortífago fue el que golpeo estaba vez a Harry dándole en la mejilla que empezó a hincharse, Harry se mareo a causa del golpe y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas. El hombre le volvió a golpear esta vez le dio una patada en el costado que hizo que Harry hiciese una mueca de dolor pero no gritó, no le iba dar ese gusto a sus enemigos. Cuper iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero la voz de Voldemort lo detuvo.

- No le pegues más Cuper. Ya sabes que Harry es mío.

El mortífago obedeció a regañadientes y se alejó de Harry volviendo a ponerse la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Harry se sentó con dificultad junto a Hermione que le miró y le tocó con cuidado la mejilla hinchada causando que Harry hiciese una mueca de dolor. Harry observó a Alicia y las miradas de los demás se centraron de nuevo en Voldemort, Alicia y la serpiente que seguía reptando alrededor de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que más teme una serpiente?- dijo Alicia mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿qué es lo que teme Nagini?

- No lo hagas- dijo Voldemort mirándola con algo de miedo y con mucha furia y la sonrisa de Alicia fue más amplia aunque igual de triste- odio que lo hagas.

- Teme a los unipegasos- dijo Alicia caminando hacía atrás mientras la serpiente la seguía reptando.

- Cierto- dijo Hagrid señalando a la muchacha- pero no hay ninguno.

Pero la pregunta que Harry se había hecho de si Alicia era un animago y se convertía en unipegaso quedo resulta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por que Alicia había desaparecido dado paso a un unipegaso de tamaño medio. Tenía la piel de dos colores, la mitad donde tenía el cuerno era dorada y la otra mitad blanca, el cuerno lo tenía azul y el pelo de la cola y de la crin era blanco. El de la crin lo tenía a un lado. Los cascos eran dorados y sus alas eran de tamaño medio con unas plumas plateadas.

- Es tan hermoso- dijo Ginny con la boca ligeramente abierta y el unipegaso la miró.

Entonces todos pudieron ver los ojos del animal, eran como cuando era humana. Eran verdes y alrededor de el color verde tenia otro color eran un gris azulado y esos ojos se seguían viendo tristes. Harry pensó que Ginny tenía razón al decir que era hermoso y aun con los ojos tristes era el ser más bello que había visto nunca.

Nagini al ver al unipegaso quiso huir junto a su amo pero el unipegaso antes de que pudiese llegar a él le piso con la pata delantera. El animal desapareció y se convirtió en Alicia. Esta aplastaba con una mano a la serpiente y cuando se levantó lo hizo agarrando al reptil con la mano de tal manera que no pudiese morderla por más que lo intentara.

- ¿Qué pasa si la mato?- dijo Alicia agarrando al reptil con fuerza.

- Nada- dijo Voldemort sin darle importancia- no me importa.

- ¡Ah bueno!- dijo Alicia agarrando a la serpiente con ambas manos para retorcerla.

- ¡No!- gritó Voldemort dando un paso hacía ella.

- Valla Voldemort que mentiroso- rió Alicia- ¿por qué mientes? Eso esta mal. Muchas veces te lo dije "mi querido señor"- ironizó Alicia- esta serpiente sería tu perdición- pero cuando Alicia habló a continuación lo hizo muy seria- ahora vas a hacer lo que yo digo o sino...- Alicia se paso un dedo por la garganta en señal de amenaza- lo primero vas a quitar el hechizo para que la gente pueda salir del pueblo y segundo nos vas a devolver nuestras varitas.

En ese momento un mortífago se acercó a la chica por detrás con la varita en alto pero antes de que nadie pudiese avisarla Alicia le dio un codazo en la cara y este se hecho para atrás al igual que su capucha que reveló su rostro y pudieron ver que era Pansy Parkinson. Alicia se dio la vuelta aun sujetando a la serpiente y la dio una patada en rostro haciendo que la muchacha cayese al suelo y que la varita rodase hasta sus pies. Alicia se agachó y cogió la varita.

- Gracias "mi queridísima Pansy"- ironizó Alicia apuntándola- y ahora sino quieres morir aléjate de mi.

Pansy se alejó de Alicia mirándola con odio. Alicia volvió a mirar a su supuesto padre y con la varita de Pansy apuntó a la serpiente.

- Ha que esperas- dijo Alicia fríamente- haz lo que te he dicho.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento muy complicado con la varita y miró a Alicia con odio.

- Wendy comprueba que podamos salir- dijo Alicia.

- Podemos salir- dijo Wendy volviendo al lado de su madre.

- Ahora las varitas- ordenó Alicia.

- Dadles las varitas- dijo Voldemort a sus mortífagos.

Los mortífagos obedecieron y Voldemort le lanzó a Alicia su varita y esta la cogió al vuelo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se la metió en la boca y la que tenía en la mano de Pansy la rompió por la mitad para luego tirársela a los pies de su dueña y sacarse la suya de la boca. Pansy esta furiosa y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Ahora vas a dejar que todas estas personas se vallan- dijo Alicia que casi no podía con la serpiente y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

- Eso nunca- dijo Voldemort con furia.

El señor Tenebroso levantó la varita y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar en el pecho de Alicia había impactado la maldición cruciatus. La chica soltó a Nagini mientras la gente comenzaba a pelear con los mortífagos.

Dumbledore caminó rápidamente hacía Voldemort que había dejado de torturar a Alicia. El director vio como Nagini se acercaba a la muchacha y la mordía la pierna derecha. Alicia emitió un grito de dolor y Dumbledore levantó la varita y apuntó a Nagini que seguía enganchada a la pierna de Alicia.

- ¡Demasius!- dijo el anciano pero la serpiente lo logró esquivar.

Dumbledore sonrió aunque no había dado por lo menos había logrado que soltase a Alicia. El director llegó hasta Voldemort y se puso frente a él.

- Vete Alicia- dijo Dumbledore- busca a los demás y salid del pueblo.

Alicia se puso en pie con dificultad y obedeció a su antiguo director. Como pudo ya que la pierna no le paraba de sangrar se alejó de los dos hombres que tenían las varitas en alto para dar comienzo a su batalla. Ella también sacó su varita y se había alejado tan solo dos metros cuando cuatro chicas la rodearon.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido?- dijo Pansy con voz melosa mientras sostenía en sus manos una espada- tenemos que hablar sobre lo que le has hecho a mi varita.

- Esa es mi espada- dijo Alicia mirando el arma que portaba su enemiga.

- Te equivocas- dijo Pansy- era tuya ahora es mía ¿verdad chicas?

Las tres amigas de Pansy asintieron. La más grande de todas tenía unas cadenas entre sus manos. La más bajita pero robusta portaba una daga y la más delgada un látigo.

- Como siempre Pansy Parkinson la valentía rebosa en ti- ironizó Alicia- me tienes que atacar con tus amigas, con armas y yo estando herida. ¡Que valiente!

- ¡Cállate estúpida!- dijo Pansy con odio- ¡Eres la deshonra de los mortífagos!

- ¡Idiotas¡Yo nunca he sido un mortífago!- dijo Alicia furiosa- ¡es más escupo sobre ellos!

Alicia escupió al suelo y poco después sintió un latigazo en la espalda. La sangre empezó a resbalar por su espalda. La piel se le levantaba notando un ardor y un escozor insoportable y aun era peor cuando la ropa desgarrada le rozaba la herida. Sintió otro la latigazo en la espalda y volvió a sentir el mismo dolor pero no gritó se mordió la lengua para no gritar.

- A mi amiga Jenny no le ha gustado ese comportamiento- dijo Pansy sonriendo llena de satisfacción- a llegado la hora de que mueras.

Pero a Pansy y sus amigas no les dio tiempo ni a dar un paso al frente por que cuatro figuras habían aparecido detrás de ellas y las habían golpeado dejándolas inconscientes. Cuando Alicia vio de quienes se trataban se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

En otro lado de la batalla Wendy y Draco se habían separado de la madre de la chica cuando la gente se había puesto en pie. Draco protegía a Wendy ya que esta no tenía varita en esos momentos.

- Wendy debes avisar a los aurores- dijo Draco mirando a su novia- necesitamos ayuda.

- No- dijo la chica tozudamente- me quedo contigo.

- No tienes varita- dijo Draco- no eres de utilidad.

- Esta bien- dijo Wendy.

Draco buscó en sus bolsillos y por suerte llevaba un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado pero no tenía nada con lo que escribir así que con la varita se hizo una herida en el dedo y empezó a escribir con su sangre lo siguiente:

"Ataque en Hogsmeade. Gran número de mortífagos. Ayuda rápido"

Le entregó el papel a su novia y se miraron a los ojos. El chico se acercó a ella y la beso temiendo que fuese el último beso.

- Te quiero- dijo el chico.

- Yo también- dijo Wendy derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- cuídate y busca a mi madre y a Alicia.

Draco asintió y Wendy se transformo en lechuza y se marchó volando rápidamente. Draco apretó la varita con fuerza y apartó la mirada de su novio para mirar a su alrededor.

Miró a su derecha y a unos diez metros de él vio como Ron y Ginny luchaban contra unos mortífagos y no pudo evitar pensar que lo hacía bastante bien. Hermione estaba al lado de los pelirrojos y luchaba contra otro mortífago. Draco se acercó a ellos corriendo para ayudarlos, quien lo iba decir Draco Malfoy iba a ayudar a los Weasley y a la sangre sucia Granger, sonrió al pensar en esa ironía. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que otro mortífago se acercaba a Hermione por detrás y que ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni la mismísima Hermione se habían dado cuenta. Draco corrió más rápido mientras veían como los dos mortífagos levantaban las varitas y apuntaban a Hermione.

- ¡AVRA KEDAVRA!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando a que la maldiciones asesinas impactasen en su cuerpo pero lo único que sintió fue que caía al suelo. No sintió las maldiciones impactando en su cuerpo, solo sintió que algo caía sobre ella y la derribaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Sobre ella estaba Draco Malfoy, él la había salvado la vida. El chico sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione. Esta miró su sonrisa era una sonrisa diferente, que nunca había visto en el chico.

Draco se puso en pie y ayudo a Hermione ha levantarse. Ginny y Ron se acercaron a ellos tan sorprendidos como la castaña al ver lo que había pasado. Hermione consiguió articular algunas palabras.

- Me as salvado la vida ¿por qué?

- Eras una damisela en apuros- dijo Draco ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad y asombro de los tres chicos- bueno ahora en serio me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y de que estaba equivocado pero ahora no es el momento de entretenernos aquí no estamos seguros.

Draco miró por encima de su hombro y vio que los dos mortífagos que habían lanzado la maldición asesina estaban muertos. Supuso que había ocurrido lo mismo que en el partido que su equipo había jugado contra Gryffindor. Cuando sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle le lanzaron las bludgers a Alicia y estas, al apartarse la muchacha, chocaron en el aire y volvieron a sus dueños. Miró de nuevo a Ron, Ginny y Hermione y dijo:

- Wendy se ha ido para avisar a los aurores y vengan a ayudarnos...

- Debemos buscar a mi hermana y a Harry- cortó Ron y el rubio lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Los encontraremos- dijo Draco- lo mejor sería que no nos separáramos ¿sino os importa que valla con vosotros?

- No- dijo Hermione que estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio del chico- lo importante es encontrar a Alicia y a Harry además somos más fuertes todos juntos.

Los cuatro emprendieron su búsqueda muy atentos a todos los movimientos que había a su alrededor.

Harry dejó inconsciente a otro mortífagos, con ese ya iban tres. Siguió con la búsqueda de Alicia con desesperación. Cada vez estaba más desesperado por el encontrarla pero no la veía por ninguna parte parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

Seguía caminado cuando cerca de él vio a una niña de unos 4 o 5 años que no paraba de llorar y parecía estar sola. Se acercó a la niña y se arrodillo en frente de ella. La pequeña lo miró sin dejar de llorar. Harry se acercó a ella y la niña se apartó.

- No te voy hacer daño- dijo Harry con ternura.

- ¿Quiero ir con mis papas?- dijo la niña.

- Los buscaremos- dijo Harry con la esperanza de que los padres de esa niña siguieran vivos.

La niña aunque no dejo de llorar permitió a Harry que se acercara y la cogiera en brazos. Ahora con la niña en brazos y con la varita agarrada en una mano siguió con la búsqueda de Alicia.

Harry estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla ya que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola pero entonces la vio, estaba a escasos 5 metros en frente de él y frente a ella estaban Crabbe padre e hijo y Goyle padre e hijo. Harry se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo a ella con la varita en alto, pensaba protegerla costara lo que costase se lo debía por haberla tratando tan mal.

- ¡APARTAOS DE ELLA!- gritó Harry apuntándolos con la varita.

- No Potter- dijo Alicia poniéndose delante del chico- ellos me han ayudado. Han dejado inconsciente a Pansy y a sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Por que el señor Oscuro a terminado con nuestro amigo- dijo Crabbe padre y Harry supuso que hablaba de Lucius Malfoy- además estamos artos de que nos trate como a imbéciles.

Harry se acercó a Alicia al ver que en la espalda tenía dos heridas que formaban una equis.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo Harry tocándole las heridas con cuidado.

- Una de las amigas de Pansy- dijo Alicia apartándose bruscamente de Harry mientras miraba a la niña que no paraba de llorar- ¿quién es esa niña?

- La he encontrado- dijo Harry- esta sola y no para de llorar.

- ¿Me dejas cogerla?- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró- solo quiero cogerla.

Harry le entregó a la pequeña y en cuanto Alicia la tuvo entre sus brazos dejo de llorar y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

- Lo conseguiste- dijo Harry.

Se quedó embobado mirando como Alicia acariciaba el rostro de la niña con suma dulzura. No podía entender como había pensado que era una asesina si ahora que la veía con la niña, ahora que veía que era tan dulce, tierna y cariñosa con la niña se había dado cuenta que era la dulzura convertida en chica.

- ¿Tu sabes donde están mis papas?- preguntó la niña.

- No- dijo Alicia- pero los encontraremos.

- Démonos prisa- dijo Harry- tenemos que encontrar a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny.

- Y a Draco y Wendy- dijo Alicia.

- Iremos con vosotros- dijo Goyle padre.

Harry los miró con desconfianza, todavía no estaba seguro de que hubiesen cambiado y estuviesen en contra de Voldemort pero Alicia aceptó que los acompañase así que no se quiso quejar para que la chica no se enfadase con él.

Iban a emprender su camino cuando Neville, Luna, Laverne, Seamus, Dean y Parvati se acercaron a ellos corriendo y como Harry apuntaban a los mortífagos con la varita pero a más de uno le temblaba la mano.

- Bajad las varitas- dijo Harry y sus compañeros los miraron sorprendidos.

- Pero...- empezó Neville.

- Están de nuestro lado- dijo Alicia.

Los seis chicos obedecieron y bajaron las varitas. Harry les dijo que se iban a ir a buscar a Ron, Hermione, y Ginny y Alicia les recalcó que también iban a buscar a Draco y a Wendy y les preguntaron a sus seis compañeros que si lo acompañaban y estos contestaron que si.

Así emprendieron su camino en busca de sus amigos. La niña, que seguía en brazos de Alicia y que iban las últimas a causa de que Alicia no podía casi caminar por la herida de la pierna que cada vez estaba peor y la chica cada vez estaba más pálida, miraba en todos los lados en busca de sus padres. Harry iba a su lado por si tenía que ayudarla.

Seguían caminado cuando Neville vio a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco.

- Están allí- dijo Neville señalando el lugar en donde se encontraban.

- Adelantaos- dijo Harry al ver que Alicia no podía ir muy deprisa- y ocultaos detrás de algún establecimiento ahora vamos nosotros.

Todos obedecieron y se marcharon hacía donde estaban los cuatro chicos. Harry vio como Ron, Hermione, Ginny e incluso Draco parecían negarse a irse a esconder sin ellos pero al final lo convencieron por que vio como se alejaban y se internaban en unos de los callejones para ocultarse entre los establecimientos.

Harry y Alicia se habían detenido y el muchacho miraba a Alicia con preocupación. Sabía que el veneno de la serpiente estaba haciendo efecto pero no entendía como era posible que todavía siguiese en pie por que recordaba lo mal que el señor Weasley se había puesto cuando esa misma serpiente le mordió. Se dio cuenta de que esa chica era muy fuerte y soportaba el dolor con más facilidad que cualquier otro persona pero lo que él no sabía es que había un dolor que le costaba mucho soportar y ese dolor es el que tenía en corazón por todo el daño que Harry le había hecho.

- ¿Quieres que lleve yo a la niña?- dijo Harry.

- No yo puedo- dijo Alicia secamente.

- Por favor no me hables así- dijo Harry al sentir un gran dolor al oír el tono de voz de la chica.

Alicia lo miró y vio como Harry estiraba su mano para acariciarla el rostro pero ella se apartó.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme Potter- dijo Alicia.

A Harry le dolía tanto oír como Alicia pronunciaba su apellido. Lo hacía con tanto resentimiento. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿cómo iba a hacer para que lo perdonase¿Para que volviesen a ser solamente amigos¿Para que le dedicase una de sus hermosas aunque tristes sonrisas? No sabía lo que tendía que hacer pero fuese lo que fuese lo haría.

Alicia miró de reojo a Harry. Temía que si él la acariciaba todo el rencor que sentía hacía él o que le había dicho a Cristine que sentía hacía él desapareciese. Lo que más temía era ser vulnerable ante esos ojos verdes que la taladraban y la hacían temblar ¿qué significaba eso seguía enamorada de él? "No" se dijo Alicia a si misma "nunca he estado enamorada de él. Yo no creo en el amor y se lo dije en el verano, no le quiero ni al ni a nadie, por que no creo en el amor, por que el amor no existe"

Estaba cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que el grito de la niña que Alicia llevaba en sus brazos los sacó súbitamente de sus mentes.

- Mama, papa- decía estirando los brazos.

Harry y Alicia se dieron la vuelta y vieron a una mujer y a un hombre de unos 25 años que buscaban por todos los lados algo y Harry supuso que a su hija. La mujer era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules era bastante atractiva como el hombre que era alto y fuerte, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones.

- Susan- gritó la mujer al ver a su hija.

Los dos se acercaron a Alicia y Harry corriendo. Cuando estaban enfrente de ellos, la mujer cogió a la niña.

- Gracias- dijo el hombre- temíamos lo peor.

- Esta bien solo un poco asustada- dijo Alicia.

- Será mejor que salgan del pueblo- dijo Harry.

- Venid con nosotros- dijo el hombre.

- Nosotros estamos buscando a nuestros amigos- dijo Alicia.

- Suerte con vuestra búsqueda- dijo la mujer- por cierto soy Mary Chance y el es mi marido Bryan. Y os agradecemos mucho que hayáis cuidado de nuestra hija. Gracias Harry Potter- la mujer le acarició el rostro con dulzura y por primera vez ninguno de ellos se fijo en su cicatriz- y gracias a ti...

- Alicia Sa...- empezó Alicia.

- Alicia Weasley- le cortó Harry al saber que daría su otro apellido y Alicia lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero no dijo nada.

La mujer la acarició a ella también y dijeron:

- Adiós y cuidaos.

El hombre desapareció y pocos segundos después lo hizo la mujer con la niña entre sus brazos.

Alicia iba a decirle algo a Harry se la veía muy enfadada pero cerca de ellos se oyó una explosión que hizo que se callase. Harry miró a su alrededor y hubo otra explosión esta vez a escasos metros de ellos. Harry por instinto se lanzó sobre Alicia cayendo los dos al suelo.

Harry protegió con su cuerpo a Alicia mientras una nube de polvo los envolvía. Los dos comenzaron toser. Harry apartó la cabeza del cuerpo de Alicia y la miró aunque no se despego ni un centímetro de ella. Ninguno de los dos imaginaron que volverían a estar tan cerca el uno del otro pero así era. Harry no quería apartarse de ella pero Alicia estaba deseando que lo hiciese por que ese poco rencor que estaba anidado en su corazón estaba desapareciendo y en cualquier momento sería vulnerable antes esos ojos que la miraban de una manera extraña, la miraban con ¿amor?

Wendy llegó volando al ministerio de magia y entró por una ventana. Estaba agotad y aterrizo en la mesa más cercana donde un muchacho pelirrojo de 20 años trabajaba.

El pelirrojo cogió la carta que lechuza tenía en el pico, la abrió y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se levantó rápidamente saliendo de su pequeño despacho seguida de Wendy en dirección al cuartel general de aurores, sintiendo en su pecho que algo le oprimía y pensando en que sus dos hermanos pequeños podrían estar en peligro sin saber que toda su familia hasta una hermana que creía muerta lo estaban.

Corría por los pasillos cuando chocó con una persona. Percy Weasley miró para ver quien había interrumpido su carrera y vio a la sustituta del ministro de magia, vio a Dolores Umbridge.

- ¿Dónde va tan rápido Wetherby?- dijo la "ministra".

- Es urgente señora ministra- dijo Percy irritado por que no supiese su apellido.

- Vuelva al trabajo- dijo Dolores.

- No puedo- dijo Percy enfadado- debo hablar con los aurores.

- Soy su jefa y le digo que se valla a trabajar- dijo Umbridge con su sonrisa falsa plantada en su rostro- sino lo hace lo despediré.

- ¡Vallase al diablo!- gritó Percy haciendo que toda la gente que estaba trabajando se asomase para ver lo que ocurría entre ellos los aurores- ¡métase su estúpido empleo por donde le quepa¡Y mi nombre es Weasley no Wetherby cara sapo!- los trabajadores se aguantó la risa, nadie aguantaba a Umbridge- ¡ni usted ni nadie va impedir que de este mensaje!

- ¿Qué mensaje?- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt que se acercaba a Percy seguido de otro auror.

- ¡Están atacando Hogsmeade¡Hay un gran número de mortífagos!- informó Percy- ¡necesitan ayuda¡La nota venía escrita con sangre!

La gente empezó a murmurar llena de temor. Wendy se poso en el hombro de Percy y este observó que Umbridge estaba blanca como la tiza. Kingsley miró a otro auror que estaba en la puerta del cuartel.

- ¡AVISA A LOS AURORES¡QUE SE APAREZCAN EN HOGSMEADE¡RÁPIDO!- gritó el hombre se giró al otro auror que era miembro de la orden del fénix y que estaba estático y le susurro para que solo él lo escuchase- avisa a la orden rápido.

El auror se desapareció. Kingsley miró de nuevo a Percy, este le entregó la nota y se desapareció con Wendy en el hombro.

Harry había olvidado que corrían peligro. Solo sabía que estaba cerca de Alicia, tan cerca como nunca imagino volver a tenerla. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y el deseo de besarla creció en su interior. Quería sentir de nuevo los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y tal vez sino lo hacía en ese momento no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Harry apoyó su frente en la de Alicia y rozó su nariz con la de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciese y Harry lo notó. Harry miró a la chica directamente a los ojos y vio como ella cerraba los ojos. Él también los cerró. Estaban apunto de besarse pero una voz infantil rompió la magia del momento.

- ¡Qué bonito!- ironizó la voz infantil- ¡el noble caballero protegiendo a su bella dama!

Harry no tubo que mirar a la persona que había dicho eso para saber quien era. Nunca olvidaría la voz de esa mujer que tanto odiaba. La mujer que había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta la locura, la mujer que había matado a su padrino. Harry no pudo evitar que la imagen de su padrino cayendo tras el velo volviese a su cabeza.

Sentía una rabia inmensa en su interior. El odio le recorría las venas convirtiéndole la sangre en veneno, un veneno llamado venganza. Sentía que había llegado el momento de vengar la muerte de Sirius.

Se puso en pie y ayudó a Alicia a levantarse. Los dos miraron a esa mujer que los sonreía burlonamente.

- Creo que hacéis una linda pareja- dijo Bellatrix- la traidora y el niño-que-vivió.

- Ella no es una traidora- dijo Harry mirándola con odio- ella a elegido nuestro bando.

- Si- dijo Bellatrix- ha elegido el bando perdedor por que nuestro señor acabará contigo Potter y a tus amigos los tendrá como esclavos menos a la sangre sucia a ella la matará. Y tu novia, ella será la esclava personal de nuestro señor y mi señor se la tirara de vez en cuando como muchas veces lo ha hecho ¿verdad Alicia?

Harry miró a Alicia y vio que la muchacha se tapaba los oídos con las manos y miraba al suelo con temor. Harry sintió que el odio se apoderaba de él ¿Eso significaba que Voldemort había abusado de ella?

- Alicia...- dijo Harry y esta lo miró aterrorizada.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Bellatrix.

Cuando Harry miró a la mujer ya era demasiado tarde, el rayo había impactado en su pecho y él había salido volando unos metros y su varita había salido despedida unos metros alejada de él.

Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se incorporó y miró a Alicia, esta miraba por encima de su hombro en su dirección. Harry vio como Bellatrix levantaba la varita y apuntaba a Alicia.

- ¡CRUCIO!- gritó Bellatrix.

- ¡CUIDADO ALICIA!- gritó Harry.

Cuando Alicia miró a la mujer, vio como un rayo rojo iba hacía ella y poco después sintió como impactaba en su pecho.

- ¡AAAAAAH!- gritó Alicia.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a buscar su varita con desesperación. La encontró a unos pocos metros de él. Miró a Alicia que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro. Bellatrix estaba disfrutando con cada lágrima, con cada grito que emitía la chica. Tenía una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro. Harry levantó la varita y apuntó a la mujer directamente al corazón y gritó:

- ¡Demasius!

Bellatrix lo esquivó con facilidad y dejó de torturar a Alicia que cayó al suelo. La mujer miró a es muchacho de ojos verdes como esmeraldas que la miraba con odio.

- Me as estropeado la diversión- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¡Impedimenta!- dijo Harry y Bellatrix lo volvió a esquivar.

- Con esa clase de hechizos no podrás acabar con la gran Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo la mujer con arrogancia.

- Eso habrá que verlo- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Ron que miraba a Crabbe y Goyle padres con la misma desconfianza con la que Harry lo había hecho- ya deberían estar aquí.

- ¿No les habrá pasado algo?- preguntó Parvati con temor.

- No lo creo- dijo Ron- Harry y Alicia saben defenderse.

- Si pero Alicia esta herida- dijo Luna.

¡CRACK!

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír ese ruido y levantaron sus varitas. De la oscuridad del callejón salió una figura con una lechuza en el hombro.

- ¿Percy?- preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

La figura salió de la oscuridad y la luz baño revelando su identidad y como Ginny había dicho se trataba de Percy y Wendy. El pelirrojo al ver a Crabbe y Goyle padres sacó la varita y los apunto pero Hermione le bajo la mano.

- Están en nuestro bando- dijo Hermione. Percy la miró como si estuviese loca- es largo de contar.

Wendy se posó sobre el hombro de Draco y este le acarició.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ron.

- Recibí una nota pidiendo ayuda- dijo Percy- avise a los aurores en cualquier momento llegaran. Vine para ayudar y para saber si estabais bien. Voy a ayuda no salgáis de aquí hasta que se halla acabado todo.

Percy se marchó del callejón y cuando le habían perdido de vista Wendy se poso en el suelo y se transformó. Se acercó a Draco y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Dónde esta Alicia?- dijo Wendy.

Draco le contó un poco las cosas con ayuda de los demás.

- ¿Todavía no han vuelto?- preguntó con preocupación.

- No- dijo Ginny que también estaba muy preocupada por Colin.

En ese momento oyeron ruidos de pasos y ante ellos aparecieron dos mortífagos. No los reconocieron por que llevaban las capuchas puestas. Crabbe y Goyle padres se adelantaron y apuntaron a los dos encapuchados.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle a la vez pero los mortífagos lo esquivaron con facilidad.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- dijeron esta vez los encapuchados y antes de que se pudiesen apartar, los rayos verdes impactaron en los pechos de los dos hombres que cayeron al suelo con una expresión de terror dibujada en el rostro. Estaban muertos.

Crabbe y Goyle hijos miraban los cadáveres de sus padres con horror y no eran capaces de moverse. Los mortífagos los miraron y sonrieron con maldad. Ron se adelanto con la varita en alto y dijo:

- Estoy hasta las narices de vosotros- el pelirrojo hablaba con rabia, temblaba de pies cabeza pero no era de miedo sino de impotencia al ver como la gente moría. Todos le miraban nunca le habían visto tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy se metía con su familia, con Harry o con Hermione- me estoy cansando de vuestra presencia y la del maldito Voldemort- todos le miraron con sorpresa había dicho el nombre del señor Tenebroso por primera vez y lo había hecho sin ningún temor- nos habéis quitado la felicidad, asesinado a nuestras familias- Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron en pie al oír al pelirrojo y miraron a los asesinos de sus padres, Draco se acercó a sus dos amigos al pensar en sus padres- torturado a nuestros padres hasta la locura - Neville dio un paso al frente al pensar en sus padres- raptado a nuestras hermanas- Ginny se acercó a su hermano- y por eso no os voy a permitir que hagáis más daño a la gente que quiero. ¡Demasius!

El hechizo impacto en la cabeza de uno de los mortífagos que habían estado escuchando las palabras del pelirrojo y no se esperaba que este le lanzase un hechizo. El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo. El otro encapuchado apuntó a ron.

- ¡AVADA...!- pero antes de que pudiese terminar de decir el hechizo Draco había levantado la varita y le había aturdido con un hechizo.

Ron miró por encima de su hombro. En verdad ese chico había cambiado y sabía que todo había sido gracias a Alicia, su hermana.

Harry ya llevaba diez minutos peleando con Bellatrix y no había conseguido que ningún hechizo la diese. Era demasiado ágil y él no estaba todavía preparado para luchar con ella pero no se rendiría.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Bellatrix.

Harry lo quiso esquivar pero el rayo le rozó y aunque no le había dado del todo su varita salió volando unos metros alejado de él.

Estaba desarmado, no tenía escapatoria, iba a morir a manos de la asesina de la asesina de su padrino.

- A que esperas- dijo Harry- mátame Bellatrix.

- ¿Tienes prisa de reunirte con mi primo?- preguntó la mujer- el niñito hecha de menos a su padrino.

Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza, temblaba lleno de rabia. Odiaba que de la boca de esa mujer saliese algo sobre Sirius. Odiaba que lo nombrase, que se burlase de su recuerdo.

- No te atrevas a hablar de él- dijo Harry entre dientes.

- ¿Te duele?- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo con satisfacción- ¿te duele mucho su muerte? Tranquilo pronto te reunirás con él.

En ese momento empezaron a aparecerse muchas personas. Harry vio que eran aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix. Vio como empezaban a luchar contra los mortífagos.

Harry miró a Bellatrix de nuevo y vio para su sorpresa que se había guardado la varita. La mujer se llevó las manos a la espalda. Sacó una espada muy larga y que brillo cuando los rayos del sol impactaron en el acero.

Bellatrix se acercó corriendo a Harry agarrando con ambas manos la empuñadura. Alicia miraba con horror como iba hacía él. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban y caminó con rapidez mientras la vista se le nublaba y unos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

- Alicia tú eres mi heredera y tienes muy bajo concepto de ti misma, no tienes fe ni al amor, ni a ti misma y lo peor de todo no tienes fe a que pueda haber paz en el mundo mágico pero escucha la esperanza es lo último que se pierda, intenta recuperar la fe en todo, esa es nuestra arma más fuerte, tu eres buena y sabes que tal vez vas a tener que arriesgar tu vida para salvar a tus amigos.

- Si- dijo Alicia sin dilaciones- lo sé y estoy dispuesta- Rowena sonrió.

- Eres una buena heredera.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se tendía que sacrificar por ellos y por que no solo por Harry. Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

- "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."- dijo Harry pillándolos a todos por sorpresa.

- ¿Tu eres ese niño?- dijo Ron con temor.

- Si- dijo Harry.

- Tú eres el único que puedes acabar con Voldemort- dijo Hermione y cuando escucharon ese nombre se estremecieron menos Harry, Alicia y la mismísima Hermione.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry era el único que podía acabar con Voldemort, tenía que vivir para que lo derrotase, no podía morir a manos de Bellatrix, él debía entrenarse para vencer al Señor Tenebroso. Hermione tenía razón él era el único, el niño-que-sobrevivió y él que tenía que sobrevivir de nuevo. Harry Potter no debía morir, ella lo iba a proteger era su destino.

Harry veía como Bellatrix iba hacía él, en su cara tenía una expresión de triunfo. Harry cerró los ojos no quería mirar ese rostro. Espero sentir la fría espada en su piel pero lo único que sintió fue la suave pero fría piel de otra persona en su rostro. Le acariciaba justo donde Cuper le había propinado el puñetazo.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que el corazón se le paraba, delante de él no estaba el rostro perverso de Bellatrix sino el hermoso rostro de la chica que amaba... el hermoso rostro de Alicia.


	25. Un horrible diagnostico

**Capitulo 25: Un horrible diagnostico.**

Harry estaba paralizado miró el rostro de Alicia que ya había perdido todo color que tenía y estaba pálida, blanca como el papel. Harry y Alicia bajaron la mirada, ambos con temor de ver lo que inevitablemente había ocurrido, vieron como la espada atravesaba a Alicia, saliendo por la boca del estomago. La hoja del arma estaba empapada de ese líquido rojo llamado sangre que caía al suelo manchándolo.

Levantaron la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron. Bellatrix, sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Alicia se pusiese entremedias, sacó la espada y Alicia al sentirlo abrió los ojos de para en par al igual que su boca de la que salió un grito ahogado. Harry miró su frente y vio como la marca de la casa Ravenclaw se hacía visible y un hilito de sangre resbaló por su rostro.

Bellatrix miró la espada manchada de sangre y no supo como reaccionar, se quedó observando a los dos muchachos.

Para Harry y Alicia desapareció todo a su alrededor. Ya no escuchaban los hechizos y conjuros que la gente gritaba, unos para arrebatar la vida y otros para salvarla. Ya no sentían a la gente alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos, ni Bellatrix, ni los aurores, ni la orden... Nadie. Sus miradas seguían conectadas. Alicia colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y se sujetó en ellos con todas sus fuerzas que eran pocas y cada vez eran menos. Harry la rodeó la espalda con cuidado de no tocarle la herida que tenía en ella.

Quería decirla algo pero no era capaz, la voz no le salía, tenía la garganta seca y un dolor en el corazón que lo estaba matando. Por fin logró hablar, una simple palabra salió de su boca pero consiguió que el corazón de ella se encogiese.

- Perdóname- Harry sintió como una rebelde lagrima resbalaba por su rostro pero no la limpió y no le importaba que Bellatrix lo viera flaquear.

Cuando Alicia oyó esa palabra, esa simple palabra, todo el rencor que le había dicho a Cristine que existía en su interior hacía Harry desapareció por arte de magia. Una magia llamada amor, si amor. Él la había dicho una vez en vacaciones _"No sé quien te abra hecho creer eso, no se como te han podido hacer tanto daño hasta el punto de no creer en el amor pero te aseguro que yo te voy a hacer creer en el amor de nuevo"_ y lo había conseguido porque ahora estaba segura de que estaba locamente enamorada de él, aunque hubiese querido engañar a todos, aunque hubiese querido engañarse a si misma, ahora sabía que lo quería, que no sólo lo había salvado porque él era el único que podía salvar al mundo de Voldemort sino también porque lo amaba aunque no fuese capaz de decírselo, lo amaba.

Levantó una mano y con él pulgar limpió el recorrido que la sustancia salina había hecho y una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias por haber sido mi amigo- susurró Alicia que no podía mantenerse en pie- me duele mucho Harry.

- Tranquila- dijo Harry temblando mientras la tumbaba en el suelo.

Bellatrix quedó petrificada al ver que Alicia tenía en la frente la marca del escudo de la casa Ravenclaw.

- Eres la heredera de Ravenclaw- dijo la mujer en bajito.

La mujer observó como esos dos chicos se miraban. Harry sentía tanta rabia en su interior, sentía odio hacía Bellatrix pero también miedo por Alicia que lo miraba a los ojos.

Harry empezó a sentir calor en el corazón, sintió que la piel del pecho le ardía, le dolía mucho. Se miró y vio que la camisa se le manchaba de sangre justo donde tenía la marca del escudo de la casa Gryffindor. Alicia y Bellatrix también se dieron cuenta y la primera le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y los tres vieron que la marca se había hecho visible.

- Eres el heredero de Gryffindor- dijo Bellatrix esta vez más alto y Harry la escuchó.

El ojiverde la miró a los ojos, se iba a lanzar sobre ella cuando escucharon la voz fría y siseante de Voldemort que gritó:

- ¡RETIRADA!

Bellatrix miró de nuevo a Harry y luego se desapareció al igual que sus compañeros.

Remus Lupin estaba luchando con dos mortífagos a la vez. Cerca suya justo detrás de él estaba Ania que parecía tener problemas con un mortífago.

- ¡Demasius!- gritó Remus y dio a uno de los mortífagos que cayó al suelo pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar el otro mortífago tenía la varita apuntándolo.

- ¡AVADA...!- empezó el mortífago.

- ¡Inpedimenta!- gritó una voz de mujer.

El rayo impacto en el mortífago que cayó al suelo inconsciente Lupin se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había salvado la vida y vio que Ania, que ya se había librado del otro mortífago que luchaba, le sonreía como tan solo le sonreía a él. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar y sin saber de donde provenía, un rayo impacto en el pecho de Ania, que borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y cayo al suelo.

Remus se acercó corriendo a la mujer y se arrodilló junto a ella. Vio que tenía una herida en el pecho y no le dejaba de sangrar, estaba pálida y sus rostro se contorsionaba del dolor.

- Remus- dijo Ania y el hombre la cogió la mano- duele mucho.

- Tranquila Ania- dijo Remus- todo va a salir bien, pronto estarás bien.

Pero Ania miraba fijamente el cuello del hombre de donde colgaba el colgante que había guardado Sirius y que se lo dejó en herencia. El colgante de la chica que le gustaba pero nunca se atrevió a dárselo.

- Mi colgante- dijo Ania tocándolo y Lupin lo miró- lo perdí en Hogwarts cuando tenía 16 años. Tú lo encontraste ¿por qué nunca me lo diste?

- Por que no me atreví- dijo Lupin nervioso- cuando lo encontré y les dije a Sirius, James, y Peter que sabía que era tuyo, Sirius lo guardó y los tres me dijeron que cuando te lo diese también tenía que decirte lo que sentía y cuando estuviese preparado para hacerlo Sirius me lo daría. Pero yo nunca estuve preparado y Sirius lo guardó, me lo dejo en herencia cuando murió.

- No entiendo- dijo Ania- éramos amigos.

- Ese es el problema que solo éramos amigos- dijo Remus- Ania yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, siempre te he querido.

- Remus- dijo Ania derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- Ojalá me lo hubieses dicho antes por que yo también te he querido siempre.

Remus le acarició el rostro y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que se fundieron en un beso tierno y dulce.

- Te amo- dijo Ania cuando se separaron- por favor guarda el colgante para que te acuerdes de mi.

- Ania- dijo Remus y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro- aguanta un poco más.

- No puedo- dijo Ania ahogándose- busca a Harry y cuídale por Lily y James, cuídale.

Ania cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de Lupin.

- ¿Ania?- dijo Remus pero la mujer no contesto.

El licántropo abrazó a la mujer mientras millones de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Ania tú también no- dijo Remus- no me dejes como lo hizo James, como Lily, como Sirius, como Rachel. ¡No me dejes!

- ¡RETIRADA!- oyó que gritaba Voldemort y los mortífagos se desaparecieron.

Lupin se quedó unos minutos más abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Ania cuando recodo las últimas palabras de la mujer _"busca a Harry y cuídale por Lily y James, cuídale". _

Tumbo a la mujer en el cuelo. Ania tenía razón debía buscar a Harry. Se puso en pie y se limpió las lágrimas. Vio cerca de él a los Weasley. Se acercó a ellos corriendo y vio que también estaban Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Cristine, Snape, Ojoloco, Tonks pero lo que más le extraño a Lupin fue ver a Percy. Dumbledore miró a los ojos a Lupin y supo que algo había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Remus?- dijo el anciano.

- Ania ha... Muerto- dijo Remus con la voz quebrada.

La señora Weasley se tapo la boca, todos miraron con tristeza a Remus, todos menos Snape por supuesto.

- Es una lastima- dijo Dumbledore- pero debemos buscar a los chicos.

- Están en un callejón- dijo Percy- los vi cuando llegué.

- Percy ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Me llegó un mensaje en donde ponía que se estaba produciendo un ataque- explicó Percy- avise a los aurores y viene para acá. Estaba preocupado por Ginny y Ron pero no sabía que estabais aquí.

- ¿En que callejón?- dijo Lupin.

Percy les explicó donde estaban y se desaparecieron.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en Harry y en Alicia cuando sintió un dolor horrible en la mano justo donde tenía la marca de la casa Huffelpaff. Sintió que le ardía. Se miró la mano y vio que la marca se le había hecho visible y le sangraba.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Sabía que alguien estaba en peligro pero ¿quién?

Ron se acercó a su novia seguido de Ginny. Ambos habían visto como Hermione se miraba la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- susurró Ron para que Hermione y Ginny fuesen las únicas que lo escuchasen.

- Se me ha hecho visible la marca de la casa Huffelpaff- dijo Hermione enseñándoles la mano. No sabía si contarles lo del mal presentimiento ¿y si se equivocaba y nadie estaba en peligro? Lo que ella no sabía es que poco antes de que la marca de la casa Huffelpaff se hiciese visible en su mano, Alicia había sido herida por Bellatrix.

- ¿Por qué será?- dijo Ginny.

- No lo se- dijo Hermione.

Lo que ellos tampoco sabían es que Cuper había escuchado la conversación ya que había visto como dos motífagos se metían en el callejón y no habían vuelto a salir y había ido para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡RETIRADA!- escucharon todos que gritaba Voldemort y Cuper al oír eso desapareció.

Minutos después de que Cuper había desparecido se oyeron varios "crack" y ante ellos aparecieron los Weasley, Cristine, Lupin, Dumbledore, Macgonagall, Snape, Ojoloco y Tonks.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó Dumbledore a los muchachos.

- Bien- dijo Ron que era abrazado por su madre en esos momentos.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- dijo Lupin al darse cuenta de que no estaba el muchacho.

- ¿Y Alicia?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Quién es Alicia?- dijo Percy.

La señora Weasley miró a su hijo y este le devolvió la mirada.

- Es tu hermana- dijo la mujer y Percy tragó saliva imaginando lo que eso significaba- tu hermana desaparecida hace 15 años. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se la llevó ahora ha vuelto. Ella esta viva Percy.

Percy no daba crédito a sus oídos miraba a su madre esperándola verla reír y oírla decir que era una broma, de muy mal gusto pero una broma, pero no le decía nada. Era cierto, habían encontrado a su hermana, sentía tantas cosas que no podía identificarlas.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry y Alicia?- dijo Bill sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

Hermione, que no prestaba atención a las explicaciones que sus amigos estaban dando, se tocó la marca de la casa Huffelpaff que no le paraba de sangrar y de pronto a su alrededor empezó a moverse todo muy deprisa, era como ir en el autobús noctámbulo, y después de unos segundos paró y vio frente a ella a un metro de distancia a Harry y a Alicia.

Vio a Alicia tumbada en el suelo tocándose una herida que tenía en el estomago y a Harry arrodillado junto a ella mirándola.

- Harry- dijo Hermione pero el chico no parecía escucharla.

Hermione se miró las manos y vio que estaban transparentes ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Miró de nuevo a los dos chicos y vio que Harry le quitaba las manos de la herida y se las agarraba con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- dijo Harry- ¿por qué te as interpuesto entre Bellatrix y yo?

- Rowena me dijo que me tendría que sacrificar por vosotros- dijo Alicia que se le cerraban los ojos- y yo se que eres el único que puede acabar con Voldemort y con esta guerra y por eso debes de vivir.

No muy lejos de allí, en un callejón unas personas miraban a Hermione con preocupación y miedo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho¿Por qué te as interpuesto entre Bellatrix y yo?- dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba y con los ojos en blanco. Estaba completamente rígida- Rowena me dijo que me tendría que sacrificar por vosotros y yo se que eres el único que puede acabar con Voldemort y con esta guerra y por eso debes de vivir.

- Hermione- dijo Ron que se iba a acercar a ella.

- No- dijo Dumbledore- espere Señor Weasley esto puede que nos ayude a saber donde están Harry y Alicia.

- Harry dile a Wendy, a Hermione y a Ginny que se repartan mis cosas, excepto los regalos, Wendy sabe para quien es cada uno así que dile que se los dé- dijo Alicia que parecía que con cada palabra se le iba un poco de vida- mi baúl esta en el bolsillo del pantalón, esta encogido. Sácalo.

Harry obedeció. Metió la mano en el bolsillo bajo la mirada de la Hermione transparente y sacó el baúl.

- ¿Se lo darás a ellas cuando muera?- dijo Alicia.

- No vas a morir- dijo Harry tragando saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Lo harás?- dijo Alicia sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de Harry.

- Si.- dijo Harry guardándose el baúl en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia- mientras guárdalo tú, hasta que yo muera.

Harry y Alicia quedaron en silencio igual que la Hermione que estaba en el callejón que repetía cada palabra que los dos muchachos decían.

- Harry tengo frío- dijo Alicia tiritando y el chico la miró.

Harry se desabrochó del todo la camisa dejando el pecho al descubierto y la puso encima de Alicia. La chica sonrió al sentir el olor de Harry.

- Gracias Harry- dijo Alicia.

Harry la acarició el rostro y sintió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

- Estas ardiendo- dijo Harry- tengo que ir a buscar ayuda.

Harry se iba a levantar pero Alicia lo sujetó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- No me dejes sola- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró. Vio que tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que querían salir pero ella no se lo permitía. Al igual que la Hermione que estaba en el callejón- no quiero morir sola, quiero sentir a alguien a mi lado, quiero sentirte a ti.

- Alicia...- dijo Harry arrodillándose a su lado.

- Me duele la herida que Bellatrix con la espada- dijo Alicia que le temblaba el labio- pero me duele mucho más la pierna. Harry notó como el veneno de Nagini esta por todo mi cuerpo. Voy a morir y no quiero hacerlo, no estoy preparada para morir aunque dijese lo contrario al día que nos peleamos. Temo a la muerte. Ese día solo me estaba haciendo la valiente pero soy una cobarde.

- No lo eres- dijo Harry y notó como una lágrima recorría su rostro al igual que el rostro de la Hermione que estaba en el callejón. Alicia levantó su mano y le limpió la lágrima. Harry al sentirlo cerró los ojos. La Hermione del callejón también cerró los ojos y todos vieron como la lágrima que había resbalado por su rostro desaparecía como si alguien invisible se la limpiase- eres una Gryffindor y los Gryffindors somos valientes, tú eres valiente pequeña Gryffindor.

- ¿Pequeña Gryffindor?- dijo Alicia sonriendo débilmente con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Si- dijo Harry sonriendo con amargura al sentir como le acariciaba el rostro- eres una Gryffindor mi ángel.

- ¿Tu ángel?- dijo Alicia- ¿por qué me...?

Pero Alicia no terminó la frase, los ojos se le cerraron del todo y la mano con la que acariciaba el rostro a Harry cayó inerte sobre su cuerpo.

- Alicia...- dijo Harry mirándola con temor, no podía haber muerto- Alicia respóndeme Alicia por favor- Harry la empezó a zarandear con delicadeza mientras la seguía llamando.

La Hermione transparente miraba la escena con temor ¿estaba muerta? No podía estarlo. Veía el terror en el rostro de su amigo, el miedo de perder a la chica en sus ojos. Le veía temblar y vio como ahora la zarandeaba con más fuerza.

- ¡ALICIA!- gritó Harry y la Hermione transparente cerró los ojos y en el mismo momento en los que los abrió no vio ni a Harry, ni a Alicia. Sino que vio un callejón y como todos la miraban.

- ¿Dónde están Hermione?- dijo la señora Weasley con terror.

- En el campo de batalla- dijo Hermione sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- ¿Esta muerta Alicia?- preguntó el señor Weasley con preocupación y tan blanco como la tiza.

- No lo se- dijo Hermione y comenzó a llorar- estaba tirada en el suelo con una herida en el estomago, estaba hablando con Harry y de repente a cerrado los ojos y por mucho que Harry le gritaba y la zarandeaba no a reaccionado.

- Llévenos hasta ellos- dijo Dumblendore.

Hermione asintió y salió corriendo seguida de todos.

Harry dejó de zarandear a Alicia y la tumbo en el suelo. La miró, se acercó más a ella y colocó su oído en el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír que su corazón latía, débilmente pero latía. Simplemente se había desmayado pero si no venía algún sanador pronto moriría.

- Eso es princesa- dijo Harry mirándola- aguanta, te pondrás bien.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que Kingsley Shacklebolt se acercaba a ellos corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

- Harry ¿estas bien?- dijo el hombre.

- Si- dijo Harry levantándose- pero Alicia no ¿dónde están los sanadores?

- En cualquier momento vendrán- dijo Kingsley- ¿qué le ha pasado en el pelo?

- Es largo de explicar- dijo Harry mirando a Alicia- el profesor Dumbledore se lo contará.

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer montones de sanadores del hospital San Mungo que habían recibido una lechuza de los aurores habían enviado antes de ir al pueblo.

Harry vio como los sanadores atendían a los heridos. Dos de ellos se acercaron a Alicia. Harry y Kingsley se apartaron para dejarles más espacio.

- ¡Harry!- el ojiverde oyó como lo llamaban, miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Hermione se acercaba a él seguido de los demás.

Llegaron hasta Harry y Kingsley pero este último se marchó informando que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar. Harry volvió a mirar a Alicia y los sanadores y notó como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Miró para atrás con la esperanza de ver a Sirius, ya que su padrino era él que hacía ese gesto, pero no era Sirius sino Lupin pero aun así no se sintió decepcionado. Sabía que Sirius estaba muerto y tenía el mismo cariño a Lupin que él que le había tenido a Sirius. Miró los ojos de su ex profesor y los vio llenos de tristeza y dolor ¿qué le ocurría? Se preguntó Harry, no creía que fuese por Alicia sabía que había algo más.

- Todo saldrá bien Harry- dijo Lupin.

Harry asintió lentamente y miró a Alicia mientras oía el llanto de la señora Weasley que estaba abrazada a su marido.

Un sanador de mediana edad de estatura media y moreno le miraba la herida del estomago mientras su compañera una chica joven y bajita le tomaba el pulso.

- Tiene el pulso débil- dijo la chica- y la cuesta respirar.

- A perdido mucha sangre- dijo el hombre mientras su compañera le miraba la herida de la pierna- debemos llevarla a San Mungo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo la chica mirando a los señores Weasley.

- Alicia Weasley- dijo el señor Weasley.

- En cuanto puedan vallan al hospital- dijo el sanador mientras hacía aparecer una camilla y subía a Alicia.

Los dos sanadores se desaparecieron con la camilla. Dumbledore se acercó a los señores Weasley con una piedra en la mano.

- Molly, Arthur estoy preparando un traslador- dijo Dumbledore- chicos vosotros iréis también. Mañana es domingo así que hoy os podéis quedar a dormir en el hospital pero mañana por la tarde volveréis al castillo para el lunes ir a clase.

- Pero...- empezó a quejarse Ron.

- Podréis ir a verla todas las tardes después de clase- dijo Dumbledore- iréis en el autobús noctámbulo algún miembro de la orden os acompañará- miró a Wendy- señorita Samers tendrá que empezar las clases aunque iras un poco atrasada.

- No se preocupe- dijo Wendy- Alicia me enseñaba todo lo que aprendía.

- Bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- tomad ya esta listo- el hombre les entregó la piedra y mientras que el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George se desaparecían. La señora Weasley cogió la piedra entre sus manos y Draco, Wendy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry la tocaron con un dedo. Harry sintió como si un gancho tirara de él cogido por el ombligo y sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Entonces tocó tierra y vio que estaba en el hospital San Mungo que había visitado alguna vez el año anterior

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la recepción del hospital. Había un gran alboroto, los sanadores llegaban con los heridos del ataque Hosgmeade, la gente preguntaba como loca a la recepcionista sobre el estado de algún miembro de su familia, los sanadores corrían de un lado a otro preguntando a los pacientes y anotando cosas. El hospital en aquellos momentos era un caos.

La señora Weasley y los chicos se reunieron con los demás Weasley. El señor Weasley se acercó a la recepcionista. Esta era una mujer rubia y regordeta que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

- Hola- dijo el señor Weasley- ¿por favor nos podría decir donde esta Alicia Weasley?

La mujer miró una lista y dijo:

- Ahora no pueden verla la están atendiendo, tendrán que esperar a que venga el sanador que la esta atendiendo para que les informe de su estado.

Así que no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en la sala de espera y aguardar allí hasta que alguien los informase.

Ninguno hablaba, todos estaban pensativos. Harry miró a los Weasley, tenían muy mala cara. Estaban pálidos y con cara de preocupación y Harry lo entendía, era su hermana, su hija la que estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Alicia era una parte de ellos, era una parte de la familia Weasley.

- Ron ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana aparte de Ginny?- dijo Hermione sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

- Por que no me gustaba hablar de eso, me entristecía- dijo Ron y dio un leve suspiro- además nunca encontré el momento de hablar de ello. Pensaba que estaba muerta y no me di cuenta de que Alicia era mi hermana melliza.

- ¿Por qué no hay cosas de Alicia en la Madriguera¿Por qué no hay fotos?- dijo Hermione.

- Por que nos hacía mucho daño ver sus cosas y decidimos guardarlas a veces las sacamos y las miramos- dijo la señora Weasley con la voz afectada.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio y pensativos. No volvieron ha hablar hasta que dos horas después se aparecieron en el hospital Dumbledore con Cristine.

El anciano director se acercó a ellos y los miró uno a uno deteniéndose en Harry que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y no quería mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Dumbledore a los Señores Weasley.

- Todavía no sabemos nada- dijo el señor Weasley rascándose los ojos del cansancio- ¿cuántas victimas ha habido? Hemos visto que traían muchos heridos.

- Por ahora ha habido 45 muertos- dijo Dumbledore que parecía mucho más anciano que nunca- tres de los alumnos de Hogwarts es verdaderamente sorprendente que solo sean tres, los demás han salido con alguna herida débil. Me sorprende que los más jóvenes saliesen ilesos pero la verdad me alegro, muchos de ellos con los que he hablado me han dicho que cuando han tenido la menor oportunidad se han escondido entre las ruinas de Hogsmeade. El hospital me ha dicho que se encargar de avisar a los familiares de los muchachos muertos.

- ¿Qué alumnos?- dijo Ron mirando al director.

- Ian Soyer de tercero de Ravenclaw, Sheila Yugi de cuarto de Gryffindor y Zacharias Smith de séptimo de Huffelpaff- dijo Dumbledore con pesar.

Harry levantó la cabeza al oír el último nombre y miró a Dumbledore. Harry no conocía mucho a Ian y a Sheila simplemente de vista y eso que Sheila iba a su casa pero si conocía a Zacharias Smith. Era un miembro del ED desde el año anterior y ese año lo seguía siendo. No se llevaba bien con él pensaba que era idiota pero no le deseaba la muerte.

Harry oyó como Hermione y Ginny lloraban cerca de él y como Ron las consolaba con la voz llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Los familiares de Alicia Weasley- dijo la voz de un joven.

Los Weasley, Draco, Wendy, Harry, Hermione, Cristine y Dumbledore miraron de donde provenía la voz y vieron a un sanador muy guapo y joven, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Se levantaron y se acercaron a él.

- Nosotros somos los familiares de Alicia- dijo Arthur.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Molly desesperada- ¿se pondrá bien?

- Por favor síganme- dijo el sanador.

Todos le siguieron a través de los pasillos hasta un ascensor al que subieron. El ascensor se puso en funcionamiento y el chico comenzó a hablar.

- Su hija ha perdido mucha sangre a causa de la herida hecha por la espada y por los latigazos de la espalda. La herida de la espada aunque hemos conseguido que cicatrizase le ha dañado demasiado el estomago y por ello no podrá comer cosas sólidas por un tiempo- el sanador se bajó en la primera planta donde la voz de mujer del ascensor les había anunciado como la planta de heridas provocadas por criaturas. Empezaron a caminar por un pasillo muy largo y estrecho donde se veían a más sanadores entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones- la herida de la pierna es bastante más grave y me temo que es mucho peor por que ha recibido un cruciatus después de que se la hiciesen.

- ¿Por qué es más grave?- preguntó Arthur.

- Bueno la maldición a hecho que el veneno de la serpiente se extendiese por todo su cuerpo- dijo el joven- toda la sangre, cada órgano esta lleno de veneno.

Llegaron al final del corredor donde el pasillo se ensanchaba dando lugar a una pequeña sala de espera donde había unas sillas para que los familiares estuviesen más cerca de los enfermo. El joven siguió caminado. Harry vio que solo había dos puertas en el lado opuesto en donde el estaba y el sanador se paró en la habitación 713. En la pared al lado de la puerta había una gran ventana donde se veía el interior de la habitación. Harry pudo ver a Alicia que estaba consciente y miraba al techo. Sus brazos estaban llenos de agujas que sujetaban goteros con distintas pociones, uno de ellos, de sangre.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Bill en el mismo momento en el que Harry veía que Alicia cerraba los ojos.

- Me temo que no- dijo el joven y Harry sintió que moría al oír eso. No lo entendía se la veía tan tranquila, parecía que estaba dormía. Sintió el llanto de la señora Weasley, de Hermione, de Ginny, de Wendy pero no las miró siguió observando a Alicia- esta demasiado grave en cualquier momento puede fallecer y lo que más me sorprende es que continué con vida, es muy fuerte, cualquier otra persona ya habría muerto pero ella no, me parece que vivirá un mes y eso me sorprende por que lo más normal es que en cuanto recibes la maldición a las pocas horas mueras pero en su caso el veneno actúa lentamente, su cuerpo es fuerte más fuerte que el de cualquier persona que he tratado y parece que su cuerpo lucha por vivir, no se rinde. Su hija es muy especial.

- ¿Ella sabe que va a morir?- dijo Dumbledore ya que los demás no parecían poder hablar.

- Si- dijo el sanador- lo siento mucho si el veneno no se hubiese extendido podríamos haber echo algo pero cuando el veneno esta extendido por todo el cuerpo no tenemos ninguna cura.

- ¿Va sufrir?- preguntó Cristine.

- No lo se- dijo el sanador- es lo más probable.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- dijo Charlie que no se estaba quieto con sus manos.

- No- dijo el sanador- siento decirles que al recibir la maldición cruciatus se ha hecho contagioso y solo nosotros podemos pasar con una protección. De verdad que lo siento pero se tendrá que conformar con verla por ese cristal.

- No puede hacer eso- dijo Wendy llorando- sus últimos días no los puede pasar sola.

- No podemos correr el riesgo de su contagio- dijo el sanador- no lo puedo permitir.

Harry la miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado allí. Se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa. Tenía una de sus manos cerradas y apretaba con fuerza y con la otra agarraba la mano de Draco, la cual apretaba con fuerza y por lo que vio el chico le devolvía el apretón. Wendy soltó la mano de Draco, hizo a un lado al sanador y entro corriendo a la habitación de Alicia.

Todos miraron por la cristalera para ver lo que ocurría, menos el sanador que entró a por Wendy. Harry vio como la chica se abrazaba al cuello de Alicia y esta intentaba que la soltase mientras los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer.

- Alicia no te mueras- dijo Wendy mientras el sanador la agarraba los brazos y ayudaba a Alicia a quitarla de encima- no me abandones, tu eres parte de mi vida y no me puedes abandonar. No puedes morir ahora que as encontrado a tu familia, debes vivir.

- Suéltame Wendy- dijo Alicia- vamos, te contagiaras. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No!- dijo Wendy pero al final el sanador logró separarlas. En el mismo momento en el que se rompía el abrazo Harry vio como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Alicia- ¡Lucha¡Eres fuerte¡No me hagas esto!

- Lo siento Wendy- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Te quiero!- dijo Wendy pero Alicia apartó la mirada de ella.

El sanador sacó a Wendy y cerro la puerta. Sacó la varita y la selló para que nadie pudiese entrar.

- Siento tomar estas medidas pero no puedo permitir que esto se repita- dijo el joven- solo los sanadores y las enfermeras podrán entrar. Ahora me tengo que ir si necesitan algo aprieten este botón de aquí- Harry vio como señalaba un botón rojo que estaba al lado de la puerta y que parecía un timbre- y yo vendré. Adiós.

El joven se marchó y todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras del sanador.

- Tranquilízate Wendy- dijo Cristine a su hija que no paraba de llorar.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- dijo Wendy- no es justo, va a morir sin haber tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decir te quiero a alguien.

- A mi me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien- dijo Draco y todos le miraron.

- Eso no cuenta por que nunca se lo ha dicho a la persona en si- dijo Wendy limpiándose los ojos- yo la he dicho millones de veces que la quiero y ella nunca me lo ha dicho a mi aunque se que me quiere tanto como yo a ella ¿y a ti Draco¿Te ha dicho alguna vez que te quiere?

- No- dijo Draco agachando la cabeza.

- Pero te quiere- dijo Wendy- por que a mi me ha dicho que te quiere como a un hermano pero nunca se a atrevido a decírtelo y nunca se lo podrá decir a nadie. ¿No me digas que no te gustaría oír un día de su boca "Draco te quiero"?- el chico asintió levemente- pero no lo dice por que tiene miedo, tenía miedo de que la hiciésemos daño como Voldemort se lo hacía cada vez que le llamaba papa. Pensó que decir te quiero era algo malo y no debía decirlo y aunque yo la decía que no era malo amar a la gente ella dejo de creer en el amor. No cree en el amor por ese... Por ese... Gusano y ahora va a morir con tan solo 16 años.

- 17- dijo Ron todos le miraron. El pelirrojo estaba sentando en una silla. Miraba al suelo y tenía las manos en la cabeza- tiene 17 años, hoy es su cumpleaños y ella no lo sabe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y le abrazo. Los demás excepto Harry y Dumbledore se sentaron.

Harry se acercó al cristal y Dumbledore le observó. Harry vio que Alicia tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se preguntó lo que estaría pensando. Levantó una mano, la colocó sobre el frío cristal y ahogó un grito de impotencia. Sintió como alguien se colocaba a su lado. Miró para ver quien era y vio a Albus Dumbledore que miraba a través del cristal a Alicia.

- Bellatrix se ha enterado de que Alicia y yo somos los herederos de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor- dijo Harry mirando de nuevo a Alicia.

- Eso ahora no importa- dijo Dumbledore- algún día se tendrían que enterar.

- Ella y Voldemort han vuelto a quitarme lo que más quiero- dijo Harry apretando los dientes- primero mis padres, luego Sirius y ahora Alicia.

- Lo siento Harry se que la quieres mucho- dijo Dumbledore- y hoy nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas y nos hemos dado cuenta del daño que hemos hecho a Alicia, un daño que no merecía.

- He intentado olvidarla todo este tiempo por que pensaba que me había engañado. Y por que creí que era un insulto a la memoria de mis padres el estar enamorado de la hija de Voldemort, pero no he podido olvidarla- dijo Harry. Estaba abriendo sus sentimientos al director y lo estaba haciendo sin ningún temor.

Harry no pudo soportar más la presión que las lágrimas hacían contra sus parpados y dejo que brotasen y resbalasen por su rostro. Era un llanto silencioso. No quería llorar, no quería ser débil pero recordó las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho Alicia.

**FLASH BACK**

Cuando los abrió vio a Alicia tumbada a su lado con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Harry le sonrió aunque no le apetecía pero quería hacerla creer que estaba bien para que lo dejase solo pero al ver que la chica no sonrió y le siguió mirando dejo de sonreír.

- Harry es horrible- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada y se puso a llorar más.

- No llores.

- Pero es horrible como as podido aguantar verlo sin llorar yo veo eso siendo los que mueren mis padres y me pongo a llorar y a gritar- la chica lo miró fijamente- Harry creo que sé lo que te pasa, se por que no has llorado.

- Por que no me apetecía- mintió Harry.

- No Harry no has llorado por que piensas que no tienes que tener ninguna debilidad, por que piensas que si lloras vas a ser menos fuerte y eso no es cierto, no lo es y lo que tienes que hacer es desahogarte.

- No voy a llorar no puedo ser débil- dijo Harry mirando a la chica que no paraba de llorar.

- No vas a ser débil por que llores- dijo Alicia, se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hazme caso Harry desahógate.

- No puedo- dijo Harry con amargura- no debo demostrar ninguna debilidad.

- No té de vergüenza llorar Harry- dijo Alicia- no vas a ser menos fuerte, y te aseguro que con cualquiera de las personas que hay aquí te podrías desahogar.

- Si voy a ser un debilucho, a de más no quiero- mintió Harry.

- No me mientas pero bueno haz lo que quieras pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor- dijo Alicia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Ella me ayudo a superar lo de Sirius- dijo Harry ahogando un sollozo- ¿y como se lo agradecí yo? Tratándola mal, la dije que la odiaba, que me daba asco pero todo era mentira por que la quiero como no iba a quererla, como iba a olvidar tan pronto lo que sentía.

- Hay que resignarse Harry- dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry como había hecho Lupin- no hay nada que hacer.

Alicia los miró. Su mirada se poso primero en Harry y luego se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore. Los ojos azules de ese hombre le trasmitían tanta seguridad y tranquilidad que la relajaban. El director vio en los ojos de esa chica miedo, dolor y pena así que sonrió para tranquilizarla y Alicia al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y que una lagrima resbalase por su pálido rostro.

- Debo marcharme- dijo Dumbledore mientras veían como Alicia se limpiaba la lagrima- tengo una reunión con la orden y ya que estoy aquí iré a ver a Cornelius Fudge para ver como sigue.

El anciano se dio la vuelta, se acercó a los señores Weasley y después de hablar unos minutos con ellos se marchó.

Harry siguió observando a Alicia y ella le devolvía la mirada. Ambos vieron como por el rostro del otro resbalaban millones de lágrimas. Sabían que nunca se volverían a ver, que Alicia moriría y Harry no quería dejar de mirarla. Quería grabar su rostro en su mente para cuando muriese recordarla tal y como era.

- Lo siento- susurró Harry y Alicia sonrió ya que le había leído los labios- perdóname, lo siento.

Se sentía culpable. Sentía que el era él que tenía que estar herido por Bellatrix pero sabía que Alicia no se moría por eso sino por la herida de la pierna y por el maldito cruciatus que Bellatrix le había lanzado. Se sentía culpable ya que pensaba que él tenía que haberla protegido y haber intentado que Bellatrix no le lanzase el cruciatus. También se sentía culpable por que pensaba que si él no la hubiese tratado tan mal, tal vez ella no se hubiese ido de Hogwarts y a lo mejor todo aquello no hubiese pasado. Por eso la pedía perdón, por que se sentía culpable. Culpable por haberla tratado tan mal, culpable de no haberla protegido mejor, se sentía culpable por todo lo que la estaba pasando.

Alicia lo dejo de mirar y miró al otro lado donde había una ventana. Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda desnuda en el frío cristal. Se dejó caer al suelo resbalando por el cristal y luego por la pared, quedando sentado en el suelo, se cogió las piernas y se las acercó al pecho. Apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas y siguió llorando mientras decía una y otra vez _"lo siento"._ Cada vez lo decía más alto hasta que las palabras llegaron a los oídos de los demás presentes.

- Harry... - dijo Hermione con pena mientras lloraba.

La señora Weasley se levantó y se acercó al muchacho arrodillándose junto a él. La mujer le acarició la cabeza y cuando Harry lo sintió se apartó.

- No merezco su cariño- dijo Harry- no merezco su cariño. La hice daño, hice daño a su hija. La trate mal y ella solo me ayudo, fue lo único que hizo, ayudarme.

- Yo también la trate mal- dijo la señora Weasley llorando- no debes sentirte culpable. No fuiste el único cariño.

- Pero yo la dije que la odiaba y eso no es cierto- dijo Harry- eso no es cierto por que la quiero mucho. Desearía estar en su lugar, ser yo el que fuese a morir. Daría cualquier cosa por cambiarme en este momento por ella... Cualquier cosa.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos después de haber subido a la cuarta planta: _"Daños provocados por hechizos"._ Veía como brujas y magos salían de las salas y oía algún que otro gemido por parte de los pacientes.

Llegó a la habitación 1210, la habitación donde estaba Cornelius Fudge. Llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos huesudos y espero a que diesen permiso para entrar pero como ese permiso no llego decidió entrar.

Vio una sala espaciosa con un gran ventanal por donde la luz entraría a raudales sino fuese por que ya había oscurecido. Había un armario, unos cómodos sillones para que los familiares estuviesen junto al enfermo. En el centro de la habitación había una solitaria cama donde reposaba un hombre. Justo al lado de la cama había una mesilla bastante alta.

Dumbledore se acercó a Fudge y vio a un hombre pálido, consumido, con grandes bolsas en los ojos, con una mascarilla enganchada a una botella de oxigeno para ayudarle a respirar. Sus brazos estaban llenos de agujas que sujetaban goteros con distintas pociones de diferentes colores.

Vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y supuso que estaba durmiendo así que decidió marcharse y volver en otro momento. Se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiese caminar sintió que alguien le cogía la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Fudge había abierto los ojos y la miraba.

- Dumbledore...- dijo el hombre casi sin voz apartándose la mascarilla del oxigeno.

- No te esfuerces Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore mirando al hombre- ponte la mascarilla y descansa.

- Dumbledore por favor- dijo Fudge sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones del director- perdóname por no haber creído tus palabras, por no haber querido creer que Quien-tu-sabes había vuelto.

- No te preocupes Cornelius- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo tranquilizadoramente- te vas a fatigar, cálmate.

- Dile a Harry Potter que me perdone por no haberle creído- dijo Fudge comenzando a ahogarse- y no dejes que Dolores llegue a ser ministra, ella no te hará caso. Por favor perdóname.

- Te perdono- dijo Dumbledore que aun era sujeto por Fudge.

- Gracias- dijo el ministro de magia sonriendo débilmente.

El hombre cerró los ojos y soltó la muñeca de Dumbledore, cayendo su mano inerte sobre la cama.

Dumbledore salió a avisar a los sanadores que entraron corriendo e intentaron reanimarle bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore pero era demasiado tarde.

- Ha muerto- dijo uno de los sanadores tapándole con la sabana todo el cuerpo- hora de la muerte 22:01.

Dumbledore miró con tristeza el bulto de sabana que el cuerpo de Fudge hacía y se desapareció al cuartel de la orden del fénix para una reunión.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó la voz siseante y cruel de Voldemort.

Desde que habían llegado del ataque, Voldemort se había encerrado en la sala donde solía estar siempre, donde la única luz que había en esos momentos es el que hacía las llamas al crepitar en la chimenea. El hombre serpiente no dejaba pasar a nadie, el único que estaba con él era Colangusano.

- ¡Esa maldita niña ha estropeado mi ataque!- gritó Voldemort lleno de rabia y Pettigrew se encogió más en el rincón donde estaba- ¡la odio, a ella, a Harry Potter y al maldito Dumbledore¡Tenía que haberla matado cuando la secuestre con tan solo un año!

Las puertas se abrieron de para en par y por ellas entró Bellatrix Lestregar con paso rápido y decidido. Voldemort la miró con rabia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así?!¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie!- gritó Voldemort enfurecido por la intromisión.

- Señor discúlpeme pero tengo noticias importantes- dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia- noticias que le agradarán.

Voldemort la miró, eso es lo que necesitaba buenas noticias. Se acercó a una gran sillón justo delate del fuego y miró a la mujer.

- ¿De qué se trata Bella?- dijo Voldemort más calmado.

- He descubierto que el estúpido de Potter y la traidora de Alicia son los herederos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw - dijo Bellatrix- vi sus marcas.

Voldemort la miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Por fin sabía quienes eran los otros herederos de los otros fundadores, solo le faltaba uno.

- ¿Quién es la heredera de Huffelpaff?- dijo Voldemort.

- Es la sangre sucia Granger- dijo una voz masculina cerca de la puerta.

Voldemort miró de donde provenía la voz y sonrío al ver a Cuper que le hacía una reverencia. Con un gesto le dijo que se acercara y el hombre obedeció y se colocó junto a Bellatrix. Colangusano al ver que su amo se había calmado se puso en pie y se colocó junto a Cuper.

- La oí hablar con sus amigos- dijo Cuper- su marca esta en la palma de la mano.

- Potter tiene la marca en el pecho justo encima de su corazón- dijo Bellatrix- y Alicia la tiene en la frente.

Voldemort sonrió de nuevo, se levantó y se miró en un espejo. Vio a un hombre o mejor dicho lo que antaño fue un hombre. Ahora con un rostro de serpiente, pálido, con los ojos rojos y con las pupilas como dos rendijas felinas. Dos agujeros en el centro de la cara como nariz, y una boca que parecía un tajo hecho con una navaja que apenas y tenía labios ya que eran finísimos que en esos momentos se curvaban en una sonrisa cruel.

- Amo ¿dónde tiene usted su marca?- dijo Cuper.

Voldemort le miró y les sacó la lengua. Los tres mortífagos pudieron ver en su lengua la marca del escudo e la casa Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué las marcas están situadas en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos?- dijo Bellatrix.

- La heredera de Huffelpaff la tiene en la mano por que no teme el trabajo duro, no teme trabajar con sus mano- explicó Voldemort- el heredero de Gryffindor lo tiene en su pecho por que la valentía rinde en su corazón. La heredera de Ravenclaw es inteligente, muy inteligente por eso la marca esta situada en su frente y el heredero de Slytherin tiene su marca en la lengua por que es muy astuto y bueno con la palabra, puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

- Mi señor tengo más noticias- dijo Bellatrix.

- Habla- dijo Voldemort caminado de un lado a otro de la sala.

- En el ataque me enfrente a Potter- dijo Bellatrix y Dumbledore detuvo su caminata y la miró a los ojos- luche con mi espada.

- ¡¿Lo mataste?!- gritó Voldemort- ¡¿cuantas veces dije que Potter era mío?!

- No mi señor no lo he matado- dijo Bellatrix rápidamente- por que cuando iba a clavarle la espada, Alicia se puso en medio. Señor se esta muriendo, no creo que sobreviva.

La boca de Voldemort se curvo en una sonrisa y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Unas carcajadas frías y crueles.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había cerca de la habitación de Alicia. Llevaba una camiseta negra que le habían dejado en el hospital. Miraba al vacío mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, recuerdos en los que estaba con Alicia. Y aunque había dejado de llorar ya, aun tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Dejo de mirar al vacío y vio que Ron se había sentado a su derecha y Hermione sobre las piernas de su novio mientras Ginny se había sentando a su izquierda.

Los miró y luego miró todo el recibidor donde vio en un lado a Wendy y Malfoy sentados en unas sillas hablando en voz baja. Se extraño al no ver a los demás Weasley y tampoco a Cristine.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres, tus hermanos y Cristine?- dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- Se han llevado a mi madre a tomar un té y a comer algo- dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico- mi madre esta muy nerviosa.

- Entiendo- dijo Harry- ¿la habéis visto?

- Si- dijo Hermione que sabía que se refería a Alicia- ha estado durmiendo un rato.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba los ojos del cansancio.

- Harry hemos estado hablando con Draco- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Draco¿Hablando?- dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Si Harry- dijo Ginny- ya no es el mismo a cambiado mucho gracias a Alicia y a Wendy.

- No me lo puedo creer- dijo Harry- ¿estamos hablando de Malfoy, del chico que se metía con nosotros, él que te llamaba sangre sucia Granger y a vosotros pobretones Weasley?

- Si Harry pero nos ha pedido perdón- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo Harry levantándose- no me puedo creer que olvidéis tan pronto sus insultos, sus humillaciones.

- Puedo olvidarlo tan pronto por que me ha salvado la vida- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry alucinado ¿Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida a Hermione?

- Si Harry- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie al igual que Ginny- y a mí también cuando estábamos en el callejón me ha salvado.

- Pero... - dijo Harry.

- Harry- dijo Ginny- ha cambiado es diferente, déjale que se disculpe, escúchale y luego sino quieres perdonarle no lo hagas.

Harry suspiró se sentó de nuevo y dijo:

- Está bien le escucharé.

- No te vas a arrepentir- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los tres se alejaron de Harry y se acercaron a Wendy y Draco mientras hablaban. Harry se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la pared apoyó su espalda en la pared y subió sus piernas poniéndolas encima de la otra silla de al lado. Miró donde estaban sus tres amigos hablando con Wendy y Draco y vio que este último se acercaba a él así que apartó la mirada.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo Draco.

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Harry apartando los pies y sentándose bien en la silla.

Draco se sentó a su lado y guardaron silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo. Ninguno sabía lo que decir.

- Bueno te escucho- dijo Harry mirándole- ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

- Potter yo quiero pedirte perdón- dijo Draco parecía que cada palabra le costaba 10 galeones decirla.

- No parece que te arrepientas- dijo Harry sonriendo quería hacerle sufrir un poquito- te cuesta mucho decirlas.

- Mira me arrepiento de haberte tratado tan mal- dijo Draco mirándole- pero todavía tengo orgullo y yo nunca he pedido perdón a nadie, no sabes lo que me ha costado disculparme con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Ya veo- dijo Harry rascándose la barbilla- ¿y por que ese cambio¿Por qué ahora te quieres disculpar?

- Por que gracias a Alicia me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado- dijo Draco- Potter yo creí que mi padre tenía razón en sus ideales de la sangre. Yo crecí entre los ideales de mi padre y aunque mi madre no pensaba igual que él no se atrevía a contradecirlo. Ella, mi madre solo se limitaba a no meterse y que mi padre se diese cuenta de que estaba equivocado le ha costado la vida de él y de mi madre. Solo hubo una persona que se enfrentó a mi padre y murió cuando yo tenía unos cinco años pero si ella hubiese vivido te aseguro que yo habría sido muy diferente.

- ¿Tu padre os trataba mal a ti y a tu madre?- preguntó Harry.

- No claro que no si te refieres a que si nos pegaba o algo por el estilo.- dijo Draco sonriendo- Él podía llegar a ser muy severo y no nos decía nunca que nos quería aunque si nos quería pero estaba demasiado comprometido con Voldemort y creía que si me trataba con dulzura o demasiado cariño sería demasiado débil, una niñito de papa por eso era severo y autoritario además casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba no le dejaba a mi madre que me demostrase su cariño, mi madre me trataba con dulzura y ternura cuando no estaba mi padre delante.

- Tu por lo menos has vivido con tus padres- suspiró Harry recordando a los Dursley- yo he vivido toda mi vida con tres muggles que me odian por ser un mago. Los primeros 11 años me tuvieron durmiendo en la alacena que hay debajo de la escalera mientras mi primo tenía dos cuartos. Todas las navidades veía como mi primo recibía regalos y yo no recibía nada. A mi primo en sus cumpleaños le regalaban montones de cosas y en cambio a mi ni siquiera me felicitaban- Harry le estaba contando su vida a Malfoy ni él mismo se lo creía y sabía que después el rubio podría reírse de él pero no le importaba- y lo peor es cuando venía a visitarnos Marge.

- ¿Marge?- dijo Draco- ¿quién es?

- Marge es hermana de mi tío Vernon- dijo Harry.

- El marido de tu tía- dijo Draco.

- Si- dijo Harry- mi madre era hermana de tía Petunia y esta es mujer de Vernon y mi primo se llama Dudley. Tía Marge no es nada mío aunque me obligan a llamarla tía. Es una mujer horrible y peor cuando viene con sus perros. Siempre esta despotricando en contra de mis padres.

- ¿Tu sabías que eras mago?- dijo Draco.

- No Malfoy- dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza- imagina cual fue mi sorpresa cuando llego Hagrid una noche y me contó que era un mago y que mis padres murieron asesinados y no en un accidente de coche como mis tíos me habían dicho- Harry miró a Draco y vio que lo escuchaba con mucho interés- cuando llegue al mundo mágico todo el mundo sabía quien era. Era famoso y no recordaba por que. Cuando conocí a Hermione y Ron y me hice amigo de ellos fue magnifico yo nunca había tenido amigos ya que mi primo se lo prohibía a los niños. Pero no solo ha habido felicidad en Hogwarts también he sentido miedo a perder a mis amigos, angustia y tristeza aunque para mi Hogwarts siempre será mi hogar.

- ¿Es cierta la profecía que me contó Alicia?- dijo Draco.

- Si- dijo Harry mirándolo- ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

- Alicia me enseño que los muggles, los hijos de muggles y las personas y seres con los que me meto no son inferiores a mi- dijo Draco- me enseño que tienen sentimientos al igual que yo. Y Wendy me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor.

- Entonces ¿no estas enamorado de Alicia?- dijo Harry.

- Claro que no Potter- dijo Draco riendo- yo creí estar enamorado de ella pero Alicia no lo creía aunque se lo juraba sabía que estaba equivocado y entonces me contó el secreto de Wendy y en cuanto la vi me di cuenta de que era con ella con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo cuando viste a Alicia. A Alicia la quiero mucho, como si fuese mi hermana pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

- Entiendo- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a empezar?- dijo Draco poniéndose en pie.

Harry lo miró e imitó. Se pusieron uno enfrente del otro y Draco le tendió la mano.

- Hola soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Hola soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechándole la mano.

- Creo Harry que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos- dijo Draco.

- Estoy seguro- dijo Harry.

Harry nunca creyó que estaría así con Draco Malfoy, nunca creyó que los dos estarían en la misma habitación sin insultarse y mucho menos estrechándose la mano y llamándose por el nombre pero así era y se había dado cuenta de que no era un mal chico, solo estaba equivocado y ahora gracias a Alicia, Draco había cambiado para bien.

Ambos se acercaron a los demás que miraban por la cristalera a Alicia. Draco le dio un beso a Wendy y esta se acercó a Harry, le tendió la mano y Harry se la estrecho.

- Hola soy Wendy Samers y me gustaría ser tu amiga- dijo la chica.

- Encantado soy Harry Potter y estaré encantado de ser tu amigo.

Miraron a Alicia que sonreía débilmente al haber visto como Wendy y Harry se estrechaban la mano. Los seis chicos la devolvieron la sonrisa y ella los guiñó un ojo. Alicia se quedó pensativa y muy seria.

- ¿Nos oirá?- dijo Ginny a los otros en bajito y los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

- Probemos- dijo Harry miró a la chica- Alicia, Alicia- pero la chica parecía que no los oía así que se puso ha hablar como si lo estuviese haciendo con un sordo que esta a su lado- ¡Alicia!

La chica levantó la cabeza y los miró.

- No grites- dijo Alicia- no estoy sorda.

- Es que no nos hacías caso- dijo Harry hablando normal.

- Estaba pensativa y no te había oído pero ya esta no hace falta que gritéis- dijo Alicia.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- dijo Wendy.

- En nada- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza.

- Sonríe un poco- dijo Draco- no nos gusta verte tan triste.

- ¿Sois ya amigos?- dijo Alicia para cambiar de tema.

- Si- dijo Hermione.

- Me gustaría estar ahí con vosotros- dijo Alicia y vieron como derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas- me siento como un bicho raro.

- No eres un bicho raro- dijo Ron- y no vuelvas a decir algo así.

- Me siento sola- dijo Alicia.

- No estás sola- dijo Ginny- nunca estarás sola.

- Voy a morir- susurró Alicia pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escuchasen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a Alicia que había comenzado a llorar con más fuerza. Ron hizo a un lado a todos y se puso delante del cristal. Alicia lo miró y Ron le puso una cara cómica. Alicia sonrió débilmente aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. La chica sonrió, así que las tres chicas se acercaron y los seis empezaron a hacer caras cómicas. La chica sonreía débilmente se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Los demás Weasley y Cristine los observaban desde la entrada del pasillo desde donde este se ensanchaba preguntándose lo que hacían esos seis chicos. Caminaron hacía ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Los seis chicos se sobresaltaron no los habían oído llegar. Dejaron de hacer el idiota y los miraron.

- Es que Alicia estaba un poco triste- dijo Wendy con cara de inocente- y la estábamos animando.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Fred y George a la vez y se acercaron al cristal- nuestra hermana no puede estar triste.

Todos los miraban incluso Alicia. Fred y George se miraron y empezaron ha hacer el idiota. La verdad es que ellos dos hacían bastante más gracia que los otros seis. Alicia empezó reír, era una risa débil, sin vida pero que hizo que todos sonrieran felices.

Fred rebusco en uno de sus bolsillo y saco un pañuelo, George al verlo sonrió y sacó un saquito, lo abrió y saco unos polvos rojos. Roció los polvos sobre el pañuelo y se convirtió en una rosa roja.

- ¿Es de verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Si- dijo George- pero con algunas ventajas.

- Si chasqueas los dedos y piensas en alguien- dijo Fred cerrando los ojos- la flor aparecerá delante de la persona en la que has pensado.

Fred chasqueó los dedos y la rosa desapareció de sus manos para aparecer en las de Alicia que se le iluminaron los ojos de la ilusión.

- Nunca se marchita- dijo George- como tampoco se marchita tu belleza.

- ¡Oh George hijo eso es muy lindo!- dijo la señora Weasley. George miró a Alicia y le guiñó un ojo, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo Fred.

- Es preciosa- dijo Alicia.

- ¡NO!- dijeron lo gemelos al unísono pero ya era demasiado tarde Alicia se la había acercado al rostro y la había olido.

La chica hipo y unas burbujas en forma de corazón de color rosa salieron de su boca. Alicia cerró la boca y se la tapo con la mano.

- Esa es la broma de la flor- dijo Fred- la inventamos en San Valentín, pasara dentro de una hora.

- Ya me parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos empezaron a reír entre ellos Alicia que cuando rió le salieron más burbujas. Fred y George siguieron enseñándole nuevas bromas que habían inventado y la chica no paraba de reír.

Harry la observaba reír cuando empezó a sentir una felicidad que no provenía de él y la cicatriz le empezó a doler. Le daban fuertes pinchazos. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se apoyó en la puerta para que Alicia no lo viese, no quería preocuparla.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Harry?- dijo Hermione que se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, al igual que Ron, Ginny, Wendy y Draco que se acercaron a él. Los otros seguían bromeando con Alicia.

- Nada sola me duele la cicatriz- dijo Harry- Voldemort esta feliz.

- ¿Sabes por que?- dijo Ron.

- Bellatrix se entero de que Alicia y yo somos los herederos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw- explicó Harry- se lo debido de contar y también estará feliz por que sabe que Alicia esta herida.

- Debemos contárselo a mis padres- dijo Ginny- y que ellos se lo digan a Dumbledore.

- No- dijo Harry tajantemente- no quiero que Alicia se entere, quiero que estos días sea feliz y no se preocupe por nada además Dumbledore lo sabe yo se lo he dicho.

- Pero...- empezó Hermione.

- No- dijo Harry- quiero que sea feliz.

Se acercó al cristal y se apoyó en el borde del cristal con las manos en los bolsillos. La vio reír y una agonía se apodero de él. Sabía que nunca volvería a verla reír, sabía que esa podía ser la última vez que escuchase su risa, vería su rostro, sentiría su mirada. Que ya nunca volvería a sentir sus caricias, sus besos.

Vio que la chica estaba tumbada con la rosa en sus manos y viendo a sus hermanos pero su mirada se clavó en Harry, en los ojos del muchacho. La chica le sonrió y él aunque no le apetecía le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry la guiño un ojo y sonrió al ver como Alicia se sonrojaban levemente y sonreía tímidamente. Luego apartó la vista de Harry y volvió a mirara a sus hermanos.

- No te voy a preocupar- susurró Harry- vas a ser feliz en tus últimos días.

Dumbledore llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba en umbral de la puerta cuando lo cruzó estaba sumergido en una total oscuridad. Con sus varitas encendió unas lámparas antiguas de gas que estaban colgadas en las paredes y proyectaban una débil luz. Vio que el papel pegado en las paredes estaba despegado y la alfombra que cubría el largo vestíbulo estaba tan raída como siempre pero la señora Weasley habían hecho un gran trabajo con la limpieza. La lámpara de cristal ya no estaba llena de telarañas y aunque los retratos seguían ennegrecidos por el tiempo ya no estaban torcidos. Esa ya no era tan lúgubre como al principio. Vio un para de largas cortinas donde estaba oculto el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Cerca de las escaleras estaba colocado un paragüero que parecía hecho con pierna cortada de un trol.

Dumbledore oyó como unas voces salían de la puerta que había al fondo del vestíbulo y se dirigió hacía allí. Antes de entrar suspiró había llegado el momento de hablar de cosas que al director de Hogwarts no le gustaba hablar. Esa guerra le estaba quitando toda la juventud que aun existía en su cuerpo anciano y que era bastante, cada ve se sentía más viejo y cansado aunque intentaba disimularlo poniendo una barrera que muy pocas veces dejaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba y cuando lo hacía tan solo eran unos segundos. Pero aun tenía esperanza. Una esperanza que no solo residía Harry sino también en sus amigos. Él los había observado en el mismo momento en que los había visto cerca de Harry, unos como amigos otros como enemigos pero los había observado y sabía que todos ellos eran especiales. Desde Harry hasta Draco pasando por Ginny, Ron, Hermione y ahora Alicia y Wendy. Todos ellos tenían algo que los diferenciaba de los demás adolescentes. Tres de ellos ya lo sabía, Harry era el heredero de Gryffindor y además el chico del que hablaba una profecía, Alicia era la heredera de Ravenclaw y además una chica fuerte que había sido capaz de sobrevivir junto a Voldemort durante muchos años, pensando de una forma diferente a como siempre la habían obligado a pensar y Hermione era a heredera de Huffelpaff y siempre había acompañado a Harry a cada una de sus aventuras sin importarle arriesgar su vida.

Después estaban los otros que aunque no eran herederos de magos importantes eran especiales. Ron al igual que Hermione, siempre arriesgaba su vida acompañando a su mejor amigo a sus aventuras y había sufrido la perdida de su hermana melliza. Ginny, ella había sido poseída con tan solo 11 años por Voldemort y había sobrevivido y había acompañado a sus amigos a la última aventura que había tenido como desenlace la muerte de Sirius. Wendy, ella como Alicia había crecido junto a Voldemort y había conseguido sobrevivir sin corromperse, sin cambiar sus ideales y Draco, él simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, había cambiado su forma de pensar sin temer que su padre le hiciese daño cuando se enterara o peor aun le repudiara. Eran especiales y en ellos residía la esperanza de Dumbledore que ya había desaparecido un poco con la repentina muerte de Alicia que aunque no había muerto pronto lo haría. Sabía que si esos chicos se habían hecho amigos era por que su destino era estar unidos para poder vencer a Voldemort por que Dumbledore sabía que Harry era fuerte y era muy posible que lo venciera pero para ello necesitaba que sus amigos estuviesen junto a él, que luchasen hombro con hombro. Dumbledore siempre habría creído que una persona es más fuerte si la gente que quiere está cerca de él.

El anciano abrió la puerta y en cuanto esta se abrió y vieron al hombre en umbral todos quedaron en silencio. Ese hombre les influía respeto y admiración. Dumbledore miró a su alrededor había muchas personas, más o menos 30 personas, entre ellos algunos profesores de Hogwarts como Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid y Minerva Mcgonagall. También habían algunos aurores como Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt. También estaban otros como Mundungus Fletcher, Ojoloco, la señora Figg que es una Squib vecina de Harry y Remus Lupin que no miró a Dumbledore como los demás, mantenía la mirada fija en un lugar de la mesa mientras sus manos jugueteaban con un colgante que tenía en el cuello.

- Buenas noches- dijo Dumbledore cerrando la puerta y rodeando la mesa para ponerse delante de todos y poder presidir la mesa- me temo que hoy no traigo buenas noticias. Como sabréis Voldemort a atacado Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cuántos muertos ahí?- dijo un hombre con una voz ronca y muy varonil.

- 175- dijo Kingsley que por ser auror estaba enterado de todo.

- Tengo varias cosas que deciros- dijo Dumbledore- entre ellas que ha habido algunas bajas en nuestras filas entre ella la de Ania.

Todos estaban en silencio ya sabían lo de Ania pero era difícil creerlo. Algunas miradas se posaron en Lupin ya que sabían lo que el hombre sentía por la fallecida. Dumbledore también lo miró y dijo:

- Remus necesito un profesor que sustituya a Ania y me preguntaba si tu me harías ese favor, solo sería hasta que este curso acabe.

- No Dumbledore- dijo Remus mirándole por primera vez desde que llegó- no quiero.

- Sé que te acordaras mucho de ella- dijo Dumbledore- pero no te lo pediría sino fuese totalmente necesario. Harry te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca.

- Esta bien- dijo Remus suspirando- lo haré.

- Gracias Remus- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- otra cosa de la que os quería informar es que Cornelius Fudge a muerto. A ocurrido cuando yo estaba presente.

- Eso quiere decir que Dolores Umbridge será la próxima ministra- dijo Tonks mirando de reojo a otro miembro de la orden que estaba sentado cerca de ella y que conocía por que tenía su misma edad y habían ido juntos a la academia de aurores y ahora trabajaban en el ministerio. Se llamaba Tommy Sacerlan era un chico alto y fuerte con unos grandes ojos negros al igual que su cabello que lo llevaba corto y de punta. Lo miraba por el simple hecho de que le parecía maravilloso. Ellos eran amigos pero el siempre la estaba haciendo de rabiar y la sacaba de quicio pero aun así estaba enamorada de él por que cuando necesitaba a alguien siempre estaba junto a ella. Él a veces coqueteaba con ella y más de una vez había intentado sacar el tema del amor y de las relaciones de pareja pero ella siempre cambiaba de tema. Temía mucho al amor y al compromiso ya que con los hombres con los que había salido alguna vez siempre la habían hecho daño y temía volver a sufrir.

- No si hay otro candidato al que votar- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿En quién estas pensado?- dijo Snape.

- Creo que Arthur Weasley sería un gran ministro- dijo Dumbledore y todos quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Arthur?- dijo Mundungus- no creo que Arthur quiera ser ministro.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Dumbledore- no he hablado con él pero estoy seguro de que aceptará.

- ¡¿Cómo va a aceptar?!- dijo Mcgonagall dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose en pie- ¡ahora menos que nunca aceptará, su hija sé esta muriendo Dumbledore, no tendrá cabeza nada más que para su familia!

Los que no sabían la historia de Alicia pensaron que Ginny era la que se estaba muriendo.

- ¿Ginny sé esta muriendo?- dijo Mundungus dejando de fumar de su pipa y mirando a Dumbledore con preocupación.

- No- dijo el director- Ginny esta en perfecto estado. Estoy hablando de la otra hija de Arthur y Molly.

- Dumbledore solo tienen a Ginny los demás son varones- dijo Kingsley.

- Eso es lo que todos pensabais- dijo Dumbledore bajo la mirada de incredulidad de muchos de los presentes- pero hace 17 años exactamente Molly tuvo a Ronald Weasley y a una niña. Fueron muy felices hasta que un año y unos meses después fue secuestrada, exactamente el nueve de septiembre. El 31 de octubre de ese año Voldemort perdió sus poderes. Molly y Arthur me contaron lo de su hija cuando se hicieron miembros de la orden. Hoy hemos encontrado a esa niña y lo más gracioso es que la hemos tenido delante durante todo estos meses.

- No te entendemos- dijo una mujer.

- Es muy sencillo- dijo el director- Voldemort secuestro a esa niña y Alicia es la hija de Molly y Arthur.

Un silencio muy pesado reino en la habitación. Nadie hablaba, nunca hubiesen esperado esa declaración.

- Nosotros tratamos injustamente a Alicia- continuo Dumbledore- aunque Voldemort la puso en contra de nosotros ella no nos traiciono, no le contó nada y ahora esta en el hospital sin ninguna posibilidad de vivir, va a morir. Y por eso mismo he dicho que Harry va a necesitar a Remus ahora más que nunca ambos van a pasar por lo mismo.

- No lo puedes comparar- dijo Tommy el chico que Tonks había estado observando- Remus a perdido a Ania la mujer que amaba- Lupin carraspeó no quería oír hablar de Ania pero aun así el hombre continuo- Harry solo va a perder a una amiga de la que has estado mucho tiempo distanciada por el engaño del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aunque no creo que llegasen a ser muy amigos ya que pocos meses después creímos que era hija de quien-tu-sabes y Harry no hablaba con ella.

- Te equivocas Tommy no es una simple amiga- dijo Dumbledore jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa- Harry esta enamorado de Alicia.

- Vamos Dumbledore- dijo Tommy sonriendo- ¿enamorado? Tan solo tiene 16 años no te niego que le pueda gustar la muchacha a esa edad es normal pero amarla por favor ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor.

- Te vuelves a equivocar- dijo Dumbledore- saben perfectamente lo que es el amor.

- Dumbledore ahora me vas a decir que Ron y Hermione también están enamorados- dijo Tommy- por favor tan solo son críos de 16 años que se gustan pero cuando crezcan conocerán otros chicos y a otras chicas y entonces a lo mejor con 18 o 19 años se enamoren. Pronto Harry conocerá a otra chica y se olvidará de Alicia.

- Te sigues equivocando- dijo el anciano sonriendo- y si, creo y esto seguro de que Hermione y Ron están enamorados al igual que Draco Malfoy y Wendy Samers.

Todos alzaron la ceja sin entender ¿por qué hablaba de Draco Malfoy?¿Quién era Wendy Samers?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en todo esto?- dijo la señora Figg- ¿quién es Wendy Samers

Dumbledore les contó quien era Wendy Samers y también que Draco Malfoy al igual que Crabbe y Goyle padres e hijos habían luchado contra los mortífagos y también contó que Voldemort había matado a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy por que el primero había fastidiado uno de los ataques del señor Tenebroso.

Todos habían escuchado muy interesados cada una de las palabras de Voldemort y cuando Dumbledore terminó los que no lo sabían se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Es increíble- dijo la señora Figg.

- Bueno en lo que estábamos- dijo Tommy saliendo de su ensimismamiento- esos chicos no están enamorados.

- Si lo están- dijo el director- la única que no esta enamorada es la señorita Ginny Weasley estoy seguro que el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger si lo están, al igual que el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Wendy Samers y por supuesto Harry y la señorita Alicia Weasley y seguro que la pequeña Ginny no tardará en encontrar a su media naranja.

- Dumbledore son críos- dijo Tommy tercamente y Tonks lo miró molesta, era demasiado terco.

- Pero no son críos normales- dijo Dumbledore- ellos están destinados a luchar en esta guerra, están destinados a sufrir. Todos ellos han sufrido por una cosa o por otra. El destino los ha hecho sufrir y lo ha hecho para que madurasen rápidamente y así luchasen en una guerra que lleva escrita sus nombres. La vida les ha dado un golpe tras otro para que madurasen y aunque a veces parezcan inmaduros sobretodo Ronald Weasley- el anciano sonrió- no lo son pero así, comportándose inmaduramente se escapan de su destino, de sus responsabilidades y se convierten en adolescentes con simple problemas de estudios, de chicas o chicos, de su popularidad, se convierten en los adolescentes normales que les gustaría ser pero que por desgracia no son por que ellos lo saben… saben que van a tener que luchar en esta guerra, saben que son especiales y ellos más que nadie desearían no serlo. Los he observado detenidamente a todos ellos desde Harry a Draco y les aseguro que no son críos normales, son la esperanza de esta guerra en la que por ahora vamos perdiendo, es en ellos en los que tenemos que poner nuestra fe y creedme cuando os digo que están enamorados por que han madurado en todos los sentidos incluso en el amor. Son adultos encerrados en cuerpos de adolescentes. Han tenido que tomar decisiones que muy pocos por no decir ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido que tomar en toda nuestra vida, decisiones que podían cambiar el futuro si escogían un camino u otro y algunas de esas decisiones han hecho que sufren más pero han tomado esas decisiones para que otras personas no sufrieran. Harry va a sufrir con la muerte de Alicia va a ser incluso peor que cuando Sirius murió por que esta vez no va a aparecer otra persona que lo ayude como Alicia apareció y le ayudo a superar lo de Sirius tal vez Voldemort halla vencido por que sin Alicia a Harry no le va importar morir incluso va a esperar a que Voldemort le mate y no va a hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Aun así Dumbledore han estado mucho tiempo separados- dijo Tommy tercamente- Harry la ha odiado durante muchos meses por que pensaba que era a hija del asesino de sus padres y Alicia lo ha odiado durante años.

- Tommy, Harry nunca a odiado a Alicia- dijo el anciano sonriendo- aunque dijese lo contrarío y Alicia en cuanto conoció a Harry no pudo odiarlo, lo se lo veo en sus ojos.

- Todavía no creo que la ame- dijo Tommy- y no creo que sufra más de lo que han sufrido con Sirius.

- Tommy ha llorado delante de mí- dijo Dumbledore y todos le miraron- ¿alguien le ha visto llorar por Sirius?

Todos quedaron en silencio, era cierto nunca le habían visto llorar la única había sido Alicia y ella no se lo había contado a nadie.

La reunión no duró mucho más cuando terminó Dumbledore se puso a hablar con Remus sobre las clases mientras los profesores volvían al colegio y los miembros de la orden a sus puestos de vigilancia u otras misiones que tenían. Otros en cambio ya se iban para su casa, ese era el caso de Tonks y Tommy.

- ¿Te vas ya?- le preguntó el chico.

- Si- dijo Tonks un poco seca todavía estaba molesta por que replicase tanto a Dumbledore.

- ¿Estas enfadada?- dijo Tommy.

- No por que habría de estarlo- dijo Tonks saliendo de Grimmauld Place seguida por Tommy.

Cuando los dos estaban fuera la puerta y la casa quedaron ocultas como si entre el número 11 y 13 no hubiese nada. Tonks caminaba rápidamente y Tommy la seguía muy cerca. La chica se abrazaba a sí misma para entrar un poco en calor por que aunque estaban en Marzo todavía hacía un poco de fresco y sobretodo por las noches.

- Tonks para un poco- dijo Tommy cansado de andar tan rápido.

- Tengo prisa- dijo Tonks.

- No tienes nada que hacer- dijo Tommy.

- Pero quiero llegar pronto a casa- dijo Tonks- hoy a sido un día muy largo y estoy agotada.

- No es por eso- dijo Tommy- estas enfadada.

- No lo estoy- dijo Tonks caminado más rápido a través de un parque.

- ¡Nymphadora párate!- dijo Tommy.

- ¡No me llames así!- dijo Tonks parándose y plantándole cara- ¡sabes que lo odio!

- ¡Pues párate!- dijo Tommy.

- Ya estoy parada- dijo Tonks- ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Qué té pasa?- dijo Tommy- estas como enfadada desde la reunión.

- Lo que me pasa es que eres un maldito cabezota- dijo Tonks- no entiendo por que en la reunión has replicado tanto a Dumbledore. Él tiene razón Harry esta enamorado de Alicia, tu no le has visto la cara cuando los sanadores la estaban revisando pero yo si y Dumbledore tiene razón pero tu como eres un terco no parabas de replicarle.

- Vale- dijo Tommy- a lo mejor me e pasado un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Vamos Tommy- dijo Tonks sonriendo irónicamente- te as pasado mucho pero claro como vas pensar que unos chicos de 16 años se van a enamorar si tu con 22 años no te as enamorado nunca.

- ¿Y tu que sabe si yo me he enamorado alguna vez?- dijo Tommy empezando a enfadarse.

- Por que no te veo capa de enamorarte de una chica- dijo Tonks- eres demasiado narcisista.

- ¡Oh soy demasiado narcisista!- dijo Tommy muy enfadado- fue ha hablar miss modestia en persona, la chica que sé esta cambiando el pelo cada diez minutos y todo su aspecto para parecer gustar más a los hombres.

- ¡Yo no hago eso!- dijo Tonks.

- ¡Si lo haces!- dijo Tommy.

- ¡Contigo no se puede hablar!¡Me largo!- dijo Tonks- por que no quiero que digas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir.

- No será al revés- dijo Tommy- y la que luego se arrepiente es otra.

- ¡Tommy eres idiota!- dijo Tonks apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡no eres capaz de mantener una conversación normal!

- ¡Contigo no!- dijo Tommy- ¡eres insoportable!

- ¡Y tú eres un imbécil, narcisista incapaz de enamorarse!- dijo Tonks- ¡nunca a sido capaz de tener una relación formal con una chica¡La camelas, la usas y la tiras!

- ¡Otra vez esta con lo de enamorarme!- dijo Tommy- ¡y si te digo que estoy enamorado!

- ¿Enamorado?- dijo Tonks- ¿de quien¿De Belinda¿De Sophí¿De Ainoa¿Quieres que siga o me callo? Tengo una larga lista de nombres.

- ¡Estas celosa!- dijo Tommy sonriendo mientras la señalaba con un dedo- ¡estás celosa!

- ¡¿Yo?!- dijo Tonks- ¡Mas quisieras tú! Y ahora me voy.

La chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando Tommy la hablo.

- Tonks…

- ¡¿Qué quieres a…?!- pero Tonks no pudo terminar justo cuando se dio la vuelta Tommy se había acercado a ella y la estaba besando.

Al principio era un beso torpe, que ella no esperaba pero poco a poco fue mejorando. Tonks sintió como los brazos de Tommy la rodeaban la cintura y ella no estaba muy segura de lo que hacer con las suyas. Por un lado lo quería abrazar pero por otro tenía miedo a seguir con ese beso, no estaba muy segura de si debería separarlo o seguir con ese beso que por otro lado le estaba pareciendo el mejor que le habían dando nunca. Sentía el roce de la lengua del chico con la suya propia era un roce suave y dulce que se estaba tornando a apasionado. Y al final el miedo pudo más que el amor y Tonks rompió el beso.

- ¿Por qué me as besado?- dijo Tonks.

- ¿Qué pasa no té ha gustado?- dijo Tommy.

- ¡Pues claro que no!- mintió Tonks- ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo¡Nadie me besa sin mi consentimiento¡No creas que voy a ser otra de las chicas de tu lista¡Yo no soy como esas chicas, yo tengo dignidad!

- ¡Eres inaguantable!- dijo Tommy- ¡Entiendo que tus antiguos novios te dejasen por otras mujeres es imposible que alguien se enamore de ti!

Tommy se arrepintió de haber dicho eso una centésima de segundo después de que saliese de su boca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y recibió una bofetada de parte de Tonks, una bofetada que sabía que se merecía. La miró a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando.

- Tonks… yo…- empezó Tommy.

- ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar más a mí!- dijo Tonks- ¡tu y yo ya no somos amigos¡Te odio!

La chica salió corriendo y Tommy se quedó plantado allí con un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón y un enfado hacía si mismo inmenso.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!! Bueno parece que Alicia no va a recuperarse o habrá alguna cura???? jajajaja. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Bueno besos para todos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	26. Una escapada nocturna

**Capitulo 26: Una escapada nocturna.**

Harry abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en uno de los asientos del hospital. Vio que Ron tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y lo quitó de encima sin despertarlo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los Weasley, Draco, Hermione, Wendy, Cristine estaban dormidos. Miró el reloj eran las 6:30 todavía era temprano. Se levantó y estiró las piernas que estaban entumecidas. Caminó un poco por la sala de espera y luego se acercó a la cristalera y vio que Alicia dormía placidamente en su cama. No parecía que estuviese tan enferma, no parecía que en cualquier momento moriría, parecía que simplemente estaba descansando que cuando despertará se levantaría de la cama y echaría a andar y se iría con ellos del hospital, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente. Ella no iba a salir de esa habitación, ella no se iba a levantar de esa cama y ella iba a morir. La observó durante una hora hasta que a las 7:30 se empezaron a despertar los demás. A las 8 ya estaban todos despiertos, todos menos Alicia que seguía durmiendo placidamente en su cama.

- Chicos deberías ir a comer algo- dijo el señor Weasley sacando un poco de dinero del bolsillo.

- Yo no quiero nada- dijo Harry.

Era verdad. No le apetecía comer absolutamente nada, con solo pensar en la comida sentía nauseas.

- Harry debes comer o te enfermaras- dijo la señora Weasley.

La señora Weasley insistió en que fuese a comer con los demás y Harry terminó aceptando, así que los seis chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la quinta planta la voz de mujer anuncio lo siguiente: _"Salón de té/ tienda de regalos"._ Los seis chicos se bajaron del ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con un rotulo que decía: _"Salón de té"._ Ginny abrió la puerta y entró seguida de los demás.

Harry vio una habitación amplia y cuadrada. Tenía muchas ventanas por donde entraba mucha luz. Al final de la sala había una barra donde había una chica. Era alta y delgada, con los ojos azules y el pelo rojo teñido. No era muy mayor debía de tener unos 23 años más o menos. Era muy guapa.

Por toda la sala estaban repartidas montones de mesas cuadradas y rectangulares con muchas sillas. Algunos de ellas estaban ocupadas por sanadores y enfermeras que estaban en su hora de descanso y otras por familiares de los enfermos.

Los seis chicos se sentaron en una mesa rectangular. La chica de detrás de la barra se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

- Bueno chicos ¿qué queréis?- dijo la chica.

- No lo sabemos- dijo Wendy.

- Os puedo traer el desayuno de la casa- dijo la chica- huevos revueltos, bacón, un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un bollo.

- Yo quiero eso- dijo Ron y la chica lo apuntó en la libreta.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Ron y se pidieron eso menos Harry que no quería comer nada.

- ¿Y tu cariño?- dijo la chica tiernamente a Harry.

- Yo no quiero nada- dijo Harry.

- Por favor Harry por lo menos tomate un té- dijo Hermione.

- Está bien- dijo Harry.

- Pues un té- dijo la chica y se marchó hacía la barra.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que la camarera les llevó lo que habían pedido. Lo que más extraño a todos era ver como Ron comía con tranquilidad en vez de engullir como un loco.

- Bueno chicos si estáis aquí es por que alguien que conocéis esta enfermo- dijo la camarera- ¿os puedo preguntar de quien se trata?

Todos la miraron, esa chica era muy curiosa.

- No os lo digo por curiosear- dijo la chica- simplemente quiero que me lo contéis para desahogaros os aseguro que os sentiréis mejor.

- Nuestra hermana fue herida en el ataque a Hogsmeade- dijo Ron señalando a Ginny.

- ¡Oh lo siento!- dijo la chica y cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Harry- ¿se pondrá bien?

- No- dijo Ginny con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas- los sanadores han dicho que va a morir.

- ¿Vosotros sois familiares de los Weasley?- dijo la chica señalando a Ginny y Ron y luego señalo a Wendy y dijo:- y tú eres hija de Cristine.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Wendy.

- Ayer vinieron a tomar un té y estuve hablando con ellos y bueno vosotros dos tenéis las características de todos los Weasley- dijo la chica- y tú eres igual a Cristine. Ellos me contaron lo de Alicia creo que es así como se llama vuestra hermana sino me equivoco.

- Si- dijo Ron.

- Es una lastima- dijo la chica- es muy joven tan solo 17 años. Me dijo Molly que fue por una mordedura de serpiente- todos se quedaron en silencio- por cierto soy Alexandra Soyer pero me podéis llamar Alex ¿y vosotros?

Todos se fueron presentando uno a uno menos Harry que no le gustaba esa chica. Para su gusto era demasiado entrometida.

- Bueno y tu eres Harry Potter no hace falta ni que me lo digas- dijo Alexandra sonriendo- también me contaron vuestra familia que Voldemort raptó a Alicia cuando era un bebe y que no averiguasteis que era familia vuestra hasta ayer en el ataque.

Harry la miró con sorpresa. Era capaz de llamar a Voldemort por su nombre pero lo que más le extraño es que los Weasley y Cristine le hubiesen contado tantas cosas a una persona que acababan de conocer.

- La debéis querer mucho- dijo Alexandra.

- Bueno es mi hermana melliza por supuesto que la quiero- dijo Ron con tristeza- mis primeros recuerdos de cuando era niño son en los que estoy junto Alicia. Muchas noches después de que la raptasen soñaba con sus ojos, con su sonrisa. Soñaba cuando teníamos un año y jugábamos con nuestros hermanos, cuando ella me daba besos. Ella es una parte de mí y cuando la raptaron esa parte de mi se fue con ella y no se como no me di cuenta de que cuando apareció de nuevo en mi vida bajo el nombre de Alicia Samers esa parte que había desaparecido volvió a mí.

Harry miraba a Ron con la boca ligeramente abierta. Nunca imaginó que su amigo diría esas palabras delante de ellos pero parecía que era el único sorprendido por que los demás estaban tranquilos como si fuese el comportamiento normal de Ron. Sabía que allí sucedía algo raro, no era normal que Ron hablase así.

- ¿Y tú la quieres mucho?- preguntó Alexandra a Ginny.

- Claro- dijo Ginny- es mi hermana. Cuando tuve uso de razón mis padres me contaron que tenía una hermana y que la habían raptado por que yo era demasiado pequeña cuando se la llevaron y no me acordaba de ella. Siempre me pregunte como habría sido mi hermana. Siempre quise tener una hermana a la que contar mis cosas, una hermana con la que hablar de cosas de mujeres.

- Ella siempre estuvo junto a mí- dijo Wendy de repente- era mi única amiga. Ella era capaz de hacerme feliz con una de sus sonrisas. Me ayudó a no rendirme, a creer en lo que era lo correcto, a no dejarme influir por Voldemort y a no unirme a él. Ella es una hermana para mí.

- Yo también la quiero mucho, ella es como una hermana para mí- dijo Draco- me ayudó a darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que debía negarme a ser mortífago aunque mi padre me dijese que tenía que serlo. Ella me ofreció su amistad aunque la chantajee durante un tiempo, se hizo amiga mía pasado por encima de todo el mundo sin importarle quien era y lo que dijesen de mí.

- Alicia me convenció que fuese a las pruebas de Quiddich cuando vio que mis padres me habían regalado una escoba- dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza- ella fue una buena amiga y siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Me defendió cuando Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas se metieron conmigo.

Harry miraba a sus amigos incrédulamente ¿por qué contaban todo lo que sentían¿Por qué estaban abriendo su corazón así delante de esa chica, por que expresaban lo que sentían? Eso parecía una terapia de grupo y ahora las miradas estaban dirigidas a él esperando a que empezase a decir lo que sentía.

- ¿Y tú la quieres mucho Harry?- dijo Alexandra mirando al muchacho.

- A ti que te importa- dijo Harry que no les gustaba la gente tan entrometida le recordaban a su tía.

- Harry no seas grosero- dijo Hermione severamente- te sentirás mejor.

- Esta chica es una cotilla- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- y no soporto a la gente cotilla además yo no voy a contar mis sentimientos a una desconocida.

- Yo solo quiero ayudarte- dijo Alexandra muy tranquila- como ha dicho Hermione te sentirás mejor.

- ¿De verdad? No me digas- ironizó Harry amargamente para después darse la vuelta y salir del salón de té hecho una furia.

Llegó hasta el ascensor en el mismo momento en el que se abría. Harry esperó que todos saliesen y luego entró él. Nadie más entró en el ascensor, estaba solo pero le gustaba, sentía un poco de paz al no escuchar el llanto de las chicas, el llanto de la señora Weasley, al no ver las caras de tristeza de sus amigos.

Y entonces una pregunta llegó a su cabeza ¿qué haría cuando Alicia muriese? No lo sabía pero tampoco quería pensar en eso ahora.

El ascensor paró en la planta en la que estaba la habitación de Alicia y salió de él, hacia la habitación 713 la de ella.

Caminaba por el pasillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Algunas veces chocaba con la gente pero ni se inmutaba. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha mirándose los zapatos.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde se ensanchaba el corredor y vio a los demás Weasley y a Cristine que estaban mirando por la cristalera. Harry se acercó y miró a través del cristal. Vio a una enfermera regordeta que llevaba puesto una bata verde, un gorro también verde, unos guantes y una mascarilla parecía que estaba apunto de operar. La mujer estaba dando de comer a Alicia que tragaba con dificultad la papilla que la estaba dando.

Cuando la mujer terminó de darla de comer, la limpió la boca con una servilleta.

- Muy bien cariño- dijo la enfermera cariñosamente- te lo comiste todo ¿quieres algo más?

- Bueno- dijo Alicia- me aburro mucho y me preguntaba si me podrían traer algún libro para leer.

- Por supuesto que si- dijo la enfermera sonriendo- luego te traigo un libro.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

La enfermera cogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación. La mujer apuntó a la puerta para sellarla y que nadie pudiese entrar. La señora Weasley miró a Harry y dijo:

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- En el salón de té- dijo Harry- todavía no han terminado de desayunar.

- ¿Y tu as desayunado algo?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- mintió Harry no querían que le echasen la bronca.

- Muy bien- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo con tristeza- voy al servicio. Cristine ¿vienes?

- Si Molly- dijo Cristine.

- Nosotros nos vamos al salón de té- dijo el señor Weasley- si ha Harry no le importa quedarse con Alicia para que no este sola.

- No claro que no- dijo Harry- márchense no se preocupen.

- Gracias- dijo el señor Weasley- ¿vas para allá después?- preguntó a su mujer y a Cristine.

- Si- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos se marcharon y dejaron a Harry solo frente al cristal cuando Harry los perdió de vista miró a Alicia y vio que ella lo miraba.

- ¿Te gustó la comida?- dijo Harry.

- Estaba malísima- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de asco- pero espero que la enfermera se acuerde de traerme unos libros. Me aburro mucho.

- Seguro que los trae- dijo Harry y una idea le llegó a la cabeza- ¿quieres que le pregunte a Dumbledore si puedo traerte unos libros de Hogwarts?

- Vale- dijo Alicia con una media sonrisa- esos libros son muy interesantes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Harry agachó la cabeza y miró los azulejos del suelo.

- Harry- le llamó Alicia y Harry la miró y la vio nerviosa- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- el chico asintió- ¿podrías hacer una escapadita a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y traerme algún libro? Es que antes de morirme me gustaría leer algún libro de esa sección siempre he tenido curiosidad y como tu tienes la capa invisible pues...

- Lo haré- dijo Harry con decisión- por ti haría cualquier cosa.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonrojándose levemente al oír las últimas palabras del chico.

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio y como antes Harry bajó la mirada a los azulejos del suelo.

- Harry- volvió a llamarle Alicia y Harry la miró de nuevo- ¿me vas a echar de menos?

Harry suspiró ¿qué si la iba a echar de menos? Claro que la iba a echar de menos como no la iba a echar de menos si la quería como un loco.

- Más de lo que piensas- dijo Harry- más de lo que piensa.

El día pasó rápidamente, Alicia y Harry no volvieron a hablar en todo el día y todos comentaron que la chica estaba más pensativa de lo normal. A las seis de la tarde llegaron Tonks y Ojoloco para acompañarlos a Hogwarts.

- Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Tonks.

- Hola- dijeron algunos, otros simplemente hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.

Tonks y Ojoloco se aceraron a los señores Weasley y se pusieron a hablar en susurros y Harry supuso que hablaban de la Orden.

- Arthur- dijo Ojoloco- Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo y me ha dicho que Molly también valla.

- ¿De que quiere hablar?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Será mejor que él te lo diga- dijo Tonks- no es nada malo.

- ¿Cuándo quiere que vayamos?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Ahora- dijo Ojoloco bruscamente- quiere hablar con vosotros antes de la cena y también con Cristine, Percy y los chicos.

**- **¿Conmigo?- dijo Percy que ya había hablado con sus padres y se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellos.

- Si- dijo Tonks.

- Pues vamos cuanto antes no vallamos antes podremos volver para estar con Alicia- dijo la señora Weasley levantándose.

- No os preocupéis- dijo Bill a sus padres- nosotros nos quedamos con ella.

Vamos chicos- dijo la señora Weasley- nos vamos a Hogwarts.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

- Si que mañana tenéis que madrugar- dijo la señora Weasley- además a lo mejor tenéis que hacer deberes y tu Ginny este año tienes los TIMOS.

Los chicos se despidieron de Alicia y esta vio como se marchaban con tristeza. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor y se subieron en él. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el último piso se bajaron y salieron del hospital. Caminaron hasta una calle por donde no circulaba gente y Ojoloco levantó el brazo derecho y después de unos segundos se oyó un ¡PUM! Y un autobús de tres pisos de color morado apareció ante ellos. Stan bajó de él sonriendo y dijo:

- Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo…

- Ahórrate el discursito- dijo Ojoloco bruscamente y Stan se quedó callado algo ofendido por la interrupción del hombre.

Todos subieron al autobús y mientras los adultos pagaban, los chicos se sentaron en las sillas que había. Algunas de ella estaban volcadas a causa de los frenazos del autobús.

- Dije el año pasado que no quería volver a montar en este trasto- dijo Ron de mal humor.

- No seas estúpido Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio severamente- sino vamos en este trasto como tu lo llamas no podremos volver a venir a ver a tu hermana ¿y tu quieres verla?

- Claro que quiero verla- dijo Ron con tristeza al pensar en su hermana.

El autobús se puso en marcha y en la primera curva la silla de Ron se volcó haciendo que Ron cayese al suelo. El pelirrojo gruñó mientras se ponía en pie y volvía a sentarse.

Después de unos minutos, de algunas paradas y de algunas caídas más por parte de Ron y Draco, este último le estaba cogiendo tanto asco al autobús como Ron, llegaron a Hogwarts.

Bajaron del autobús. Ojoloco y Tonks y se despidieron de ellos y luego se marcharon de nuevo en el autobús.

Los señores Weasley, Percy, Cristine y los chicos entraron y subieron hacía el castillo en silencio a ninguno le apetecía hablar.

Llegaron ante las dobles puertas de roble que estaban cerradas y antes de que pudiesen abrirlas oyeron una voz conocida que los llamaba. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron como por los terrenos se acercaba Hagrid.

- Hola- dijo cuando estuvo frente ellos- ¿qué tal esta Alicia?

- Mal Hagrid mal- dijo el señor Weasley y vieron como el semigigante derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Será mejor que entremos- dijo Cristine.

Hagrid asintió y abrió las puertas. Cuando entraron vieron a muchos alumnos por los pasillos hablando. Harry cuando entró notó que había un ambiente muy pesado. Caminaron por los pasillos y la gente se les quedaba mirando mientras murmuraban pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablasen de él. Fueron al despacho de Dumbledore cuando llegaron hasta las gárgolas, Hagrid dijo la contraseña que era "caramelo de limón". Las dos estatuas se hicieron a un lado dejándole pasar y subieron por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar frente a la puerta del despacho del director.

Antes de entrar el señor Weasley llamó a la puerta y esperaron a que el anciano les diese permiso para entrar. Cuando entraron vieron que también estaban Mcgonagall, Snape, y Lupin y a los chicos les extraño no ver a Ania.

- Sentaos- dijo Dumbledore haciendo un movimiento con la varita y haciendo aparecer unas sillas de aspecto muy cómodo para todos- se os ve cansados.

- Es muy difícil conciliar el sueño en el hospital y en la situación en la que nos entramos mucho más- dijo el señor Weasley rascándose los ojos.

- Lo entiendo- dijo Dumbledore mirando al señor Weasley por encima de sus gafas de media luna- ¿sigue igual?- el señor Weasley asintió- entiendo. Bueno os he pedido que vinierais por varias cosas. La primera es que quería hablar con el señor Malfoy- Draco se irguió en su asiento algo nervioso- sobre lo que paso en Hogsmeade.

- No entiendo profesor- dijo Draco.

- Muy sencillo- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿por qué luchó con nosotros en vez de demostrar su lealtad a su señor Oscuro y a su padre?

- Primero profesor como ha oído a Voldemort- hubo algunos estremecimientos al escuchar ese nombre excepto de Dumbledore, de Lupin y los chicos que ya se habían acostumbrado a oírlo- mi padre cambio de bando tarde pero cambio. Segundo no es mi señor Oscuro es Voldemort yo no tengo que tenerle ninguna lealtad y ahora mucho menos que ha matado a mis padres y tercero mi lealtad esta junto a Alicia y Wendy y ahora con ellos- el chico señalo a Harry y los demás- y junto a usted si me lo permite.

- Claro señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- veo que la amistad con las señorita Weasley y la señorita Samers le ha hecho mucho bien y por ello, por que se que no me esta mintiendo y se que ahora esta en nuestro bando puedo hablar con libertad sobre la Orden del Fénix ¿sabe lo que es la Orden?

- Si- dijo Draco- mi padre me habló alguna vez de ella.

- Entonces perfecto- dijo Dumblendore y sonrió al ver como Percy daba un paso hacía él.

- Perdone señor- dijo Percy- pero yo no sé mucho de ella.

- Lo suponía- dijo el anciano sin borrar su sonrisa.

El director empezó a contar lo que era la Orden del Fénix mientras Fawkes se posaba en la pierna de Harry. El muchacho lo miró y vio que el animal le devolvía la mirada. Harry estiro la mano y empezó a acariciarlo.

- Bueno ahora que todos sabemos lo que es la Orden del Fénix podemos continuar- dijo Dumbledore- a ti Cristine y a ti señor Weasley- el hombre miró a Percy- les pedí que vinierais para saber si querríais entrar en la Orden.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore y Snape dijo:

- Perdone pero a esta tal Cristine no la conocemos.

- Yo si la conozco muy bien- dijo Dumbledore- yo le di clase y era muy amigo de sus padres, eran parte de la antigua orden pero me temo que murieron. Yo sabía lo ocurrido con su hija. Así que por eso no te preocupes Severus- miró a Percy y Cristine y continuo- se que es una decisión importante por eso no tenéis que contestar ahora, podéis pensarlo.

- No hay nada que pensar- dijo Cristine- yo quiero entrar en la Orden.

- Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Yo también entrare- dijo Percy y Dumbledore ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! Me alegro- dijo Dumbledore dando una palmada- una cosa solucionada. Me temo que lo siguiente no tiene nada de alegre lo miremos por donde lo miremos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

- Me temo que Ania ha fallecido en el ataque- dijo Dumbledore con pesar. Harry miro a Dumbledore. Ahora entendía por que Lupin estaba tan triste cuando lo vio, era por que Ania había muerto, su amiga de la infancia.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Vio a Hermione y a Ginny que lloraban, a Draco y a Ron atónitos y miró a los adultos que tenían una cara llena de tristeza excepto Snape.

- Por eso Remus volverá a ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Dumbledore- solamente hasta que termine el curso para el año siguiente buscaremos a otro profesor. Y por último os tengo que contar otra cosa que no es agradable tampoco. Ayer fui a visitar a Cornelius al hospital y después de pedirme perdón por no haberme creído y después de decirme que le dijese a Harry que lo disculpara murió.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el señor Weasley poniéndose en pie- eso es horrible si Fudge esta muerto Dolores Umbridge se presentará al puesto de ministra y si la eligen si que podemos dar por perdida la ayuda del ministerio.

- Por eso se debe presentar otro candidato- dijo Dumbledore- alguien que trabaje en el ministerio y que sea miembro de la Orden y ese alguien eres tu Arthur.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el hombre mirando a Dumbledore como si estuviese loco.

- Si tu- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- eres honesto y trabajador. Estás enterado de lo ocurrido con Voldemort y todo lo referente a él. La Orden esta de acuerdo y todos ellos te darían tu voto.

- Y gran parte del ministerio- dijo Percy mirando a su padre- la mayoría odian a Umbridge.

- Eres respetado en el mundo mágico- dijo Lupin.

- Pero... - dijo el señor Weasley- no se yo de ministro ¿tu que crees Molly?

- Yo creo que serías un gran ministro- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron al señor Weasley. Este parecía muy concentrado sopesando su respuesta. Harry estaba seguro de que el señor Weasley sería un ministro modelo. Como había dicho Dumbledore era honesto y trabajador y estaba enterado todo lo referente a Voldemort. No conocía a nadie que se lo mereciese más que él.

- Alicia se sentía muy orgullosa- dijo Wendy de pronto sacando al señor Weasley de sus pensamientos y todos la miraron- y seguro que moriría más feliz si supiese que su padre esta haciendo todo lo posible por detener a Voldemort.

Parecía que esas palabras habían hecho que al señor Weasley le desapareciesen todas las dudas por que se puso de pie y dijo:

- Lo haré, me presento para ministro.

- ¡Eso es una gran noticia!- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ahora que Cornelius a muerto habrá elecciones dentro de poco supongo que serán después de las vacaciones de semana santa. Y tengo el presentimiento de que ganaras. Hay que hacer pública tu candidatura.

- Mi padre ministro- dijo Ron sonriendo- nunca lo imagine.

- Y ya no tengo nada más que deciros- dijo Dumbledore- solo una cosa más. Señorita Samers- Wendy lo miró- hoy la seleccionaremos para una casa- Wendy asintió- ya podéis iros ¿volveréis al hospital?- preguntó mirando a los señores Weasley, a Percy y a Cristine.

- Si- dijo el señor Weasley- tengo que contárselo a mis hijos y estar con Alicia.

- Vale- dijo Dumbledore- y vosotros chicos iros ha hacer los deberes de mañana. Usted señorita Samers como no tiene casa aun vallase con cualquiera de ellos.

- Está bien- dijo Wendy.

Todos se fueron hacía la puerta y salieron. Bajaron las escaleras y mientras los señores Weasley, Percy y Cristine volvían al hospital; Snape, Mcgonagall y Lupin se fueron a sus despachos. Hagrid volvió a su cabaña y los chicos quedaron en medio del pasillo por donde pasaban algunas personas y se les quedaban mirando mientras cuchicheaban lo extraño que era ver a Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny hablar sin pelearse y todos se preguntaban quien era la otra chica que estaba con ellos.

- Por que no vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione- allí podremos hacer todos los deberes.

- Si- dijo Draco- buena idea.

- Iros adelantando- dijo Harry que había olvidado algo- tengo que hablar algo con Dumbledore.

- Está bien- dijo Ginny.

Harry vio como sus dos amigos se alejaban y después de decir la contraseña subió de nuevo al despacho de Dumbledore. Llamó a la puerta y la voz del anciano le dio permiso para entrar.

- ¿Si Harry?- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a través de las gafas de media luna.

- Es sobre Alicia- dijo Harry.

- Te escucho- dijo Dumbledore.

- Alicia dice que se aburre mucho- dijo Harry- y le ha pedido a una enfermera unos libros para leer y yo le dije que le preguntaría si podía llevarle alguno de aquí, de Hogwarts. A ella le pareció buena la idea ya que dicen que son muy interesantes.

- Puedes llevarla libros de aquí- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- si te haces responsable de traerlos cuando acabe con ellos.

- Lo haré- dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore escribía en un pergamino.- Dale esto a la señora Pince- dijo Dumbledore- y te dejaré sacar dos libros.

- Vale- dijo Harry- gracias profesor.

De nada Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore guardándose el papel que este le había dado en el bolsillo del pantalón y se fue hacía la sala común.

Cuando llego allí entró y vio a sus compañeros de cuarto junto a Parvati, Laverne y Laura. Quiso subir antes de que lo viesen, no quería dar explicaciones sobre Alicia sabía que le preguntarían por ella, pero no le dio tiempo de irse ya que se acercaron a él.

- Hola Harry- dijo Neville.

- Hola chicos- dijo Harry- mirad he quedado con Ron, Hermione y Ginny para hacer los deberes así que luego hablamos.

Harry se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras pero la voz de Parvati le detuvo.

- ¿Alicia ha muerto?

- No- dijo Harry sin mirarlos.

- Que bien- dijo Dean- me sentía tan culpable por haberla tratado tan mal pero cuando vuelva la podré pedir perdón.

- No volverá- dijo Harry- va a morir.

- Pero tu as dicho… - empezó Seamus.

- Yo he dicho que no ha muerto- dijo Harry- no que estuviese fuera de peligro. El veneno de la serpiente se ha extendido por todo su cuerpo y va a morir.

- ¿No se puede curar?- dijo Laverne.

- No- dijo Harry- no hay ninguna posibilidad. Y ahora si me perdonáis voy a hacer los deberes además me están esperando.

Harry subió las escaleras y empezó a rebuscar en su baúl los libros que necesitaba para hacer los deberes. Buscó en los bolsillos para asegurarse de que todavía tenía el papel que Dumbledore le había dado cuando sintió que tenía algo. Cuando lo saco vio que era el baúl de Alicia. Lo dejo en el suelo y lo aumento con la varita.

Poco a poco el baúl fue recuperando su tamaño habitual. Harry se quedó unos segundos mirándolo pensando si debería o no abrirlo pero al final decidió que no lo abriría, no tenía ningún derecho ha hacerlo.

Arrastro el baúl y lo metió bajo la cama y luego cogió sus libros y salió de su habitación y luego de la sala común sin mirar a sus compañeros.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca. Cuando entró vio a sus amigos sentados en una mesa haciendo los deberes. Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a Draco, enfrente de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué as tardado tanto?- dijo Ron que estaba junto a su hermana y Hermione estaba al otro lado del pelirrojo y le explicaba algo.

- Me he puesto ha hablar con Neville y los demás- dijo Harry- y me he entretenido.

- ¡Ah vale!- dijo Ron y siguió escuchando las explicaciones de Hermione.

Harry se puso en pie y sacó el papel que Dumbledore le había dado.

- ¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Wendy.

Harry les explicó la petición de Alicia exceptuando que le había pedido libros de la sección prohibida y que Dumbledore le había entregado ese permiso para poder llevárselos por tiempo indefinido.

- Hermione me preguntaba si podrías escoger dos libros interesantes- dijo Harry- tu entiendes más de eso. Yo solo cogería libros de Quiddich.

- Claro- dijo Hermione sonriendo y cogiendo el papel que Dumbledore le había dado a Harry y luego se metió entre las estanterías para buscar los libros mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hay de deberes?- dijo Harry mirando sus libros.

- Una redacción de Herbólogia sobre plantas carnívoras- dijo Ron- una de trasformaciones y otra de pociones.

Harry asintió había cogido los libros correctos. Abrió el libro de trasformaciones, cogió un pergamino mojó la pluma y empezó a escribir.

Después de media hora Harry no había escrito ni dos líneas. Era incapaz de concentrarse, solo pensaba en Alicia. Hermione se acercó a ellos con dos libros entre sus brazos.

- Estos les gustará- dijo Hermione entregándoselos a Harry.

- Vale- dijo Harry sin mirarlos y guardándolos en la mochila.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y siguió haciendo los deberes en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

- Termine- dijo Ron soltando la pluma- justo para irme a cenar.

- Yo también- dijo Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Wendy que había estado leyendo un libro mientras sus amigos hacían los deberes.

- Yo si- dijo Draco soltando la pluma como había hecho Ron.

Harry vio que todos habían terminado y miró su pergamino con la redacción de trasformaciones, todavía le quedaban unos centímetros y la redacción de pociones y Herbólogia pero no tenía cabeza para hacer los deberes.

- Yo también- mintió Harry guardando las cosas en la mochila.

Los seis salieron de la biblioteca hacía las salas comunes para dejar las cosas y quedaron en verse en las puertas del gran comedor. Wendy había decidido irse a la sala común de Slytherin con su novio.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la sala común donde no había nadie, subieron las cosas a los cuartos y luego se fueron al gran comedor.

En las puertas vieron a Draco y Wendy que los esperaban. Se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron ha hablar mientras la gente los miraba con la boca abierta.

Estaban hablando cuando Mcgonagall se les acercó con su habitual semblante serio.

- Señorita Samers- dijo la mujer- su selección esta apunto de empezar- en ese momento vieron como Hagrid ponía el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador delante de la mesa de los profesores y los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar- espere conmigo aquí y los demás vallan a sentarse a sus mesas.

- Suerte- dijo Draco dándola un pequeño beso en los labios.

Los demás la desearon suerte y se marcharon a sus respectivas mesas. Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos los murmullos se apagaron.

- Buenas noches antes de cenar dire algunas palabras- dijo el anciano- lo primero es que ha venido una alumna nueva a Hogwarts y habrá una selección especial para colocarla en una casa. Ella se llama Wendy Samers y espero que la tratéis muy bien.

Mcgonagall entró seguida de Wendy, todos miraban a la chica intrigados. Wendy se sentó en el taburete y Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador. Después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa nombrado empezó a aplaudir mientras Wendy se iba hacía ella con una sonrisa. Harry vio como se sentaba junto a Draco y se daban un beso.

Dumbledore se volvió a poner en pie y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Ahora lo que os tengo que contar no es tan agradable como una selección pero debo contarlo- dijo Dumbledore muy serio- como muchos sabéis ya que estuvisteis presentes y los que no estuvieron sus compañeros se lo habrá contado, Hogsmeade fue atacado ayer- hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento- me temo que hubo muchos muertos y heridos en ese ataque entre ellos tres alumnos de Hogwarts. Por eso quiero brindar por ellos. Quiero brindar por Sheila Yugi, Ian Soyer y Zacharias Smith pero no solo por ellos sino también por las personas inocentes fallecidas en esta batalla, en esta estúpida guerra y me gustaría que vosotros también brindarais por ellos, por vuestros compañeros y por Ania vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- hubo un murmullo por toda la sala cuando Dumbledore terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, muy poca gente sabía que Ania había muerto- por favor brindemos.

Toda la sala se puso en pie con la copa en la mano.

- Por ellos- dijo Dumbledore.

- Por ellos- repitió toda la sala con tristeza y bebieron a la salud de los fallecidos.

Todos volvieron a sentarse menos Dumbledore que continuo de pie observando la sala.

- Como he dicho Ania ha fallecido- continuo el director- por eso hasta que termine el curso Remus Lupin dará sus clases.

Hubo algunos débiles aplausos pero pronto se apagaron. Harry miró a Lupin y lo vio más mayor que nunca. Siempre había parecido un hombre más mayor de lo que en realidad era pero esta vez parecía mucho más mayor.

- Por último antes de que empiece la cena quiero hablaros de otra persona- dijo Dumbledore mirando a toda la sala- esa persona arriesgó su vida, plantó cara a Voldemort- hubo un estremecimiento general al escuchar ese nombre- se enteró de muchas cosas y nosotros la tratamos muy mal. Como sabréis me refiero a Alicia Weasley por que ese día como también sabréis nos enteramos de que Alicia Samers la supuesta hija de Voldemort no se llamaba así en realidad, su nombre como ya he dicho es Alicia Weasley y Voldemort la raptó cuando tenía un año y bajo engaños la envió aquí como espía pero aun engañada no le contó nada en contra de nosotros. Ahora esta en el hospital San Mungo sin ninguna posibilidad de vivir.

- ¿No se recuperara?- dijo un chico lo bastante alto como para que los escuchasen

- Me temo que no- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo y el chico agachó la cabeza- por ello os pido que brindemos también por ella- Dumbledore miró a toda la sala y vio como se ponían de pie y levantaban sus copas- Por Alicia Weasley.

- Por Alicia Weasley- dijeron todos y bebieron a su salud.

Todos volvieron a tomar asiento. Harry se sentó con la sensación de que ese brindis era la sentencia de muerte de Alicia.

- Y ahora todos a comer- dijo Dumbledore y tomo asiento en el mismo momento en el que la comida aparecía en los platos.

Fue el banquete más triste al que Harry había existido desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Solo se oían el ruido de los cubiertos pero no se oía a nadie a hablar. Harry no comió mucho, solamente miraba el plato y le daba vueltas a la comida mientras pensaba en Alicia.

Cuando el banquete terminó se dirigió a la sala común junto a sus amigos. Oía a la gente que como él iban a la sala común, oía a sus amigos hablar pero solo entendía algunas palabras que llegaban a su cerebro pero a las que no les encontraba ningún sentido. Llegaron a la sala común y Harry se sentó en un sillón junto al fuego y observó las llamas crepitar mientras sus amigos lo observaban con preocupación.

La sala se fue vaciando a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se hacía tarde hasta que solo quedaron los cuatro amigos. Harry no había participado en ningún momento en la conversación parecía un espectro a que nada a su alrededor le afectaba y lo único que le importaba era el crepitar de las llamas.

- Deberíamos irnos a la cama- dijo Hermione- mañana hay clase.

- Si- dijo Ron rascándose los ojos- vamos Harry.

- No me apetece dormir- dijo Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya- iros vosotros. Dentro de un rato subo.

Al ver que no le convencerían se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir mientras Harry seguía observando las llamas crepitar.

Después de que hubiese pasado una hora desde que sus amigos hubiesen subido a dormir Harry seguía en la misma posición cuando oyó un fuerte trueno y escuchó las gotas de lluvia dando contra la ventana. Oyó otro trueno pero esos fuertes ruidos no lo sacaban de sus pensamientos. Seguía oyendo las gotas de lluvia dando contra la ventana al igual que el viento. Hasta que una ráfaga de viento hizo que una de las ventanas se abriese, el fuego de la chimenea se apagase y a Harry le viniese un recuerdo a la cabeza.

**FLASH BACK**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Harry agachó la cabeza y miró los azulejos del suelo.

- Harry- le llamó Alicia y Harry la miró y la vio nerviosa- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- el chico asintió- ¿podrías hacer una escapadita a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y traerme algún libro? Es que antes de morirme me gustaría leer algún libro de esa sección siempre he tenido curiosidad y como tu tienes la capa invisible pues...

- Lo haré- dijo Harry con decisión- por ti haría cualquier cosa.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonrojándose levemente al oír las últimas palabras del chico.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry se puso en pie decidido a ir a la biblioteca y coger un par de libros de la sección prohibida, eso es lo que Alicia quería y eso es lo que tendría.

Subió las escaleras corriendo procurando no hacer ruido. Entro en su habitación y escuchó cuatro ronquidos que le dieron a entender que sus compañeros estaban dormidos. Se agachó enfrente de su baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama y buscó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Salió de la habitación y en la sala común apuntó con la varita en el mapa.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer los pasadizos de Hogwarts. Cada sala, cada pasillo estaba gravado en ese mapa. Vio a Dumbledore paseándose de un lado a otro en su despacho. Vio también a algunos profesores y a Flinch asegurándose de que ningún alumno estuviese fuera de su sala a esas horas de la noche. Miró la biblioteca y vio que cerca de allí rondaba Flinch pero aun así se puso la capa por encima y salió de la sala común.

Caminó por los corredores mientras se aseguraba por el mapa quienes estaban cerca de él. Llegó a la biblioteca y antes de entrar se aseguró que Flinch se había alejado y nadie le podía pillar. Miró el mapa, tenía el camino libre. Entró en la biblioteca y caminó hasta la sección prohibida con paso lento y amortiguado. Se quitó la capa, sacó su varita y murmuro un Lumus. Empezó a mirar los libros que estaban en las estanterías.

- "Leyendas de magia negra"- leyó en bajito.

Cogió el libro y vio que tenía una portada negra y el titulo estaba escrito en plateado.

Lo disminuyó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Siguió buscando otro ya que quería llevarla dos. Estaba en la búsqueda cuando un libro le llamo la atención. El lomo del libro era dorado y brillaba intensamente cuando la luz de la varita le daba. Harry lo cogió, pesaba bastante, la portada parecía hecha de oro y las letras del titulo estaban formadas con piedrecitas de color verde, parecían esmeraldas, pero antes de que pudiese leer el titulo oyó un ruido. Rápidamente disminuyó el libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- Nox- susurró y la varita se apagó.

Cogió la capa que la había dejado en la mesa y se la puso por encima en el mismo momento en el que Flinch aparecía en el pasillo donde él se encontraba. Junto al celador iba la señora Norris caminando pegada a sus pies y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry se pegó a la pared mientras Flinch y la señora Norris se acercaban y lo acorralaban en el pasillo. Harry cerró los ojos le iban a pillar, no tenía escapatoria. Aguanto la respiración. Espero a sentir como el celador se chocaba con él y le atrapaba pero después de unos minutos y al ver que no pasaba nada abrió los ojos.

Casi grita al ver el rostro de Flinch pegado al suyo. Su nariz casi tocaba la capa, podía ver sus dientes amarillos, su rostro arrugado pero no siguió caminando, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Harry respiró aliviado, sacó el mapa del merodeador y después de murmurar las palabras mágicas vio que las motas de Flinch y la señora Norris se alejaban de la biblioteca. Salió de la biblioteca y caminó rápidamente hacía la sala común. La señora Gorda le permitió el paso y ya dentro se quitó la capa y respiró aliviado.

- Travesura realizada.

El mapa quedó en blanco. Harry subió las escaleras sacó de su bolsillo los libros encogidos y los guardó en la mochila sin aumentarlos y volverlos a su tamaño. Guardó la capa en su baúl y se tumbo en la cama aún vestido e intento dormir algo aunque no lo consiguió.


	27. El reino de las serpientes

**Capitulo 27: El reino de las serpientes.**

Harry vio que estaba amaneciendo y se levantó. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Cogió ropa limpia y se fue al baño quería entrar antes de que lo hiciesen sus compañeros de cuarto.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba ojeroso y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y culpabilidad. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se desnudó. Dejó las gafas junto al lavabo y se metió en la ducha. Cuando el agua le toco, cuando sintió que el liquido transparente resbalaba por su cabeza, por su cuerpo se relajó un poco pero ese dolor que sentía en su corazón no se iba como la suciedad de su cuerpo, se quedaba clavado, tatuado en su corazón como si se lo hubiesen quemado.

Y dolía, dolía mucho incluso más que lo de Sirius y por eso también se sentía culpable. Se sentía culpable al pensar que le dolía más la muerte de Alicia que la conocía solo de unos meses atrás que la de su padrino que la había conocido durante más tiempo pero es que no lo podía evitar, a su padrino lo quería mucho, muchísimo pero a Alicia la amaba con locura.

- Perdóname Sirius- dijo Harry mientras unas lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua que resbalaba por su cara- perdóname pero es que la amo.

Harry oyó como la puerta del baño se abría y una persona entraba al cuarto de baño.

- Buenos días Harry- oyó que decía la voz de Neville.

- Hola- dijo Harry saliendo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Harry se empezó a vestir mientras Neville se duchaba y los demás chicos se empezaban a despertar. Después espero a que Ron se preparase y ambos bajaron a la sala común donde ya estaban las chicas.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común y bajaron al gran comedor. Antes de entrar vieron a Draco y a Wendy, que los esperaban en la puerta del gran comedor. Estuvieron hablando y luego cada uno se fue a su mesa para desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, las lechuzas que traían el correo matinal empezaron a entrar en el Gran comedor y como todas las mañanas ha Hermione le llegó el ejemplar de "El Profeta" y Harry vio que también se lo llevaban a Draco.

Hermione miró la portada del periódico y escupió el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca. Sus amigos la miraron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ron mientras toda la sala comenzaba a murmurar por algo que ponía en el periódico.

Harry miró a Draco y vio que hablaba con Wendy y ambos parecían escandalizados. Harry miró a Dumbledore y vio que el también leía el periódico rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pone?- dijo Harry.

Hermione le pasó el periódico a Harry y este empezó a leer en alto el artículo que veía en la portada, con un gran titular.

_EL IMNOMBRABLE Y SU HIJA SIEMBRAN EL PÁNICO EN HOGSMEADE._

_El pasado sábado hubo un ataque en Hogsmeade. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado junto a sus mortífagos acudieron al pueblo y lo atacaron. Allí Quien-ustedes-saben se reunió junto a su hija, Alicia, y juntos acabaron con gran parte del pueblo y de los inocentes que allí estaban. Según mis informantes en ese ataque hubo muchas revelaciones._

_Una de ellas fue que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy fueron asesinados por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado después de que los dos mortífagos lo traicionasen._

_Otra de las revelaciones fue que Alicia, la hija del Innombrable en realidad era hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley. La niña fue raptada por el Señor Tenebroso cuando tan solo era un bebe. Pero aun sabiendo que era hija de los Weasley y aun sabiendo que fue raptada, ayudo al Innombrable en el ataque, matando sin ninguna piedad a todo inocente que se le ponía por delante._

_Ahora mismo se encuentra hospitalizada en San Mungo, esta gravemente herida, apunto de morir. No creo que nadie lamente su muerte y mucho menos nuestro querido Harry Potter que la odió al creer que era hija del asesino de sus padres y al fin y al cabo así se comportó en el ataque, como una asesina._

_El padre de Alicia, Arthur Weasley, un simple funcionario del ministerio, a presentado su candidatura para ministro esta mañana enfrentándose así a Dolores Umbridge, una atractiva mujer, antigua subsecretaria del ministro Cornelius Fudge, fallecido anoche -como pone en un articulo del interior del diario. Esta mujer además impartió hace dos años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue muy querida entre sus alumnos y ha estado substituyendo a Fudge durante el tiempo que este estuvo en el hospital. Ahora tendremos que votar a algunos de los candidatos pero después de enterarnos de que Alicia era hija de Arthur Weasley, este va a perder muchos votos por lo menos el mío._

Harry arrugó el periódico, se puso en pie aún apretando el periódico entre sus manos. Temblaba de pies a cabezas y sus ojos rebosaban odio. Tenía que ser Rita Skeeter la autora de ese artículo pero esta vez se había pasado demasiado.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mentir así¿A cuanta gente más le iba ha hacer daño? La odiaba ¿cómo se atrevía a decir que Alicia había luchado junto a Voldemort cuando los había ayudado a todos?

- Maldita vieja- dijo Ron enfadado.

- ¡Maldita zorra!- dijo Harry y todo el gran comedor lo miró- ¿cómo se atreve a hablar de esa forma de Alicia?- Harry apretaba los dientes al igual que el periódico con una mano y la otra su mano. Los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos de la presión- voy a acabar con esa plaga. Por que conmigo puede meterse todo lo que quiera pero con Alicia no se mete nadie. Nadie se inventa patrañas sobre Alicia y mucho menos una zorra como Rita- Harry tiró el periódico al suelo- no sabes lo que acabas de hacer Rita Skeeter.

- Harry tranquilízate- dijo Hermione acercándose a su amigo- siéntate y termina de desayunar.

Hermione arrastró a Harry hasta la mesa y siguieron desayunando aunque Harry no probó bocado y todo el gran comedor murmuraba hablando del artículo.

Después de desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras Ginny se marchaba a pociones con Colin. Harry no habló nada durante el camino.

Llegaron al aula de Defensa y entraron junto a los demás compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw con los que compartían las clases de esa asignatura. Lupin ya estaba allí y Harry se dio cuenta de que la muerte de Ania lo había afectado muchísimo ya que parecía más mayor que nunca. Todos tomaron asiento y comenzó la doble clase de Defensa.

Harry no prestaba atención a las explicaciones de Lupin sobre las banshes. Solo pensaba en al articulo de Rita. Él que traería más de un problema al señor Weasley para llegar a ser ministro y en el que insultaba a Alicia. Harry esperaba que Alicia no se hubiese enterado de lo del artículo.

Después de la clase de Defensa les tocaba pociones. Así que bajaron a las mazmorras donde ya estaban los de Slytherin. Draco y Wendy se acercaron al trío y se pusieron ha hablar cuando Crabbe y Goyle se les acercaron.

- ¿Qué queréis?- dijo Ron mirándolos.

Los dos chicos miraron a Ron y le tendieron la mano. Ron los miró incrédulamente. Estiró la mano y se la estrechó a los dos chicos. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Hermione.

- Me parece que estamos enterrando el hacha de guerra- dijo Hermione.

- Si- dijo Goyle.

- Nuestros padres cambiaron sus ideales- dijo Crabbe- aunque no les sirvió de mucho por que han muerto pero nosotros queremos cambiar ahora que estamos a tiempo y que nos hemos dado cuenta de que el señor Tenebroso no es como nuestros padres no enseñaron.

En ese momento se acercó Neville.

- ¿Qué hacéis chicos?- dijo muy sorprendido- les estáis estrechando la mano a Crabbe y Goyle y estáis hablando con Malfoy.

- Draco si no te importa Lombotton- dijo el rubio sonriendo- ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

- Esto es un sueño- dijo Neville dándose un pellizco- ¡Auch! No es un sueño. Draco Malfoy me habla amablemente.

- Neville las cosas están cambiando- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los demás Gryffindor y Slytherin se acercaron y se pusieron a hablar. Tenían razón las cosas estaban cambiando y todo gracias a Alicia.

Entraron a las mazmorras donde impartían clase y se sentaron en silencio. Draco y Wendy se sentaron atrás del todo con Ron, Hermione y Harry.

- Dejen las redacciones sobre los filtros amorosos sobre mi mesa y luego comiencen a preparar la poción que esta escrita en la pizarra- dijo Snape haciendo un movimiento de varita apuntando a la pizarra donde aparecieron los ingredientes- vamos a que esperáis- dijo al ver que nadie se movía.

Los alumnos se pusieron en pie y llevaron las redacciones a la mesa. Draco se puso en pie.

- Dádmelas yo las llevaré- dijo el rubio al trío.

Hermione y Ron se las entregaron pero Harry empezó a sacar los ingredientes mientras Draco esperaba a que le diese la redacción.

- Harry la redacción- dijo Draco.

- No la he hecho- dijo Harry.

- Ayer dijiste que la habías hecho- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pues no la he hecho- dijo Harry.

Draco llevó las redacciones a la mesa y se volvió a sentar. Todos comenzaron a hacer la poción que era muy complicada mientras Snape miraba las redacciones comprobando que estuviesen todas. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que la única que faltaba era la de Harry.

El hombre se acercó a Harry y se puso en frente de él. Harry sintió la presencia de Snape pero no levantó la cabeza y siguió cortando sus raíces en partes iguales.

- ¿Me podría explicar Potter por que no esta su redacción encima de mi mesa?- dijo Snape.

- Por que no la he hecho- dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza de sus raíces.

- ¡Oh no la ha hecho!- dijo Snape sonriendo- ¿y se puede saber por que?

- Por qué no tenía cabeza para hacerlo- dijo Harry.

- ¡Oh no tenía cabeza para hacerlo!- dijo Snape sonriendo- ¿y por que?

- Ya sabe por que- dijo Harry mientras toda la clase los miraba.

- Yo no se nada- dijo Snape.

- Si lo sabe- dijo Harry apretando el cuchillo con fuerza- sabe que es por Alicia.

- Mira Potter me da igual lo que le este pasando a esa niña estúpida que se quiso hacer la valiente, que quiso ser una heroína y que por querer serlo ahora esta en hospital muriéndose- dijo Snape- lo único que me importa es que en mi clase traigan los deberes. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y haber si así aprendes la lección y la próxima vez me trae los deberes en vez de una excusa tan estúpida.

Snape se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía su escritorio mientras la clase seguía mirando a Harry que apretaba el cuchillo con fuerza.

- La señorita Weasley o Samers como prefieras llamarla- dijo Snape sentándose detrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro- para mi es una niña estúpida. Fue una idiota en Hogsmeade si pensaba que amenazando al señor Tenebroso con asesinar a su serpiente nos iba a dejar escapar a todos. Es una estúpida.

- Pues por esa estúpida como la llama, muchos de los que estamos aquí estamos a salvo- dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

- Nadie la pidió que lo hiciera- dijo Snape mientras las miradas de los alumnos iban de uno a otro como estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis- y por que ella sea una idiota yo no tengo por que permitir que mis alumnos no me traigan los deberes hechos. Debería olvidar a esa muchachita tonta.

- ¡Deje de insultarla!- gritó Harry dando un golpe en la mesa y mirando a Snape por primera vez en toda la conversación- ¡No voy a permitir que de su boca salga un insulto más dirigido a Alicia¡Ella es sagrada para mí!

- ¡A mi no me grite Potter!- dijo Snape mirándolo con odio- ¡ya se por que esa chica es tan sangrada para ti, ya se por que la defiendes tanto¡Y es por el simple hecho de que te sientes culpable de que se este muriendo!

- ¡CALLESE!- gritó Harry con más fuerza.

- ¡Sabes que tu tienes la culpa de que se este muriendo!- gritó Snape- ¡Al igual que la de Sirius Black, que la de tus padres, que la del señor Diggory y toda la gente inocente que esta muriendo en esta guerra!

- ¡Si puede que sea por eso!- gritó Harry poniéndose en pie- ¡puede que sea por que me siento culpable pero también es por que la quiero!

- ¿La quiere?- rió Snape.

- Si- dijo Harry- ¡y me da pena profesor, siento lastima por usted!

- ¡¿Por mí?!- dijo Snape.

- Si- dijo Harry- por que se ríe de mis sentimientos, por que se ríe de mí. Por que me da pena pensar que usted nunca sabrá lo que es el amor si sigue tan amargado y no supera los traumas de la niñez.

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó Snape poniéndose en pie- ¡NO LE PERMITO QUE ME HABLE ASÍ¡VA A MORIR POTTER¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACER NADA POR SALVARLA¡VAS A TERMINAR SOLO¡ESA ESTÚPIDA SE ESTA MURIENDO!- Harry sintió como Ron se removía furioso en su asiento- ¡¿CÓMO TE SIENTES HEROE?!¡¿CÓMO TE SIENTES AL SABER QUE NO PUEDES SALVAR A LA CHICA QUE QUIERES?!

- ¡QUIEN HA DICHO QUE NO LA VALLA A SALVAR LA VIDA!- gritó Harry.

- NO HAY CURA POTTER!- gritó Snape.

- ¡YO NO ME RINDO TAN FACILMENTE!- gritó Harry cogiendo su mochila del suelo y comenzando a guardar las cosas en ella- ¡VOY A ENCONTRAR UNA CURA COMO ME LLAMO HARRY JAMES POTTER¡ELLA SE RECUPERARÁ¡VIVIRÁ AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

Harry se hecho la mochila por encima del hombro y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡POTTER COMO CRUCE ESA PUERTA NO VUELVA A VENIR A MI CLASE!- gritó Snape señalando la puerta- ¡OLVIDESE DE SER AUROR!¡OLVIDESE DE LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA QUE ES SER AUROR PARA ASÍ PODER AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS!¡OLVIDESE!

- ¡ALICIA ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!- gritó Harry y salió de la clase dando un portazo.

- ¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!- oyó Harry que gritaba Snape pero no le importó, solo pensaba en una cosa. Buscar una cura para Alicia.

Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso lento, todavía tenía más de media hora para buscar algo que pudiese ayudar a Alicia.

Llegó a la biblioteca, dejo la mochila sobre una mesa y se puso a buscar libros sobre serpientes y de pociones curativas.

Cogió unos cuantos libros y se fue a la mesa donde minutos antes había dejado la mochila. Empezó a leer lo libros pero no encontraba nada que lo ayudase, nada. Veía los nombres de los diferentes tipos de serpientes pero Harry no sabía el nombre del tipo de serpiente que era Nagini y buscaba guiándose por las fotografías y los dibujos aunque en algunos no venían y no sabía si alguna de esas era Nagini además de que las fotos y los dibujos no eran muy claros.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Harry pensaba, estaba demasiado inmerso en esas lecturas hasta que alguien colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico sacándolo de su lectura.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Ron, Hermione, Draco y Wendy. Miró el reloj y vio que la clase de pociones ya había terminado y ahora les tocaba Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Hermione- nos toca Cuidados.

- No me había dado cuenta de la hora- dijo Harry recogiendo los libros que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.

- ¿Qué estabas leyendo?- dijo Ron cogiendo un libro- "Serpientes venenosas"- leyó Ron en alto- no hay cura Harry, no te esfuerces.

- Claro que la hay- dijo Harry- siempre la hay.

- No siempre- dijo Draco.

Pero Harry no los hizo caso. Llevó los libros hasta las estanterías y luego cogió la mochila y salió junto a sus amigos.

Salieron a los terrenos del colegio y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron vieron que ya no faltaba nadie y Hagrid empezó la clase. El semigigante los estuvo enseñando unos animales muy extraños pero Harry no prestaba atención.

La clase terminó pero Harry no se enteró hasta que Draco le dio un codazo. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que todos se habían marchado menos sus amigos que en esos momentos se acercaban a Hagrid.

- ¿Qué os pareció la clase chicos?- dijo Hagrid.

- Muy interesante- dijo Hermione- Hagrid, Draco quiere decirte algo.

Hagrid miró a Draco muy serio y el chico le devolvió la mirada.

- Yo... Te quería pedir perdón por haberte hecho tanto daño- dijo Draco- de verdad que lo siento.

Hagrid lo seguía mirando seriamente pero al final sonrió, una sonrisa sincera ya que se había dado cuenta de que las palabras del chico eran sinceras.

- No te preocupes te perdono- dijo Hagrid- ahora eres amigo de mis amigos, por lo tanto eres mi amigo y tu también Wendy.

- Gracias- dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo.

Hagrid miró a todos pero en especial a Harry.

- ¿Cómo estáis respecto a lo de Alicia?

Todos se encogieron de hombros y Hagrid entendió.

- Esta mañana he visto a Ginny y se la veía muy triste- dijo Hagrid- aunque es normal que este triste, que estéis tristes- el semigigante sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente- es tan joven. Me siento tan mal por haberla hecho trabajar tanto en mi clase, la obligue ha hacer cosas repugnantes, debería habérselas mandado a Parkinson y sus amigas.

- Te aseguro que ella no esta molesta por que la mandases ha hacer esas cosas tan repugnantes- dijo Wendy- te tiene mucha estima.

- Bueno será mejor que vallamos al gran comedor- dijo Ron- es la hora de comer.

Los seis se encaminaron al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en unos asiento libres junto a Ginny mientras Draco y Wendy se iban a la mesa de los Slytherin y Hagrid a la de los profesores.

- ¿Qué tal las clases?- dijo Ginny.

- Como siempre- dijo Ron sirviéndose estofado- ¿y tú?

- Como siempre- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Harry no comes?- dijo Hermione al ver que Harry no se servía nada de comer.

- No me apetece- dijo Harry- creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca.

- Harry por favor come algo- dijo Ginny- más tarde vas a la biblioteca.

- No vais a aceptar un no por respuesta ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos.

- No- dijo Hermione.

- Está bien- dijo Harry y empezó a comer sin ganas.

Después de comer, los cuatro chico salieron del Gran Comedor, a ellos se les unieron Draco y Wendy. Se pararon en el vestíbulo que estaba lleno de estudiantes que salían del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Wendy. Todavía les quedaba una hora antes de empezar las clases de la tarde.

- Yo me voy a ir a la biblioteca- dijo Harry.

- ¿A qué?- dijo Draco.

- A buscar una cura para Alicia- dijo Harry.

- Mira Harry, los sanadores nos dijeron que no hay cura- dijo Hermione- resígnate.

- No Hermione- dijo Harry- hay una cura, lo se, y la voy a encontrar.

Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse hacía la biblioteca y antes de que hubiese dado un par de pasos, alguien le cogió de brazo, pensando que eran sus amigos, se dio la vuelta pero no eran sus amigos sino Colin, Dennis y dos chicos de Slytherin de la edad de Colin.

- Ahora no estoy para nada Colin- dijo Harry soltándose de Colin y se dispuso a seguir con su camino cuando Colin le volvió a agarrar el brazo. Harry lo miró.

- ¿Es cierto que abandonaste la clase de Snape y que por ello perdimos puntos?- dijo Colin.

- Si- dijo Harry soltándose de Colin y preguntándose por que le decía eso.

- ¿Pues sabes una cosa Harry?- dijo Colin- deja de hacer el GILIPOLLAS- todos los que estaban por allí y que lo escucharon se quedaron con la boca abierta- por que por tu culpa yo no quiero perder la copa de la casa así que haz lo que Snape te mande.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Ya me as oído- dijo Colin- que olvides de una vez a Alicia y pienses en cosas importantes.

- ¿Importantes?- dijo Harry sonriendo incrédulamente- ¿crees que es más importante ganar la copa de la casa que la vida de una persona?

- Si esa persona es Alicia- dijo Colin quedándose unos segundos pensativo- pues si lo creo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso de Alicia?- dijo Harry apretando los puños para controla su rabia.

- Por que es una asesina- dijo Colin- no as leído el profeta esta mañana.

- Tu estuviste en el ataque y sabes que ella no mató a nadie y que nos ayudo- dijo Harry- lo sabes Colin.

- Yo no fui a Hogsmeade- dijo Colin sonriendo- y no me creo nada de lo que todo el mundo dice, no creo que Alicia os ayudase, lo que yo creo es lo que pone en el periódico y lo que pone es que es una asesina.

- Colin te recuerdo que es de mi hermana de la que estas hablando- dijo Ginny.

- Mira Harry- dijo Colin haciendo como que no había oído a su novia- haz las cosas bien y deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces o sino...

- O sino ¿qué, Colin?- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente- mira chaval no me toques mucho las narices por que últimamente con cualquier mención de Alicia, mención mala, me altero mucho así que no querrás que me altere ¿verdad?- Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro- ahora si no te importa me voy a la biblioteca.

- ¿A qué?- dijo Colin mientras Harry se alejaba- ¿a buscar una cura para Alicia?

- Si- dijo Harry sin darse la vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

- Lo que deberías hacer Harry, son los deberes para que no nos quiten más puntos- dijo Colin- y olvidar a Alicia que va a morir y no puedes hacer nada, no vas a encontrar cura y no se por que tanto te empeñas en encontrar una, si Alicia no vale la pena. Hay que reconocer que esta buena pero es una asesina aunque a lo mejor para lo único que quieres la cura es para que sobreviva y así podértela tirar y después a la basura ¿no Harry?

Harry se había dado la vuelta al oír las palabras del chico. Se acercó a Colin con furia y cuando llegó a él le cogió de las solapas de la túnica y le miró a los ojos.

- Colin cállate por que me estas enfadando- dijo Harry lleno de rabia. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Colin, no era el mismo chico que conoció cuatro años atrás, había cambiado pero había tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no se había dado cuenta.

- Harry suéltale por favor- dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.

Harry soltó despacio a Colin que sonreía sin ningún temor.

- Lárgate Colin no quiero verte la cara- dijo Harry mirando al muchacho que seguía sonriendo.

- Si me voy- dijo Colin colocándose la túnica- vamos Ginny- el muchacho la cogió de la muñeca pero la chica se soltó.

- No Colin no voy contigo- dijo Ginny- por si te as olvidado de la que hablabas es mi hermana y yo no soporto que la gente te meta con mi familia. Y si le he dicho a Harry que te soltara ha sido por que si os veían peleando algún profesor os expulsarían.

- Esta bien- dijo Colin mirándola- tu te lo pierdes.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta junto a Dennis y a los dos chicos de Slytherin. Ron, Draco, Wendy y Hermione se acercaron a Ginny y Harry mientras el corrillo de alumnos que se había formado se dispersaba.

- Nunca había visto a Colin hablar de esa forma- dijo Harry- parecía otro.

- Ha cambiado mucho- dijo Ginny con tristeza- desde que empezó a hacerse amigo de Mark Both y Benji Satherlan, esos dos chicos de Slytherin empezó a cambiar y Dennis también. Por lo que se Laura y Dennis han roto, por que Dennis se ha portado muy mal con ella.

- ¿Empezaron a salir juntos en Navidad?- dijo Hermione.

- Si- dijo Ginny- yo sabía que Colin había cambiado pero nunca pensé que lo oiría hablar así de una persona.

- Bueno la gente cambia- dijo Draco.

- Sobretodo tu- dijo Ron sonriendo y el rubio también sonrió.

- Me voy a la biblioteca- dijo Harry y todos asintieron.

Harry se encaminó a la biblioteca mientras los otros se iban a los jardines.

Alicia estaba en la cama del hospital, tenía un libro y leía tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que Bill la observaba. El hombre dio un leve golpe en el cristal para llamar la atención de la chica y lo consiguió ya que la chica lo miró.

- ¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?- dijo Bill dulcemente- llevas toda la mañana leyendo.

- Tienes razón- dijo Alicia- pero es que sino leo me aburro.

- Pues habla conmigo- dijo Bill- estoy solo y no tengo con quien hablar.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Alicia dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

- Papa se ha ido al ministerio ya sabes con eso de que se ha presentado para ministro esta muy liado- dijo Bill y Alicia asintió- mama se ha ido con Percy y los gemelos a casa de Percy para llevar las cosas a la madriguera, va a volver a vivir allí.

- ¿Y Charlie?- pregunto Alicia.

- Charlie esta en el salón de té- dijo Bill sonriendo- y Cristine se ha ido con Tommy y Ojoloco al cuartel.

- Ya veo- dijo Alicia y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno sabia lo que decir. Bill miraba a su hermana. La tenía ahí delante, la había echado de menos, mucho de menos y ahora que la tenía delante no sabía lo que decirla.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica con una larga melena rubia plateada con unos ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares. Era muy hermosa.

Bill sonrió a su novia, la había llamado para que estuviese con él en esos momentos tan difíciles y ella no había dudado en ir cuanto antes.

- Fleur mi amor- dijo el chico. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios.

- Vine cuanto pude- dijo Fleur abrazándolo- había mucho tgabajo en Ggingotts.

- No te preocupes- dijo Bill- lo importante es que estas aquí. Te voy a presentar a mi hermana- los dos miraron a través del cristal y vio que Alicia los miraba- Alicia esta es Fleur Deaclour mi prometida, Fleur ella es mi hermana.

- ¿Tu prometida?- dijo Alicia muy sorprendida.

- Si, estamos prometidos- dijo Bill- tú eres la primera de la familia que lo sabe.

- Pero yo no sabía que tenías novia- dijo Alicia.

- Solo mama y papa saben que tengo novia pero no saben que estamos prometidos y ni siquiera saben quien es y mama esta un poco enfadada por que no se la he presentado.

- Pues se va a enfadar más cuando se entere de que estás prometida con Fleur- dijo Alicia- no tendréis ningún secreto más ¿verdad?

- Bueno pues si- dijo Bill sonriendo inocentemente- Fleur esta embarazada de dos meses.

- Que buena noticia. Enhorabuena- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero cuando se enteren los demás les van a dar un soponcio, son demasiadas noticias pero se alegraran.

- Si mama se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que va a tener un nieto- dijo Bill.

- ¿Y por que no se la as presentado ya a todos?- dijo Alicia.

- Bueno es que con todo lo que esta pasando con Voldemort no he tenido tiempo- dijo Bill.

- Pero ya no lo podemos posponeg más tiempo- dijo Fleur- debemos hablag cuanto antes con tus papas.

- Vale- dijo Bill.

- Pues será mejor que os pongáis de acuerdo para ver lo que le decís a la señora Weasley- dijo Alicia- si queréis iros a dar un paseo. Bill llevas demasiado tiempo aquí metido, deberías ir a la cafetería a tomar algo con Charlie.

- No te pensamos dejar sola- dijo Bill- además seguro que Charlie prefiere estar solo allí.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Por que creo que le gusta la camarera que trabaja allí- dijo Bill sonriendo picaronamente.

Charlie Weasley estaba sentado en una de las mesas del salón de té pensando en Alicia y el destino que la deparaba cuando se le acercó Alexandra con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Hola Charlie- dijo la chica- ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Podrías traerme un té?- dijo Charlie mirando a la muchacha mientras sonreía débilmente.

- Eso está hecho- dijo Alexandra- ¿quieres algo más?

- Si- dijo Charlie- que tú te sirvas otro té y te sientes a hablar conmigo.

Alexandra miró a su alrededor y como vio que solo estaban ellos, aceptó la proposición del chico y cuando llevó el té a la mesa se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Y para que querías que me sentara?- dijo la chica.

- Para que me hicieses compañía- dijo Charlie removiendo su taza de té.

- ¿Ha empeorado tu hermana?- dijo Alexandra cogiéndole de la mano para reconfortarlo.

- No- dijo el pelirrojo- sigue igual pero de tan solo pensar que va morir- el chico se detuvo intentando que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos y lo consiguió- de tan solo pensar lo mal que la tratamos, siento tanta culpabilidad.

- Charlie no debes comerte la cabeza- dijo Alexandra acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano. Ambos se miraban a los ojos- lo hecho echo esta- Charlie iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejo- Charlie eres humano, somos humanos y como todo humano cometemos errores y Alicia lo sabe por que ella también ha cometido errores.

- Pero es que tan solo tiene 17 años- dijo Charlie- y es tan hermosa, tan valiente, seguro que te encantaría conocerla.

- Se nota que la quieres mucho- dijo Alexandra sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Charlie- la cogí mucho cariño en el verano y cuando creímos que era hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me sentí tan decepcionado.

- ¿Y que sentiste cuando te enteraste de que era tu hermana?- dijo la chica.

- Sentí miedo, culpabilidad, alegría- dijo el chico- sentía muchas cosas- el chico miró a los ojos a Alexandra- no quiero perderla.

Alexandra no supo que decir así que se acercó al chico y lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias Alex- dijo Charlie.

- De nada- dijo la joven.

Ron y Hermione caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts cogidos de la mano. Estaban a solas, Draco y Wendy se habían ido a pasear y Ginny con unas amigas de su curso.

Ron y Hermione iban en silencio. Ron tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Hermione iba agarrada del brazo del chico.

- ¿Nos sentamos?- dijo Ron y Hermione asintió.

Los dos se sentaron debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del lago y observaron como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos a la superficie.

- Ron ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias una hermana?- dijo Hermione harta de ese silencio.

- Ya te lo dije en el hospital- dijo Ron sin apartar la vista del lago- me entristece hablar de eso y nunca vi el momento de contártelo.

- Pero era tu amiga y ahora soy tu novia- dijo Hermione mirándolo- me lo tendrías que haber contado.

- Hermione no sentía ganas de hablar de eso- dijo Ron.

- ¿Es que no me quieres lo suficiente como para contarme las cosas por las que sufres?- dijo Hermione- ser novios no es solo para estar en los buenos momentos sino también en los malos.

- Hermione a veces puedes llegar a ser muy pesada- dijo Ron levantándose enfadado.

- ¡Yo solo quería ayudarte!- dijo Hermione enfadada.

- No necesito ayuda- dijo Ron caminando hacía el castillo.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada. Se sentía mal, no quería enfadarse con Ron en esos momentos por aunque se negase a reconocerlo ella sabía que Ron la necesitaba. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Ron se alejaba cabizbajo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacía Ron.

Hermione llegó hasta su novio y se puso enfrente de él, decidida a pedirle disculpas pero sus palabras no salieron de su boca de lo sorprendida que se quedó al ver a Ron llorando. Nunca le había visto llorar de esa forma.

- Ron- dijo Hermione con tristeza.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione y se abrazó a ella con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cabello enmarañado de Hermione.

- Perdóname Hermione- dijo Ron ahogando un sollozo- perdóname por ser tan idiota, y te necesito, ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado. No quiero perderla de nuevo, otra vez no.

- Ron yo no me voy a ir de tu lado- dijo Hermione llorando- yo siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites.

Ron la miró a los ojos y vio como su novia lloraba. Ron se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

- Gracias- dijo Ron cuando se separaron.

Hermione le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando llegó la tarde, salieron a los jardines para esperar a los miembros de la orden que los acompañarían al hospital.

Harry estaba pensativo, ese no había sido su día. Después de comer y de que hubiese estado en la biblioteca un rato en el que no había encontrado ningún libro que pudiese ayudar a Alicia se había ido a las clases de la tarde. Le había tocado adivinación y Trelowly había hecho una predicción pero sobre su muerte sino de la de Alicia y aunque sabía que era una farsante a veces había acertado y eso le preocupaba. Por otro lado, después de adivinación la había tocado historia de la magia y no había hecho otra cosa que darle vueltas al asunto de Alicia. Cuando las clases habían terminado a las cinco y media se habían ido a sus cuartos a coger la capa y en el caso de Harry para guardar los libros que le pensaba llevar a Alicia en la mochila.

Eran las seis y vieron llegar a lo lejos a Tonks y Tommy, la primera parecía algo enfadada.

- Hola chicos- dijo Tonks.

- Hola- dijo Tommy.

- Hola- dijeron los seis chicos a la vez.

- ¿Estáis listos?- dijo Tonks. Los seis asintieron- Vamos

Todos se pusieron en camino, en dirección a la salida de Hogwarts mientras hablaban. En el camino todos se dieron cuenta de que había un poco de tensión entre Tommy y Tonks. La chica parecía estar enfadada con el chico.

Llegaron hasta las verjas de Hogwarts y salieron por ellas. Tonks levantó el brazo y en pocos minutos el autobús noctámbulo apareció ante ellos.

Los ocho subieron y mientras los adultos pagaban, los seis chicos se fueron a sentar. Antes de que Ron y Draco pudiesen sentarse el autobús se puso en funcionamiento y los dos chicos cayeron al suelo. Ron encima de Draco, los otros empezaron a reír mientras los dos se ponían en pie dedicándoles una mirada de odio a sus amigos.

Después de parar unas cuantas veces, llegaron al hospital San Mungo. El autobús paró en el un callejón. Bajaron del autobús y salieron del callejón para encontrarse enfrente de un escaparate de unos grandes almacenes con un enorme letrero que decía: _"Purge y Dowse, S.A."_ En el escaparate había unos cuantos maniquíes viejos y en las puertas había unos carteles que decían: _"Cerrado por reformas"._ Se acercaron a unos de los maniquís y Tonks les dijo la razón de por que estaban allí. Después de que el maniquí moviese la cabeza e hiciese unas señas con un dedo articulado, caminaron hacía el cristal y lo atravesaron y desaparecieron de vista.

Cuando se encontraron dentro del hospital, se fueron a los ascensores y se subieron en uno. Subieron hasta la primera planta donde estaba la habitación de Alicia y salieron del ascensor. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a donde se ensanchaba y estaba la sala de espera con sillas y las dos puertas de las habitaciones.

En la sala de espera estaban todos los Weasley y lo que más le extraño a Harry fue ver a Fleur ¿qué hacía ella allí? Los chicos siguieron a Tonks y a Tommy hasta que llegaron donde estaban los demás.

- Ya estáis aquí- dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndoles y dándoles un beso a todos los chicos incluso a Draco y Wendy que se quedaron muy sorprendidos por esa muestra de cariño que para nada los desagrado.

- Sabéis una cosa llegáis en el mejor momento- dijo Fred.

- Nuestro querido hermanito Bill nos ha dado varias noticias- dijo George.

- Que os dejaran con la boca abierta- dijeron esta vez Fred y George a la vez.

- ¿Noticias¿Qué noticias?- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno Ginny os estaréis preguntando que hace Fleur aquí ¿no?- dijo Bill y todos asintieron- Bueno esta aquí acompañándome por que estamos prometidos y bueno es normal que ella este aquí conmigo ahora que más la necesito ¿no?

No hubo respuesta ha esa última pregunta, todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta menos los que ya lo sabían.

- ¿Pro… prometido?- dijo Ron.

- Si Ron prometidos- dijo Fred sonriendo- te tendrías que ver la cara hermanito.

- Pero las cosas no acaban ahí- dijo George.

- No- dijo Bill- además vais a ser tíos. Fleur esta embarazada de dos meses.

Ginny se puso a saltar y se abrazó a su hermano mayor mientras decía "Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía" una y otra vez. Ron se tuvo que apoyar en Hermione que sonreía mientras su novio se llevaba una mano al corazón, eran demasiadas noticias juntas. Y Harry también sonrió, eso era una buena noticia aunque le dolía pensar que Alicia no estaría para conocer a su sobrino, ni para ir a la boda de su hermano. Después de que todos les diesen la enhorabuena a Bill y Fleur se fueron hacía la cristalera para ver a Alicia.

Alicia estaba tumbada en la cama y sonrió al ver a sus amigos allí. Ellos les devolvieron la mirada. Harry vio como los ojos de la chica se cerraba, parecía muy cansada.

- Hola- dijo en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar.

- Hola- dijeron todos.

- ¿Os habéis enterado de las noticias que tenía Bill?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Ron sonriendo- son buenas noticias.

- Si muy buenas- dijo Alicia- lastima que yo no este para la boda.

- No digas eso- dijo Draco.

- Pero es la verdad ¿no?- dijo Alicia.

- Pero no pienses en eso ahora- dijo Wendy.

- Tengo sueño- dijo Alicia.

- Descansa un poco- dijo Harry.

La chica asintió y los ojos se le fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó dormida. Los chicos la observaron durante unos minutos más y luego se dieron la vuelta para mirar a los demás.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Hermione.

- Hace unas cuantas horas estaba bien, estaba como cuando vosotros os fuisteis el domingo- dijo Bill- pero hará una hora la ha dado una crisis.

- ¿Una crisis?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Si- dijo el señor Weasley- se ha empezado a ahogar parecía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones por lo que nos ha dicho los sanadores es normal pero la verdad ha sido horrible. Desde que la ha dado la crisis esta como más desganada. Se ha debilitado mucho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a través del cristal. Alicia dormía placidamente aunque Harry notó, por como subía y baja el pecho de la chica, que le costaba respirar.

- ¿Qué tal van las elecciones a ministro, señor Weasley?- dijo Hermione.

- Mal- dijo el hombre- después del artículo de Rita, Umbrige va ganando en las encuestas.

Harry por un momento había olvidado el artículo pero ahora había vuelto a su cabeza junto a esa rabia que había sentido. Por los tonos de voz que tenían los Weasley, Tommy y Tonks parecían que todos sentían tanta rabia por ese artículo como había sentido Harry.

- ¿Alicia sabe algo del artículo?- dijo Harry sin darse la vuelta.

- No- dijo la señora Weasley- no te debes de preocupar cariño, hemos creído conveniente no decirla nada.

Las horas pasaron y Alicia ya había despertado. Estaban hablando con ella cuando vieron que la enfermera llegaba con un carrito donde llevaba una bandeja con comida. Harry vio como se dirigía a la puerta y antes de que entrase, Harry sacó de la mochila los cuatro libros que le llevaban de Hogwarts y los volvió a su tamaño normal. La mujer iba a entrar cuando Harry se acercó a ella.

- Por favor podría darle estos libros a Alicia- dijo Harry mientras la mujer lo miraba- me los pidió.

- Claro cariño- dijo la enfermera sonriendo con ternura y cogiendo los libros.

- Gracias- dijo Harry.

- Le digo que es departe de Harry Potter- dijo la mujer mirándole disimuladamente la cicatriz- su novio.

Harry se sonrojó al oír las últimas palabras de la mujer y todos sonrieron al verlo, habían escuchado la conversación. Harry pensó en lo bien que sonaba eso de su novio pero creyó conveniente aclarar las cosas.

- Yo no soy su novio- dijo Harry.

- Ah- dijo la mujer un poco avergonzada- siento mucho la equivocación.

- ¿Por qué ha pensado que era su novio?- dijo Harry.

- Por que sé que te preocupas mucho por ella- dijo la mujer sonriendo- y he visto como la mirabas cuando traía la comida además alguna vez he hablado con Alicia mientras la daba de comer y me hablado de todos vosotros y de ti hablaba con mucho cariño. Ahora si me permites tengo que darla de comer.

- Si claro- dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

La enfermera entró en la habitación de Alicia mientras Harry se apoyaba en la pared, pensando en lo feliz que hubiese sido si Alicia hubiese aceptado ser su novia.

Se acercó al cristal y vio como la enfermera daba de comer a Alicia. La mujer le decía algo mientras señalaba los libros y Alicia se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza.

Después de cenar, la enfermera salió de la habitación y cuando se había alejado. Fred y George se acercaron a cristal.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera que té as sonrojado?- dijo Fred. Todos sonrieron menos Harry, este sabia perfectamente que iban a decir algo de él.

- Nada- dijo Alicia.

- Algo sobre Harry- dijo George y Harry negó con la cabeza, lo sabía.

- No- dijo Alicia- por que me iba a sonrojar cuando me hablasen de Harry.

- Por que estamos seguros que té ha preguntado que si es tu novio- dijo Fred.

- Pues no- dijo Alicia sonrojándose.

- Si te lo ha dicho- dijo George.

- No- dijo Alicia tumbándose de lado y dándoles la espalda a todos.

- Té as enfadado por que es verdad- dijo Fred.

- Dejad ya en paz a vuestra hermana- dijo la señora Weasley muy enfadada.

- Vale mama- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

- Cariño ya te puedes dar la vuelta- dijo la señora Weasley a Alicia- ya no te van a molestar.

- No- dijo Alicia- me quiero dormir.

- Pues duérmete- dijo la señora Weasley con ternura- es lo mejor.

Pero Harry sabia que no iba a dormir, sabía que iba a leer los libros de la sección prohibida y se ponía de espaldas a todos para que no la viesen.

Alicia cogió uno de los libros que la había llevado Harry. Cogió uno que tenía la portada negra y que unas letras plateadas formaban el titulo de _"Leyendas de magia negra"_, iba a comenzar a leer cuando vio otro de los libros que le había llevado Harry y que la llamaba la atención. Era el mismo libro que le había llamado la atención a Harry pero del que no había llegado a leer el titulo por que Flinch había llegado a la biblioteca y se había tenido que ocultar.

La chica lo cogió pensaba bastante, parecía hecho de oro y las letras del titulo estaban formadas con piedrecillas verdes, parecían esmeraldas. Esas piedrecillas verdes formaban el titulo: _"El reino de las serpientes venenosas"._ ¿Por qué diablos Harry le había llevado ese libro cuando hablaba de serpientes y sabiendo que ella estaba allí por una?

La chica negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir al libro pero no pudo ¿qué pasaba? Intentó abrirlo de nuevo pero no podía. Parecía como si una fuerza se lo impidiese y eso le recordó mucho al diario de Helga Huffelpaff. Después de intentarlo varias veces, lo dejo por imposible y cogió el otro libro que había cogido al principio y se puso a leerlo aunque sin dejar de pensar en el libro de _"el reino de las serpientes". _

Las horas pasaron y Alicia seguía leyendo el libro de _"Leyendas de magia negra"_ mientras los demás menos Harry pensaban que estaba dormida.

- Nos vamos ya chicos- oyó Alicia que decía Tonks y decidió dejar de leer para despedirse de ellos.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa e hizo como que se despertaba de un largo sueño. Harry sonrió al verla.

- Valla te despertaste a tiempo para despedirte- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Ya se van- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojos.

- Si- dijo el señor Weasley.

Todos se despidieron de la chica. Harry se quedó un poco rezagado con la mochila ahora vacía colgando de su hombro y cuando vio que todos se habían separado lo suficiente de la cristalera, miró a la chica y dijo en un susurró:

- Eres una mentirosa no estabas durmiendo.

El chico la sonreía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa cuando le leyó los labios. Le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo en los labios pidiéndole silencio.

- Me pillaste- susurró Alicia y Harry consiguió leerle los labios.

- Vamos Harry- oyó que le llamaba la señora Weasley.

- Ya voy- dijo Harry y miró a la chica- adiós.

- Adiós- dijo Alicia.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacía donde estaban los demás. Se despidieron de los Weasley y de Fleur y se marcharon junto a Tonks y a Tommy hacía la salida. Se fueron al callejón y esperaron al autobús noctámbulo que no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, se despidieron de Tommy y Tonks y entraron los terrenos del colegio que estaban oscuros. Llegaron hasta las dobles puertas de roble y entraron al castillo. Se dirigieron al gran comedor y entraron. Todos los alumnos se les quedaron mirando, cada uno se dirigió a la mesa de la casa y se pusieron a comer en silencio. Después se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes y no tardaron mucho en irse a dormir.

Mientras en una habitación del hospital San Mungo, Alicia después de asegurarse de que todos dormían, se incorporó con dificultad en su cama y cogió el libro de _"el reino de las serpientes"_ e intento abrirlo pero no pudo. Lo intento varias veces más pero no podía.

- ¿Por qué no te puedo abrir maldito libro?- dijo Alicia.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo solo quería agradeceros vuestros reviews. Siento haber tardado pero con el instituto he estado muy ocupad ay no me he podido meter en internet, por eso os recompenso con dos capitulos. Espero que os gusten. Muchos besos y adiós.


	28. La leyenda de la reina de las serpientes

**Capitulo 28: La leyenda de la reina de las serpientes. **

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Harry le había llevado los libros a Alicia. Siempre que volvían del hospital algunos compañeros de todas las casas les preguntaban por el estado de Alicia y Harry estaba un poco cansado de contar más de 15 veces al día como se encontraba Alicia que por otro lado cada vez estaba peor. A la chica la habían dado más ataques y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Siempre tenía mala cara y lo poco que comía lo terminaba vomitando. En el rostro y por el cuerpo la habían aparecido unas heridas a causa de las fiebres altas que habían llegado a superar los 40º y ahora sus ojos habían dejado de brillar. Ya no sonreía, ni siquiera una sonrisa triste y a veces se quedaba pensativa y aunque alguien la hablase ella no se enteraba y eso tan solo en dos días.

Durante esos dos días Harry había buscado con desesperación una cura para Alicia pero no había encontrado nada y sus amigos no le apoyaban, siempre intentaban la idea por que ellos habían perdido la esperanza pero él no todavía no.

- Debes dejarlo Harry, no hay cura, haz caso a los sanadores, no hay cura, no te hagas ilusiones, no guardes esperanzas por que cuando Alicia se valla te va a doler más, si sigues guardando esa esperanza, va a ser un dolor insoportable. Lo hacemos por tu bien, estas palabras solo son por tu bien, no queremos que sufras más de los necesario- le dijo un día Hermione.

"_Que no sufriese más de los necesario"_ pensaba Harry una y otra vez, le resultaba gracioso que le dijesen eso por que sufriría de todas formas y mucho.

Por otro lado, el día anterior la profesora Mcgonagall les había informado a los alumnos de séptimo que en el tercer trimestre recibirían las clases de aparición que las impartiría el profesor Flitwick.

Por otro lado, Colin seguía con la misma aptitud que dos días atrás, es como si hubiese cogido el relevo de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle con la diferencia de que Colin no provenía de familias de sangre pura. Siempre hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, se reían de algunos alumnos y las cosas que hacía Draco antes de cambiar. Ginny no había roto con Colin aunque estuvo un día enfadada con él pero al final lo arreglaron.

- Vamos Gin mi pelirroja no te enfades- le dijo Colin delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione en la sala común. El trío lo miraba con incredulidad- no te enojes, me haces mucha falta, te echo de menos.

- Colin te metiste con mi hermana- dijo Ginny sin mirarle.

- Lo siento pelirroja- dijo Colin dándole besitos en el lóbulo de la oreja. Ron los miraba con los puños apretados y se iba a levantar pero Hermione lo sujeto- te necesito pequeña.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny mirándolo.

- Si- dijo Colin dándole un beso en la nariz llena de pecas- ¿me perdonas?

El chico comenzó a hacer pucheros y la mirada de incredulidad del trío fue mayor pero Ginny sonrió inocentemente.

- Si te perdono- dijo Ginny y Colin la dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Colin levantándose. Ginny se puso en pie, se despidió de su hermano y de sus amigos y se marchó.

- Que tonta eres hermanita- dijo Ron viendo como su hermana se iba y como Colin miraba por encima de su hombres y los sonreía burlonamente- ¿cómo no te das cuenta de que te estas mintiendo?

Harry se hacía la misma pregunta que Ron sobre Ginny¿cómo era posible que no se diese cuenta de que la estaba engañando?

En esos dos días, Harry no había ido a clase de pociones como le había dicho Snape, Hermione por las tardes le explicaba lo que habían dado ese día. Sus amigos le habían dicho que fuese ha hablar con Dumbledore para que obligase a Snape a que le dejasen asistir a clase pero Harry se negaba, además las horas en las que debería estar dando pociones las utilizaba para buscar en la biblioteca alguna cura para Alicia.

Mientras tanto, el Profeta había publicado más artículos hablando de las elecciones para ministro y por las encuestas el señor Weasley iba perdiendo y a Harry con tan solo pensar que Umbridge podría ser la próxima ministra le daban escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Cuando iban al hospital, los Weasley siempre les contaba que Alicia le preguntaba todos los día al señor Weasley como le iban las elecciones y que ellos la habían dicho que iban muy bien, no querían preocuparla y Harry había estado de acuerdo. En esos dos días, habían ido al salón de té a visitar a Alex y la chica siempre conseguía que todos hablasen de sus sentimientos excepto Harry y a este no le gustaba para nada esa chica.

Por otro lado, Alicia cada vez se sentía peor, sentía cada vez menos fuerzas, sentías ganas de morir y había empezado a rendirse. El veneno de la serpiente la estaba matando y quería que terminase pronto con ella por que le dolía, la estaba haciendo sufrir mucho aunque a sus seres queridos no se lo contaba para no preocuparlos. En los momentos en los que se sentían mejor (que eran pocos) se ponía a leer los libros que Harry la había llevado y había intentado varias veces abrir de _"El reino de las serpientes"_ pero sin ningún éxito.

El miércoles después de las clases. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, aunque en el caso de Harry era buscando una cura para Alicia, cuando llegó Wendy con un periódico entre sus manos y una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Draco mirando a su novia.

- He estado ordenando mi baúl y he encontrado esto- dijo Wendy sonriendo con tristeza mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el periódico que por lo que vio Harry no era muy reciente.

Todos miraron el periódico y Hermione lo cogió.

- "Ataque en Londres. La aparición de ángel"- leyó Hermione lo suficiente alto para que la escuchasen sus amigos pero lo suficiente bajito para que no los echasen de la biblioteca- me acuerdo de este artículo.

- ¿Cuándo hubo un ataque que yo no me he enterado?- dijo Harry- ¿y quien es ese ángel?

- Es cierto tu no lo sabes- dijo Ginny y Harry la miró con las cejas alzadas esperando a que se lo explicase- haber en verano antes de que tu vinieras a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros hubo dos ataques.

- ¿Qué¿Y como no me he lo dijisteis?- dijo Harry enfadado.

- Cuando llegaste estabas muy triste por la muerte de Sirius y además nos contaste lo de la profecía y decidimos no decirte nada para no preocuparte más- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y por que no salio en la noticias muggles?- dijo Harry calmándose.

- Por que los ataques fueron en lugares habitados únicamente por magos- dijo Draco esta vez- durante uno de los ataques una figura encapuchada con una espada ayudó a muchos magos inocentes y cuando les preguntaban como habían conseguido escapar todos decían lo mismo "el ángel nos ayudo".

- Si esa persona salvó a mucha gente- dijo Hermione- pero no entiendo ¿por qué guardas este periódico?

- Por que tiene un significado especial para mi- dijo Wendy mirando a sus amigos- yo se quien es el ángel.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Ron pasando la mirada de la foto que venía en el periódico, en la que salía un pequeño pueblo destruido, a Wendy- ¿y quien es?

- Alicia- dijo Wendy dejando a todos petrificados- Voldemort nos mandó a ese ataque, nuestro primer ataque, debíamos acabar con cuanto mago se nos pusiera por delante pero ninguna éramos capaces de asesinar y Alicia se dedicó a ayudar a escapar a la gente pero sin acabar con la vida de ningún mortífago. Cuando Voldemort se enteró la castigo muy duramente pero ella se sintió bien consigo misma.

- Valla nunca lo hubiese imaginado- dijo Draco sorprendido.

Harry miró su reloj y vio que faltaba media hora para las seis y a esa hora irían a buscarlos Tommy y Tonks para llevarlos al hospital.

- Será mejor que llevemos las cosas a los cuartos ya son casi las seis- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Hermione empezando a recoger las cosas al igual que los demás.

Remus Lupin estaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. El licántropo miraba a través de la ventana mientras Dumbledore lo observaba.

- Creo Remus que deberías ir hoy al hospital junto a Harry y los demás- dijo Dumbledore- seguro que Harry se sentiría mucho mejor si estas tú junto a él.

- Si- dijo Lupin- yo también lo creo además quiero ir a ver como esta Alicia.

- Por lo que me ha contado Arthur, Tonks y Tommy bastante mal- dijo Dumbledore con pesar- es una verdadera lastima que no haya cura.

Eran las seis y cuarto y los chicos ya estaban en el autobús noctámbulo con ellos como siempre iban Tonks y Tommy pero esta vez también iba Lupin. No tardaron mucho en llegar, entraron en el hospital y se fueron directamente a la habitación de Alicia.

Llegaron hasta la sala de espera que estaba al lado de la habitación de Alicia y vieron a los Weasley y a Fleur allí sentados. Al verlos todos se levantaron y los saludaron.

- ¿Cómo sigue Alicia?- dijo Wendy.

- Mal- dijo Bill- ahora mismo la están haciendo una revisión.

Alicia ya había sido revisada por los sanadores con ayuda de las enfermeras. La chica vio como se iban a ir cuando le cogió la mano al sanador, sintiendo el contacto de la goma del guante que llevaba.

- ¿Ya ha venido Harry Potter?- dijo Alicia entrecortadamente.

- No lo se- dijo el sanador mirándola.

- Por favor cuando llegue podría permitirle entrar- dijo Alicia con dificultad.

- Lo siento no puedo- dijo el sanador- podría contagiarse.

- Póngale toda la protección que sea necesaria- dijo Alicia- pero por favor déjele pasar necesito hablar con él antes de morir.

El sanador se mordió el labio inferior debajo de la mascarilla y asintió con la cabeza.

- Esta bien pero solo unos minutos y no le podrás tocar- dijo el sanador- ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo débilmente- gracias.

- De nada- dijo el sanador.

El sanador salió de la habitación junto a otra sanadora y dos enfermeras. Todos se acercaron a él.

- ¿Cómo esta?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Mal- dijo el sanador quitándose la mascarilla y los guantes- no creo que le quede mucho tiempo. Me ha pedido un favor y yo he aceptado.

- ¿Qué favor?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Me ha dicho que antes de morir le gustaría hablar con Harry Potter- dijo el sanador y Harry lo miró- yo e aceptado- el hombre miró al muchacho- pero deberás hacer lo que yo te diga, claro si estas dispuesto a entrar.

- Si claro- dijo Harry rápidamente- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Lo primero ponerte esto- dijo el sanador entregándole un atuendo igual a los que los sanadores y las enfermeras utilizaban para entrar a la habitación y que lo había hecho aparecer con la varita, se lo entregó a Harry- ten cuidado, y por nada del mundo te quites nada de esto ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo Harry poniéndose lo que el sanador le había entregado con ayuda de la señora Weasley.

- Te dejaré unos minutos- dijo el sanador- vamos ¿estas listo?

- Si- dijo Harry.

- Dila que la queremos- dijo la señora Weasley y Harry la miró con pesar.

- Señora Weasley debería entrar usted es su mama- dijo Harry.

- No cariño- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo con tristeza- ella quiere hablar contigo.

- Vamos - dijo el sanador.

Harry se fue hacía la puerta, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se asomó y luego entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando Harry estuvo dentro se fijo en la habitación en la que la chica estaba. Era distinta a la que había entrado cuando el señor Weasley había sido atacado por la serpiente. Esta habitación era tan grande cómo la del señor Weasley pero solo tenía una cama, tenía un armario ropero y un par de cómodos sillones. En el centro estaba la cama con la enferma y a su lado una mesita de noche bien alta, con los libros que le había llevado encima. Al otro lado de la habitación había un enorme ventanal por donde se veía una farola tintinear. Alicia observó a Harry que seguía en la puerta sin moverse, solamente la miraba.

- Acércate Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo débilmente y quitándose una mascarilla que estaba conectada a un aparato que le proporcionaba el oxígeno para que respirase con menor dificultad. Su voz estaba ronca como si hubiese esta gritando. Sus brazos estaban llenos de agujas que sujetaban goteros con distintas pociones, uno de ellos, de sangre- no muerdo.

Harry sonrió al oír el comentario de la chica y se acercó a la cama, la rodeó y acarició las sábanas blancas con las puntas de los dedos y se paró cuando estuvo a su lado. Harry la observó, su hermoso rostro ahora estaba lleno de heridas a causa de las fiebres, estaba demacrado pero aun así Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que era hermosa pero triste. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró el ventanal que daba al pasillo y vio a los Weasley, a sus amigos y a los miembros de la orden que los observaban junto al sanador.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Alicia haciendo que el chico la mirase.

- Bien- mintió Harry.

- Quería verte para darte los libros que me trajiste- dijo Alicia respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Ya los has leído?- dijo Harry.

- No claro que no- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero a veces se me nubla la vista y no veo bien y prefiero que te los lleves.

- Vale- dijo Harry cogiendo los libros. Leyó la portada del primero que vio y ponía _"El reino de las serpientes"._

Harry cerró los ojos maldiciéndose a si mismo por su estupidez ¿cómo se le ocurría llevarle un libro de serpientes cuando ella estaba allí por culpa de la mordedura de una?

- Alicia lo siento yo no leí el título- dijo Harry.

- No pasa nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- es un poco extraño, intente abrirlo y no pude, aunque lo intente no pude, me recordó mucho al diario de Helga Huffelpaff. Así que Harry Potter ya tienes otro misterio que resolver.

- Si parece que si- dijo Harry encogiendo los libros y guardándoselos en el bolsillo- por cierto la señora Weasley me ha dicho que te diga que te quieren mucho.

- Ya veo- dijo Alicia y ambos quedaron en silencio. La chica pensando en las últimas palabras del chico, dándose cuenta de que no era capaz de decirle que ella también los quería a todos ellos, por que ahora sabía lo que era el amor y lo estaba sintiendo por todos ellos pero no era capaz de expresarlo, sentía miedo de expresarlo. Y Harry estaba pensando en como iba a ser capaz de vivir sin volver a ver ese rostro, esos labios, esos ojos, sin sentir ese olor y sin escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaban y que había deseado tantas veces desde que la vio por primera vez. Ambos se observaban el uno al otro. Harry vio como de vez en cuando su rostro se contorsionaba del dolor.

- Estás muy guapo Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad que no ves bien- dijo Harry.

- No seas tonto- dijo Alicia riendo débilmente pero esa sonrisa se apagó cuando le dio un ataque de tos.

La chica se incorporó con dificultad mientras tosía y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Harry no sabía que hacer, se acercó más a la cama hasta quedar completamente pegado y le acarició el cabello. La chica poco a poco dejo de toser y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry.

- Si, gracias- dijo Alicia poniéndose un momento la mascarilla para poder respirar y luego se la volvió a quitar.

- Alicia yo quería pedirte perdón- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza- yo se...

- Shh- dijo Alicia agarrándole la mano y sintiendo el guante que el chico llevaba- no sigas Harry. Ya se que te arrepientes- la chica sonrió- recuerdo que tu eras dulce, tierno y atento conmigo, siempre intentabas hacerme sonreír y no entendía por que Voldemort me obligaba a odiar a un chico tan bueno como tu. Cuando en el baile me dijiste que me querías fui feliz pero esa felicidad se esfumó cuando recordé por que estaba allí, junto a ti. Solo estaba en el baile contigo por que Voldemort me había enviado, por que el asesino de tus padres me había enviado y me sentí mal, la persona más horrible del mundo por eso me fui- la chica tragó saliva con dificultad y continuo- cuando os enterasteis de que Voldemort era mi supuesto padre y vi como me mirabas, me dio tanto miedo ver tus ojos llenos de odio, de rabia, de ira, de asco y de dolor. Estabas fuera de si y yo lo comprendía pero aun así me dolió mucho el corazón. Luego me dejaste de hablar, dejaste de ser dulce y tierno conmigo para convertirte en un chico borde y brusco pero eso no es lo que más me dolió, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me tratasen así, lo que más me dolió es que me dijeses que no te importaba que me muriese, que te daban asco mis besos, mis caricias, que me dijeses que lo del baile había sido mentira, que cada palabra de amor, que cada beso, que cada caricias y que cada abrazo fue una mentira, que me dijeses que aun querías a Cho y que solo habías estado jugando conmigo, sentí como si miles de puñales se clavaran en mi alma y en mi corazón- Harry se daba cuenta ahora de lo cruel que había sido con ella- las palabras de todos me hicieron daño pero en especial las tuyas por que eras mi mejor amigo y en el tiempo en el que fuimos amigos olvide ese mundo de sufrimiento, dolor, angustia, egoísmo, ira, venganza, rabia, odio y miedo en el que vivía pero cuando me rechazaste como amiga volví a recordar ese mundo y me llene de todos esos horribles sentimientos. Yo lo único que había hecho hasta el momento en el que te enteraste que era la supuesta hija de Voldemort fue ayudarte. Y todas estas palabras...

- Dije todo eso por que estaba dolido pero no lo sentía- dijo Harry levantando la cabeza- por favor perdóname.

- Harry, estas palabras no te las he dicho para que te sientas mal- dijo Alicia- Solo para que supieses como me sentí y para decirte que te perdono, que os perdono a todos.

- Gracias- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- Alicia por favor no te vallas, no me dejes, te necesito. Aguanta hasta que encuentre una cura.

- No hay cura Harry- dijo Alicia con tristeza- voy a morir, pierde la esperanza.

- No por favor, no me digas eso- dijo Harry- no me resigno a perderte.

Harry se quitó la mascarilla, el sanador al verlo empezó a ponerse la protección para entrar y sacarlo de allí. Alicia acercó su mano al rostro del chico.

- Ponte la mascarilla, te contagiaras- dijo Alicia sin rozarle el rostro ni siquiera con la punta de los dedos pero Harry no la hizo caso.

- No vas a morir- dijo Harry y la abrazó.

Alicia abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca creyó que volvería a ser abrazada por Harry, que esos brazos la volverían a rodear como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos, nunca creyó que volvería a sentir su calor, su olor pero lo estaba sintiendo. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro.

- No voy a dejar que mueras- volvió a decir Harry.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo.

- Te lo juro- dijo Harry separándose lo suficiente de la chica para darle un suave beso en la frente. La chica cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar un poco más de ese contacto mientras su familia y sus amigos los observaban y el sanador entraba en la sala. Alicia abrió los ojos al no sentir los labios de Harry sobre su frente y vio que el sanador lo arrastraba fuera de la sala mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes la decía:

- Voy a encontrar esa cura, te lo juro, vas a vivir aunque sea lo último que haga. Te lo prometo mi ángel.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así?- dijo Alicia.

Pero no pudo contestarle ya que el sanador consiguió sacarle y selló la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Miró a Harry y se dirigió a él.

- Te dije que no te quitaras la mascarilla- dijo el sanador furioso- es muy peligroso podrías haberte contagiado. Debo hacerte unas pruebas para asegurarme de que no lo estas.

- No quiero hacerme ninguna prueba- dijo Harry más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido- si estoy contagiado mejor, haber si así me muero de una vez por todas y todo esto termina.

- Harry no digas eso- dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por que no?- dijo Harry mirándolos a todos- ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir.

- Harry por favor haz caso al sanador y vete hacer las pruebas- dijo Remus acercándose al muchacho.

- No quiero- dijo Harry.

Él solo quería sentarse y pensar en las palabras de la chica, solo eso, estar a solas con su dolor.

- Harry ves con el sanador es por tu bien- dijo Remus tercamente- ¿os que tienes miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo- dijo Harry rápidamente- esta bien me haré esas pruebas.

- Sabía que funcionaria- dijo Remus sonriendo a los demás mientras Harry se iba con el sanador a que le hiciesen las pruebas- es como su padre.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Harry ya estaba con los demás, ya había vuelto de hacerse las pruebas y estaba bien no había estado el suficiente tiempo en contacto con Alicia como para contagiarse. Ahora estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, pensando en las palabras de la chica y recordando lo maravilloso que había sido volverla a tener entre sus brazos y haberla dado un beso, quizás el último. Ninguno de sus amigos, después de que hubiese llegado de hacerse las pruebas, no se habían acercado a él, lo conocían perfectamente y sabían que quería estar solo con sus pensamientos, así que estaban viendo a Alicia. Harry no había ido a verla a través del ventanal después de haber vuelto a la sala de espera, no quería verla y pensar en el final que la esperaba, sintió como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro al recordar como la chica le decía que perdiese la esperanza pero la limpió rápidamente al igual que esa idea, él nunca perdería la esperanza, no todavía mientras ella estuviese viva había una pequeña esperanza.

Tonks se acercó a él y le dijo que ya era hora de marcharse el chico asintió y se puso en pie. Después de que todos se despidiesen de los Weasley y de Fleur se marcharon con pasó lento y triste a la salida con Tonks, Tommy y Lupin. Iban en silencio, llegaron hasta el callejón y esperaron al autobús noctámbulo que no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Se subieron y se dirigieron a Hogwarts. Llegaron hasta las rejas del imponente colegio y después de que se despidiesen de Tonks y Tommy entraron a los terrenos del colegio.

Cuando entraron al castillo y estuvieron cerca del gran comedor les llegó el olor de la cena, todos se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar menos Harry que dijo que no le apetecía cenar y se marchó a la sala común.

Mientras caminaba hacía la sala común, Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y notó los libros que Alicia le había devuelto, cuando llegó frente al retrato de la dama gorda, le dio la contraseña y entró en el calor de la sala común vacía. Se dirigió a uno de los sillones y sacó los libros para luego devolverlos a su tamaño normal. Los dejó sobre una mesa que había junto los sillones menos el que tenía por nombre algo relacionado con el animal que estaba acabando con la vida de la chica que quería.

Los miró tenía una portada hermosa, vio que la portada tenía talladas unas serpientes que se enrocaban alrededor de la una corona que llevaba una mujer. Los ojos de las serpientes eran pequeñas piedras verdes que brillaban y que hacían que pareciese que en cualquier momento se moverían.

Harry intentó abrirlo pero como Alicia le había dicho no pudo abrirlo y le recordó como también había dicho Alicia al diario de Helga Huffelpaff. _"Tienes otro misterio que resolver Harry"_ se dijo para sus adentros el chico y entonces una idea le llegó a la cabeza ¿qué pasaría si hay estuviese la cura para Alicia? El libro trataba de serpientes tal vez hablase de una posible cura. Le empezó a lanzar hechizos que lo podrían abrir pero nada no lo conseguía. Iba a continuar pero los alumnos empezaron a llegar y prefirió no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto con los libros entre sus manos y los guardó en su baúl para después ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama para intentar dormir aunque solo fuese un poco.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El lunes llegó, ya hacía una semana y un día desde que Alicia fue ingresada y cada vez estaba peor. Los chicos habían pasado todo el fin de semana en el hospital ya que Dumbledore les había dado permiso, así que el viernes por la tarde después de las clases los permitieron irse y el domingo a la hora de la cena ya estaban en el colegio, todos ellos con ojeras y con pinta de haber dormido muy poco. El tiempo que habían pasado en el hospital a Alicia le había dado más ataques y cada vez eran peores, además de que las fiebres eran muy altas. Siempre que podían iban al salón de té para despejarse un poco y hablar con Alex aunque a Harry le tenían que llevar casi arrastras ya que no le gustaba nada la chica.

Harry cada vez que tenía tiempo intentaba abrir el libro que Alicia le había dado pero no conseguía abrirlo y se estaba desesperando, a veces cuando perdía la paciencia lo lanzaba contra la pared mientras ahogaba un grito de desesperación. Por las noches en el colegio era cuando solía intentar abrirlo.

Las vacaciones de semana santa estaban cerca pero para Harry y sus amigos eso no era un motivo de alegría como para otros alumnos, ellos pasarían la semana santa en el hospital junto a Alicia sino había muerto antes.

Ahora Harry en las horas que tenía libre por que no iba pociones no se iba a la biblioteca a buscar una cura sino que se iba a la sala común a intentar abrir el libro. Ya casi no iba al gran comedor a comer, se saltaba las comidas y sus amigos estaban preocupados por él y cuando intentaban hablar con él, Harry se les ponía a gritar como un loco y se terminaba hiendo de la habitación donde estaban sus amigos.

Colin lo seguía molestando de vez en cuando pero Harry pasaba de él aunque a veces había estado apunto de pegarle por meterse con Alicia pero siempre llegaba alguien que los separaba y cuando se lo contaba a Ginny y su hermano o sus amigos verificaban que era cierto lo que contaba Harry, Ginny se enfadaba con ellos diciendo que Colin le había prometido que no haría comentarios sobre Alicia.

Por otro lado las elecciones a ministro iban mal, muy mal, el señor Weasley iba perdiendo por que mucha gente había creído el artículo de Rita pero todos los miembros de la orden cuando no eran mandados a misiones ayudaban en la campaña para ministro del señor Weasley.

Estaban a Lunes, acababan de comer y ahora estaban en los jardines debajo de un árbol haciendo algunos deberes para después de la clase de la tarde no tener tantos. Draco le explicaba algo a Ron sobre pociones ya que el rubio era muy bueno en eso y Ron era un desastre, Harry que estaba observando el lago distraídamente por encima de su pergamino sobre una redacción transformaciones, escuchó la voz del rubio diciendo:

- ... No Ron esta poción tienes que añadir piel de serpiente africana, no mexicana...

Harry dejó de escucharlo al oír la palabra serpiente y puso atención a sus otras amigas para saber de lo que hablaban.

- ...estoy haciendo una redacción para cuidados de criaturas mágicas sobre las serpientes...- le dijo Ginny a Wendy cuando la pregunto lo que estaba haciendo.

Serpientes, serpientes y más serpientes era lo único que escuchaba ¿qué estaba pasando¿El mundo se había puesto en su contra o que? Dirigió su oído ahora a Hermione que estaba leyendo por centésima vez "Historia de Hogwarts" y de vez en cuando leía algunas partes en alto aunque de eso ella no se daba cuenta y en esos momentos estaba leyendo algo.

- ... Slytherin fue el primer mago que consiguió comunicarse con las serpientes, a esa lengua la llamaron pársel...

Harry quiso gritar ¿cómo era posible que todos hablasen de serpientes? Pero entonces una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, tiró el pergamino y la pluma que estaba utilizando para su redacción al suelo y se lanzó sobre su mochila desesperadamente mientras sus amigos lo miraban extraño. Harry empezó a buscar en su mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó el libro de _"El reino de las serpientes"_ y todos se acercaron a él y lo miraron.

- ¿Qué es ese libro?- dijo Hermione- ¿de donde lo as sacado?

Pero Harry no lo contesto, se estaba concentrando en las serpientes de la portada, imaginándose que se movían que estaban vivas y se movían, le pareció ver como si los ojos de la serpiente parpadeasen, como si de verdad se hubiese movido y empezó a hablar pero de su boca solo salió un silbido aunque él le estaba pidiendo que se abriese. Todos lo miraban extrañado cuando de pronto el libro se abrió. Harry sonrió al ver el libro abierto y empezó a buscar el tipo de serpiente que era Nagini.

- Harry ¿qué buscas?- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es ese libro?- repitió Hermione.

- ¿Qué tipo de serpiente es Nagini?- dijo Harry sin hacer caso a su amiga- ¿lo sabes Wendy?

- Si es la Lachesis muta- dijo Wendy pensativa- pero se la conoce por el nombre de "shushupe" ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Harry empezó a buscar el nombre de la serpiente en el libro y sonrió al encontrarlo. Al lado del nombre que venía en letras negras y grandes había una foto de una serpiente exactamente igual que Nagini, que tenía la boca abierta dejando al descubierto unos afilados colmillos. Iba a empezar a leer lo que ponía cuando vio que alguien ponía la mano sobre el papel. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que era Ron.

- ¿De dónde has sacado este libro?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió para mirar a sus amigos. Harry le empezó a contar toda la historia del libro.

Alicia estaba tumbada en la cama del hospital, casi no podía moverse, cada vez que lo hacía le dolía el cuerpo. Los sanadores la estaban haciendo una revisión. Ella sabía que se acercaba la hora, lo sentía en su cuerpo y también por los rostros de los sanadores, los ojos de esa gente decían que se acercaba su fin y ella todavía no estaba preparada.

Cuando Harry entro ha hablar con ella la hubiese gustado contarle todo lo que sentía y sabía que ya no lo podría hacer, había sido una cobarde y ahora lo estaba pagando, ahora se daba cuenta de que no merecía estar en Gryffindor, que ella no era valiente pero quería despedirse de todos ellos antes de morir.

- Por favor- dijo Alicia casi sin mover los labios- me podría traer unos pergaminos y una pluma quiero escribir una carta y que se la den a mi familia y a mis amigos cuando haya muerto.

- ¿Estas segura?- dijo el joven- esto te agotará mucho.

¿Qué si estaba segura? Por supuesto, sabía que ni siquiera en la carta sería capaz de plasmar todos sus sentimientos pero por lo menos quería despedirse uno a uno de esa gente que no se había separado de ella desde que entró en el hospital.

- Si estoy segura- dijo Alicia- se que me queda poco tiempo y quiero escribir lo que no soy capaz de decir aunque tampoco creo que pueda.

- Está bien- dijo el sanador- ahora te lo traigo.

Harry ya había terminado de contarles a sus amigos lo de su aventura nocturna a la biblioteca y todo lo relacionado con el libro. Sus amigos habían escuchado con atención la historia.

- Puede que en este libro este la cura de Alicia- dijo Harry.

- No hay cura Harry- dijo Draco.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, apartó la mano de Ron de encima del libro y comenzó a leer en alto para que sus amigos lo escuchasen,

"_La serpiente __Lachesis muta más conocida como "shushupe" es una de los reptiles más peligrosos del mundo. Originaría en África, es muy agresiva, de color negro y puede alcanzar los cuatro metros y medio de largo. En sus colmillos tiene un veneno en algunos casos mortal. Cuando la "shushupe" muerde a una persona, esta puede sobrevivir si le sacan el veneno rápidamente pero si por el contrario no la sacan el veneno rápidamente y además recibe la maldición cruciatus, el veneno se extenderá por todo su cuerpo acabando con la vida de la persona."_

_- _Ves Harry- dijo Ginny- no hay cura.

- Esperad continua- dijo Harry y siguió leyendo.

"_Aunque se habla de una leyenda como con las demás serpientes. Se dice que la reina de las serpientes posee una poción para todas las mordeduras de serpientes venenosas que existen en el mundo y que solo ella puede controlarlas. Se dice que para esta especie en especial dicha reina tiene una poción que solo ella puede obtener ya que esa poción esta hecha con el veneno de los colmillos de las serpientes. La reina de las serpientes purifica el veneno y es el ingrediente fundamental de dicha poción. Nadie ha podido encontrar nunca ha esta mujer, ella es la que se presenta donde la gente la necesita."_

Harry acabó de leer y miró a sus amigos que a su vez lo miraban a él.

- Aquí esta la cura- dijo Harry sonriendo feliz- la encontré, os dije que la encontraría.

- Harry solo es una leyenda- dijo Hermione- si esa mujer existiese ya se hubiese presentado ante nosotros por que nosotros la necesitamos pero no se ha presentado por que no existe.

- Toda leyenda tiene una base en la realidad- dijo Harry- tu misma lo as dicho muchas veces Hermione, solo hay que esperar.

Harry se sentía feliz por fin había encontrado la cura para Alicia, se iba a recuperar, por que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento esa mujer se presentaría y los ayudaría.

Alicia mojó la pluma en el tintero y empezó a escribir una carta de despedida. Escribía todo lo que le llegaba a la cabeza desde el corazón y que quería expresar en esa carta. Poco a poco escribió la carta y con cada palabra que escribía se sentía peor, empezó a ahogarse pero no dejó de escribir quería terminar lo que había empezado y así llegó hasta escribir su último adiós, estaba escribiendo esa palabra que la llenaba de tristeza cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y el rabo de la s lo alargó hasta que se salió del pergamino.

El oxigeno no le llegaba hasta los pulmones, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y empezó a sacudirse con fuerza tirando, con la mano que sujetaba la pluma, el tintero, derramando la tinta por las sabanas blancas y tiñéndolas de negro. La pluma cayó al suelo mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la carta. Cada vez se sacudía con más fuerza y una espuma blanca y espesa empezó a salir de su boca, podía oír los gritos de los Weasley llamando a los sanadores y una alarma que servía para avisarlo pero esas voces, esa alarma la llegaba desde muy lejos.

De un momento a otro dejó de sacudirse, los ojos se le cerraron y la mano con la que sujetaba los pergaminos cayó inerte por fuera de cama, los pergaminos empezaron a caer al suelo describiendo en el aire una pequeña danza hasta que aterrizó debajo de la cama.

Un chico de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, no dejaba de sonreír feliz por su descubrimiento pero de pronto sintió un dolor en el corazón y tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo malo había ocurrido pero ¿el qué? Tuvo miedo al pesar que ese algo tal vez estaba relacionado con Alicia.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Wendy.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Harry.


	29. Una carta llena de sentimientos

**Capitulo 29: Una carta llena de sentimientos.**

Harry estaba preocupado, un sentimiento de temor empezó a crecer en su corazón, sabia que algo malo había ocurrido pero no sabía el que.

- Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Hermione mirando preocupada a Harry.

- Si- dijo Ginny mirando su reloj y comenzando a guardar las cosas en la mochila.

Sus amigos la imitaron, Harry cerró el libro de "El reino de las serpientes" y lo guardó en la mochila. Se iban a ir cada uno por su lado, ya que a Ginny le tocaba Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, al trío le tocaba Encantamientos y a los dos Slytherin les tocaba Herbólogia, cuando vieron que a través de los terrenos del colegio se acercaba a ellos la profesora Mcgonagall. Cuando llegó hasta ellos se dieron cuenta que la mujer parecía preocupada y tan blanca como la tiza.

- Les estaba buscando- dijo Mcgonagall- vengan conmigo al despacho del director.

- Pero tenemos clase- dijo Hermione- y si llegamos tarde nos quitarán puntos.

- No importa señorita Granger- dijo la profesora- vengan conmigo, yo me encargare de informar a los profesores el motivo de su ausencia pero ahora deben venir conmigo es urgente.

Los seis asintieron y siguieron a la profesora que ya se había puesto en marcha en dirección al colegio. Caminaban rápidamente y en silencio. Harry aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de la profesora.

- ¿Qué ocurre profesora?- dijo Harry.

- No se impaciente señor Potter- dijo la mujer- el director les informará ahora.

- Se trata de Alicia ¿verdad?- dijo Harry y vio como la profesora se quedaba más blanca de lo que estaba.

- Ahora se enterará- repitió la animaga.

Harry no siguió preguntando y el temor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón se acrecentó. Llegaron hasta las dos figuras de piedra que custodiaban la entrada al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

- "Tarta de manzana"- dijo la profesora y las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado dejándoles a la vista unas escaleras de caracol, se subieron en ellas y empezaron a subir hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho.

La profesora Mcgonagall tocó dos veces seguida la puerta y cuando les dieron permiso para entrar, la mujer abrió la puerta y entraron. Harry entró justo detrás de la profesora seguido de cerca de Ron y Hermione y detrás de estos entraron Draco y Wendy, Ginny que fue la última en entrar cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry vio que dentro del despacho no solo estaba el director que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, también estaba Remus Lupin que miraba por la ventana y Tonks y Tommy que estaban apoyados en la pared cerca del escritorio del director. Todos ellos estaban muy serios y esas caras hicieron que Harry y los demás se pusieran más nerviosos.

- ¿Qué a pasado?- dijo Harry.

- Siéntese por favor- dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer unas sillas al otro lado de su escritorio, los chicos obedecieron quedando cerca de Tonks y Tommy.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo esta vez Ron.

- Tonks y Tommy han venido del hospital para informarme de algo- Dumbledore quedó en silencio y luego al ver que nadie decía nada continuo- la señorita Weasley a tenido un ataque muy fuerte esta mañana y ella esta en coma.

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Harry una y otra vez. Ahora entendía ese mal presentimiento que había tenido unos minutos antes, estaba en coma, Alicia estaba en coma. Ya no escuchaba al director, sus oídos se habían en taponado, su rostro estaba blanco y su mirada estaba perdida.

- Según los sanadores, después de que entre en coma tan solo le quedan unas horas de vida- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que Harry saliese de su ensimismamiento, sus oídos se desentaponaron y miró a Dumbledore, pudo oír el llanto de Hermione, Wendy y Ginny- por eso se van a saltar las últimas clases y vamos a ir al hospital.- Harry vio como el director dirigía su mirada a Mcgonagall- Minerva ¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo del colegio durante unas horas?

- Por supuesto- dijo la mujer muy seria.

- Remus ¿tu también vienes?- dijo Dumbledore esta vez mirando a Lupin que a su vez miraba a Harry.

- Si- dijo el licántropo.

- Hay una cura- consiguió decir Harry y todos lo miraron- he encontrado una cura.

Harry empezó a buscar en su mochila el libro, cuando lo sacó, miró las serpientes imaginó que se movían y empezó ha hablar en pársel. El libro se abrió, se acercó a la mesa del director y se lo entregó a Dumbledore por la página donde hablaba de Lachesis muta.

- ¿De dónde has sacado este libro Harry?- dijo el director.

- Eso no importa- dijo Harry sin mirar al director a los ojos- hay lo pone, hay una cura.

Dumbledore empezó a leer en alto lo que minutos antes había leído Harry.

- Hay esta la cura- dijo Harry.

- No sigas Harry por favor- dijo Ginny llorando silenciosamente- es una leyenda.

- Es algo más- dijo Harry.

- Harry, la señorita Weasley tiene razón, solo es una leyenda- dijo Dumbledore- si esta mujer existiese ya se hubiese presentado ante nosotros.

- No se ha presentado por que tal vez tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Harry- algo que no hemos hecho.

- Harry, no nada que hacer- dijo Hermione ahogando un sollozo- pierde la esperanza, no sufras más de lo necesario.

- ¡YA BASTA HERMIONE!- gritó Harry dándose la vuelta y mirando a Hermione- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA¡NO LO DIGAS!

- ¡NO GRITES A HERMIONE!- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y cogiendo a su amigo de las solapas de la túnica- ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LA GRITES, HARRY, AUNQUE SEAS MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI HERMANO, NO TE PERMITO QUE LA GRITES!- Harry vio como por el rostro de Ron empezaban a resbalar millones de lagrimas- ¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ESTAS SUFRIENDO!¡ES MI HERMANA Y NO QUIERO PERDERLA DE NUEVO, NO OTRA VEZ PERO ME HE HECHO A LA IDEA DE QUE NO HAY CURA Y TU DEBERÍAS HACER LO MISMO, POR QUE NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR COMO CON LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS, POR QUE NO SOPORTO VERTE SUFRIR, POR QUE ERES MI HERMANO!

- Es que no lo entiendes Ron- dijo Harry comenzando a llorar- es que no entiendes que la quiero. Si se tratase de Hermione estoy seguro de que no te rendirías que buscarías una cura, que no te harías a la idea de que va a morir como vosotros estas intentando hacerme ver- Ron empezó a soltar a Harry- no voy a perder la esperanza hasta que no este muerta, hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos que esta muerta.

- Maldito cabezota- dijo Ron y abrazó a su amigo, le abrazó como si fuese un hermano y Harry le devolvió el abrazo mientras los otros sonreían.

- Vamos chicos, id a dejar las cosas ha vuestro cuarto y después id a las dobles puertas de roble- dijo Dumbledore.

Todos asintieron, antes de salir Harry cogió libro de "El reino de las serpientes". Caminaron por el pasillo hacía sus salas comunes. Wendy y Draco se fueron por un lado mientras Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry se iban por el otro. Cuando llegaron a la sala común y después de decir la contraseña a la dama gorda, subieron todos a sus cuartos. Ron dejó sus cosas encima de su cama. Harry dejó sus cosas en la cama y se le cayó un papel de la mochila, el chico se agacho a recogerlo y vio que debajo de su cama estaba el baúl de Alicia, ya no se acordaba que estaba allí.

- Vamos Harry- dijo Ron.

- Espera ahora voy- dijo Harry- vete bajando.

- No tardes- dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación.

Harry sacó el baúl de debajo de la cama y lo miró, debatiendo entre abrirlo o volverlo a meter debajo de la cama. Al final la curiosidad pudo con él y lo abrió. Dentro vio que había pegado en la tapadera un montón de fotos, fotos que cuando él había visto el día que la conoció no estaban. Vio algunas de Wendy y ella cuando eran niñas, algunas con Draco, otras de Wendy, Draco y ella. Pero también vio que había fotos del verano, vio una foto de todos los Weasley, Hermione, Alicia y él, vio otras que eran solo de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry y ella en los primeros meses de Hogwarts. También vio algunas fotos que se había hecho con otros alumnos del colegio, como Parvati, Neville, Seamus, vio también una de todo el equipo de Quiddich con los uniformes después del primer partido que jugaron contra Slytherin pero la que más llamó su atención fue una foto en la que salían ellos dos, ella estaba abrazada a su cuerpo y él tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, ambos miraban a la cámara mientras reían.

Harry apartó los ojos de las fotos y miró el interior del baúl. Vio que estaba lleno de cosas. Vio una bolsa que tenía pegado un papel en el que ponía: "regalos". Vio los libros de Hogwarts y vio toda su ropa, vio otras bolsas con papeles pegados que ponían: "zapatos", "ropa". Y supuso que estaban las cosas encogidas dentro de las bolsas ya que no la cogían en el baúl. Iba a cerrar el baúl cuando vio el diario, lo cogió y lo miró.

Por ese diario se había enterado de que Alicia era la supuesta hija de Voldemort, todo por ese diario. Lo miró durante unos segundos más y lo abrió.

Vio la letra de la chica y empezó a leer, tan solo era de unos meses atrás cuando ya se habían peleado.

"_**Hoy he llegado tarde a clase de Transformaciones y el único sitió que había libre era junto a Harry. He vuelto a sentir su olor y su mirada clavada en mi pero ya no era una mirada cálida, estaba llena de asco y odio y he sentido que esa mirada me mataba. Me sentía como una basura, algo que no merecía vivir, algo que nunca tenía que hacer existido por que lo único que he hecho en este mundo ha sido daño, mucho daño y deseo con todas mis fuerzas morir, por que tal vez así Harry será feliz y eso es lo que yo quiero, que Harry sea feliz"**_

Harry cerró el libro y también sus ojos intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen.

- Vamos Harry- oyó que lo llamaba Ron desde abajo.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó Harry.

El chico guardó las cosas en el baúl, lo encogió con la varita y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, lo mismo hizo con el libro de _"El reino de las serpientes"._ Bajó las escaleras. Sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Salieron de la sala común y se fueron hacía las puertas de roble donde ya estaban Draco y Wendy junto a Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks y Tommy.

Todos salieron del castillo y caminaron hacía las verjas del colegio. Cuando ya estaban fuera del colegio, Dumbledore sacó una bota vieja.

- Vamos a ir en traslador- dijo Dumbledore- preparaos.

Todos tocaron la bota con la punta de un dedo y de un momento a otro desaparecieron. Harry sintió la misma sensación que siempre sentía cuando viajaba en traslador. Sintió que los pies se despegaban del suelo y pocos segundos después aparecieron en la sala de espera donde estaban los Weasley, Fleur y Cristine. Se acercaron a ellos y estuvieron hablando. Harry vio a todos los Weasley muy afectados, solo los había visto una vez así y fue cuando el señor Weasley estuvo herido.

- Los sanadores dicen que ya le quedan pocas horas de vida- dijo el señor Weasley mientras la señora Weasley se abrazaba a su marido.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la pareja.

Harry vio como Ginny estaba siendo abrazada por Bill y vio a Fleur junto a ellos, vio a Ron abrazando a Hermione mientras hablaban con los gemelos, también vio a Wendy abrazándose a su madre mientras Cristine hablaba con Lupin, Tonks y Tommy y por último vio a Draco hablando con Charlie y Percy. Se acercó lentamente a la cristalera para mirar a Alicia sin que nadie le prestase atención. La vio tumbada en la cama, parecía que tan solo dormía y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Colocó su mano sobre el cristal, deseaba con todas su fuerzas estar al otro lado del cristal, para que no pasase las últimas horas sola, aunque tampoco sabía si ella se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- No vas a morir- dijo Harry- no vas a morir.

- Ya no le queda mucho- dijo la señora Weasley detrás de él- resígnate Harry a ella no le gustaría que sufrieses más.

- He encontrado una cura- dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- Has encontrado la leyenda de una cura- dijo la mujer poniéndose a su lado y mirando a su hija- ya me han contado lo del libro Harry.

- La voy a salvar- dijo Harry.

- No puedes cariño hazte a la idea- dijo la señora Weasley- no siempre vas a poder ser un héroe.

- Si que puedo, ella se salvará, se lo prometo señora Weasley- dijo Harry y salió corriendo.

Corrió por el pasillo mientras chocaba con la gente. Llego al ascensor y se subió en él. Estuvo dentro mientras la gente se bajaba pero él no hasta que cansado de estar en el ascensor se bajó cuando se abrieron las puertas, sin siquiera oír lo que la voz de la mujer le informaba. Caminó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que llegó frente una puerta en la que había un rotulo que decía: _"Salón de té"._ El chico abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Dentro no había nadie, ni siquiera vio a Alex y eso es lo que quería esta a solas. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó en ella con la idea de que tal vez todos tenían razón rondando en su cabeza. Tal vez era cierto y debía perder la esperanza. Sacó de sus bolsillos el libro encogido y lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Se imagino que las serpientes se movían y empezó a hablar en pársel haciendo que el libro se abriese justo por la página en la que estaba el tipo de serpiente que era Nagini. Leyó de nuevo la leyenda y supo que no debía perder la esperanza, seguro que esa mujer se presentaría en cualquier momento pero ¿cuándo?

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó llorar silenciosamente, ocultó su rostro en sus manos. Quería que todo eso acabara de una vez, quería ver a Alicia bien.

- ¿Cuándo vas a venir?- dijo Harry mirando el libro- ¿cuándo?

Harry sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y giró su cabeza. Vio a Alex sonriéndole mientras le ponía una taza de té junto al libro.

- ¿Te sientes bien cariño?- dijo Alex.

Harry la miró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, se sentía débil emocionalmente y no supo por que pero empezó a contarle todo lo que sentía.

- Sé esta muriendo- dijo Harry mientras Alex lo miraba- Alicia sé esta muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada, no me ha servido de nada estar buscando una cura por que ahora que la he encontrado todo el mundo me dice que tan solo es una leyenda y tal vez tengan razón por que esa mujer no se a presentado ante mi. Pero yo no quiero perder la esperanza todavía como lo han hecho los demás, yo seguiré teniendo esperanza mientras Alicia continué viva. No quiero perderla, no puedo perderla por que la quiero con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón. Me enamoré de ella nada más verla la primera vez en el callejón Diagón y desde entonces no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. La amo, la adoro y me odio a mí mismo por haberla tratado tan mal, por haberla hecho tanto daño, me cambiaría por ella ahora mismo, sin pensarlo dos veces, haría cualquier cosa por que ella se pusiera bien, por que se curará. Daría todo lo que tengo, todo hasta mi alma, hasta mi vida si fuese necesario. La necesito y no quiero perderla. Pero no se que debo hacer para que la mujer de la leyenda se presente ante mi. Pero ahora esta en coma y parece que tan solo duerme, esta tan hermosa pero nunca despertará ¿y que voy ha hacer sin ella¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Harry ya has hecho todo lo que tenias que hacer- dijo Alex.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry mirándola.

Alex sonrió al ojiverde y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica no tenía su uniforme de camarera sino que llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, le llegaba hasta los pies. Harry la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Tu eres la reina de las serpientes?- dijo Harry.

- En carne y hueso- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo Harry.

- He estado esperando a que me abrieras tu corazón- dijo Alex- que me dijeses todo lo que me as dicho hoy.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

- Mira, yo tengo el poder de la empatía- dijo Alex y al ver que Harry no sabía lo que era eso dijo- puedo conseguir que cualquier persona me exprese sus sentimientos, que me digan todo lo que tienen guardado en su corazón. Yo utilice ese poder con todos vosotros, con los Weasley, con Hermione, con Cristine, con Draco, con Wendy y contigo. Quería que todos me dijeseis lo que sentíais por Alicia y todos lo hicieron menos tu. Nunca me había ocurrido algo así y me di cuenta de que el motivo por el que tú no me dijeses lo que sentías por Alicia no era que no la quisiera sino que era demasiado poderoso como para que mi poder funcionase contigo.

- ¿Pero para que querías saber lo que sentíamos hacia Alicia?- dijo Harry.

- Por que yo solo puedo darle la poción a la persona que quiera más a Alicia- dijo Alex- así que tuve que esperar a que tu me abrieses tu corazón para estar segura de que tu eres la persona que más quiere a Alicia y hoy me he dado cuenta de que si por que estabas dispuesto ha dar tu vida por ella algo que ninguno de sus amigos o familiares había dicho.

- Pero ¿tu eres humana?- dijo Harry.

- Claro que soy humana Harry- dijo Alex riendo- mira antes que yo mi madre fue la reina y de las serpientes y antes que ella lo fue su madre y así sucesivamente, igual que tu, ya que antes que tú, tu padre fue el heredero de Gryffindor y antes lo fue su padre y así sucesivamente. Yo soy una bruja algo especial, al igual que tú que también eres especial pero yo he ido a Hogwarts, me he enamorado, he sufrido como cualquier persona, me he tenido que ganar la vida. Yo trabajo aquí para estar cerca de los familiares de los enfermos que son mordidos por una serpiente venenosa, yo soy la única que tiene la cura y soy la única que controla de verdad a las serpientes, ni siquiera tu que hablas pársel podrías controlarlas como yo, si ahora mismo hubiese aquí una serpiente sería a mi a quien haría caso. Bueno como te estaba diciendo, trabajo aquí para que los familiares de los enfermos me abran su corazón, yo se cuando veo a la gente quienes son los familiares de los enfermos que están aquí por la mordedura de serpiente, yo me acercó a ellos y utilizo mi poder para que me abran su corazón cuando se quien es el que más quiere al enfermo es a el a quien le doy la poción. En el caso de que el enfermo sea de un país extranjero me aparezco en el hospital pero por suerte ya la gente no es mordida por serpientes tanto como antes- Alex miró a Harry a los ojos- además yo estoy ligada a todo enfermo por mordedura, sé lo que sienten y lo que pasa por su mente cuando han entrado en coma, ahora mismo sé lo que esta pasando por la mente de Alicia.

- ¿Qué esta pasando ahora por la mente de Alicia?- dijo Harry y vio como Alex cerraba los ojos y se concentraba.

- Ella esta en una sala oscura, no hay nada, solo vacío. Ve como tu, los Weasley y sus amigos se alejan de ella pero él que más rápido se aleja eres tu- dijo Alex- duda demasiado del cariño que la tienes y por eso tu te alejas más rápido que los demás de ella y por mucho que lo intenta no es capaz de alcanzaros, también escuchando la voz de Voldemort diciéndola que no la queréis y que por eso os alejáis de ella y eso no ayuda. Y si no os alcanza dentro de su cabeza, no despertará y morirá.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Harry.

- Tienes que darle esta poción- dijo Alex entregándole una poción azul cielo- haz que los sanadores se la den toda, tarda cinco minutos en hacer efecto pero como esta en coma va a ser un poco más difícil. Mira cuando le den la poción en esos cinco minutos que hace efecto conseguirá alcanzar a su familia y a sus amigos pero lo más seguro es que a ti no, espero equivocarme pero si es así deberás entrar a su habitación y ayudarla a que te alcance.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Harry.

- Muy sencillo, diciéndola todo lo que sientes, abriéndola tu corazón por que ella te escucha y debes hacerla sentir que estas a su lado- dijo Alex- así que si después de cinco minutos no se a despertado deberás decirle lo que sientes antes de que haya pasado un minuto después de los cinco en los que la poción tendría que haber echo efecto, si después de un minuto no le as empezado a decir lo sientes, ella morirá ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo Harry encogiendo el libro y guardándoselo en el bolsillo- gracias, no se como agradecértelo.

- Es mi deber- dijo Alex sonriendo- pero si quieres agradecérmelo, sálvala que quiero conocerla.

- Lo haré- dijo Harry sonriendo- gracias otra vez.

- Corre- dijo Alex y Harry vio como el vestido blanco era sustituido de nuevo por el uniforme de camarera.

Harry salió corriendo del salón de té, agarrando la poción con fuerza. Se subió al ascensor y apretó el botón de la primera planta donde estaba Alicia. El ascensor estaba lleno de gente y se paraba en todos los pisos para que alguien se bajase y Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. Por fin llegó a la primera planta y Harry salió del ascensor dando empujones mientras la gente le reclamaba pero a él no le importaba. Corría por el estrecho pasillo hasta que vio que se acercaba a la sala de espera que estaba cerca de la habitación de Alicia. Llegó corriendo y todos lo miraron.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Lupin.

Pero Harry no contesto, se acercó corriendo al botón que había al lado de la puerta de Alicia y lo pulsó, una alarma empezó a sonar por todos lados y en menos de 30 segundos los sanadores y las enfermeras estaban allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el sanador mientras con un movimiento de varita apagaba la sirena-¿le ha dado otro ataque?

- Déle esta poción a Alicia- dijo Harry acercándose al joven.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo el sanador.

- La poción que le salvará la vida- dijo Harry- deséela de una maldita vez.

- Harry ¿de donde has sacado eso?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Es una larga historia pero deséela antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Harry- no hay nada que perder, ella va a morir de todas formas, así que deséela.

- Hágalo- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y luego al sanador- Harry tiene razón, no hay nada que perder.

- Esta bien- dijo el sanador cogiendo la poción- ¿sabes cuanto tarde en hacer efecto?

- Cinco minutos- dijo Harry.

El sanador se puso la protección y entró en la habitación de Alicia, seguido por otra sanadora y por dos enfermeras. Todos se fueron a la cristalera para ver lo que ocurría. Harry vio como el sanador introducía el líquido en una jeringuilla y luego le pinchaba a Alicia en el brazo. Harry miró el reloj, ahora solo tendrían que esperar cinco minutos.

//////////////////////////////////////// Mientras en la cabeza de Alicia ////////////////////////////////////////

- No os valláis- dijo Alicia mientras corría y estiraba el brazo para alcanzar a su familia, a sus amigos y a Harry- por favor no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

- No te esfuerces Alicia- dijo la voz cruel de Voldemort- no significas nada para ellos, no te quieren y nunca te quisieron. No tienes nada, ni familia, ni amigos, nada, estás sola y siempre lo estarás.

- No, ellos me quieren- dijo Alicia- yo sé que me quieren.

- No te quieren- dijo Voldemort- como van a querer algo tan insignificante como tu. Ni siquiera Wendy, tu gran amiga te quiere, ella ahora tiene a Draco y a su madre, ya no te necesita, además ¿por qué iba a querer a alguien que nunca le ha demostrado cariño?

- Si me quieren- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos- son mi familia, los Weasley son mi familia.

- Por favor Alicia tu no tienes familia-dijo Voldemort- los Weasley nunca te van a querer, no eres una Weasley ¿de verdad pensantes que si sobrevivías ibas a ir a vivir con ellos?- el hombre rió cruelmente- pobre ingenua. Para ellos su hija murió la noche en la que te secuestre, ya no la van a recuperar por que esa niña ya no esta dentro de ti, tu estas llena de demasiado odio, dolor y sufrimiento.

En ese momento Alicia vio que los Weasley, Hermione, Wendy y Draco se paraban. Alicia corrió con más fuerza hasta alcanzarlos y sintió como la señora Weasley la abrazaba con ternura, como nunca antes una mujer la había abrazado. La abrazaba como una madre abrazada a su hija a la que ha añorado durante muchos años.

- No estás sola cariño- dijo la señora Weasley.

La chica se separó de ella y miró a su alrededor, buscaba a Harry pero él no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- dijo Alicia.

- Él no te quiere- dijo la voz de Voldemort de nuevo- nunca té a querido. Mira como se aleja de ti.

Alicia vio como Harry se alejaba cada vez más de ella, ya estaba muy lejos y salió corriendo detrás de él.

Los sanadores salieron de la habitación y Harry se percató de que no habían sellado la puerta y pareció ser el único. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, los cinco minutos más largos de todos pero sobretodo de Harry, Alicia no había despertado y Harry supo que tendría que entrar y decirle lo que sentía antes de que pasase un minuto.

- Lo siento pero no ha funcionado- dijo el sanador.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, pasó corriendo por su lado y abrió la puerta. Harry antes de cerrar vio como los sanadores iban hacia él pero cerró la puerta y la selló desde dentro para que nadie pasara.

Los sanadores golpeaban la puerta mientras le decían que abriese pero él no le hizo caso sino conseguía que Alicia se salvará entonces no le importaba contagiarse el también y así morir junto a ella.

Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de Alicia. La miró mientras los Weasley, los miembros de la Orden, sus amigos, Fleur, Dumbledore, los sanadores y las enfermeras lo miraban por la cristalera de fuera. Harry miró su reloj, solo quedaban treinta segundos para que pasara un minuto así que debía empezar a decir lo que sentía hacía ella.

Miró su rostro recordó que nunca la había visto sonreír de verdad, nunca la había visto feliz y sabía que ella se lo merecía y él quería verla sonreír y que esa sonrisa estuviese acompañada por sus ojos, por eso no podía dejarla morir.

- Sé que puedes oírme, así que escucha mi suplica pequeña- dijo Harry mientras todos lo escuchaban, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo quería que ella supiese lo que sentía- por favor despierta, abre tus hermosos ojos y mírame. Siento mucho el daño que te he hecho, tuviste razón cuando me dijiste que me arrepentiría de haberte tratado tan mal, me odio a mí mismo por todo el daño que te hice pero te juro que te amo mi vida, te amo, así que corre, no temas por que yo te estoy esperando, se que puedes alcanzarme, no escuches la voz de Voldemort, ni la de nadie, solo escucha la mía pequeña. Te amo, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo ti, así que no me dejes por que si lo haces te juro que me muero por que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti. Todo lo que dije en el baile es cierto pequeña, es cierto, así que corre, escucha mi voz y no mires atrás. Te quiero desde el primer momento en el que te vi, mi preciosa princesa, mi ángel. Me preguntaste por que te llamó así y yo no te conteste. Pero te llamo así por que eres como un ángel que llegó a vida para salvarme, para ayudarme con la muerte de Sirius, para enseñarme lo que es el amor, eres mi ángel, mi precioso ángel.

- Soy su ángel- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía él y la voz de Voldemort cada vez la escuchaba menos, solo escuchaba la voz de Harry, quería decirle que le quería, se arrepentía de no haber sido capaz de decírselo pero lo haría por que despertaría, solo necesitaba su ayuda- espérame Harry, ya voy.

- No me hagas cargar con la culpa de tu muerte sobre mis hombros- dijo Harry- ya tengo suficiente con la muerte de Sirius no me cargues con la tuya también, por favor, no me dejes como lo hizo él, no lo hagas, no quiero ver morir a más personas que quiero por favor, vive mi pequeña Gryffindor- los ojos de Harry empezaron a humedecerse y las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro sin que él lo impidiese, ella se lo había dicho que cuando lo necesitase llorase, que eso no era debilidad- no podría soportar tu muerte mi ángel por que tu eres las partes más importantes de mi, eres mi alma, y mi corazón y si tu mueres, mi corazón y mi alma también morirán. Siempre lo he sabido, siempre he sabido que eras esas dos partes de mi cuerpo incluso cuando estábamos enfadados aunque en esos momentos no quería reconocerlo, te necesito. Corre, no temas, no te voy a abandonar. Pequeña te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón y no te he podido sacar y nunca podré hacerlo, nunca. Solo pienso en ti, solo quiero estar junto a ti, solo eso, solo eso, por eso no puedes abandonarme.

Harry cerró los ojos al ver que la chica no despertaba, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

- Tal vez no vale la pena todo esto que estoy diciendo- dijo Harry aun con lagrimas resbalando por su rostro y que se limpió- tal vez debería perder la esperanza.

El chico se apartó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta, iba con la cabeza gacha.

- No Harry, no te vallas- dijo Alicia tropezando y cayendo al suelo- no te vallas.

Alicia estaba agotada, volvió a escuchar la voz de Voldemort, no tenía fuerzas para continuar ahora que sabía que Harry estaba perdiendo la esperanza y ella tenía parte de culpa de que hubiese perdido por que ella se lo pidió, le pidió que perdiese la esperanza.

- No me dejes Harry- dijo Alicia con los ojos cristalinos- ayúdame a volver junto a ti.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro, quería mirarla una última ve antes de salir. Estaba mirándola cuando dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio debajo de la cama unos pergaminos. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se agachó junto a ella. Cogió los pergaminos y los miró. Vio que estaban escritos y que era la letra de Alicia y que era una carta dirigida a todos ellos. Así que comenzó a leer en alto para que todos lo escuchasen.

_Queridos amigos:_

_No se como empezar, tengo muchas cosas que deciros pero no se como decirlas y tampoco sé si tengo el suficiente tiempo para escribirlas._

_Lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias. Gracias, gracias por haber sido mis amigos, gracias por haber sido mi familia, gracias por entregarme vuestra amistad algunos de vosotros sin siquiera conocerme. Gracias a los Weasley, a Hermione, a Draco, a Wendy, a Cristine, a los miembros de la orden y gracias a Harry supe lo que era la amistad, la verdadera amistad. Me enseñasteis el significado de la palabra felicidad por que el tiempo que estuvisteis junto a mí fue el más feliz de mi vida. Deje de ser un espectro que vagaba por el mundo sin ningún cometido para convertirme en una persona que estaba en el mundo para vivir y aprender. Aprender de vosotros por que me enseñasteis muchas cosas, cosas que no vienen en los libros, cosas que solo se aprenden si una persona te las enseña, como la amistad, el valor, a tener esperanza, hasta me enseñasteis a sonreír, a reír sin miedo a que me pegasen. Me distéis vuestro cariño sin conocerme, sin saber quien era y me sentí querida. _

_Eso no significa que Wendy no me diese cariño por que me lo daba y siempre se lo agradeceré pero como yo, ella no sabe dar cariño de la misma forma que vosotros, como yo, ella no tuvo a nadie que se lo diera y yo no le demostraba el suficiente cariño y ese fue uno de mis mayores errores. Te pido perdón por eso Wen, y si hubo algo más que te molestara también te pido perdón. Pero no solo la pido perdón a ella, también os lo pido a los demás. Perdón por haberos mentido pero Voldemort me tenía engañada, espero que algún día me perdonéis._

_Os lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por todo. Gracias por cada momento que habéis vivido junto a mí, no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico y muggle por que lo que me habéis hecho sentir no tiene precio, de verdad gracias._

_Gracias a ti Wendy, por estar a mi lado desde que éramos niñas. Por intentar hacerme creer en el amor, por intentar cuidarme y aguantar mis gritos. Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi hermana._

_Gracias a ti Draco, por cambiar y escuchar mis consejos. Por hacer feliz a Wendy, gracias por amarla. Gracias por ser mi amigo, mi hermano. _

_Wendy, Draco recordad la pulsera que os regalé en navidad, recordad lo que ponían "Siempre seremos amigos"._

_Gracias a ti Hermione, por estar a mi lado, por ayudarme, por tratarme como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, gracias por ofrecerme tú amistad, gracias por hacer feliz a Ron. Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi hermana._

_Gracias a todos los Weasley, gracias por tratarme como si fuese una hija más, como si fuese una hermana más para todos vosotros. Gracias Bill, por confiar en mí y contarme a mí primero lo de que iba a ser papa y que te ibas a casar me hubiese encantado estar en tu boda, gracias por ser mi hermano. Gracias Charlie, por ser tan bueno conmigo, por hablarme de tu trabajo, gracias por ser mi hermano. Gracias a Percy, me hubiese encantado conocerte fuera de estas cuatro paredes pero gracias por estar junto a mí mientras estaba en el hospital. Gracias a Fred y George por hacerme reír siempre, por enseñarme que la risa es algo maravilloso y que no debo de dejar de hacerlo, gracias por ser mis hermanos. Gracias a Ron, por darme tú amistad, por hacer feliz Hermione y por estar junto a mí, gracias por ser mi hermano. Gracias a Ginny, por ser tan cariñosa, por estar junto a mí, por ayudarme, gracias por ser mi hermana. Gracias a los señores Weasley por ser como unos padres para mí incluso antes de que se enteraran de que era su hija de verdad, y estoy segura señor Weasley que será un gran ministro y estoy muy orgullosa de usted._

_Gracias a todos los miembros de la Orden por dejarme estar junto a vosotros, por darme vuestro cariño, gracias a Lupin, a Tonks, a Tommy, a Ojoloco, a Hagrid, a la profesora Mcgonagall y todos los que intentan vencer a Voldemort. Gracias profesor Dumbledore por haber confiado en mí. Gracias a Cristine por haberme dado tan buenos consejos y por favor cuida a Wendy._

_Y por último pero no me nos importante por ello, gracias a Harry. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, por darme tu cariño, gracias por ser la luz que me guía en los caminos, por ser la luz que me guía por el camino de luz. Se que tu podrás vencer a Voldemort, confío en ti, por que se que eres fuerte y poderoso. Se que te dije que perdieras la esperanza pero ahora te digo que no lo hagas por que yo no la he perdido y te juro que este donde este te la enviaré para que puedas acabar con Voldemort y hagas un mundo mejor, no te rindas, lucha. Confío en ti Harry y sé que si existe una cura para mi enfermedad, sé que tú y solamente tú podrás encontrarla, gracias por ser todo en mi vida, gracias por ser mi héroe._

_Y ahora, me despido de todos vosotros, os mando un abrazo y un gran beso desde donde este. Hasta siempre. Adiós._

Sobre la carta empezaron caer las lágrimas de Harry y este quitó la carta, no quería que las letras se borrasen, era lo último que tenia de ella. Levantó la cabeza y miró a través de la cristalera. Vio como por el rostro de todos los Weasley, de Hermione, de Wendy, de Fleur, de Cristine, de Tonks, de Draco, incluso de las enfermeras resbalan millones de lágrimas. Vio la mirada de tristeza de Lupin, Dumbledore y los sanadores y por último vio los ojos humedecidos de Tommy.

Alicia había escuchado como Harry había leído su carta y todavía no se había levantado. Veía como se alejaba el chico que amaba y ella no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

- Harry- decía una y otra vez, cada vez más alto hasta que lo gritó- ¡HARRY!

- Harry- susurró Alicia desde la cama casi sin mover los labios.

Harry la escuchó y la miró, vio como por su rostro resbalaban millones de lágrimas y el corazón de Harry empezó a palpitar con fuerza, tal vez todavía hubiese una oportunidad.

- Estoy aquí princesa- dijo Harry acercándose a ella- no tengas miedo, no me voy a ir de tu lado, te estoy esperando y te esperare toda la vida si hace falta, así que corre por que yo no me voy a ir. Estoy ahí, levanta la cabeza y mírame, estoy parado, esperándote, eres fuerte así que corre. Sé que podrás despertar, lo sé por que eres fuerte, la chica más fuerte que he conocido nunca.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y vio que Harry había dejado de caminar y que estaba mirándola desde la distancia. En sus labios había una sonrisa dibujada, una de esas sonrisas que solo iban dirigidas a ella.

Con unas fuerzas renovadas se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacía él.

- Espérame- dijo Alicia.

- Espérame- dijo Alicia con los ojos cerrados y el chico la escuchó y sonrió.

- Estoy esperándote pequeña- dijo Harry- te quiero, vamos corre, te estoy esperando. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo un día cuando estábamos peleados y tu ya te habías ido, Ania me dijo _"entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso pero ¿tú lo as dado?" _Yo no la conteste y ese día estuve pensando en esas palabras y empecé a recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y me di cuenta de que no te había dejado de amar ni un segundo y desee con todas mis fuerzas que volvieras junto a mí. Vamos Alicia, todo el mundo te espera en Hogwarts, todos nos preguntan siempre que estamos allí por tu estado, están preocupados por ti, así que no te puedes rendir, lucha por tu vida, vive por favor por que te necesitamos, te necesito. Te prometo que si despiertas, te voy ha hacer la chica más feliz del mundo, te prometo que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te prometo que te voy ha hacer feliz aunque solo sea como amigos, si eso es lo que quieres seremos amigos, yo me conformo con saber que estas bien y quiero ver una de tus hermosas sonrisas pero esta vez que esa sonrisa este acompañada por tus ojos, te juro que voy a hacer que olvides el daño que Voldemort te hecho cueste lo que me cueste. Así que corre yo te estoy esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Alicia veía que tan solo estaba a unos metros de Harry y que él estaba con los brazos abiertos esperándola para darla un abrazo y ella quería sentir ese abrazo, además quería decirle que le quería, no se quería ir sin decirle que le amaba, sin decirle que él había cumplido la promesa que le había echo en verano el mismo día en que se habían ido a Hogwarts.

- Corre- oía que le decía la voz de Harry- corre pequeña, demuestra que eres una Gryffindor, mi pequeña Gryffindor, demuestra que el valor corre por tus venas.

Alicia sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry y su sonrisa fue mayor cuando sintió que él la rodeaba con los brazos.

Harry estaba mirando a Alicia cuando esta abrió los ojos y sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Alicia se incorporó y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza mientras lloraba.

- Te quiero Harry, te quiero- dijo Alicia sin parar de llorar y Harry la devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía, le había dicho que le quería, ella nunca le había dicho a una persona que la quería y a él había sido el primero que se lo había dicho- siento no habértelo dicho antes, lo siento, no quería irme sin decírtelo. Te amo y no me quiero volver a enfadar contigo nunca más. Te quiero desde el primer momento en el que té vi y no he podido dejar de quererte aunque he intentado odiarte no he podido, por que te amo. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, deseaba sentir de nuevo tus labios, tus abrazos, tus caricias, ver una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a mí, volver a oír palabras cariñosas salir de tu boca cuando me hablabas. No quiero sufrir más, no tengo fuerzas para seguir sufriendo, no quiero estar sola nunca más.

- No vas a estar sola- dijo Harry- y no vas a sufrir más.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse, sus miradas lo decían todo, todo.

- Quiero ser tu amiga, tu confesora, tu chica, tu novia, tu amante, quiero ser todo para ti- dijo Alicia y Harry sonrió- y por eso yo me preguntaba que si la pregunta que me hiciste en el baile seguía en pie.

- ¿Cuál?- dijo Harry sonriendo y rozando su nariz con la de la chica- ¿la de que si querías ser mi novia?

- Si- dijo Alicia- esa pregunta.

- ¿Quieres serlo?- dijo Harry cada vez más cerca de los labios de la chica- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes.

- Trato hecho pequeña- dijo Harry y la chica sonrió- pero que sepas que nunca más te voy a dejar escapar.

- No me pienso escapar mi héroe- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba y le beso. Se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño y amor. Era un beso dulce y tierno pero también desesperado, lo llevaban deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas buscaban los roces de la lengua de su pareja con desesperación, se estaban besando como si al día siguiente se acabara el mundo.

- Te quiero- dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Alicia.

- Debo abrir- dijo Harry- tendrán que ver sí estas bien.

Alicia asintió y muy a su pesar soltó a Harry. El chico se fue hacía la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

- Será mejor que pasen para ver si está bien- dijo Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír- aunque yo la veo muy bien.

- Es un milagro- dijo el sanador y entró a la habitación seguido de su compañera y las dos enfermeras.

Harry miró a sus amigos que lo miraban a su vez. La señora Weasley aun lloraba pero en este caso eran lágrimas de felicidad. La mujer pelirroja se acercó a él y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Harry, gracias- dijo la mujer llorando- sentimos mucho no haber confiado en ti, debimos hacerlo.

La mujer se separó y le miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Mi hija no podía haber elegido un novio mejor- dijo la señora Weasley- me alegro de que seas un miembro de la familia Weasley en toda regla.

- Yo también señora Weasley- dijo Harry e hizo una cosa que nunca había hecho, se acercó a la mujer, la dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó- siempre ha sido como una madre para mí.

- Y tu un hijo para mí, cariño- dijo la señora Weasley.

Los dos se separaron y cuando lo hicieron sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre Harry y lo abrazaron. Cuando dejaron respirar a Harry vieron como los sanadores sacaban una camilla flotando con Alicia encima.

- Nos la llevamos a otra habitación- dijo el sanador mientras la señora Weasley la daba un gran beso en la mejilla a su hija- ya no es contagiosa y esta habitación podríamos utilizarla para otro paciente que sea contagioso. Síganme, en esta planta hay habitaciones libres.

Todos los siguieron, delante de la camilla iban las enfermeras y detrás de la camilla iban los dos sanadores y detrás de estos Harry y los demás.

Llegaron hasta una habitación sólo tenía una cama, tenía un armario ropero y un par de cómodos sillones. En el centro estaba la cama donde colocaron a Alicia y a su lado una mesita de noche bien alta. Además había un enorme ventanal por donde entraba mucha luz. No había ningún ventanal que diese al pasillo y además había una puerta donde Harry supuso que había un baño. Los sanadores miraron a Harry y los demás.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a tener que quedar?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Hasta el sábado por la tarde- dijo el sanador- Si necesitan algo no duden en avisarnos.

- No se preocupen- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo- lo haremos.

Los dos sanadores se marcharon seguidos de las dos enfermeras y cuando la puerta se cerró, se acercaron a Alicia. Wendy y Draco se abalanzaron sobre su amiga y la dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- Menos mal que estas bien- dijo Wendy sonriendo y dándola un gran beso a su amiga.

- Os quiero mucho chicos- dijo Alicia y Wendy y Draco la miraron, era la primera vez que los decía que los quería y Wendy comenzó a llorar cuando la oyó decirlo.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Wendy llorando y abrazándose a su cuello.

- Wendy… basta… me estas… ahogando- dijo Alicia pero Wendy no la hacía caso hasta que Draco hizo que la soltase.

- Que la vas a ahogar- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras Alicia se frotaba el cuello. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado- y yo también te quiero.

Los dos chicos se separaron de ella y esta vez fueron los señores Weasley quienes se acercaron a la chica. La señora Weasley se acercó a la cama como con temor y la agarró la mano con delicadeza.

- Te encuentras bien cariño- dijo la mujer.

- Si señora Weasley- dijo Alicia y la mujer pelirroja pareció un poco entristecida por la forma en que se dirigía a ella, a ella le gustaría que la llamara mama pero entendía que tal vez era demasiado pronto.

- Señores Weasley- dijo Alicia, todos la miraron parecía un poco nerviosa- ¿les puedo llamar papa y mama?- la chica agachó la mirada levemente sonrojada y continuo- es que no sé si es malo que los llame así por que cuando se lo llamaba a Voldemort, él me pegaba- la chica comenzó a llorar- y yo tengo miedo de que a ustedes tampoco le gusten que los llame así y me hagan daño como él.

- ¡Oh dios no, cariño!- dijo la señora Weasley con una mano en la boca- nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacerte daño y claro que nos puedes llamar papa y mama, eso es lo que queremos que hagas. Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si me llamases así.

- Yo no quiero que sufras más ni yo tengo fuerzas para seguir sufriendo- dijo Alicia levantando la cabeza y mirando a sus padres- os quiero mucho mama, papá.

La señora Weasley al oír las últimas palabras comenzó a llorar y abrazó a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas, el señor Weasley se acercó y las abrazó a ambas. Harry miró el rostro de su novia y vio que la chica sonreía sin parar y aunque sus ojos seguían tristes, Harry sabía que era más feliz. Cuando los señores Weasley soltaron a Alicia los siguientes que se acercaron fueron Bill y Fleur.

- ¿Qué te parece mi hermana, Fleur?- dijo Bill y le dio un beso en la frente a Alicia- Hermosa ¿no crees?

- Mucho- dijo Fleur dándola un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Puedo tocarte la tripa?- dijo Alicia a Fleur.

- Claro- dijo la chica sonriendo y Alicia puso su mano en el vientre de la chica que todavía no estaba muy abultado.

- Y pensar que hay dentro hay bebe- dijo Alicia acariciando el vientre de Fleur, luego sin dejar de acariciarlo miró a Harry- quiero uno Harry.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry asustado y todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de susto del chico- a mi no me metas en líos.

- Un bebe no es un lío- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Para un chico de dieciséis años y una chica de diecisiete si lo es- dijo Harry.

- Harry yo no tengo diecisiete años- dijo Alicia.

- Si los tienes- dijo Charlie y la chica lo miró. El pelirrojo la dio un beso en la frente y continuo- eres melliza de Ron por lo tanto tu cumpleaños fue el 1 de Marzo ya tienes diecisiete años.

- Valla, hace casi un mes que fue mi cumpleaños y yo no lo sabía- dijo Alicia- que poco he disfrutado de mis dieciséis años aunque la verdad nunca he disfrutado mi cumpleaños, era un día más- Alicia que había estado dirigiendo su mirada a todos los de la habitación se detuvo en una de las personas- ¿tu eres Percy?

Todos miraron al pelirrojo estirado y vieron que el chico se acercaba a ella.

- Si- dijo Percy.

- Tenía ganas de conocerte- dijo Alicia sonriendo y abrazándose a él- eres tan guapo como me imaginaba.

- Tu también eres hermosa- dijo Percy devolviéndola el abrazo y dándola un beso en la cabeza.

Entonces Fred apartó a Percy de Alicia mientras George se ponía en el otro lado de la cama y cuando cada uno estaba en un lado de la cama y Alicia en el centro, Fred dijo:

- No la acapares, nos toca a nosotros besarla.

- Abrazarla- dijo George ambos con unas sonrisas traviesas dibujadas en sus rostros.

Fred y George empezaron a hacer lo que habían dicho mientras Alicia reía sin parar.

- ¡Auh!- dijo Alicia tocándose la mejilla- ¿cuál de los dos ha sido el que me ha mordido?

- Él- dijeron los dos a la vez señalando al otro.

- Yo no he sido- dijo Fred.

- Pues yo tampoco- dijo George mirando a su gemelo.

- Aparataos idiotas- dijo Ron aparatando a Fred- quiero ver a mi hermana melliza.

- Hola- dijo Alicia sonriendo a su hermano mellizo a los ojos- ¿sabes? Me encantan tus ojos cuando los miró me llenan de alegría. Te quiero Ron.

Ron se acercó a ella y la dio un fuerte abrazo que Alicia correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Estuve tanto tiempo deseando saber como eras, imaginando como serías y durante todo este tiempo te he tenido delante de mis narices y no me he dado cuenta- dijo Ron y por los ojos de la chica empezaron a resbalar una lagrimas silenciosas- nunca te imagine tan hermosa como eres.

- Ron…- dijo Alicia mientras se separaban. Ron le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares- no sabes cuanto me alegro de que seas mi hermano.

Ron sonrió y la dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero hermanita- dijo Ron- y si alguna vez ese- el pelirrojo señalaba a su mejor amigo- te hace daño, me lo dices que lo descuartizo.

- ¡Eih!- dijo Harry que estaba a los pies de la cama.

- Es cierto- dijo Bill y Harry lo miró- te vamos a tener vigilado Harry y pobre de ti como hagas daño a nuestra hermanita.

Harry tragó saliva fuertemente y miró a todos los hermanos Weasley que le hacían señas que a Harry no le gustaba para nada. Charlie y Percy se pasaban el dedo por la garganta de un lado a otro, Fred y George se señalaban disimuladamente partes del cuerpo no visibles, las partes del cuerpo más sensible de un hombre mientras con la otra mano hacían como si fuesen unas tijeras. Harry tragó saliva de nuevo y miró a su novia desesperado.

- ¡Eh, no me lo asusten!- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Te acostumbraras- dijo Ginny acercándose a su hermana y dándola un beso en la mejilla- eso es lo malo de tener seis hermanos mayores, son demasiado protectores y todo chico que se le acerca a sus pequeñas hermanas los terminan espantando, con la excusa de que no tienen buenas intenciones contigo.

- Pero Harry si tienes buenas intenciones conmigo ¿verdad cariño?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- por que si no, no van a ser mis hermanos los que te dejen sin carne de padre sino que seré yo- la chica sonrió y Harry volvió a tragar saliva, su novia podía llegar a ser una mujer de armas tomar, ya la había visto más de una vez furiosa, tenía el carácter de todo Weasley pero sobretodo de las mujeres.

- Si cariño claro- dijo Harry sonriendo y abanicándose con la mano- claro que tengo buenas intenciones. Hace un poco de calor ¿no creéis?

- Pero no te pongas nervioso- dijo Alicia sonriendo- sino yo no te voy ha hacer nada malo sino me lo haces tú a mi primero y tu me as prometido que nunca me vas a hacer daño.

- Si lo he hecho- dijo Harry- no debéis preocuparon, no la voy a hacer nada de nada, no la voy a tocar ni un pelo.

- No te pases Harry- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio- no me digas que ahora vas a estar a tres metros de distancia.

- No- dijo Harry rotundamente- ni hablar, tu bien cerquita de mí que con lo bonita que eres algún chico en Hogwarts te aparta de mi lado y no voy a dejar que me roben.

- Bienvenida al club de los novios celosos- dijo Hermione acercándose a su amiga y dándola un abrazo-ya te puedes ir acostumbrando por que ese par de hay son unos celosos- Hermione señaló a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

- Y Draco no se queda atrás- dijo Wendy sonriendo- no sabes la última Alicia, ayer Draco casi mata a un chico por que me estaba preguntando una cosa.

- Ese chico estaba muy cerca tuya- dijo Draco señalando a su novia- ese iba a lo que iba y Ron y Harry pueden confirmarlo que estaban delante.

- Tiene razón- dijo Ron y Harry asentía.

- Vosotros tenéis la mente muy sucia- dijo Wendy mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

- Pero Alicia te acompaño en el sentimiento- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza- tu aparte de tener un novio celoso además tienes un hermano celoso, Ron es muy celoso incluso con sus hermanas- Ginny asentía junto a ella como dándola la razón- no te va a dejar en paz.

- Me a caído una cruz encima- dijo Alicia negando con la cabeza mientras sus amigas le daban palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Eih! Eso no es justo- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿dónde vas a encontrar a un novio como yo?

- La verdad Harry tienes razón- dijo Alicia y Harry sonrió- donde voy a encontrar a un novio el cual es perseguido por un asesino maniaco que durante 15 años pensé que era mi padre, que carga sobre sus espaldas con una profecía y que sabe cuando ese maniaco asesino que le persigue esta feliz o enfadado. No quita, quita que contigo estoy más que entretenida.

- Has olvidado unas cuantas cosas- dijo Harry acercándose a su novia.

- ¿Ah sí¿Cuáles?- dijo Alicia.

- Que siempre esta metiendo la pata y que la metió hasta al fondo cuando hizo daño a la chica más linda del mundo- dijo Harry abrazándola y la chica sonrió aferrándose al brazo de su novio- y que esta locamente enamorado.

- Que lindo eres- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios- por cierto ¿cómo encontraste la cura?

- Por el libro de _"El reino de las serpientes"-_ dijo Harry.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- sabía que conseguirías abrirlo aunque bueno no estaba segura de si lo intentarías llegue a pensar que lo llevarías a la sección prohibida y lo dejarías ahí.

Eso último Alicia lo había dicho sin pensar pero cuando vio los ojos azules de su director se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que había revelado la escapadita de su novio a la sección prohibida. Pero el anciano no parecía enfadado más bien divertido.

- Hola director- dijo Alicia sonriendo inocentemente- no le había visto.

- Ya me he dado cuenta sino no hubiese dicho lo de la escapadita de Harry a la sección prohibida- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- No le castigue profesor- dijo Alicia- fue idea mía, me parecían libros que podrían se interesantes y le pedí que me los trajera.

- No le voy a castigar por que por hacer eso señorita usted esta viva- dijo Dumbledore y Harry sonrió- pero cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts quiero que lleve esos libros a mi despacho.

- Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- lo haré.

- Ahora continua Harry por favor- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry les contó lo que ponía en la leyenda para que Alicia se enterase, contó que había ido al salón de té y que Alex le había dicho que era la reina de las serpientes y que le había entregado la poción.

- Quiero conocerla para darle las gracias- dijo Alicia.

- Cuando puedas vamos- dijo Harry- no creo que ella pueda subir ha verte por que esta trabajando.

- Bueno será mejor que vuelva al colegio- dijo Dumbledore- ahora que se que la señorita Weasley esta bien me voy tranquilo.

- Voy contigo Dumbledore- dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- Tonks, Tommy acompañarlos a Hogwarts después.

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras Lupin se acercaba a la chica y la daba un beso en la frente, la chica sonrió y Lupin la miró a los ojos.

- Me alegro de que este bien- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de salir Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y miró a Alicia.

- Por cierto- dijo el anciano- bonita carta.

La chica se sonrojo levemente y los dos se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de si. Estaban hablando y no se dieron cuenta que era tarde hasta que la enfermera a la que Harry le había entregado los libros para que se los diese a Alicia, entro a la habitación con la cena. La mujer dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la chica.

- Hora de comer cariño- dijo la enfermera cariñosamente- estarás contenta de poder estar rodeada de tanta gente.

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Bueno hoy tenemos de comer... - empezó la mujer.

- Déjame adivinar- cortó Alicia- ¿un puré?

- Acertaste- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- Como no voy a acertar- dijo Alicia un poco molesta- desde que me ingresaron me estoy alimentando de lo mismo ¡es horrible¿No me puedes traer un gran plato de estofado o un filete? Algo sólido.

- Lo siento pero no puedes comer cosas...

- Sólidas- terminó de nuevo Alicia por la mujer.

- Venga empieza a comer- dijo la enfermera.

- No quiero comer- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues no me pienso ir hasta que te lo hayas comido- dijo la enfermera.

- Pues te vas a aburrir- dijo Alicia.

- No seas cabezota Alicia- dijo la señora Weasley- debes comer.

- Está muy malo- dijo Alicia.

- Segur que no esta tan malo- dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama- lo que pasa es que eres una quejica.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo Alicia maliciosamente.

- Vale- dijo Harry y metió un dedo en el puré, se lo chupó y se dio cuenta de que Alicia tenía razón¡era horrible!- esta bueno- mintió Harry pero su cara decía todo lo contrario, su cara decía la verdad y Alicia sabía que estaba mintiendo. Lo miró fijamente y Harry terminó por decir la verdad- vale, esta bien es horrible pero tienes que comértelo.

- Pero...- dijo Alicia.

- Pero nada, vamos- dijo Harry.

La chica cogió la cuchara con el entrecejo fruncido y empezó a comer.

- Así me gusta cariño- dijo la enfermera- dentro de un rato vuelvo a por la bandeja.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y mientras Alicia comía siguieron hablando. Después de que la enfermera volviese a la habitación para llevarse la bandeja, Tonks y Tommy informaron de que tenían que volver a Hogwarts. Así que Harry le dio el baúl a Alicia por si necesitaba algo y Bill y Charlie lo guardaron en el armario que había en la habitación.

- Tan pronto- dijo Wendy mirando a Tonks.

- Es tarde- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Todos le dieron un beso y un abrazo a los presentes antes de irse.

- Adiós mi ángel pelirrojo- le susurró al oído Harry a Alicia. La chica sonrió.

- Adiós- le susurró Alicia y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

Todos salieron de la habitación y luego del hospital. Iban riendo, hablando y bromeando, eran felices. Se fueron al callejón y esperaron al autobús noctámbulo, no tardó ni treinta segundos en aparecer y tampoco tardaron mucho en llegar a Hogwarts. Se despidieron de Tonks y Tommy y entraron a los terrenos del colegio, entraron al castillo y se fueron al gran comedor muertos de hambre.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor y todos vieron las grandes sonrisas que traían, se preguntaron por que estaban tan felices. La cena no había empezado así que los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, esperando que la comida apareciese pero la comida no apreció por el contrario Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- Antes de empezar a cenar me gustaría dar una buena noticia- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras todos los alumnos ponían atención al director- el señor Potter aquí presente estuvo investigando sobre la serpiente que mordió a la señorita Weasley y por la que estaba en el hospital y hoy el señor Potter ha encontrado una cura salvando la vida de la señorita Weasley...- Dumbledore no pudo continuar ya que toda la sala estallaron en gritos de felicidad, algunos alumnos hacían sonar los cubiertos contra los vasos y platos vacíos, eran felices por que eso significa que podrían pedirla perdón por como la habían tratado. Después de unos minutos la sala volvió a quedar en silencio y Dumbledore continuo- la señorita Weasley se tendrá que quedar en el hospital hasta final de semana y volverá al colegio después de las vacaciones de semana santa, espero que todos la den una calurosa bienvenida y la traten como se merece. Ahora que esta todo dicho...

- Profesor- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y todos lo miraron. Harry tenía una sonrisa que nunca antes habían visto nadie y una idea le había llegado a la cabeza- yo creo que después de cómo la tratamos deberíamos hacer algo por ella.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio escuchando las palabras del chico pensando en lo que quería decir y entonces Ron se puso también en pie.

- Yo estoy con Harry- dijo el pelirrojo- y creo que se lo que quiere decir Harry con hacer algo por ella. Creo que se refiere a su cumpleaños.

- Si- dijo Harry dándole la razón a Ron- el cumpleaños de Alicia fue el uno de Marzo y hoy ella se a enterado que el pasado uno de Marzo cumplió diecisiete años por lo que nos ha dicho ella nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños y yo creo que después de las vacaciones y aunque es ya es un poco tarde, aun así yo creo que deberíamos hacerla una fiesta de cumpleaños, aquí en el gran comedor. Una fiesta sorpresa, de la cual ella no sabría nada hasta la misma noche que se celebrase.

- Sabe señor Potter que no es una mala idea- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿qué les parece?- dijo esta vez mirando a toda la sala.

- Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta- coreaba toda la sala al unísono mientras golpeaban las manos contra la mesa.

- Creo que ahí tienen la respuesta- dijo Dumbledore y toda la sala estalló en aplausos- quiero que escriban en un papel las condiciones y como quieren hacer la fiesta y que me las lleven a mis despacho antes de las vacaciones de semana santa y después de estar seguro de que no es nada peligroso, después de lo que he vivido aquí con algunos alumnos no me fío de ningún adolescente, entonces mandaré al señor Flinch a que ponga en todas las salas comunes las condiciones y los alumnos deberán seguirlas ¿entendido?- hubo un murmullo general que el director entendió como un si, levantó los brazos- y ahora a cenar.

Los platos se llenaron de comida y pronto Ron y Harry ya tenían sus propios platos llenos y comían desesperado. Harry estaba hambriento no había comido mucho desde que Alicia había entrado al hospital ya que no había tenido mucho hambre pero ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien, el hambre había vuelto.

Después de comer subieron a las salas comunes y no tardaron mucho en irse a la cama agotados. Harry se acostó con la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro cuando había visto a Alicia abrir los ojos y que aun dibujaba su cara y poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y se durmió, soñando durante toda la noche con Alicia.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaaa¿Cómo estáis?¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Ya se que ha sido bastante cursi pero bueno por lo menos Alicia esta viva ¿no? No la he matado y en el capitulo anterior os tuve bastante engañados pensando que se había muerto pero solo quería mantener el suspense por que en realidad nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza cometer la locura de matar a Alicia. Ahora os dejo un besazo a todos y por favor dejadme reviews diciéndome lo que os a parecido este capitulo. Adiós.


	30. La primera pelea de enamorados

**Capitulo 30: La primera pelea de enamorados.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con una sonrisa. Había soñado toda la noche con su novia Alicia. _"Que bien suena eso"_ pensó Harry mientras se vestía _"mi novia Alicia"._ Bajó junto a Ron las escaleras y esperaron a que bajasen las chicas que no tardaron mucho. Los cuatro estaban muy contentos y los otros lo notaron.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala común y caminaron por los pasillos junto a sus compañeros que al igual que ellos iban al Gran Comedor para desayunar y empezar después con la rutina de ir a clase.

Antes de entrar al gran comedor se encontraron con Wendy y Draco que estaban tan felices como ellos. Luego entraron en el Gran Comedor y cada uno se sentó en su mesa. Empezaron a desayunar mientras hablaban animadamente con sus compañeros.

Después Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la clase de Historia de la Magia mientras Ginny se iba a dar Ruinas Antiguas junto a Luna.

La clase de Historia de la Magia fue tan aburrida como siempre, la única capaz de coger apuntes era Hermione que escribía sin parar en los pergaminos. En cambio, otros se quedaban dormidos, en el caso de Dean en el hombro de su novia Parvati, y esta estaba apunto de dormirse. Laverne a su lado se había quedado ensimismada mirando a un punto fijo que parecía mucho más interesante que lo que el profesor Binns, el fantasma que impartía las clases de Historia de la Magia, decía. Junto a ella Seamus, su novio parecía estar dibujando en su pergamino, algo que parecía muy gracioso por que él y Neville que estaba junto a él no paraban de reír en silencio.

Harry miró a Ron que estaba sentado a su lado y vio que estaba apunto de dormirse y Hermione que estaba al otro lado del pelirrojo, le lanzaba miradas furibundas cuando no estaba cogiendo anotaciones.

Cuando la sirena sonó todos los agradecieron y se levantaron rápidamente para salir cuanto antes de ese suplicio y poder dirigirse a la clase de Encantamientos. La clase de Encantamientos se hizo mucho más llevadera que la anterior. El pequeño profesor Flitwick era mucho más divertido que el profesor Binns y sus clases eran menos monótonas. Luego se fueron a Transformaciones, la profesora tan seria como siempre aunque parecía contenta, les enseñó a transformar tazas en lechuzas. Al final de la clase Hermione fue la única n conseguirlo y Harry y Ron, para sorpresa de todos y de ellos mismos estuvieron apunto de conseguirlo.

Por último antes de comer a Ron y Harry les tocaba Adivinación mientras a Hermione le tocaban Runas Antiguas. Se despidieron de la chica y los dos amigos se fueron a la torre más alta donde se impartía la clase. Cuando llegaron vieron a sus compañeros esperando a que la trampilla se abriese y pudiesen dar la clase. La trampilla se abrió y entraron a la agobiante sala donde se impartía la clase. La profesora Trelowly ese día predijo la muerte de Harry en cuatro ocasiones pero ni eso enturbió la felicidad de Harry, por que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Salieron de la clase de Adivinación con un hambre voraz, bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentaron junto a Hermione que hablaba con unas chicas y unos chicos de quinto año, entre ellos estaba Ginny y Colin. Harry y Ron se sentaron a comer y se unieron a la conversación aunque mirando a Colin con la mala cara, Harry no le perdonaba que se hubiese metido con Alicia.

Terminaron de comer y Hermione, Harry y Ron se iban hacía los jardines para dar Herbólogia cuando Colin los detuvo, iba junto a Ginny y Dennis y Laura, ambos chicos parecían algo nerviosos.

- ¿Qué queréis?- dijo secamente Harry a los dos muchachos.

- Nosotros queríamos... - empezó Colin y miró a su hermano y a Ginny y Laura.

- Vamos Colin dile lo que me has dicho a mí- dijo Ginny.

- Vale, vale Gin- dijo Colin y apartó la mirada de su novia para mirar al trío- yo quería pediros disculpas por estos últimos días y por los comentarios que hice de Alicia. Sé que me pase pero esos estúpidos Slytherin me estuvieron metiendo en la cabeza cosas en contra de todos vosotros y sobretodo de ti Harry y de Alicia.

El trío escuchó al chico y Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaba con sinceridad pero ¿por qué esos dos chicos de Slytherin ponían a Colin en su contra? Pensó que tal vez fuese solo por ser Gryffindor pero no tenía sentido por que si fuese por ser Gryffindors entonces no hubiesen hablado con Colin por que él también era un Gryffindor. Había algo más pero no sabía él que y parecía por las caras de Hermione y de Ron que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él.

- No te preocupes Colin- dijo Harry y parece que Dennis y Colin se sentían mejor al oír eso. Laura cogió la mano de Dennis y este sonrió parecía que volvían a ser novios.

- Harry tengo que hablar contigo de algo sobre el equipo de Quiddich- dijo Dennis.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

- Lo dejo- dijo Dennis.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry mirándolo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- La profesora Mcgonagall me ha dicho que mis notas han bajado en todas las clases y que no pudo continuar así- dijo Dennis- los entrenamientos me quitan demasiado tiempo y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo de estudiar así que lo dejo. Además no tengo madera de golpeador, necesitáis alguien más fuerte que yo.

- Entiendo- dijo Harry- bueno entonces tendremos que hacer pruebas para elegir otro golpeador aunque las haré después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, así que por ahora no le digáis a nadie que hay una vacante en el equipo.

- Esta bien- dijo Dennis.

Después cada uno se fue a su clase. El trío salieron a los jardines y se dirigieron a los invernaderos para dar la clase de Herbólogia. La profesora Sprout les enseñó unas plantas muy curiosas que a todos le gustaron.

La última clase que dieron fue Cuidados de Criaturas Magias junto a Slytherin. Hagrid les enseñó unos animales asquerosos que a ninguno les gustó. A Harry las clases se le estaban haciendo interminables, solo pensaba en la hora. Estaba deseando que llegasen las seis para que Tonks y Tommy los llevasen al hospital. Pero aun quedaban unas cuantas horas.

Después de la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas estuvieron hablando con Hagrid durante un rato. El semigigante estaba muy contento de que Alicia estuviese en buen estado y estaba deseando verla.

Después se fueron a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes. De camino a la biblioteca se encontraron con Ginny y la chica se fue con ellos para hacer los deberes.

En la biblioteca recordó lo que Colin le había dicho y se lo contó a Draco y Wendy que escucharon atentamente.

- No creo que sea solo por que seamos Gryffindor por lo que pusieron a Colin en nuestra contra- dijo Harry- por que Colin al fin y al cabo también es Gryffindor.

- Puede que sea por que son mortífagos- dijo Draco- o aprendices.

- ¿Aprendices?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Wendy- antes de que sean mortífagos, son enseñados por uno de ellos, todos los conjuros y hechizos que los mortífagos saben, suelen enseñarlos alguien de su familia que también sea mortífago. Suelen empezar su aprendizaje cuando cumplen 15 años, la edad que tienen esos dos muchachos, los enseñan durante el verano y antes de que vuelvan a Hogwarts les hacen una prueba si la superan ya se hacen mortífagos. Voldemort no les envía a misiones muy importantes por que todavía no están preparados por eso les habrá dicho a esos chicos que pusiesen a la mayor gente posible encontrado de ti y de Alicia. Parkinson fue durante el verano antes de que fuese a Hogwarts un aprendiz pero ahora ya es un mortífago. A ella seguramente la misión que la enviaron fue vigilaros.

- A mí, mi padre antes de que traicionase a Voldemort- dijo Draco- el verano antes de empezar quinto quiso que fuese un aprendiz pero mi madre no se lo permitió, además yo no quería, no me gustaba la idea de que alguien me controlase como Voldemort controlaba a mi padre.

- Entonces ¿creéis que esos chicos son mortífagos?- dijo Hermione.

- Puede ser- dijo Wendy- lo más seguro es que este verano hayan sido aprendices y esta sea su primera misión, poner al mayor número de gente que hay en Hogwarts en contra de Harry y de todos nosotros.

Dejaron de hablar cuando la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, los llamó la atención. Continuaron con sus deberes y cuando estaban apunto de ser las seis se fueron cada uno a sus salas comunes para dejar las cosas y salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tonks y Tommy no tardaron en llegar y ocho atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts y después salieron del colegio. Esperaron al autobús noctámbulo y se fueron al hospital.

Durante el viaje, se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien entre Tonks y Tommy. El chico la hablaba pero ella ni siquiera le contestaba parecía muy enfadada con él.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- dijo Ginny y todos se encogieron de hombros.

- Vamos Tonks- dijo Tommy mirándola pero la chica no le miraba- no puedes estar enfadada conmigo toda la vida.

La chica no le contestó y Tommy se paso la mano por la cabeza desordenándose el pelo y haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo de lo normal.

- Sé que ese comentario que hice hace ya más de una semana estaba fuera de lugar y que no lo debería haberlo dicho- dijo Tommy.

- Pero lo hiciste- dijo Tonks fríamente y levantándose ya que el autobús había llegado al hospital.

Se bajaron del autobús y caminaron hacía la entrada del hospital, cuando ya estaban dentro subieron al primer piso y se fueron a la habitación de Alicia que era la 512.

Llamaron a la puerta y unos minutos después se abrió. La señora Weasley estaba ante ellos. La mujer al verlos sonrió y les dio un beso a cada uno mientras pasaban y se acercaban a los demás Weasley para saludarlos. Harry se acercó a su novia y la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y aunque le supo a poco no quería pasarse estaba delante de la familia de la chica.

- ¿Qué tal las clases?- dijo Alicia mirando a sus amigos.

- Tan aburridas como siempre- dijo Ron- ¿y tu que tal estas?

- El sanador me ha dicho que debo de caminar par que la pierna herida se fortalezca- dijo Alicia- he estado paseando por el pasillo con mama y papa mientras Bill llevaba a Fleur a su departamento para que descansase.

- ¿Dónde esta Fleur ahora?- dijo Hermione.

- Sé a quedado en casa descansando- dijo Bill- yo m quería quedar con ella pero me ha dicho que volviese aquí, que ella iba a estar bien.

- Ayer cuando me dejaste el baúl y os fuiste, lo estuve mirando- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry- y vi unas cosas que son para vosotros.

- ¿Para nosotros?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia y Wendy y Draco sonrieron al saber de lo que se trataba- podríais sacar el baúl.

Bill abrió el armario y sacó el baúl. Alicia se levantó con ayuda de su madre y abrió el baúl. De dentro sacó una bolsa en el que había un trozo de pergamino pegado que ponía _"Regalos"._ La chica se sentó en la cama y abrió la bolsa.

- Estos regalos son los de navidad- dijo Alicia rebuscando en la bolsa- os lo compre pero no me atreví a dároslo, hasta ahora.

- ¿Nos compraste regalos de Navidad después de cómo te tratamos?- dijo Fred sorprendido.

- Si- dijo Alicia- los guarde encogidos por que algunos eran muy grandes.

La chica sacó el primero, lo apuntó con la varita y lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Miró a la señora Weasley y se lo tendió.

- Esto es para ti mama- dijo Alicia sonriendo- espero que te guste.

La señora Weasley lo desenvolvió y vio que era un perfume muy caro. La mujer abrió el frasco y lo olió, olía a rosas.

- Me encanta cariño- dijo la mujer pelirroja- huele muy bien.

Alicia sonrió y sacó otro regalo esta vez para el señor Weasley. La chica lo dejó en el suelo y lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Era bastante grande y había dos paquetes uno más pequeño que otro. El señor Weasley lo abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que era.

- Un televisor y un DVD- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Como te gustan tantos los muggles pensé que te gustaría- dijo Alicia.

La televisión era impresionante, Harry pensó que si los Dursley la viesen, los comería la envidia.

- Me encanta mi niña- dijo el señor Weasley.

Alicia sacó otro esta vez para el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Después de volverlo a su tamaño normal, Bill lo abrió y sonrió al ver una estupenda cazadora de cuero.

- No sabía lo que comprarte- dijo Alicia- la vi y pensé que te gustaría.

- Me encanta- dijo Bill poniéndosela, le quedaba muy bien- gracias hermanita.

Alicia sacó otro y se lo dio a Charlie después de volverlo a su tamaño normal.

- Ten cuidado es delicado- dijo Alicia.

Charlie lo abrió con cuidado y vio una esfera de cristal parecida a una bola para leer el futuro.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Charlie.

- Dámela- dijo Alicia y Charlie se la entregó- se llama la esfera dragón. Si le dices alto y claro el nombre de un dragón aparece una copia de él.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Charlie sonriendo- bola de fuego chino.

Un dragón rojo y no muy grande apareció en la habitación y los miró a todos con enfado. Charlie sonrió muy alegre por ver un dragón hacía mucho que no veía uno y lo echaba de menos pero los demás parecían asustados.

- Alicia haz que desaparezca- dijo la señora Weasley- no tiene cara de buenos amigos.

- A mí me gusta- dijo Alicia que después de que se le pasase un poco el susto, no podía dejar de mirar con admiración al dragón- esta guay.

- Alicia- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Alicia- ¡Finitem!

El dragón desapareció. Charlie cogió la esfera y sonrió.

- Puedes decirle a la esfera como quieres que sea, si macho o hembra, más o menos la edad- dijo Alicia- y muchas más cosas. Incluso el número que quieres que te aparezcan.

- Es genial- dijo Charlie.

- Yo había pensado que como tienes la esfera dragón pues no vas a tener que volver tan pronto a Rumania- dijo Alicia- y podrás quedarte más tiempo conmigo.

- Eso esta echo pequeña- dijo Charlie sonriendo y dándola un beso- no tenía pensado volver todavía pero estoy pensando mucho él quedarme aquí para siempre.

- ¿De veras?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Charlie- puedo estudiar aquí los dragones. Espero que haya un sitio en casa para mí.

- Siempre habrá un sitio para ti- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Yo también me voy a quedar- dijo Bill y Alicia lo miró- voy a pedir un traslado al banco del Callejón Diagón. Aquí trabaja Fleur y pronto nos casaremos, además esta mi familia. Pero yo me voy a ir a vivir con Fleur.

- Ni hablar- dijo la señora Weasley- hasta que no estéis casados no.

- Mama- dijo Bill- ya no puedo meter más la pata. Ya le deje preñada que más da que me valla a vivir con ella antes de que nos casemos.

- Tiene razón Molly- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Esta bien- dijo la señora Weasley aunque todavía no parecía muy convencida.

- Bueno voy a seguir dando los regalos- dijo Alicia y luego miró a Percy- para ti no tengo regalo por que no sabía que te iba a conocer.

- No te preocupes preciosa- dijo Percy sonriendo.

- Vale- dijo Alicia y sacó dos paquetes y los volvió a su tamaño normal- esto son para mis gemelos preferidos.

Los gemelos cogieron cada uno un paquete y lo desenvolvieron. Eran unas cajas que abrieron. Dentro había un montón de cosas para poder experimentar y los gemelos sonrieron.

- Es para que inventéis más cosas para la tienda de bromas- dijo Alicia- hay cosas que son muy difíciles de encontrar.

- Gracias- dijeron Fred y George a la vez mientras la señora Weasley miraba el regalo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Alicia entregó el siguiente regalo a Ron. El pelirrojo lo abrió y se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo. Era una quaffle pero no una quaffle cualquiera.

- Esta firmada por todo el equipo de los Chudley Cannons- dijo Ron sonriendo- es mi equipo favorito.

- Por eso la compre- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿te gusta?

- Es maravillosa- dijo Ron sonriendo- gracias.

Alicia sonrió y sacó otro regalo esta vez para Ginny. Lo desenvolvió y vio dos cajas del mismo tamaño. Abrió una y vio una hermosa túnica de gala.

- Es preciosa- dijo Ginny sonriendo feliz.

- Abre el otro- dijo Alicia.

Ginny abrió la otra caja y vio una minifalda vaquera con una blusa blanca.

- Que bonito- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿No es un poco pequeña?- dijo el señor Weasley cogiendo la falda.

- Papa se llevan así- dijo Alicia sonriendo- yo tengo un montón de esas.

- ¿Y te las pones?- dijo el señor Weasley alarmado.

- Pues claro Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley- no las tiene de adorno. A mi me encantan cariño, además tenéis edad de enseñar.

- Molly- dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su mujer.

- ¡Ahí Arthur!- dijo la señora Weasley- no seas aguafiestas. Ya me hubiese gustado a mí que en mi época hubiese habido faldas así y a ti también te hubiera gustado como le gustan a estos- la mujer señaló a sus hijos, a Harry, Draco y a Tommy.

- No sabes cuanto Molly- dijo Tommy sonriendo.

- Bueno el siguiente regalo es para ti Hermione- dijo Alicia.

Alicia dejó el baúl en el suelo y lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Todos vieron un baúl. Hermione se acercó y lo abrió. Dentro había montones de libros y Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Son los libros de la historia de la magia- dijo Alicia- desde que apareció hasta ahora.

- Genial- dijo Hermione sonriendo- gracias Alicia.

La chica le sonrió como respuesta y sacó el último regalo que era para Harry. El chico lo desenvolvió y vio una urna de cristal del tamaño de dos cajas de zapatos. Parecía vacía y Harry le iba a preguntar para que servía cuando vio un resplandor dorado dentro de la urna. Supo enseguida lo que era.

- Es una snich- dijo Harry sonriendo. Vio que había una pequeña puerta, la abrió y metió la mano para cogerla. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, todos pudieron verla. La snich se removía en la mano de Harry intentando escapar pero no podía.

- No es una snich cualquiera- dijo Alicia sonriendo al ver la cara que tenía su novio- es la snich por la que gano Inglaterra hace 50 años en los mundiales.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry que por supuesto había leído sobre ese partido en los libros de Quiddich que solía leer. Todos los hombres se pusieron alrededor de Harry admirando la snich mientras las mujeres negaban con la cabeza y oían murmurar a la señora Weasley "Hombres".

- Gracias- dijo Harry y se acercó a su novia y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de apartarse, se acercó a su oído y la susurró- luego si estamos a solas te doy el beso en otra parte.

Harry se separó de la chica y la guiñó un ojo y ella le devolvió el gesto. Siguieron hablando hasta que Bill decidió ir a ver como estaba Fleur. Charlie había decidido ir a dejar la esfera dragón a la Madriguera para que no se rompiese ya que era muy delicada. Percy dijo que tenía que irse por que había quedado con Penélope que por lo que les contó Alicia había conocido a su cuñada esa mañana que la había ido a visitar. Los gemelos se fueron con Tonks y Tommy al salón de té. Y los señores Weasley como vieron que Alicia estaba bien decidieron ir a la Madriguera para darse una ducha y descansar un poco. Así que solo quedaron los siete amigos en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas en Hogwarts?- dijo Alicia.

- Bueno como siempre- dijo Ginny- Dennis ha dejado el equipo de Quiddich.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿quién ocupara su puesto ahora?

- No lo sé- dijo Harry- tengo que hacer unas pruebas pero las haré después de vacaciones.

- ¿Y como vamos en el Quiddich?- dijo Alicia- no me acuerdo.

- Gryffindor y Slytherin están empatados en el primer puesto con 370 puntos- dijo Draco- después esta Ravenclaw con 300 puntos y por último Huffelpaff con 150.

- Solo queda un partido- dijo Ron- el desempate. Otro partido contra Slytherin después de las vacaciones de semana santa.

- Os vamos a machacar- dijo Wendy mirando a su amiga.

- Ja- dijo Alicia- más quisieras tú, Gryffindor va a ganar. Te voy a patear el culo, Wen.

- Ya lo veremos- dijo Wendy.

Siguieron hablando. Harry que estaba sentado al lado de su novia, la agarraba la mano y se la acariciaba. Estaban deseando quedarse a solas y de eso se dieron cuenta las chicas, Draco y Ron, en cambio no se dieron cuenta.

- Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Wendy cogiendo del brazo a Draco y levantándolo.

- Si vamos- dijo Hermione e intento levantar a Ron pero este estaba sentado y no se movió.

- Yo estoy bien aquí- dijo Ron.

- No mejor demos un paseo- dijo Ginny y ayudo a su amiga a levantar a su hermano.

- Pero…- empezó Ron y Draco que ya sabía por que lo hacían, se subió de un salto a la espalda de Ron y le tapo la boca.

- Si tío- dijo Draco- ya sabemos que te parece una buena idea.

Draco se bajó de su espalda y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación mientras las chicas los seguían. Wendy antes de cerrar la puerta les guiñó un ojo y los chicos sonrieron.

Harry y Alicia se miraron a los ojos. Harry se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su novia hasta que se besaron. Cuando se separaron, ninguno abrió los ojos hasta después de unos segundos. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas.

- Gracias por el regalo preciosa- dijo Harry y la chica sonrió mientras su novio se sentaba en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de ella.

- De nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro- por cierto señor Potter no crea que ser mi novio va a ser tan fácil. Tendrá que correr unos requisitos.

- ¿Unos requisitos señorita Weasley?- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿cuáles? Así sabré si los cumplo o no.

- Uno: debes ser atento, dulce y tierno conmigo pero también apasionado por que no quiero un novio soso, no señor, yo quiero un novio que me haga sentir una mujer, un novio que con sus besos me haga sentir en el cielo.

- ¿Y yo no te hago sentir en el cielo con mis besos?- dijo Harry acercándose a los labios de la chica y rozándolos con los suyos.

- Tu me haces sentir de todo- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Espero que ese todo, sean cosas buenas- dijo Harry dándola pequeños besos en los labios.

- Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Alicia y se dieron un beso.

- Entonces lo primero lo cumplo- dijo Harry- por que bueno creo que soy dulce y tierno ¿no?- Harry empezó ha hacer pucheros y Alicia empezó a reír.

- Si que lo eres- dijo Alicia y Harry sonrió- y también eres apasionado por que el beso que me diste ayer cuando nos hicimos novios fue…

- Quieres que te de otro como ese- dijo Harry acercándose a su novia- por que yo lo estoy deseando.

- Y que esperas que no me lo has dado ya- dijo Alicia.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a su novia y la besó. Era un beso apasionado. Sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas con pasión. Cuando se separaron Alicia continúo.

- Segundo requisito: Deberás contarme todo lo que te preocupa, todos tus problemas, quiero que confíes en mí.

- Yo confío en ti- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- y espero que tú confíes en mí.

- Claro que confío en ti- dijo Alicia y se acercó a su novio.

La chica rozó su nariz con la del chico y Harry cerró los ojos y sintió como su novia le daba pequeños besos en el rostro. Besos suaves y dulces.

- ¿Cuál es el tercer requisito?- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los de su novia.

- Tercero: Deberás besarme muchas veces al día y decirme por lo menos dos veces al día que me quieres- dijo Alicia.

- Lo siento pero ese si que no lo puedo cumplir- dijo Harry y Alicia lo miró muy seria.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Por que no besaré muchas veces tus labios lo haré muchas, muchísimas veces al día- dijo Harry- te cansaras de mis labios.

- Eso nunca- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Y no te diré dos veces al día que te quiero- dijo Harry y la chica sonrió- te lo voy a decir millones y millones de veces.

- Cuarto y último requisito: Deberás acordarte de mi cumpleaños así como yo no olvidaré el tuyo y el día de nuestro aniversario de cuando nos hicimos novios ¿por cierto que día fue ayer?

- Nueve de marzo- dijo Harry.

- Pues deberás acordarte de nuestro aniversario el nueve de marzo- dijo Alicia.

- Prometo acordarme de nuestro aniversario y de tu cumpleaños- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Eso espero- dijo Alicia.

- Creo que cumplo los requisitos- dijo Harry.

- Si eso creo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- solo hay una cosa más que te pido- Harry vio como su rostro se ponía serio y sabía que lo que iba a decir su novia era en serio- si me dejas de amar algún día, te pido que me dejes antes de engañarme con otra.

- Nunca te dejare de amar- dijo Harry igual de serio que su novia- nunca te engañaré, solo te amaré a ti- Harry la miro a los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de ella- te amo señorita Weasley, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo y voy a cuidar de ti, por que me he dado cuenta que mi vida sin ti no seria nada.

- Harry…- dijo Alicia abrazándose al cuello de su novio- yo también te amo. Le amo señor Potter, mi príncipe azul, el único chico al que voy a querer en toda mi vida.

Se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar suavemente. Se estaban besando cuando la puerta se abrió. Los dos chicos se separaron y miraron a la puerta.

- Lo siento- dijo un hombre- debimos de llamar antes.

El hombre iba acompañado de una mujer y una niña, y a Harry y a Alicia le resultaba familiar pero no sabían de que. Se iban a ir cuando de repente Harry se acordó.

- Esperen- dijo Harry y Alicia a la vez, parecía que ella también se había acordado de quienes eran.

Los tres se detuvieron y los miraron. Y Harry al verlos de frente confirmó quienes eran. La niña era la misma niña que había encontrado sola en el ataque, la misma que Alicia y él habían cuidado, y los dos adultos eran sus padres. La familia Chance.

- Entren por favor- dijo Alicia.

- Sentimos interrumpiros- dijo el hombre- pero es que veníamos ha verte.

- Si- dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta- nos enteramos de que habías resultada herida y decidimos venir a verte.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer- dijo el hombre- vosotros salvasteis a mi hija.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Mary Chance sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de la cama y sentándose a su pequeña hija en sus piernas.

- Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo- me alegro mucho de que hayan venido.

- Y nosotros de que estés bien- dijo Bryan Chance de pie junto a su mujer.

- Mama puedo ir con Alicia- dijo la niña.

- Vale- dijo Mary poniendo a la niña encima de la cama- pero ten cuidado que esta malita- la mujer miró a Alicia- no te importa ¿verdad?

- No claro que no- dijo Alicia cogiendo a la niña y sentándola sobre sus piernas- te llamas Susan ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo la niña sonriendo.

- Un nombre muy bonito- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry que estaba al otro lado de la cama sentado en otro sillón, miró a Alicia sonriendo y luego a la niña.

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes Susan?- dijo Alicia.

- Cinco- dijo la pequeña mientras le mostraba a Harry y a ella la mano con la palma abierta.

Siguieron hablando, eran una familia muy simpática y la niña era muy cariñosa y Harry y Alicia la cogieron mucho cariño. Estaban hablando cuando de repente la niña dijo:

- ¿Sois novios?-Harry y Alicia se miraron y luego miraron a la niña.

- Si- dijo Harry.

- Hacéis una linda pareja- dijo Susan.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Me invitaréis a vuestra boda?- dijo Susan.

Alicia se puso roja como un tomate y Harry al verla se puso a reír.

- Todavía no nos vamos a casar- dijo Alicia- no te rías así Harry.

- Es que tendrías que verte la cara- dijo Harry mientras Mary y Bryan también comenzaban a reír, Harry miró a la niña- y te aseguró que te vamos a invitar a la boda pero no nos casaremos hasta dentro de mucho.

- Vale- dijo la niña feliz.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron en la habitación los señores Weasley que volvían de la Madriguera. Harry vio en los ojos de los dos algo de desconcierto por ver ahí a esos extraños.

- ¿Quiénes son usted?- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Mama ellos son Mary y Bryan Chance- dijo Alicia- y esta es la pequeña Susan.

Harry les explicó a los señores Weasley quienes eran y como los habían conocido.

- Valla eso nosotros no lo sabíamos- dijo la señora Weasley dándole un beso a su hija.

- Señora- dijo Susan y la señora Weasley la miró- ¿usted es la mama de Alicia?

- Si- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿por qué cariño?

- ¿Le dejaría que fuese mi niñera en verano?- dijo Susan.

- Buena idea- dijo Bryan mirándola.

- Pues no sé- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a su marido y luego a su hija.

- Si Alicia quiere- dijo el señor Weasley- nosotros la dejamos.

- Nosotros te pagaríamos- dijo Mary mirándola.

- Vale- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Bien!- dijo Susan abrazándose a Alicia.

- Pues aquí tienes nuestra dirección- dijo Bryan dándole una tarjeta- nos comunicaremos por lechuza.

- Vale- dijo Alicia sonriendo y cogiendo la tarjeta.

- Susan dales un beso a todos que nos vamos- dijo Mary.

Susan le dio un beso a Alicia, otro a Harry y también a los señores Weasley y después se fueron. Después volvieron Tommy, Tonks y los gemelos y con ellos Hermione, Draco, Wendy, Ginny y Ron y como ya era tarde se despidieron de Alicia y de los señores Weasley se marcharon de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron y después de cenar, se fueron a la sala de los menesteres para hacer la lista de condiciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alicia.

- ¿Qué tenéis pensado?- dijo Draco- ¿por qué tenéis pensado algo?

- Pues no- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía inocentemente- yo solo lo sugerí pero no pensé en nada.

- Ni yo- dijo Ron.

- Hombres- dijeron las chicas al unísono- solo actuáis no pensáis.

- ¿Tenéis algo pensado vosotras, lista?- dijo Ron.

Las tres chicas sonrieron traviesamente y se miraron entre ellas, a los chicos no les gustó nada esas sonrisas.

- Mirad- dijo Hermione- lo primero que hemos pensado que para cambiar, en vez de llevar túnicas, podríamos llevar trajes muggles, esmoquin los chicos y vestidos elegantes las chicas, no las típicas túnicas.

- Buena idea- dijo Draco- pero como haremos que Alicia se ponga un vestido muggle.

- Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿En que estas pensando Harry?- dijo Ron desconfiando de la sonrisa de Harry.

- Nada malo Ron- dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente.

- Podríamos adornar el Gran comedor con rosas rojas- dijo Ginny para acabar con la conversación de los chicos- ya que son las flores preferidas de Alicia y combinarlas con unas rosas blancas, quedaría hermoso.

- Hadas que revoloteen alrededor de los invitados- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

- Un buen grupo de música- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba todas las condiciones en un pergamino para entregárselo a Dumbledore.

Después de apuntar unas cuantas condiciones más, se marcharon a sus salas comunes. Al día siguiente le entregaron el pergamino a Dumbledore y esa misma tarde ya estaba el papel en todas las salas comunes y todos los alumnos lo miraban con entusiasmo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el viernes, al día siguiente Alicia saldría del hospital. Estaban allí con ella. Esta vez Lupin había sido el que los había acompañado al hospital, en vez de Tonks y Tommy. En esos momentos sólo estaban los chicos y Lupin. Alicia lo notó triste, y sabía por que, los chicos le habían contado la triste noticia de la muerte de Ania.

- ¿Cómo esta profesor Lupin?- dijo Alicia.

- Bien- dijo el hombre sonriendo y jugueteando con el colgante de Ania.

- ¿Todavía no le ha dado el colgante a esa chica?- dijo Hermione.

- No- dijo Lupin mirándolo.

- Era de Ania ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron sorprendidos por esa pregunta, nunca lo hubieran pensado. Lupin sonrió y miró a los chicos.

- Te lo dije el día del testamento de Sirius y te lo vuelvo a decir- dijo Lupin sonriendo- eres muy observadora e intuitiva. Si, era de Ania. Antes de morir, lo vio y me preguntó por que lo tenía yo y entonces la dije lo que sentía y ella…

- Sentía lo mismo por usted- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Lupin sonriendo.

- Lo siento mucho profesor- dijo Wendy.

- No pasa nada- dijo Lupin caminando hacía la puerta- voy un rato al salón de té- antes de cerrar la puerta, el hombre asomó la cabeza y miró a los chicos- y dejad de llamarme profesor, a Sirius lo llamabais por su nombre a mí también quiero que me llaméis Remus aunque en clase me sigáis llamando profesor.

El hombre cerró la puerta y los chicos se quedaron en silencio por el descubrimiento. Ahora Harry entendía por que el hombre estaba tan triste, era duro perder a una amiga pero es que Ania no lo era una amiga sino la mujer que amaba.

- Harry- dijo Alicia sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo por el hospital? Hoy todavía no he caminado y debería hacerlo.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry.

Harry se puso en pie y ayudo a su novia, que aunque ya estaba muy recuperada de la pierna aun a veces cuando caminaba le fallaba y algunas veces había estado apunto de caerse. La chica se puso una bata para no andar solo con el pijama del hospital.

Los dos salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano mientras sus amigos se quedaban en la habitación para que estuviesen solos.

Caminaban por los pasillos, hablando de muchas cosas, Harry le contaba lo ocurrido en Hogwarts en los últimos días y salió el tema de las clases. Harry le contó a su novia, cuando esta le preguntó por Pociones, que ya no iba a esa clase y el motivo por el que no iba.

- Harry debes hacer algo para volver a esa clase- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio.

- ¿Y como quieres que lo haga?- dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en unas sillas que había en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso.

- No lo se- dijo Alicia sentándose junto a él- podrías pedirle perdón.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry mirándola sin dar crédito a sus oídos- no pienso pedirle perdón a Snape.

- Pero Harry...

- No- dijo Harry cortándola- no pienso pedirle perdón. Además no tengo por que hacerlo.

- Pero...

- No Alicia- dijo Harry mirándola, su novia le devolvió la mirada mientras él la cogía la mano- es que no entiendes que solo te estaba defendiendo de las palabras de ese hombre.

- Lo se Harry- dijo Alicia mirándolo- pero tienes que reconocer que tu le odias, no se si es la palabra para referirme a lo que sientes hacía él.

- Si odio- dijo Harry.

- Bueno pues odio, tienes que reconocerlo- dijo Alicia.

- Y lo reconozco- dijo Harry.

- Y es por ese odio también por lo que le hablaste de esa forma- dijo Alicia- además de por que se metió conmigo.

Harry la miró a los ojos, era increíble todo lo que le conocía, por que sabía que su novia tenía razón. Harry pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y la acercó a él.

- Es increíble que me conozcas tanto- dijo Harry- estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y aun así me conoces a la perfección.

- Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eras un chico difícil- dijo Alicia- era difícil saber lo que pensabas a cada momento, lo que sentías y eso me atrajo mucho. Eras diferente a todas las personas que había conocido alguna vez en mi vida. He visto todas tus caras y tal vez por eso te conozca tanto, tal vez por eso te conozca más que nadie, por que has sentido hacía mi diferentes sentimientos, odio, ira, asco, amor, cariño, ternura y nadie a parte de mi ha sido capaz de que tu expresaras por ellos todos esos diferentes sentimientos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y la chica sonrió al ver un cartel donde ponían en que parte del hospital se encontraban.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia y el chico hizo un ruidito para que supiese que la estaba escuchando- estamos en maternidad.

Harry miró el cartel que miraba su novia y vio que tenía razón. Alicia se puso en pie y se acercó a un mirador que había enfrente de donde estaban sentados. Harry vio aun sentado en las sillas que su novia sonreía con ternura. Él también se levantó y se acercó al mirador, sonrió al ver a un montón de bebes en sus cunas.

Eran realmente preciosos, Harry miró de reojo a Alicia y vio que la sonrisa que tenia dibujada hacía unos momentos en el rostro se había borrada y que se veía triste y seria, más de lo que la había visto en los últimos días.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry.

- Nada- dijo Alicia apartando los ojos de los bebes- volvemos, estoy cansada.

Harry la agarró la mano y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la habitación de la chica y por el camino Harry no paraba de preguntar a la chica el por que de que de repente se hubiese puesto tan triste al ver lo bebes. Ya estaban cerca de la habitación de Alicia cuando esta se soltó enfadada de la mano de Harry, estaba harta de oírle preguntar el por que de su tristeza.

- ¡No me pasa nada, Harry!- dijo Alicia alzando la voz- ¡no seas pesado!

- ¡¿Ahora soy pesado?!- dijo Harry- ¡solo me preocupo por ti!

- ¡Pues deja de preocuparte un poco!- dijo Alicia- ¡te pones insoportable!

- Tonta- susurró Harry pero su novia lo escuchó.

- ¡Ah soy tonta!- dijo Alicia enfadada- ¡pues me pregunto que haces saliendo con alguien tan tonto como yo!

- ¡Eso mismo me preguntó yo!- dijo Harry- ¡no se que algo saliendo con una chica a la que le resulto pesado, insoportable y en el cual no confías!

- ¡Sabes Harry, eres imbécil!- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Y tu idiota!- dijo Harry.

- ¡No quiero verte en mi habitación!- dijo Alicia- ¡ni se te ocurra entrar!

- ¡Como si quisiera!- dijo Harry sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la habitación de la chica.

Alicia ahogó un gritó de rabia y se metió en la habitación que estaba completamente vacía. Cojeando se dirigió a la cama y se tumbo en ella abrazando una almohada.

Harry estaba muy enfadado, ellos habían hablado de unos requisitos y aunque lo habían hecho en broma, algunos eran bastantes serios, por ejemplo el segundo requisito: Deberás contarme todo lo que te preocupa, todos tus problemas, quiero que confíes en mí. Él prometió que lo haría y le dijo que confiaba en ella y ella hizo lo mismo pero en esos momentos ella no había cumplido ese requisito, no había confiado en él, no le había contado lo que la preocupaba.

Harry estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sus amigos se pusieron frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera y sin mi hermana?- dijo Ron mirándolo- es raro no verte con ella, siempre estáis pegados parecéis uno.

- Nos hemos peleado- dijo Harry cruzando de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny muy sorprendido- nunca lo hubiese creído.

- Anda Harry- dijo Draco- pasemos a verla.

- Yo no pienso entrar- dijo Harry como un niño pequeño- no quiero verla y ella me ha prohibido entrar.

- ¡Bua!- dijo Wendy sin darle importancia- no la hagas caso y pasemos.

- He dicho que no quiero verla- dijo Harry.

- No seas niño Harry- dijo Hermione mientras Draco y Ron lo ponían de pie.

- Esta bien- dijo Harry soltándose de sus amigos.

Ron abrió la puerta y entró seguidos por los demás. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vieron como una almohada iba directa a la cara de Ron pero el chico, como buen guardián, la cogió antes de que la diese en la cara.

- Alicia no estamos en un campo de Quiddich- dijo Ron.

- Lo siento Ron pensaba que eras otra persona- dijo Alicia mientras veía como  
Harry entraba a la habitación- te dije que no entraras.

- Me han obligado- dijo Harry mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido- pero tranquila ya me voy.

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Wendy poniéndose delante de él para que no saliese de la habitación- quédate ahí sentado, alejados, no tenéis por que hablaros.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia mientras Ron le colocaba la almohada en la cama y sus amigos se sentaban cerca de ella.

Harry se sentó en una silla que había alejada de ella y cerca de la puerta. Ambos evitaban mirarse y lo estaban consiguiendo. Estaban hablando cuando salió él tema de las vacaciones de semana santa.

- El expreso de Hogwarts sale el miércoles- dijo Draco- así que como mañana te dan el alta, hoy es el último día que nos vemos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia desilusionada- ¿por qué?

- Por que tu te irás a Grimmauld Place y luego el miércoles nos iras a buscar a la estación con mama y papa- dijo Ginny.

- Venga tonta- dijo Ron al ver a su hermana triste- pero si solo son tres días sin vernos.

Harry no se había acordado de eso. Se había olvidado por completo que iba a estar tres días sin verla hasta que llegasen las vacaciones de semana santa. Sabía que solo eran tres días, pero se había hecho adicto a esos besos, a esas miradas cómplices, a esas caricias, a esos abrazos que compartía con su novia. Se atrevió a mirarla por primera vez desde que se habían peleado y vio que ella también lo miraba mientras que sus amigos seguían hablando sin percatarse de las miradas de los chicos. Ambos se estaban pidiendo disculpas, no necesitaban hablar para saber que él otro se arrepentía y ya sin siquiera hablar sabían que él otro ya no estaba enfadado. Harry le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía y Alicia sonrió tímidamente, cuando la vio sonreír Harry creyó haber llegado al cielo por que esa chica era un ángel, su ángel pelirrojo.

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama de la chica cuando estuvo frente a ella se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno, sus lenguas se rozaban con suavidad, con delicadeza. Sus amigos lo miraban mientras negaba con la cabeza menos Ron que no entendía nada.

- Pero ¿no estabais enfadados?- dijo Ron cuando los dos chicos se dejaron de besar pero ninguno de los dos contestó, estaban demasiado entretenidos hablando entre ellos, haciéndose carantoñas.

- A veces Ron no hace falta hablar para saber que están perdonados- dijo Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, Ron la miró y la dio un beso en los labios, la chica sonrió y se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio.

Harry se sentó junto a su novia y la echó el brazo por encima, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y sonrió al oír el latido de su corazón. Siguieron hablando mientras Harry y Alicia se hacían carantoñas y se daban millones de besos. Después de un rato llegaron los demás Weasley con Fleur, Penélope y Lupin.

- Alicia ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer una visita a Alex?- dijo Fred- cuando fuimos el otro día al salón de té no la vimos, era su día libre y seguro que la quieres conocer y nosotros queremos darle las gracias.

- Vale- dijo Alicia poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Harry y poniéndose la bata por encima del pijama del hospital.

Salieron todos de la habitación y se dirigieron al ascensor que ocuparon solamente ellos. Subieron hasta el quinto piso y entraron al salón de té.

No había mucha gente solo unos sanadores que salían en esos momentos, dejando el salón de té vacío. Vieron a Alex limpiando una mesa al modo muggle. Charlie se acercó a ella y cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, Charlie la rodeo la espalda y la levantó en el aire mientras la plantaba un beso en los labios, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. A Alex se le cayó la bayeta al suelo de la sorpresa. Charlie la dejo de besar pero no la soltó.

- Gracias por salvar a mi hermana- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- Valla nunca me habían dado este tipo de agradecimientos- dijo Alex riendo nerviosamente y todos se dieron cuenta de sus miradas.

- Cupido ha lanzado sus flechas- empezó a cantar Fred saltando alrededor de los dos muchachos al igual que George. Charlie dejo a Alex en el suelo pero no se separo de ella.

- Y esa flecha a dado en dos corazones- siguió canturreando George.

- En los de Alex y Charlie- se unió Alicia que se había unido a la canción de sus hermanos gemelos y daba vuelta alrededor de su hermano y de la camarera.

Charlie se acercó a su hermana y la cogió en brazos mientras la chica seguía cantando.

- Mira quien habla- dijo Charlie- la que no hace otra cosa que besarse con Harry- Charlie no soltó a su hermana y se acercó a Alex - bueno Alex aquí tienes a mi hermana.

- Hola- dijo Alex sonriendo mientras Charlie dejaba en el suelo a Alicia- valla me dijeron que eras hermosa pero no me imaginé tanto.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tu también eres muy bonita, entiendo por que le gustas a Charlie.

Alex y Charlie se sonrojaron por el último comentario de la chica que lo había hecho adrede y todos estallaron en carcajadas al verlos tan rojos.

- Alex ¿sabes que Harry y Alicia son novios?- dijo Charlie para cambiar de tema.

- Si claro- dijo Alex- lo se por lo que as dicho antes de que siempre se están besando. Hacen una linda pareja.

- Pues la linda pareja han tenido esta tarde su primera pelea de enamorados- dijo Ron de manera muy teatral y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo por lo gestos tan exagerados que hacia el más joven de los varones pelirrojos.

- Fue a hablar el que nunca se pelea con su novia- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

- Harry es que tu no lo entiendes- dijo Hermione- nuestras peleas son para demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos.

Alex desirvió a todos una taza de té y siguieron hablando y riendo. Todos le dieron las gracias a Alex por haber ayudado a Alicia. Después de un rato Lupin miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse y así lo hizo saber.

- Todavía no Remus- dijo Draco.

- Si vamos- dijo el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- es tarde.

Todos los chicos se pusieron en pie menos Harry que le decía cosas al oído a Alicia y esta reía en bajito y se sonrojaba levemente mientras decía cosas como: "Que tonto eres" o "no seas malo".

- Vamos Harry- dijo el licántropo.

- Espera Remus- dijo Harry y la dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia.

- Nos vamos- dijo Remus sonriendo mientras le apartaba de Alicia.

- Nos vemos preciosa- dijo Harry que era arrastrado por Remus a la salida seguidos por sus amigos mientras los demás Weasley, Fleur y Penélope sonreían.

- Te voy a echar de menos- dijo Alicia.

- Pero si solo son tres días- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga y caminando hacía atrás.

- Yo también- dijo Harry sin hacer caso al comentario de Draco.

Había llegado la noche y dos figuras caminaban por una de las numerosas calles que hay en Londres. Acababan de salir del hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Vives muy lejos?- preguntó Charlie Weasley a su acompañante.

- No- dijo Alex- vivo en un departamento a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cuándo sale tu hermana del hospital?

- Mañana- dijo Charlie caminando con las manos en los bolsillos- esta deseando salir del hospital e irse a casa, bueno vamos a ir a Grimmauld...

Charlie quedó en silencio, había hablado demás. Estaba seguro de que Alex nunca se pasaría al bando oscuro y mucho menos sería ya uno de ellos por que si no hubiese salvado a Alicia pero él no podía ir pregonado por ahí donde estaba el cuartel de la Orden. Habían llegado enfrente de un portal y la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ella era más bajita que él así que se subió un escalón que había para entrar al portal y aunque él todavía era un poco más alto que ella, le facilitaba la visión de los ojos del chico.

- Grimmauld Place- dijo Alex sonriendo- el cuartel de la Orden.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Charlie sorprendido.

- Por que soy un miembro de la Orden aunque nadie lo sepa- dijo Alex conozco a Dumbledore desde que era niña, mi madre fue miembro de la Orden cuando yo era pequeña y ella era la reina de las serpiente, ella murió en una de las misiones en los tiempos de la primera guerra y yo me quedé con mi padre que era muggle. Fui a Hogwarts y cuando Voldemort regresó hace dos años Dumbledore me busco y me ofreció entrar en la Orden y yo acepte pero solo él sabe que soy miembro de la Orden.

- ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?- dijo Charlie- entonces debimos de conocernos por que tenemos la misma edad pero no recuerdo quien eres ¿a que casa fuiste?

- A Gryffindor como tu- dijo Alex sonriendo- yo si te recuerdo Charlie Weasley el mejor buscador que Gryffindor tuvo en años, por él que muchas chicas estaban loquitas. El mismo chico al que le encantaba lo dragones y le encantaba hablar con Hagrid de ellos.

- Si que te acuerdas de mi, si- dijo Charlie sonriendo- pero yo no se quien... Espera un momento... Si, si eras esa chica tan solitaria y callada pero muy linda de la que estaba enamorado...

Charlie se tapó la boca con las manos pero era demasiado tarde lo había dicho, había vuelto a abrir la boca y había vuelto a meter la pata.

- No te preocupes Charlie- dijo Alex sonriéndole con ternura- éramos críos y si te digo la verdad yo también estaba enamorada de ti.

Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa, ella tenía razón, solo eran unos críos aunque no podía negar que se había vuelto a enamorar de ella como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y eso que no sabía que era la misma persona.

- Bueno será mejor que me marche- dijo Charlie mientras la chica abría la puerta del portal- debo volver al hospital, por cierto los chicos la van a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños a Alicia en Hogwarts cuando vuelvan de vacaciones y estas invitada- Charlie se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa traviesa y le dijo al oído y muy bajito- pero no se lo digas a Alicia que es una sorpresa.

- Entendido- dijo Alex en un susurro.

La chica se separó un poco de Charlie pero como estaba en el borde del escalón perdió el equilibrio y estuvo apunto de caer pero Charlie la cogió antes de que cayese. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse y el recuerdo de ese beso que se habían dado en el salón de té del hospital llegó a sus memorias haciendo que deseasen eso labios de nuevo, esos labios que por centímetros no se rozaban.

Charlie acortó esa distancia que los separaba y la besó con desesperación y ella le correspondió con la misma desesperación. Sus lenguas se exploraban con profundidad. Alex cogió la mano de Charlie, sin dejar de besarse, y estiró de él. Charlie subió el escalón y sin dejar de besarse entraron al portal. Charlie apoyó en la pared a la chica y se separaron lentamente, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, al igual que los latidos de su corazón que parecían que se iban a salir de sus pechos.

- ¿Quieres subir?- preguntó la chica.

- Si- dijo Charlie que había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que habían llegado al portal.

Alex sin soltarle la mano guió al chico hacía el ascensor, él se dejo guiar, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la casa de la chica y ella parecía tan deseosa como él. Entraron al ascensor y la chica apretó el botón del piso número cuatro. Alex ya tenía las llaves preparadas para abrir, el deseo subía por sus cuerpos como el ascensor y ya no lo pudieron soportar más y comenzaron a besarse con pasión mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero ellos no dejaron de besarse y salieron del ascensor con más de un tropezón.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la chica y dejaron de besarse un momento para que ella pudiese abrir pero mientras ella abría Charlie la comenzó a besar el cuello. Entraron a la casa y Charlie cerró la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra daba la vuelta a la chica y sus miradas quedaban conectadas.

Alex volvió a besarle y colocó sus manos en los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo, empezándolos a desabrochar hasta dejar al descubierto un perfecto cuerpo musculoso que a la chica la encantaba. Alex comenzó a besar la piel del Charlie con suavidad mientras él la acariciaba la espalada con delicadeza.

El chico colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a subirle la camiseta hasta que se la quitó dejándola con un sostén blanco. Charlie empezó a besar su hombro mientras que con sus manos que estaban ásperas, por trabajar con dragones, la acariciaban la espalda. Charlie siguió subiendo con sus labios y su lengua por el cuello de ella hasta su oreja, donde la dio un leve mordisco y la susurró con dulzura un "te quiero" que hizo que la chica se estremeciese. Ella ya sabía lo que el chico sentía por ella, lo había descubierto por sus poderes de empatía pero le había encantado oírlo por eso ella se acercó al oído del muchacho y le susurró con la misma dulzura "yo también te quiero".

Mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, Alex lo guió hasta la habitación. Por el camino fue desapareciendo la demás ropa y cuando llegaron a la habitación y se tumbaron en la cama, los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos. Sus besos ya estaban en la más alta de las intensidades, al igual que sus caricias que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que sus bocas que exploraban todas las partes del cuerpo de ambos, gemían llenos de placer. Hasta que ya no pudieron más tiempo estar separados, querían unirse en uno y así lo hicieron. Cuando Charlie entró dentro de ella, ambos gimieron de placer, era sencillamente maravilloso. Se amaron durante todo la noche, una y otra vez hasta que agotados se quedaron dormidos y abrazados en la cama. Charlie no volvería esa noche al hospital.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, menudo final a tenido el capitulo ¿eh? Jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Y ahora me despido de todos vosotros con un gran besote. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	31. Un sueño revelador

**Capitulo 31: Un sueño revelador.**

Era un miércoles fresco y ya empezaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco y Wendy iban en uno de los carruajes en dirección a la estación que había en Hogsmeade para subirse en el Expreso de Hogwarts e ir a la estación de King Cross donde los Weasley los estarían esperando. Harry estaba deseando llegar, llevaba tres días sin ver a Alicia y la había echado de menos y durante esos tres días solo había pensado en ella. Ron siempre le decía a Harry que era un pesado por que no paraba de hablar de Alicia, un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza, recordó una conversación de Hermione, Ron y él.

**FLASH BACK**

- Quiero ver a Alicia- dijo Harry mientras observaba el fuego crepitar en la sala común de Gryffindor y sujetaba el trabajo de Transformaciones que estaba repasando para entregárselo al día siguiente a Mcgonagall. Era de noche Hermione, Ron y él eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala común.

Hermione como siempre leía un libro mientras Ron tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿De verdad? No te había oído las últimas 100 veces que lo has dicho- dijo Ron exasperado.

- Ron es que tu no lo entiendes por que no has estado separado de Hermione- dijo Harry dejando los pergaminos en una mesa de un lado- como yo de Alicia.

- ¿Y no cuentan los veranos?- dijo Ron.

- Pero todavía no erais novio- dijo Harry- espérate a este verano cuando Hermione se valla a su casa y tu a la tuya.

- Harry por favor, la echará de menos pero no seré como tu- dijo Ron quitando su cabeza del hombro de Hermione y mirando a su amigo- eres un cursi y un pesado, siempre estas- Ron imitó la voz de Harry- quiero ver a Alicia¿estará bien?, quiero besarla- Ron dejo de imitarlo- es lo único que sabes decir.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que quiera a tu hermana?-dijo Harry mirando a Ron molesto.

- No claro que no- dijo Ron- pero es que eres muy cursi. Además siempre que estas con ella, lo único que hacéis es besaros, haceros carantoñas y deciros todo lo que os queréis.

- Pues si tanto te molesta cuando nos estemos besando no mires- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- buenas noches.

Harry subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el trabajo de Transformaciones. Así que bajo pero se paró antes de bajar del todo las escaleras al escuchar a Ron y Hermione a hablar.

- Ron eres tonto- dijo Hermione - tienes que comprender por que Alicia y Harry siempre están tan mimosos, ellos se quieren mucho...

- Pues no lo entiendo- cortó Ron- por que tú y yo también nos queremos mucho y no estamos siempre tan mimosos.

- Mira Ron- dijo Hermione seriamente- Harry y Alicia han sufrido mucho durante su vida, ellos no han recibido cariño de verdad hasta que nos conocieron y ahora que se han conocido ellos y que se han enamorado, están todo el rato demostrándose su cariño para sustituir todos esos años en los que no recibieron ¿entiendes?

- Si- dijo Ron- lo entiendo. Me voy a dormir.

- Toma llévate el trabajo de Harry de transformaciones- dijo Hermione.

Harry subió las escaleras para que sus amigos no se enterasen de que los había estado escuchando.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Las palabras de Hermione aun resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Ellos habían carecido de mucho cariño durante años y ahora que se habían conocido no hacían otra cosa que demostrarse todo lo que se querían para que el otro supiese que siempre iba a estar ahí para cualquier cosa, para que el otro supiese que siempre iban a tener el cariño de alguien.

Llegaron hasta la estación que había en Hogsmeade y vieron que los lugares que habían sido destruidos en el ataque estaban siendo reconstruidos, entre ellos las Tres Escobas. El ministerio había mandado a magos para que lo reconstruyesen y ya iban bastante adelantados.

Los chicos subieron al tren y buscaron un vagón libre. Encontraron uno al final del tren donde se acomodaron los seis. Durante el viaje estuvieron hablando, jugando a los Snap Explosivos y compraron comida a la señora del carrito cuando paso a media tarde.

Cuanto más cerca estaba la hora de llegar a la estación, más nervioso se ponía Harry. Estaba deseando llegar y ver a Alicia.

El tren empezó a aminorar la marcha hasta que se detuvo. Bajaron los baúles del tren y empujaron sus baúles hacía la salida del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Con disimulo fueron saliendo del andén. Salieron en parejas, Harry fue el último en salir junto con Ginny.

Caminaban por la estación, buscando a los Weasley cuando los vieron a los lejos y con ellos estaban Cristine, Penélope y Fleur y para sorpresa de Harry también estaba Alex, que agarraba la mano de Charlie. Alicia al verlos salió corriendo hacía ellos. Harry se fijo que ya estaba bastante recuperada de la pierna si podía correr.

Harry vio que la chica iba directa a él, en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa que aunque era triste no dejaba de ser hermosa. Cuando vio que Alicia estaba cerca dejó de empujar el carrito. La chica se abalanzó sobre Harry y le abrazó. Este la cogió y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras los dos reían. Harry sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y continuo el beso, profundizando en él mientras seguía dando vueltas pero más despacio. Cuando dejó de dar vueltas se separaron pero Harry no la dejo en el suelo.

- ¿Y cómo ha estado mi ángel pelirrojo?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero ahora que estas tu mucho mejor.

Harry la dejo en el suelo y siguió empujando el carrito hasta que llegaron a los Weasley, Cristine, Alex, Penélope y Fleur. Todos salieron de la estación King Cross y se fueron a un callejón donde esperaron a que apareciese el autobús noctámbulo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Subieron las cosas y los adultos pagaron mientras los chicos se iban al final del autobús y se sentaban.

Durante el camino estuvieron hablando y uno de los temas fue el noviazgo de Alex y Charlie.

- ¿Desde cuando son novios?- dijo Hermione.

- Desde hace tres días- dijo Alicia sonriendo- el último día que nos vimos, Charlie acompañó a Alex hasta su casa y Charlie no volvió en toda la noche al hospital- la chica sonrió picaronamente y sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa- al día siguiente nos llegó con la noticia de que era novio de Alex, así que imaginaos que paso en esa casa.

- Tomar el té yo creo que no es la respuesta correcta- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

- Mama esta muy contenta de que sean novios- dijo Alicia- dice que quien mejor que para ser su nuera que la chica que salvó a su hijita.

- Se les ve muy bien juntos- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras veía como Alex y Charlie se daban un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Si- dijo Hermione mirándolos también.

- ¿Sabéis que Alex es miembro de la Orden y conocía a Charlie del instituto?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia y les contó lo que Alex le había contado a Charlie y que después les había contado el chico.

El autobús noctámbulo se paró y todos bajaron. Esperaron a que el autobús noctámbulo se fuera para hacer aparecer la puerta de la mansión de los Black y entraron.

- Wendy tu dormirás en el cuarto de las chicas, en que dormiste este verano- dijo la señora Weasley- y tu Draco con los chicos, ellos te indicarán el cuarto. Voy a preparar la cena así que cuando este lista os iré a avisar.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron hasta las habitaciones. Las chicas se fueron a la habitación de ellas para dejar sus baúles mientras los chicos se iban a la suya para dejar también las cosas. Después las chicas se fueron a la habitación de los chicos y se pusieron ha hablar.

Le contaron a Alicia lo que habían hecho durante esos tres días y ella hizo lo mismo. Ron le contó a su hermana lo pesado que había estado Harry durante esos tres días.

- No hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti- dijo Ron.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry- que lindo eres.

Alicia que estaba sentada junto a Harry le dio un beso en los labios y que Harry correspondió.

- Iros a un hotel- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Que aquí hay menores- dijo Wendy.

Los dos chicos se separaron y les sacaron la lengua a sus amigos para después comenzar a reír. Después de estar hablando un rato más, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Fred y George los avisaron de que la cena estaba lista. Los siete chicos bajaron junto a los gemelos que no paraban de bromear con Alicia que parecía muy contenta de que sus hermanos la hiciesen tanto caso y la diesen tanto cariño.

Llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa después de saludar a Tonks y Lupin que iban a cenar con ellos. Fue una cena tranquila y en lo que único que se oían eran risas, las risas que habían desaparecido desde que Voldemort llegó, por que durante la cena olvidaron que estaban en guerra, olvidaron que la oscuridad los acechaba a algunos más que a otros y que en algún momento, dentro de poco, podrían morir.

Terminaron de cenar y subieron de nuevo al cuarto de los chicos. Allí siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche y hubieran seguido hablando sino hubiese sido por que la señora Weasley los mandó a la cama.

- Buenas noches- dijo Alicia a Harry.

- Buenas noches- dijo el chico y la dio un beso en los labios.

Las chica se marcharon de la habitación y los chicos se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron y en poco minutos todos estaban durmiendo.

_Harry se encontraba en medio de una sala oscura, no veía nada a su alrededor ya que no había la más mínima luz que iluminase algún rincón de esa sala. Creía estar solo hasta que alguien le agarró con fuerza los brazos impidiéndole moverse. _

_La sala se iluminó de pronto. Las antorchas que estaban en la pared colgadas se habían iluminado dejando ver una sala espaciosa. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que quien le sujetaba era un hombre encapuchado, era un mortífago. A su lado derecho había otro mortífago que sujetaba a Alicia, al lado de su novia estaba Wendy y al lado de esta Draco ambos sujetos por mortífagos de la misma forma que él. Harry miró a su izquierda y vio que junto a él estaba Ron que también era sujeto por un mortífago. Al lado de este estaba Hermione y al lado de esta Ginny y al lado había un chico también agarrado por mortífagos que Harry nunca había visto. Era alto, más o menos de la estatura de Harry, y delgado, era moreno y sus ojos eran negros y quedaban ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas._

_Harry dejó de mirar al muchacho y miró a su alrededor, vio que habían más mortífagos que los miraban a través de sus capuchas. _

_- Maldita sea- oyó que decía Alicia a su lado mientras forcejeaba por liberarse- Voldemort se ha introducido en nuestras mentes mientras dormíamos._

_- Muy bien Alicia sigues siendo tan inteligente como siempre- dijo una voz que provenía de una zona que no estaba iluminada por las antorchas que en ese momento se encendieron, iluminado a Voldemort que estaba sentado en una especie de trono con la yema de los dedos unidas y mirando a sus prisioneros que debatían por soltarse. El hombre serpiente sonrió al ver que no podían._

_- Bienvenidos a mi morada- dijo Voldemort levantando los brazos- tu antiguo hogar, Alicia._

_- ¿Mi antiguo hogar?- dijo Alicia con asco- esto no es un hogar._

_- ¡Oh por favor no digas eso!- dijo Voldemort haciéndose el ofendido y después rió de una manera que helaba la sangre de todos- yo solo quería invitaros a una charla de viejos amigos._

_- ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra amigo?- dijo Harry mirándolo con odio._

_- Pues la verdad Harry, no- dijo el hombre sonriendo- pero para que quiero amigos si soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos._

_- Si, el mismo que fue vencido por un bebe de un año hace 15 años- dijo Draco, esas palabras hicieron que recibiese un golpe en la cabeza y se tambaleara pero se mantuvo de pie._

_- ¡Draco!- dijo Wendy preocupada pero el chico la sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_- Alicia- dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, la chica lo miró con odio- ¿cómo se enteraron de que eras mi supuesta hija?_

_- Por mi diario- dijo Alicia mirándolo- lo deje en la habitación para que Hermione o alguien lo viera y lo leyera todo, no quería seguir engañándolos por que ellos se habían portado muy bien conmigo y como no me atrevía a decírselo, lo deje en la habitación. Sabía que Hermione lo leería, había demasiadas cosas extrañas referente a Alicia Samers y sabía que la curiosidad podría con ella._

_- Y fuiste tan estúpida de dejar que leyeran el diario- dijo Voldemort._

_- Llámalo estupidez, llámalo como quieras pero yo me sentí bien- dijo Alicia- yo me sentía liberada de esa mentira, sin saber que estaba revelando otra._

_- Si- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- supe guardar bien el secreto de que no eras mi hija ¿verdad?_

_Alicia no contesto y le miró con odio, con rencor. _

_- ¿Para que nos has traído aquí? Supongo que no es solo para hablar- dijo Wendy y Voldemort la miró- ¿por qué a todos?¿quién es ese chico?- Wendy hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al chico que estaba junto a Ginny._

_- Por que vosotros sois los únicos que podréis acabar con esta guerra quedando como vencedor el bando de la luz- dijo Voldemort pasando la mirada de unos a otros- aunque no sepa el final de la profecía, se que Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor y como una vez Gryffindor echó a Slytherin de Hogwarts, Harry como buen heredero querrá acabar conmigo. Y se que Alicia siendo su novia y la heredera de Ravenclaw lo ayudará, al igual que Hermione que es su amiga y la heredera de Huffelpaff. _

_- Pero ¿y por que a los demás?- dijo Harry._

_- Por que quiero asegurarme de algunas cosas- dijo Voldemort poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a Ron que lo miraba sin ningún miedo- Morgana ha leído las estrellas y me ha dicho que en esta guerra no solo lucharán contra mí los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, sino también los herederos de otros magos importantes y he estado pensando que tal vez los herederos de esos magos eran los amigos de los herederos de los fundadores y en unos segundos lo sabremos._

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Harry._

_- Si tu amigo no es el heredero de esos otros magos que lucharán en la guerra simplemente morirá- dijo Voldemort._

_- No- dijo Hermione intentando soltarse._

_- Pero ¿y ese chico?- dijo Draco para ganar tiempo y que se olvidase de Ron mientras pensaban una forma de escapar- ni siquiera lo conocemos._

_- Morgana me a dicho que en la guerra aparte de luchar los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts lo harán otros cinco magos más, cinco magos que ayudarán a los tres herederos de los fundadores ha terminar con la oscuridad- dijo Voldemort olvidándose de Ron- esos magos son los herederos de otros magos importantes en la historia, cinco magos que eran muy amigos de Rowena, Godric, Helga y Salazar pero sobretodo de los tres primeros ya que a Salazar no le gustaba mucho eso de tener amigos._

_- ¿Qué magos?- dijo Alicia._

_- Bueno, Jack y Jenna Heap, los hermanos, los mejores caza vampiros de esa época y que nunca han podido igualar- dijo Voldemort pensativo- Simon Gringer y Zelda Overstand, los mejores cazadores de hombres lobo, nadie, nunca pudo acabar con tantos licántropos como ellos y por último Rubens Mella, el mejor domador de dragones, con sus ojos era capaz de domar un dragón y que hiciese todo lo que él quisiera. Pensé que cuatro de ellos podrían ser los amigos de Harry, es decir, Draco, Wendy, Ginny y Ron pero me faltaba uno, solamente uno ¿quién podría ser? Mandé a mis mortífagos a que buscasen en mi biblioteca, donde tengo los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias de magos. En los árboles genealógicos aparecían todos los antepasados hasta muchos años atrás. Les pedí ya de paso a mis mortífagos que buscasen también los antepasados de todos vosotros para asegurarnos de que erais vosotros. Poco tiempo después me trajeron lo que quería, vi que Harry, Alicia y Hermione como ya sabía eran los herederos de Godric, Rowena y Helga respectivamente. Después me trajeron los de Ron y Ginny Weasley y vi que eran los antepasados de Jack y Jenna Heap, los hermanos caza vampiros- esa noticia pilló por sorpresa a todos, que se quedaron sin habla y Voldemort continuo- luego vi que Draco era el heredero de Rubens Mella pero era obvio, tu nombre Draco significa Dragón y luego Wendy era la heredera de Zelda Overstand, la cazadora de hombres lobo pero me faltaba uno, solo uno ¿quién era el heredero de Simon Gringer, el otro cazador de hombres lobo? Siguiendo la línea sucesoria de Simon Gringer llegué hasta este muchacho- señaló al chico que estaba siendo sujetado por un mortífago y que estaba junto a Ginny. La pequeña pelirroja se cruzó con la mirada del chico y quedó hipnotizada con esos ojos negros y al chico le pareció pasar lo mismo cuando vio los ojos color miel de Ginny pero salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando Voldemort siguió hablando-Pero podría equivocarme ya que esos escritos son muy antiguos así que decidí meterme en vuestro sueños y asegurarme de que erais vosotros y si en verdad erais vosotros podré acabar con mis amenazas para ganar la guerra. He aprendido un hechizo muy antiguo de magia negra. Recibiréis una fuerte carga de poder, si sois el heredero de ese mago sobreviviréis y os aparecerá en el cuerpo la marca que tenía vuestro antepasado, si no lo sois moriréis._

_Voldemort se giró de nuevo hacía Ron y se acercó a él hasta quedar enfrente. Levantó una mano y la puso en la cabeza de Ron, este intento apartarse pero era imposible. Voldemort apretó con fuerza la cabeza de Ron y empezó a decir en susurros unas palabras en un idioma que ninguno conocía. Una luz negra surgió de la mano de Voldemort y rodeó el cuerpo de Ron. El mortífago soltó a Ron que empezó a gritar incapaz de moverse del lugar. _

_Todos intentaban soltarse para ayudar a su amigo pero era imposible, los mortífagos los sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Ron había caído al suelo de rodillas mientras seguía gritando. Hermione observaba como su novio, se retorcía por el dolor, oyó los gritos desgarradores del muchacho que resonaban por toda la sala y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lagrimas mientras lo llamaba._

_Ron escuchaba como Hermione lo llamaba, podía sentir como lloraba asustada por lo que le estaba pasando pero él no podía contestarla, el dolor se lo impedía. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor como ese, era como si se estuviese quemando vivo. Voldemort estuvo unos minutos más y luego paró. La luz que envolvía a Ron desapareció y el chico se quedó a cuatro patas, jadeando. El pijama estaba desgarrado y vieron que la única herida que había era una que tenía en el brazo y por la que resbalaba un hilito de sangre. Voldemort lo cogió del pelo y lo puso en pie. Ron intentó soltarse pero estaba demasiado débil. _

_Voldemort agarró la mano del brazo que estaba herido y la arrancó dejando al descubierto una marca, como una especie de tatuaje por la que resbalaba la sangre. En la marca se veía a un encapuchado con una espada en una mano y una estaca en otro, unos ojos azules sobresalían de debajo de la capucha, parecía real._

_- Entonces si eres el heredero de Jack Heap- dijo Voldemort soltando a Ron. El pelirrojo no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo._

_Voldemort se acercó a Ginny y el chico y les puso una mano a cada uno en la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con Ron. En la sala se empezaron a oír los gritos de ambos y como Ron cayeron al suelo de rodillas, después de unos minutos Voldemort paró. Como Ron, Ginny y el chico tenían el camisón y el pijama desgarrado. A Ginny le sangraba el brazo como a Ron y cuando Voldemort le rompió la manga y vieron, la misma marca que la de Ron pero en este caso la figura era una mujer y tenía los ojos marrones, parecía también muy real. En cambio la marca del chico estaba en la pierna ya que le resbalaba un hilito de sangre. Voldemort le levantó la pata del pantalón y vio a la figura de un hombre encapuchado que sujetaba una espada que tenía un color brillante y con la otra mano una especie de pistola. _

_- Los herederos de Jenna Heap y Simon Gringer- dijo Voldemort._

_Voldemort se acercó por último a Draco y Wendy e hizo lo mismo con los otros tres hasta que acabaron jadeando en el suelo. La pierna de Wendy sangraba como la del otro chico. Voldemort le levantó el camisón lo suficiente para ver la figura de una mujer encapuchada, con una espada que brillaba como la del otro chico y en la otra mano una especie de pistola. De detrás de la capucha sobresalían unos ojos anaranjados, era tan real como el de los otros tres._

_En cambio a Draco lo que le sangraba era la espalda. Voldemort rompió lo que quedaba de la parte de arriba del pijama dejando al descubierto una tatuaje de un dragón con los ojos grises y era tan real como el de los otros._

_- Sois los herederos de Zelda Overstand y Rubens Mella- dijo Voldemort. El hombre serpiente la hizo una seña a un mortífago para que cogiese a Ron y lo pusiera junto a los demás, donde estaba antes._

_- Sois los únicos que podéis acabar con el bando de la oscuridad aunque todavía quiero saber cual es el final de esa maldita ¡PROFECÍA!- dijo Voldemort gritando la última palabra- y se que me lo vais a decir ahora._

_El hombre se acercó a Ginny y la agarró del pelo. El mortífago que la sujetaba la soltó y Voldemort la llevó al centro de la sala y la dejó en el suelo._

_- Tu Ginny, me vas a decir la profecía- siseó Voldemort- estoy seguro de que todos vosotros la sabéis._

_- No pienso decir nada- dijo Ginny apretando los dientes mientras miraba al suelo._

_Voldemort la miró con odio y levantó la varita. Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró a Voldemort sin temor, esperando a ser torturada. _

_- Intentad despertaros- dijo Alicia- es la única forma de que todo esto acabe._

_Pero ninguno era capaz de despertarse. Voldemort seguía apuntando a Ginny con la varita. _

_- ¡Crucio!- dijo Voldemort._

_Ginny vio como el rayo rojo se acercaba a ella pero de un momento a otro dejo de ver el rayo rojo, ya que alguien se había puesto delante recibiendo el impactó del hechizo. Esa persona empezó a gritar al sentir como si miles de puñales se clavarán en su cuerpo. Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio que el chico, el heredero de Simon Gringer, había logrado soltarse y era él que la estaba protegiendo pero ¿por qué?¿por qué ese chico estaba arriesgando su vida por ella sino la conocía?¿por qué se había interpuesto entre el rayo y ella? Los otros estaban tan sorprendidos como Ginny, nadie entendía por que la protegía._

_Voldemort paró el hechizo y el chico, que estaba muy débil, cayó sobre Ginny. La pequeña pelirroja lo sujetó como pudo._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Ginny al muchacho._

_- Si- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos y Ginny pensó que tenía una bonita voz- no te preocupes._

_- Gracias- dijo la pequeña pelirroja._

_- De nada- dijo el chico._

_- Estoy harto de tantas tonterías- dijo Voldemort-apartarlos de mi vista. _

_Dos mortífagos se acercaron a los dos chicos y aunque se resistieron, los llevaron a donde estaban antes._

_- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia- dijo Voldemort mirándolos a todos- y ya que no me lo vais a decir, acabaré con todos vosotros y se acabarán mis problemas. Pero antes, Alicia- el señor Oscuro fijo su vista en la chica- alguien me a pedido que antes de que acabe contigo, le haga un sueño realidad y cuando me ha dicho que sueño era, he decidido aceptar por que antes de que ninguno muera quiero que vean el espectáculo._

_- ¿Qué espectáculo?- dijo Alicia mirando al hombre._

_Voldemort no contesto, hizo una seña al mortífago que sujetaba a Alicia y este asintió. El mortífago, empujó a Alicia y esta cayó al suelo. El mortífago se quitó la capucha y todos vieron que se trataba de Cuper y entonces Harry supo cual era el sueño de ese hombre, quería hacer el amor con Alicia, quería violarla._

_El hombre la cogió del pelo, la puso en pie y la empotró contra la pared de piedra. Cuper soltó el pelo de la chica y la agarró del cuello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en los ojos de ella solo había odio y asco, en los de él, lujuria y deseo._

_- Siento decirte preciosa que ya no somos prometidos- dijo Cuper- por que yo no quiero como prometida a una traidora._

_- ¡Que pena!- ironizó Alicia._

_- Si una lastima entiendo que estés triste- dijo Cuper haciendo caso omiso a la ironía de la chica- pero ¿recuerdas las palabras que tantas veces te he dicho?_

_- ¿Cuáles?- dijo Alicia._

_- Que esto- dijo Cuper tocándole los pechos- y esto- dijo ahora tocándole la parte más intima de la chica- son míos, por lo menos por primera vez._

_Cuper se acercó a ella y la besó con salvajismo bajo la mirada de odio de Harry que se intentaba soltar del mortífago con desesperación. Cuper la dejo de besar, la apartó de la pared y la empujó haciendo que la chica cayese en el suelo, en el centro de la sala. Cuper se acercó a ella y la chica intentó levantarse pero el mortífago la agarró de la pierna y no la dejo levantarse. La dio la vuelta, tumbándola boca arriba y se sentó sobre ella._

_- ¡Suéltame!- decía Alicia mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas._

_Cuper le agarró de las muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza de la chica, se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar en el cuello mientras Voldemort se sentaba en su trono con una sonrisa, dispuesto a ver el horrible espectáculo. Todos los amigos de la chica incluso el muchacho que había ayudado a Ginny intentaban soltarse para ayudar a Alicia pero los sujetaban con demasiada fuerza y algunos todavía se encontraban débiles._

_- ¡Suéltame maldito cabrón!- gritaba Alicia._

_- ¡Suéltala hijo de puta!- gritaba Harry como un loco- ¡aparta tus asquerosas manos de ella!_

_Voldemort rió al ver la desesperación y el miedo en los ojos de Harry y en su voz. Harry oyó es risa y sus venas empezó a fluir un odio inmenso hacia todos los que hacían daño a sus amigos, a su novia y a ese chico pero sobretodo hacía Voldemort y Cuper, que en esos momentos soltaba las muñecas de la chica y colocaba sus manos en la parte de arriba del camisón y la sobaba los pechos mientras ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en la espalda y le gritaba que la soltase._

_- ¡Suéltala!- gritaban todos sus amigos._

_- ¡No la toques ni un solo pelo más a mi hermana!- dijo Ron como loco._

_Cuper sacó una navaja y rasgó la parte del camisón que tapaba los pechos de la chica. Cuper observó los pechos de la chica que aun estaban ocultos por un sostén blanco. Acercó sus rostro a ellos y comenzó a besarlos y a morderlos con brutalidad, haciéndola algunas pequeñas heridas. Alicia soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor al sentir los mordiscos de ese hombre._

_- Suéltame por favor- dijo Alicia comenzando a llorar al sentir como Cuper la había subido el camisón y la acariciaba los muslos, las ingles y su parte más intima- déjame en paz. Te lo suplico no lo hagas, por favor._

_A Harry se le encogió el corazón al ver como su novia lloraba y le suplicaba a ese hombre._

_- Me encanta cuando suplican y se resisten- dijo Cuper con una sonrisa demente en los labios._

_- ¡Suéltala!- dijo Harry y miró al señor oscuro- Voldemort suéltala ¡Me quieres a mi¡Quieres acabar conmigo así que déjala y enfrentémonos tú y yo!_

_- Tranquilo esa lucha llegará a sus debido momento- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- además todavía no estas preparado para enfrentarte a mi, aunque tu cuerpo ha cambiado un poco, todavía eres un muchachito enclenque y no estas preparado para luchar y yo quiero una pelea justa, por eso tu eres el único que vas a sobrevivir esta noche, para que te entrenes y luchemos justamente la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Por ahora nos vamos a encargar de la preciosa Alicia y de tus amigos._

_Voldemort volvió su vista a Alicia y Cuper y vio como este le besaba los labios con salvajismo. _

_- Tranquilo Potter- oyó Harry que le susurraba el mortífago que le sujetaba- Cuper es especialista en esto, tu novia va a disfrutar._

_Harry ciego de ira al oír esas palabras, le dio un cabezazo al mortífago que lo soltó. El odio le recorría las venas llenándoselas de veneno. Se acercó a Cuper y Alicia bajó la mirada de Voldemort que sonreía ante el espectáculo. Algunos mortífagos iban a detener a Harry pero Voldemort los detuvo como un gesto de su mano, quería ver lo que se avecinaba._

_Harry cogió a Cuper del pelo y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, apartándolo de ese modo de Alicia, la chica se encogió en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas, parecía ida._

_Cuper se puso en pie y miró a Harry con odio. Harry volvió a compararse con Cuper como había hecho el día de la batalla en Hogsmeade. Veía que el cuerpo de Cuper estaba más formado que el suyo, que era mucho más alto y fuerte, Voldemort tenía razón en decir que era un enclenque por que al lado de ese chico lo era pero eso a él no le importaba, no le importaba que estaba en desventaja solo quería proteger a Alicia._

_- ¡NO VUELVAS A PONERLA UNA MANO ENCIMA!- gritó Harry mientras sus ojos rebosaban odio- ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU MISERABLE VIDA!_

_Cuper se acercó a Harry y le propinó un puñetazo y el ojiverde cayó al suelo. Cuper se abalanzó sobre él y lo empezó a golpear, Harry se defendía como podía pero el otro tenía mucha más fuerza. Voldemort lo observaba dispuesto a detener a su aliado cuando viese que Harry estuviese muy mal, no quería que lo matase pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaba con su sufrimiento._

Mientras fuera del sueño en Grimmauld Place se despertaron al oír un fuerte golpe que provenía de la habitación de los chicos. Los Weasley, Fleur, Lupin, Cristine, Tonks, Alex, Penélope y Tommy, fueron corriendo al cuarto de los chicos.

Cuando entraron vieron que Harry, al estar recibiendo los golpes de Cuper, se había caído de la cama (aunque claro ellos no sabían que Cuper lo estaba pegando). También vieron como Draco y Ron se removían en sus camas inquietos.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Lupin se acercó a Harry y le dio la vuelta para ver lo que le pasaba y vio que estaba lleno de heridas y que le aparecían más, como si alguien invisible lo estuviese pegando.

- ¿Qué narices le hace esos golpes?- dijo Tommy que como los demás se había acercado al muchacho.

- Deben de estar soñando con Voldemort- dijo Lupin- debemos despertarlos ahora. Molly id a ver a las chicas pueden que ellas también estén dentro del sueño. Intentad despertarlas.

La señora Weasley, seguida de Alex, Penélope, Tonks y Fleur se fueron al cuarto de las chicas mientras los hombres se quedaban en de los chicos.

_Cuper estaba en pie y le estaba propinado patadas en el estomago a Harry, este se encogía sobre si mismo mientras recibía los golpes. _

_De un momento a otro dejo de recibir golpes y se apartó las manos de la cara y vio que Alicia, que ya había reaccionado, se había puesto delante y recibía los golpes ella. Cuper dejó de golpearla cuando Voldemort se lo dijo. Harry se sentó con mucha dificultad y se apoyó en la pared. Alicia le miró el rostro y vio como algunas heridas por las que resbalaba algo de sangre. Harry vio como su novia se sujetaba el camisón para que no se le viese el sostén._

_- Harry...- dijo Alicia acariciándole una herida que tenía en la mejilla._

_- Estoy bien cariño- dijo Harry sonriendo tranquilizadoramente- ¿tu estas bien?_

_La chica asintió pero después comenzó a llorar en silencio y negó con la cabeza. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y Harry la acarició el pelo._

_- ¡Basta de cursilerías!- dijo Cuper y cogió a Alicia del pelo y la empujó al suelo._

_Harry quiso levantarse pero un mortífago, el mismo al que él había golpeado para liberarse, le propino un puñetazo y lo arrastro junto a los demás. Mientras Cuper con expresión demente se sentaba sobre Alicia y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo y a descubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo. Le empezó a rasgar el camisón._

Las mujeres entraron en la habitación de las chicas y vieron que estas también se removían inquietas en sus camas. Cada una se acercó a una chica y la señora Weasley se acercó a Alicia. La vio destapada y se llevó las manos a la boca al verla semidesnuda.

- ¡Dios mío!- dijo la mujer- ¡despierta cariño, despierta!

- ¡Dios!- dijo Tonks al ver a la chica casi desnuda y entendiendo lo que ocurría.

Tonks salió corriendo de la habitación de las chicas y se fue a la de enfrente que era la de los chicos.

- ¡Creo que están intentando violar a Alicia en el sueño!- dijo la chica y todos la miraron.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Esta semidesnuda en la cama- dijo Tonks- hay que despertarlos a todos ya.

El señor Weasley salió de la habitación de los chicos hacía la de las chicas seguido de sus hijos. Tonks se quedó en la habitación de los chicos intentando despertarlos junto a Tommy y Lupin.

_- ¡Tenéis que despertaros!- gritó Wendy- ¡despiértate Alicia!_

_Pero ninguno era capaz de despertarse. Entonces Ron desapareció de las manos del mortífago. _

_- ¿Dónde esta Ron?- dijo Hermione._

_- No te preocupes Herms- dijo Wendy- se ha despertado._

_Poco después desapareció Draco seguido por el chico que había protegido a Ginny. Hermione también desapareció, alguien los estaba despertando. _

_- ¡Despertaos!- dijo Wendy antes de desaparecer._

_Ya solo quedaban Harry y Alicia pero aunque Harry sabía que alguien estaba intentando despertarle, él se resistía a despertar, no quería dejar sola a Alicia y mucho menos cuando vio como el mortífago la abría las piernas y se colocaba sobre ella para acabar de una vez por todas su hazaña. Y aunque no quería despertar, al final la persona que lo estaba intentando despertar, lo consiguió._

Harry se incorporó de golpe y vio que Lupin, Tonks y Tommy estaban a su alrededor. Vio que no había nadie más en la habitación y recordó a Alicia. Se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación sin dar ninguna explicación a Alicia.

Entró en la habitación de las chicas y vieron a todos alrededor de la cama de su novia, detrás de él entraron Tonks, Tommy y Lupin.

Harry se acercó a la cama de la chica y se abrió paso entre la gente. La señora Weasley intentaba despertarla pero no lo conseguía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Harry la cogió de los brazos y la zarandeo con fuerza.

- ¡DESPIERTA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la chica se incorporó de sopetón asustando a todos.

La chica miró a su alrededor asustada y cuando vio a Harry, se abrazó a él mientras lloraba. Harry la devolvió el abrazo lleno de temor por que no sabía si ese hombre había conseguido violarla.

- ¿Lo ha hecho?- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

- No- dijo Alicia abrazándose a su cuello y Harry suspiró aliviado- no pero ha estado tan cerca.

- Tranquila ya paso todo- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello.

- Será mejor que vallamos abajo y nos expliquéis todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Lupin- además os sentará bien una taza de té y tenemos que curar esas heridas.

Harry se puso en pie con ayuda de Lupin y Tommy, la señora Weasley ayudó a Alicia y todos bajaron a la cocina. La señora Weasley se puso a preparar té mientras Lupin, que estaba sentado junto a Harry, hacía aparecer una poción y unos algodones para curar las heridas de Harry.

- Déjame a mi Remus- dijo Alicia que estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry.

Remus le entregó la poción y los algodones y la chica comenzó a curar a su novio. Mientras la señora Weasley los comenzaba a servir una taza de té a todos.

- ¿Qué son esas marcas?- dijo Tommy mirando a todos los chicos y las marcas que les habían aparecido en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué a pasado?- dijo el señor Weasley.

Los chicos comenzaron a contar todo lo que había pasado, de donde habían salido esas marcas, que había allí un muchacho al que nunca habían visto y que había protegido a Ginny, en fin, todo lo que había pasado.

- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado- dijo Percy- esos magos fueron muy importantes en la historia, en 7º los estudiaréis.

- Fue horrible- dijo Ginny- cuando Voldemort- Harry y Alicia sonrieron al oír como la chica había dicho el nombre del Señor Tenebroso- hizo que me apareciese la marca parecía que me estaba quemando viva.

- Si- dijo Wendy dándola la razón- pero fuiste muy valiente cuando Voldemort te obligó a decirle la profecía y te negaste.

- Si no hubiese sido por ese chico que se puso delante del rayo- dijo Ginny y se quedó pensativa, preguntándose aun por que la había salvado.

- Hablando de ese chico- dijo Bill- ¿quién era?

- No lo conocíamos- dijo Ron.

- Entonces va a ser un poco difícil dar con él- dijo Tonks.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Wendy sonriendo- creo que... Si ya se lo que hacer para que sepáis como era el chico.

- ¿El que?- dijo Draco mirando a su novia.

- Oh ya se lo que piensas hacer- dijo Alicia mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa- mama¿tienes por aquí un pergamino y una pluma?

- Si, creo que si- dijo la señora Weasley levantándose y buscando por toda la cocina hasta que encontró un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

- Dásela a Wendy- dijo Alicia.

La señora Weasley se la entregó a Wendy y la chica lo cogió con una sonrisa y empezó a escribir.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Cristine.

- Espera- dijo Alicia- tu déjala, cuando termine nos lo enseñará.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se oía el rasgar de la pluma en el pergamino. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos pensando en lo revelado en el sueño. Después de una media hora de silencio, Wendy rompió el silencio.

- Ya esta- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Wendy les enseñó a todos lo que había hecho. Vieron un dibujo, estaba muy bien hecho, era el rostro de un chico, el rostro del chico del sueño, era exactamente igual.

- Ese es el chico del sueño- dijo Hermione- es impresionante, es exactamente igual.

- Wendy es buenísima dibujando- dijo Alicia- en cambio yo soy un desastre, no tengo la vena artística en funcionamiento.

- Si pero tu eres mejor en Quiddich que yo- dijo Wendy.

- En eso tienes razón- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Bueno ha sido un sueño muy revelador- dijo Remus- Mañana informaremos a Dumbledore y le enseñaréis el dibujo, ahora es muy tarde y creo que deberíamos volver a la cama, no creo que Voldemort lo intente de nuevo esta noche.

- Poneros un pijama nuevo- dijo la señora Weasley- esos están muy rotos.

Todos empezaron a levantarse y ha irse a la cama menos Harry y Alicia que se quedaron sentados. La chica todavía le estaba curando las últimas heridas.

- Ya casi termino- dijo Alicia curándole una herida del cuello.

- Lo siento- soltó Harry de repente y Alicia dejo de curarle las heridas y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

- Por que no te he protegido bien- dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada- por que Cuper ha estado apuntó de violarte y yo no he podido hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo que no?- dijo Alicia- le has pegado para defenderme.

- Pero eso no ha sido suficiente para protegerte- dijo Harry- después lo ha seguido intentando y ha estado apunto, debí protegerte y no lo hice bien, soy un inútil

- ¡Basta ya Harry James Potter!- dijo Alicia enfadada y poniéndose en pie- ¡no quiero que digas más gilipolleces!- la chica se apoyó en la encimera de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mientras Harry la observaba aun sentado en la silla- deja de compadecerte de ti mismo.

- No me compadezco- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su novia- lo que pasa es que me sentí tan impotente cuando vi lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo, tuve tanto miedo por ti- Harry cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la acercó a él para después darla un beso muy dulce en los labios_- _te quiero y no soportaría que nada malo te pasara.

Alicia apoyó su frente en el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos. Harry la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

- Tú siempre serás mi héroe Harry- dijo Alicia.

Harry al oír eso sonrió y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama- dijo Alicia.

- Tienes razón- dijo Harry.

Antes de salir, Alicia cogió el dibujo que Wendy había hecho del chico y que se había dejado en la cocina y luego subieron juntos. Antes de entrar cada uno en su habitación, se dieron un beso y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, vio que Ron y Draco ya estaban dormidos. Se cambió de pijama ya que estaba manchado de su sangre que le había goteado de las heridas y luego se acostó y tampoco tardó mucho en dormirse.

En cambio cuando Alicia entró a su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que las únicas que estaban dormidas eran Wendy y Hermione pero Ginny seguía despierta.

- Valla ya se durmieron- dijo Alicia en bajito para que solo lo escuchase Ginny.

- Si- dijo Ginny tan bajito como su hermana- Alicia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia mientras caminaba con cuidado hacía su cama.

- ¿Tienes el dibujo de ese chico?- dijo Ginny- Wendy me ha dicho que se lo ha dejado en la cocina y como tu vienes de allí pensé que lo habías cogido.

- Si aquí lo tengo- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras se ponía otro camisón- ¿lo quieres?

- Bueno- dijo Ginny.

Alicia se acercó a ella y se le dio, luego se fue a su cama y se tumbo observando a su hermanita. Ginny miraba el dibujo del chico gracias a que detrás de ella había una ventana y entraba un poco de luz de las farolas del exterior. Observó al chico y tuvo que reconocer que era guapo, sus ojos negros como perlas, su cabello oscuro como la noche ¿por qué le palpitaba el corazón tan rápido cuando pensaba en él¿Por qué? Lo que ella no sabía es que a muchos kilómetros de distancia, el chico del dibujo se hacía la misma pregunta mientras pensaba en ella.

- Ginny- dijo Alicia sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿te ha gustado ese chico?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sonrojándose levemente- no, yo estoy con Colin.

- Eso no significa que no te puedan gustar otros chicos- dijo Alicia.

- ¿A ti te gustan otros chicos aparte de Harry?- dijo Ginny.

- Gustarme, lo que se dice gustarme no pero aunque tenga novio me doy cuenta de cuando un chico es guapo y cuando no- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y ese chico, el del sueño es bastante guapo, aunque claro nadie se compara con mi Harry.

Ginny sonrió a su hermana y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa. La pequeña pelirroja le hecho un último vistazo al dibujo y lo guardó en la mesilla.

- Buenas noches- dijo Ginny sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

- Buenas noches- dijo Alicia mirando el techo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y no tardó mucho en dormirse pero Alicia no se durmió en toda la noche ya que el recuerdo del sueño y de como Cuper la había intentado violar la atormento durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó cuando el primer rayo del sol le dio en el rostro. Sin abrir los ojos se removió en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novia sentada en el borde de la cama. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry buscó en la mesilla sus gafas y se las puso para ver mejor a su novia que todavía llevaba el camisón. Miró la habitación y vio que Ron y Draco seguían durmiendo profundamente. Miró su reloj y vio que era temprano.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- dijo Harry con ternura.

- No dormí en toda la noche- dijo Alicia- así que vine y te estuve observando ¿sabes que te ves bien lindo cuando duermes?

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry sonriendo e incorporándose para abrazarla.

- Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- dijo Harry.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia levantándose.

Harry también se puso en pie pero se llevó la mano a un costado al sentir un fuerte dolor y Alicia se dio cuenta. Harry se levantó un poco la camiseta y se vio unos hematomas bastantes grandes por la paliza que le había dado Cuper pero los tapo antes de que lo viese Alicia no quería preocuparla.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?- dijo Alicia acercándose a su novio- ¿qué tienes ahí?

- Nada- dijo Harry- bajemos a desayunar.

- Ni hablar- dijo Alicia impidiéndole el paso- déjame ver.

Alicia intentó subirle la camiseta pero Harry intentaba que no lo viese. Empezaron a forcejear hasta que Alicia consiguió verle los hematomas pero Harry perdió el equilibrio. En un intentó de no caer, Harry se agarró a la cintura de su novia pero lo único que consiguió fue ambos cayesen a la cama.

Alicia se quedó encima de Harry. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y Harry no perdió la oportunidad y besó a su novia con ternura, ella correspondió. Harry rodeó la cintura de su novia y después de unos minutos se separaron.

- Harry- dijo Alicia- será mejor que me quite, te voy a hacer daño en los hematomas.

- No- dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura con más fuerza- me encanta estar así contigo.

- Harry no seas loco- dijo Alicia intentado levantarse pero era incapaz Harry tenía más fuerza que ella- Harry deja que me levante.

- ¡Oh no!- dijo Harry sonriendo- ya te he dicho que me gusta que estés tan cerca.

- Harry...

El chico la dio un beso para acallarla y con un movimiento la dejó debajo de él. Era un beso dulce y tierno que se fue tornando desesperado, apasionado. Solo se separaron cuando sus pulmones les pidieron un poco de oxigeno.

Ambos sentían como sus cuerpos ardían, como sus corazones latían a gran velocidad y sus cuerpos pedían más y más.

Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de ella. Alicia cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose cada vez que Harry besaba una parte sensible de su cuello.

- Harry- dijo Alicia- nos van a oír y se van a despertar. Ron se va a enfadar mucho contigo, te va a matar como nos vea así.

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry cerca del oído de ella- Ron no se despierta tan fácilmente, hazme caso llevó mucho tiempo durmiendo en su misma habitación.

- No se Harry- dijo Alicia tragando saliva al sentir como Harry besaba su nuez.

- ¿Es que no te gusta?- dijo Harry subiendo el camisón de la chica y comenzando a acariciar sus muslos.

- Si claro que me gusta- dijo Alicia sonriendo y olvidándose de su hermano.

Harry la miró a los ojos y la sonrió para después darla un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Harry la dio un leve mordisco en el labio antes de dejarla de besar. Alicia comenzó a subirle la camiseta que llevaba hasta que se la quitó. La chica comenzó a besarle el hombro mientras él la besaba el cuello. Harry sonrió al oír algunos gemidos de placer por parte de su novia, al oír como alguna débil risita se le escapaba de entre los labios.

- Me haces cosquillas- oyó Harry que le decía en susurros cuando la besaba detrás de la oreja.

Harry al oír eso le dio un leve mordisco en la oreja y continuó acariciando las piernas de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. Alicia abrió las piernas para que Harry se pudiese acomodar mejor. Harry se acomodó y terminó de subir el camisón dejando al descubierto hasta el ombligo de la chica.

Harry colocó una mano temblorosa en la parte más intima de la chica y lo sintió húmedo. Alicia gimió de placer al sentir como Harry acariciaba esa parte de su cuerpo y bajó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo despacio cuando sintió que Harry se quitaba de encima de ella.

Alicia abrió los ojos y vio como Ron agarraba a Harry y lo tiraba contra el suelo para quitarlo de encima de ella. Alicia se tapó rápidamente y se acercó a Ron.

- ¡Serás cerdo!- gritó Ron despertando a Draco que miró asustado y medio dormido a todos lados hasta que vio la escena.

- Ron por favor- dijo Alicia mientras Harry se ponía en pie- no grites despertaras a toda la casa.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Wendy, Hermione y Ginny que iban rascándose los ojos por el sueño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Ginny- ¿por qué gritas Ron?

- ¡Este...Este degenerado estaba intentando aprovecharse de Alicia!- dijo Ron señalando a Harry.

- Eso no es cierto Ron- dijo Harry- tus celos no te dejan ver más haya de tus narices.

- ¡Me vas a decir que no estaban los dos en cama, besándose y... Y...!- dijo Ron y se llevó las manos a la cara- ¡Dios Harry!¡¿Qué pensabas hacerle?!

_- _Tú que crees Ron- dijo Harry- ¿quieres que te haga un dibujo?

_- _¡Encima me vacilas!- dijo Ron furioso- ¡Harry tan solo es una niña!

- Yo no soy una niña- dijo Alicia poniéndose entre medias de Harry y Ron y señalando con un dedo a su hermano- ya tengo 17 años.

- ¡Pues ya esta una niña!- dijo Ron.

- ¡Pues Hermione no te pareció una niña cuando en Navidades la hiciste el amor!- dijo Alicia- ¡y eso que tenía 16 años!

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Ginny y Harry sin dar créditos a sus oídos mientras Ron y Hermione se ponían rojos.

- Eso no es cierto- dijo Ron.

- Claro que lo es- dijo Draco sonriendo- os oímos un día hablando.

- Pero no es lo mismo- dijo Ron.

- ¡¿Por qué no soy Hermione y Harry no eres tu?!- dijo Alicia furiosa.

- ¡Eso!- dijo Harry dando un paso hacía Ron- y que se sepas que Hermione es como una hermana para mi y podría darte una paliza por haberte acostado con ella, simplemente para defenderla de un degenerado como tu querías defender a Alicia de otro degenerado.

Ron abría y cerraba la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero nada salió de su boca y Hermione aprovechó el momento para hablar.

- Ron, ellos tienen razón. Tu y yo lo hicimos estas Navidades y tan solo teníamos 16 años, ahora ellos son novios y tienen tanto derecho como tu y yo para hacer lo que se les venga en gana y tu no tienes que decir nada, así que deja esos celos absurdos por que sabes perfectamente que Harry nunca le haría daño. Y vosotros dos- esta vez se dirigió a Harry y Alicia- la próxima vez elegid un sitio más intimo y no con Ron y Draco durmiendo al lado.

- Tienes razón Hermione- dijo Alicia- nos dejamos llevar.

- Ahora que todo esta aclarado vamos a desayunar- dijo Hermione.

Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación. Ron se acercó a Harry y le dijo al oído.

- Ten cuidado Harry por que te voy a estar vigilando, por muy amigo que seas, no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo a mi hermana y mis hermanos tampoco por que ya sabes lo que te espera.

Ron levantó la mano hasta la cara de Harry y con la mano hizo como si fuesen unas tijeras. Alicia se asomó pero no vio el gesto que Ron le hacía a su novio.

- Vamos- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido al ver como Ron pasaba por su lado sonriendo- ¿qué le as dicho?

- Nada- dijo Ron sonriendo y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio.

- Nada- dijo Harry echándole el brazo por encima a su novia y bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron abajo vieron que Lupin y Cristine estaban desayunado junto a los chicos y cuando las señora Weasley los vio les puso el desayuno. Mientras desayunaban, Dumbledore llegó ya que Remus se había comunicado con él por la chimenea.

- Hola chicos- dijo el director.

- Hola- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Creo que tenéis algo que contarme- dijo Dumbledore mientras la señora Weasley los recogía los platos.

- Si- dijo Ginny.

Y entre todos empezaron a contar lo ocurrido en el sueño. Dumbledore los escuchaba con interés hasta que terminaron su relato.

- Siempre supe que todos vosotros erais especiales- dijo Dumbledore y los chicos sonrieron- Pero decidme ¿como era ese chico que salía en el sueño?

- Así- dijo Ginny y le enseñó el dibujo que Wendy había pintado.

- ¿Quién ha pintado esto?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Yo- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

- Yo conozco a este chico- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Dumbledore- su padre es miembro de la Orden en España, seguro que tú lo conoces Cristine fue contigo a Hogwarts, era de tu misma edad.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Cristine.

- Eric Hannigan- dijo Dumbledore- iba a Huffelpaff como tu.

- Si claro que me acuerdo de él- dijo Cristine sonriendo- salimos juntos una temporada. No sabía que tenía un hijo.

- Pues si tiene un hijo se llama Juan Jesús- dijo Dumbledore- y me parece que vais a tener que ir a buscarlos.

- ¿Nosotros?- dijo Draco.

- Si claro- dijo Dumbledore- es vuestro deber además ya os mande a una misión y no me defraudasteis.

- ¿Eso significa que nos vamos a España?- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y todos empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro mientras se abrazaban.

- Nos vamos a España- dijeron los siete chicos a la vez.

- Preparare el viaje, será mejor que os valláis al modo muggle, así los mortífagos no se darán cuenta de vuestro viaje aunque lo más seguro es que ya sepan donde viven, por eso el viaje será para cuanto antes. Lo más seguro que para mañana mismo. Cristine, ya que conoces a Eric¿te gustaría acompañarlos?

- Si claro- dijo Cristine.

- Pues acompáñame a por los pasajes de avión- dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero Dumbledore ¿no crees que son demasiado jóvenes para hacer ese viaje?- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada- ¿y si hay mortífagos buscando a ese chico? Ellos no pueden defenderse de los mortífagos no lo tiene permitido.

- En España es diferente a partir de los 16 años pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio- dijo Dumbledore- y estoy seguro de que a Ginny la protegerán muy bien, es la única que no va a poder hacer magia.

- Si mama no te preocupes- dijo Ron.

- ¿Nos dejas?- dio Alicia y Ginny haciéndole pucheros.

- Esta bien- dijo la señora Weasley.

-¡Bien!- dijeron las dos.

- Pues ya esta todo dicho- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- preparad el equipaje por que seguramente mañana, si hay pasajes, os vais a España.

Y así Dumbledore se fue junto con Cristine al aeropuerto para poder buscar uno pasajes mientras los chicos se iban a sus cuartos a preparar el viaje.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola ¿qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado a mi encantó escribir cuando Ron descubre a Alicia y a Harry haciendo cosas que según él "están mal" jeje. Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews por que me hace mucha ilusión. Y ahora besos a todos y dejadme muchos reviews.


	32. Llegada a España

**Capitulo 32: Llegada a España.**

A la mañana siguiente te despertaron temprano, el avión salía a las nueve de la mañana y tenía que estar allí antes.

El día anterior después de que hubiesen comido hacía llegado Dumbledore y Cristine del aeropuerto y les habían dicho que habían conseguido billetes para el día siguiente. Así que esa tarde se habían ido al callejón Diagón para hacer alguna compra de cosas que necesitasen y por que además Draco tenía que ir a oír el testamento de sus padres.

Sus amigos estuvieron junto a él en el momento de la lectura ya que el testamento estaba guardado en el banco de Gringotts y allí es donde escucharon lo que Lucius y Narcisa le tenían que decir a su hijo. Los Malfoy le dejaron toda su fortuna, la mansión en la que vivían y alguna casa más que tenían en varios lugares del mundo. Los gnomos le entregaron la llave de la cámara del banco y aunque Dumbledore le iba a dar dinero para el viaje, un dinero que tenía reservado para las misiones de la Orden, Draco decidió coger bastante dinero de su cámara en Gringotts y una parte de ese dinero lo cambio por muggle por si lo necesitaban, Harry y Hermione hizo lo mismo que el rubio y cogió bastante dinero de la cámara. Por su parte Cristine hizo lo mismo por si necesitaban más de lo que les daba Dumbledore. Los señores Weasley que habían ido con ellos también les había dado algo más de dinero a Alicia, a Ron y a Ginny pero no les habían podido dar mucho más y eso les había echo sentir mal a los demás incluso a Draco pero es que él ya era diferente.

Ahora había mucho revuelo en la casa, la señora Weasley iba detrás de todos los chicos dándoles ropa que estaba limpia y otras cosas.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, se despidieron de los Weasley, de Fleur, de Dumbledore, de Remus, de Alex y de Penélope.

- Tened cuidado- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada y llenándolos de besos a todos.

- Estarán bien Molly- dijo el señor Weasley mientras apartaba a su mujer de los chicos- además Cristine va con ellos.

- Eso mama no te preocupes- dijo Alicia.

La señora Weasley pareció quedarse más tranquila después de escuchar a su marido. Después de despedirse de todos salieron de Grimmauld Place y la puerta de la casa desapareció tras ellos. Esperaron a unos taxis que habían llamado para ir al aeropuerto.

Tardaron una hora en llegar al aeropuerto, facturaron las maletas y caminaron hasta la puerta de embarque. Le dieron los pasajes a un trabajador que estaba junto a la puerta de embarque y este les deseo un buen viaje.

Después de embarcar, buscaron sus asientos. Harry y Alicia se sentaron juntos, justo en los asientos de detrás de ellos se sentaron Ron y Hermione y en los de delante Cristine y Wendy, Draco le había dicho a Wendy que se sentase con su madre para que se conociesen mejor. Así que Draco se sentó con Ginny en la fila del medio en los asientos contiguos a los de Harry y Alicia.

Harry le dejo a su novia al lado de la ventanilla ya que la chica se lo suplicó que le dejará ese sitio y la chica se había puesto ha hacer pucheros por que sabía que Harry no se podía resistir a esa cara.

Se pusieron los cinturones y tras unos momentos las azafatas se dispusieron a explicar las medidas de seguridad, los chicos se tuvieron que aguantar la risa cuando vieron a las azafatas hacer movimientos extraños con los brazos y más aun cuando Draco se puso a imitarlas. Ginny a su lado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que todo el avión la mirase.

El avión despegó y Harry sintió como Alicia le agarraba la mano con fuerza. La miró y la vio con cara de terror.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mi ángel pelirrojo?- dijo Harry.

- Este trasto no me gusta para nada- dijo Alicia- siento que si me suelto de ti, esto se estrella y es normal con lo gorda que estoy.

- ¡¿Gorda tu?!- dijo Harry y soltó una carcajada- si claro, pero si estas delgadísima y si tienes miedo y piensas que si me sueltas esto se va a estrellar entonces puedes agarrarte todo lo que quieras.

Harry le devolvió el apretón y Alicia sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Parecía mucho menos preocupada.

- Alicia- dijo Harry y su novia que iba mirando por la ventana hizo un ruidito para que supiese que lo escuchaba- ¿cómo te enteraste que Ron y Hermione se han acostado juntos?

- Por que los oí un día hablando en los pasillos de Hogwarts sobre eso- dijo Alicia- iba con Wendy y Draco, me enteré en San Valentín y por lo que se ve, Fred y George los pillaron.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry aguantándose la risa- ¿en plena acción?

- No después- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y a nosotros va Ron y nos pilla.

- Es una lastima- dijo Harry mientras Alicia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Como sigamos así vamos a ser los últimos- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry- ¿Wendy y Draco ya lo han hecho?

- Si- dijo Alicia y miró a su novio- me lo contó Wendy, pero es que ese par lo hicieron a los pocos días de estar saliendo.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia- así que por eso digo que vamos a ser los últimos por que no sé si Ginny lo habrá echo con Colin pero no creo así que a lo mejor tenemos posibilidades de no ser los últimos.

- Pues habrá que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se nos presenten- dijo Harry guiñándola un ojo- aunque yo no tengo prisa, lo único que quiero es que sea especial, que sea bonito y que disfrutemos.

- Yo también- dijo Alicia, sé miraron a los ojos y se dieron un beso.

- ¿Sabes cuanto dura el viaje?- dijo Harry.

- Dos horas y media- dijo Alicia.

Lo que quedaba de viaje lo pasaron hablando con Ron y Hermione que estaban detrás de ellos. Por otro lado, Ginny y Draco no paraban de reír mientras se contaban cosas que les había ocurrido. Y Wendy y Cristine iban hablando, conociéndose más.

Sobre las once y media el avión aterrizó en Madrid. Se fueron a buscar las maletas y después salieron del aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Harry a Cristine- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Bueno antes deberíamos buscar un hotel para hospedarnos- dijo Cristine- Dumbledore me ha dado la dirección de Eric y su hijo, podríamos buscar un hotel cerca de su departamento.

- Esta bien- dijo Wendy- podríamos coger unos taxis decirles que nos lleve a la dirección que Dumbledore nos ha dado y ya a partir de ahí buscar un hotel.

- Bueno pues intentare comunicarme con ellos- dijo Cristine- espero que sepan un poco de ingles.

- Por eso no te debes preocupar- dijeron Alicia y Wendy a la vez y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Las dos se acercaron a la carretera y gritaron ¡TAXI! A la vez. Dos taxis se pararon, todos cogieron las maletas y los taxistas se bajaron. Hermione, Ron, Harry y Alicia metieron las cosas en uno mientras que los demás lo metían en los del otro. Wendy y Alicia se acercaron a ambos taxistas con la dirección de Eric escrita en el un papel y los otros se quedaron detrás de ellas.

- Quiero que nos lleven a esta dirección- dijo Alicia entregándoles el papel y ambos lo leyeron.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que hablaba el Español perfectamente.

- Eso esta echo – dijeron los hombres con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias- dijo Wendy.

- Venga subíos- dijo Alicia a sus amigos.

Se separaron y se subieron cada uno en un taxi. Ron se sentó en la parte de delante y se giro para ver a su hermana que estaba sentada en el centro con Harry y Hermione cada uno a un lado.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes Español?- dijo Ron mientras el taxista se ponía en marcha.

- Pues desde que Voldemort nos enseño a Wendy y a mí- dijo Alicia- Voldemort tienes mortífagos por todo el mundo y de todos los países como Dumbledore tiene miembros de la Orden. Voldemort hace que los mortífagos extranjeros enseñen el idioma a los demás para que nos sea más fácil comunicarnos entre nosotros o por si los mandan hacer una misión en otro país.

- ¿Y os enseñaron algún idioma más?- dijo Hermione impresionada.

- Si- dijo Alicia- alemán, francés, portugués, italiano y sé algo de chino y japonés pero esos dos son idiomas muy difíciles y sé poco.

Los tres la miraban con la boca abierta, muy sorprendidos por todos los idiomas que sabía la chica, así que durante todo el camino estuvieron diciéndola palabras para que la chica los dijese en otros idiomas.

En una hora ya estaban en centro de Madrid y los taxis se detuvieron. Se bajaron y miraron a su alrededor mientras los taxistas bajaban las maletas del coche.

Todos miraban impresionados a su alrededor. España era muy diferente a Inglaterra, en la calle había mucho alboroto, la gente hablaba muy alto y no como en Inglaterra que todo era más silencioso. Además de que allí se podía ver el sol y no hacía tanto frío como en Inglaterra. Le pagaron a los taxistas y estos se marcharon.

- Bueno busquemos un hotel- dijo Cristine- este es el edificio donde vive Eric con su hijo- la mujer señaló un edificio muy alto- cuando encontremos un hotel vendremos aquí.

Se fueron calle abajo en busca de un hotel. Miraban a su alrededor viendo a la gente, los lugares, los escaparates con la ropa, la gente salir de los bares y un montón de obras. Cuando pasaron por al lado de un andamio donde estaban los obreros trabajando, empezaron a silbar a las chicas y a gritarles cosas. Cristine se detuvo y dejó las maletas en el suelo cansada de andar y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- No podemos seguir sin rumbo- dijo Cristine- chicas ¿podríais preguntar a alguien para que os digan donde hay un hotel?

- Si mama- dijo Wendy.

Alicia y Wendy miraron a su alrededor y vieron a un grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban hablando y riendo sentados en un banco. Wendy y Alicia se acercaron a ellos y la segunda la dio a uno, que estaba de pie y de espaldas a ella, en el hombro. El chico se dio la vuelta y él y todos sus amigos las miraron.

- Perdonad- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿sabéis donde hay un hotel cerca de aquí para hospedarnos mis amigos y yo?- Alicia había señalado a Harry y los demás que estaban un poco más alejados.

- ¿Sois extranjeros?- dijo el chico sonriendo. Wendy y Alicia se miraron con una sonrisita ese chico no estaba nada mal y sus amigos tampoco lo estaban.

- Si- dijo Wendy esta vez- somos de Inglaterra.

- Pues habláis muy bien el español chicas- dijo otro de los chicos que estaban sentados.

- Gracias- dijeron las dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué tinte usas?- dijo una de las chicas levantándose y cogiéndola un mechón de pelo.

- ¿Tinte?- dijo Alicia- no es mi color de pelo natural, al igual que el de mis hermanos- la chica señaló a Ron y Ginny- y otros hermanos que no están aquí.

- Pues es precioso- dijo la chica y Alicia sonrió- entonces ¿los pelirrojos son tus hermanos?

- Si- dijo Alicia- tengo otros cinco hermanos más.

- ¡Joder!- dijo uno de los chicos- ¡si que tienes hermanos!

- Si- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Y los demás quienes son?- dijo uno de ellos- la mujer esa es tu madre ¿verdad?

- Si- dijo Wendy ya que el chico se había dirigido a ella- y el chico rubio es mi novio.

- La chica castaña es la novia de mi hermano- dijo Alicia señalando a Ron y a Hermione- y el moreno es mi novio.

- ¿Y que os a traído por aquí?- dijo una de las chicas.

- Bueno pues…- dijo Alicia no sabía lo que decir.

- Hemos venido por asuntos familiares- dijo Wendy saliendo en ayuda de su amiga.

- Y nos tenemos que ir- dijo Alicia- sino os importa decirnos algún hotel.

- Si claro- dijo uno de los chicos echándole el brazo por encima a Alicia- bajas toda esta calle y tuerces a la derecha y luego sigues todo recto donde veras un hotel, no tiene perdida.

- Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Denada guapas- dijo el chico- a ver si nos vemos por aquí.

- Si claro- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

- Adiós- dijeron Alicia y Wendy a la vez.

- Adiós- dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a sus amigos y Alicia vio que Harry tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía un poco enfadado. Mientras Wendy les explicaba por donde les habían dicho los chicos que tenían que ir, Alicia se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Alicia- pareces un poco molesto.

- ¿Yo?- dijo Harry señalándose a sí mismo- no que va ¿por qué abría de estarlo?

- No lo sé por eso te pregunto- dijo Alicia mientras cogía las maletas y seguían a Cristine y los demás.

- Esos chicos se han cogido muchas confianzas- dijo Harry- sobre todo el que te ha echado el brazo por encima.

- Estas celoso- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Harry mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Claro que lo estas- dijo Alicia.

- Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Harry- y punto.

- Vale si tú lo dices- dijo Alicia- pero tienes que saber que no debes estarlo por que yo solo te quiero a ti.

Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió y siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron al hotel. Entraron y se dirigieron al recepcionista.

- Buenos días- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Qué desean?- dijo el hombre mirándolos.

- Queremos unas habitaciones- dijo Alicia- ¿cuántas camas ahí de máximo en las habitaciones?

- Dos camas individuales- dijo el hombre.

- Espere un momento- dijo Alicia y miró a sus amigos- en las habitaciones hay dos camas individuales y después estarán las de matrimonio en otras habitaciones.

- Será mejor no gastar mucho dinero- dijo Cristine- por eso ¿no os importa dormir en una habitación a vosotras cuatro?- dijo Cristine mirando a las cuatro chicas.

- No claro que no- dijeron las 4 a la vez.

- Pero en las camas individuales no vamos a caber dos- dijo Ginny.

- Wendy pregúntale como son de grandes las camas individuales y las de matrimonio- dijo Cristine.

La chica volvió después de habérselo preguntado.

- Creo que las cuatro dormiremos bien en una de matrimonio mejor que en las individuales- dijo Wendy.

- Vale- dijo Cristine- pues una de matrimonio para las chicas, ahora los chicos.

- Yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que estos dos- dijo Ron señalando a Draco y a Harry.

- No creas que a nosotros nos hace ilusión dormir contigo- dijo Draco.

- Pues vais a dormir los tres juntos- dijo Cristine con un tono que no permitía replicas.

- Pues quiero distancia- dijo Ron.

- Tranquilo Ron nos contendremos- dijeron Draco y Harry a la vez lanzándole un beso con la mano y haciendo que las chicas comenzasen a reírse.

- Pues otra más de matrimonio para los chicos y si quieres Wendy tu te puedes venir a dormir conmigo a otra de matrimonio y así estaréis menos apretadas- dijo Cristine.

- No mama, yo prefiero dormir con ella- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

- Lo suponía- dijo Cristine- así que pedir tres habitaciones con camas de matrimonio y que estén a la lado si puede ser.

- Nos podría dar tres habitaciones con camas de matrimonio y que estuviesen una al lado de la otra por favor- dijo Alicia con educación.

El hombre echó un vistazo a un ordenador mientras Alicia observaba con interés ese trasto que estaba manejando ese hombre, Harry vio el interés en los ojos de su novia cuando miraba el ordenador y sonrió al ver que se parecía mucho a su padre con las cosas muggles.

- Señorita le puedo dar las habitaciones 2300, 2301, 2302- dijo el hombre sonriendo- ¿cuántas noches se van a quedar?

Alicia se lo preguntó a Cristine y después miró al hombre.

- Dos noches- dijo Alicia mientras el hombre hacía una seña a dos botones para que se llevasen las cosas a las habitaciones.

- Esta bien, nuestros botones les llevaran las cosas a las habitaciones- dijo el hombre- y me van a pagar en efectivo o en tarjeta.

- ¿Tarjeta?- dijo Alicia sin entender lo que era eso- ¿qué es eso?

- Tarjeta de crédito señorita- dijo el hombre extrañado por que no supiera lo que era una tarjeta de crédito.

- No en efectivo- dijo Alicia que se dio cuenta de la expresión del hombre y decidió no seguir preguntando para no llamar la atención, luego le preguntaría a Harry lo que era eso.

Después de que el hombre le dijese la cantidad se acercó a Cristine para que se la diese, la mujer le dio el dinero y ella se lo entregó al recepcionista.

Siguieron a los botones que llevaban sus cosas en unos carritos y se subieron al ascensor. Los chicos apretaron el botón en el que ponía el número 8, que era al piso que iban. Dentro del ascensor Alicia se acercó a Harry y le dijo en susurros.

- ¿Qué son las tarjetas de crédito? El recepcionista me ha dicho que si iba a pagar en efectivo o en tarjeta y cuando yo le he preguntado que era la tarjeta él se ha extrañado de que no lo supiese.

Harry sonrió y le explicó a su novia lo que era una tarjeta de crédito. La chica le escuchaba con mucha atención mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Los botones abrieron las puertas con una tarjeta y entraron las cosas mientras los otros entraban en las habitaciones. Cristine les dio una pequeña propina a los botones y estos se marcharon.

- Será mejor que no saquéis las cosas de las maletas- dijo Cristine- por lo que he previsto no nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo.

- Esta bien- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

- Yo me quedaré en la habitación del medio- dijo Cristine.

Cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones para verlas y después salieron del hotel con las tarjetas para abrir las puertas. Se dirigieron al departamento de Eric y su hijo.

- ¿Sabes que piso es?- dijo Hermione mirando el telefonillo.

- Si- dijo Cristine- 6ºA.

- ¿Y qué piensas decirle cuando llames?- dijo Draco mirando a Cristine- hola soy Cristine tu antigua compañera de clase, necesito hablar algo contigo.

- Pues la verdad no lo había pensado- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Cristine?- dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron y miraron a un hombre alto y fuerte, con los ojos negros y pelo negro, era muy guapo y se parecía al chico del sueño pero con la diferencia de que el hombre no tenía gafas. El hombre iba con la bolsa de la compra.

- ¿Eric?- dijo Cristine sonriendo.

- ¡Dios mío Cristine!- dijo Eric sonriendo y dejando las bolsas en el suelo para darse un fuerte abrazo con ella- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno es que soy miembro de la Orden como sabrás- dijo Cristine y Eric asintió.

- Si Dumbledore me lo dijo en una carta- dijo Eric.

- Pues he venido en una misión- dijo Cristine- con todos ellos.

La mujer señaló a los chicos y Eric los miró.

- No entiendo Cristine- dijo Eric mirándola- ¿qué misión es esa?

- La misión de venir a buscarte a ti y a tu hijo- dijo Cristine mirándola a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos.

- ¿A mi hijo y a mi?- dijo Eric sacando a Cristine de su ensimismamiento- no entiendo.

- ¿No te ha contado nada tu hijo de un sueño que tuvo?- dijo Cristine.

- No- dijo Eric- ¿de que sueño me estas hablando?

- Eric ¿podríamos subir a tu casa y hablar allí con más tranquilidad?- preguntó Cristine.

- Si por supuesto- dijo Eric.

Antes de entrar los chicos se presentaron a Eric y este les pidió que no lo llamasen señor que le hacía sentir mayor. Después el hombre abrió la puerta y saludó al portero que le devolvió el saludo. Se dirigió al ascensor pero la voz del portero lo detuvo.

- Esta estropeado señor Hannigan.

- ¿Otra vez?- dijo el hombre con desesperación.

- Lo siento- dijo el portero.

- Usted no tiene culpa- dijo Eric.

Eric empezó a subir las escaleras mientras los otros lo seguían. Subieron hasta el piso seis, algunos jadeaban cuando llegaron ante la puerta. Eric abrió la puerta y todos vieron un departamento muy grande. Nada más entrar veías un salón muy grande. A la derecha había una puerta que Eric abrió y Harry puso ver que era la cocina donde el hombre dejó las bolsas de la compra.

- Entrad y sentaos- dijo el hombre.

Todos entraron y Harry vio un pasillo donde supuso que estaban las habitaciones y el baño. Los chicos y Cristine se sentaron en los sofás y junto a Cristine se sentó Eric.

- Haber Cristine explícame todo esto por que no me entero de nada- dijo Eric.

Cristine le contó todo, lo del sueño, el motivo por el que habían ido allí, todo.

- No entiendo por que no me lo a contado- dijo Eric- ahora que lo dices, la otra noche se despertó muy sobresaltado pero me dijo que no le pasaba nada que solo había sido una pesadilla. Aunque yo lo vi un poco raro. Esperaremos a que venga y le preguntaré por que no me a dicho nada.

- Será lo mejor- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Queréis algo de tomar?- dijo el hombre.

- No gracias- dijeron todos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que cinco minutos después oyeron como alguien abría la puerta. El chico que habían visto en el sueño subía con una camiseta completamente negra, manchada de lo que parecía grasa, y con una bicicleta.

- Papa el ascensor esta otra vez roto y he tenido que subir la bici a cuestas- dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza y sin darse cuenta de que su padre no estaba solo- no te enfades pero se me ha vuelto a salir la cadena de la bici y me he manchado la…

El chico había mirado a su padre y había parado de hablar al instante. Ahora miraba a los chicos y a la mujer que estaban con su padre.

- … camiseta- terminó el chico.

- Me parece que tenemos que hablar- dijo Eric mirando a su hijo.

- Me tengo que duchar papa- dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente- luego hablamos.

- J.J- dijo Eric- después te puedes duchar y ahora te vas a sentar aquí con nosotros y vamos a hablar.

- ¿De qué?- dijo J.J.

- De un sueño que tuviste y de una marca que tienes en la pierna- dijo Eric dando unos golpes en el sofá a su lado señal para que el chico se sentase.

J.J obedeció y se sentó junto a su padre. Todos estaban en silencio y el chico no miraba a nadie, mantenía la cabeza gacha, se miraba los zapatos como si fuesen algo interesante.

- Bueno ¿y que me tienes que contar?- dijo Eric.

- Nada- dijo J.J.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Eric- me viene Cristine con estos chicos diciéndome que mi hijo a tenido un sueño con el Innombrable, que en ese sueño le dijeron que era el heredero de Simon Gringer, el cazador de hombres lobo más importante de la historia, que protegió a una chica de la maldición cruciatus- dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny y J.J levantó la cabeza y la miró- que vio como casi violan a otra y no me tienes que contar nada ¿verdad?

- No por que ya te lo han contado ellos- dijo J.J levantándose para irse pero su padre le cogió de la camiseta y le obligó a que se sentara de nuevo.

- Tu no te mueves de aquí- dijo Eric.

- Solo fue un sueño- dijo J.J.

- No fue solo un sueño- dijo Alicia metiéndose en la conversación- por que esa marca esta en tu cuerpo si solo hubiese sido un sueño esa marca no estaría ahí- todos vieron como el chico levantaba la pata del pantalón y se miraba la marca- por que si solo hubiese sido un sueño tu ropa cuando despertaste no hubiese estado desgarrada como estuvo ¿verdad?

- Pero eso quiere decir que a ti intentaron…- empezó el chico pero no sabía como continuar.

- Violarme- terminó Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- si pero no lo consiguieron, además puedes estar tranquilo estoy acostumbrada a abusos de todo tipo. Lo que importa ahora es que ese sueño fue real.

- Ella tiene razón- dijo Wendy- Voldemort se metió en nuestros sueños, quiso matarnos y ahora te buscará a ti como nos busca a nosotros para acabar contigo por que tú eres una de las amenazas que tiene para que esta guerra se vuelva en su contra.

- Todos en un determinado momento de nuestra vida nos hemos dado cuenta de que tendríamos que luchar en esta guerra, unos antes otros después- dijo Hermione- y ahora a llegado el momento de que tu sepas que tienes que luchar en esta guerra, no obligatoriamente por que si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo pero tienes que saber que Voldemort no parara hasta acabar contigo y tu ¿qué vas a hacer?¿Esperarle sentado o luchar?

- Puedes contar con todos nosotros y con la Orden, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte y nos encantaría que fueras nuestro amigo- dijo Draco sonriendo- Voldemort va detrás de nosotros y sabemos lo que se siente, sobretodo detrás de Harry- Draco señaló a Harry que sonrió- pero no nos vamos a esconder por que nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

- Y por que no le tenemos miedo- corroboró Ron.

- Y por que no le tenemos miedo- dijo Draco sonriendo- gracias Ron se me olvidaba eso.

- Para eso están los amigos- dijo Ron sonriendo y todos sonrieron- ahora fuera de bromas, no debes de temer, algún día todo esto acabará, y espero que sea en nuestro beneficio, y cuando todo esto termine pues podremos dejar de pensar en que Voldemort nos persigue y podremos seguir con nuestra vida pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda por que eres uno de nosotros.

- Un perseguido, nos podríamos llamar así- dijo Ginny sonriendo- el grupo de los perseguidos. Esta guerra va a ser dura pero si no luchamos en ella habrá más muertes y tal vez la próxima sea de algún ser querido por eso debemos luchar y no perder la esperanza.

- Por eso tenéis que venir con nosotros a Inglaterra y ayudarnos a terminar con nuestro destino con tu destino- dijo Harry señalándole- por que si té quedas aquí, averiguarán que vives aquí y vendrán a por ti y te matarán pero si vienes te podremos proteger y tu seguir protegiendo a la gente- Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y señaló a Ginny- por que J.J tu no estas solo.

- Claro que no esta solo- dijo Eric sonriendo mientras le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros y lo acercaban a él.

- ¿Vendréis a Inglaterra?- dijo Cristine sonriendo.

- Si por mi si- dijo J.J sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que iremos- dijo Eric.

- Estupendo- dijo Cristine sonriendo- bueno nos iremos en unos días.

- Eso que yo quiero disfrutar un poco de España por que en mi vida había salido de Londres- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Vete a darte una ducha- dijo Eric y J.J asintió y se puso en pie.

El chico se metió por el pasillo y se fue a la puerta que estaba al final de corredor. Después de unos veinte minutos volvió con ropa limpia y el pelo mojado.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a mi cuarto?- dijo J.J.

- Si claro- dijo Wendy levantándose.

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron al chico mientras Cristine y Eric se quedaban en el salón. J.J lo condujo por el pasillo, Harry vio que había dos puertas a la derecha y una a la izquierda y luego la que estaba al final del pasillo que era el baño.

J.J fue a la última puerta de la derecha y que era la que más cerca del baño estaba. Cuando el chico la abrió, vieron un gran dormitorio. Al otro lado de la habitación había un gran ventanal por donde entraba mucha luz y además había una puerta para salir al balcón. Justo debajo del ventanal había un escritorio con muchos libros por encima, además de un ordenador. Justo al lado del escritorio había una mesa más pequeña donde había una televisión. En el lado derecho justo en el centro había una gran cama y a su lado una mesilla. Al otro lado de la cama había una estantería con una mini cadena y con trofeos de fútbol. En el lado izquierdo había un armario empotrado bastante grande y en las puertas del armario había algunos poster de equipos de Quiddich con movimiento y algunos de fútbol que no tenían movimiento, también había más poster por las paredes. A los lados de la puerta había colgada alguna estantería más con algunos libros y en una vieron una katana.

- Pasad- dijo J.J y todos entraron mientras él cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Te gusta el Quiddich?- dijo Harry mirando el poster de los Chudley Cannons.

- Si- dijo J.J- ese es mi equipo favorito- el chico señaló el poster que Harry estaba viendo.

- Igual que el mío- dijo Ron y Draco a la vez y se miraron- ¿a ti también te gusta ese equipo?- volvieron a decir a la vez.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Y lo practicas?- dijo Hermione.

- Si- dijo J.J- soy golpeador.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Harry- pues si vas a nuestra casa preséntate a las pruebas del equipo de Quiddich, tenemos una vacante en el equipo.

- ¿De que casa sois?- dijo el chico.

- De Gryffindor- dijo Alicia señalando a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

- Nosotros somos de Slytherin- dijo Wendy señalando a Draco y a ella misma.

- ¿Y sois amigos?- dijo J.J- mi padre me ha dicho que esas dos casas eran rivales.

- Y así era pero las cosas están cambiando- dijo Ginny.

- Ya veo- dijo J.J.- por cierto como os llamáis.

- Así que no nos hemos presentado- dijo Hermione.

Se fueron presentando uno a uno.

- ¿Y tienes escoba propia?- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo el chico y se fue al armario para sacar una escoba- mi padre la inventó y gracias a eso hemos conseguido mucho dinero y ahora vivimos en esta casa hace poco todo esto no lo tenía. Así que como la inventó y a mi se me había roto la mía me la regalo.

Ron, Harry y Draco se abalanzaron sobre la escoba al verla. Era la última escoba que habían sacado a la venta, tan solo hacía unos meses que estaba a la venta, era la saeta de hielo y era un poco mejor que la saeta de fuego.

- ¡Por Merlín esta escoba es maravillosa!- dijo Draco mientras Ron la miraba con la boca abierta, incapaz de hablar- ¿Y la ha inventado tu padre?

- Si- dijo J.J sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?- dijo Hermione mirando los posters.

- Si- dijo J.J mientras los otros tres chicos observaban la escoba.

- Por lo que veo también lo practicas- dijo Hermione al ver los trofeos sobre las estantería- si estaba en un equipo pero el año pasado lo deje estaba demasiado liado con los TIMOS y no tenía tiempo para ir a entrenar.

- ¿Y eso que te gusta el fútbol?- dijo Alicia- es algo muy muggle.

- Si tienes razón- dijo J.J- pero yo vivo mucho en el mundo muggle, solo ahí que ver mi habitación, hay tantas cosas muggles como mágicas.

- ¿Y eso que has vivido tanto en el mundo muggle?- dijo Wendy.

- Bueno mi colegio no es como Hogwarts quiero decir que no es interno- dijo J.J- esta oculto de los ojos de los muggles, como esta el hospital o el ministerio de magia. Por lo que me ha dicho mi padre Hogwarts es un gran castillo- los chicos asintieron- pues mi colegio es más pequeño, bastante más pequeño pero allí solamente damos clase, después cada uno nos vamos a nuestra casa y solo damos clases por las mañanas. Además mi madre es muggle y por eso he vivido mucho en el mundo muggle.

- Por cierto ¿dónde esta tu madre?- dijo Ginny- no la hemos visto.

- Ni la veréis- dijo J.J entristeciéndose de repente- ella nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando tan solo tenía 5 años.

- ¡Oh yo lo siento, no lo sabía!- dijo Ginny muy alarmada- ¡siento haber metido la pata!

- No pasa nada- dijo J.J sonriendo- tu no lo sabías, no debes preocuparte ya no me duele hablar de ella.

- ¿Y que es este trato?- dijo Alicia para cambiar de tema mientras tocaba el ordenador- he visto como lo utilizaba el recepcionista del hotel pero no sé lo que es.

- Es un ordenador- dijo J.J encendiéndole.

- ¿Y para que sirve?- dijo Alicia mientras Draco, Ron, Ginny y Wendy se acercaban muy interesados.

- Para muchas cosas- dijo J.J- entre ellas jugar.

- ¿Se puede jugar con esto?- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo J.J- mirad os pongo un juego- el chico les puso un juego- siéntate Alicia- la chica obedeció y se sentó en la silla- tienes que matar marcianos.

- ¿Marcianos?- dijo Alicia y Harry se acercó no quería perderse eso.

- Si- dijo J.J- con el espaciador, este botón- dijo el chico señalándole la barra larga a la chica que para que supiese cual era- disparas y con las flechas te mueves de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a bajo, ten cuidado con los verdes son muy difíciles de matar.

- Vale- dijo Alicia.

Alicia empezó a jugar pero pronto la mataron. Harry sonreía al ver a la chica muy concentrada intentando matar a los marcianos.

- Esos chicos son increíbles me han puesto de punta los pelos de la nuca al oír sus palabras- dijo Eric sonriendo- son muy maduros para su edad.

- Si son maravillosos- dijo Cristine sonriendo.

- ¿Y como te han ido las cosas Cristine?- dijo Eric sonriendo mientras servía unas tazas de té.

- Bueno una tienda de magia para muggles- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Una tienda de magia?- dijo Eric- pero si tu no necesitas trabajar tienes bastante dinero.

- Y por lo que veo tu también- dijo Cristine mirando el gran departamento.

- No me quejo- dijo Eric sonriendo- pero haber explícame eso de la tienda.

- Mis padres murieron hace unos años y aunque me dejaron toda su fortuna decidí no utilizarla, solamente en caso de urgencia, quería valerme por mi misma y decidí poner una tienda de magia para muggles

- Y no me digas que a los muggles les dice su futuro- dijo Eric sonriendo- por que supongo que tu poder de adivina todavía lo tienes.

- Eric los poderes no se pierden así como así- dijo Cristine devolviéndole la sonrisa- y si a algunos le adivino su futuro pero lo que más hago es vender cosas de magia. ¿Y tu?¿Cómo conseguiste esta casa?

- Hace unos meses invente una escoba de carreras que le encantó a la gente y que me ha dado mucho dinero- dijo Eric- hace poco que J.J y yo estamos viviendo aquí.

- Valla, conque una escoba de carreras- dijo Cristine sonriendo.

- Cristine ¿por qué no terminaste Hogwarts?- dijo Eric mirándola a los ojos.

- No pude- dijo Cristine- después de terminar mi quinto año en el colegio y de que tu y yo hubiésemos terminado, durante el verano conocí a un hombre del que me enamore perdidamente, yo tan solo era una cría de 16 años y él era un hombre hecho y derecho de 25 años. No tardó mucho en enamorarme, me hacía soñar con que siempre estaríamos juntos y yo me lo creí, mantuvimos en secreto nuestras citas, a mí me parecía muy divertido y excitante y además le quería pero él cuando consiguió acostarse conmigo se marchó, perdí mi virginidad con ese hombre por que fui una estúpida y me deje engatusar por sus bonitas palabras de amor.

- Lo siento mucho Cristine- dijo Eric- pero eso no explica que no terminases Hogwarts.

- Es que de esa noche que pasamos juntos yo quedé embarazada- explicó Cristine- y claro no podía ir a Hogwarts embarazada. Mis padres me apoyaron mucho.

- Claro Wendy es hija tuya- dijo Eric sonriendo- ya decía yo que erais igualitas. Bueno por lo menos de esa noche ese hombre te dejo algo bueno.

- Si- dijo Cristine sonriendo con tristeza- algo bueno de lo que no pude disfrutar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Eric.

- Cuando estaba embarazada de seis meses volví a ver al padre de la niña- dijo Cristine- yo le recrimine por haberme abandonado, después no le volví a ver hasta el día en que me puse de parto que me rapto y me llevo al bosque donde tuve a Wendy, allí él me confesó que me había estado siguiendo y que era un mortífago y que se iba a llevar a la niña para convertirla en uno de ellos. Se llevó a la niña y me dejo allí desangrándome pero unos aurores que me estaban buscando me encontraron y logre salvarme, estuve durante años buscándola pero no la encontré hasta ahora. Mis padres m enseñaron magia para que me convirtiese en una buena bruja y aprendiese todo lo que tenía que haber aprendido en Hogwarts.

La mujer no había podido evitar que las lagrimas resbalasen por su rostro. Eric la miraba con tristeza, se acercó a ella y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo siento mucho Cristine- dijo Eric acariciándola el cabello.

- Olvídalo ya hace mucho de eso- dijo Cristine separándose de él- ¿y tu no sabía que tenías un hijo?

- Bueno mi historia tampoco es que sea muy feliz la verdad- dijo Eric- tu sabes que aunque iba a Hogwarts yo vivía en España- la mujer asintió- pues en el verano antes de empezar mi sexto año conocí a una chica muggle de la que me enamore como un tonto, algo parecido a lo que te paso a ti, bueno yo le conté que era mago y ella lo acepto, durante el verano ella y yo nos acostamos y en una de esas veces se quedó embarazada. Se lo conté a mis padres y casi me matan cuando se lo dije, me dijeron que terminaría Hogwarts y que después tendría que hacerme cargo de la chica y el bebe. Y así hice, cuando terminé Hogwarts nos fuimos a vivir juntos, yo era muy feliz tan solo tenía 17 años pero era feliz por que la quería mucho a ella y al niño pero en cambio ella no era feliz, más de una vez me envió alguna carta a Hogwarts diciendo que quería abortar pero yo le decía que no lo hiciese. Un día cuando J.J tenía 5 años discutimos y me dijo que ella nunca me había querido que solamente había estado conmigo por que le había gustado y por divertirse un poco y que a J.J tampoco lo quería, entonces yo la pregunte que por que se había ido a vivir conmigo si no me quería y ella me dijo que era por que sus padres la habían echado de casa y no tenía a donde ir y que por eso mismo no aborto por que si lo hubiese echo no la hubiese dejado ir a vivir conmigo, pero que ahora había conocido a otro hombre y que se iba. Y me abandonó a mí y a J.J.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo Cristine abrazándole- parece que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido mucha suerte con el amor.

- No parece que no- dijo Eric mirándola- pero seguro de que después de ese hombre has tenido muchos novios.

- Que va- dijo Cristine- ni uno, ya no confió en los hombres y ahora lo que voy ha hacer es dedicar todo mi tiempo ha disfrutar de mi hija.

- Vamos Cristine no te puedes cerrar al amor tienes 32 años y eres preciosa seguro que algún día encuentras a un hombre que te quiera- dijo Eric y sonrió al ver que Cristine se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿Y tu?¿Te cerraste al amor?- dijo Cristine.

- Si- dijo Eric- y no sabes lo que me arrepiento.

- ¿Quieres decir que no has estado con ninguna otra mujer desde la madre de J.J?- dijo Cristine.

- Con ninguna- dijo Eric.

- Vamos, vamos que te lo pasas- decía J.J mientras Alicia seguía jugando en el ordenador al juego de matar marcianitos.

Ya le había cogido el tranquillo y era una maquina, todos miraban como jugaba la chica que parecía estar pasándoselo bomba. Iba ya por el nivel 30 y por lo que había dicho J.J él solo había llegado al 21. Pero al final terminaron matándola.

- ¡Oh que lastima!- dijo J.J- ¡con lo bien que ibas!

- Yo también quiero jugar- dijo Ron como un niño pequeño.

- Pues te toca- dijo J.J.

Ron se sentó y empezó a jugar y después de un rato le cogió el tranquillo y era tan bueno como Alicia.

- ¡Viste, viste Harry!- dijo Alicia saltando y abrazándose a él.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras los otros observaba como Ron jugaba. Después de que matasen a Ron apagaron el ordenador.

- ¡Os voy a dar algo!- dijo J.J a Ron y a Alicia.

- ¿A nosotros?- dijo Ron y Alicia a la vez.

- Si- dijo J.J- hace mucho mi padre me regaló la play station 2- más de uno se quedaron extrañados al oír eso- es como un ordenador pero se juega enchufándolo en la tele ¿tenéis tele?- Ron y Alicia asintieron mientras J.J buscaba algo en el armario- bueno pues el mismo día que me la compró mi padre, yo también me la había comprado quisimos ir a descambiarlas pero como los dos somos unos desastres perdimos el tique de la compra y sin el tique no se podía descambiar así que tengo una guardada por aquí. ¡Aquí esta!

El chico sacó una caja y le quitó el polvo que tenía. Se acercó a ellos y se la entregó a Ron y a Alicia.

- Tomad os la doy- dijo J.J.

- Vale- dijo Ron e iba a cogerla pero Alicia le dio un manotazo.

- No podemos aceptarla- dijo Alicia- muchas gracias pero es tuya.

- Por favor quedáosla- dijo J.J- yo ya tengo una y esta sé esta muriendo de risa ahí guardada en el armario además así me ayudáis a pasarme unos juegos que por lo que he visto se os da muy bien.

- Esta bien- dijo Alicia al ver la cara suplicante de Ron, el pelirrojo sonrió y la dio un gran beso en la mejilla- gracias J.J.

- Denada- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato hasta que los llamaron para cenar. Salieron de la habitación, Ron con la caja de la play 2 acuesta para no olvidársela hasta que Hermione con un hechizo la encogió y el pelirrojo se la metió en el bolsillo.

- Vamos a cenar- dijo Eric.

- ¿Vas a cocinar tu?- dijo J.J a su padre.

- ¿Quién sino?- dijo Eric.

- Papa no queremos morir envenenados- dijo J.J y todos se aguantaron la risa- yo ya soy inmune a tu comida pero ellos no.

- Bueno puede que no cocine muy bien- dijo Eric- pero tampoco es para tanto.

- Claro que lo es- dijo J.J- mejor pedimos unas pizzas.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pedir una pizza con invitados en casa?- dijo Eric.

- Mejor eso que morir envenenados- dijo J.J.

- ¿Si queréis cocino yo?- dijo Alicia- mama me ha enseñado cuando salí del hospital y vosotros estabais en Hogwarts.

- No, eres nuestra invitada- dijo Eric.

- No me importa me gusta cocinar- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Yo la ayudo- dijeron Cristine y Wendy a la vez.

- Nosotras también- dijo Hermione mientras Ginny entraban en la cocina.

- Vosotros sentaos- dijo Cristine.

- Pero…- dijo Eric.

- Pero nada- dijo Cristine.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a hablar. J.J le contó a su padre que les había regalado la play 2 que tenía en su cuarto y Eric le pareció muy bien. Cuando la cena estaba casi lista los chicos empezaron a poner la mesa. Durante la cena hablaron, rieron, en fin se lo pasaron muy bien y después de cenar todos quitaron la mesa.

- Hacía mucho que no comía tan bien- dijo Eric sentándose en el sofá.

- Yo directamente nunca había comido así- dijo J.J.

- Tu mama te enseño bien a cocinar- dijo Harry apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

La chica simplemente sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Valla, valla conque sois novios- dijo Eric sonriendo y los dos chicos asintieron- ¿y los demás que?¿Tenéis novio o novia?

- Hermione y yo somos novios- dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de la castaña.

- Y Draco y yo- dijo Wendy acurrucándose en los brazos de Draco.

- Pues ya esta, tu J.J con Ginny- dijo Eric haciendo que los dos se pusieran rojos.

- Papa cállate un poco- dijo J.J mientras los demás sonreían.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Eric- no he dicho nada malo.

- Yo tengo novio- dijo Ginny aun colorada- él esta en Inglaterra.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Eric parecía un poco decepcionado- bueno ¿y donde os hospedáis?

- En un hotel cerca de aquí- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Y vais a estar pagando un hotel pudiéndoos quedar aquí?- dijo Eric.

- No queremos molestar- dijo Cristine- además ya hemos pagado dos noches y aunque tu casa es muy grande no cabemos todo, es mejor que nos quedemos en el hotel.

- Bueno si así lo queréis- dijo Eric.

- Además será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Cristine al ver que alguno de los chicos cabeceaban- estamos cansados del viaje.

- ¿Mañana vendréis?- dijo Eric.

- Si- dijo Cristine sonriendo- mañana nos vemos.

Después de despedirse de J.J y Eric, se marcharon al hotel y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Las cuatro chicas se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron a la cama sin ningún problema, ninguna de ella se sentía incomoda por dormir juntas. En cambio, los chicos se sentían más incómodos.

- Yo no me tumbo en el centro por que sería más fácil que me toquéis- dijo Draco.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Ron.

- Esta bien me tumbare yo- dijo Harry tumbándose en el centro de la cama.

Ron se tumbo en el borde del lado derecho sin tocar a Harry y Draco hizo lo mismo en el lado derecho. Así que mientras que Draco y Ron durmieron muy a disgusto por que no paraban de vigilar si tocaban a Harry y por que no era muy cómodo dormir en el borde de la cama, Harry durmió mejor que nunca en esa cama.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola. Siento comparada con otras veces que he actualizado antes pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Adiós y besos.


	33. Una aventura nocturna

**Capitulo 33: Una aventura nocturna.**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron bastante tarde y después de desayunar en el hotel se fueron al departamento de Eric y J.J.

- Buenos días- dijo Eric haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

- Buenos días- dijeron todos.

- ¿Podría utilizar el baño?- dijo Alicia a Eric.

- Por supuesto- dijo Eric sonriendo- ¿sabes donde esta?

- Si gracias- dijo Alicia.

Y se fue al baño mientras los otros se sentaban en el salón.

- Bueno ¿y hoy por que no hacéis algo?- dijo Eric a los chicos- salir por ahí, id de compras.

- Pues ahora que lo dices- dijo Harry- el día uno de Marzo Alicia cumplió 17 años y bueno cuando volvamos a Hogwarts después de la vacaciones vamos a hacerle una fiesta pero esto de ella no sabe nada y en la fiesta solo se puede llevar ropa muggle de etiqueta y pues no tenemos nada así que podríamos ir a algún sitio a comprarla pero claro a ella no le podemos decir para que nos compramos esa ropa.

- Por supuesto vosotros estáis invitados- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno pues J.J si se tiene que comprar un esmoquin pero yo ya tengo así que podríais salir a comprarlo hoy y ya de paso miráis más cosas- dijo Eric- además podríais comer allí. Yo os doy dinero.

- No ellos tienen que sacaron del banco de allí de Londres además tienen algo más que Dumbledore nos dio para la misión- dijo Cristine.

- Bueno pues yo le daré dinero a mi hijo- dijo Eric.

- ¿De que habláis?- dijo Alicia que venía del baño.

- De nada- dijo Harry levantándose del sofá y dándola un beso en la mejilla- que nos vamos de compras.

- ¿Y que vamos a comprar?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

- Un precioso vestido para la chica más preciosa de toda la tierra- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?- dijo Alicia inocentemente.

- Tu tonta- dijo Harry sonriendo- mira que eres inocente.

- ¿Y yo para que quiero un vestido?- dijo Alicia.

- Pues por que quiero que te veas preciosa, más de lo que ya eres- dijo Harry- así que ¿nos vamos?

- Si- dijo Draco.

Después de despedirse de los adultos y de que Eric le diese dinero a J.J, los chicos se fueron a la calle.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno pues vamos a ir a un centro comercial en metro- dijo J.J.

Los chicos se fueron hacía el metro hablando. No quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Eric y J.J Cuando llegaron, compraron los billetes y toda la gente se les quedo mirando cuando Ron montó un escándalo para pasar los billetes.

Subieron en el metro y después de unas cuantas paradas se bajaron. Salieron a la calle y vieron un gran centro comercial. Entraron y vieron un montón de gente que estaban de compras.

- Vamos a mirar tiendas- dijo Hermione.

- Si vamos- dijo J.J.

Y empezaron a caminar por el barullo de gente pero Harry se quedó parado buscando con la mirada a Alicia que no sabía donde se había metido. Miraba por encima de la gente, se ponía de puntillas para ver mejor y la vio que miraba un escaparate. Harry se acercó a ella y vio que era una tienda de animales.

- Alicia ¿vamonos?- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano.

- Viste que lindo es ese perrito- dijo Alicia sonriendo- Wendy y yo tuvimos uno pero ahora que me acuerdo Voldemort lo mato para castigarnos.

- Lo siento mucho cariño- dijo Harry- pero no podemos separarnos de los otros.

- Era tan mono- dijo Alicia y comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Harry.

- Ya cariño no llores más- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Alicia se separo de Harry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Ya estas bien?- dijo Harry.

- Si- dijo Alicia.

- Entonces vamos-dijo Harry.

Harry la agarró la mano con fuerza y echo a correr entre la gente para alcanzar a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos ambos estaban jadeando.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- dijo Ron.

- Nos entretuvimos- dijo Harry.

- ¿Entramos aquí?- dijo Wendy señalando una tienda de ropa elegante.

- ¿Y para que vamos a entrar aquí?- dijo Alicia- ¿nosotros para que queremos ropa elegante?

- Pues por si tenemos algún asunto especial- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Pero...- empezó Alicia pero su novio la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para que entrase.

Todos empezaron a mirar la ropa pero era carísima, todos se lo podían permitir menos los integrantes de la familia Weasley.

- Chicos nosotros nos vamos a esa tienda de ahí en frente a ver si vemos algún traje ¿vale?- dijo Ginny mientras Ron que estaba a su lado miraba al suelo con las orejas rojas como cada vez que algo le daba vergüenza.

- Vale- dijo Wendy un poco apenada.

Harry vio como los dos pelirrojos se acercaban a Alicia que estaba mirando embobada un vestido de fiesta. Ron le dijo algo al oído y la chica asintió para que después los tres saliesen de la tienda y se fuesen a la tienda del frente donde había ropa de segunda mano.

Harry, Draco y J.J no tardaron mucho en comprarse sus esmóquines pero las chicas no dejaban de mirar vestidos.

- Chicas nos vamos a ver como les va a Ron, Alicia y Ginny- dijo Harry.

- Vale- dijo Hermione.

- No tu Draco quédate aquí y ayúdame a elegir- dijo Wendy.

Así que J.J y Harry se marcharon a la tienda del frente mientras Draco era secuestrado por su novia que no hacía otra cosa que enseñarle vestidos para que la ayudase a elegir.

Llegaron a la tienda del frente y vieron que Ron estaba pagándole a la de la tienda y Ginny estaba pagándole a otra dependiente, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo Harry- habéis encontrado algo por lo que veo.

- Si Harry- dijo Ginny sonriendo- hemos tenido suerte por que he encontrado un vestido precioso de mi talla, estaba bien escondido y a Ron le ha pasado lo mismo.

- Si- dijo Ron sonriendo- y lo bueno es que todavía tenemos dinero para comprarnos más cosas. Ha sido una ganga.

- Pero Alicia no encuentra nada- dijo Ginny señalando hacía un lado de la tienda.

Harry miró hacía donde señalaba Ginny. Alicia estaba con un vestido entre las manos y miraba algo fuera de la tienda. Harry se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido y siguió la mirada de su novia y vio que estaba mirando el vestido de la otra tienda, el vestido con el que se había quedado embobado, que aunque no estaba en el escaparate, se podía ver desde fuera. Harry le rodeó la cintura por detrás mientras le decía al oído:

- ¿Qué miras con tanto detenimiento?- Harry preguntó aunque ya lo sabía.

- Nada- dijo Alicia apartando la mirada del vestido y mirando el que tenía entre las manos- ¿qué te parece este?

Harry miró el vestido que le enseñaba su novia y que era horrible.

- No me gusta mucho- dijo Harry.

- A mi tampoco- dio Alicia dejándolo y cogiendo otro que también lo dejo en cuanto lo vio.

Harry miró a su novia que buscaba un vestido, luego miró el vestido de la otra tienda, miró de nuevo a su novia y por último al vestido.

- Espera aquí Alicia- dijo Harry y su novia le miró- no te compres nada.

- Pero...- Harry puso un dedo en los labios de su novia y la chica se calló.

- Tú no compres nada- dijo Harry sonriendo y la chica asintió.

Harry salió de la tienda y en la puerta se encontró a Draco, Hermione y Wendy que ya venían con sus vestidos.

- Harry ¿dónde vas?- dijo Hermione.

- Wendy ¿qué talla usa Alicia con la ropa?- dijo Harry.

- Una 38 o a veces una 40- dijo Wendy- ¿por qué?

- Ahora vengo- dijo Harry.

Hermione, Draco y Wendy se encogieron de hombros y entraron en la tienda. Después de que Ginny y Ron les contasen muy felices la ganga que habían conseguido se pusieron a ayudar a buscar un vestido para Alicia.

- Tiene que haber algo- dijo Wendy- no te preocupes Alicia.

Estaban buscando un vestido cuando oyeron un golpe que provenía de fuera. Todos levantaron la cabeza menos Alicia que estaba muy entretenida buscando un vestido. Se volvió a oír otro golpe y Wendy le levantó la cabeza para que mirase fuera de la tienda. Alicia miró y vio que Harry estaba golpeando el cristal para llamar su atención y que en sus manos tenía un vestido. Alicia se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que el vestido que tenía en las manos era el que le había gustado de la otra tienda. Todos salieron de la tienda.

- Espero que te quede bien- dijo Harry cuando su novia estuvo delante de él.

- Pero no debiste comprarlo es muy caro- dijo Alicia mirándolo- además a saber cuando me pongo este vestido. No puedo aceptarlo Harry, devuélvelo.

- ¡Ni hablar!- dijo Harry- tu te lo vas a quedar ¿a ti te gusta?

- Mucho- dijo Alicia- pero no debiste gastarte tanto dinero en mi.

- ¿Y sino me lo gasto en ti, en quien me lo voy a gastar?- dijo Harry sonriendo con ternura.

- En ti- dijo Alicia.

- Pero no es igual de divertido- dijo Harry guardando el vestido en la bolsa- así que te lo quedas y no hay más que hablar. Además te voy a comprar más cosas por que aunque tus ojos todavía no acompañan tu sonrisa, se te a iluminado mucho la cara.

Alicia se abrazó a él con fuerza y Harry sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. La dio un beso en la frente.

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz- le susurró Harry y solo su novia lo oyó.

- Ya lo se- dijo Alicia sonriendo- gracias cariño.

- Bueno después de esta tierna escena ¿podremos continuar con nuestras compras?- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Si- dijo Alicia cogiendo la bolsa donde llevaba su traje.

Siguieron con las compras, entraron en más tiendas y se compraron colonias, se compraron más ropa pero ya no tan elegante.

- Venga cómpratela Harry- dijo Ron- te queda bien.

- ¿Vosotros creéis?- dijo Harry mientras se miraba en el espejo- me queda un poco grande.

- Pero eso no importa cuando seas mayor la llenarás- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Muy gracioso- dijo Harry.

- Cómprala Harry- dijo Ron- algún día te quedará bien, claro si comes más por que tío estas más delgado y eso que tu cuerpo ha cambiado un poco del Quiddich y ya no eres el chico enclenque que entró a Hogwarts.

- Sigo siendo el chico enclenque que entró a Hogwarts- dijo Harry recordando lo que Voldemort le dijo en el sueño- por ejemplo Cuper es más hombre que yo, él no es un enclenque.

- Él es mayor que tu- dijo Draco- además no te compares con ese cerdo.

- Además si lo dices por mi hermana- dijo Ron- a ella le gustas tal y como eres.

- Si- dijo Harry- ya lo se pero no creéis que les gustaríamos mucho más si fuésemos más como Cuper, me refiero a su físico.

- Puede ser- dijo Ron mirándose en el espejo- la verdad es que estamos muy delgados.

- Y no tenemos muchos músculos- dijo Draco mirándose en el espejo.

- Bueno unos pocos por el Quiddich- dijo J.J mirándose también en el espejo.

- Chicos no se vosotros pero yo me voy a poner a hacer más ejercicio- dijo Harry- hasta que esta cazadora de cuero me quede bien.

- Yo me uno- dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

Harry pagó la cazadora de cuero y salieron de la tienda. Las chicas estaban en la tienda de electrónica. Los chicos entraron y se acercaron a ellas.

- Ron ¿qué te parece si entre los tres nos compramos este juego de play station 2?- dijo Ginny.

-Vale- dijo Ron- ¿cómo se llama?

- Kingdom Hearts- dijo Alicia.

- Vale- dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Draco cogiendo una pequeña caja.

- Eso son mp3- dijo J.J- sirven para escuchar música, yo ya tengo uno.

- Y yo también- dijo Hermione mirándolo.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Ron mirándola.

- ¿Ron eres idiota o que?- dijo Hermione- ¿no te acuerda de que te regale uno por San Valentín? Lo que pasa que no le hemos podido meter música por que necesitamos un ordenador, además de que en Hogwarts no se pueden utilizar aparatos electrónicos.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Ron cayendo en la cuenta- es ese aparatito que me regalaste.

- Si- dijo Hermione.

- Yo os recomiendo que os lo compréis- dijo J.J- yo me entretengo mucho escuchando música con él. Después en mi casa os meto música que tenga en el ordenador.

- Vale- dijo Alicia- dime ¿cuál cojo?

- ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?- dijo Harry.

- Claro como me as comprado tu el vestido- dijo Alicia.

Alicia, Harry, Wendy y Draco cogieron uno pero Ginny no lo hizo. Todos se fueron a pagarlos, Ron se llevó el juego mientras que Ginny miraba los mp3.

- ¿Tu no te lo llevas?- dijo una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio a J.J que la sonreía.

- Siento si te asuste- dijo J.J.

- No pasa nada- dijo Ginny sonriendo- y no, no me lo voy a comprar.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo J.J- ¿no te gusta?

- Bueno es que si me lo compro no voy a tener dinero suficiente para volver y poder comer- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

- ¡Oh!- dijo J.J- bueno pues yo te lo compró.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ginny muy sonrojada- no, no puedo aceptarlo, me sentiría muy mal si me lo comprases.

- No digas tonterías- dijo J.J sonriendo- yo te lo regalo.

- No- dijo Ginny- de verdad no hace falta.

- Que si, te lo compró- dijo J.J- o sino me enfado.

- Esta bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

J.J cogió un mp3 y se fue junto a Ginny hacía la caja. J.J la miró de reojo, esa era con la primera chica que se comportaba tal y como él era, nunca se había atrevido a comportarse con una chica así pero con ella era diferente, sentía que debía ser el mismo.

Ginny se estaba asustando ¿qué estaba sintiendo¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa cuando estaba con él? Nunca se había puesto así de nerviosa con Colin y eso que era su novio.

Después de que J.J le comprase el mp3 y de que Ginny le diese las gracias una y otra vez se fueron a comer. Comieron en un Mcdonald, ninguno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, ni Draco, ni Wendy, ni Harry habían comido nunca una hamburguesa y la disfrutaron como si fuese uno de los manjares más buenos del planeta.

- Eso estuvo bueno- dijo Ron pasando la mano por la tripa.

Después de comer dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras Wendy, J.J y Alicia los enseñaba un poco de Español. Después decidieron volver a la casa de J.J. Salieron del centro comercial y se fueron al metro. En el metro estuvieron hablando.

- ¿Qué os parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta?- dijo Draco- no he ido en mi vida a una discoteca.

- Vale- dijo J.J- habrá que pedirles permiso a Cristine y a mi padre.

- Si yo quiero estrenar la ropa que me he comprado- dijo Wendy

Cuando llegaron fueron a la casa de J.J y subieron por las escaleras por que el ascensor seguía roto. Cuando entraron a la casa vieron a Cristine y a Eric riéndose por algo.

- Ah hola chicos- dijo Eric sonriendo.

- Hola- dijeron los chicos.

- Mama, Eric ¿nos dejáis salir esta noche?- dijo Wendy con cara de niña buena.

- Por supuesto- dijo Eric sonriendo.

- Valla ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba- dijo Wendy a sus amigos pero Cristine y Eric la oyeron.

- ¿Pensabais que no os íbamos a dejar?- dijo Cristine.

- Pues la verdad si- dijo J.J.

- Chicos, nosotros también hemos tenido vuestra edad- dijo Eric- y yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que mis padres conmigo, así que os dejamos.

- ¿Hasta que hora?- dijo Alicia.

- ¿Hasta las 5?- dijo Eric mirando a Cristine.

- No sé- dijo Cristine sonriendo mientras los chicos los miraban expectantes- esta bien a las 5.

Los chicos sonrieron y se abrazaron entre ellos.

- Nos vamos al hotel- dijo Hermione- a cambiarnos.

- ¿A que hora quedamos?- dijo Ron.

- ¿A las 10?- dijo J.J.

- A las 10- dijo Draco- te venimos a buscar.

- Vamonos- dijo Ginny.

- Esperad que voy con vosotros- dijo Cristine.

- Cristine- dijo Eric y la mujer la miró- como estos mocosos van a salir, es cariño lo de mocosos- dijo el hombre al ver la cara de los chicos- ¿qué te parece salir a cenar tu y yo?

- Vale- dijo la mujer mientras los chicos se miraban sonriendo.

- ¿A las 10 también?- dijo Eric sonriendo.

- A las 10- dijo Cristine devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa de Eric y J.J y se marcharon hacía el hotel. Wendy se acercó a su madre y la cogió de la mano. La mujer la miró y se dio cuenta de que todos iban a su alrededor y que tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada.

- ¡Qué bien mama¡Tienes una cita!- dijo Wendy.

- ¿Una cita?- dijo Cristine.

- Claro- dijo Alicia- Eric té a propuesto una cita y tu as aceptado.

- No es una cita- dijo Cristine.

- Claro que lo es- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Vosotras creéis?- dijo Cristine un poco preocupada.

- Vamos claro que si- dijo Wendy- además a ti te gusta Eric y tu le gustas a él.

- Vamos no digáis tonterías- dijo Cristine la mujer se mordió el labio y después de unos minutos de silencio continuo- ¿vosotros creéis?

- Si- dijo Ginny- hemos visto como te mira y como le miras tu a él, además es un hombre muy guapo y hacen una linda pareja.

- Mama esta noche tú déjate llevar- dijo Wendy.

- ¡Wendy por Merlín!- dijo Cristine sonrojada.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Wendy mientras entraban en el hotel.

Mientras en casa de Eric y J.J. Eric sonreía al pensar que esa noche tenía una cita con Cristine. Se sentía feliz, desde que su mujer le había abandonado no había vuelto a ser el mismo con ninguna mujer pero con Cristine era diferente, con ella se comportaba tal y como era.

- Papa ¿vas a tener una cita?- dijo J.J.

- Si- dijo Eric sonriendo- ¿te parece mal?

- No claro que no- dijo J.J sonriendo al ver a su padre tan feliz- me encantaría que salieras con Cristine, es muy amable.

- ¿Te cae bien?- dijo Eric.

- Si- dijo J.J.

- ¿Y que me pongo?- dijo Cristine que ya estaba muy nerviosa después de que la chica le dijesen cosas de Eric y ella.

- Déjanos a nosotras- dijo Wendy sonriendo y empezó a buscar en la maleta de su madre.

- Chicos vosotros no podéis estar aquí- dijo Hermione empujándolos para fuera- nos vamos a cambiar.

- Eso lo quiero ver yo- dijo Draco.

- Y yo- dijeron los otros dos.

- No seáis guarros- dijo Alicia y entre ella, Hermione y Ginny consiguieron sacarlos de la habitación.

Ellos se fueron y se pusieron a jugar a la play 2 y el juego que Ron había comprado con las chicas ya que todavía quedaba mucho para que llegase la hora y ellos no tardaban mucho en cambiarse. En cambio, las chicas se pusieron a cambiarse y ayudaron a Cristine.

Cuando ya casi era la hora los chicos se pusieron a vestirse. Draco y Ron se pusieron unos pantalones negros mientras que Harry se los puso vaqueros. Y además Draco se puso un suéter negro, Ron azul marino y Harry uno blanco.

Harry por mucho que lo intento no consiguió peinarse así que llevaba el pelo desordenado mientras que Draco se lo había puesto de punta y Ron se lo había dejado desordenado.

Salieron al pasillo y llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Cristine donde se estaban cambiando. La primera que salió fue Cristine, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, la mujer estaba guapísima. La mujer los sonrió.

Poco después salieron Ginny y Wendy. Las dos estaban muy bonitas. Ginny llevaba una minifalda roja que iba a juego con su cabello, y una camiseta negra, llevaba unos zapatos negros y llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado.

Wendy llevaba una minifalda azul marino y unos zapatos negros, además de una camiseta azul cielo y en el pelo se había hecho un recogido muy bonito. Ambas iban levemente maquilladas y llevaban unas chaquetas en la mano. Draco miraba a Wendy mientras se le caía la baba.

- Tío Draco ponte un babero- dijo Ron sonriendo.

En ese momento salieron Hermione y Alicia, cuando Ron y Harry las vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione llevaba una minifalda blanca y una camiseta roja, llevaba unas botas negras y se había hecho una coleta muy bonita en el pelo.

Alicia llevaba una minifalda negra muy ajustada y una camiseta blanca muy ajustada que tenía una cremallera en el centro. Además de unas botas blancas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso. Ambas estaban levemente maquillada y como Wendy y Ginny llevaban unas chaquetas en la mano.

- ¿Qué decías Ron?- dijo Draco sonriendo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ginny.

Todos se pusieron en camino, bajaron en el ascensor y salieron a la calle. Las chicas se pusieron las chaquetas y cogieron las manos de sus novios. Llegaron hasta la casa de Eric y J.J y llamaron al telefonillo.

- Ya bajamos- dijo la voz de J.J por el telefonillo.

Diez minutos después J.J y Eric ya estaban abajo. J.J llevaba unos pantalones marrones oscuros y un jersey negro y se había puesto los pelos de punta. El chico se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ginny y de eso se dieron cuenta Wendy, Alicia y Hermione que se miraron y sonrieron. Lo mismo le paso a Eric con Cristine.

- No lleguéis más tarde de las cinco- dijo Cristine.

- Tranquila mama- dijo Wendy.

Los chicos se fueron calle abajo mientras que Cristine y Eric se fueron calle arriba hacía un restaurante que el hombre conocía.

Los chicos no tardaron ni un cuarto de hora en llegar a una zona donde había mucho jóvenes y muchas discotecas.

- ¿A cuál vamos?- dijo Hermione.

- Pues la verdad no sé por que no he venido en mi vida- dijo J.J.

- Pues vallamos a una si no nos gusta pues vamos a otra- dijo Ginny.

Los chicos entraron en una y empezaron a andar entre la gente, estaba a tope y la música sonaba muy alto. Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a unas chicas con la boca abierta y Alicia y Hermione se acercaron a ellos y les dieron una colleja.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Ron aunque no se le escuchó por que la música estaba muy alta.

Después de andar entre la gente llegaron hasta un lugar donde no había mucha gente y las chicas se quitaron las chaquetas haciendo que más de uno que estaba cerca de ellos se les quedase mirando.

Los chicos se pidieron algo de beber y también para sus novias. J.J se lo pidió a Ginny. Cuando volvieron con las copas vieron que unos chicos estaban hablando con las chicas y se acercaba a ellas para hablarlas al oído. Harry se acercó a Alicia y la dio el vaso para después plantarla un beso en los labios, lo mismo hicieron Draco y Ron y los chicos con los que estaban hablando se marcharon. En cambio J.J, le dio la copa a Ginny y la chica dejo de hablar con el chico y se acercó a J.J.

- Que pesado- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Te estaba molestando?- dijo J.J.

- Tranquilo ya lo he despachado yo- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Mientras Wendy, Hermione y Alicia miraban a sus novios.

- ¡Eso a sido muy infantil!- dijo Hermione- ¡solo estaban siendo amables!

- ¡Y comiéndoos la oreja!- dijo Draco.

- ¡Es que aquí como no te hables al oído no té entera!- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Mira dejémoslo!- dijo Wendy- ¡aquí hemos venido a divertirnos no ha discutir!

- ¡Es verdad!- dijo Alicia- ¡así qué vamos a bailar Harry!

- ¡Ni hablar!- dijo Harry- ¡yo no bailo!

Como ninguno de los chicos querían bailar se pusieron a bailar entre ellas y los chicos se pusieron a hablar. Estaban hablando cuando Ron llamó su atención, los tres lo miraron y le vieron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y vieron que les señalaba las chicas. Los otros tres chicos las miraron y se quedaron con la misma cara que tenía Ron. Wendy bailaba con Alicia y Hermione con Ginny, las cuatro bailaban muy pegadas de una forma muy sensual mientras sonreían a los chicos. Las cuatro bailaban de maravilla.

- ¡He muerto y estoy en el cielo!- dijo Draco- ¡gracias dios mío gracias!

Los chicos seguían bebiendo mientras observaban a las chicas bailar. Las copas ya estaban empezando a hacer efecto. Alicia dejó de bailar con Wendy y se acercó a Harry. Se acercó mucho al chico, hasta que no hubo separación entre sus cuerpos y Harry tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Todavía no te he agradecido bien que me comprases ese vestido- le dijo Alicia al oído mientras sus amigas se acercaban a sus novios y se ponían a bailar con ellos. Los chicos ya habían perdido la vergüenza, después de todas las copas, en cambio, Ginny se acercó a J.J y se pusieron a hablar.

- ¿Y cómo piensas agradecérmelo?- dijo Harry sonriendo con su rostro pegado al de su novia.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría?- dijo Alicia rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- Así- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

Ninguno de los besos que se habían dado desde que eran novios era como ese que se estaban dando en ese momento. El beso que se estaban dando en esos momentos era más adulto, sus lenguas jugaban un juego ardiente, exploraban cada rincón de su boca. Harry la agarraba con fuerza de la cintura y ella le desordenaba el pelo más de lo que lo tenía. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- ¿Sabes que estas preciosa?- dijo Harry con sus labios pegados a los de su novia.

- No es que no me enterado las últimas 10 veces que me lo has dicho- ironizó Alicia sonriendo sobre los labios de su novio.

- Pues estás preciosa- dijo Harry sin hacer caso al tono irónico que había usado su novia.

- Todavía no he terminado de agradecértelo- dijo Alicia.

- Pues a que esperas- dijo Harry bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de su novia y acercándola más a él si eso era posible. Harry le mordió el labio inferior y esta vez fue ella la que le beso.

Por suerte para ellos Ron estaba muy entretenido con Hermione como para que se diese cuenta la clase de besos que se estaban dando y el lugar donde Harry tenía colocada sus manos. Los labios habían dejado de ser el centro de los besos de Harry y ahora besaba el cuello de su novia. La chica sonrió al sentir un pequeño mordisco de Harry.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Cristine y Eric volvían del restaurante riendo. Llegaron hasta la casa del hombre y subieron las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a los vecinos.

Eric abrió a la puerta y le cedió el paso a Cristine. La mujer sonrió y entró en la habitación seguida del hombre. Cristine se sentó en sofá mientras Eric se iba al mueble bar.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?- dijo Eric.

- Bueno- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Eric.

- Lo que tu te sirvas- dijo Cristine.

Después de servir dos copas, se acercó a Cristine y se sentó junto a ella. La mujer cogió el vaso que Eric le daba y vio que era wiskey de fuego. Le dio un sorbo mientras sentía la mirada de Eric sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes lo preciosa que puedes llegar a ser?- dijo Eric y Cristine se sonrojo, se sintió como una chica de quince años al sentir como se sonrojaba.

- Gracias- dijo Cristine.

- Solo digo la verdad- dijo Eric mirando para otro lado al ver que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes que los chicos estuvieron diciéndome que esto era una cita?- dijo Cristine para cortar el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

La mujer volvió a sentir la mirada de Eric y se puso nerviosa, tal vez ese comentario se lo tenía que haber guardado pensó.

- Para mí lo es- dijo Eric y Cristine levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos negros que la taladraban.

Eric le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejo en la mesa junto al de él. Eric se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de esa mujer que tanto deseaba. Era un beso apasionado. Cristine le correspondió al beso con un poco de torpeza, hacía mucho que no besaba a un hombre y solo con uno se había besado de esa forma y la había arrebatado a su hija.

Cristine sintió como Eric la tumbaba sobre el sofá mientras le seguía besando los labios.

- Eric… para…- dijo Cristine entre beso y beso que el hombre le otorgaba- casi… no nos…conocemos.

- Si nos conocemos, sigo siendo el mismo muchacho de hace 17 años- dijo Eric acariciando con sus labios todo el rostro y se detuvo en su oreja para susurrarle al oído- sigo siendo el chico con el que saliste cuando tenías 15 años, solo mi cuerpo ha cambiado pero por dentro sigo siendo el mismo…- el hombre le dio un beso en la oreja- déjate llevar Cris.

La mujer volvió a sentir los labios del hombre los suyos y esta vez le correspondió al beso sin torpeza. Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo hasta que los dos quedaron desnudos e hicieron el amor para después quedarse dormidos.

Mientras que las tres parejas se besaban, Ginny y J.J hablaban. No sabían por que pero ninguno de los dos podían dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Quieres que bailemos?- dijo J.J tímidamente.

- Vale- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Se pusieron a bailar y cada vez lo hacían más cerca, hasta que entre sus cuerpos no había separación. Sus rostros se empezaron a acercar, Ginny en esos momentos olvidó que tenía novio y él olvidó que ella tenía novio.

No se supo muy bien quien de los dos había inició el beso pero en esos momentos a ellos no les importaba. Era un beso dulce y tierno, no como los que se estaban dando sus amigos. Ninguno antes había sentido lo que estaban sintiendo con ese beso, Ginny nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con ese chico y tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que era. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como en esos momentos en los que veía como el chico acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Poco a poco se separaron y entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. La imagen de Colin llegó a la mente de Ginny y J.J se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se acababa de besar con una chica que tenía novio.

- Lo siento Ginny- dijo J.J mirando a sus amigos y viendo que ellos no se habían enterado de nada.

- Yo…yo…lo siento- dijo Ginny y se acercó a Alicia que se estaba besando con Harry pero a ella no le importó cuando la dio en el hombro para llamar su atención, en esos momentos necesitaba una hermana mayor con la que hablar.

Alicia dejó de besar a Harry y miró a Ginny.

- Siento interrumpiros- dijo Ginny sonrojada- pero ¿puedo hablar contigo Alicia? Es importante.

- ¡Eh¡Si claro!- dijo Alicia. Miró a su novio y le dijo- ahora vengo.

- Vale- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Alicia y Ginny se fueron hacía el baño de mujeres. Entraron en él. En la pared de la izquierda, junto a la puerta había una fila de lavabos y encima de ellos un gran espejo. Después en la pared del fondo y en la pared de enfrente había dos filas de inodoros uno enfrente del otro, en una de las filas había cinco servicios y en la otra cuatro ya que a continuación ya estaba la puerta por donde las chicas habían entrado. Vieron que no había mucha gente y que se estaban mirando en el espejo. Las dos se metieron en el último servicio de la fila que estaba junto a la puerta y cerraron la puerta con llave. Las dos se pusieron de cuclillas la una enfrente de la otra y se miraron a los ojos. Alicia vio preocupación y culpabilidad en los ojos de Ginny.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Gin?- dijo Alicia.

- J.J y yo estábamos bailando- dijo Ginny nerviosa- y… y… nos hemos besado.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Alicia sorprendida.

- Si- dijo Ginny apartando la mirada de su hermana- y me siento culpable por que Colin no se merece algo así.

- Sabía que J.J te gustaba- dijo Alicia y Ginny la miró- es cierto, no me mires así, te gusta desde que le viste en el sueño.

- ¿Qué voy hacer?- dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Colin a la cara?

- ¿Tu quieres a Colin?- dijo Alicia- ¿estas enamorada de él?

- Ni siquiera sé lo que es eso- dijo Ginny y Alicia sonrió- ¿cómo sabes que estas enamorada¿Qué sientes tú cuando estas con Harry?

- Mi corazón empieza a palpitar a mil por hora, parece que se me va a salir del pecho, me siento indefensa ante la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas pero aunque estoy indefensa sé que él me protegerá y me cuidará. Entre sus brazos me siento segura, cuando noto sus labios cerca de los míos, el deseo empieza a crecer dentro de mí- Alicia cerró los ojos- cuando me besa, siento que estoy en el cielo y que no puedo ser más feliz pero antes de que me bese me pongo nerviosa, muy nerviosa aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a esos besos pero siento que es como si fuese el primero. Para mi Harry es mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, mi mundo, él es todo. ¿Tú sientes eso por Colin?

- No lo sé- dijo Ginny- estoy muy confundida.

- Cuando lo sepas- dijo Alicia- haz lo que te dicte el corazón- Alicia le colocó la mano sobre el corazón- el nunca te fallará.

- Gracias Alicia- dijo Ginny.

- No gracias a ti- dijo Alicia- gracias por haber confiado en mí y haberme contado a mi primero lo que había ocurrido.

- Para eso están las hermanas- dijo Ginny sonriendo y Alicia se acercó a ella y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Estaban abrazadas cuando sintieron un fuerte ruido y se separaron.

- Fuera- oyeron que decía una voz de mujer que a Alicia le resultaba familiar.

Oyeron como los pasos presurosos de las chicas que estaban en el baño y después un fuerte ruido. Alicia se llevó un dedo a los labios dándola a entender a Ginny que no hiciese ningún ruido. Alicia se levantó sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver quien había fuera. Vio a una mujer encapuchada y supo que era una mortífaga y vio que daba patadas a las puertas para abrirlas mientras sujetaba una varita, esa era las causas de los fuertes ruidos. Alicia cerró la puerta, ahora que sabía que esa mujer era una mortífaga ya sabía quien era, la había reconocido por su voz, era Morgana.

- Ahí una mortífaga- susurró Alicia y Ginny asintió- haz lo que yo te diga- Alicia empezó a pensar a la carrera en una forma de escapar y entonces vio que por encima de los servicios había una tubería- Me subiré a la taza del inodoro y tu te irás lo más atrás que pueda cuando la mortífaga tire la puerta protégete por si acaso la puerta te da y cuando yo te diga que corras, saldrás corriendo y avisarás a los demás, yo me quedaré para entretenerla.

- No pienso dejarte sola- susurró Ginny mientras a fuera los golpes se oían cada vez más cerca.

- Ginny en estos momentos no eres de utilidad, te pondrás en peligro y me podrás en peligro a mí- susurró Alicia- no te das cuenta de que no puedes utilizar la magia.

- Niñas se que estáis aquí- dijo la voz de Morgana.

- Pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches no mires a tras- susurró Alicia- corre.

Ginny asintió y mientras que Alicia se subía a la taza del inodoro, Ginny se fue al fondo del servicio, ambas intentando no hacer ruido. Oyeron como la mujer derribaba la puerta del servicio del frente y supieron que el siguiente era el suyo y así fue por que vieron la sobra de la mujer por el hueco que había debajo de la puerta.

- Ya estoy aquí niñas- dijo Morgana.

Cómo en la parte de arriba del servicio no había un hueco como en la parte de abajo, Morgana no pudo ver como Alicia se colgaba de un salto de la tubería que había en el techo.

- Agáchate- Alicia solo movió los labios, sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca pero Ginny la entendió.

Se agachó en el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Morgana le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y Ginny se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos pero a Morgana no le dio tiempo a usar la varita contra ellas por que Alicia que estaba colgada de la tubería la dio una patada en la cara y la mujer se echó para atrás ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y la varita que tenía en las manos cayó en un rincón del suelo.

- ¡Corre Ginny!- gritó Alicia y Ginny obedeció.

Mientras que la pequeña pelirroja salía corriendo del baño sin mirar atrás como le había dicho Alicia, esta se soltaba de la tubería y se dejaba caer al suelo. La chica también intentó salir corriendo pero Morgana que se había recuperado del golpe y que estaba en el suelo la agarró del tobillo y la hizo caer.

Alicia se puso boca arriba y la dio otra patada en la cara, la mujer la soltó y la chica se puso de pie y cuando estaba apunto de salir, Morgana se apareció y la empotró contra el espejo que había rompiéndolo y haciendo que de la cabeza de la chica empezase a correr sangre y después la tirase contra el suelo.

La mujer recuperó la varita que estaba en el suelo y apuntó a la chica. Esta comenzó a arrastrarse para alejarse de la mujer pero sin dejar de mirarla. Alicia sintió como su espalda hacía contacto con la pared. No tenía escapatoria. Empezó a buscar su varita entre su ropa pero no estaba y recordó que la llevaba en el bolso que lo había dejado donde sus amigos.

Ginny llegó hasta sus amigos y se acercó corriendo a ellos. Todos se habían dejado de besar y estaban hablando entre ellos. Harry vio que Ginny se acercaba y se extraño al ver que Alicia no estaba con ella.

- ¡Ginny ¿dónde esta Alicia?!- dijo Harry cuando Ginny llegó hasta ellos.

- ¡Hay una mortífaga en el baño, Alicia esta peleando con ella, debemos ayudarla!- dijo Ginny jadeando.

Harry no tuvo que oír más y salió corriendo seguido de sus amigos, las chicas en cambio, cogieron sus bolsos y Ginny cogió su bolso y el de su hermana. Las chicas salieron detrás de los chicos mientras buscaban en sus bolsos las varitas.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los chicos que no hicieron ningún caso al letrero que ponía que ese baño era de mujeres. Harry fue el primero en entrar seguido de sus amigos.

Harry vio a Alicia en el suelo, pegada a la pared y con la cabeza sangrándole. Vio a la mortífaga apuntándola con la varita para decir el hechizo definitivo pero él fue más rápido. Levantó la varita y apuntó a la mujer.

- ¡Demasius!- dijo Harry y la mortífaga salió volando y se dio contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento.

Harry se acercó corriendo a su novia junto a sus amigos y a las chicas que llegaban en ese momento.

- Morgana- dijo Wendy mirando el rostro de la mortífaga que había quedado al descubierto. Hermione la miró cuando Wendy dijo el nombre de la mujer y vio que era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo negro y unas facciones muy finas.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry mirando a su novia.

- Si- dijo Alicia- ayúdame a levantarme tenemos que salir de aquí.

Harry la ayudó a levantarse y Ginny le entregó a su hermana su bolso. Alicia sacó su varita mientras Harry le observaba la herida de la cabeza.

Salieron rápidamente del baño y se dirigieron a la salida del local, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces cuando estaban por llegar, Ron que era el que iba primero se detuvo y todos vieron el motivo. Cerca de la puerta había dos encapuchados más y la gente no los dejaba de mirar por sus vestimentas.

Entonces vieron como a la derecha venían otro dos y decidieron ir por la izquierda pero otros tres mortífagos se habrían paso entre la gente, así que se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al baño de nuevo, todo lo rápido que podían. Pero esta vez no entraron al baño de las chicas entraron al de los chicos.

Dentro había varios chicos, algunos de ellos orinando y se les quedaron mirando cuando los vieron entrar sobre todo a las chicas, que se sonrojaron levemente. Los chicos tiraron de ellas y se fueron al final del baño donde había una pequeña ventana lo suficiente grande para que todos ellos cupiesen, una ventana que estaba en lo alto del baño.

- Primero uno de nosotros- dijo Harry- tu Draco.

Harry y Ron pusieron sus manos unas encima de las otras y Draco puso un pie en las de Ron y otra en las de Harry y de un impulso lo subieron. El chico se coló por la ventana y fue a parar del otro lado.

- ¿Estas bien Draco?- dijo Hermione.

- Si- oyeron que decía Draco.

- Vamos Ginny ahora tu- dijo Harry.

Ginny se acercó a ellos e hizo lo mismo que Draco. La chica salió por la ventana y Draco la ayudó a bajar de ella. Así lo fueron haciendo con todos, la siguiente fue Alicia que estaba herida, después Hermione y Wendy. Le siguió J.J, hasta que en el baño solo quedaron Harry y Ron y los chicos que los miraban.

- Vamos Ron ahora tu- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y tu como saldrás?- dijo Ron.

- Ya veré- dijo Harry- tu solo sal.

- Ni hablar- dijo Ron- sabes de lo que son capaces.

- Tranquilo- dijo Harry.

- Chicos ¿necesitáis ayuda?- dijo uno de los chicos que estaban en el baño mientras se acercaban a ellos con otro.

- Parece que alguien os esta persiguiendo- dijo otro pero Harry solo entendía algunas cosas y por que J.J, Wendy y Alicia los habían estado enseñando un poco. Pero entendió lo suficiente.

- Podríais ayudarnos a salir por la…- empezó a decir Harry en español con dificultad pero la última palabra no la sabía decir y señaló la ventana. Los chicos sonrieron sabían que eran extranjeros por que los habían oído hablar en otro idioma.

Los dos chicos pusieron las manos como las tenían antes Ron y Harry y estos dos sonrieron. Primero salió Ron y luego le siguió Harry que antes de salir por la ventana les dio las gracias a los chicos. Harry vio que estaban en un callejón oscuro por el que nadie pasaba, había unos cuantos contenedores de basuras en un lado.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Harry.

Sus amigos asintieron y como habían hecho ellos Harry también sacó su varita por si acaso la necesitaban. Empezaron a caminar para salir de callejón cuando cuatro figuras encapuchadas les impidieron el paso. Se dieron la vuelta pero otras cuatro les impidieron continuar, estaban rodeados.

- Valla, valla- dijo uno de los encapuchados y Harry conoció como Cuper, sintió el cuerpo de su novia temblar a su lado al oír la voz de ese hombre y Harry la agarró la mano y ella le dio un fuerte apretón- serviditos en bandeja de plata.

- Cuando nuestro señor se entere de que hemos acabado con sus ocho quebraderos de cabeza se pondrá muy feliz- dijo Morgana quitándose la capucha y dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro en el que tenía un ojo verde y otro azul- dejadme a mí a la sangre sucia me encanta matar muggles.

- Ella no es una muggle- dijo Ron- y no la vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia maldita zorra.

- ¡Cuidado que el pelirrojo saca sus garras!- dijo otro que conocieron como Mcnair- ¿sabéis es una lástima que vuestro amigo el licántropo no este aquí?

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

- Por que así podría matarle como mate a su querida Ania- dijo Mcnair sonriendo cruelmente- cuando sé lo conté a Colangusano, me dijo que Lupin siempre había estado enamorado de ella, cuanto me reí ese día.

- ¡Maldito!- dijo Ginny.

- Pero bueno dejemos de hablar- dijo la voz de otro- uno para cada uno.

- Eso no es justo- dijo otro que estaba frente a Ginny- a mí me toca la pequeña y ella no puede utilizar magia, no va a ser emocionante.

- No seas niño- dijo Morgana- para mí la sangre sucia.

- Para mi Potter- oyó Harry que decía Cuper.

- Para mí la nueva Weasley- dijo una voz que todos menos J.J conocían. Era Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Así es como me llamáis ahora?- dijo Alicia- ¿la nueva Weasley?

- Es para diferenciarte de los otros pobretones- dijo Pansy quitándose la capucha- ¡Impedimenta!

Alicia lo esquivó, soltando la mano de Harry y así comenzó la pequeña batalla. Morgana se acercó a Hermione mientras que Cuper se acercaba a Harry. Mcnair comenzó a pelear con Ron. El mortífago que se había quejado se acercó a Ginny mientras esta sujetaba la varita aunque no estaba permitida a utilizar magia lo haría si no tuviese más remedio. Pero antes de que tuviese que utilizar magia J.J se puso delante de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras el mortífago que se había quejado y otro que tenía la capucha bajada y que ninguno de los dos había visto antes se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Tienes algún plan?- dijo Ginny.

- No- dijo J.J- esperaba que tú lo tuvieses.

Por otro lado, Draco y Wendy luchaban contra otro mortífago cada uno. Draco no sabía el nombre contra el que estaba luchando pero no parecía mucho más mayor que él. Wendy por el contrario estaba luchando con Nott, un hombre bastante ágil con la varita.

- ¡Demasius!- dijo Wendy cansada, ese hombre era muy rápido pero Nott lo esquivó.

- ¡Cruc…!- empezó Nott.

- ¡Impedimenta!- dijo una voz y el hechizo dio de lleno en la espalda de Nott que salió volando por los aires y se dio contra un contendor quedando inconsciente.

Wendy vio que el que le había lanzado el hechizo había sido Draco que la guiñó un ojo.

- Ayudemos a J.J y Ginny- dijo Wendy y Draco asintió.

Se acercaron a sus dos amigos, J.J estaba protegiendo a Ginny de los hechizos que esos dos hombres le lanzaban pero el Crucio que le envió uno de ellos no lo pudo evitar y le dio en la espalda. El chico tenía sus manos apoyadas en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Ginny y se mantenía de pie para protegerla con todo su cuerpo del hechizo. De los ojos de Ginny no paraban de salir lagrimas al ver como ese chico estaba recibiendo de nuevo un cruciatus por protegerla. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, él tenía los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor de la maldición, intentando no gritar.

- ¡Demasius!- dijeron dos voces.

Ginny lo único que pudo ver fue cuando el cuerpo de J.J se precipito sobre ella. Ella le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y lo sujeto mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. J.J abrió los ojos y se encontró los ojos bañados en lágrimas de Ginny.

- No llores más pelirroja- dijo J.J y la dio un beso en la frente que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera. Nunca antes se había estremecido con un beso como le había pasado con ese, ni siquiera cuando sus novios se los habían dado, ese estremecimiento le había gustado- mira que te vas a secar.

Ginny sonrió al oír y eso y vio como las manos de J.J le limpiaban las lagrimas.

- Ya puedes soltarme- dijo J.J sonriendo- no me voy a caer.

- Es que no quiero soltarte- dijo Ginny- me siento segura entre tus brazos.

Ginny sintió como J.J le rodeaba con los brazos y entonces Ginny recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hermana en el baño. Recordó alguna de las palabras que le había dicho su hermana.

"_Entre sus brazos me siento segura, cuando noto sus labios cerca de los míos, el deseo empieza a crecer dentro de mí"_

Y eso es lo que estaba sintiendo por que los labios del chico y los suyos propios se estaban acercando de nuevo como lo habían hecho en la discoteca. Y el deseo empezó a crecer en su interior pero también el de él. ¿Qué ocurría¿Se estaba enamorando de ese chico?

Cuando estaban apunto de besarse, Wendy y Draco que habían sido los que los habían ayudado los interrumpieron.

- ¿Estáis bien?- dijo Draco que como Wendy no se había dado cuenta de que los chicos habían estado apunto de besarse.

- Si- dijo J.J sonriendo y soltando a Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Quedaros aquí- dijo Draco- J.J protege a Ginny si alguno se levanta, nosotros ayudaremos a los demás.

- Está bien- dijo J.J.

Wendy y Draco se fueron a ayudar a los otros mientras que J.J y Ginny se quedaban juntos y un incomodo silencio reinaba entre ellos.

Hermione luchaba contra Morgana. La mujer era bastante buena con la varita. Aunque Hermione la había hecho alguna que otra herida pero solo rozaduras.

- Crucio- dijo Morgana.

Hermione lo esquivó y vio el momento de acabar con esa batalla, ya que la mujer había dejado de protegerse. Así que Hermione la apuntó a la cabeza y dijo:

- ¡Impedimenta!- el hechizo salió de la varita y le dio de llenó en la cara, la mujer cayó al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

Cuando Morgana miró a Hermione lo hizo solo con un ojo el de color verde, ya que el hechizo la había dado en el otro dejándola tuerta.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia!- dijo Morgana mientras donde antes había tenido el ojo de color azul ahora tenía un hueco que le sangraba- ¡me las pagaras!¡Mi rostro, mi hermoso rostro!

La mujer levantó la varita pero la voz de Ron lanzando la maldición impedimenta la salvó ya que había dejado inconsciente a la mujer. Hermione lo miró y vio que Mcnair estaba cerca de él también inconsciente. Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Alicia iba perdiendo contra Pansy ya que no se sentía muy bien por la herida de la cabeza y que no la dejaba de sangrar.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley?- dijo Pansy sonriendo- ¿no puedes?

- Que valiente eres- dijo Alicia- sabes que estoy herida y que por eso no puedo pero no me voy a dejar vencer por alguien como tu.

- No me digas- dijo Pansy- ¡Crucio!

- ¡Tarrantallegra!- dijo Alicia.

Alicia pudo esquivar el cruciatus de Pansy pero esta no pudo esquivar el hechizo de Alicia y comenzó a dar saltos. Alicia sonrió y la puntó con la varita.

- Adiós Parkinson- dijo Alicia- ¡Demasius!

Pansy salió volando por los aires y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Draco y Wendy llegaron en ese momento.

- Pareces que no necesitas ayuda- dijo Draco.

- Un poco si- dijo Alicia llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ella y la chica se sentó en el suelo. Draco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la cabeza a su amiga.

- Hay que ayudar a Harry- dijo Alicia mirando a su novio que luchaba con Cuper a unos metros de ellos.

- Yo iré- dijo Wendy y se transformó en lechuza.

- Ten cuidado- dijo Draco cuando su novia ya había despegado.

Harry luchaba contra Cuper, iban empate, los dos parecían ser igual de buenos y entonces Harry vio como Cuper sacaba una espada de su espalda mientras que con una mano sujetaba el arma con la otra sujetaba la varita.

- ¿Asustado Potter?- dijo Cuper sonriendo.

- No- dijo Harry con decisión- no te tengo miedo.

- ¿De verdad¿Ni un poquito?- dijo Cuper riendo- ¿sabes una cosa mocoso? Si yo fuera tú y tuviese un hombre como yo delante de mí tendría miedo, mucho miedo.

- Eso demuestra que somos muy diferentes- dijo Harry.

- Claro que lo somos- dijo Cuper- por que tú eres un maldito mocoso y yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho, y tu novia se va a cansar un día de ti y va a buscar un hombre como yo para que le dé lo que tu seguramente no le has podido dar. Eres un muchachito enclenque y ella es demasiado para ti por que tengo que reconocer que esa chica esta como un tren, no sabes lo que me pone y un día cuando se canse de ti vendrá a mí y yo le daré lo que un niñito enclenque como tu no le ha podido dar, me la follare una y otra vez, ella será mía por que tu niño, no te puedes comparar conmigo, por que tu no tienes mi cuerpo, mi perfecto cuerpo, tienes un cuerpo ridículo, aunque hayas cambiado un poco por jugar a Quiddich todavía te queda mucho para ser un hombre y seguro que lo que escondes debajo de esos pantalones es minúsculo- Cuper rió con ganas mientras la rabia empezaba a crecer en el interior de Harry- huelo tu rabia, Potter. El niño esta rabioso.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!- gritó Harry lleno de rabia pero Cuper lo esquivó.

El hombre se lanzó sobre él con la espada en ristre y Harry la esquivó por los pelos pero al apartarse, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Cuper levantó la espada para acabar con él pero Wendy se acercó volando y le empezó a picotear la cabeza con fuerza. Cuper empezó a mover la mano intentando apartar a Wendy.

- ¡Malditas seas Wendy!- dijo el hombre.

Harry aprovechó el momento en el que estaba entretenido para apuntarle con la varita y apuntarlo.

- ¡Impedimenta!- dijo Harry y le dio en la espalda a Cuper que salió volando y se cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry se acercó al cuerpo de Cuper y lo miró mientras las palabras que el hombre le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿y si tenía razón?

Wendy se transformó de nuevo en humana y se acercó a Harry que no apartaba los ojos de Cuper.

- Muy bien Harry- dijo Wendy pero el chico no hizo ningún signo de que la escuchase- Harry ¿estás bien?

- Si- dijo Harry después de unos segundos- gracias.

- De nada- dijo Wendy- ven Alicia se sentía un poco mal por la herida de la cabeza, además nos tenemos que ir antes de que despierten.

Harry siguió a Wendy hasta donde estaba Alicia y vieron que la chica ya se levantaba. Alicia se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo que él correspondió aunque la chica lo sintió extraño, distante.

- Salgamos de aquí- dijo J.J.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacía la casa de J.J. Llegaron hasta el portal y J.J buscó sus llaves.

- No las he traído mierda- dijo J.J- esperemos que haya llegado mi padre.

J.J empezó a llamar al telefonillo sin parar, una y otra vez si seguía a si lo quemaría.

Eric y Cristine despertaron al escuchar el telefonillo. Cristine se vio completamente desnuda y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Eric la observó y la cogió del brazo.

- ¡Eh, Eh Cristine!- dijo Eric y la mujer le miró- ¿qué té pasa?

- Esto no debió haber pasado- dijo Cristine.

- Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Eric mientras se vestía- somos dos adultos y hemos hecho el amor, no es nada malo. Tú me gustas mucho Cristine.

- Debes abrir podrían ser los chicos y parecen muy impacientes- dijo Cristine nerviosa al oír las últimas palabras del hombre.

Eric la miró durante unos segundos y después se puso en pie colocándose la ropa. Cogió el telefonillo y se lo puso en la oreja y no había dicho nada cuando oyó la voz de su hijo.

- Abre rápido papa- dijo J.J.

El hombre vio a su hijo muy alterado y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

- Son los chicos- dijo Eric a Cristine- parecen muy alterados.

Los chicos subían corriendo, Alicia al pasar a la casa tropezó, le dolía bastante la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Eric al ver la sangrar la cogió en brazos y la sentó en el sofá. Harry observó como es hombre había cogido a su novia con mucha facilidad, y Harry se dio cuenta de que él nunca podría hacer eso, que era demasiado enclenque para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Eric mientras hacía aparecer algodón, alcohol y unas gasas y empezaba a curar a Alicia.

- Unos mortífagos nos atacaron- dijo Wendy.

- ¿Cómo te hicieron esto?- dijo Cristine a Alicia.

- Me empotraron contra un espejo- dijo Alicia.

- Si- dijo Eric- veo algunos trozos del espejo.

Alicia hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió como Eric le extraía un pequeño cristal. Después de que terminase de curarla, el hombre la puso una gasa para taparle la herida.

- Nos vamos al hotel- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Eric poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la mujer- ¿cómo te vas a ir al hotel? Debemos estar todos juntos Cristine por si vuelve a atacar.

- No lo mejor es que nos vallamos al hotel- dijo Cristine.

Eric la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él. La mujer se puso nerviosa al volver a sentir a ese hombre tan cerca.

- No pongas en peligro a los chicos por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- susurró el hombre para que solo ella lo escuchara.

- No es por eso- susurró Cristine.

- Es por eso Cristine y lo sabes- susurró Eric.

- Nos vamos- dijo Cristine soltándose de Eric y los chicos se pusieron de pie.

- Tened cuidado- dijo Eric al ver que no convencería a la mujer.

Salieron de la casa y bajaron las escaleras y salieron a la calle. Caminaron hasta el hotel sin darse cuenta de que los vigilaban, aunque esos ojos que vigilaban no los habían visto salir del portal de Eric y J.J.

Llegaron al hotel y vieron que en el hall del hotel solo estaba un recepcionista. Subieron hasta sus habitaciones y entraron en la de las chicas.

- Iros a dormir- dijo Cristine- mañana en cuanto podamos volveremos a Inglaterra.

Draco y Ron salieron de la habitación de las chicas pero Harry se quedó mirando a su novia la cual estaba siendo acariciada por Wendy.

- Vete a la cama Harry- dijo Cristine- Alicia estará bien.

Harry hizo caso a Cristine y la mujer salió junto a él. Cristine entró en la habitación del medio mientras Harry entraba en la otra y veía como sus amigos se ponían el pijama.

- Tranquilo Harry- dijo Ron- Alicia está bien.

Mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, estas también se ponían el pijama.

- Alicia deberías ponerte unos pantalones para dormir, en vez de dormir en tanga- dijo Wendy- podrías coger frío ahora que estás un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Alicia asintió y se puso unos pantalones del pijama. Las chicas se acostaron y apagaron las luces. No tardaron ni quince minutos en dormirse, estaban cansadas.

Harry no podía dormir y sabía que sus amigos tampoco. Harry se incorporó y saltó por encima de Ron para pasar.

- Me voy a ver a Alicia- dijo Harry.

- Espera- dijo Ron- yo voy contigo, no puedo dormir.

- Yo también voy- dijo Draco.

Los chicos se pusieron las zapatillas de deporte ya que no tenían las zapatillas de estar por casa a mano y salieron de la habitación. Pasaron por delante de la puerta de Cristine y después con un Alohomora abrieron la puerta.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de si. Se acercaron a la cama y las observaron. Vieron que Wendy y Ginny estaban a los lados mientras que Hermione y Alicia estaban en el centro. Las dos del centro, tenían las manos cogidas y sus rostros estaban uno enfrente al de la otra. Por otro lado Ginny tenía el brazo por encima de Hermione y Wendy lo tenía puesto por encima de Alicia.

- Son hermosas- dijo Ron observándolas con una sonrisa.

- Si lo son- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Harry no dijo nada, sus amigos tenían razón eran hermosas pero para él la más hermosa era Alicia. Las palabras de Cuper volvieron a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Alicia un día se cansaría de él, ella era hermosa y él no era guapo, o eso es lo que él creía. Por que en realidad era un chico muy guapo y muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts estaban locas por él pero el chico no se daba cuenta. Pero la que más guapo le veía era Alicia.

Cristine estaba tumbada boca arriba pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa noche con Eric. Había sido maravilloso pero estaba asustada, no quería enamorarse por que para una vez que se enamoró en el pasado había sufrido.

Estaba pensando cuando oyó un fuerte ruido en la habitación de al lado, en la de lo chicos.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos tres?- dijo Cristine poniéndose en pie.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se asomó pero lo que vio hizo que el corazón le empezase a latir con fuerza. Vio como un mortífago entraba en la habitación de los chicos. Tenía que ayudar a los chicos pero antes avisaría a las chicas para que estuviesen preparadas.

Cogió la varita y salió descalza al pasillo, caminó con sigilo intentando no hacer ruido para no alertar a los mortífagos.

Susurrando un Alohomora la mujer entró en la habitación de las chicas y estuvo apunto de gritar al ver a tres figuras a los pies de la cama pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran los chicos y el miedo que había sentido por ellos se esfumó.

- Me nos mal que estáis bien- dijo Cristine- despertad a las chicas nos vamos.

- ¿Qué pasa Cristine?- dijo Harry.

- Mortífagos en vuestra habitación- dijo la mujer- y no creo que tarden en venir a esta.

Los chicos despertaron a las chicas que miraron a su alrededor confundidas. Hasta que Ron le dijo que sucedía que se despertaron como si las hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría encima.

Las chicas se levantaron y se pusieron las zapatillas de deporte y cogieron las varitas. Cristine se asomó y vio que los mortífagos entraban a su habitación. La mujer empezó a poner los muebles delante de la puerta y la mujer les pidió a los chicos que la ayudasen. Oyeron como los mortífagos intentaban abrir la puerta.

- Vamos por la ventana- dijo Cristine- seguidme.

- Estamos en un octavo- dijo Ginny.

Wendy se transformó en lechuza y Ginny la miró.

- Eso no ayuda Wen- dijo Ginny y la lechuza ululo.

- Vamos chicos daos prisa- dijo Cristine y salió por la ventana seguida de Wendy que salió volando.

- Alicia conviértete en unipegaso- dijo Ron.

- Ron los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver caballos con alas y con un cuerno en la cabeza- dijo Alicia mientras Draco salía por la ventana seguido de cerca por Ginny.

Ron le siguió y después de él Hermione. Alicia se asomó y miró a bajo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo Alicia.

- Pero si es como montar en escobas- dijo Harry.

- Si pero sin escoba- dijo Alicia.

- Venga Alicia- dijo Harry al oír como intentaban entrar.

Alicia salió por la ventana, el borde que había no era muy grande, poco después Harry salió y Ambos empezaron a caminar. Harry no miró abajo pero Alicia miró y se detuvo.

- No puedo- dijo Alicia mirando abajo- esto es un suicidio.

- Alicia por favor camina- dijo Harry.

- No puedo Harry me siento mareada- dijo Alicia.

- Alicia yo estoy contigo no voy a dejar que nada te pase- dijo Harry- y deja de mirar abajo.

- Vale- dijo Alicia y cogió la mano de Harry.

La chica empezó a caminar y Harry iba detrás suya muy cerca. Pronto alcanzaron a Hermione y Ron, parecía que Hermione también se había parado. Más aya vieron a Ginny, Draco y a Cristine con Wendy volando cerca de ellos. Hermione se paró y miró a bajo.

- ¡Joder Hermione no mires abajo!- le regañó Ron.

- No puedo evitarlo- dijo Hermione y en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vació pero consiguió agarrarse al borde con una mano. Alicia al ver eso se detuvo, el miedo la paralizo y sintió que se mareaba. Pero Harry que estaba junto a ella y vio que la chica se estaba mareando, la sujeto poniéndola contra la pared antes de que la chica se precipitase al vacío.

- Harry...- dijo Alicia pegada a la pared y con mala cara- no puedo moverme, soy una estúpida, Hermione ahí y yo no soy capaz de moverme.

- Shh- dijo Harry dándola una beso en la mejilla- tranquila Ron la esta ayudando.

Ron se acercó hasta donde estaba su novia y se agachó para cogerla la mano. Hermione se aferró a la mano de Ron con fuerza mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Con la otra mano Ron se aferró a la columna para no caer él también. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y también vio miedo en los ojos de su novio, miedo a perderla.

- ¡No me sueltes Ron!- dijo Hermione.

- ¡No lo voy hacer!- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos- ¡si caes tu, caigo yo detrás!

- Ron...- dijo Hermione y consiguió agarrarse con las dos manos a la mano de Ron.

- ¡Yo no puedo solo!- dijo Ron- ¡tu me tienes que ayudar Hermione!- Ron empezó a tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Así que vamos mi niña!

Hermione buscó con los pies algún sitio para apoyarlos y poder impulsarse para subir y encontró algo que sobresalía, apoyó el pie y con la ayuda de Ron consiguió subir.

Harry y Alicia suspiraron aliviados. Ron la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a él, intentando que su novia no estuviese en el borde. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba.

- Ya esta cariño- dijo Ron- todo esta bien.

- Vamos seguid- dijo Harry y Ron asintió.

Todos siguieron caminando habían perdido de vista a Ginny, Wendy, Cristine y Draco. Doblaron una esquina y siguieron caminando cuando vieron la ventana de una de las habitaciones y Cristine asomándose por ella. Wendy estaba en el hombro de Draco y en esos momentos miraban la televisión.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- dijo la mujer cuando ya todos estaban en la seguridad de suelo estable.

- Casi nos matamos por el camino- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a su alrededor en la habitación había dos ancianitos tumbados en la cama viendo la televisión aunque ahora encontraban mucho más interesante a las personas que habían irrumpido en su cuarto.

Cristine se acercó a la puerta y la abrió asomó la cabeza y vio que estaban al otro lado de mismo pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones y que justo al lado de esa habitación donde estaban, estaba el ascensor. Vio que no había mortífagos en la puerta y supuso que habían conseguido entrar en la habitación.

- Chicos- dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación- el ascensor esta al lado, saldré y pulsare el botón mientras esperáis aquí cuando las puertas del ascensor se habrán os avisaré y entraremos en el ascensor.

Todos asintieron y la mujer salió de la habitación, pulso el botón y espero que el ascensor se abriese mientras miraba a su alrededor y daba golpes con sus dedos en la pared, muy nerviosa. La puerta se abrió y avisó a los chicos que fueron saliendo poco a poco de la habitación no sin antes darles las buenas noches a los ancianos. Ron fue el último en salir y antes de salir miró a los ancianos que le devolvieron la mirada.

- Buenas noches- dijo Ron- espero que disfruten de su estancia en el hotel.

Ron salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Qué chicos tan simpáticos ¿verdad cariño?- dijo la ancianita a su marido.

- Si- dijo el anciano- ya quedan pocos chicos así de educados.

Cuando estaban todos dentro, le dieron al botón para que bajase al último piso y Wendy se posó en el suelo y se transformó en persona de nuevo.

- Menuda aventura- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa- ¿repetimos lo de la cornisa?

La sonrisa de Wendy se borró cuando los demás le lanzaron una mirada furibunda. El ascensor se detuvo y salieron de él. Estaban en el hall y vieron el cadáver del recepcionista en el suelo.

- ¡Por fin os encontramos!- oyó que gritaba una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a uno de los mortífagos.

- ¡Corred!- gritó Cristine.

No lo tuvieron que oír dos veces, todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida mientras el mortífago que era un poco idiota (todo ahí que decirlo) se quedó quieto esperando que le atacarán, nunca hubiese esperado que saliesen corriendo. Así que el mortífago tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, minutos que le vinieron muy bien a los otros para escapar.

Todos corrían calle arriba de vez en cuando miraban para atrás pero no veían a nadie que los persiguiese. Llegaron hasta el portal de la casa de Eric y llamaron al telefonillo con insistencia mientras miraban si venía alguien.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Eric, en el mismo momento en el que veían al mortífago que corría hacía ellos aunque no estaban muy seguros de que los hubiesen visto.

- ¡Abre Eric rápido!- dijo Cristine.

El hombre les abrió la puerta y todos entraron al portal.

- Quietos- dijo Cristine- no os mováis, no hagáis ruido.

Todos obedecieron a Cristine, y se internaron en la oscuridad del portal. Vieron como el mortífago se paraba delante del portal y miraba a los lados, buscándolos.

- ¿Dónde se han metido?- dijo para después salir corriendo calle arriba.

- Vamos subid- dijo Cristine y todos subieron las escaleras.

Subieron corriendo y con las luces del portal apagadas. Eric los esperaba en la puerta, cuando los vio, se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar. J.J estaba sentado en el sofá y suspiró aliviado al verlos entrar todos ellos en pijama y con zapatillas de deporte menos Cristine que iba descalza.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Eric.

- Entraron a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Cristine.

- Te lo dije Cristine- dijo Eric- te dije que lo mejor era estar todos juntos pero tú no me hiciste caso.

- Bueno, tenías razón- dijo la mujer mientras los chicos se sentaban en el sofá- ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

- Eso no se pregunta Cristine- dijo Eric- tu dormirás con Wendy en la habitación de invitados, J.J dormirá conmigo en mi cuarto y Hermione, Alicia y Ginny en la habitación de J.J- Ginny al oír eso se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que dormiría en la cama de ese chico, con su olor- y Harry, Ron y Draco dormiréis en el sofá cama.

- Esta bien- dijeron todos.

- Pues venga a dormir- dijo Eric- mañana Cris y yo iremos a por los pasajes de avión y si hay para mañana, entonces mañana nos iremos.

- Eric ¿podrías darme algo para curarme esto?- dijo Hermione enseñándole unas heridas que tenían en las manos y en las rodillas cuando había estado apunto de caerse de la cornisa.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- dijo Eric mientras hacía aparecer alcohol y algodones.

- Ha querido hacer puenting sin cuerdas- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Muy gracioso- dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua.

Mientras Eric la curaba las heridas los demás se sentaron en el sofá menos Alicia. Harry estaba pensativo, recordando ese día y dándole vueltas a las palabras de Cuper.

Alicia se acercó a él para sentarse en sus piernas aunque había más sitios para sentarse quería estar con él. Harry la vio acercarse y antes de que la chica se sentase en sus piernas, se levantó y la chica quedó un poco decepcionada al ver como le cedía el asiento y se sentaba en otro lado. Alicia sabía que le pasaba algo, estaba muy raro ¿pero que le pasaba?

- Venga a dormir- dijo Eric cuando terminó de curar a Hermione- ya sabéis donde esta las habitaciones.

Cada uno se fue a la habitación que Eric les había asignado, el hombre antes de irse a su cuarto, con un movimiento de varita abrió el sofá cama para Ron, Harry y Draco.

Todos se acostaron, algunas personas como Hermione, Ron, Draco y Wendy se durmieron en seguida pero los otros no pudieron. J.J no hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Ginny esa noche y a Ginny le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Por otro lado, Cristine también estaba pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche con Eric y a este le pasaba lo mismo, pensaba en lo ocurrido con Cristine. Y por último estaban Harry y Alicia, el primero no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Cuper y la segunda no dejaba de pensar en Harry y lo que le podría estar sucediendo ya que ni siquiera le había dado un beso antes de irse a la cama y eso no había ocurrido nunca hasta ahora.

J.J se incorporó no podía dormir y necesitaba ir al baño. Sabía que su padre estaba despierto y creía que era por que estaba atento por si entraban los mortífagos pero Eric no estaba despierto por eso.

- Voy al baño- susurró J.J.

- Esta bien- dijo Eric.

J.J salió de la habitación y entró al baño.

Ginny y Alicia no dejaban de moverse inquietas en la cama pero ni con esos movimientos conseguían despertar a Hermione que dormía profundamente. A Ginny le entraron ganas de ir al baño y se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vas?- susurró Alicia.

- Al baño- dijo Ginny- ahora vengo.

Ginny salió de la habitación y fue al baño pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, alguien al otro lado la abrió antes encontrándose de frente a J.J.

- Ho...ho...la- dijo J.J un poco nervioso.

- Hola- dijo Ginny tímidamente- ¿me dejas pasar?

- ¿Eh?- dijo J.J y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio la puerta- si, si claro.

El chico salió y se iba hacía el cuarto donde dormía con su padre cuando sintió que alguien le cogía la mano. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Ginny le estaba agarrando la mano.

- Yo...te quería dar las gracias- dijo Ginny- por haberme ayudado esta noche.

- No tienes por que darme las gracias- dijo J.J mirando sus manos entrelazadas y luego los ojos chocolates de Ginny.

- Yo creo que si- dijo Ginny y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias.

La chica entró al baño y cuando la puerta se cerró, J.J se apoyó en la pared y se tocó la mejilla que la pelirroja le había besado ¿qué le estaba pasando con esa chica?

Lo que ellos no sabían es que unos ojos esmeraldas habían visto toda la escena. Harry se había levantado para ir al baño (parece que a todos les ha dado ganas a la misma vez) y lo había observado todo con una sonrisa. "Me parece que aquí hay más que amistad" pensó Harry mientras sonreía y veía como J.J entraba a su cuarto. Poco después salió Ginny y antes de irse a su habitación, miró la puerta de donde estaba durmiendo J.J. Cuando la pelirroja entró al cuarto, Harry entró al baño y cuando salió, se tumbo de nuevo entre Ron y Draco y después de unos minutos consiguió conciliar el sueño.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, siento la tardanza pero ahora estoy con los examenes finales y casi no pudo meterme en Internet. Bueno ahora con el capitulo ¿qué os pareció? A mi personalmente me gusta por que este capitulo tiene de todo, comedia, amor, acción y sentimientos un tanto confundidos ¿qué sentirá Ginny por J.J¿Y J.J por Ginny¿Qué pasará con Cristine y Eric¿Alicia descubrirá que le ocurre a Harry? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchos reviews. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos las personas que me dejan reviews. Besos y adiós.


	34. Una interesante reunión de la Orden del

**Capitulo 34: Una interesante reunión de la Orden del Fénix.**

Harry se despertó con el olor del desayuno, se levantó del sofá cama en el que había pasado la noche y se fue a la cocina donde vio a todos sus amigos pero no vio ni a Eric, ni a Cristine.

- Buenos días- dijo Harry.

- Buenos días- dijeron sus amigos.

Harry se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a su novia que esperaba el beso de por las mañanas que Harry siempre le daba, un beso que no llegó ya que Harry todavía tenía muy presentes las palabras de Cuper. Todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la cara de desilusión de Alicia pero no dijeron nada.

- ¿Dónde están Eric y Cristine?- dijo Harry.

- Se han ido esta mañana temprano- dijo J.J- me han dicho que iban al aeropuerto para comprar unos billetes de avión.

- Ya veo- dijo Harry dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

Después de desayunar se fueron al cuarto de J.J. De camino al cuarto, Harry sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y lo metían en la habitación de invitados.

Harry vio como su novia cerraba la puerta y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ron se detuvo al ver como Harry y Alicia se encerraban en la habitación de invitados, se acercó a la puerta pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Hermione.

- Han entrado a la habitación- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo Hermione- ¿es no té as dado cuenta de que ha pasado algo entre ellos?¿Qué Harry esta muy raro desde anoche? Alicia como su novia quiere enterarse de lo que le pasa y esas cosas no son para aclararlas delante de todos nosotros.

- Pero ¿por qué en una habitación donde hay cama?- dijo Ron- ¿no podrían ir al salón o a la cocina?

- Por favor Ron no se van a acostar aquí- dijo Hermione- así que despreocúpate. Y ahora vamos a la habitación de J.J.

Hermione cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la habitación de J.J.

Alicia seguía observando a Harry apoyada en la puerta y Harry estaba de pie pensando en lo que le diría a su novia cuando le preguntarse que era lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué demonios té pasa?- dijo Alicia.

- Nada- dijo Harry sabiendo que esa respuesta no le serviría de nada a Alicia.

- ¿Nada?- dijo Alicia mirándolo- tú a mi no me engañas.

- No me pasa nada- dijo Harry acercándose a ella- salgamos.

- No- dijo Alicia apartándolo de la puerta- me lo vas a contar ahora, me vas a decir lo que té pasa.

- Ya te dije que nada- dijo Harry.

- Harry no nací ayer, te conozco y sé que té pasa algo- dijo Alicia- desde anoche estas muy raro, desde que nos atacaron los mortífagos. Debes de confiar en mí…

- ¿Cómo confiaste tú en mí el día que nos peleamos en el hospital, el día en que estuvimos en maternidad?- dijo Harry.

- No es lo mismo- dijo Alicia.

- ¡Claro que es lo mismo!- dijo Harry señalándola con el dedo- ¿por qué no me dices el motivo por el que te pusiste triste¿Por qué no confías en mí¿Por qué estabas sonriendo y de repente dejaste de sonreír?

- ¡Por que al ver a esos bebes me acordé de uno que asesino Voldemort delante de mí!- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos y Harry se quedó callado- ¡lo mato delante de mí y tan solo era un bebe de unos meses!

Alicia se dio la vuelta y cogió el picaporte de la puerta mientras Harry la observaba. La chica apoyó la frente en la puerta y se disponía a abrir cuando Harry la detuvo con sus palabras.

- No te merezco.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio. Vio que miraba al suelo, que miraba sus zapatos como si fuesen algo muy interesantes.

- ¿Qué as dicho?- dijo Alicia.

- Que no te merezco- dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Alicia acercándose a él.

- Por que es la verdad- dijo Harry y vio los pies de su novia enfrente de él- no entiendo como té as podido fijar en mí- Harry sintió como su novia le cogió del rostro y le obligaba a mirarla, Harry la miró- no entiendo como alguien tan hermoso se ha podido fijar en alguien tan feo como yo- Alicia iba a hablar pero Harry no la dejo- soy un enclenque y tu eres demasiado para mí. Estoy muy delgado y no soy guapo, soy un mocoso y un día te vas a cansar de mí y te vas a ir con un hombre de verdad.

- Pero ¿tú estas oyendo la sarta de tonterías que estas diciendo?- dijo Alicia- ¿de donde has sacado todas esas tonterías?

- Cuper…

- Claro Cuper tenía que ser- dijo Alicia soltándolo y dándole la espalda- es que no te das cuenta de que lo único que quiere es molestarte.

- Tal vez- dijo Harry- pero tiene razón en todo lo que a dicho, él es más hombre que yo.

- Él es más mayor que tú- dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta y mirándole.

- Pero ¿te gusta?- dijo Harry- ¿te gusta su físico?

- Harry escúchame tal vez su físico este bien y puede ser todo lo guapo que quiera pero es cruel, vil y mezquino- dijo Alicia- y no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

- Pero ¿yo te gustaría más si mi cuerpo fuese como el de Cuper?- dijo Harry.

- A mí me vas a gustar de todas formas- dijo Alicia acercándose a él y cogiéndole del rostro- te amo Harry, me enamoré del chico que tengo enfrente, de este chico que según tú es un enclenque y feo pero que yo veo como el más guapo del planeta- Harry sonrió al oír eso- no quiero que escuches nunca más esa clase de estupideces, por que yo te quiero tal y como eres y nunca me podría cansar de ti, nunca.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry.

- Te perdono si me das un beso- dijo Alicia sonriendo- bueno uno o todos los que quieras.

Harry unió sus labios con los de su novia en un beso tierno y dulce. Después de ese vinieron otros más hasta que terminaron sobre la cama. Harry miró a su novia que estaba debajo de él y ambos se sonrieron.

- Te quiero- dijo Alicia.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo Harry.

Se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar. Empezaron a rodar por la cama mientras se besaban y reían. Después de un rato de juego decidieron ir al cuarto de J.J con los otros. Así que salieron de la habitación de invitados y se fueron dados de la mano al cuarto de su amigo.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron que Draco estaba jugando en el ordenador mientras Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Wendy y J.J hablaban sentados en la cama.

- ¿Podemos jugar a la play?- dijo Alicia a J.J.

- Si- dijo el chico.

Harry y ella se pusieron a jugar a la play, a un juego de carrera de coches. Ninguno de los dos sabía manejarlo y estaban todo el rato estrellándose contra las cosas y entre ellos y no paraban de reír hasta después de estar un rato jugando no consiguieron pillarle e tranquillo. Ya habían jugado varias partidas, iban empate y estaban jugando la del desempate. Cuando oyeron que la puerta principal se abría y oían las voces de Cristine y Eric.

- Te voy a ganar Harry- dijo Alicia que le iba ganando.

- ¡Chicos!- oyeron que los llamaba Cristine- ¡venid al salón!

- Vamos chicos- dijo Hermione al ver lo que Harry y Alicia seguían jugando.

- Espera Hermione que le voy a ganar- dijo Alicia pero Hermione lo desconecto- ¡no Hermione!

- Bueno- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía- vamos.

- No es justo- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- que sepas Harry que te he ganado aunque no hayamos terminado esta partida por que iba ganando.

- Pero no la hemos terminado así que no vale- dijo Harry mientras salían de la habitación y se iban al salón- así que no me as ganado.

- Si lo he hecho- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en los labios- lo siento, a sido empate.

- Ya veo que no te gusta perder- dijo Alicia.

- No, no me gusta- dijo Harry mirándola- pero a ti tampoco.

- No la verdad es que no- dijo Alicia.

Llegaron al salón y vieron a Cristine y a Eric hablando. Dejaron de hablar cuando los vieron.

- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- dijo Cristine.

- Por nada- dijo Alicia- ¿qué queréis?

- Haber hemos conseguido unos pasajes para ir a Inglaterra esta noche en la madrugada- dijo Eric- vamos a ir al hotel a por vuestras cosas y mientras quiero que vosotros encojáis los muebles y todas las cosas de la casa y las metáis en esas cajas.

El hombre señaló varias cajas que había en medio del salón.

- Vale- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

- Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos- dijo Cristine- ahora volvemos.

Eric y Cristine y se marcharon mientras que los chicos se repartían las habitaciones para recoger las cosas. Harry y Alicia se encargaron del salón, Ginny y J.J del cuarto de este último, Hermione y Ron de la habitación de invitados y Draco y Wendy de la habitación de Eric. Después los que antes terminasen recogerían el cuarto de baño y la cocina.

Ginny y J.J estaban en el cuarto del chico recogiendo las cosas. J.J la encogía mientras Ginny las iba metiendo en la caja.

- ¿Y cómo es Hogwarts?- dijo J.J para sacar algo de conversación.

- Es muy grande- dijo Ginny sonriendo- e interesante. A Colin y a mí nos encanta investigar para ver si encontramos nuevas salas.

- ¿Colin¿Ese es tu novio?- dijo J.J.

- Si- dijo Ginny un poco incomoda.

- Te debes de divertir mucho con él- dijo J.J con una nota de tristeza en su voz- debe de ser muy divertido investigar por un gran castillo.

- Si- dijo Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa, era cierto que se divertía mucho investigando el castillo pero hacía mucho que no lo hacía, desde que empezó a salir con Colin dejaron de hacer esa clase de cosas juntos, ya no se trataban como amigos y la verdad lo echaba de menos. Hacía mucho que no se divertía con Colin de esa forma y echaba mucho de menos hacerlo. Echaba de menos ser amiga de Colin, tal vez se equivocó en sus sentimientos como otras veces atrás le había sucedido, tal vez no estaba enamorada de Colin, tal vez solo le quería como a un amigo.

Estaba muy confundida, había creído que Colin era el chico definitivo que sería el último pero ahora que conocía a J.J ya no estaba tan segura. Había dejado de pensar en Colin como un novio y lo estaba volviendo a ver como a una amigo aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso le había ocurrido incluso antes de conocer a J.J pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que había conocido a este de que a Colin ya no le quería como a un novio, ni siquiera lo había querido nunca como a un novio, había confundido una buena amistad, con amor. Y sabía que cuando volviese a Hogwarts debía hablar con Colin y decirle que había confundido sus sentimientos y que solo le quería como a un amigo. Y cuando lo hubiese dejado meditar y pensar que era lo que sentía por J.J y que es lo que él sentía por ella.

Ginny estaba enfrente de una de las estanterías, bajando los libros aunque lo hacía de manera mecánica por que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que hacía. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la respiración de alguien su nuca.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con J.J que estaba cogiendo unas cosas de la estantería. Se miraron a los ojos. Ginny notó como el rostro le empezaba a arder y supo que se estaba poniendo colorada y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como J.J también enrojecía. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

J.J se acercó a Ginny lentamente y la pelirroja cerró los ojos, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba volver a besarle. J.J también cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los de la chica y después beso el labio inferior con ternura. Ginny dio un leve suspiro al sentirlo. Esta vez J.J se acercó, la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la besó en los labios con ternura pero el beso se tornó apasionado. Ginny dejó caer los libros que tenía entre sus manos y rodeó el cuello del chico que la puso contra la estantería.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. J.J apoyó su frente en la de la chica y se miraron a los ojos.

- Sé que esto no esta bien- dijo J.J- lo sé… pero no sé que me pasa contigo Ginny. Yo siempre he temido a las mujeres, he temido que me pasase lo mismo que le paso a mi padre pero contigo es diferente.

- Pero esto esta mal- dijo Ginny- yo tengo novio.

- Tienes razón- dijo J.J soltando a la chica y alejándose de ella- será mejor que terminemos de recoger todo.

Los dos siguieron recogiendo en silencio, un silencio incomodo que duro hasta que Ron y Hermione llegaron a la habitación para ayudarlos a recoger mientras Draco y Wendy se encargaban del baño y Harry y Alicia de la cocina.

Cuando llegaron Eric y Cristine con las cosas, los chicos se aseguraron que estuviese todo y luego se pusieron a hacer la comida. Por la tarde sé sentaron en el suelo en el salón ya que habían recogido todos los muebles y se pusieron a hablar y Cristine se comunicó con Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea y le dijo a la señora Weasley que llegarían en la madrugada y luego cenaron. Después de cenar y cuando eran las doce de la noche, el avión salía a la una y media se fueron al aeropuerto. Después de facturar las maletas, subieron al avión, se volvieron a sentar igual que a la ida pero esta vez Wendy se sentó con Draco, Eric con Cristine y J.J con Ginny. Causando que estas dos últimas parejas se sintiesen incomodas a con sus acompañantes. En el viaje algunas como Alicia se quedaron dormidas.

A las 4 el avión aterrizó en Inglaterra y después de recoger las maletas salieron a la calle y cogieron unos taxis que los llevaron a Grimmauld Place. Esperaron a que los taxis se hubiesen ido y después entraron al cuartel. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la calle, se abrió la de la cocina y de ella salió la señora Weasley que se abalanzó sobre sus tres hijos y los lleno de besos.

- Mama… me ahogas… me vas… asfixiar- decía Ron.

- Estuve muy preocupada por vosotros- dijo la mujer soltando a sus hijos y esta vez abrazó a Harry, Hermione, Wendy y Draco que por poco y también los asfixia.

- Mama tú puedes ser un arma letal- dijo Alicia jadeando- dale un abrazo a un mortífago y lo asfixias.

- ¿Para que se los voy a dar a ellos si os lo puedo dar a vosotros?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Después de que Cristine le presentará a la señora Weasley a Eric y J.J entraron en la cocina ya que la señora Weasley les había informado que los demás Weasley se encontraban allí, despiertos esperándolos para darles la bienvenida.

Alicia y Ginny se abrazaron a sus hermanos. Bill cogió de la cintura a Alicia e hizo que se sentase sobre sus piernas y la empezó a dar besos mientras Alicia sonreía. Harry los observó, desde que los Weasley se habían enterado de que Alicia era parte de su familia, que era la hermana y la hija que creían muerta la llenaban de carantoñas, de besos, de caricias, de palabras hermosas para que se sintiese una más de la familia para aplacar todo esos años que había vivido junto a Voldemort, todos esos años de sufrimiento. Pero no solo los Weasley y no solo a Alicia por que lo mismo pasaba con Wendy que siempre estaba recibiendo carantoñas de todos y aparte de los Weasley, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Cristine y los miembros de la Orden hacían que las chicas se sintiesen felices, querían verlas felices.

Cristine presentó a los demás presentes a Eric y J.J y luego se sentaron.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Es muy largo de explicar- dijo Cristine.

- ¿Tuvisteis problemas?- dijo Charlie.

- Alguno- dijo Ron cabeceando.

- Chicos estáis muerto de sueño- dijo la señora Weasley- anda subir a vuestros cuartos a dormir que mañana ahí una reunión de la orden y Dumbledore quiere que estéis presente, supongo que para que nos contéis lo sucedido durante el viaje.

Los chicos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios por que aunque solo fuese para eso por fin iban a asistir a una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

- Eric tu dormirás en el cuarto que hay enfrente de la habitación de Cristine- dijo la señora Weasley y Cristine se irguió en su asiento al pensar que dormiría enfrente de ese hombre- y tu Juan Jesús...

- J.J por favor- dijo el chico al oír su nombre.

- Esta bien J.J, tu dormirás con los chicos- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo amablemente- te he preparado una cama para ti.

- Muchas gracias Molly- dijo Eric sonriendo.

Todos se fueron a dormir al día siguiente tendrían que estar listo para la reunión de la Orden.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó al sentir como alguien lo zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a la señora Weasley.

- Vamos Harry cariño- dijo la mujer- baja a desayunar que dentro de poco va a empezar la reunión de la Orden.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la señora Weasley despertaba a los demás. Harry cogió las gafas y miró el reloj, tan solo había dormido cinco horas y se sentía agotado. Cuando la señora Weasley se marchó los chicos se pusieron a vestirse y luego bajaron a desayunar. A bajo se encontraron con las cuatro chicas que estaban tan dormidas como ellos. Harry se acercó a Alicia y la dio un beso en los labios, se dejo caer en la silla de al lado suyo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

La señora Weasley les puso el desayuno delante y Harry comió sin ganas al igual que los demás, excepto Ron que al ver la comida se despertó y empezó a tragarla desesperado.

Después de desayunar, siguieron a la señora Weasley hasta la sala de reuniones cuando entraron vieron una sala espaciosa con una gran mesa en el centro y con muchas sillas alrededor, sobre la mesa había varios planos y en la pared una pizarra donde debían explicar las estrategias o las misiones que debían seguir.

Allí ya estaban los miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore que estaba sentado al final de la mesa presidiéndola y sonrió a los muchachos al verlos. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, incluso había personas de pie, solo había ocho sillas vacías que estaban en el lado derecho de Dumbledore, una al lado de la otro.

Todos miraron a los chicos, Cristine y Eric ya estaban sentados al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore y justo a su lado estaba Lupin y los señores Weasley. Además estaban los demás Weasley, Snape, Mcgonagall, Hagrid que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, Ojoloco, Tonks, Tommy, Alex, Mundungus, Kingsley Shacklebolt y más miembros de la Orden que Harry había visto alguna vez por la mansión Black pero que no sabía sus nombres.

- Buenos días chicos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- tomad asiento- el hombre señaló las sillas que había a su derecha y los chicos obedecieron.

Harry se sentó junto a Dumbledore y junto a Harry, se sentó Alicia, después Ron, Hermione, Ginny, J.J, Draco y Wendy.

- Esta es vuestra primera reunión de la Orden- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos- os envíe a una misión muy importante y la habéis cumplido a la perfección por que nos habéis traído a J.J y a Eric, siempre supe que lo conseguiríais y aquí esta la prueba- los chicos sonrieron orgullosos- pero quiero saber lo que ocurrió en la misión.

Hermione se disponía a empezar a contarlo pero Dumbledore levantó la mano para que se callara y Hermione obedeció.

- Sé Hermione- dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a la nombrada al oír como su nombre salía de los labios del director que siempre la había llamado señorita Granger- que usted lo narraría a la perfección pero querría ver con mis propios ojos lo que pasó en la misión así que extraeré vuestros pensamientos y los meteremos en este pensadero- el hombre señaló un pensadero que había sobre la mesa-. Como todos no lo vamos a poder ver he hecho un hechizo así todo recuerdo que salga en el pensadero se verá en esa pantalla- Dumbledore señaló la pizarra que había en la habitación y que en esos momentos se volvía blanca como si fuese la pantalla de un cine- así me cercioraré de que estáis preparados.

- ¿Preparados para que?- dijo Ron.

- Eso todavía no os lo puedo decir- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- pero veamos lo que ocurrió en esa misión. Poneos en pie.

Los chicos obedecieron, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos, puso la varita en la sien de Harry y de ella sacó unos hilos de color plateado y los fue echando en el pensadero, lo mismo hizo con los demás chicos pero a Eric y a Cristine no por que solo quería ver lo ocurrido con los chicos. Solamente había sacado el recuerdo de esos días que habían pasado en España.

Los hilos empezaron a dar vueltas en el pensadero hasta que aparecieron imágenes en la pantalla. Lo primero que se vio fue cuando llegaron a España. Se vio como salían del aeropuerto y hablaban entre ellos lo que iban a hacer. Lo siguiente que se vio fue cuando Wendy y Alicia pedían un taxi y empezaban a hablar con los taxistas en español, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la reunión. Luego se subieron al taxi y se vio la conversación entre Alicia, Ron, Hermione y Harry donde la chica les contaba todos los idiomas que ella y Wendy hablaban sorprendiendo aun más a la Orden. Se vio como buscaban un hotel, como Alicia y Wendy les preguntaban a unos chicos, como llegaban al hotel y dejaban las cosas en las habitaciones.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue cuando se encontraron a Eric y como en la casa de este le contaban lo del sueño. Poco después llegó J.J y a todos se les erizaron los pelos de la nuca al oír las palabras que los chicos le decían a J.J. Después se vio como volvían al hotel y como al día siguiente volvían a ir a casa de Eric y J.J.

Entonces cuando Harry vio que Alicia le preguntaba a Eric si podía utilizar el baño, se acordó que aprovecharon ese momento para informar a Eric y J.J sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alicia por eso Harry colocó sus manos sobre las orejas de Alicia para que no escuchase nada. Todos lo miraron extrañados pero cuando oyeron de lo que hablaban lo comprendieron. Alicia intentaba quitar las manos de Harry de sus orejas pero le era imposible.

- Suéltame Harry- dijo Alicia pero Harry no lo hacía. Solo la soltó cuando vio que ya no hablaban de eso- ¿por qué hiciste eso idiota?

- No te enfades- dijo Harry- ya cállate que no es momento de discutir.

Alicia lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla donde esos momentos se les veía por el centro comercial comprando y luego se les vio comiendo. Luego se vio como volvían a casa de Eric, como quedaban para salir esa noche y volvían al hotel para cambiarse. Luego se vio como los chicos esperaban a las chicas y como iban saliendo de la habitación, algunos miembros de la Orden se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlas, no sólo cuando vieron a Cristine sino también cuando vieron a las chicas. Mundungus al verlas dio un silbido y las chicas incluso Cristine se sonrojaron.

- ¡Joder con las niñas!- dijo el hombre recibiendo una mirada furibunda de los señores Weasley aunque no la hizo ningún caso- ¡todavía no están formadas del todo pero para un salido de estos- Mundungus señaló con la cabeza a Harry, Ron, Draco y J.J- eso es perfecto¡Aunque Cristine me quedo contigo!

- ¡Mundungus cállate y escucha!- dijo la señora Weasley regañándolo.

- Tranquila Molly tú eres la mujer de mi corazón- dijo Mundungus sonriendo- así que no te pongas celosa.

La señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron viendo las imágenes. En esos momentos se veía cuando se despedían de Cristine y Eric y se iban a la discoteca. Entraron en el establecimiento, pidieron algo de beber. Vieron como los chicos se negaban a bailar y como las chicas se ponían a bailar entre ellas. Las chicas se sonrojaron al verse bailar de esa forma y saber que sus padres lo estaban viendo pero Alicia se sonrojó más y esta vez Harry también se sonrojó cuando vieron en la pantalla la forma en la que se besaban y Harry prefirió no mirar a los Weasley. Harry quiso que la tierra se lo tragase cuando vio como sus manos se posaban en el trasero de Alicia.

- ¡No si tonto no es!- dijo Mundungus al ver eso y Tommy no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver como Arthur le daba una colleja al hombre.

También vieron cuando J.J y Ginny se besaron y todos las miradas se clavaron en ellos que se pusieron rojos. Dumbledore sonrió, sabía que esa chica no estaba enamorada de Colin y ahora se daba cuenta de que J.J si podía ser su media naranja.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Ginny y a Alicia hablando en el baño. Harry sonrió al oír lo que su novia decía y entonces todos se pusieron muy serios y pusieron mucha atención cuando Alicia se asomó y vio a una mortífaga.

Oyeron como Alicia le daba unas instrucciones a su hermana, siempre pensando en su protección y también oyeron como Ginny se negaba a abandonarla. Vieron como Alicia se colgaba de la tubería y daba una patada a la mortífaga cuando esta abrió la puerta. Vieron como Alicia se enfrentaba a la mortífaga mientras Ginny iba a pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Vieron como la mortífaga le hacía la herida de la cabeza. Se vio como llegaban los otros y le salvaban la vida a Alicia, como intentaban escapar y se metían en el baño de los hombres, salían por la ventana y los rodeaban.

Remus sintió como el odio se apoderaba de él cuando oyó como Mcnair les confesaba a los chicos que él fue el asesino de Ania y se reía de él y de la misma Ania. Y entonces vieron como comenzaba el combate contra alguno de los mejores mortífagos de las tropas de Voldemort. Pero no solo vieron como luchaban de una manera sensacional, no solo vieron como eran buenísimos en duelo sino también como se protegían los unos a los otros, como luchaban con decisión y nunca agachaban la vista al encontrarse con los ojos de esos mortífagos que podían llegar a causar temor en muchas personas. Vieron como estaban pendientes los uno de los otros, como no se dejaban asustar por las palabras de los siervos de Voldemort y como no perdían la calma. Vieron como Ron ayudaba a Hermione a subir por la cornisa, como Ron le decía que si ella caía, él caería detrás. Vieron como escapaban y vieron como al día siguiente Harry y Alicia hablaban, vieron como Alicia le subía el animo a Harry, como todos ellos se decían que se amaban y luego como volvían a Inglaterra.

Simplemente vieron con orgullo como esos chicos habían dejado de ser unos niños para convertirse en adultos. Ahora entendían bien las palabras de Dumbledore en la reunión que hubo después del ataque que hubo en Hogsmeade. Por que al ver como esos luchaban y se protegían se habían dado cuenta de que habían madurado en todos los sentidos. Se dieron cuenta de que eran espéciales.

La pizarra volvió a la normalidad y todos miraron a los chicos.

- Bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras se frotaba las manos- después de lo que he visto me he dado cuenta de que si estáis preparados.

- ¿Para que?- dijo Draco.

- Yo no solo os envíe a esta misión por que sabía que la conseguiríais sino también por que era una prueba- dijo Dumbledore- si lo conseguíais entonces estaría seguro de que estabais preparados para entrar en la Orden del Fénix de forma activa.

Un silencio reino en la estancia, nadie creía lo que Dumbledore había dicho y mucho menos los chicos que se miraban los unos a los otros impresionados.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio Dumbledore- dijo la señora Weasley muy alterada- no están preparados.

- Claro que lo están- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la mujer- y nos lo han demostrado en esta misión, todos habéis visto como han luchado, como se han protegido los unos a los otros.

- Dumbledore tiene razón- dijo Remus- yo creo que están preparados, confió en ellos y sé que no nos defraudarán. Ha estos chicos les confiaría hasta mi vida.

Los ochos chicos miraron a Remus sorprendidos y halagados por las palabras del hombre y vieron que sonreía y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Pero… - empezó la señora Weasley preocupada.

- Mama- cortó Bill a la mujer y esta lo miró- ellos tienen razón, están preparados.

- Pero son muy jóvenes- dijo la señora Weasley- ni siquiera han terminado el colegio y Ginny tan solo esta en quinto.

- Si pero han demostrado ser tan fuertes como cualquier adulto- dijo Bill- mama, Ginny fue poseída por Voldemort con tan solo 11 años- Eric y J.J la miraron al oír eso, ellos no lo sabían- y fue al departamento de misterios con Ron, Hermione y Harry y consiguieron sobrevivir.

- Harry sobrevivió a la maldición Avada kedavra con tan solo un año- dijo Charlie- y junto a Ron y Hermione se ha enfrentado a Voldemort cada año que han estado en Hogwarts excepto en tercero y han sobrevivido. Además Harry lleva a cuesta la responsabilidad de y una profecía.

- Alicia y Wendy han sobrevivido durante años junto a Voldemort- dijo Cristine mientras J.J y Eric seguían sin dar crédito a sus oídos al oír todo eso- y aun así no son del bando oscuro. J.J ha demostrado que sería un estupendo miembro de la Orden porque a protegido a Ginny aun arriesgando su vida. Y Draco se pasó al bando de la luz sabiendo que su padre no estaría de acuerdo.

- Están preparados- dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su mujer y esta asintió.

- Tenéis razón- dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¿Alguien cree que no deberían ser miembros de la Orden?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a los presentes pero nadie hablo- pues solo queda saber si vosotros chicos queréis serlo.

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, quería ser miembro de la Orden desde que se enteró que existía, desde que supo que sus padres lo fueron y no iba a perder la oportunidad que le estaban brindando.

- Quiero ser miembro de la orden del Fénix- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

- Y yo- dijo Alicia levantándose como su novio.

- Nosotros también- dijeron Ron y Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- Y nosotros- dijeron los otros cuatro que quedaban levantándose.

- Sabía que lo haríais- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y dando una palmada mientras se levantaba- ahora solo os tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas. Como todo miembro de la Orden llevaréis una marca en el brazo derecho.

- ¿Qué clase de marca?- dijo Alicia.

- Un fénix tatuado- dijo Dumbledore- que os servirá para estar comunicado con cualquier miembro de la Orden. Así que si me prestáis vuestro brazo derecho un momento os los agradecería. Tal vez os duela un poco.

Harry le tendió el brazo y Dumbledore colocó la varita encima de la muñeca del chico, donde más se le notaba las venas, en la parte posterior del brazo. Después de murmurar unas palabras en latín, una luz roja salió de la varita. Harry sintió un poco de dolor, como si le estuviesen quemando con un cigarro pero era soportable. Después de unos minutos la luz desapareció y Dumbledore retiró la varita, dejando a la vista el tatuaje de un hermoso Fénix rojo y amarillo rodeado de llamas, el Fénix se parecía mucho a Fawkes.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de su director.

- Tus padres y Sirius se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Harry sonrió emocionado mientras sus amigos se colocaban en fila y Dumbledore los iba haciendo la marca. La única que no se puso en la fila fue Alicia que sonrió a su novio cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

- Dumbledore tiene razón- le susurró al oído- tus padres y Sirius estarían muy orgullosos, tanto como lo estoy yo.

Harry la rodeó con un brazo la espalda, colocando la mano en su hombro y la dio un beso en la cabeza sin que se diesen cuenta que algunos los observaban.

- Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti- le susurró Harry a su novia.

La dio otro beso en la cabeza y la soltó. Alicia sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, la chica se acercó a Dumbledore y este la hizo la marca como a los demás.

- Bueno ahora que ya tenéis todos la marca solo tengo que explicaros unas cosas- dijo Dumbledore- cuando la marca se ponga de un rojo intenso iréis a mi despacho en Hogwarts eso significará que ha habido una reunión y os quiero informar de lo que trataba ya que vosotros no podréis asistir por que no podéis salir del colegio. Si estáis en peligro o heridos solo deberéis tocar la marca y si alguna vez os arde la piel donde esta la marca es que algún miembro de la Orden esta herido o en peligro mortal y os pondrá el lugar y el miembro de la Orden que es. Pues eso es todo, tendréis que tener cuidado de que nadie la vea y nada más ¿alguna pregunta?

- No- dijeron los ocho a la vez mirándose la marca.

- Ahora ¿qué os parece si intentáis hablar con los fundadores?- dijo Dumbledore y los chicos asintieron- pues subid a por lo que necesitéis.

Harry, Alicia y Hermione salieron de la habitación y subieron las escaleras a por las espadas y el diario. Después de unos minutos bajaron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione colocó ambas espadas formando una equis y encima el diario abierto. Harry se puso en el centro, enfrente de las espadas y el diario, con la mano derecha agarró la mano de Alicia y con la izquierda la de Hermione.

- Soy Hermione Jane Granger heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.

- Soy Harry James Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

- Soy Alicia Weasley heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Un torbellino de viento salió del diario envolviéndoles a los tres. Sintieron una fuerza que los introducía en el diario hasta que se los tragó.

Harry, Alicia y Hermione veían como caían y caían hasta que se dieron contra el suelo. Harry se puso en pie y ayudo a Alicia y a Hermione a que hiciesen lo mismo.

Miraron a su alrededor se encontraban en un precioso paraíso. Era una hermosa pradera, con algunos árboles, un lago con una hermosa cascada y con un agua cristalina donde se veía el fondo y unos hermosos peces de todos los colores. El sol brillaba con intensidad, hacía una temperatura espléndida y un montón de animales, algunos muy extraños, estaban por el lugar. Era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo.

- Parece que ya confiáis los unos en los otros- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron que enfrente de ellos, bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban Godric Gryffindor, un hombre que se parecía mucho a Harry excepto por sus ojos que eran del color de los de James Potter. Rowena Ravenclaw que era una mujer muy hermosa con los ojos tan extraños como los de Alicia y el pelo de un rojo intenso, su heredera se parecía mucho a ella. Y por último estaba Helga Huffelpaff que era una mujer también muy hermosa con el pelo castaño y los ojos color miel al igual que Hermione. Los tres sonreían amablemente a los chicos.

- Bueno como ya habéis conseguido pasar la prueba para hablar con nosotros podemos empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo Rowena.

- ¿Prueba?- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿qué prueba?

- La confianza- dijo Helga- queríamos ver si confiabais los unos en los otros y aunque la primera vez no lo conseguisteis esta vez si por eso hemos dejado que hablarais con nosotros.

- Y también con esa pequeña prueba que os pusimos para poder entrar quisimos ver si estabais preparados para ser entrenados por nosotros- dijo Godric sonriendo- y lo estáis.

- Antes de que nos entrenen queremos hablarles de algo- dijo Harry- durante un sueño que tuvimos, Voldemort se introdujo en nuestra mente, nos dijo que otros cinco chicos herederos de Jack y Jenna Heap, Simon Gringer y Zelda Overstand y Rubens Mella nos ayudarían a Hermione, a Alicia y a mí en la guerra y ese mismo día descubrimos que nuestros amigos eran esos chicos y yo me preguntaba si podrían entrenar con…

- Espera un momento ¿habéis encontrado a los herederos de esos magos?- dijo Helga.

- Si- dijo Hermione- son nuestros amigos.

- ¡Merlín claro!- dijo Rowena- mirad chicos, hace muchos años cuando fundamos Hogwarts conocimos a Simon, Zelda, Jenna, Jack y Rubens y nos hicimos muy amigos de ellos, todos menos Salazar. Vivían con nosotros en el castillo incluso daban clase cuando no estaban por ahí cazando. Yo descubrí que Jenna y Jack eran mis hermanos. Yo sabía que era mi padre Robert Ravenclaw me encontró por que él mismo me lo contó y aunque estuvo buscando a mi familia no la encontró, él se portó muy bien conmigo y aunque no era mi padre y aunque me enteré de que mi apellido era Heap decidí seguir manteniendo el apellido de mi padre adoptivo. Por otro lado Simon y Zelda no eran hermanos de sangre pero sus padres se casaron y se trataban como si lo fueran ya que se casaron cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes. Bueno como os estaba contando, un día, antes de que Salazar abandonara Hogwarts, los centauros les leyeron las estrellas a todos ellos. Los centauros, que por aquella época se llevaban bien con los humanos, les dijeron que sus herederos ayudarían a los herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts a acabar con el heredero del fundador de Hogwarts descarriado. Ellos nos contaron esa predicción y cuando Salazar abandonó Hogwarts supimos que se trataba de su heredero por ello decidimos guardar nuestros recuerdos en los objetos más importantes o más poderosos. Después las guardamos para que nuestros herederos las encontrasen y se enteraran de quienes eran.

Godric chasqueó los dedos y en sus brazos aparecieron las armas. Helga y Rowena se acercaron a él y el hombre las dejó en una mesa que Rowena hizo aparecer. Godric cogió una katana que brillaba con intensidad, su mango era un lobo pardo con los ojos negros y también cogió dos pistolas bastante grandes.

- Estas son las armas de Simon Gringer- dijo Godric.

Helga cogió otra katana, esta también brillaba pero incluso con mayor intensidad que la otra, Harry nunca había visto una espada que brillase tanto y en su mango había un lobo gris con los ojos anaranjados. Además cogió dos pistolas un poco más pequeñas que las anteriores.

- Estas son las armas de Zelda Overstand- dijo Helga- y esta- la mujer cogió una espada, era muy parecida a la de Alicia y Harry, tenía también algunas piedras incrustadas en el mango y el nombre de Helga en la hoja aunque había algo que las diferenciaba en las de los otros y es que en la hoja de la espada había una mancha blanca- es la tuya Hermione.

Hermione cogió su espada y la miró con la boca abierta mientras Godric cogía una espada muy hermosa y muy larga, más larga que ninguna. Tenía unas incrustaciones por toda la hoja de unas hermosas piedras azules y en su mango había un hombre que parecía un demonio.

- Estas es la espada de Jack Heap- dijo Godric.

- Y esta es una espada de filo invertido y es de Jenna Heap- dijo Rowena cogiendo una espada más corta que la de Jack. Era muy hermosa y tenía pedrería por el mango, una pedrería de muchos colores.

- ¿Qué es una espada de filo invertido?- dijo Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que esta espada no mata humanos solo los hiere aunque no pasa lo mismo con los vampiros- dijo Rowena mirándola- mi hermana la tenía un especial cariño.

- Y por último este colgante era de Rubens Mella- dijo Helga cogiendo un hermoso colgante de un dragón los ojos grises- y además esta espada.

Helga les enseñó una espada en el mango había un dragón con los ojos grises idéntico al del colgante. Eran armas sencillamente hermosas.

- Ahora que sabemos esto- dijo Helga- tenéis que salir de aquí colocar todas las armas de una forma en especial, cogeros de las manos y decir vuestros nombres completos y el de vuestro antepasado.

- Entonces entraréis y con nosotros aparecerán los recuerdos de Jenna y los demás- dijo Godric.

Helga les explicó como debían colocar las armas cuando Hermione recordó.

- En un ataque que hubo Alicia resulto herida- dijo Hermione- con ella esta Harry y yo estaba lejos de ellos y sentí un mal presentimiento y mire la marca de mi mano y cuando la toqué me transporte hasta donde estaban ellos, Harry y Alicia no podían verme y era transparente ¿por qué me transporte?

- Muy sencillo, vosotros como nuestros herederos estáis unidos por la cicatriz y cuando uno esta herido o en peligro os transportáis a donde esta- dijo Rowena- y lo mismo va a ocurrir con los herederos de los otros magos.

- Y ahora debéis iros- dijo Godric- volved cuanto antes para empezar con vuestro entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer para salir de aquí?- dijo Harry.

- Solamente cerrar los ojos- dijo Godric- y cogeros de la mano.

Los tres se cogieron de la mano y cerraron los ojos. Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en la sala de reuniones con todos los miembros de la Orden que los miraban.

- ¿Qué a ocurrido chicos?- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos.

Hermione y Alicia dejaron las armas sobre la mesa y todos las miraron.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Wendy cogiendo una de las katanas, más exactamente la que tenía en el mango un lobo gris con los ojos anaranjados.

- Vuestras armas- dijo Alicia- y esa más exactamente es la tuya.

- ¿Mía?- dijo Wendy sacándola de su funda y viendo como el arma brillaba con intensidad- ¡guau!

Entre los tres les contaron lo que habían dicho los tres fundadores de Hogwarts. Y diciéndole a cada uno de sus amigos cuales eran sus armas.

- Entonces yo creo que deberíais volver a entrar hoy mismo- dijo Dumbledore- pero antes quiero que volváis a vuestras misiones.

Los miembros de la Orden empezaron a marcharse no sin antes darles la enhorabuena a los chicos por haber entrado en la Orden del Fénix, menos Snape que simplemente se acercó a Draco que es con el que se llevaba bien y después de darle la enhorabuena y de dirigirles una mirada de odio a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Alicia se marchó.

Hagrid se acercó a ellos y les dio la enhorabuena y miró a Alicia con vergüenza y tristeza.

- Siento mucho haberte obligado a hacer esas cosas tan repugnantes en clase- dijo Hagrid- yo creí que eras hija de esa… esa… serpiente y sé que no tengo excusa…

- No te preocupes- le cortó Alicia sonriendo- te perdono.

Hagrid se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo para darla un fuerte abrazo. Alicia sonrió, le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry te echaste una novia maravillosa- dijo Hagrid dejándola en el suelo y limpiándose algunas lagrimas que habían recorrido su rostro.

- La más maravillosa- dijo Harry dándola un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Tienes alguna misión ahora Hagrid?- dijo Ron.

- No- dijo Hagrid- voy a ir a la cocina par ayudar a vuestro padre con los preparativos de la campaña de ministro.

La mayoría se fueron a sus misiones pero otros como Hagrid se iban a quedar en la cocina para ayudar al señor Weasley en la campaña de ministro. La campaña seguía sin ir muy bien, según las encuestas Dolores Umbridge iba ganando y por mucho y todo eso por culpa del artículo de Rita Skeeter aunque nada de esto lo sabía Alicia. Esta creía que las elecciones iban muy bien.

Dumbledore fue el único que quedó en la sala de reuniones con los chicos. Hermione colocó las armas tal y como Helga le había dicho. Tan solo necesitaban una cosa de cada uno de sus antepasados para entrar. Primero colocó las espadas de Harry y Alicia formando una equis y esa equis la metió dentro de un cuadro que hizo con las espadas de Ron, J.J, Ginny y Wendy. La katana de Wendy la puso abajo, la de J.J arriba, la espada de Ron en la derecha y la de Ginny en la izquierda. Y por último puso el diario abierto sobre las espadas de Alicia y Harry justo donde se cruzaban y encima el colgante del dragón de Draco.

Harry, Hermione y Alicia se cogieron de la mano tal y como habían hecho antes. Draco agarró la otra mano de Alicia, Wendy la de su novio y después J.J la de Wendy. Ron agarró la mano de Hermione y Ginny la de su hermano.

- Empieza tu Ginny- dijo Hermione y la pequeña pelirroja asintió.

- Soy Ginevra Molly Weasley heredera de Jenna Heap.

- Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley heredero de Jack Heap.

- Soy Hermione Jane Granger heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.

- Soy Harry James Potter heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

- Soy Alicia Weasley heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy heredero de Rubens Mella.

- Soy Wendy Samers heredera de Zelda Overstand.

- Soy Juan Jesús Hannigan heredero de Simon Gringer.

Un torbellino de viento salió del diario envolviéndoles a los tres. Sintieron una fuerza que los introducía en el diario hasta que se los tragó.

Los chicos veían como caían a gran velocidad hasta que se dieron contra el suelo. Los únicos que quedaron de pie fueron Hermione, Alicia y Harry que parecía que ya se habían acostumbrado. Los otros se levantaron y se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor asombrados por el hermoso paraíso. En cambio, Hermione, Harry y Alicia miraron a unas personas que estaban bajo un árbol eran Godric, Helga y Rowena pero no estaban solos con ellos estaban otras personas.

- Hola de nuevo- dijo Helga sonriendo y todos miraron a la mujer- creo que lo primero es presentarnos para los que no nos conocen. Yo soy Helga Huffelpaff, este es Godric Gryffindor y ella es Rowena Ravenclaw. Esta es Jenna y Jack Heap- Helga señaló a una chica y a un chico ambos tenían el pelo rojo y él tenía unos intensos ojos azules y ella los tenía de color miel. Ambos tenían unas graciosas pecas en el rostro. Él era alto y fuerte y ella era de estatura media, delgada y esbelta. Los dos sonreían a los chicos amablemente- estos son Zelda Overstand y Simon Gringer- esta vez señaló a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos anaranjados con mirada profunda, era de estatura media, delgada y esbelta. Él tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y el pelo moreno, era alto y fuerte. Ambos los sonreían- y por último este es Rubens Mella- el último era un chico con el pelo rubio platino y ojos grises, era alto y fuerte y estaba apoyado en el árbol con una pose un tanto chulesca pero sonreía a los chicos con amabilidad. Todos ellos eran muy guapos.

- Ahora después de las presentaciones- dijo Godric- podemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- dijo Ron.

- Vosotros habéis sufrido mucho en la vida- dijo Jenna saliendo de debajo de la sombra del árbol y mirando a los chicos- y debéis superar vuestros mayores temores.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- dijo Wendy.

- ¿Creo que tenéis una pantalla de la vida?- dijo Simon rascándose la barbilla y todos asintieron- debéis ver todos juntos vuestras vidas, revivir vuestros miedos solo así podréis superarlos, eso es lo que tenéis que hacer.

- Pero no sólo debéis estar vosotros solos- dijo Rowena- también las personas más cercanas a vosotros por que ellos tienen que ver lo que habéis sufrido y así es como lo superaréis.

- Y una vez que hayáis superado vuestros miedos entonces empezaréis con el entrenamiento- dijo Rubens apartándose del árbol- cuando hayáis visto vuestra vida volveréis a entrar para seguir con vuestro entrenamiento.

- ¿Vosotros sabéis todo lo que hemos vivido en nuestra vida?- dijo Alicia.

- No- dijo Zelda- pero cuando vosotros lo veáis nosotros también lo veremos.

- ¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Jack.

- No- dijeron todos.

- Entonces ya os podéis ir- dijo Rowena- cogeros de la mano y cerrar los ojos- los chicos obedecieron- y recordad cuando hayáis visto vuestra vida y estéis preparados entrar de nuevo. Adiós.

Todos sintieron una fuerte sacudida y cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que s encontraban en la sala de reuniones. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sitio y sonrió al verlos. Los chicos le contaron lo que les había dicho y Dumbledore escuchó todo con interés.

- Entonces tendréis que revivir vuestra vida- dijo Dumbledore- y para es necesitaréis la pantalla de la vida.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos espero que o haya gustado este capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews e intentaré actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que ahora con el instituto no tengo casi tiempo pero bueno. Besos.


	35. Viaje a unos pasados de dolor 1º Parte

Hola antes de que empecéis a leer este capitulo os quiero decir algo.

En este capitulo se va a ver la vida de los chicos en la pantalla de la vida. Cuando salga una línea con estos símbolo -------- es que se va a ver lo que esta pasando en el presente que es lo que sienten mientras lo están viendo. Y ahora que he aclarado esto vamos con el capítulo.

**Capitulo 35: Viaje a unos pasados de dolor (1º Parte)**

Salieron de la sala de reuniones a la hora de comer, habían estado hablando con Dumbledore y habían decidido ver al día siguiente por la mañana en la pantalla de la vida, las vidas de los chicos. Dumbledore les había dicho a los chicos que les dijesen a las personas que quisieran que estuviesen con ellos en el momento de revivir sus vidas y que les explicasen lo que iban ha hacer para que estuviesen enterados y luego el anciano había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron que dentro de ella estaban todos los Weasley, Alex, Fleur y Penélope que aunque no eran miembros de la Orden y no habían asistido a la reunión estaban allí acompañando a su prometido y a su novio. También estaba Hagrid que estaba sentado en tres sillas pegadas, Tommy, Tonks, Cristine, Eric y Remus.

Los chicos les contaron lo que los fundadores les habían dicho y todos escucharon con mucha atención mientras la señora Weasley los servía la comida.

Bueno ¿vosotros estaréis presentes cuando veamos nuestras vidas?- dijo Ginny mirando a su familia.

Si claro- dijo la señora Weasley- estaremos por los tres.

Y vosotras también ¿no?- dijo Alicia mirando a sus tres cuñadas.

¿Si queréis?- dijo Penélope.

Sois parte de la familia ¿no?- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y las tres chicas sonrieron.

Yo también estaré- dijo Cristine mirando a su hija y esta sonrió.

Y yo- dijo Eric mirando a J.J.

Remus…- dijo Harry- tu estarás también… ¿no?

Claro Harry- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Tommy, Tonks ¿entraríais conmigo?- dijo Hermione.

Si claro- dijo Tommy sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello.

Claro- dijo Tonks.

Draco miraba a todos, todos ya habían encontrado a alguien con quien entrar y él en cambio no tenía a nadie. Y entonces se encontró con los ojos de Hagrid.

Eh… Hagrid- dijo Draco con una timidez que nadie nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera Alicia o Wendy- ¿te importaría entrar conmigo?

Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la contestación del hombre y todos vieron como sonreía.

Será todo un honor Draco- dijo Hagrid.

Gracias- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Empezaron a comer y entonces todos los chicos se quedaron pensativos. Pensando en lo que suponía que todas esas personas y sus amigos viesen toda su vida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron bastante temprano ya que Dumbledore iría temprano a Grimmauld Place para estar presente en el momento en el que los chicos reviviesen sus vidas.

Estaban desayunando todos los que estuvieron el día anterior menos Tonks y Tommy pero en su lugar estaba Mundungus. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Tonks que parecía muy enfadada seguida de Tommy que parecía desesperado.

Vamos Tonks perdóname- dijo Tommy.

¡Tommy basta no te pienso perdonar!- dijo Tonks dándose la vuelta- ¡así qué no insistas más!

Tonks cogió una manzana y salió de la cocina. Tommy ahogo un grito de desesperación y se sentó junto a Alicia. La señora Weasley le puso el desayuno unas gachas a las que empezó a dar vueltas sin mucha intención de comérselas.

¿Qué té pasa con Tonks?- dijo Alicia.

Han discutido- dijo Mundungus metiéndose en la conversación que todos estaban escuchando atentamente- el muy idiota le dijo algo así como que ahora entendía por que sus otros novios la habían dejado por otras mujeres ya que era imposible enamorarse de ella o algo así y claro pues nuestra querida Tonks le ha dicho que lo odia y ahora no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra intentando que lo perdone.

No sé por que te lo conté- dijo Tommy fulminando con la mirada.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- dijo Ginny.

No lo sé- dijo Tommy- me salió así sin pensar pero yo no quería hacerla daño.

Tú estas enamorado de ella- dijo Alicia sonriendo y Tommy la miró- ¿a qué sí?

¿Qué?- dijo Tommy- no… no…- pero Alicia seguía sonriendo- si… si… si- el chico apoyó su frente en la mesa mientras todos sonreían- pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí por que dice que soy un mujeriego y que no sé lo que es el amor.

¿Por qué piensa que eres un mujeriego?- dijo Hermione.

Por que he salido con unas cuantas chicas- dijo Tommy.

¿Cuántas exactamente?- dijo Wendy.

No sé- dijo Tommy rascándose la cabeza- durante toda mi vida… empecé a salir con chicas a los 13 años… tengo 22…- el chico estaba pensativo mientras todos escuchaban lo que decían- unas cuarenta chicas, sí unas cuarenta.

Ron escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca al oír eso y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándolo.

¿Cuánto durabas con ellas?¿Dos minutos con cada una y después de los dos minutos rompías?- dijo Alicia- si que eres rápido.

Algunos eran simples ligues de una noche, nada serio- dijo Tommy- además no son tantas

¿Cómo que no?- dijo la señora Weasley- ahora entiendo por que la pobre Tonks no cree que te puedas enamorar.

Pues me he enamorado de Tonks- dijo Tommy poniéndose en pie enfadado.

Vale… vale te creemos- dijo Alicia cogiéndolo del brazo y obligándolo a que se volviese a sentar- ¿quieres que te dé un consejo?

Bueno- dijo Tommy encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola.

No la atosigues o se enfadará más contigo- dijo Alicia- ella te quiere y te terminará perdonando si no vas todo el rato detrás de ella como si fueses su sombra. Tarde o temprano te terminará perdonando.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Tommy.

Estoy segura- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Gracias- dijo Tommy dándola un beso en la mejilla- me siento mucho mejor.

Es bueno desahogarse- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Después de desayunar y de que llegase Dumbledore se fueron a la sala que había detrás del tapiz, Harry sujetaba en sus manos una túnica de Sirius y le pidió a la puerta que se abriese.

Todos los que iban a asistir, entraron a la habitación. Dumbledore hizo aparecer sillas para todos delante de la pantalla de la vida y en primera fila se sentó él con los muchachos, justo detrás todos los demás. La señora Weasley antes de sentarse cerró la puerta y la sello para que nadie los molestase.

La vida de Harry Potter, Alicia, Ginevra y Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Juan Jesús Hannigan y Wendy Samers- dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y potente.

En la pantalla empezaron ha aparecer unas ondas, las ondas desaparecieron y apareció la sala de un hospital, más exactamente un paritorio. Una mujer pelirroja estaba dando a luz, esa mujer era la señora Weasley con 17 años menos. Junto a ella estaba su marido el señor Weasley. El hombre la cogía con fuerza de la mano pero puso cara de dolor al sentir como su mujer apretaba la mano con mucha más fuerza. En la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla apareció una fecha y todos vieron que ponía _1 de Marzo de 1980._

Vamos señora Weasley- dijo la mendimaga- ya viene uno de ellos. Cuando yo le diga empuje. Empuje.

La señora Weasley empujo mientras el señor Weasley la hablaba al oído.

Vamos cariño- dijo el señor Weasley- puedes hacerlo.

Empuje señora Weasley- dijo la mendimaga- ya sale, ya sale el primero.

El llanto de un bebe se oyó y después de que la mendimaga cortase el cordón umbilical, los señores Weasley pudieron ver a un niño con el pelo rojo.

Vamos señora Weasley ahora vamos a por el otro- dijo la mendimaga- empuje.

La señora Weasley volvió a empujar y después de unos minutos nació la niña, que como su hermano tenía el cabello pelirrojo.

Las enfermeras los cogieron para lavarlos y entregárselos después a los señores Weasley que los cogieron y los miraron con amor.

La primera niña de la familia- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos y que en ese momento abrió los ojos dejando a la vista unos hermosos ojos verdes y alrededor del color verde eran grises azulados. Era preciosa pero Ron no se quedaba atrás era tan bonito como su hermana pero sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Ambos tenían muchas pequitas en la cara que los hacía ver muy graciosos.

Llevaron a la señora Weasley a una habitación y el señor Weasley fue a buscar a sus otros hijos para que viesen a sus nuevos hermanos.

Después de unos quince minutos el señor Weasley fue a la habitación y con ella todos los hermanos Weasley, eran tan gracioso ver a los pequeños Fred y George que tan solo tenían 2 años pero ya tenían sus miradas traviesas o a Percy que tan solo tenía 4 pero que ya tenia un porte un poco estirada para su corta edad o a Charlie que tan solo tenía 7 y llevaba el peluche de un dragón o a Bill que tenía 9 años y llevaba a unos de sus hermanos pequeños en brazos.

Mirad niños a vuestros hermanos- dijo la señora Weasley y todos miraron a los bebes.

Que pequeños- dijo Fred tocándole la cara a Alicia y el niño rió- que suave esta.

Huelen bien- dijo George oliéndole el pelo a Ron.

¿Es una niña mama?- preguntó Percy.

Yo creo que si- dijo George apartando un poco la sabana del cuerpo de su hermana- por que sino tendría colita.

Todos se echaron a reír ante el comentario del niño.

Si es una niña- dijo el señor Weasley.

¿Y como se va a llamar?- dijo Charlie.

Alicia- dijo la señora Weasley.

¿Y el niño?- dijo Bill.

Ronald- dijo el señor Weasley.

Las imágenes cambiaron y de la pantalla desapareció y apareció otra fecha esta vez ponía _5 de Junio de 1980. _

Una mujer rubia y muy hermosa estaba en el paritorio dando a luz. El mendimago le decía que empujase. Por el rostro de la mujer resbalaban algunas lágrimas y no había nadie con ella aparte del mendimago y las enfermeras.

Empuje señora Malfoy- dijo el mendimago y la mujer obedeció mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la enfermera que estaba junto a ella.

Se oyó el llanto de un niño por todo el paritorio y la mujer se relajó recostándose en la camilla. Después de que lavasen al bebe se lo entregaron a la señora Malfoy. Era un niño calvito, solamente con alguna pelusilla platina y unos hermosos ojos grises.

Ha tenido usted un hijo precioso- dijo el mendimago.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió al mendimago con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente al niño.

Las imágenes cambiaron y se vio a Narcisa en una habitación con el niño entre sus brazos. La puerta de la habitación dando paso a un joven Lucius Malfoy que venía jadeando. Pero era un Lucius completamente diferente al que Harry recordaba. Sus ojos no eran fríos y no parecía malvado.

Siento no haber podido venir antes- dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente- déjame cogerlo.

Lucius lo cogió muy ilusionado y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales.

¿Por qué no has estado conmigo en el parto?- dijo Narcisa y el hombre levantó la cabeza y la miró.

He tenido que hacer unos encargos a mi señor- dijo Lucius.

¿Era eso más importante que estar con tu mujer el día en que tu primer hijo nacía?- dijo Narcisa.

Cariño me hubiese encantado estar- dijo Lucius- pero sabes que es muy importante que el señor confíe en mi, quiero estar en su grupo interno.

¿Por qué te metes en esos líos, mi amor?- dijo Narcisa- sabes que no me gusta la idea de que seas mortífago, ya sé que no quieres ser neutro en esta guerra que se avecina pero preferiría que estuvieses en el otro bando.

No entiendes cariño que junto al señor Oscuro conseguiremos poder- dijo Lucius depositando a su hija en los brazos de su mujer- seremos poderosos, todos temerán el nombre Malfoy, nuestro hijo será codiciado y tendrá poder.

Lucius que han hecho contigo- dijo Narcisa comenzando a llorar- tu antes no eras así, tu no eras tan ambicioso, antes no te importaba el poder solo nosotros, solo te importaba nuestro amor, solo te importaba casarte conmigo y formar una familia pero ahora te han lavado el cerebro a ti y a Severus, se que siempre Severus y tu os habéis llevado mal con los Gryffindor y sobre todo con Potter y los demás y ellos están en el otro bando pero en esta guerra no se trata del rencor que os tengáis se trata de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal y te estas convirtiendo en algo que no esta bien, quiero que vuelva el muchacho del que me enamore, él de antes.

Él de antes no volverá- dijo el hombre- él de antes era débil, él de antes era un muchacho estúpido.

Entonces se vio que fuera de la habitación un joven Snape escuchaba las palabras de ambos y pudieron ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Después de unos minutos decidió entrar e interrumpir la conversación.

Hola- dijo Snape.

Severus- dijo Lucius- mira a tu futuro ahijado- el hombre le enseñó el bebe- el pequeño Draco Malfoy.

_31 de Julio de 1980_

¡James te voy a matar!- dijo Lily Potter mientras estaba dando a luz en el paritorio. Su marido estaba junto a ella agarrándola la mano- ¡todo esto es por tu culpa¡Te odio!

Vamos cariño no digas esas co…ahhhh… me haces daño- dijo James cuando Lily le apretó con fuerza la mano, clavándole las uñas.

No puedo hacerlo- dijo Lily.

Venga señora Potter ya le queda poco solo tiene que empujar un poco más- dijo el mendimago- ya veo la cabeza.

Lily empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se oyó el llanto de un bebe. Después de lavarlo se lo entregaron a la mujer. El niño que tenía bastante pelo negro y unos grandes ojos verdes cogió el dedo de su madre mientras ella y su padre sonreían.

Es igualito a mí- dijo James dando un beso en la frente y otro a su hijo recién nacido- pero tiene tus hermosos ojos.

Las imágenes cambiaron y vieron a Lily y a James en una habitación del hospital. La mujer tenía en brazos al pequeño y ambos le hacían carantoñas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y cuatro personas ingresaron en la habitación. Un joven Sirius Black, seguido de otro joven Remus y de una joven Ania y por otra chica que tendría la misma edad que ellos.

¿Dónde está mi futuro ahijado?- dijo Sirius frotándose las manos y cuando llegó a la cama donde estaba Lily con el bebe dijo- ¡Joder es clavado a James!

En otras palabras- dijo James- es guapísimo.

No te tires tanto el moco- dijo Sirius.

Tienes tus ojos Lily- dijo la otra chica.

Ya me lo ha dicho James- dijo Lily- pero ¿a qué es lindo Raichel?

Lindísimo- dijo Raichel sonriendo.

Es que hemos sabido hacerlo- dijo James.

Nosotros también sabríamos- dijo Sirius agarrando de la cintura a Raichel- vamos Raichel a una habitación libre y ya verás como la dejo preñada.

¿Y por que no te buscas novia y engendráis a otro narciso como tu?- dijo Raichel sonriendo.

Golpe bajo- dijo Remus sonriendo ante el comentario de su amiga.

Me encanta cuando me hablas así- dijo Sirius- te pones tan linda.

Y tú te pones tan pesado- dijo Raichel.

¿Y dónde esta Peter?- dijo James.

No a podido venir- dijo Remus- últimamente esta muy extraño, sale mucho sólo y no se ha donde.

Tendrá novia- dijo Lily y a todos le hizo gracia el comentario de la pelirroja por que estallaron en carcajadas incluso la que lo había hecho- hay mejor dejémonos de reír es muy cruel y además es nuestro amigo.

Lily tiene razón- dijo James intentando calmarse y dándole una colleja a Sirius para que se calmase- quizás esta metido en algún lío.

Si lo estuviese ya nos hubiese pedido ayuda como lo hacía en el colegio- dijo Sirius.- ah da igual estará yendo a cualquier sitio debemos confiar en él.

Y yo confío en él- dijo James- es mi amigo.

¿Y cómo se va a llamar el pequeño?- dijo Ania.

Pues no lo sabemos- dijo Lily- así que podéis dar ideas.

Sirius cogió al niño y se puso a pasear con él por la habitación mientras decían posibles nombres hasta que Sirius dijo que le podían llamar Harry.

Me gusta- dijo James- es un buen nombre para que salga en los libros cuando de mayor sea famoso por que mi hijo va a ser famoso, por que mi hijo es especial.

Si que lo es- dijo Remus sonriendo mientras Sirius dejaba al bebe en la cuna ya que se había dormido.

Bienvenido al mundo Harry- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

_19 de Septiembre de 1980_

Una mujer castaña estaba en uno de los paritorios del hospital pero era diferente a los otros paritorios que antes habían visto, en este había menos aparatos muggles y más maquinaria y supusieron con acierto que eso era el nacimiento de Hermione.

Junto a la mujer castaña había un hombre también castaño que le agarraba la mano y la daba un beso en la sien mientras la mujer daba el último empujón antes de que la niña naciese. Cuando estuvo limpia se la pusieron en los brazos a la señora Granger que miró a su hija con ternura.

Mi niña- dijo la mujer dándola un beso en la frente- mi pequeña.

El señor Granger empezó a acariciar la mejilla de su hija y en ese momento abrió los ojos y vieron unos preciosos ojos color miel.

¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó una de las enfermeras.

Hermione- dijo la señora Granger sonriendo.

Esta vez la fecha no cambió volvía a poner _19 de Septiembre de 1980. _Ahora se vio el paritorio de un hospital mágico. Se vio a un Eric que tan solo debía de tener 16 años como mucho 17 no más. Estaba junto a una chica rubia, de ojos azules. La chica dejaba escapar un montón de lágrimas y Eric estaba junto a ella susurrándole palabras cariñosas para hacerla sentir mejor.

La chica empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el niño nació. Después de cortar el cordón umbilical, le dieron unos golpes en el trasero para que el niño llorase y asegurarse de que estaba vivo. El niño rompió a llorar y las enfermeras se lo llevaron para lavarlo, después de unos minutos se lo llevaron a la chica que lo cogió y lo miró sin mucho interés durante unos segundos y después se lo entregó a Eric que lo cogió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con manos temblorosas.

Que lindo es- dijo Eric sonriendo- ¿verdad Carmen?

Si- dijo sin mucho interés la chica.

Hola Juan Jesús- dijo Eric al niño sonriendo.

_3 de Noviembre de 1980_

Esta vez no vieron en ningún paritorio ya fuese muggle como mágico. Vieron una noche oscura en un bosque y a una joven Cristine en el suelo llorando con desesperación. Mientras un hombre muy atractivo con una mirada fría la estaba ayudando a dar a luz.

¡Empuja estúpida!- dijo el hombre.

No puedo más- dijo Cristine.

¡Ni para esto sirves!- dijo el hombre- ¡empuja!

La muchacha volvió a empujar y esta vez se oyó el llanto de una niña. El hombre cortó el cordón con una navaja y se puso en pie con el bebe entre los brazos.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo Cristine al ver que el hombre estaba dispuesto a irse y a llevarse a su hija con él.

Me la llevo estúpida- dijo el hombre.

¡No!- gritó Cristine con desesperación y cogiéndolo de la túnica- ¡devuélvemela por favor¡Ten piedad¡Dame a mi hija, te lo suplico!

¡Suéltame!- dijo el hombre- ¡ella será uno de los nuestros, servirá a mi señor, será una mortífaga!

¡NO!- gritó llorando la muchacha- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA POR FAVOR, MI NIÑA, MI PEQUEÑA, MI WENDY!

Valla me gusta el nombre- dijo el hombre- por una vez as hecho algo bien, creo que la llamaré así.

El hombre logró soltarse del amarre y desapareció dejando a la chica que se desangrase.

El hombre apareció en un gran descampado, se levantó la manga dejando al descubierto la marca Tenebrosa y dijo con voz clara:

La vida es poder.-

Después de decir eso apareció un gran castillo antes sus ojos, un castillo oscuro y tétrico. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y el hombre entró aferrando el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Camino por el castillo saludando a algunos mortífagos que caminaban por allí y subió las escaleras hasta la torre más alta. Cuando llegó arriba, abrió la única puerta que había y entro en una habitación circular, muy grande en la que Harry ya había estado en el sueño que tuvo donde estuvieron apunto de violar a Alicia. Voldemort estaba sentado en el trono mirando al recién llegado pero no era el mismo Voldemort era completamente diferente al actual, este tenía aspecto humano, se parecía más al recuerdo del muchacho de 17 años que Harry vio en segundo.

¿Ya la traes?- dijo Voldemort.

Si mi lord- dijo el hombre haciendo una inclinación delante de Voldemort.

Tú te encargarás de cuidarla- dijo Voldemort.

Si mi lord- dijo hombre.

¿Cómo se va a llamar?- dijo Voldemort.

Wendy mi señor.-

Esta bien, ahora quiero que me hagas un trabajo- dijo Voldemort- quiero que busques a una bebe, mago por supuesto y cuando hayas encontrado al candidato perfecto me digas donde vive y de quien es familia.

¿Niño o niña mi señor?- dijo el hombre.

Niña me encantan las niñas- dijo Voldemort.

¿Y se puede saber para que la quiere mi lord?- dijo el hombre- sino es indiscreción.

Al verte a ti con la pequeña Wendy, me a entrado la vena paternal- dijo Voldemort riendo cruelmente- quiero tener una hijita pero que sea linda, muy linda.

_1 de Marzo de 1981_

En la Madriguera había mucho escándalo. Todos los niños estaban en la cocina y la señora Weasley, que estaba embarazada de cinco meses, puso una tarta sobre la mesa delante de Ron y Alicia que estaban presidiendo la mesa. En medio de la tarta había una vela.

Pedid un deseo- dijo el señor Weasley- y soplad la vela.

Los niños soplaron la vela a la vez y todos empezaron a aplaudirlos incluso ellos mismos. Harry se fijo en los ojos de Alicia que tenían un brillo de felicidad que él nunca había visto en la Alicia adolescente.

Harry sonrió al ver como Ron plantaba las dos manos en la tarta manchándoselas de chocolate sin que la señora Weasley se diese cuenta. Ron se empezó a chupar la mano y el señor Weasley le limpió las manos. Ron al ver que no tenía chocolate en las manos miró a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido. Antes de que el señor Weasley retirase la tarta para que Ron no volviese las manos Alicia hizo lo que su hermano anteriormente había hecho.

La niña se empezó a chupar una mano llenándose toda la cara de tarta y le tendió la otra mano a su hermano mellizo que sonrió y se la empezó a chupar para comerse el chocolate. Ambos tenían toda la cara llena de chocolate y Alicia reía sin parar.

Cosquillas- dijo una vocecita muy graciosa.

Cocholate- dijo Ron sin parar de comer de la mano de su hermana.

Me parece que os vamos a tener que dar un baño- dijo el señor Weasley mientras sus otros hijos se comían una porción de tarta.

Después de que abriesen los regalos ya con las manos limpias. Los niños fueron mandados a la cama. La señora Weasley cogió a Ron y el señor Weasley a Alicia y entraron al baño, allí los desnudaron y los metieron en la bañera que tenía un poquito de agua.

La señora Weasley los empezó a lavar mientras el señor Weasley se iba a preparar los pijamas y las cunas de los niños. Ron y Alicia chapoteaban en el agua mientras reían sin parar. Cuando el señor Weasley volvió, la señora Weasley le entregó a Alicia que ya estaba limpia y se puso a lavar a Ron.

El señor Weasley le puso un gracioso pijama rosa y se la llevo a la cuna mientras la señora Weasley le empezaba a poner a Ron un pijama de jugadores de Quiddich que se movían.

El señor Weasley llegó a una habitación donde había dos cunas, una al lado derecho donde había un cartel colgado que ponía "Ronald" con letras grandes y de colores y otra en el fondo justo al lado de ventana donde se veía un cielo estrellado que tenía otro cartel con las mismas letras y de los mismos colores que ponía "Alicia". El señor Weasley la llevó hasta la cama del fondo de la habitación y la tumbo en la cama pero la niña se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Venga cariño te tienes que dormir- dijo el señor Weasley pero la niña negó con la cabeza.

Nana- dijo Alicia- quielo que mami me cante nana.

En ese momento entró la señora Weasley con Ron en brazos ya dormido. Le acostó en la cama y lo tapo. La mujer se acercó a su marido y a su hija y preguntó que era lo que ocurría.

Quielo nana- dijo Alicia.

Desde que te inventaste esa dichosa nana solo quiere dormir después de que se la cantes- dijo el señor Weasley.

Es muy tarde cariño- dijo la señora Weasley.

¡Quielo nana¡quielo nana!- gritó Alicia y la señora Weasley le tapo la boca.

Vale pero en bajito- dijo la señora Weasley- pero duérmete ¿eh?

Si- dijo la niña y se tumbo en la cama.

La señora Weasley empezó a cantar una nana. Y Harry sintió como Alicia le agarraba la mano con fuerza. El chico la miró y la vio con los ojos cristalizados. Entendía lo duro que debía ser para ella ver eso y la devolvió el apretón.

Duerme mi niña, no llores más

No temas la oscuridad

Por que la luz de tu corazón te guiará

Y por el buen camino te llevará

Duérmete mi amor, escuchando mi voz

No temas la oscuridad

Por que tus hermanos y tus papas te cuidarán

Y nada malo te pasará

Cierra los ojos

Y piensa en angelitos

Que bajan del cielo

Para estar contigo

No temas a la oscuridad

Por que no te llevará

Mama esta a tu lado

Cuidando de su ángel dorado

Tú en mi vientre estuviste

Tu una parte de mi fuiste

A dios le pedí una nenita

Pero nunca me la imagine tan bonita

Tus ojos se están cerrando

El miedo a la oscuridad estas superando

Mi nenita es valiente

Al igual que sus parientes.

La señora Weasley terminó de cantar y la niña ya estaba dormida con el dedo metido en la boca.

Tenemos que quitarle esa manía que tiene de chuparse el dedo- dijo el señor Weasley quitándole el dedo de la boca pero la niña se lo metió otra vez y siguió durmiendo.

Dejémoslos dormir- dijo la señora Weasley.

Los señores Weasley le dieron un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y se marcharon. No habría pasado una hora cuando Alicia se despertó pero en vez de llorar para llamar la atención de sus padres se quedó observando el cielo estrellado con ojos muy abiertos y una mirada perspicaz no muy normal en una niña de su edad.

_5 de Junio de 1981_

En el salón de una gran mansión bastante fría y oscura había una mujer rubia con los ojos llenos de tristeza pero con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su hijo rubio como ella y con los ojos grises abría los regalos con una gran sonrisa. Junto a ellos también había una mujer que regordeta y que tenía una cara muy amable que también sonreía al ver al pequeño abrir los regalos.

Después de que abriese los regalos, el niño sopló la vela y le dieron de comer un poco de tarta. Mientras las dos mujeres se servían también.

¿Qué té pasa Narcisa?- dijo la mujer regordeta- deberías estar feliz de que tu hijo ya tenga un año- miró al niño a los ojos y sonrió- nuestro pequeño Draquito ya tiene un año.

Y estoy feliz Nana- dijo Narcisa- pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Lucius y en que no está presente en el primer cumpleaños de su hijo, ni tampoco estuvo presente cuando dijo sus primeras palabras o cuando dio los primeros pasos, se esta perdiendo como su hijo crece.

Y lo esta haciendo por que él quiere- dijo la mujer a la que llamaban Nana- por que en vez de estar metiéndose en esos líos de mortífagos debería estar aquí con su hijo y su mujer. Además no me gusta como trata a Draco, siempre esta con esa estupidez de que los muggles son inferiores.

¿Y crees que a mí me gusta que diga esas cosas delante del niño?- dijo Narcisa- pero no puedo llevarle la contraria, no puedo desautorizarle delante del pequeño por que sino le perderá el respeto.

¿Eso lo dices tú o lo dice él?- dijo Nana.

Él nos quiere y antes no era así, no era tan frío- dijo Narcisa evitando contestar de ese modo la pregunta que le había hecho Nana- ha cambiado, el señor Tenebroso le ha lavado el cerebro ya no es dulce conmigo, ni con Draco piensa que si lo es el niño será débil.

Puede que os quiera pero esta equivocado y esta cometiendo errores- dijo Nana suspirando- y esos errores le harán terminar mal y él os arrastrará a vosotros hacía el castigo que le toque pagar por sus actos.

Recapacitará- dijo Narcisa.

Pero tal vez cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde para él, para ti y tal vez para Draco- dijo Nana mirando al niño- no quiero que te pase nada por que te quiero mucho, te críe.

Por eso le he pedido a Lucius que te permita cuidar también a Draco- dijo Narcisa- por que confío en ti.

Narcisa- dijo Nana con algo de tristeza en sus ojos- yo cogí mucho cariño también a Lucius cuando me lo presentaste cuando teníais dieciséis años pero cuando me dijiste que se había metido como mortífago no me gusto nada, no me gustaba cuando iba a casa de tus padres y empezaba a hablar de esos ideales de que los muggles eran inferiores, siempre lo había pensado pero no con tanto ahínco y temí por ti y ahora temo además por Draco.

Él nunca no haría daño- dijo Narcisa.

Tal vez no físicamente pero y si un día daña vuestros sentimientos- dijo la mujer- no quiero decir a propósito pero esto va a ir a más. Cada día será más frío, más cruel y más malvado. Él chico que conociste desaparecerá intenta que recapacite antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_31 de Julio de 1981_

En una de las casas del Valle de Godric había mucho escándalo. James, Sirius, Remus, Ania, Lily, Raichel y un joven Hagrid le cantaba el cumpleaños feliz a Harry mientras Peter se mantenía en silencio mirando al pequeño de ojos verdes que tenía el mismo rostro que su amigo.

El niño reía feliz mientras daba palmadas con sus pequeñas manos. James le echo el brazo por encima a Peter y le zarandeo levemente para que se uniese a la canción pero el otro hombre no lo hizo y siguió observando al bebe.

Todos dejaron de cantar y el pequeño Harry sopló la vela apagándola. Todos empezaron a aplaudir felices menos Peter que daba algunos aplausos no muy efusivos. Lily comenzó a repartir tarta.

Me alegro de que hayas podido venir- dijo Lily a Hagrid mientras le entregaba un trozo de tarta.

No me hubiese perdido el cumpleaños del pequeño Harry por nada en el mundo- dijo Hagrid sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo con sus grandes manos que se lo dejaron más despeinado de lo que ya lo tenía- igual que James.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Lily fue a abrir con Harry en sus brazos. Cuando abrió vio a Dumbledore quince años más joven.

Albus- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Hola Lily- dijo Dumbledore- hola pequeño Harry.

Balba lalga- dijo el niño cogiéndole de la barba al anciano y tirando de ella.

Lo siento Albus- dijo Lily algo avergonzada.

No importa Lily- dijo el hombre sonriendo- es como su padre.

Me temo que si- dijo la mujer- pero pasa.

Gracias- dijo el hombre ingresando a la casa.

Los dos fueron al salón y Dumbledore saludó a todos los presentes.

Podría hablar con James y con Lily a solas- dijo el anciano y todos los miraron.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sirius.

Nada- dijo Dumbledore- solo quiero hablar con ellos.

Vamos a la cocina- dijo Ania y se puso de pie.

Todos se fueron a la cocina hasta que solo quedaron Lily, James, Dumbledore y Harry que seguía en brazos de su madre. Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita insonorizó la habitación.

He descubierto algo y creo que lo mejor será que os lo diga cuanto antes- dijo Dumbledore- hubiese preferido no decíroslo el día del cumpleaños de Harry pero es mejor que lo sepáis cuanto ates.

¿Qué ocurre Albus?- dijo Lily- nos estas preocupando.

Esta noche he ido a entrevistar a una mujer para el puesto de profesora de Adivinación, una mujer llamada Sybill Trelawley, una mujer sin pizca de inteligencia y me cite con ella en Cabeza de Puerco- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- dijo James.

Paciencia James- dijo Dumbledore- le dije que no cumplía los requisitos y cuando estaba apunto de irse hablo de una forma un tanto extraño y me dijo algo muy interesante, una profecía, algo que nos ayudará a vencer a Voldemort.

Esos genial- dijo Lily sonriendo.

Si es genial pero ahí un problema- dijo Dumbledore- en Cabeza de Puerco había un espía de Voldemort por suerte huyo al ser descubierto y solo consiguió oír el principio de la profecía.

Bueno entonces no es un gran problema- dijo Lily- por que no la sabe entera y nosotros sí. ¿Qué decía la profecía?

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."- recitó Dumbledore.

A medida de que las palabras habían salido de su boca de los rostros de Lily y James habían desaparecido las sonrisas para sustituirlas por miradas sombrías como si entendiesen lo que eso significaba.

Y me temo que ese niño puede que sea Harry- dijo Dumbledore y todos vieron como Lily se aferraba con más fuerza al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos.

No- dijo James- estas equivocado Albus, Harry no es… Harry no puede ser…

Hay otra posibilidad- dijo Dumbledore- hay otro niño que cumple las características, el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

¿Neville?- dijo Lily con tristeza.

Si- dijo Dumbledore.

Esa mujer esta equivocada- dijo James mirando a Dumbledore- tiene que estarlo, tu mismo lo has dicho esa mujer no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia.

Me temo que en esa predicción no sé a equivocado- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- lo siento.

¡NO!- gritó James- ¡NO, ALBUS, NO PUEDES VENIR A MI CASA Y PONERTE A DECIR QUE HAY UNA PROFECÍA SOBRE MI HIJO!¡ALBUS NO TE PERMITO QUE VENGAS A MI CASA, EL DÍA DEL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HIJO Y DIGAS QUE ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE VENCER A VOLDEMORT, NO TE PERMITO QUE VENGAS A ROMPER NUESTRA FELICIDAD!¡HARRY NO ES ESE NIÑO!

Me encantaría decirte que esto es solo una broma de mal gusto, James- dijo Dumbledore- pero me temo que no lo es y por eso tendremos que tomar algunas medidas, ya sabéis que hay un espía entre nuestras filas y por eso no nos podemos fiar de nadie y no se lo podréis contar a nadie.

Pero Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ania y Raichel lo deben de saber- dijo Lily dejando escapar algunas lagrimas- ellos nunca nos traicionarían.

No nos podemos fiar de nadie- dijo Dumbledore- por eso con los Longbottom y con vosotros utilizaremos el encantamiento Fidelio.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo James.

Dumbledore les explicó que era el encantamiento Fidelio.

Yo si queréis sería vuestro guardián secreto- dijo Dumbledore.

No- dijo James- quiero que sea Sirius, él nunca me traicionaría.

No se James- dijo Dumbledore- no dudo de Sirius.

Quiero que sea él- dijo James.

Esta bien entonces se lo deberéis contar- dijo Dumbledore- contádselo a todos pero por favor no le reveléis la profecía a ninguno simplemente decirles que hay una profecía pero decid que no os acordáis como es, solo podéis decir el principio. Lo siento de verdad, me hubiese gustado venir con buenas noticias.

James se acercó a Lily y cogió al pequeño Harry que seguía entre los brazos de la mujer. El hombre apoyó su frente en la de su hijo y todos vieron como algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

Mi niño- dijo James dándole un pequeño beso- mi pequeño Harry.

Dumbledore se marchó y cuando lo hizo todos les preguntaron lo que había ocurrido. James y Lily les contaron algunas cosas y le dijeron que no se acordaban de la profecía.

¿Serás nuestro guardián secreto Sirius?- dijo James.

Eso ni lo dudes- dijo Sirius.

_11 de Agosto de 1981_

Se volvió ha ver el paritorio de un hospital y a la señora Weasley dando a luz a Ginny. Después de varios gritos por parte de la señora Weasley y también del señor Weasley que no dejaba de gritar por que su mujer le clavaba las uñas en las manos, la mujer dio a luz. Se oyó el llanto de Ginny y después de que la lavasen se la entregaron a la señora Weasley que la miró muy feliz. La niña tenía un poco de pelo rojo y unos grandes ojos avellana.

Las imágenes cambiaron y aparecieron todos los Weasley en una habitación. Alicia y Ron miraban a Ginny subidos en la cama.

Dale un beso a tu hermanita cariño- dijo la señora Weasley a Alicia.

Alicia se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esta suave- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Mila que manos tan pequeñas- dijo Ron.

Las tuyas no son mucho más grandes- dijo Fred.

Cállate- dijo Ron sacándole la lengua.

¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Charlie.

Ginevra- dijo la señora Weasley- pero la podéis llamar Ginny.

Si como a mí llamáis Lon- dijo Ron.

Ron tonto- dijo George.

Eso es lo que he dicho- dijo Ron.

_30 de Agosto de 1981_

James y Lily iban por la calle paseando con Harry en el carrito del bebe mirando a todos los lados.

Ha sido una buena idea salir a dar un paseo- dijo James empujando el carrito- ha Harry le va a venir bien.

Si- dijo Lily.

Entraron en un parque, se encontraban en el Londres muggle. Caminaron en el parque hasta que se sentaron en un banco. Lily bajo del carrito a Harry y lo dejo en el suelo, el niño empezó a arrancar el césped con la mano y a lanzarlo a aire.

Lily y James estaban hablando cuando muchos niños pelirrojos empezaron a corretear cerca de ellos.

Mira cuantos niños pelirrojos- dijo Lily sonriendo.

¿Podemos sentarnos aquí con ustedes?- dijo una voz amable.

James y Lily miraron de donde proveía la voz y vieron a los señores Weasley. La señora Weasley llevaba a Ginny en brazos y el señor Weasley llevaba en un carrito doble de bebe a Ron y Alicia.

Si por supuesto- dijo Lily haciéndoles hueco.

Gracias- dijo la señora Weasley.

El señor Weasley dejo a Ron y a Alicia en el suelo y estos se fueron hacía donde estaba Harry.

¿Son todos suyos?- dijo James mirándolos.

Si- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo- mis ángeles, aunque esos dos de ahí- la mujer señaló a Fred y George que estaban jugando con sus hermanos- parecen unos demonios.

Son muy hermosos- dijo Lily- y esta niñita es preciosa.

Lily le acarició el rostro a la Alicia y esta sonrió mientras continuaba jugando con Ron y con Harry. En ese momento llegaron dos personas con un carrito de bebe donde había una niña castaña. La niña empezó a estirar los brazos indicándoles a sus padres que quería ir con los otros niños de su edad.

¿Les importa que nuestra hija juego con sus hijos?- dijo el señor Granger.

Claro que no- dijo James.

Vamos Hermione juega con los niños- dijo la señora Granger poniendo a la pequeña junto a Ron.

En ese momento una niña llegó una niña rubia gateando hasta donde estaban los otros niños.

¿De donde ha salido esa niña?- dijo el señor Weasley.

No lo se- dijo Lily- ¿dónde estarán sus padres?

Debe de ser ese su padre- dijo el señor Granger señalando disimuladamente a un hombre que los miraba a lejos de ellos unos metros.

Hay padres que no se preocupan por sus hijos- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿cómo te llamas cariño? A lo mejor sabe hablar.

Wendy- dijo la niña jugando con los otros.

Harry y Alicia no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y de sonreír. Lo mismo les pasaba a Hermione y a Ron pero estos de vez en cuando se peleaban. Nana se acercó a ellos con Draco y les preguntó si el niño podía jugar con ellos y todos aceptaron y la mujer lo puso junto a Wendy que le sonrió.

Los adultos se pusieron a hablar cuando otro niño llegó hasta ellos y se sentó entre los demás. Poco después un chico de unos 17 años llegó corriendo muy alterado.

¡J.J vas a acabar conmigo!- dijo Eric mirando al niño que se había sentado con los demás.

Tranquilo muchacho- dijo el señor Weasley- tú hermano está bien.

Gracias- dijo Eric- pero no es mi hermano, es mi hijo.

¡Ah!- dijo el señor Weasley un poco avergonzado- siento la equivocación.

No pasa nada- dijo Eric- a todo el mundo le pasa lo mismo.

¿Y donde esta su mama?- dijo la señora Weasley.

En España- dijo Eric- yo vivo allí pero he venido a visitar a unos parientes aquí a Londres y me lo he traído a ella no le ha importado.

Ya veo- dijo la señora Weasley.

J.J se acercó a la señora Weasley y tiró de ella para poder ver mejor a Ginny que estaba entre sus brazos.

J.J- dijo Eric- lo siento.

No importa cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿quieres verla?

Si- dijo J.J.

La señora Weasley le enseñó a Ginny y el niño la miró sonriendo.

Qué pequeña- dijo J.J riendo y tapándose la boquita con las manos.

Claro por que nació hace poquito- dijo la señora Weasley.

Es muy linda- dijo el niño y la dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que todos los adultos presentes sonriesen.

Los adultos siguieron hablando mientras los niños jugaban hasta que se hizo tarde y los primeros en irse fueron Wendy. Su padre se acercó a ellos y cogió a la pequeña en brazos pero antes de eso Wendy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

Decidla adiós- dijo la señora Weasley a Ron y Alicia- dile adiós Ron, y tu Alicia.

Alicia- susurró el padre de Wendy sin que nadie se diese cuenta- eres inconfundiblemente una Weasley y la elegida.

El hombre se marchó y los siguientes que se fueron fue Nana que se llevo a Draco y se despidió de todos. Poco después se marcharon los Granger, Ron y Hermione se dieron cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

Adió Lon- dijo Hermione diciéndole con la mano adiós.

Adiós Helmión- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Eric cogiendo a J.J- a sido un placer conocerlos.

Igualmente- dijeron los otros.

Papi beso a la nena- dijo J.J.

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Eric y la acercó a Ginny para darla un beso.

Cuando se marcharon, los señores Weasley llamaron a sus otros hijos para que se acercasen.

Bueno nos vamos- dijo la señora Weasley mientras su marido metía a Ron en el carrito del bebe.

El hombre fue a coger a Alicia pero esta se abrazó a Harry y este le devolvió el abrazo.

Yo me quedo con Haly- dijo Alicia.

Venga cariño debemos volver a casa- dijo el señor Weasley.

No- dijo Alicia- yo me quedo con mi novio.

¿Novio?- dijo Lily sonriendo- ¿sois novios?

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- es mi novia.

Cariño vamos a casa y te prometo que otro día venimos y estas con Harry- dijo el señor Weasley.

No- dijo Alicia.

Bueno pues no comerás tarta de chocolate que hay en casa- dijo la señora Weasley.

No la impolta- dijo Harry.

Bueno Haly es que la talta de mi mama esta muy ica- dijo Alicia.

Plefieres una talta que yo- dijo Harry cruzandose de brazos.

Oto día nos vemos- dijo Alicia.

Vale- dijo Harry.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se dieron un piquito en los labios que hizo sonreír a los adultos. El señor Weasley cogió a Alicia y se marcharon. Lily se levantó e hizo lo mismo que el señor Weasley y se fueron en sentido contrario a los Weasley.

Harry ya es todo un ligón- dijo James sonriendo.

Como su padre- dijo Lily.

--------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, se conocieron cuando eran pequeños y no lo sabían pero no eran los únicos sorprendidos. Eric y los señores Weasley estaban tan sorprendidos como los chicos.

No recordaba este día- dijo la señora Weasley.

Ni yo- corroboró Eric.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, las imágenes estaban cambiando y volvió a aparecer otra fecha.

-------------------------------------------------------

_9 de Septiembre de 1981_

Los Weasley estaban en el jardín, era una noche muy oscura y la señora Weasley les estaba diciendo a todos sus hijos que entrasen a la casa. La señora Weasley entro detrás de todos sus hijos y con Ginny en brazos.

El señor Weasley que tenía en brazos a Alicia y Ron que estaban dormidos, siguió a su mujer pero antes de entrar a la casa miró hacía atrás entres los árboles.

Vamos Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley asomándose por la puerta- esta empezando a refrescar ¿qué té pasa?

Nada- dijo el señor Weasley- solo es que me pareció oír un ruido como si hubiese alguien entre los árboles.

Eso es el sueño que te hace oír cosas raras- dijo la señora Weasley.

El hombre entró detrás de su mujer y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los niños donde los acostaron y luego los señores Weasley se fueron a dormir.

Las imágenes cambiaron y se vio la habitación de Alicia y Ron pero esta vez no estaban ellos solo. Un encapuchado entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cuna del fondo donde estaba Alicia durmiendo.

Voldemort se echó la capucha hacía atrás y miró a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía placidamente con el dedo metido en la boca sin saber lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Richard tuvo razón cuando dijo que eras hermosa- susurró Voldemort.

El hombre cogió a la niña que se removió un poco entre sus brazos pero que no despertó. La ocultó entre unas mantas y bajo las escaleras tan sigilosamente como había entrado y salió de la casa sin ser visto por nadie.

_10 de Septiembre de 1981_

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos mellizo y se acercó a la cuna de Ron. La mujer cogió al niño en el mismo momento en el que el señor Weasley entraba en el cuarto con Ginny en brazos. La señora Weasley se acercó a la cuna de Alicia mientras decía:

Vamos cariño a levantarse.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizada al no ver a su pequeña en la cuna.

Arthur no esta- dijo la señora Weasley.

¿Cómo que no esta?- dijo el señor Weasley.

Alicia que no esta- dijo la mujer con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas.

El señor Weasley se acercó a la cuna y empezó a quitar las mantas como su debajo de una de ellas fuese a estar la niña.

Tal vez la hayan cogido los niños- dijo el señor Weasley y todos vieron el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

¡Niños!- gritó la señora Weasley saliendo de la habitación de Alicia y Ron a toda prisa seguida de su marido- ¡Niños!

¿Qué mama?- dijo Bill mientras todos los demás Weasley llegaban a donde estaban sus padres.

¿Han visto a su hermana?- dijo el señor Weasley- ¿han cogido a Alicia, la han sacado de la cuna?

No- dijo Charlie- ¿por qué papa?

¡Arthur se la han llevado!- dijo la señora Weasley comenzando a llorar- ¡se la han llevado mientras dormían¡Mi niña, mi pequeña!

La señora Weasley se abrazó a su marido con cuidado para no aplastar a sus hijos y el hombre le devolvió el abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a las que no permitía salir. Sus hijos al ver llorar a su madre, se acercaron a ellos y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

_10 de Septiembre de 1981_

Voldemort observaba a Alicia que seguía durmiendo. Ya había amanecido y Voldemort sacó la varita y susurró unas palabras y el pelo de la niña se volvió castaño y las pecas desaparecieron. La niña se chupaba el dedo ajena a lo que había ocurrido. Voldemort le apartó el dedo de la boca pero la niña se lo volvió a meter. Voldemort volvió a quitárselo de la boca pero la niña se lo volvió a meter y el hombre le dio un manotazo en la boca.

La niña se despertó y comenzó a llorar sin parar. La niña se incorporó llorando y miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación fría, oscura, siniestra, sobrecogedora, sucia, húmeda, donde se veían algunos bichos y alguna que otra rata. La niña estaba en un colchón que estaba justo al lado de una ventana que tenía unas cortinas negras y harapientas aparte de eso no había nada más, solo una puerta en el otro lado donde supusieron que estaba el baño y que Harry no quiso ni imaginar como era después de ver la habitación.

Deja de llorar estúpida- dijo Voldemort.

¿Dónde esta mi mama?- dijo Alicia llorando- ¿y mi papa?

Yo soy tu papá- dijo Voldemort.

Tu no eles mi papa- dijo la niña.

Si lo soy- dijo Voldemort sonriendo con falsa ternura.

No mis papas y mis helmanos tienen el pelo lojo- dijo la niña- como yo.

Tú no tienes el pelo rojo- dijo Voldemort y le enseñó un espejo.

La niña se miró en el espejo y se tocó la cabeza y el rostro, todo había desaparecido.

Ves, has debido de tener un sueño, eso es un sueño- dijo Voldemort haciendo desaparecer el espejo- u solo me tienes a mí.

Tu eles mi papa- dijo la niña- ¿y mi mama?

Esta muerta- dijo Voldemort y la niña le miró con tristeza- al igual que tus abuelos. Solo me tienes a mí.

Sólo a ti- dijo la niña mirando al hombre.

Eso es- dijo Voldemort- y esta es tu habitación. Y no quiero que te vuelvas a chupar el dedo o te daré otro manotazo como el de antes ¿entendido?

Si- dijo la niña- papa.

Y no me llames así- dijo Voldemort- no me gusta. Llámame mi señor o Voldemort pero no papa.

El hombre se levantó y la miró a los ojos para después marcharse de la habitación.

_10 de Septiembre de 1981_

Los señores Weasley estaban en la cocina de la Madriguera con ellos había otras dos personas que ninguno conocían.

Anoche raptaron a nuestra hija- dijo el señor Weasley enseñándole una foto de la niña- es esta, la hemos buscado por los alrededores pero no hemos encontrado nada.

Les hemos llamado para que la busquen- dijo la señora Weasley con la voz apagada- es mi niña, mi pequeña y no puedo vivir sin ella por favor búsquenla.

Entendemos que debe de ser muy duro para ustedes- dijo un de esos hombres- pero ahora estamos en guerra y no podemos ponernos a buscarla, no podemos mandar a ninguno de nuestros compañeros a buscarla.

Pero… es una niña, es nuestra niña y ustedes tienen el deber de buscarla- dijo el señor Weasley poniéndose en pie furioso- son aurores, es su trabajo, deben buscarla.

Tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el otro hombre- somos aurores si, por eso debemos poner todo nuestro empeño en acabar con esta guerra, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta en su apogeo y todos nuestros aurores están luchando por detenerlo. Están demasiadas cosas en juego, es muy importante.

¡¿Esta queriendo decir que la guerra es más importante que mi pequeña?!- gritó el señor Weasley fuera de sí- ¡a mí la guerra me importa una mierda ahora, solo me importa mi pequeña!

Lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada- dijo el primer hombre.

Lárguense de mi casa- dijo el señor Weasley apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA¡MÁRCHENSE!

Los dos aurores se fueron y el señor Weasley cerró con un fuerte portazo, nunca antes Harry le había visto tan enfadado. La señora Weasley se puso en pie llorando y el señor Weasley la atrajo hacía él para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

_19 de Septiembre de 1981_

Hermione estaba en su casa sentada en una silla alta y con una tarta delante donde tan solo había una vela, a su alrededor estaban sus padres y un hombre y una mujer que debían de ser de la misma edad que los padres de Hermione y una niña de ojos marrones y pelo negro que tendría la edad de Hermione.

La niña sopló la vela después de que le cantasen el cumpleaños feliz y la dieron los regalos. Después la señora Granger sirvió una porción de tarta a cada uno.

Después de que se comiesen la tarta, los adultos sentaron a las dos niñas en el sofá y ellos se pusieron a hablar.

Gacias po tu legalo Jessica- dijo Hermione a la niña que estaba junto a ella.

De nada- dijo la niña sonriendo.

Las dos niñas empezaron a jugar sobre el sofá y luego se pusieron a ver la televisión, un canal de dibujos animados.

_19 de Septiembre de 1981_

J.J apagó la vela de su tarta y su padre comenzó a aplaudir mientras el niño reía, en cambio la madre del niño se quedó mirando al bebe y la tarta con aburrimiento y miró a su marido molesta.

- ¿Quieres dejar de aplaudir?- dijo Carmen- pareces estúpido.

- Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo y estoy feliz por eso aplaudo y no por eso soy estúpido- dijo Eric dándole un poco de tarta a J.J que se la comía muy contento.

- Tu mismo lo as dicho- dijo Carmen- es un cumpleaños, solo eso.

- No es más que eso- dijo Eric- es el primer cumpleaños de nuestro hijo y quiero que sea perfecto, por que hoy celebramos su primer año de vida.

- No es para tanto- dijo Carmen- vendrán muchos más.

- Ya lo se- dijo Eric- y quiero que todos sean especiales.

- Bueno me voy- dijo Carmen.

- ¿Qué¿A dónde? Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo, su primer cumpleaños ¿y te vas a ir?- dijo Eric.

- Si- dijo Carmen- he quedado… con unas amigas- aunque no sonó muy convincente- además vosotros dos os lo estáis pasando muy bien. Adiós.

La chica se marchó y Eric suspiró y cogió a su hijo en brazos para después darle un beso.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola. La vida de los chicos se va a ver en varios capitulos, a parte de este otros cuatro más porque la verdad eran muchas cosas las que puse y no pude hacerlo más corto. Este es el primero, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Me alegro que os guste el personaje, que lleva mi nombre real, Alicia. Besos y adiós.


	36. Viaje a unos pasados de dolor 2º Parte

**Capitulo 36: Viaje a unos pasados de dolor (2º Parte)**

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar y esta vez apareció el día en que Voldemort perdió sus poderes. Todos vieron como los padres de Harry morían y como Voldemort perdía los poderes (N/A: como ya lo puse en otro capitulo no lo repito).

Todos vieron como Hagrid entraba a la casa de los Potter a lo que quedaba de ella. Los ojos del semigigante se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo sin vida de James en el suelo.

James- susurró el hombre dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y fue al cuarto de James y Lily donde vio el cadáver de Lily. Hagrid dejo escapar más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Oh Lily- dijo Hagrid- pelirroja.

Hagrid vio a Harry que no paraba de llorar, el semigigante lo cogió y tocó la herida de la frente, lo envolvió en mantas. Bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle. Cuando salió de los terrenos de los Potter se encontró en una pequeña carretera y en ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido, parecía el motor de una moto y en unos segundos una moto voladora aterrizó en la carretera cerca de Hagrid. De ella se bajo Sirius, estaba pálido y tembloroso. El chico miró las ruinas de la casa y se acercó corriendo a Hagrid.

Hagrid- dijo Sirius- ¿dónde están James y Lily?

Lo siento Sirius- dijo Hagrid intentando que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos.

No- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza y mirando a la casa- ¡James, Lily!

Sirius quiso correr hacía la casa pero Hagrid lo detuvo.

No puedes hacer nada Sirius- dijo Hagrid- lo siento pero ya no hay nada que hacer, James y Lily se han ido.

Sirius cayó al suelo de rodillas y todos vieron como por primera vez Sirius Black dejaba que las lágrimas inundasen su rostro sin importarle que otra persona lo viese.

Mi hermano- susurró el chico con amargura- la pelirroja no pueden haberse ido ¿Qué as hecho Peter¿Qué les has hecho a los que siempre han estado a tu lado¿Por qué has traicionado a tu hermano¿Por qué has traicionado a los que siempre han confiado en ti?

¿Qué dices Sirius?- dijo Hagrid.

Nada- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie y limpiándose las lagrimas ¿Y Harry, también ha…?

No- dijo Hagrid enseñalándole el pequeño bulto.

Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él…

Lo siento Sirius pero tengo órdenes estrictas de Dumbledore de que debo llevárselo- dijo Hagrid.

Pero es mi ahijado- dijo Sirius- soy su tutor y debo cuidarlo en caso de que a James y Lily les pase algo.

Lo siento pero tengo que llevárselo a Dumbledore- dijo Hagrid- él sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que Harry este a salvo.

Esta bien- dijo Sirius cediendo al fin- coge mi moto llegará antes a donde tengas que ir.

Pero te encanta tu moto- dijo Hagrid- solo se la dejaba a James y Remus por que era de los únicos que te fiabas y se la dejabas a regañadientes.

No la necesito ya- dijo Sirius mirando la casa de los Potter- adiós Hagrid.

Sirius desapareció y Hagrid se montó en la moto asegurándose de que Harry fuese bien amarrado a él para que no cayese y despegó. Sobrevolaron todo el Valle de Godric y siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a Privet Drive, aterrizaron con una fuerte sacudida y haciendo un fuerte ruido en el camino, frente a Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore aliviado- Por fin ¿Y donde conseguiste esa moto?

Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore- contestó Hagrid mientras bajaba de la moto- El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se inclinaron sobre Harry y vieron al niño durmiendo y los dos profesores se fijaron en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la cabeza.

¿Fue allí…?- susurró la profesora Mcgonagall.

Si- dijo Dumbledore- tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.

¿Puedo… despedirme de él, señor?- dijo Hagrid.

Hagrid se inclino sobre el pequeño bulto y le dio un beso. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

¡Shhh!- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

Lo… siento- lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo- Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobrecito de Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…

Si, Si, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos- susurró la profesora Mcgonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres observaron el pequeño bulto.

Bueno- dijo Dumbledore- ya esta. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vallamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

Ajá- dijo Hagrid con voz ronca- Voy a devolverle la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y se perdió entre las nubes.

No veremos pronto, espero, profesora Mcgonagall- dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora Mcgonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

Buena suerte, Harry- murmuro. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

_1 de Noviembre de 1981_

El bulto de matas en el que estaba Harry seguía en la calle hasta que la puerta de la casa de los Dursley se abrió y de ella salió Petunia con unas botellas de leche vacías. Dio un grito y soltó las botellas de leche que se rompieron. Cogió el bulto de mantas y vio la carta. Entro en la casa y se fue a la cocina donde estaba su marido con su hijo de un año.

Vernon- dijo Petunia que estaba terminando de leer la carta- mira Vernon, el hijo de mi hermana.

Vernon se puso en pie y se acercó a su mujer y miró al niño.

¿Qué dice la carta?- dijo Vernon.

Que mi hermana y su marido han muerto asesinados por uno de esos anormales- dijo Petunia- y que ahora nosotros somos su única familia y debemos cuidarlo.

Ni hablar- dijo Vernon- yo no me quedaré con uno de esos anormales.

No tenemos otra opción- dijo Petunia- sino queremos que el director de ese colegio para anormales venga tendremos que cuidarlo.

Esta bien- dijo Vernon- pero nunca sabrá que la magia existe.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sorprendió al ver como su tío decía la palabra "magia" en voz alta, el nunca la decía y no quería nadie le dijese por eso le había sorprendido tanto que la dijese.

_3 de Noviembre de 1981_

Richard, el padre de Wendy, corría entre los árboles de un boque, en sus brazos llevaba a Wendy y a Alicia. El hombre siguió corriendo hasta que vio una cueva donde se metió. Dejó a las dos niñas en el suelo y se sentó en enfrente de ellas, jadeando.

Maldita sea en que hora naciste Harry Potter- dijo Richard con odio.

El hombre encendió una hoguera y se quedó observando a las niñas que se pusieron a jugar. Las estaba observando cuando el fuego de la hoguera se apagó y Richard se puso en pie asustado.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Richard mirando a lo más profundo de la cueva.

Richard- dijo la voz fría pero débil de Voldemort.

¿Mi lord?- dijo Richard.

Si- dijo la voz.

Mi señor- dijo Richard arrodillándose- creí que había muerto, menos mal que esta bien.

No estoy bien- dijo Voldemort- ya no queda nada del antiguo Voldemort, todo por culpa de ese Harry Potter pero algún día me pagará todo lo que me ha hecho.

Sabe que cuenta conmigo- dijo Richard y vio como Nagini salía de la oscuridad.

Claro que lo sé- dijo Voldemort- tú eres el más leal de mis súbditos y cuando vuelva a ser el antiguo Voldemort te recompensaré como es debido.

¿Qué quiere que haga señor?- dijo Richard.

Quiero que vuelvas al castillo- dijo Voldemort- sé que los alrededores está llenos de aurores pero tienes que ir a por algunas armas, las necesitaras para entrenar a las dos niñas.

¿Para que la vamos a entrenar?- dijo Richard.

Por que tengo un plan que algún día se hará realidad- dijo Voldemort- y para ese plan necesito a Alicia y Wendy pero sobre todo a Alicia y necesito que este entrenada.

Si señor- dijo Richard- ¿algo más?

Si- dijo Voldemort- cuando vengas entrenarás a las niñas y aunque Alicia sea mi supuesta hija no tendrás misericordia con ella y cuando yo te diga que la castigues la castigarás.

Si mi señor- dijo Richard y se fue dejando a las dos niñas solas junto a esa sombra que era en lo que se había convertido Voldemort.

Niñas este será nuestro hogar a partir de ahora- dijo Voldemort.

_5 de Junio de 1983_

Estaban en el jardín todos los Weasley menos la señora Weasley que debía de estar dentro de la casa.

Papa ¿por qué hemos quitado todas las fotos de Alicia?- dijo Charlie al señor Weasley- ¿y hemos guardado sus cosas?

Por que a vuestra madre le hace daño ver sus cosas- dijo el señor Weasley- y será mejor que no hablemos delante de ella de Alicia.

Vale- dijeron los niños.

El señor Weasley entró en la casa y dejo a los niños en el jardín. Estaban jugando cuando Fred dio un grito y todos le miraron. Ron tenía en sus manos una escoba de juguete rota.

Me as roto la escoba- dijo Fred.

Fue sin querer- dijo Ron dejando la escoba en el suelo y cogiendo su osito de peluche para después abrazarlo.

Me da igual que haya sido sin querer- dijo Fred enfadado- te vas a enterar.

En ese momento el osito que tenía Ron y que estaba abrazando se convirtió en una araña grande y asquerosa, muchas patas le empezaron a aparecer. Ron la miró con horror y para más horror del niño la araña empezó a subirse a su cabeza. El niño empezó a gritar y a llorar y los señores Weasley salieron corriendo al jardín.

El señor Weasley le quitó la araña de la cabeza y le cogió en brazos intentando tranquilizarlo.

¿Quién ha sido?- dijo la señora Weasley enfadada a sus hijos.

Yo- dijo Fred- pero él me rompió primero la escoba.

Pero fue sin querer- dijo Ron llorando entre los brazos de su padre.

Pídele disculpas a tu hermano- dijo la señora Weasley.

Lo siento- dijo Fred de mala gana.

Y ahora entrad todos la comida esta lista- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos entraron a la casa y ese fue el día en el que Ron cogió tanto miedo a las arañas.

_5 de Junio de 1983_

Draco- dijo Nana caminando por todo el salón- ¿dónde estas?

Nana miró detrás de unas cortinas y allí estaba el niño. La mujer lo cogió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. El niño no paraba de reír, la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento entro Lucius y vio como la mujer empezaba a llenar de besos a su hijo y le decía que le quería.

Nana por favor- dijo el hombre- no seas tan empalagosa y no le digas al niño esas cosas o será un niño de mama de mayor.

Vamos Lucius- dijo Nana- ¿por qué juegas un rato con él?

No tengo tiempo de tonterías- dijo el hombre- debo irme.

Voldemort ya ha caído- dijo la mujer haciendo que el hombre se estremeciese al oír ese nombre- ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Buscar a un espía que había cerca de mí- dijo Lucius.

¿Un espía?- dijo Nana.

Si- dijo Lucius- sé que cerca de nosotros hay una persona que es amiga de Dumbledore y que podría contarle que nosotros éramos mortífagos y que no estamos bajo la maldición imperius.

Entiendo- dijo Nana.

Dile a Narcisa que hoy tardaré- dijo Lucius.

Lo haré- dijo Nana.

El hombre salió de la habitación y después oyeron como la puerta principal se cerraba. Nana apoyó su frente en la del niño y cerró los ojos.

Algún día lo descubrirá- dijo Nana- y acabará conmigo.

_5 de Junio de 1983_

Jessica, la amiga de Hermione, estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro con muchos dibujos y grandes letras. Hermione se acercó a su amiga con cara de aburrimiento.

Vamos a jugar Jess- dijo Hermione.

Espera Hermione- dijo Jessica- estoy leyendo este libro.

Libros- dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo- ¿por qué te gusta tanto leer libros?

Por que son maravillosos- dijo Jessica sonriendo- me alegro de haber aprendido ya a leer.

Pues yo me aburro, así que vamos a jugar- dijo Hermione.

No Hermione- dijo Jessica- quiero leer.

¡Jo! Jessica vamos a jugar- dijo Hermione.

No- dijo Jessica- toma si quieres puedes leer este libro.

Yo no quiero leer un libro- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- eso es un rollo.

---------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, Hermione Granger acababa de rechazar leer un libro, eso era imposible. Hermione sonreía con nostalgia al ver eso.

No parecía la misma Hermione, la Hermione de ahora nunca rechazaría leer un libro.

_5 de Junio de 1983_

Eric estaba en el salón de su casa jugando con J.J cuando Carmen se dirigió a la puerta principal con un bolso.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo Eric.

Ha verme con mis amigas- dijo Carmen.

Con tus amigas- dijo Eric poniéndose en pie.

Si con mis amigas- dijo Carmen mirándolo- ¿algún problema?

¿Y cuando piensa estar aunque sea una hora con nuestro hijo?- dijo Eric- desde que nació no has estado un rato con él.

Ya estas tu ¿no?- dijo Carmen y se fue.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo Eric y se acercó a su hijo para seguir jugando.

¿Dónde ha ido mama?- dijo J.J.

A comprar unas cosas, campeón- dijo Eric.

_22 de Junio de 1985_

Harry estaba en el salón de la casa de sus tíos. Allí estaba Vernon, Petunia, tía Marge y Dudley, era el cumpleaños de este último, ya cumplía cinco años y lo estaban celebrando. El niño estaba lleno de regalos mientras los tres adultos los llenaban de carantoñas y Harry estaba en un rincón.

Te reto gusano- dijo Dudley señalando a Harry.

¿A qué?- dijo Harry.

Jugaremos a las estatuas musicales- dijo Dudley- el que pierda le dará un beso a Ripper- el chico señaló al perro que estaba a los pies de tía Marge.

Esta bien- dijo Harry mientras los adultos le daban ánimos a Dudley.

Vamos Dudder- dijo Vernon- le vas a ganar.

Los dos niños empezaron a jugar, Harry estaba ganando cuando Marge le dio un golpe con el bastón en las espinillas. Harry cayó al suelo y se tocó las espinillas mientras todos los adultos se ponían en pie aplaudiendo a Dudley y pasando olímpicamente de Harry.

Vamos papá a probar la bici que me habéis regalado- dijo Dudley.

Si vamos- dijo Vernon sacando a la bici a la calle.

Las dos mujeres los siguieron y dejaron a Harry en el suelo. El niño se subió la pata del pantalón y vio una herida. Pero por suerte para él no había tenido que besar al perro.

Se puso en pie y salió a la calle donde vio a su primo montando en una bicicleta roja mientras los tres adultos lo observaban con orgullo.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y observó a su primo y todos vieron en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de envidia.

_22 de Junio de 1985_

Alicia estaba con un palo bastante largo y grueso entre sus manos, Richard tenía otro entre sus manos. El hombre la atacó con el palo y la niña se defendió como pudo. El hombre al atacarla con tanta fuerza hizo que la rama saliese volando de sus manos. Wendy lo observaba, en su rostro tenía un gran moratón, la habían golpeado. Nagini se movía a su alrededor.

Estúpida- gritó la voz de Voldemort.

Lo siento papá- dijo Alicia.

No me llames así- dijo Voldemort con rabia- Richard…

El hombre se acercó a la niña y la dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo que cayese al suelo. Todos vieron los ojos de Alicia y ya eran completamente tristes, ya no quedaba nada de la niña que vivió con los Weasley. La nariz le empezó a sangrar.

Ponte en pie- dijo Richard y la cogió del brazo para ponerla en pie.

Continuad con el entrenamiento- dijo Voldemort.

Papa…-

La niña recibió esta vez un puñetazo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas mientras el ojo se le empezaba a hinchar.

Me duelen las manos- dijo la niña enseñándole las manos a Richard y todos vieron que estaban en carne viva.

Me da igual- dijo Richard- ponte en pie y coge el palo- La niña obedeció y cuando cogió el palo puso cara de dolor y siguió entrenando- y mañana no será un palo, será una espada de verdad.

_22 de Junio de 1985_

Draco estaba en el salón de su casa con Nana y su madre, Narcisa. Las dos mujeres estaban hablando mientras el niño jugaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Lucius Malfoy muy enfadado.

¡Tú!- gritó Lucius señalando a Nana- ¡maldita traidora!

La mujer se levantó, lo mismo hizo Narcisa que se acercó a su marido y Draco miraba la escena desde él suelo.

¿Qué ocurre mi amor?- dijo Narcisa.

¡Es amiga de Dumbledore!- dijo Lucius- ¡es una maldita espía¡¿Cómo as podido traicionar a la niña que criaste?!

¡Si soy amiga de Dumbledore!- dijo Nana mirando a Lucius sin ningún temor- ¡pero yo no le conté nunca nada de vosotros¡Yo no os he traicionado!

¡Lucius tranquilízate!- dijo Narcisa- ¡yo la creo, ella nunca nos traicionaría!

¡Ya es demasiado tarde!- dijo Lucius sacando la varita y apuntando a la mujer.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese sacar la varita para defenderse, Lucius dijo la maldición asesina y la mujer cayó al suelo con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

¡NOOOOO!- gritó Narcisa arrodillándose en el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte de la mujer- ¡NANA!

Draco se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de la mujer y vio como su madre comenzaba a llorar y como Nana no se movía.

Nana- dijo el niño comenzando a llorar.

No llores Draco- dijo Lucius de pie observando como su mujer y su hijo lloraban- Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy no lloran.

¡Monstruo!- gritó Narcisa poniéndose en pie y golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas- ¡te odio, te odio!

Lucius no hacía nada por detenerla y parecía que esas palabras que su mujer le decía le eran indiferentes ya no era ese chico que miraba con ilusión a su primogénito, ese chico cariñoso con su esposa, ese joven había muerto, el poder lo había hecho frío y cruel.

_22 de Junio de 1985_

Me voy a ver a mis amigas- dijo Carmen a Eric.

¿A tus amigas?- dijo Eric dejando a J.J en el sofá.

Si algún problema- dijo Carmen.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?- dijo Eric con rabia- te seguí, el otro día te seguí y no sales con tus amigas a no ser que tus amigas sea un tipo con el que te andas besando por la calle y con el que te vas a un departamento.

Por fin lo has descubierto- dijo Carmen.

¿Qué?- dijo Eric.

Si estaba harta de disimular- dijo Carmen- y ahora que lo has descubierto puedo decirte que me largo.

¿Cómo que té largas?- dijo Eric.

Mira Eric yo nunca te he querido- dijo Carmen y todos vieron el dolor reflejado en los ojos del hombre- solamente estuve contigo para divertirme un poco pero hubo un pequeño problema me quedé embarazada.

¿Por eso te viniste a vivir conmigo?- dijo Eric.

Exacto- dijo Carmen- mis padres me echaron de casa cuando se enterraron de que estaba embarazada y no tenía donde ir y por eso no aborté por que sabía que si lo hacía tampoco me podría ir a vivir contigo pero ahora he conocido a otro hombre al que amo y me a pedido que me valla con él. Te traeré los papeles del divorcio.

¿Y J.J?- dijo Eric.

Puedes quedarte con él- dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros- no me importa.

_10 de Octubre de 1986_

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de un colegio muggle, iba completamente solo, llegó hasta su clase y se sentó en su asiento. Poco después llegó Dudley con su pandilla y vieron como un chico se acercaba a Harry. Dudley y su pandilla se acercaron a él y le apartaron de Harry.

Ya sabéis que no os podéis acercar a este gusano- dijo Dudley- quiero que este solo y como alguien se acerque él sufrirá las consecuencias.

Harry miró a Dudley y este le devolvió la mirada. Las horas pasaron en el colegio y todos veían como los niños se metían con Harry por su ropa, ya que llevaba la de su primo que era mucho más grande.

Llegó el recreo y Harry bajo junto a sus compañeros al patio. Allí todos los niños se pusieron a jugar mientras Harry lo observaban. Dudley y su pandilla se acercaron a él y Harry ni los miró.

Gusano te hemos estado observando y como te hemos visto tan solo nos ha dado pena- dijo Dudley- por eso vamos a jugar contigo.

Si- dijo un amigo de Dudley- te vamos a dar 30 segundos de ventaja y después te vamos a perseguir. Vamos a cazarte.

Así que date prisa por que 30 segundos se pasan muy rápido- dijo otro de los amigos de Dudley.

Harry los miró, no era un cobarde pero tampoco estúpido, eran cinco, más grandes que él así que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y los otros le empezaron a perseguir hasta que lo acorralaron y lo empezaron a pegar.

_15 de Junio de 1987_

Mira lo que he encontrado- dijo Bill entrando en la cocina con una bolsa de golosinas- las compre cuando Honeydukes en una salida que hice en Hogwarts y me las comí toda ¿quién quiere una golosina?

¡Yo, yo!- empezaron a decir todos los hermanos Weasley menos Percy que estaba leyendo un libro.

¡Tranquilos, tranquilos!- dijo Bill mientras los señores Weasley los observaban.

Bill dejo la bolsa en la mesa y todos se abalanzaron sobre ella para coger algo.

Toma Ron- dijo Fred- esto esta muy bueno.

¿De verdad?- dijo Ron cogiéndola y metiéndosela en la boca.

El niño puso cara de horror cuando sacó la lengua y vio que tenía un agujero. La señora Weasley se levantó y se acercó a él.

¿Qué le as dado?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Una píldora ácida- dijo Fred intentando no reírse.

La señora Weasley cogió la escoba y empezó a darle con ella mientras el niño corría por toda la casa riendo. Ginny empezó a reír al ver la escena y junto a ella todos los demás.

_15 de Junio de 1987_

Eric estaba junto a J.J en un parque. Estaban jugando al fútbol. El hombre le pasaba el balón a su hijo y este le devolvía el pase.

En una de las ocasiones el hombre le dio demasiado fuerte al balón y él niño se fue corriendo al buscarlo. El niño cogió el balón y cuando se iba a ir vio como los niños jugaban con sus madres, como sus madres los besaban, como los niños recibían abrazos de sus mamas y todos vieron envidia en sus ojos. Eric llegó hasta donde estaba su hijo y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Eric.

¿Por qué mi mama no hace eso conmigo?- dijo J.J- ¿por qué ya no la veo?

Eso no importa por que tu me tienes a mi- dijo Eric sonriendo a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- vamos hijo, vamos a jugar.

_23 de Marzo de 1987_

Draco ha llegado el momento de que tu y yo hablemos- dijo Lucius sentándose detrás de una mesa en su despacho. Draco se sentó en el otro lado- debes saber que en esta vida creces y naces sólo, nadie nunca te va a tender una mano y te va ayudar, por que este mundo es egoísta ¿lo entiendes?

Si padre- dijo Draco.

En esta vida los amigos no existen y da igual por que tu eres grande, y no dependes de nadie, eres tu y solo tu- dijo Lucius- y tienes que saber que somos afortunados por que somos magos, por que somos mejores que los muggles, ellos son inferiores a nosotros, pero no solo los muggles cualquier criatura es inferior a nosotros incluso los magos son inferiores a los Malfoy ¿lo has entendido, hijo?

Si padre- dijo Draco sin expresión en el rostro.

Pues nunca olvides estas palabras- dijo Lucius.

No lo haré- dijo Draco.

_23 de Marzo de 1987_

Estúpidas- dijo la voz de Voldemort- sois unas estúpidas.

No podemos hacerlo- dijo Alicia- lo siento.

Debéis conseguir transformaros en animagos- dijo Richard- vamos intentadlo otra vez.

Las dos niñas cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, debían sentir su instinto animal. De pronto cuando abrieron los ojos vieron la cara de sorpresa de Richard. Alicia miró a Wendy y vio que era una lechuza y Wendy miró a Alicia y vio que era un unipegaso.

Las dos niñas se asustaron y dejaron de concentrarse convirtiéndose otra vez en personas. Las dos se sonrieron aunque los ojos de Alicia estaban llenos de tristeza.

¿Cómo té a través a convertirte en ese animal?- dijo Voldemort.

Es solo una lechuza- dijo Wendy.

Tu no- dijo Voldemort- Alicia ¿cómo te atreves a convertirte en un unipegaso?

¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo Alicia.

Que irradia bondad por todos lados- dijo Voldemort- Richard dale una lección.

No por favor- dijo Alicia asustada- lo siento papá.

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- dijo Voldemort.

Richard empezó a golpearla con salvajismo, solo se oían los gritos ensordecedores de Alicia y los de Wendy que le pedía que parase pero el hombre no escuchaba a su hija.

Llegó la noche y todos dormían menos las niñas. Alicia estaba tirada en el suelo toda ensangrentada y medio muerta, estaba cantando una canción muy bajito y Wendy se acercó a ella llorando.

Alicia- dijo Wendy.

Pero Alicia no contesto, y siguió cantando una canción. Wendy puso más atención a lo que su amiga cantaba.

Duerme mi niña, no llores más  
No temas la oscuridad  
Por que la luz de tu corazón te guiará  
Y por el buen camino te llevará

Duérmete mi amor, escuchando mi voz  
No temas la oscuridad  
Por que tus hermanos y tus papas te cuidarán  
Y nada malo te pasará

Cierra los ojos  
Y piensa en angelitos  
Que bajan del cielo  
Para estar contigo

No temas a la oscuridad  
Por que no te llevará  
Mama esta a tu lado  
Cuidando de su ángel dorado

Tú en mi vientre estuviste  
Tu una parte de mi fuiste  
A dios le pedí una nenita  
Pero nunca me la imagine tan bonita

Tus ojos se están cerrando  
El miedo a la oscuridad estas superando  
Mi nenita es valiente  
Al igual que sus parientes.

¿De donde has aprendido esa canción?- dijo Wendy.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia- solo la conozco, ya no me acuerdo. La canta cuando tengo miedo por que me da paz y seguridad.

_25 de Diciembre de 1987_

Harry estaba en el salón de la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Petunia abrió y dejo pasar a tía Marge que venía con su perro Ripper que gruño a Harry cuando entraron al salón.

La tía Marge le entregó a Dudley un paquete y el chico lo abrió sin siquiera darla las gracias. Cuando lo abrió Harry pudo ver que se trataba de un robot automático.

Eh tu mocoso- dijo Marge mirando a Harry- también he traído algo para ti.

La mujer le tendió un paquete, Harry lo cogió ilusionado, su primer regalo en toda su vida. Rompió el envoltorio y la ilusión que había mostrado se borró de sus ojos. Todos vieron que su regalo se trataba de una caja de galletas de perro.

Dale las gracias- dijo Petunia al niño.

Gracias- dijo Harry y luego susurró- por nada.

¿Qué as dicho?- dijo Vernon.

Nada- dijo Harry.

Te he oído- dijo Vernon- té quedas sin cenar ¡a la alacena!

El hombre le cogió del brazo y le llevó hasta la alacena. Abrió la puerta y cerró con llave. Harry encendió la luz de la alacena y se quito una araña que le recorría la mano. Cuando Ron vio eso se estremeció.

Harry se tumbo en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo.

_21 de Agosto de 1988_

Wendy lloraba sin parar mientras su padre la golpeaba sin piedad. Alicia estaba al otro lado de ellos mirando al exterior de la cueva sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga. Fuera llovía a cantaros pero los truenos no eran capaces de aplacar los gritos de la pequeña. Alicia se tapaba los oídos intentando no escuchar a su amiga llorar y gritar.

Basta, basta- decía Alicia en bajito pero nadie la escuchaba- por favor.

Wendy estaba encogida en el suelo y no paraba de recibir golpes de su padre mientras lo que quedaba de Voldemort los observaba en la oscuridad.

¡BASTA!- gritó Alicia poniéndose entremedias de Wendy y Richard.

El siguiente golpe lo recibió ella y muchos más siguieron tras el primero mientras Wendy los observaba demasiado débil como para evitarlo. Alicia cayó al suelo con la cara ensangrentada y el cuerpo dolorido.

Basta Richard- dijo la voz de Voldemort y el hombre se detuvo- quiero que la lleves lo más lejos que puedas de la cueva, este será otro prueba de su entrenamiento. Si consigue llegar viva podrá seguir entrenándose sino simplemente morirá.

Por favor amo- dijo Alicia mirando a la oscuridad- por favor.

Hazlo- dijo Voldemort sin hacer caso a las suplicas.

Richard cogió a la niña en brazos y se desapareció con ella. Para aparecer en la otra punta del bosque donde dejó a la niña tumbada. El hombre desapareció y la niña se quedó tumbada en el suelo, empapándose de agua, manchándose de barro pero ella no se movió, no podía, empezó a cantar en bajito la nana que la señora Weasley invento para ella.

_22 de Agosto de 1988_

Vamos hijo a probar la bici- dijo Eric a J.J.

Si vamos- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Los dos salieron a la calle y el niño se montó en la bici pero en un momento perdió el control de la bici y se estrelló contra una pared.

Eric se acercó corriendo a su hijo y vio que este se tocaba un brazo mientras ponía cara de dolor. Eric cogió a su hijo y miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie para después desaparecer.

Llegaron a hospital y allí le escayolaron el brazo a J.J ya que se lo había roto.

Mira papa- dijo J.J parecía muy feliz- como mola.

Eric no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo.

_23 de Agosto de 1988_

Alicia ya llevaba dos días fuera de la cueva, lejos de su padre, Richard y Wendy. Caminaba por el bosque, por suerte el día anterior había dejado de llover pero ahora el suelo estaba resbaloso y resbalaba cada dos por tres. Las heridas estaban infestadas y no se curaban.

Cayó al suelo a cuatro patas y se quedó un rato así sin moverse. Se incorporó quedando ahora de rodillas y se subió un poco la camiseta llena de barro dejando al descubierto su estomago en donde tenía un gran moratón.

Perfecto- dijo la niña- tengo una costilla rota.

La niña comenzó a toser y se tumbo en el suelo mirando al cielo que estaba oscuro. Cuando oyó un ruido, la niña se incorporó rápidamente y todos vieron como una sombra pasaba por detrás de ella.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Alicia mirando a todos lados- ¿papá¿Señor Samers¿Wendy?

Pero nadie contesto, otra vez la sombra se vio pero esta vez más cerca de ella. Alicia se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiese impedirlo, algo se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayese al suelo. Vio sobre ella un hombre alto y delgado, con un rostro pálido. Parecía una calavera, una larga melena azabache le caía por los hombros, tenía unos ojos azules tan claros que eran casi blancos y unos largos colmillos. Era un vampiro.

Dulce presa- dijo el vampiro relamiéndose- ¿sabes que tienes unos lindos ojos? Pareces un angelito y a mí me gusta comérmelos.

La niña empezó a forcejear con él mientras el vampiro intentaba morderle el cuello. Alicia le propino una patada en la entre pierna y el vampiro puso cara de dolor. Alicia pudo liberarse de él y salió corriendo entre los árboles, sujetándose las costillas.

Sabía que el vampiro la estaba persiguiendo por eso corrió más rápido, apartando de su camino todo lo que la estorbase e intentando pisar en suelo firme para no resbalar. Pero en una de las ocasiones no piso suelo firme y cayó de boca. La niña hundió las uñas en el suelo y se puso en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Vio un claro justo enfrente de ella y corrió hacía él cuando el vampiro se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo ambos al suelo. Alicia se puso en pie y el vampiro hizo lo mismo, uno enfrente del otro.

Alicia cogió un palo y se preparó para golpear. El vampiro la tacó pero ella le dio con el palo en la cara. Otra vez se abalanzó sobre ella pero esta vez no pudo golpearle y el vampiro volvió a caer sobre ella haciendo que el palo se le escapase de las manos.

El vampiro se acercó a ella para morderle pero la niña no sintió nada y vio como Richard le quitaba el vampiro de encima y lo apuntaba con la varita. Sintió como Wendy la abrazaba con fuerza y vio como el vampiro huía. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a la cueva.

Se soltó del abrazo de Wendy con brusquedad y la otra niña lo miró con tristeza, en cambio Richard sonrió al igual que Voldemort que lo estaba observando todo.

No quiero tu compasión- dijo Alicia con frialdad.

No es compasión- dijo Wendy mientras ambas se ponían en pie- es cariño, estaba muy preocupada por ti por que te quiero.

¿Amor?- dijo Alicia y escupió como si la palabra le diese asco- tu no me quieres Wendy, el amor no existe, metételo en la cabeza- la chica le golpe en la sien con un dedo- estas solo en el mundo, de nada te sirve el amor, de nada me a servido tu "amor" ahí dentro así que deja de decir estupideces. Por que Wendy creer en el amor solo impide llegar al poder.

¿Y eso lo has descubierto esta noche?- dijo Wendy aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

No- dijo Alicia- eso lo se desde hace mucho, desde que tan solo era un bebe.

Eso es Alicia- dijo la voz de Voldemort- me han gustado esas palabras.

_24 de Agosto de 1988_

Hermione estaba en el jardín de su casa jugando cuando oyó que la llamaban. En la acera de enfrente estaba su amiga que la saludaba con la mano. Hermione le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y Jessica se puso a cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que un coche iba a toda velocidad.

Hermione dio un grito de horro cuando vio que el coche atropellaba a su amiga y el coche se daba a la fuga.

¡JESSICA!- gritó Hermione.

La niña salió corriendo hacía el cuerpo inerte de su amiga y se arrodillo junto a ella mientras la gente empezaba a rodearlas. La niña tenía los ojos cerrados. Hermione la zarandeó pero la niña ni se inmuto. Estaba muerta.

Hermione se tumbo junto a la niña y la abrazo con fuerza llenándose de sangre mientras los Granger y los padres de Jessica llegaban al lugar.

_24 de Agosto de 1988_

Unos gritos ensordecedores salían del sótano de una gran mansión. Lucius Malfoy estaba torturando a sus elfos domésticos en presencia de su hijo Draco Malfoy.

Amo Dobby lo siente mucho- gritaba uno de los elfos al que Harry conocía.

Pero Lucius no le escuchaba y seguía torturando mientras su hijo lo miraba con mucha frialdad en los ojos.

Ves Draco nosotros somos superiores- dijo Lucius- que más las vidas de estos pobres infelices, solo te debe importar una cosa y eres tu, solo te debe importar tu bienestar, solo eso, no importan los demás y mucho menos unas criaturas que son humanas.

Pero los muggles son humanos- dijo Draco.

Si pero son inferiores a nosotros, no valen nada- dijo Lucius- incluso hay magos que los defienden pero ellos tampoco valen nada.

Cómo los Weasley- dijo Draco.

Si- dijo Lucius- como los Weasley. Es una deshonra que sean magos de sangre limpia ¿lo as entendido hijo?

Si padre- dijo Draco.

Lucius apuntó de nuevo a Dobby y este empezó a gritar sin parar.

_24 de Agosto de 1988_

Ginny y Ron subían las escaleras de la Madriguera corriendo mientras reían. Llegaron hasta el primer piso y se detuvieron mientras empezaban a jugar. Pero pararon de jugar cuando oyeron el llanto de una persona. Se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres que era de donde salía el llanto y abrieron un poco la puerta para ver quien lloraba.

Vieron a la señora Weasley sentada en la cama, llorando mientras miraba una foto y no dejaba de repetir un nombre "Alicia".

Los dos niños se mantuvieron en silencio y miraron con tristeza a su madre. La señora Weasley dio un beso en la foto y la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Mi pequeña- dijo la señora Weasley.

Ron y Ginny dejaron de mirar a su madre. Ron cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no se diese cuenta de que la habían estado observando.

No me gusta ver a mama llorar- dijo Ginny.

A mí tampoco- dijo Ron.

¿Seguimos jugando?- dijo Ginny.

No- dijo Ron- ya no me apetece.

El niño subió las escaleras cabizbajo y todos vieron como una lágrima recorría su rostro mientras susurraba el nombre de su hermana melliza.

Ginny lo observó subir con tristeza y luego se apoyó en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo.

Me hubiese encantado conocerte Alicia- dijo Ginny.

Y la conociste- dijo Bill que subía en ese momento las escaleras hacía su cuarto- aunque no te acuerdes de ella la conociste.

Bill se acercó a su hermana y la cogió de la mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos- dijo Bill sonriendo con tristeza.

Vale- dijo Ginny.

_25 de Septiembre de 1988_

Harry entró en el salón y vio que solo estaba su tía mirando por la ventana vigilando a los vecinos, su hobby preferido. Harry se acercó a ella y miró también por la ventana.

Tía Petunia- dijo Harry- ¿cómo me hice esta cicatriz?

La mujer lo miró y vio que Harry se estaba tocando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron- dijo Petunia- Y no hagas preguntas.

Petunia volvió a mirar por la ventana y Harry hizo lo mismo. En ese momento se oyó como se abría la puerta principal de la casa y se oyeron las voces de Vernon y Dudley. Los dos entraron al salón, Petunia se apartó de la ventana y le dio un beso a su marido y otro a su hijo.

Ese crío necesita un corte de pelo- dijo Vernon mirando a Harry.

Lo he llevado esta mañana a la peluquería pero como si nada- dijo Petunia enfadada- ven para acá- Harry se acercó a ella y la mujer lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro a la cocina- voy a terminar con esto de una vez.

La mujer lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y cogió unas tijeras de cocina. La mujer le empezó a cortar el pelo mientras su marido y su hijo los observaban. Cuando terminó le había cortado el pelo casi al rape exceptuando el flequillo.

Con ese flequillo ocultaremos esa horrible cicatriz- dijo Petunia mientras Dudley se ponía a reír sin para por el corte de pelo.

Pero se reirán de mí en el colegio- dijo Harry mirándose a un espejo.

Cállate y vete a la cama- dijo Petunia- té quedas sin cenar.

Harry salió de la cocina y se metió en su alacena y se tumbo en la cama. Harry cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente y para sorpresa de todos, el pelo le había vuelto crecer como si su tía nunca lo hubiese cortado.

¿Qué has hecho para que el pelo te crezca así?- dijo Vernon.

No lo sé- dijo Harry- no puedo explicarlo.

¡Te quedarás castigado!- dijo Vernon.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry- pero si no hice nada.

¡Te quedarás castigado durante una semana, después de que vuelvas del colegio, te quedarás en tu alacena y no saldrás de ahí!- dijo Vernon.

_23 de Mayo de 1989_

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo del patio del colegio con un libro encima de las piernas y leía con mucha atención.

Empollona- decían los niños que pasaban por su lado pero ella no decía nada.

Después entró a clase y toda pregunta que hacía el profesor la niña levantaba la mano y contestaba. Terminaron las clases y la niña salió del colegio mientras leía un libro, espero a sus padres que no tardaron en llegar. Se subió en el coche y siguió leyendo sin parar mientras sus padres la observaban en silencio.

¿Dónde vamos?- dijo la niña dejando de leer durante unos segundos.

Al psicólogo- dijo el señor Granger.

¿Otra vez?- dijo Hermione volviendo a su lectura.

Si- dijo la señora Granger.

Llegaron hasta un hospital y fueron hasta una consulta. Después de llamar a la puerta y de que los dejasen pasar, entraron. Se sentaron enfrente de un escritorio donde había una mujer sentada y Hermione dejo de leer el libro.

Buenas tarde- dijo la mujer.

Buenas tardes- dijeron los Granger.

¿Quieres una piruleta Hermione?- dijo la mujer dándole una golosina.

Hermione cogió el caramelo y le dio las gracias. Después los padres de Hermione se fueron fuera y la mujer le empezó a hacer preguntas a Hermione. Después volvieron a entraron los padres de la niña y le pidieron a la pequeña que esperase fuera unos minutos. Hermione se fue y los Granger se sentaron.

Hermione esta en perfecto estado- dijo la mujer- llevo casi un año tratándola y ya ha superado lo de Jessica, fue un duro golpe pero ella ya solo recuerda los buenos momentos que paso con su amiga y aunque a veces le duela es normal, era su mejor amiga ¿han visto algún comportamiento extraño en ella?

Pues ahora que lo dice si- dijo el señor Granger- Hermione antes odiaba los libros, no le gustaba leer y tampoco estudiar y ahora no se despega de ellos ni un segundo, esta comiendo y tiene uno, entre sus manos en cualquier momento los lleva, tal y como hacía Jessica. A Jessica le encantaban los libros y siempre estaba leyendo menos cuando jugaba con Hermione.

Ya veo- dijo la psicóloga- lo que le pasa a Hermione es que ahora a querido imitar a su amiga, averiguar lo que su amiga veía en los libros y a lo mejor lo ha encontrado, no es nada malo.

Los Granger se levantaron y salieron de la consulta junto a la psicóloga que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se despidió de ella ya que esa era su última sesión. Los Granger se despidieron, dándole las gracias a la psicóloga y cuando se estaban yendo la psicóloga hizo su última pregunta.

Hermione ¿por qué te gustan tanto los libros?- dijo la mujer.

Por que son maravillosos- dijo Hermione sonriendo- como Jessica siempre decía.

_26 de Julio de 1989_

Tía Marge estaba de nuevo de visita en la casa de los Dursley. Todos estaban en jardín, bajo un árbol a la sombra. Harry parecía su camarero, cada vez que querían algo, mandaban a Harry.

En una de las ocasiones cuando Harry dejó unas limonadas sobre la mesa, se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco de ellos con la mala suerte de pisar el pie de Ripper, el bulldog de tía Marge, el perro se puso en pie y le empezó a gruñir sin parar.

El perro salió corriendo y Harry empezó a huir de él hasta que llegó a un árbol del jardín y se subió en él mientras el perro comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor esperando a que bajase. Los Dursley se reían sin parar.

Y así estuvo hasta bien entrada la noche. El niño ya se estaba quedando dormido en el árbol cuando tía Marge llamó a Ripper y pudo bajar.

_26 de Julio de 1989_

Alicia y Wendy estaban sentadas juntas en la cueva mirando hacía el interior y escuchando a Voldemort hablar. Richard no estaba.

Alicia tienes que saber que el amor no existe- dijo Voldemort mirando a Nagini.

Lo sé mi señor- dijo Alicia.

Y tu Wendy debes darte cuenta como Alicia lo ha hecho- dijo Voldemort.

Lo sé- dijo Wendy aunque todos vieron en sus ojos que no era sincera pero Voldemort no se dio cuenta- no creo en el amor.

Ahora te voy a contar lo que sucedió con tu madre Alicia- dijo Voldemort- y con tus abuelos.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Voldemort- ya estas preparada para saberlo- hubo unos segundos de silencio y después continuo- hace nueve años tu madre me informó que estaba embarazada de ti, poco después de tu nacer y durante la guerra los Potter una familia que nos odiaba mató a tu madre y a tus abuelos solo por hacernos daño, por causarnos dolor. Como venganza yo fui el 31 de Octubre, Halloween, a su hogar, quería acabar con los que nos hicieron daño y lo conseguí, los mate pero cuando me dispuse a matar a un hijo que tenían de vuestra misma edad, no se como pero me arrebató los poderes convirtiéndome en esto y el niño quedo vivo con solo una pequeña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Ahora todo el mundo lo trata como a un héroe como si lo que hubiese hecho contra mí fuese algo maravilloso, pero yo solamente fui a esa casa para acabar con los asesinos de mi mujer y mis padres. Todo lo que estas sufriendo es por culpa de los Potter, por culpa de ese muchacho, por culpa de Lily y James Potter y de su hijo Harry Potter.

Por culpa de los Potter- dijo Alicia mientras sus hermosos ojos se oscurecían- ellos me arrebataron la felicidad.

Eso es- dijo Voldemort- ellos te quitaron todo y ahora Harry Potter es famoso, le tratan como un héroe.

Como a un héroe- dijo Alicia apretando los puños mientras un viento comenzaba a rodearlos. Eran sus poderes, los estaba desatando.

Tus estás viviendo aquí, en una sucia cueva- dijo Voldemort- mientras él esta en el calor del hogar de sus tíos. Debes odiarlo, debes sentir rabia, debes…

Vengarme- dijo Alicia.

_26 de Julio de 1989_

Draco estaba mirando el interior de una habitación, dentro estaba su madre con su padre, parecía un dormitorio, debía de ser el dormitorio del matrimonio Malfoy.

Lucius intento besar los labios de su mujer pero esta se apartó.

Maldita sea Narcisa- dijo Lucius enfadado por el desprecio de su mujer.

Déjame en paz Lucius- dijo Narcisa fríamente, ya no quedaba nada de esa joven dulce y que estaba tan enamorada de su marido.

¡No podemos seguir así!- gritó Lucius- ¡desde qué paso lo de Nana no me permites que te ponga un dedo encima!

¡Claro que no te dejo!- dijo Narcisa- ¡por que me das asco, por que mataste a una mujer que fue como mi madre!

¡Era una espía!- dijo Lucius.

¡Ella nunca habló de nosotros con Dumbledore!- dijo Narcisa.

¡¿Y por que mate a esa mujer ya no me vas a dejar tocar nunca más?!- dijo Lucius.

¡Pues no!- gritó Narcisa- ¡además para que té quieres acostar conmigo si lo haces con otras mujeres!

¡Eso si que no te lo consiento!- gritó Lucius- ¡yo nunca te he sido infiel, nunca!

Pues no entiendo por que- dijo Narcisa- podrías haberlo sido- los ojos de la mujer se empañaron de lágrimas- que más da ya, hace mucho que me dejaste de amar, mucho. La única que sigue amando en este matrimonio como el primer día soy yo.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Lucius cogiendo a su mujer de los brazos- eso no es cierto.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la beso con ternura, con suavidad la tumbo en la cama y le empezó a besar el cuello. Narcisa miró la puerta que estaba entre abierta y vio a Draco.

Lucius- dijo la mujer señalando la puerta.

El hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta. Draco lo miró.

Vete a jugar- dijo Lucius- vamos.

Lucius entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Draco oyó como echaba la llave y luego se marchó.

_27 de Julio de 1989_

J.J salió de una tienda, se iba comiendo unas golosinas cuando se le cayeron al suelo. Justo enfrente de él estaba su madre, la mujer guardaba unas compras que había hecho en el maletero y se subía en el coche. Aunque hacía mucho que no la veía, sabía que era ella, lo sabía.

Vio como el coche arrancaba y J.J cogió su bici y siguió el coche a toda velocidad, tenía que hablar con ella, preguntarle por que le había abandonado.

El niño parecía agotado pero no paraba de pedalear, entonces vio como llegaban a un barrio residencial y la mujer metía el coche en un garaje. El niño se bajo de la bici y la dejo en el suelo. Corrió hacía la puerta principal de la casa y llamó al timbre. Mientras que esperaban a que abriesen, el niño empezó a arreglarse el pelo un poco mientras sonreía.

La puerta se abrió y Carmen, la madre del niño le abrió la puerta. La mujer quedó petrificada al ver al niño, lo había reconocido.

¿Mama?- dijo J.J sonriendo- soy yo mama, soy Juan Jesús, J.J.

J.J- dijo la mujer mirándolo.

Mama que bien que te veo- dijo J.J sonriendo- tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

Pasa, pasa J.J- dijo Carmen haciéndose a un lado.

El niño entró y la mujer lo condujo al salón. El niño se sentó en el sofá y la mujer le ofreció un refresco que el niño acepto con gusto. Mientras que la mujer se iba a por un refresco, el niño miró a su alrededor y cogió una foto que había sobre la mesa, en donde salía su madre con dos niños más pequeños que él y un hombre. La mujer volvió con un refresco y el niño dejó la foto en su sitio.

Gracias- dijo J.J.

De nada- dijo la mujer sentándose frente a él.

¿Por qué te fuiste mama?- dijo J.J.

La mujer quedó en silencio y después de unos segundos hablo.

No te lo ha contado Eric- dijo Carmen.

No- dijo J.J.

Mira yo conocí a un hombre y me enamoré de él por eso me fui- dijo Carmen.

¿Es el de la foto?- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo Carmen- y esos son mis hijos.

¿Tengo hermanos?- dijo J.J muy sorprendidos.

Mira J.J no son tus hermanos- dijo Carmen y J.J la miró- Yo dejé a tu padre por que no le quería, nunca le quise y a ti tampoco, fuiste un error en mi vida del que me arrepiento, no deseaba tenerte y por eso te abandoné y abandoné a tu padre. Durante todos estos años nunca he pensado en ti, nunca. Y a ellos- la mujer señaló la foto- nunca les he hablado de ti por que tú para mi no fuiste nada y te agradecería que no volvieses nunca más, que no me busque más.

J.J estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. El niño se levantó cogió la fotografía y la tiró contra el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabia. Se acercó a ella y le tiró por encima de la cabeza el refresco. La mujer se puso en pie y le levantó la mano para pegarle pero el niño se fue corriendo. Se montó en la bici y pedaleo con rapidez y fuerza para alejarse de esa casa y de esa mujer.

Llegó hasta su casa y subió en el ascensor. Luego llamo a la puerta y Eric le abrió. El hombre le ayudó a entrar la bici.

¿Qué té pasa J.J?- dijo Eric.

Nada- dijo J.J y se fue a su cuarto.

El hombre observó durante unos minutos por donde se había ido su hijo y luego fue hacía la puerta y abrió sin llamar. Vio que J.J estaba en el suelo, apoyado en la cama, y estaba llorando. Eric se acercó a él y se sentó junto al niño.

¿Qué ha pasado J.J?- dijo Eric.

He visto a mama- dijo J.J- me ha dicho que nunca me ha querido, que no me buscó por que nunca me ha querido, que fui un error, que ella tiene otra familia y que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí.

Eric apretó con fuerza los puños mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabia. Se acercó más a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

No importa lo que esa mujer diga- dijo Eric- tu nunca has sido un error.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola¿Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y ahora voy a contestar a uan pregunta que me hicieron en uno de ellos jimmy, me pregunto como es que los adultos no recordaban haberse conocido antes, cunaod los niños eran pequeños, la verdad es que sucedió hacía mucho tiempo y desde ese día pasar muchas cosas y cuando tu vas al parque con un niño no te acurdas con todo el mundo que hablas. Tambien me pidieron que inventase las vidas de los chicos sin salir de su personaje y creo que más o menos no lo estoy haciendo. Bueno inetntare actualizar cuanto antes. Besos


	37. Viaje a unos pasados de dolor 3º Parte

**Capitulo 37: Viaje a unos pasados de dolor (3º Parte)**

_28 de Julio de 1989_

Mama, mama- dijo Ron bajando las escaleras- Fred y George piensan hacerle una broma a Percy.

Ya están esos otra vez tramando algo- dijo la señora Weasley.

Eso no es cierto- dijo George que bajaba las escaleras junto a Fred.

Si lo es- dijo Ron.

Chivato- susurró Fred- pero tú espera que te vas a enterar.

Dejadlo ya- dijo la señora Weasley que parecía no haber escuchado lo último- iros a jugar y no hagáis bromas.

Los tres niños se fueron. Fred y George subieron las escaleras mientras Ron se iba al jardín y caminaba hacía el lago que estaba cerca de la casa de los Weasley. Después de que el niño estuviese media hora allí sentado junto al lago tirando piedras, llegaron los gemelos con Ginny detrás diciéndoles que le diesen una cosa que llevaban entre las manos.

Ron se levantó al ver que lo que los gemelos llevaban era una caja del tamaño de dos cajas de zapatos.

Devolvedme eso- dijo Ron.

Intente impedirlo Ron- dijo Ginny- se que tienes mucho cariño a lo que hay dentro de esa caja pero no pude.

¿Qué tendrá el pequeño Ronnie aquí guardado para que le tenga tanto cariño?- dijo Fred.

Devolvédmelo- dijo Ron.

No- dijo George- lo vamos a tirar al lago de escarmiento para que no seas tan chivato.

¡Noooo!- gritó Ron pero ya era demasiado tarde la caja cayó al lago empapándose.

Ron corrió al lago mientras oía las risas de sus hermanos gemelos. Se metió en el agua sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y nado hacía la caja. Cuando salió del agua con la caja, los gemelos se acercaron riendo y junto a ellos Ginny. Ron abrió la caja y las risas de sus hermanos se apagaron al ver lo que había en el interior.

Lo primero que vieron fue una foto de Ron y Alicia que se había estropeado y ahora estaba arrugada. Ron intentó alisarla un poco con las manos pero era inútil, estaba estropeada, los ojos del niño se inundaron de lágrimas al ver como unos dibujos estaban empapados y abajo ponían su nombre y el de Alicia. También vieron las pulseras que les ponen a los bebes en los hospitales cuando han nacido. Donde ponen el nombre, el nombre de la madre y otras cosas. También estaban empapadas. Había más fotos.

Me habéis estropeado los recuerdos de Alicia- dijo Ron mirando a sus hermanos mientras lloraba.

Ron lo sentimos, no sabíamos que había eso dentro de la caja- dijo Fred mientras Ginny comenzaba a llorar.

Lo único que sé a salvado es este mechón de pelo- dijo Ron enseñándoles un mechón de pelo rojo que estaba metido en una bolsa de plástico- el mechón que le corté antes de que la raptasen.

Tranquilo Ron- dijo George arrodillándose junto a él- seguro que podemos arreglar todo esto.

¡Os odio!- gritó Ron y todos vieron el dolor y la sorpresa reflejados en los ojos de los gemelos- ¡os odio!

El niño salió corriendo con todas su fuerzas, alejándose de ellos. Ginny miro a sus hermanos gemelos con las manos en las caderas y el entrecejo fruncido mientras no dejaba de llorar, parecía una miniatura de la señora Weasley.

Siempre estáis metiendo la pata- dijo Ginny- sois idiotas.

¡GINNY!- gritaron los gemelos al ver como su hermana se iba corriendo mientras lloraba.

Ginny llegó hasta la Madriguera y subió las escaleras corriendo hacía el cuarto de Ron. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contesto así que entró. Dentro estaba Ron tumbado en la cama boca abajo y aun estaba llorando.

Ron- dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas- son unos idiotas pero no llores más.

Déjame Ginny- dijo Ron.

Anda Ron vamos a jugar- dijo Ginny sonriendo y tirando de la camiseta de Ron para que se levantase.

¡Ya te he dicho que no!- gritó Ron mirándola- ¡déjame en paz Ginny, no me apetece jugar, eres una pesada!

Yo solo quiero animarte- dijo Ginny.

¡No necesito tu lastima, ni tus ánimos!- dijo Ron.

No es lastima- dijo Ginny- sé que te duele lo de Alicia pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y debes superarlo.

¡Tu no sabes nada!- gritó Ron- ¡tu ni siquiera le recuerdas pero yo si, yo recuerdo su sonrisa, sus ojos¡Se la llevaron de mi lado, me quitaron a una parte de mí!- dijo Ron- ¡¿Sabes lo que te digo?!¡Que ójala hubieses sido tú a la que se llevasen y no a Alicia!

Ron se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Ginny que había comenzado a llorar al oír eso.

Lo siento Ginny- dijo Ron- no quise decir eso.

Tu nunca me as querido- dijo Ginny llorando y salió corriendo.

Ron la siguió y vio como se metía en su habitación y cerraba con llave. Ron empezó a llamar a la puerta.

Por favor Ginny ábreme- dijo Ron- lo siento de verdad, no quise decir eso, no lo pienso.

Vete- dijo Ginny.

No por favor Ginny ábreme la puerta- dijo Ron- no quise decir eso, me alegro de que no te apartasen a ti también de mi lado por favor Ginny, lo siento, ábreme por favor, te necesito, no me dejes tu también como lo hizo Alicia, por favor. Te quiero hermanita.

Se oyó como la puerta se abría y vieron a Ginny con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano.

¿De verdad me quieres?- dijo Ginny.

Si- dijo Ron sonriendo- te quiero mucho.

Yo a ti también te quiero- dijo Ginny sonriendo y abrazándose con fuerza a Ron.

¿Vamos a jugar?- dijo Ron devolviéndole el abrazo.

Si- dijo Ginny cogiendo de la mano a su hermano.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se pusieron a jugar en el jardín cerca de la casa. Cuando llegaron sus demás hermanos.

¿Qué hacéis?- dijo Charlie sentándose junto a sus hermanos pequeños.

Estamos jugando- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ron- dijo Fred acercándose junto a George- sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado antes.

Ron no les contesto y los gemelos se sentaron cada uno a un lado de su hermano.

Por eso les pedimos a Bill que nos ayudase a arreglar todo lo que te estropeamos- dijo George y le enseñó la caja.

Ron la abrió y sonrió al ver que todo estaba como nuevo.

¿Nos perdonas?- dijeron Fred y George a la vez mientras los demás hermanos se sentaban en el suelo.

Si- dijo Ron sonriendo- y no os odio.

Ya lo sabemos- dijo Fred lanzándose sobre su hermano.

Todos empezaron a jugar riendo mientras los señores Weasley los observaban desde la puerta de la cocina.

_6 de Febrero de 1990_

Alicia y Wendy estaban junto a Richard. El hombre estaba en el suelo, tumbado, con la cara muy pálida y los labios resecos. Parecía enfermo.

Ya me queda poco mi lord- dijo Richard- ¡maldita enfermedad!

Has sido uno de mis mejores mortífagos- dijo Voldemort.

Siento no poder seguir sirviéndole mi señor- dijo Richard.

No te preocupes- dijo Voldemort- Alicia y Wendy ya están preparadas para hacerlo.

Espero mi señor que todo vuelva a ser como antes- dijo Richard- que recupere su poder y siembre la oscuridad en el mundo.

Lo haré- dijo Voldemort.

Niñas haced lo que el amo os mande- dijo Richard.

Si- dijeron las niñas.

Larga vida a la oscuridad- dijo Richard en su último aliento antes de morir.

Las niñas lo observaron y no derramaron ni una sola lagrima de dolor o pena por que sino no hubiesen sido sinceras.

_22 de Junio de 1991_

Alicia y Wendy ya no estaban en la cueva. Estaban en un callejón junto a ellas había un joven. Junto a ellas estaba Quirrell.

¡Maldito estúpido!- dijo una sombra a Quirrell- ¡no conseguiste la piedra filosofal!

Lo siento amo- dijo Quirrell- cuando llegue ya no estaba.

Tendré que vigilarte de más de cerca para asegurarme que cumples las misiones que te mande- dijo Voldemort.

La sombra se dirigió hacía Quirrell y le traspasó. El hombre gritó lleno de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras las niñas lo observaban. Después de unos minutos todos pudieron ver que en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del hombre había aparecido otro rostro, el rostro de lord Voldemort.

Niñas próxima parada Hogwarts- dijo Voldemort.

_20 de Julio de 1991_

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa leyendo un libro cuando oyó que el cartero llegaba y dejaba caer una carta dentro de la casa.

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y cogió las cartas. Empezó a mirar las cartas y vio que había una para ella. Hermione la abrió y leyó con rapidez.

Papa, mama- dijo la niña corriendo hacía la cocina. Cuando entró sus padres la miraron- soy bruja.

¿Qué?- dijo el señor Granger extrañado.

Hermione le entregó la carta y el hombre la leyó, su mujer miraba por encima del hombro la carta mientras la leía y secaba un plato. Cuando terminó el plato se le cayó de las manos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

¡Dios mío!- dijo la señora Granger.

¡Mi niña es bruja!- dijo el señor Granger abrazando a Hermione.

Esta es mi pequeña- dijo la señora Granger mientras Hermione sonreía.

_31 de Agosto de 1991_

Ginny lloraba sin parar mientras se abrazaba a Ron, el pelirrojo le devolvía el abrazo.

No quiero que te vallas- dijo Ginny llorando sin parar- no quiero que mañana te vallas.

Pero se tiene que ir- dijo la señora Weasley- además tú al año que viene irás.

Yo quiero ir este año- dijo Ginny.

Como esta noche es la última juntos hasta dentro de mucho- dijo Ron al oído de la niña- ¿qué te parece si dormimos juntos?

Si- dijo la niña sonriendo.

Por la noche los dos niños se fueron a la habitación de Ron y se acostaron juntos en la cama. Ginny se abrazó a su hermano y el niño le devolvió el abrazo.

_1 de Septiembre de 1991_

Eric acompañó a su hijo al colegio que estaba oculto en un edificio que ponía cerrado y que estaba medio en ruinas pero que por dentro era un bonito colegio de magia. Era muchísimo más pequeño que Hogwarts.

Después te vendré a buscar- dijo Eric a J.J- diviértete.

Vale papa- dijo J.J- adiós.

Adiós.

El niño se fue a su clase y se sentó junto a un niño que le sonrió.

Hola me llamo Juan Jesús pero me puedes llamar J.J- dijo el niño tendiéndole la mano.

Yo me llamo Daniel- dijo el otro estrechándosela- y me puedes llamar Dani.

Curso 1991 

Todos vieron la aventura que vivían Harry, Ron y Hermione en su primer año en Hogwarts. Como discutían con Draco, como este los retaba a un duelo a media noche, lo mal que se llevaban al principio con Hermione, como elegían a Harry buscador, como entrenaba, los partidos, como se enfrentaban a un troll en Halloween y se hacían amigos de Hermione, como Harry veía en el espejo de Oesed a sus padres, como le regalaban la capa invisible, como Dumbledore hablaba con él sobre el espejo de Oesed, como encuentran a Fluffy, como creían que era Snape el que iba tras la pierda filosofal, como buscaban información de Nicolás Flamel, como ayudaban a Hagrid a deshacerse de Norberto, como los pillaban y los castigaban hiendo con Hagrid al bosque prohibido y como allí Harry veía a Voldemort pero lo que más les sorprendido fue ver que Alicia estaba allí con Wendy entre los árboles, las niñas habían intentado detener que Quirrell bebiese la sangre del unicornio pero no lo habían conseguido y habían observado con horror como el hombre se la bebía y como no lo habían podido soportar habían salido corriendo antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese ver a Harry. También vieron como Harry conocía a Firenze, como Neville se enfrenta a ellos, como pasan por la trampilla, como superan las pruebas que había y como Harry llega hasta Voldemort y consigue que este no se lleve la piedra filosofal y como muere Quirrell. También vieron como ganan la copa de la casa y volvían a sus casas.

_25 de Agosto de 1992_

Wendy y Alicia caminaban por las calles de un pueblo muggle. Se metieron en un callejón y se apoyaron en la pared.

Tenemos que conseguir comida- dijo Wendy asomándose y mirando un puesto de frutas y verduras que había en la calle- tendremos que robarlo. Yo no aguanto sin comer un día más, llevamos tres días.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia asomándose también y mirando lo que su amiga miraba- tenemos que conseguir también para nuestro señor.

Es tu padre no lo llames así- dijo Wendy.

Si no lo llamo así me pegará y como que no me apetece- dijo Alicia- no soy masoquista Wendy.

Ya lo sé- dijo Wendy- no me acordaba que te pegaba.

Pues yo no lo olvido- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos.

Bueno dejemos los recuerdos para otro momento- dijo Wendy- ¿tienes un plan?

Si- dijo Alicia se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído lo que tenía pensado.

Wendy se transformó en luchaza y salió volando hacía el puesto de frutas y con cada una de sus garras cogió una manzana. El hombre del puesto salió detrás de ella, momento que Alicia aprovechó para salir del callejón. Alicia cogió tres manzanas más y cuatro peras y se volvió a meter en el callejón para esperar a Wendy. Allí guardó la comida en una bolsa que llevaba.

Alicia estaba esperando a su amiga cuando se oyó un ruido en el callejón, la chica se puso en pie y miró de donde provenía. La bolsa la dejó en el suelo y de la espalda sacó una espada que brilló con intensidad.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Alicia agarrando con firmeza la espada y atenta a cualquier ruido pero nadie contesto- llevo desde los cinco años utilizando una espada así que da la cara o me enfadaré y no vas a querer verme enfadada.

De la oscuridad del callejón salieron tres niños y una niña más pequeños que Alicia, estaban sucios, sus ropas estaban rotas y la miraban con miedo. Alicia bajó la espada lentamente y luego la guardó de nuevo en su funda que estaba en su espalda.

Lo siento- dijo Alicia sin ningún sentimiento en su voz- no quise asustaros.

Los niños no dijeron nada y Alicia los miró, luego miró la bolsa donde estaba la comida y volvió a los niños. Cogió la bolsa y se acercó a ellos. Los niños dieron un paso atrás.

No quiero haceros daño- dijo Alicia. Sacó las cuatro peras de la bolsa y le dio a cada uno una- no es mucho pero siempre se agradece ¿no?

Los niños sonrieron y le dieron un gran mordisco a la pera. Alicia se levantó y le desordenó el pelo al más pequeño que no tendría ni 6 años.

Alicia se dio la vuelta pero antes de que hubiese dado algún paso sintió como alguien le tiraba de la ropa. Alicia se dio la vuelta y miró al suelo donde vio al más pequeño de ellos.

¿Eres un ángel?- dijo el niño.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Alicia.

Por que mi mama antes de morir me dijo que los ángeles eran muy hermosos- dijo el niño- y que siempre ayudaban a la gente, como tú.

Yo no soy un ángel- dijo Alicia agachándose frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa que no acompañaba sus ojos- ¿tu mama era buena?

Si mucho, la más buena de todas- dijo el niño- y la echo mucho de menos aunque ya casi no me acuerdo de ella y no sé si ella se acordará de mí.

Claro que se acuerda de ti- dijo Alicia- tu mama esta allí arriba- la chica señaló el cielo mientras los demás niños se acercaban a ellos- observándoos a todos, velando por vuestra seguridad por que ella al morir se convirtió en un ángel, en un hermoso ángel, con unas inmensas alas llenas de unas plumas blancas, su cabello…

Dorado- dijo uno de los niños sonriendo.

Su cabello dorado lleno de tirabuzones- dijo Alicia- sus ojos…

Azules- dijo la niña.

Sus ojos azules con un brillo especial en ellos- dijo Alicia- y siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, por que es feliz, muy feliz y os cuida mucho.

Mucho- dijo el cuarto niño.

Eso es- dijo Alicia- os voy a ayudar.

¿De verdad¿Cómo?- dijo el más mayor de los niños que tendría unos 9 años.

Ayudándoos a buscar una familia- dijo Alicia.

Alicia cogió la bolsa donde tenía la comida y cogió al más pequeño de la mano. Salieron del callejón y caminaron hacía una gran casa que había en lo alto de una colina. Parecía que era la vivienda más rica de todo el pueblo.

Alicia abrió las verjas y entraron a los terrenos de esa casa. Caminaron por el gigantesco jardín hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Esperad aquí- dijo Alicia cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta principal.

Alicia se acercó a la ventana que estaba más cerca y se asomó para ver quien había dentro. Vio a una mujer y a un hombre de mediana edad. La mujer lloraba mientras su marido la consolaba.

Sé que te sientes mal por lo que esta pasando- dijo el hombre.

No lo entiendes- dijo la mujer- nunca podremos tener hijos por mi culpa, lo que más deseábamos, lo que hemos estado intentando desde que nos casamos.

A mi no me importa adoptarlos- dijo el hombre- me encantaría criarlos.

¿Serías feliz aunque no llevasen nuestra sangre?- dijo la mujer.

Mientras estés conmigo- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

La mujer sonrió y Alicia dejó de mirar por la ventana mientras otra sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Más de un sueño se hará realidad- dijo Alicia.

Se acercó a los niños y llamó a la puerta. Después de esperar unos minutos, la mujer y el hombre que Alicia había visto por la ventana, abrieron la puerta.

¡Dios mío!- dijo la mujer- pobrecitos.

¿Cómo poderos ayudaros?- dijo el hombre.

Ustedes desean tener hijos y ellos necesitan unos padres- dijo Alicia mirándolos- ¿por qué no se ayudan mutuamente?

¿Cómo sabes que deseamos tener hijos?- dijo la mujer.

Por que es un ángel- dijo el más pequeño de los niños.

Ya os he dicho que no soy un ángel- dijo Alicia mirando a los niños pero luego volvió a mirar al matrimonio- ahora no importa como sé que no pueden tener hijos, lo único que importan son estos niños ¿por qué se lo piensan tanto? Yo los veo muy lindos.

La mujer se puso de rodillas frente al más pequeño y le miró a los ojos.

¿Tú quieres ser mi mama?- dijo el niño.

Me encantaría- dijo la mujer y el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los niños se acercaron al matrimonio y los niños les sonrieron. Alicia los observó.

Gracias- dijo el hombre a Alicia.

Alicia simplemente sonrió y bajó las escaleras para irse. Estaba bajando cuando sintió que alguien le volvía a tirar de la ropa y vio que se trataba de nuevo del niño pequeño que venía esta vez con la niña.

La niña cogió la mano de Alicia y le puso en la mano una pulsera de hilo. Alicia lo miró y luego miró a los niños.

Esta pulsera me la hizo mi mama- dijo la niña- yo todas las noches la doy un beso y cuando tengo miedo también y siento que se lo doy a mi mama.

No puedo aceptarla- dijo Alicia.

Pero yo quiero que la tengas- dijo la niña- y que todas las noches y cada vez que tengas miedo le des un beso, como si nos lo estuvieses dando a nosotros.

Lo haré- dijo Alicia- hasta siempre y gracias.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía las verjas de la casa, la chica no miró atrás y cuando ya se había alejado uno metros le vino la voz del niño a sus oídos, le había gritado algo.

¡TU SIEMPRE SERÁS NUESTRO ÁNGEL DE LOS OJOS TRISTES!

Alicia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Salió de los terrenos de la casa, se metió la camiseta por los pantalones y de dentro de la bolsa sacó una de las manzanas, después se metió la manzana por el cuello de la camiseta y se colocó la camiseta de tal forma que no se le notase un bulto.

Llegó hasta el callejón en donde había encontrado a los niños y vio que allí estaba Wendy que parecía muy preocupada.

¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Wendy.

Un hombre me descubrió robando y tuve que salir corriendo para que no me pillase- inventó Alicia volviendo a su mascara de frialdad.

Menos mal que estás bien- dijo Wendy- ¿conseguiste algo?

Dos manzanas- dijo Alicia.

Bueno algo es algo- dijo Wendy- será mejor que volvamos junto a tu padre.

Alicia y Wendy salieron del pueblo y luego se metieron en un bosque hasta llegar a una de las cuevas, cuando llegaron era de noche. Las niñas entraron a la cueva y una voz fría y cruel se escuchó.

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- dijo Voldemort.

Nos ha costado conseguir comida- dijo Wendy.

¿Y qué habéis conseguido?- dijo Voldemort.

Esto- dijo Alicia poniendo cuatro manzanas en el suelo.

¡Nada más!- gritó Voldemort- ¡pues por inútiles no os comeréis ninguna y dormiréis a la intemperie¡FUERA!

Las dos niñas salieron de la cueva y se sentaron en el suelo. Wendy se frotó la tripa mientras decía que tenía hambre.

¿Para esto nos arriesgamos?- dijo Wendy- estoy muerta de hambre.

Alicia sacó la manzana que estaba escondida y se la tendió a Wendy que se le iluminaron los ojos al verla.

¿Nos la comemos a media?- dijo Wendy.

Cómetela tú- dijo Alicia.

¿Estas segura?- dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo Alicia y su amiga se abrazó a su cuello pero Alicia se levantó bruscamente.

Aunque me hagas esos desprecios, sé que me quieres- dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana- y me lo demuestras con estos gestos.

¿Quererte?- dijo Alicia sonriendo como si lo que acababa de decir su amiga fuese una estupidez- solo te he dado la manzana por pena.

Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras Alicia le daba la espalda- me quieres aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

El amor lo existe- dijo Alicia borrando su sonrisa- el amor solo impide…

Llegar al poder, si, si, si, lo que tu quieras- dijo Wendy y le tiró una cosa que le dio en la cabeza, Alicia se tocó donde le había dado y miró al suelo para ver que su amiga le había tirado un libro- lee eso y cállate.

Alicia cogió el libro que estaba muy viejo y estropeado y leyó el título "Romeo y Julieta".

¿De dónde lo has conseguido?- dijo Alicia.

Lo encontré en el pueblo- dijo Wendy- en vamos a comenzar a leerlo ahora que no está tu padre delante.

Alicia se acercó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. Alicia lo abrió y comenzó a leer en alto y así estuvieron toda la noche, turnándose para leer.

_Curso 1992_

Todos vieron la aventura que vivieron en segundo año en Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione y esta vez Ginny también.

_12 de Octubre de 1993_

J.J estaba junto a su amigo Dani sentados en el patio del colegio. Cuando una chica pasó por delante de ellos. Debía tener su misma edad, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, era bastante bonita, J.J giró la cabeza para seguir con la mirada a la chica y dejó de escuchar a Dani.

Amigo no esta a tu alcance- dijo Dani y J.J lo miró y vio que su amigo sonreía.

¿Por qué no?- dijo J.J.

Por que es popular y Tony, el jugador estrella del equipo de Quiddich, el chico popular va detrás de ella- dijo Dani- y siento decirte que ninguno de los dos puede competir con él. Además es un clásico chico popular con chica popular.

Una hora después, J.J estaba enfrente de su taquilla cogiendo unas cosas y cuando se dio la vuelta se chocó con una persona, haciendo que a ambos se le cayese las cosas al suelo.

Los dos se agacharon a recoger las cosas mientras J.J se disculpaba cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica que le había gustado.

No te preocupes- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Lo siento- dijo J.J.

Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes- dijo la chica sonriendo- bueno me presentaré, me llamo Verónica Minguéz ¿y tu?

Juan Jesús Hannigan pero mis amigos me llaman J.J- dijo el chico.

La chica se acercó a él y le dio dos besos. J.J se quedó con cara de idiota y la chica sonrió.

Bueno me voy- dijo Verónica- adiós.

Adiós- dijo J.J.

El chico la observó alejarse cuando sintió que alguien lo empotraba contra las taquillas. J.J miró a la persona que lo había hecho y vio a un chico de su misma edad, moreno y de ojos marrones; bastante guapo. Detrás de él había dos gorilas.

Tony- dijo J.J.

Mira pardillo más vale que no te acerques a mi chica por que te juro que te arrepentirás- dijo Tony- Verónica es mía y no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella.

Tony le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y le soltó. J.J se dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos al estomago mientras tosía.

Y esto gusano es una advertencia de lo que te puede pasar- dijo Tony y luego se marchó junto a sus amigos.

_Curso 1993_

Todos vieron la aventura que vivieron en tercer año en Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione.

_25 de Junio de 1993_

Alicia estaba en la puerta de la cueva vigilando a que nadie llegase. Cuando vio como una rata se acercaba. Alicia sacó la espada y cuando estuvo cerca la intento matar pero la rata se metió entre sus piernas y entró en la cueva. Alicia entró tras ella y con la espada preparada para atacar.

¡Wendy caza, encontré la comida de esta noche y va hacía ti!- dijo Alicia.

¡La veo!- gritó Wendy.

Wendy se abalanzó sobre la rata y cayó sobre ella pero de un momento la rata desapareció y en su lugar apareció Colagusano. Wendy se quitó de encima de él y Alicia llegó hasta ellos.

No me matéis- dijo Colangusano de rodillas.

Colangusano- dijo Voldemort.

¿Mi señor?- dijo Colangusano asustado.

Si- dijo Voldemort- he estado sobreviviendo gracias a que Alicia y Wendy traían un poco de comida y la leche que ordeñaban de Nagini. Pro aun así ya no soy el mismo de antaño… Alicia ven.

Alicia se internó en la oscuridad y salió con un bulto de mantas entre sus brazos. Alicia descubrió el bulto y todos ahogaron un grito al ver algo parecido a un niño agachado, no tenía pelo, la piel era escamosa, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgadas y débiles; y la cara era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos y brillantes. Era viscoso. Colangusano ahogó un gritó al verlo.

Esto es lo que queda del antiguo Voldemort- dijo "el bebe"- pero ahora que estas tu podremos llevar el plan para mi regreso. Tu Colangusano me ayudaras.

¿Yo…yo…yo amo?- dijo Colangusano.

Si- dijo Voldemort- ya nadie impedirá mi regreso, ni siquiera Harry Potter.

_14 de Marzo de 1994_

J.J se estaba peleando con Tony mientras había un corro a su alrededor. J.J estaba recibiendo muchos golpes pero Tony no se quedaba atrás. Mientras que Verónica estaba en el corro sonriendo como si disfrutase con el espectáculo.

Te dije el año pasado que no te acercase a ella- dijo Tony.

Tu no eres su dueño- dijo J.J- y tampoco el mío.

Se siguieron pegando hasta que unos profesores los separaron y los enviaron a cada uno a su clase. Cuando salió de clase J.J vio un cartel en una pared y lo leyó. Había una foto de él y decía con letras grandes que el que se acercará a él se atuviese a las consecuencias que sólo podrían volver a hablar con él cuando le pidiese disculpas públicamente. Pero no era el único, los papeles estaban repartidos por todo el colegio. J.J se fue al comedor para comer algo y se sentó junto a Dani, su amigo.

¿Has visto esos papales?- dijo J.J- seguro que ha sido Tony quien los ha puesto.

Dani no contesto ni siquiera lo miró.

¡Eih Dani¿Me escuchas?- dijo J.J pasando la mano por delante del rostro de su amigo.

Lo siento J.J pero te agradecería que no me hablases nunca más- dijo Dani sin mirarle- no quiero tener problemas con Tony.

No me lo puedo creer- dijo J.J- creí que éramos amigos.

J.J te lo advertí, te dije que no te fijases en Verónica pero no me hiciste caso- dijo Dani.

¿Me vas a abandonar?- dijo J.J.

Lo siento- dijo Dani mirándolo por primera vez en toda la conversación- siempre puedes pedirle disculpas.

J.J tiró la bandeja de la comida de su ex amigo al suelo y todos miraron de donde provenía el ruido. J.J se puso en pie y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

¡No pienso pedir disculpas!- gritó J.J- ¡no he hecho nada malo¡Sabes lo que te digo Dani que me as decepcionado, de todas las personas de este colegio, nunca creía que tú serías uno de los que me abandonarían¡Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba!

J.J salió del comedor sin mirar atrás y con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos. El chico se fue al baño y cuando comprobó que no había nadie dio un puñetazo a una de las puertas del inodoro.

¡Todos me abandonan!- dijo J.J con rabia- ¡primero mi madre, ahora Dani, solo tu papa as estado siempre a mi lado, solo tu me as apoyado, solo a ti te importo!

_Curso 1994_

Todos vieron la aventura que vivió en cuarto año en Hogwarts Harry.

_24 de Junio de 1994_

Harry estaba en el cementerio, Voldemort había resurgido y todo los mortífagos estaban allí. Alicia y Wendy estaban ocultas tras las tumbas observando lo que ocurría. Alicia miraba a Harry sin parar y en sus ojos había un brillo especial que nunca habían visto.

Es guapísimo- susurró Alicia.

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Wendy.

No nada- dijo Alicia.

Yo no sé tu Alicia pero esto a mi no me gusta- dijo Wendy- todo esto tu padre ya no sólo lo hace por venganza, si lo hiciese por venganza no hubiese matado a ese muchacho y que culpa tiene Harry Potter de lo que hicieron sus padres aunque estoy empezando a pensar que tu padre también nos a mentido en eso. No creo que los Potter matasen a tu madre y a tus abuelos ¿tu que crees?- Wendy espero la respuesta de su amiga pero no llegó y la miró y vio que no paraba de mirar a donde estaban Harry y su "padre".

Wendy- dijo Alicia.

¿Sí?- dijo Wendy.

¿Tu crees que es malo pensar que el hijo de los asesinos de tu familia es guapo?- dijo Alicia sin mirarla y Wendy sonrió.

No me digas que te parece guapo Potter- dijo Wendy mirando al chico- la verdad es que no esta mal pero no es mi tipo.

Si ya sé que a ti te gustan los rubios- dijo Alicia- pero a mí me gustan los morenos y Potter es el chico más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida.

¿Té as enamorado a primera vista?- dijo Wendy.

No seas estúpida- dijo Alicia- el amor no existe y que me parezca guapo no tiene nada que ver con que me enamoré.

Vale, vale- dijo Wendy sonriendo- el amor a llegado a un corazón.

Cállate- dijo Alicia.

Wendy hizo caso a su amiga y miró a Voldemort, Harry y los mortífagos.

¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter?- dijo Voldemort con voz melosa- saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry- Voldemort se inclinó sin dejar de mostrar su cara de serpiente a Harry- Vamos hay que comportarse como caballeros… a Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala a tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry.

Los mortífagos rieron pero Harry no se inclinó, lo siguió mirando a los ojos.

He dicho que te inclines- dijo Voldemort alzando la varita.

Todos vieron como la columna vertebral de Harry se curvaba aunque él intentaba resistirse y los mortífagos volvieron a reír más que antes.

Muy bien- dijo Voldemort con voz suave y todos vieron como Harry volvía a erguirse- Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre… Señores, empieza el duelo.

Voldemort le lanzó la maldición cruciatus y Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Alicia al verlo cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los gritos cesaron los volvió a abrir. El duelo continuo, todos vieron como Alicia estaba con el corazón en un puño. Entonces los dos rayos se unieron y una especie de espectros salieron de la varita de Voldemort. Primero Cedric Diggory.

¡Aguanta, Harry!- dijo Cedric que sonaba distante.

-------------------------------------------------------

Todos comprendían ahora lo que Harry había debido sufrir ese día mientras veían todo lo que tenía que haber vivido. Pero cuando vieron lo que seguían lo comprendieron más.

-------------------------------------------------------

Todos vieron que lo siguiente que salió fue el "espectro" del anciano del sueño de Harry.

Entonces¿era un mago de verdad?- dijo el viejo- me mató, ése lo hizo… ¡Pelea bien, muchacho!

Poco después apareció el "espectro" de Berta Jorkins que contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la batalla que se llevaba acabo frente a ella.

¡No sueltes!- le gritó- ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!

Los tres "espectros" se pusieron a vagar alrededor de Voldemort y Harry. Otro "espectro" salió de la varita de Voldemort. Ante él apareció Lily, Harry le devolvió la mirada al fantasma de su madre. La señora Weasley cuando vio eso se llevó las manos a la boca mientras no paraba de llorar.

Tu padre esta en camino…- dijo Lily en voz baja- Quiere verte… todo irá bien… ¡ánimo!…

Entonces el "espectro" de James Potter apareció, se acercó a su hijo y le susurró al oído lo que debía hacer.

Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos… pero te daremos tiempo… Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry?

Si- contestó jadeando.

Harry- dijo Cedric- lleva mi cuerpo¿lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres…

Lo haré- dijo Harry.

Wendy y Alicia seguían observando todo desde detrás de las tumbas. Alicia tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Incluso muertos sus padres lo protegen- dijo Alicia y Wendy la miró- y a mí el mío me trata como a una mierda.

Alicia- dijo Wendy.

Estando en peligro su vida y va a llevar el cuerpo de ese muchacho a sus padres- dijo Alicia- él debe vivir, ahora no puede morir.

Alicia salió corriendo hacía el cuerpo de Cedric. Wendy sonrió.

Esa es mi chica- dijo la rubia y salió corriendo tras su amiga.

Nadie las veía estaban demasiado entretenidos con la batalla. Alicia y Wendy llegaron jadeando hasta el cuerpo inerte de Cedric.

Debemos darnos prisa- dijo Alicia cogiendo un brazo de Cedric.

Es una lastima que este muerto- dijo Wendy- era bien lindo.

Wendy- dijo Alicia.

Si, si- dijo Wendy y cogió el otro brazo.

Las dos chicas empezaron a arrastrar el cuerpo de Cedric, todos veían el gran esfuerzo que estaban haciendo y estaban consiguiendo acercarlo a la copa. Oyeron un fuerte ruido y vieron como Harry iba corriendo hacía allí con Voldemort y todos los mortífagos detrás. Alicia y Wendy se escondieron detrás de una tumba y vieron como Harry con el hechizo Accio alcanzaba y conseguía huir.

Las chicas oyeron el grito de rabia de Voldemort pero en el rostro de ambas había dibujada una sonrisa.

¡Malditos ineptos!- gritó Voldemort- ¡dejasteis que escapará¡Alicia, Wendy venid aquí!

Alicia y Wendy borraron la sonrisa de sus labios y pusieron una mascara de frialdad inquebrantable. Las dos se pusieron en pie y salieron de detrás de la tumba. Después de hacer una inclinación al Señor Tenebroso se acercaron a él.

¿En qué podemos servirle mi señor?- dijo Alicia.

No sé si la recordaréis- dijo Voldemort a sus mortífagos- esta es Alicia mi hija y ella es Wendy la hija de Richard.

En los ojos de los mortífagos menos en los de Lucius había lujuria, deseo y es que las niñas habían cambiado mucho.

Ahora que he recuperado mi poder- dijo Voldemort- podremos volver al castillo.

Si mi señor- dijo Wendy, se convirtió en lechuza y se poso en el hombro de Voldemort.

Ya sabéis como entrar en mi castillo- dijo Voldemort mirando a sus mortífagos.

Alicia agarró la túnica de Voldemort y Nagini le rodeó la pierna y el hombre se desapareció. Aparecieron en el mismo cuarto en el que Alicia se había despertado después de que Voldemort la secuestrase, la habitación seguía igual con más polvo pero por lo demás igual.

Tu habitación Alicia- dijo Voldemort- no sé si la recordarás.

Si- dijo Alicia mirando el lugar.

La tuya es la del frente- dijo Voldemort mirando a Wendy y la chica asintió- iros a la cama.

Las dos niñas obedecieron. Alicia se tumbo en el colchón mugriento y beso la pulsera que la niña le dio. Luego cerró los ojos y todos vieron como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

¿Quieres ser mi novia Alicia?- dijo la chica poniendo voz de chico y sin abrir los ojos, luego volvió a utilizar su voz y dijo:- claro que quiero Harry Potter.

_30 de Junio de 1994_

En la torre más alta de un castillo, la misma en la que habían estado Harry y los demás durante el sueño. Allí estaban reunidos muchos mortífagos. Hacía casi dos semanas que Voldemort había resurgido. El Señor Oscuro estaba sentado en un trono con la yema de los dedos unidos. Los mortífagos formaban un círculo y en el centro estaban Alicia y Wendy. Delante de cada una de ellas había una espada.

No pienso hacerlo- dijo Alicia mirando a Wendy a los ojos.

Yo tampoco- dijo Wendy mirando a Alicia a los ojos.

Es que chicas no os lo estoy pidiendo por favor- dijo Voldemort- os lo estoy ordenando.

No pienso enfrentarme a Wendy a muerte- dijo Alicia.

Vale vosotras lo habéis querido- dijo Voldemort- ¡Imperio!- El rayo impactó en Wendy- ¡mata a Alicia¡Mata a Alicia¡Acaba con ella!

Wendy cogió la espada que tenía delante y con un grito de guerra atacó a Alicia pero esta lo esquivó.

¡Alicia defiéndete!- gritó Voldemort.

¡No pienso hacerlo!- dijo Alicia esquivando otro ataque de Wendy.

¡Hazlo!- gritó Voldemort- ¡Cuper lánzale la maldición imperius!

¡Imperio!- gritó un chico de unos 20 años que estaba entre el circulo.

El rayo impacto en Alicia que escuchó la voz de Cuper lejana y distante que le decía que matase a Wendy, que acabase con ella pero todos vieron como la chica se resistía. Todos los mortífagos miraban con sorpresa a la chica. Alicia estaba mirando a Voldemort con los brazos cruzados y recibió un golpe en la cara.

Alicia cayó al suelo, el labio le sangraba. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Wendy con la espada en las manos, Wendy estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella.

Lo siento Wendy- susurró Alicia y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que la chica se cayese al suelo.

Alicia se levantó y le dio una patada a la espada de Wendy. La rubia se puso de pie y quiso darla una patada en la cara pero Alicia le paró el golpe. Siguieron peleándose, Alicia solamente detenía los golpes pero se llevó más de uno haciendo que parte de su cara se llenase de sangre pero Wendy no se detenía, seguía bajo la maldición imperius.

Alicia ya estaba cansada de esquivar los golpes y Wendy de intentar golpearla. Alicia se acercó a su espada y metió el pie debajo de la hoja y con una patada la elevó y la cogió. Alicia miró a Wendy y luego miró a Voldemort y lanzó la espada. La espada voló por el aire y se clavó en el trono de madera a escasos centímetros de la cara de Voldemort. Este de la sorpresa había parado la maldición imperius contra Wendy y esta se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando vio la cara de Alicia. Toda la sala estaba en silencio, sorprendidos por lo que la chica había hecho.

Lo siento Alicia- dijo Wendy dejando escapar alguna lágrima y salió corriendo.

Buena puntería- dijo Voldemort.

Alicia se acercó a él y agarró la espada y la extrajo.

Pero que dices, si he fallado- dijo Alicia con rabia.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cuando sabía que ya no la veían salió corriendo.

¿No piensa castigarla por lo que ha hecho?- dijo Malfoy.

No por que esto me dice que su corazón ya esta lleno de odio- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Alicia entró en la habitación de Wendy y vio a la chica sentada en el colchón dándole la espalda a la puerta. Alicia se acercó a ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la camiseta. Alicia se sentó enfrente de ella para mirarla a la cara y vio que lloraba.

Wendy- dijo Alicia.

Lo siento- dijo Wendy llorando- yo no quise hacerte daño.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia- estabas bajo la maldición imperius.

Pero casi te mato- dijo Wendy.

Tu no tienes la culpa- dijo Alicia- no importa.

Claro que importa- dijo Wendy- mira como te he dejado la cara.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y Wendy abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió como Alicia la abrazaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirlo. Alicia la abrazaba con torpeza.

Después de unos minutos Alicia la soltó, se puso en pie y se fue a la puerta. Wendy la observó alejarse. Alicia abrió la puerta y antes de salir y sin mirar a Wendy dijo:

Wendy, no te acostumbres a lo que he hecho ahora.

Alicia salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Wendy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y después de varios minutos salió de la habitación y fue a la de su amigo. Entró sin llamar y la vio sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando al horizonte. En sus manos había un cigarrillo y lo fumaba con tranquilidad.

Eso mata- dijo Wendy.

De algo hay que morir- dijo Alicia.

Odio que Cuper te diese eso- dijo Wendy- desde que te lo dio lo único que haces es fumar.

La verdad es que no sé por que lo hago- dijo Alicia- sabe horrible.

Por que estás loca- dijo Wendy, las dos quedaron en silencio- gracias.

¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

Por animarme, por abrazarme- dijo Wendy mientras Alicia seguía mirando a través de la ventana- por estar a mi lado. Tú siempre serás mi amiga, mi hermana, mi salvadora…

Wendy no sigas por favor- dijo Alicia.

Alicia tú eres mi salvadora por que con tus ojos, con una de tus sonrisas, con tu voz y con una de tus simples caricias me iluminas en los momentos más infelices, sacándome de la oscuridad.

Quedaron en silencio y Wendy se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y antes de salir miró a su amiga con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Te quiero Alicia- dijo Wendy- y sé que tú a mí también me quieres.

El amor…

Deja de fumar por favor- dijo Wendy sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

Wendy cerró la puerta y Alicia miró el cigarro que tenía en la mano y la cajetilla que tenía en la otra. Sonrió y lo tiró por la ventana.

Joder Wendy no se como lo haces- dijo mientras sacaba las piernas por las ventanas y se quedaba con las piernas colgando.

Después para sorpresa de todos saltó por la ventana. La señora Weasley ahogó un gritó, la chica caía ha gran velocidad y antes de chocar contra el suelo se convirtió en unipegaso y alzó el vuelo.

_15 de Julio de 1994_

Alicia dormía tranquilamente en el colchón, aun no había amanecido y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y vieron a Cuper entrar a la habitación. El chico se acercó a Alicia y se tumbo junto a ella con cuidado para no despertarla. La chica le daba la espalda y Cuper la observó el rostro. Cuper puso su mano en la cadera de la chica con cuidado para no despertarla y luego con mucho cuidado la metió por debajo de la camiseta hasta el pecho de la muchacha. Cuper se tumbo y dejó de mirarla la cara. Alicia sintió la mano del chico y abrió los ojos. La chica metió la mano debajo de la almohada que tenía y sacó una preciosa daga.

La chica hizo un movimiento brusco, se dio la vuelta y le puso la daga en el cuello a Cuper. Este la miró a los ojos y fue sacando poco a poco la mano de la camiseta.

¿Quieres que lo hagamos salvajemente?- dijo Cuper sonriendo- por que a mí me encanta hacerlo con salvajismo, es muy excitante.

Como no te calles te rebano el cuello- dijo Alicia mirándolo con rabia.

¿No me digas?- dijo Cuper- no eres capaz de matarme.

¿Quieres probar?- dijo Alicia clavándole la daga un poco en el cuello.

Cuper tragó saliva y Alicia sonrió al ver una sombra de miedo en los ojos del chico.

Vete de aquí sino quieres morir- dijo Alicia.

Cuper se puso en pie, se apartó de la chica y se fue hacía la puerta.

La próxima vez no me temblará la mano Cuper- dijo Alicia- y te mataré.

Cuper salió de la habitación y Alicia suspiró. Volvió a poner la daga bajo la almohada y se fue al baño.

Wendy entró en la habitación de Alicia en el mismo momento en el que Alicia salía del baño.

Tu padre quiere que vallamos a las mazmorras- dijo Wendy.

Eso quiere decir…

Quiere que presenciemos las muertes de algunos prisioneros más- dijo Wendy.

Las dos chicas salieron juntas y bajaron a bajó del todo, hasta llegar a unas mazmorras subterráneas. A medida que habían bajado los gritos de los prisioneros se escuchaban con más fuerza. Caminaron por los numerosos pasillos hasta que llegó a una mazmorra en la que estaba Voldemort con Colagusano, Cuper, Mcnair, Lucius y Morgana. En el suelo había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, lleno de suciedad y sangre.

Por fin llegáis- dijo Voldemort mirando a las chicas que no apartaban los ojos del hombre que las devolvía la mirada- ¡Crucio!

El hombre empezó a retorcerse y a gritar sin parar. Wendy apartó la mirada pero Alicia siguió mirando como aquel hombre sufría. Vieron como la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza. Voldemort paró el rayo y miró a Alicia.

Es un auror Alicia- dijo Voldemort- auror ¿y que son los aurores?

Nuestros enemigos- dijo Alicia.

Eso es- dijo Voldemort- por eso hoy será tu primera tortura y asesinato y la victima será este hombre.

Yo no puedo utilizar la varita- dijo Alicia buscando una excusa para no hacerlo- si no recuerdo mal los menores de 17 años no pueden hacer magia en verano, fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero si yo no recuerdo mal, nadie sabe que vosotras dos existís aparte de nosotros pero ninguno trabajamos en el ministerio y no pueden localizar la magia aquí dentro- dijo Voldemort- no busques excusa y hazlo. Son nuestros enemigos.

Pero es una persona- dijo Alicia mientras el auror la miraba sorprendido por sus palabras- y ante todo esta eso.

Alicia se agachó junto al hombre y con la manga de su camiseta le limpió la sangre que tenía en la cara, el hombre la miraba a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada.

¿Eres un ángel?- susurró tan bajo el hombre que sólo Alicia lo pudo escuchar.

No- susurró Alicia para que sólo el hombre lo escuchara- pero puedes pensarlo si eso te hace más feliz, puedes pensar que soy un ángel que te ha venido a buscar.

¿Para llevarme junto a mi mujer?- dijo el hombre señalándole con la cabeza el cuerpo de una mujer muerta.

Si- dijo Alicia- para llevarte junto a ella y podáis estar juntos para siempre.

¿Eso significa que voy a morir?

Me temo que si- dijo Alicia- yo no puedo hacer nada.

Lo se- dijo el hombre- ¿por qué alguien tan bueno como tú y ella- el hombre señaló con la cabeza a Wendy- están aquí con ellos?

Por que soy hija del Señor Oscuro- dijo Alicia dejando al hombre sorprendido- y debo seguir las órdenes de mi padre.

No siempre ahí obedecer las órdenes de los padres- dijo el hombre- si lo que te manda va en contra de tus creencias.

Tienes razón- dijo Alicia- pero no puedo escapar de él, es demasiado poderoso.

Este no es vuestro sitio- dijo el hombre mostrándole una media sonrisa- tal vez algún día lo encontréis, tal vez algún día tus ojos estarán llenos de felicidad. Espero que así sea ángel de los ojos tristes…

¡Basta de charlas!- dijo Voldemort levantando a Alicia- ¡mátale!

No lo haré- dijo Alicia con decisión.

Tú lo has querido- dijo Voldemort, apuntó al hombre con la varita y dijo:- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El hombre quedó muerto en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos y con una expresión de terror dibujada en el rostro. Alicia miró el cadáver del hombre y luego a Voldemort en los ojos.

No lo hagas- dijo de pronto Wendy que también miraba a los ojos al Señor Tenebroso- sé lo que vas a hacer mi señor y te suplico que no lo haga.

Déjale- dijo Alicia.

Pero Alicia té…

Me va a enviar al bosque- dijo Alicia y Voldemort sonrió- como cuando tenía ocho años.

Cuper llévala al bosque- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Cuper la rodeo la cintura y se desaparecieron. Para aparecer lejos del castillo. Alicia se zafó de Cuper y este la dedicó una sonrisa.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver, preciosa- dijo Cuper y Alicia le hizo un gesto maleducado con el dedo.

Cuper la lanzó un beso y desapareció. Alicia dio una patada al aire furiosa.

Por lo menos las cosas ya no pueden empeorar- dijo Alicia y en ese momento empezó a llover a cantaros y en unos segundos la chica estaba empapada- ¿por qué no me callaré?

Alicia empezó a caminar todo recto. Apartaba todo lo que había a su paso mientras se escurría por culpa del barro que se estaba formando. En una de las ocasiones se metió en un barrizal que la llegaba hasta la cintura y sé tubo que enganchar a una rama de un árbol para poder salir. Y siguió caminando, empapada y manchándose de barro. Y así llegó la noche.

¿Eres un ángel?- dijo Alicia molesta- ya me gustaría a mi ser un ángel y largarme de esta mierda de mundo ¡joder! odio el barro, odio la lluvia, odio a mi padre, odio- la chica se olió las asilas- mi olor corporal ¡puaggg! Que asco y odio mi maldita vida.

La chica se detuvo al oír algo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada y siguió caminando pero se volvió a detener cuando oyó de nuevo algo.

Otra vez no- dijo Alicia cansada al ver a un vampiro frente a ella y era el mismo que la atacó cuando tenía ocho años y él parecía haberla reconocido también.

El angelito de los ojos lindos y triste ha crecido mucho- dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

Y tú sigues igual- dijo Alicia.

Si es que los años no pasan sobre mí- dijo sonriendo.

¿Será por que eres un vampiro?- dijo Alicia.

Es una opción- dijo el vampiro- o por que me conservo muy bien.

Alicia cogió una piedra y se la lanzó dándole justo en la frente.

¡Aunch! Eso duele- dijo el vampiro frotándose la parte golpeada.

Alicia cogió un palo largo y se preparó para atacar. El vampiro sonrió.

Han pasado siete años desde que nos vimos por última vez- dijo el vampiro- y todavía piensas que con un simple palito me podrás vencer.

Para ti es una estaca- dijo Alicia sonriendo- te la clavo en el corazón y muerte instantánea, te vuelves polvo.

Pero ¿vas a ser capaz de matarme?- dijo el vampiro- ¿de matar a una persona?

Tu eras una persona- dijo Alicia- ahora ya no queda nada en ti humano solo tu aspecto físico y ni eso. He leído muchos libros y ponen que las personas cuando se convierten en vampiros pierden su alma, su parte humana, tú as perdido lo que hace humana a la gente.

Me as pillado- dijo el vampiro- tienes razón ya no soy humano. Me estoy aburriendo y tengo mucha hambre y quiero tu sangre.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia- ¿pues a que estás esperando?

El vampiro la atacó y Alicia lo consiguió esquivar. La volvió a atacar pero esta vez no lo pudo esquivar y empezó a recibir un puñetazo tras otro, la chica caminaba de espaldas recibiendo un puñetazo tas otro sin poder evitarlo, el vampiro era demasiado rápido. El último que la dio hizo que diese media vuelta y cayese al suelo de boca.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre los dos, en la caída a Alicia se le había caído el palo y estiró la mano para cogerlo pero el vampiro le dio una patada y lo alejó. La chica tenía dos grandes moratones en las mejillas y le sangraba el labio.

El vampiro la cogió del tobillo y con una fuerza sobrenatural la lanzó por los aires y la chica se dio en la espalda contra un árbol.

Alicia se puso en pie con dificultad y agarrándose al árbol con fuerza mientras el vampiro la observaba. La chica escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y levantó los puños. El vampiro soltó una carcajada al verla y ambos empezaron a dar vueltas sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Poco a poco se iban acercando el uno al otro hasta que estaban a escaso medio metro. El vampiro fue el primero en atacar quiso propinarle un puñetazo a Alicia pero esta lo esquivó y aprovechó para darle una patada en las costillas.

Primer golpe- dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

Y no va a ser el último- dijo Alicia.

Alicia le quiso dar un puñetazo en la cabeza al vampiro pero este se agachó y la dio una patada en los tobillos haciendo que la chica cayese de espaldas al suelo.

Alicia se puso de pie de un salto, sin apoyar las manos. El vampiro sonrió al ver eso y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre ella para derribarla pero Alicia saltó por encima de él y el vampiro cayo al suelo. Alicia se dio la vuelta y le vio ponerse en pie y cuando se dio la vuelta, Alicia le dio una patada en la cara pillándole por sorpresa y haciendo que de su boca saliese un poco de sangre. Alicia no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le empezó a pegar tal y como había hecho él con ella al principio. Hasta que lo llevó a un árbol donde había una rama en la que se quedó clavado el vampiro. El vampiro abrió los ojos de par en par a sentirlo. Alicia estaban tan sorprendida como él, ella no había pensado eso, ni siquiera se había fijado en la rama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre o lo que antaño se era un hombre se hizo polvo y se perdió en el barro.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, solo me quedan otras dos partes para terminar con lo de ver sus vidas, es que al final me esta saliendo esto más largo de lo que creí y no se si os estará resultando pesado lo de ver sus vidas, espero que no. Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos.


	38. Viaje a unos pasados de dolor 4º Parte

En este capitulo sale un trozo de una canción de Javier Solis (México). La utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capitulo 38: Viaje a unos pasados de dolor (4º Parte)**

_17 de Julio de 1994_

Ron bajaba las escaleras de la Madriguera camino de la cocina. Cuando entró en ella vio a su madre sentada en una de las sillas, de espaldas a las escaleras así que no había visto al menor de sus hijos varones.

Ron oyó como su madre lloraba y se acercó lentamente a ella sin hacer ruido cuando llegó hasta ella, miró por encima de su hombro y vio que en sus manos tenía una foto de Alicia. Ron cerró los ojos al verla.

¡Mí niña!- dijo la señora Weasley llorando y Ron abrió los ojos- ¡¿Cómo serías ahora si estuvieses con nosotros?!

Tan hermosa como tu mama- dijo Ron sobresaltando a su madre que se puso en pie mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la mangas.

Ron que susto me diste- dijo la señora Weasley.

Mama se que no es fácil pero debes superarlo- dijo Ron mirando a su madre- Alicia no volverá, esta muerta.

Pero no encontramos su cadáver- dijo la señora Weasley.

Lo sé- dijo Ron- pero lo más seguro es que este muerta.

¿Tu ya lo as superado?- dijo la señora Weasley.

No- dijo Ron sonriendo con tristeza- aun algunas veces me despierto pensando que todo a sido una pesadilla y que cuando me despierte estaré en mi cuna y ella en la suya que volverá a darme tarta con sus manos en los cumpleaños y que cuando me ponga a llorar ella me dará un abrazo como siempre hacía cuando estaba llorando.

Ron- dijo la señora Weasley llorando.

Mama ella ahora mismo sería una mujer maravillosa, tan maravillosa como lo eres tu- dijo Ron limpiándole las lagrimas a su madre- y sería preciosa.

¿Por qué a veces eres tan maduro y otras tan inmaduro?- dijo la señora Weasley acariciándole el rostro a su madre.

Por que así huyo de mis miedos- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente a su madre y luego la miró a los ojos- y por que así huyo de mi dolor.

La señora Weasley le dio un abrazo a su hijo y este le devolvió el abrazo son fuerza mientras una lagrima recorría el rostro de él.

Te quiero mucho mama- dijo Ron.

Yo también cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- te quiero.

_18 de Julio de 1994_

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, acababa de llegar del bosque. Cuatro días habían pasado y estaba llena de barro, empapada ya que no había parado de llover, agotada, magullada y con la ropa tan rota que se le veía gran parte del cuerpo. Los mortífagos la observaban por donde pasaba, algunos que pasaban por su lado, la tocaban el trasero, la chica no hacía nada por detenerlos, estaba cansada, parecía una autómata.

Alicia subió hasta la torre más alta donde sabía que estaría su padre y abrió las puertas. En la sala estaban Colagusano, Cuper, Morgana, Mcnair, Lucius, Voldemort y Wendy que en cuanto la vio, salió corriendo hacía ella y la abrazó.

Alicia no la devolvió el abrazo sólo miraba al Señor Tenebroso y a los cuatro mortífagos. Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono mirando a Alicia a los ojos.

Valla, valla, valla- dijo Voldemort- cada día me sorprendes más.

Alicia se soltó de Wendy y caminó hacía donde estaba Voldemort con la cabeza alta, altiva y orgullosa. Voldemort la observó con una sonrisa.

Alicia llegó hasta ellos y se quedó allí parada mirándolos con una mascara de frialdad que daba miedo.

Alicia creo que te olvidas de algo- dijo Voldemort pero Alicia siguió sin moverse y sin hablar- creo que te a sentado mal estar mucho tiempo a la intemperie pero creo recordar que te he enseñado desde pequeña que debes arrodillarte cuando llegues ante mi.

Alicia no habló, levantó el puño lentamente y luego el dedo del medio, haciéndole un gesto grosero que a Voldemort no le sentó nada bien.

¡¿Cómo te a través?!- dijo Voldemort poniéndose en pie- ¡arrodillate Alicia¡ARRODILLATE!

Alicia no se inmutó por el grito que dio Voldemort. Wendy miraba con preocupación desde un lado de la habitación, cerca de ellos.

¡Alicia no me hagas perder la paciencia!- gritó Voldemort pero Alicia siguió en la misma posición altiva, arrogante- ¡darla lo que se merece por grosera!

Cuper, Morgana y Mcnair se acercaron a la chica mientras que Lucius y Colagusano se acercaban a Wendy para sujetarla y no pudiese impedir lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Cuper empujó a Alicia hacía donde estaba Morgana y esta la pegó un puñetazo en el estomago y la empujó hacía Mcnair, este la dio un puñetazo en la cara y se la paso a Cuper. Así estuvieron haciéndolo, estaban formando un triangulo y se la pasaban los unos a lo otros. Alicia intentaba defenderse pero no paraba de recibir un golpe tras otro haciéndole imposible cualquier defensa. Wendy intentaba soltarse desesperadamente del agarre de Lucius y Colagusano pero le era imposible. Y Voldemort observaba el espectáculo sentado en su trono.

Mcnair empujó a Alicia contra la pared y esta chocó contra ella con fuerza haciendo que la frente le empezase a sangrar sin parar. En su rostro ya no se podía ver su color de piel, ahora todo su rostro estaba teñido de rojo sangre. La sangre no le paraba de gotear por el cuello y caer al suelo. Cuper la cogió del pelo y la arrastro por el suelo y luego la dejó y le empezó a dar patadas sin parar, a él se le unieron Mcnair y Morgana.

Después de unos minutos le dejaron de pegar patadas, Alicia se puso en pie con dificultad y miró hacía donde estaba Voldemort. Alicia respiraba aceleradamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia y se empezaron a oscurecer. Levantó la mano poniendo la palma de la mano hacía donde estaba Voldemort sentado. Empezó a murmurar unas palabras muy rápido.

¡No utilices Artes Oscuras, Alicia!- gritó Wendy desesperada- ¡no te dejes vencer por la oscuridad¡Te agotaras, perderás mucha energía!

Pero Alicia no hizo caso a las palabras de Wendy y siguió murmurando unas palabras hasta que de su mano salió un rayo negro que fue directo a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se quitó del trono y este explotó. Hubo una gran humareda, cuando se despejó vieron que Alicia estaba en el suelo, a cuatro patas, jadeando, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y miraba al suelo. Voldemort se acercó a ella y la cogió del pelo para obligarla a que lo mirase cuando sus miradas se conectaron Voldemort la dio un puñetazo, la chica cayó al suelo tumbada y él se tiñó la mano con la sangre de ella.

Alicia quedó tumbada boca arriba y Voldemort la piso el estomago y ella dio un grito desgarrador.

Te dije que te arrodillaras- dijo Voldemort pisándola con más fuerza- pero no me hiciste caso. Pero te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Ponte de rodillas.

Voldemort apartó el pie del estomago de la chica y esta se incorporó quedando de rodillas en el suelo y Voldemort sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la chica, con muchísima dificultad, se puso en pie.

¡Maldita estúpida!- gritó Voldemort- ¡Crucio!

Alicia cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse del dolor mientras gritaba sin parar. Wendy se movía desesperada pero no podía soltarse, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba sin parar. Lucius la sujetaba de un brazo y Colagusano del otro.

¡Por favor, mi señor pare, por favor!- gritó Wendy llorando- ¡se lo suplico, mi señor deténgase, la va a matar¡No la siga haciendo daño!

Voldemort paró el hechizo contra Alicia y miró a Wendy arrodillada en el suelo. Alicia se puso de rodillas en el suelo y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban sin parar y en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Su rostro estaba teñido de sangre, su ropa estaba rota por todos lados y se le veía la mayor parte del cuerpo que estaba lleno de heridas y moratones.

No Wen- dijo Alicia y un chorro de sangre salió de su boca y cayó al suelo. Voldemort al oírla se dio la vuelta y todos vieron sorpresa en sus ojos al verla en pie, los mortífagos también estaban muy sorprendidos- levántate, no te rebajes, no supliques mantén la cabeza alta. No te rebajes y menos por mí.

Cuper la dio un golpe en la rodilla y sus piernas ya no pudieron soportarla y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Voldemort la observó, la chica por más que lo intentase no se podía poner en pie.

Dejadnos solos- dijo Voldemort sin mirar a nadie- llevaros a Wendy.

Los mortífagos obedecieron y salieron de la habitación. Wendy pataleaba sin parar pero consiguieron sacarla. Voldemort sacó la varita y selló la puerta. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Alicia mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Wendy desde fuera y cuando la chica menos se lo esperaba, el hombre la cogió del cuello y la puso contra la pared. Alicia colocó sus manos encima de las de Voldemort que la apretaban con fuerza.

Me encanta la sangre- dijo Voldemort- me excita y más sí esta sobre el cuerpo de alguien tan hermoso- el Señor Oscuro le lamió un poco de sangre del rostro- también me encanta tu cuerpo, es tan hermoso.

Voldemort la arrancó la ropa que le quedaba dejándola desnuda aunque no pudieron verla mucho el cuerpo ya que Voldemort lo ocultaba con su cuerpo. Voldemort la soltó el cuello y la dio la vuelta poniéndola cara a la pared. Voldemort se quitó la túnica y se pegó al cuerpo de Alicia que al sentir el cuerpo de Voldemort tan cerca, puso cara de horror y empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

Aun llena de sangre, suciedad, de sudor y de heridas estas preciosa- dijo Voldemort cerca del oído de la chica mientras con sus manos tocaba el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y esta se estremecía con cada caricia- no me puedo resistir a tus encantos.

Voldemort empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos no paraban de viajar por su cuerpo. Alicia dio un gemido de dolor cuando Voldemort la mordió el cuello y le corrió un hilito de sangre. Alicia empezó a cantar en bajito la nana que la señora Weasley compuso para ella mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y comenzaba a llorar.

Nunca has estado con un hombre ¿verdad?- dijo Voldemort pero Alicia no contesto- ¡Contesta estúpida!

No- dijo Alicia con la voz ahogada.

Pero muchos lo han intentado- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- y alguna mujer ¿me equivoco?

No- dijo Alicia llorando.

Es normal que quieran estar contigo- dijo Voldemort- por que eres perfecta. A mí me encanta tu olor, me encanta el sabor de tu piel lleno de sudor y sangre.

Por favor- susurró Alicia- te lo suplico.

¿Cómo¿Que dijiste?- dijo Voldemort- estas suplicando y le dijiste a Wendy que no suplicará pero todo esto terminará pronto. Solo quiero hacerte disfrutar, no debes tener miedo, papa quiere hacerte un favor.

Alicia empezó a cantar en bajito de nuevo la nana y apoyó la frente en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas resbalasen por su rostro. Voldemort se pegó más a su cuerpo pero por suerte para Alicia antes de que consiguiese hacer lo que hubiese sido inevitable llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

¡Mi señor, le necesitamos, es muy urgente!- dijo la voz de un hombre.

Maldita sea- susurró Voldemort- siento pequeña no poder terminar con lo empezado.

Voldemort se apartó de ella y la chica cayó al suelo. Se encogió sobre si misma y se agarró con fuerza las piernas contra el pecho mientras lloraba. Voldemort se puso la túnica, le echo un último vistazo y abrió la puerta. Wendy estaba llorando, mientras Cuper, Mcnair, Morgana, Lucius, Colagusano y otro mortífago que debía de ser que había llamado a la puerta lo miraban. Voldemort hizo aparecer una manta y se la dio a Wendy.

Toma necesitaras esto- dijo Voldemort sonriendo cruelmente- aunque no sé si dártela- Wendy cogió la manta- Cuper llévala a su habitación, no creo que pueda caminar. Los demás venid conmigo.

Voldemort se marchó seguido de los mortífagos menos Cuper. Wendy entró corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Alicia y todos vieron la cara de horror de la chica cuando la vio en el suelo desnuda. Se acercó corriendo a ella y la tapó con la manta. Cerró los ojos al escuchar como la chica cantaba la canción que siempre cantaba cuando tenía miedo. Cuper entró en la habitación y observó con una sonrisa la escena. Wendy se acercó a su oído y dijo:

No temas- susurró para que solo ella lo oyese- estoy aquí y ya nada malo te va a pasar.

Alicia no contestó y se desmayó. Cuper se acercó a ellas para cogerla y llevarla a su habitación pero Wendy lo empujó.

¡No se te ocurra tocarla!- gritó Wendy furiosa- ¡no la vas a poner un dedo encima!

Wendy se agachó junto a ella y colocó sus manos debajo del cuerpo de la chica y la levantó con gran esfuerzo pero no iba a permitir que nadie la tocase y menos Cuper que se aprovecharía para sobarla. Las piernas de Wendy temblaban por el peso del cuerpo de Alicia pero no dejaba de caminar. Bajó de la torre más alta y caminó hacía sus habitaciones. La cabeza de Alicia caía inerte hacía atrás, al igual que sus brazos. Wendy se apoyó en una pared respirando aceleradamente y luego siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la habitación de Alicia.

Wendy la tumbó en el colchón y en ese momento Alicia se despertó y miró a su amiga. Wendy con un poco de agua y con un trapo le empezó a limpiar la sangre y a curarle las heridas. Cuando terminó vieron que el rostro de Alicia estaba demacrado y desfigurado por las heridas, no parecía Alicia. Estaba lleno de magulladuras. Alicia comenzó a llorar y Wendy la observó.

Tengo miedo- susurró Alicia.

No debes temer- dijo Wendy- yo estoy aquí- la chica se tumbo junto a ella y la abrazó- desde ahora dormiremos juntas.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas. Cuando estaba amaneciendo Alicia abrió los ojos, miró a Wendy que estaba a su lado y seguía durmiendo. Alicia se puso en pie con dificultad, intentando no despertar a Wendy y lo consiguió, pasó por encima de ella. Caminó con dificultad hacía la ventana y miró a través de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio una cuerda. Alicia la cogió y vio que era lo suficientemente resistente. Después de hacerla varios nudos consiguió convertirla en una soga. Cogió una silla y la colocó en el centro de la habitación. Se subió en ella y colgó la soga del techo. Alicia metió la cabeza por la soga y cerró los ojos. Tomó aire y volcó con el pie la silla.

Wendy despertó con el ruido que había hecho la silla al caer, vio que Alicia no estaba a su lado y se dio la vuelta. Wendy al ver a la chica colgada se puso en pie y se acercó a ella corriendo, sin saber lo que hacer.

Wendy vio la espada de Alicia en un rincón y corrió hacía ella. Cogió la espada y con una fuerza y una puntería impresionante la lanzó haciendo que la espada cortase la soga y Alicia cayese al suelo golpeándose con dureza contra él. Wendy se acercó corriendo a su amiga y se arrodillo junto a ella. Y todos vieron que en el cuello de la chica estaba amoratado por la presión que la soga le había hecho cuando había estado colgada.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Wendy con los ojos aguados.

Por que me quiero morir- dijo Alicia llorando- por que quiero irme de este mundo, por que quiero ser feliz.

Eres una egoísta- dijo Wendy llorando- eres una egoísta. Solo piensas en ti, no has pensado en como me podría sentir yo si murieses, me dejarías sola con el señor Oscuro y con los mortífagos.

Lo siento Wendy- dijo Alicia llorando- pero no soporto más seguir viviendo así ¿es que nunca vamos a ser felices?

No lo sé- dijo Wendy tumbándose junto a ella y abrazándola- no lo sé.

Curso 1995 

Todos vieron la aventura que vivieron Harry, Ron y Hermione en el quinto año y esta vez junto a ellos también Ginny, Neville y Luna.

_15 de Octubre de 1994_

J.J estaba en el patio del recreo de su colegio. Estaba sentado en el suelo detrás de un edificio. Estaba pensativo y por instinto arrancaba el césped. Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él. J.J se dio cuenta de que había alguien junto a él cuando esa persona le tapo el sol con su cuerpo. J.J levantó la cabeza y se levantó cuando vio que junto a él estaba Verónica que lo sonreía.

Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Hola- dijo J.J sonriéndola también.

La chica se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. J.J tragó saliva y la chica sonrió sensualmente. Verónica miró hacía atrás y vio que cerca de ellos estaba Tony con sus amigos que en ese momento miraba hacía donde estaban ellos. Verónica se dio la vuelta y besó a J.J.

Esto pillo por sorpresa a J.J pero le correspondió al beso, su primer beso. Verónica se separó de él y le dio una bofetada dejando a J.J muy sorprendido.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?!- dijo Verónica.

¿Qué?- dijo J.J sobándose la mejilla.

Tony se acercó a ellos junto a sus dos amigos y le empotró contra la pared cogiéndolo con fuerza del cuello.

¡Creo que no me entendiste cuando te dije que no te acercarás a mi novia!- dijo Tony- ¡y mucho menos que la besarás!

Pero si ha sido ella- dijo J.J con dificultad- ella me ha besado estúpido.

Pero ¿de verdad crees que me voy a creer eso?- dijo Tony.

Pero si es cierto- dijo J.J.

Tony le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y le soltó el cuello. J.J cayó al suelo de rodillas y se tocó el estomago. Tony lo cogió del pelo e hizo lo mirase para después propinarle una patada en la cara que hizo que de la boca le empezase a salir sangre.

No te acerques a ella más- dijo Tony y se alejó con sus amigos.

J.J levantó la cabeza y miró a Verónica que sonreía.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo J.J.

Por que encanta ver celoso a Tony- dijo Verónica sonriendo- y que pegue a los chicos por mí.

Estas loca- dijo J.J mirándola a los ojos- no se como me he podido en fijar en alguien tan perturbada como tu.

Por que soy perfecta- dijo Verónica sonriendo- y no estoy loca.

J.J se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos.

Eres una zorra- dijo J.J y la escupió a la cara llenándola de sangre- y me das asco.

Verónica se tocó la cara horrorizada y J.J se alejó de allí.

_25 de Diciembre de 1994_

J.J estaba tumbado en la cama de su cuarto escuchando música cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su padre. Eric apagó la mini cadena y miró a su hijo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Eric.

Antes de que tú vinieses escuchar música- dijo J.J mirando el techo.

¿No se supone que hay un baile esta noche en el colegio?- dijo Eric- ¿qué haces que no estas listo?

No voy a ir- dio J.J.

¿Por qué?- dijo Eric- ¿no tienes pareja?

No es eso- dijo J.J- varias chicas me han pedido ir al baile pero yo no he querido ir con ninguna.

Era cierto, algunas chicas le habían pedido una cita para el baile, unas chicas que eran tan marginadas como él pero que no eran para nada feas pero no quería ir y encontrarse con Tony y Verónica y sus amigos.

¿Qué te pasa hijo?- dijo Eric sentándose en la cama- nunca te he visto salir con ninguna chica y tienes edad para eso, además hace mucho que no veo a Dani.

Dani y yo ya no somos amigos- dijo J.J- no enfadamos hace mucho y ya no nos hablamos. Ahora ya no tengo amigos.

¿Por qué?- dijo Eric.

Es una larga historia- dijo J.J.

Pues deberías buscarte nuevos amigos y salir con más chicas- dijo Eric.

No quiero salir con chicas- dijo J.J.

Hijo no será que tú eres un poco… bueno gay- dio Eric- no me parece mal si lo eres.

¡Papa!- dijo J.J incorporándose- no soy gay, a mí me gustan las chicas.

Vale, vale lo siento- dijo Eric- entonces ¿por qué no le as dicho que si a alguna de las chicas que te han pedido una cita para el baile¿Eran muy feas?

No, bueno algunas eran feas pero me lo han pedido varias que eran muy bonitas- dijo J.J- pero yo no he querido ir con ellas.

¿Por qué?- dijo Eric.

Por que no quiero tener ningún contacto con las chicas por mucho que sean guapas o que me gusten- dijo J.J levantándose- por que no quiero enamorarme de ellas y que después me dejen como hizo mama contigo.

No todas las chicas son como tu madre- dijo Eric mirando la espalda de su hijo- no debes temer que te pase lo mismo que a mí me pasó. No puedes alejarte de las chicas por miedo a que te hagan daño por que el amor a veces te hace sufrir pero otras veces te hace feliz.

Tú nunca has sido feliz por el amor- dijo J.J.

Te equivocas- dijo Eric sonriendo- el colegio tuve una novia que se llamaba Cristine, era preciosa, y estaba enamorada de ella y me hizo muy feliz pero lo dejamos y ya no me acuerdo por que. Hijo, deberías buscarte amigos, no es buena la soledad.

_1 de Julio de 1995_

Alicia y Wendy estaban en un callejón bastante oscuro, ambas llevaban unas capas negras con capuchas aunque no las llevaba puesta, ambas llevaban las espadas en la mano y las varitas en un cinto. Alicia se asomó un poco y vio a mucha gente en un hermoso parque. La gente reía, paseaban, los niños jugaban, las parejas se besaban. Alicia se fijo en una pareja en especial que estaba sentada en un banco besándose con ternura, serían de su edad y luego se fijo en los niños que jugaban mientras los padres los observaban o los niños jugando con sus padres. Alicia miró a su amiga y suspiro.

No puedo hacerlo- dijo Alicia- no puedo matar a esa gente inocente.

¿Crees que yo sí?- dijo Wendy apoyándose en la pared y suspirando- nuestro primer ataque.

En ese momento alguien se apareció ante ellas y vieron a Cuper.

Ha llegado el momento- dijo Cuper- cuando veáis chispas rojas salid a matar.

Cuper volvió a desaparecer y las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos, estaban preocupadas.

No puedo- dijo Wendy sentándose en el suelo, en ese momento se vieron unas chispas rojas y se empezaron a oír gritos- no puedo Alicia.

Quédate aquí Wendy- dijo Alicia poniéndose la capucha que la ocultaba el rostro y cogiendo la espada con las dos manos.

Alicia salió del callejón y vio la batalla que se estaba llevando fuera. La gente gritaba, corría de un lado a otro intentando huir, otros lloraban aterrorizados. Alicia se acercó a un mortífago que tenía una espada y estaba acorralando a dos niños que estaban sentados en el suelo. El mortífago la miró y sonrió.

Quieres que tu primer asesinato sean dos niños inocentes, eso me gusta- dijo el mortífago- son todo tuyo.

Alicia se acercó a los niños, cogió el mango de la espada con ambas manos y la levantó dispuesta a clavárselo a esos dos niños. Alicia cerró los ojos mientras las manos le temblaban sin parar.

¿A que esperas?- dijo el mortífago- ¡mátalos¡Vamos!

Alicia abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de los niños que la miraban con ojos suplicantes mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas. No tendrían más de seis o siete años.

¡VAMOS!- gritó el mortífago.

¡¡NO!!- gritó Alicia sacando la varita y dándosela vuelta- ¡Demasius!

El mortífago salió volando unos metros y la espada cayó al suelo mientras él se daba contra una pared y perdía el conocimiento. Alicia se guardó la espada en la espalda y la varita en el cinto y se arrodillo junto a los niños. Durante el ataque que la había hecho al hombre su capucha había caído hacía atrás revelando su rostro.

Os voy a sacar de aquí- dijo Alicia a los niños que la miraban a los ojos.

¿Eres un ángel que nos vino a salvar?- dijo uno de ellos con la boca abierta.

No- dijo Alicia- mirad escuchadme ¿veis ese callejón?- la chica les señaló el callejón de donde había salido ella y donde estaba Wendy y los niños asintieron- quiero que valláis corriendo hacía allí, os encontraréis con una muchacha pero ella os dejará pasar no debéis temerla. Por allí podréis escapar.

Pero nuestros papas- dijo el otro de los niños señalando a un matrimonio que luchaba contra dos mortífagos.

Yo iré a ayudar a vuestros papas- dijo Alicia cogiendo a los niños de las manos y escondiéndolos detrás de unos contenedores de basura- no os mováis de aquí por nada del mundo hasta que yo venga a buscaros.

Alicia buscó a los padres de los niños con la mirada y los vio a los dos, habían conseguido vencer a uno de los mortífagos pero ahora el otro que quedaba los había arrebatado las varitas y tenía la espada preparada para acabar con ellos.

Alicia sacó la espada de su espalda y se acercó a ellos y antes de que el mortífago acabase con ellos, Alicia interpuso su espada para salvarlos. El mortífago la miró con sorpresa al ver que estaba salvando a la gente. Después de una pelea, Alicia consiguió dejarlo inconsciente.

Eres un ángel- dijo la mujer mirando los ojos de Alicia- un precioso ángel.

No lo soy- dijo Alicia- les llevaré con sus hijos.

Alicia los llevó al contenedor y les dijo por donde podían huir. Le dieron las gracias una y otra vez llamándola todo el rato ángel o precioso ángel. Alicia siguió ayudando a personas pero sin matar a ningún mortífago y todos ellos la llamaban ángel. Salvó a la pareja que había visto besándose, a unos ancianitos, a unos niños y a un hombre que estaba herido. Ese último estaba luchando contra Morgana, Alicia la dejó inconsciente pero Cuper la vio. Los aurores empezaron a llegar mientras el hombre que había sido herido huía por el callejón que Alicia le había dicho con ayuda de otro hombre.

Wendy veía a toda la gente huir por el callejón, los escuchaba hablar sobre un ángel que los había salvado y Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esa mi chica- dijo Wendy, se transformó en lechuza y salió volando del callejón al campo de batalla donde estaban los aurores luchando contra los mortífagos.

Cuper vio que lanzaban chispas rojas como retirada. Morgana se empezó a despertar y Cuper se lo dijo. Este le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Alicia que perdió el conocimiento y la cogió en brazos.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Wendy que lo había visto todo.

Mcnair coge a Wendy- dijo Cuper. Mcnair obedeció y se desapareció- tu Morgana coge a ese bebé.

Cuper señaló con la cabeza a un bebé de tan solo unos meses y se desapareció y poco después lo hizo Cuper con Alicia que estaba comenzando a despertarse.

Aparecieron en la sala que estaba en lo más alto del castillo. Mcnair dejó a Wendy en el suelo, Morgana hizo lo mismo con el bebé y Cuper hizo lo mismo con Alicia que se había despertado. Voldemort estaba en el trono observándolos.

Ya me he enterado de tu hazaña- dijo Voldemort mirando a Alicia.

No sé a que te refieres mi señor- dijo Alicia mirando a Wendy y al bebé de reojo.

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- dijo Voldemort poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ellas- cuando os envié a ti y a Wendy al ataque no era para que salvaras a la gente y luchases contra los nuestros.

Yo no he hecho eso- dijo Alicia.

¡Crucio!- dijo Voldemort el hechizo impacto en el cuerpo de Wendy que empezó a gritar- ¡¿sigues sin decir que tu no has hecho eso?!- Alicia no contestó- ¡a lo mejor se han equivocado y no eras tú y era Wendy la que ayudaba a la gente¡¿Y sabes lo que eso significaría?!- Alicia siguió sin contestar- ¡qué Wendy morirá!

Voldemort paró el hechizo y Alicia miró al frente mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Wendy estaba en el suelo y se puso en pie pero Voldemort la dio un puñetazo en el estomago y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Wendy has sido muy mala- dijo Voldemort y la dio una patada en la boca que la hizo escupir sangre mientras tosía.

Ella no fue- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Voldemort.

Ella no fue- dijo Alicia con su tono de voz normal.

No te oigo- dijo Voldemort.

¡Ella no fue!- gritó Alicia- ¡yo salvé a esa gente¡Yo luche contra vosotros!

Eso es lo que quería oír- dijo Voldemort- llevaros a Wendy a su cuarto y encerrarla allí.

Cuper y Mcnair se llevaron a Wendy arrastras.

Vete Morgana- dijo Voldemort.

Si mi señor- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

Morgana se marchó dejando solos a Alicia, Voldemort y el bebé. El hombre empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Alicia mientras esta se mantenía quieta con las manos en la espalda.

Tiras las armas al suelo y quítate la capa- dijo Voldemort.

Alicia obedeció. Se quitó la capa, dejando al descubierto una túnica negra, y dejó la capa en el suelo. Luego se quitó la espada de la espalda, la varita del cinto y una daga que llevaba en la pierna. Voldemort con un movimiento de varita lo hizo desaparecer.

Voldemort miró al bebé que estaba en el suelo y lo cogió en brazo, el niño no paraba de llorar y lloró aun más cuando Voldemort lo cogió.

¿Te gustan los niños, Alicia?- dijo Voldemort.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Yo prefiero las niñas- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿quieres tener hijos cuando seas mayor?

Si- dijo Alicia sin dejar de mirar al frente.

¿Con quien?- dijo Voldemort- ¿con el chico del que te enamores?

El amor no existe- dijo Alicia.

Entonces ¿con quien vas a tener un hijo?- dijo Voldemort.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué has protegido a toda esa gente?- dijo Voldemort.

Por que no merecían morir- dijo Alicia.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Voldemort.

Si- dijo Alicia.

¿Y crees que este niño merece morir?- dijo Voldemort señalando al bebé.

No- dijo Alicia.

¡Pues por tu insensatez va a morir!- dijo Voldemort- ¡Crucio!

¡Nooooo!- gritó Alicia pero el hechizó impacto en el cuerpo del pequeño niño y Voldemort con la otra mano hizo salir un rayo negro de su mano que impacto en el pecho de Alicia y salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

Alicia fue corriendo hacía el niño que no paraba de llorar y gritar y Voldemort que tenía una sonrisa demente en el rostro. Pero el Señor Oscuro volvió a mandarle otro hechizo y Alicia chocó de nuevo contra la pared. Voldemort detuvo el hechizo durante unos segundos pero luego le lanzó otro cruciatus.

¡Para!- gritó Alicia que había vuelto a chocar contra la pared- ¡para de una vez!

¡Eso es lo que quieres!- dijo Voldemort parando el hechizo- eso es lo que tendrás.

Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Voldemort volvió a apuntar al niño y dijo:

¡Avada kedavra!

El rayo verde impacto en el cuerpo del pequeño que murió al instante. Alicia estaba petrificada, su mirada estaba perdida, miraba al vacío. Voldemort se acercó a ella y la puso de espaldas. Después hizo aparecer unas cadenas que se enrollaron a los tobillos y a las muñecas de la chica. Alicia no se movía estaba ida, Voldemort hizo aparecer un látigo en sus manos y empezó a darla latigazos. La chica gritaba llena de dolor, la ropa se desgarraba, la piel se le ponía en carne viva, el sudor surcaba el rostro de la chica, la sangre resbalaba por su piel, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y se mezclaba con el sudor. Voldemort estuvo más de una hora dándola latigazos, después de ese tiempo, la dejó caer al suelo soltando las cadenas que estaban alrededor de sus tobillos y de sus muñecas y vieron esas partes de su cuerpo amoratadas por la presión de las cadenas. Alicia se quedó tumbada en el suelo y Voldemort la dio la vuelta para que viese el cadáver del bebé.

Mira lo que tu imprudencia a causado- dijo Voldemort mientras Alicia lloraba.

Voldemort se marchó y cerró las puertas tras él. Alicia se arrastro por el suelo hasta el cuerpo del niño. La chica lo puso boca arriba y le miró. En su rostro había una expresión de terror y sus piernas y sus brazos estaban estirados. Alicia se acercó al rostro del niño hasta que su nariz tocó con suavidad la cara del niño y cerró los ojos.

Por favor- susurró la chica abriendo los ojos- por favor, levántate, por favor- la chica lloraba sin parar- no me hagas esto.

Pero el niño no respondía y ella sabía que estaba muerto aunque no quería hacerse a la idea.

Lo siento- susurró la chica- perdóname, yo no quería, todo es por mi culpa. Soy una basura y no un ángel como todos dicen, por que los ángeles ayudan a la gente y yo no lo hago, solo causo dolor y muerte. Nunca debí nacer, nunca debí existir en este mundo.

En ese momento ante ella apareció una mujer muy hermosa, con el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos y su ropa, llevaba una túnica negra, era muy blanca de piel. Alicia la observó.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Alicia.

Soy el ángel de la muerte- dijo la mujer.

¿Quién?- dijo Alicia.

Yo soy la encargada de llevarme las almas de los muertos- dijo la mujer.

Eres malvada- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo la mujer sonriendo- todas las personas tienen su destino y cuando ya han cumplido ese destino mueren y yo soy la encargada de llevarme sus almas, si han sido buenos me llevo sus almas al cielo donde viven felices y si han sido malos al infierno donde se les impondrá su castigo. Yo no soy ni mala, ni buena solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

¿Tu sabes cuando morirán todas las personas?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo la mujer- tengo una lista aunque veo algo extraño en ella pero bueno será un error, a veces pasa.

¿Cuándo moriré?- dijo Alicia.

Eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo la mujer- pero no tengas prisa, cada persona tiene un destino que cumplir, unos más importantes que otros pero todas las personas que nacen en este mundo es para un fin y el tuyo es uno muy importante.

Hacer daño a la gente ¿ese es mi fin?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo la mujer- ¿es que no te das cuenta de que también haces felices a mucha gente? A tu amiga Wendy, a esas personas que has salvado y a muchas otras a las que lo harás a lo largo de tu vida.

¿Para que as venido?- dijo Alicia.

Por que estás impidiendo que cumpla mi trabajo- dijo la mujer.

¿Yo?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo la mujer- estas impidiendo que me lleve el alma de ese niño.

¿Cómo?- dijo Alicia.

Por que te aferras a que viva cuando no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo haga por que esta muerto pero te aferras a no creerlo y el alma del niño sigue ahí dentro de su cuerpo- dijo la mujer- y tiene que irse. Debes dejarlo ir, él será feliz allí donde va, pero debes dejarlo ir, sabes que esta muerto y que no puedes hacer nada.

Alicia asintió y se apartó de cuerpo del niño.

Gracias- dijo la mujer y desapareció.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró Wendy que se acercó corriendo a Alicia al verla las heridas de la espalda. Wendy miró con horror el cadáver del niño pero prefirió no comentar nada.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Alicia- ¿no te habían encerrado?

Si pero Voldemort ha ido a mi habitación- dijo Wendy- y me a dejado la puerta abierta. Vamos a tu cuarto a que te cure las heridas.

Las dos se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Alicia. Esta se quitó la túnica y se tumbo boca abajo en el colchón. Wendy comenzó a curarle las heridas.

Mira como te ha dejado- dijo Wendy- no debiste ayudar a esa gente sino eras capaz de matar haber hecho lo que yo, no mates pero no hagas estas locuras de salvar a la gente por que mira como te ha dejado.

No me arrepiento Wen por que ahora sé que esa gente esta bien- dijo Alicia dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿sabes? Todos me preguntaban lo mismo.

¿Él que?- dijo Wendy.

¿Eres un ángel?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿y sabes? Me hubiese encantado serlo y vivir en el cielo para así poder dejar de sufrir. Quiero morir Wen.

No digas eso- dijo Wendy.

No quiero seguir oyendo el llanto de los niños que he visto morir. Por las noches dejaré de tener pesadillas, de soñar con la gente que he visto morir, dejarán de aparecerse en mis sueños para atormentarme por no haber impedido su muerte, dejaré de escuchar sus suplicas una y otra vez. Mis manos dejarán de estar manchadas de sangre por que curo a la gente que Voldemort tortura, dejaré de ver a la gente sufrir, dejaré de ver como sufres, dejaré de sufrir. Ya no dormiré con miedo a que Cuper se meta en mi cama, dejaré de ser insultada, humillada, maltratada, ya nadie me intentará violar. Mi sonrisa por primera vez en mi vida será feliz, dejaré de ver cada vez que cierro los ojos los cadáveres de la gente que he visto morir. Dejaré de pensar que mi vida no tiene sentido, dejaré de sentir punzadas en el corazón cada vez que me levantó por las mañanas. Dejaré de sentir que mi alma esta congelada al igual que mi corazón que no puede sentir nada bueno por que lo tengo lleno de odio, rabia, ira, miedo, dolor y venganza. Dejaré de pensar que todo lo que toco muere. Y todo eso pasaría si muriese.

_23 de Julio de 1995_

J.J iba por la calle paseando tranquilamente cuando alguien paso por detrás de él empujándolo y vio a un hombre corriendo ha gran velocidad con algo debajo del brazo.

¡Me han robado el bolso!- oyó que gritaba una ancianita y supo lo que ese hombre llevaba debajo del brazo.

J.J salió corriendo detrás del hombre, esquivando a la gente, no como el ladrón que se las llevaba por delante. J.J saltó por encima de una valla que había en medio de la calle y siguió corriendo tras el ladrón hasta que lo alcanzó. J.J enganchó el bolso y tiró de él pero el hombre no lo soltaba y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al chico. J.J no soltó el bolso y le dio una patada en el miembro del hombre y luego un puñetazo en la cara. El ladrón soltó el bolso y cayó al suelo. La gente empezó a llamar a la policía, la mujer a la que le habían robado el bolso llegó en ese momento.

Gracias muchacho, gracias- decía la mujer abrazándolo.

De nada señora- dijo J.J un poco cohibido.

Toma, toma- dijo la mujer sacando dinero del bolso y tendiéndoselo a J.J.- por haberme recuperado el bolso.

No quiero su dinero señora- dijo J.J sonriendo- guárdeselo para usted.

La mujer le dio otro beso en la mejilla y J.J se marchó con las manos metidas en el bolsillo en el mismo momento en el que la policía llegaba.

_23 de Julio de 1995_

Que bien Alicia ya han desaparecido las cicatrices- dijo Wendy- el remedio de Morgana es increíble, me alegro de que Voldemort le haya dejado que nos diese esa poción.

Hay cicatrices que no se ven pero que están ahí- dijo Alicia colocándose la camiseta y mirando por la ventana.

¿Dónde?- dijo Wendy- todavía me queda poción.

Esas cicatrices no desaparecen con pociones- dijo Alicia- ni siquiera sé si esas heridas llegan a cicatrizar.

¿Qué heridas?- dijo Wendy no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo su amiga- ¿de qué hablas?

De las heridas del corazón- dijo Alicia mirando por la ventana- heridas que me han causado el sufrimiento, las humillaciones, los insultos, el miedo. Heridas para las que no hay cura.

Si hay cura- dijo Wendy- y esa cura se llama amor.

¿Amor?- dijo Alicia sonriendo como si lo que hubiese dicho Wendy fuese una estupidez- ¿Qué es el amor? Simplemente es algo que la gente dice sentir por otras personas, pero ese sentimiento no existe.

Si existe- dijo Wendy- existe muchos tipos de amor. El amor que le tiene unos padres a sus hijos, el amor de un hermano a otro, el amor de un amigo y el amor de pareja.

Solo existe uno- dijo Alicia- y es el amor propio.

Eso no e cierto- dijo Wendy- sino recuerda el libro ese que encontré, el de Romeo y Julieta ¿recuerdas que lo leímos a escondidas?- Alicia no contestó y Wendy continuo- en él Romeo y Julieta viven un amor secreto, un amor apasionado y hermoso y al final mueren ¿recuerdas por que mueren?- Alicia siguió sin contestar y siguió mirando por la ventana- mueren por que se suicidan y se suicidan por el simple hecho de pensar que el otro esta muerto. Alicia prefieren morir antes de vivir sine el otro, eso es amor, ese sentimiento existe.

Por favor Wendy, nadie estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por otra persona es una simple novela- dijo Alicia mirándola por primera vez en toda la conversación- cada uno se preocupa de sí mismo, vivimos en un mundo egoísta en el que la gente no le importa los demás solo él mismo. Nadie daría su vida por otra persona.

Te equivocas- dijo Wendy enfadada- por que yo si daría mi vida por otra persona.

¡¿Ha sí?!- dijo Alicia- ¿por quien?

¡Por ti!- dijo Wendy- por que te quiero.

Pues no desperdicies tu vida por la mía- dijo Alicia apartando los ojos de ella y mirando a través de la ventana- no vale la pena morir por mí como no valgo la pena yo.

Alicia ni siquiera te tienes amor propio- dijo Wendy con tristeza- sino crees en ti ¿cómo vas a creer en el amor? Pero yo se que sientes amor sino no me cuidarías tanto. Alicia algún día nos enamoraremos- todos vieron como Alicia sonreía con incredulidad- algún día aparecerá en nuestras vidas unos chicos que nos amaran y nosotros a ellos. Yo los voy a estar esperando, tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Por que algún día aparcera un chico en tu vida que te hará creer en el amor y que te hará feliz. Sólo debes creer en el amor.

¿Por qué voy a creer en algo que nunca voy a sentir?- dijo Alicia sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana sin apartar la vista del exterior.

Claro que lo harás- dijo Wendy- te enamorarás de un chico y él de ti. Tendrás un enamorado.

Wendy salió de la habitación dejando a Alicia pensativa.

¿Un enamorado?- repitió Alicia con una sonrisa, se levantó y cogió su diario que estaba encima del colchón.

Se sentó en el colchón y abrió el diario. Todos vieron el diario escrito y miraron las últimas palabras escritas.

"Nadie me quiere,

Nadie me ama,

lloro en silencio

mi desventura.

Voy por el mundo cruel de fracaso en fracaso,

Llamo a la puerta del cielo que nunca traspaso,

Vencida y cansada de tanto sufrir

Yo le pido a dios que se apiade de mí... "

Entonces una gota de agua cayó en la última palabra. Vieron el rostro de Alicia surcado en lágrimas.

¿Un enamorado? Imposible nadie se enamorará de mí y yo no me enamoraré de nadie. Nadie podrá traspasar la coraza que estoy formando en mi corazón. El amor no existe ¡ese sentimiento es una mierda!- gritó Alicia lanzando el diario contra la pared y dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas para luego tumbarse encogida en el suelo- nadie me amará nunca, nadie me hará feliz, yo siempre estaré sola.

_24 de Julio de 1995_

Alicia y Wendy estaban arrodilladas frente a Voldemort que estaba sentado en su trono y miraba a las chicas sonriendo. Colagusano estaba al lado de su amo.

Veo que ya habéis aprendido modales- dijo Voldemort. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada- os he mandado llamar por que tengo una misión para vosotras.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- dijo Alicia.

Iras a Hogwarts como una alumna nueva, ya té he inscrito en el colegio y han aceptado. Tu nombre será Alicia Samers y Wendy irá contigo siempre como lechuza, nadie puede saber que eres animago Wendy tienen que creer que eres una lechuza normal y corriente- dijo Voldemort mientras las otras dos escuchaban atentamente- allí te acercarás a Harry Potter y sus amigos y te harás amiga de ellos, tienes que hacer que confíen en ti, tienes que conseguir que te cuenten todo cuando consigas información me la darás cuando me comunique contigo en sueños y además enviándome cartas. Debes conseguir que confíen ciegamente en ti, ser una más de ellos y si tienes oportunidad deberás acabar con Harry.

Si mi señor- dijo Alicia.

Invéntate algo por si te preguntan por tu familia- dijo Voldemort.

Lo haré mi señor- dijo Alicia.

Podéis iros- dijo Voldemort- id preparando vuestras cosas.

Se pusieron en pie y salieron de la sala en silencio. Colagusano miró Voldemort.

Mi señor ¿no teme que cuando vea a su familia verdadera Alicia sé de cuenta de que no es su hija?- dijo Colagusano.

Ella ya no recuerda a esa gente- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- tan solo tenía un año cuando me la lleve y la hice creer que ese año de vida que había vivido junto a los Weasley había sido solo un sueño y ya ni siquiera se acuerda de ese supuesto sueño.

Alicia y Wendy entraron a la habitación de la primera. Se sentaron en el colchón y se miraron.

Sabía que Voldemort no le había dejado a Morgana que nos diese esa poción para que las cicatrices me desapareciesen por que de repente le hubiese salido la vena paternal- dijo Alicia- lo que pasa que para esta misión no puedo ir con cicatrices.

Por lo menos este año no lo pasaremos aquí- dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo Alicia- por lo menos.

_10 de Agosto de 1995_

Mira Harry tu amiga- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry miro hacia la parte trasera del caldero chorreante y vio a Alicia. La chica subió hacia los cuartos.

Alicia llegó al cuarto y entró en él cuando Wendy la vio, se poso en el suelo y volvió a su forma humana.

Le he visto- dijo Alicia- a él y a sus amigos.

¿A Harry Potter? - Dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo Alicia- y esta ahí abajo comiendo.

Pues baja ahí- dijo Wendy- he intenta acercarte a ellos.

Vale- dijo Alicia.

Y salió del cuarto. Todos vieron como los Weasley, Harry y Hermione la invitaban a comer con ellos, como ellas le contaban una historia sobre su familia, como los señores Weasley la invitaban a la Madriguera, como subían a por las cosas de la chica y luego volvían a las Madriguera. Allí vieron como los chicos le enseñaban su habitación a Alicia y como después veían que habían llegado Bill y Charlie a la casa. Como salían al jardín y a allí acribillaban a Alicia a preguntas. Luego cenaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, oyeron como las chicas hablaban y luego como los chicos también hablaban y después como se acostaban.

Alicia se removía en la cama sin parar mientras murmuraba cosas cuando despertó. Alicia miró a su alrededor y vio a Hermione y Ginny durmiendo. Wendy estaba despierta metida en su jaula mirando a Alicia.

Me ha dicho que lo mate- susurró Alicia mirando a Wendy.

Alicia se acercó a su baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama y sacó la misma daga con la que había amenazado a Cuper. Echó un último vistazo a Wendy y salió de la habitación. Subió hasta la de los chicos y entró con cuidado. Se acercó a la cama y le paso la mano por delante de la cara para asegurarse de que estaba dormido y luego se acercó a Harry.

Alicia levantó la mano derecha donde tenía la daga y la mano le empezó a temblar, así que la cogió con ambas manos y tomó aire. Miró a Harry y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Alicia bajó la daga y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir, miró a Harry, que dormía placidamente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, y salió del cuarto. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Se fue al cuarto de las chicas, guardó la daga y salió de nuevo de la habitación y fue a la cocina.

Alicia estaba en la cocina cuando bajó Harry que se había despertado después de soñar con Voldemort. El chico se sentó junto a ella y se pusieron a hablar hasta que Harry dijo:

¿Por qué tienes la mirada tan triste aunque sonrías?- dijo Harry, entonces la sonrisa de Alicia despareció y Harry se dio cuenta- lo siento no tendría que haberlo preguntado.

No, no pasa nada te ha comido la curiosidad- dijo Alicia y ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos- Supongo que es por que no soy feliz.

Vieron como por su rostro resalaba una lagrima, cada vez le caían más lágrimas pero ella se limpió y volvió a sonreír pero esa sonrisa no la acompañaba sus ojos los cuales habían dejado de llorar.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho y ella se quedó sorprendida por la reacción del chico. Ese gesto hizo que la chica llorase más, Harry se veía desconcertado, Harry la apartó, la miro y dijo:

¿Por qué lloras?

Porque a mi nadie me había abrazado, ni acariciado, y no me han besado y no me han dicho que me quieren porque nunca nadie me ha querido y tu me as abrazado y me ha emocionado porque me ha encantado ¿creerás que soy una estúpida?- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lagrimas.

No, creo que eres muy dulce- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Gracias- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos.

Te aseguro que de esta familia, de Hermione y de mí vas a recibir mucho cariño- dijo sonriendo mientras la mirándola a los ojos y la acariciaba.

Me voy a la cama- dijo Alicia levantándose.

Yo también-dijo Harry y también se levanto.

Subieron y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Harry le dio un beso muy dulce en la mejilla y dijo:

Buenas noches.

Alicia se tocó la cara y dijo:

Buenas noches- Harry la sonrió.

Alicia entró en la habitación y se tocó el rostro.

Me besó- dijo Alicia y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- me besó.

_17 de Agosto de 1995_

Alicia estaba en los alrededores de la Madriguera justo en un pequeño lago que hay cerca, Wendy estaba con ella, en su forma humana, estaba apoyada en un árbol. Alicia tiró una piedra al lago y miró a Wendy.

Es raro que no estés con Harry- dijo Wendy- no te has separado de él durante toda la semana, te he observado.

Debo de estar junto a él- dijo Alicia- debo conseguir que me cuente los planes que tiene contra mi padre.

Si claro, eso no te lo crees ni tu- dijo Wendy sonriendo y Alicia lo miró con una ceja alzada- Alicia sé que te gusta Harry y hay que reconocer que esta bien pero ya sabes a mí me gustan los rubios ¡ay los rubios! Bueno lo que estaba diciendo que era… a sí, a ti te gusta Potter y mucho, te gusta desde que lo vimos cuando teníamos 14 años en el cementerio, el día que tu padre resurgió. Y me atrevería a decir que estas enamorada de él.

¡Cállate Wendy!- dijo Alicia- ¡no digas más estupideces por que un día te vas a ahogar como sigas diciendo tonterías¡El amor no existe así que metételo en la cabezota¡Y yo no amo a Harry, yo le odio por que… por que… sus padres mataron a los míos!

¡Eres una mentirosa!- dijo Wendy- ¡eso es lo que más me molesta de ti¡Siempre me mientes haciéndote la dura, la fuerte, que eres una mujer hecha y derecha¡PERO SOLO ERES UNA CRÍA QUE DESEA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS UNA FAMILIA QUE LA QUIERA!

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Alicia- ¡YO NO NECESITO A UNA FAMILIA!

¡CLARO QUE LA NECESITAS Y LA DESEAS TANTO COMO YO O MÁS!

_22 de Agosto de 1995_

¡Ah! Que susto Harry- dijo Alicia, la chica iba medio dormida y se había asustada al ver a Harry allí-¿Qué té pasa?

Alicia se acercó al chico y se puso de rodillas delante de él y mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le preguntó:

¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico se soltó las piernas, cogió a Alicia de la cintura y la acercó a él, la abrazó muy fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en la tripa de ella, la chica se sorprendió por la reacción del chico pero luego ella le abrazó y le toco el pelo con dulzura mientras Harry le hablaba.

¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí¿Por qué?

No lo sé Harry pero tu desahógate es lo mejor- dijo la chica aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Ojalá nunca me hubiese pasado esto a mí- dijo Harry mientras lloraba- quiero que vuelvan mis padres y Sirius.

Ojalá yo pudiese hacer algo para que volviesen pero no se pueden resucitar a los muertos de momento a lo mejor algún día- dijo Alicia.

Yo los necesito- dijo Harry- necesito que estén conmigo, nunca volveré a verlos, ni a mis padres, ni a Sirius.

Si, los volverás a ver- dijo Alicia- a lo mejor en otra vida, quien sabe que hay después de la muerte.

Tu me comprendes, perdiste a tus padres como yo- dijo Harry- por eso me gusta desahogarme contigo.

Yo soy tu amiga y siempre me vas a tener para lo que quieras, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en la de Harry- siempre- en su voz se notaba un poco de tristeza.

Gracias- dijo Harry y levanto la cabeza y Alicia se agacho para poner su cabeza a la altura de la de Harry y mirarse a los ojos.

Harry continuaba llorando y la chica le sonrió con sus ojos tristes, le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo:

¿Ya esta¿Te sientes mejor?

Si, mucho mejor- dijo Harry sonriéndole- pero me falta algo para sentirme mejor.

Pide lo que quieras- dijo Alicia sonriéndole con sus ojos tristes- yo te lo concederé, sea lo que…

Pero Alicia no terminó la frase por que Harry se había acercado a ella y la había besado en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, entonces Alicia se separo y ambos abrieron los ojos.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a Alicia con la mano en la boca y con expresión de sorpresa, la chica se levanto y se fue caminando hacia atrás con la mano en la boca y la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Alicia lo siento- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia ella- lo siento ha sido un impulso, sé que no lo tenía que haber hecho pero no pude resistirme, lo siento- en ese momento como Alicia iba caminando hacia atrás se dio un golpe en la pierna con la bañera y puso cara de dolor y se toco la pierna con la mano- te encuentras bien- el chico se acercó más deprisa a ella para ver si se había echo algo.

No te acerques- dijo Alicia y Harry se paro en seco.

La chica sin apartar la mirada de Harry, buscó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a Harry en el baño, este salió todo lo deprisa que pudo del baño, y cuando salió vio como la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se cerraba y se acerco sin hacer ruido.

Alicia- dijo en bajito- ¿puedes oírme?- como nadie le contesto intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo por que Alicia estaba apoyado en la puerta- perdóname por favor.

Harry vete por favor- ambos se apoyaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo mientras se tocaban los labios.

Después de un raro ambo se fueron a la cama, primero Harry que no dejaba de tocar los labios y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, lo mismo le pasó a Alicia que se llevó una mano al pecho.

Deja de latir de esa forma- dijo Alicia- no debes sentir- Wendy se convirtió e su forma humana y Alicia la miró- como se despierten nos descubrirán.

¿Qué té pasa?- dijo Wendy.

Harry me ha besado- dijo Alicia sin mirar a su amiga.

No- dijo Wendy sonriendo- si ¿y como fue?

Alicia no contestó, se fue a la cama y se tumbo en ella. Wendy suspiró y se convirtió de nuevo en lechuza.

Fue maravilloso- susurró Alicia tocándose los labios.

_1 de Septiembre de 1995_

Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry- olvídalo cuanto más vueltas les des va a ser peor.

Ya lo sé- dijo Alicia- pero ¿y si me ponen en Slytherin?

Pues sería lo mejor que te podría pasar- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Ante ellos estaba Draco Malfoy con sus dos gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, los tres de Slytherin, Malfoy era el mayor enemigo de Harry quitando por su puesto a Voldemort.

Hola panda de ineptos- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita de suficiencia- no me vais a presentar a esta hermosura.

Alicia se levanto sonriendo, le tendió la mano y dijo:

Encantada me llamo Alicia Samers.

Alicia no pierdas el tiempo- dijo Harry- será mejor que no te acerques a este chico.

Cállate Potter- dijo Malfoy, luego miro a Alicia le cogió la mano y se la beso- encantado me llamo Draco Malfoy- el chico se acercó a Alicia y le dijo al oído para que nadie le pudiera oír- se quien eres y si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada tendrás que darme algo a cambio- la chica tenía cara de terror por suerte nadie le había escuchado.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Alicia en voz baja.

Ya te lo diré cuando estemos a solas- dijo Malfoy en bajo, después de decir eso se marchó.

¿Qué té a dicho?- preguntó Hermione.

Nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo- es un prepotente idiota entiendo por que os lleváis mal con él.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y todos pudieron ver la selección. Al oír como Mcgonagall decía su nombre Alicia se sobresalto un poco pero subió y se sentó en la banqueta con decisión, Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero, y dentro su cabeza, Alicia oyó que el sombrero le decía:

Pero si tú eres… no, no puedes ser ella… ¿o sí? Bueno veo en ti cualidades de las cuatro casas por que eres astuta como los de Slytherin y la verdad es que eso no es malo, pero también eres justa y leal como los de Hufflepuff, también eres valiente como los de Griffindor pero sobretodo eres inteligente muy inteligente tu sitió estaría muy bien en Ravenclaw, pero tu valor y tu destino te llevarán a... ¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!- grito el sombrero seleccionador.

_2 de Septiembre de 1995_

Alicia entró corriendo al cuarto de las chicas de 6º año de Gryffindor. No había nadie en la habitación así que Wendy se transformó en humana. Alicia la miró y Wendy sonrió al ver a su amiga sonriendo.

Lo conseguí- dijo Alicia.

¿El que?- dijo Wendy.

Hoy en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hice un patronus- dijo Alicia y Wendy la miró sorprendida- un verdadero patronus, mi primer patronus y encima corpóreo con la figura de un unipegaso.

Es increíble- dijo Wendy sonriendo- debiste de pensar en algo muy feliz para que te saliese a la primera y que encima fuese corpóreo ¿en qué pensaste?

Alicia se quedó unos segundos en silencio y cuando volvió a hablar, Wendy no pudo evitar sonreír por la respuesta.

En el día que Harry me dio mi primer beso- dijo Alicia mirando por la ventana.

_30 de Septiembre de 1995_

Cuando Alicia despertó no estaba en la enfermería sino en un paraíso como Hermione había dicho había un lago, se oían los pájaros cantando y había muchos animales algunos muy extraños. Alicia se puso en pie y tocó la frete donde había sentido el dolor ahora tenía una marca y era ni más ni menos que el símbolo de la casa Ravenclaw. Alicia miró a su alrededor y vio a una mujer. Vio a Rowena Ravenclaw que la sonreía.

Bienvenida- dijo la mujer.

No puede ser- dijo Alicia- yo no puedo ser la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

¿Por qué no?- dijo la mujer sonriendo- lo eres.

No me lo puedo creer.

Alicia tú eres mi heredera y tienes muy bajo concepto de ti misma, no tienes fe ni al amor, ni a ti misma y lo peor de todo no tienes fe a que pueda haber paz en el mundo mágico pero escucha la esperanza es lo último que se pierda, intenta recuperar la fe en todo, esa es nuestra arma más fuerte, tu eres buena y sabes que tal vez vas a tener que arriesgar tu vida para salvar a tus amigos.

Si- dijo Alicia sin dilaciones- lo sé y estoy dispuesta- Rowena sonrió.

Eres una buena heredera.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews por cierto jimmy "mi señorito lector" jajaja si voy rápido con la actualización de este fic es porque ya lo tengo terminado y pueblicado en otra pagina y estoy escribiendo la segunda parte qie también esta en la otra pagina aunque esa no esta terminada. Bueno y ahora me despido hasta la próxima actualización. Besos.


	39. Viaje a unos pasados de dolor 5º Parte

En este capitulo sale un poema que es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Lo utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capitulo 39: Viaje a unos pasados de dolor (5º Parte)**

_3 de Octubre de 1995_

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos pensativa cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, vio a la persona que menos le apetecía ver.

Malfoy- dijo la chica, estaban solos, ni siquiera estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

Al fin solos- dijo Malfoy sonriendo- yo quería hablarte de negocios.

Negocios- repitió Alicia- ¿qué es lo que quieres para que cierres la boca y no hables?

Valla no te andas con rodeos- dijo el chico y esta sonrió- para que yo mantenga la boca cerrada me tendrás que dar un beso por ahora más adelante te pediré otra cosa.

La chica puso cara de asco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya- dijo Alicia.

Oh no esa clase de beso no- dijo Malfoy y cogió a la chica fuertemente de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, la chica se resistía pero el chico tenía mucha fuerza.

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando Pansy salió de una clase y lo vio.

DRACO- gritó Pansy- ¿qué haces?

El chico soltó a Alicia y miró a Pansy cansado. Alicia aprovechó para salir corriendo.

¿Qué te parece?- dijo Draco- la iba a besar.

Pero como vas a besar a esa- dijo Pansy enfadada- es una Gryffindor.

Mira Pansy déjame- Draco se dio la vuelta pero Alicia ya no estaba- maldita sea se me ha vuelto a escapar.

_31 de Octubre de 1995_

Alicia se fue corriendo y dejó a Harry allí con la mano levantada. Alicia corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y llegó hasta el cuarto de las chicas de 6º de Gryffindor.

Entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella, para después apoyar su frente en ella y llorar sin parar. La chica se tiró al suelo de rodillas y Wendy se trasformó en lechuza muy preocupada.

Alicia ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Wendy.

Lo siento Harry, lo siento pero no puedo, solo he llegado a tu vida por un plan de mi padre- dijo Alicia llorando- perdóname por favor, perdóname. Yo no puedo ser tu novia, no puedo. Tú mereces alguien que valga la pena.

_8 de Noviembre de 1995_

Alicia salió del despacho, se sentó en el suelo, se cogió las piernas y se puso a llorar.

Lo he perdido todo.

Después de un rato todos los chicos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore y vieron a la chica llorando.

Tu vamos- dijo Harry bruscamente.

Alicia se puso en pie y los siguió por los pasillos. Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny iban delante hablando y detrás iba Alicia que no paraba de llorar.

Tenemos que pensar en algo para decírselo a los alumnos si nos preguntan por que ya no hablamos contigo- dijo Harry muy fríamente.

Podéis decirles lo que queráis- dijo Alicia que no paraba de llorar.

Mira- dijo Harry que se había parado y se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Alicia- deja de llorar, no nos vas a dar pena, así que para ya.

No lo hago para daros pena- dijo Alicia intentando dejar de llorar- es que no puedo para.

Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió caminado hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora Gorda, Hermione se disponía decir la contraseña cuando Malfoy hizo que se callara. Después de cenar ese mismo día. Alicia y Draco se fueron a dar un paseo por el castillo, estuvieron hablando hasta que se comenzaron a llamar por el nombre y no por el apellido. Luego vieron como Alicia volvía a la sala común y Harry la estaba esperando como discutían y como cada uno subía a su cuarto.

Alicia entró en su habitación y después de asegurarse que sus compañeras estaban dormidas se acercó a Wendy.

Se han enterado de que soy hija de Voldemort- dijo Alicia y Wendy se transformó en humana.

¿Qué?- dijo la chica.

Lo han leído en mi diario- dijo Alicia- y me alegro.

¿Qué a pasado?- dijo Wendy.

Nada- dijo Alicia- aunque ahora todos me odian y me echo amiga de Draco Malfoy.

¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Wendy pero Alicia no contestó, se sentó en el borde de su cama, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y su frente en sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Tenías que haber visto sus caras- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo- tenías que haber visto la decepción en los ojos de los señores Weasley, tenías que haber visto el asco con el que me hablaba Harry, el odio que desprendían sus ojos- Wendy se arrodilló enfrente de ella y la acarició el pelo- ¿por qué me duele tanto el corazón, Wen¿Por qué?

Por que los quieres y te duelen sus desprecios- dijo Wendy.

El amor no existe- dijo Alicia tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a Wendy- Harry- la voz de la chica se quebraba a cada palabra- me juro que me amaba pero hoy me a demostrado que no me quería por que si me hubiese querido, no me hubiese tratado tan mal. El amor no existe y yo no amo a nadie.

_12 de Noviembre de 1995_

Alicia estaba junto a la cabaña de Hagrid. En sus manos tenía una pala y recogía el estiércol de unicornio con ella haciendo un montón. Draco estaba con ella mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Esto es increíble- dijo Draco- que el estúpido ese de Hagrid te mande hacer esto.

No es estúpido- dijo Alicia- es muy simpático y me a tocado a mí, como le podía haber tocado a otra persona.

Alicia de verdad no entiendo como puedes ser tan ingenua- dijo Draco mirándola- te ha mandado a ti por que se ha enterado de que eres hija del señor Oscuro.

Por favor ¿podrías llamarlo por su nombre?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- para eso lo tiene y es muy sencillo, Voldemort.

Bueno da igual eso ahora- dijo Draco- no entiendo como Dumbledore puede tener a ese semigigante de profesor aunque esta loco ese viejo.

Si esta un poco loco- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero es muy divertido.

Pero… por que hablas de ellos de esa forma- dijo Draco- ellos son inferiores a nosotros, igual que los muggles, que los elfos domésticos, somos mucho más superiores.

Eso si que no Draco- dijo Alicia clavando la pala en el estiércol- sean muggles, sean seres mágicos, sean semigigantes, sean lo que sean todos tenemos los mismos derechos, y uno de ellos es que los respeten como ellos nos respeta.

Pero son diferentes- dijo Draco.

Esa flor también es diferente- dijo Alicia señalando una flor que estaba a unos metros de distancia- ¿por eso debemos aplastarla?

No- dijo Draco pero no puedes comparar a una flor con los semigigantes y demás.

Vale- dijo Alicia acercándose a él- yo soy diferente a ti.

Tú no eres diferente a mí- dijo Draco.

Si lo soy- dijo Alicia- soy una chica y tu un chico, soy más bajita que tu, soy castaña y tu rubio, somos diferentes ¿por ello debes irrespetarme, tratarme mal o reírte de mí?

No- dijo Draco.

Pues lo mismo pasa con los muggles y demás- dijo Alicia cogiendo la pala.

Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Draco.

Tal vez no- dijo Alicia- es que la tengo.

_13 de Noviembre de 1995_

Alicia estaba en el suelo del campo de Quiddich se tocaba el brazo que estaba en una posición extraña. Todos aterrizaron al lado suyo. Dennis y Colin la ayudaron a ponerse en pie mientras que en el rostro de la chica no había expresión alguna.

Harry la observó durante unos segundos, desde que se había enterado de que era hija de Voldemort la había hecho entrenar muy duramente.

Vete a la enfermería- dijo Harry fríamente.

Alicia no dijo nada. Cogió la escoba con el brazo derecho que era el que tenía bien y se marchó hacía los vestuarios corriendo. Alicia entró en los vestuarios, soltó la escoba y se apoyó en la pared. Respiraba aceleradamente y su pechó subía y bajaba muy deprisa.

Se apartó de la pared, se agarró el brazo malo con el bueno y con un movimiento brusco y un fuerte crujido, el brazo volvió a su posición normal. Alicia miró al techo y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar, su rostro se contorsionaba del dolor, estaba completamente roja por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no gritar, las venas de la cara le palpitaban con fuerza y unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rabillo del ojo. Alicia cayó al suelo de rodillas y se tumbo boca arriba mirando el techo con los ojos cristalinos y relajando un poco su expresión.

No debes sentir- dijo Alicia dándose golpes en el pecho con fuerza, justo encima de su corazón- maldito corazón no debes sentir- la chica comenzó a llorar de desesperación- no te deben importar sus desprecios, su indiferencia, vuelve a ser el de antes, el que no sentía, por favor quiero dejar de sufrir, maldito corazón deja de sufrir. No los eches de menos, no lo hagas, no. Debes odiarlos por lo que te están haciendo, por la forma en la que te están tratando.

Alicia escuchó como se acercaban los demás del equipo y se escondió detrás de las taquillas. Entraron todos al vestuario y se sentaron en las sillas.

¿Cómo estará Alicia?- dijo Dennis.

No me importa la verdad- mintió Harry abriendo su taquilla donde tenía algunas cosas de Quiddich.

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar al lado de las chicas y el chico al de los chicos. Luego todos se fueron al castillo menos Harry que fue a su taquilla y la abrió de dentro sacó una foto y todos vieron que se trataba de él y de Alicia abrazándose y riendo. Harry rozó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de Alicia y la dio un beso con suavidad.

Te amo- dijo con amargura y culpabilidad en su voz.

Alicia que lo había estado observando todo asomada de desde detrás de las taquillas, dejó de asomarse cuando vio eso último y se apoyó en la taquilla.

Es una foto de su queridísima Cho Chang- susurró la chica celosa y con los brazos cruzados- es un estúpido, es un estúpido y yo soy más estúpida por amarle- Alicia se tapó la boca al oírse decir esa palabra- estas loca Alicia ya no sabes lo que dices- la chica se golpeo en la cabeza con la mano- no digas tonterías, no le amas, no le amas. El amor no existe.

_21 de Noviembre de 1995_

Alicia ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco al ver a la chica alterada, después de tranquilizarse le contó a Draco lo que había pasado.

¿Te puedes quedar con Wendy?- preguntó Alicia.

Si, si claro- dijo Draco.

Pero antes tengo que contarte un pequeño secreto sobre Wendy- dijo Alicia.

¿Un secreto?- dijo Draco- ¿Cuál?

Mira a Wendy- dijo Alicia y Draco obedeció cuando la miró se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de sus orbitas por la sorpresa.

Wendy es... - empezó a decir Draco.

Si lo es- dijo Alicia sonriendo al ver la cara del chico.

Es una animaga- dijo Draco.

Si- dijo Alicia- como yo.

Alicia se convirtió en unipegaso dejando a Draco más sorprendido de lo que estaba. El chico se sentó mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

No me des las noticias tan rápido- dijo Draco mientras veía como Alicia volvía a la normalidad.

Draco te quedarás con ella- dijo Alicia- Harry y los demás se la ha intentado llevar, supongo que es parar que no me comunique con mi padre.

Si- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras miraba a Wendy embobado, la rubia se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada del rubio y sonrió con inocencia dejando a Draco más embobado.

Alicia los observó, pasando la mirada del uno al otro y se mordió el labio reprimiendo una carcajada.

Creo que alguien encontró a su rubio- dijo Alicia para sí misma.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de día, juntos en la clase, Wendy estaba convertida en su forma humana y cuando oían que alguien se acercaba Wendy se convertía en lechuza. Draco y Wendy no paraban de sonreírse y de mirarse mientras Alicia los observaba aguantándose la risa por las miradas que se echaban.

A la hora de la cena bajaron al Gran Comedor y Wendy se poso en el brazo de Draco y Alicia la miró sonriendo y le guiño un ojo sin que Draco se diese cuenta y la lechuza le devolvió el guiño. Alicia se fue a cenar a la mesa Gryffindor y Draco con Wendy a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco estuvo comiendo y dejo que Wendy comiese de su plato mientras sus compañeros de casa lo miraban extrañado por que dejase a una lechuza comer de su plato.

Después de cenar y de despedirse de Alicia, Draco se fue con Wendy a la sala común de este. Después de decir la contraseña entraron a la sala común y subieron a cuarto de los chicos donde no había nadie.

Wendy se posó en el suelo y sé convirtió en humana. Draco dejó la jaula sobre la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El chico golpeó con la palma de la mano justo a su lado para que la chica se sentase y esta obedeció.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Wendy, la lechuza era una chica- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos- y mucho menos una chica tan guapa.

Gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba levemente- nunca nadie me había dicho que era guapa.

Por que son imbéciles- dijo Draco apartándole el cabello de la cara- ¿dónde dormirás?

Por eso no te preocupes- dijo Wendy- me convertiré en lechuza y dormiré en la jaula.

¿Eso no es un poco incomodo?- dijo Draco.

Te terminas acostumbrando- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Draco se puso en pie y se quito la túnica debajo llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa. El chico se quitó la camisa y Wendy observó la espalda del rubio mientras se mordía el labio.

Que bueno esta- susurró Wendy.

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Draco mirándola.

Nada- dijo Wendy y se convirtió en lechuza para después metérse en la jaula.

_22 de Noviembre de 1995_

Y todo lo que te dije en el baile, toda palabra de amor, cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo que te di y dije- dijo Harry- ... Era mentira, nunca te he amado, solo siento asco por ti, a mi solo me gusta Cho y siempre me gustará ella, solo he estado jugando contigo.

Todos vieron el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Alicia al oír eso. Harry dejó la varita de la chica en una mesa y la miró.

Nunca volveremos a estar juntos, nunca nos volveremos a besar- dijo Harry fríamente.

Entiendo- dijo Alicia sin dejar de llorar- ¿y sabes lo que te digo? Que tu a mi también me das asco- Harry se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta e iba a salir cuando la chica habló- Harry Potter te odio, tu as terminado de matarme por dentro y tienes razón nunca más volveremos a estar juntos ¡TE ODIO!

Harry estaba paralizado, todos veían el dolor reflejado en sus ojos esas palabras le habían hecho mucho daño. Entonces vieron como una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, no miró atrás, salió de la clase cerrando la puerta tras él y caminó hacía la sala común.

_17 de Diciembre de 1995_

Alicia estaba sentada en el suelo de una de las clases a su derecha estaba Wendy y a su izquierda Draco, los tres con cara de aburrimiento.

Me aburró- dijo Alicia mientras Wendy y Draco se miraban por encima de su amiga. Alicia se dio cuenta y dijo:- creo que estorbo.

No- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Me parece que si estorbo- dijo Alicia.

Que no- dijo Draco.

Draco y Wendy se miraron y asintieron. Se acercaron a Alicia para darle cada uno un beso en cada mejilla. Alicia sonrió y cuando estaban apunto de besarla, Alicia se tumbo y los dos chicos se besaron en los labios. Draco y Wendy se separaron muy colorados mientras Alicia comenzaba a reír sin parar a carcajadas.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Wendy.

Pero vamos no os quejéis- dijo Alicia levantándose mientras continuaba riendo y se ponía delante de ellos- Wendy y Draco se han besado en los labios ¿para cuando la boda?

Cuando te pille voy a acabar contigo- dijeron Draco y Wendy a la vez se miraron a los ojos y luego empezaron a perseguir a Alicia por toda la sala mientras los tres reían sin parar.

_24 de Diciembre de 1995_

Cristine fue a la trastienda y cuando volvió traía en sus manos la espada, se la entregó a Alicia. La espada era muy parecida a la de Godric pero en la hoja ponía Rowena Ravenclaw en vez de Godric Gryffindor.

Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Denada- dijo Cristine, se iban a ir cuando cogió a Alicia del brazo y la miró a los ojos- una vez Trelowly, tu profesora te predijo una cosa en clase ¿me equivoco?- Alicia negó con la cabeza, Cristine cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar como prediciéndola el futuro- tu corazón esta lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, ya sabes lo que tu corazón esta sintiendo por ese chico, ya sabes que lo amas pero aun sabiendo lo que estas sintiendo temes ese sentimiento que se ha clavado en el fondo del corazón causándote un dolor muy grande. Veo en tu corazón mucho miedo, temes perder a las personas que quieres pero sobre todo al chico que amas pero también temes volver con él, con Voldemort- todos escuchaban atentos- la próxima vez que veas a ese hombre te enterarás de muchas cosas y serás herida de gravedad. Ya as decidido en que lado estás, ya sabes a quién eres leal, quienes han sido las personas que te han dado lo que tu corazón pedía a gritos y esas son las personas a las que serás leal hasta el día de tu muerte, y a esas personas eres capaz de entregarles lo más valioso para una persona, eres capaz de entregarles tu vida a cambio de que ellos se salven y sean felices. Escondes tu bondad, tu dulzura, tu pureza detrás de un muro que esta echo de dolor, sufrimiento, ira, odio pero sobre todo miedo.

Todo eso es mentira- dijo Harry- ella no es dulce, ni pura y no es bondadosa.

Alicia agachó la cabeza mientras Cristine miraba a Harry. Se agachó enfrente de la chica y la cogió de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. Cristine sonrió con ternura al ver a la muchacha llorar pero ninguno sabía por que sonreía así ya que Alicia les daba la espalda y no la veían el rostro y la susurró con ternura para que solo ella lo escuchase.

Es él... Es Harry ¿verdad? Él es el chico que amas- Alicia asintió con la cabeza- tranquila él recapacitará.

No lo hará- susurró la muchacha- él me odia.

¿Tu crees?- susurró Cristine- y otra cosa nunca agaches la cabeza, siempre mira a los ojos, eso demuestra debilidad y tu no debes tener debilidad, siempre lleva la cabeza alta, no debes sentirte mal, debes sentirte orgullosa de ser Alicia.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- susurró la chica.

Yo sé muchas cosas- dijo Cristine sonriendo- ahora cuídate.

Cristine se puso en pie y Alicia se limpió las lágrimas.

Debéis marcharos- dijo la mujer.

_25 de Diciembre de 1995_

Herms- dijo Ron cogiéndola la mano y poniéndola el anillo- te quiero y prefiero que tu tengas este anillo a comprarme una escoba nueva además la que tengo solo tiene un año.

Hermione se abalanzo sobre su novio y lo beso. El chico no se lo esperaba y cayó espaldas y Hermione sobre él.

Los chicos se siguieron besándose, Ron con un movimiento la dejo debajo de él pero no se dejaron de besar. Poco a poco esos besos empezaron a subir de tono. Todos vieron como se dejaban llevar por sus instintos y por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y entregaban sus cuerpos al ser amado.

----------------------------------------------------

Por suerte para Ron y Hermione no se vio toda la escena pero los dos estaban como tomates y se tapaban la cara con las manos. Ambos evitaban mirar a la gente mientras sentían como sus caras ardían. Ninguno de los dos sabían como iban a mirar a la cara a los otros. Estaban preocupados por lo que los adultos podían pensar de ellos después de lo que habían visto.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_9 de Enero de 1996_

Es una carta para él- dijo Harry no quería decir su nombre por si los estaban escuchando.

Dámela debo enviársela para que deje de sospechar- dijo Alicia. Intento arrebatársela pero Harry levantó el brazo- Dámela.

No- dijo Harry.

Alicia dio un salto y se la arrebato de las manos para luego salir corriendo hacía la lechucearía seguida por Harry.

No lo hagas- dijo Harry.

Alicia llegó a la lechucearía y cogió una lechuza del colegio, no quería enviar a Wendy. Le iba a atar la carta cuando Harry llegó y se lanzó sobre ella. La lechuza se fue volando ofendida mientras Harry y Alicia forcejeaban hasta que Harry le quitó la carta, se quitó de encima de ella y la rompió en pedazos.

No- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- eres idiota.

Y tu una mentirosa que no cumple sus promesas- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- dijiste que tu cumplías tus promesas y la ibas a romper, eres una mentirosa. Todas tus palabras son una mentira, todos tus actos, cada lagrima que as expulsado por esos ojos fríos han sido una mentira.

Nada de eso fue una mentira- dijo Alicia enfadada- como no lo es esto.

Alicia se acercó a Harry, le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le beso. El chico al sentir el beso lo correspondió pero poco después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la apartó bruscamente.

No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Harry- no vuelvas a besarme por que me da asco, no quiero que te acerques a mí y mucho menos que me beses. No quiero saber nada de ti ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido!

Alicia le dio una bofetada y Harry se llevó la mano donde le había golpeado, miró a la chica y vio que estaba llorando.

Te vas a arrepentir de lo que as dicho durante todo este tiempo- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo dejando a Harry en la lechucería sobándose la mejilla.

_14 de Febrero de 1996_

Draco y Wendy estaban en un claro del bosque prohibido, los dos se sonreían. Draco se acercó a ella y se quedó muy cerca. Draco le apartó el pelo de la cara y se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos. Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco para besarse. Draco rozó su nariz con la de la chica y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de unirse, oyeron un ruido que los hizo separarse.

Los dos chicos miraron de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a Alicia arrastrando un gran sacó que parecía pesar mucho.

¿Podríais ayudarme en vez de quedaros ahí parados?

Draco se puso en pie y se acercó a su amiga a llevar el saco a donde estaba Wendy.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Wendy.

Cartas- dijo Alicia volcando el saco del que cayeron cientos de cartas- de admiradores.

Wendy y Draco se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Alicia volcaba también la mochila donde había más cartas y de la que también cayó el diario. Alicia dejo el diario a un lado y se puso a abrir una carta.

Vamos a que esperáis ayudadme a leer las cartas de todos mis admiradores- dijo Alicia.

Draco y Wendy cogieron una carta cada uno y la abrieron.

Querida Alicia- empezó a leer Wendy en alto- Quería decirte que cuando te veo haces que me lata el corazón a gran velocidad, eres una luz en mi camino y estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Alguien que te quiere mucho.

Draco y Wendy estallaron en carcajadas cuando la chica terminó de leer. Alicia los miró con el entrecejo fruncido y le quito la carta de las manos.

Insensibles- dijo Alicia- a mí me ha gustado.

Espera, espera a oír esto- dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- querida Alicia esto es para ti. Yo soy un gavilán, y tu una paloma que vuelan juntos por el cielo y se pierden en la lejanía, Alicia yo soy el mar que moja tus pies mientras caminas por la orilla de la playa, yo soy el esclavo de tu belleza, de tu inteligencia y tu inocencia. Yo soy un chico enamorado de la perfección que eres tú.

Draco y Wendy volvieron a estallar a carcajadas y Alicia volvió a quitarle la carta de las manos mientras los miraba con enfado. La chica guardó la carta en el saco junto a la anterior y abrió una carta.

Princesa Alicia- leyó Alicia sonriendo- tus ojos me hacen latir el corazón, tu sonrisa me hace suspirar de amor y cuando me miras me haces temblar y no puedo respirar pero no muero por que simplemente tú estas. Derek Hollfram- Alicia sonrió- Derek, ese niño es muy lindo, va a primero es muy amable y un día le ayude con transformaciones.

Pues sé a enamorado de ti- dijo Draco riendo.

Deja de reírte- dijo Alicia guardando la carta.

Siguieron abriendo, cada vez que leían una, Draco y Wendy se ponían a reír sin parar y Alicia los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y les quitaba las cartas de las manos.

…Tu admiradora secreta- leyó Wendy.

Causas sensación hasta en las chicas- dijo Draco riendo mientras Alicia guardaba la carta que era la última- ¿no has pensado nunca hacerte lesbiana?

¿Y tu no has pensado nunca en tirarte por un puente haber lo que ocurre?- dijo Alicia y Draco dejó de reír cuando una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Alicia.

La lechuza llevaba en la boca una carta y en una de las patas una flor. Alicia cogió la carta que tenía la lechuza y la flor y la lechuza se fue volando. Alicia sonrió y olió la flor, la dejó a un lado y abrió la carta. Comenzó a leer en alto:

Dos rojas lenguas de fuego

que a un mismo tronco enlazadas

se aproximan, y al besarse

forman una sola llama.

Dos notas que del laúd

a un tiempo la mano arranca,

y en el espacio se encuentran

y armoniosas se abrazan.

Dos olas que vienen juntas

a morir sobre una playa

y que al romper se coronan

con un penacho de plata.

Dos jirones de vapor

que del lago se levantan,

y al reunirse en el cielo

forman una nube blanca.

Dos ideas que a la par brotan,

dos besos que a un tiempo estallan,

dos ecos que se confunden,

eso son nuestras dos almas.

La flor nunca se marchitará, como tampoco lo hará tu belleza.

Alicia terminó de leerlo y esta vez nadie se rió, ese si que había sido un lindo poema. Alicia se fijo que el chico que se lo había escrito alargaba el rabo de las a y la terminaba con un pequeño circulo. Era una caligrafía preciosa.

Que hermoso- dijo Alicia sonriendo con la flor en la mano.

La chica se tumbo en el césped y comenzó a leerlo una y otra vez mientras olía la flor y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Después se fueron, Wendy iba en el hombro de Draco ya convertida en lechuza y ayudaba a Alicia a llevar el saco. La sonrisa que Alicia había tenido mientras leía el poema había desaparecido y ahora volvía a estar muy seria.

Estas triste por que Potter no te ha enviado ninguna carta de amor- dijo Draco.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia- me da igual.

Aunque todos sabían que no era cierto.

_15 de Febrero de 1996_

Malfoy buscaba con desesperación a Alicia y la vio sentada en el césped. Se acercó a ella y la escuchó llorar.

Alicia- dijo Draco agachándose a su lado mientras Wendy le daba en la cabeza con el pico cariñosamente- no llores.

No se lo que me a pasado- dijo Alicia- no la quería hacer daño, no quería matarla pero estaba fuera de control.

Tranquila- dijo Draco y la chica se abrazó a él- ya pasó todo.

Ya todos saben la verdad- dijo Alicia- ya todos saben que soy hija de Voldemort.

_18 de Febrero de 1996_

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con libros entre sus brazos cuando chocó con alguien y se le cayeron los libros al suelo. Alicia se agachó a recoger los libros mientras la gente pasaba y no se paraban a ayudarla y algunos le daban patadas a los libros alejándoselos. Pero la chica vio como unas manos la ayudaban a recoger los libros. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Luna. La chica la miró con sorpresa y las dos se pusieron en pie. Ya no había nadie en los pasillos, sólo ellas dos, Luna le puso los libros sobre los brazos a Alicia y la sonrió.

¿Por qué me has ayudado?- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?- dijo Luna con su típica cara de ensoñación.

Por que soy hija de Voldemort- dijo Alicia.

¿Y tu elegiste serlo?- dijo Luna sonriendo.

No- dijo Alicia.

Pues ya esta- dijo Luna- nadie elegimos quien queremos que sean nuestros padres, unos, como yo, tenemos suerte que nos toquen padres buenos pero otros, como tu, no tienen esa misma suerte. Creo que es muy injusto la forma en la que te esta tratando todo el colegio por que yo no creo que tu seas una asesina, al contrario creo que eres una persona maravillosa. No debes preocuparte, algún día, todos se darán cuenta de la persona tan excepcional que eres y te tendrán que pedir perdón. Por que todos se fijaron cuando llegaste en tu belleza exterior y pocos se interesaron en conocer tu interior y ahora han olvidado que eres hermosa y solo hacen caso a lo que les interesa, a las habladurías a cosas que no saben si son ciertas y no se han dado cuenta de que tu corazón es tan hermoso como tu rostro. Estoy segura de que has sufrido mucho en tu vida- Alicia tenía los ojos cristalinos por las palabras de la chica, se mordía el labio intentando no llorar- lo veo en tus ojos, en la tristeza que ellos desprenden. No te rindas, algún día te llegará la felicidad, estoy segura, por que la felicidad nos espera por cualquier rincón y nos llega en el momento menos esperado. Y ahora me voy a llegaré tarde.

Luna la sonrió y se marchó, Alicia se dio la vuelta para verla irse y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

Gracias Luna- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo.

Llegó ante una puerta y llamó. La permitieron el paso y entró. Estaba en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Mientras el profesor Binns continuaba dando clase, Alicia buscó un asiento libre y el único que quedaba libre era junto a Harry.

La chica se acercó y se sentó junto a Harry sin mirarle. Harry la miró y dio un leve suspiro del que la chica no se dio cuenta. Harry miró a su pergamino y siguió escribiendo.

Alicia lo miró y luego miró el pergamino donde el chico estaba escribiendo. Alicia se quedó mirando lo que el chico escribía y vio que estaba haciendo estrategias para el Quiddich. Harry terminó de escribir una palabra y a Alicia se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver como Harry escribía las a y alargaba su rabo y la terminaba con un pequeño circulo igual que su admirador secreto, el mismo que le escribió el poema que tanto le gusto el día de San Valentín.

Alicia apartó los ojos del pergamino del chico y apoyó su rostro en su mano para que Harry no viese como las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Gracias Harry- susurró para ella misma.

_19 de Febrero de 1996_

Alicia estaba sentada en los jardines, debajo de la sombra de un árbol escribiendo en su diario cuando Pansy y sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

Valla, valla mirad a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Pansy con voz melosa- si es Samers.

Pansy le intentó quitar el diario pero Alicia lo cerró lo guardó en la mochila pero antes de que lo terminara de guardar Pansy leyó lo que ponía en la portada "Diario de Alicia Samers".

¡Oh es tu diario!- dijo Pansy mientras Alicia la miraba- puedes guardarlo, ya lo he leído- en ese momento se oyó un trueno- parece que va a llover.

Alicia apartó la mirada de Pansy y sacó de su mochila el libro de pociones y comenzó a leer sin mostrar interés a Pansy. Se apoyó en el árbol y se puso el libro sobre las rodillas.

Por cierto ¿sabes como se llaman mis amigas?- dijo Pansy pero Alicia no contestó- creo que eso es un no. Ella es Jenny Stoquer- dijo señalando a la alta y delgada- ella es Emily Bulstrode- esta vez señalaba a una chica alta y robusta, la más grande de todas- y por último esta es Anne Fulister- en ese momento señalaba a la más bajita pero robusta- pero tú las tienes que llamar por el apellido.

No las voy a llamar ni por el nombre ni por el apellido, ni a ti tampoco- dijo Alicia sin mirarlas- no quiero ensuciarme la boca.

¡No nos hables así!- dijo Pansy haciendo sonar sus nudillos pero Alicia no la hizo caso- no nos hables así nunca más, ni a mí, ni a mis amigas.

¿Amigas?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras pasaba una hoja del libro- vosotras no sois amigas, no sabéis lo que es la amistad.

¿Y tú lo sabes?- dijo Pansy sonriendo- me daría vergüenza ser tú, por que me daría vergüenza ser despreciada por Potter, Weasley y Granger.

También sienten desprecio por ti- dijo Alicia y se escuchó otro trueno.

Si pero no pasaron de ser mis amigos a ser mis enemigos, siempre hemos sido enemigos- dijo Pansy- por que a ti te adoraban, y cuando se enteraron de quien eras te odiaron, Potter ya no esta detrás de ti como un perrito faldero.

Harry nunca ha estado detrás mí como un perrito faldero- dijo Alicia- Harry y yo éramos amigos.

Si tu padre se enterase de que estas enamorado de Potter te mataría- se burló Pansy- y que quieres con todo tu corazón a sus amigos.

¿Y quien dice que este enamorada de él?- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos con desafío- ¿quién dice que los quiera?

Vamos Samers- dijo Pansy mirándola con una sonrisa- los quieres a todos, quieres a esa familia de pelirrojos pobretones, quieres a la sangre sucia y quieres al cara rajada. Los quieres a todos, incluso pasaste el verano en la casa de esos pobretones, si se le puede llamar casa a eso por que yo creo que es una chavola, que esta rodeada de pobreza e inmundicia. Esa familia es una traidora a los sangre limpia, adoran a los muggles y a los sangre sucias por ello la señora "cerdita pelirroja" Weasley y el señor "estoy loco llevadme al hospital San Mungo a la sección de enfermedades mentales" Weasley están de acuerdo conque su hijo Ron "estoy bueno pero soy imbécil por estar con una sangre sucia" Weasley este saliendo con Hermione "soy la sangre sucia más inteligente" Granger. El señor Weasley y sus hijos los gemelos que están más loco que una cabra tendrían que estar en San Mungo, en la sección de enfermedades mentales haciendo compañía a los padres de Longbotton a los que Bellatrix torturo hasta la locura- entonces Pansy puso cara de loca y dijo:- "hola soy el señor Weasley y estoy loco de remate y amo a los muggles por encima de todas las cosas"- todas las Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas y Alicia apretaba el libro con fuerza sin apartar los ojos de la lectura- ¿por qué crees que los dos hijos mayores de ese matrimonio pelirrojo se largaron del país? Por que se avergonzaban de sus padres pero ellos son tan traidores como toda su familia. ¿Por que crees que el idiota de Percy "prefecto" Weasley se dejo de hablar con su familia? Por que no creyó que nuestro señor había vuelto, pero él es otro traidor como su familia, un maldito estirado.

Cállate Pansy- dijo Alicia en el mismo momento en el que oyó un trueno- no sigas hablando de ellos.

Te duele- dijo Pansy regocijándose- te duele que hable de ellos pero te duele más que te diga la verdad. Pero todavía me quedan personas por las que hablar por que no me puedo olvidar de la pequeña Ginny Weasley, la dulce y tierna Ginny, es por eso por que la quieres tanto ¿verdad? Por que es dulce y tierna por que la quieres como si fuese la hermana pequeña que nunca tuviste. Pero del que no me puedo olvidar por nada del mundo es de Harry "cara rajada" Potter, el niño mimado del director, del que estas locamente enamorada y la verdad es que sé esta poniendo muy lindo pero es penoso que este enamorado de ti o mejor dicho que estuviese enamorado de ti y es tan penoso como todos los demás por que defiende a los muggles.

¡Cállate Pansy Parkinson!- dijo Alicia cerrando el libro de golpe, dejándolo en el suelo y poniéndose en pie de un salto- no hables más de ellos, por que sabes lo que te digo tu no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, tú no vales ni la cuarta parte de lo que valen ellos. Y si los Weasley serán pobres pero lo que no tienen en galeones, lo tienen de buenas personas por que su corazón esta lleno de bondad y no podrido como el vuestro. Y durante el tiempo en el que viví con todos ellos y aunque estuviese rodeada de pobreza e inmundicia aun así, fui feliz, por primera vez en mi vida fui feliz por que por una vez en mi vida tuve una familia. Y no se te ocurra hablar de Harry ¿me as oído? De él menos que nadie.

Tú no me das órdenes- dijo Pansy con odio y les hizo una seña a sus amigas.

Bullstrode cogió a Alicia de los brazos y se los puso por detrás agarrandola con fuerza. Alicia empezó a patalear pero Stoquer y Fulister la agarraron de las piernas para que no diese patadas. Alicia miraba a los ojos a Pansy, en los ojos de ambas solo había odio y rabia.

No me gusta que me den órdenes- dijo Pansy acariciándole la cara y Alicia apartó el rostro- ni que me desprecien las caricias- Pansy la cogió del cabello e hizo que la mirase.

Maldita cobarde- dijo Alicia- no eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí tú sola, tienen que estar con tus tres gorilas contigo.

No es cobardía, es seguridad- dijo Pansy- pero sabes por la forma de la que has hablado de esa gente me he dado cuenta de que los quieres mucho y sabes una cosa a mí me gusta ver a la gente sufrir y me encantaría verte sufrir a ti, más de lo que estas sufriendo, y creo que ya he encontrado la manera de hacerte sufrir- Pansy se acercó a su oído y la susurró- ¿te as despedido de ellos hoy, Samers?¿Les has dicho esta mañana lo que sentías?¿Les as dado un beso de despedida? Seguro que no lo has hecho por que te odian, les das asco, mucho asco y no te vas a poder despedir de ellos por que hoy uno de ellos va a sufrir un accidente pero ¿quién será? Hay cuatro posibilidades: Granger, Potter, o uno de los dos Weasley ¿cuál de ellos sufrirá un extraño y horrible accidente hoy? Un accidente en el que pueden morir. Pero ahí otra posibilidad y es que los cuatro sufran un accidente y en ese caso ¿aquí de ellos salvarías¿Quién es para ti el más importante?

No se te ocurra ponerles un dedo encima- dijo Alicia.

¿Dónde están en este momento cada uno de ellos?- dijo Pansy a sus amigas- es que los hemos tenido vigilados para nuestro señor y nos sabemos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Granger seguramente que en la biblioteca- dijo Stoquer.

Muy bien Jenny pues no sé, le podría caer una estantería encima con unos libros muy pesados- dijo Pansy- ¿qué te parece?

Muy bien- dijo Stoquer- ¿y la pequeña Weasley?

Dentro de un rato se irá ha ver con su novio al lado de la cabaña del semigigante- dijo Bullstrode.

Genial- dijo Pansy- y no nos vamos a andar con rodeos, dala una paliza hasta matarla ¿qué te parece Alicia?

Antes os mato yo a vosotras- dijo Alicia.

¿De verdad?- dijo Pansy sonriendo- ¿y el otro Weasley?

Dentro de un rato saldrá de la sala común directo al campo de Quiddich- dijo Fulister- donde Potter lo estará esperando.

Pero me parece que Weasley nunca va a llegar a su destino- dijo Pansy- te encargarás de él Fulister. Y yo de tu querido Potter.

No os lo permitiré- dijo Alicia y Pansy la dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

La siguió propinando puñetazos en el estomago y por último uno en la cara. Las Slytherin las soltaron y cayó al suelo tocándose el estomago.

Vamos chicas- dijo Pansy- cada una a su objetivo.

Pansy se fue hacía el campo de Quiddich mientras que Bullstrode iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y Stoquer y Fulister se iban hacia el castillo, una a la biblioteca y hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Todas ellas iban corriendo

Alicia miraba el suelo, cuando se oyó otro trueno y comenzó a llover. Alicia levantó la cabeza y todos vieron sus ojos llenos de odio mientras el pelo empapado se le pegaba a la cara. Alicia se acercó a su mochila y empezó a rebuscar en ella hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la varita y la daga. La daga se la puso en el tobillo, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo hacía el castillo. Entró por las dobles puertas de roble, pasó por delante del Gran Comedor, fue corriendo a la biblioteca y entró en ella. Vio que Hermione en ese momento se metía entre unas estanterías y comenzaba a buscar unos libros y vio que Stoquer estaba en el otro lado de la estantería empujándola con todas sus fuerzas. Alicia se acercó corriendo a Hermione y se puso a su lado, apoyándose en la estantería.

Hola Granger- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras empujaba la estantería para que no cayese sobre ellas.

Hermione la miró con la ceja alzada y se dio la vuelta para mirar en la otra estantería que estaba detrás. Alicia aprovechó el momento y empujó la estantería con las dos manos para tirársela encima a la otra. Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar la otra estantería y Alicia se apoyó en ella y sonrió a Hermione.

¿Quieres algo, Samers?- dijo Hermione.

No- dijo Alicia- bueno enriquecer un poco mi vocabulario con…- Alicia cogió un libro mientras apoyaba la espalda en la estantería y hacía fuerzas para tirársela a la otra encima- con Numerología y gramática.

Pero si tú no das Aritmacia- dijo Hermione.

Eso es cierto Granger muy cierto- dijo Alicia- que cabeza tengo.

¿Te encuentras bien Samers?- dijo Hermione extrañada- estas sudando, yo creo que no te a sentado bien estar bajo la lluvia.

Eh… pues… pues- dijo Alicia y entonces se oyó un ruido y Hermione vio como muchos libros muy pesados caían al otro lado de estantería por que Alicia estaba empujando con la espalda.

Hermione apartó a Alicia de la estantería para que dejara de empujar la estantería.

Estas loca- dijo Hermione- tiraste unos libros.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia y Hermione se fue al otro lado y se encontró con la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria.

Alicia las siguió y vieron como la señora Pince se acercaba corriendo a Stoquer que estaba en suelo inconsciente con los libros encima. Vio a Hermione que sonreía al ver que había sido a Stoquer a quien le había caído el libro.

Señorita- dijo la señora Pince mirando a Alicia y esta miró hacía atrás y luego miró a la mujer y se señaló a sí misma- si usted, venga ahora mismo aquí- Alicia se acercó a la mujer y la sonrió inocentemente- casi mata a esta muchacha.

Ha sido un accidente- dijo Alicia- yo nunca quería hacer daño a mi amiga Stoquer- la Slytherin empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

Recoja los libros- dijo la señora Pince.

Alicia cogió algunos libros y los puso en la estantería pero como el que no quiere la cosa dejó caer uno muy pesado sobre la cabeza de Stoquer.

¡Señorita!- dijo la señora Pince arrodillada junto a Stoquer.

Fue un accidente- dijo Alicia- es que no me encuentro bien, estoy bajo la lluvia pero eso se nota. Bueno pues he estado bajo la lluvia y los zapatos los tengo empapados, están llenos de agua, mire- Alicia se quitó un zapato y se lo volcó a Stoquer en la cabeza empapándola de agua.

¡Señorita!- gritó la señora Pince y toda la biblioteca en esos momentos las miraban.

Es que no veo bien ¿qué hice?- dijo Alicia con los ojos cerrados y levantando las manos aun con el zapato en una de ella y moviéndolas de un lado a otro, todos vieron como los alumnos aunque estaban enfadados con ellas reían en bajito por lo que estaba pasando, lo mismo le pasaba a Hermione que se tapaba la boca con las manos- no veo- Alicia mantenía los ojos cerrados y se puso a dar zapatillazos en la cabeza a Stoquer que estaba atontada por todo lo que le estaba haciendo la chica.

Señorita- dijo la señora Pince sujetándole la mano.

Alicia se tiró al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos aun cerrados dejó la zapatilla en el suelo y tanteo en busca de los hombros de la mujer hasta que los encontró y empezó a zarandearla de un lado.

¡Me quedé ciega!- dijo Alicia con un tono muy dramático y haciendo como que lloraba- ¡no veo nada¡Ayúdeme señora Pince estoy ciega!

Abra los ojos- dijo la señora Pince que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Alicia abrió los ojos y puso cara de sorpresa.

¡Es un milagro!- dijo Alicia- ¡veo señora Pince, es un milagro, usted me ha hecho ver de nuevo¡Gracias señora Pince!

Alicia le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la mujer que la miraba con la boca abierta y Alicia se puso en pie con la zapatilla en la mano. Alicia dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Hermione que la miró con sorpresa.

¡Vuelvo a ver Granger!- dijo Alicia- ¡Merlín vuelvo a ver!

Alicia pasó entre la gente gritando a los cuatro vientos que volvía a ver y dándole un beso en la mejilla a todo el que se le cruzaba en el camino, hasta que salió de la biblioteca que se puso la zapatilla y salió corriendo hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Oyó que alguien la llamaba, miró atrás y vio a la señora Pince y la lanzó un beso con la mano y gritó:

Gracias señora Pince.

Subió por las escaleras de mármol y siguió corriendo hasta ver a Ron que caminaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo y en la otro llevaba la escoba y justo detrás de él iba Fulister.

¿Dónde vas Weasley?- dijo Alicia poniéndose a su lado y caminando junto a él.

A ti que te importa- dijo Ron.

No solo preguntaba- dijo Alicia- por que me aburro y tal vez podía ir contigo a donde sea que vallas.

Pero ¿cómo te vas a venir conmigo?- dijo Ron extrañado- estamos enfadados ¿lo recuerdas?

Es verdad- dijo Alicia dándose un golpe en la frente- ya no me acordaba, es que tengo muy mala cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Alicia miró por encima de su cabeza y sin que Ron se diese cuenta apuntó a Fulister y murmuró un Demasius. El hechizo impacto en el cuerpo de Fulister que dio contra una armadura, tirandola al suelo y haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Ron al oír el ruido se fue ha dar la vuelta pero Alicia le cogió de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Por algún motivo Ron cerró los ojos y Alicia también, ambos parecían sentirse muy bien con ese beso que duró varios segundos. Alicia se separó de él y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Tus ojos son como los de ella- dijo Ron y todos supieron que se referían a su hermana.

¿Cómo los de quien?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

Como los de nadie- dijo Ron y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás- tú nunca podrías ser ella.

Alicia echó un vistazo atrás y cuando miró por donde se había ido Ron y ya no le vio debía de haber doblado la esquina. Alicia suspiró y se puso la mano en el pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

¿Por qué me late el corazón tan rápido?- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué me a gustado darte un beso Ron¿Por qué he sentido que ya lo había hecho antes?

Alicia oyó un ruido tras ella y vio a Fulister intentando levantarse, Alicia se acercó corriendo a ella y la dio una patada en la cara dejándola inconsciente para luego salir corriendo. Bajó las escaleras de mármol y vio cerca de las puertas de roble a Ron.

No sales Weasley- dijo Alicia.

Esta lloviendo a cantaros- dijo Ron mirándola.

Pero te espera Potter- dijo Alicia.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Ron.

Soy adivina- dijo Alicia- le vas a dejar plantado.

Al final no quedamos- dijo Ron- y pensaba dar una vuelta a los jardines pero creo que no va a poder ser.

Ves a la biblioteca, he visto a Hermione- dijo Alicia- seguro que tiene algo que contarte.

¿El que?- dijo Ron.

Algo que ha pasado en la biblioteca- dijo Alicia.

Ron la miró y se fue hacía la biblioteca, Alicia lo vio alejarse y salió de nuevo a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Alicia empezó a correr a la cabaña de Hagrid y cuando estaba apunto de llegar vio a Bullstrode que empujaba a Ginny al barro.

¡Eh!- gritó Ginny- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

La pelirroja se puso en pie y se puso a limpiar la ropa. Alicia aprovechó ese momento en el que Ginny no miraba para empujar a Bullstrode que cayó detrás de un arbusto. Ginny levantó la cabeza y miró a Alicia.

¿Dónde esta Bullstrode?- dijo Ginny.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros- no la he visto ¿Y donde vas?

Había quedado con Colin al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid pero con la tormenta no ha venido y volvía al castillo cuando Bullstrode me ha empujado ¿de verdad que no la has visto?

No- dijo Alicia mientras veía como Bullstrode salía de detrás del arbusto llena de barro- mira Weasley un unicornio.

Alicia le señalaba al otro lado para que no viese a la Slytherin. Ginny miró donde Alicia señalaba y Alicia aprovechó el momento y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Bullstrode y la volvió a empujar detrás del arbusto.

No veo nada- dijo Ginny.

Lo siento me equivoqué- dijo Alicia- solo era un caballo con un grano en la frente.

¿Un caballo con un grano en la frente?- dijo Ginny- ¿estas bien, Samers?

Un poco enferma- dijo Alicia tosiendo- será mejor que vuelvas al castillo para que no te pongas enferma como yo.

Si va a ser lo mejor- dijo Ginny mirándola extrañada mientras Alicia le dedicaba una sonrisa, en ese momento volvió a ver como Bullstrode salía de detrás del arbusto- mira Ginny un hombre lobo.

Ginny miró donde le señalaba Alicia y esta aprovechó el momento para pegar una patada Bullstrode que cayó de nuevo tras el arbusto.

¿Has dicho un hombre lobo?- dijo Ginny dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se abrazó con fuerza a Alicia.

Alicia miró la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny que estaba empapada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Luego la dio un fuerte abrazo y por último un beso en la cabeza. Ginny se apartó de ella y la miró.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Ginny.

¿El que?- dijo Alicia.

Devolverme el abrazo y darme un beso en la cabeza- dijo Ginny.

Es que estoy enferma- dijo Alicia y tosió- y se me ha ido la cabeza pero no por otra cosa.

Estas muy rara- dijo Ginny.

Será mejor que vuelvas al castillo Weasley- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Ginny se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Alicia se lanzó sobre Bullstrode que salía en ese momento de detrás del arbusto y cayeron lados tras el matorral, Ginny miró por encima de su hombre y se extraño al no ver a Alicia allí pero siguió caminando hasta entrar al castillo.

Alicia le propinó un puñetazo en la cara a Bullstrode, Alicia estaba encima de ella. La Slytherin la empujó y la quitó de encima de ella. Alicia cayó de espaldas al suelo y Bullstrode se lanzó encima de ella pero Alicia levantó los pies y Bullstrode cayó encima de ellos y Alicia la echó con un impulso por encima de ella haciendo que la Slytherin cayese al suelo de espaldas.

Las dos se pusieron en pie y Alicia la dio una patada en el estomago y luego un cabezazo en la cabeza a la Slytherin que perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo. Alicia salió corriendo hacía el castillo mientras que se oían los truenos y los rayos iluminaban el lugar. Llegó al campo de Quiddich y entró a los vestuarios y siguió corriendo cuando vio apoyada en la salida, de los vestuarios al campo de Quiddich, a Pansy con la varita preparada para atacar.

Alicia llegó hasta ella y la puso contra la pared. Alicia le arrebató la varita y la tiro al suelo y luego le puso el brazo en el cuello ahogándola.

Escúchame Pansy Parkinson- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos- ninguna de tus amigas han conseguido hacerles daño por que no se lo he permitido, como te voy a permitir a ti que hagas daño a Harry.

Eso quiere decir que Potter es el que menos te importa- dijo Pansy con la voz ahogada- por eso has venido a salvarle el último.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia- tu no me conoces Pansy Parkinson, ellos son muy importantes para mí y nada malo les va a pasar por que no lo permitiré, por que antes me convierto en una asesina y te mato a ti y a tus amigas que dejaros que vosotras los mateéis a ellos.

¿De verdad?- dijo Pansy sonriendo- no serías capaz.

Alicia levantó la pierna y se sacó la daga del tobillo y se lo puso en el cuello a Pansy. Esta puso cara de horror al ver la brillante hoja en su cuello.

Pruébame- dijo Alicia.

Por favor- dijo Pansy- no les haré daño.

Sé que no puedo confiar en tu palabra- dijo Alicia y se apartó de ella aunque no le quitó la daga del cuello.

Te lo prometo- dijo Pansy.

Las promesas de los mortífagos son siempre falsas- dijo Alicia y le quitó la daga del cuello- vete ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.

Pansy cogió la varita y salió corriendo de los vestuarios. Alicia miró al exterior y vio a una persona a la que no distinguió hasta que un rayo iluminó el campo. Harry estaba en el centro del campo de Quiddich, mirando al cielo y empapándose de agua mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Alicia sonrió y salió al campo de Quiddich, se acercó corriendo a Harry y este al verla, para de dar vueltas y la miró.

¿Qué haces Potter?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

A ti que te importa- dijo Harry metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo- ¿Podrías largarte y dejarme en paz?

Harry…-

Para ti soy Potter- dijo Harry- solo mis amigos me llaman Harry.

Yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- dijo Alicia- que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amigo.

Nada volverá a ser como antes- dijo Harry.

Por que tú no quieres- dijo Alicia- pero yo… yo… te necesito.

Harry no dijo nada, Alicia se abrazó a sí misma y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry la detuvo con sus palabras.

Estaba hablando con mis padres y con Sirius- dijo Harry y Alicia se dio la vuelta.

¿Y ellos te contestan?- dijo Alicia mirando al cielo.

No- dijo Harry- pero sé que me escuchan.

Tal vez a mí también me escuchen las personas que he visto de morir durante mi vida- dijo Alicia con tristeza, los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Alicia volvió a hablar- ¿Desde cuando vienes a hablar con ellos?

Desde que me enteré de que eras hija de Voldemort- dijo Harry- por que volví a sentirme solo.

Te sentiste solo por que no me perdonaste mi mentira- dijo Alicia mirándole.

Me sentí solo por que encontraste en Draco Malfoy un sustituto de mí- dijo Harry- por que yo ya no era tu mejor amigo, por que sentí que yo ya no era lo más importante para ti.

Alicia se acercó a él, le cogió de la corbata y tiró de él para luego besarle en los labios. Harry le correspondió al beso y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. Alicia le soltó la corbata y le rodeo el cuello. Se separaron y la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Tú eres el más importante para mí- susurró Alicia con la voz afectada- siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase.

Harry le apartó el pelo empapado de la cara, se miraron a los ojos y esta vez fue Harry el que inició el beso que ella correspondió. Se separaron y Harry apoyó su frente en la de la chica.

Esto no debería estar pasando- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- antes de navidad dijimos que nunca más estaríamos juntos, que nunca más nos besaríamos, antes de navidad tu me dijiste que me odiabas y yo te dije que te odiaba- Harry la soltó la cintura y se apartó de ella- yo no he sentido nada con esos besos, y por ti solo siento asco y odio- todos vieron el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Harry mientras decía eso- tu eres la hija del asesino de mis padres y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión y lo que más deseo en el mundo es no volver a verte nunca.

Pues sabes una cosa- dijo Alicia con rencor mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia- tal vez ese deseo se haga realidad y nunca más vuelvas a verme.

Alicia salió corriendo hacía los vestuarios y Harry la observó mientras se tocaba los labios. Miró al cielo lleno de desesperación.

¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de ella?- dijo Harry- ¿por qué mama, papa, Sirius por que de ella¿Por qué siento que nunca podré querer a nadie como la quiero a ella? Ójala no fuese hija de Voldemort.

Alicia había llegado a los vestuarios, se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba sin parar. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y siguió llorando.

¿Por qué eres tan cruel Harry?- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué lo eres si yo soy la que más deseo no ser hija de Voldemort? Tus desprecios me duelen más que las palizas, que las humillaciones, que los insultos de Voldemort ¿por qué siento que me estoy muriendo por no estar contigo?

_21 de Febrero de 1996_

Alicia salió a los jardines donde la oscuridad cubría cada parte de este. Cerca del límite del bosque se veía una silueta con una lechuza en el hombro. Alicia se acercó y vio que era Draco y Wendy.

Ya estoy aquí- dijo Alicia a sus amigos- deje la nota a Neville.

No puedes irte- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga- creerán que te as reunido con él.

A mi me da igual lo que crean- dijo Alicia con tristeza- a mi solo me importa lo que creas tu y yo se que tu sabes que no me he reunido con él.

No lo hagas- dijo Draco-¿no te importa lo que piense Potter?

Claro que me importa- dijo Alicia- es el chico que amo pero nunca cambiará de idea, siempre me odiará. Además sino lo hago las cosas se pondrán peor.

Es una locura ¿dónde vas a ir?- dijo Draco.

No lo se- dijo Alicia- solo se que no volveré con mi padre. Cuida de Wendy- la chica miró a la lechuza- estará mejor contigo, no sabes la pena que me da irme pero recuerda siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase. Lo dice la pulsera que te regalé.

Draco la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Siempre lo seremos- dijo Draco.

Se separaron y Alicia acarició a Wendy para después perderse entre las sombras

Adiós amiga.

_22 de Febrero de 1996_

Draco estaba sentado a los pies de su cama. Junto a él estaba Wendy. A ambos se les veía muy tristes.

La añoro- dijo Wendy- nunca nos habíamos separado y ahora se ha ido.

Yo también la echo de menos- dijo Draco levantándose.

Draco se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa vio a Wendy llorando si parar. Draco se arrodillo frente a ella y la limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares.

Si ella estuviese aquí no la gustaría verte llorar- dijo Draco apartándola el pelo de los ojos- y a mí tampoco me gusta verte llorar.

Draco acercó su rostro de Wendy y la dio un suave pico. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a acercar el uno al otro hasta que se besaron pero esta vez un beso mucho más profundo. Se separaron lentamente y Draco apoyó su frente en la de la chica.

Te quiero- dijo Wendy mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco al oír eso los cerró y sonrió.

Me encanta oír de los labios de las personas que yo quiero salir esas dos palabras- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos y mirando a Wendy- lastima que las oiga pocas veces.

Pues yo te las voy a decir muchas veces- dijo Wendy abrazándose a él- te amo.

Yo también te amo Wendy- dijo Draco devolviéndole el abrazo.

_26 de Febrero de 1996_

Draco entró en la habitación de los chicos de 6º año de Slytherin y cerró la puerta tras él.

Wendy- susurró Draco- transfórmate en humana.

Wendy se transformó en humana y miró a su novio.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wendy.

Nada- dijo Draco cogiéndola de la cintura y sonriendo- solo quería estar un ratito con mi novia pero humana.

Mira que eres tonto- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Draco la beso en los labios y ella le correspondió el beso. Poco a poco el tono de los besos iba en aumento y la ropa de ambos iba desapareciendo. Cayeron en la cama cuando estaban aun en ropa interior. Draco cerró las cortinas de la cama de dosel del chico y solamente vieron las manos de Draco y Wendy saliendo de detrás de las cortinas y echando la ropa interior al suelo mientras los oían reír.

------------------------------------------------------

Draco y Wendy estaban tan avergonzados como Ron y Hermione. De tan solo pensar en Cristine a Draco le daban las siete cosas y le iba a matar cuando todo eso terminase.

---------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su lado abrazada a Wendy, se habían quedado dormidos y la chica no se había vuelto a convertir en lechuza y a meterse en la jaula. Draco le estaba acariciando el pelo cuando sintió que abrían las cortinas. Draco tapó a Wendy hasta la cabeza y miró a la persona que había abierto.

¿De quien es es…?- Zabini dejó de hablar cuando vio un bulto en la cama de Draco, el rubio se fijo en la mano de Zabini y vio que sujetaba el sostén de Wendy. Zabini sonrió- valla, valla, si Draco sé a estrenado con una chica ya ¿y quien es?- Zabini cogió la sabana dispuesto a levantarla y ver quien era la chica.

Pero ¿qué haces?- dijo Draco agarrando la sabana- esta desnuda, estamos desnudos. Además a ti no te importa quien es.

Bueno vale tranquilo- dijo Zabini sonriendo- yo solo quería despertarte para que no llegases tarde a clase.

Vale pues ya lo has hecho- gruñó Draco- ahora vete.

Zabini salió de la habitación y Wendy se destapó, se había despertado al oír las voces de su novio y de Zabini.

Por poco- dijo Wendy.

Por muy poco- dijo Draco poniéndose la ropa- me tengo que ir a clase, luego nos vemos.

Vale- dijo Wendy dándole un beso en los labios.

Será mejor que te vistas y te conviertas en lechuzas- dijo Draco y la dio otro beso- te quiero.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Wendy y se marchó.

_28 de Febrero de 1996_

Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana. Miró a través de ella y vio los oscuros jardines del colegio y a los lejos la cabaña de Hagrid que no tenían ninguna luz encendida. Miró el paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

Vuelve Alicia- dijo Harry- te necesito por que te sigo amando.

Siguieron viendo lo que los chicos vivieron en sus vidas hasta llegar a la reunión que habían tenido de la orden y donde los habían hecho miembros de la misma. Harry y Alicia se avergonzaron muchísimo cuando en la pantalla salieron ellos dos en el cuarto de los chicos apunto de hacer el amor.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!

Este es el último capitulo de las vidas de los chicos. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, ya hemos llegado a los cincuenta, muchisimas gracias. Por cierto Jimmy tranquielo que me cuido, no tengo pensado que me pase nada, podrás terminar de leer mi historia jajajaja.

Otra persona, creo que fue Heily Potter, sienot si no es así pero no soy buena para los nombres pero alguien me pidio la pagina donde tengo ya publicada mi historia y para los que le interese es esta: http :// www. potterfics. com/viewuser. php?uid1265 os lo pongo separado porque sino la pagina no lo lee, allí mi nick es alicia(barra baja)radcliffe. Besos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	40. Primera lección: Vuestro mayor miedo

**Capitulo 40: ****Primera lección: Vuestro mayor miedo.**

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad. Todos estaban en silencio, los chicos tenían los ojos llenos de tristeza. Harry miró a su novia, nunca había visto tanta tristeza en sus ojos, nunca. Dumbledore se puso en pie y miró a los chicos.

Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que habéis sufrido- dijo Dumbledore.

Los chicos no dijeron nada y se quedaron mirando al vacío, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Deberíais iros a dormir un rato- dijo Bill mirando su reloj- son las 7 de la mañana.

Yo no tengo sueño- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie- me voy a mi cuarto.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y oyeron como subía las escaleras. Hermione se puso de pie.

Yo tampoco tengo sueño- dijo Hermione- me voy con Ron.

Espera Hermione- dijo Ginny levantándose- me voy contigo.

Las dos amigas salieron y poco después lo hicieron Draco, Wendy y J.J diciendo que ellos tampoco querían dormir. Alicia se puso en pie, se colocó la ropa y salió de la sala en silencio. Harry se quedó allí, en silencio viendo como su novia se alejaba. Se puso en pie y se marchó detrás de su novia.

Llegó al cuarto de los chicos, abrió y asomó la cabeza y vio que Alicia no estaba allí y que sus amigos estaban teniendo una conversación muy monótona.

¿Sabéis donde esta Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Supongo que en nuestro cuarto- dijo Hermione.

Harry salió de la habitación y se fue a la del frente, la de las chicas. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvió a llamar pero tampoco contestaron así que abrió la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era la del pasillo que entraba por la puerta abierta ya que las cortinas estaban corridas. Vio a Alicia tumbada en la cama, tumbada a espaldas a las ventanas.

-----------------------------------------------------

Los adultos que habían estado viendo la vida de los chicos ahora estaban en la cocina, a ninguno de ellos les apetecía dormir aunque habían estado un día entero sin hacerlo. La señora Weasley no paraba de llorar mientras Charlie intentaba tranquilizarla.

Han sufrido tanto- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándose a Charlie- mis niños.

Tranquilízate Molly- dijo el señor Weasley- por mucho que llores no vamos a poder borrar lo que esos chicos han vivido.

Lo sé- dijo la señora Weasley- pero no puedo evitarlo.

Nos deberíamos sentir orgullosos de ellos- dijo Eric- mirad todo lo que han sufrido y son unos chicos maravillosos.

Eric tiene razón- dijo Percy.

Es increíble que con todo lo que han vivido sigan con ganas de vivir y sonreír- dijo Cristine- son tan especiales.

Ahora entiendo lo que Dumbledore nos quiso decir el día de la reunión después del ataque a Hogsmeade- dijo Tommy.

Me alegro de que lo entiendas- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es no dejarles que se derrumben- dijo Remus y miró a los señores Weasley, Cristine- y no regañarles por lo que han hecho.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo el señor Weasley.

Bueno las nuevas experiencias que han probado- dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonreír- o que han intentado probar.

Te refieres a lo de…- empezó la señora Weasley.

A cuando se han acostado- dijo Tommy ayudando a la señora Weasley.

No pensaba regañar a Wendy- dijo Cristine- es normal a su edad.

Pues yo no niego que me parecen muy jóvenes para eso- dijo la señora Weasley- pero no los voy a regañar por que sé que se quieren pero Arthur podrías darle algo a tu hijo para que si lo hace otra vez tenga un poco de cuidado y no deje a Hermione preñada por que ahí si que le mato.

Si y alguno debería hablar con los otros chicos- dijo Cristine- por que J.J tiene a Eric pero Harry y Draco no tienen a nadie. Así que Remus, Tommy os tocó hablar con todos ellos.

¿Qué?- dijo Tommy- yo por que yo. Remus todavía era uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry pero yo.

Pero Tommy tu solo tienes que darles algún consejo para que no dejen preñadas a las chicas- dijo Cristine- como que utilizar para no hacerlo además si hablamos las mujeres con ellos se van a sentir más violentos.

Esta bien- dijo Tommy- hablaremos todos juntos yo no me meto solo en un cuarto con uno de ellos y me pongo ha hablarles de sexo. Pero vosotras deberíais hablar con las chicas.

Y lo haremos no te preocupes- dijo Tonks mirando a Tommy.

Ahora será mejor que preparé algo de desayunar para los chicos- dijo la señora Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta quedando la habitación a oscuras, se acercó a las ventanas con cuidado de no tropezar y corrí las cortinas dejando que la luz entrase en el cuarto y lo inundase. Harry vio como Alicia se tapaba con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y se tumbo a su lado, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas como su novia. Oyó como la chica lloraba, la rodeo la cintura y sintió como Alicia le cogía de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

No llores mi niña- dijo Harry.

¿Me quieres Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Más que a mi propia vida- dijo Harry.

Ha sido tan duro- dijo Alicia.

Lo sé- dijo Harry- para mí también lo ha sido. No solo por volver a ver todo lo que una vez viví, sino también al ver todo lo que sufriste y te hice sufrir yo.

Harry…- dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta y mirando a Harry a los ojos- olvídalo ya.

No puedo olvidar que te hice sufrir, que te hice llorar- dijo Harry acariciándola el rostro.

Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios y acarició su nariz con la de él.

Quiero que lo hagas- dijo Alicia destapándose y cogiendo la mano de Harry- quiero que olvides todo y que vivas el presente.

Y yo quiero que tú también hagas eso- dijo Harry.

Lo intentaré- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza.

Y yo también- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la yema de los dedos.

-----------------------------------------------

La señora Weasley subió las escaleras al cuarto de los chicos para decirles que bajasen a desayunar algo. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ron tumbado en su cama y a Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama de su hijo y Ron le acariciaba el pelo con la yema de los dedos. Ginny estaba sentada junto a J.J en la cama de Harry. Y Draco estaba sentado en su cama con Wendy sobre una de sus rodillas pero no vio ni rastro de Harry y Alicia.

Bajad a desayunar algo- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo con tristeza.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y salieron en silencio de su habitación. Ginny fue la última en salir y la señora Weasley la cogió de la mano.

¿Dónde están Harry y Alicia?- dijo la mujer.

En nuestro cuarto- dijo Ginny y bajó las escaleras.

La señora Weasley se acercó a la puerta de las chicas y abrió un poco la puerta para que los chicos no la viesen. La mujer vio a los dos chicos tumbados en la cama, cogidos de la mano. La señora Weasley oyó como Harry le recitaba el poema que le había escrito en San Valentín mientras Alicia sonreía.

Siempre supe que fuiste tú- dijo Alicia cuando Harry terminó.

Nunca imaginé que te habías enterado- dijo Harry y sonrió- por cierto todo este tiempo teniendo una admiradora secreta y yo sin enterarme.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Alicia.

A que yo no sabía que cuando tenía 14 años le parecí muy guapo a una chica preciosa- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia y la señora Weasley que escuchaba aun en la puerta sonrieron.

Me pareciste guapísimo y quería ser tu novia- dijo Alicia apoyando su barbilla en el pecho del chico y mirándole a los ojos- y el chico más valiente de la tierra.

Tú si que eres valiente- dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo- nunca traicionaste tus creencias, ni tus ideales. Defendiste a la gente aun poniendo en peligro tu vida, te enfrentaste a Voldemort. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Y yo de ti- dijo Alicia- al ver como te enfrentaste a Voldemort durante todos los años en Hogwarts, al ver que nunca le diste la espalda a la gente que necesitaba tu ayuda.

¿Me das un beso?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Uno?- dijo Alicia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Bueno- dijo Harry- todos los que quieras.

Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios con dulzura mientras la señora Weasley los observaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado al oír las palabras de esos chicos. La mujer sonrió se sentía feliz al ver a su hija y a Harry tan enamorados, siempre quiso que Harry fuese de la familia y ella lo trató como a un hijo más pero ahora si que era miembro más de su familia. Se sentía feliz por que sabía que Harry siempre protegería a su hija, a su niña. Veía en los ojos de ambos el amor que se procesaban en uno al otro, el cariño, la ternura, la pasión. Y veía en esos besos que se daban todo el amor que sentían en uno por el otro. Y sabía que estaba preparados a llevar su amor a niveles más altos como los otros habían hecho. Por que la mujer y no solo ella, todos, veían en los ojos de esos chicos incluso en los de J.J y Ginny que no eran novios, un amor hacía su pareja infinito, puro y maravilloso.

La señora Weasley salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Harry y a Alicia besándose. Los dos se separaron y Harry comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Alicia y esta comenzó a reír y aunque sus ojos eran tristes, sabía que su hija era un poco más feliz con las atenciones que Harry le otorgaba.

Para Harry… por favor- dijo Alicia tumbada en la cama mientras Harry estaba de rodillas junto a ella haciéndola cosquillas. Harry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos- te quiero.

Yo también preciosa- dijo Harry.

La señora Weasley sonrió y cerró la puerta. Después llamó a la puerta y dijo sin abrir la puerta:

Chicos bajad a desayunar.

Vale mama- dijo Alicia- ahora vamos.

Oyeron como la señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras y Alicia se puso de pie. Harry en cambio se quedó en la cama, un poco preocupado ¿cómo iba a mirar a los Weasley después de que hubiesen visto en la pantalla de la vida que él y Alicia habían estado apunto de hacer el amor y lo hubiesen hecho sino hubiese sido por que Ron los pillo?

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alicia que se había dado cuenta que de pronto Harry se había quedado muy serio.

¿Cómo voy a mirar a tu familia ahora que han visto que casi nos acostamos?- dijo Harry- me van a matar.

No digas tonterías Harry- dijo Alicia- no te van hacer nada y si te dicen algo hablaré con ellos por que tu no me estabas obligando a hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

Pero…

No seas tonto- dijo Alicia agarrándole la mano y tirando de él para levantarle- por favor Harry bajemos.

Esta bien- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y bajando las escaleras.

Llegaron a la cocina y Alicia entró junto a Harry en la estancia donde estaban todos los que habían visto sus vidas en la pantalla de la vida menos Dumbledore y Hagrid que debían haber vuelto al colegio.

Harry y Alicia se sentaron en la mesa. Harry no apartaba los ojos de sus zapatos como si fuesen algo muy interesantes. La señora Weasley le puso un plato delante y Harry miró a la mujer. Esta le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió, tal vez las cosas no iban a cambiar tanto.

Después de desayunar se fueron al cuarto de los chicos y estuvieron todos sin hablar, pensando en lo que habían visto en la pantalla de la vida. Estuvieron compartiendo el silencio, la tristeza, el dolor, todo.

Por la tarde, Harry estaba en la habitación que había tras el tapiz mirando las cosas que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia mientras pensaba en un regalo de cumpleaños para Alicia. Se detuvo frente a una mesa donde vio un joyero que perteneció a su madre. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la caja y la abrió, una preciosa y triste melodía se comenzó a escuchar en la sala y un hada comenzó a danzar al son de la música. Harry cogió un trozo de pergamino que había dentro de joyero y leyó lo que ponía.

"_Querido Harry: _

_Ahora que sabemos que tú eres el niño de la profecía y existe la posibilidad de que no te veamos crecer he decidido escribir esta carta. _

_Estas joyas y el joyero son de mi pertenencia y te las dejo para que se las des a tu novia, seguro que a ella le encantarán. _

_La más especial para mí, es un colgante de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima, me la regaló tu padre en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebre cuando ya éramos novios formales. Me dijo que ese colgante había pasado a cada mujer Potter por generaciones y ahora es mi turno de dártelo a ti para que se lo des a tu novia._

_Te quiero mucho hijo, muchísimo y por favor busca la felicidad junto a una buena chica, tu padre y yo siempre te estaremos cuidando desde donde estemos._

Tu mama que te quiere." Harry sonrió, parecía que ya había encontrado el regalo para Alicia y estaba seguro que le encantaría. Se guardó la carta de su madre en el bolsillo, cerró el joyero, lo cogió y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde no había nadie y lo guardó en el baúl. Oyó que la puerta se abría y se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Alicia. 

Vamos Harry la cena esta lista- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Si vamos- dijo Harry y salieron al pasillo.

Vete bajando que tengo que ir al baño- dijo Alicia.

Esta bien- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la frente.

Harry bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, se sentó junto a Remus y la señora Weasley le puso un plato de estofado.

¿Y Alicia, cariño?- dijo la mujer.

En el baño- dijo Harry.

Estaban cenando, Harry hablaba con Remus, Bill y Charlie cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Alicia con unos papeles en la mano y que tiró encima de la mesa.

¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Alicia señalando los papeles.

Todos miraron para ver de lo que se trataba y Harry vio dos periódicos antiguos, uno era en el que Rita escribió el artículo sobre el ataque en Hogsmeade y el otro era un artículo sobre las elecciones a ministro y donde ponía que el señor Weasley iba perdiendo.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Alicia esperaba una explicación. Ninguno sabía lo que decir.

Bueno… ¿cuándo pensabais decirme lo de estos artículos?- dijo Alicia.

Cariño…- empezó la señora Weasley pero se calló no sabía lo que decir.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esto?- dijo Alicia.

Por que cuando salió el artículo sobre el ataque tú estabas ingresada en el hospital y no quisimos preocuparte- dijo el señor Weasley.

Vale- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos- pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me recuperé? Me habéis estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo diciéndome que papa iba ganando en las elecciones pero en realidad iba perdiendo ¿qué me ibas a decir cuando papa perdiese?

No lo habíamos pensado- dijo Bill- no queríamos que te preocupases.

No queríais que me preocupara- dijo Alicia y todos vieron como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro- por mi culpa papá esta perdiendo las elecciones a ministro y no pensabais decírmelo.

No es tu culpa cariño- dijo el señor Weasley levantándose y acercándose a su hija- es por culpa de Skeeter que se inventó todo eso sobre ti.

¿No me vas a dejar de querer si pierdes las elecciones?- dijo Alicia llorando.

¿Qué? No claro que no- dijo el señor Weasley cogiendo de la barbilla a su hija y obligándola a que la mirase- tú eres mi niña y si decidí presentarme a ministro fue por que quería que tu te sintieses orgullosa de ser mi hija, lo que más me molesta de todo esto es lo que la gente puede estar pensando de ti por culpa de ese artículo.

¿Por qué a escrito todo eso de mí, papa?- dijo Alicia abrazándose a su padre con fuerza- ¿qué le echo para que me haga eso?

Nada- dijo el señor Weasley devolviéndola el abrazo- lo que pasa es que a esa mujer le gusta hacer daño a la gente.

Pero esto no se va a quedar así- susurró Harry para sí mismo- Rita Skeeter no sabe con quien sé a metido, no sabe quien es Harry James Potter- miró a su novia y dijo- ¿quién té a dado esos periódicos?

Kreacher- dijo Alicia abrazando aun a su padre y mirando a Harry- él me dijo que tenía toda la culpa de que papa estuviese perdiendo las elecciones y me enseñó los periódicos.

¡Ese maldito elfo me esta cansando!- gritó Ron poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la cocina- ¡Kreacher¡Kreacher!- las cortinas que ocultaban el cuadro de la madre de Sirius se hicieron a un lado y la anciana empezó a gritar- ¡maldito elfo, sal de una vez!

Todos salieron de la cocina y Kreacher apareció frente Ron que estaba rojo de la rabia. Antes de que Ron se lanzase sobre el elfo, Bill le sujetó aunque estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos de no lanzarse él sobre la pequeña criatura que sonreía maliciosamente.

¡Traidores a la sangre¡Mestizos¡Sangre sucias!- gritaba la madre de Sirius- ¡fuera de la casa de mí madre¡Fuera malditos cerdos!

¡Estoy harto maldito elfo!- dijo Ron- ¡como vea a alguien de mi familia llorar por tu culpa te juro que te mato, te mato por que estoy harto y ya me canse, así que ten cuidado!

¡Ya lo oíste!- gritó Harry cogiendo al elfo y poniéndolo contra la pared- ¡cómo vuelva a ver llorar a Alicia por tu culpa te juro que abandonas esta casa con los pies por delante!

Ya Harry- dijo Remus haciendo que el chico soltase al elfo- vete Kreacher.

EL elfo se marchó y Tonks y el señor Weasley cerraron las cortinas del cuadro de la madre y todo quedó en silencio. Harry se acercó a Alicia y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

Entremos a la cocina- dijo la señora Weasley- y terminemos de cenar.

Bill soltó a Ron y entraron a la cocina dejando a los ocho chicos en el hall de la casa. Harry soltó a Alicia que ya estaba más calmada y Alicia entró en la cocina seguida de los demás. Antes de que Hermione entrase a la cocina, Harry la cogió del brazo y la chica lo miró.

Tu puedes comunicarte con Rita Skeeter- dijo Harry- sabes donde enviarle las cartas para quedar con ella como hiciste el año pasado cuando quedaste para que yo le contase lo ocurrido en cuarto en el cementerio ¿no?

Si- dijo Hermione sonriendo al creer saber lo que su amigo pretendía- quieres que me comunique con ella para que Alicia le cuente todo lo que ha vivido junto a Voldemort y para que nosotros digamos cosas buenas de ella ¿no es así?

Exacto- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿lo harás?

Por supuesto- dijo Hermione sonriendo- pero ¿cuándo?

Yo ya tengo el regalo de Alicia pero vosotros no así que tendremos que ir al callejón Diagón para que le compréis algo así que podrías quedar allí el miércoles 25.

Eso es dentro de tres días- dijo Hermione- si ese día estará bien así podremos infórmale a los adultos que queremos comprar algo a Alicia y además las elecciones son el 27 y los resultados salen el 28.

Y ya de paso Rita le hará una entrevista a Alicia- dijo Harry- pero sería mejor que convenciésemos a los adultos de que nos dejasen ir solos al callejón Diagón.

Esta bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo- esta noche escribo la carta y envió a Hedwig ¿sino te parece mal?

No claro- dijo Harry y entraron en la cocina.

Se sentaron en su sitio y siguieron comiendo, Harry de vez en cuando observaba a Alicia que estaba muy silenciosa sentada enfrente de él. Les hablaron a los adultos de que querían ir al callejón Diagón, omitiendo que era por que querían comprar un regalo a Alicia y los adultos no se opusieron en que fuesen solos.

Mañana va a volver Dumbledore- dijo Eric mirando a los chicos- para saber si ya estáis preparados para hablar con vuestros antepasados y que ellos os entrenen.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron comiendo, después se fueron a la cama y todos quedaron dormidos enseguida estaban agotados.

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley los despertó a las diez de la mañana. Después de que todos se ducharán y desayunaran, los chicos fueron a la sala de reuniones donde estaba Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, los hermanos de Ron con sus novias, Remus, Eric y Cristine. Y sobre la mesa ya estaban todos los objetos necesarios para poder hablar con los antepasados de los chicos.

Buenos días chicos- dijo Dumbledore y todos le devolvieron el saludo- ¿creéis estar preparados para entrenaros?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, ni siquiera se habían sentado.

Si- dijeron los ocho a la vez.

Lo sabía- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- bueno pues aquí están las cosas.

Hermione se acercó y colocó las armas tal y como le había dicho Helga, luego se cogieron de las manos y fueron diciendo sus nombres y la de sus antepasados. Un torbellino de viento salió del diario envolviéndoles a los ocho. Sintieron una fuerza que los introducía en el diario hasta que se los tragó.

Los chicos veían como caían a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron al suelo todos ellos de pie parecía que se habían acostumbrado.

Me encanta estos viajecitos- dijeron Ron y Draco a la vez.

Entonces os parecéis a nosotros- dijeron Jack y Rubens.

Todos miraron de donde provenían las voces y vieron a sus antepasados que los sonreían.

Nos alegramos de volver a veros chicos- dijo Jenna.

Nosotros también- dijo Ginny.

Seguisteis nuestras instrucciones y visteis vuestra vida- dijo Godric- y nosotros también lo vimos.

Ahora ya estáis preparados para someteros a nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Rowena- el entrenamiento será durante un año.

¿Qué?- dijeron los ocho chicos a la vez.

Tranquilos- dijo Rubens sonriendo- lo que aquí dentro es un años, fuera es un día.

¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione sorprendida- entonces cuando salgamos tendremos un año más.

No es que es un poco más difícil pero aunque aquí pase un año cuando volváis tendréis vuestra misma edad por que solo habrá pasado un día- dijo Simon.

Bueno dejemos las explicaciones y empecemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Zelda sonriendo- antes de empezar a entrenar os diremos el nombre de vuestras espadas.

¿Tienen nombre?- dijo Wendy.

Por supuesto, cada una de vuestras espadas tienen el nombre de una estrella ya que fueron forjadas con una parte de las estrellas- dijo Zelda- es decir por ejemplo la tuya, Wendy- la mujer sacó una espada de detrás de su espalda y vieron que era la katana de Wendy- esto solo es una reproducción de la real, ya que le necesitaréis para entrenaros. Bueno como os iba diciendo, la tuya Wendy fue forjada con el fragmento de Alhena que significa _"la brillante"_ por eso tu espada es la más brillante de todas al igual que la estrella.

¿Y como se llama la mía?- dijo Alicia impaciente y curiosa.

No se puede negar que seas heredera de Rowena- dijo Godric sonriendo- eres tan impaciente y curiosa como ella.

La tuya- dijo Rowena sonriendo por el comentario de Godric y sacando la espada de Alicia tal y como había hecho Zelda- se llama Alphecca _"la gema"_por eso es en esta gema- la mujer le señaló una preciosa gema que era la más grande de las que adornaban en mango de la espada y que brillaba con intensidad- reside todo el poder de la espada y solo tu por ser mi heredera y su legitima dueña la podrás utilizar, por que esta gema es la que reconoce a su dueña, nunca nadie podrás atacarte con tu espada por que la espada nunca te hará daño, nunca.

La tuya- dijo Helga a Hermione desenvainando la espada- esta forjada con Heka _"la mancha blanca"_ por eso tiene esa mancha blanca en la hoja. La tuya es la más ligera de todas.

Algol _"el demonio"_- dijo Jack desenvainando la espada y enseñándole a Ron que miraba con fascinación la espada- la más larga y pesada de todas las espadas y a la que todos lo vampiros temían como símbolo de su nombre en su mango tiene un demonio, sus incrustaciones de piedras azules en la hoja representan nuestros ojos ávidos que buscan vampiros a los que exterminar.

¡Guau!- dijo Ron cogiéndola mientras sonreía.

J.J- dijo Simon y el chico lo miró. El hombre desenvainó la katana y se la entregó a J.J que la cogió con miedo a que se rompiese esa hermosa arma- Alpahard _"la solitaria"_recibió este nombre por que fue forjada con un fragmento de la estrella que recibe ese nombre, además de que fue forjada en una solitaria cueva por un solitario herrero. Espero que no luche nunca sola.

No lo hará- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Jenna se acercó a Ginny mientras extraía la espada de su funda. Ginny la observó como esa mujer se acercaba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios y una mirada cálida.

Mira _"la maravillosa"_- dijo Jenna mientras Ginny cogió la espada con manos temblorosas- aparte de que fue forjada con un fragmento de esa estrella, además recibe es nombre por que es una espada de filo invertido. No mata a los humanos solos los hiere y eso ya es algo de por sí maravilloso por que nunca mate a una persona aunque con los vampiros y otros seres mágicos es totalmente diferente.

Ahora es mi turno- dijo Rubens muy feliz mientras miraba a Draco y desvainaba la espada con maestría- saluda a Thuban _"el dragón"_ fue forjada con una parte de la estrella que recibe este nombre, además el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo por que cuando esta en una batalla y siente que se acercan dragones la hoja se pone al rojo vivo como si hubiese estado en una lumbre.

¡Genial!- dijo Draco cogiéndola muy sonriente.

Y por último pero no menos importante- dijo Godric desenvainando su espada y ahora la de Harry- Mirzam _"la que ruge"_fue forjada con un fragmento de esa estrella y dicen que cuando esta en combate y Mirzam corta el viento se oye el rugido de un león. Y te puedo asegurar que es cierto por que yo lo he oído.

Gracias- dijo Harry cogiendo la espada.

Bueno después de las presentaciones ha llegado el momento de empezaron con el entrenamiento- dijo Rubens sonriendo a los chicos- y tengo que reconocer una cosa y es que en manejo de espada y en lo que se dice de transformaciones en animagos las más adelantas don Alicia y Wendy- las chicas sonrieron orgullosas- pero tranquilos todos terminaréis aprendiendo.

Por otro lado en lo que se dice en duelos todos sois bastante buenos- dijo Helga- sois rápido, ágiles y resistentes.

Confiáis los unos en los otros y estaríais dispuesto a dar la vida por vuestros compañeros ¿me equivoco?- dijo Jack y los chicos negaron con la cabeza- no os falta a ninguno valentía, inteligencia ni coraje.

Primera lección del entrenamiento: Vuestro mayor miedo- dijo Rowena- en esta primera lección os enfrentaréis a vuestro mayor miedo que todos compartís. Cada uno os iréis con vuestro antepasado y os enfrentaréis a vuestro mayor miedo.

Y así hicieron, cada uno se fue con por un lado con su antepasado. Harry caminaba junto a Godric en silencio, un silencio para nada incomodo sino grato. Llegaron frente a un lago y se pusieron bajo un árbol.

¿Cuál crees que es tu mayor miedo?- dijo Godric.

No lo sé- dijo Harry.

Busca en tu interior- dijo Godric.

Harry cerró los ojos y se busco en su interior como Godric le había dicho. No le hizo mucha falta buscar por que lo sabía.

Mi mayor miedo es perder a la gente que quiero, que ellos mueran y volver a quedarme solo- dijo Harry.

Exactamente- dijo Godric- y ese miedo es el que compartes con todos tus amigos pero ¿qué pasaría si eso se hiciese realidad?

Godric le puso la mano en la frente y poco a poco a Harry le fue entrando sueño, mucho sueño hasta se quedó dormido. Harry despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Sólo había caos y destrucción ya no quedaba nada del paraíso, estaba en el Londres muggle y todo estaba destruido, las casas derrumbadas, cadáveres por todos lados, no quedaba nada de vida, nada. El aire estaba viciado de un olor a sangre que le mareaba. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando vio el cadáver con una persona que el conocía, Remus Lupin estaba en el suelo ensangrentado, muerto como todos sus verdaderos amigos.

Harry dio un paso atrás, eso no podía estar pasando, no, eso era solo su imaginación, eso era una ilusión que Godric le estaba haciendo tener. No podía estar muerto ese hombre al que quería como a un padre, tanto como quería Sirius, no quería perderle como perdió a Sirius.

Quería correr huir de allí, alejarse de esa horrible imagen. Se dio la vuelta incapaz de seguir observando el cadáver del que fue como su padre. Pero para su horror cuando lo hizo vio algo que también le heló la sangre. Los Weasley allí tirados muertos todos ellos, con expresión de terror en sus ojos y a sus pies estaban Ron y Ginny. Ron abrazaba el cuerpo de una persona y Harry se dio cuenta de que era Hermione.

Los ojos de su amigo ya no tenían ese brillo especial de felicidad que siempre tenían. Una pequeña esperanza despertó cuando no vio a Alicia entre ellos, tal vez ella siguiese viva. Decidió buscarla pero hacerlo fue una mala idea no dejó de ver cadáveres de personas que conocía Neville, Draco, Wendy, J.J, Cristine, Tonks, Tommy, Ojoloco, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Eric y todos muertos, sin una pizca de vida.

Pero a ella no, a Alicia no la encontraba, vio el cadáver de Luna y ya no soportó más, no quería seguir viendo los cadáveres de más personas a las que apreciaba y quería, quería morir él también. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que tropezó con uno de los cadáveres y cayó al suelo, vio que había caído justo enfrente del rostro de otro cadáver pero no podía verle la cara por que su pelo le ocultaba el rostro, su cabello era pelirrojo y el temor empezó a crecer en su interior. Con manos temblorosas apartó el cabello del rostro de esa persona y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que empezaron a recorrer su rostro cuando vio que a escasos centímetros de su rostro estaba el rostro del cadáver de su novia. Vio su cara ensangrentada, sus ojos con una terrible expresión de terror, sus labios pálidos y su mirada perdida. Parecía un ángel pero un ángel muerto. Harry se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza manchándose de sangre.

No me dejes- dijo Harry y Voldemort apareció junto a él- por favor, no me dejes sólo. No quiero volver a estar sólo. Te necesito.

Ella nunca volverá- dijo Voldemort- Ella se ha ido para siempre, todos te abandonan, ellos solo buscaban tu fama y ahora se han ido por que el gran Harry Potter no ha podido acabar conmigo.

No, no- dijo Harry- esto es una pesadilla, ella volverá, ella no esta muerta, ella vive.

Esta muerta y tu abrazas su cadáver- dijo Voldemort- Pero ahora ellos están más felices por que están sin ti, se han quitado un peso de encima muriendo por que así no tendrán que soportar tu presencia que para ellos era insoportable… siempre haciéndote el héroe, pero esta vez no has podido salvarlos.

Cállate- dijo Harry- cállate, ellos me quieren mucho, me quieren, ellos son los únicos que me han querido de verdad en toda mi vida y Alicia me ama.

Vas a estar solo para siempre- dijo Voldemort una y otra vez mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza- la muerte es la única forma de volverte a reunir con ellos.

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de su novia, la muerte era la única forma de estar con ellos y si esa era la única forma de estar de nuevo con Alicia y los demás entonces moriría. Se sentó en el suelo y se apuntó con la varita en la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia estaba en un infierno parecido al de Harry con los cadáveres de su familia a su alrededor, de sus amigos, todos ellos la rodeaban, estaba tirada de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo el olor a sangre y el miedo crecía en su interior y se puso a cantar la nana que su madre compuso para ella mientras que con sus manos se tapaba los oídos. Entonces vio a una persona a lo lejos, alguien estaba con vida. Se limpió las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Harry vivo, estaba vivo y corría hacía ella. Alicia se puso en pie y sintió como un rayo de color verde pasaba por su lado, rozándole el cabello e impactaba en el cuerpo de Harry que caía al suelo muerto.

Alicia se quedó con los ojos como platos del horror, estaba petrificada, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro hasta perderse por su cuello y corrió hacía el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

Vio la expresión de terror en sus ojos, la boca ligeramente abierta y sus extremidades completamente estiradas. Alicia se dejó caer junto a él y cogió el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y le empezó a dar pequeños besos en los labios como si tan solo durmiese y ella lo quisiese despertar pero no pasaba nada, él seguía inmóvil.

Por favor- dijo Alicia llorando- por favor.

Esta muerto- dijo una voz que Alicia conocía muy bien. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Voldemort.- lo he matado como a toda tu familia.

Alicia dio un grito de rabia y se abalanzó sobre Voldemort pero atravesó su cuerpo como si de humo se tratase. Alicia lo volvió a intentar pero pasó lo mismo.

Alicia tu tienes la culpa de sus muertes- dijo Voldemort- como la de todos los inocentes que has visto morir, como la de ese bebe. Por que todo lo que tocas y amas muere por eso te dije que el amor no era bueno.

Cállate- dijo Alicia- el amor es algo maravilloso- la chica comenzó a acariciar el negro cabello de su novio- Harry me lo ha enseñado, mi familia, mis amigos, todos ellos me lo han enseñado.

Pero ahora todos ellos están muertos- dijo Voldemort sonriendo cruelmente- y todo por tu culpa.

No es cierto- dijo Alicia llorando- no es cierto.

Si lo es- dijo Volemort- y deberías morir por ello e ir al infierno donde verías pudrirte y si tantos lo quisieras lo harías te matarías.

Alicia miró el cuerpo de su novio, sacó la varita y se apuntó a la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba mirando a su alrededor, no quedaba nada de vida allí, solo muerte y destrucción, sangre por doquier. El olor de la sangre le hacía tener nauseas y sus nauseas aumentaron al ver los cadáveres de su familia y amigos. Ensangrentados, brutalmente asesinados. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie, las lágrimas reblaban por su rostro pero ni eso la calmaba el dolor de la perdida de la gente que quería. Vio el cadáver de Colin y el corazón se le partió, estaba observando el cadáver de su novio cuando oyó ruido de pisadas. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un mortífago que levantaba la varita para acabar con ella. No se movió¿qué más daba que la matasen si ya no le quedaba nadie, si estaba sola? Miró al mortífago y oyó la maldición asesina y como el rayo verde salía de la punta de la varita del mortífago pero ocurrió algo, en una fracción de segundo antes de que ella pudiese impedirlo, J.J la abrazó con fuerza.

Adiós pelirroja- susurró J.J en su oído antes de que la maldición impactase en su espalda y muriese al instante.

El cuerpo inerte y pesado de J.J cayó sobre Ginny, esta no pudo soportar el peso y cayó al suelo con el muchacho encima. Ginny de la sorpresa había dejado de llorar pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos sin vida de J.J, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón, quería gritar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan terrible como el que estaba sintiendo con la muerte de ese chico. Se sentí culpable pero no era solo culpabilidad, no, era algo más, sentía que había perdido una parte de ella.

Ginny se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida del chico que le había robado el corazón y se lo había llevado con él. Por que sabía que era eso que sentía, era amor, se había enamorado de ese chico y ahora lo había perdido. Nunca había sentido algo así por un chico.

J.J levántate por favor- dijo Ginny- no me dejes sola.

¿Crees de verdad que ese chico te quería?- dijo la voz de una mujer. Ante ella apareció una chica de unos 20 años, parecía un cadáver, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y unos largos colmillos, era una vampiresa.

Si- dijo Ginny- si por eso me ha protegido.

Lo ha hecho para terminar como un héroe, para que la gente hablase de él como un héroe pero no te quiere, nadie te quiere por eso te han abandonado, han preferido la muerte que vivir contigo y por eso J.J también a muerto- dijo la vampira.

Ginny sacó la varita y sin quitar el cuerpo de J.J de encima de ella, se apuntó a la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba sentado en el suelo apoyada en un árbol, había visto los cadáveres de su familia menos el de Alicia. Tampoco había visto el de Harry y Hermione pero eso no le animaba para levantarse y buscarlo, estaba demasiado afectado por la muerte de sus amigos y familia para buscar a los otros tres chicos que podían estar en cualquier parte de ese terrible paisaje.

Olía a sangre y muerte. Sentía una terrible agonía al ver los ojos abiertos pero sin vida de su pequeña hermana que estaba a unos metros de él. Ron escuchó voces tras él, se asomó desde atrás del árbol y vio a Cuper y Voldemort luchando contra Alicia y Harry. Sus dos amigos estaban muy malheridos, ambos cayeron al suelo. Voldemort y Cuper reían al ver como los chicos se arrastraban por el asfalto para llegar hasta el otro. Alicia y Harry estiraron las manos intentando alcanzar al otro y poder morir juntos. Siguieron arrastrándose con gran esfuerzo mientras los otros los observaban y cuando sus manos estaban apunto de rozarse, los dos hombres levantaron las varitas y dijeron la maldición asesina. Cada uno de los hechizos impacto en uno de los cuerpos y Harry y Alicia murieron sin poder llegar a tocarse. Voldemort y Cuper se desaparecieron y Ron cayó al suelo de rodillas, el dolor aumentaba con cada grito que quería dar pero que su garganta no le permitía.

¡Ron!- oyó que alguien gritaba. Una voz que él conocía muy bien y que le encantaba.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a su Hermione allí delante, a unos metros, estaba llena de sangre y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza por lo que estaba sucediendo pero no parecía herida. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y vio que ella también sonreía. Pero la sonrisa de él se borro cuando vio que un hombre, de ojos rojos, pelo negro y largo, con cara de cadáver, pálido, y con unos colmillos larguísimos rodeaba la cintura de Hermione con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano que tenía unas largas uñas negras le echaba la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que el cuello de ella se estirase. Hermione intentaba huir pero era demasiado fuerte. El vampiro abrió la boca y clavó sus colmillos en la blanca piel de la chica y la sangre empezó a resbalar. Ron estaba paralizado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba aunque él quisiera hacerlo. Vio la expresión de terror de su novia y amiga, del amor de su vida, de su alma y corazón. El hombre soltó a Hermione que había muerto desangrada y el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo y entonces fue cuando Ron reaccionó.

¡NOOOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo hacía el cuerpo de su novia.

Ron la miró, con los ojos cerrados, ya no volvería a despertar nunca más. Cogió el cuerpo de la chica y la puso sobre sus piernas. Luego la abrazó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Por favor- dijo Ron- no me abandones. Tú eres mi vida.

No te quiere- dijo el vampiro que había mordido a Hermione- Solo fuiste un pasatiempo para ella¿qué iba a hacer alguien tan hermoso e inteligente con alguien como tu? Ella era demasiado perfecta para ti, tu no has significado nunca nada para ella, cuando se acostó contigo ya lo había hecho con otros antes y no le gusto, sintió asco.

Ron acarició el rostro de Hermione con las yemas de los dedos y luego los labios. Sacó la varita y se apuntó a la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------

J.J estaba arrodillado junto al cadáver de su padre. Había visto los cadáveres de sus amigos, y ahora no podía creer que su padre también hubiese muerto, no quería creerlo. Su padre le había abandonado como todos hacían, sus amigos lo habían abandonado y ahora estaba más solo que nunca. El olor a sangre le hacía marearse, le dolía de la cabeza al tener que procesar tanta información junta. Le dolía mucho el corazón, sentía que a cada segundo se rompía más y más.

J.J se puso en pie aun tenía que buscar a una persona. No había visto el cadáver de Ginny y eso le daba a entender que podía estar con vida y si ese fuese el caso volver a ver a esa chica le haría muy feliz.

Empezó a caminar entre los cadáveres cuando vio a Ginny que estaba siendo perseguida por un hombre lobo gigantesco. J.J salió corriendo hacía ella para ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre lobo la alcanzó y se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a desgarrar su piel con sus garras. Cuando J.J llegó, Ginny ya estaba muerta y el hombre lobo se convirtió de repente en un hombre alto y fuerte, con los ojos marrones y el pelo negro.

Ginny- dijo J.J mientras sentía que el dolor se apoderaba de su corazón.

Estaba muerta, la chica que amaba por que ahora estaba seguro de que eso que sentía era amor pero no lo entendía, no entendía como se había podido haber enamorado tan pronto. J.J la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muerta, nunca más volvería a verla sonreír. No pudo resistirse y la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No te mueres.

Ya es tarde- dijo el hombre que había matado a Ginny- esta muerta y tienes que saber que ella no te quiere, no sentía nada por ti, el beso que te dio en esa discoteca no significó nada para ella como tampoco lo significabas tu.

Cállate- dijo J.J llorando.

Nadie, nunca te ha querido, nunca as significado nada para nadie- dijo el hombre- ni siquiera para tu padre, nunca deseo tener un hijo tan idiota como tu. Y ahora están muertos, estas solo, solo.

J.J sacó la varita y se apuntó a la cabeza con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy buscaba con desesperación a Draco. Había visto el cadáver de todos sus amigos y el de su madre. Había sido horrible para ella ver el cadáver de Alicia colgado en un árbol. Alicia siempre había sido una hermana para ella y ahora estaba muerta. La única esperanza que le quedaba era encontrar a Draco y saber que él estaba bien. Quería sentir sus abrazos y sus besos, quería sentirse amada en ese horrible lugar lleno de muerte y destrucción. Donde el olor a sangre se metía por los orificios de la nariz y la hacía sentir peor.

Era horrible ver los cadáveres de la gente, de niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres, bebes. No había vida en ningún rincón de ese horrible paisaje que se levantaba ante sus ojos. Caminaba buscando a Draco cuando vio a lo lejos a un hombre lobo mordiendo algo. Se acercó con cuidado para que no la viese y vio en el suelo una cabellera plateada. Su corazón se detuvo, esa cabellera era inconfundible para ella.

Draco…- dijo Wendy comenzando a llorar y salió corriendo hacía su novio y el hombre lobo- ¡Déjalo!

El hombre lobo la miró y se transformó ante sus ojos en una mujer, alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. Wendy se arrodillo junto al cadáver de su novio y se abrazo a él.

Por favor Draco no te mueras- dijo Wendy- no me abandones.

Esta muerto- dijo la mujer que le había matado- ¿crees de verdad que te quería? Pues estas muy equivocada, él no sabe amar, y tu no le enseñaste a hacerlo, nunca te ha amado. Se acostó contigo para divertirse un rato pero no fuiste la primera y tampoco la última por que mientras estaba contigo se acostó con más chicas.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Wendy llorando- él me quería.

Ja- dijo la mujer- no te quería. Y si de verdad quieres estar segura de lo que sentía lo único que puedes hacer es morir y preguntárselo a él cuando os volváis a encontrar.

Wendy sacó su varita y se apuntó en la cabeza con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos ocultando su rostro surcado de lágrimas al ver los cadáveres de sus padres y de sus amigos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, eso no podía estar pasando. Tocó el cuerpo de sus padres pero eran de verdad de carne y hueso. No había visto el cadáver de Ron y eso le había alegrado un poco pero había sido in capa de encontrarlo y no había podido aguantar más en pie al ver los cadáveres de sus padres. El olor a sangre la hacía sentir nauseas. Entonces oyó la voz de Ron, se puso en pie y salió corriendo hacía donde se escuchaba la voz de su novio. Llegó donde estaba su novio y le vio luchando contra Morgana. El chico había perdido la varita y la mujer sacó la espada. Se apareció tras Ron y cuando este se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella, la espada entró de forma brutal por su estomago mientras Hermione observaba todo impotente. Vio como Ron echaba sangre por la boca e inundaba la hoja de la espada que aun no había atravesado su cuerpo.

Morgana extrajo la hoja de la espada y Ron cayó al suelo. Hermione se acercó corriendo a él sin importarle que la mortífago continuase allí.

Ron- dijo Hermione arrodillándose junto a él para ver lo que más temía que era que su novio estuviese muerto- por favor mi amor.

Muerte- dijo Morgana- me encanta la muerte y ahora tu novio esta muerto. Pero quieres saber una cosa, antes de morir me dijo que nunca te había querido, que nunca habías significado nada para él, solo un polvo fácil pero que en realidad no había sentido amor nunca por ti, ni siquiera de amigo. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que alguien tan aburrido como tu podría conseguir el amor de él? Siempre más preocupada por los libros que por él, no, no, no, te equivocaste y ahora lo as perdido.

Quiero morir- dijo Hermione llorando- quiero estar con él.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces- dijo Morgana.

Hermione sacó la varita, tragó saliva y se apuntó a la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba por ese basto paisaje, había visto los cadáveres de sus amigos y se sentía tremendamente mal. No encontraba a Wendy y eso le daba un poco de fuerzas para seguir en pie y no derrumbarse. Todo a su alrededor era caos y destrucción. Muerte y sangre. Draco siguió caminando cuando oyó un aleteo de alas, pero debían de ser alas muy grandes. El chico levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo y vio un dragón gigantesco. Encima de él como jinete iba un hombre. El dragón aterrizó en el suelo, y el hombre bajó del dragón, era alto y fuerte, de ojos azules y de pelo largo, rizado y rubio que llevaba recogido en una coleta. Ese hombre sujetaba a Wendy, la chica intentó correr hacía Draco pero el hombre la agarraba con demasiada fuerza. El hombre sacó una daga del bolsillo interior de la túnica y con él le cortó el cuello a Wendy mientras Draco quedaba demasiado sorprendido para detenerle.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo y Draco se acercó corriendo a ella para encontrarse con la cara de terror de su novia y la agonía que estaba sintiendo mientras su muerte se acercaba. Draco puso las manos sobre la herida de la chica intentando que la sangre dejase de salir pero era imposible y Wendy murió. Draco al ver que su novia había muerto no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar como nunca había llorado.

Wen, mi preciosa Wen respóndeme- dijo Draco- no te vallas.

Se ha ido ya- dijo el hombre- esta muerta y tú no podrás hacer nada para que vuelvas. Y sabes una cosa no sé por que lloras la muerte de esta chica si nunca t quiso, solo fuiste una diversión para ella. La muerte ha sido la liberación de vivir junto a ti.

No- dijo Draco- eso no es cierto.

Quieres reunirte con ella ¿verdad?- dijo el hombre- quieres saber si es verdad lo que te he dicho. Pues sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer.

Draco levantó la varita y se apuntó a la cabeza con ella.

------------------------------------------------------------

Los antepasados de los chicos observaban todo. Todos estaban junto a los cadáveres de las personas que más amaban en el mundo y tenían sus varitas en la cabeza para acabar con su vida mientras los asesinos de las personas que amaban estaban junto a ellos diciéndoles cosas para convencerlos. Todos los chicos a la vez miraron el cadáver de las personas que amaban y los antepasados de los chicos hicieron que estos sintiesen una pequeña y agradable brisa acompañada por unas palabras como si esas palabras fuesen las de los fantasmas de las personas que tenían al lado. Solo él que fuese lo bastante fuerte lo escucharía y es él que superaría la prueba y podría seguir con el entrenamiento. El que consiguiese escuchar esas palabras entonces no estaría preparado para seguir con el entrenamiento y volverían a casa antes de tiempo.

Los antepasados hicieron que los chicos sintiesen la brisa y las mismas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de todos ellos.

No te rindas, siempre estaré junto a ti- dijo la voz de las personas que amaban mientras los asesinos de estos los hablaban pero ya no los escuchaban solo escuchaban las voces de las personas que querían- lucha por mí, véncelos y libra a la gente del sufrimiento. Yo siempre te he querido y te querré. No te rindas, haz que me sienta orgulloso /a.

Hacedlo ya- dijeron los asesinos de las personas que amaban a la vez y los chicos los miraron con odio- acabad con vuestra vida.

¡No!- gritaron todos a la vez- ¡ellos nunca lo querrían y no estoy solo, ellos siempre me acompañarán en todo momento¡Y si nos amaban¡SIEMPRE TENDREMOS NUESTROS RECUERDOS!

Las imágenes de los asesinos desaparecieron como volutas de humo y los chicos despertaron de su letargo. Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el paraíso. Estaba tirado en el suelo y desde allí vio a Godric que le sonreía. El chico se puso en pie y miró a Godric.

Están bien ¿verdad?- dijo Harry preocupado.

Si- dijo Godric- tan solo fue una ilusión, tenías que vivir tu mayor miedo para continuar con el entrenamiento.

¿Mis amigos han superado la prueba?- dijo Harry.

Eso ahora lo veremos- dijo Godric- volvamos.

Los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso mientras hablaban de lo que Harry había sentido en esos momentos en los que el chico se había visto solo.

Mira- dijo Godric señalando al frente y Harry vio a todos sus amigos abrazándose menos J.J y Ginny que ni se miraban, él sabía que todo ellos habían tenido que pasar por la misma prueba pero no sabía lo que habían visto- parece que ellos también han superado la prueba- Harry lo miró- corre, reúnete con ellos.

Harry salió corriendo hacía ellos, Alicia lo vio desde la lejanía y salió corriendo hacía él. Cuando estaban uno al frente del otro, Alicia se lanzó sobre él y se colgó de su cuello y Harry la abrazó por la cintura mientras los dos reían sin parar y se abrazaban con fuerza.

Que miedo he pasado- dijo Alicia.

Todo esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras veía como sus amigos se acercaban corriendo a él y las chicas se abrazaban a él y los chicos le daban palmadas en la espalda sonriendo bajó la mirada de sus antepasados que sonreían.

¡Chicos, acercaos!- dijo Helga que ya se había reunido con sus amigos.

Todos se acercaron corriendo a ellos menos J.J y Ginny que se quedaron mirando. No se habían atrevido a decirse nada después de lo descubierto en esa prueba. Ginny ya lo sabía, quería a ese chico pero no quería decirle nada hasta terminar con Colin por que eso es lo que haría cuando llegase a Hogwarts romper con Colin y después decirle a J.J lo que sentía. J.J también sabía lo que sentía ahora por Ginny pero no quería decírselo por ella tenía novio y no quería ser el causante de la ruptura de una pareja además de que no estaba seguro de que ella sintiese lo mismo.

¿Me das un abrazo?- dijo Ginny levemente sonrojada, por lo menos quería darle un abrazo, por que estaba feliz de que él chico no estuviese muerto.

J.J no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos cerraron los ojos y respiraron el aroma del otro. Después de unos minutos fueron corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos y sus antepasados.

Bueno chicos- dijo Rowena- ahora que estáis todos queremos felicitaros por haber superado la primera prueba, nos habéis impresionado.

Gracias- dijeron todos sonriendo.

Ya esta anocheciendo- dijo Simon- así que cenaréis y luego os enseñaremos unas habitaciones donde dormiréis. Seguidnos.

Los chicos siguieron a los adultos que los llevaron hasta una preciosa casa. Donde cuando entraron, los llevaron al comedor donde cenar y luego los enseñaron sus habitaciones. Ron y Harry iban a dormir en una habitación y Draco y J.J en otro. Por otro lado Hermione y Alicia en una y Ginny y Wendy en otra.

Antes de dejarlos dormir les informaron de que tenían ropa para ellos en los armarios y que dispusiesen de la que necesitaran. Los chicos después de ponerse el pijama, se acostaron y no tardaron nada en dormirse, estaban agotados.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!!!!! Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, ya vamos por 51. Me alegra que os este gustando y espeor que me dejéis más reviews en esta capitulo. Besos para todos.


	41. Más lecciones del entrenamiento

**Capitulo 41: Más lecciones del entrenamiento.**

A la mañana siguiente los despertaron temprano para continuar el entrenamiento. Después de desayunar mucho y de ponerse unas túnicas que sus antepasados les habían puesto sobre las camas cuando habían salido de la ducha. Después bajaron al piso de abajo, entraron en una gran y hermosa biblioteca, donde debía de haber cientos de libros. Hermione quedó maravillada al verla. Allí ya estaban sus antepasados y sonrieron al verlos. Los chicos se sentaron frente a ellos.

Buenos días- dijo Helga.

Buenos días- dijo los chicos.

Hoy seguiremos con el entrenamiento- dijo Rowena- la primera lección: vuestro mayor la superasteis muy bien, nos sorprendisteis aunque no se podía esperar menos de nuestros herederos- los chicos sonrieron orgullosos- en la siguiente lección debéis demostrarnos vuestra inteligencia ¿cómo?

Pues muy sencillo- dijo Simon- en esta biblioteca hay libros de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Aritmacia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas, Historia de la Magia, Herbólogia, Astronomía y de Artes Oscuras. Tenéis dos semanas para aprenderos todos estos libros.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

Pero si debe de haber cien libros- dijo Hermione.

Ciento uno para ser más exactos- dijo Rubens sonriendo- después de esas dos semanas vendremos y os haremos un examen de cada uno de los tipos de libros que hay aquí. Chicos, esto no es un castigo si es lo que estáis pensando, pero debéis estar preparados, el enemigo es inteligente muy inteligente y sabe muchas cosas que vosotros no sabéis y por ello debéis estudiar Artes Oscuras para estar preparados a cualquier cosa. La inteligencia es un privilegio y debéis desarrollarla.

Rubens tiene razón- dijo Jenna mirando a los chicos con ternura- esta es vuestra segunda lección: La inteligencia es un privilegio.

Os dejamos a solas- dijo Jack- deberíais empezar ya a estudiar.

Todos se marcharon y dejaron a los chicos a solas en la biblioteca.

Esto es una locura- Wendy mirando a su alrededor las estanterías llenas de libros- ¿cómo nos vamos a aprender 101 libros en dos semanas?

Pues empezando a estudiar- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y cogiendo un libro de Transformaciones.

Todos la imitaron y cogieron un libro, se sentaron en los sillones y comenzaron a estudiar. Eran unos libros complicadísimos. Después de cinco horas estudiando todos estaban agotados. La mayoría de las cosas eran tan difíciles que no las entendían y eran incapaces de memorizar. Harry tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal de tantas veces que se había pasado la mano por la cabeza. Hermione tenía el libro pegado a la cara y ninguno era capaz de vérsela. J.J no hacía otra cosa que repetir lo que leía varias veces en susurros. Ginny se enrollaba los dedos en el pelo. Draco llevaba un cuarto de hora leyendo la misma página. Wendy estaba en un sillón con los pies en el alto del respaldo, con el cuello apoyado en el borde del sofá y la cabeza colgándole por fuera del sillón mientras miraba el libro. Ron estaba apartado de todos, muy callado y concentrado. Y por último estaba Alicia tumbada en el suelo boca abajo y estudiando tranquilamente es la que más relajada parecía estar y la que tenía el libro más gordo.

Ya esta- dijo Alicia cerrado el libro con una sonrisa.

¿El que esta?- dijo Wendy.

Ya me lo sé- dijo Alicia sonriendo y poniéndose en pie.

Cuando pasó por al lado de Draco, este le quito el libro y vio que era de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo abrió y empezó a buscar entre las páginas. Después de unos pocos minutos le hizo una pregunta a Alicia que se la contestó sin pararse mucho a pensar y que acertó. Harry le quitó el libro a Draco y buscó una pregunta muy rebuscada que la chica volvió a contestar bien. Después de unas preguntas más y que Alicia contestó bien dejaron que la chica se fuera buscar otro libro mientras la miraban sorprendidos, no se podía negar que era heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ron no había prestado atención en todo lo que sus amigos habían estado haciendo, él había seguido mirando su libro muy concentrado. Hermione lo miró extrañada y se acercó a él.

Te encuentras bien Ron- susurró Hermione para no molestar a sus amigos que habían vuelto a sus libros.

Ron no pareció oírla y Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ron mirándola.

¿Té pasa algo?- dijo Hermione.

Solo intento estudiar Hermione- dijo Ron- eso es todo.

¡Ah!- dijo Hermione mirándole- como nunca te habías preocupado tanto por estudiar.

Ya pero esto es diferente- dijo Ron mirando de nuevo el libro y recordando las palabras del vampiro de la visión que les había hecho tener su antepasado. _"Solo fuiste un pasatiempo para ella¿qué iba a hacer alguien tan hermoso e inteligente con alguien como tu? Ella era demasiado perfecta para ti, tu no has significado nunca nada para ella, cuando se acostó contigo ya lo había hecho con otros antes y no le gusto, sintió asco"_- no quiero ser el que peor nota saque en los exámenes. Tú eres muy inteligente y mereces alguien inteligente…

Hermione le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a que la mirara. Ron la miró y Hermione le acarició el rostro.

Yo te quiero tal y como eres- dijo Hermione sentándose sobre las piernas de su novio- y eres muy inteligente lo que pasa que eres un poco vago.

Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Hermione que se lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Hermione se sentó junto a él y siguieron estudiando.

Durantes las dos semanas, los chicos no habían dejado estudiar ni un segundo, comían y mientras estudiaban, por las noches no dormían y se mantenían despiertos a base de cafés. Cuando las dos semanas pasaron, los antepasados de los chicos entraron a la biblioteca y sonrieron al ver a los chicos que no habían podido aguantar el cansancio y se habían quedado dormidos. Wendy y Draco estaban tumbados en el sofá, abrazados y con los libros encima. Hermione estaba sobre las piernas de Ron, este era el único que estaba despierto y seguía estudiando mientras que Hermione tenía el libro encima de la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en el libro. Ginny y J.J estaban sentados en el suelo y Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de J.J. Y por último estaban Alicia y Harry. El chico estaba apoyado en la pared y con las piernas estiradas y Alicia estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del chico que la rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Buenos días chicos- dijo Godric bastante alto y los chicos se despertaron y miraron a su alrededor.

Ron, que aunque no estaba durmiendo estaba muy concentrado y se asustó, se levantó de sopetón causando que Hermione se cayese al suelo y Draco se cayó del sofá. Ginny al verse tan cerca de J.J se levantó rápidamente. Los únicos que no se asustaron mucho fueron Harry y Alicia que se levantaban tranquilamente.

Ha llegado el momento de hacer los exámenes- dijo Godric sonriendo- cada examen se compone de 50 preguntas, tendréis dos horas para cada examen y un descanso de una hora entre examen y examen para repasar ¿entendido?- Los chicos asintieron- la primera asignatura será de Criaturas Mágicas.

El hombre hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron ocho mesas y ocho sillas en la que los chicos se sentaron. Y delante de ellos apareció una hoja con preguntas. Después del examen de Criaturas Mágicas le tocó el turno a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, luego Aritmacia, Runas Antiguas, Astronomía que hicieron el practico por la noche, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Herbólogia, de Artes Oscuras, luego Adivinación en la que estuvieron haciéndole preguntas durante una hora en un examen teórico y después tuvieron que mirar en una bola de cristal pero a diferencia de con la profesora Trelowly y siguiendo los pasos que había estudiado en lo libros Harry y los demás consiguieron ver algo en la bola de cristal y por último lo hicieron de Pociones durante la primera hora estuvieron haciendo una poción y mientras la poción reposaba hicieron el examen teórico después metieron en un tarro con su nombre la poción y se la dieron a sus antepasados.

Chicos iros a dormir lo necesitáis- dijo Helga y los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos y en cuanto se tumbaron en la cama con la ropa aun puesta se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron muy tarde y después de ducharse, ponerse unas túnicas que había encima de la cama y de desayunar fueron a la biblioteca donde sus antepasados los estaban esperando. Cuando los chicos se sentaron en los sillones y sus antepasados los miraron.

Tenemos muy buenas noticias- dijo Helga sonriendo mientras miraba unos papeles- todos habéis sacados notas excelentes.

Os daremos los exámenes con la nota que habéis sacado contando también lo practico en los que habéis hecho practico, os dejaremos a solas para que los veáis tranquilos. Cuando terminéis podéis guardarlas de recuerdo.

Cada uno le dio sus exámenes a su heredero y luego se fueron. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar los resultados. Alicia fue la que se decidió a mirarlo, le dio la vuelta a sus papeles y empezó a mirar las notas cuando terminó de mirarlos se puso de pie y se puso a bailar llena de felicidad mientras sus amigos la miraban con una sonrisa.

¿Qué as sacado?- dijo Hermione.

Diez en todo- dijo Alicia y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Impresionante- dijo Harry y Alicia se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

¿Y tu?- dijo Alicia- venga Harry míralo.

Harry le dio la vuelta a sus papeles y vio que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbólogia y Artes Oscuras había sacado un diez. En Historia de la Magia y Adivinación había conseguido un nueve. Y en Aritmacia, Runas Antiguas había sacado un ocho.

Toma ya- dijo Harry sonriendo- eso si que son unas notas- miró a su novia- me merezco un premio.

Alicia sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Los otros comenzaron a mirar sus notas menos Ron que no se atrevía y mientras dejaban a Harry y Alicia que se besaran. Hermione sacó en todo diez menos en Adivinación que sacó un nueve. Ginny también sacó en todo diez menos en Artes Oscuras y Aritmacia que sacó un nueve. Wendy aprobó todas con un diez menos Pociones, Herbólogia que sacó un nueve y Runas Antiguas que sacó un ocho. Por supuesto, en Adivinación sacó un diez gracia a su poder de Adivina. Draco sacó diez en todas menos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que sacó un nueve, Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia que sacó un ocho. J.J había sacado un diez en todas menos en Adivinación y Runas Antiguas que había sacado un nueve y en Artes Oscuras y Pociones que había sacado un ocho. Todos celebraban sus buenas notas menos Ron que al final había mirado las notas pero no había dicho nada.

¿Y tu Ron?- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio que tenía los papeles en la mano.

Todos vieron como las manos del pelirrojo temblaban y temieron que hubiese suspendido alguna mientras ellos celebraban sus buenas notas. Ron le tendió los exámenes a Hermione.

Esas no son mis notas- dijo Ron y todos se empezaron a preocupar, era el que más se había esforzado, el que más había estudiando, el que se había mantenido en vela durante toda noche, no había dormido nada en las dos semanas.

Hermione le dio las vueltas a los papeles y empezó a decir las notas en alto:

Adivinación nueve, Aritmacia nueve, Runas Antiguas ocho, Astronomía diez, Pociones diez, Encantamientos diez, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras diez, Transformaciones diez, Historia de la Magia ocho, Artes Oscuras diez, Herbólogia diez, Criaturas Mágicas diez.

Todos miraron al pelirrojo, eran unas notas magnificas. Ron estaba que no cabía en el asombro, no podía creerlo, nunca había sacado unas notas tan espectaculares. Hermione dio un gritito de felicidad y se colgó del cuello de Ron que seguía sin poder creérselo.

Esas no pueden ser mis notas- dijo Ron.

¡Claro que lo son idiota!- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¡Y son magnificas!

¡Toma ya!- gritó lleno de felicidad levantó a Hermione de suelo y empezó a dar vueltas sin parar mientras los dos reían.

Cuando pararon de dar vueltas sus amigos se acercaron y le dieron la enhorabuena al chico. Ginny y Alicia le dieron un beso cada una en una mejilla a la vez. Todo ese día sus antepasados se lo dejaron libre para que pudiesen celebrar sus notas. Así que salieron a aquel maravilloso paraíso y se fueron al lago. Y con los bañadores que les había dejado sus antepasados sobre la cama se estuvieron bañando en el lago. Ese día se fueron a la cama muy felices.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano y como todos los días tenían una túnica sobre la cama preparada. Bajaron y salieron al maravilloso lugar. Caminaron juntos hasta el lago donde sus antepasados los esperaban para su siguiente prueba.

Antes de nada tenemos que informaros de que todos vosotros disponéis de una arma más- dijo Godric e hizo aparecer unos arcos preciosos que dejó a los chicos con la boca abierta- los de vosotros- señaló a Ginny y Ron- las flechas tienen las puntas de madera para acabar con los vampiros y los vuestros- señaló a Wendy y J.J- las flechas tienen las puntas de plata al igual que las balas de las pistolas por que son para acabar con los hombres lobos. Estas cajetillas donde se guardan las flechas son mágicas nunca se acaban las flechas siempre las que lanzáis vuelven a aparecer cuando han matado a algo.

Los chicos cogieron sus arcos y los miraron maravillados por las hermosas armas que eran.

Algunos de vosotros disponéis de un arma más- dijo Helga- todos menos vosotros- señaló a Wendy, J.J, Ron y Ginny- los demás tenéis una daga que antes perteneció a nosotros.

Solo uno de vosotros la tiene en su poder- dijo Rowena- y eres tu Alicia.

¿Yo?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Rowena- es la daga con la que quisiste matar a Harry la primera vez que dormisteis bajo el mismo techo.

Y todos supieron de cual se trataba. Así pues a los demás le entregaron sus dagas.

Así pues cada uno tendría que tener las siguientes armas- dijo Simon- Ron y Ginny los arcos con las flechas de madera, vuestras espadas, las estacas y la varita. Luego J.J y Wendy tienen las espadas, las pistolas, los arcos con flechas de plata y las varitas. Y los demás las espadas, las dagas, los arcos y las varitas.

Ahora comenzaremos con la tercera Lección: Esquivando hechizos- dijo Jack- en esta prueba os lanzaremos hechizos y vosotros tendréis que esquivarlos, también os lanzaremos flechas. Lo que queremos con esta prueba es que mejoréis vuestra agilidad y reflejos. Así pues quien se ofrece voluntario para ser el primero.

Ninguno contestó. Ninguno quería ser el primero en hacer el ridículo cuando no pudiese esquivar los hechizos que los mejores magos de la historia los iban a lanzar.

Ginny te tocó- dijo Jenna sonriendo a su heredera.

Ginny suspiró resignada y se puso en el centro mientras que los magos se ponían a su alrededor formando un circulo. Sus amigos la miraban y trataban darla ánimos pero Ginny estaba muy nerviosa. De repente le lanzaron un hechizo y Ginny lo esquivó por poco.

Tienes que estar atenta- dijo Jenna ya no sonreía con ternura había cambiado completamente por una expresión muy seria.

Los hechizos empezaron a llegar por todos los lados y Ginny los esquivaba como podía mientras sus amigos lo observaban cuando Ginny le había pillado el tranquillo empezaron a lanzarla flechas que no sabían de donde salían. Después de varias horas Ginny los esquivaba de una forma impresionante. Después les tocó el turno a los otros y después de unas horas como Ginny eran capaces de esquivar cualquier cosa.

Muy bien chicos- dijo Simon sonriendo- lo habéis hecho muy bien pero ahora las cosas se van a poner más difícil.

Cuarta lección: Perdida de Visión- dijo Jack- imaginemos que vuestro enemigo os lanza un hechizo con el que perdéis el sentido de la visión, deberías saber defenderos sin poder ver. En esta prueba queremos que mejoréis vuestro oído y

En esta prueba os vendaremos los ojos y nos aseguraremos que no veáis nada- dijo Rubens- después os lanzaremos hechizos y tendréis que tratar de esquivarlos solo atendiendo a vuestro oído.

El primero esta vez fue Draco al que le vendaron los ojos y le pusieron en el centro. Simon le lanzó un hechizo que le dio en la espalda y le hizo caer de rodillas.

Olvídate de todo- dijo Rubens mientras se ponía en pie Draco- sólo haz caso a tu oído, pon atención a todas las cosas que escuches- le lanzaron otro hechizo y Draco lo esquivó por poco- muy bien.

Siguieron lanzándole hechizos hasta que los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y después les tocó a los demás. Después de una hora todos eran capaz de esquivar cualquier cosa. Sus antepasados dieron por finalizado el día de entrenamiento y después de que los chicos cenasen se fueron a la cama.

Los siguientes días estuvieron entrenando para mejor en las dos últimas lecciones que sus antepasados les habían dictado.

Cuando ya llevaban un mes en ese hermoso paraíso, todos empezaron a echar de menos a su familia y amigos, pero por suerte se tenían unos a otros. Así que cuando ya hacía un mes que llevaban entrenando, los antepasados les enseñaron otra lección.

Hoy nos centraremos en la Cualidades físicas básicas y así es como se llama la siguiente lección- dijo Simon mirando a los chicos- es decir, en la fuerza, en la velocidad, en la resistencia y en la flexibilidad.

Empezaron a hacer ejercicios para desarrollar esas cualidades, Alicia y Wendy pero sobretodo la primera era la que mejor estaba en ese aspecto. Cuando corría casi no se cansaba, lo hacía con rapidez y tenía mucha resistencia. En lo que se trataba de fuerza, los chicos destacaban pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás, en cambio las chicas destacaban en flexibilidad. Durante otro mes estuvieron mejorando esas cualidades además de que los estuvieron enseñando ha hacer las volteretas que Alicia era capaz de hacer y que la mayoría vio por primera vez cuando luchó contra las Slytherins.

Los meses pasaban y los chicos iban mejorando en lo físico y en lo psicológico. La sexta prueba: Maldiciones imperdonables y otros hechizos. Esa fue muy interesante, convertían las piedras en ratones y después lo agrandaban hasta que alcanzaban el tamaño de una vaca. Los antepasados estuvieron enseñando a canalizar su rabia, su furia, su ira, su odio por esa era la única forma de que pudiese realizar una maldición imperdonable.

No os podéis dejar llevar por la rabia debéis tener la mente clara y despejada a la hora de realidad estas maldiciones- dijo Jack el día que los hablaron sobre estas maldiciones- sé que es duro por que con estas maldiciones se puede acabar con la vida pero vuestros enemigos no van a tener compasión con vosotros y vosotros tampoco debéis tenerla con ellos. Esto es una selva, y sobrevive él más fuerte. Por eso cuando ataquéis a esa rata debéis pensar en la persona que odiáis pero mantener la mente clara y no dejaros llevar por la rabia.

Y entonces Harry recordó las palabras que Bellatrix le dijo en quinto cuando él fue detrás de ella y le lanzó una maldición imperdonable, después de que ella matase a Sirius.

"Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable ¿verdad, chico¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello. La rabia sin más no me hará mucho daño."

Siento deciros chicos que con vuestros enemigos debéis ser fríos y calculadores- dijo Jenna- tan fríos y calculadores como ellos o incluso más. Incluso me atrevería a decir malvados, debéis dejar vuestra humanidad de lado y no sentir, en la batalla debéis ser imperturbables y astutos muy astutos.

Aparte de enseñarles como lanzar una maldición imperdonable, les enseñaron otros hechizos de defensa y ataque mucho más potentes que un Protego o un Experlliamus, Demasius o Impedimenta. Les enseñaron ha hacer un patronus, que para algunas ya era pan comido. Les enseñaron a utilizar hechizos no verbales para pillar desprevenido a sus contrincantes y que no supiese cuál sería tu siguiente movimiento e incluso les enseñaron a hacer magia sin varitas. Después de enseñarles a hacer magia sin varita sus antepasados les dijeron que eso lo tendrían que seguir mejorando con el tiempo por que era un arte muy difícil de manejar.

Cristine estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama, mirando álbumes de fotos de sus años en Hogwarts. Se detuvo al ver a Eric con 15 años, estaba cogida de la mano de ella, esa foto se la hicieron unos días después de empezar a salir. Cristine acarició con la yema de los dedos sus rostros llenos de felicidad. Echaba de menos esos días en los que no se preocupaba por otra cosa que por los estudios, su novio, sus amigas, su familia, en fin en cosas de adolescentes.

Miró atentamente a Eric, era un muchacho muy apuesto pero se había vuelto un hombre guapísimo. Recordó de nuevo esa noche que pasó con él allí en España, nunca creyó que volvería a estar con otro hombre después de lo ocurrido con Richardel padre de Wendy. Tan solo tenía 32 años y ya se había cerrado al amor pero al haber vuelto a ver a Eric y al saber que él había sufrido tanto como ella por el amor, le había despertado un sentimiento que no creía que volvería a sentir.

Yo también echo de menos esos días- dijo una voz tras ella sobresaltándola.

Sentía el cálido aliento de Eric chocar contra su oído, casi podía sentir la piel de los labios del hombre rozando su oreja. Cerró los ojos al sentir como el hombre le apartaba el pelo del cuello y se lo rozaba con la yema de los dedos. Cristine se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de ese hombre que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, como una adolescente enamorada.

Estaba recordando el pasado- dijo Cristine.

¿Y por que recordar el pasado si hay que vivir el presente?- dijo Eric sonriendo y acariciándola el rostro- nuestro presente.

Cristine tragó saliva, la piel se le puso de gallina y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al oír ese nuestros. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad mientras veía como Eric acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de ella. La mujer cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios, el hombre colocó su mano en la nuca de Cristine y la acercó a él, profundizando el beso.

Cristine se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, con los besos de ese hombre y con las caricias que le brindaba. Eric la hacía sentir como hacía muchos años no se sentía. Ese hombre la hacía sentir una mujer completa como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Eric había sido el segundo hombre en su vida pero ese día en que hicieron el amor sintió que era el primero.

Sintió los besos de Eric en su cuello y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias. Eric la recostó en la cama. Dejó de besarla durante unos segundos para lanzar su hechizo a la puerta e insonorizar la habitación. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la siguió besando, poco a poco sus ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que hicieron el amor.

Cristine estaba de tumbada de lado en la cama y le daba la espalda a Eric que rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y la daba pequeños besos en el hombro.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo con ese hombre que la brindaba esas muestras de cariño que la hacían estremecer. Sólo una vez había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago, solo una vez le había latido el corazón tan rápido cuando un hombre la besaba de esa forma y había sido con Richard y después de eso lo único que había hecho era sufrir ¿y si Eric también la hacía sufrir? Temía volver a enamorarse y que la volviesen ha hacer daño.

Estas preciosa- dijo Eric a su oído.

Sonaban tan dulces las palabras de ese hombre pero tenía miedo mucho miedo y lo decidió en una fracción de segundo. Como años atrás lo había decidido. No dejaría que nadie entrase en su corazón, no quería que nadie la volviese hacer sufrir así que lo mantendría lejos. Ella solo viviría por y para su hija.

Eric márchate- dijo Cristine y Eric dejó de besarla los brazos y miró el rostro de la mujer.

¿Por qué?- dijo Eric.

Es lo mejor- dijo Cristine sin mirarle- márchate, por favor.

Lo de hoy ha sido maravilloso- dijo el hombre obligándolo a que lo mirase- no me eches de tu vida, Cris.

Es lo mejor- dijo Cristine con los ojos humedecidos- vete por favor.

Eric asintió, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras Cristine miraba a la pared. Sintió como el hombre se levantaba de la cama y quitaba los hechizos lanzados con anterioridad. Oyó como la puerta se abría.

No te hagas esto, Cris- dijo Eric- no te cierres al amor. Abre las puertas de tu corazón y déjale entrar, déjale ahora que puedes por que cuando seas mayor te vas a arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

La puerta se cerró tras el hombre y Cristine se quedó llorando en silencio mientras aspiraba el aroma de Eric que se había quedado impregnado en toda la almohada.

El tiempo pasaba, ya llevaban allí tres meses y cada vez añoraban más a su familia. Un día que habían tenido de descanso todos se habían ido al lago al bañarse (por suerte allí siempre hacía buen tiempo) menos Ginny que se había quedado en la habitación que compartía con Wendy pensando en su familia y como estarían y después recordó que allí tan solo habían pasado unas horas pero aun así sabía que su madre estaría preocupada. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que J.J había entrado a la habitación hasta que se sentó junto a ella.

¿En que piensas?- dijo J.J.

En mi familia- dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Yo también echo de menos a mi padre- dijo J.J mirando también por la ventana. ¿y no piensas en tu novio?

Esta siendo duro el entrenamiento ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny no quería hablar de Colin en esos momentos y mucho menos con J.J después de lo descubierto hacía ya unos meses en la primera lección.

Desde ese día ambos se habían fijado más en el otro, en su forma de hablar, de bromear. La mayor parte del tiempo se descubría mirando al otro, pensando e incluso jugueteando con el otro como hacían sus amigos con sus parejas. Alicia, Hermione y Wendy se habían dado cuenta del mucho tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos e incluso de los sentimientos y aunque alguna vez habían intentado hablar con ellos y por separado de sus sentimientos para sacárselo siempre los dos chicos conseguían escabullirse.

¿Le quieres mucho?- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo Ginny que en realidad no estaba mintiendo por que lo quería mucho pero solo como a un amigo al que siempre había tenido a su lado y si tal vez ese año le había empezado a ver de otra forma o había creído verle de otra forma por que el chico había cambiado mucho en el verano y se había vuelto muy guapo y había confundido el cariño de amigo con amor de pareja.

J.J al oír la respuesta de la chica, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una punzada en la boca del estomago. Si ahora mismo hubiese tenido a ese chico delante le hubiera propinado un puñetazo para descargar toda la rabia que sentía. Miró a Ginny y vio su perfil, su pequeña nariz, su melena pelirroja, su ojo color chocolate que tenía en ese momento la mirada perdida y sintió la terrible necesidad de besarla pero apartó la mirada para apartar además el deseo.

Lo había decidido, esa chica estaba enamorada de otro chico, el beso que le había dado en la discoteca sólo había sido un error, así que se comportaría con ella como lo hacía con Alicia, Hermione y Wendy como una amiga más, no la chica que quería.

¿Por qué no bajamos a darnos un baño?- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Ginny miró al chico, observó su hermosa sonrisa y ella también sonrió.

Esta bien- dijo Ginny y se puso en pie.

Los dos salieron y se fueron al lago donde estaban sus amigos y después de quedarse en bañador se fueron al agua.

Draco y Wendy estaban tumbados en el césped después de haberse dado un baño y ahora tomaban tranquilamente el sol. Draco apoyó el codo en la hierba y su cabeza en la mano y miró a Wendy que tenia los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir que alguien la tapaba el sol. Sonrió al ver a su novio, a su rubio y ensanchó más su sonrisa cuando vio como el chico acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta besarla en los labios.

Aunque los ojos de Draco seguían manteniendo un toque de frialdad que no desaparecía sus besos no eran para nada fríos, todo lo contrario eran cálidos, suaves y tiernos. El chico se separó de ella lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Ella le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos y él cerró los ojos. Cuando era pequeño casi nunca recibía una muestra de cariño como le estaba dando en ese momento su novia y hasta hace poco no las había vuelto a recibir. La primera que le demostró el cariño del que había carecido había sido Alicia, que le había otorgado un cariño de hermanos. Y después Wendy le había ofrecido un cariño que nunca había conocido, el amor que un hombre y una mujer se sienten. Es cierto que él había estado saliendo con chicas y una de ellas fue Pansy Parkinson pero con ninguna de ella llegó asentir lo que sentía con Wendy, ni había llegado tan lejos con una relación como lo había hecho con Wendy. Y Draco sabía perfectamente que él era el único chico con el que Wendy había estado nunca, él sabía que fue el primero en todo y quería que siguiera así por que la amaba.

Estas preciosa ¿lo sabías?- dijo Draco abriendo los ojos y viendo la sonrisa de su novia.

Pues claro que estoy preciosa- dijo Wendy en broma- yo siempre lo estoy.

Lo digo en serio- dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y observaron a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban en el agua abrazados y Alicia estaba subida en un árbol con Harry besándose.

Quién me iba a decir a mí que terminaría siendo amigo de ellos- dijo Draco sonriendo.

La vida da muchas vueltas inesperadas- dijo Wendy sonriendo como su novio al ver a sus amigos tan felices.

En ese momento vieron como J.J y Ginny llegaban, se quitaban la ropa quedando en bañador y se metían al agua.

Y este par últimamente están muy juntos- dijo Draco mirando como Ginny y J.J se tiraban agua.

O sea que té as dado cuenta- dijo Wendy mirando a su novio.

Pues claro, incluso Ron y Harry se han dado cuenta- dijo Draco- pero no somos como vosotras, nosotros somos más discretos, tanto que ni vosotras os habéis dado cuenta de que nosotros nos habíamos dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre estos dos.

Wendy lo miró y sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que se besaron.

Ron y Hermione estaban en el agua bañándose en el lago. Hermione rodeo el cuello de Ron y este la rodeo la cintura y empezaron a dar vueltas en el agua. Hermione echó la cabeza atrás y dejó que el agua le mojase el pelo mientras Ron la observaba. Este que desde que había sacado muy buenas notas en los exámenes que les habían hecho sus antepasados tenía la autoestima más alta.

Hermione miró a los ojos a su novio y este la besó en los labios y se metió bajo el agua mientras seguían besándose. Cuando los dos necesitaron un poco de aire salieron a la superficie. Se sonrieron y Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y le empezó a acariciar la nuca. Ron le devolvió el abrazo y se quedó mirando la orilla donde Draco y Wendy se estaban besando.

Ver para creer- dijo Ron.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro para ver donde miraba su novio y vio a Draco y Wendy besándose.

No es tan extraño que se besen son novios- dijo Hermione- tu y yo también lo hacemos.

No me refiero a eso- dijo Ron y Hermione lo miró- si a mí me hubiesen dicho que terminaría siendo amigo de Draco Malfoy hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba loca y míranos ahora.

Es extraña- dijo Hermione sonriendo- pero ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy que nosotros conocimos conocer a Wendy y a Alicia le ha hecho mucho bien. Además- miró a su novio a los ojos- si una persona te hubiese dicho que tu y yo íbamos a terminar saliendo te hubieras reído en su cara y míranos.

Es cierto- dijo Ron sonriendo y mirando a su novia- ¿quién iba a decir que yo terminaría saliendo con la ratona de biblioteca, la sabelotodo insufrible?

Y yo con el cabeza de chorlito- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Te amo- dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Y yo a ti también- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento J.J y Ginny llegaron al agua y Ron y Hermione los observaron juguetear.

¿Por qué estarán tanto tiempo esos dos juntos?- dijo Ron.

¿Té as dado cuenta?- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio.

Claro Hermione- dijo Ron- Harry, Draco y yo estuvimos hablando de eso, no somos tan brutos y cortos.

Ya lo sé- dijo Hermione- lo siento- miró Ginny y a J.J y dijo- creo que en dos corazones esta naciendo un nuevo sentimiento.

Harry y Alicia paseaban tranquilamente por los alrededores del lago, ambos llevaban el bañador puesto e iban cogidos de la mano. Alicia se detuvo frente a Harry y este la miró a los ojos con dulzura. Aun eran tristes pero no dejaban de ser hermosos.

Echo de menos a mi familia- dijo Alicia rodeando el cuello de su novio- desde que me hospitalizaros mi familia y la Orden me han demostrado mucho cariño y me he acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño, sobretodo las de mama que no me dejaba de atosigar pero ahora que encantaría que me atosigase.

Dentro de un tiempo los volveremos a ver- dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

Hay a otra persona a la que echo mucho de menos- dijo Alicia mientras continuaban con su paseo.

¿Quién?- dijo Harry.

A Remus- dijo Alicia y Harry le miró sorprendido.

Alicia se detuvo y miró a su novio con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry entendía que echase de menos a su familia pero ¿por qué echaba de menos a Remus?

¿Y por que le echas tanto de menos?- dijo Harry.

Es verdad es que tu no lo sabes, se me olvidó contároslo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- cuando estuvo en el hospital, él a veces me iba a visitar por las tardes cuando vosotros no podíais por los estudios que eran pocas veces. La primera vez que nos quedamos a solas no sabíamos de lo que hablar pero él estuvo a mi lado y entonces empezamos a hablar de sus tiempos de Hogwarts, me contó sus aventuras nocturnas con tu padre y Sirius- esas palabras la dijo con delicadeza, sabía que a su novio le dolía hablar de Sirius y de su padre- ¿Té molesta que hable de ellos?

No- dijo Harry sonriendo con ternura y a la vez con un toque de amargura que su novia notó- continua, por favor.

Era muy divertido oírle contar sus historias, sus romances- dijo Alicia- nos empezamos a hacer muy amigos y algunas veces por la noche en las que él no podía dormir por lo ocurrido a Ania, salía de Hogwarts e iba al hospital y aunque yo estuviese dormida él se quedaba conmigo con cuidado para no despertar al que en esos momentos estaba conmigo. Además muchas veces yo también estaba despierta y nos quedábamos hablando hasta que él se iba.

Harry sabía que Remus era el merodeador más sensible y cariñoso de los cuatro pero no lograba entender por que se había encariñado tanto con su novia, entendía que no se mostrase así de cariñoso con él o con Ron por que eran chicos y a ellos nos les gustaba que les demostrasen el cariño como a las chicas pero a Hermione y Ginny las conocía de hacía más tiempo y nunca las había visto tratándola con tanto cariño. Así que se lo preguntó a Alicia.

Yo también se lo pregunte- dijo Alicia con tristeza- y me dijo que era por que me parecía mucho a una hermana que tuvo pero desgraciadamente falleció con 5 años cuando él tenía 6. Me contó que el mismo día que le mordió el hombre lobo a él, ese mismo hombre lobo mató a su hermana, a ella no la convirtió. Me dijo que tenía la misma mirada dulce y tierna de ella y que me estaba cogiendo tanto cariño como la tenía a ella.

¿De verdad?- dijo Harry con algo de tristeza al pensar lo que Remus debía de haber sufrido.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo parecía muy contenta conque ese hombre la cogiese cariño- cuando yo salí del hospital, él me fue a visitar y me contaba como estabais. Bueno pues yo le he cogido mucho cariño a Remus y él a mí también, le quiero como si fuese mi hermano mayor, no, como si fuese otro padre ¿té molesta?

A Harry le sorprendió esa pregunta y miró a su novia a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

No tendría motivos- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió- me alegra mucho por que tal vez si tu le das su cariño puede que le ayude a superar la muerte de Ania aunque eso es muy difícil.

Alicia asintió con pesar y se apoyó en el un árbol que había cerca de sus amigos. Harry observó a su novia pensativa y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Remus debía de estar pasando. Ese hombre había perdido a la mujer que amaba y él de tan solo pensar perder a Alicia sentía que moría. Vio como la chica se subía al árbol y le sonreía. Harry la siguió observando mientras esos pensamientos no se iban de su mente y recordó la primera lección del entrenamiento: su mayor miedo. Ahí había visto el cadáver de la gente que quería y le había dolido sobretodo ver el de Alicia pero muy dentro de él mientras había vivido esa experiencia había sabido que eso era una prueba y en verdad no había expresado todo su sufrimiento pero cuando terminase el entrenamiento se enfrentarían a Voldemort y sus mortífagos y entonces no serían visiones lo que viesen y tal vez morirían ¿y si él sobrevivía pero su novia no y veía su cadáver?

Harry se subió al árbol y le dio un beso a su novia, un beso que ella no esperaba pero que correspondió. Harry la besaba con desesperación, como si ese fuese el último beso que se fuesen a dar en la vida. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban aceleradamente como si acabasen de terminar una nueva lección del entrenamiento.

Te amo- dijo Harry mirando a su novia- ¿lo sabes verdad¿Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí?

Claro que lo sé- dijo Alicia mirándole preocupada- tu también eres lo más importante para mí ¿qué té pasa cielo?

Harry se abrazó a ella como temiendo que se evaporase y Alicia le devolvió el abrazo. Poco a poco el miedo que había sentido de perder a su chica fue desapareciendo al sentir como esa chica le rodeaba con la misma fuerza que él. Cerró los ojos al sentir como su novia le acariciaba el cabello.

No soportaría perderte- dijo Harry.

No me vas a perder- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la coronilla.

El chico miró a su novia a los ojos y luego miró a sus amigos como ella aunque seguían abrazados con fuerza. Vieron como Ginny y J.J se quitaban la ropa y se metían al agua y sonrieron.

Se gustan- dijeron los dos a la vez y se miraron sonriendo- tu también té as dado cuenta.

Harry y Alicia estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Después de que los chicos se fuesen a entrenar, Remus Lupin se había metido en la habitación que había tras el tapiz de la familia Black y se había puesto a mirar los retratos y los objetos de sus amigos. Sonreía con nostalgia cada vez que veía algo que le trasportaba a los sucesos de su pasado, a las aventuras vividas con sus amigos, y después a las aventuras vividas con Ania, Lily y Raichel cuando Lily comenzó a salir con James.

Se sentía tremendamente mal al pensar que ellos ya no estaban allí, que todos habían muerto y que para uno de los merodeadores que quedaba vivo era un traidor, un vil y sucio traidor, que los había traicionado, a James, a Lily, a Raichel, a Sirius, a Ania, a él pero lo peor se había traicionado a si mismo, al traicionar a sus amigos también se había traicionado a si mismo.

Después le vino a la cabeza Harry y se pregunto el tiempo que estaría entrenando con sus amigos y sus antepasados. Esperaba que no estuviese mucho tiempo por que debía seguir con sus estudios y por que lo echaría mucho de menos pero no sólo a él sino también a Alicia a la que había cogido mucho cariño desde que estuvo ingresada en el hospital. Le recordaba tanto a su pequeña hermana que era tan dulce e inocente como ella. Se alegraba mucho de que Harry hubiese encontrado a una chica tan buena como ella, él se lo merecía y los dos merecían ser felices y esperaba que esa felicidad llegase algún día a ellos, lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al día siguiente siguieron con el entrenamiento. La séptima lección se llamaba: buscando tu animal interior. Y los chicos enseguida entendieron que harían en esa prueba. Aprenderían a transformarse en animales. Alicia y Wendy como ya sabían estuvieron reforzando su otras lecciones de entrenamiento y ayudando a sus amigos a transformarse.

Todos llevamos un animal dentro- dijo Helga- y lo único que tenéis que hacer es cerrar los ojos y sentir el animal que lleváis dentro.

Después de un mes Harry fue el primero en conseguirlo transformándose en un precioso león, cuando se vio reflejado en el agua del lago de la sorpresa volvió a convertirse en persona.

Muy bien Harry- dijo Godric- como buen heredero de Gryffindor, es decir de mí, té conviertes en león.

¿Eso quiere decir que yo me voy a convertir en tejón?- dijo Hermione un poco preocupada al pensar que ella heredera de Huffelpaff. Ella quería un animal como el de sus amigos, fuerte, imponente.

No tiene por que- dijo Rowena- Alicia es mi heredera y no se convierte en águila. El animal en el que os convertís es el que lleváis dentro, con el que compartí algunas características.

Por ejemplo Alicia se convierte en unipegaso por que es inocente y dulce como un unipegaso- dijo Jack y Alicia sonrió tímidamente- y Harry en león por que es valiente y osado como un león. Y Wendy se convierte en lechuza por que le encanta sentirse libre y volar por el cielo.

Después de Harry poco a poco lo fueron consiguiendo sus amigos. Draco se convirtió en un tigre albino, ya que era sereno. Hermione se convirtió en águila por que era observadora. J.J se convirtió en lobo y eso era muy curioso ya que él era cazador de hombres lobos. Ginny se convirtió zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y Ron en pantera, en los ojos del animal había fuego en la mirada.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!! Espero que os guste los animales que he escogido para cada uno de los chicos, no sabia muy bien en que animales convertirlos y al final me decidí por estos. Besos


	42. Recuerdos nostálgicos

**Capitulo 42: Recuerdos nostálgicos.**

Cuando ya hacía cuatro meses que estaban en aquel hermoso paraíso comenzaron con la octava lección: Manejo de Espada. Cuando los chicos se enteraron que empezarían con las espadas se ilusionaron mucho.

Ya sé que algunos de vosotros sabéis luchar con espadas- dijo Godric mirando a Wendy y Alicia- pero aun os queda mucho por mejorar.

Nos gustaría que vosotras dos nos hicierais una demostración de vuestras habilidades con la espada- dijo Rowena haciendo aparecer las replicas de las espadas de las dos chicas.

Wendy cogió su katana y Alicia la espada y las dos chicas se miraron. Se pusieron una enfrente de la otra mientras todos las observaban. Wendy sonrió a Alicia y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tu siempre as sido mejor que yo en este tiempo de cosas- dijo Wendy.

¿Cosas?- dijo Alicia- ¿qué cosas?

En lo que se refiere a lucha- dijo Wendy- ya sea con espada, con varita o cuerpo a cuerpo.

Podéis empezar- dijo Helga.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Wendy fue la primera en atacar con todas sus fueras, Alicia le detuvo el ataque con su espada. Las dos armas chocaron con fuerza y Alicia la empujó apartándola de ella. Alicia empezó a mover y a cambiar el arma de una mano a otra con mucha habilidad. Wendy seguía cada movimiento con sus ojos ávidos. Esta vez fue Alicia la que atacó y Wendy lo esquivó por centímetros.

Alicia quedó de espaldas a Wendy y esta la volvió a atacar pero sin darse la vuelta, Alicia interpuso su arma entre la de su amiga y su espalda, deteniendo el ataque. Wendy se apartó y Alicia se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos. La expresión que Harry había visto la primera vez que la vio enfrentarse a alguien, volvió a los ojos de Alicia.

Alicia atacó y Wendy detuvo el ataque con un movimiento hábil de su muñeca. Wendy volvió a atacarla y Alicia se agachó. Siguieron luchando hasta que la espada de Wendy terminó en el suelo y el filo de la de Alicia en la garganta de la rubia. Wendy sonrió con tristeza y Alicia le devolvió una triste sonrisa, ambas recordaban en esos momentos el pasado y todos se dieron cuenta. Alicia bajó la espada y Wendy recogió la suya del suelo.

Muy bien chicas- dijo Simon.

Después de la demostración de las chicas, los antepasados empezaron a enseñar a los otros a manejarlas. Primero empezaron con espadas de palo y después de dos semanas empezaron con las de verdad. Al terminar el quinto mes de su estancia allí ya sabían manejar el arma con destreza y además los habían enseñado a manejar el arco. Así que cuando empezó el sexto mes, empezaron con los duelos con varita la novena lección, con la que no estuvieron mucho tiempo por que a todos ellos se les daba muy bien.

Luego estuvieron un mes y medio con la décima lección: combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En esta lección aparte de enseñarles como pelear, les enseñaron a hacer volteretas y otras cosas. Con esas lecciones los chicos se lo estaban pasando genial.

Con la undécima lección sólo iban a estar un día. Los chicos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol y sus antepasados los observaban.

La undécima lección se llama: Lo que más amas- dijo Jenna mirando a los chicos- y para ello cada uno deberéis iros con vuestro antepasado.

Así pues los chicos se fueron cada uno con su antepasado. Harry caminaba con Godric por la orilla del lago al igual que unos meses atrás antes de la primera lección.

¿Qué es lo que más quieres Harry?- dijo Godric.

A Alicia- dijo Harry mirando al hombre.

Pues hoy podrás pasar un rato con ella a solas- dijo Godric señalándole al frente.

Harry miró hacía el hombre señalaba y vio a Alicia sonriéndole. Cuando miró a su lado Godric ya no estaba y el chico sonrió. Se acercó corriendo a Alicia y vio como junto a ella aparecía Cuper.

¡Cuidado Alicia!- gritó Harry.

Pero lo que vio le dejo sin respiración y se detuvo, vio como Alicia se acercaba a Cuper y se besaban con pasión. Alicia y Cuper dejaron de besarse y la chica miró a Harry cruelmente y sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry mientras veía como las manos de Cuper acariciaban las caderas de su novia.

Vamos Potter- dijo Alicia mirándole de arriba a bajo con desprecio- ¿de verdad creíste que te amaba? Pobre ingenuo.

Pero… todo lo que hemos vivido juntos- dijo Harry mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Solo es basura- dijo Alicia- nunca significaste nada para mí- la chica sacó la varita y empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos- siempre sentí nauseas cada vez que me besabas y me acariciabas.

Tu no eres Alicia- dijo Harry mientras sentía que el corazón se le rompía- ella nunca me diría algo así.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia sonriendo cruelmente y se puso de puntillas para darle a Cuper un beso en la garganta. Harry cerró los ojos, ver eso le dolía aunque no fuese la verdadera Alicia- nunca me as conocido Harry, yo ya no soy virgen, Cuper y yo nos lo montábamos desde que tenía 14 años y tu nunca podrás hacerme sentir lo que él.

Tu no eres ella- dijo Harry mirándola y vio que Alicia le apuntaba con la varita- ¿me vas a atacar?

¡Crucio!- dijo Alicia y antes de que Harry pudiese de esquivarlo dio de lleno en su pecho.

Harry cayó al suelo lleno de dolor. Pero le dolía más saber que era Alicia, la chica que amaba, la persona que le estaba lanzando la maldición que el dolor físico que le causaba la maldición. Harry se retorcía en el suelo mientras oía las risas de Cuper y Alicia.

La chica detuvo la maldición y Harry la observó desde el suelo, su hermoso rostro con una expresión de locura que daba verdadero miedo. Alicia levantó de nuevo la varita pero antes de que terminase de lanzarle una maldición, Harry dijo:

Expelliarmus.-

La varita de Alicia salió de sus manos y Harry aprovechó el momento para levantarse y esconderse detrás de un árbol. Asomado tras el árbol, vio como la chica cogía la varita mientras le decía a Cuper que ella sería la que le mataría.

Mientras tanto sus amigos estaban viviendo una situación parecida con sus parejas, escondidos mientras oía cosas horribles que les rompían el corazón.

Vamos Potter, sal de tu escondite- dijo Alicia maliciosamente mientras le buscaba- siempre supe que eras un gallina. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te amaba? Yo nunca podría amar a alguien como tu, yo necesito a un hombre, yo no sé amar por que el amor no existe.

Harry seguía escondido mientras oía esas horribles palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Aquí estas- dijo Alicia cuando lo encontró y se puso enfrente de él apuntándole con la varita directamente en el corazón- despídete del mundo Potter¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Alicia cayó al suelo al recibir una bofetada de Harry. La chica le miró con los ojos humedecidos mientras se tocaba la parte golpeada.

Harry… por favor- dijo Alicia con la voz quebrada.

Eso es lo que te gusta ¿verdad, zorra?- dijo Harry con crueldad- eso es lo que me dijiste el día que fuimos a Privet Drive a por el medallón de Ravenclaw, te gusta que los hombres te golpeen- Alicia miró a Harry a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas antes llenos de ternura y ahora llenos de odio, crueldad- tan solo eres una perra en celo a la que nunca he querido, solo as sido un pasatiempo para mi.

Alicia sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y se perdían por el cuello de la túnica. Harry la apuntó al corazón y dijo:

¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Ginny lloraba sin parar apoyada en un árbol mientras veía como J.J se acercaba a ella con la varita apuntándola en el corazón.

Solo eres una cría para mí- dijo J.J cruelmente mientras Ginny sentía la varita en su pecho y el rostro del muchacho extremadamente cerca- tan solo te utilizaba para un polvo y nada más pero ya no te necesito por que puedo encontrar a cualquiera.

Por favor J.J- dijo Ginny mirándole.

Por favor J.J- se burló el chico- encima de ser una cría eres una cría llorica. Vas a llamar a tu mama pues me temo que ella no va a venir.

Te amo- dijo Ginny intentando que el chico entrase en razón.

¿De verdad?- dijo J.J sonriendo- pues yo a ti no. ¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Ron veía como Hermione se acercaba a él con la varita en alto, apuntándole al corazón. Sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad, crueldad y odio.

Tú eres demasiado insignificante para mí- dijo Hermione sonriendo- ¿cómo pudiste creer que te amaría? Solamente fuiste un pasatiempo, alguien con el que poder echar un polvo.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza cuando Hermione estaba a menos de un metro- yo sé que me quieres.

Que ingenuo eres Ron- dijo Hermione- no eres nada para mí, puedo conseguir a cualquier hombre de verdad con tan solo chascar los dedos.

¿Vas a matarme?- dijo Ron.

Si- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa demente- ¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Wendy sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba mientras veía como Draco se acercaba a ella con la varita lista para atacar y con unas horribles palabras saliendo de su boca.

El aire huele a muerte- dijo Draco sonriendo- eres capaz de ver quien muere con tus poderes de adivina.

No- dijo Wendy mirando al chico con los ojos aguados.

Pues yo no necesito tener poderes de adivino para saber que tu morirás- dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿cómo pudiste creer que te amaría? Yo no sé amar preciosa, tu solo as sido un juguete sin ningún significado pero ya me he cansado. Adiós Wen ¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

J.J miró como Ginny le sonreía con crueldad y repugnancia. Mientras oía las últimas palabras de la chica una y otra vez en su cabeza. "No te amo".

No me digas eso por favor- dijo J.J apoyándose en un árbol y dejándose caer poco a poco al suelo.

Es la verdad- dijo Ginny sonriendo- tu no eres nada, nada en mi vida, solo un molesto mosquito con el que voy a acabar ahora mismo.

Tú no eres así- dijo J.J.

Tu no me conoces- dijo Ginny- no sabes como soy.

Te amo- dijo J.J.

Ginny empezó a reír cruelmente y le apuntó con la varita.

¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras Ron daba vueltas a su alrededor y la apuntaba con la varita.

Tú eres lo más importante para mí- dijo Hermione llorando- por favor Ron recapacita.

No necesito recapacitar- dijo Ron sonriendo- sé lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que siempre he deseado hacer, acabar con una molestia, con alguien aburrido con el que siempre he peleado y odiado.

No, tú me quieres- dijo Hermione.

Claro que no- dijo Ron sonriendo- tan solo a sido un pasatiempo que voy ha hacer desaparecer. ¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Draco miraba lleno de dolor a Wendy que le apuntaba con la varita en el corazón y le devolvía una mirada llena de crueldad.

¿Amor?- dijo Wendy- yo nunca he sentido amor y mucho menos por ti, por un estúpido niñito de papá.

Tu no eres Wendy- dijo Draco mirándola- ella nunca me hablaría así y me diría esas cosas por que ella es dulce.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Wendy riendo- que idiota eres Draco.

No me engañas- dijo Draco.

¿Cómo que no?- dijo Wendy- te he engañado durante todos estos meses. Adiós mi Draco ¡Avada Ked…!

* * *

Todos ellos y con lágrimas en los ojos levantaron la varita, apuntaron a las personas que amaban y dijeron:

¡Avada Kedavra!

La maldición asesina impactó en el cuerpo de la persona que amaban que cayó muerta al instante. Los chicos se dejaron caer al suelo mientras lloraban y los cadáveres de las personas que más querían y a las que ellos habían matado desaparecieron.

Godric miró a Harry que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Solo era una imagen- dijo Godric mirando al muchacho con tristeza- en realidad Alicia esta bien.

Pero he sido capaz de matarla- dijo Harry mirándole.

Tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa- dijo Godric- tus amigos han vivido lo mismo que tú, se que es duro pero cuando salgáis de aquí os tendréis que enfrentar a cosas peores. Volvamos con los demás.

Harry se puso en pie y se fueron caminando hasta la casa, en la entrada vieron a sus amigos que abrazaban a sus parejas y Ginny y J.J dándose un corto abrazo. Harry se acercó a Alicia y esta la abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Bueno chicos- dijo Helga- todos lo habéis hecho muy bien, iros a descansar y mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron temprano, se ducharon, se pusieron las túnicas que tenían sobre la cama y después de desayunar bajaron a la biblioteca donde ya estaban sus antepasados. Los chicos se sentaron frente a ellos y los sonrieron.

Buenos días- dijo Simon- hoy os enseñaremos vuestra última lección: Vuestro mayor enemigo. En esta prueba os hablaremos de las personas o seres a los que os podréis enfrentar.

A uno de los seres a los que os enfrentaréis son vampiros- dijo Jenna- pero cuando estos se enteren de que Ron y Ginny son nuestros herederos querrán acabar con vosotros sobretodo. Con los que más cuidado debéis tener son con los jefes de los vampiros, que son los mismos que conocisteis el día de la primera lección.

Ante ellos apareció una especie de pizarra donde apareció colgado un dibujo muy real de dos vampiros, una mujer y un hombre.

Drácula- dijo Jack señalando a un hombre de ojos rojos, pelo negro y largo, con cara de cadáver, pálido, y con unos colmillos larguísimos y con las unas largas uñas negras- el más cruel y sangriento de todos los vampiros, él y yo siempre tuvimos una batalla personal y cuando se enteré de que tú- señaló a Ron- eres mi heredero querrá acabar contigo pero tienes que saber que este vampiro no es como los demás. Es mucho más poderoso que los otros, es más rápido, fuerte, ágil y no le puede con tanta facilidad como a los otros. Sus ojos son muy hipnotizantes, sus presas caen rendidas a sus pies con solo mirarlas, solo los muy fuerte se resisten a ese poder, además puede convertirse en murciélago, y sus uñas son un arma letal, con ellas puede hacer grandes heridas y profundas. Al igual que la mujer- señaló a la otra vampiresa de unos 20 años, parecía un cadáver, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y unos largos colmillos-esta es tan poderosa como Drácula y es su novia, su nombre es Katrina y en cuanto se enteré de que Ginny es la heredera de Jenna irá a por ella, como Drácula y yo, Jenna y Katrina siempre tuvieron una cuenta pendiente.

Por eso Ginny y Ron os especializareis en combate con vampiros- dijo Jenna- Jack y yo os enseñaremos a manejar estacas y demás. Pero todos debéis saber como lacar un vampiro por si durante una batalla os enfrentáis a alguno.

A los vampiros se les mata o cortándoles la cabeza- dijo Jack paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación- os clavándoles una estaca en el corazón o una flecha con la punta de madera, con la luz solar, con agua bendita y las cruces no los mata pero no les gustan nada.

Por eso nosotros siempre llevamos esto- dijo Jenna y les entregó a Ron y Ginny un colgante de una preciosa cruz- espero que os sirva.

Gracias- dijeron los dos hermanos mientras se las ponían.

Vale- dijo Simon- otros de los seres a los que os podréis enfrentar son los hombres lobos. Como Drácula y Katrina, hay dos licántropos que nos tienen entre ceja y ceja a Zelda y a mí- otros dos dibujos salieron en la pizarra colgados. Un hombre y una mujerél era alto y fuerte, con los ojos marrones y el pelo negro y ella alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos negros- sus nombres son Janas y Zaira son los más peligrosos de todos los licántropos y aun no logro saber como son capaz de estar vivos aun, se dicen que hicieron un pacto con el diablo pero no se. Son rápidos, ágiles y fuertes más que ningún otro licántropo e irán a por J.J y Wendy. Como ya sabréis los licántropos convierten a las personas en uno de ellos mordiendo aunque las heridas con las garras son tremendamente peligrosas. Si un licántropo te muerde en su forma humana no te conviertes en uno de ellos pero si tiene efectos secundarios. La forma de acabar con los licántropos es haciéndole una herida con una bala de plata y con una espada de plata. J.J y Wendy os especializaréis en ellos.

Tu Draco también tienes un enemigo, cuando se entere de que eres mi heredero- dijo Rubens haciendo aparecer otro dibujo de un hombre era alto y fuerte, de ojos azules y de pelo largo, rizado y rubio que llevaba recogido en una coleta- se llama Conor Dempsey, aun sigue vivo por que se estado alimentando de sangre de unicornio. Es el mayor domador de Dragones y con sus ojos al igual que tú- señaló a Draco- es capaz de conseguir que un dragón haga lo que él quiera. Además es muy bueno con la espada y no dudará en acabar contigo.

Tú Harry deberás enfrentarte a Voldemort como ya sabes- dijo Godric y Harry asintió- y a ti Hermione te recomendaría tener cuidado con Morgana lo digo por lo que le hiciste a su ojo- Hermione asintió- y tu Alicia con esa tal Pansy y con Cuper.

Hay otros seres que pueden luchar junto a Voldemort- dijo Helga- como dementores, gigantes, banshes, etcétera.

Por último Alicia- dijo Rowena- ¿recuerdas el medallón que me pertenecía y que ahora te pertenece?- la chica asintió- no te voy a decir para que sirve lo tendrás que adivinar por ti misma.

Ahora Wendy y J.J os iréis con Zelda y Simon, ellos os enseñarán especialmente a luchar contra hombres lobo- dijo Rowena- Draco irá con Rubens para que le enseñe a domar a un dragón, Ron y Ginny os iréis con Jack y Jenna para que os enseñe a luchar contra vampiros y los demás os vendréis con Helga, Godric y conmigo y repasaremos algunas lecciones del entrenamiento para mejorar en algunos aspectos.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron cada uno con los que les había dicho Rowena. Y así estuvieron cinco últimos meses que les quedaba por estar en ese paraíso entrenando. A Ron y Ginny los ponían replicas de vampiros contra los que tenían que luchar, lo mismo hicieron con Wendy y J.J pero con hombres lobo. A estos les enseñaron a disparar las armas. Rubens ponía delante de Draco replicas de dragones y le enseñó a domarlos con sus ojos, además de enseñarle los distintos tipos de dragones. Y Hermione, Harry y Alicia estuvieron mejorando en las lecciones dadas durante todo el entrenamiento, luchando entre ellos de diferentes formas. Y así llegó el día que iban a volver a casa. Todos estaban muy contentos pro que tenían muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos y familia.

Ha sido un placer entrenaros- dijo Rubens sonriendo- sois unos estupendos herederos.

Gracias- dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Por favor llevaros esto- dijo Godric y a cada uno les entregaron una bolsa.

¿Qué es?- dijo Alicia.

Ya lo veréis- dijo Rowena sonriendo- ahora cogeros de las manos y cerrar los ojos.

Los chicos obedecieron, se cogieron de las manos y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en mitad de la sala de reuniones, allí no había nadie. Harry miró el reloj y vio que era la misma hora a la que se fueron pero del día siguiente.

Será mejor que vallamos a la cocina seguramente estén allí- dijo Draco.

Si pero mirad que pintas llevamos- dijo Hermione y los chicos se miraron.

Llevaban puesto unos trajes parecidos a los que Hermione llevaba cuando salió del diario de Helga Huffelpaff.

Subamos a cambiarnos y las armas y luego vamos a la cocina- dijo J.J mirando sus pantalones blancos y su camisa blanca con los botones abiertos dejando al descubierto su pecho- oye mirad mi cuerpo- Todos le miraron y le vieron diferente- y mirad los vuestros.

Los chicos se miraron y las chicas miraron a sus novios. En ese año fuera habían cambiado mucho y no se habían dado cuenta, habían estado tan concentrados en su entrenamiento que no se habían fijado en sus cuerpos. Además como la ropa se las daban sus antepasados no se enteraban de que iban creciendo.

Todos ellos habían crecido, sobretodo los chicos. Ron seguía siendo él más alto de todos. Hermione se acercó a él y vio que le sacaba más de una cabeza y media así que por curiosidad sacó el metro y midió a su novio.

Mides 1,90- dijo Hermione con la boca abierta.

La chica empezó a medir a todos. J.J, Draco y Harry medían lo mismo 1,88 y de las chicas la más alta era Alicia que medía 1,73, después estaba Hermione con 1,70 y por último Wendy y Ginny con 1,67.

Las chicas miraron los cuerpos de sus novios y Ginny de J.J y vieron una perfecta musculatura, la espalda de los chicos se había ensanchado, sus brazos y sus piernas eran mucho más fuertes, se les marcaban los pectorales y abdominales. Y ya no tenían cara de niños. Las chicas estaban con las bocas abiertas mirando a los chicos. Pero ellas no se quedaban atrás. Sus curvas se habían acentuado, así pues sus cinturas eran mucho más estrechas que antes y solamente habían engordado aquellas partes del cuerpo que a los hombres les gusta que engorden, así pues los muslos les habían engordado un poco, al igual que el trasero y los pechos. Y al igual que a los chicos, sus rostros eran más maduros. Los chicos las miraban embobados.

Pero ¿cómo no nos hemos podido dar cuenta?- dijo Ginny mirándose.

Yo creo que nos lanzaron algún hechizo a la ropa para que no nos diésemos cuenta de que nuestro cuerpo cambiaba ¿sino por que siempre nos daban ellos la ropa?- dijo Hermione

Si será eso- dijo Wendy y miró a Draco con una sonrisa- ¡estas guapísimo, Draco!

Wendy saltó y se colgó del cuello de Draco, este no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo. Los chicos empezaron a reír mientras sus amigos se levantaban. Cuando sus amigos ya estaban de pie se abrió la puerta y entraron los Weasley, Remus, Tommy, Tonks, Cristine, Eric, Dumbledore y Snape, que se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de los chicos, no parecían los niños que se fueron a entrenarse ahora parecían hombres y mujeres.

Hola- dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Mis… mis… mis niños- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a ellos y tocándole el pecho descubierto a Ron que sonrió- ya no son niños.

Pero si solo habéis estado un día- dijo Bill.

Un día aquí era un año en aquel paraíso- dijo Hermione- pero seguimos teniendo 16 y en algún caso 17 años por que como aquí solo ha pasado un día.

Es increíble- dijo la señora Weasley mirando a las chicas ahora- sois unas mujeres, os ha engordado el trasero y los pechos- miró a todos de arriba abajo- sobretodo a ti Alicia. No os va a valer la ropa a ninguno.

¿Qué es eso?- dijo Remus señalando la bolsa que los chicos tenían en sus manos y que les habían dado sus antepasados.

Pues no lo sabemos- dijo Draco abriendo la bolsa.

Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y sonrieron al ver dentro ropa muggle y túnicas, sabían que sus ropas nos le iban a valer.

Aun así os tendréis que comprar algo más de ropa- dijo la señora Weasley- y unas túnicas nuevas para Hogwarts. Cuando valláis al callejón Diagón podéis comprároslas.

Ahora será mejor que subáis a cambiaros y luego bajéis a comer- dijo el señor Weasley.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a la puerta. Harry se quedó el último con Alicia, cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba. Alicia y él se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Dumbledore sonriendo y junto a él Snape.

¿Puedes quedarte un momento?- dijo Dumbledore, Harry asintió y Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella- el profesor Snape y yo hemos estado hablando de su presencia en clase de Pociones y el motivo por el que ya no acude a ella.

Sabe perfectamente por que no voy a clase de Pociones, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry educadamente pero con una nota de frialdad- lo vio en la pantalla de la vida.

Lo recuerdo- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- pero tiene que reconocer que no debió de hablar de ese modo al profesor Snape.

Puede ser- dijo Harry- pero él no debió decir las cosas que dijo de Alicia.

También es cierto- dijo Dumbledore- los dos se equivocaron en su forma de actuar y he estado hablando con el profesor Snape y podrá volver a su clase, con una condición…

¿Cuál?- cortó Harry.

Que le pida perdón- dijo Dumbledore mientras Snape sonreía con suficiencia.

Ni hablar- dijo Harry- el que debería pedirme perdón es él.

Él también debe hacerlo- dijo Dumbledore y la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Snape.

¿Cómo?- dijo Snape mirando al anciano.

Lo que has oído Severus- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo tranquilamente- Harry debe seguir estudiando Pociones así que los dos deberán dar su brazo a torcer. No les pido que se hagan amigos, por que sé que so sería imposible, pero por lo menos una disculpa no estaría mal.

No pienso hacerlo- dijeron Snape y Harry y a la vez.

Bueno no tiene que ser ahora- dijo Dumbledore- piénsalo Harry y tú, Severus, espera que quiero hablar contigo. Puedes irte Harry.

Harry no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, salió dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio al profesor de Pociones que se la devolvió con la misma intensidad. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de los chicos donde estaban sus amigos cambiándose de ropa. Harry se tumbo en la cama boca arriba y miró al techo.

Menos mal que nos dieron ropa- dijo Draco- nada de mi antigua ropa me vale.

A mi tampoco- dijo J.J- tenemos que comprarnos más ¿Qué haces, Ron?

Me a dicho mi madre que baje la ropa- dijo Ron sacando la ropa del armario- y que cuando vaya al callejón Diagón la lleve a la tienda de ropa de segunda mano, me darán dinero y me podré comprar con lo que me den más ropa.

Pues yo también voy ha hacer eso- dijeron Draco y J.J a la vez- algo más de dinero nunca viene mal.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo que seguía en la misma posición en la cama mientras murmuraba palabras intangibles- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Harry no pudo contestar. Las chicas entraron ya cambiadas de ropa.

Nosotras ya le bajamos la ropa a la señora Weasley- dijo Hermione dándole un beso a su novio- menos Alicia.

¿Por qué?- dijo Ron.

Por que me vale toda la ropa de Alicia y me la voy a quedar- dijo Ginny sonriendo, le encantaba la ropa de su hermana.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Alicia sentándose en el borde de la cama de su novio.

Harry miró a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido pero relajó la expresión al encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Harry le empezó a contar la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore y Snape.

Pedirle perdón ¿a Snape?- dijo Ron- Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco.

Pues yo creo que Dumbledore hace bien en querer que los dos os pidáis perdón- dijo Hermione- ninguno de los dos se tenía que haber puesto como se pusieron.

Hermione no le pienso pedir perdón a Snape- dijo Harry- por el simple echo de que es Snape.

¿Y vas a renunciar a tu sueño de ser auror por tu orgullo?- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró, se la veía enfadada- eso es infantil e inmaduro.

Pues a lo mejor yo soy infantil e inmaduro- dijo Harry enfadándose también, pensaba que ella estaría de acuerdo con él.

Pues si a lo mejor si lo eres- dijo Alicia levantándose.

Mira Alicia no quiero discutir- dijo Harry- no me apetece.

Pues pídele perdón a Snape- dijo Alicia.

¡No pienso pedirle perdón a Snape!- gritó Harry poniéndose en pie- ¡no pienso pedir perdón por que ese día tan solo dije la verdad, no voy a pedirle perdón por que habló de mi padre y de Sirius, no voy a pedirle perdón por que te insulto a ti ¿entiendes?!

¡¿Y por que me insultase a mi vas a renunciar a tu sueño?!- gritó Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos- porque nadie se mete contigo en mi presencia ¿entendiste?

Harry por favor trágate tu orgullo por unos segundos y pídele disculpas- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos- no renuncies a tus sueños por mí, no debes renunciar a tus sueños por nada, ni nadie. Por favor, dime que lo harás, dime que le pedirás perdón.

Harry apoyó su frente en la de la chica y cuando suspiró, Alicia sintió el aliento calido chocar contra su rostro.

Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿verdad?- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió.

¿Eso quiere decir que lo harás?- dijo Alicia.

Eso quiere decir que lo haré- dijo Harry sonriendo y la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo- ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el amor te vuelve un esclavo por que yo soy el tuyo.

Las chicas salieron a fuera para que Harry se pudiese cambiar y luego bajaron todos juntos a la cocina donde estaban los que habían estado cuando habían llegado, incluso Snape que parecía de mal humor. Alicia le dio un leve y disimulado empujón que paso desapercibido para todos menos para Dumbledore que sonrió. Harry se acercó de mal humor a Snape y este le miró, bueno todos los miraron. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, ninguno parecía dispuesto a pedir perdón el primero.

Por Merlín- dijo Alicia sobresaltando a todos- no es tan difícil, lo siento, ya esta esas dos palabras.

Lo siento- gruñeron los dos a la vez, se cruzaron de brazos y apartaron la mirada del otro mientras todos negaban con la cabeza.

Eso me sirve- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- te incorporaras a clase Harry.

Harry asintió y se sentó junto a su novia que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como recompensa que hizo que le subiera un poco el ánimo. Después de comer estuvieron hablando del entrenamiento al que fueron sometidos. Así se les hizo de noche y la señora Weasley les puso la cena, después de comer se empezaron a ir a la cama y Dumbledore y Snape volvieron al colegio. Hasta que solo quedaron en la cocina, Remus, Harry y Alicia. La última estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Harry y le daba besos en la cabeza mientras este sonreía.

Os parecéis tanto a ellos- dijo Remus sonriendo con nostalgia ante la escena.

Harry y Alicia lo mirar y vieron sus ojos llenos de nostalgia y tristeza.

¿A quien?- dijo Alicia.

A James y a Lily- dijo Remus sonriendo- Lily tenía el cabello rojo como tú y era igual de dulce. Y bueno Harry tu eres igual a tu padre menos en los ojos. Cuando se hicieron novios, Lily hacía lo mismo que tú, se sentaba sobre las piernas de James y le daba besos en la cabeza. Cuando os miro a vosotros los recuerdo tanto.

Remus¿Tu crees que les caería bien?- dijo Alicia tímidamente.

Te adorarían- dijo Remus sonriendo y los dos chicos sonrieron- te querría como a una hija. Y Sirius te querría también mucho.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron mientras Remus se quedaba pensativo, recordando el pasado.

Recuerdo que tú padre siempre nos contaba con pelo y señales todo lo que le pasaba con Lily antes de hacerse novios- dijo Remus y los chicos le miraron- nos contaba todas sus peleas y lo hacía con tantos detalles que era como si lo estuviésemos viéndolo.

¿Cómo empezaron a salir mis padres?- dijo Harry.

Un día como siempre tú padre perseguía a Lily por todo los jardines pidiéndole una cita- dijo Remus sonriendo- nosotros estábamos observándolos escondidos.

**FLASH BACK.**

Lily caminaba con paso rápido por los jardines intentando escapar de James que iba unos pasos más atrás mientras la llamaba.

Espera Evans- dijo James y salió corriendo hasta que la alcanzó.

¿Qué quieres Potter?- dijo Lily soltándose de él.

Anda por favor acepta venir conmigo a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade- dijo James sonriendo- anda se buena.

Ya te he dicho que no- dijo Lily molesta, no entendía por que era tan pesado- no pienso desperdiciar una salida a Hogsmeade por irme contigo.

No seas así Evans- dijo James sonriendo- te prometo que te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

No- dijo Lily cortantemente.

Hagamos un trato- dijo James y Lily le miró con las cejas alzadas- vamos este sábado juntos a Hogsmeade, si después de ese día me dices que no quieres saber nada de mí, que no te lo pasaste bien y que no te gusto pues entonces yo te dejaré en paz de una vez y no te volveré a pedir una cita.

Lily se quedó pensativa, no era un mal trato, solo tendría que pasar un día con él y luego se podría deshacer diciéndole que no le aguantaba. La chica vio como James extendía la mano para que se la estrechase y después de unos minutos la chica se la estrechó.

Esta bien- dijo Lily- pero cuidado con lo que haces.

Tranquila- dijo James soltándose las manos.

Lily se marchó y James se giró hacía donde estaban sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con los pulgares en alto. Sirius, Remus y Peter sonrieron.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Ese día James fue el chico más feliz del todo el colegio- dijo Remus sonriendo.

¿Ese sábado se hicieron novios?- preguntó Harry.

No- dijo Remus sonriendo.

**FLASH BACK.**

James estaba en las tres escobas esperando a Lily habían quedado en ir allí por que ella había ido primero a comprar unas cosas con sus amigas. Sus amigos estaban en una mesa del local cerca de él. James estaba muy nervioso temía que la chica no fuese y le dejase plantado pero la puerta de bar se abrió y por ella entró Lily con Ania y Raichel sus dos amigas. Ania y Raichel se fueron con Peter, Sirius y Remus ya que de hacía un tiempo para atrás se habían hecho amigos.

Lily se acercó a la mesa donde estaba James y se sentó junto a él. James tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y miraba a Lily lleno de felicidad.

¿Ya hiciste todas las compras?- dijo James.

Si- dijo Lily mientras la señora Rosmerta les llevaba unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Estas muy linda- dijo James y Lily lo miró a los ojos.

James se quedó embobado mirando los ojos verdes de la chica que tenía a su lado siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que los miraba.

Gracias- dijo Lily sonrojada y James reaccionó.

James sonrió al ver a la chica sonrojada, había conseguido hacerla sonrojar. Los chicos siguieron hablando y Lily reía sin para por los comentarios de James, nunca imaginó que ese chico fuese en realidad tan divertido, siempre creyó que era arrogante pero era muy simpático.

Después decidieron volver al castillo. Salieron a la fría calle donde estaba todo nevado. Lily tiritaba de frío, toda esa semana había estado enferma y todavía no estaba recuperada del todo. James se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía frío y le echó el brazo por encima del hombro para darla un poco de calor.

Lily lo miró y vio que el chico la sonreía. No sabía por que pero no le molestaba que la abrazase de esa forma, al contrario se sentía a gusto tan cerca del chico, sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo. Lily se pegó más a James y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras caminaban hacía el castillo.

No hablaban pero James se sentí cómodo con ese silencio aparte de por tener a Lily tan cerca. Por otro lado ella cada vez se sentía peor, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada.

James- dijo Lily y el chico lo miró era la primera vez que le llamaba por el nombre.

¿Qué Lily?- dijo James.

No me siento bien- dijo Lily deteniéndose.

James la miró y la vio con mala cara. Estaba pálida y parecía mareada. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente y vio que la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Lily estas ardiendo- dijo James preocupada- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Pero la chica no contesto por que en ese momento se desmayó. James la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo y la llevó hasta el castillo en brazos.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

¿Y que pasó?- dijo Alicia mirando muy interesada a Remus.

Bueno James se quedó toda la noche en la enfermería junto a ella y Lily no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente- dijo Remus- cuando Ania, Raichel, Sirius, Peter y yo fuimos a visitarla ella despertó.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ania, Raichel, Sirius, Peter y Remus llegaron a la enfermería pero se detuvieron ante el biombo al escuchar como Lily se despertaba. Querían dejar a James y a la chica a solas.

Buenos días dormilona- dijo James.

¿Qué haces aquí James?- dijo Lily.

Me he quedado toda la noche contigo- dijo James acariciándole el pelo.

Lily estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo con James¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo en el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca del chico¿Por qué le gustaba que le acariciara el rostro? Estaba asustada, no entendía por que su corazón latía tan deprisa.

No tenías que haberte quedado- dijo Lily bruscamente, sabía que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva pero estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sintiendo por ese chico, no podía enamorarse de él, James Potter era un ligón ¿y si se enamoraba de él y después la terminaba dejando? No, lo alejaría.

Te desmayaste durante nuestra cita- dijo James sonriendo- y por eso debía cuidarte.

Mira Potter- "Potter" pensó James "¿desde cuando lo volvía a llamar por el apellido¿Qué había hecho mal?"- no te tendrías que haber preocupada tanto con que me hubieses traído hubiese bastado, no tenías por que haberte quedado, así que puedes irte.

Pero ¿Por qué me tratas así?- dijo James dolido- ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Potter hicimos un trato y me dijiste que me dejarías en paz…

Si no te divertías pero te divertiste, estuviste riendo y nos lo pasamos muy bien- dijo James.

Los siento Potter pero no quiero nada contigo- dijo Lily- debes cumplir el trato que hicimos.

¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo James poniéndose en pie y mirándola lleno de dolor. Lily asintió- esta bien, te dejaré en paz, nunca más te molestaré, yo cumplo mi palabra- el chico cada vez levantaba más la voz pero lo hacía sin darse cuenta, estaba enfadado, dolido. Las lagrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos pero no iba a llorar un merodeador no lloraba- ¡tu ya no eres nada para mi, Evans¡te olvidaré aunque sea lo último que haga, lo haré, te sacaré de mi corazón¡pero tranquila yo ya no te molestaré¡Hasta siempre Evans!

James salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, chocando en el camino de Sirius y Remus que vieron como una lagrima recorría su rostro pero que se limpiaba con rapidez, al fin y al cabo un merodeador, no llora.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

James cumplió su trato- dijo Remus- no volvió a pedirle una cita a Lily en realidad no la volvió a hablar cada vez que pasaba por nuestro lado, él hacía como si no la viese, como si no existiese. Dos meses después de lo ocurrido, Mcgonagall fue a buscar a Lily a la clase de Encantamientos, Dumbledore quería hablar con ella. Así que Lily se fue con la profesora Mcgonagall y no volvió en todo el día. La buscamos por todas partes hasta que la encontramos en una clase vacía, sentada en un pupitre llorando. Nosotros creímos conveniente que entrarán Ania y Raichel por ser sus amigas pero James entró el primero y decidimos quedarnos fuera.

**FLASH BACK.**

James se acercó a Lily que estaba sentada con la cara oculta entre sus manos mientras lloraba. James se acercó hasta la chica, se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le apartó las manos de la cara. Lily le miró a los ojos y vio que estaban llenos de preocupación, se estaba preocupando por ella.

¿Qué pasa Lily?- dijo James con ternura.

James- dijo Lily llorando- mis padres… mis padres han muerto en un ataque de ese asesino de Voldemort.

James suspiró y se acercó a ella un poco más. No sabía lo que decir, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así.

Lo siento- dijo James y Lily se dio cuenta de que lo decía con sinceridad- ¿Qué vas ha hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

Supongo que irme a vivir con la odiosa de mi hermana y su marido- dijo Lily llorando.

¿No te llevas bien con tu hermana?- dijo James y Lily negó con la cabeza mientras más lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos- pues vente a vivir a mi casa con mis padres, Sirius y conmigo.

Lily quedó petrificada, no podía creer lo que ese chico le estaba pidiendo. Le estaba ofreciendo ayuda cuando ella le trató tan mal.

Pero… tus padres…

A mis padres no les importará- dijo James haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia- ella te querrán mucho, no debes…

Pero no terminó por que Lily se había puesto de rodillas frente a él y le estaba abrazando mientras lloraba sin parar. James perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas quedando la chica sobre él.

Lily- dijo James acariciándola el pelo.

Lo siento mucho James- dijo Lily- siento mucho como te traté, en realidad me lo pase muy bien en la cita que tuvimos a Hogsmeade pero es que tuve miedo de lo que estaba empezando a nacer en mi corazón. Ese día conocí al verdadero James Potter, no al que yo me imaginaba y esa tarde en mi corazón empezó a nacer algo que se ha quedado ahí y que no creo que pueda sacarlo nunca. Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

James cerró los ojos, lo que había deseado oír por tanto tiempo se había echo realidad esa tarde, en la que la chica se había enterado de que sus padres habían muerto pero él ahora no se separaría de ella, le daría todo su amor para que ella se recuperase, él la haría feliz.

Te amo Lily Evans- dijo James y Lily lo miró.

El chico le limpió las lágrimas y la chica sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. James le acercó a él y la besó en los labios con ternura. Y entonces Lily lo supo, le quería, claro que le quería, lo amaba.

Te amo- dijo Lily y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Así es como tus padres se hicieron novios- dijo Remus sonriendo.

¿Y cuando salió de Hogwarts, mama se fue a vivir a casa de mi padre?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Remus- los padres de James, tus abuelos la acogieron con mucho cariño al igual que a Sirius. Vivían en el valle de Godric en la casa en la que viviste por un año. Esa era de tus abuelos, un año después cuando teníamos 18 años, los padres de James murieron en un ataque de Voldemort. Así que James heredó la casa y Sirius se fue a vivir a la casa que había justo al lado, yo me fui a vivir con él y Ania y Raichel se fueron a la casa que había al lado de la de Sirius y de la mía, en cambio Peter no quiso venir a vivir con ninguno de nosotros. Poco después Lily y James se casaron y te tuvieron a ti y esa es la historia de tus padres.

¿Y la de Sirius con las chicas?- dijo Harry- ¿nunca tuvo una novia que le durase más de una semana?

Que va- dijo Remus sonriendo- él era un alma libre como solía decir. Sirius tuvo muchas novias, era muy guapo y con una de sus sonrisas era capaz de hacer flaquear a cualquier chica menos a una. Con Lily y Ania nunca lo intentó por que él sabía lo que James y yo sentíamos por ellas pero en cambia con Raichel lo intento pero nunca consiguió hacerla flaquear. En sexto año, Sirius y Raichel empezaron a verse a escondidas ya sabéis para que- los dos chicos asintieron sonriendo- poco a poco los dos se fueron enamorando del otro pero los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para decirlo además de que ambos (Raichel también) decían que eran almas libres. Así pues ellos seguían saliendo con chicos y en el caso de Sirius con chicas pero cuando ninguno de los dos tenía novia se iban a escondidas a acostarse. Así estuvieron parte del sexto año y todo el séptimo pero cuando tuvimos 18 años, Raichel cortó ese tipo de relación. Le dijo que ella quería una relación sería y que con él no tenía eso y aunque los dos se querían no se dijeron lo que sentían. Siguieron tratándose como antes pero no se veían a escondidas, hacían bromas como las que visteis en la pantalla de la vida cuando tú naciste.

¿Y nunca se lo dijeron?- dijo Alicia.

No por que poco después de que tú nacieras- dijo Remus señalando a Harry- Raichel murió. Siempre recordaré ese día fue horrible. Como miembros de la orden, Dumbledore nos envió a Ania, a Raichel y a mí junto a otros a un ataque que Voldemort hizo. Sirius, James y Lily se quedaron en la casa por que estaban preparando todo para hacer el encantamiento Fidelio.

**FLASH BACK.**

Remus y Ania llegaron al Valle de Godric, no sabían como dar la noticia, sabía que a todos le dolería pero sobretodo a Sirius. Llamaron a la puerta y James los abrió, venían magullados, sucios pero ilesos aunque se dio cuenta de que faltaba Raichel.

Entraron a la casa, Ania tenía los ojos aguados casi apunto de llorar pero aguantaba, Remus iba con la cara más triste y seria que le habían visto nunca.

Menos mal que estáis bien- dijo Lily al verlos.

¿Y Raichel?- dijo Sirius.

Remus y Ania se miraron y el hombre se dio cuenta de que ella no sería capaz de dar la noticia así que tomo aire y miró a sus amigos, en especial a Sirius.

Veréis fue un ataque ha gran escala- dijo Remus.

No te estoy preguntando como fue el ataque, Remus- dijo Sirius acercándose a él- te estoy preguntando por Raichel.

Ella… ella a muerto Sirius- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo a los ojos- lo siento pero no se pudo hacer nada por ella.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Sirius mientras oía como Lily y Ania lloraban- no puedes hablarme en serio, no puedes. Ella no esta muerta.

Nosotros vimos su cadáver- dijo Ania llorando- tienes que hacerte a la idea de que no va a volver.

Esto no puede ser- dijo Sirius con los ojos aguados- ella no puede estar muerta. No se puede morir sin que yo la hubiese dicho… sin que yo la hubiese dicho que la amo.

James y Remus se acercaron a él y le abrazaron. Pocas veces habían visto llorar a Sirius pero nunca como esa.

¿Quién fue?- dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix, tu prima- dijo Remus.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

¿Bellatrix?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Remus- por que crees que el día en que Sirius murió se enfrentó a Bellatrix por que quería venganza. Quería verla morir pero Bellatrix siempre fue muy buena en duelos.

Los tres quedaron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que Alicia habló.

¿Y tú con Ania¿Cómo fue vuestra historia?

Bueno Ania y yo nunca nos dijimos nada de lo que sentíamos, y nuestro primer y único beso fue en el ataque que hubo en Hogsmeade y en el que murió- dijo Remus- nunca nos atrevimos a decirnos lo que sentíamos además de que a mi me daba miedo de que cuando se enterase de que era un licántropo no quisiera saber nada pero cuando se enteraron no le importó, ni a ella, ni a Raichel, ni a Lily. Pero aun así no le dije que la quería ni ella me lo dijo a mí. Después de la muerte de Raichel y de tus padres, de que Sirius fuese enviado a Azkaban y de que pensáramos que Peter estaba muerto, Ania decidió marcharse, recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ania estaba en casa de Remus, miraba al hombre que amaba a los ojos y él le devolvía la mirada.

Me voy Remus- dijo Ania.

Remus no contestó se quedó callado y apartó la mira de los ojos de su amiga que desde lo ocurrido con sus amigos tenían un toque de tristeza al igual que los del hombre.

Aquí ya no me queda nada- dijo Ania- mis amigos han muerto o han sido enviados a Azkaban por traicionarnos, ahora Harry vive con sus tíos y Voldemort ha desaparecido pero los recuerdos están clavados en mi corazón y me están matando. Solo me quedas tú, Remus y si me pides que me quede entonces lo haré, me quedaré pero sino me iré.

Remus no contesto, se quedó mirando a la chica a los ojos y supo que tenía que dejarla ir aunque a él le doliese por que así tal vez ella se recuperase un poco de todo ese dolor que la guerra les había causado.

Vete Ania- dijo Remus sonriendo con tristeza- busca la felicidad en otro lugar.

Ania bajó la mirada que estaba inundada en lágrimas y luego se abrazó a Remus, este le devolvió el abrazo. La chica se puso en pie congió la maleta y se fue.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Ania- dijo Remus- hasta ahora.

Hacíais una bonita pareja- dijo Alicia y Remus sonrió y la acarició el rostro.

Será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama- dijo Remus poniéndose en pie.

El hombre le dio un beso en la cabeza a Alicia y una palmada en el hombro a Harry y salió de la cocina. Poco después los dos chicos se pusieron en pie y subieron las escaleras a sus cuartos mientras pensaban en lo que el hombre les había contado. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se marcharon cada uno a su cuarto, esa noche soñaron con los merodeadores y las chicas que estos amaban.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os apreció? Espero que os guste. Dejadme muchos reviews, besos y adiós.


	43. La promesa y un nuevo ministro

**Capitulo 43: La promesa y un nuevo ministro.**

Pasaron dos días desde que los chicos llegaron a Grimmauld Place después de su largo entrenamiento, no tan largo para otros. Llegó el 25 de Marzo, día en el que iban al Callejón Diagón. Hermione le había dicho a Harry que Rita estaría allí sobre las doce y media de la mañana. Ellos se levantaron a las ocho y media para llegar pronto allí comprar ropa que necesitaban y para disimuladamente mirar los regalos que le comprarían a Alicia. Harry entretendría a la chica para que sus amigos comprasen los regalos e irían al caldero chorreante donde habían quedado con Rita para que la hiciesen la entrevista. Ya todos los chicos sabían lo de la entrevista menos Alicia.

Así que después de desayunar, los chicos cogieron la ropa que nos les valía y se fueron al callejón Diagón en el autobús noctámbulo.

Esa mañana Alicia se había levantado más triste de lo normal y Harry lo había notado así que había estado intentando animarla y aunque conseguía sacarla alguna que otra sonrisa no conseguía animarla del todo y pronto se volvía a quedar pensativa y no hablaba.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagón a las nueve de la mañana. Entraron por el caldero chorreante y saludaron a Tom el tabernero que los devolvió el saludo. Después de golpear los ladrillos correctos en la pared entraron al callejón Diagón por donde no circulaba mucha gente. Fueron primero a la tienda de segunda mano para llevar la ropa, allí les dieron una gran suma de dinero ya que cada uno llevaba mucha ropa. Así que después se fueron a Madame Malkin a comprar las túnicas nuevas para Hogwarts.

Cuando terminaron en la tienda de túnicas se fueron a Flourish y Blotts para que J.J y Wendy compraran los libros de sexto ya que la chica había estado compartiéndolos con Draco y cuando tenían que estudiar no se apañaban.

Después de encoger todas las compras se las guardaron en los bolsillos y siguieron caminando entre las tiendas y mirando disimuladamente cosas para Alicia y preguntándole que si le gustaban. En algunas tiendas o por la calle se encontraron a algunas personas conocidas, compañeros de clase que los detenían para preguntarle a Alicia como estaba y para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento. Alicia siempre les decía que no se preocupasen y los chicos se iban muy contentos.

Harry que iba de la mano de Alicia, hizo que se quedasen más rezagados para que sus amigos pudiesen irse a comprar los regalos para la chica.

No veo a ninguno, Harry- dijo Alicia.

Que más da- dijo Harry- así podemos estar un rato a solas.

Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este soltó la mano de la chica y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la cabeza- estas triste, decaída.

Alicia se quedó en silencio y sin que ninguno se diese cuenta un escarabajo se poso en el hombro de la chica.

Anoche tuve un sueño- dijo Alicia.

¿De Voldemort?- dijo Harry.

No- dijo Alicia- recuerda que nuestros antepasados nos enseñaron a dominar la Oclumancia y la Legermancia (N/A: Se que no lo puse pero es que se me olvidó por eso lo pongo ahora, lo siento). Anoche cerré mi mente y le hubiera sido imposible entrar en ella pero tuve un sueño.

¿Qué soñaste?- dijo Harry.

Con lo que pasaría si se cumpliese la profecía que habla de Voldemort y de ti- dijo Alicia que en el último momento se le quebró la voz.

Harry se detuvo y Alicia hizo lo mismo. El chico la cogió de la mano y miró a los lados para después meterla en un pequeño callejón. El escarabajo para no ser visto se puso en la pared.

Escúchame bien Alicia- dijo Harry- no quiero que pienses en eso, quiero que lo olvides…

Pero ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?- cortó Alicia con los ojos humedecidos- si esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…- a cada palabra que la chica había dicho una lágrima había recorrido su rostro- ¿y si te pasa algo? Yo te necesito…

Harry no quería seguir escuchando, no quería que llorase, así que la beso, la beso como si al día siguiente se acabase el mundo, como si nada importase solo ese beso que se estaban dando. Harry colocó las manos en el trasero de Alicia y la levantó del suelo y ella le rodeo el cuello mientras el escarabajo se iba volando de allí.

Los chicos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Harry la dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la chica apoyó su frente en la de él.

No quiero verte triste- dijo Harry- quiero que seas feliz y para ello debes vivir, vivamos el presente- el chico la dejó en el suelo- te quiero.

Alicia se abrazó a él con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Y yo a ti- dijo Alicia.

Los dos salieron de ese pequeño callejón y se pusieron a caminar. Alicia no estaba mucho más animada que antes así que Harry buscaba algo con que alegrarla y entretenerla. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que pasaron por delante de una joyería y Harry se detuvo. Alicia hizo lo mismo y miró el escaparate.

Entremos- dijo Harry.

¿Para que?- dijo Alicia.

Quiero comprarte algo- dijo Harry.

No quiero que me compres nada- dijo Alicia- no lo necesito.

Pero yo quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry y tiró de ella entrando en la tienda donde no había nadie, ni siquiera el dependiente.

Aun sin dependiente Harry se puso a mirar cosas y al final Alicia se dejó llevar por la tentación y empezó a mirar junto a Harry los mostradores donde estaban las joyas. Estaban tan inmersos mirando las diferentes joyas que no se dieron cuenta de que de la trastienda aparecía un hombre.

¿Puedo ayudarlos?- dijo una amable voz detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron y se dieron la vuelta. Detrás de uno de los mostradores había un hombre bastante mayor, con el pelo canoso y los ojos grises. Era bastante alto y no estaba muy arrugado para la edad que debía tener. Sonreía a los chicos con amabilidad y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Estábamos mirando- dijo Alicia.

Ya veo- dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír- ¿sabéis lo que estáis buscando? Tal vez os podría ayudar.

Pues la verdad es que no sabemos lo que buscamos- dijo Harry acercándose al mostrador donde estaba el hombre seguido de Alicia- pero buscamos algo especial, algo único. No me importa el precio.

¿Algo único?- dijo el dependiente dándose golpecitos en la barbilla y entonces después de unos minutos el hombre volvió a sonreír- creo que ya se lo que queréis. Por favor seguidme.

El hombre se fue a la trastienda y los dos chicos se miraron. ¿Y si era una trampa? En estos tiempos que corrían no podían fiarse de nadie pero a ninguno de los dos les inspiraba desconfianza ese hombre. Harry alargó la mano hacía Alicia que la cogió y entraron a la trastienda y vieron que el hombre estaba abriendo una caja fuerte.

El hombre sacó un pequeño cofre que puso sobre una mesa redonda que había en el centro de la habitación. Los chicos se acercaron hasta la mesa y el hombre abrió el cofre dejando ver un cojín que ocupaba todo el cofre y encima del cojín dos alianzas de oro que brillaban con intensidad.

Harry se decepcionó un poco, él hubiese esperado algo más al ver como ese hombre protegía el cofre pero simplemente eran dos alianzas.

No te dejes llevar por las apariencia Harry Potter- dijo el hombre que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la expresión de decepción del chico- es mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista.

Los chicos le miraron y vieron que el hombre les hacía un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asientos. Los dos obedecieron y miraron al hombre que los sonreía.

Estos anillos son muy antiguos- dijo el hombre- hay una leyenda sobre ellos.

¿Una leyenda?- dijo Alicia muy interesada- ¿y que dice la leyenda?

La leyenda dice que un joven muggle forjó estos anillos- dijo el hombre- después uno de ellos se lo entregó a su amada que era bruja y el otro se lo quedó él. Ambos lo llevaban siempre como símbolo de su amor. Fueron felices hasta que un ser malvado llegó al mundo queriendo llenarlo de oscuridad y hubo una gran batalla en la que ambos lucharon y en la que uno fue herido de muerte. Cuando ella murió, él sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón pero su amor, que era el más puro y verdadero que existía en la tierra, devolvió la felicidad a los corazones de las personas, hubo magia aunque él era muggle pero ahí una magia más fuerte que la que se hace con varitas y es el amor y el amor de esos jóvenes era el más grande de todos. Por que incluso muerta ella su amor seguía vivo.

¿Dos jóvenes?- dijo Harry- ¿Quiénes?

No se sabe- dijo el hombre- pero creo que fueron uno de los primeros magos de la historia. Dentro del anillo vienen grabados las iniciales de sus nombres pero nada más.

¿Cuáles son?- dijo Harry.

J.R y G.M- dijo el hombre.

Y cuando dice que su amor devolvió la felicidad a los corazones de las personas ¿a que se refiere?- dijo Alicia.

Me temo que tampoco lo se- dijo el hombre- no encontrado en ningún sitio nada sobre eso, lo único que he encontrado han sido la leyenda de los anillos. Muchos jóvenes enamorados han entrado en mi tienda y como vosotros siempre me pedían algo especial, único y yo siempre les enseñaba esta reliquia. Pero cuando ellos se ponían el anillo nos les valía, se hacía demasiado grande y se les caía y eso era por que no estaban destinado a ellos y por eso mismo no los he vendido.

¿Y cree que a nosotros nos vendrían bien?- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué no?- dijo el hombre y le entregó el anillo más pequeño y luego a Harry el otro.

Los dos chicos miraron el anillo y luego se lo pusieron a la vez. El anillo se volvió del tamaño exacto de sus dedos y ambos sintieron una maravillosa calidez recorriéndole el cuerpo desde donde se habían colocado el anillo. Los anillos brillaban ahora con más intensidad que antes. El hombre lo observó con una sonrisa y los chicos le miraron.

Parece que si sois vosotros- dijo el hombre- por favor ¿podrías dejarme un momento el anillo?

Harry se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó al hombre. En cuanto el hombre lo tuvo en sus manos el anillo dejo de brillar. Lo examinó durante unos segundos, sonrió y se lo entregó de nuevo a Harry.

Mira el grabado- dijo el anciano- y tú también.

Los chicos obedecieron y para su sorpresa vieron que en ambos anillos ahora ponían sus iniciales. En ambos anillos ponía H.P y A.W.

Vosotros estáis destinados a llevarlos- dijo el anciano.

¿Cuánto cuestan?- dijo Harry.

Tengo que decirte que son bastante caros- dijo el anciano- cuestan 30 galeones.

Me los quedo- dijo Harry metiendo la mano en el bolsillo pero Alicia le cogió la mano.

Harry son muy caros- le susurró para que solo él lo oyese.

Pero yo quiero comprarlos, estamos destinados a ellos- dijo Harry- y preciosa no me vas a detener.

Harry sacó el dinero y se lo entregó al hombre que sonrió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Chicos habéis hecho una estupenda compra- dijo el anciano.

Harry y Alicia salieron de la tienda con los anillos puestos. Alicia aunque en un principio no había querido que lo comprase ahora estaba muy feliz con el anillo y no hacía otra cosa que llenar de besos a Harry que estaba muy contento de ver a su novia feliz.

Harry miró el reloj y vio que eran casi la doce y media así que llevó a su novia hasta el caldero chorreante cuando llegaron sus amigos ya estaban allí con algunas bolsas que Harry supuso que eran los regalos. Harry y Alicia se sentaron con ellos y Tom les puso unas cervezas de mantequilla.

¿Y esos anillos?- dijo Hermione mirando las alianzas que los chicos habían comprado.

Los he comprado ahora mismo- dijo Harry- él hombre de la tienda nos ha contado una leyenda sobre ellos.

Alicia les contó la leyenda de los anillos y también lo ocurrido cuando se los había puesto.

El anciano ha dicho que estábamos destinados a ellos- dijo Alicia.

¿Cuánto te has costado?- dijo Ron a su amigo.

Treinta galeones- dijo Harry y Ron escupió la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ahora entiendo por que os ha dicho que estabais destinados a ellos- dijo Draco dándole golpes en la espalda a Ron que no paraba de toser- para timaros. Os ha dicho eso para sacaros treinta galeones.

No creo- dijo Harry.

¿Esa no es Rita Skeeter?- dijo Alicia y todos miraron la puerta que comunicaba el callejón Diagón con el bar por donde entraba la mujer con una túnica malva y las uñas de color morado y detrás de ella iba su fotógrafo- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Es que Alicia no te lo dijimos por si te negabas- dijo Wendy y su amiga la miró- pero la hemos citado aquí para que le cuentes tu vida, lo que en realidad paso en el ataque a Hogsmeade y que tu eres el ángel del ataque.

¿Qué? Ni hablar- dijo Alicia levantándose mientras Rita se acercaba junto al fotógrafo- no pienso revivir de nuevo mi pasado, no pienso hacerlo, ya tuve suficiente con verlo en la pantalla de la vida para encima contárselo a esa mujer que me insulto, además esa información podría darla la vuelta.

Esta la ultima vez que te pedimos que revivas tu pasado- dijo Harry que también se había levantado- hazlo por favor, este artículo podría cambiar el rumbo de las elecciones, tu padre tendría más posibilidades de ganar.

No había pensado eso- dijo Alicia- esta bien.

Dejadme hablar a mi primero- dijo Harry y sus amigos asintieron.

Alicia tomó asiento en el mismo momento en el que Rita llegaba a la mesa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hola chicos- dijo la mujer y se sentó entre medias de Harry y Hermione.

El fotógrafo se quedó de pie mirando a los chicos desde la barra donde podía escucharlos perfectamente. Rita miró a todos los chicos y se detuvo al ver a Alicia que estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry y le tenía agarrado de la mano.

¿Sois novios?- dijo la mujer sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la fría mirada de Harry- ¿Por qué me habéis llamado?

¿Sabes Rita me impresionó mucho tu último articulo?- dijo Harry y Rita sonrió- nunca creí que pudieses escribir tanta basura en un mismo articulo.

La sonrisa de Skeeter se borró al instante de oír las últimas palabras del chico.

¿Cómo te a través?- dijo Rita.

¡No, como se atreve usted!- dijo Harry alzando la voz- ¡como se atreve a escribir esa sarta de mentiras sobre Alicia, cuando ella fue la que nos ayudo a sobrevivir en la batalla de Hogsmeade, cuando estuvo apunto de morir por salvarme!

Eso no es lo que dicen mis fuentes- dijo Rita.

¿Sus fuentes?- dijo Harry- recuerdo perfectamente otros de los artículos que usted escribió donde decía que Alicia era hija de Voldemort, una de sus fuentes fue Pansy Parkinson y ella para su información es una mortífaga. Así que sus fuentes no son de fiar.

¿Me vas a negar que tu noviecita estuvo viviendo con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que durante años creyó que era su padre?- dijo Rita.

No por supuesto que no- dijo Harry- esa información es cierta pero todo lo contado en su artículo del ataque a Hogsmeade no lo es y hoy mi noviecita le va a contar lo ocurrido verdaderamente en el ataque nosotros corroboraremos lo que ella diga y contaremos más cosas, además de que Alicia le contará toda su vida junto a Voldemort. No me puede negar que no es un buen artículo.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- dijo Rita.

Bueno- dijo Harry pensativo- yo creo que ya ha hecho suficiente daño a la gente con sus artículos falsos, entre ellos a mi novia y al señor Weasley, el verdadero padre de Alicia y que se presenta a ministro. El señor Weasley va perdiendo en las elecciones por que la gente ha creído su artículo y no quieren como ministro a un hombre que tiene por hija una mortífaga pero claro el caso es que Alicia no es una mortífaga y eso lo debe saber la gente para que tengan más libertad a la hora de votar- Harry sacó la varita y empezó a juguetear con ella entre sus manos- ¿Quién le dio la información falsa del artículo?

Es información es reservada- dijo Rita mirando la varita.

Para mi no- dijo Harry mirándola- Rita estoy harto ¿entiende? así que dígamelo.

Esta bien- dijo la mujer- Umbridge me pagó para que escribiese ese artículo y así hacer que Arthur Weasley cayese en las encuestas.

Nunca creyeron que esa mujer podría caer tan bajo. Pagar a una reportera para que escribiese algo así sobre un ser humano, eso era ruin.

Bueno Skeeter- dijo Harry- ¿escribirá el artículo si o no?

No- dijo Rita.

Esa no es la respuesta correcta- dijo Harry con una voz muy gélida- nosotros sabemos sobre usted algunas cosas que podrían llevarla directamente a Azkaban y usted no quiere ir a Azkaban.

¿Me estas amenazando?- dijo Rita.

Si- dijo Harry, sus amigos lo observaban en silencio nunca le habían visto comportarse de una forma tan fría- o escribe ese artículo o me encargo de hundirla, usted decide.

No me das miedo- dijo Rita poniéndose en pie- tan solo eres un crío.

Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, se estaba comenzando a enfadar. Harry también se puso en pie quedando mucho más alto que Rita que lo miró con la boca abierta.

Me esta colmando la paciencia Skeeter- dijo Harry mientras sentía como Alicia le agarraba el suéter- desde que mi novia leyó el artículo esta muy triste por que la gente cree que es una asesina y ella nunca ha matado a nadie. A mi no me gusta ver triste a mi novia y a mis amigos tampoco por eso señora, va escribir ese artículo donde dirá la verdad y toda la verdad y no pondrá esas tonterías de "en sus ojos se veía la triste sombra del pasado", no, podrá lo que ella le cuente y lo que nosotros le contemos. Hablará sobre su vida junto a Voldemort, sobre la verdad del ataque de Hogsmeade y ayudará en su artículo a que el señor Weasley gane puntos en las elecciones- Harry se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire y continuó- por que nadie y escúcheme bien, nadie se mete con la gente que quiero y Alicia es lo que más amo en esta vida y no voy a permitir que una reportera de pacotilla como usted la destroce la vida a ella y a su familia por que nunca he conocido a otra persona que mereciese más ser ministro que el señor Weasley ¿ha entendido?

Si… si- dijo Rita sentándose de nuevo mientras todos los chicos sonreían.

Me alegro- dijo Harry sentándose también y siendo abrazado por detrás por Alicia- puede empezar cuando quiera.

Rita primero la dejo contar todo lo que había vivido junto a Voldemort y Wendy la ayudaba en algunos momentos contando cosas. Alicia de vez en cuando dejaba escapar alguna lágrima al recordar de nuevo su pasado pero se limpiaba rápidamente y agarraba la mano de Harry que le devolvía un apretón. Luego contaron los verdaderamente en el ataque a Hogsmeade y todos ayudaron a la hora de hablar de ese tema. También Alicia le contó que ella era al ángel del ataque del verano.

Eso debo corroborarlo- dijo Rita.

La gente que se salvó a la que ayudé puede hacerlo- dijo Alicia- ellos me vieron la cara, se les enseña una foto mía seguro que me reconocen.

Esta bien lo hará- dijo Rita- tengo la dirección de alguno de ellos.

Pues irá a verlos esta tarde y le enseñará una foto de Alicia- dijo Harry- por que quiero que mañana salga en primera plana el artículo.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Rita- ¡eso es imposible, además en mis manos no esta que salga en primera plana!

Lo estará- dijo Harry sonriendo- lo escribirá hoy y mañana como ya le he dicho saldrá publicado en la primera plana.

Esta bien- dijo Rita furiosa.

Skeeter le hizo algunas preguntas a Alicia y esta las respondió, luego se las hizo a los demás chicos y por último el fotógrafo les hizo unas fotos. Rita se marchó dejando un silencio sepulcral entre lo chicos. Alicia volvía a estar muy seria y Harry le acariciaba el pelo por inercia. Cuando se bebieron la última cerveza de mantequilla, pagaron y volvieron a Grimmauld Place.

¿Qué tal las compras, chicos?- dijo la señora Weasley cuando cruzaron el umbral de la casa.

Bien- dijeron todos.

Pues subid las cosas y bajad- dijo la señora Weasley- la comida ya esta lista.

Todos subieron las cosas. Los chicos estuvieron escondiendo los regalos en sus baúles ya que si lo hacían las chicas y dormían con Alicia, esta podría verlos. Así que cuando los chicos bajaron las chicas ya estaban en la cocina sólo faltaba Alicia y la señora Weasley.

Están en nuestra habitación- dijo Ginny cuando Harry le preguntó- Alicia no quería bajar a comer y mama a subid a ver si se sentía mal.

Harry asintió y fue a la habitación de las chicas, la puerta estaba abierta y las dos Weasley, madre e hija estaban sentadas en la cama de Alicia. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre y esta le acariciaba el pelo.

Mama- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué, cariño?- dijo la señora Weasley.

¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra?- dijo Alicia.

Mama- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

¿Y quien es mi padrino?- dijo Alicia.

Pues la verdad no nos dio tiempo a bautizarte- dijo la señora Weasley- estuvimos esperando a que todos nuestros parientes pudiesen venir pero cuando unos podrían los otros no y como te raptaron no pudimos bautizarte.

Entonces sino me bautizo no me podré casar- dijo Alicia mirando a su madre a los ojos- sólo podré firmar los papeles pero no podemos hacer la ceremonia.

¿Ya estas pensando en casarte y tan sólo tienes 17 años?- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo- no me digas que Harry y tu ya habéis hablado de boda.

No, mama como crees- dijo Alicia- pero estoy segura de que Harry y yo alguna día nos casaremos.

Claro que si- dijo la señora Weasley- por eso te tenemos que bautizar.

Harry creyó conveniente hacerse oír para que las dos mujeres se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que con los nudillos golpeo la puerta abierta y las dos mujeres le miraron.

No sabes lo bien que me vienes, Harry- dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose en pie y acercándose al muchacho- convéncela para que baje a comer, tu siempre la convences.

Lo haré- dijo Harry acechándose a su novia.

Os dejo solos- dijo la señora Weasley- no tardéis en bajar.

No se preocupe- dijo Harry.

Lo último que la señora Weasley vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue como Harry le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija. El chico se sentó junto a su novia y la miró.

Se que estas triste por haber tenido que recordar de nuevo tu pasado- dijo Harry pero tienes que comer, ya estas lo suficiente delgada como para que adelgaces más.

Tengo miedo de no tener un futuro junto a ti- dijo Alicia tumbándose en la cama.

Lo tendremos- dijo Harry tumbándose junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos- esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor- Harry señaló sus anillos y luego entrelazó las manos en las que tenía los mismos- al igual que era para los chicos esos de la leyenda y vamos ha hacer una promesa sobre ellos.

¿Una promesa?- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus tristes ojos.

Si- dijo Harry- prometamos que lucharemos en esta guerra, que nunca, pase lo que pase nos rendiremos, que cuando todo esto terminé nos haremos…

Aurores- terminó Alicia sonriendo- cuando los dos trabajemos nos iremos a vivir juntos.

Y luego nos casaremos- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y tendremos hijos- dijo Alicia- un equipo de quiddich completo.

No, mejor dos equipos de quiddich- dijo Harry- así podrán jugar entre ellos en el jardín de la casa. Viviremos dándoles amor a nuestros hijos, los apoyaremos en todas sus decisiones y veremos jugar a nuestros nietos.

Y un día cuando ya hallamos vivido mucho y seamos muy, muy viejitos, subiremos a nuestro cuarto, nos tumbaremos en la cama muy abrazados y nos dormiremos para no despertar jamás por que habremos muerto juntos pero felices- dijo Alicia.

Y en el cielo nuestras almas con el aspecto de cuando éramos jóvenes estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo Harry- y nuestro amor vivirá toda la eternidad. Yo te hago esa promesa ¿y tú lo prometes?

Si, lo prometo- dijo Alicia.

Cada uno beso su anillo y luego el del otro. Harry se acercó a ella y le beso con dulzura, sellando de esa forma su promesa.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron temprano y bajaron a la cocina, querían estar despiertos para cuando llegasen las lechuzas con El Profeta.

La señora Weasley les sirvió el desayuno mientras la gente empezaba a bajar o llegaban de sus casas. Algunas lechuzas entraron a la casa con el periódico y dos de ellas se dirigieron a Draco y Hermione. Los chicos las desataron con rapidez y sus amigos lo rodearon. Harry miró por encima del hombro de Draco y sonrió al ver la portada. Leyó el titulas: La verdad sobre Alicia Weasley; y junto al titulas una foto de Alicia en la salía sonriendo tímidamente y con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

¡Toma ya!- dijo Ron.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Tonks.

Mirad los periódicos- dijo Hermione sonriendo- la primera plana.

Todos miraron los periódicos y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el artículo que continuaba en las dos siguientes hojas. Harry cogió el periódico de Hermione y lo comenzó a leer en alto para asegurarse de que la mujer no hubiese mentido.

_LA VERDAD SOBRE ALICIA WEASLEY._

_Últimamente se ha hablado mucho de la supuesta hija del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hace poco descubrimos que en realidad era hija de Arthur Weasley uno de los candidatos para Ministro de Magia después de la muerte de Cornelius Funge. En mi último artículo Alicia fue acusada falsamente ya que mis fuentes mintieron en sus declaraciones. Pero entonces ¿Quién es verdaderamente Alicia Weasley?_

_Ayer Harry Potter y sus amigos, entre ellos Alicia Weasley que es la novia de Harry Potter y de la que dice estar muy enamorado, me ofrecieron una entrevista donde conoceremos a la verdadera Alicia con palabras que salieron de su propia boca._

_La trafica historia comienza cuando Alicia con tan sólo un año y unos meses de vida fue secuestrada por el Innombrable, apartándola de sus orígenes y de su familia. A partir de ese momento Alicia vivió un infierno junto a Wendy, una chica hija de un mortífago pero con un buen corazón. Poco después el Innombrable perdió su poder pero si creen que eso fue un alivio para Alicia y Wendy se equivocan. El padre de Wendy, el mortífago Richard Samers al que se le conocía por sus crueles asesinatos durante la primera guerra, se llevó a las niñas internándose en un bosque y viviendo en una cueva donde se reencontraron con lo quedaba del Señor Tenebroso. Como el innombrable tan solo era una sombra, Richard se encargó de entrenar a las niñas para convertirla en pequeñas mortífagas._

_Durante años Richard las torturo, insulto y maltrato hasta el punto en que Alicia deseo morir. En una ocasión Alicia fue abandonada con tan sólo 8 años en el bosque para que buscara el camino de regreso a la cueva donde vivían y aunque hubiese podido escapar, no lo hizo para no dejar a Wendy sola junto a Richard y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrad, así que volvió y por el camino tuvo que enfrentarse a un vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarla o peor según ella, convertirla en uno de ellos._

_Cuando Richard murió por una enfermedad las niñas tenían 10 años ¿Por qué no escaparon entonces? Miedo fue su respuesta. Tuvieron que hacerse cargo del Innombrable y de ellas mismas. Así pues debían buscar su propia comida robándola en los puestos del pueblo más cerca del bosque. En una ocasión ayudó a unos niños huérfanos dándoles parte de la comida robada y buscándoles una familia. Alicia me cuenta con lágrimas en los ojos como una de las niñas como agradecimiento por su ayuda le dio una pulsera que su madre muerta había hecho._

"_Aun la llevo conmigo" m cuenta Alicia "y cuando tengo miedo la beso y pienso que son esos niños"_

_Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban y Alicia y Wendy vivían un infierno junto al Señor Oscuro. Este no podía maltratarlas físicamente así que se conformaba con insultarlas y envenenarlas contra Harry Potter y sus amigos, diciéndola que Lily y James Potter mataron a sus abuelos y su madre y que Harry Potter le arrebató los poderes cuando fue a su casa en busca de venganza._

_Alicia odio durante años a Harry y la noche en que el Innombrable resurgió, las dos chicas en ese momento de catorce años de edad, estuvieron presente en aquel cementerio._

Harry pasó la hoja del periódico y continuó leyendo.

_Alicia dice que cuando vio a Harry en el cementerio luchando contra el Señor Tenebroso, al verle tan valiente y tan honesto, no pudo dejarlo morir y de una manera indirecta le ayudó junto a Wendy a escapar._

_Pero ahora que el Innombrable había resurgido las cosas empeoraban para ambas chicas. Los insultos y las palizas aumentaron hasta límites insospechados. El Señor Oscuro no le permití a Alicia llamarle papa y cuando lo hacía sus castigos era horrible._

"_Una vez la dio latigazos" dijo Wendy, novia de Draco Malfoy también amigo de Alicia y Harry Potter._

_Alicia durante varios años tuvo que soportar los maltratos, las torturas, las humillaciones, los insultos y los abusos de los mortífagos y del innombrable por que en una ocasión estuvo apunto de ser violada por el que durante años creyó su padre._

"_Ella siempre se arriesgaba por mi y me cuidaba" declaró Wendy "cada vez que podía impedir que me golpease, lo hacía, recibiendo ellas los golpes por mí"_

_El Innombrable obligaba a las muchachas a presenciar asesinatos de personas a las que secuestraba._

_Durante uno de los ataques que hubo este verano, Alicia y Wendy fueron enviadas, Iba a ser su primer ataque donde por ordenes del Señor Oscuro debían matar a todo civil que hubiese en su camino. Pero Alicia no se conformó sólo con no matar a la gente sino que las salvó convirtiéndose a los ojos de esas personas en el Ángel, si, el Ángel, ese encapuchado que salvó a muchos civiles de la muerte._

"_¡Merlín! Es ella, es el Ángel" dijo una de las personas que fuera salvada en el ataque por el Ángel cuando le enseñamos la foto de Alicia "ella es el precioso Ángel de los ojos triste ¡Bendita sea!"_

_Este informante al igual que otros se mantienen en el anonimato por su seguridad pero todos ellos decían lo mismo cuando veían la foto de Alicia._

_Después del ataque, el Señor Oscuro la torturo y mató a un bebe delante de ella. Luego la envió junto a Wendy a una nueva misión, hacerse amiga de Harry Potter y sus amigos y pasarle información sobre ellos. Pero las chicas no le pasaron información al Señor Oscuro, y además Alicia se hizo verdaderamente amiga de ellos. Además de que se enamoró de Harry Potter, al que le ocurrió lo mismo._

_Fueron muy amigos hasta que Harry y sus amigos se enteraron de que era la "hija" del Señor Tenebroso. Después de eso se separaron quedando Alicia sola y si única amiga fue Wendy y Draco Malfoy. Alicia abandonó Hogwarts al sentir el desprecio de todos sus compañeros menos de Wendy y Draco y de una compañera llamada Luna Lovegood._

_Harry y Alicia se reencontraron en el ataque de Hogsmeade, la chica arriesgó su vida en ese ataque para salvar a todo el pueblo y a sus compañeros del colegio. En ese ataque Alicia fue herida por la mordedura de Nagini, la serpiente del Innombrable y por una espada cuando salvó a Harry de la muerte, recibiendo ella la estocada de la espada. Alicia estuvo apunto de morir pero gracias a Harry se salvó por que encontró la cura para el veneno de la serpiente y ahora los dos muchachos son novios. Además de que Alicia se reencontró con su familia a la que adora y vuelve a ser amiga de sus antiguos amigos entre ellos Hermione Granger._

En esa hoja había una foto de todos los Weasley enfrente de la Madriguera que llevó Ginny, otra que se hicieron los chicos en el Caldero Chorreante con Harry y Alicia en el centro de todos ellos. Y por último una foto de Alicia que también se habían hecho en el bar la mañana anterior. En ella Harry salía detrás de Alicia, rodeándole la cintura y con su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de la chica, ambos sonreían y de vez en cuando Harry le daba besos en la mejilla. Harry sonrió al ver la foto y pasó la hoja para continuar leyendo.

_Como ven Alicia fue tratada injustamente cuando vivió un infierno y nosotros la hicimos sufrir más y por eso yo le pido disculpas- _Harry sonrió al leer eso, sabía que eso le había debido costar mucho escribirlo a la mujer- _Mañana son las votaciones y les refrescaré la memoria con los candidatos. La primer es Dolores Umbridge, antigua subsecretaria de Cornelius Fudge. Impartió clases hace dos años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura. No fue querida entre sus alumnos. Una mujer con poco atractivo y soltera para el que le interese._

"_No nos dejaba practicar los hechizos que aprendíamos en clase" nos informó Hermione Granger amiga de Harry Potter "temía que los utilizáramos contra el Ministerio de Magia pero nosotros los queríamos aprender para tener más posibilidades si nos enfrentábamos contra un mortífago"_

"_Nos negaba la posibilidad de sobrevivir en un ataque" corroboró Ron Weasley novio de Hermione Granger, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y además hermano mellizo de Alicia "tuvimos que formar un grupo a escondidas para aprender los hechizos y por ello nos salvamos en el departamento de misterios el año pasado"_

"_Y cuando castigaba a algún alumno les hacía escribir una frase con su propia sangre" añadió Ginny Weasley hermana pequeña de Ron y Alicia "Y Harry puede demostrar mis palabras ya que el tiene las marcas"_

Harry vio una foto que le habían hecho a su mano donde claramente se veía las cicatrices formando las palabras "No debo decir mentiras"

_El otro candidato es Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, es un fanático de los muggles. Con una gran familia en la que hay un nuevo intrigante. Humildes y honestos, sólo buscan la paz en el mundo mágico._

"_El señor Weasley es un buen hombre" declaró Draco Malfoy "ha diferencia de otros magos de sangre pura nunca a estado de lado del Innombrable (el dijo su nombre) y nunca lo estará mucho menos después de enterarse de que él fue el que rapto a su hija"_

"_Es un estupendo hombre y me siento orgulloso de conocerlo" declaró J.J un nuevo amigo de los muchachos._

"_Nunca he conocido a un hombre que se merezca más ser ministro que el señor Weasley" dijo Harry de su suegro "el me ofreció su casa y me trató como a un hijo. Él es como un padre para mí. Él se merece ser ministro"_

_Después de estas emotivas palabras de los chicos ya no me cabe duda de para quien va a ser mi voto pero la decisión no es sólo mía ¿Quién cree que se merece más ser el nuevo ministro?_

En esa hoja venía la foto del señor Weasley y otra de Dolores Umbridge. Harry miró a los adultos que miraban las fotos de los periódicos y releían algunas partes del artículo. Harry sonrió a sus amigos y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

¿Qué os parece?- dijo Ginny.

Es… es…- a ninguno le salían las palabras.

Habíamos quedado de vernos con Rita ayer ene. Caldero Chorreante- dijo Hermione- después de que habláramos con ella, más bien después de que Harry hablase con ella accedió a escribir el artículo que creemos que ayudará al señor Weasley a ganar las elecciones.

¿Qué te parece papa?- dijo Alicia acercándose al hombre.

¿Reviviste de nuevo tu pasado por mi?- dijo el hombre, Alicia asintió y el señor Weasley la abrazó con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa- gracias cariño- miró a los otros- gracias a todos.

Pero ¿Qué la dijisteis para convencerla?- dijo Bill.

Bueno Harry le dejó las cosas claras- dijo Ron sonriendo.

¿Qué la dijiste?- dijo Fred sonriendo traviesamente.

Nada- dijo Harry- solo la verdad. Ella había echo llorar a Alicia y nadie hace llorar a mi princesa.

Harry la rodeo la cintura y la dio un beso en la frente.

Para que veáis lo bien que me cuida- dijo Alicia sonriendo entre los brazos de Harry.

Todos los magos de Inglaterra estaban leyendo en esos momentos el periódico, enterándose de toda la verdad.

Aun lleva mi pulsera- dijo una niña saltando al haber oído el artículo de labios de su padre- el ángel de los ojos triste aun lleva mi pulsera.

A la mañana siguiente los adultos se fueron a votar al ministerio de Magia mientras los chicos se quedaban en Grimmauld Place.

Mañana Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy y Dumbledore vendrán conmigo al ministerio- dijo el señor Weasley cuando habían vuelto de votar- y cuando volvamos os enteraréis de quien a sido el elegido. Allí estará la prensa y todas las revistas harán une especial por la tarde donde saldrá el elegido.

¿No podemos ir nosotros?- dijo Ginny.

No mejor quedaros aquí- dijo el señor Weasley.

Y así lo hicieron, al día siguiente después de comer se fueron al ministerio de Magia donde se estaban efectuando el recuento de los votos. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, si el señor Weasley conseguía ser ministro de magia tendrían a su favor todo el ministerio de Magia pero sino lo era y por el contrario salía Umbridge, ya podían dar por perdida la ayuda del ministerio, más después de que cogiese tanto odio ha Dumbledore.

Estaban desesperados deseando que llegasen para sabe lo que había pasado pero no llegaron hasta la noche y cuando entraron a la cocina, donde estaban todos, y vieron sus rostros con unas grandes sonrisas, lo supieron, habían ganado, el señor Weasley era el nuevo ministro. Todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre él, las chicas y Ron lo abrazaron y los otros chicos le felicitaron con unas inmensas sonrisas en los labios. Después se levantaron los demás miembros de la Orden que estaban allí y le dieron palmadas en la espalda.

Habían ganado puntos en la batalla por que ahora había un nuevo ministro. Justo, honesto, honrado y leal.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os guste, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. En el próximo capitulo vuelven a Hogwarts. Besos y adiós.


	44. Ruptura y celos

**Capitulo 44: Ruptura y celos.**

Aunque la noche anterior se acostaron muy tarde por que estuvieron celebrando que el señor Weasley era el nuevo ministro y aunque al día siguiente era domingo, tuvieron que despertarse temprano por que ese día volvían a Hogwarts.

Alicia era la que más contenta se levantó de todos los adolescentes de los que vivían en el Grimmauld Place, el motivo, estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts por que había echado mucho de menos el castillo y a sus compañeros aunque la hubiesen tratado muy mal pero ella decía que sólo recordaba los momentos buenos vividos con ellos y eso es lo que hacía que Harry la quisiera más. Esa forma de olvidar lo triste y quedarse con lo feliz. Esa forma de buscar lo positivo en cada momento, de sonreír a la gente cuando se sentían mal aunque a ella no le apeteciese.

Esa mañana hubo mucho revuelo en la casa y el cuadro de la madre de Sirius gritaba como una loca toda clase de insultos pero ninguno se molestaba en cerrarlo por que sabía que se volvería a abrir. Los chicos se habían guardado sus armas en el baúl, las habían encogido para que no ocupasen mucho sitio y los mp3 que se habían comprado en España los habían lanzado un hechizo que los fundadores de Hogwarts los había enseñado para que funcionasen en el colegio. Habían conseguido meter las canciones ya que con un hechizo habían hecho funcionar el ordenador de J.J sin electricidad.

Dumbledore les había informado la noche anterior en la fiesta, que ese trimestre darían las clases de Aparición pero los chicos les habían dicho que no hacía falta que ellos fuesen por que todos sabían aparecerse perfectamente por que sus antepasados los habían enseñado (N/A: Lo siento se me olvidó ponerlo pero lo pongo ahora. Además de que a lo largo de la historia veréis hechizo inventados por mi aunque soy muy mala en inventarme esas clase de cosas), además de que sabían aparecerse de la forma común, como los magos, además sabían aparecerse de otra forma para poder aparecerse en cualquier sitio incluso en Hogwarts y era más rápido que la aparición común. Dumbledore quedó muy sorprendido por esa declaración ya que ni siquiera él era capaz de aparecerse en Hogwarts pero estaba contento, con tanto poder esos chicos tenían muchas posibilidades de vencer en la guerra.

Aun así Dumbledore les pidió que fuesen a las clases para guardar las apariencias y que no lo consiguiesen a la primera para no llamar la atención y que se presentasen al examen para conseguir el carné. También les informó que para hacer los exámenes de los EXTASIS y para saber que asignaturas podían seguir cursando debían hacer los TIMOS y con eso había un pequeño problema, ni Wendy, ni Alicia habían hecho los TIMOS así que como el señor Weasley era el nuevo ministro, las chicas podrían hacer los TIMOS con los de quinto de esa generación, es decir con Ginny, en vez de hacer los exámenes de sexto curso como harían Harry y los demás aunque si tendría que seguir hiendo a las clases de sexto año. Harry le iba a prestar los libros de quinto a Alicia mientras que Draco se los iba a dejar a Wendy ya que eran los mismos de ese año. Y por último les dijo a los chicos que iba haber algún cambio en Hogwarts pero que eso, se enterarían cuando llegasen al colegio.

Los chicos desayunaban en la cocina, la señora Weasley los metía prisa aunque aun tenían tiempo de sobra. Los acompañarían a la estación de King Cross, la señora Weasley, Cristine, Eric y los gemelos. El señor Weasley por que desde muy temprano se había ido al ministerio para tomar su cargo como Ministro de Magia. Remus se había ido la noche anterior Hogwarts junto a Dumbledore.

Así que cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron a la calle con los baúles y esperaron a que llegaran unos coches que el señor Weasley había enviado desde el ministerio para que los llevasen a la estación.

No tardaron mucho y después de meter las cosas en los maleteros se repartieron en los tres coches que iban y se fueron. Después de atravesar la barrera nueve y tres cuartos, subieron las cosas al tren y las metieron en un compartimiento vacío y bajaron a despedirse. Ya abajo con los adultos, se dieron cuenta de que mucha gente los miraba y los señalaba disimuladamente, sobre todo a Alicia y Harry supuso que estarían comentando el artículo del profeta. Algunos alumnos los saludaban y cuando Alicia los sonreía y los saludaba con la mano, estos la miraban un poco avergonzados y con algo de culpabilidad en los ojos.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegó la hora de partir que se despidieron de todos ellos y se subieron al tren. Se fueron al compartimiento donde estaban sus cosas, se asomaron a la ventana y los dijeron adiós a todos hasta que se pedieron de vista.

Los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas banales, de vez en cuando el compartimiento se abría y entraba algún alumno a saludarlos y a pedir disculpas a Alicia, entre ellos Parvati, Dean, Laverne y Seamus. A los que Alicia perdonó con mucho gusto, poco después llegó Dennis y Laura los que también la pidieron perdón, Dennis parecía realmente avergonzado y aunque Alicia había visto en la pantalla de la vida como su hermano Colin había hablado de ella cuando discutió con Harry, aun así lo perdonó por que sabía que los dos muchachos no habían ido con muy buenas compañías además de que estaba muy azorado. Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico se sonrojó. Crabbe y Goyle también fueron a verlos, Alicia los abrazó, al fin y al cabo ellos y sus padres la habían ayudado en la batalla a Hogsmeade. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y los otros sonrieron. Otros que los visitaron fueron Luna y Neville que fueron presentado a J.J como todos los que pasaban por allí, como todos los demás, Neville también pidió disculpas a Alicia y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al chico, siempre conseguía ese efecto con los chicos menos con sus hermanos y con sus amigos que ya estaban acostumbrados a las muestra de cariño de Alicia.

Leímos el Profeta- dijo Neville sentado junto a Hermione que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ron al igual que Alicia en las de Harry para que Neville y Luna se pudiesen sentar- me sorprendió.

Pues a mi no- dijo Luna con su habitual estado de ensoñación- viviendo con ese hombre no se podía esperar otra cosa.

¿Te gustó que te mencionara?- dijo Alicia.

Bueno no ha estado tan mal- dijo Luna- ahora todos me tienen algo más de respeto por que como fui la única que te creyó y que no te trato mal, creen que tengo un sexto sentido para saber cual es la verdadera forma de ser de una persona como los tukuntu…

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, ya iba a empezar a hablar de uno de sus extraños seres del mundo mágico. Neville la tapó la boca y la sacó de allí despidiéndose de sus amigos que sonreían ante la escena.

No haría ni un minuto que Neville y Luna se habían ido cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Colin. J.J lo miró, sabía que era el novio de Ginny por que lo había visto en la pantalla de la vida.

Hola- dijo Colin un poco nervioso al ver a Alicia allí, supuso que todos la habían contado lo que había dicho de ella. El chico se acercó a Ginny que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo sentir nerviosa a Ginny y a J.J le hizo hervir la sangre. Luego miró a Alicia- yo quería pedirte disculpas por como te he tratado y supongo que te habrán contado lo que dije de ti y también espero que me perdones por eso.

Alicia vio que decía la verdad, era cierto que lo sentía, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y como los demás se sonrojó.

No te preocupes- dijo Alicia sonriendo- se que eres un buen chico pero hay veces que es mejor elegir bien las compañías.

Me di cuenta- dijo Colin- tarde pero me di cuenta.

Eso es lo importante- dijo Alicia sentándose de nuevo.

¿Te vienes?- dijo Colin a Ginny y la chica asintió, tal vez podría decirle que ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

J.J miró con los ojos entrecerrados como Ginny y Colin se marchaban dados de la mano. Los chicos miraban a J.J con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, cuando J.J se dio cuenta se sonrojó y los miró.

¿Qué miráis tanto?- dijo algo molesto.

Vamos J.J se te nota a leguas que te gusta Ginny- dijo Wendy.

¿Qué? A mi no me gusta Ginny- dijo J.J rápidamente.

No nos mientras claro que te gusta- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Ella tiene novio- dijo J.J.

¿Y? Eso no te impide que te guste- dijo Hermione.

Bueno quizás me guste un poco- dijo J.J- pero solo un poco.

Un poco, bastante- dijo Ron sonriendo al ver al chico tan nervioso- reconócelo.

Pero J.J no tuvo que reconocerlo por que empezaron a oír mucho ruido fuera del compartimiento, en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny entró muy alarmada.

¿Qué ocurre Gin?- dijo Alicia.

Es Colin se esta peleando fuera con Mark Both y Benji Satherlan- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa- los Slytherin con los que se iban antes ¡Salid a ayudarlos son dos contra Colin!

Salieron del vagón, los alumnos estaban agolpados intentando ver lo que ocurría así que les costó un poco hacerse paso entre la multitud que cuando los veían se quedaban con la boca abierta al verlos tan altos y fuertes y en el caso de las chicas tan esbeltas, al ver lo adultos que parecían.

Llegaron hasta la pelea y vieron que Dennis se había unido a su hermano y se golpeaba con uno de los Slytherin que era más alto que él.

Los cuatro amigos los separaron. Ginny miró las heridas que tenía Colin en el rostro mientras Laura hacía lo propio con Dennis aunque ambas con un poco de dificultad por que ninguno dejaba de moverse intentando abalanzarse sobre los Slytherin para seguir pegándose con ellos y lo mismo hacía los Slytherin.

¡Ya basta, estaros quieto los cuatro!- gritó Hermione para imponer un poco de orden- ¡os quitare puntos cuando llegamos si no os estáis quietos!

¡Me importa una mierda si me quitas puntos, estúpida sangres sucia!- dijo Benji Satherlan, esta vez Harry tuvo que sujetar a Ron para que no se lanzase sobre el chico para pegarle.

Benji Satherlan era un chico alto pero más bajo que Harry, J.J y Draco, y muy delgado, tenía el pelo moreno y largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Además tenía los ojos negros como dos cuencas y un pendiente en la oreja.

Mark Both era todo lo contrito a su amigo, era más bajito que este y más robusto, su pelo era rubio y corto y tenía los ojos azules. Ambos eran populares entre las chicas sobretodo entre las de su casa.

Te estas ganando una buena ostia- dijo Wendy acercándose al muchacho y mirándole con desafío aunque el chico era bastante más alta que ella.

¿Y me la vas a dar tú?- dijo Benji mirándole de arriba abajo con descaro y haciendo que a Draco le hirviese la sangre.

Puede- dijo Wendy mirándole sin ningún temor.

¿Tú?- dijo una voz saliendo de la multitud.

Vieron a dos chicas también de Slytherin y de la edad de Ginny. La que había hablado tenía el pelo negro y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos eran azules, era alta más que Wendy y delgada, tenía un bonito cuerpo y no tenía muy buena reputación. Su nombre era Inez Butler. Un paso tras ella iba su mejor amiga, Ailish Connelly era más bajita que su amiga, más o menos de la estatura de Wendy y Ginny, y estaba un poco más gorda que su amiga, tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños. Ambas eran antiguas amigas de Pansy Parkinson al igual que Benji y Mark.

Butler, le guiñó un ojo Harry cuando pasó por su lado y Alicia la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y luego se puso delante de Wendy pero a esta no le intimido su altura, la chica la miró con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Y si soy yo la que te doy la ostia- dijo Butler y Wendy sonrió.

¿Crees que esa amenaza me asusta?- dijo Wendy mirándola con una ceja alzada- he aguantado muchas peores.

¡Oh perdona que no me acordaba que tu eras la amiga de la nueva Weasley!- Alicia levantó la cabeza "la nueva Weasley" así es como la llamó Pansy la última vez que se vieron, podía ser una casualidad pero ¿y si no lo era? Miró a Harry y vio que él la estaba mirándola y supo que él también se había dado cuenta de la "coincidencia" ¿y si eran los nuevos espías de Voldemort?- ¡has debido de vivir las mismas atrocidades que ella!- Butler hizo un gesto muy dramático que sus tres amigos rieron.

Os estáis pasando y te voy a dar una ostia como sigas hablando así a mi amiga- dijo Alicia poniéndose delante de Wendy y mirando a Butler a los ojos, ambas eran de la misma altura.

¡Ya salió la defensora¡cuidado que me va a dar una paliza o a lo mejor llama a su papa el ministro y hace que me metan en Azkaban!- dijo Butler sonriendo- ¡papi en el colegio a una chicas que se meten conmigo!- sus tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas pero fueron los únicos, Alicia lo miraba con una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza- bueno no sería la primera vez que te ayuda, ya lo ha hecho dejando a ti y a tu amiga que hagáis los TIMOS aunque estáis en sexto.

¡¿Oh no me digas que la pelea ha empezado por eso?!- dijo Alicia y miró por encima de su hombro a Colin que asintió- entonces no tendrías que haberte golpeados con ellos, no valía la pena- miró otra vez a Inez que la devolvió la mirada- ¿y cual es el problema con que haga los TIMOS? Por si no lo sabéis sino hacemos esos exámenes no podremos hacer los EXTASIS.

Pero es muy injusto- dijo Connelly con voz melosa y metiéndose en la conversación- una chica de sexto esta mucho más preparada que uno de nosotros ¿Por qué? Por que ha estudiado un curso más que nosotros.

Si pero tienes que pensar aunque creo que eso no lo hacéis mucho- dijo Alicia mirándola y poniéndola un dedo en la frente- que Wendy y yo hemos empezado sexto curso sin haber cursado los cinco primeros por lo tanto hemos empezado de cero cuando vosotros habéis estado estudiando durante cinco años y ahora tendremos que hacer los TIMOS, empezando a estudiar a partir de ahora lo que vosotros habéis estado estudiando durante cinco años. Además yo no tengo la culpa de que me secuestrasen con tan solo un año de vida, eso si que es injusto.

¡Oh Merlín no sigas, me vas hacer llorar!- dijo Connelly limpiando unas lágrimas que no existían.

Tan jóvenes y tan crueles- dijo Alicia con lastima.

Butler se la cerco y se puso a un palmo de su cara y Alicia sintió su aliento en su cara.

No sientas lastima por nosotros- dijo Butler- siéntela por ti, puede que un día alguien sea mejor que tú.

De eso estoy segura- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos.

Basta ya- dijo Hermione- será mejor que os valláis sino queréis que cuando lleguemos os quité puntos.

Benji hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus amigos y los Slytherin se marcharon no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa maliciosa, la única que se quedó fue Butler que en ese momento había apartado la mirada de Alicia y miraba a Harry con lujuria. Se acercó al moreno y le acarició el rostro con un dedo.

Espero que nos veamos más veces este trimestre, Potter- susurró con descaro y Harry movió la cara para que la chica lo dejase de acariciar.

Alicia había sentido una rabia inexplicable en su interior al ver como acariciaba el rostro de su novio y como le hablaba con descaro, no le había gustado nada la chica cuando la había visto pero ahora tenía ganas de descuartizarla por insinuarse de esa forma a su novio ¿Qué se había creído¿Qué era esa opresión que sentía en el pecho? Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

¡Aléjate de él, estúpida!- dijo Alicia empujándola.

Butler la miró, los amigos de esta la esperaban en primera fila hasta que se decidiese a moverse y esperando ver lo que se avecinaba, se acercó a ella y Alicia la devolvió la mirada.

¿Quieres pegarme?- dijo Inez sonriendo.

Alicia no contestó y la fue a dar un puñetazo pero Butler se apartó y la dio un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la espalda haciendo que Alicia cayese al suelo. Sus amigos se agacharon junto a ella mientras toda la gente murmuraba. Butler la miró aún de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y sus amigos se reían a mandíbula batiente.

No sé que has visto en ella- dijo Inez mirando a Harry y este levantó la cabeza para mirarla- tan solo es una estúpida y por cierto ha engordado- le lanzó un beso y miró a Alicia que estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, miraba al suelo y nadie era capaz de verla la cara- Nueva Weasley yo no soy Pansy, a mi no me vas a vencer y que sepas que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y quiero a tu novio.

Butler se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras toda la gente seguía murmurando. Ron se puso en pie y miró a la gente aun congregada a su alrededor.

Vamos ¿que hacéis todos aquí parados?- dijo Ron- no hay nada que ver así que cada uno a su vagón.

La gente obedeció y en pocos minutos todo estaba desierto y solo quedaban ellos en los pasillos.

¿Estas bien, Alicia?- dijo Draco- ¿te ha hecho daño?

Pero Alicia no contestó, estaba demasiado sorprendida, la habían vencido, nunca antes nadie la había ganado en una pelea de esa forma, si la habían golpeado pero era diferente a eso, no se creía invencible por que no lo era y sabía que alguien algún día la vencería pero no pensó nunca que sería una chica más pequeña que ella y que encima se pavoneaba delante de su novio y lo peor de todo es que lo había echo delante de muchos alumnos del colegio y cuando ella había sido entrenada durante un año por los mejores magos de la historia ¿y para que la había servido ese entrenamiento? Para que esa niñata la venciese, y si Butler había podido con ella, entonces un mortífago más preparado también podría. El dolor de los puñetazos no le dolía, ni la cuarta parte de lo que le dolía su orgullo.

Me ha vencido- logró decir y sus amigos la oyeron.

Vamos Alicia no debes preocuparte por eso- dijo Wendy- no pasa nada, alguien alguna vez tendría que hacerlo.

Pero ella- dijo Alicia levantando la cabeza- y delante de todos. ¿para que mierda me he entrenado?

Vamos cariño- dijo Harry- un mal día lo tiene cualquiera pero estoy seguro de que tu puedes con esa chica y ya la vencerás en algo.

"Siempre consigo lo que quiero y quiero a tu novio" la palabras de Inez fueron a la cabeza de Alicia cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Harry ¿y si era cierto y conseguía todo lo que quería¿Y si le quitaba a Harry? Él ahora estaba muy guapo y parecía tan mayor, podría conseguir a cualquier chica y no tenía por que estar con ella, que no era especial pero Butler, ella era hermosa y con un bonito cuerpo y en cambio ella, Alicia estaba gorda por que Butler tenía razón o eso es lo que pensaba Alicia.

Anda vamos tontita- dijo Harry con dulzura y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Todos caminaron hacía el vagón donde habían estado antes de la pelea menos Ginny que se fue al vagón de al lado con Colin, Laura y Dennis. La pelirroja se sentó junto a Colin justo enfrente de Laura y Dennis.

Ginny miró a Colin, no le podía decirle delante de Dennis y Laura que lo quería dejar pero aunque hubiesen estado solos no lo hubiese hecho, no después de la pelea ya que el chico estaba muy pensativo.

La puerta del vagón se abrió y una chica de la misma edad de Ginny y Colin entró, era de Ravenclaw y se llevaba muy bien con los Gryffidndor. Era más o menos de la estatura de Ginny y muy delgada, no tenía muchas curvas pero era bonita, tenía los ojos azules y era rubia. Se llamaba Suzie Rod.

Hola- dijo Suzie sonriendo y sacando se su ensimismamiento a Colin que la miró y la sonrió.

Hola- dijeron los otros.

Venía ha ver como estabas- dijo Suzie a Colin- por la pelea.

Estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo Colin- pero gracias de todas formas ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

Bueno vale sino os importa- dijo Suzie mirando a los demás hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Ginny que apartó la mirada rápidamente, lo que extrañó a la pelirroja aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

No claro que no nos importa- dijo Ginny sonriendo- siéntate.

La chica se sentó y se pusieron ha hablar de cosas triviales. Cuando estaban llegando a Hogwarts Ginny se fue al vagón con sus amigos para ponerse la túnica y ya se quedaría allí hasta que el tren se detuviese.

* * *

Alicia estaba mirando por la ventana, sus amigos la observaban preocupados sobre todo Harry que nunca la había visto con la autoestima tan baja. Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica lo miró pero no le sonrió, ni le devolvió la muestra de cariño como solía hacer simplemente volvió a mirar por la ventana. 

Quieres animarte- dijo Harry al oído de la chica y a Alicia le sorprendió el tono con lo que lo había dicho, no había sido una suplica, ni una petición, sino más bien una orden.

Alicia lo miró y se abrazó a él con fuerza, se sentía una completa inútil.

Vamos Alicia no es para tanto- dijo Harry y sus amigos asintieron para darle la razón- te ha vencido ¿y que?

Me he entrenado- dijo Alicia- ¿y para que? Para nada.

Claro que si- dijo Harry- ha servido para mucho pero te as confiado, ya veras como no te vuelve a pasar.

Alicia no dijo nada y en ese momento entró Ginny para ponerse la túnica y quedarse con ellos hasta que el tren se detuviese.

Los chicos bajaron los baúles y las jaulas de sus animales y salieron del tren. Después subieron cuatro en un carruaje y los otros cuatro en otro, tirados por los thestral que los llevaron al castillo. J.J estaba impresionado por el tamaño de Hogwarts aunque sus amigos le habían hablado de él nunca se lo imaginó tan majestuoso.

Entraron junto a los otros alumnos y en el vestíbulo se les acercó la profesora que los miró sorprendida al ver su cambio pero no era la única algunos alumnos que aun no los habían visto los miraban intimidados pero no era lo único que se veía en el hall, las chicas se quedaban embobadas mirándolos mientras soltaban suspiros soñadores y miraban con envidia a Alicia, Hermione, Wendy y Ginny y eso que esta última no era novia de ninguno. Pero los alumnos de Hogwarts del sector masculino no se quedaban atrás miraban a las chicas como si fuesen intocables y en realidad lo eran por que si alguno se hubiese atrevido a ir sin buenas intenciones hubiesen resultado heridos por los armarios empotrados que tenían las chicas como novio o "amigo" en caso de Ginny. Aunque alguno se atrevía a lanzar exclamaciones lujuriosas en bajo a sus amigos al ver a las chicas.

Buenas noches- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con su habitual rostro severo.

Buenas noches, profesora- dijeron los ocho al unísono aunque algunos con más ganas que otros.

Usted debe de ser Juan Jesús Hannigan- dijo Macgonagall y J.J asintió- espere aquí conmigo para la selección y ustedes vallan entrando- los chicos le desearon suerte a J.J y se dieron la vuelta cuando Macgonagall volvió a hablar- señorita Weasley- Ginny y Alicia se dieron la vuelta a la vez y miraron a la mujer que señaló a Alicia para que supiese que se refería a ella- me alegro de que haya regresado y si tiene algún problema con mi asignatura para los TIMOS no dude en preguntármelo, lo mismo le digo señorita Samers.

Gracias profesora- dijeron Alicia y Wendy y entraron junto a sus amigos al Gran Comedor.

En la mesa de los profesores la única que faltaba era Mcgonagall, Hagrid y Remus los saludaron desde la silla y los miró muy sorprendido por su cambio. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo y cada uno se fue a sentar a su mesa. Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio y miraron al hombre.

Bienvenidos a todos espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestras vacaciones- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- antes de cenar quiero deciros algunas cosas. La primera es que la señorita Alicia Weasley vuelve a estar entre nosotros y espero que la traten con el cariño que se merece- Alicia no sabía donde esconderse ya que todas las miradas se habían puesto sobre ella y estaba un poco cohibida, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención aunque desde que llegó a ese colegio lo fue- otra de las cosas es que un nuevo alumno venido de España se incorpora en el último trimestre y también cursará su séptimo año aquí. Su nombre es Juan Jesús Hannigan.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró la profesora Mcgonagall seguida de J.J que miraba a su alrededor muy interesado, sonrió a sus amigos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin a los de Gryffindor también. Llegaron hasta el taburete que había delante de la mesa de profesores y donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador. J.J se sentó y Mcgonagall le puso el sobrero. Después de unos minutos el sombrero gritó:

¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!

La mesa nombrada estalló en aplausos y vítores sobretodo por parte de los amigos del chico. Mcgonagall le quitó el sombrero y J.J miró la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Draco y Wendy lo sonreían. J.J se encogió de hombros y Draco hizo lo mismo, los dos chicos se habían hecho muy amigos y a J.J no le habría importado ir a Slytherin pero estaba contento de ir a Gryffindor por que allí también estaría con sus demás amigos y con Ginny aunque no sabía si le apetecía ver como la chica se besaba con su novio.

Fue a la mesa de los Gryffindor y se sentó en frente de Ginny que le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa que se le borró al ver como Colin le decía algo al oído a lo que ella asentía.

Dumbledore volvió a ponerse en pie y toda la sala quedó en silencio y miró al anciano director que seguía sonriendo.

Lo siguiente de lo que os quería informar y último antes de ponernos a cenar es lo siguiente- dijo Dumbledore- me estoy ando cuenta de que las cosas están cambiando en Hogwarts y me alegra por que los cambios son buenos. He visto como todas las casas estáis unidas (con algunas excepciones) desde la batalla en Hogsmeade. Las peleas entre las casas han disminuido y están más unidas que nunca y eso es bueno en los tiempos en los que vivimos por eso a partir de ahora y para que las relaciones se fortalezcan, las casas ya no serán lugares estrictos donde solo los miembros de esa casa pueden entra, los miembros de cada casa impondrán unas reglas que espero que sean justas para que los alumnos de otras casas puedan entrar- toda la sala empezó a murmurar- este cambio es para unirnos más. Además de que los compañeros de otras casas podrán comer en vuestras mesas siempre que las mesas queden equilibradas. ¡Y ahora a cenar!

La comida apareció en los platos y empezaron a cenar mientras hablaban de las palabras del director. Después se pusieron ha hablar con otros compañeros que estaban sentados cerca de ellos y Alicia se puso ha hablar con Tom, el chico que unos meses atrás le pidió salir y que ella rechazó. Harry escuchaba disimuladamente la conversación pero intentaba no perderse ni una palabra, no se fiaba de ese chico, ya le había pedido salir una vez ¿Por qué no lo iba a intentar de nuevo?

No te preocupes os perdono a todos- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Menos mal por que me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos- dijo Tom.

Claro- dijo Alicia.

Se te ve muy bien con Potter- dijo Tom.

Si, le quiero mucho- dijo Alicia y Harry sonrió- ¿y tu¿tienes novia?

Si, comencé a salir con una chica de Huffelpaff de quinto- dijo Tom sonriendo parecía muy contento- la quiero mucho y es una lastima por que ya solo voy a poder estar con ella este trimestre.

Es cierto por que este es tu último curso- dijo Alicia sonriendo- bueno la vera en verano y en las fiestas ¿no?

Si- dijo Tom.

Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Alicia y le dio un abrazo- te lo dije, te dije que encontrarías a una chica, que yo no era la indicada para ti.

Tenías razón- dijo Tom.

Alicia dejó de hablar con Tom y miró a Harry con el que comenzó ha hablar mientras continuaban cenando. La chica se había animado un poco después del discurso de Dumbledore.

Después de la cena se fueron a las salas comunes donde se hablaría de quienes eran las personas que podrían entrar en sus salas comunes. Los Gryffindor llegaron a su sala común y todos se quedaron allí congregados para escuchar lo que los prefectos y los premios anuales de ese año, entre ellos Tom, tenían que decir sobre las reglas de las personas que podrían entrar a la sala común. Hermione intentaba poner orden por que los alumnos estaban hablando entre ellos y nadie la hacía caso.

¡CALLAROS!- gritó Ron y todos quedaron en silencio, ese grito y de quien provenía imponía.

Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione y su novio la ayudó a subirse a un sillón para que fuera vista por todos los alumnos- tenemos que hablar de las personas que vamos a dejar entrar en la sala común.

A mi me parece aun arriesgado confiar en ellos sobre todo los Slytherin- dijo una chica de cuarto- estamos en guerra y mirad Parkinson y sus amigas por donde nos salieron, eran mortífagas ¿y si lo son alguno más?

Después de esas palabras los murmullos comenzaron para hablar del comentario de la chica. Alicia se subió junto con Hermione al sillón y le rodeo la cintura a su amiga por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la castaña que sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre la de su amiga.

También podría haber mortífagos en esta casa- dijo Hermione.

Tu podrías ser una- dijo Alicia- o yo.

¿No os dais cuenta de que sino dejamos las puertas abiertas siempre estaremos separados?- dijo Ginny.

Para vencer en esta guerra debemos estar unidos- dijo Hermione- por eso yo creo que deberíamos dar la contraseña de nuestra sala común y el lugar donde esta situada a los alumnos que nosotros queramos, a nuestros amigos de cualquier casa y pedirles que no se la de a nadie que se la pida si alguien quiere entrar nos la pedirá a algún Gryffindor que se la dará si quiere o no.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y así terminaron con la discusión. Los alumnos se empezaron a ir a la cama. Harry y Ron observaban a sus novias que aun estaban agarradas la una a la otra y miraban a la gente que se empezaba a ir a la cama.

Siempre supe que vosotras erais mejores para convencer- dijo Ron y las chicas lo miraron- las chicas siempre han sido mejores para convencer.

Ron y yo hemos estado hablando mientras vosotras dabais las órdenes…

No son ordenes Harry- dijo Hermione- son ideas muy buenas.

Bueno pues lo que sean y nos hemos dado cuenta de que estabais preciosas así abrazaditas- dijo Harry y las dos chicas sonrieron.

Se separaron y miraron a sus novios.

¿Nos ayudáis a bajar?- dijo Alicia, las dos podían perfectamente bajar pero no iban a perder la oportunidad de un contacto con sus novios.

Los chicos entendieron el mensaje y se levantaron de donde estaban sentados. Cogieron a sus novias de la cintura, las bajaron y las dieron un beso en los labios que ellas correspondieron. Las dejaron en el suelo y las chicas les dieron un beso a los demás y se fueron a la cama. Los chicos hicieron los mismos y cuando llegaron al cuarto de los chicos de sexto vieron una cama más en uno de los lados para J.J.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione, Ginny, Alicia y J.J estaban desayunando junto a Wendy y Draco en la mesa de Gryffindor y hablaban animadamente mientras que esperaban a que bajasen Ron y Harry que como siempre se les habían pegado las sabanas. Estaban riendo por un chiste de J.J cuando los dos chicos llegaron corriendo y sin decir nada se pusieron a tragar, no sin antes darles un beso a sus novias.

Os vais a ahogar- dijo Draco viendo como sus amigos intentaban meterse dos tostadas a la vez en la boca.

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en pie para irse a clase, Harry y Ron aun tenían comida en la boca y Hermione tuvo que golpear un poco a Ron en la espalda cuando la comida se le fue por el otro lado. Los Gryffindor de sexto se fueron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras que Ginny, Wendy y Draco se iban cada uno a su clase.

"Nada más empezar y las clases ya son duras" pensó Ginny cuando salía de su última clase de la mañana e iba al Gran Comedor a comer. Junto a ella iba Colin, aun no había hablado con él pero tendría que hacerlo pronto. Estaba pensativa cuando sintió que el chico la cogía del brazo y la metía en un aula vacía.

Ginny tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Colin algo nervioso.

Yo también- dijo Ginny mirándolo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar primero y cuando lo hicieron fue a la vez:

Tenemos que dejarlo.

Los dos chicos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la coincidencia, se habían quitado un peso de encima y parecía que ninguno iba a sufrir.

Me he enamorado de otra persona- dijeron otra vez a la vez.

¿De quien?- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

De Suzie Rod- dijo Colin sonriendo.

Es buena chica- dijo Ginny.

¿Y tu?- dijo Colin.

J.J- dijo Ginny y Colin sonrió.

Me gusta para ti aunque no le conozco muy bien pero no se me gusta para ti- dijo Colin sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró- tengo que pedirte disculpas por que me he besado con Suzie mientras salía contigo.

Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que estaba tan incomoda en el tren- dijo Ginny- pero no te preocupes yo también me he besado con J.J así que estamos en paz- los dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Ginny continuo- Colin, yo te quiero mucho eres un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo, quisiste serlo incluso después de que en nuestro primer curso fui la causante indirecta de tu petrificación y eso nunca lo olvidaré. No quiero perderte como amigo.

Y no lo harás- dijo Colin y se dieron un fuerte abrazo- yo también te quiero mucho. Será mejor que me valla- se separó de ella- tal vez se lo diga hoy a Suzie.

Espero que empecéis pronto a salir juntos- dijo Ginny.

Lo mismo espero yo- dijo Colin- así que díselo a J.J. Adiós.

Adiós- dijo Ginny y Colin salió de la clase.

Ginny se asomó a la ventana con una sonrisa después de todo no había salido tan mal. Estaba mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando sintió que alguien la tapaba los ojos con las manos.

¿Colin?- dijo Ginny tocando las manos que la tapaban los ojos.

No, pobretona- dijo una voz en su oído.

Ginny se apartó y vio que detrás de ella estaba Mark y Benji que sonreían maliciosamente.

¿Qué queréis?- dijo Ginny.

Hemos oído tu pequeña pero interesante conversación con el tonto de Creevey y pensar que fuimos amigos de él- dijo Benji.

Si, Colin cayó muy bajo- dijo Ginny y los dos chicos la miraron.

Benji la cogió del pelo y estiró de ella, Ginny dio un pequeño grito de dolor e intentó soltarse pero no lo conseguía. Benji la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

Así no se les habla a los hombres.

Yo no veo aquí ninguno- dijo Ginny y Benji la tiró contra una mesa y la pelirroja se dio un golpe en la pierna y cayó al suelo con una pequeña herida en el sitio golpeado.

Esta muy mal que hables así a un hombre como yo- dijo Benji mientras Ginny se ponía en pie- pero también esta muy mal que te beses con un chico mientras sales con otro pero siempre supe que eras una zorrita siempre insinuándote a los chicos aunque después eras una estrecha, lo sabemos por que cuando Colin era nuestro amigo nos contaba que no querías acostarte con él. Es que eres un poco calienta…

Ginny le dio una bofetada, no iba a soportar que ese niñato la insultase. Benji la miró con rabia y le iba a dar una bofetada con el dorso de la mano pero alguien se la sujeto. Ginny sonrió al ver a J.J, su ángel de la guarda que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. J.J soltó la mano de Benji y le empujó se le veía muy enfadado.

Escúchame muy bien como le pongas una mano encima a Ginny otra vez, te juro que acabo contigo- dijo J.J- ahora lagaos de aquí sino queréis que me enfade ¡VAMOS!

Los dos chicos se marcharon mirándolos con odio. J.J se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginny que se abrazó a él con fuerza, el chico le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y con ternura. Ginny se sentía tranquila entre sus brazos, al sentirle tan cerca, al escuchar el latido de su corazón, al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y al aspirar su aroma. Cerró los ojos para percibir mejor esas características, seguridad y paz eso es lo que sentía. Él le hacía sentir así, sentía que él siempre estaría hay para protegerla como el primer día, para cuidarla.

Se separaron y J.J la ayudó a sentarse en una mesa mientras él se sentaba en una silla y con un pañuelo le limpiaba la sangre que salía de la herida.

Gracias- dijo Ginny.

No tienes por que dármelas- dijo J.J mirándola con una sonrisa- tu eres mi amiga.

Pero ya son muchas la veces que me as salvado- dijo Ginny.

Y siempre me as dado las gracias- dijo J.J- y no debes hacerlo más, tu harías lo mismo por mi.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Ginny estaba pensando en como decirle lo que sentía por él peor todo le sonaba absurdo en su cabeza. J.J observaba la piel blanca del muslo de Ginny mientras le limpiaba la sangre.

No soporto que te hagan daño- dijo J.J, Ginny lo miró y vio sinceridad en sus ojos negros- tú eres muy importante para mí.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Ginny se acercó lentamente a él para besarle. J.J la observó acercarse, quería que lo hiciese, quería que lo besase pero sabía que estaba mal por que ella tenía novio o eso creía así que se apartó.

Esto ya esta- dijo J.J levantándose.

Oh ya veo- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie algo decepcionada.

Vallamos al Gran Comedor a comer- dijo J.J.

Los dos chicos salieron de la clase y bajaron al Gran Comedor en silencio. Como esa mañana Wendy y Draco estaban comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor y antes de sentarse todos se dieron cuenta de la herida de la pierna de Ginny y le preguntaron por ella.

¿Qué te a pasado Gin?- dijo Wendy que estaba junto a ella sentada.

Ginny y J.J contaron lo que había sucedido y cuando el chico se entero de que lo había dejado con Colin quiso golpearse por la estupidez de haberse apartado de ella cuando se iban a besar, la había tenido tan cerca y lo había desperdiciado.

Los mato- dijo Ron y se puso en pie de un salto pero Hermione le sujeto he hizo que se sentase de nuevo- se lo diremos a Dumbledore para que los expulsen.

No Ron- dijo Ginny- no lo hagas.

¿Cómo que no haga nada?- dijo Ron- esos tienen que saber que nadie se mete con una Weasley mientras yo este aquí.

Gracias Ron- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su hermano que le devolvió la sonrisa- pero sería mi palabra contra la suya. Además no les tengo miedo.

Esta bien- gruñó Ron.

Seguro que son aprendices de mortífago- dijo Hermione al recordar lo que una vez Wendy y Draco la contaron- en el tren Butler llamo a Alicia nueva Weasley y así es como la llamo Parkinson en la misión, yo no creo que sea una coincidencia.

Por supuesto que no lo es- dijo Draco convencido- es muy probable que lo sean, ya lo sospechamos una vez y seguramente hayan sido entrenados por sus padres, son algunos de los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Harry.

Mi padre- respondió escuetamente Draco y Harry entendió.

Es hermosa- dijo Alicia de repente y sus amigos la miraron y vieron que la chica estaba mirando la mesa de Slytherin más exactamente a Butler que hablaba con Connelly- y es tan delgada.

Alicia ¿quieres olvidarlo ya?- dijo Draco desesperado y molesto- te venció, vale pero déjalo ya.

Pero ¿no os parece hermosa?- dijo desanimada.

No es tan hermosa- dijo Harry y Alicia lo miró.

Pero te parece linda- dijo Alicia.

Puff- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- no esta mal pero es muy delgada, en cambio, tu…

Te gusta más que yo- dijo Alicia sin dejarle terminar y pinchando la comida con desanimo.

No digas estupideces- dijo Harry mirándola, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación así que decidió cambiar de tema- Ginny, he estado hablando con Mcgonagall y el último partido de la temporada se celebra el segundo sábado del mes de Abril, el desempate Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Si y antes de que viniese Gin me ibas a decir por que no se jugaba el primer sábado del mes el partido- dijo Alicia.

Bueno… por que verás… - Harry no sabía lo que decir y sus amigos estaban igual.

No se celebraba el primer sábado del mes por que iba a ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alicia aunque ya hubiese pasado un mes desde que los cumplió. Como Dumbledore los iba a dejar hasta bien entrada la noche, habían querido hacer el partido el sábado siguiente por que si lo hacían el primer sábado los chicos no iban a aguantar mucho tiempo en la fiesta.

Alicia esperaba pacientemente pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando, así que abrió la boca para volver a preguntarlo pero Harry aprovechó y la besó.

Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- dijo Harry cuando se separaron, quería entretenerla mientras pensaba una respuesta.

Si pero es no contesta a mi pregunta- dijo Alicia.

Alicia estas un poco preguntona- dijo Harry- y un poco pesada.

Eso último lo había dicho en un susurró pero Alicia que estaba a su lado lo había oído perfectamente.

¿Un poco que?- dijo Alicia.

Un poco pesada- dijo Harry mirándola- que más te da saber el motivo, se juego el segundo sábado y no hay más que hablar.

Pues claro que vamos ha hablar- dijo Alicia- yo quiero saberlo por que soy parte del equipo ¿y a ti que mas te da decirme el motivo?

Por que… solo lo pueden saber los capitanes ¡Eso! Solo los capitanes- dijo Harry.

Eso es una estupidez- dijo Alicia- seguro que Ron lo sabes- la chica miró a su hermana y le puso cara de perrito abandonado- anda dímelo tu mi Ronnie.

A mi no me metáis- dijo Ron y Alicia se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

Dímelo Harry- dijo Alicia mirando ahora a su novio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Es para que tengamos más tiempo para entrenar- dijo Draco y todos le miraron- además en ambos equipos hay vacantes y los jugadores se tiene que acostumbrar al juego de los nuevos y viceversa. Y Harry y yo, sobretodo, ya que en mi equipo hay tres vacantes, necesitamos entrenar duramente.

Harry no podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido algo así, y sonrió a Draco como agradecimiento.

¡¿Y eso te era tan difícil de contarme?!- dijo Alicia dando un golpe con el tenedor en la mesa con brusquedad.

Harry iba a contestar pero Alicia se había puesto en pie y se iba hacía la salida del Gran Comedor. Harry ahogó un grito de desesperación.

A veces puede llegar a ser tan desesperante su curiosidad… su cabezonería…. – dijo Harry- su…

¿Parecido contigo?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

¡Joder si!- dijo Harry- somos iguales pero a la vez diferente.

Por eso estáis hechos el uno para el otro- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Estoy deseando que llegue el día de la fiesta para decirle esto es lo que te ocultábamos- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- me voy a hablar con ella, nos vemos en clase.

No os entretengáis mucho en la reconciliación dijo Hermione- o llegaréis tarde.

Tranquila Hermione echaremos un polvo rápido e iremos a clase- dijo Harry haciendo que Ron se atragantase y empezara a toser.

¡¿Qué has dicho Potter?!- gritó Ron mientras su amigo se iba hacía la puerta y toda la sala los miraba- ¡repítelo si te atreves!

¡Es broma Ron!- gritó Harry dándose la vuelta cuando llegó hasta la puerta- ¡echaremos dos¡Uno en tu honor!

¡Cuando te pille vas a saber lo que es bueno!- gritó Ron pero Harry ya se había ido.

Se metió en una clase vacía y en una fracción de segundo muchas lucecitas blancas, parecidas a estrellas le rodearon y se desaparecieron para aparecer en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año. Se agachó cuando vio que un libro, lanzado por su novia, iba hacía su cabeza.

¿Por qué tienes la manía de tirarme cosas cuando nos enfadamos?- dijo Harry mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en su cama y en ese momento se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?- dijo Alicia dándole con el dedo índice en el pecho.

¿De que te as dado cuenta?- dijo Harry sin entender.

¡De que me ocultas algo!- estalló Alicia furiosa- ¡lleváis semanas ocultándome algo¡Sobretodo tu Potter!

¡Desde cuando he dejado de ser cariño o mi amor!- dijo Harry.

¡Desde que no confías en mí¡El segundo requisito para ser mi novia, el cual no estas cumpliendo muy bien¿recuerdas Potter¡por que parece que lo as olvidado!

¡No lo he hecho!- dijo Harry.

¡¿Entonces por que me ocultas algo?!- gritó Alicia.

¡No te oculto nada!- mintió Harry.

¡Claro que lo haces!- dijo Alicia- ¡te as empezado a fijar en Butler, es eso ¿a que si?!

Alicia por favor basta ya con Butler- dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama- yo te amo a ti.

Pero te parece linda- dijo Alicia y Harry se levantó y la miró.

No me parece linda ¿vale?- dijo Harry.

En el Gran Comedor me has dicho que si- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos.

Mira puede ser todo lo linda que quieras pero tu eres hermosa- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Alicia que iba a hablar pero Harry le puso el dedo en los labios para que se callase, sabiendo lo que su novia iba a decir- y no estas gorda y ella esta tan delgada que esta hasta fea. Tu tienes esas curvas que me vuelven loco y ese culo que me encanta- Alicia sonrió u poquito mientras se sonrojaba- y esos… esos…- Harry miró disimuladamente los senos de la chica y se mordió el labio- me traes loco.

Pero ella me dijo que siempre consigue lo que quiere y que te quería a ti- dijo Alicia dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que se limpiaba con manos temblorosas- y te quiere a ti ¿entiendes? Y tu… y tu… estas guapísimo con esos ojos verdes que tiene y ese cuerpo ¡estas buenísimo!- Harry sonrió- y puedes tener a la chica que quieras…

Ya tengo a la chica que quiero- dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en las caderas- y esta delante de mi, esta llorando, es la más hermosa de todas y esta muy celosa.

Yo no estoy celosa- dijo Alicia jugueteando con el botón de la camisa de Harry.

No me digas- dijo Harry rozando su nariz con la de ella- eres una mentirosilla- la rodeo la cintura con los brazos- pero me encanta que me celes, te pones tan hermosa y tan sexy.

Alicia sonrió, le miró a los ojos y le guiñó uno. Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta besarla, poco a poco se fueron hasta la cama de ella, donde Harry la tumbo con cuidado. Estuvieron durante unos minutos más besándose y poco a poco aumentaron la intensidad y el ritmo de los besos. Harry miró el reloj mientras su novia estaba encima de él y le besaba el cuello mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y bajaba sus labios por su cuello. La mente se le estaba nublando, la sangre no le llegaba al cerebro y se estaba concentrando en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Tenemos que irnos a clase o sino tu hermano nos matará por lo que cree que esta pasando- dijo Harry- va a pensar que nos hemos acostado.

¿Y por que no podemos hacer que lo que piense sea cierto?- dijo Alicia y Harry tragó saliva.

Cariño, tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry apartándola muy a su pesar- aun no quiero morir, soy demasiado joven, y no podemos faltar el primer día a clase.

Tienes razón- dijo Alicia mientras Harry se abrochaba la camisa- mi amor te hice un chupetón- Harry se tocó el cuello- lo siento.

Alicia le entregó un espejo que tenía en la mesilla y Harry se miró y como había dicho tenía un chupetón.

No pasa nada- dijo Harry devolviéndole el espejo- pero te debo uno.

Me lo haces cuando tu quieras- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?

Harry asintió, se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a su novia que se la cogió encantada. Harry la atrajo más hacía él y las luces que habían rodeado anteriormente a Harry ahora los rodearon a los dos y se desaparecieron en un torbellino de luz mientras se daban un beso.

Aparecieron cerca del aula de la profesora Trelowly, ya que les tocaba Adivinación y allí ya los estaba esperando Ron ya que J.J se había cogido Runa Antiguas e iba con Hermione. Ron gruñó al ver el chupetón de Harry.

La clase de Adivinación se hizo interminable, Alicia se durmió durante unos minutos sobre el hombro de Harry pero como estaban muy ocultos la profesora no se dio cuenta pero aunque a Harry no le importaba que se durmiese la tuvo que despertar cuando la profesora Trelowly paso por su mesa.

Después de la clase de Adivinación les tocó Historia de la Magia y cuando llegaron al aula Hermione y J.J ya estaban allí y también Wendy y Draco, que lo daban con ellos, y cuatro le vieron el chupetón a Harry.

¡Tío te han marcado como a las vacas!- dijo J.J y todos estallaron en risas menos Ron.

La clase de Historia de la Magia se hizo muy amena para Harry por que Alicia que estaba sentado a su lado, había desistido de coger apuntes por que su novio se estaba poniendo muy pesado y le estaba ayudando a hacer un cartel donde informaba a los alumnos de Gryffindor que se iban ha hacer pruebas de golpeador para el equipo de Quiddich.

Al final, Alicia puso con letras grandes y llamativas "Pruebas para golpeador en Quiddich" Además de que Wendy les había dibujado unos jugadores de quiddich con túnicas rojas y que se parecían a los que ya componían el equipo de quiddich y con el nombre detrás y Alicia los había encantado para que se moviesen por la hoja.

Gracias preciosas- dijo Harry a ambas que sonrieron.

Después cuando salieron de la clase Harry lo colgó en la sala común a la que entraron Wendy y Draco y se sorprendieron de lo acogedora que era. Después cogieron los libros, en el caso de Wendy y Alicia los de quinto, y se fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar. Alicia y Wendy no tenían que hacer los deberes que les enviaban a los de sexto por que sino iban a estar muy agobiadas para estudiar los TIMOS. Algunas cosas que no entendían, Hermione se las explicaba. Algunas veces Alicia dejaba de estudiar durante un rato para buscar en los libros de la biblioteca la posible utilidad que podría tener el medallón de Ravenclaw ya que la mujer no le había dicho para que servia y le dijo que ella debía descubrirlo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis mucho reviews porque me hace mucha ilusión. Esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar, lo siento.

Lso que me han preguntado que cuando voy actualizar la historia de Guerra de Universitarios, por favor paciencia, las musas con las que trabajaba en esa historia se me han ido de vacaciones y no se como continuar, espero que me vuelva pronto la inspiración. Y MerlinJJ no puedo decirte por aqui nada de la segunda parte de esta historia porque sino la gente que esta leyendo este fic no se va a enterar de cosas. Además eso que me as preguntado no te lo puedo decir, sólo te pido paciencia.

Por cierto ya no quedan muchos capitulos para que termine esta historia, seis o por ahi, después publicare la segunda parte. Y ahora nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos.


	45. Una fiesta de cumpleaños y algo más

EN este capitulo va a salir una canción de Fran Perea del disco "la chica de la habitación de al lado". El nombre de la canción es "mi corazón". La utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**Capitulo 45: Una fiesta de cumpleaños y algo más.**

Llegó el miércoles y con él el mes de Abril y las pruebas de Quiddich del equipo de Gryffindor a las que J.J se iba a presentar. Las pruebas de los de Slytherin habían sido el día anterior y Wendy había entrado como cazadora pero también entraron Benji e Inez como cazadores.

No tuvimos más remedio que cogerlos eran los que mejor jugaban, los otros eran pésimos- dijo Draco cuando se lo contaron a sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Me parece genial- dijo Alicia muy contenta y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Wendy.

Claro, ahora la ganaré delante de todo el colegio- dijo Alicia y todos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

Ese mismo día en el que ya había un nuevo equipo de quiddich de Slytherin, en el periódico había salido un artículo en el que decía que el señor Weasley había puesto de nuevo en funcionamiento las maldiciones imperdonables. Dumbledore se lo había aconsejado, aunque eso no lo decía el periódico, ahora lo aurores y la gente estaba permitida a utilizarlas y no irían a Azkaban por ello, siempre y cuando lo hiciesen en defensa propia contra un mortífago que lo estaba atacando. Muchas personas no habían tomado muy bien esa decisión pero el ministro había alegado que era lo mejor y con ellos se podrían salvar más de una vida inocente.

Por otro lado, Alicia estaba desesperada por que no encontraba nada sobre la posible utilidad que podría tener el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw, la chica tenía la sensación de que era algo muy importante para ella y sus amigos.

Además, Ginny no había tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con J.J, casi nunca estaban a solas y cuando lo estaban alguien los interrumpía. Además J.J se iba algunas veces al campo de quiddich para entrenar.

Así que la tarde del miércoles después de las clases se celebrarían las pruebas de Quiddich del equipo de los leones.

El equipo se fue al campo de quiddich, con ellos fue Suzie que ya se había echo novia de Colin y se les veía muy felices además fueron Denni y Laura. Estuvieron hablando de las pruebas que les harían hasta que llegaron los tres aspirantes al puesto de golpeador, que eran J.J, un chico de quinto y otro de séptimo, todos ellos con la escoba en la mano.

Las pruebas de selección comenzaron, el chico de quinto no volaba muy bien, en cambio, J.J y el chico de séptimo lo hacían perfectamente además de que tenían mejores escobas aunque la mejor era la de J.J que era la que su padre inventó. Pero cuando los vieron con un bate en la mano supieron que J.J era el mejor, tenía más fuerza que ninguno y lanzaba con mucha potencia las bludgers cuando las golpeaba.

Bueno todos lo habéis hecho muy bien- dijo Harry mirando a los tres chicos- pero J.J es el nuevo golpeador del equipo de Quiddich.

Los otros dos chicos le dieron la enhorabuena y se marcharon algo apenados. Alicia, Hermione y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre J.J y le abrazaron, él las devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Después fue el turno de los chicos que le dieron fuertes palmadas en la espalda y después volvieron al castillo donde le dieron la buena noticia a Draco y Wendy y con los que se fueron a la biblioteca para estudiar y hacer los deberes.

Estaban los ocho estudiando en la biblioteca cuando alguien le tapo los ojos a Harry. Todos levantaron la cabeza y Harry quitó las manos que le tapaban los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Cuando vio que había sido Butler la que le había tapado los ojos sujetó la mano de su novia para tranquilizarla o sabía que se lanzaría sobre ella.

Hola guapo- dijo Butler sonriendo a Harry.

¿Qué quieres Butler?- dijo Harry.

Solo ver los ojos tan lindos que tienes desde más cerca- dijo Butler y Alicia se puso en pie temblando de arriba a bajo.

Hermione que estaba junto a ella la cogió de la túnica y Harry no la soltaba la mano. La señora Pince que había visto que algo estaba sucediendo se acercó a ellos.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la bibliotecaria.

Nada señora Pince- dijo Butler- solo hablábamos ¿verdad, Weasley?

Este no es lugar para hablar- dijo la mujer- así que si quieren seguir con su charla vallasen fuera.

Esta bien- dijo Butler con una cara de niña inocente insoportable- lo siento señora Pince. Adiós.

Butler le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se marchó de la biblioteca. La señora Pince se marchó detrás de una estantería. Alicia se puso a recoger los libros y sus amigos la miraron.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo Ron.

Me voy a la sala común- dijo Alicia- aquí soy incapaz de concentrarme.

Espera y nos vamos todos contigo- dijo J.J.

Los chicos empezaron a recoger las cosas y salieron juntos de la biblioteca. Alicia iba que echaba humo, cada vez que se encontraban con Butler, lo que le quedaba de día estaba de un humor de perros.

Alicia deberías tranquilizarte, te veo muy estresada- dijo Draco echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros- ¿y sabes lo que podríamos hacer?

¿El que?- dijo Alicia mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido- no voy ha hacer un trío con Wendy y contigo.

¿Pero que depravado sexual me crees?- dijo Draco haciéndose el ofendido.

De ti me espero cualquier cosa- dijo Alicia.

Pues no es eso pero cuando quieras…- dijo Draco recibiendo una colleja de Ron y Harry- era broma.

Lo nuestro también- dijo Ron.

Bueno como te estaba diciendo- dijo Draco mientras se frotaba la nuca- podríamos ir esta noche después de cenar al baño de los prefectos, con nuestros bañadores y darnos un relajante baño ¿Qué te parece?

Me da igual- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho animo.

Pues a mi me parece una idea genial- dijo Harry mirando a su novia- y mucho más si eso significa verte en bikini.

Alicia sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Butler salir de una de los pasillos y dirigiéndose a ellos acompañada de sus amigos, Ailish, Benji y Mark.

¿Ya se terminó el estudio?- dijo Ailish.

¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo Wendy.

¡Que borde es la lechucita!- dijo Mark y todos lo miraron, sus sospechas se estaban confirmando, ningún alumno sabía que Wendy era una animaga que se convertía en lechuza, en cambio, los mortífagos si lo sabían.

¿Preparados para perder el partido de Quiddich?- dijo Benji dirigiéndose a los Gryffindor.

¿Lo estáis vosotros?- dijo Ginny mirándolos con odio.

Mira pobretona- dijo Butler mirándola de arriba a bajo- nosotros no vamos a perder y yo voy a terminar ganando más de una cosa.

Mientras hablaba se había ido acercando a Harry y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, cogió a Harry de la corbata y le plantó un beso en los labios que no duró mucho por que Harry reaccionó y se apartó de ella.

Alicia se acercó a ella para golpearla pero Ron y Draco la sujetaron mientras Harry se limpiaba la boca.

Sabes rico Potter- dijo Butler pasándose la lengua por los labios y luego miró a Alicia- prepararte para perder todo nueva Weasley, todo.

Los Slytherin se marcharon y Ron y Draco soltaron a Alicia que dio una patada a la armadura.

Será mejor que vallamos a la sala común- dijo Ron al ver lo enfadada que estaba su hermana.

Alicia no contestó y reemprendió el camino seguida de sus amigos que iban en silencio. Alicia de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Harry que aun se limpiaba los labios.

¿Y si le había gustado más el beso de esa chica que los suyos? Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Alicia que estaba muy preocupada.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, Hermione dijo la contraseña y todos entraron. La sala estaba en silencio y los alumnos que estaban en ella estudiaban. Los chicos se sentaron en los sillones favoritos de los Gryffindor y que estaban junto a la chimenea y se pusieron a estudiar menos Alicia que estaba buscando la utilidad del medallón de Ravenclaw.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo Alicia después de una hora en la sala común y tirando el libro al suelo mientras toda la sala la miraba- ¡¿Qué miráis?!

Todos apartaron la mirada de ella menos sus amigos.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ginny preocupada.

Otro libro en el que no viene nada sobre el medallón- dijo Alicia pero no era sólo eso, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería a su novio y todos se habían dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban más triste de lo normal.

Tranquila ya lo encontrarás- dijo Hermione.

No me sirve de nada ser la heredera de Ravenclaw- dijo Alicia mirándose las manos que las tenía sobre su regazo- yo no tendría que haberlo sido, soy idiota, no sirvo para nada, a la primera de cambio me vence una niñata.

Alicia se miraba las manos cuando vio como una de las manos de su novio se entrelazaba con las suyas.

Mírame Alicia.

No- dijo Alicia como una niña pequeña enfuruñada.

Mírame- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la barbilla y levantándola la cabeza- eres la heredera de Ravenclaw perfecta, eres muy inteligente y encontrarás para que sirve el medallón.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry- yo confío en ti, todos confiamos en ti.

Alicia sonrió con tristeza y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Anda vamos a cenar- dijo Harry.

Todos bajaron al Gran Comedor y comieron en la mesa Gryffindor, hablando tranquilamente después de cenar cada uno se fue su sala común a por el traje de baño y quedaron enfrente del baño de los prefectos.

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, a la cuarta puerta que había a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, la cual era la entrada a los baños de los prefectos, vieron a Wendy y a Draco besándose apasionadamente y sus amigos sonrieron.

Ginny tosió ruidosamente para que los chicos se separasen y después de dos veces lo consiguió.

Veo que os lo estabais pasando muy bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo y Draco y Wendy la guiñaron un ojos y dijeron la contraseña.

Entraron y los chicos se fueron hacía un lado para cambiarse y las chicas al lado contrario y después se fueron a la piscina rectangular. Abrieron los grifos mientras J.J, Wendy y Alicia, que nunca habían estado allí, miraban con la boca abierta el maravilloso baño.

Cuando la piscina estuvo llena, todos se metieron en el agua que estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Wendy y Draco hablaban muy acaramelados y lo mismo les pasaba a Ron y Hermione.

Alicia se acercó a Harry y este le rodeo la cintura y con los brazos y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas. Harry miró su rostro mojado al igual que su pelo y sonrió con ternura.

¿Estas más relajada?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia- aunque Harry…

No me gusto el beso de Butler- dijo Harry.

Pero si no me has dejado hacerte la pregunta- dijo Alicia.

¿Pero a que era eso?- dijo Harry- te conozco preciosa.

Entonces ¿no te gusto?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Harry sonriendo- nada, solo me gustan los tuyos por eso me aparté.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron con ternura.

* * *

¿Cómo estás desde que lo dejaste con Colin?- dijo J.J a Ginny que estaban al otro lado de la piscina y hablaban tranquilamente- ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Muy bien- dijo Ginny- hemos quedado como amigos, lo que nunca debimos dejar de ser, pero creímos estar enamorados pero él ahora esta muy bien con Suzie, esta muy enamorado de ella y yo…

¿Y tu?- dijo J.J acercando su rostro al de Ginny.

Y yo…

Los labios de ambos se rozaron y los chicos se estremecieron. Ginny le rodeo el cuello y J.J la cogió de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso y mojado cabello de ella y profundizando el beso pero el mágico momento se rompió cuando oyeron las voces de las personas que menos apreciaban en ese colegio.

La zorrita ya ha encontrado a otra presa- dijo Benji y los chicos se separaron.

Como la vuelvas a llamar así te juro…- comenzó J.J mientras todos miraban a los recién llegados que llevaban los uniformes del colegio.

No jures en vano- cortó Benjuí mientras todos salían del agua.

¿Por qué no nos dejáis en paz?- dijo Hermione a los cuatro chicos.

Es divertido meterse con vosotros- dijo Ailish- y no nos vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, sangre sucia.

¡No la llames así, estúpida!- dijo Ginny furiosa.

Tú cállate zorra- dijo Benjuí.

¡Te dije que no la llamaras así!- dijo J.J dándola un empujón.

¿No me digas que te as enamorado de la zorrita?- dijo Benji sonriendo.

¿Y que si es así?- dijo J.J y Ginny lo miró mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Que es penoso- dijo Benji.

J.J se abalanzó sobre él y los dos se comenzaron a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Draco y Ron los separaron. Benji se puso en pie con el labio y la ceja sangrándole y una mejilla hinchado.

¡Basta!- gritó Draco y miró a Benji- más vale que no te vea que te metes con mis amigos por que vas a saber quien es Draco Malfoy.

J.J respiraba aceleradamente y sólo había recibido un golpe en la nariz que le sangraba. Ginny lo miraba, aun sorprendida por las palabras del chico ¿estaría de verdad enamorado de ella? No lo sabía pero no se atrevía acercarse a él como habían hecho sus amigas para ver como tenía el golpe de la nariz, no se sentía capaz de estar cerca de él ¿Por qué ese miedo? No era el primer chico que la había dicho que la quería pero sabía que él no era cualquier chico, no, él era el chico, el que había estado esperando cuando vio lo felices que eran Ron y Hermione, Draco y Wendy y Harry y Alicia, era él el que se había metido en su corazón, ahora sabía lo que era el amor, creyó estar enamorada de Harry pero eso solo fue un encaprichamiento, en cambio, lo de J.J eso si era amor, amor de verdad y temía que él solo hubiese dicho que la quería por decirlo.

Ginny salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio como Butler se acercaba a Harry y el chico no se había dado cuenta de ello, ni él, ni sus demás amigos que miraban a los otros tres Slytherin con odio.

Harry- le llamó la pequeña pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Harry vio como Butler se acercaba a él con sensualidad y el chico bufó cansado ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan pesada? Pensó.

Hola guapo- dijo Butler.

Alicia se iba ha acercar a ellos pero Harry la hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviese, él se encargaría de ese asunto.

Hola preciosa- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia lo miró con la boca abierta y con los ojos aguados.

La chica estaba frente a él, Harry subió la mano hasta acariciarla el rostro. Sus amigos lo miraban tan sorprendidos como Alicia. Butler sonrió y se acercó su rostro poco a poco al de él para besarlo.

Harry como lo hagas te mato- dijo Ron furioso mientras pasaba la mirada de su amigo a su hermana que estaba apunto de llorar.

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, cuando sus labios se iban a rozar, Harry se hizo a un lado y Butler perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la piscina. Después de tardar unos segundos en asimilar lo que Harry había hecho, los amigos de este estallaron en carcajadas mientras que los amigos de Butler se fueron al borde de la piscina. Butler salió del fondo del agua y miró a Harry que abrazaba a Alicia y la miraban aun riendo.

Siento decirte Butler que soy hombre de una sola mujer- dijo Harry entre risas- y es la que tengo entre mis brazos.

Y vosotros tres hacedla compañía- dijo Wendy al ver como Hermione, Ron y Draco se acercaban a Ailish, Benji y Mark respectivamente.

Los tres chicos empujaron a los otros Slytherin y cayeron al agua.

Que os lo paséis muy bien- dijo Ron- nosotros ya nos vamos.

Se fueron riendo cada uno a su parte del vestuario para cambiarse. Harry, Ron y Draco entraron al vestuario riendo, en cambio J.J se sentó en un banco enfrente de las taquillas y se llevó las manos al pelo. Lo había hecho, había dicho en alto y delante de Ginny que la quería o por lo menos lo había dado a entender.

¿Habéis visto la cara de Butler cuando caía al agua?- dijo Draco riendo.

Se lo tiene bien merecido por resbalosa- dijo Ron.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Harry a J.J.

¿Cómo voy a mirar ahora a Ginny a la cara?- dijo J.J mirándolos desesperados- ¿Cómo eh?

No es para tanto - dijo Draco- vamos Ginny ya no tiene novio, tu la quieres y ella te quiere a ti.

¿Eso crees?- dijo J.J- ¿creéis que me quiere?

Se nota a leguas- dijo Harry.

Díselo- dijo Ron y J.J lo miró sorprendido- no me mires así, quien mejor que tu para Ginny, deje a Harry ser novio de Alicia…

Lo hubiese sido igualmente aunque no me hubieses dejado- cortó Harry.

Se que la tratarás bien- continuó Ron como si nunca le hubiesen interrumpido- pero eso sí como le hagas daño te mato o pero te castro.

¿Pero como se lo digo?- dijo J.J- nunca me he declarado a una chica.

Dejad al experto- dijo Draco haciendo a un lado a Ron y Harry que lo miraron.

¿El experto?- dijo Ron.

Si ¿Quién a salido con más chicas?- dijo Draco señalándose a si mismo- yo- miró a J.J y continuo- solamente…

Tu solo ha salido con dos chicas más aparte de Wendy, eso hace un total de tres- dijo Harry y Draco lo miró- y Parkinson no cuenta mucho por que no tuviste que conquistarla, esa iba de resbalosa por todos los lados.

Pero tu solo has salido con una- dijo Draco- con Alicia.

Perdona Cho ¿no te suena de algo? Una oriental de Ravenclaw que juega al Quiddich- dijo Harry.

Algo me suena- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Esa no cuenta- dijo Ron- solo te diste un beso con ella y saliste un día con ella y no salió muy bien la cita.

Por lo menos he besado a más de una chica- dijo Harry.

¿Y para que quiero besar a más de una chica si la que quiero me ha dado mi primer beso?- dijo Ron.

¡Bueno basta!- dijo J.J- ¡yo soy él que tiene el problema ¿Cómo me debo declarar?!

Muy simple- dijo Draco- dila: Ginny te quiero.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, J.J esperaba que continuase que dijese algo más pero Draco ya no tenía intención de decir nada más y los otros tampoco.

¿Y ya esta?- dijo J.J.

Si, así de simple- dijo Draco.

No es tan simple- dijo J.J.

¿Y vosotros sois de la casa de los valientes?- dijo Draco poniéndose la camiseta.

* * *

Las chicas se estaban cambiando de ropa, Ginny estaba muy pensativa y no ponía mucha atención en vestirse y por eso no se daba cuenta de que estaba intentando ponerse la camiseta por los pies. Alicia se agachó frente a ella y la ayudó a ponerse la camiseta por el lugar correcto mientras su hermana la miraba nerviosa. 

Me quiere- dijo Ginny- o eso es lo que ha dicho pero no se por que lo ha dicho.

Por que te quiere- dijo Alicia- igual que tú a él.

¿Tanto se me nota?- dijo Ginny.

Si- dijo Wendy y Ginny la miró- y a él también.

Estoy asustada- dijo Ginny.

¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione y ella y Wendy se agacharon a cada lado de Alicia y miraron a Ginny a los ojos.

Vosotros queréis a Ron, Harry y Draco y estáis segura de que ellos ha vosotras también- dijo Ginny- para vosotros son vuestros primeros novios y ya estáis segura de que serán los únicos pero yo ya he estado con Michael y con Colin y siempre meto la pata ¿y si la meto también con J.J.

Tú no metes la pata- dijo Hermione. Sólo es que no eran los indicados para ti pero estoy segura de que J.J si que lo es, lo que sientes por él es mucho más profundo que lo que sentiste por Michael o Colin.

¡Ahí Ginny!- suspiró Wendy- te enamoraste por primera vez.

Ginny asintió, tenía razón, por primera vez se había enamorado de verdad, por primera vez en su vida. Las chicas la dieron un beso y continuaron vistiéndose. Cuando terminaron, salieron del baño y vieron que los chicos las estaban esperando. Alicia se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios.

Esto es una recompensa por lo que has hecho ahí dentro- dijo Alicia.

Harry sonrió y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y siguió bajando hasta casi el trasero.

Esa es muy poca recompensa- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia se puso de puntillas y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

¡Eih, Eih no quiero ver a mi hermana besándose de esa forma con mi amigo!- dijo Ron pero los chicos no le hicieron caso y continuaron besándose.

Los otros observaban lo enfadado que estaba Ron menos Ginny y J.J que miraban al suelo sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, cuando lo hicieron sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron conectadas por una fuerza invisible que no les dejaba apartar la mirada pero lo hicieron cuando oyeron las quejas de Harry ya que Ron los había conseguido separarlos.

¡Ron eres un aguafiestas!- dijo Harry enfadado- ¡yo te separo de Hermione cuando la besas!

¡Él tiene razón!- dijo Alicia tan enfadada como su novio.

Dejad de discutir y volvamos a la sala común- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos emprendieron su camino, Alicia y Ginny iban detrás de los demás hablando en bajito y J.J iba sólo detrás de las dos pelirrojas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras pensaba como declarársela. "No puede ser tan difícil" pensó J.J "Ron lo hizo con Hermione, se declaró, así que no es tan difícil"

Ginny vete a hablar con él- dijo Alicia mirando de reojo a J.J.

No- dijo Ginny- no puedo.

Claro que puedes- dijo Alicia y sonrió al ver que J.J se acercaba a ellas- ¡Ahí viene!- Alicia ahogó un grito de emoción- me voy.

No te vallas- dijo Ginny horrorizada pero ya era demasiado tarde Alicia se había acercado a Harry y a los demás, les dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír y aceleraron el paso.

Ginny pensaba hacer lo mismo peor J.J la cogió del brazo y ella vio que sus amigas doblaban la esquina y se perdían de vista.

Ginny ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo J.J.

Ginny asintió y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar en frente de J.J.

* * *

Harry, Draco y Ron caminaban con más lentitud pero sus novias lo detuvieron del todo. 

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ron.

Vallamos a ver lo que pasa- dijo Wendy.

Sois unas cotillas- dijo Draco.

Un poco- dijo Hermione sonriendo inocentemente- anda por favor.

¿Conocéis vosotras lo que es la intimidad?- dijo Harry.

Vamos si lo estáis deseando- dijo Alicia.

Esta bien- dijo Ron.

Los seis chicos se fueron hasta la esquina que habían doblado. Hermione se asomó un poco y Ron se asomó por encima de ella, rodeándole la cintura con una mano. Harry se asomó por debajo de Hermione y Alicia casi se tuvo que tirar al suelo para poder ver. Draco se asomó por encima de Hermione y Wendy se transformó en lechuza y posó en la cabeza de Draco. Hermione sonrió al sentir como su novio aprovechaba el momento de estar tan cerca para meterla mano.

Se asomaron y vieron a J.J y a Ginny, uno enfrente del otro, no sabían lo que decirse y ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse. J.J nunca se había declarado a una chica y no sabía como comenzar y aunque a Ginny se le habían declarado varios chicos se sentía como si fuese la primera vez.

J.J se atrevió a mirarla y la vio realmente preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y algunos mechones ondulados se le soltaban y quedaban por encima de la cara de una forma natural y grácil. Sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez y las pecas que la adornaban sus mejillas y su nariz la hacían ver preciosa ante los ojos del chico.

¿Es cierto lo que as dicho hay dentro?- dijo Ginny- ¿en verdad me quieres?

No- dijo J.J dejando a todos helados ante esa respuesta y Ginny sintió que el corazón se le rompía, bajó la mirada que estaba llena de lagrimas que querían salir y que ella se lo permitió- por que te amo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Vio esos ojos negros que la miraban con cariño, ternura y amor. Sintió como la mano fuerte, grande y varonil del chico que amaba le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida- dijo J.J y Ginny lo miró a los ojos- tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor, siempre temí que una mujer me hiciese lo mismo que mi madre le hizo a mi padre…

Yo nunca te haría eso- dijo Ginny rápidamente.

Lo sé- dijo J.J sonriendo, tampoco era tan difícil una vez que se empezaba a decir, luego lo demás te salía solo- ya lo se, pelirroja.

Te amo- dijo Ginny aun dejando escapar alguna lágrima que J.J se encargaba de limpiar.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

J.J se acercó a ella poco a poco y la beso con suavidad, con ternura. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la rodeó y Ginny le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus amigos sonreían mientras lo miraban, Hermione se removía un poco por que su novio con las caricias que le estaba dando la hacia cosquillas.

Cuidado- susurró Harry que estaba debajo de ellos- vais a hacer que nos descubran.

Pero Hermione no pudo aguantar más el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, encima de Harry que cayó encima de Alicia. Hermione en su caída arrastró a su novio y este se agarró a Draco para intentar no caer y también tiraron al rubio, Wendy del susto se convirtió en persona y cayó también, unos encima de los otros. Ginny y J.J se separaron y miraron con una sonrisa a sus amigos.

¡Socorro!- decía Alicia con la voz ahogada ya que estaba debajo de todos- ¡quitaros de encima!

Todos se fueron quitando de encima hasta que el último que quedó sobre Alicia fue Harry que se iba a levantar pero no pudo por que su novia se le aferraba, el chico la miró y vio a la chica sonriendo.

Tu si quieres puedes quedarte encima de mi- dijo Alicia haciendo sonreír a su novio que la dio un beso.

No empecemos- dijo Ron cogiendo a Harry y quitándolo de encima de Alicia.

Si no fuese por que me duele todo- dijo Alicia mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido- te juro Ron que te mataba.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Ron ayudó a su hermana a ponerse en pie.

Los días pasaron y la noticia de que J.J y Ginny salía ya estaba difundida por todo el colegio. Nunca habían visto tan contento a J.J, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no paraba de besar, acariciar y abrazar a Ginny que estaba muy contenta con las atenciones que su novio le brindaba. A la pelirroja también se la veía muy contenta y enamorada, más enamorada que nunca, siempre estaba atenta a su novio, y al igual que él siempre le estaba haciendo carantoñas.

Por otro lado, Alicia no encontraba nada sobre el medallón de Ravenclaw y todos estaban muy liados estudiando sobre todo Ginny, Wendy y Alicia que estaban muy nerviosas por los TIMOS.

Además Alicia estaba muy enfadada, siempre le decía a sus amigos que había una conspiración contra ella por que cada vez que se acercaba a un grupo de personas que hablaban en secretismo se callaban y empezaban a hablar de otra cosa. Alicia sabía que algo la estaban ocultando, que todos sabían algo que ella no sabía.

Así llegó la mañana del sábado, esa noche sería la fiesta de cumpleaños y Harry estaba en la sala común esperando a que su novia se despertarla para entretenerla y no dejarla bajar al Gran Comedor por que los profesores con ayuda de los alumnos estaban condicionándolo para la fiesta de esa noche. Así que aunque la sala común estaba vacía y sólo estaba él, el encargado de entretenerla.

Sobre las doce de la mañana Alicia bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su novio, un tanto extrañada por que no hubiese nadie en la sala común.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en los labios.

Buenos días- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Dónde están todos?- dijo Alicia.

Desayunando- dijo Harry.

¿Tu me as estado esperando para bajar juntos?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Bueno en parte- dijo Harry- te he estado esperando para estar un rato a solas.

Oh ya veo- dijo Alicia sentándose sobre las piernas de su novio- pero es que tengo hambre mi niño.

Es la primera vez que me llamas así- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Te molesta?- dijo Alicia dándole besitos por la barbilla.

Para nada- dijo Harry- me puedes llamar como te de la gana.

Vale como te de la gana- dijo Alicia sonriendo y Harry la miró- bajamos a desayunar como te de la gana.

Sabes que pareces un indio- dijo Harry.

¿De verdad león que ruge al sol?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Si ángel que bajo de entre las nubes- dijo Harry y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Vamos a desayunar- dijo Alicia.

Bueno vale pero te voy a llevar a las cocinas para que conozcas a mi amigo Dobby, allí nos darán de desayunar- dijo Harry.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia- ¿y conoceré a Winky?

Supongo que si- dijo Harry.

Se cogieron de la mano y salieron de la sala común riendo y hablando. Bajaron hasta las cocinas, cuando pasaron por delante del Gran Comedor que tenía las puertas cerradas, Alicia se extrañó.

¿Por qué habrán cerrado las puertas?- dijo Alicia.

No lo se- mintió Harry- pero que más da.

Fueron hacía las cocinas y cuando Harry hizo cosquillas a la pera de un cuadro esta se transformó en un picaporte y la puerta se abrió. Los dos chicos entraron y en cuanto los elfos los vieron se acercaron a ellos, Dobby se hizo paso entre los demás y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry.

Harry Potter vino a ver a Dobby- dijo el elfo muy contento- Harry Potter es muy bueno con Dobby, Dobby quiere mucho a Harry Potter.

Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Harry sonriendo- Dobby te quiero presentar a mi novia, Alicia este es mi amigo Dobby.

Encantada- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Dobby es el que esta encantado de conocer a una chica tan linda- dijo el elfo y Alicia sonrió.

Gracias Dobby- dijo Alicia- pero ¿crees que me podrías dar algo de comer? Es que tengo hambre.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces, los elfos le llenaron una mesa con comida, había tostada, tortitas, leche, café, zumo, cereales, gachas y muchas más cosas. Alicia los miró impresionada y se sentó en la mesa. Harry se sentó junto a ella y también se puso a desayunar. Dobby se sentó con ellos y los observó comer en silencio.

Harry Potter esta muy mayor- dijo Dobby mirando con admiración a Harry- esta muy fuerte.

Me he estado entrenando- dijo Harry con la boca llena- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Winky?

Oh Winky esta trabajando muy duro Harry Potter- dijo Winky- en cualquier momento vendrá Harry Potter.

¿Esta mejor?- dijo Harry- respecto a lo del señor Crouch me refiero.

¡Oh si Harry Potter!- dijo el elfo con su estridente voz- ¡ella esta mucho más contenta, Dobby la ha ayudado mucho!

En ese momento llegó Winky que como Dobby había dicho estaba mucho más feliz, ya no llevaba la ropa manchada sino limpia y bien arreglada y sonreía.

Hola Winky- dijo Harry- te presento a mi novia Alicia Weasley.

Hola- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Winky se alegra de conocer a la novia de Harry Potter- dijo la elfa- y Winky también se alegra de ver a Harry Potter.

Te ves muy bien Winky- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Gracias señor- dijo Winky sonriendo y mirando a Dobby- Dobby ha ayudado mucho a Winky señor- los dos elfos se sonrojaron notoriamente y se cogieron de las manos consiguiendo que Harry se atragantará por la risa que le estaba causando esa visión pero lo que salió de su boca no se pareció en nada a una carcajada sino a un tos- Harry Potter se encuentra bien, señor.

Si- dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio para no reír al verlos todavía como tomates- muy bien, gracias.

¿Sois novios?- dijo Alicia.

Winky y Dobby si son novios señorita- dijo Dobby sonrojado y Harry se metió una tostada en la boca, era muy divertido verlos tan nerviosos.

Ahora entiendo como la ha ayudado- susurró Harry a su novia mientras los elfos se miraban con cariño.

Alicia le dio un pellizco en el costado y Harry se quejó en bajito.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- susurró Harry.

Es que solo piensas en eso- susurró Alicia- tal vez no hayan hecho nada de eso. Además no te rías hacen una linda pareja.

Linda y divertida- susurró Harry con una sonrisa.

¡Winky y Dobby han fornicado quince veces en un día!- dijo Dobby con su voz chillona y causando que Harry y Alicia dejasen de hablar.

Los dos chicos los miraron y esta vez no estaban sonrojados, la cara de Alicia se tiño de rojo completamente, los chicos se miraron y Harry, al ver la cara tan roja de su novia, no pudo reprimir la carcajada que pedía a gritos salir. Dobby y Winky sonrieron para nada avergonzados.

Si que tienes aguante- dijo Harry riendo y mirando al elfo mientras Alicia quería que la tierra se la tragase- eres mi ídolo Dobby, quince veces es mucho.

Dobby le agradece los halagos a Harry Potter- dijo el elfo.

Una hora más tarde, Alicia y Harry caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hablando cuando Alicia dijo:

¿Por qué habrán dicho eso de repente?- dijo Alicia- nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Ha sido muy divertido- dijo Harry riendo al recordarlo- deberías haberte visto la cara.

Pero ¿Por qué lo han dicho?- dijo Alicia.

No tengo ni idea- dijo Harry- ya se lo preguntaremos a Draco o a Ron.

Vamos a buscarlos- dijo Alicia- no los he visto en todo el día.

Harry se hubiese auto castigado como hacía un elfo cuando algo lo hacía mal pero se contuvo, ahora Alicia se había acordado de sus amigos y no podían buscarlos por que estaban en el Gran Comedor trabajando para que esa noche estuviese todo listo.

Anda no cariño- dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura por detrás y caminando muy pegado a ella- ya mañana se lo preguntamos, hoy quiero estar todo el día a solas contigo.

Es que es muy extraño que no los hayamos visto en todo el día- dijo Alicia- ¿y por que todo esta vacío? no hay ni un alumno.

Que más da- dijo Harry- mejor, todo el colegio para nosotros solos.

Pero…

Harry la beso para acallarla y después de ese beso que duró unos minutos, Alicia ya no encontraba ningún motivo para quejarse.

¿Nos vamos a los jardines?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- hace un esplendido día hoy.

Eso esta hecho preciosa- dijo Harry- súbete.

Alicia se subió a caballito en la espalda de Harry y se fueron a los jardines. Era cierto que hacía un esplendido día, los rayos del sol daban contra la superficie del lago y había una débil brisa que no molestaba al contrario.

En los jardines había algunos alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin que no habían querido ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alicia y otros que si habían querido ir pero que no estaban ayudando por que con tanta gente en vez de ayudar, estorbarían. Entre los alumnos de Slytherin que estaban en los jardines vieron a Benji, Ailish, Inez y Mark, esos no querían ir pero Harry tampoco los hubiese dejado por que hubiesen fastidiado la fiesta de Alicia, y él quería que fuese perfecta.

Harry bajó a Alicia de su espalda, y dieron un paseo por lo jardines, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de la orilla del lago. Se tumbaron en el pasto y se comenzaron a besar, de vez en cuando paraban y se ponían a hablar pero después continuaban con su tanda de besos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry deseaba estar así con su novia, a solas, sin que nadie los molestase, dedicándose el uno al otro, demostrarle con cada uno de sus besos todo el amor que sentía por ella y que ella le demostraba correspondiéndole a los besos.

Estuvieron allí la mayor parte del tiempo, no comieron por que habían desayunado tarde y mucho y no les apetecía. Así que estuvieron dando un paseo por los jardines y por el límite del bosque prohibido hasta que llegaron las ocho que se fueron al castillo y pasaron por delante de las puertas del gran comedor que estaban cerradas. Los chicos subieron las escaleras de piedra, hasta la sala común que seguía vacía.

Ya debían de estar en el Gran Comedor pensó Harry al ver que no había nadie en la sala común, según le había dicho Dumbledore ellos se prepararían sobre a las seis y sobre las ocho ya estarían en el Gran Comedor con la puerta cerrada, esperando a que se cambiasen y bajasen. Ahora llegaba el momento de convencerla para que se pusiese el vestido de fiesta.

Cariño- dijo Harry.

¿Qué?- dijo Alicia mirándolo.

¿Recuerdas el vestido que te regalé en España?- dijo Harry.

Si, como olvidarlo- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué?

Todavía no te lo he visto puesto- dijo Harry sonriéndola- ¿Por qué no subes y te lo pones?

No como crees- dijo Alicia- ¿y si me ve alguien con él?

Pues pensará "¿Quién es esa chica tan hermosa?"- dijo Harry- anda pontéelo hazlo por mi y a cambio yo me pongo el esmoquin. Pero hay una condición, si te pones el vestido y yo me pongo el esmoquin, deberás maquillarte y hacerte un recogido o algo.

Pero eso me llevará una hora como mínimo- dijo Alicia.

Anda yo te espero lo que haga falta- dijo Harry- hasta las nueves ¿Qué te parece? Es una hora.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia mirándolo- pero ponte el esmoquin.

Lo haré no te preocupes- dijo Harry.

Alicia subió las escaleras y Harry se fue a su cuarto, se dio una buena ducha, tenía tiempo suficiente y luego se puso el esmoquin. Intentó peinarse pero no tuvo éxito y se echó un poco de colonia. Se miró al espejo, no estaba mal, nada mal.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que aun quedaba un cuarto de hora para que su novia bajase así que se puso a mirar por la ventana y vio que la cabaña de Hagrid tenía las luces apagadas. Con los dedos tamborileaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, en el bolsillo llevaba el regalo de su novia, el collar.

Harry- le llamó Alicia.

Harry sonrió aun mirando por la venta y se dio le vuela. Su sonrisa se borró de la impresión, ahora ya estaba seguro de que esa chica era un ángel por que tanta belleza no era normal en una persona.

El vestido era de color champán con una tela por encima que era transparente que brillaba como si miles de piedras preciosas lo adornasen, iba atado al cuello y tenía un bonito escote. Además era muy ajustado, y por ello pronunciaba mucho sus curvas, era largo hasta el suelo y tenía una raja que iba desde el muslo hasta el suelo y gran parte de la espalda quedaba al descubierto.

Además llevaba el pelo liso y le caía en cascada sobre la espalda. Y por último se había maquillado suavemente con colores parecidos al del vestido, haciéndola ver muy natural.

Estas hermosa- dijo Harry maravillado.

Gracias- dijo Alicia- tú también estas muy guapo.

¿Confías en mi Alicia?- dijo Harry sacando una venda del bolsillo.

Si- dijo Alicia mirando la venda- ¿para que es eso?

Es una sorpresa- dijo Harry y el chico le puso la venda alrededor de los ojos y sintió el aroma de la chica- que bien hueles.

Es perfume- dijo Alicia- ¿te gusta?

Me encanta- dijo Harry- ahora debes caminar, no te preocupes por que yo te guío.

Alicia se cogió del vestido un poco para no pisárselo y Harry la cogió del brazo para guiarla hasta el Gran Comedor. A las nueve y media se encontraron delante de las puertas del gran comedor.

Ya casi hemos llegado- dijo Harry.

Eso espero- dijo Alicia- me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Harry dio tres golpes a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor y estas se abrieron. Harry sonrió al ver la decoración, era genial.

¿Estas preparada?- susurró Harry en su oído y antes de que pudiese contestar le quitó la venda.

¡FELICIDADES ALICIA!- gritó todo el Gran Comedor que estaba lleno.

Alicia quedó maravillada, una fiesta de cumpleaños… para ella, nunca lo hubiese creído, los ojos se le humedecieron pero no dejó que las lágrimas saliese, no, no lloraría. La decoración era preciosa, mirara por donde mirará había rosas rojas combinadas con rosas blancas. Montones de hadas revoloteaban por todos lados echando con sus pequeñas varitas polvos dorados que te daban una sensación de bienestar cuando te caían encima. Por doquier había mesas para la cena, en el centro estaba la más grande que era para la homenajeada y sus más allegados. Había una pancarta gigantes que ponía con letras grandes y llamativas, feliz cumpleaños Alicia. Y los invitados vestían muy elegantemente y de forma muggle.

Gracias- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa- yo no se que decir… muchísimas gracias.

No hace falta que digas nada, ya sabemos que tu cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes pero hemos querido darte este regalo- dijo la señora Weasley que iba muy elegante y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija- ahora es momento de cenar.

Todos los alumnos se empezaron a distribuir por las mesas y Alicia se fue a la mesa del centro. Harry le apartó la silla como todo un caballero y eso hizo sonreír a la chica y luego se sentó junto a ella, además en esa mesa se sentaron la familia de la chica, entre estos también estaban Angelina y Kaite que como pudo apreciar Harry eran las novias de Fred y George respectivamente, también estaba Fleur y Alex, sus amigos y Dumbledore. Cerca de ellos en una mesa estaban los profesores, y en otra mesa algunos miembros de la Orden, como Tonks, Tommy, Ojoloco, Eric y Cristine.

La cena empezó y como en el baile de navidad, la gente tenía que pedirle al plato la comida que quería y esta aparecía en él. En el gran Comedor se escuchaba mucho murmullo de todas las conversaciones que había, de fondo se escuchaba una música suave.

La semana que viene vamos a volver- dijo el señor Weasley.

¿Por qué?- dijo Ron.

Por que Dumbledore ha invitado al ministro- dijo Fred señalando a su padre que sonrió- y a su familia a presenciar el partido de Quiddich. La final en el colegio Hogwarts.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin- dijo George- y no me pierdo un partido tan importante ni loco. Que es el desempate quien gane este partido, gana la copa de Quiddich.

Después de la cena, delante de Alicia apareció una tarta con 17 velas.

Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velas- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

Alicia sonrió emocionada y cerró los ojos buscando un buen deseo hasta que al fin lo encontró. "Deseo que esta guerra acabe de una vez por todas" pensó Alicia y luego sopló las velas.

Después de comerse el postro llegó el momento de los regalos. Muchos alumnos no llevaron regalos pero no se noto por que otros si lo hicieron. Empezó a abrir los de los alumnos del colegio, eran cosas insignificantes, que a cualquier otra persona no le hubiese hecho ilusión pero que a Alicia le emocionaba y se lo agradecía a las personas que se lo regalaban una y otra vez. Neville y Luna le regalaron un kit de mantenimiento para escobas pero con cosas que ni siquiera Harry había visto. Luego le dieron los regalos los de la Orden, Tonks, Ojoloco, Tommy y Remus le habían regalado una pulsera de oro con su nombre grabado y por detrás con la fecha de su cumpleaños, parecía muy fina y cara. Dumbledore le regaló un libro sobre leyendas mágicas, Hagrid una bolsa de sus caramelos preferidos, entre ellos las piruletas que picaban, Eric y Cristine ropa muggle nueva que Cristine se había encargado de elegir. Así llegó el momento de los amigos y de la familia. Los primeros fueron Bill y Fleur.

Como ya no tienes tu lechuza- dijo Bill sonriendo- hemos decidido comprarte esto.

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula con una lechuza grande, negra y de ojos amarillos, era preciosa. Alicia se acercó a la jaula y miró a los ojos maravillada.

Es preciosa, gracias- dijo Alicia y se abrazó a ambos- la llamaré… ¿es macho o hembra?

Hembga- dijo Fleur.

Pues Esperanza- dijo Alicia mirando la lechuza y metiendo un dedo entre en la jaula para tocarla- ahora tenemos que tener mucho de tu nombre.

Todos quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de la chica y le tocó el turno a Percy y a Penélope.

No es gran cosa- dijo Percy.

Alicia lo abrió y vio una capa de viaje bastante elegante y un kit de maquillaje.

Me encanta- dijo Alicia abrazándolos- gracias.

Lo siguientes fueron los gemelos con sus novios que la regalaron unas túnicas muy elegantes y unos guantes de piel de dragón que parecían muy elegantes. La chica les dio un fuerte abrazo a los cuatro y abrió el siguiente regalo. Charlie y Alex la regalaron un álbum de fotos, en ella había fotos de cuando eran niña, antes de que raptasen y en la que salía con todos los Weasley con unos ojos llenos de felicidad. Ese regalo hizo que Alicia se emocionará y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas que ella no permitió salir y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano y a Alex. Los siguientes fueron Ginny y J.J que la regalaron un juego para la play station y J.J le dijo que después tendría una sorpresa que todos conocían menos ella. Luego les tocó el turno a los señores Weasley.

Bueno pensamos que te apetecería una mascota pero no sabíamos que tu hermano te iba a regalar una lechuza- dijo el señor Weasley- aun así espero que te guste.

El hombre hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita un pequeño gato blanco en cuento Alicia lo vio se le iluminaron los ojos.

Es una hembra- dijo la señora Weasley.

Alicia lo cogió entre sus brazos con manos temblorosas y lo miró con ternura.

Le llamaré Libertad- dijo Alicia y se abrazó a su madre.

Me parece que llegamos un poco tarde- dijo Draco al ver los dos animales y Wendy asintió.

La chica miró debajo de la mesa y luego a su novio.

No esta Draco- dijo Wendy.

¿Cómo que no esta?- dijo Draco mirando debajo de la mesa como su novia.

Alicia sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el cachorro de un perro, color canela precioso.

¿Buscáis esto?- dijo Alicia agachando y cogiendo al perro.

Si- dijo Wendy sonriendo- ese es tu regalo.

Solo me falta el elefante y tendré el zoológico entero- dijo Alicia causando las risas de todos- gracias. Lo llamaré Ares.

Hay un problema- dijo Wendy- dicen que los gatos y los perros no se llevan bien y tu tienes a los dos en la misma casa.

Pero en ese momento vieron como Libertad y Ares jugaban y parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

No creo que haya ese problema- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los siguientes fueron Ron y Hermione. Ron se sacó una cosa minúscula del bolsillo y lo dejo en el suelo.

No sabíamos lo que comprarte- dijo Hermione.

Debimos comprarla un animal- dijo Ron- han tenido éxito.

Si yo creo que tienes razón- dijo Hermione- pero bueno no te hemos comprado un animal. Haz los honores Ron.

Ron apuntó con la varita la cosa minúscula y la aumentó de tamaño hasta el original. Alicia se llevó las manos a la boca al ver delante de ella un gigantesco oso de peluche de color marrón, estaba sentado y era tan grande como Alicia estando de pie.

La chica de un saltó se colgó del cuello de Ron y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas dejando a descubierto la pierna donde tenía la raja.

¡Es maravilloso!- dijo Alicia muy emocionada- ¡me encanta, yo nunca tuve muñecos, y este peluche es maravilloso, gracias, gracias!

La chica lo llenó de besos y luego se soltó de su hermano y se fue a por Hermione a la que también abrazó con fuerza y llenó de besos.

Acertamos- dijo Ron que tenía pintalabios por toda la cara.

Si- dijo Hermione mientras Alicia se abrazaba al oso de peluche.

Harry quedó el último y llegó su turno. Se acercó a su novia que ya había dejado de abrazar el oso de peluche y le miraba. Harry sacó la caja del bolsillo y la abrió y Alicia se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el hermoso colgante. Eraun colgante de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima.

Perteneció a mi madre- dijo Harry y la chica lo miró a los ojos- era muy especial para ella, se lo regaló mi padre en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebró cuando ya eran novios formales. Este colgante ha pasado a cada mujer Potter por generaciones y ahora tienes que llevarlo tú por que serás la próxima señora Potter.

Harry…- dijo Alicia que no pudo reprimir estaba vez las lágrimas y una le recorrió el rostro, el chico se la limpió y ella se aferró a él con fuerza- gracias.

Se separaron, Harry le puso el collar y ella sonrió mientras miraba el colgante.

Es del mismo color que tus ojos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- verde esperanza.

Todos sonrieron al oír eso y Harry la dio un beso en la frente. Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las mesas y las sillas se colocaron a los lados del Gran Comedor, además hizo aparecer un escenario donde subió el grupo de música las brujas de Macbeth, las que ya estuvieron en el baile de navidad de hacía dos años. Pero para sorpresa de Alicia (los demás lo sabían), J.J se subió al escenario y la cantante de las brujas de Macbeth le tendió el micrófono que el chico cogió con una sonrisa.

Bueno Alicia aquí esta tu otro regalo- dijo J.J sonriendo- tienes que saber que esto me cuesta muchísimo hacerlo por que me da mucha vergüenza pero bueno Ginny me lo a pedido y no te importará que le dedique la canción también a ella ¿verdad?

¡No claro que no!- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Las brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar los instrumentos mientras J.J se preparaba.

_Mi corazón se ha cansado de esperar_

_Quiere vivir_

_Persiguiéndote hasta el fin_

_Mi corazón_

_Está cansado de soñar_

_Quiere salir_

_Y bailar hasta morir_

_Por el río hasta el mar_

_Voy buscando _

_Mi oportunidad_

_Si me pierdo_

_Sin llegar_

_Hazme un sitio_

_En tu memoria…_

_Mi corazón _

_Ya no quiere escuchar más_

_Quiere cantar_

_Hasta quedarse sin voz_

_Mi corazón _

_Se quedó sin ilusión _

_Quiere volar_

_Para no volver jamás_

_Por el río hasta el mar_

_Voy buscando _

_Mi oportunidad_

_Si me pierdo_

_Sin llegar_

_Hazme un sitio _

_En tu memoria…_

_Y si me pierdo_

_En la oscuridad_

_Piensa que prefiero naufragar_

_A desesperar_

_Por el río hasta el mar_

_Voy buscando_

_Mi oportunidad_

_Si me pierdo_

_Sin llegar_

_Hazme un sitio_

_En tu memoria…_

_Mi corazón, mi corazón…_

J.J terminó la canción y toda la sala estalló en aplausos, sus amigos le gritaban cosas y Ginny saltaba muy contenta. J.J bajó del escenario y abrazó a Alicia que le dio las gracias y luego abrazó a Ginny que le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Las brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar y la sala se lleno de parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

¿Qué le a parecido a mama que seas novia de J.J?- dijo Alicia que hablaba con Ginny, J.J y Harry, sus otros amigos estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

Le ha parecido genial- dijo Ginny muy contenta.

¿Y a Eric?- dijo Harry a J.J.

Mi padre esta encantado con que sea novia de Ginny- dijo J.J sonriendo mientras miraba la pista de baile donde su padre bailaba con Cristine y cada vez lo hacían más pegados- dice que elegido a una chica estupenda.

En ese momento llegaron sus otros amigos después de que la canción terminase.

Por cierto ahora ya sabes lo que te ocultábamos- dijo Harry a su novia.

Estaba segura de que me ocultabais algo- dijo Alicia- pero me alegro de que no me lo dijeseis por que me ha encantado la sorpresa- Alicia pareció recordar algo por que se giró a Draco y Ron- hoy e conocido a Dobby y a Winky.

Harry al oírla estalló en carcajadas al recordar lo que había pasado y la chica les empezó a contar a todos lo que habían dicho cuando terminó todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Eso es normal en su raza- dijo Draco mirándola- cuando un elfo domestico mantiene relaciones con otro se lo tiene que contar a su amo, es su naturaleza.

Pero nosotros no somos sus amos- dijo Alicia.

Pero tiene mucho aprecio a Harry y por eso lo ha dicho- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Pues he pasado muchísima vergüenza- dijo Alicia.

Teníais que haberla visto la cara- dijo Harry riendo- estaba como un tomate.

No te rías- dijo Alicia.

J.J- le llamó Wendy y el chico la miró- mi mama y tu papa bailan muy juntos ¿no?

Ya me estaba fijando yo en eso- dijo J.J mirando a la pista de baile donde Cristine y Eric bailaban.

Aquí hay temita- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento vieron como Eric le decía algo a la mujer y esta negaba con la cabeza y se marchaba de la pista de baile y del Gran Comedor. Pocos segundos después la siguió Eric y los chicos fueron a ver lo que pasaba. Llegaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor y se asomaron con cuidado de no ser vistos. Vieron como Eric cogía de la muñeca a Cristine y la daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer esto?- dijo Eric furioso y cogiéndola de ambos brazos.

Eric suéltame- dijo Cristine intentando zafarse.

No puede hacer que olvide lo que paso en España y en Grimmauld Place- dijo Eric- y se que tu tampoco lo puedes olvidar. No te cierres Cris, eres joven tan solo tienes 32 años, no puedes cerrarte al amor, no te hagas esto, déjame hacerte feliz.

No- dijo Cristine soltándose de él- todos sois iguales y no voy a permitir que otro hombre me engañe como lo hizo Richard, no voy a dejar que otro hombre se ría de mi, yo solo voy a vivir para mi hija.

Yo cuidaría de vosotras, de Wendy y de ti- dijo Eric- yo podría ser el padre que ella nunca tuvo y tu la madre de J.J, él siempre ha querido tener una madre y se que tu lo querrías como si fuese tu hijo, yo a Wendy la tengo mucho cariño y la querría como si fuese mi hija. Cristine yo te daría más hijos uno que pudieses criar. Yo nunca te haría daño, yo te amo.

Eric se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, la mujer en un principio se resistió pero luego le correspondió al beso.

Dile que si mama- susurró Wendy y solo ella lo escuchó- quiero un papa.

Di que si Cristine- susurró J.J tan bajito que nadie lo escuchó- quiero una mama.

Quiero una familia- dijeron los dos a la vez y esta vez todos sus amigos lo oyeron.

J.J y Wendy se miraron a los ojos, la chica tenía los ojos humedecidos, quería un padre de verdad, alguien que no la pegara y que la diera besos. Y J.J quería una madre, que no le dijese que fue un error y que le diera besos. Querían unos hermanos. J.J cogió la mano de Wendy y esta le dio un fuerte apretón. Cristine y Eric se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Te amo- dijo Eric- yo nunca te haría daño por favor intentémoslo, yo te voy ha hacer feliz, tendremos una familia.

Yo también te amo- dijo Cristine y Eric sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

J.J y Wendy se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza y sus amigos se unieron al abrazo de los dos amigos, de los dos hermanos. Decidieron entrar para dejar a la pareja a solas y cuando les diesen la noticia pensaban disimular.

Así que en cuanto entraron, Fred y George cogieron de la mano a Alicia y los tres se pusieron ha bailar una canción muy movidita, Alicia no paraba de reír por que sus hermanos no hacían otra cosa que darla vueltas y terminó caminando como si estuviese ebria. Ginny y J.J también se pusieron a bailar. Al final de la noche todos los hermanos Weasley, con el señor Weasley y con Remus habían bailado con Alicia, incluso Ron que un principio no había querido bailar.

Ya he tenido suficiente bailando con Hermione- dijo Ron pero al final le convencieron.

Además bailó con Draco y J.J y después de bailar con este último se acercaron a sus amigos y vieron como Cristine se acercaban a ellos dados de la mano.

Chicos queríamos daros una noticia- dijo Eric mirando especialmente a Wendy y a J.J- Cristine y yo… bueno… hemos empezado a salir esta noche ¿Qué os parece?

Wendy y J.J sonrieron y se abalanzaron encima de ellos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

Me encantará que seas mi padre/ madre- dijeron Wendy y J.J a la vez abrazando a Eric y a Cristine respectivamente.

Los dos adultos se miraron y abrazaron a los chicos con fuerza mientras sonreían muy contentos. Así que Wendy y J.J se pusieron a bailar con Eric y Cristine y Alicia se puso a bailar con Tommy.

¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Tonks?- dijo Alicia.

Me sigue sin hablar- dijo Tommy con tristeza.

¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?- dijo Alicia.

Por que no va a querer- dijo Tommy.

A lo mejor si acepta aunque no se si te perdonará- dijo Alicia- pero si baila será un paso para la reconciliación.

Puede ser- dijo Tommy y la dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias.

Así que después de esa canción, Tommy se acercó a Tonks y la chica mitró para otro lado.

Tonks ¿quieres bailar?- dijo Tommy.

No- dijo Tonks.

Anda- dijo Tommy- solo bailar aunque sigas enfadada conmigo- Tonks lo miró- por favor.

Tonks lo miró unos segundos más y luego le cogió la mano que el chico le tendía.

Esta bien- dijo Tonks.

Los dos chicos salieron a bailar y sus los chicos sonrieron. Alicia estaba junto a Harry.

Vamos a bailar- dijo Alicia a su novio- aun no has bailado conmigo.

No me gusta bailar- dijo Harry.

Harry sácala a bailar- dijo la señora Weasley mirando al chico- es su fiesta de cumpleaños y era tu el que querías todo perfecto.

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la mano y yendo a la pista de baile.

Era una canción lenta, Harry le rodeo la cintura con las dos manos y ella el cuello y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Los dos se sonreían y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Harry rozó su nariz con la de la chica y luego la dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con más fuerza. Alicia le acariciaba el pelo con ternura y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Te amo- dijo Harry contra los labios de la chica.

Yo también te amo- dijo Alicia contra los labios de su novio y se siguieron besando.

Los chicos se dejaron de besar y se miraron a los ojos, la gente se estaba empezando a marchar, ya era muy tarde pero ellos seguían bailando.

¿Vamos a la sala de los menesteres para estar un rato a solas?- dijo Harry.

Vale- dijo Alicia.

Harry la cogió de la mano y salieron juntos del Gran Comedor intentando que no los viesen salir. Los chicos subieron las escaleras de piedra y se fueron hasta la sala de los menesteres. Harry y Alicia pasaron tres veces por delante de la puerta pensando en lo que necesitaban y cuando entraron vieron una sala acogedora pero sin nada dentro. Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, extrañados. Querían estar a solas pero no sin nada. Harry miró a Alicia y entraron en la sala.

Bueno que más da- dijo Alicia caminando hacía el centro de la sala- da igual, lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿no?

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo y caminando hacía su novia.

Harry le rodeo la cintura con suavidad y Alicia se puso a acariciarle los labios con la yema de los dedos. Harry la miraba a los ojos y la dio un beso en el dedo. Alicia sonrió, le miró a los ojos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa?- dijo Harry.

Por que tú me ves con buenos ojos- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry le acarició la espalda con suavidad y Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Pueden que nos estén buscando- dijo Alicia.

Y eso que más da- dijo Harry y la chica lo miró- quiero que esta noche sea especial, quiero que sea perfecta.

Y lo esta siendo- dijo Alicia viendo como los labios de Harry se acercaban a los suyos- todo el día a sido perfecto.

Harry no llegó a besarla, se paró cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, el aliento calido de él chocaba contra el de ella y se mezclaba en el aire. Harry acortó la distancia y le beso con suavidad, Alicia le correspondió con la misma ternura y sintió como la mano de Harry se colocaba en su nuca y la atraía más hacía él haciendo que la lengua del chico entrase más en su boca y que ella ahogase un gemido. La intensidad del beso iba en aumento y tan solo se separaban lo suficiente para coger un poco de aire.

Harry dejó de besarla y con la punta de su lengua la mojo los labios. Alicia cerró los ojos mientras él le comenzaba a besar el rostro y luego el cuello.

La chica le rodeo la espalda, Harry la volvió a mirar a los ojos y ella llevó sus manos hasta la pajarita del chico, con manos temblorosas se la quitó y la tiró al suelo. Luego le llegó el turno a la chaqueta que también tiró al suelo.

Harry cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Alicia y la besó con pasión, besos más adultos que los que se solían dar, esos besos eran como los que se dieron en la discoteca en España. Alicia colocó sus manos sobre las de Harry y le correspondió al beso. Harry agarró las manos de la chica y las bajó lentamente. El chico soltó las manos de ella y le rodeo la cintura mientras ella le daba besos en el rostro. Harry sintió como su novia le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones y ponía sus manos en el primer botón de la camisa, la miró a los ojos y luego las manos de ella y vio que temblaban.

Tranquila- susurró Harry poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

Alicia desbrochó el primer botón con ayuda de él y luego siguió desabrochándolos hasta que la camisa se abrió y vio la perfecta musculatura de su novio. Con sus manos acarició el pecho del chico mientras él la besaba el cuello.

Alicia se acercó a pecho del muchacho y lo lleno de besos dulces y pequeños. Harry cerró los ojos y la chica le quitó la camisa y siguió con sus besos, se puso de puntillas y le beso el cuello y los hombros mientras con las uñas y la yema de los dedos le acariciaba la espalda. Alicia le dio un beso en la nuez y Harry abrió los ojos y la cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.

Él la volvió a besar en los labios y mientras llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica para desabrocharla el vestido que llevaba. Luego bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica y le bajó la cremallera. La dejó de besar y la quitó el vestido, cuando la miró vio que la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo era un tanga de color negro. Sus voluminosos y perfectos senos estaban al descubierto y estaba levemente sonrojada y eso hizo sonreír a Harry. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a ella y sintió la respiración acelerada de su novia, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente y chocaba contra el suyo.

Harry la beso para tranquilizarla y sintió las manos de su novia en el borde del pantalón, Alicia se lo desabrochó y se desprendieron de ellos. A unos metros de ellos se apareció una cama de matrimonio pero ellos no la prestar atención sólo observaban sus cuerpos.

Harry la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama. La besó con suavidad y con la misma suavidad le tumbo en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y él su tumbo sobre ella. Harry la dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió besándola el rostro deteniéndose en los labios de la chica. Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las caricias y los besos de su novio. Sintió la mano del chico en su vientre y los besos en su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. Harry siguió bajando con sus labios y se detuvo en los senos de la chica, los cuales beso y mordió con suavidad. Alicia soltó un suspiro al sentirlo y Harry siguió bajando pasando por su vientres y besándolo y mordiéndolo con ternura, y siguió bajando hasta que llegó al borde del tanga, muy despacio lo empezó a bajar hasta que su novia quedó completamente desnuda ante él.

La observó con amor, miró su perfecta figura, era un ángel ya estaba seguro, su ángel. Sonrió al ver su leve sonrojo y su mirada inocente y pura. Estiró su mano y acarició su suave rostro.

Harry la dio un beso en la rodilla y luego empezó a besar sus muslos y siguió subiendo por su ingle hasta llegar a la parte más intima de la chica a la que dio un pequeño beso haciendo que ella se estremeciese. Harry siguió subiendo e hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho antes hasta llegar a los labios de la chica.

Alicia abrió las piernas para que su novio se acomodase mejor, Harry se quitó la última prenda con ayuda de su novia quedando desnudo. Alicia miró el perfecto cuerpo de su novio y Harry sonrió al ver como miraba su cuerpo.

Él se colocó sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos, Alicia le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre una mesilla que había aparecido junto a la cama y después se dieron un apasionado beso mientras se besaban Harry entró dentro de ella lentamente. El beso se rompió y ambos soltaron un gemido de placer y en el caso de ella de dolor. Harry vio como el rostro de ella se contraía un poco por el dolor.

¿Te hago daño?- dijo Harry preocupado.

Un poco- dijo Alicia ahogando un quejido- pero sigue.

¿Estas segura?- dijo Harry.

Alicia asintió y Harry continúo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. El chico empezó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos, y lo que antes fue dolor para Alicia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer. Sus cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección, eran como si hubiesen sido hecho para estar el uno con el otro, eran como piezas de un puzzle que solo el cuerpo del otro era su compañera, la única que iba a encajar en el cuerpo del otro. Harry le empezó a besar el cuello y Alicia sentía la respiración acelerada de su novio en su cuello, las uñas de ella se clavaron en la espalda de él pero a él no le molestó.

Harry dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada. Harry cerró los ojos y Alicia lo observó, vio como su rostro se contraía por el placer y como por sus labios se escapaban los gemidos de placer. Alicia sonrió llena de felicidad, se sentía bien al ver como su novio disfrutaba. Era feliz por que el hombre que amaba, por que ya era un hombre, la estaba convirtiendo en mujer, entre sus brazos era una mujer, su mujer. Sentía que siempre estarían juntos, que después de eso ya no se separarían, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo por que juntos estaban perdiendo la virginidad, por que eran uno, un solo cuerpo.

Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír por que por fin estaba viendo a la verdadera Alicia, por que por fin sus ojos rebosaban felicidad mientras sonreía. Aumentó la velocidad en el movimiento de su cuerpo y vio como ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Miró a su mujer, él la estaba convirtiendo en mujer, eran uno solo, lo que sentía uno, el otro también lo sentía, no se sabía cual era el comienzo del cuerpo de uno y el final del de él otro.

Apoyó su frente en la de la chica que abrió los ojos al sentirlo y se encontró con las esmeraldas de su novio.

Te amo- dijo Alicia ahogando un gemido.

Harry le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió y cuando sus labios se separaron dijo:

Yo también te amo- se acercó al oído de ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- te adoro.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y se entrelazaron las manos, ambos acabaron sintiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Harry salió de ella y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Alicia. Se soltaron las manos y Alicia comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y él las caderas. Los sudorosos cuerpos de ambos se contraían del placer con cualquier caricia que el otro le brindaba, había sido maravilloso.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su novia a los ojos. Alicia le hecho el pelo que se le pegaba a la sudorosa frente a un lado, dejando la cicatriz al descubierto y la chica se la beso.

Gracias- dijo Alicia- gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo.

Harry sonrió y la dio un beso en los labios y luego la miró a los ojos y vio que ella sonreía, que sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad, ahora veía a la niña que estuvo viviendo durante algo más de un año con los Weasley, ahora veía a Alicia Weasley, esa sonrisa que la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca y que no tendría que haber desaparecido.

Tus ojos- dijo Harry- están llenos de felicidad.

Lo conseguiste- dijo Alicia sonriendo- lo que me prometiste el día que nos hicimos novios, me dijiste que harías que mis ojos estuviesen llenos de felicidad y lo as conseguido.

Sabes que ahora eres completamente mía ¿no?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Siempre he sido completamente tuya- dijo Alicia y se dieron un beso.

Harry se tumbo boca arriba junto a ella y Alicia se tumbo sobre el pecho del chico y le abrazó. Él la dio un beso en la cabeza y le rodeo con los brazos y no tardaron en dormirse, estaban agotados pero felices.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y espero que me dejéis muchos más. Este capitulo os lo dedico a todos los que leen mi fic, gracias a todos.

Por cierto en el capitulo anterior, al final cuando Harry esta haciendo el cartel para las pruebas de quiddich, puse que era para puesto de bucador y en realidad como alguien me hizo ver con su reviews, las pruebas eran para el puesto de Golepador, ya lo he arreglado. Gracias a kat-ireth-black por avisarme. Besos, hasta la próxima actualización.


	46. La revelación de la profecía

**Capitulo 46: La revelación de la profecía.**

Harry tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación y unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que donde estaba en realidad pero lo hizo cuando miró a la derecha y vio a su novia durmiendo boca abajo y con el rostro mirando hacía donde él estaba, tenía el pelo en la cara y su respiración era lenta y calmada. Las sabanas no le tapaban la espada solamente de cintura para abajo.

Harry le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio sus hermosos ojos cerrados, estaba preciosa. Con la yema de los dedos se puso a acariciarla la espalda y pocos minutos después, ella abrió los ojos. Aun somnolienta sonrió a su novio y Harry se acercó a ella y la besó.

¿Qué hora es?- dijo Alicia soltando un bostezo.

Aun es pronto- dijo Harry- son las 12.

¿Pronto?- dijo Alicia sonriendo mientras sentía como Harry le seguía acariciando la espalda.

Mira hoy no tenemos que madrugar y la gente anoche se fue tarde a la cama por la fiesta así que si es pronto- dijo Harry y la volvió a dar un beso.

Me podría acostumbrar fácilmente a esto- dijo Alicia.

Ya me gustaría a mí despertarme todos los días junto a ti- dijo Harry mientras su novia se tumbaba boca arriba y Harry podía ver su perfecta figura.

Tal vez dentro de algún tiempo nos despertemos todas las mañanas juntos- dijo Alicia.

De eso puedes estar segura- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y besándola.

Alicia le correspondió al beso y le empezó a acariciar el brazo. Harry se puso sobre ella y la cogió las manos poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza, Alicia lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Harry la volvió a besar y luego bajo por su barbilla hasta su cuello. Le encantaba el cuello de la chica, largo y blanco, grácil y suave. Soltó las manos de la chica y esta le rodeo el cuello. Siguieron jugueteando en la cama, llenándose de besos y caricias.

Alicia estaba sobre Harry besándole el cuello cuando pensó en un reloj y vio que encima de la mesilla aparecía uno. Alicia miró la hora y vio que era la una y media. Se incorporó quedando sentada sobre Harry y este la miró.

Es tarde Harry- dijo Alicia- deberíamos irnos.

Un ratito más- dijo Harry- solo un poquito.

No, venga Harry- dijo Alicia quitándose de encima de él.

Alicia se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa mientras Harry se quedaba tumbado en la cama, observándola.

Nos apareceremos en nuestra habitación directamente para que no nos vean andando por ahí con el traje de fiesta- dijo Alicia mientras seguía buscando algo- sino van a saber que ha pasado algo entre nosotros y no quiero empezar a oír tonterías por ahí de lo que hemos hecho toda la noche solos- la chica le miró- ¿as visto mi tanga?

Harry sonrió y le enseñó el tanga que tenía en las manos. Alicia lo miró y estiró la mano.

Dámelo- dijo Alicia- y vístete.

Ven a buscarlo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No pienso ir a buscarlo- dijo Alicia.

Claro que vendrás- dijo Harry sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando oyó a gente hablando al otro lado de la puerta de los menesteres e intentando abrir la puerta.

Harry se puso en pie con la sabana alrededor de la cintura y se acercó corriendo a su novia poniéndose delante de ella en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría y los amigos de los dos chicos ingresaban en la habitación.

Alicia se asomó desde detrás de Harry y con una sonrisita inocente, los saludó con la mano mientras decía:

Hola chicos.

Hola- dijeron todos menos Ron que se le estaban poniendo la orejas rojas de la rabia.

¿Qué le as hecho a mi hermana?- dijo Ron.

Yo no la he hecho nada- dijo Harry.

No empieces Ron- dijo Alicia desde detrás de Harry.

¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con mi hermana?- dijo Ron sin hacer caso al comentario de Alicia.

Basta ya Ron- dijo Harry- lo que hagamos tu hermana y yo no es asunto tuyo.

Claro que lo es por que es mi hermana- dijo Ron- ¡Joder Harry, tan solo es una niña!

¡No soy ninguna niña!- dijo Alicia enfadada- ¡además tu perdiste tu virginidad con 16 años!¡¿Qué tenía que hacer yo? Esperar a tener los treinta para perderla!

Si- dijo Ron.

Mira eres estúpido- dijo Alicia- hago lo que me da la gana.

¡Deja de lado ya tus estúpidos celos de hermano!- dijo Harry- ¡y deja que hagamos lo que nos de la gana!

¡¿Queréis acostaros?!- dijo Ron enfadado y cogió la sabana con la que Harry se estaba tapando y estiro.

¡Ron no seas idiota!- gritó Harry mientras Alicia desde detrás de él intentaba que su hermano no le quitase la sabana a su novio.

¡Suéltalo Ron!- gritó Alicia.

Basta Ron- dijo Hermione acercándose a su novio pero este no le hizo caso y al final consiguió quitarles la sabana. Harry con un poco de dificultad se tapo sus partes íntimas con la mano mientras Alicia le rodeaba el pecho- Ron devuélveles la sabana, ahora.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo?- dijo Alicia y todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

No llores por favor Alicia- dijo Harry sintiendo como la espalda se le mojaba por las lágrimas derramadas por la chica- ¡la has hecho llorar imbécil, dame la sabana de una maldita vez!

Ron se acercó a su amigo y a su hermana y les tendió la sabana. Harry cogió la sabana y se tapó, se dio la vuelta y tapo a su novia que se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Lo siento Alicia- dijo Ron avergonzado, él no quería hacerla llorar- no quise… lo siento.

Vete- dijo Alicia- quiero que te vallas.

Alicia…

¡Vete te dije!- gritó Alicia aferrándose más al cuerpo de su novio- ¡ahora!

Ginny tiró de su hermano para sacarlo de la habitación y todos salieron de la sala.

Siempre lo estropea todo- dijo Alicia aun llorando.

Ya, cariño, no llores- dijo Harry.

Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y oyó como llamaban a la puerta, después de permitir el paso, Hermione entró con los ojos cerrados y con ropa entre sus manos.

Nos hemos aparecido en vuestros cuartos para traeros un poco de ropa- dijo Hermione caminando con un poco de torpeza por ir con los ojos cerrados.

Puedes abrir los ojos Hermione- dijo Harry.

Hermione obedeció y miró a los chicos. Se acercó a la cama y dejó la ropa sobre esta.

Os esperamos fuera- dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir se dio la vuelta y los miró- perdonad a Ron ya sabéis como es.

Harry asintió y Hermione salió de la habitación.

Vamos a vestirnos, cariño- dijo Harry.

Él y Alicia se vistieron y con un movimiento de mano, Harry hizo desaparecer la ropa del día anterior a sus cuartos. Salieron de la habitación y vieron a todos sus amigos. Ron miró a Alicia que ya no lloraba.

Alicia- dijo Ron- ¿podemos hablar?

Ron a veces creo que eres estúpido- dijo Alicia fríamente- no quiero hablar contigo ¿entiendes¿O quieres que te lo diga en otro idioma?

Alicia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras era observada por los demás, que estaban en silencio tras la frialdad que había demostrado la chica.

La has cagado- dijo Wendy y Ron la miró- Alicia puede llegar a ser muy fría y borde cuando se le propone, algo se le tenía que haber pegado de Voldemort.

Harry yo no quise hacerla llorar- dijo Ron mirando a su mejor amigo- lo siento.

Solo te digo una cosa Ron- dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo peligrosamente- no te metas en mi relación con Alicia. La amo y nunca la haría daño. Esta noche ha sido la más maravillosa de mi vida y por primera vez he visto como Alicia sonreía de verdad, como sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y estaba preciosa. Ron, yo no me meto en tu relación con Hermione así que no lo hagas tú.

¿Has pensado que la podrías haber dejado embarazada?- dijo Ron- creo que has olvidado muy pronto la conversación que tuvimos con los adultos antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

**FLASH BACK.**

Harry Ron, Draco y J.J estaban en su cuarto cuando llamaron a la puerta, después de darles permiso para entrar, ingresaron en la habitación el señor Weasley, Remus, Eric, Bill, Charlie y Tommy. Este último entraba en contra de su voluntad ya que Charlie lo llevaba agarrado de la ropa.

Yo no se por que tengo que estar aquí- susurró Tommy para que los chicos no lo oyeron pero si lo oyeron- yo no soy su padre.

Cállate idiota- susurró Charlie- tu tienes mucha experiencia en estos asuntos.

¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Harry.

No- dijo el señor Weasley- solo queríamos hablar con vosotros sobre… chicas.

¿De chicas?- dijo Draco mirando a sus amigos alarmados. No pensaría darle la típica charla padre e hijo ¿verdad?

Si de chicas- dijo Eric rascándose la nuca- lo primero que os vamos a decir es que las mujeres nos han obligado.

Todos quedaron en silencio sin saber ninguno por donde empezar. Parecían muy avergonzados, todos menos Tommy que bufo exasperado. Cogió una silla, la puso al revés delante de los chicos que estaban en unas de las camas y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

A ver por donde empiezo- Tommy se golpeaba en la barbilla, pensativo- si ya- miró a los chicos- los cuatro tenéis 16 o 17 años, una edad en la que os fijáis en las chicas, aunque ya os fijabais antes pero ahora queréis experimentar con ella placeres más adultos por decirlo de alguna manera. Además con las novias que tenéis es normal, por que están buenísimas….

Tommy recuerda que tan solo son unas niñas- cortó el señor Weasley.

Aun así no se puede negar lo evidente- dijo Tommy y continuo como si nunca lo hubiesen interrumpido- algunos ya habéis experimentado esos placeres adultos pero no os creíais unos expertos por ello. Las chicas son muy exigentes en esos temas y vosotros estáis en una edad en la que pensáis más con lo que tenéis en la entrepierna que con la cabeza. Pase lo que pase nunca perdáis en control de la situación, hacerlas sentir únicas, susurrarles cosas al oído, acariciarlas con suavidad…

Tommy- dijo Remus- estamos aquí para decirles que tengan cuidado con las relaciones no lo que deben hacerles a las chicas en esos momentos en los que estén con ellas a solas.

Esto les interesa- dijo Tommy y continuo- si las dais besos cortos y suaves en el cuello os aseguro que ronronearán como una gatita- los cuatro chicos escuchaban muy interesados los consejos que ese chico les daba, con tanta experiencia que tenía con las mujeres no podía equivocarse- y si ella esta enfadada darla besos y mordisquearla con suavidad la oreja mientras le susurráis cuanto la queréis, os aseguro que el enfado se les pasa y esa noche son unas tigresas.

Los otros adultos negaban con la cabeza, ese chico era un caso perdido.

Y si están juguetonas haceros los duros aunque estéis deseando corresponderlas al juego, siempre haceros los duros, a ellas les encanta eso y les excita- continuo Tommy sonriendo- cuando las correspondáis al juego, hacerlas saber quien es el que manda en ese juego, demostrarlas quien es el hombre pero complacerlas en todo lo que os pidan.

Tommy estuvo unos minutos más dándoles consejos y los chicos les hacían algunas preguntas, algo tímidos. Por último les entregaron unos cuantos preservativos que los chicos se guardaron.

¡MAMA!- oyeron que dos voces gritaban en la habitación de las chicas y después unas carcajadas.

Se lo están pasando bien- dijo Bill sonriendo.

Llevar siempre uno por lo menos- dijo Eric dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Los adultos se fueron hacía la puerta menos Tommy que se quedó mirándolos muy satisfecho de su charla.

Chicos otro día os contaré alguna anécdota que he tenido con el sexo opuesto- susurró Tommy se levantó y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

No- dijo Harry sinceramente¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Desde que se lo habían dado los adultos siempre llevaba consigo uno y esa noche lo llevaba en la chaqueta pero con la excitación se le había olvidado por completo. Tenía que hablar con Alicia cuanto antes- ¿pero lo pensaste tú cuando te acostaste con Hermione? Ron quedó en silencio- sólo te digo una cosa, si por alguna casualidad se quedase embarazada puedes estar tranquilo por que me haría cargo de ella y del bebe. Y por favor deja de una vez los celos de hermano de lado por que esta noche ha sido la más feliz de mi vida al igual que la de Alicia por que por primera vez la ha visto sonreír de verdad por que por primera vez he visto sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

¿De verdad?- dijo Wendy sonriendo y Harry asintió- será mejor que vallamos con ella.

Los chicos salieron corriendo para alcanzar menos Ron que detuvo a Harry. Este miró a su mejor amigo y vio que estaba muy avergonzado.

Lo siento mucho Harry- dijo Ron- tenéis razón pero es que no quiero que Alicia sufra más y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberla hecho llorar. Lo siento.

No te preocupes- dijo Harry sonriendo y echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros- los dos queremos lo mejor para Alicia así que no discutamos por estas estupideces no quiero perder tu amistad como en cuarto.

Eso no volverá a pasar nunca- dijo Ron sonriendo y los dos salieron corriendo detrás de sus amigos para alcanzarlos.

Cuando Ron y Harry los alcanzaron estos ya estaban con Alicia e iban bajando las escaleras de piedra para ir a los jardines. Harry le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Es domingo y no me apetece estudiar- dijo Ginny- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos el día libre?

No- fijo Hermione horrorizada con la idea- tenemos que estudiar y más vosotras tres que tenéis que hacer los TIMOS.

Vamos Herms- dijo Draco echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros a su amiga- no seas así. Relájate un poco, por un día no va a pasar nada, además hace un día estupendo como para estudiar.

Hermione aun no estaba muy convencida y J.J se acercó a ellos para ayudar a convencerla. Así que le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros como Draco quedando el brazo de este debajo del de J.J.

Anda Hermi- dijo J.J poniendo cara de cordero degollado, la cual había aprendido de Ginny.

Esta bien- dijo Hermione dándose por vencida.

¡Toma ya!- dijeron J.J y Draco a la vez y los dos le dieron un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo y después se pusieron ha hacer el payaso y sus amigos comenzaron a reír mientras salían a los jardines.

Era un día soleado y todos los alumnos habían desistido en ponerse a estudiar y habían salido a los jardines para disfrutar de ese maravilloso día de primavera. Se sentaron debajo del haya donde siempre se sentaban, en el mismo en el que se sentaron los merodeadores años atrás tras terminar el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Alicia se sentó un poco más alejada de sus amigos, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol y con la mirada, llena de furia y tristeza, clavada en el lago. Harry la observaba aunque hablaba con sus amigos.

Ron también miraba a Alicia y se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Alicia miró para el lado contrario a donde se había sentado su hermano y Ron suspiro.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Ron sinceramente- se que no debía hacer lo que hice.

Alicia se puso en puso en pie y se fue a la orilla del lago, Ron hizo lo mismo y se puso detrás de ella aun metro de distancia, no quería tetar su suerte sabía el carácter de su hermana.

No me evites- dijo Ron- no me huyas. Yo solo quería protegerte y que nada malo te pasase.

Harry nunca me haría daño- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos- nos queremos y eso es lo que hicimos anoche, demostrarnos todo lo que nos queremos.

Lo se y siento haberlos estropeado- dijo Ron- no sabes cuanto me alegro de que Harry y tú seáis novios por que se que no vas a encontrar a ninguno como él pero antes he olvidado que era mi mejor amigo y sólo he visto a un chico con mi hermana pero se que Harry y tú os queréis y que él nunca te haría daño, perdóname- Ron se acercó a su hermana hasta quedar pegado a ella y la rodeo el cuerpo, poniendo sus brazo sobre los de ella que aun estaba cruzados, el pelirrojo apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y continuo- he vivido 15 años sin ti, sin mi hermana melliza y no quiero estar todo el tiempo que viva contigo enfadado. No quiero perderte de nuevo y que esta vez sea por mi culpa, te he echado tanto de menos durante todo este tiempo, no puedo vivir otra vez sin ti, por que eres una parte de mi.

Alicia se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de Ron y quedaron frente a frente. Ron pudo ver los ojos aguados de su hermana pero llenos de felicidad, eso hizo muy feliz a Ron, en su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa que le dio a entender que le perdonaba.

Este Ron tan sensible debería salir más veces a flote- dijo Alicia, le rodeó el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nunca me voy a ir de tu lado Ron, por que te quiero mucho y siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Ron abrazándola con fuerza, se separaron y él le dio un beso en la frente- Harry tenía razón te ves preciosa con esos ojos llenos de felicidad y entre todos vamos a conseguir que se mantengan así, nada de tristeza.

Nada de tristeza- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿volvemos con los otros?

Si- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Se cogieron de la mano y se acercaron a los demás que los miraban con una sonrisa y sonrieron aun más al ver lo ojos de Alicia.

Oyes que me voy a poner celoso- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No seas tonto- dijo Alicia sentándose sobre sus piernas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron hablando hasta que una lechuza se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione y esta desató la carta. La lechuza se marchó volando mientras Hermione comenzaba a leer la carta en bajito.

¿De quien es?- dijo Wendy al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica.

Es de Víctor- dijo Hermione sabiendo que a su novio esa información no le gustaría.

¿Y ese por que te tiene que enviar cartas si eres mi novia?- dijo Ron enfadado.

Por que somos amigos, Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio con el entrecejo fruncido- así que no empieces con tus estúpidos celos.

¿Celos?- dijo Ron rojo de furia- ¡Ja! Yo no tengo celos de ese estúpido jugador de Quiddich.

¿Viktor?- dijo J.J que era el único que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿jugador de Quiddich? No me digas que te carteas con Viktor Krum, el jugador de Quiddich, que suerte, eso es maravilloso¿Cómo es que lo conoces¿Sois ami…?

Todos le hacían señas para que se callase, Alicia y Harry que estaban detrás de Ron y este no los podía ver se pasaban el dedo por el cuello para que se callase y J.J al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Ron se detuvo y también al sentir el pellizco en su mano que le había dado Ginny.

Luego te lo explicó- susurró Ginny.

Ron se puso en pie y se alejó de allí echó una furia. Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con algo de tristeza la carta. No pensaba ir tras Ron, era un celoso y no se tenía por que poner así tan solo por que Viktor le enviase una carta, eran amigos y no hacían nada malo. Sabía que tarde o temprano a su novio se le pasaría el enfado.

¿Qué te dice?- dijo Harry- no parecen buenas noticias.

Ha tenido un accidente en un partido y se a tenido que retirar del Quiddich profesional- dijo Hermione- quería que me enterase antes de que saliese en la prensa.

Es una lastima- dijo Draco- era muy buen jugador y joven ¿te pone a lo que se va a dedicar?

Todavía no lo sabe- dijo Hermione- pero se le nota bastante deprimido

* * *

Lejos de Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter estaba en su oficina aunque era domingo. Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con un café en la mano y mirando unos papeles donde estaba escrito lo siguiente: 

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_

Esa información valía millones y era más cierta que ninguna de las que había tenido entre sus manos en toda su vida por que esa información la había escuchado de los labios de la novia de Harry Potter, una de las personas de las que hablaba la profecía.

Sabía que esa información cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra y también sabía que si esa información salía en portada vendería muchos ejemplares.

Rita cogió su vuelapluma, la puso sobre el pergamino que había encima de la mesa y se puso a pensar en como empezar el artículo.

La mujer cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor pero los abrió al sentir algo en el corazón, algo que nunca antes había sentido, era más bien una mezcla de sentimientos. Culpabilidad, lástima, temor ¿y si el señor Oscuro no tenía esta información y ella se la revelaba con ese artículo¿Y si eso conllevaba a que el bando Oscuro venciese? Pero después pensó ¿y si ya la sabe? Era el señor Oscuro seguro que lo sabía además ella ganaría mucho dinero con ese artículo.

Así que hizo a un lado eses sentimientos que por primera vez había experimentado y comenzó a escribir el artículo que cambiaría el destino del mundo mágico y muggle.

* * *

Mientras en Hogwarts, los ocho chicos seguían hablando tranquilamente, menos Ron y Hermione que no se dirigían la palabra, sin saber lo que al día siguiente saldría en el periódico. 

Estaba paseando por los terrenos del colegio cuando Harry cogió del brazo a Alicia y ambos se quedaron más rezagados.

He estado hablando con Ron sobre lo que paso anoche entre nosotros- dijo Harry- y en algo tiene razón.

¿En que?- dijo Alicia.

No tomamos precauciones- dijo Harry.

Alicia se detuvo en seco al recordar una conversación que tuvo con su madre y con las demás mujeres.

**FLASH BACK**

Mientras que los hombres, o mejor dicho Tommy, hablaba con los chicos sobre sexo en el cuarto de las chicas había una conversación muy parecida.

Los chicos sólo piensan con lo que tienen en la entrepierna a estas edades- dijo Alex mientras las otras mujeres asentían bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas.

Alex tiene gazon- dijo Fleur- pog eso sois vosotras las que tenéis que poneg el freno. Cuando los chicos están excitados se les nubla la cabeza y no piensan.

Eso no significa que los tengáis que rechazar- dijo Cristine- si a vosotras os apetece hacerlo, seguidles el juego pero si veis que se olvida del preservativo recordárselo.

Niñas es mejor prevenir que curar- dijo la señora Weasley mientras las chicas se sonrojaban notoriamente- no os avergoncéis es algo normal ¿cómo creéis que nacisteis¿por el milagro de Merlín? No, con vosotras- señaló a Ginny y Alicia- vuestro padre y yo lo hacíamos a todas horas por que queríamos una niña.

¡Mama!- dijeron Ginny y Alicia intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Es algo normal- dijo la mujer mirándolas- ¿es que pensáis que salisteis de la nada? Estáis aquí por que vuestro padre y yo tuvimos unas noches locas.

Nunca podré borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza- dijo Ginny hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos muy avergonzada- me as traumatizado para toda la vida, mama.

Que par de tontas- dijo la señora Weasley negando con la cabeza- vuestro padre y yo también hemos sido jóvenes. Aunque aun sigue teniendo la misma energía de sus años jóvenes como todo Weasley.

¡MAMA!- gritaron Alicia y Ginny a la vez mientras las otras reían.

¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?- dijo Tonks sonriendo y las cuatro chicas negaron con la cabeza.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

…los adultos nos dieron unos preservativos y siempre llevo uno conmigo y anoche lo llevaba pero se me olvidó- continuó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué… que… se te olvidó?- dijo Alicia- ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?

Bueno yo no tengo toda la culpa- dijo Harry a la defensiva- tu también me lo tendrías que haber recordado.

Ya lo se- dijo Alicia que estaba blanca como la nieve- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer, Harry?

Lo primero tranquilizarnos- dijo Harry poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y mirándola a los ojos- luego ¿sabrás más o menos cuando te tienes que venir la regla? Vosotras siempre lleváis las cuentas de eso.

Si, si claro- dijo Alicia y empezó a contar con los dedos muy pensativa- el martes, este martes me tiene que venir.

Vale- dijo Harry- pues solo nos queda esperar para ver si el martes te viene.

Alicia sintió y miró a Harry a los ojos.

¿Y si… Y si… estoy embarazada, Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Yo me encargare de ti y del bebe dijo Harry atrayéndola hasta él y abrazándola- yo te cuidaré a ti y al bebe, nunca os faltará de nada y os protegeré.

Volvieron junto a sus amigos y vieron a Ron y Hermione que se iban caminando para otro lado.

* * *

Ron caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y le iba dando patadas a las piedras que se ponían en su camino. No se atrevía a mirar a Hermione, estaba furioso, no entendía por que se seguía escribiendo con ese idiota sabiendo que él quería algo más que una simple amistad. Ahora ella estaba con él y no debía hablar con chicos que pretendían tener una relación de pareja con ella. 

Hermione caminaba a su lado, tampoco lo miraba. Estaba furiosa, él debía comprender que Viktor era su amigo y no debería ponerse así por que ella nunca le engañaría con otro. No iba a dejar de tener amigos por que Ron fuese su novio por que entonces también debería dejar de relacionarse con Harry, Draco y J.J. Ella no le impedía que hablase con otras chicas.

¿Qué quería?- dijo Ron bruscamente y Hermione le miró con la ceja alzada.

A mi no me hables con ese tono de voz- dijo Hermione ahora con el entrecejo fruncido.

Es mi voz y disculpe su majestad pero no lo puedo cambiar- dijo Ron de mala gana y Hermione se tomo eso peor aun.

Eres un idiota- dijo Hermione.

Ya empezamos con los insultos, sabelotodo- dijo Ron mirándola rojo de furia.

Imbécil- dijo Hermione acercándose cada vez más él.

Cabezota- dijo Ron acercándose un paso a ella.

Celoso- dijo Hermione dando un paso más.

Insoportable- dijo Ron dando un paso y quedando su cuerpo pegado al de Hermione.

La chica levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos ya que él era bastante más alto que ella.

Orgulloso- dijo Hermione.

Preciosa- dijo Ron y se dio cuenta de que eso no era un insulto y cambió rápidamente sus palabras- digo… eh… um… sabelotodo.

Eso ya lo as dicho- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Es verdad- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza pensativo- entonces…

Ron se quedó en silencio al sentir los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, ya que esta se había puesto de puntillas. Ron cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso de su novia con la misma suavidad, rodeó la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él si eso era posible.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ron apoyó su frente en la de Hermione y se sonrieron.

Te quiero Ron- dijo Hermione- y Viktor tan solo es un amigo, a ti te quiero mucho más que a él y eso nunca cambiará pero yo soy su amiga, la única que no le ve como un famoso jugador de Quiddich sino como un chico normal ¿entiendes?

Si- dijo Ron suspirando- pero tú eres preciosa y él es famoso y tengo miedo que te aleje de mí.

Eso no pasará- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la nariz.

¿Y que quería?- dijo Ron.

Hermione le contó lo que le había pasado a Krum y Ron sintió algo de lastima, al fin y al cabo le seguía pareciendo el mejor jugador de Quiddich y guardaba muy bien el autógrafo que le dio a final del cuarto curso.

Bueno pero cambiemos de tema- dijo Ron sonriendo a su novia- ¿me dejas robarte un beso?

Si me lo dices no es robar, Ron- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Bueno ¿pues me lo regalas?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ron la levantó del suelo unos centímetros mientras daba vueltas hasta que terminaron en el césped riendo y ya allí se siguieron besando.

A la mañana siguiente era Lunes y con ello la vuelta a la rutina de los estudios. Esa mañana todos se levantaron muy tarde incluso Hermione y ninguno fue a desayunar y por eso no vieron la portada del Profeta.

J.J, Hermione, Ron, Alicia y Harry corrían por los pasillos hacía la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry se había ido quedando el último ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza y se le nublaba la vista, hasta que terminó deteniéndose peor sus amigos no se dieron cuenta y siguieron con su camino.

Harry se apoyó en la pared, el dolor se estaba intensificando, sentía como la cicatriz le ardía y una felicidad que no provenía de él. Los libros se le cayeron al suelo mientras un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se fue dejando caer al suelo hasta quedar sentado.

El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, la cicatriz le empezó a sangrar y se llevó las manos hasta la frente en el mismo momento en el que soltaba un grito desgarrador.

Sus amigos se detuvieron en seco al oír el grito y se dieron cuenta de que Harry no estaba con ellos.

Harry- dijo Alicia y salió corriendo hacía donde se había oído el grito, seguida de sus amigos.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, al doblar una esquina a Alicia se le cayeron los libros al ver a su novio tirado en el suelo.

¡Harry!- gritó Alicia corriendo hacía él.

Se arrodilló junto a su novio y vio su cara ensangrentada ya que Harry se había quitado la mano de la cicatriz que no le paraba de sangrar. Alicia puso las manos sobre la cicatriz intentando que la sangre dejase de salir.

¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?- dijo Alicia pero este no respondía, ni siquiera la oía y después de unos minutos más de conciencia, Harry se desmayó.

Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería- dijo Hermione sacando la varita y haciendo levitar a Harry.

Echaron a correr por los pasillos con Harry levitando delante de ellos Entraron a la enfermería asustando a la señor Weasley que se acercó corriendo al ver el estado de Harry.

Hermione lo dejó en una cama y la señora Pomfrey lo tapó con unos biombos mientras le atendía.

Iré a avisar a Dumbledore- dijo Ron y desapareció para aparecer pocos minutos después con el profesor Dumbledore agarrado a su brazo.

Me gusta esta forma de aparecerse- dijo el director- es mucho más agradable.

El anciano miró a los chicos que estaban muy preocupados y vio como Alicia se miraba las manos manchadas de la sangre de Harry.

Señorita Weasley no se preocupe, Harry se pondrá bien- dijo Dumbledore.

La señora Pomfrey salió de detrás de los biombos y se sorprendió al ver allí a Dumbledore.

¿Poppy como esta?

Se pondrá bien- dijo la enfermera- he conseguido que la cicatriz le dejase de sangrar y ya se a despertado. Lo mejor será que se que todo el día y pase la noche aquí.

¿Podemos verle?- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo la mujer- pero no le agitéis mucho, necesita descansar.

La señora Pomfrey se marchó a su despacho. Alicia hizo a un lado el biombo y se abrazó al cuello de su novio.

Harry- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo.

Estoy bien- dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla- no te preocupes.

Pero todos sabían que no era cierto. Su rostro se contorsionaba del dolor, la cicatriz estaba hinchada y roja y los músculos de su cara y del todo el cuerpo estaban en tensión. En sus ojos se veía el cansancio pero no físico sino psicológico, emocional.

¿Por que Voldemort esta tan feliz?- dijo Harry mirando al directo.

Dumbledore sacó un periódico y se lo enseñó a todos. En primera plana y con letras muy grandes venía un titular que decía: "La profecía del niño-que-vivió y del Señor Tenebroso".

Todos miraban con horror el artículo, al final de este venía la profecía tal y como era.

Pero ¿Cómo se han enterado?- dijo Hermione pero Harry y Alicia tenían una ligera idea.

A Alicia se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, ella tenía toda la culpa ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir la profecía en alto en medio del callejón Diagón donde cualquier aliado de Voldemort o en este caso Rita Skeeter podía oírla?

Yo tengo la culpa- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron- cuando fuimos al callejón Diagón para que Skeeter me hiciese la entrevista, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando de la profecía y yo…- Alicia empezó a llorar con más fuerza- la dije en alto nunca pensé que esa mujer nos oiría. Lo siento mucho soy idiota- miró a Harry y se abrazó a su cuello- perdóname Harry.

Shh no pasa nada- dijo Harry acariciándola el pelo.

Tranquilícese señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore- un error lo puede cometer cualquiera. Ahora será mejor que vuelvan a clase.

Pero…- empezó Alicia.

Luego podrán venir a visitarlo y esta noche se podrá quedar una persona con él- cortó Dumbledore mientras hacía in movimiento con la varita para limpiar las manos manchadas de sangre de Alicia- ahora debe descansar.

Alicia asintió y se soltó del cuello de Harry. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y J.J y Ron unas palmadas en la espalda. Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente justo encima de la cicatriz. Al sentir ese beso, los músculos de la cara y del todo el cuerpo se relajaron y el dolor de la cicatriz disminuyo un poco y de eso se dio cuenta Dumbledore.

Los chicos se marcharon dejando a solas a Harry y a Dumbledore. El director le observó en silencio.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Harry.

No lo se- dijo Dumbledore- por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo se. Tal vez el medallón de Ravenclaw tenga algún poder que nos ayude en esta guerra en la que vamos perdiendo por eso espero que la señorita Weasley encuentre pronto para que sirve.

Los dos quedaron de nuevo en silencio y miraron hacía la ventana. Harry suspiró y Dumbledore lo miró.

Después del beso de tu novia te as sentido mejor ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore y Harry lo miró- lo he notado.

Si- dijo Harry- aunque no entiendo como un simple beso ha podido hacerlo.

El amor es la magia más poderosa que existe en este mundo incluso entre los muggles hay esa magia- dijo Dumbledore- es mucho más poderoso que un crucio o un avada kedavra. Voldemort no conoce ese poder y es un arma que nunca, pase lo que pase, nos podrá arrebatar.

Esa tarde después de las clases los amigos de Harry fueron a visitarlo a la enfermería. Y después se marcharon a cenar menos Alicia que no le apetecía, así que se quedó en la enfermería intentando animar a Harry que tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza y cansancio. Alicia era la primera vez que veía a su novio así pero lo entendía, por que ella había pasado por lo mismo. Estaba cansado de toda esa guerra que se estaba llevando su adolescencia como se había llevado su infancia. Estaba cansado de la muerte de inocentes y de personas a las que conocía y quería como Cedric, sus padres, Ania, Sirius…

Quería que todo eso acabase de una vez por todas y poder vivir junto a Alicia, poder disfrutar de ella y de su amor.

Sonrió con tristeza al sentir como su novia le acariciaba el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

No me gusta verte así- dijo Alicia- quiero que vuelva el antiguo Harry.

¿Me ayudas a que vuelva?- dijo Harry cogiéndola del mano y atrayéndola a él.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Alicia le besó con dulzura y él le correspondió al beso con la misma suavidad. La chica pasó la noche con él y aunque ella pudo conciliar el sueño, Harry no lo consiguió en toda la noche observando a su novia.

Al día siguiente salieron temprano de la enfermería, fueron a la sala común para cambiarse y luego se fueron a su primera clase sin desayunar. Por los pasillos la gente murmuraba cuando veían a Harry, todos ya sabían de la existencia de la profecía. Todos sabían que la única esperanza era Harry.

Las clases se hicieron bastante largas para Harry, estaba cansado por que aunque no se había recuperado del todo y no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Alicia le había insistido para que se quedase todo el día en la sala común descansando pero Harry no hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada por eso había clase. Alicia se veía bastante preocupada y Harry lo asoció al hecho de que ahora Voldemort supiese la profecía.

Los amigos de los chicos por un lado intentaban animar a Harry que parecía que nada podría animarlo y por otro intentaban distraer a Alicia.

La mañana del viernes bajaron a desayunar todos juntos y allí se encontraron con Wendy y Draco que se fueron a comer a la mesa Gryffindor.

Alicia cogió de la mano a Harry antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, el chico se detuvo. Ella lo apartó de la puerta para no obstruir el paso.

Harry estoy muy preocupada- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró a los ojos.

Tranquilo cariño ya no se puede hacer nada- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa- Voldemort sabe la profecía…

No, no es eso- dijo Alicia acercándose a él.

Se puso de puntillas y Harry se agachó ara que su novia le pudiese decir una cosa al oído.

No me viene.

¿Qué no te viene?- dijo Harry más alto.

Shh baja la voz- dijo Alicia cerca de su oído.

Vale- susurró Harry- ¿el que no te viene?

La regla, idiota- dijo Alicia desesperada.

Harry quedó petrificado. Lo había olvidado por completo, desde el artículo de la profecía, Voldemort era lo único que había ocupado su mente, descuidando de ese modo su relación con Alicia pero ella no se lo había echado en cara en ningún momento, incluso le había dejado un poco de espacio, compartiendo durante esos días pocos ratos juntos, por no decir ninguno.

Él si la había notado preocupada pero nunca pensó que se trataba de eso, creía que era por el artículo y por el hecho de que Voldemort supiese la profecía completa.

No te lo había dicho hasta ahora por que no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas- dijo Alicia sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry- pero ya no podía callármelo más. Se lo he contado a Hermione, Ginny y Wendy y me han dicho que no me preocupe pero a mi nunca se me había atrasado. Ellas me han dicho que puede ser por el estrés, dicen que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, los TIMOS, el medallón de Rowena, el partido de mañana, y tú, que me tienes preocupada.

Por mí ahora no te preocupes- dijo Harry.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry?- dijo Alicia dejando escapar algunas lágrimas- estoy asustada, no estoy preparada para esto.

Harry la abrazó y ella se aferró a él desesperada.

Esperaremos un poco más- dijo Harry- sino iremos a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey te revise. Puede que hoy te venga.

Alicia asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y entraron al Gran Comedor donde se sentaron a desayunar. Las chicas los miraron y supieron que Alicia se lo había dicho por la cara de preocupación de Harry.

Las clases se volvieron ha hacer muy largas para Harry y cuando dio la última clase de la tarde y se sentaron en los jardines se sintió algo más relajado pero la preocupación no se iba. Durante todo el día Alicia había estado yendo al baño y siempre que volvía la chica y él se miraba, y ella negaba con la cabeza.

A diferencia de los chicos, ellas no se sentaron en los jardines sino que se fueron a la sala común para estudiar.

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde estudiando y preguntándose entre ellas la lección hasta que decidieron irse con los chicos a los jardines menos a Alicia que subió a su cuarto para ver los libros que ella misma le había regalado a Hermione sobre la historia de la magia, desde que apareció. Quería ver si en esos libros venía algo del medallón.

Cogió uno de los libros y empezó a buscar en el índice donde hablaba de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny y Wendy llegaron hasta donde estaban los chicos y se sentaron junto a ellos. 

¿Y Alicia?- dijo Ron.

Se a quedado mirando unos libros para ver si encontraba para que sirve el medallón- dijo Hermione- algunas veces la he querido ayudar pero se niega.

Lo quiere encontrar por ella misma- dijo Harry- para ella es su deber y piensa que lo debe de hacer sola.

Bueno ¿Y qué tal el estudio?- dijo J.J cambiando de tema.

Aburrido- dijo Ginny- es más divertido cuando tu me preguntas la lección- la pelirroja sonrió- siempre que acierto cuando tu me preguntas me das un beso.

Pues haberlo dicho, si querías un beso yo te lo habría dado- bromeó Wendy juntando los labios.

Draco la giró la cara y le dio un beso en los labios mientras los demás reían la gracia de Wendy.

Esos labios son solo míos- dijo Draco

Tranquilo Draco- dijo Ginny sonriendo- prefiero los de J.J.

Hay hermanito- dijo Wendy, que desde que Cristine y Eric habían comenzado a salir juntos, algunas veces se llamaban así- la tienes en el bote.

Ya ves- dijo J.J sonriendo- soy todo un conquistador.

J.J se acercó a Ginny y la dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Alicia seguía buscando desesperada, la maldita utilidad del medallón cuando la vio, hay estaba la información que buscaba. Lo empezó a leer y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vio para que servía. Eso animaría a Harry, a él más que a ninguno. 

Cogió otro libro de la colección para asegurarse de una cosa y luego cogió los dos libros y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común de dos en dos mientras gritaba de felicidad. Cuando llegó a la sala común todo el mundo se la quedó mirando pero a ella no le importaba por que lo había encontrado y nunca imaginó que serviría para eso.

De camino a los jardines se encontró con Flinch y la señora Norris, el hombre la empezó a regañar por el escándalo que estaba montando pero nada podía enturbiar la felicidad de Alicia que dio un beso al conserje que detuvo su regaño por la sorpresa.

Salió a los jardines y se fue al árbol donde estaban sus amigos sentados.

¡Lo encontré!- gritó Alicia asustando a sus amigos que no la habían visto llegar.

¿El que encontraste?- dijo Ron.

Alicia se sentó junto a su novio y empezó a buscar en los libros lo que había encontrado hasta que lo encontró y comenzó a leer.

"_Hace 1500 años cuatro magos fundaron un colegio al que llamaron Hogwarts. Sus nombres eran: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpaff y Salazar Slytherin._

_Todos ellos tenían grandes dotes mágicas además de unas armas también mágicas muy poderosas, que se componían de una espada, una daga y un arco, además de su varita. Por otro lado Rowena Ravenclaw tenía un medallón que solo ella podía utilizar."_

Y aquí viene lo que nos interesa- se detuvo Alicia unos segundos y cogió aire para continuar.

"_La historia cuenta que el medallón tenía dos utilidades. La primera era que podía curar a un hombre su parte de licantropía, es decir, Ravenclaw podía conseguir que las personas mordidas por un hombre lobo se curasen en parte._

_Por un lado, las noches de luna llena la persona no se convertiría en hombre lobo si el mismo no quería. Además se podría convertir en hombre lobo cuando quisiera aunque la luna no fuese llena. Cuando se convirtiese en lobo, este no dominaría a la persona sino que la persona dominaría al animal, es decir, tendría conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y por ello no sería peligroso si la persona en si no era peligrosa. _

_Seguiría teniendo la misma velocidad y fuerza que un licántropo normal y por último podría tener hijos sin ningún temor a que estos naciesen con su problema."_

Alicia se detuvo y miró a sus amigos que a su vez la miraban a ella.

Remus se curará- dijo Ginny sonriendo- ¡Merlín eso es maravilloso!

Aún hay más- dijo Alicia mirando el libro.

Colocó un dedo tembloroso sobre la línea que tenía que leer. Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de decir era una bomba de relojería pero continuo leyendo sabía que eso terminaría de conseguir que volviese el antiguo Harry.

"_La segunda utilidad de este medallón era que podía sacar a toda persona que cayese tras el velo negro o también denominado velo de la muerte, el mismo del que se habla en el primer tomo y que perteneció a Alasdair."_

Alicia cogió el otro libro bajo la atenta mirada de todos pero sobretodo de Harry que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿y si ese velo era el mismo que atravesó Sirius?

"_Alasdair y Anaxarete fueron los dos primeros magos de la historia. Fueron los más poderosos y todas las habilidades que un mago podía tener, ellos la tenían. Gran parte del poder de Anaxarete residía en una diadema gran parte del poder de Alasdair residía en el velo negro o velo de la muerte. La diadema nunca fue encontrada pero el velo si y fue enviado al departamento de misterios donde se esta estudiando."_

Alicia levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos. Hermione y Ginny habían comenzado a mirar y todos ellos miraban a Harry. Alicia también lo miró y vio que tenía la mirada perdida.

Harry no podía creer lo que había dicho Alicia. Sirius volvería cuando todos habían dicho que estaba muerto e incluso habían leído su testamento. La imagen de Sirius volviendo a caer tras el velo volvió a su cabeza pero esta vez él si salía cuando lo llamaba y lo sonreía. Tal vez si hubiese ido ver tras el velo y se hubiese asomado por él hubiese visto a Sirius allí encerrado como estuvo en Azkaban.

Harry, Sirius volverá- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró y vio algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro- volverá a estar contigo.

Alicia sonrió al ver como esa expresión de tristeza y cansancio que había adquirido el rostro de Harry en los últimos días desaparecía para dar paso de nuevo al antiguo Harry. Este no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y las dejó caer libremente por su rostro. Alicia se acercó a él, se puso de rodillas y le abrazó, Harry, le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de la chica. Después de unos minutos Harry se tranquilizó y decidieron ir a ver a Dumbledore para darle la noticia.

Corrieron hasta el despacho del director y después de decir la contraseña subieron por las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho. Llamaron muy nerviosos y este les permitió el paso. Cuando entraron vieron que no estaba solo sino que Snape, Macgonagall y Remus, que tenía muy mala cara, lo acompañaba.

Hola chicos- dijo el director sonriendo- ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita?

Lo hemos encontrado señor- dijo Alicia.

Lo ha encontrado- corrigió Draco- nosotros no hemos hecho nada, ella ha sido quien lo ha encontrado.

¿Se puede saber lo que ha encontrado Weasley?- dijo bruscamente Snape.

No hace falta que utilice ese tono profesor, no debe ser tan impaciente o le saldrá una ulcera- dijo Alicia amablemente y consiguiendo que Dumbledore sonriese al ver lo educada pero a la vez grosera que podía haber llegado a ser con esa frase- profesor Dumbledore he encontrado para que sirve el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Eso es una gran noticia- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y cogiendo el libro que Alicia le entregaba.

La chica le señaló donde estaba lo que buscaban y Dumbledore leyó la primera utilidad cuando terminó de leerla se detuvo y todos miraron a Remus que se había quedado sentado en la silla demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Alicia se abrazó al cuello de Remus que siguió sin reaccionar.

Es maravilloso ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia soltándose del hombre.

Yo… no se que decir- dijo Remus.

Pues si ahora te as quedado sin habla espera y verás- dijo Harry- por favor profesor siga leyendo.

Dumbledore continuó leyendo y Alicia le señaló donde debía leer en el otro libro. El anciano terminó de leer y miró a todos los presentes. Los chicos sonreían muy contentos y los otros estaban muy sorprendidos por la revelación.

Pone la forma y los requisitos para sacar a una persona de detrás del velo- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, eso si que nunca lo hubiese esperado- Ravenclaw descubrió que el medallón tenía este poder cuando Slytherin se marchó de Hogwarts. También dice que Rowena necesitaba la ayuda de dos de los otros tres fundadores del colegio, en eso no tenemos problemas. Cada uno de ellos debía aprenderse unas palabras y decirlas en el momento adecuado y ese momento era cuando las hojas de sus espadas se iluminaban. Y por último solo se puede hacer el mismo día en el que ocurrió, es decir, el último día de los TIMOS. Es una noticia maravillosa. Chicos tendréis que aprenderos estas palabras.

Por eso no se preocupe- dijo Hermione sonriendo- pero ¿Qué debe hacer Alicia para curar a Remus?

Dumbledore miró el libro y dijo:

Ravenclaw se encerraba en una habitación las noches de luna llena con el licántropo y cuando se convertía decía unas palabras.

Eso es muy peligroso- dijo Remus- la atacaré a no ser que me tome la poción matalobos.

No puedes tomarla- dijo Dumbledore mirando el libro.

Entonces me quedará como estoy- dijo Remus.

Pero Remus…- dijo Alicia.

No, es muy peligroso- dijo Remus- te atacará. Prefiero quedarme como estoy. Ho hay más que hablar.

Claro que vamos a hablar- dijo Alicia levantándose muy enfadada y poniéndose delante de Remus- yo digo que lo haré y ay esta por que si tu eres cabezota yo lo soy más. No he estado buscando para que sirve el medallón para nada. Ya está punto y final de la historia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Alicia se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Sabes que a veces das miedo?- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana- te as parecido a mama.

¿Cuándo será la próxima luna llena?- dijo Alicia después de haberle sacado la lengua a su hermano.

Mañana- dijo Remus mirándola- ¿estas segura de que lo quieres hacer?

Si- dijo Alicia- mañana lo haremos.

Pues no hay más que hablar- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- chicos será mejor que valláis a cenar. Señorita Weasley apréndase esto para mañana.

Alicia sintió y cogió los libros. Salieron del despacho y Alicia abrió el libro donde venían las palabras que debía decir.

Están en latín- dijo Alicia caminando junto a sus amigos hacía el Gran Comedor- necesito ir al baño.

Cuando pasaron por delante de un baño, Alicia le entregó los libros a Wendy y se metió mientras los otros la esperaban fuera. LA estaban esperando cuando oyeron un grito de felicidad por parte de la chica y después de unos minutos salía del baño, saltando llena de alegría.

¡Me vino, me vino, Harry!- gritaba como loca, Harry soltó un suspiro aliviado y abrazó a Alicia cuando esta se colgó de su cuello.

Las chicas sonreían mientras que Draco, Ron y J.J la miraban sin entender.

¿Qué te vino?- dijo Draco.

Nada- dijo Harry- es un juego entre ella y yo.

¿Y quien ha ganado?- dijo J.J.

Harry y Alicia se miraron a los ojos y dijeron a la vez:

Los dos.

Harry la besó y ella le correspondió al beso, volvían a ser inseparables. Los chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor y mientras cenaban Alicia estuvo aprendiéndose las palabras que debía decir. Y esa noche, todos se fueron muy contesto a la cama. El día siguiente sería muy ajetreado.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!!!

Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y a los que la leen pero no me los dejan. Ya sólo quedan cuatro capitulos para terminar la historia, y luego publicaré la segunda parte. Besos.


	47. El traidor

**Capitulo 47: El traidor.**

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron temprano por que se celebraba el último partido de la temporada de Quiddich de ese año. Slytherin versus Gryffindor, el desempate. Quien ganara el partido, ganaba la copa de Quiddich.

Pero ya no era como antes, por que ahora pasara lo que pasara, ganara quien ganara, no habría la misma rivalidad.

Después de desayunar ambos equipos bajaron al terreno de juego y se pusieron las túnicas mientras oían como la multitud bajaban para presenciar el partido.

Hoy iba a venir papa y los demás- dijo Ginny sentada en uno de los bancos del vestuario, ya todo el equipo se había puesto la túnica y esperaban a que Laura la comentarista los anunciase.

Oyeron como iban diciendo los nombres de los de Slytherin y después los fueron anunciando a ellos. Fueron saliendo al campo de juego y se pusieron en frente de los Slytherin. Ron quedó frente a Raichel Parker la guardiana de los Slytherin, Colin que estaba al lado del pelirrojo quedó en frente de Crabbe, J.J quedó enfrente de Goyle, Ginny quedó en frente de Benji que le sonrió con suficiencia, J.J que estaba al lado de su novia, lo miró con asco, ese chico le debía unas cuantas, se había metido demasiado con Ginny y en el partido se las pagaría. Al otro lado de la pelirroja estaba Hermione que quedó frente a Wendy ambas chicas se sonreían. Luego estaba Alicia que quedó enfrente de Butler, ambas se miraron con un profundo odio. Y por último estaba Harry frente a Draco sonriéndose, se estrecharon la mano y los dos equipos se subieron a las escobas. Ron y Parker se fueron cada uno a los postes de gol que debían proteger. Hooch soltó la snich y esperaron a que lanzase la quaffle para que diese comienzo al partido.

La mujer lanzó la quaffle y los cazadores de los dos equipos se lanzaron a por ella mientras la profesora se subía a la escoba para controlar mejor el partido.

Alicia a cogido la quaffle- dijo Laura que seguía siendo la comentarista- esquiva a Butler con gran destreza, se la pasa a Ginny, y esta a Hermione, de nuevo para Ginny que mete el primer tanto del partido y poniendo el marcador 10 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor.

Las gradas escarlatas estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Ahora la quaffle estaba en manos de los Slytherin que iban hacia Ron pasándose la quaffle los unos a los otros, los unos a los otros, pero antes de que llegasen a los postes de Gryffindor, Hermione se interpuso en un pase que Benji le estaba haciendo a Butler y cogió la pelota roja que pasó a Ginny.

Esta se lo pasó a Alicia que la cogió en movimiento, cuando miró al frente se encontró que iba directa a chocar con Crabbe pero antes de chocar Alicia saltó por encima del chico y la escoba pasó por debajo. Las gradas ahogaron un grito y la chica volvió a caer sobre su escoba. Las grandas estallaron en gritos y aplausos y se escuchó el rugido del sobrero de Luna. Alicia llegó al poste de gol y una bludger la iba a golpear pero Colin se interpuso y le dio un golpe con el bate consiguiendo que la pelota cambiase de rumbo y Alicia metió el tanto poniendo los marcadores 20 a 0.

Por otro lado Draco y Harry buscaban la snich sin ningún éxito. Los Slytherin volvían a tener la quaffle e iban directos a los postes de gol de los Gryffindor. J.J le lanzó la bludger a Benji que la esquivó con mucha dificultad. El Slytherin le pasó la pelota roja a Wendy que la lanzo a los postes de gol pero Ron lo consiguió parar y se la paso a Ginny que se la pasó a Hermione y metió otro tanto.

¡30 a 0 a favor del equipo de Gryffindor!- dijo Laura muy contenta- Alicia lleva la quaffle pero Butler se la quita, Alicia la vuelve a recuperar, Butler de nuevo, Alicia…

Alicia tenía la quaffle y Butler para recuperarla la dio un fuerte golpe que la hizo precipitarse al suelo pero antes de caer se enganchó a la parte de atrás de la escoba de la Slytherin y las dos cayeron al suelo y con ellas la pelota roja. No se hicieron mucho daño por que no cayeron desde una gran altura pero cuando estuvieron en el suelo las dos comenzaron a pegarse y todo el mundo las miraba menos Draco y Harry que seguían buscando la snich y no se habían dado cuenta hasta que Laura no lo dijo.

¡Butler y Alicia se están pegando!- gritó Laura como una loca y Draco y Harry miraron a las chicas y descendieron con rapidez junto a los demás miembros de ambos equipos y a la señora Hooch.

Estaban intentando separarlas pero las dos tenían demasiada fuerza. Pero esta vez Alicia la iba ganando. Draco y Harry llegaron corriendo hasta ellas y Harry se puso en medio y consiguió separarlas. Crabbe sujetó a Butler y Ron a su hermana, ambas intentaban soltarse para seguir golpeándose. A Alicia le sangraba la ceja y a Butler el labio, la nariz y se le estaba hinchando la mejilla.

¡Basta!- gritó Harry.

¡Como sigan peleándose suspenderé el partido!- gritó la señora Hooch.

Butler consiguió soltarse pero en vez de lanzarse sobre Alicia, se fue directa a Harry y le dio un beso.

¡Butler, Butler esta besando a Harry!- gritó Laura- ¡será guarra!

¡Laura!- gritó la profesora Mcgonagall.

¡Pero si solo digo la verdad!- dijo Laura.

Harry se zafó de Butler, Alicia consiguió soltarse y se lanzó sobre la Slytherin a la que empezó a golpear de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Zorra, no vuelvas a besar a Harry!- gritaba mientras la pegaba- ¡él es mío!

¡Se suspende el partido!- gritó Hooch.

Draco y Harry, que se estaba limpiando la boca, se acercaron a la mujer para intentar convencerla de que no suspendiese el partido mientras los otros miembros del equipo las separaban.

Por favor señora Hooch le juro que ahora mismo las separamos y esto no se vuelve a repetir- dijo Draco- pero no suspenda el partido.

¡Ya es tuya Alicia!- gritó Laura.

¡Laura!- gritó Mcgonagall, cogió el micrófono y miró el campo de juego- ¡Señorita Butler, señorita Weasley o se dejan de pagar o empiezo a quitar puntos!

Seguirán pegándose- dijo la señora Hooch a los dos capitanes- esto se va a volver a repetir.

Le prometo que no- dijo Harry- déjenos hablar unos segundos con ella y continuamos el partido.

Esta bien- dijo la señora Hooch- tienen cinco minutos para clamarlas.

Los dos chicos apartaron a la vez la mirada de la profesora la dirigieron con aprensión a las dos chicas que las habían conseguido separar y Crabbe y Goyle sujetaban a Butler y Ron y J.J a Alicia, esas chicas eran unas fieras. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se acercaron a ellas corriendo.

Harry cogió a Alicia, se la echó al hombro por que no dejaba de patalear y se la llevó aparte mientras Draco comenzaba a gritar a Butler. Cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros, Harry la dejó en el suelo y esta intentó ir otra vez hacía donde estaba la Slytherin pero Harry la cogió de ambos brazos y ella lo miró. Alicia sabía que su novio estaba enfadado lo veía en sus ojos y de pronto se sintió muy pequeña junto a él.

Escúchame Alicia y escúchame muy bien- dijo Harry- no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir ¿entiendes?

Pero ella te ha besado- dijo Alicia con la boca pequeña- ¿Qué hubieses hecho tu si un chico me hubiese besado?

Le habría matado- dijo Harry soltándola de los brazos.

Ves- dijo Alicia.

Pero eso no viene al caso- dijo Harry- tu no as comenzado a pegarte con Butler por que me haya besado.

¡Me ha derribado de la escoba y a comenzado a golpearme!- dijo Alicia enfadándose también y señalando hacia donde estaba Butler- ¡¿Qué quieres¿Qué me este quieta?!

¡No claro que no!- dijo Harry.

¡Entonces ¿Qué hago?!- dijo Alicia- ¡¿o es que tienes miedo de que haga daño a tu querida Butler?!

¡No empecemos con esto otra vez!- dijo Harry- ¡yo solo te quiero a ti¡Pero estoy harto de tus peleas con ella, soy el capitán del equipo y como capitán quiero que se me haga caso!

¡Esta bien!- dijo Alicia roja de furia- ¡olvidaré que eres mi novio y solo te haré caso como capitán!

Alicia se dio la vuelta para ir a donde estaban los demás pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la dio la vuelta para poder seguir hablando. Harry estaba muy enfadado pero sabía que su novia también lo estaba.

Es mi primer año como capitán, este es el partido decisivo- dijo Harry lentamente- llevamos cinco años consecutivos ganando la copa de quiddich y no quiero que ahora que el equipo esta a mi cargo perdamos ¿as entendido?

Si- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando que en una pareja no tendría que valer el chantaje emocional que Harry estaba utilizando con ella- si Butler me vuelve a molestar la ignoraré.

Alicia se limpió la sangre de la ceja y se fueron con los demás. Draco también había dejado de regañar a Butler, que parecía muy enfadada.

Podemos continuar- dijo Draco al ver llegar a Harry y a Alicia.

Como se vuelva a repetir algo como esto, suspendo el partido- dijo la señora Hooch y las dos chicas asintieron mientras se limpiaba las heridas- subid a las escobas y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Todos obedecieron. La señora Hooch lanzó la quaffle y la cogió Wendy que se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta los postes de gol metiendo el primer tanto de los Slytherin, poniendo el marcador 30 a 10.

Samers tiene la quaffle que se la pasa a Satherlan (Benji) pero… eso debe de doler- dijo Laura cuando J.J le lanzó a Benji una bludger que le dio en la espalda.

Benji miró a J.J con odio y el Gryffindor le sonrió burlonamente.

Ahora la quaffle la tiene Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Ginny de nuevo, Alicia, Ginny, Hermione yyyyyyyy ¡Ohhhh! Parker, la guardiana de Slytherin, la ha parado- dijo Laura- Parker se la pasa a Samers pero Ginny se la arrebata, se la pasa a Alicia, Butler va hacia Alicia ¡falta!

Butler al ver que no la podía quitar la pelota le había dado un puñetazo en el costado y Alicia había soltado la pelta. Hooch que lo había visto, hizo sonar el silbato. Alicia lanzó la quaffle consiguiendo otro tanto para el equipo de Gryffindor.

Alicia estaba muy enfadada, le habría gustado devolverle el golpe pero se lo había prometido a Harry. Wendy se dirigía a los postes de gol y Ron consiguió parar un lanzamiento realmente difícil, las gradas escarlatas comenzaron a cantar la canción que una vez inventaron los Slytherin pero en esta ocasión la versión buena, haciendo que Ron sonriese.

Pero un momento ¡si, los buscadores de ambos equipos han visto la snich y se dirigen a ella!- gritó Laura- ¡Ahhhhh!

Laura se agachó justo a tiempo para que Harry y Draco no se estrellasen contra ella. La pelotita dorada cambio bruscamente de rumbo y el único que consiguió cambiar tan bruscamente como había hecho la snich fue Harry que la siguió. La pelotita alada comenzó a caer en picado y Harry la siguió mientras a lo lejos oía como Benji marcaba otro tanto quedando 40 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor. Draco le seguía de cerca pero no conseguía ponerse a su misma altura. Harry estiró la mano y consiguió coger la pequeña snich y elevarse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 190 A 20!- gritó Laura.

Las gradas teñidas de escarlata estallaron en aplausos y vítores mientras los dos equipos descendían al terreno de juego. Los Gryffidnor empezaron a abrazarse mientras los Slytherin los observaban. Benji y Inez estaban que echaban humo, en cambio, Parker, Crabbe, Goyle, Wendy y Draco estaban algo desilusionados por que habían perdido pero se acercaron al equipo contrario para felicitarlos con una sonrisa. El campo se había llenado de gente que los felicitaba incluso los que durante el juego no iban con el equipo rojo.

Harry buscó a Alicia con la mirada mientras la gente lo felicitaba efusivamente, había visto como se abrazaba a todos los del equipo menos a él. La vio, siendo felicitada por algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw y se hizo pasó entre la gente hasta llegar a ella.

Alicia lo miró, no se había abrazado a él por que sabía que estaba enfadado con ella por su comportamiento. Pero para su sorpresa vio como Harry la sonreía y le abría los brazos.

¿No me vas a dar un beso?- dijo Harry.

Alicia se acercó corriendo a él y de un saltó se agarró de su cuello y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

Lo siento Harry- dijo Alicia.

Shh no pasa nada- dijo Harry acariciándola el pelo- gracias por no haberle devuelto el golpe cuando ella te ha dado.

Se miraron a los ojos y Alicia apoyó su frente en la del chico. Rozó con suavidad su nariz con el de él y Harry sonrió.

Me debes una- dijo Alicia- me vas a tener que recompensar.

Lo haré- dijo Harry- te lo prometo.

Harry colocó sus manos en la nuca ella y la atrajo hacia él, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos y besándola con ternura. Los dos chicos se separaron y Harry la dejó en el suelo. Se acercaron a los demás que los recibieron entre vítores y aplausos. Dumbledore se hizo paso entre la multitud junto a los Weasley, Eric, Remus, Cristine y Mcgonagall que estaba contentísima por haber ganado por sexto año consecutivo la copa de quiddich. El anciano le entregó la copa de quiddich a Harry que la levantó y todos aplaudieron con más fuerza.

Los alumnos levantaron al equipo de Gryffindor y estos se estuvieron pasando la copa unos a otros. Después los dejaron en el suelo y los alumnos se empezaron a marchar, no sin antes decirle al equipo que esa noche habría una fiesta pala celebrar el triunfo. Al final solo quedaron en el campo de quiddich los ocho chicos, Mcgonagall, Remus, Dumbledore, los Weasley, Eric y Cristine.

Habéis estado todos geniales- dijo Bill.

Si, ese salto que has dado hermanita ha sido espectacular- dijo Fred refiriéndose al salto que Alicia había dado por encima de Crabbe.

Jovencita, estoy muy decepcionada con el comportamiento que as tenido- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a su hija y poniendo las manos en la cintura- eres una señorita y no debiste pegarte con esa chica.

Empezó ella derribándome de la escoba- dijo Alicia con las manos en la cintura como su madre- y luego empezó a golpearme, yo solo me defendí, además besó a Harry sabiendo que es mi novio, ya me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi situación.

Ella también se peleo con una chica por mí, en nuestros años de Hogwarts- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo y su mujer le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿De verdad?- dijo Ginny aguantándose la risa.

Si- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.

Eras un rompe corazones ¿eh papa?- dijo George que a diferencia de Ginny no disimulaba la risa y reía a todo pulmón junto a su hermano gemelo.

Dejemos de hablar de esto- dijo la señora Weasley y miró de nuevo a su hija mayor- ya nos ha contado Dumbledore lo que piensas hacer y aunque estoy un poco asustada (bastante) creo que debes hacerlo si eso ayuda a Remus.

Así que mientras que Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Remus, que tenía muy mala cara, se iban al castillo, los chicos estuvieron, después de ducharse, en los terrenos del colegio con los Weasley, Eric y Cristine, pasando con ellos todo el día.

A la hora de la comida y de la cena, los Weasley, Eric y Cristine se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores que había sido alargada y en donde faltaba Remus.

Estaba anocheciendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryffindor se estaba llevando acabo una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en el partido pero en esa fiesta faltaban los que habían conseguido esa victoria. Ellos estaban en la sala de los menesteres donde Alicia y Remus se encerrarían para llevar a cabo el ritual.

Como en la noche en la que Harry y Alicia hicieron el amor, la sala también estaba vacía y la heredera de Ravenclaw repasaba las palabras que debía decir. Llevaba el medallón colgado al cuello y cuando estaba anocheciendo, les dio el libro a los otros y todos salieron fuera.

Harry sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar del miedo que sentía por su novia. Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió la terrible necesidad de detener todo eso. Temía que la ocurriese algo ¿y si la mordía? Eso la convertiría en licántropo.

Alicia estaba apoyada en la pared ¿tenia miedo? Por supuesto, iba a estar encerrada con un hombre lobo pero quería ayudar a Remus. Quería mucho a ese hombre que estaba sentada en el suelo demasiado cansado como para levantarse. Estaba más pálido y parecía más mayor que nunca.

Alicia- dijo Remus con dificultad y haciendo una mueca de dolor- quiero que hagas aparecer tu espada y la utilices contra mí si te ataco.

No- dijo Alicia.

Hazlo- dijo Remus con los dientes apretado- solo te pido eso.

Alicia lo miró a los ojos y en cuanto pensó en su espada esta apreció en su mano rodeada de muchas lucecitas blancas, parecidas a estrellas, igual a las que los rodeaban a ella y a sus amigos cada vez que se desaparecían.

Gracias- dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

Las nubes se desplazaron dejando a la vista la luna llena, la luz entró por la ventana y dio en Remus que empezó a temblar violentamente. Alicia lo miraba horrorizada, ya había visto como algún hombre lobo se transformaba pero esta vez era mucho peor por que a ese hombre lo quería mucho, le había cogido tanto cariño que le dolía verle sufrir.

Todo terminará pronto, Remus- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa mientras veía como la cabeza del hombre se alargaba al igual que su cuerpo.

Los hombros le sobresalían, el pelo se le llenaba de pelo y las manos se les convertían en garras. La ropa se rompió y ante ella apareció un lobo, el pelo que tenía era muy parecido al que tenía cuando era humano, era castaño tirando a dorado como cuando era joven y con algunas partes blancas por las canas que representaban las canas del humano. (N/A: yo lo he descrito como me lo imaginaba cuando leí el tercer libro, no como lo hicieron en la película que por cierto no me gustó como diseñaron al animal, no parecía un lobo pero bueno esa es mi opinión) Era hermoso pero a la vez temible.

El licántropo soltó un aullido que les dio a entender a los que estaban fuera que ya se había transformado.

El licántropo abría y cerraba las fauces, con la mirada clavada en Alicia que le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la espada. El hombre lobo podía oler el miedo de ella y a Alicia le pareció ver una sonrisa en el animal.

Con la voz igual de temblorosa que su mano comenzó a recitar en latín las palabras del ritual, eran una especie de cántico.

El licántropo corrió hacía ella y con otro aullido se abalanzó sobre Alicia pero esta cerró los ojos y levantó la espada mientras soltaba un grito de terror que oyeron fuera.

¡Alicia!- dijo Harry pegado a la puerta- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Alicia había abierto los ojos y vio que Remus estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ella y que enfrente de ella había una barrera que parecía echa de electricidad y que había formado el medallón para protegerla.

¡No ocurre nada!- gritó Alicia para que lo oyeran los de fuera- ¡estoy bien!

El licántropo volvió a levantarse y Alicia comenzó de nuevo con el cántico mientras el hombre lobo intentaba atacarla pero son ningún éxito por que siempre chocaba contra la barrera que ya le había causado algunas heridas.

El licántropo se lanzó sobre ella en el mismo momento en el que Alicia terminaba el cántico y una luz blanca, que iluminó la estancia, salió del medallón impactando en el cuerpo de Lupin que chocó contra la pared por la potencia que llevaba la luz y le mantuvo en el aire hasta que la luz desapreció. La sala volvió a quedar a oscuras, la única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la de la luna que daba de lleno en el cuerpo inerte del lobo que ante los ojos de Alicia recobró su forma humana.

Remus- dijo Alicia dejando caer la espada en el suelo.

Corrió hacía el hombre, la ropa del profesor estaba desgarrada dejando al descubierto su pecho, el cual, no tenía una musculatura muy pronunciada pero si perfecta, Tenía algunos cortes por la cara y el cuerpo que sangraban.

Remus- dijo de nuevo Alicia con los ojos empañados.

El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Alicia. Luego miró sus manos, no había garras, no tenía ese instinto asesino, miró la luna a través de la ventana aun sentado en el suelo. La luna nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como esa noche.

Podéis pasar ya- dijo Alicia lo suficiente alto para que los otros que estaba fuera la escuchasen.

La puerta se abrió y poco a poco fueron ingresando los mismos que habían estado en el campo de Quiddich hablando con los chicos además de Snape. Todos miraban con emoción, menos Snape que no tenía expresión en el rostro, como Remus conservaba su forma humana aunque hubiese luna llena.

Lupin apartó los ojos de la luna y miró de nuevo a Alicia. El rostro de ella estaba bañado en lágrima, de ese modo estaba descargando todo el miedo y la preocupación que había pasado.

Te debo una- dijo Remus sonriendo con ternura.

Alicia soltó un sollozo y se aferró al cuerpo de su profesor, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este. Él le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Alicia con hipidos mientras acariciaba la espalda del hombre.

Si- dijo Remus acariciándola el cabello.

Te quiero mucho.

Y yo a ti princesa- dijo Remus dándola un beso en la cabeza- y yo a ti.

Después de esa experiencia, profesor y alumna estarían más unidos que nunca hasta el punto de llegar a quererse como un padre y una hija.

Media hora después, los chicos caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del colegio hacía la sala común. Los Weasley, Cristine y Eric se habían ido en carruaje a Hogsmeade para desaparecerse allí, Dumbledore había insistido en que se quedasen pero ellos habían preferido marcharse. Y Remus fue acompañado por Mcgonagall a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey los revisase.

Hermione dijo la contraseña y entraron en la sala común con Wendy y Draco; para sorpresa de todos ellos, la fiesta continuaba y pronto se terminaron uniendo a ella, algunos de ellos tenían que celebrar dos cosas.

Cada uno estaba muy entretenido con su pareja. J.J y Ginny no paraban de besarse en un rincón mientras no muy lejos de ellos Draco y Wendy estaban en el mismo plan. Por otro lado Ron y Hermione se besaban besos que no duraban mucho ya que ella se separaba de Ron muy sonrojada.

Pero Hermione ¿Qué haces?- dijo Ron mirando a su novia- ¿Por qué te apartas?

Es que hay mucha gente- dijo Hermione sonrojada. Ella y Ron no se solían besar en publico con la misma pasión como lo hacían sus amigos, no por que Ron no lo desease, que lo deseaba, sino por que a Hermione le daba mucha vergüenza que los mirasen, se sentía incomoda.

¿Y que más da?- dijo Ron.

Me da vergüenza- dijo Hermione.

Vale- dijo Ron mirando a otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ron no te enfades- dijo Hermione.

Es que no lo entiendo- dijo Ron mirándola- somos novios, nos queremos. No hacemos nada malo, mira a los demás.

Ya lo se- dijo Hermione y le miró- no te enfades Ron- Hermione se puso de rosillas en el sillón en el que estaban sentados y cogió de la camisa a su novio- hoy tenemos que estar contentos por el partido y por Remus.

Ron la miró a los ojos y suspiró.

No estoy enfadado- dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió- pero dame un beso, anda cariño. Tú solo tienes que dejarte llevar, nada más, olvidarte de la gente y si nos miran que nos miren. Lo harán por que tiene envidia de que yo bese a la chica más linda del planeta.

Esta bien mi osito de peluche- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Eran pocas la veces en las que se ponían tan mimosos pero cuando querían podían llegar a señor y mucho. Ron se acercó a ella y la besó, colocó su mano en la nuca de ella y profundizó el beso. En cuanto Hermione sintió la lengua de Ron se olvidó que estaban rodeados de personas, se dejó llevar correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad. Se dejó llevar tanto que bajo su mano por el pecho del chico hasta sacarle la camisa del pantalón e intentó meter la mano por dentro del pantalón pero Ron la detuvo.

Eih preciosa no es momento para eso- dijo Ron separándose de ella y Hermione lo miró sonrojada.

Es por tu culpa, por seguir tu consejo- dijo Hermione como un tomate- me he olvidado de la gente y se me ha ido la cabeza.

Ron empezó a reír a carcajadas al verla tan roja y Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

No tiene gracia- dijo Hermione enfurruñada.

Claro que la tiene- dijo Ron cogiéndola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacía él- ven para acá preciosa.

Ron la volvió a besar y Hermione le correspondió con el mismo cariño. Y siguieron besándose por largo rato, sin importarles que la gente los mirase.

* * *

Harry fue hasta el sofá donde su novia estaba sentada, le entregó una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó junto a ella. Los dos chocaron la botella y dijeron.

Por Remus.-

Bebieron un gran sorbo. Harry miraba el ambiente de la fiesta cuando sintió que Alicia se sentaba sobre sus piernas. La miró y la chica le quitó la botella y la dejo en el suelo junto a la suya. Nadie les prestaba atención por que estaban en un rincón bastante oscuro de la sala común pero para asegurarse, Harry, con un simple movimiento de la mano, hizo aparecer un poco más de oscuridad a su alrededor. Ahora nadie podía verlos, solo sus amigos ya que con el entrenamiento todos ellos podían ver mejor que nadie en la oscuridad pero ellos estaban demasiado entretenidos.

Sonrió al sentir como su novia le cogía las manos y las ponía sobre su trasero. Se miraron a los ojos, ella se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

Mmm- dijo Harry que se sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

Metió las manos bajo la falda y como supuso su novia llevaba tanga y podía tocarla mejor el trasero. Ella comenzó a besarle el rostro y terminó en los labios en un beso que el correspondió. Harry le dio un pellizco en el trasero y ella lo miro a los ojos.

Eres un niño malo Harry- dijo Alicia mientras la sala comenzaba a vaciarse.

Harry sonrió y la dio un beso en la barbilla y luego le dio uno en los labios. Sacó las manos de debajo de la falda y la empezó a acariciar la espalda mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca.

Siguieron con sus besos y caricias. Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la sala hasta que una posecilla, inconfundiblemente de Hermione, los sacó de su sesión de caricias y besos.

Ya solo quedaban ellos tres en la sala común. Hermione cogió a Alicia de la mano y se la llevó al cuarto, dándole las buenas noches a Harry. Este se fue a su cuarto y cuando entró vio que Wendy y Draco estaban allí y el segundo estaba tumbado en su cama.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Harry.

Si nos pillan a estas horas por los pasillos nos la cargamos- dijo Draco- así que lo siento tío pero Wendy y yo vamos a dormir en esta cama.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry- ¿y donde duermo yo?

Ah no se- dijo Draco sonriendo mientras Ron, Neville, J.J, Dean y Seamus los observaban con una sonrisa también.

¿Cómo que…?- empezó Harry pero se detuvo, ya sabía donde dormir, cogió el pantalón del pijama y se fue a la puerta- ya se donde dormir.

¿Dónde?- dijo Ron pero Harry no contestó y salió del cuarto pero poco segundos después volvió a abrir la puerta y miró a Wendy y a Draco.

Ni se os ocurra hacer guarradas en mi cama- dijo Harry.

Tranquilo nos gusta la intimidad, no como a otros- dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo y Harry sonrió sabía que se refería a lo de hacía unos minutos en la sala común.

Harry salió de la habitación y se fue a la de las chicas. Subió las escaleras con mucha facilidad. Llamó a la puerta y antes de que nadie contestase entró tapándose los ojos con la mano.

No veo, así que no me peguéis, no soy un pervertido- dijo Harry.

Puedes mirar Harry- dijo Hermione y Harry se quitó la mano de los ojos y vio como las chicas sonreían- ¿Qué quieres?

Es que Draco y Wendy se han metido en mi cama y no tengo donde dormir- dijo Harry con la cara más inocente que podía poner- y yo bueno… quiero saber si me dejaríais dormir aquí. No ronco o eso creo y no os molestaría. Solamente me metería en la cama de Alicia y ya.

Esta bien- dijo Parvati sonriendo.

Si- dijo Laverne sonriendo como su amiga- pero no queremos oír ruiditos extraños.

Seremos buenos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Las cuatro se fueron al baño para ponerse el pijama mientras él se ponía los pantalones y se metía en la cama de su novia, que estaba entre la ventana y la cama de Hermione, quedando oculto por las cortinas de dosel. Miró la ventana.

Oyó como volvían al cuarto, sonrió cuando su novia se puso delante de la ventana y se le quedó mirando. Harry se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla. Ella se metió en la cama, se tumbaron de lado y se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Alicia corrió las cortinas y quedaron completamente a oscuras.

Tengo los pies fríos- dijo Alicia tan bajo que solo su novio lo oyó- ¿me los calientas?

Acércalos- dijo Harry tan bajo como ella.

Alicia obedeció y se los acercó a su novio. Harry comprobó que su novia tenía razón pero el se encargó de calentarlos con sus pies y piernas.

Te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando- dijo Alicia- suelo tener los pies fríos.

Bueno para eso estoy yo- dijo Harry sonriendo- para calentártelos.

Harry bajo su mano hasta el muslo de la chica y la cogió la pierna poniéndola encima de las suyas, el camisón se le subió y Harry comenzó a acaríciala con suavidad.

¿Qué a pasado en el sala de los menesteres durante el ritual?- dijo Harry.

Alicia lo miró, ninguno de ellos había preguntada nada a Remus o a ella misma, habían decidido aguantarse hasta que descansarán pero a Harry le estaba matando la curiosidad, como siempre, pero a Alicia no le importaba contárselo.

Cuando terminó de relatárselo, Harry la dio un beso en los labios, no hacía falta la luz, sabía perfectamente donde estaba la boca de su novia. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, después se abrazaron y se quedaron rápidamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente era Domingo y los Gryffindor se levantaron más tarde que ninguna de las otras casas. Harry despertó sobre las doce y media y vio que su novia aun dormía. La dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado para no despertarla se puso en pie, se puso las gafas y vio las cortinas de la cama de Hermione sin correr lo que le dio a entender que su amiga tampoco había despertado a diferencia de Parvati y Laverne que no había señal de ella en la habitación. Harry se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño y miró por la ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol.

No se enteró cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salieron Laverne y Parvati que se detuvieron y miraron a Harry con la boca abierta. Se fijaron en su ancha espalda y en sus grandes manos. Parvati que llevaba un bote de champú se le cayó al suelo.

Harry al oír el ruido se dio la vuelta y sonrió a las chicas haciendo que estas abriesen la boca. El pelo lo tenía más despeinado de lo normal lo que le hacía parecer un niño travieso y se fijaron en su pecho sin ningún pelo y perfectamente formado.

Buenos días, chicas- dijo Harry.

Buenos días- dijeron las dos a la vez y sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

Espero no haberos molestado esta noche- dijo Harry.

No, no tranquilo- dijo rápidamente Parvati.

Puedes volver a dormir aquí cuando tú quieras- susurró Laverne a su amiga- mira que esta bueno.

¿Qué as dicho?- dijo Harry sonriendo y Laverne recibió un golpe de su amiga.

Nada Harry no la hagas caso- dijo Parvati pero Harry aun sonreía, lo había oído perfectamente.

Ah vale- dijo Harry estirándose y haciendo que todos sus músculos se pusiesen en tensión y las dos chicas lo mirasen alucinadas- me ha sentado muy bien dormir con Alicia.

Chicas ¿quieren dejar de comerse con los ojos a mi novio?- dijo la voz de una somnolienta Alicia causando el sonrojo de Laverne y Parvati pero cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su novia, se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadada sino divertida.

Laverne y Parvati se pusieron a recoger un poco su lado de la habitación. Harry se acercó a la cama y la dio un beso. Rozó su nariz con la de ella.

Casi te comen con los ojos- susurró Alicia sonriendo- aunque tú las estabas provocando.

¿Yo? Que va lo que pasa es que tienes un novio muy guapo- dijo Harry fingiendo estar distraído mirándose las uñas, como si la conversación no le interesara en absoluto.

¡Oh!- dijo Alicia riendo y dándole un golpe en el pecho- eso ha sido muy pedante, Harry.

Cogió la almohada y le dio en la cabeza a su novio. Harry la miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Quieres guerra?- dijo Harry- pues la vas a tener.

Harry cogió otra almohada y empezó a golpearla hasta que las dos almohadas terminaron en el suelo y Harry encima de Alicia haciéndola cosquillas en el estomago.

¡Basta… para… por favor!- dijo Alicia.

Para ya Harry- dijo Hermione que se había despertado al oír las risas y los miraba desde su cama- y vete que me das envidia.

Si y a mi- dijo Laverne- ¿dónde esta Seamus cuando se le necesita?

Seguro que durmiendo como Dean- dijo Parvati.

Esta bien ya me voy- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y Alicia le dio un manotazo en el trasero. Harry la miró y sonrió- adiós chicas.

Harry salió y Laverne y Parvati se acercaron a las camas de Hermione y Alicia y cada una se sentó en una.

¡Que cuerpazo tiene Harry!- dijo Laverne y Alicia sonrió.

¿Tienen todos esos cuerpos?- dijo Parvati- quiero decir ¿Ron, Draco y J.J también están así?

Alicia y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

Si- dijeron las dos a la vez- y por que no los habéis visto desnudos.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas al ver como la boca de Parvati y Laverne se abría de la sorpresa.

* * *

Harry llegó al cuarto y vio a Wendy en el borde de su cama poniéndose los zapatos. Los otros dormían. La chica lo miró y le sonrió y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

Buenos días- dijo Wendy- ¿as dormido bien con Alicia?

¿Cómo sabes que he dormido con ella?- dijo Harry.

Bueno se te ve muy contento- dijo Wendy sonriendo- y nos ibas a dormir en el sofá de la sala común, estando tu novia cerca- los dos quedaron en silencio pero Wendy lo rompió- hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo a solas pero nunca tenía oportunidad y ahora aunque no estamos a solas puedo hablar tranquilamente estos no se enteran.

¿Y de que quieres hablarme?- dijo Harry.

De Alicia- dijo Wendy.

¿De Alicia?- dijo Harry extrañado- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Harry, Alicia ha sufrido mucho, tu lo sabes, lo has visto- dijo Wendy mirándolo a los ojos- se que la quieres mucho y por eso te pido que no la hagas daño por que ella te quiere mucho. Tú as conseguido cosas en pocos meses que no he conseguido yo en años. Has conseguido que abra su corazón, que crea en el amor y que sus ojos estén llenos de felicidad. Y no quiero que vuelva a ser la antigua Alicia por eso te pido que pase lo que pase nunca te alejes de ella.

No debes preocuparte, no lo haré, te lo prometo- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como la chica tenía los ojos humedecidos- la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Ella es la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo Wendy- bueno ahora tengo a J.J que es mi hermano y tengo a Draco que es mi novio.

Y me tienes a mí que soy tu hermano- dijo Harry sonriendo y Wendy lo miró- y a Hermione y a los Weasley que son tu familia.

Wendy dejó escapar unas lágrimas y Harry la abrazó con fuerza, dándole todo su cariño, la abrazó como un hermano abraza a su hermana.

Te quiero Wendy- dijo Harry- y te doy las gracias por haber cuidado a Alicia durante todo estos años.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Wendy sonriendo- gracias por habernos ayudado.

Yo no hice nada- dijo Harry.

¡Eih Potter suelta a mi novia que me voy a poner celoso!- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Harry y Wendy se separaron y la chica se limpió las lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír a su novio que los estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

No seas tanto pero si tú eres mi rubio- dijo Wendy sonriendo- y ahora vístete que nos vamos a nuestra sala común.

Draco se vistió y salieron de la habitación en el mismo momento en el que se despertaron los demás y Harry se fue al baño para ducharse antes de que lo hiciesen los demás.

Ese día lo pasaron estudiando, aunque intentaron convencer a Hermione para salir a los jardines, esta se negó en redondo ya que les había dejado el domingo de la semana anterior de descanso y ahora era momento de estudiar. Estudiar hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Después de la cena, Harry estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando un álbum de fotos que había encontrado en su baúl y donde salía el de bebe con sus padres. Sirius también salía con Remus, Ania, Raichel, en el bautizo. Todos eran tan felices y quien les iba a decir que la mayoría de ellos estarían muertos tan solo unos meses después o unos años en el caso de Sirius.

Llamaron a la puerta y su novia ingreso en la habitación. Alicia se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Se quedó mirando las fotos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Que diferentes habría sido las cosas su ellos hubiesen vivido- dijo Harry.

Entonces no habría sido tu vida- dijo Alicia- esta es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir y tenemos que conformarnos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras Harry continuaba pasando las hojas y veían las fotos. Alicia señaló una y Harry la miró. Vio a su madre y a su padre sonriendo. James tenía a Harry entre sus brazos y estaban delante de su casa.

¿Esta era tu casa?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry- nunca la he ido a visitar. Esta en el valle de Godric y por lo que creo en el ataque que Voldemort hizo cuando perdió sus poderes, quedó en mal estado.

Es una lastima por que es una bonita casa- dijo Alicia- cuando tu y yo vivamos juntos quiero una casa como esta.

Y si vivimos en esta- dijo Harry sonriendo y Alicia lo miró- llevó un tiempo pensándolo y voy a enviar a alguien para que arregle la casa de mis padres, tengo dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Además también he pensado arreglar las dos casas contiguas que son la de Sirius y Remus, esa la arreglaría con el dinero de la cámara de Sirius, y la de Ania y Raichel la arreglaría con el dinero de ambas cámaras, la de mis padres y la de Sirius. Esas dos no necesitan tanto arreglo como las de mi padre. Así cuando Sirius vuelva podría irme a vivir a su casa y la de Remus y más adelante cuando seamos más mayores irnos tú y yo a vivir a casa de mis padres.

¿Y que as pensado hacer con la de Ania y Raichel?- dijo Alicia- esa no te pertenece.

Por lo que se Ania se la dejó en el testamente a Remus- dijo Harry- él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella ¿Qué te parece la idea? Se que ahora tengo que vivir los veranos con mis tíos hasta que cumpla 17 años pero después cuando me pueda de casa de mis tío me gustaría ir a vivir con Remus y Sirius.

Me parece una idea maravillosa- dijo Alicia sonriendo- deberías hablar con Remus para que hablase con alguien de la reconstrucción de las casas.

Mañana después de la clase de Defensa lo haré- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Me gusta esa casa- dijo Alicia- me gusta mucho.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes y estaban en su doble clase de Defensa. Remus estaba muy contento y se le veía más joven que nunca. Desde que se había curado en parte su licantropía. Su pelo antes entrecano ahora había recuperado su color y estaba dorado como en sus años de adolescente. No tenía tantas arrugas y ya no se le veía cansado y enfermo, ahora estaba lleno de energía. Y había sacado más de un suspiro por parte del sector femenino.

La clase terminó y todos se marcharon menos Alicia y Harry que se acercaron al escritorio de Remus que los sonrió.

¿Podemos hablar contigo?- dijo Harry.

Claro- dijo Remus- ¿de que queréis hablarme?

Harry le empezó a contar lo que había hablado el día anterior con Alicia.

¿Qué te parece la idea?- dijo Harry cuando terminó.

Me parece bien que arregles la casa de tus padres para vivir en un futuro con Alicia- dijo Remus- y también la de Sirius y la mía con el dinero de Sirius aunque yo en quiero poner dinero. Pero tu no tienes por que gastarte el dinero en la casa de Ania y Raichel.

Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo Harry- Dame tu consentimiento Remus.

El hombre le miró a los ojos y lo vio decidido así que acepto.

Por otro lado Remus- dijo Harry- me gustaría saber si Sirius y tú me dejaríais ir a vivir a vuestra casa. Digo después de cumplir los 17 años.

Claro que si Harry- dijo Remus sonriendo- eso no se pregunta. Y no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo.

Harry salió muy contento del aula y las siguientes clases se le hicieron muy amenas.

Esa noche después de la cena comenzaron con las clases de aparición en el Gran Comedor y aunque para ellos estaba tirado disimularon para que nadie se diese cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común con Draco y Wendy, Ginny los esperaba sentada en un sillón. Se acercaron a ella y se sentaron.

¿Qué tal las clases de aparición?- dijo Ginny.

Aburrida- dijo Wendy.

* * *

Mientras una sombra se escabullía del colegio y salía de los terrenos de este. Llevaba un capa negra con una capucha y si alguien se lo hubiese encontrado no hubiera podido reconocerlo.

Ya fuera de los terrenos del colegio se desapareció para aparecer en las afueras de Londres, en un gran claro de un bosque.

La vida es poder- dijo el hombre con una voz fría.

Un imponente y sobrecogedor castillo apareció ante la figura que lo observó. Antes ese castillo estaba oculto en un descampado pero desde que Alicia y Wendy se habían unido al bando contrario lo había cambiado a ese lugar.

El hombre entró y las puertas se cerraron tras él y el castillo desapareció de la vista del mundo.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras saludaba a todo el mortífago que se encontraba. Hasta que llegó a la sala que estaba en lo más alto del siniestro castillo.

Abrió las puertas y entró en la sala. Era una habitación circular, muy grande. Voldemort estaba sentado en el trono mirando al recién llegado. El hombre caminó hasta su señor e hizo una reverencia.

Espero que traigas buenas noticias- siseó peligrosamente Voldemort.

Mi señor, la nueva Weasley ha curado parte de la licantropía de Lupin y junto a Dumbledore y Potter planean sacar a Black de detrás del velo- dijo el hombre- han encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Irán el mismo día en el que terminen los TIMOS.

¿Y cuando es eso?- dijo Voldemort.

El 19 de Junio- dijo el hombre- irán por la noche al departamento de misterios.

¿Sabes cuantos irán?- dijo Voldemort.

Los ocho chicos, Dumbledore, Cristine, Eric Hannigan, Ojoloco, seguramente que todos los Weasley menos Molly- dijo el hombre- y ahora que Arthur Weasley es ministro llevará aurores, entre ellos Tommy Sacerlan, Tonks y Kingsley Shackebolt.

¿Tienes algo más?- dijo Voldemort.

No mi señor- dijo el hombre.

Es suficiente- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- dentro de poco nos veremos las caras nuevamente Harry Potter- miró al hombre- gracias Severus, me has sido de gran ayuda como siempre.

Severus Snape se quitó la capucha dejando ver en su rostro una sonrisa cruel.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos espero que os haya gustado. Siento haber tardado un poco. Gracias por los reviews a todos. Estoy muy contenta por que siempre me decís cosas buenas. Por otro lado os tengo que decir que este fic llega a su fin ya que quedan tres capítulos.

En cuanto termine este me voy a poner con la segunda parte así que a los que quieran leerlo (espero que todo) estéis atentos. Besos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	48. La visión de Wendy

**Capitulo 48: La visión de Wendy.**

El mes de Abril terminó comenzando de ese modo el mes de Mayo. Los chicos habían dejado de lado su carácter vago y habían comenzado a estudiar para los exámenes. Alicia, Wendy y Ginny estaban histéricas, no paraban de estudiar y habían descuidado un poco a los chicos que aunque pareciese gracioso se sentían celosos de los libros ya que estos pasaban más tiempo con las chicas que ellos mismos. Aunque Hermione no tenía que hacer los TIMOS, ella siempre se ponía histérica con los exámenes así que Ron estaba en las mismas que sus amigos.

Las cuatro parejas habían tenido algunas discusiones cuando ellos intentaban apartarlas un poco de los libros para pasar un rato a solas pero ellas siempre se negaban.

Por otro lado, Remus ya le había pedido a alguien que se encargase del arreglo de las tres casas y eso a Harry le había alegrado mucho.

Además Harry, Hermione y Alicia habían estado aprendiéndose las palabras que debían decir para sacar a Sirius de detrás del velo. Antes de esas palabras te venía una historia que decía que toda estrella del firmamento, tenía un dios que eran los que habían forjado las espadas que ellos poseían con un trozo de esa estrella y por eso las estrellas recibían ese nombre por que era el del Dios y que eran esos Dioses a los que debían convocar para sacar a Sirius del velo.

Las clases de aparición continuaron hasta mediados del mes de mayo Y el día 23 de ese mes, Ron y Alicia fueron a Hogsmeade para examinarse, los demás no podían por que aun no tenían la edad.

Ese día estaban en la biblioteca cuando Alicia y Ron llegaron bastante tarde al colegio. A sabiendas de que sus amigos estarían en la biblioteca estudiando fueron allí.

Se sentaron junto a sus amigos y estos levantaron la cabeza y los miraron encontrándose con unas grandes sonrisas.

En el verano nos llegaran los carnés de aparición- soltó Ron con una sonrisa.

Es normal que aprobéis- dijo Draco- sino lo hubieseis hecho sería para mataros.

Voy a escribir a mama para decírselo- dijo Alicia- Esperanza hará su primer encargo.

La chica se puso a escribir la carta y Ron le decía algunas cosas para que añadiese.

Antes de que los chicos se diesen cuenta, llegó el mes de Junio y el nerviosismo entre los alumnos que tenían que hacer los TIMOS o los EXTASIS aumentó.

Como el año anterior, la gente se dedicaba a vender cosas que decían que ayudaban a estimular la mente. Wendy y Alicia habían estado apunto de comprar más de una vez algo, eran demasiado ingenuas pero por suerte siempre estaban sus amigos a su lado para que no se gastasen el dinero a lo tonto.

El día uno de Junio, cuando tan solo quedaba una semana para que comenzasen los exámenes, llegaron los examinadores mientras los chicos desayunaban. Harry reconoció a la mayoría ya que eran los mismos que habían ido al año anterior. Entre ellos estaba la señora Marchbanks, una bruja bajita y encorvada, con la cara tan arrugada como una pasa. Y el señor Tofty un brujo anciano y calvo.

Dumbledore los fue a recibir y todos lo saludaron con entusiasmo. Alicia, Wendy y Ginny los observaban afligidas y todos sonrieron, a ellos les había pasado lo mismo el año anterior.

Se levantaron para ir a clase y pasaron junto a los examinadores. Harry no había puesto ni un pie en las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo. Se detuvo y Alicia que iba agarrada de su mano también se detuvo.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que era el señor Tofty el que le había agarrado el brazo. El anciano le sonreía amablemente. Harry aun recordaba como ese hombre le había examinado de su TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Me alegro de volver a verle, señor Potter- dijo el anciano.

Yo también señor- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo- dijo el señor Tofty- esta muy mayor.

Uno que se va haciendo mayor- dijo Harry y el anciano sonrió.

Le veo muy bien acompañado- dijo el señor Tofty.

Oh si ella es mi novia, Alicia Wealsey- dijo Harry- Alicia este es el señor Tofty.

Ya se quien es- dijo el anciano estrechando la mano de Alicia- leí el artículo del Profeta. Ha tenido una vida interesante, dura pero interesante.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- aunque ahora quiero un poco de paz.

Entiendo- dijo el señor Tofty- supongo que el señor Potter siendo su novio le habrá enseñado ha hacer un patronus. Nunca olvidaré cuando el año pasado hizo el suyo.

No hizo falta que la enseñara, ya lo sabía hacer- dijo Harry- hizo aparecer un patronus corpóreo el primer día de clase y nunca antes había lanzado ese hechizo.

No me diga- dijo el señor Tofty- espero que me haga una demostración si soy yo el encargado de examinarla.

Por supuesto- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos a clase.

Si, claro, váyanse- dijo el anciano.

Esa semana pasó muy rápido y llegó el domingo. Al día siguiente empezarían los exámenes. Era de noche, ya habían cenado y estaban estudiando en la sala común.

Harry cada día que pasaba estaba más nervioso pero no era por los exámenes sino por el hecho de saber que se acercaba el momento de volver a estar junto a Sirius.

Harry miró a su novia que estaba sentada en un sillón estudiando encantamientos. Que diferente habría sido todo si Voldemort no la hubiese enviado. En primer lugar los Weasley no estarían tan contentos por haber encontrado a su hija, Remus no se hubiese curado, Sirius no volvería y él, Harry, no hubiese sabido lo que es el verdadero amor.

Alicia con su presencia había conseguido hacer feliz a todo el mundo, a uno más que a otros pero a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Harry estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Alicia se había levantado y se había acercado a él hasta que no le chascó los dedos delante de la cara.

¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?- dijo Alicia- estas muy pensativo.

No- dijo Harry.

Se giró hacia su libro de transformaciones que estaba sobre una mesa y siguió estudiando. Sintió como Alicia se sentaba sobre su pierna y Harry la miró. La chica puso su libro junto al de su novio y siguió estudiando. Él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y como ella siguió con su estudio.

Tengo miedo de decepcionarte- dijo Alicia después de unos minutos de silencio y Harry la miró.

¿Por qué me ibas a decepcionar?- dijo Harry- no me estarás hablando de los TIMOS por que…

No, me refiero a lo de Sirius- dijo Alicia mirándolo- ¿y si no consigo sacarlo de detrás del velo?

Si lo conseguirás- dijo Harry sonriendo- no seas tonta. Ya sabes que yo confío en ti, además Hermione y yo te tenemos que ayudar.

Lo se- dijo Alicia cansada- tengo sueño.

Ya lo veo- dijo Harry al ver como se le cerraban los ojos- vete a la cama.

No, aun tengo que repasar- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojos y pareciendo de ese modo una niña pequeña.

Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo Harry sonriendo- eres como una niña pequeña.

Tu niña pequeña- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿Qué tal llevas transformaciones?

Bien- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Siguieron estudiando y sin que Harry se diese cuenta, Alicia se quedó dormida sobre su hombro. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta, la despertó.

Vete a la cama- dijo Harry- si mañana no estas descansada, harás mal el examen.

Vale- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso en los labios- buenas noches.

Buenas noches- dijo Harry.

Harry vio como Alicia subía las escaleras junto a Ginny y Hermione. Ron y J.J se acercaron a él y ellos también se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Neville despertó a J.J, Ron y Harry. Después de ducharse, bajaron al Gran Comedor y en la entrada se encontraron a Draco que estaba tan dormido como ellos.

Los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor y vieron a sus novias desayunando mientras estudiaban. Se sentaron junto a ellas, las dieron un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a desayunar con tranquilidad a diferencia de ellas.

Después de desayunar salieron del Gran Comedor. Wendy, Alicia y Ginny se tenían que quedar en el hall ya que hacían el examen en el Gran Comedor mientras que los otros se tenían que ir a clase ha hacer los exámenes.

Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a buscar a Colin y a Suzie- dijo Wendy.

Suerte chicas- dijo Hermione.

Gracias Herms- dijo Ginny.

Las tres se marcharon dejando a sus novios allí plantados. Los tres esperaban un beso de despedida. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Hermione y a Ron.

Tener novias para esto- dijo J.J molesto.

Ni un beso de despedida- dijo Draco igual de indignado.

Ni un, buena suerte- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los tres chicos sintieron que les daban unos golpecitos en el hombro y se dieron la vuelta. Nada más hacerlo, sintieron unos labios sobre los suyos y supieron que eran sus novias, conocían a la perfección sus besos y sus labios.

Se nos olvidó- dijo Ginny cuando se separó.

Buena suerte mis niños- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Buena suerte a vosotros también- dijo Wendy a Hermione y a Ron.

Las tres chicas se marcharon mientras Ron y Hermione se reían por la cara de idiotas de sus amigos. Estos se fueron cada uno a la clase que les tocaba para hacer el examen mientras los alumnos de quinto empezaban a entrar al Gran Comedor, donde se llevaría acabo el primer examen teórico de la asignatura de encantamientos.

El examen no les resulto a ninguna tan difícil como esperaban. Después de comer tuvieron que hacer el examen práctico de encantamientos.

El martes por la mañana tuvieron el teórico de transformacionesy por la tarde el práctico. El Miércoles el de Herbologia por la mañana el teórico y por la tarde el práctico.

El jueves le llegó el turno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por la mañana hicieron el teórico y por la tarde el práctico.

Como en los otros exámenes prácticos, los iban llamando por grupos reducidos para que entrasen en el Gran Comedor y como en los demás exámenes prácticos que Alicia había hecho, le tocó como examinador el señor Tofty, no sabía si era casualidad o el hombre lo hacía aposta pero a Alicia no le importaba, al contrario le gustaba. Ese hombre era muy amable y siempre alababa cuando hacía movimientos sumamente complicados con la varita.

Alicia terminó el examen y el señor Tofty la felicito con entusiasmo.

Ahora me encantaría ver su patronus- dijo el hombre- eso te subirá nota.

Alicia asintió, levantó la varita y pensó en algo alegre cuando le llegó a la cabeza la noche en que ella y Harry hicieron el amor. Sonrojada levemente al recordar ese momento dijo:

¡Expecto Patronum!

Un robusto unipegaso salió de la varita y el señor Tofty lo miró igual de maravillado e impresionado que el que Harry había hecho aparecer el año anterior.

Muy bien, señorita Weasley- dijo el señor Tofty sonriendo.

Alicia salió muy contenta del examen y más aun al recordar que al día siguiente no tendría ningún examen aunque estuvieron estudiando para el lunes que era el de pociones.

Los otros estaban también muy contentos por que los exámenes les estaban saliendo muy bien, mejor que ningún otro año, así que el sábado decidieron tomárselo de descanso. Estaban en los jardines después de comer cuando vieron como Luna y Neville se les acercaban corriendo.

Hola chicos- dijo J.J.

Hola- dijo Luna- Mcgonagall os esta buscando quiere que valláis al despacho de Dumbledore.

Urgentemente- dijo Neville.

Gracias por avisarnos, chicos- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Los ochos fueron corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando entraron a él se encontraron con que allí había varios miembros de la Orden.

Estaban los Weasley, Mcgonagall, Snape, Remus, Kingsley Shackebolt, Tommy, Tonks, Hagrid, Ojoloco, Mundungus, Elphias Doge era un hombre con el cabello plateado y con una voz jadeante, Emmeline Vance era una mujer de porte majestuoso, Sturgis Podmore este era un hombre con la mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso de color paja, Hestia Jones era una chica de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello negro, Alex, Cristine, Eric, Dedales Diggle.

Hola chicos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- os estábamos esperando.

Los chicos caminaron hasta quedar junto al grupo de magos que los miraban, muchos aun no se hacían a la idea de que esos chicos eran los mismos que habían visto años atrás. Habían cambiado tanto.

¿Que tal lleváis las palabras que debéis decir para sacar a Sirius?- dijo Dumbledore- ¿os la sabéis?

Si- dijo Hermione.

Con esas palabras debemos convocar a unos dioses que hay en las estrellas, las mismas estrellas por las que nuestras espadas tienen ese nombre- dijo Alicia y Dumbledore la escuchó muy interesado- con esas palabras solo podemos sacar a una persona de detrás del velo, lo suficiente por que solo tenemos que sacar a Sirius.

Genial- dijo Dumbledore muy contento- todos ellos- señaló a los miembros de la Orden- y yo os acompañaremos. Kingsley como nuevo jefe de aurores, tras la muerte de Rupert Greiner, va a enviar además a 10 aurores.

¿Por qué tanta gente?- dijo Wendy.

No podemos arriesgarnos, Voldemort puede haberse enterado- dijo Dumbledore- tiene mucho espías y podría ir al departamento de misterios con sus mortífagos.

¿Hay algún plan?- dijo Harry.

Pues la verdad, lo único que hemos pensado por ahora es que los aurores se quedaran en la recepción del ministerio hasta que nosotros lleguemos- dijo Dumbledore- e iremos al departamento.

Está bien- dijo Harry.

Dumbledore yo me tengo que ir- dijo Snape que parecía tener mucha prisa.

Está bien- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

Snape se dirigió a la puerta y en ningún momento Dumbledore apartó la mirada de él, incluso cuando la puerta se cerró tras el profesor de pociones, Dumbledore seguía mirando por donde se había ido, muy pensativo.

¿Ocurre algo Dumbledore?- dijo Remus.

No- dijo Dumbledore- he cambiado de opinión. Kingsley creo que es mejor que los aurores esperen en el cuartel de aurores hasta que les demos una señal.

Esta bien Dumbledore- dijo Kingsley- creo que es mejor que Tommy y Tonks estén conmigo en el cuartel hasta que deis la señal.

Si- dijo Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza- no quiero que informéis a nadie del cambio de última hora, a nadie.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, la reunión había acabado. Los chicos se marcharon hacía los jardines. Harry no dejaba de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Dumbledore cuando Snape se había marchado y en el cambio de última hora de planes.

Desde hace unos días atrás he estado pensando- dijo Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Ah pero tu piensas- bromeó Draco recibiendo un golpe por parte de Ron en el hombro mientras sus amigos reían.

He estado pensando que el día que venzamos a Voldemort me voy ha hacer un tatuaje- dijo Ron- en señal de que todo terminó.

Pues mira que no me parece una mala idea- dijo Harry- que tal si prometemos que cuando termine la guerra nos hacemos un tatuaje.

No se si mis padres me dejarán- dijo Hermione.

Por favor Hermione que más da una marca más- dijo J.J sonriendo- tienes el tatuaje de la orden y la marca del escudo de Huffelpaff. Además sino los convences.

J.J tiene razón- dijo Alicia- me parece una buena idea. Yo prometo que cuando la guerra acabe me haré un tatuaje.

Todos lo prometieron incluso Hermione.

Pero ¿Qué nos tatuamos?- dijo Draco dejando a todos pensativos.

¿Qué os parece una palabra?- dijo Wendy.

¿Qué clase de palabra?- dijo Ginny.

Amor, por ejemplo- dijo Alicia- una palabra que nos guste o que signifique algo para nosotros. Yo me tatuaré amor.

Pues yo…- dijo J.J pensativo- lealtad.

Amistad- dijo Draco y todos le miraron- me gusta esa palabra.

Felicidad- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Paz- dijo Hermione- al fin y al cabo es lo que habrá cuando la guerra termine.

Justicia- dijo Wendy.

Libertad- dijo Ron y todos miraron a Harry.

¿Y tu Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Esperanza- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Aunque yo preferiría tatuármelo en otro idioma- dijo Ron.

¿Qué os parece en runas antiguas?- dijo J.J- Hermione y yo damos clase y podríamos escribiros en un papel la palabra para que os la tatuéis.

A mi me parece bien- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

A todos les pareció buena idea pero ninguno dijo donde se haría el tatuaje.

Esa misma noche Snape se escabulló del colegio y se volvió a reunir con su señor. Le dijo el número de personas que iría y donde estarían pero él no se había enterado del cambio de plan.

El domingo estuvieron todo el día estudiando y el lunes por la mañana Wendy, Alicia y Ginny tuvieron el examen teórico de pocionesy por la tarde el práctico. Ese era el examen que más temían las tres pero salieron bastante contentas del Gran Comedor.

El martes le tocó el turno a Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas por la mañana como siempre hicieron el teórico y por la tarde el práctico. El miércoles fue por la mañana el examen teórico de Astronomíay tuvieron que esperar a la noche para hacer el práctico.

Cuando llegó el turno del examen de adivinación el jueves, la más tranquila era Wendy mientras que Alicia y Ginny estaban de los nervios.

Cuando la llamaron a ella y a un grupo de chicos más, Wendy entró después de que sus amigas le desearán suerte pero ella no necesitaba suerte, esa era una asignatura facilísima para ella por que tenía el poder de adivina. Los primero que la mandaron leer eran los posos de té y después la examinadora, la señora Marchbanks, y ella se sentaron en una mesa, una enfrente de la otra, y en la mesa había una bola de cristal.

Señorita Samers ¿Qué ve?- dijo la señora Marchbanks- concéntrese y dígame lo que ve.

Wendy miró la bola de cristal, se concentró pero solo veía niebla, y más niebla arremolinada dentro de la bola pero entonces la niebla fue desapareciendo y vio a Alicia luchando como una fiera, luego vio a Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Draco, J.J, Ron y a ella misma luchando igual que Alicia.

Veo a mis amigos- dijo Wendy- y a mi misma.

Bien ¿Qué más?- dijo la examinadora.

También esta el profesor Dumbledore y más personas- dijo Wendy agarrándose al borde de la mesa.

¿Qué estáis haciendo?- dijo la anciana.

Luchamos- dijo Wendy.

¿Lucháis?- dijo la mujer extrañada.

Si- dijo Wendy que se le estaban poniendo los nudillos blancos de la presión- luchamos contra los mortífagos en el departamento de misterios.

¿Estas segura?- dijo la anciana.

Pero Wendy no contestó, miraba atentamente la bola de cristal, empezó a temblar cuando vio algo que la hizo levantarse de golpe y aparta la mirada de la bola de cristal, horrorizada.

Eso no podía ser, esa visión no podía ser verdadera, se tenía que haber equivocado. ¿Qué debía hacer con esa información¿Debería contársela a sus amigos¿A Dumbledore¿O callársela?

¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo la señora Marchbanks al ver como por el rostro de la chica comenzaba a resbalar un sudor frío.

Si- dijo Wendy- ¿puedo salir ya? No veo nada más.

Si claro- dijo la examinadora que estaba segura de que esa chica había tenido una verdadera visión, había tenido el mismo comportamiento que una verdadera vidente cuando tiene una visión.

Wendy se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en él, en ella solo había una cama ya que no compartía el cuarto con nadie más por que no había ninguna chica de Slytherin de su edad.

No salió en todo el día de allí, recordando una y otra vez lo que había visto en la bola. Sus amigos fueron a buscarla por la tarde para verla pero ella les dijo que se encontraba mal y que no quería ver a nadie. Así que no la vieron hasta el día siguiente en el desayuno antes de ir al último examen que era el de Historia de la Magia.

¿Qué tal estas, Wen?- dijo Ron.

Bien- dijo Wendy.

Nos vamos a clase- dijo Hermione cogiendo de la mano a Ron.

Esperad nosotros también vamos- dijo J.J levantándose al igual que Draco.

¿Vienes Harry?- dijo Hermione.

No, aun no he terminado de desayunar- dijo Harry.

Vale- dijo Hermione y se marchó junto a los otros tres.

Wendy miró a Ginny y a Alicia que estudiaban sin prestar atención a otra cosa que no fueran sus libros. Apartó la vista de ellas y miró a Harry que se metió la última cucharada de gachas y miró el reloj.

Harry tengo que decirte una cosa- dijo Wendy en bajito y mirando de reojo a sus dos amigas.

Ahora no puedo Wen- dijo Harry levantándose- luego hablamos.

Es importante- dijo Wendy.

¿No puede esperar?- dijo Harry sonriendo con ternura- es que voy a llegar tarde al examen.

Esta bien- dijo Wendy.

La rubia se quedó mirando como Harry se marchaba hasta que Alicia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Después de hacer el examen de Historia, Wendy sabía que no le había salido muy bien por que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en la visón, salieron a los jardines y debajo del haya donde siempre se sentaban esperaron a sus amigos que no tardaron de llegar como ellas, ellos habían tenido ese mismo día el último examen.

Todos ellos estaban muy contentos por el final de los exámenes y por que sabía que nos les habían salido nada mal, todos menos Wendy que sentía que sino le contaba pronto a alguien sus visión explotaría pero sabía a quien debía contárselo, solo él podría tomar una decisión por que lo que había visto era sobre Harry.

Harry que estaba mirando a Wendy en silencio, se sentó junto a ella. La rubia le miró y Harry pudo ver en sus ojos miedo y preocupación.

¿Qué ocurre, Wen?- dijo Harry- ¿Qué me querías decir esta mañana?

Wendy miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos muy entretenidos, hablando entre ellos.

Ayer en el examen de Adivinación me mandaron que mirara en la bola de cristal- dijo Wendy y Harry asintió- y vi algo referente a lo de este noche…

Chicos vamos- dijo la voz de Ginny.

Los dos levantaron la mirada y vieron que sus amigos estaban en pie mirándolos algo extrañado por que hablaran en secretismo. No se habían dado cuenta pero ya estaba anocheciendo y pronto tendrían que irse.

Tenemos que cenar y prepararnos- dijo Ron.

Wendy y Harry asintieron y se pusieron en pie. Todos empezaron a caminar y los dos chicos se quedaron más rezagados para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

¿Que viste en esa visión?- dijo Harry.

Estábamos en el departamento de misterios- dijo Wendy- luchando contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Vi como Alicia gritaba tu nombre y como tu… tu…

¿Yo que Wendy?- dijo Harry deteniéndose.

Wendy también se detuvo, miró a Harry a los ojos y se llevó las manos al pelo desesperada mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

Tu caías tras el velo- terminó la chica.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, solo se oía la suave brisa de la noche, Harry la miró a los ojos inundados en lágrimas y supo que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto.

Harry…

El chico al oír su nombre salió abruptamente del estado de ensoñación en el que estaba y agarró a Wendy de ambos brazos.

¿Se lo as dicho a alguien Wendy?- dijo Harry.

No- dijo la rubia dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Bien- dijo Harry- por que no quiero que nadie se entere.

¿Qué vas ha hacer Harry?- dijo Wendy- ¿no estarás pensando en ir?

Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Harry soltándola.

Pero Harry si caes no podremos sacarte ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Wendy- necesitamos a tres herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts y Voldemort no va a querer ayudarnos. Y además aunque nos ayudara, solo podemos sacar a una persona de dentro del velo, si te sacamos a ti, no podremos sacar a Sirius.

Si yo caigo- dijo Harry- tu les dirás que saquen a Sirius que eso es lo que yo quería.

Eres un egoísta- dijo Wendy llorando- ¿y que pasa con Alicia? Tú me prometiste que no la ibas a dejar nunca, me prometiste que nunca te alejarías de ella. Si tú caes tras el velo morirá de pena.

Todos vosotros la ayudaréis a vivir- dijo Harry mirando a Wendy a los ojos- lo siento Wendy pero tengo que romper esa promesa que te hice.

Ese no es Harry Potter que la gente admira- dijo Wendy- ese Harry Potter nunca rompería una promesa.

Compréndeme Wendy- dijo Harry- si caigo tras el velo será por alguna razón de peso. Tal vez lo hago por algún motivo. Tienes que prometerme que no le contarás a nadie la visión.

Harry…

Prométemelo.

En ese momento llegó Alicia corriendo hasta ellos y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Harry que seguía mirando a Wendy que asintió para darle a entender que lo prometía. Gracias, dijo Harry tan solo moviendo los labios.

¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?- dijo Alicia sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la cara de Wendy- ¿as llorado Wendy?

No, es que se me ha metido una cosa en el ojo- dijo Wendy- y Harry me estaba ayudando.

Ah- dijo Alicia no muy convencida pero sonrió- ¿nos vamos?

Si- dijo Harry echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y acercándola más a su cuerpo- vamos.

Los tres emprendieron el camino al castillo. Harry no soltaba a Alicia de su abrazo y no la dejaba de dar besos en la cabeza, tal vez serían los últimos.

¿Sabes que te quiero?- dijo Harry y Alicia lo miró.

Claro que lo se, tonto- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y yo a ti también te quiero.

Pase lo que pase, siempre lo voy ha hacer- dijo Harry mientras Wendy sentía que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Nada- dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios- que estoy mimoso.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor donde sus amigos ya habían empezado a cenar en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a cenar en silencio.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que Wendy le había dicho y tanto él como la rubia estuvieron muy distraídos durante la cena.

Después de cenar se fueron a sus salas comunes y luego a sus respectivos cuartos, tendrían que esperar a que sus amigos sus compañeros de cuarto se durmiesen y la sala común quedase vacía para salir de esta sin que los viesen.

Así que antes de que sus compañeros entrasen al cuarto para irse a la cama, Harry, Ron y J.J se vistieron completamente de negro, y dejaron sus capas, también negras, sobre las tapas de sus baúles donde tapaban las espadas, el arco, la daga, las pistolas y las estacas.

Se tumbaron en la cama y esperaron a que sus compañeros de cuarto subieran para acostarse. Antes de la media noche, Seamus, Neville y Dean subieron a la habitación. Los otros tres pudieron oír como se ponían el pijama mientras hablaban en susurros.

Que pronto se han acostado hoy- dijo Dean.

Si es raro- dijo Seamus- ellos suelen ser lo que se acuestan más tarde.

Neville no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando fijamente la capa que estaba encima del baúl de J.J y vio que algo relucía bajo ella. Después de unos minutos, Ron, Harry y J.J oyeron tres ronquidos diferentes que le dieron a entender que sus compañeros ya se habían dormido.

Se pusieron en pie y se pusieron las capas sobre la ropa. Harry se puso la daga en el tobillo. Los tres se pusieron las espadas en el cinturón y el arco en la espalda todo oculto bajo la ropa. J.J se puso las pistolas a los costados y Ron las estacas al otro lado del cinturón.

Fueron sigilosamente a la puerta para no despertar a los demás pero una voz los hizo detenerse.

¿Dónde vais?- dijo Neville levantándose de su cama.

Pero ¿no estabas dormido?- dijo Ron.

Me estaba haciendo el dormido- dijo Neville- me ha extrañado mucho que os acostarais tan temprano y además he visto como algo brillaba debajo de la cama de J.J y supongo que habrá sido esa espada. ¿Dónde vais?

Mira Neville tenemos que ir a un sitio- dijo Harry- será mejor que te vallas de nuevo a tu cama y te duermas.

Se trata de algo de quien-vosotros-sabéis- dijo Neville.

Si- dijo Harry- pero vete a la cama.

Dejad que os acompañe- dijo Neville- quiero ayudaros como el año pasado.

No- dijo Harry rotundamente- no puedes Neville, es peligroso.

Lo del año pasado también lo era y fui- dijo Neville- no os estorbaré. Somos del grupo del ED.

Neville- dijo Harry desesperado- esto no es una chiquillada, esto es muy serio, no estamos jugando la vida y no quiero volver a arriesgar la tuya como el año pasado.

Pero yo quiero ayudaros- dijo Neville y Harry sacó la varita y le apuntó- no te tengo miedo Harry.

Los tres miraron al chico a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que decía la verdad.

Metete en la cama y deja que nos marchemos- dijo Harry- por favor Neville, no me hagas utilizar la varita.

Neville no dijo nada y se fue a la cama bajo la mirada de los otros tres chicos.

Gracias Neville- dijo Harry y salieron de la sala común.

Pero Neville no se iba a quedar allí, cruzado de brazos, ellos eran sus mejores amigos aunque ellos a él no lo considerasen así. Ellos siempre lo habían ayudado, nunca se habían reído de él y no iba a dejarlos, iría con ellos y sabía que Luna también iría.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pijama la moneda que utilizaban en el ED para comunicarse, él y Luna siempre la llevaban encima. Aunque ahora Luna y él habían hecho algunos cambios a la moneda para poder decirse más cosas en un mensaje.

Te espero en la entrada de Hogwarts- decía Neville mientras ponía eso en el mensaje a Luna- Harry y los demás se van a enfrentar al señor Oscuro. Quiero ayudarles.

Neville esperó la contestación que no tardó mucho en llegar.

¿Y a que estas esperando? Ellos son nuestros amigos.

Neville sonrió por la respuesta de su novia y se puso en pie y rápidamente se cambio de ropa y cogió la varita. Cuando bajó las escaleras de la sala común, lo hizo despacio y vio que Ron, J.J y Harry, estaban allí esperando a alguien y vio como Alicia, Hermione y Ginny bajaban y todos salían de la sala común.

Neville espero unos minutos y salió tras ellos siguiéndolos hasta la entrada donde se encontró con Luna, ambos se escondieron y vieron como allí sus amigos, se encontraban con el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape y con Hagrid.

Todos ellos salieron del castillo seguidos por Luna y Neville que iban bastante cerca de ellos para no perderlos. Salieron de los terrenos del colegio y Neville y Luna vieron como se encontraban con más magos, todos ellos eran lo que estuvieron en la reunión menos Tommy, Tonks y Kingsley que estaban con los demás aurores en el ministerio. Se escabulleron para que no los viesen.

¿Estamos todos?- dijo Dumbledore.

Si- dijo Elphias Doge con su voz jadeante.

Nos apareceremos en el callejón más próximo al ministerio- dijo Dumbledore y todos asintieron.

Luna y Neville vieron como los magos empezaban a desaparecer hasta que solo quedaron sus ocho amigos que se miraron y después unas luces blancas como estrellitas los rodeaban.

Neville no cabía en la sorpresa pero Luna le cogió de la mano y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Los dos corrieron hacía ellos y de un saltó antes de que desapareciesen, Luna se colgó de la espalda de Ron y Neville de la de Harry, desapareciendo con ellos.

Los ocho chicos aparecieron ante los demás miembros de la Orden que se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma que tenían los chicos de aparecerse y más aun cuando vieron como Luna y Neville saltaban de su espalda.

En ese momento todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Luna y Neville pero ninguno de los dos se sentía avergonzados por lo que habían hecho.

Te dije Neville que no podías venir- dijo Harry apretando los dientes y en bajito- y encima traes a Luna.

Queríamos ayudar- dijo Luna- vosotros sois nuestros mejores amigos, nunca os habéis reído de nosotros y siempre nos habéis ayudado, ahora nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo.

No se puede negar que son buenos amigos y leales- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- y se nota que el señor Longbotton es de Gryffindor- Neville se sonrojo ante los halagos de su director- creo Harry que son lo suficiente mayores para tomar sus decisiones y si ellos han decidido venir, no somos nadie para decirles que no pueden hacerlo.

Pero esto no es un juego- dijo Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

Pero recuerda que Neville es uno de los que más derechos tiene de estar aquí, el podría haber sido el que estuviese en tu lugar y tu en el suyo.

¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Neville.

La profecía habla de un niño- dijo Harry y Neville asintió- ese niño podrías haber sido tu.

Todos miraron a Neville, que estaba petrificado, esa información solamente la sabía Dumbledore y Harry. Luna zarandeo a su novio para sacarlo de su estado de sock.

¿Yo?- dijo Neville.

Tus padres desafiaron tres veces a Voldemort- dijo Harry- tu naciste en Julio como yo, pero Voldemort no te señaló como su igual- Harry le sonrió- y sabes una cosa Neville si yo estuviese en tu lugar, también querría luchar. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo y tú también Luna.

¿Y a que habéis venido?- dijo Luna.

Recordáis cuando el año pasado Sirius Black cayó tras el velo ¿verdad?- dijo Harry y los dos chicos asintieron- Alicia ha encontrado la forma de sacarlo de ahí y a eso hemos venido. Él es inocente.

¿Y para eso tanta gente?- dijo Neville.

Es por si Voldemort se ha enterado de que estamos aquí- dijo Harry- así que no os despeguéis de nosotros en ningún momento y siempre tened lista las varitas ¿entendido?

Si- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

Lo mejor será que no hagamos ruido al entrar para no alertar a los mortífagos en el caso de que haya- dijo Dumbledore- por eso, no utilizaremos la cabina para entrar. Nos apareceremos dentro del ministerio, Luna y Neville se aparecerán con uno de vosotros- señaló a los ocho chicos que asintieron- nos apareceremos antes de llegar al vestíbulo donde esta la estatua y las chimeneas por donde los funcionarios llegan a través de polvos flú ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron. Alicia cogió la mano de Neville mientras que Harry cogía la de Luna y todos se desaparecieron. Los primeros en aparecerse fueron los chicos, ya que su forma de aparecerse era un poco más rápida y poco después llegaron los otros.

Dumbledore se asomó y vio un largo vestíbulo recubierto de pulida y oscura madera y con numerosas chimeneas doradas.

En la mitad del vestíbulo había una fuente, la misma que fue destruida el año anterior y que habían reformado y al fondo del vestíbulo había unas puertas doradas.

Cerca de la fuente había numerosos magos todos ellos con capas y su rostro estaba oculto por capuchas, inconfundiblemente eran mortífagos y bastante numerosos.

Hay 45 mortífagos entre ellos 5 vampiros y tres hombres lobo, así que no habléis muy alto que los vampiros tienen un oído muy fino- dijo Dumbledore sobre todo refiriéndose a Luna y Neville que asintieron- debemos informar a Kingsley que esta en el cuartel de aurores con Tommy y Tonks y otros diez aurores pero no se como informarles.

Creo que yo tengo una idea profesor- dijo Neville tímidamente.

Le escucho- dijo Dumbledore.

Neville sacó su moneda del ED y se la enseñó a Dumbledore.

Hermione hizo estas monedas el año pasado- dijo Neville- las utilizábamos para comunicarnos y saber que día y a que hora era la siguiente reunión del ED. Luna tiene otra, usted podría quedarse con esta y los aurores con la de Luna y en el momento en el que quiera darles una señal puede hacer que la moneda se caliente y por lo tanto se calentara la otra que tienen los aurores.

Eso es una idea maravillosa Neville- dijo Hermione sonriendo y el chico se sonrojo notoriamente.

Harry- dijo Dumbledore y el chico se acercó- aparécete en el cuartel de aurores, diles el plan de la moneda y que cuando sientan que se calienta se aparezcan el vestíbulo, cerca de la fuente preparados para atacar.

Esta bien- dijo Harry cogiendo la moneda que Luna le tendía.

Harry se desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el cuartel. Todos se sobresaltaron al verlo aparecer de ese modo y se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Harry… que susto nos diste- dijo Tonks.

En el vestíbulo hay 45 mortífagos entre ellos 5 vampiros y tres hombres lobo- dijo Harry y todos los aurores se pusieron en pie con las varitas listas- Dumbledore me ha dado esto- le entregó a Kingsley la moneda de luna y el hombre le miró- cuando sientas que la moneda se calienta debéis apareceros en el vestíbulo cerca de la fuente y estar listos a para atacar.

Vale- dijo Kingsley y miró a los aurores- ya habéis oído, así que preparaos.

Vuelvo con ellos- dijo Harry y Kingsley asintió- suerte.

Igualmente- dijo Tommy y Harry desapareció.

Apareció donde estaba Dumbledore y los demás.

Hecho- dijo Harry.

Bien- dijo Dumbledore y miró a todos los miembros de la Orden- cuando yo os diga atacaremos a los mortífagos y dejaremos el camino libre a los chicos para que ellos pueden ir al departamento de misterios. Luna y Neville iréis con ellos ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y Dumbledore volvió a asomarse. Wendy estaba apoyada en la pared, no podía creer que lo que vio en su visión estuviese tan cerca de ocurrir. Harry la miró y supo que estaba pensando en la visión, se acercó a ella y nadie les prestó atención por que estaban esperando la señala de Voldemort.

No te preocupes por mi, Wen- susurró Harry sonriendo- si lo haces, no te concentrarás en la batalla y puede que seas tu la que salgas herida- Wendy lo miró- además ahora que se lo que va a pasar podré cambiarlo.

No es tan fácil cambiar las cosas aunque sepas que van a ocurrir- dijo Wendy- no es fácil cambiar una visión aunque la gente piense lo contrario.

Prepararos- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Dumbledore tenía la varita en la mano. Todos los que no tenían la varita entre sus manos, la sacaron, listos para enfrentarse a esos mortífagos, listos para la batalla.

Ahora- dijo Dumbledore apretando con fuerza la moneda y haciendo que se calentara mientras salía de su escondite junto a los demás miembros de la Orden y lanzaban un hechizo contra los mortífagos.

Pocos segundos después de que lanzara la señal a los aurores, estos aparecieron en el vestíbulo y se unieron a la batalla que había comenzado los miembros de la Orden. Los chicos se abrían paso entre los duelos que se estaban llevando acabo. Harry y los demás no se despegaban ni un segundo de Luna y Neville.

Con mucha facilidad atravesaron la batalla y eso a Harry no le dio buena espina ¿Por qué ningún mortífago los atacaba a ellos?

Pero Harry no se entretuvo, pasaron el vestíbulo y pasaron la mesa donde se sentaba el mago de seguridad que donde esos momentos no había nadie y Harry continuo, seguido de sus amigos hasta el vestíbulo de los ascensores.

Pulso el botón y espero a que el ascensor subiese mientras oían lejanos los gritos de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Apareció un ascensor ante ellos y las rejas metálicas se abrieron y los chicos entraron en el ascensor.

Harry pulsó el botón número nueve, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando había ido allí para rescatar a Sirius y ya hacía un año de eso. La reja se cerró y el ascensor empezó a descender. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo la voz de mujer anunció: "Departamento de Misterios". La puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron y la única luz que iluminaba el pasillo eran unas antorchas que estaban en las paredes.

Harry caminó seguido por sus amigos hasta la puerta negra, esa puerta con la que el año anterior había soñado tanto y que ahora volvía a ver. Cuando la abrió y la cruzaron, se encontraron en la sala circular negra que estaba llena de puertas, ninguna tenía picaporte y ningún distintivo y entre ellas había unos calderos con llamas azules que eran lo que iluminaban la sala.

Draco cerró la puerta y al principio no vieron nada hasta que se acostumbraron a esa oscuridad. La pared empezó a rotar hasta que se volví a detener, lo único que podían hacer era probar puertas hasta que dar con la que buscaban.

Empezaron a probar puertas, como el año anterior Hermione había dibujado una equis en todas las puertas que iban abriendo para no volver a abrirlas pero esta vez era un hechizo más potente para que no se borrase como les ocurrió el año anterior. Probaron todas hasta que solo quedó una sin abrir, tenía que ser esa.

Harry se acercó a ella y puso la mano sobre la negra superficie. Miró a sus amigos y luego se giró a la puerta, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir.

Empujó la puerta con decisión y a estaba la sala que buscaban. Era grande, rectangular y estaba débilmente iluminada, cuyo fondo estaba hundido y formaba un inmenso foso de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad.

Ellos se encontraban en el banco más alto de lo que parecía unas gradas de piedra y que descendían como en un anfiteatro. En el centro del foso había una tarima de piedra y encima de ella un gran arco de piedra que parecía que estaba apunto de desmoronarse. El arco no se apoyaba en nada, tenía colgado un andrajoso velo que aunque no había ninguna brisa se movía. Ese era el velo por el que tanto había sufrido y delante de él a unos dos metros estaba el mago que más le había hecho sufrir en la vida junto a más mortífagos.

Os estábamos esperando chicos- siseó Voldemort melosamente.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Se que he dejado el capitulo en un momento bastante interesante pero es que me gusta haceros sufrir, que no que es broma pero si me gusta dejarlo interesante.

¿Se hará realidad la visión de Wendy¿O Harry podrá cambiarla¿Sacarán a Sirius de dentro del velo¿Se enterará de que Snape es un traidor? Eso y más en los dos últimos capítulos, espero que me dejéis más reviews y gracias a los que me los habéis dejado. Besos y adiós.


	49. Porque eres mi ángel pelirrojo

**Capitulo 49: Por que eres mi ángel pelirrojo.**

Ese era el velo por el que tanto había sufrido y delante de él a unos dos metros estaba el mago que más le había hecho sufrir en la vida junto a más mortífagos.

Os estábamos esperando chicos- siseó Voldemort melosamente.

Harry y los demás miraron a las personas que estaban allí, todos ellos llevaban capas pero no tenía las capuchas puestas y podían ver sus rostros. Había 31 mortífagos además de Voldemort. Entre ellos estaban Pansy y sus amigas, Cuper, Nott, Walden Mcnair, Morgana, Colagusano, BellatrixLestrange junto a su marido Rodolphus y al hermano de este Rabastan, todos ellos escaparon de Azkaban el año anterior junto a Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber. Además como Harry pudo apreciar y diferenciar por su aspecto, había tres vampiros y dos hombres lobo. Junto a ellos estaban los magos de los que sus antepasados les habían hablado, Drácula, Katrina, los jefes de los vampiros que miraban con ojos centelleantes a Ron y Ginny, también estaban Janas y Zaira, los jefes de los hombres lobo que miraban a J.J y a Wendy mientras se relamían, y también estaba Conor Dempsey, el domador de dragones que miraba a Draco con una sonrisa. Y por último había otros tres mortífagos a los que no reconocieron ninguno.

Chicos, pensé que ya no vendríais a nuestra cita- dijo Voldemort.

Yo no recuerdo haberme citado contigo- dijo Harry fríamente y mirándolo de manera altanera.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de sus antepasados mientras los entrenaban: _"Siento deciros chicos que con vuestros enemigos debéis ser fríos y calculadores. Tan fríos y calculadores como ellos o incluso más. Incluso me atrevería a decir malvados, debéis dejar vuestra humanidad de lado y no sentir, en la batalla debéis ser imperturbables y astutos muy astutos"._

Y eso es lo que harían, no tendrían ninguna compasión con sus enemigos de igual manera que ellos la tendrían.

Estáis todos muy cambiados- dijo Voldemort pasando la vista por todos ellos- habéis crecido mucho en poco tiempo.

Voldemort tenía razón, habían crecido mucho porque desde que salieron del entrenamiento y durante esos meses los chicos habían crecido algo más pero las chicas no.

¿Ya estamos listos para luchar contra mi?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa gélida.

Veo que no solo habéis cambiado físicamente- dijo Voldemort sonriendo por el comportamiento de Harry- pero si Harry, ya estáis listos para luchar contra mi.

Es que ahora no tengo tiempo- dijo Harry- hemos venido por un asunto más importante que tu pero me parece que hasta que no nos enfrentemos no nos vas a dejar ¿verdad?

Me temo que tienes razón- dijo Voldemort mientras Ginny se ocultaba tras J.J y se tocaba la marca de la Orden pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

Todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban en el ministerio sintieron la llamada de Ginny y se miraron el brazo. Ya habían reducido a los mortífagos y los estaban enviando a Azkaban con un movimiento de varita. 

Los chicos nos necesitan- dijo el señor Weasley- Kingsley ¿puedes hacerte cargo de los que quedan?

Si- dijo Kingsley- marchaos, mis aurores y yo nos haremos cargo de ellos. Tommy, Tonks iros con ellos.

Los dos chicos asintieron y corrieron hacía el departamento de misterios junto a los demás miembros de la Orden.

* * *

Poco a poco los chicos habían ido bajando al foso y ahora estaban un poco más abajo de la mitad. 

Chicas estáis preciosas- dijo Voldemort mirándolas- sois todas unas mujeres y menudas mujeres pero sabéis que mi debilidad es Alicia. Cada día más hermosa.

Gracias- dijo Alicia muy erguida- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Voldemort sonrió y miró a la chica a los ojos pero esta no se amedrento, le mantuvo la mirada divertida y a la vez la mirada más gélida que había visto en esos ojos.

Se que estuviste hace unos meses muy enferma en el hospital- dijo Voldemort.

Si pero ya me ves como una rosa- dijo Alicia con chulería- aunque tu ya me viste después de que me recuperase durante ese sueño tan movidito así que no se por que me preguntas ahora por mi enfermedad.

Por que la otra vez se me olvidó hacerlo- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Pues si quieres algo de información de mi enfermedad- dijo Alicia- Harry encontró la cura y desde entonces somos novios.

Si ya sabía que erais novios- dijo Voldemort- y tengo que reconocer que hacéis una linda pareja.

Verdad que si- dijo Alicia sonriendo y Voldemort vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esto.

No, en eso tienes razón- dijo Voldemort y miró a todos- pero vosotros ¿Qué sois? Diez críos nada más.

Diez críos que te han vencido en más de una ocasión- dijo Ron mirando a Voldemort a los ojos- tú lo has dicho, hemos cambiado mucho y no solo físicamente.

Ahora me doy cuenta de ello- dijo Voldemort ya no ningún tipo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Creo que debiste acabar con nosotros cuando tuviste oportunidad en ese sueño- dijo Draco- ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

¿Eso creéis?- dijo Voldemort.

Los chicos habían bajado las escaleras y estaban a la misma altura que Voldemort, solo había unos tres metros de separación entre los dos grupos.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez Dumbledore entró seguido de todos los miembros de la Orden que miraron a los dos bandos. El anciano director nada más entrar y sin que sus enemigos se diesen cuenta, hecho un hechizo para que nadie se pudiese desaparecer, ni convertir en animago. Solo los chicos se podrían desaparecer y de la forma especial.

Hay un fuerte hedor a miedo- siseo Voldemort causando el estremecimiento de más de uno de los presentes- ¿tienes miedo, Harry?

No- dijo Harry con una sonrisa llena de burla- lo que hueles es tu miedo.

Voldemort dio un grito de rabia y sacó la varita pero Harry fue más rápido y antes de que el señor Oscuro pudiese decir una silaba de la maldición, Harry ya le había lanzado un Demasius que había impactado en el pecho de Voldemort y del impacto le había hecho dar un paso atrás.

Así comenzó otra batalla en el departamento de misterios como la del año pasado. Voldemort le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Harry mientras sus mortífagos se enzarzaban en una batalla contra la Orden del Fénix.

Tienes que ser más rápido- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Nadie se burla de mi- dijo Voldemort- nadie y menos un niño como tú.

Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño, tu me hiciste crecer rápido, madurar- dijo Harry- solo tu tienes la culpa de lo que me he convertido.

¡Crucio!- dijo Voldemort.

Harry lo esquivó con facilidad y le apuntó con la varita directamente al corazón y le lanzó un hechizo no verbal que Voldemort esquivó por poco.

* * *

Ron dio un puñetazo a uno de los vampiros y a este le empezó a sangrar la nariz. El vampiro le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo pero Snape se apareció en medio de ambos. 

Lárguese- dijo Ron a Snape que miraba al vampiro- yo me puedo encargar de él.

Vete- dijo Snape.

No me pienso ir- dijo Ron- no necesito su ayu…

Ron no terminó al ver como el vampiro se marchaba y Snape se daba la vuelta y le apuntaba con la varita.

Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo?- dijo Ron.

¿Os a gustado mi regalo, Weasley?- dijo Snape.

¿Su regalo?- dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos- usted se lo contó a Voldemort, usted se ha hecho pasar por nuestro espía cuando era en realidad espía de Voldemort. Dumbledore nunca debió de confiar en usted…

Tienes razón, Ron- dijo la voz de Dumbledore que provenía de detrás del pelirrojo- me equivoque- Dumbledore se puso junto a Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro- vete a ayudar a los demás, yo me encargaré de Severus.

Ron asintió, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Snape y se marchó de allí.

Cuanto que equivoque contigo- dijo Dumbledore con tristeza- confié en ti pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tendría que haberlo hecho, que debí escuchar a todos los que me decían que no era de fiar. Sirius siempre me dijo: un mortífago nunca deja de ser mortífago.

Tengo que reconocer que por una vez Black tuvo razón- dijo Snape- pero ese ya no te va a poder echar nada en cara nada por que no volverá de detrás del velo.

Ojoloco me dijo que era demasiado benevolente- dijo Dumbledore- que no debía dar segundas oportunidades.

También tenía razón- dijo Snape- pero Ojoloco tampoco te lo podrá echar en cara- el hombre señaló en una dirección y Dumbledore siguió la dirección de ese dedo y vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, parecía que estaba…- muerto, si Dumbledore, muerto.

Dumbledore miró al profesor de pociones con pesar ¿Cómo se había podido equivocar tanto con él?

Siento decir que vas a tener que pagar esto- dijo Dumbledore.

¡Crucio!- dijo Snape.

Dumbledore lo esquivó y miró a los ojos a su contrincante antes de lanzarle un hechizo.

* * *

Alicia dejó inconsciente a Jenny Stoquer, una de las amigas de Pansy, la ató sacando unas cuerdas de su varita. 

Se levantó y vio la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo. Se acercó corriendo a Ojoloco cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo. Se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el pulso. Suspiró aliviada al notárselo.

El hombre empezó a abrir el ojo y miró a Alicia que le sonreía. Intentó ponerse en pie pero Alicia lo detuvo.

No se mueva señor Moody- dijo Alicia- es mejor que se quede aquí.

¡Maldito Snape!- dijo Moody haciendo una mueca de dolor.

¿Snape?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

Es un traidor- dijo Ojoloco haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia- quédese aquí. No se…

Se quedó en silencio, sacó la espada que la llevaba en la cintura y se la llevó a la espalda deteniendo la estocada de otra espada. Se dio la vuelta mientras se ponía en pie y vio a Parkinson.

Miró a la ex Slytherin a los ojos y las dos empezaron a caminar en círculos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Buenos reflejos, nueva Weasley- dijo Parkinson.

Y buen oído- dijo Alicia- he oído como tu espada cortaba el aire por eso sabía que estabas detrás de mí.

Valla- dijo Pansy- ¿estas preparada para morir?

¿Lo estas tú?- dijo Alicia sonriendo y parando otro ataque de su enemiga.

* * *

Sangre sucia voy a acabar contigo- dijo Morgana apuntando con la varita a Hermione.

La mujer llevaba el parche en el ojo que había perdido en su anterior pelea con Hermione y esta la miraba sin ningún temor.

Pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi hermosa cara- dijo Morgana.

¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada- ¿y a que esperas?

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Morgana.

Hermione sacó su espada y el rayo impacto en ella, protegiendo a su dueña y tragándose el hechizo. Hermione le lanzó un hechizo que impacto en la mujer y le hizo una herida en el hombro que le empezó a sangrar. Morgana se llevó la mano al hombro y miró a Hermione con un intenso odio.

¡Te mataré!- gritó Morgana- ¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo dio en Hermione que no fue capaz de esquivarlo y su espada y su varita cayeron lejos de ella. Morgana sonrió y la volvió a apuntar.

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Morgana.

Hermione lo esquivó y el hechizo impactó en un mortífago. Hermione rodó por el suelo, miró la mujer y vio la espada y su varita cerca de ella. Con un movimiento de mano, ambas armas volvieron a ella y apunto con la varita a la mujer, lanzándola un hechizo no verbal.

Unas cuerdas rodearon a la mujer y antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba en el suelo inmovilizada.

Acabaré contigo sangre sucia- dijo Morgana- y con toda tu familia. Vas a saber lo que es el dolor.

Cállate- dijo Hermione e hizo un movimiento de mano con el que la durmió.

* * *

Ginny clavó una estaca a uno de los vampiros que se hizo polvo y miró la batalla. Vio a J.J, estaba luchando contra uno de los licántropos y vio como conseguía acabar con él pero el chico no se dio cuenta de que otro iba por detrás de él y se disponía a lanzarse sobre él pero Ginny corrió hacía su novio antes de que el licántropo cayese sobre él.

Ginny lo empujó y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que ella acabó sobre él y se sonrieron.

Me salvaste- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Ya era hora de que yo fuese tu heroína por una vez- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

J.J la dio un beso en los labios y se pusieron en pie. Se disponían a continuar ayudando a sus amigos cuando Katrina y Janas se pusieron en su camino.

Valla, valla los herederos de Simon Gringer y Jenna Heap- dijo Janas sonriendo- Voldemort no nos mintió cuando nos dijo que nos encontraríamos con vosotros.

No, no lo hizo- dijo Katrina sonriendo y enseñando de ese modo sus colmillos.

J.J sacó sus pistolas y apuntó a Janas y Ginny preparó su espada.

¿Vas a disparar a un hombre?- dijo Janas- hoy no es luna llena y no me puedo convertir.

Se que tu no eres como los demás licántropos- dijo J.J- se que tu puedes convertirte en lobo cuando te plazca, me lo dijo Simon.

No me digas- dijo Janas sonriendo- ¿y como estas Simon?

Muerto- dijo J.J encogiéndose de hombros- pero bien.

J.J empezó a disparar pero el hombre era muy rápido y las esquivaba mientras Ginny atacaba a Katrina con la espada.

* * *

El bando de la luz iba ganando la batalla. Aun no había muerto nadie de sus filas y ellos siempre que podían tan solo capturaban y no mataban sino era totalmente necesario. En Azkaban recibirían su castigo.

Draco luchaba en esos momentos con Conor. Ambos tenían las espadas en las manos y no apartaban los ojos de los del otro.

Draco tenía una herida en el Brazo y Conor una en el pecho pero ambos sonreían sin demostrar el dolor que sentían.

Aun recuerdo como Rubens utilizaba esa espada- dijo Conor- era muy hábil y tú te mueves igual que él. Tienes la misma elegancia y arrogancia en todos tus movimientos como él.

Mira que me vas a sacar colores- dijo Draco sonriendo orgullosamente.

Conor dio un saltó por encima de Draco hasta acabar detrás de él y le hizo una herida en la espalda. Draco se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un hechizo que impactó en el pecho del hombre.

* * *

Ron vio a su madre en apuros por el vampiro con el que había estado luchando antes de que Snape lo interrumpiese. Sacó su arco y cogió una flecha, lanzándola. La flecha voló por el aire con un suave silbido hasta atravesar la espalda del vampiro y darle en el corazón, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Se acercó corriendo a su madre.

¿Estas bien, mama?- dijo Ron.

Si, si cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- gracias a ti.

Ya queda poco- dijo Ron- los tenemos, mama, ya son nuestros.

¿Esa es tu madre?- dijo una suave voz tras Ron.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y vio a Drácula allí delante. Ron se puso delante de su madre.

La mía murió hace muchos años- dijo Drácula- me la comí.

Vete mama- dijo Ron sacando una flecha.

Pero Ron…- empezó la señora Weasley?

Vete- dijo Ron apuntándole al corazón- esto es algo personal.

Su hijo tiene razón- dijo Drácula sonriendo- es el heredero de Jack Heap mi enemigo así que su hijo es mi enemigo.

No te preocupes mama, estaré bien- dijo Ron.

La señora Weasley miró a su hijo y luego se marchó pasando junto a su marido que estaba atando con unas cuerdas a Colagusano. Ron lanzó la flecha. Drácula se desapreció y Ron detuvo la flecha, con un movimiento de mano, antes de que se clavase en la espalda de Remus que luchaba contra Mcnair y parecía que el mortífago tenía problemas.

No va a ser tan fácil vencerme- dijo Drácula.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando le dije a Colagusano que había muerto otro de sus amigos de la infancia- dijo Mcnair riendo- creyó que te había matado a ti, Lupin. Cuando se entero de que la que había muerto era Harris me contó que tú y ella estabais enamorados. No sabes cuanto me reí esa noche.

¡Demasius!- gritó Remus llenó de rabia que le estaba acorralando en la pared.

Mcnair había perdido la varita y ahora chocó contra la pared al recibir el hechizo. Remus lo habría matado allí mismo pero sabía que Ania no hubiese querido que él se convirtiese en un asesino, solo por vengarse de su muerte, así que simplemente le ató.

Te pudrirás en Azkaban- dijo Remus y le escupió a la cara.

* * *

Snape tenía que reconocer que Dumbledore era un buen contrincante, aunque había conseguido darle con algún hechizo el hombre seguía en pie como si nada, además de que no habían sido hechizos muy importantes. Los que eran más peligrosos siempre los conseguía esquivar.

En cambio, Snape no había tenido la misma suerte. Dumbledore no lanzaba hechizos muy importantes, ningún cruciatas, ningún avada kedavra, simplemente el anciano lo que quería era capturarlo y enviarlo a Azkaban y por ahora lo estaba consiguiendo.

Snape tenía una herida en la pierna que no le dejaba moverse con la misma rapidez que el anciano y era incapaz de esquivar los hechizos.

¡Demasius!- dijo Dumbledore.

Ese último hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Snape y fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Echando sangre por la boca, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Dumbledore se acercó a él y el profesor de pociones levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

Siento que nuestra amistad termine así- dijo Dumbledore- eres un gran mago Snape pero te equivocaste de camino y eso me da lastima.

No sientas lastima por mi- dijo Snape- algún día la oscuridad reinara y todo por lo que ha luchado desaparecerá¿de verdad cree que un mocosos como esos podrán acabar con el Señor Tenebroso?

Si- dijo Dumbledore- por ellos son especiales.

¿Especiales?- dijo Snape riendo y enseñando de ese modo su dentadura llena de sangre- son solo críos, no conocen la magia suficiente como para vencer a mi señor.

Tu señor, no conoce la misma magia que ellos- dio Dumbledore- no conoce lo que es la amistad, la lealtad, el amor, algo indispensable para vencer en esta guerra. Estos chicos nunca se abandonaran los unos a los otros, nunca.

Aun piensas que eso vencerá contra la magia Oscura- dijo Snape- es realmente penoso.

Es más penosos dar la vida por un amo que no te aprecia, que sería capaz de vender la cabeza de sus servidores al mejor postor- dijo Dumbledore.

Snape borró su sonrisa y escupió a Dumbledore. Este le miró con tristeza e hizo salir de su varita unas cuerdas que lo rodearon.

* * *

Wendy y Zaira llevaban un rato golpeándose. Wendy había perdido todas sus armas y ninguna de las dos era capaz de vencer en ese duelo mano a mano.

La dos eran igual de fuertes. Wendy la dio una patada en la cara que hizo que la mujer diese una vuelta en el aire y cayese al suelo con la nariz sangrándole.

Me as roto la nariz- dijo Zaira.

Se puso en pie mientras Wendy, recogía sus armas. Zaira se dio la vuelta y vio a Wendy apuntándola con una pistola.

Zelda te ha enseñado bien- dijo Zaira.

Si, ella y Voldemort me enseñaron bien- dijo Wendy- por que algunas de estas cosas me las enseñó el estúpido de tu amo.

Yo no tengo amos- dijo Zaira- solo lucho en esta guerra por que luchas tu y quiero acabar contigo y así con toda la estirpe de Zelda. Voldemort no manda ni en mí, ni en Janas, ni en Conor, ni en Drácula, ni en Katrina.

¿Eso quiere decir que si no luchase yo y mis amigos en esta guerra vosotros tampoco lucharíais?- dijo Wendy.

Si lo haríamos- dijo Zaira- porque Voldemort nos da algo que nosotros deseamos.

¿El que?- dijo Wendy.

Sangre inocente.

Ya veo- dijo Wendy disparándola.

La mujer lo esquivó y miró a Wendy con una sonrisa. Antes sus ojos se convirtió en licántropo y la chica cayó al suelo con ella encima. En la caída la pistola se le cayó de las manos.

El animal tenía mucha fuerza y Wendy intentaba que no la mordiera. Logró quitársela de encima, sacó la espada y cuando se volvió a lanzar sobre ella, la hizo un corte en el estomago.

Zaira volvió a su forma humana y Wendy vio una herida bastante fea en su estomago, la mujer se envolvió en un torbellino negro, tan negro como su sangre mientras decía:

Nos volveremos a ver- dijo Zaira- y las cosas serán muy diferentes.

* * *

Ginny esquivó a Katrina cuando esta se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a arañarla con sus uñas. Ya le había hecho antes una herida con ellas y le escocía muchísimo. Ella también había conseguido hacerla alguna herida con la espada que no dejaban de sangrar pero no conseguía cortarle la cabeza.

Katrina estaba muy sorprendida, esa chica tan solo era una adolescente y no conseguía vencerla. Entendía que le hubiese costado vencer a Jenna, aunque al final lo había hecho, pero ella era una mujer joven pero una mujer a fin de cuentas.

Te ha debido de enseñar muy bien Jenna- dijo Katrina.

Si- dijo Ginny- es una buena profesora.

Ya veo- dijo Katrina.

La batalla ya esta terminando- dijo Ginny sonriendo- y vais perdiendo.

Si también lo veo- dijo Katrina- y parece que nuestra batalla se alarga y ninguna de las dos conseguimos vencer a la otra.

Seremos igual de buenas- dijo Ginny.

Si por eso creo que me retiro- dijo Karina- y algún día nos reencontraremos.

Y antes de que Ginny pudiese hacer algo para detenerla se desapreció en un remolino negro que la envolvió.

* * *

No muy lejos de la pequeña pelirroja, J.J peleaba con Janas. El hombre se convertía en licántropo y en persona cada dos por tres volviendo loco a J.J que no paraba de dispararle, solamente una bala le había dado pero en el hombro y por ello no era una herida mortal.

La sangre del hombre era negra y manchaba el suelo de la sala. J.J también había recibido algún zarpazo por parte del hombre pero por suerte nada importante. Ahora se guardaba las pistolas y sacaba su espada mientras el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa. Volvió a convertirse en licántropo y se lanzó sobre él pero J.J lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

Janas volvió a su forma humana y J.J le vio muy pálido por la perdida de sangre pero no dejaba de sonreír ni un momento.

Nos volveremos a ver- dijo Janas envolviéndose en un torbellino negro- y te venceré.

¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde!- gritó J.J pero ya era tarde el hombre había desaparecido- Joder.

Dio la patada en el aire enfadado y se llevó la mano al cuello donde había recibido el zarpazo y sangraba.

* * *

Conor no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor que sus amigos, en esos momentos deseaba tener un dragón allí al que poder controlar y mandarle que aplastara a ese niñato rubio pero con lo que había visto estaba seguro de que ese niñato sería también muy bueno dominando a los dragones, y no se equivocaba.

El hombre se puso en pie tras haber caído por un hechizo lanzado por Draco. El también tenía su varita en sus manos y llevaban un rato en un duelo de varitas pero ninguno conseguía vencer.

Conor había visto como sus amigos habían ido desapareciendo solo quedaba Drácula y sabía que pronto se iría, no le gustaba huir, ni quedar como un cobarde pero antes eso que morir además algún día se volvería a reencontrar con ese chico y podría acabar con él mientras tanto se entrenaría como nunca lo había hecho.

Adiós niñato- dijo Conor desapareciendo como sus amigos- nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

Ron miraba a su alrededor, Drácula había vuelto a desaparecer y no le veía por ningún lado. Se desapareció antes de que las uñas del vampiro le diesen, ya que había oído tras el un ruido.

Ron apareció detrás de Drácula y le quiso cortar la cabeza pero el vampiro lo esquivo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

Eres muy fuerte- dijo Drácula.

Tu también- dijo Ron.

Mis amigos ya se han ido- dijo Drácula.

Y tu vas ha hacer lo mismo.

Exacto- dijo Drácula- pero tranquilo nos volveremos a reencontrar.

Cuando tú quieras- dijo Ron y aunque intentó de nuevo atacarla no le dio tiempo por que el vampiro ya se había desaparecido.

* * *

Alicia y Pansy había perdido las armas y se había empezado a golpear con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos acabaron en el suelo al lado de sus espadas. Las cogieron y se abalanzaron sobre la otra. Las dos armas chocaron y las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos con odio mientras apretaban los dientes haciendo fuerza para conseguir desarmar a la otra.

Tienes fuerza Parkinson- dijo Alicia.

Y tú, nueva Weasley- dijo Pansy.

Si pero eso ya te lo había demostrado cuando te pegue en el colegio- dijo Alicia.

Alicia vio como los ojos de Pansy se llenaban de rabia al recordar eso. Aun no había superado esa humillación.

¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Pansy- tu familia va a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que tu hiciste.

A mi familia nunca la vas a tocar por que irás a Azkaban- dijo Alicia.

Alicia consiguió empujarla y la hizo un corte en la cara que no la dejaba de sangrar.

* * *

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Antonin Dolohov.

Tonks se agachó antes de que el hechizo impactase en ella. Apuntó al hombre y dijo:

¡Demasius!

El hechizo impactó en el hombre que salió volando y chocó contra la pared. Tonks sonrió e hizo que unas cuerdas salieran de su varita y se enrollaran alrededor del hombre.

¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo impactó en la espalda de Tonks que perdió su varita. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un mortífago más o menos de su edad. Buscó con la mirada si varita y la vio a unos metros de ella. Sabía que antes de poder alcanzarla ya estaría muerta.

¡Ardius!- dijo el mortífago.

Pero antes de que el hechizo la diese, Tommy se interpuso recibiéndolo y cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Tonks.

La mujer se arrodilló junto a él sin importarle que el mortíafgo siguiera allí, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio de una batalla.

Tommy- dijo Tonks.

EL chico no contestó, Tonks cogió la varita del chico y levantó la cabeza. EL mortífago se estaba preparando para lanzarla otra maldición pero Tonks, llena de rabia, se le adelantó.

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Tonks.

El rayo verde impactó en el pecho del chico que cayó muerto. Era la primera vez que mataba pero en esos momentos no sintió remordimientos, en esos momentos solo les importaba Tommy.

Por favor Tommy abre los ojos- dijo Tonks con los ojos humedecidos- por favor no me hagas esto- Tonks apoyó su frente en la del chico- te quiero- una lágrima salió del ojo de Tonks y cayó sobre el rostro de Tommy- y te prometo que si no te mueres dejaré de estar enfadada contigo.

Eso es una promesa- dijo Tommy abriendo los ojos- y no la puedes romper por que por ahora no me pienso morir.

Eres idiota- dijo Tonks apartándose de él mientras Tommy se incorporaba- me asustaste.

Le dio un golpe en el pecho y el chico hizo una mueca de dolor aunque la herida la tenía en el hombro le dolía todo el cuerpo. La cogió del brazo y la dio un beso en los labios, que Tonks correspondió.

Te quiero- dijo Tommy cuando se separaron- y siempre te querré.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y Tonks le abrazó con fuerza.

Y yo a ti- dijo Tonks.

Ayúdame a ponerme en pie- dijo Tommy- tenemos que seguir luchando.

Pero estas herido- dijo Tonks mientras lo ayudaba- y además estamos venciendo.

Tonks tenía razón quedaban pocos mortífagos en pie.

* * *

Harry estaba venciendo a Voldemort que lo miraba con odio, sorpresa y miedo. Nunca creyó que es niño loe volvería a vencer. El señor Oscuro tenía una herida en el pecho y le costaba respirar aparte de rasguños de menos importancia por todo el cuerpo.

Harry también tenía alguna herida, la más grabe la de la pierna pero no se sentía mal, algo cansado pero nada más. Harry levantó la varita pero Cuper se interpuso entre él y Voldemort.

Huya mi señor- dijo Cuper sacando su espada- yo le detendré.

Voldemort intentó desaparecerse pero no pudo por el hechizo que había echado Dumbledore nada más llegar. Harry sacó la espada y se preparó para luchar con Cuper.

La primera estocada la dio el mortífago pero Harry lo esquivó y sonrió causando la furia de Cuper que le lanzó de nuevo a por él y Harry volvió a esquivarla. Se estuvo repitiendo esto durante unos minutos más y cada vez Cuper sentía más rabia, cegándolo y consiguiendo que no acertara en sus ataques.

Esta vez fue Harry el que ataco. Cuper interpuso su espada y las dos armas chocaron pero Cuper ya estaba cansado. Harry le dio una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en la nariz. Cuper se llevó las manos al estomago y Harry le dio un codazo en la espalda que le hizo caer al suelo.

Harry le volvió a dar una patada en el estomago y Cuper le miró con odio mientras escupía sangre.

Eso por hacer daño a Alicia- dijo Harry sacando la varita.

Tu nunca podrás darla lo que yo le hubiera dado- dijo Cuper.

¿Y que es eso?- dijo Harry.

Unas noches llenas de placer- dijo Cuper.

Siento informarte de que ya lo he hecho- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¡Ups! Dije que lo sentía, me equivoque, quería decir que tuve el placer de hacerlo.

¡Aaaaah!- gritó Cuper lleno de rabia pero Harry le ató y amordazó.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Voldemort y lo vio delante del arco. Se acercó a él y el señor Tenebroso le miró.

¿Done ibas, Voldemort? Aun no hemos terminado- dijo Harry mientras Voldemort veía como sus mortífagos eran capturados y los únicos que conseguían escapar en un torbellino negro eran Janas, Conor, Katrina, Zaira y Drácula.

Harry guardó la espada y sacó su varita, apuntando con ella a Voldemort. Este levantó la varita y apuntó a su derecha donde estaba Alicia que en ese momento ataba a Pansy, que era el último mortífago que quedaba en pie.

No podré acabar contigo pero no serás feliz- dijo Voldemort- ¡Avada Ked…!

¡Noooo!- gritó Harry alertando a todos que miraron hacía donde estaban ellos.

Harry salió corriendo hacía Voldemort, sabiendo que la visión de Wendy se haría realidad y la rubia también se dio cuenta. Harry había sabido que tan solo esa visión se haría realidad por un motivo muy importante y no se había equivocado, por que para él lo más importante era que Alicia estuviese bien, que viviese y por ello se sacrificaría, como ella lo había hecho cuando se interpuso entre Bellatrix y él en la batalla de Hogsmeade.

Como no lo iba ha hacer si la quería con todo su corazón, si era lo más importante de su vida. Lo haría simplemente por que la quería, por que era su vida, su mundo, por que era su todo, su ángel pelirrojo. Y pensando en Alicia, llegó hasta Voldemort y le empujó haciendo que ambos atravesaran el velo.

¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!!- gritó Alicia tal y como Wendy había visto en la visión.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, se que lo he vuelto a dejar muy interesante pero es que siempre pasa lo mismo en los últimos capítulos. El siguiente es el último capitulo y publicare la segunda parte el mismo dia que ponga el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Gracias a todos los reviews. Besos y adiós.


	50. La vida siempre cambia

**Capitulo 50: La vida siempre cambia.**

Antes de caer tras el velo, Alicia habría jurado que su novio le había sonreído y la había dicho que la quería tan solo moviendo los labios. Pero ahora ya no sabía si se lo había imaginado o había pasado realmente. Lo que si sabía que era real, era ese dolor atroz que sentía en el corazón y que se lo estaba quebrando.

Soltó su espada y corrió al velo pero sintió que alguien la detenía, agarrándola con fuerza. No sabía quien era, ni le importaba, solo quería ir a buscar a Harry. Sabía que gritaba pero sus propios gritos la sonaban muy lejanos.

No entendía por que esa persona que la sujetaba, no la dejaba ir a ver más cerca el velo. Pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando liberarse pero poco a poco sentía como esas pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras la batalla, las iba perdiendo y más rápido aun al sentir ese terrible dolor en el corazón que la estaba matando.

Por su rostro rodaban millones de lágrimas pero ni eso bastaba para calmar el dolor que la ahogaba y la hacía sentir vacía.

Tristeza, dolor y muerte eso era lo único que le había traído a Harry cuando se decidió a aparecer en su vida. Eso es lo que le aportaba a toda la gente ¿Cómo iba a ser ella un ángel? Los ángeles traían paz y amor, ella tan solo era un ángel caído que traía la destrucción a la vida de las personas que quería ¿Para que la habían puesto en ese mundo¿Para que había nacido? Muerta, así es como tendría que haber nacido, así Harry no estaría tras el velo por que él se había sacrificado por ella y ella no quería, no podía vivir sin él.

Alicia no puedes hacer nada… - dijo Lupin que era el que la sujetaba.

Remus se sentía terriblemente mal, sentía que la historia se volvía a repetir pero esta vez no era Sirius el que caía, no, era Harry, el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, el mismo que debía proteger por que quería como si fuese su hijo y por que lo había prometido frente a la tumba de Lily y James después del entierro de estos.

¡SUELTAME REMUS!- dijo Alicia sin para de llorar y forcejear- ¡HARRY¡SUELTAME YA!

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron los aurores. Alicia logró soltarse y corrió al velo pero otra persona la detuvo. Ron la cogió y la chica comenzó a patalear, logrando soltarse de nuevo pero esta vez no fue hacía el velo, fue hacía Hermione, que miraba el arco mientras lloraba.

Hermione tenemos que sacarlo- dijo Alicia- vamos Hermione reacciona- la espada apareció en las manos de Alicia cuando pensó en ella y cogió la de Hermione y se la puso en las manos- debemos sacarlo ¡REACCIONA!

No se puede hacer nada- dijo Dumbledore y Alicia lo miró- se necesita a tres herederos de los fundadores de Hogwarts y tan solo sois dos. Y aunque resultara bien la invocación solo podría volver uno. Lo siento Alicia pero no pueden volver…

* * *

Harry y Voldemort atravesaron el velo y ambos cayeron a un suelo pedregoso. Harry levantó la cabeza y vio un lugar desértica y sin vida. Había edificio de piedra pero todos ellos derruidos. El cielo estaba oscuro, era húmedo y hacía frío. Además había un fuerte hedor a sangre que le entraba por la nariz y le hacia sentir nauseas.

Podían oír como Alicia gritaba al otro lado. Harry oía como lo llamaba pero sabía que no podría salir de allí.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y se prepararon por si el otro atacaba. Voldemort comenzó a reír y Harry lo miró a los ojos.

Eres un estúpido- dijo Voldemort- ya no podrás salir de aquí, no podrás y esto lo has hecho para salvar a Alicia.

No me arrepiento- dijo Harry mirándolo con desafío.

Agarró la espada con ambas manos y Voldemort sacó la suya que era muy parecida a la de los otros herederos pero en su mango había una serpiente enrollada. Los dos se enzarzaron en una peligrosa batalla.

* * *

Alicia aun miraba a Dumbledore a los ojos, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras del anciano pero se negaba a creerlas.

No me voy a rendir- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa- él no se rindió cuando todos creyeron que no había una cura para mi enfermedad, el continuo buscándola sin importarle que vosotros hubieseis perdido la esperanza. Él no la perdió y yo no la voy a perder, el regresará aunque tenga que venderle mi alma al mismísimo diablo, él y Sirius volverán. Y si vosotros sois sus amigos haréis cualquier cosa por sacarle, por que él haría cualquier cosa.

Alicia se giró al velo y lo miró mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Nunca te abandonaré, Harry- dijo Alicia- por que tu eres mi vida, tu eres todo para mi. Me hiciste una promesa y el anillo que ambos tenemos es la señal de eso. Me prometiste un futuro junto a mí y no lo vas a romper.

Se hizo a un lado la capa que llevaba y plantó la rodilla derecha en el suelo. La punta de la espada la puso en el suelo y se apoyó en ella. Bajó la cabeza y empezó con la invocación.

¡Oh Diosa Alphecca! Tu nombre significa _"la gema", _yo soy tu guerrera, la que lucha con tu espada, la que honra tu memoria, la que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido- dijo Alicia y su espada se iluminó.

* * *

Esa es mi chica- dijo Harry sonriendo al oír las palabras de Alicia y mirando el anillo que ambos tenían.

Siguió luchando con Voldemort, sin saber que los gritos de ambos habían alertado a una persona que estaba por allí.

Sirius Black caminaba hacía donde se oían los gritos. Estaba más delgado incluso que cuando salió de la prisión de Azkaban y no tenía buen aspecto. Llegó hasta donde se estaba llevando la batalla pero no reconoció a Harry ya que estaba muy cambiado pero si reconoció a Voldemort.

Se acercó un poco más hasta que vio el rostro de la persona que luchaba contra el señor Tenebroso y se sorprendió al ver que era Harry, había cambiado tanto. Ambos perdieron la espada. Voldemort le lanzó un rayo negro que salió de su mano y que dio a Harry en el estomago. El chico cayó al suelo pero se puso de pie rápidamente.

Ambos hicieron salir un rayo a la vez de la mano y los dos chocaron en el aire y se conectaron. A Harry eso le recordaba mucho a su cuarto año en el cementerio. El rayo de Harry era de color blanco y el de Voldemort era negro.

Harry lanzó otro rayo que se unió al otro blanco y ambos empezaron a vencer al rayo de Voldemort pero el señor Tenebroso hizo lo mismo y esta vez fue los dos rayos de Voldemort unidos los que estaban venciendo a Harry. Sirius observaba la batalla, impresionado.

* * *

Alicia seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras para la invocación. La espada de Hermione también se iluminó, tenía que invocar a su Diosa y supo que Alicia tenía razón. Harry nunca se rendiría si hubiese sido otro el que hubiese caído tras el velo.

Él no se había rendido cuando a ella la habían petrificado en el segundo año. No, él junto a Ron había buscado al causante.

Tu nunca te rendirías si yo hubiese caído tras el velo- dijo Hermione sin saber que todo eso lo estaban escuchando al otro lado del velo- tu buscaste hasta la saciedad junto a Ron al causante de mi petrificación en segundo.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a Alicia y se puso en la misma posición que su amiga. La pelirroja la miró, Hermione le devolvió la mirada y luego las dos agacharon la cabeza y cerraron los ojos.

¡Oh Diosa Heka! Tu nombre significa _"la mancha blanca", _yo soy tu guerrera, la que lucha con tu espada, la que honra tu memoria, la que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido.

Ron miró a su novia y a su hermana. Luego miró su espada, él no era uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts pero a lo mejor puede que si él invocaba a su Dios, habría más poder y podrían sacarlos a ambos. Miró el velo, hay detrás estaba su hermano, él fue a buscarle cuando en tercero, Sirius le metió en la casa de los gritos. Él y Hermione. Y no iba a dejarlo tirado ahora que era él el que le necesitaba.

Yo no soy un heredero de los fundadores de Hogwarts pero haré cualquier cosa para sacarte de ahí hermano y a ti también Sirius- dijo Ron mirando el velo- tú hiciste feliz a Alicia y no voy a dejar que vuelva ser infeliz. Tu fuiste tras de mi en tercero cuando Sirius me llevó a la casa de los gritos. Nunca me as abandonado.

Así que bajo la mirada de todos se arrodillo junto a Hermione y se puso en la misma posición que estas.

¡Oh Dios Algol! Tu nombre significa _"el demonio",_ yo soy tu guerrero, el que lucha con tu espada, el que honra tu memoria, el que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido- dijo Ron y su espada se iluminó.

Ginny miró el velo, hay detrás estaba el chico que había ido en su primer año a salvarla de la cámara de los secretos. El que había arriesgado su vida por ella. Y ahora que él necesitaba ayuda no lo iba a abandonar.

Tú me salvaste en la cámara de los secretos- dijo Ginny y su espada se iluminó- eres mi hermano y no vamos a abandonarte, nunca lo haremos. Aunque no sea una heredera de los fundadores, ayudaré.

Se arrodilló junto a su hermano mientras Alicia sentía que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad por ver como sus amigos no pensaban abandonar a Harry, ni a ella.

¡Oh Diosa Mira! Tu nombre significa _"la maravillosa", _yo soy tu guerrera, la que lucha con tu espada, la que honra tu memoria, la que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido.

Draco miraba el velo, hay estaba su hermano. Si a él le hubiesen dicho hace años que alguna vez sería amigo de Harry Potter se hubiese reído pero ahora lo quería como a un hermano. Él le dio su amistad aunque le había insultado durante años y ahora que lo necesitaba no le iba a abandonar. Su espada se había iluminado.

Tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano- dijo Draco- olvidaste todos los años de insultos y humillaciones y aceptaste mi amistad. Tú y los demás sois los únicos amigos de verdad que he tenido y no voy a abandonarte ahora. No lo voy ha hacer.

Se arrodilló al otro lado de Alicia y esta la miró. Draco la sonrió y ella no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. Ambos agacharon la cabeza y cerraron los ojos.

¡Oh Dios Thuban! Tu nombre significa _"el dragón",_ yo soy tu guerrero, el que lucha con tu espada, el que honra tu memoria, el que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido.

Wendy miró el velo, ella había visto como Harry caía tras el velo pero no había visto si salía de él pero eso no importaba por que sabía que saldría, tenía esperanza como todos sus amigos. Él había hecho feliz a Alicia y a ella misma le había hecho una promesa, una promesa que debía cumplir. Miró su espada que estaba iluminada.

Harry Potter nunca rompe sus promesas- dijo Wendy- y tu a mi me hiciste una, me dijiste que nunca abandonarías a Alicia, que siempre estarías a su lado y no voy a dejar que la rompas, mi hermano. Las visiones siempre se pueden cambiar y nosotros lo haremos.

Wendy se puso en la misma posición que sus amigos, junto a Draco, agachó la cabeza y cerró lo ojos.

¡Oh Diosa Alhena! Tu nombre significa _"la brillante", _yo soy tu guerrera, la que lucha con tu espada, la que honra tu memoria, la que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido.

J.J miró también el velo y luego su espada que estaba iluminada. Harry era su amigo, su hermano. Él y los demás le habían tendido una mano cuando fueron a España a buscarle, le dieron su amistad y para él era muy importante. Lealtad, esa palabra era la más importante en su vida por que poca gente había sido leal con él pero él, J.J, si lo sería.

La lealtad es lo más importante en una amistad, eso y el amor que se debe sentir. En nuestra amistad, en la de los ochos, esas dos cualidades están- dijo J.J- y hay mucha, mucha lealtad. Eres mi hermano y no te voy a abandonar.

Se arrodilló junto a Wendy y se puso en la misma posición que sus amigos. Cerró los ojos.

¡Oh Dios Alpahard! Tu nombre significa _"la solitaria",_ yo soy tu guerrero, el que lucha con tu espada, el que honra tu memoria, el que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácalos del velo es lo único que te pido.

* * *

El rayo negro de Voldemort estaba ganando al de Harry. Harry sentía como las fuerzas se le iban, podía sentir la magia negra cerca de su cuerpo pero estaba escuchado las palabras de sus amigos y sabía que no se podía rendir. Vio su espada a unos metros de él y la vio iluminada.

¡Vas a morir Harry!- dijo Voldemort.

¡No podrás conmigo!- dijo Harry poniendo todo su empeño en vencerlo- ¡ellos aun tienen esperanza y yo también¡Vine en busca de Sirius y los dos juntos saldremos de aquí¡Tan solo necesito vencerte y mi espada!

Su espada, Sirius había escuchado las palabras de Harry. Salió de su escondite y cogió el arma de Harry, se sorprendió al ver lo que pesaba. Harry concentro todo su poder y energía en esa batalla, consiguiendo vencer poco a poco el poder de Voldemort. Este veía para su horror como su rayo poco a poco se hacía más pequeño y descargó también toda su energía y su poder. El poder de ambos causo un fuerte viento que los envolvió, la ropa se rompía por la velocidad del viento y la energía descargada.

Pero ni con todo su poder, Voldemort pudo vencerlo y el rayo blanco venció al negro e impacto en el pecho del señor Tenebroso que cayó al suelo con una herida en el estomago que no dejaba de sangrar.

Harry plantó una rodilla en el suelo mientras respiraba aceleradamente e intentaba recuperar un poco de su energía. Miraba al suelo mientras veía como su propia sangre caía al suelo manchándolo. Tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, nada grave, su pierna era lo que peor estaba pero tampoco llegaba a tener mucha importancia.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Voldemort en el suelo, echando sangre por la boca, se acercó a él y sus ojos se encontraron.

Esta es tu condena- dijo Harry- todo el daño que as hecho a las personas lo estas pagando ahora. Morirás aquí solo.

Púdrete Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort con dificultad- lograré escapar.

No puedes, solo Alicia y otros dos herederos de los fundadores pueden hacerlo- dijo Harry- y nosotros nunca lo haremos.

Harry se dio la vuelta mientras oía como Voldemort despotricaba en contra de él. Solo tenía que buscar a Sirius y coger su espada. Convocaría a su Dios y con un poco de suerte podrían salir los dos.

Oía como sus amigos convocaban a sus Dioses y fue hacía su espada pero donde hacía unos momentos había estado el arma ya no estaba.

¿Buscas esto?- dijo una voz tras él.

Harry supo en seguida quien era, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte. Si se daba la vuelta podría ver a su querido padrino sonriéndole. Se dio la vuelta y como se lo había imaginado allí estaba sonriéndole. Harry no dijo nada, tanto tiempo sufriendo por su muerte y ahora estaba ahí, vivo. Simplemente se acercó a él, no dicen que un gesto vale más que mil palabras, pues con un gesto, con un abrazo le demostró todo lo que le quería y le había echado de menos.

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que aun tenían. No había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él desde que cayó tras el velo y ahora estaba ahí. Creyó que nunca volvería a ver a su ahijado y ahora le estaba abrazando.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sirius mientas Harry cogía la espada.

Ahora no es momento de explicarlo- dijo Harry- ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Pero ¿y Voldemort?- dijo Sirius.

Esta herido de gravedad morirá y si no lo hace, si consigue recuperarse no podrá salir de aquí- dijo Harry- vamonos.

¿Cómo?- dijo Sirius.

Harry plantó una rodilla en el suelo y se puso en la misma posición que sus amigos. Con la mano libre cogió una de las manos de Sirius y el hombre se arrodilló junto a él. Y empezó con la invocación.

¡Oh Dios Mirzam! Tu nombre significa _"la que ruge",_ yo soy tu guerrero, el que lucha con tu espada, el que honra tu memoria, el que ahora te pide ayuda. Una injusticia se ha cometido, esperanza yo tengo en ti, tu poder es el más grande, sácanos del velo es lo único que te pido.

Un rayo blanco salió de su espada al igual que de la de sus amigos y todas esas luces fueron al medallón que colgaba del cuello de Alicia. Esta sintió un inmenso poder en su interior y vieron como ocho figuras translucidas salían del interior del medallón y se ponían delante de las personas que los habían invocado.

Delante de Alicia apareció una mujer hermosa con una diadema en el pelo. En el centro de la diadema había una preciosa gema. Delante de Hermione apareció también una mujer con una mancha blanca en el cuello. Frente a Ron había un gran demonio de ojos rojos. Delante de Ginny había una mujer con una sonrisa inocente. Frente a Draco un dragón majestuoso. Wendy vio ante ella a una mujer con una aura que brillaba con intensidad a su alrededor. Frente a J.J un hombre con una mirada triste y solitaria. Y frente a Harry apareció un gigantesco y regio león que rugió.

Todos miraban con respeto y admiración a esas figuras. Las siete que estaban enfrente de los amigos de Harry fueron hacía el velo y se metieron dentro. Harry las vio venir, se acercaron a ellos y las ocho figuras se fusionaron. De todas ellas fusionadas salió una gran luz que salió del velo haciendo que los que estaban fuera tuviesen que cerrar los ojos y así, Sirius y Harry pudieron ver la salida.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y juntos salieron de ese mundo oyendo como Voldemort daba un grito de rabia al ver que todo terminaba bien para ellos.

La luz desapareció y todos miraron el velo. En sus rostros se dibujaron unas inmensas sonrisas al ver allí a Sirius y Harry, en todos menos en el de Alicia. Ver a Harry allí, era como un sueño y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Harry no miraba a nadie más que a Alicia, buscaba su mirada y la encontró. Sus ojos se conectaron. Alicia se puso en pie ya que seguía de rodillas y Harry se acercó a ella. Se detuvo y limpió con una de sus manos las lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

Hice una promesa a Wendy- dijo Harry- pero la promesa más importante y la que nunca romperé será la que te hice a ti por que Harry Potter nunca rompe sus promesas.

Alicia siguió mirándole a los ojos, su rostro se contorsionó al querer aguantarse el llanto pero no pudo más y soltando un sollozo se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Harry poniéndose de puntillas. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras la olía el pelo.

No me vuelvas a asustar así- dijo Alicia- te quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Shh- dijo Harry sonriendo- ya no me voy a ir, me quedaré contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Harry rozó su nariz con la de ella y se besaron con ternura. Todos los miraban con una sonrisa menos Sirius que no sabía quien era esa chica ¿desde cuando Harry tenía novia?

Se separaron, Harry le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos y los abrazaron mientras reían.

No me entero de nada- dijo Sirius.

Han pasado muchas cosas en tu ausencia- dijo una voz junto a él.

Sirius miró de donde provenía esa voz y vio a Remus pero no un Remus enfermo y cansado, era un Remus joven y apuesto como en sus años de Hogwarts. El hombre le sonreía y en el rostro de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa. Los dos hombres se abrazaron como hermanos.

¿Quién es esa chica?- dijo Sirius señalando a Alicia.

Es la novia de Harry- dijo Remus.

Es muy hermosa, es como su padre- dijo Sirius- siempre se llevaba a las guapas.

Oyes nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás- dijo Remus.

Claro que no- dijo Sirius- ¿y como se llama?

Alicia- dijo Remus sonriendo- Alicia Weasley.

¡¿Weasley?!- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con los ojos como platos.

Si- dijo Remus- pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

Un momento que hace Draco Malfoy abrazándose a Harry- dijo Sirius- ¿y por que Harry esta tan cambiado? Bueno Harry y todos ¿y quien es esa chica?- señaló a Wendy y luego a J.J- ¿y ese chico?

Demasiadas preguntas Sirius- dijo Dumbledore que se había acercado a ellos y sonreía a los dos hombres- que para contestarla debemos tener mucho tiempo y una taza de té delante.

Y si puede ser algo de comer- dijo Sirius- estoy muerto de hambre.

Nunca cambiará- dijo Remus sonriendo- será mejor que te llevemos a San Mungo y te revisen.

No hace falta estoy bien- dijo Sirius.

Por lo menos dejarás que te revise Poppy en Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore.

Esta bien- dijo Sirius.

Por otro lado te alegrará saber que pronto se sabrá que eres inocente y quedarás libre de todo cargo- dijo Dumbledore- ya que hoy hemos capturado a Peter.

Sirius no sabía lo que decir, por una vez no tenía palabras. Libre, iba ser libre. Ya no hablarían de él como de un asesino, no, todo el mundo deberá pedirle disculpas por que se habían comportado con él.

Sirius Black sin palabras- dijo Remus- eso nunca lo había visto.

Después de esa declaración, los aurores se comunicaron con los sanadores que no tardaron en presentarse allí. Se llevaron a los heridos más graves, Tommy se fue con ellos y Tonks lo acompañó, después de saludar a Sirius. Los aurores se encargaron de enviar a los mortífagos a Azkaban. Todos saludaron a Sirius entusiasmados y se lo presentaron a los que no conocían. Después de las presentaciones decidieron salir de allí, así que salieron del ministerio y se desaparecieron hacía Hogwarts.

En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, fueron a la enfermería y allí la señora Pomfrey los curo las heridas ya que ninguna era de gran importancia y con unas pociones quedaban como nuevos.

Sirius no estaba grave, solamente deshidratado y hambriento y pronto le dieron de comer. El merodeador quiso que le contaran lo que había pasado en su ausencia y no quería que ninguno se fuese hasta que se lo hubiesen contado. Pero la señora Weasley le regañó diciendo que todos tenían que irse a dormir por que había sido un día muy duro. Y aunque a Sirius le desagradó la idea de tenerse que quedar solo en la enfermería y sin saber nada de nada, aceptó ya que veía a todos muy cansados.

No te preocupes Sirius, mañana te contamos todo con pelos y señales- dijo Harry antes de marcharse con sus amigos.

Los miembros de la Orden volvieron a sus casas para descansar y los chicos se fueron a sus cuartos en las salas comunes. En cuanto llegaron a la cama, y aunque ya estaba apunto de amanecer, se tumbaron sin quitarse la ropa, que estaba sucia y rota, y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Como le habían prometido a Sirius. Al día siguiente de la batalla y después de comer, ya que estuvieron toda la mañana durmiendo, fueron a contarle lo sucedido en su ausencia. Se sorprendió mucho todo lo que los chicos le contaban y le entristeció mucho la muerte de Ania.

Y el domingo salió en el Profeta un artículo donde hablaba de lo ocurrido en el ministerio, más exactamente en el departamento de ministerios. La gente cuando los veía por los pasillos murmuraban y como sabían que Luna y Neville tenían parte de la atención de la gente y siempre les contaba que les hablase de lo que había pasado en el ministerios y ellos se lo contaban.

En ese mismo periódico hubo otro artículo donde hablaban de la inocencia de Sirius.

Me tenéis que hacer una foto con el periódico- dijo Sirius cuando vio el último artículo- esto debe de quedar para la posteridad.

Así que como había pedido le hicieron una foto con el periódico y se la guardó con cuidado junto con el periódico.

Por otro lado como los exámenes ya habían terminado tenían todo el tiempo libre y aun les quedaba una semana y media por estar en Hogwarts, así que ahora los chicos pasaban más tiempo con sus parejas y Harry iba todas las tardes a la enfermería para visitar a Sirius y Alicia lo acompañaba. Siempre que iban, Remus estaba allí los cuatro se ponían ha hablar. Pronto, Sirius cogió mucho cariño a Alicia y en cuarto día después de la batalla, fueron a visitarles y en cuanto vieron al animago, Alicia dijo:

Sirius esta mañana estas más guapo que nunca. Se nota que ya te estas recuperando.

Esta chica me encanta- dijo Sirius sonriendo- ahora entiendo por que la queréis tanto- el hombre abrió los brazos y continuo hablando- ven y dame un abrazo preciosa.

Alicia sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre. Sirius no podía creer, después de ver lo dulce e inocente que era Alicia, todo lo que le habían contado de su vida. Todo lo que había pasado, lo fría que era antes de conocerlos y la tristeza que había en sus ojos y que ahora había desaparecido.

Bueno Sirius suéltala- dijo Harry cogiendo a Alicia de la cintura- no me fío de ti, ya me a contado Remus, lo mujeriego que eras y eso de… cómo era… ¡ah si! Que eras un alma libre.

Valla, valla- dijo Sirius divertido- con que el joven Harry es celosillo.

Como no voy a serlo- dijo Harry- si este ángel es muy popular en el colegio, todos los chicos están detrás de ella.

Pues él no se queda atrás- dijo Alicia desordenándole más el pelo- ahora que se ha puesto tan guapo, todas las chicas van detrás de él. Y ahora Harry, si me permites, voy al baño.

Mmm ¿me vas a dejar solo?- dijo Harry.

No voy a tardar Harry, además están Remus y Sirius- dijo Alicia- y necesito irme urgentemente.

Pues dame un beso- dijo Harry y Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura en los labios.

Se soltó del abrazó de su novio y se fue al baño que había en la enfermería mientras los tres hombres la observaban.

Como tardes mucho me voy con otra- dijo Harry en alto para que su novia lo escuchase.

Pues cuando os encuentre a ella la arranco los pelos y a ti te quito tu carne de padre- dijo Alicia sin darse la vuelta- así que tu verás lo que haces.

Te espero todo lo que haga falta- dijo Harry haciendo que los dos hombres sonriesen.

Tiene carácter- dijo Sirius- me recordáis tanto a Lily y James.

¿A que si?- dijo Remus- a mi también.

Lily era la que tenía carácter y James siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía, estaba loquito por ella- dijo Sirius- y tu eres como él y Alicia como Lily además también es pelirroja. Y como ellos os queréis- miró a su ahijado con una sonrisa traviesa típica de un merodeador y dijo:- por cierto Harry, Remus me ha dicho que os dieron una charla sobre sexo y eso.

Nos la dio Tommy- dijo Harry mirándole con una sonrisa. Sabía por que le decía eso- ¿Por qué?

Bueno… es que me ha contado que Ron y Draco ya no son vírgenes pero me gustaría saber tú ¿lo eres?- dijo Sirius- dime que no lo eres, que eres todo un merodeador y ya te as acostado con Alicia.

Me he acostado con Alicia- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¡Toma ya!- dijo Sirius sonriendo- sabía que no me defraudarías. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

¿Cuándo?- dijo Remus- en la pantalla de la vida no vimos nada.

Fue después de haber visto nuestras vidas en la pantalla de la vida- dijo Harry- el día que celebramos su cumpleaños, en la sala de los menesteres.

Menudo regalo la diste- dijo Sirius pero dejaron el tema al ver que Alicia volvía.

La chica los miró, no hablaban y se habían quedado cayados justo cuando ella había llegado.

¿De que estabais hablando?- dijo Alicia.

De lo bonito que esta el día- dijo Sirius.

Ya, claro- dijo Alicia con una ceja alzada- y creéis que yo me chupo el dedo. Soy inocente pero no tanto. Pero bueno me da igual, serán cosas de hombres.

Los días pasaban muy rápido ha diferencia de las dos semanas que habían pasado de exámenes, siempre lo bueno pasaba rápido. Sirius estaba muy contento con la idea de que Harry hubiese decidido arreglar las casas del Valle de Godric y le había apoyado en la decisión. Además estaba muy alegre de que quisiera vivir con él y con Remus, aunque eso aun no podría ser ya que las casas aun no iban a estar listas y Sirius iba a vivir en el departamento de Remus, en el que había vivido desde hacía 15 años, y era demasiado pequeño para que también se fuese allí Harry. La señora Weasley le había pedido en una carta que se fuese a vivir con ellos pero Harry había decidido volver a Privet Drive, aunque Voldemort ya no volvería y no hacía falta que se quedase allí había decidido volver pero pensaba pasar allí muy pocos días, como mucho una semana o algo así. Además no iba a ser tan horrible, ya que como la tienda de Cristine estaba cerca de allí y ahora que Eric y ella habían decidido irse a vivir juntos, ello conllevaba a que J.J y Wendy viviesen con ellos y Draco ya que sus padres habían muerto, Cristine y Eric les habían abierto la puerta de sus casa. Por lo tanto no sería un verano tan terrible, estaría la mayor parte con parte de sus amigos pero lo que si no le gustaba era estar lejos de Alicia aunque solo fuesen unos días.

Wendy estaba tan bien un poco apenada con la idea de separarse de Alicia, nunca lo había hecho pero entendía que ella debía de estar con su familia y ella con la suya. Además no tardarían en reencontrasen por que cuando Harry volviese a la madriguera para pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley, ellos también irían. Además no estaría sola, Draco y J.J siempre estarían con ella y a Harry lo vería todos los días.

Por otro lado, ahora Ron comprendía lo que su mejor sintió al saber que estaría tres días sin ver a Alicia por que lo mismo le estaba pasando a él con la idea de ver a Hermione así que esos días, la castaña y el pelirrojo estuvieron muy mimosos. Y eso mismo les pasaba a Ginny y J.J que no se despegaban el uno del otro, era como si estuviesen pegados por pegamento.

Por otro lado, ya todos habían hablado con sus padres sobre lo de los tatuajes, les habían enviado una lechuza para ver si los dejaba. En cuanto Harry se lo dijo a Sirius, este le dejo en seguida, lo mismo paso con J.J y Wendy, por otro lado Eric y Cristine que eran los tutores de Draco también se lo permitieron a los chicos.

La señora Weasley terminó dejándolos tras recibir muchas lechuzas de sus hijos. Y Hermione tubo mucha más facilidad de lo que había creído en un principio y también la dejaron.

Un día Dumbledore recibió una lechuza pero no parecían malas noticias, al contrario parecía contento. Después de recibir esa carta, Dumbledore estuvo ausente unos días del colegio.

Así llegó el 30 de Junio el día en que volverían a sus respectivas casas para pasar las vacaciones de verano. La noche anterior se había hecho el recuento de puntos y Gryffindor había ganado la copa de la casa.

La mañana de la partida a casa, todas las salas comunes estaban muy liadas y Peeves no hacía otra cosa que molestar. Draco y Wendy que fueron los primeros en terminar el equipaje fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para ver si a sus amigos les quedaba mucho.

Entraron en la sala común y vieron a sus amigos entre la multitud hablando con Luna y Neville, ahora estos estaban más unidos a los otros que antes. Se acercaron a ellos y vieron que las únicas que faltaban eran las tres chicas. Escucharon la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Por cierto mis padres me han enviado una lechuza y me han dicho que Luna y tú, Neville estáis invitados a la boda de mi hermano- dijo Ron a los dos chicos- dice que es para agradeceros haber luchado con nosotros en la batalla.

No tenían por que haberlo hecho- dijo Neville avergonzado.

No digas tonterías Neville- dijo Ron- y puedes traer a tu abuela y tu, Luna a tu padre. Ya os enviaremos las invitaciones y nos diréis si vais a ir.

Vale- dijo la rubia sonriendo soñadoramente como siempre.

Aquí estamos los Slytherin- dijo Draco peinándose en plan John Travolta en la película Greece.

¿Aun no han bajado?- dijo Wendy.

Solo faltan Hermione y Alicia- dijo J.J- Ginny ha subido a ayudarlas.

En ese momento Peeves bajó riendo del cuarto de las chicas de séptimo y en sus manos llevaba un par de tangas, uno de color negro y el otro de color blanco.

¡Eih un momento, eso yo se de quien es!- dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez al reconocer cada uno, uno de los tangas- ¡Eso es de Alicia / Hermione!- continuaron Harry y Ron a la vez cada uno nombrando a su novia.

Y no se equivocaron, por que pocos segundos después vieron como dos cabelleras pelirrojas y una castaña bajaban las escaleras despotricando. Alicia, Hermione y Ginny corrían detrás del poltergeist. Las dos primeras le iban insultando y amenazando mientras que la última iba detrás aguantándose la risa que no pudo reprimir al oír a todos reír menos a Ron y a Harry que no le veían nada gracioso que la gente viese la ropa interior de sus novias. Así que se pusieron a perseguir, junto con sus novias, al hombrecillo que no dejaba de reír.

Al final consiguieron recuperarlas, Harry cogió el negro que era el de su novia y Ron cogió el blanco que era el de Hermione. Las dos chicas lo cogieron rojas y subieron a guardarlo, después de haberles dado un beso a sus novios.

Las chicas no tardaron en bajar y todos se fueron hacía la salida del colegio donde también estaban Remus y Sirius hablando con Dumbledore, ambos merodeadores irían en el expreso de Hogwarts. Los chicos estaban guardando las cosas en dos carruajes, ya que en uno no cabían todos, cuando Dumbledore se les acercó.

Espero que paséis unas vacaciones, chicos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

¿Vendrá a la boda de mi hermano?- dijo Ginny.

Por supuesto no me perdería ese evento por nada del mundo, la verdad es que me encantan las bodas- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como solo él sabía hacer- así que no tardaremos en vernos. Y creo que nos volveremos a ver para otro festejo.

Si, mi bautizo- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

La chica estaba muy contenta con la idea de que la bautizaran. Se celebraría una semana después de la boda de Fleur y Bill que no se irían de Luna de Miel hasta unos meses después de que el bebe hubiese nacido. Y el niño nacería en Octubre.

¿Y ya ha elegido padrino?- dijo Dumbledore.

Tengo una ligera idea- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirando disimuladamente a Remus pero nadie, excepto el director, se dio cuenta.

En ese momento llegó Hagrid corriendo por la explanada. Se detuvo con la mano en el pecho y la cara roja.

Nos veremos pronto- dijo Hagrid dándoles un abrazo a todos.

Pero Harry no se quería ir sin preguntar antes algo a Dumbledore.

Hace poco recibió una lechuza- dijo Harry y Dumbledore sonrió- y luego se ausento unos días ¿ocurre algo?

Nunca dejaras tu curiosidad de lado ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo el anciano.

Es parte de mi personalidad- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Bueno no quería decir nada hasta el año que viene pero creo que os merecéis un premio por haber vencido a Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore a los chicos, ya Harry y Sirius se habían encargado de contar lo sucedido dentro del velo- un amigo mío, y de otros tres directores de otros colegios de magia, ha encontrado una diadema muy antigua que perteneció a la primera bruja de la historia. Cree que uno de nuestros colegios debe de tenerla pero como no sabe a quien dársela, quiere que hagamos una competición entre los cuatro colegios y quien gane se quedará con la diadema. A los otros les ha parecido una buena idea y a mi también por que así celebramos la paz después de la caída de Voldemort ¿Qué os parece?

A mi genial- dijo J.J sonriendo- me gusta la idea de competir con otras escuelas.

Harry sonrió con tristeza al recordar la última competición contra otras escuelas, en la que Cedric Diggory había muerto.

¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- dijo Alicia.

Nada- dijo Harry- he recordado a Cedric- miró a Dumbledore que a su vez lo miraba a él, pudo oír como Hagrid se sonaba la nariz ruidosamente, y sonrió- me parece una idea estupenda, profesor, así podré honrar su memoria si participo.

No tuviste escarmiento en cuarto ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sabes que yo nunca escarmiento- dijo Harry echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y la dio un beso en la sien- además esta vez me presentaré yo, no un maniaco que quería matarme.

Ahora que lo pienso, me alegro de habéroslo dicho- dijo Dumbledore recordando algo- ya sabemos más o menos el calendario del torneo y los alumnos extranjeros llegaran el primer sábado de Septiembre y harán una presentación delante de todo el colegio y quiero que vosotros hagáis una presentación de Hogwarts, así que ya tenéis trabajo para este verano (N/A: Vi la presentación o la llegada de las escuelas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang en la película del cáliz del fuego y no he podido resistirme, me gusto sobre todo la de Durmstrang. Espero que sepáis que parte os digo). Espero señor Lomgbotton y señorita Lovegood que los ayuden.

Neville y Luna se señalaron así mismo y Dumbledore asintió sonriendo.

Esta bien- dijo Neville- pero nosotros solo ayudaremos a montarlo.

Me parece bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- y más detalles de esto después del verano. Confío en vosotros, no me falléis.

No se preocupe- dijo Ron sonriendo- será algo espectacular o eso espero.

Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus se subieron en un carruaje y en el otro se subieron J.J, Ginny, Wendy, Draco, Luna y Neville. Los carruajes se marcharon y Harry que estaba junto a la ventana, miró a través de ella y no apartó la vista de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y se subieron al tren.

Sirius y Remus se quedaron en un vagón mientras los chicos iban en busca de otro para ellos. Alicia iba muy cargada ya que además de llevar el baúl, llevaba la jaula de Esperanza y junto a ella iban caminando muy pegados a sus piernas Libertad y Ares que parecían muy asustados por el alboroto.

Siguió caminando detrás de sus amigos sin darse cuenta de que alguien cogía a Ares hasta que el perro se puso a ladrar. Alicia se detuvo y se dio la vuelta al igual que sus amigos.

Butler tenía el perro entre sus manos y Benji, Mark y Ailish estaban junto a ella. Alicia harta de esa chica, dejó las cosas en el suelo y se acercó a ella con sus amigos cerca por si acaso la tenían que separarlas.

Dame a Ares- ordenó Alicia- ahora.

Ares como el dios griego de la guerra- dijo Butler mirando al perro.

Muy lista, nunca creí que tu capacidad mental llegaría a eso- dijo Alicia sonriendo falsamente- y ahora devuélvemelo.

Me gusta tu perro- dijo Butler sin hacer caso a la chica- lo quiero para mi.

Si como querías a Harry- dijo Alicia- cariño, eso se llama envidia, quieres todo lo que yo tengo.

Yo no te tengo envidia- dijo Butler- estas gorda.

No me digas- dijo Alicia llevándose la mano al corazón como si ese comentario la hubiese dolido- eso a sido un golpe bajo- sonrió y se acercó a ella, arrebatándole el perro y dejándolo en el suelo- pues parece que a Harry le gustan las gordas, así que tú- la miró de arriba a bajo- no tienes nada que hacer.

La cara de Inez se contorsiono de la rabia y Alicia sonrió al darse cuenta.

¿Quieres pegarme?- dijo Alicia como una vez le había dicho Butler.

Y como había hecho Alicia cuando le preguntó eso, quiso darla un puñetazo pero a diferencia de ella, Alicia solamente se apartó y la chica tropezó con un baúl y cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos los que estaban allí se echasen a reír, menos los amigos de la Slytherin.

Alicia se acercó a Butler que se estaba poniendo en pie. La Slytherin la miró con odio y la Gryffindor sonrió.

A diferencia de ti niña- dijo Alicia aumentando la rabia de Inez y ensanchando la sonrisa de sus amigos- yo tengo clase y no me han pegando por los pasillos, además mi tiempo es muy preciado como para perderlo contigo, pudiendo estar con MI Harry.

Te terminara quitando a Potter- dijo Butler y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Butler le miró y vio como el chico se acercaba a ellas y le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros a su novia.

Ríndete- dijo Harry- va a ser lo mejor por que yo no voy a dejar nunca a esta preciosidad, que esta como un tren y es toda mía.

Harry le dio un beso en los labios a su chica y se marcharon de allí, dejando a Butler con un enfado de mil demonios.

No estás gorda- dijo Harry por si acaso comenzaba a obsesionarse otra vez.

Ya lo se, si estoy buenísima - bromeo Alicia sonriendo.

Eso es muy pedante- dijo Harry.

Algo se me tenía que pegar por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Draco- dijo Alicia y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Draco miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Alicia y la dio un pellizco.

Duele que te digan la verdad ¿eh?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

No tanto como te ha dolido a ti ese pellizco- dijo Draco sacándola la lengua.

Encontraron un vagón al final del tren, dejaron las cosas en lo alto del vagón y se pasaron todo el viaje hablando. Luna y Neville estuvieron todo el viaje con ellos.

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sintió que Alicia apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. La miró y vio que acariciaba a Libertad que iba sobre sus muslos y que tumbado encima de sus pies iba Ares.

Ha sido un curso interesante- susurró Alicia sonriendo- y movidito.

Si, como todos mis años en Hogwarts- susurró Harry sonriendo, la echó el brazo por encima de lo hombros y la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo- aunque ha sido el mejor curso de todos menos por la muerte de Ania.

Los dos quedaron en silencio pensando con tristeza en Ania pero Alicia cortó ese silencio.

¿Y por que ha sido el mejor curso de todos?- susurró Alicia mirándolo y continuo antes de que Harry pudiese contestar- ya se por que venciste a Voldemort.

Bueno en parte por eso- dijo Harry- pero yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Ya se por que Sirius volvió- dijo Alicia pero Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué Remus ha curado parte de su licantropía?- Harry volvió ha hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza- ¿Por qué te enteraste de que eras el heredero de Gryffindor?

No- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza pensativa mientras Harry la observaba con ternura.

Entonces ¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

Por que te conocí a ti- dijo Harry y la chica sonrió con inocencia.

Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos.

También ha sido el mejor año de mi vida- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Harry.

El tren empezó a frenar hasta que se detuvo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King Cross. Los chicos bajaron las cosas de lo alto del vagón y salieron del tren, esperaron a Remus y a Sirius que no tardaron en reunirse con ellos y salieron en parejas del andén.

Ya fuera se despidieron de Neville y Luna, el primero se reunió con su abuela y la segunda con su padre. Los otros se reunieron con los Weasley, Alex, Fleur, a la que ya se le notaba el embarazo, Eric, Cristine, Tonks y Tommy, que ya parecía estar bien de la herida del hombro y se les veía muy contento. Después de saludar a todos, esperaron a que llegaran los tíos de Harry y los padres de Hermione.

Harry cogió a su novia de la mano y la apartó de los demás poniéndose detrás de una columna para poder despedirse de ella. Alicia se apoyó en la columna y le sonrió con tristeza, no quería separarse de él aunque sabia que era poco tiempo. Harry vio los ojos humedecidos de su novia y sonrió con ternura.

Alicia no me digas que vas a llorar- dijo Harry.

No- dijo Alicia restregándose los ojos.

Va a ser poco tiempo, luego me reuniré contigo- dijo Harry sonriendo- y ya no nos separaremos.

Vale- dijo Alicia- pero cuidado con lo que haces allí con las muggles.

¿Es que no confías en mi?- dijo Harry apoyando su frente en la de la chica.

Claro que si- dijo Alicia- pero no me fío de las tías son muy lagartas.

Harry sonrió y la dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió, y después de ese vino otro y luego otro.

Ya no más- dijo Alicia- que sino me va a ser más duro separarme de ti.

Harry sonrió, la dio un beso en la frente y se reunieron con los demás. Vieron como Ron y Hermione también se apartaban del grupo y como también lo hacían J.J y Ginny mientras que Draco y Wendy reían con la frente apoyada en la del otro.

* * *

No quiero que te vallas- dijo Ron rodeándole la cintura a Hermione- quédate en mi casa.

No puedo Ron- dijo Hermione- quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mis padres, dentro de poco me reuniré contigo.

¿Me lo prometes?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Te lo prometo- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ahora entiendo lo que Harry decía- dijo Ron- nunca me había resultado tan difícil separarme de ti.

Ni a mi- dijo Hermione.

Se dieron unos cuantos besos muy tiernos y luego volvieron con el grupo dados de la mano.

* * *

Yo te quiero más- dijo Ginny riendo.

No yo- dijo J.J riendo.

Yo- dijo Ginny.

Yo te quiero todo esto- dijo J.J abriendo los brazos todo lo que pudo y luego volvió a rodearla la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de la chica.

Pues yo te quiero más que eso- dijo Ginny y J.J la hizo cosquillas.

Eso no es cierto- dijo J.J.

Si lo es- dijo Ginny riendo sin parar.

Nos queremos por igual y ya esta- dijo J.J parando de hacerla cosquillas.

Vale- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Se dieron un beso en los labios. J.J la cogió y la levantó del suelo lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura. Luego la dejo en el suelo y se acercaron al grupo uniéndose a la conversación.

Ya habéis vuelto parejita- dijo Draco- ¿nos vais a dar más besito?

Habría que verte si no fueses a vivir con Wendy- dijo J.J.

Pero si lo voy ha hacer- dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Hay viene tus tíos- dijo Hermione a Harry.

Y la chica no se equivocó, todos vieron a los Dursley parados a unos metros de ellos pero no parecían darse cuenta de que en ese grupo de personas estaba Harry.

Será mejor que me acerque a ellos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Si te hacen algo no dudes en avisarnos- dijo la señora Weasley que miraba con recelo a los Dursley.

No se preocupe señora Weasley- dijo Harry.

Les dio un beso a todas las mujeres y les dio un abrazo a todos los hombres. Le dio otro beso en la frente a su novia y se acercó a sus tíos y primo.

Ya nos podemos marchar- dijo Harry.

Los Dursley se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Harry con la boca abierta. Dursley tragó saliva y Harry sonrió con malicia, ahora le podría devolver todos los golpes que había recibido de niño, a veces la venganza podía ser muy dulce.

Estas muy…- Petunia no sabía como describir el cambio de su sobrino.

Cambiado, diferente- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero ya nos podemos marchar.

Vamos- dijo tío Vernon bruscamente.

Los tres Dursley empezaron a caminar, Harry miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió a su verdadera familia. Esos que lo miraban y le decían adiós con la mano.

Que diferentes eran la vida de todos ellos, como había cambiado desde que empezó el ese curso. Percy había vuelto junto a su familia, ahora los Weasley eran felices por haber encontrado a su hija perdida durante años, Cristine también era feliz por el mismo motivo que los Weasley y por que ahora tenía una familia junto a Eric, Draco, Wendy y J.J. Draco había perdido a sus padres y ahora eran amigos, además de que había descubierto que era heredero de Rubens Mella. Wendy había encontrado a su madre y tenía el padre que nunca tuvo y era la heredera de Zelda Overstand y J.J tenía la madre que nunca tuvo y unos amigos que nunca lo abandonarían y además era el heredero de Simon Gringer. Ginny había encontrado el amor de su vida, ese chico que le hacía sentir verdaderamente mariposas en el estomago, también había descubierto que era la heredera de Jenna Heap y había encontrado a su hermana. Hermione y Ron se habían echo novios, la primera había descubierto que era la heredera de Helga Huffelpaff y el segundo que era el heredero de Jack Heap y había recuperado a su hermana melliza. Tonks y Tommy eran novios y se les veía realmente bien juntos. Remus había curado parte de su licantropía pero había perdido a la mujer de su vida. Sirius había salido tras el velo y tras mucho años de injusticia ahora era libre. Alicia había descubierto que era la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, ahora era feliz con unas personas que la querían, ya no tenía que aguantar maltratos, humillaciones e insultos, ahora era libre de sonreír y de reír a sus anchas. Y él, Harry, había descubierto que era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, y había conocido lo que es el verdadero amor.

Harry sonrió y empezó a caminar tras sus tíos, por el camino se cruzó con los Granger que le sonrieron y le saludaron amablemente. Harry miró por encima del hombro y vio como se encontraban con su hija y sonrió al ver como Hermione se ponía roja y le decía algo a sus padres sobre Ron que sonrieron muy contentos.

Salió de la estación y ayudó a su tío a meter el baúl en el maletero. Se subió al coche, en la parte de atrás con su primo, y dejó a Hedwig que dormía entre medía de ambos. No podía borrar la sonrisa y nada más arrancar entraron en un atasco pero a él no le importó por que de ese modo vio como sus amigos salían de la estación. Vio a Cristine y Eric hablando con Draco, Wendy y J.J. Vio a los demás hablando con los señores Granger, vio como Alicia le decía algo a Ginny y esta última comenzaba a reír y Alicia ponía cara de loca y Ginny reía con más fuerza. Vio como Alicia le daba un beso en la frente y se abrazaba con fuerza a Ginny. Alicia dejó de abrazarla y sonrió a Harry, ya que le había visto, le dijo adiós con la mano en el mismo momento en el que coche arrancaba y Harry le devolvió el saludo y la estuvo observando hasta que la perdió de vista.

Luego con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, miró al frente. Pronto volvería a estar con ellos, pronto volvería a estar junto a su ángel pelirrojo, esa chica que le había cambiado la vida. Aunque la vida siempre cambia.

_

* * *

_

En el departamento de misterios, más exactamente en la habitación en la que se guardaba un velo, se había quedado a oscuras, las únicas luces que había eran unas antorchas y no llegaban a iluminar la sala entera solo el velo. Se sentía un terrible frío que congelaría a cualquiera.

Una luz negra salió de dentro del velo que apagó las antorchas dejando todo a oscuras y después una risa cruel y fría, más cruel y más fría que la del propio demonio salió de dentro del velo. De nuevo el terror de los magos había renacido.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, se que es un final un poco abierto pero aquí termina este fic, espero que os haya gustado y que por ser el último capitulo me dejéis muchos reviews. Ya he empezado con el séptimo año, la segunda parte de este y espero que os guste tanto como este.

Espero que os haya gustado el final. Y a los que me decían no dejes a Harry hay dentro, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacerlo pero bueno siempre me gusta dejaros con la intriga jaja, leéis los siguientes capítulos con más ansias. Gracias por los reviews, besos y ya he publicado la continuación.


	51. Nota autora

Hola, esta es una nota de autora que añado porque ya mucha gente me ha preguntado el nombre de la continuación de la historia. La segunda parte de esta saga se llama Harry Potter y la última guerra por el mundo, tiene un rating M y no contiene Spoilers del séptimo libro, ya que aun no ha salido en venta pero lo digo porque alguien me dijo si tendría spoilers así que lo aclaro. Espero que os guste la continuación tanto como esta. Besos


End file.
